High School DXD Encore
by Rictek
Summary: Kazuya Shiranami un humano y Stella Vermillion una demonio , el destino trae a estos dos a la ciudad de Kuoh, con su determinación, orgullo y lazos de amistad comenzaran a cambiar el rumbo de la vida de Issei, Rias y los demás mientras que a la vez sus vidas comienzan también a cambiar, Arco: Rating Game Vs Sairaog Bael, opening nuevo dirección en mi perfil.
1. Prologo

**High School DxD Encore. PROLOGO**

* * *

-coexistencia, entre los dos mundos será posible?- su voz se escuchaba cansada, los ojos de la mujer veían un vaso de licor, el hielo que contenía caía levemente haciendo un sonido contra el vidrio del fondo, una pregunta que muchas veces había escuchado durante este verano, la mujer bebía sonriendo en mi dirección, levantando mi propia bebida sonriendo con confianza

-por supuesto, que nosotros no nos llevamos bien ahora, así que anímate- bebiendo un poco me levantaba tomándola del brazo, ella solo sonreía levemente fingiendo sorpresa

\- ya veras, un pequeña llama será la luz del futuro, jaja ahora vamos que no pasare mis vacaciones en un bar-

Ambos reíamos mientras salíamos, el futuro aunque incierto, podía traernos lo que queríamos, pero en ese momento nos importaba nada, asi paso un año, otro, otro, cada vez que tenía vacaciones viajaba a visitar a aquella luz al otro lado del océano, sin embargo, ese día de verano de 1999, entrando por la puerta, vestida de blanco con manchas de sangre, cargando algo con desesperación en su mirada

-Tienes que ayudarme- sus ojos penetraban mi alma hasta…..

WACK

Un golpe se sonaba, algunos pasajeros de un avión veían hacia un lado observando a un joven con las manos en la cabeza con una expresión de dolor, teniendo cabello negro, lentes y una bufanda el joven miraba algo enojado a la pasajera del lado le quitaba un pequeño libro que tenía en la portada "Kaede Shiranami",

\- auch eso dolió mucho mamá- el joven se acomodaba los lentes mientras una mujer de cabello café le veía seriamente

\- kazuya te he dicho que no revises entre mis cosas es de mala educación, además son mis apuntes para el libro- guardando el libro dentro del bolso que se encontraba a su derecha, viendo el reloj lentamente mientras que observaba por la ventanilla del avión, kazuya se acomodaba sus lentes viendo en dirección de su madre con una expresión aburrida.

\- buscaba mi VITA pero en el avion no puedo usarlo en pleno vuelo, pero no está mal el nuevo libro, no es pervertido como los otros- el joven veía hacia un lado

\- jaja como lo sabes si aún no termino, además las mujeres necesitamos también pasión es mi deber llevarle a todas mis fervientes lectoras- la mujer cerraba un puño, su mirada llena de determinación y pasión, lo cual sería genial para su hijo si fuese que es una de las escritoras de Romance erótico más conocida en Japón.

\- y es por eso por tus fans que nos mudamos de regreso a Japón?- el joven aun no muy convencido se recostaba mirando hacia la parte de arriba ya que su madre estaba acaparando la vista de la ventanilla

\- no te quejes, además ve el lado positivo, más juegos para ti, no necesitas esperar para conseguir tus cosas de anime, el hospital es muy bueno y no muy lejos de casa, además podrás graduarte de la misma escuela que tu madre que mejor que eso?-

El joven le veía confundido, cierto en parte estaba la razón esperar por la mercancía en Europa era algo cansado, sin embargo recordando un dato importante

-ehm madre que no era de solo mujeres tu escuela?- sudando algo frio

\- ah bueno la cambiaron ahora es mixta así que ganamos todos, además necesitas nuevos amigos, no solo los que insultas por tus juegos- la mujer cruzaba los brazos sonriendo como si diera terminado el tema.

\- bueno, Supongo no está mal un nuevo inicio, que podría salir mal? - kazuya miraba en dirección hacia afuera del avión

* * *

en un pequeño territorio del inframundo, solo un hexágono de territorio, se encontraba una leve ciudad, no muy grande pero se encontraban personas moviéndose haciendo su día a día, la gente miraba con respeto y algo de reverencia en dirección a una colina donde había una mansión enorme, hecha de piedra pero se veia algo desgastada, en las paredes un símbolo de color carmesí, en el jardín trasero en un circulo rodeado de flores, una joven de cabello carmesi amarrado en una coleta se encontraba moviéndose a gran velocidad, con una espada de madera golpeando contra un hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo, ambos se atacaban mutuamente chocando sus espadas de madera con fuerza y precisión, la joven daba un giro el hombre bloqueaba, pero la joven cambiaba de mano y movia la espada al cuello del hombre

-creo que gane, Valkenhayn- la joven se veía emocionada volviendo a poner su espada enfundandola

-muy bien señorita, no tengo nada mas que enseñarle- el hombre hacia una reverencia leve

-no aun me falta mucho, explorar el mundo exterior-

-entiendo, espero que visite a la señorita rachel cuando le den su permiso de ir al mundo humano-

-jeje si lo hare, pero primero debo demostrar que soy la mas fuerte- la joven caminaba hacia una pequeña mesa tomando un vaso con agua, ahi una carta escrita con letras demoníacas, la carta que le otorgaría al fin el permiso de salir de su territorio al mundo humano

-en verdad señorita desea tanto ir?- el mayordomo se acercaba mientras le servia mas agua

-claro porque, recobrare el titulo carmesí para la familia vermillion, yo soy la verdadera princesa carmesí, y si tengo que derrotar a la hermana del actual maouh para demostrarlo que asi sea-

* * *

 **Saludos lectores y usuarios de fanfiction, aquí Rictek trayéndoles mi primer fanfic, espero les agrade e intentare responder las preguntas y las review, pero primero las posibles obvias preguntas.**

 **es mi primera vez usando el estilo de lineas para cada personaje por lo general antes realizaba el nombre del personaje y la** **acción**

 _ **Kazuya: buscaba mi vita pero en el vuelo no puedo usarlo**_

 **pero al no ser un formato muy usado en FF pues decidí adaptarme, espero les agrade**

 **Si kazuya shiranami es un OC (original character) sin embargo no reemplazara a issei como el dragón emperador rojo, asi que nuestro valiente pervertido aun esta en la historia, respecto a kazuya, por ahora gracias a la profesión de su madre tiene la perversión controlada.**

 **La madre de Kazuya, Kaede Shiranami, esta en apariencia y actitud algo basada en la madre de Madoka Kaname de duh la serie madoka, ahora comenzare a trabajar en el primer episodio no se preocupen sera mas largo que esto.**


	2. Encore 01: Inicio Y Misterios

**High School DxD ENCORE 01: Inicio y misterios**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE DXD A DURAS PENAS DE MI PROPIO OC XD**

* * *

La mañana llegaba a la ciudad de Kuoh, las aves cantaban y los cerezos de primavera estaba llegando al comienzo de un nuevo año, el reloj despertador sonaba intensamente "oniichan despierta ya, oniichan", una perezosa mano apagaba el despertador cambiando de su pantalla a una chica de cabello rubio con coletas a la hora,

"uhgg… ya es de mañana", el movimiento entre las sabanas de un joven de cabello café, con una mirada cansada, alguien toca a la puerta de la habitación, una voz de una mujer se escuchaba desde el otro lado mientras intentaba abrir la puerta

"issei ya es de mañana y que te he dicho de dejar la puerta con seguro?" la madre de Issei Hyoudou, suspiraba mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hijo

"estoy despierto ma, ya estoy levantándome" issei se incorporaba viendo alrededor su habitación apenas había llegado tarde de reunirse con sus amigos el día anterior, viendo una maratón de DVD eróticos de idols que habían comprado entre los 3, cuando la puerta suena nuevamente la voz de la madre de issei se escucha de nuevo,

"apresúrate que le dije a la nueva vecina que acompañarías a su hijo a la escuela", los sonidos de los pasos se alejaban bajando las escaleras,

"espera ma, que vecinos?" issei se apresuraba hacia la puerta abriéndola y su madre se detenía mirando hacia la puerta, "no estabas pero ayer se mudaron, en la casa que era de Shidou, son los shiranami, Dios sabe que necesitas mejores amigos" sin dejar discutir más el asunto terminaba de bajar las escaleras, issei rascaba su cabeza cuando escuchaba un grito de la casa de al lado, "alguien no debe ser una persona mañanera"

* * *

En el comedor de la residencia shiranami, kazuya se encontraba comiendo unos huevos con pan, sus ojos a medio abrir y comiendo demasiado lento, mientras su madre con un café leyendo un periódico, acercándose viéndole sonriendo bastante, "vamos cariño, ponle entusiasmo iniciaras una nueva vida escolar en una antigua escuela para señoritas jojojo espero que me cuentes todo necesito ideas nuevas"

Asintiendo débilmente kazuya le concedería la victoria de la discusión a su madre, debido a que aún tenía el horario cruzado, tenía sueño y se sentía agotado, viendo su uniforme no estaba mal, el blazer negro resaltaba un poco con la bufanda carmesí que tenía, acomodando sus lentes mirando en dirección a su madre como podía tener tanta energía después de la mudanza y la acomodación del día anterior.

"bien ahora debo contactar con el editor, también comenzar a llevar el manuscrito, talvez llamar también a unas antiguas amigas que sepan que he vuelto, ah claro también tus controles médicos, talvez podría hacer la habitación de invitados una enfermería improvisada" la mujer caminaba de un lado para otro bebiendo una taza más de café, kazuya suspiraba su salud nunca ha sido la mejor pero había podido controlarla solo una visita médica a la semana y un día de descanso en el hospital, pero nunca le había visto asi, cuando su madre se acerca al mesón de la cocina observa detenidamente las 4 jarras de café vacías

"madre pero cuantas de estas cosas te has tomado, oye no me digas que no has dormido nada?" kazuya miraba detenidamente una de las jaras vacías, algo de café ya se había secado, girando la mirada hacia su madre esta solo hacia un gesto dándose un golpecito en la cabeza "ups?", al parecer no sería un primer día nada fácil para ninguno de los dos

* * *

Issei se encontraba en la parte exterior cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, esta se abria de golpe, una mujer con un traje negro de oficina y falda a las rodillas salía rápidamente mientras gritaba hacia adentro "kazuya no olvides los permisos bye bye, ah eres Hyoudou el vecino no es asi?"

"ah si señora, buenos días," haciendo una reverencia, al levantar la vista la mujer ya se encontraba en el auto que estaba afuera despidiéndose, issei solo alcanzo a escuchar algo sobre hijo y escuela, la mujer se había ido ya hace un buen rato

"hey, tu debes ser Hyoudou kun no es así?", issei volteaba a mirar al joven frente de el, con una bufanda roja en su cuello y unos lentes que abarcaban su rostro, se veía bastante cansado, su nuevo vecino

"ah si me llamo issei ehm uhhh Shiranami" sabía que había olvidado preguntarle a su madre sobre el nombre de los vecinos, de seguro debía hacer una expresión extraña cuando su compañero de clases en frente se reía poniendo la mochila sobre un hombro y dándole una palmada en la espalda, "puedes decirme Kazuya, tranquilo Issei antes debería ser yo nervioso porque me muestres la escuela"

"jaja cierto, bueno kazuya prepara tus ojos porque nos encontraremos muchas bellezas en el camino" kazuya retrocedía un poco porque parecía que issei ahora estaba exaltando un aura sorprendente, y tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta kazuya se sostenía, algo apenado pero si era la realidad como issei decía estaba rodeado el camino de muchas chicas, claro que la descripción de los muslos, pechos y demás partes que le llamaban la atención, y de vez en cuando mostrando una de las revistas que llevaba,

"oye está todo bien kazuya san?", tenía que reconocerlo sabía que Hyoudou no lo hacía apropósito solo era su forma de ser, pero ahora no podría quitarse de su mente la descripción de la ropa interior de las chicas como se las describió su acompañante

"si todo bien solo es el aire de primavera, a veces no me sienta bien" kazuya se acomodaba su bufanda, lentamente escuchando los pasos de dos chicos corriendo siendo perseguidos por un grupo de chicas con uniformes de kendo "que esta pasando?" kazuya veía la escena algo sorprendido

"Ah cierto, hoy tenia practica el equipo de kendo, wow los atraparon que suerte esta ocasión, no estaba ahí con ellos" issei suspiraba mientras una persona estaba detrás de ellos

"esta ocasión? Hyoudou estaba enterado de lo que sucedería esta mañana?"

La nueva voz hace que kazuya se de la vuelta, mientras que issei se veía algo asustado y sonriendo de manera nerviosa

"ah la presidenta Shitori, no nada no se nada solo estaba aquí con el nuevo estudiante, Shiranami Kazuya" issei nerviosamente desviaba el tema mientras señalaba con su pulgar a kazuya,

"ah si ehm hola buen día" viendo algo apenado a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente, ambas con un cabello negro, la más alta su cabello era largo que llegaba más debajo de su cintura, la otra joven con el cabello más corto le veía fijamente, kazuya podía sentir la autoridad en la mirada que se escondía bajo los lentes, esta se acercaba tomando con su mano izquierda la bufanda

"implemento fuera del uniforme no están autorizados" soltando un poco la bufanda del cuello su mirada se hace seria, su acompañante le toma la mano para que no retire más

"Tsubaki?", viendo a su amiga detenerle ve en dirección del cuello donde debajo de la bufanda se encontraba un rosario de plata, con una joya roja en el medio, soltando la bufanda el joven mira algo confundido sacando un papel

"ah si tengo un permiso, por mi salud debo cuidar de mi garganta, ehmm" viendo algo apenado la cercanía de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, esta daba un paso atrás

"Sona shitori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y ella es Tsubaki Shinra" moviendo la mano de forma de presentación formal hacia su acompañante, tsubaki hacia una reverencia

"Kazuya Shiranami, estoy recién transferido mucho gusto, Sona, Tsubaki" haciendo una leve reverencia

"Sona debemos irnos a la reunión" la joven más alta le hablaba a su presidenta

"cierto, sigan entonces Shiranami, Hyoudou no te metas en problemas" las dos jóvenes se alejan lentamente, kazuya se queda viendo sonriendo un poco como si soñara despierto viendo en dirección donde se fueron aunque ya no estaban a la vista

"hola, tierra llamando a shiranami" issei movía su mano frente a kazuya, haciendo sonar sus dedos frente del rostro del joven soñador

"ah si claro clases cierto" comenzando a caminar hacia el salón issei lo acompañaba, kazuya intentaba acomodarse nuevamente la bufanda

"oye que es eso de tener permiso?" issei preguntaba con genuina curiosidad mientras kazuya le miraba al lado

"ah si, es mi salud jaja tengo permiso para usar esto por cobertura, y posiblemente no me veas los viernes" viendo la expresión incomoda de issei le sonríe "no pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrado y no pasa nada"

"oye y esa cruz en el cuello?" issei veía el rosario que era cubierto nuevamente por la tela orja de la bufanda de su compañero de clases

"es el único recuerdo de mi padre" kazuya bajaba la mirada levemente, issei sintiéndose incomodo miraba a kazuya cuando este comenzaba a reírse "jajaja no viejo te estoy tomando el pelo, mi viejo está bien pero en el mar, es un capitán jaja auch" sintiendo el golpe de issei en el brazo, "viejo con eso no se juega" issei se veía algo molesto pero kazuya solo se reia un momento

"Por cierto entonces te gusto la presidenta de nuestro consejo estudiantil" issei le hablaba en un tono algo burlón, viendo la reacción de kazuya "oh jajaj si di en el blanco o es que tienes algo por las chicas con lentes?"

El cerebro de kazuya deja de funcionar por un instante quedándose quieto, reconociendo issei había dado en el punto, siempre había tenido debilidad y gusto por las chicas que lucían bien con lentes y tenía que admitir que Sona y Tsubaki los lucían bien

"claro, las chicas con lentes son el epitome de la clase y elegancia, la belleza oculta detrás del cristal como si fuesen una obra de arte, son siempre las más refinadas de todas las bellezas" levantando un puño en el aire mientras declaraba esa frase issei lo veía sonriendo había encontrado un camarada más, aunque ahora se preocupaba por un detalle

* * *

"que sucede chicos, no pudieron encontrar material para tocarse en la noche y por eso acosan a las chicas de kendo" una voz burlona proveniente de una chica de cabello castaño sentada sobre su escritorio con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, sonriéndole a los dos chicos que issei se encontraba al lado

"Kiryuu, solo estas celosa porque no te espiamos a ti" uno de los chicos con la cabeza rapada le miraba, la joven solo se reía mas fuerte mientras acomodaba sus lentes rosas mirándole "lo siento chico pero te faltaría la herramienta"

"asi que elegancia y clase no?" issei miraba hacia kazuya viéndole nuevamente congelado pero esta vez con un rostro de horror

"oh? Es el líder del trio de pervertidos y quien viene contigo?" aika kiryuu miraba a issei mientras sus otros dos compañeros motohama y matsuda se acercaban tomando a issei de los hombros

"viejo porque llegaste tarde? Te necesitábamos para que hicieras vigilancia" Motohama lloraba entre sus lentes mientras sacudia un poco a issei

"ah es que acompañaba al nuevo estudiante, es un nuevo vecino su nombre es kazuya shiranami" issei sonreía mientras se quitaba a sus amigos de encima

"porque esta quieto? Parece que el sistema operativo de su cerebro dejo de funcionar" matsuda miraba fijamente al joven moviendo una mano frente de el

"es que tiene un gusto por las chicas con lentes y pues" issei señalaba a akika kiryuu la hcia sonreía con un leve sonrojo " _sus sueños de bellezas elegantes se ha roto"_ pensó para si mismo

"ohh tendré que cuidarme entonces kyaaa" de forma burlona se abrazaba a si misma, mientras kazuya continuaba sin decir nada

* * *

En el antiguo edificio de la academia, en el club de investigación de lo oculto, Rias gremory se encontraba pensando en el mejor curso de acción para despejar sus dudas sobre la sensación que había tenido sobre Hyoudou Issei, y ahora con la información que le había traido zona, el agua de la ducha mojaba su cabellera carmesí

"Koneko" rias miraba en dirección a la cortina que separaba la ducha del resto del club y una silieta baja aparecia

"si rias bucho" la silueta parecía haber estado haciendo guardia

"sigue a issei hyoudou de segundo año, y reporta si hay algo extraño en el o en sus alrededores"

"entendido" la voz suave se aleja junto con unos pasos, por ahora la prioridad seria averiguar si el joven tuviese un sacred gear en su interior, el posible espía podría esperar para después de eso

* * *

El atardecer caia sobre la ciudad de Kuoh, en el puente de regreso a casa issei se encontraba recostado contra el barandal suspirando amargamente, mientras a su lado recostado en la espalda tomando de una lata una soda se encontraba kazuya

"que vida tan cruel llevo, a este paso mi vida de secundaria terminara sin tocar ni un solo pecho" el tono depresivo hacia suspirar a su acompañante

"vamos tampoco es tan malo apenas esta comenzando" pasándole una lata de soda sin abrir

"eso dices porque ya Kiryuu te puso el ojo encima, por cierto como estuvo el recorrido por la escuela en el descanso?"

"uhg… prefiero no hablar de eso" realmente no quería ni siquiera pensar después de todo aika le había llevado por todo la escuela es cierto pero los puntos clave eran sitios para tener "escapadas" según ella, todos sacados de Erogames, antes de seguir recordando una persona se acercaba, kazuya miraba a la chica era bastante bonita y al parecer buscaba a issei, seria alguna conocida?, por la cara de sorpresa de su vecino no pareciera que ese fuera el caso.

* * *

Kazuya observaba el cielo en caso de que comenzaran a llover en cualquier momento gatos y perros, debido a que lo impensable para los amigos de issei había sucedido, el pervertido tenía una novia, no sería el para juzgar sin embargo según la reputación que tenían el trio seria un milagro, claro que la chica Yuuma, era de otra escuela así que posiblemente los rumores no llegaban tan lejos, pero issei estaba muy contento y eso no tenía nada de malo, solo que la mención durante clases de como deseaba tener la oportunidad de acariciar los pechos de su novia le preocupaban. Y así pasaron los días

"una cita?" issei repetia la petición de su novia mientras kazuya estaba detrás el grupo de 3 se encontraban en el mismo puente que se habían conocido

"si este domingo, o no puedes?" la joven veía un poco triste, sin embargo issei rápidamente se incorporaba de su sorpresa y le sonreía con entusiasmo

"si si claro que puedo ir cuenta con ello"

"jejeje que bien entonces nos veremos hasta luego issei" la chica se aleja contenta fuera de la vista de los dos

"AHGG shiranami tienes que ayudarme, no se que hacer en una cita ven con nosotros" el contento de issei rápidamente se transformaba en una cara de preocupación

"no, que va me pondría entre los dos además le tomo mucho a yuuma invitarte asi que te tendrás que comportar" kazuya le señalaba con el dedo dándole un leve toque en la frente

"puedes invitar a kiryuu, podemos tener una cita doble por favor me siento ya muy nervioso" kazuya se apenaba un poco dando un poco de consideración, pero porque inmediatamente a aika si claro no era fea y cumplia con tener lentes pero era una pervertida durante esta semana que ha sido su compañero ir y decir " _hey kiryuu san quieres ir a una cita conmigo"_ , con un alto riesgo de rechazo, sin embargo recordando la fecha

"rayos, tengo control médico issei, no puedo, pero oye todo estará bien leeré algunas cosas y te lo enviare al correo" dándole una palmada en la espalda, issei sentía nuevamente el entusiasmo y se iba saltando hacia casa, kazuya siguiendo detrás de el.

"bien entonces ire a inspirarme jugando el nuevo Erogame, la protagonista es muy adorable y las escenas hentai son súper bien hechas por uno de los mejores escritores" el joven le sonreía sin preocupación, mientras que kazuya cuestionaba la suerte de su vecino

* * *

Kaede shiranami entraba a la habitación de su hijo, viéndolo concentrarse depositando un vaso con algunas píldoras en la mesa viendo por encima que es lo que el joven navegaba en su pc

"oh no estás jugando? Eso es nuevo" viendo por encima, lugares de interés, citas y como comprtarse durante una cita "OHH mi pequeño ya tiene su primera cita en Japón estoy tan orgullosa" kaede abrazaba a su hijo pensando que tendría problemas en el ambiente pero al parecer no tendría que poner su mente en estrategias para invitar a chicas a la casa

"no es para mi mamá un amigo tiene una cita el domingo y me pidió ayuda" tomando unas píldoras bebiendo algo de agua "no se cuáles son las costumbres de por aquí y tu información esta desactualizada" sonriendo levemente

"ohh eso significa que estoy muy mayor, ah querido vuelve pronto que nuestro retoño llama vieja a su madre" la mujer ponía una mano en el corazón y fingiendo dolor viendo hacia el horizonte desde la ventana "bueno estás haciendo amigos eso es un paso, recuerda mañana vamos al hospital asi que no te quedes hasta tarde" la mujer salía de la habitación sonriendo mientras su hijo terminaba rindiéndose

"plan B supongo" tomando su teléfono celular en las manos revisando entre su lista de contactos

* * *

Kazuya se recostaba en la cama del hospital mirando al techo mientras esperaba que la medicina hiciera efecto, kazuya ya se había acostumbrado a pasar sus fines de semana asi, poniendo los pensamientos atrás buscaba entre su mochila, tomando su VITA comenzaba a iniciar a jugar Street figther X tekken, comenzando a pensar sobre la cita que issei y si las recomendaciones que le envió le servirían, de seguro el pervertido no se callara de lo bien que le fue el lunes, sintiendo algo cansado comenzaba a cerrar los ojos dejándose sentir profundidad de sueño.

"pagaras por esto" una voz reaccionaba, kazuya abría los ojos, dolor intenso recorría todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía fuertemente, se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, una mano en el corazón apretándolo el dolor aún seguía, no tenía la bufanda, no la tenía, sus ropas eran uno de los cambios que había preparado para cuando saliera del hospital ahí estaba, frio, en su cuerpo, humedad estaba en sus ropas, enfocando la mirada en la dirección donde estaban, una fuente rota el agua al cielo cubría junto con numerosas plumas negras una silueta a la distancia

"aun asi has llegado tarde está muerto regodéate en tu fracaso humano" la silueta tenía un par de alas negras desplegadas y se alejaba del lugar, confundido kazuya apoyaba una mano para intentar levantarse pero nuevamente la humedad se sentía, pero diferente más viscosa un olor a hierro le hacía mirar la palma de su mano

"sangre?" mirando había una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo, notando apenas la persona a su lado, cubierto en la luz del atardecer y su sangre se encontraba issei acostado en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo "issei? O oye espera que aguanta ya llamo una ambulancia"

Frenéticamente buscaba su celular pero no lo traía consigo acercándose a issei, tragando sus ganas de vomitar ponía la mano sobre la herida en el estómago del joven intentando inútilmente

"ah.. kazuya, tu-tuve suerte pude ver sus pechos… eran hermosos" issei hablaba con una voz débil

"me alegro pero guarda fuerzas ya pasara alguien AUXILIO ALGUIEN AYUDA" kazuya intentaba con todo medio posible sostener la herida la sangre se vertía más, issei levantaba su mano levemente "no, no, no te muevas" kazuya bajaba la mano de issei para hacer más presión en la herida,

"es rojo….como el cabello de gremory" las fuerzas abandonaban las manos de issei

"no viejo aguanta….. Aun podrás ver muchos más pechos y tocarlos también" las lágrimas de kazuya comenzaban a surgir "si vives issei, en mi pc tengo pornografía occidental no está censurada, vamos no te rindas"

"tu rosario…también tiene algo rojo como gremory, un rojo muy intenso, quisiera poder morir en ….una chica….asi… de ..bell"

Un resplandor rojo intenso cubria a los dos en el suelo, un símbolo extraño para los ojos de kazuya se formaba frente de ellos, luces alrededor se reunían pequeñas pareciendo luciérnagas, mientras del aire se materializaba una gran cabellera de intenso rojo, Rias gremory aparecía con una postura imponente frente a los dos su voz calmada pero a la vez cálida resonaba "si vas a morir, entonces tomare tu vida para mi"

Al decir esto alas se desplegaban de su espalda la joven se acercaba a los dos kazuya iba a decir algo pero la pelirroja ponía un dedo en la frente de el

"no es personal, solo los humanos no pueden ver nuestros rituales" una sonrisa leve se formaba y como si apagara un control remoto la visión de kazuya se terminaba y caía inconsciente al lado del charco de sangre.

* * *

Kazuya abria los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación, el reloj despertador sonaba, mientras que tocando la puerta su madre la abria sonriéndole levemente

"buenos días cariño, ya es tarde levántate que llegaras tarde a la escuela", kazuya se sorprendía, escuela? Pero si debería ser domingo, generalmente su tratamiento se demoraba viernes y sábado, nada más, viendo el rostro de su hijo la mujer se acercaba "es talvez es por la terapia no es poco común cielo, de seguro estabas más cansado de lo habitual" la mujer salía hacia la puerta dando una última mirada hacia la habitación "por cierto dejaste la bufanda en la sala" cerrando la puerta

"uhgg otro fin de semana perdido… y eso seria un sueño?" moviendo las palmas de sus manos hacia el frente, la sensación de la sangre aún se sentía muy real, la viscosidad y el dolor en el cuerpo aún estaban presentes, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, veía el reloj y era tarde podía llegar a la segunda mitad de clases, talvez encontraría a issei presumiendo de cómo le iría con yuuma

Llegando a la hora del descanso, kazuya buscaba a issei y sus amigos por los corredores de la escuela, encontrándolos en una escalera

"hey issei, creo que me tome más tiempo de lo que esperaba" tomando un momento para tomar aire e incorporándose "y como fue la cita con yuuma?"

Ahí el joven se sorprendía por la reacción de issei, el equivalente de un hombre sediento en el desierto encontrar un oasis lleno de agua fresca,

"dije algo malo?" kazuya veía confundido al trio de pervertidos.

* * *

"aquí fue, donde termine mi cita con yuma donde soñé que había sido apuñalado aquí" issei ubicaba su mano en el estomago "no fue un sueño verdad? Tu también la recuerdas?"

"si, amano yuuma, cabello negro, cara linda y pechos grandes, como no acordarme estaba detrás de ustedes toda esta semana…espera tu soñaste también lo mismo?" kazuya miraba la fuente realmente parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido

" quien? " issei giraba su mirada hacia atrás con sorpresa, kazuya miraba al mismo lado un hombre con una gabardina y un sombrero fedora estaba frente de ellos, _peligro, enemigo, enemigo_ era la sensación que subía por la espalda de kazuya y de issei, el hombre parecía hablar hacia ellos, algo pero el miedo estaba aun muy presente, kazuya sentía la mano de issei en su brazo y luego el aire, no estaba preparado habían retrocedido bastantes metros, kazuya caía de tracero en el suelo mientras que issei estaba igual de sorprendido

"que rayos? Solo quería retroceder un poco" mirando sus manos

"sorpresas luego corre" levantándose del suelo kazuya comienza a correr junto con issei, ambos comienzan a ver alrededor de ellos plumas alrededor, sin embargo no lograron llegar mas lejos el hombre caia frente de ellos con un par de alas negras extendidas

"es por eso que odio a las ratas como ustedes siempre intentando escapar" el hombre alzaba su mano con la palma extendida "uhm no tienes una cresta mágica, y el otro es un humano, serán presas fáciles"

En las manos del hombre una especie de luz se forma y toma la apariencia de una lanza solida y la arrojaba en dirección de kazuya, issei le empuja y es atravesado por la lanza

"ahgggg maldición como duele, duele mas que con yuuma" apoyando una rodilla en el suelo

"claro la luz es como veneno para los demonios, pero eres más resistente de lo que esperaba" el hombre levantaba la mano mientras el haz de luz aún estaba en issei, kazuya se acercaba viendo la herida, desenredaba su bufanda para cerrar la herida sin embargo al poner en contacto con la herida la lanza comienza a desvanecerse

"uh? La luz está siendo consumida?" el hombre se detenía en sus pasos con otra lanza de luz en ella, la bufanda se movía como si fuese una serpiente por su presa y se enredaba en el brazo del hombre la lanza de luz era asimilada de nuevo, kazuya veía el otro extremo de la bufanda enredada en su brazo izquierdo

"uh? Ya veo raynare me había comentado del exorcista con la cruz de plata con un rubi en su cuello, uhg… mis fuerzas" el ángel caído se tambaleaba las fuerzas le dejaban poco a poco, esa tela estaba consumiendo su energía mágica, debía alejarse sin embargo sintiendo un tirón haciéndole volar en dirección de issei, quien se había levantado y de kazuya

"BASTARDO ESO DUELE" issei apretaba su puño izquierdo y lanzaba el puño a la cara del hombre, al tiempo de que kazuya con su puño derecho ambos golpeando al hombre en la cara haciéndole volar, desenredando la bufanda, y caer su sombrero

"wow….que rayos" al relajarse la bufanda se volvía a poner alrededor del cuello de kazuya, issei caia al suelo herido pero kazuya intentaba sostenerle, pero un dolor intenso en el hombro se lo impedía, kazuya veía la misma lanza de luz que salía de su hombro con su sangre

"humano insolente como te atreves, ahora morirás", de sus manos dos lanzas se formaban pero estas eran destruidas por un rayo de energía negra y un relámpago amarillo al tiempo, sujetándose el hombro y sentado por el impulso de la explosión

"lo siento pero no puedo permitir que tomes sus vidas" apareciendo de la nada nuevamente Rias Gremory poseía un aura destructora envuelta en su cuerpo, el hombre lanzaba de nuevo pero era enviado lejos por un relámpago nuevamente y la lanza era desviada, otras 2 jóvenes aparecían

"rias sempai" es lo único que alcanzaba a decir issei mientras caía inconsciente, kazuya también el dolor era muy intenso la bufanda se había comido nuevamente la lanza pero la herida estaba abierta

"asi que este es territorio de los gremory, je será mejor retirarme" el hombre desaparecía en el cielo mientras rias se acercaba, kazuya observaba como le veía fijamente y las otras dos se acercaban también, cabello negro y una más pequeña de cabello blanco

"tu… tu ayudaste a issei, mi amigo…. Necesita ayuda" llegando al límite y por pérdida de sangre kazuya caía al suelo también

"morirá si no lo ayudamos" la jovencita de cabello blanco hablaba

"resistió la hipnosis y recordó lo que los ángeles caídos borraron, pero intento ayudar a un nuevo demonio no es algo muy característico de la iglesia" la joven de cabello negro miraba a rias

"debemos ayudarlos, mi sirviente en especial, creo que podemos preguntarle algunas cosas, no podemos dejarles morir"

* * *

Kaede shiranami abría la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, al parecer aún no se acostumbraba al cambio horario, extrañaba que fuese su hijo quien la despertara pero tendría que ser una madre responsable

"kazuya ya es hora de que vayas… alistándote…. Uhm" las palabras murieron en su boca, sacando una pequeña libreta hace unas anotaciones y cierra la puerta lo más callado que se pueda, dando unos pasos en dirección de la oficina "una buena idea, una buena idea"

El sol pasaba por las cortinas de la habitación de kazuya, este intentaba dormir un poco más acomodándose entre sus almohadas y las sabanas de su habitación, debía querer quedarse en casa más de lo habitual porque por alguna razón sus almohadas y sabanas se sentían agradablemente cálidas y suaves de lo habitual así que siguió durmiendo solo que sus almohadas se movían un poco también

"uh quietas o las morderé" murmuraba entre dormido el joven

"eso sería problemático y doloroso shiranami kun" las almohadas respondieron, con una voz suave y dulce, en ese instante el cerebro de kazuya proceso el hecho importante de que las almohadas no hablaban aun, según su entendimiento, abriendo sus ojos azules se encontraba con unos de color azul verdoso viéndole fijamente, cabello rojo y al parecer la pijama que usaba dejaba un escote muy muy amplio, igual que el, su cerebro alfin funcionando a plena marcha notaba que estaba de por si acostado en su cama junto rias gremory, estaba abrazándola con una mano en la espalda y la otra en el trasero de la chica, moviendo sus manos un poco para comprobar que efectivamente no estaba vistiendo nada

"shiranami kun jeje eso hace cosquillas" viéndole algo sonrojada pero aun manteniendo un aire misterioso el joven detiene sus manos

"ehm.. esto no es sueño verdad? Que sucedió?" Moviendo un poco las manos de nuevo para si permitiendo que rias se sentara viéndole levemente tanto a el, como el rosario que se encontraba en su cuello

"esto es la realidad, todo lo que has vivido, tu herida no era tan grave, así que te cure, akeno esta con issei en estos momentos, te agradezco kazuya shiranami kun, por proteger a mi sirviente" la joven se incorporaba mostrando su desnudes mientras kazuya miro un momento para luego a otro lado

"oih entonces… espera sirviente? Quien eres?" volviendo a verla esperando que se hubiese cubierto con la sabana, que equivocado estaba

"soy Rias Gremory, un demonio, encantada de conocerte kazuya shiranami enviado de la iglesia?" señalando el rosario del joven sonriendo como sin nda

FIN CAPITULO

* * *

OPENING: 『Great Days』

 **Breakdown, Breakdown, Listen**

 _Los vestidos de Rias, Akeno, se rompían solos_

 **Breakdown, Breakdown, Listen**

 _Los vestidos de varias asia y koneko se rasgaban solos_

 **Breakdown, Breakdown, Listen**

 _Los vestidos de varias estudiantes de kuoh se rompían_

 **Breakdown, Let's Go!**

 _Issei sonriendo haciendo un chasquido de sus dedos para el Dress Break_

 _ **DXD ENCORE**_

 **Shining justice mebaete**

 _Kazuya caminaba hacia la saludando a issei con un high 5_

 **Brand new bed town kousa suru ibuki**

 _Issei caminando con sus amigos viendo chicas de kuoh_

 **Misaki kara shiokaze TONNERU nuke tettou e**

 _Kiba caminaba con varias chicas detrás, sonriendo pasando al lado de issei_

 **hikareai komichi ni mayoikomu**

 _Koneko en el club con rias y akeno tomando te las 3 miraban hacia la ventana_

 **Kokoro ni tokekomu kage terasu ougon no "Sprits"**

 _Asia arrodillada rezando con siluetas blancas alrededor, pero estas se están haciendo negras y es cubierta por muchas plumas negras, Asia derrama una lagrima_

 **sore wa mamorinuku hikari**

 _las plumas son quemadas por una luz roja, Akeno y rias posan espalda a espalda con los brazos cruzados_

 **Let the voice of love take you higher**

 _Issei con su guante en el aire, koneko con un puño hacia adelante y kiba con una espada posan quemando mas plumas negras_

 **Atsumaru chikara de toki sae koete**

 _El símbolo de la familia gremory gira revelando a kazuya que lanza su bufanda como un latigo hacia la cámara_

 **1999 Bizarre Summer**

 _La madre de kazuya leyendo un libro rojo con la fecha 1999 en la portada abriendo, entre las paginas se ve la silueta de un hombre en un sofá rodeado de mujeres_

 **Meguru yuuki de ikiru machi**

 _Akeno lanzando un relámpago, koneko lanzando una patada, kiba haciendo un corte, issei lanzando un dragon shoot, kazuya quitando la bufanda de su cuello_

 **Great days**

 _Rias sonriendo apuntando al cielo con todos sus sirvientes_

* * *

 ** _BUENO CAPITULO 1 TERMINADO XD espero disfruten el primer cap no estoy acostumbrado pero intentare hacerlo una vez a la semana dudas y sugerencias aqui son apreciadas_**


	3. Encore 02: Respuestas X Encuentros

**DxD ENCORE 02: Respuestas X Encuentros**

 **Bueno segundo capitulo, golpear mientras la inspiración esta fuerte, gracias a los que están leyendo esto y agregando a sus favoritos**

 **alexsennin9999: descuida la explicación de las habilidades de kazuya serán dadas en su momento, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de igual agrado, y tranquilo habrá intercambio equivalente**

 **sin mas seguimos al segundo capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de Highschool dxd, si lo fuera no habría dejado que hicieran lo de Born**

* * *

La mañana se sentía muy normal para kazuya shiranami, se había duchado, alistado para la escuela, su bufanda se encontraba limpia y alrededor de su cuello, acomodando sus lentes observaba su desayuno, su favorito, panqueques con miel y fresas cortadas, todo sería perfecto, excepto por la pelirroja que se encontraba hablando cordialmente con su madre, la cual estaba con una sonrisa más amplia que destrozar a un equipo en Overwatch con la definitiva de Reaper,

"es un placer conocer a una egresada de nuestra respetable academia señora shiranami" rias probaba un bocado del desayuno que su madre le había proporcionado "uhm esto esta delicioso señora shiranami"

"ah querida puedes llamarme Kaede, no seas tan formal, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ayudar a mi pequeño" la mujer sonreía mientras bebía algo de café, mientras veía a su hijo sonriendo.

Kazuya suspiraba, recordando la excusa que había sacado Rias, al parecer le había encontrado anémico en el regreso de casa y lo había traído, aparte que ella había olvidado las llaves de su propia casa y tuvo que quedarse, debía reconocer que la mitad de la historia era cierta"

"si perdón por las incomodidades rias sempai" Kazuya le miraba pero la que se hacía llamar demonio sonreía desechando su preocupación

"cierto es que tenemos muchas cajas sin desempacar en la habitación de huéspedes" Kaede le daba un guiño en dirección de su hijo, como buena madre debería apoyarle para la excusa de que durmiera en su misma habitación, además después le preguntaría a su hijo por los detalles, por su bien debía guiarlo y también podría darle buenas ideas para la siguiente publicación

Kazuya sentía un escalofrió al ver la cómplice sonrisa de su madre, y sabía que tendría que pensar en algún tipo de historia interesante para contarle, talvez issei pueda prestarle algún eroge para las ideas.

* * *

Y ahora la sensación de normalidad había muerto por completo, al pasar por las puertas de la academia todos los chicos comenzaban a observar el grupo de cuatro personas que se acercaban entre parejas, el lado masculino veía con envidia y odio, el lado femenino veía con sorpresa e incredulidad, era normal, las dos chicas más populares de la academia, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, los pocos días que kazuya ha estado en Kuoh le habían bastado para escuchar y ver la cantidad de admiradores de ambos géneros de las chicas, kazuya el nuevo estudiante, caminaba junto con rias mientras que al lado estaba akeno con issei el pervertido reconocible de la escuela, los ardidos admiradores no eran sutiles con sus comentarios de crítica, el joven de lentes tomaba su bufanda y escondía un poco la parte interior del rostro mientras miraba en otra dirección viendo a issei que no se preocupaba talvez su vecino nuevo era más maduro de lo que aparentaba al no verse intimidado por la atención

"boing….boing…boing" issei veía con poco disimulo el rebotar de los pechos de la belleza de cabello negro que lo acompañaba, y kazuya deseaba golpearse la cabeza por haber pensado que madurez e issei podían ir en la misma oración.

"pronto enviaremos a alguien a buscarlos, nos veremos luego" rias declaraba sonriendo levemente mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la escalera al segundo piso del edificio

"ara ara hyoudou kun nos veremos luego" la joven guiñaba el ojo a iseei mientras hacia una leve reverencia a kazuya y seguía en la misma dirección de rias.

"siempre sorprendiendo no shiranami kun?" la voz donde la mirada de kazuya se dirigía era la de Aika Kiryuu sonriéndole de manera amplia, con las manos en la cintura

"bueno ehm pasaron algunas cosas" mirando hacia un lado viendo a issei aun observando el lugar donde había estado akeno

"hablando de cosas, quería decirte que gracias por lo del sab" siendo interrumpida por le llegada motohama y matsuda que procedían a golpear a issei en el rostro y a ahorcar a kazuya

"ahh malditos normales que magia negra han usado?" el joven de la cabeza rapada sacudia a kazuya de manera repetida

"ah… te lo diré luego no quiero que me contagien los tres mosquetontos" aika suspiraba alejándose con un grupo de chicas dejando a issei tirado en el suelo y kazuya siendo sacudido

* * *

Mirando hacia el tablero la clase pasaba por los oídos sordos de issei y kazuya, el primero por recordar la sensación y la apariencia desnuda de akeno, kazuya, también pero las palabras que le había dicho rias resonaban más que su figura, solo un poco mas

" _si soy un demonio, tuve que usar mi magia para curarte, tu amigo issei está bien akeno tiene más talento para la curación que yo"_

El concepto de que ella fuese un demonio, aclaraba algunas cosas, pero recordando el vio morir a issei esa tarde en el parque, ella lo curo? Lo revivo? Los demonios podían hacer eso? Aparte porque había despertado ahí si había dormido en el hospital

"kazuya tierra a kazuya reacciona" isse le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza para reaccionar, kazuya acomodaba sus lentes, para observar a issei de pie junto con un joven apuesto de cabello rubio

"ah? Que paso?" levantándose miraba a issei y al joven rubio frente de ellos nuevamente la chicas del salón se encontraban bastante alteradas

"debes ser shiranami kun, yuuto kiba a tus servicio, he venido porque rias gremory sempai me lo pidió" sonriendo amablemente kazuya le veía pero por alguna razón no se creía la sonrisa de amabilidad, se sentía raro.

El trio de jóvenes caminaban en dirección fuera del edificio nuevo, el atardecer teñia todo de su color anaranjado, kazuya observaba alrededor ahora las reacciones eran hostiles de las chicas, claro mas por el lado de issei, que por alguna razón estaba bastante molesto y solo caminaba ignorando al joven frente de ellos

"porque tenían que mandar al niño bonito por nosotros" issei murmuraba haciendo evidente el poco gusto que tenia de su guía, a kazuya no le importaba mucho, a solo unas cuantas horas de viaje en su antigua casa podía llegar en la frontera de Alemania y ver jóvenes y chicas con el mismo color de cabello, no importaba en realidad había chicos guapos y normales, el se consideraba de los normales por eso no tendría envidia de aquellos que fácilmente podían llegar y solo con sonreír hacer que las chicas cayeran a sus pies, talvez si resentía un poco pero no lo diría en voz alta.

El club del ocultismo se encontraba ubicado en el edificio antiguo de la academia, los árboles y la atmosfera daban una sensación de aléjate o perece, el interior no era mejor, todo iluminado con velas, y luces a tono bajo, daba una sensación de oscuridad y misterio, la atmosfera era opresiva para kazuya, respirando un poco mas agitado cuando entraron a la habitación, había una chica de cabello blanco sentada comiendo un dulce, kazuya le recordaba antes de caer inconsciente

"wooo es toujo koneko, la loli mascota de la academia" issei se encontraba emocionado presentándose a la chica como si nada, kazuya se recostaba en una pared aun su respiración agitada, debía ser algo del edificio buscaba algo entre sus ropas

"todo está bien shiranami san?" sin notarlo el joven rubio se encontraba ya a su lado observando atentamente que tenía en las manos, kazuya se movía sacando un inhalador agitándolo y poniéndolo en su boca, presionando 3 inhalaciones la sensación ya se calmaba un poco mas

"si… ya todo esta bien no te preocupes ehm… yuuto, perdón kiba" sonriendo algo apenado poco se acostumbraba a la parte de llamar a las personas por el apellido, muy impersonal , viendo alrededor ya rias se encontraba en la habitación, y akeno se encontraba secando su cabello

"ara ara perdón la demora, la casa de hyoudou tenia la regadera ocupada" la joven de cabello negro sonreía haciendo al lado de rias.

* * *

Y era la verdad, eran demonios, todos y cada uno de ellos, habían mostrado sus alas, y ahora issei estaba también en esa situación, el joven pervertido se encontraba confundido, no le sorprendía no era todos los días que te decían que ahora eras un demonio, pero kazuya quería rectificar alguna información.

"entonces si estoy en lo correcto, ustedes son demonios, los que atacaron a issei eran ángeles caídos, ángeles que cayeron por el pecado y no pueden regresar al cielo, y mataron a issei porque el tenia dentro de él, algo llamado sacred gear , tú lo reviviste como un demonio ahora, estoy en lo correcto?" kazuya miraba al parecer su explicación había bastado para que issei re entendiera la situación,

"datos que ya sabias, enviado" kiba se encontraba con los brazos cruzados por un instante su mirada tranquila había desaparecido por un instante pero volvia a tenerla después de que Rias le veía de forma de regaño

"oigan pero que dicen siempre de shiranami san, siempre es enviado esto, iglesia lo otro, lo mismo me dijo akeno que tuviese cuidado con el, si me ayudo ayer" issei se levantaba defendiendo a su vecino con mirada decidida, kazuya sentía un gran respeto

"ara ara hyoudou kun, recordó lo que le dije pensé que estaría más atando viendo como me vestia fijamente" la mujer sonreía de manera provocadora, y el respeto había descendido de nuevo a cero.

"Issei kun, lo que sucede es que la iglesia está del lado de los ángeles, y como demonios, ellos nos ven como nuestros enemigos, además las sospechas, alejaste al ángel caído que mato a issei y posees un arma de la iglesia contigo, pero tus acciones no son las de un exorcista" rias veía a kazuya, los ojos azules verdosos fijos en el cómo intentara descifrar una pintura en 3D

"pero que arma dices? Yo no soy ni exorcista, no puedo luchar y mi salud ha sido débil siempre" kazuya les veía poniéndose de pie de su lugar en uno de los sofás, respirando agitadamente no solo porque la acusación falsa, sino que si ellos eran demonios no tenían razón para tener compasión solo por "sospechas"

"calma kazuya, ayer nos dijo todo lo que teníamos dudas de ti, y bueno tu bufanda esa es el arma a la que nos referimos" rias se ponía de pie acercándose al espacio personal del joven de anteojos, tomando delicadamente la bufanda retirándola del cuello del joven, la belleza pelirroja hacia un leve fruncido en el ceño

"no sé qué dices, he tenido eso desde hace muchos años, desde que era niño es solo una bufanda" kazuya veía como Rias ponía la bufanda en una mesa donde hasta hace unos instantes había una taza de te, mostrando sus manos en dirección de kazuya

"años y aun así esta como si fuese nueva, y esto" rias mostraba sus palmas a kazuya, se veían rojas como si hubiesen estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol de la playa, una quemadura leve "por lo poco que pudimos observar, es empática esta tela reacciona con las intenciones, si quisiera lastimarte necesitaría más que agua para quitar la quemadura", las preguntas de kazuya eran muchas

" _mi querido muchacho esto es para ti, te traerá muy buena fortuna, y mucha suerte con las chcias jejeje"_ una voz sonriendo de manera pervertida se escuchaba resonar en las memorias de kazuya

"este fue un regalo de mi abuelo, cuando era niño" kazuya tomaba nuevamente la bufanda y la envolvía de nuevo cubriendo el rosario "pero recuerdo era solo un anciano tenia un taller pintaba cosas" kazuya se veía notablemente confundido, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá junto con issei.

"tranquilo shiranami kun, no te estamos acusando pero, bueno entiende nuestra posición" sonriéndole levemente akeno le ofrecía otra taza de te, que el joven recibía, bebiendo un poco aunque el vapor de la bebida empañara sus lentes

"pero Shiranami san me ayudo, dos veces, incluso cuando yuu eh… ese ángel caído me ataco, yo confió en el"

El silencio llenaba la habitación por algún momento, los 4 demonios originales presentes se miraban entre ellos, kiba suspirando ponía una mano sobre el hombro de issei

"esta bien, nosotros no desconfiamos de él" una sonrisa leve pero cansada se veía en el joven rubio

"ara ara, que valiente defendiendo a un camarada, es esta el vinculo masculino que rias lee tanto en sus mangas?" sonriendo con una mano en la mejilla akeno, veía levemente a rias la cual hacia una pequeña tos contra su mano.

"ejem, volviendo al tema principal, debido a que te reviví, eres ahora mi sirviente, pero descuida debido a la naturaleza de tu transformación puedes tener un deseo" rias se sentaba sobre la mesa de su escritorio cruzando las piernas, issei sonreía parecía que la navidad hubiese llegado mucho antes y santa le hubiese traído muchas mujeres atractivas

" woa en serio? … lo que sea? Mi sueño de tener un harem se haría realidad" issei miraba a Rias de manera expectante, la joven sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza

"claro, si haces las tareas necesarias podrás subir de estatus en nuestro mundo, dejar de ser mi sirviente y tener sirvientes de tu propiedad" repostando una mano tomando la tentativa, realmente issei era tan simple como ella había escuchado alrededor.

"siiiiiiiiii, genial eso espero genial presienta entonces que debo hacer?, como debo hacerlo? Quiero tener mi harem lo antes posible" issei miraba levemente a rias, kazuya observaba suspirando ante la emoción de issei teniendo en cuenta un proceso que había omitido explicar hasta el momento, la forma en como le había revivido, mirando por la ventana veía levemente su reflejo comprendiendo el motivo, su presencia, recordó las palabras que rias uso cuando intento hipnotizarlo para olvidar " _humanos no deben ver nuestros rituales"_ suspirando kazuya se ponía de pie

"gracias por la explicación y bueno lo del hombro" apenándose un poco recordando la manera en la que rias decidio curarlo, talvez debería preguntar eso después como funciona la curación al desnudo "debo ir a casa, mama estará preocupada por lo de mi ataque de anemia" haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra anemia mientras veía a rias esta sonreía en forma de disculpa

"perdona, fue de lo poco que se me ocurrió decirle a tu adorable madre" se ponía de pie para acompañarle en la salida, kazuya apreciaba el gesto caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, mientras daba un paso afuera

"oi espera entonces te paso lo mismo? Genial ambos hemos visto y tocado pechos somos hermanos de busto shiranami san, por cierto tienes que contarme como es el de sempai"

Kazuya iba a responder pero sus palabras mueren en la boca ante el leve sonrojo de rias y al lado de ella la pequeña que no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación con una mano en la puerta

"no conversaciones pervertidas en el club" koneko cerraba la puerta en la cara de kazuya, el cual tenia una expresión muy difícil en su rostro

* * *

El jueves en la noche, Issei se encontraba caminando con su bicicleta al lado, después te terminar una larga conversación sobre Drago Sobal, habían pasado un par de días desde que se enteró que era un demonio, aun no podía manifestar su sacred gear y ni siquiera tele transportarse a la dirección de los clientes, si solo puede repartir panfletos se demorara cien años en tener su propio harem

"si me vas a ocupar hubieses firmado el contrato, anciano tacaño" issei se lamentaba cuando el aire se hacía extraño, la misma sensación de peligro que ya había encontrado dos veces, mirando hacia atrás 2 siluetas se mostraban caminando hacia el

"woaa mira mira kalawarner, parece que encontramos a una rata escurridiza" sonriendo una chica rubia vestida de lolita gotica con su codo le golpeaba el costado a una mujer de cabello azul largo, y un vestido muy corto ajustado al cuerpo dejando ver su escote pronunciado

"no crei que fuera cierto pero parece que el usuario aun esta vivo, porque tu deberías estar muerto" la mujer se veía molesta mientras desplegaba dos alas negras levantando su mano generando una lanza de luz amarilla landola hacia issei

"un ángel caído demonios" issei saltaba un lado la lanza impactaba en su bicicleta destruyéndola y la explosión hacia que el cayera sobre su trasero

"por eso no debemos dejarle el trabajo a Donasek y a Raynare son un par de perdedores" mirando la mano de issei antes de que cayera desplegando también sus alas negras "oye kala, ese tipo tiene la marca de los gremory"

"que? Entonces hay más razones para exterminarte" la mujer se elevaba al cielo lanzándose para atacar a issei, viendo todo en cámara lenta issei intentaba llamar el poder, estaba muy cerca sin embargo las dos ángeles caídos se acercaban rápidamente

"tachibana protégelo" una voz femenina se escuchaba detrás de issei, antes de que issei pudiera ver una estela de color azul pasaba golpeando a las dos alejándolas, un joven alto con un corte de pelo estilo mohicano estaba frente de issei dándole la espalda en su mano derecha una espada soltando leves relámpagos

"nuevo demonio, deberías andar siempre con un compañero tu amo debe ser alguien muy relajado para cometer esa falla" issei se levantaba frente de el con los brazos crusados bajo un enorme busto se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo, no tan intenso como el de rias, con dos moños amarillos el peinado de coletas se movia en el aire mientras la joven se ubicaba frente de issei

"ah no bueno es que" issei levantaba las manos de forma de disculpa

"mittilet vamos un par de demonios nuevos no nos vencerán" la joven ángel caído rubia asentía extendiendo sus alas una gran cantidad de plumas obstaculizaban la visión del trio que se encontraban en la calle

"tch que molestia" el alto joven con una cicatriz que recorría el puente de su nariz en forma horizontal cerraba los ojos saltando en una dirección haciendo un corte y un grito

"ahhhggg….. ve kala" la angel caída rubia reciba un corte en diagonal, el espadachín llamado tachibana intentaba ir por la otra angel que volaba en dirección hacia la chica peliroja e issei, pero la ángel caído sostenía con fuerza la katana "grandote tu juegas es conmigo"

La joven pelirroja no mostrando temor extendia una mano, mientras el angel caído generaba 2 lanzas de luz, pero por sorpresa de ella issei se cruzaba al frente apretando su puño

"si estás ahí escucha… DAME EL PODER PARA PROTEGER A ESTA BELLA CHICA SACRED GEAR"

Una joya verde se formaba en la mano de issei materializando un guante de color rojo la explosión de energía enviaba a la angel caído hacia atrás destruyendo sus ropas

"una sacred gear? Debemos informar esto mettilet" la joven rubia explotaba en un huracán de plumas negras desapareciendo junto con la mujer adulta

"ja y no regresen, asi que esto es una sacred gear?" issei miraba su guante

* * *

" asi es una vez manifestada la sacred gear puede ser controlada por los pensamientos del usuario" rias explicaba mientras sus manos estaban con los dedos entrecruzados, viendo como el guante desaparecía de las manos de issei, el club del ocultismo se encontraba reunido junto con dos nuevos visitantes

"oh me preguntaba como iria a clases mañana, ah por cierto presidenta ellos dos me ayudaron son ehm.. uhg lo siento no les pregunte el nombre" issei siendo apenado recordando que regreso corriendo para avisar lo que habría pasado

"no hay problema, aun nos dirigíamos aquí, mi nombre es Stella Vermillion, de la casa Vermillion, venía a presentarme ante las normas de los clanes, para solicitar permiso de acceso al territorio controlado por los gremory, como la ley indica he venido solo con una de mis piezas mi Reina, Muramasa Tachibana" señalando al joven alto que se encontraba recostado contra la pared al lado de kiba y de koneko

"ara ara tenemos una kouhai muy respetuosa no es asi presidenta" akeno sonreía mientras la joven levantaba su mirada después del respetuoso saludo

"y cual es el motivo de la visita a mi territorio señorita Vermillion" rias preguntaba bastante curiosa del momento

"sencillo deseo retar a la famosa y poderosa princesa de la destrucción carmesí a un Rating Game" la joven sonreía con sus ojos carmesí mirando directamente a los de rias en una competencia desde ese instante

"entiendo, pero sabes que por las regulaciones tus piezas deberán entrar poco a poco y ser registradas, asi que podría tomar un tiempo a que estés completa" rias no le retiraba la mirada

"entiendo y tengo el tiempo no se preocupe, será mi honor enfrentarme a usted" sonreía quitando la mirada mirando a issei un momento sonrojándose y viendo a otro lado

"entiendo entonces lo acepto, Stella vermillon bienvenida a mi terreno" rias se levantaba acercándose y dándole la mano a stella la joven apretaba viéndole aun fijamente

"debería informar a la facción de los ángeles caídos que rayos hacen por aquí, eso es lo que un noble con sentido comun haría lo mas prontosible" sonriendo levemente

"oh descuida se cómo manejar mi territorio después de todo este es solo un incidente aislado" rias sonreía también

Issei estaba viendo cosas raras, pero las dos sonreían pero se sentía un aire frio y hostil que no querría que estuviese en medio de ambas

* * *

Al día siguiente Kazuya se encontraba viendo al tablero iba a preguntarle a issei como le había ido en su trabajo demoniaco, solo sabía los detalles que era en la noche, y su compañero se quejaba de que era muy tedioso y sin emociones, era viernes asi que después de clases debería ir al hospital y si no preguntaba ahora no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo hasta la otra semana

"oye issei, como van las cos.." mirando al puesto de al lado mientras que antes de terminar la pregunta una puerta se abría y viendo el rostro de sorpresa de issei kazuya miraba a la chica, cabello carmesí, coletas amarillas, ojos del mimo color del cabello, y un busto grande, si eso explicaba la sorpresa

"mucho gusto mi nombre es Stella Vermillon y sere su nueva compañera de clases… ah hyoudou issei" la joven se acercaba entusiasmada al puesto de al lado issei reaccionaba mirándola "no tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por lo de anoche, fue la primera vez que alguien hizo eso por mi, y la fuerza destruiste hasta las ropas"

El mundo se congelaba el salón se quedaba en silencio por unos instantes la gente procesando lo que dijo la chica

"pero que rayos haces en las noches?" fue lo que kazuya le dije a su compañero de clases, vecino y demonio

FIN EPISODIO

* * *

 **El primer ending de DxD es perfecto no se me ocurre como mejorarlo o modificarlo sin agregar más personajes y hacerlo de 4 minutos XD (poledance koneko its the best koneko)**

 **bueno segundo episodio del tiron en un solo dia, el primero me tomo dos, hoy la Musa de la escritura estaba amable conmigo, tranquilos más cambios del canon se avecinan saludos XD gracias por sus lecturas y reviews**


	4. Encore 03: Valor X Amistad

**DXD ENCORE 03: Valor X Amistad**

 **Tercer capítulo de DXD ENCORE aunque el arco de los ángeles caídos tiene muchos puntos positivos, siento que tenía algunos detalles que no me agradaron demasiado, pero los mencionare al terminar el arco**

 **La musa de la escritura me inspira espero disfruten este tercer capitulo**

 **Advertencia: no soy dueño de highschool DxD, si lo fuera habrían más apariciones de kuroka**

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegaba, kazuya con una cuchara comia algo de arroz mientras veía por la puerta como un emocionado issei salía junto con la nueva estudiante, al parecer se conocían de algún lado y ante la sorpresa la chica le había pedido que le acompañara para hacer el recorrido, muchos se habían acercado pero la respuesta era " _hyoudou es el único interesante aquí_ " y con eso las esperanzas morían y la envidia se intensificaba

"si esa es la suerte del demonio, je literal" Kazuya suspiraba mientras que Aika acercaba un asiento y se acomodaba en el lado del escritorio

"y que lo digas, puede que sea magia negra lo que esté usando, pero es cruel ocultar ese secreto a sus otros amigos quedaran vírgenes para siempre" acomodando sus lentes la joven se reía mientras señalaba con sus palillos Kazuya "pero descuida después de todo me has visto, así que deberás tomar la responsabilidad"

"encantado estaría, si recordara porque tengo que tomar la responsabilidad" sin prestar mucha atención continuaba comiendo, después de un rato le veía la joven le observaba fijamente

"oh oh hieres mi corazón de doncella, tan corruptos son los extranjero, o en Europa es tan común que puedas ver la ropa interior de las jóvenes que te has hecho inmune a esa observación" la joven se veía fingidamente ofendida, y kazuya viéndole como si no supiera de lo que hablase, y en realidad no lo sabía, aparte de en la escuela no había visto a Kiryuu, la joven observando su rostro dramáticamente movía las manos

"descuida te hare recordar, el sábado pasado, al terminar las clases me dirigía a casa una de mis trenzas se soltó, mientras intentaba acomodarla usando mis dos manos, un fuerte viento soplo levantando mi indefensa falda, solo para que un joven de lentes y cabello negro lo viera" haciendo el gesto de limpiar una lagrima "me dijiste que me lucia el color lo recuerdo bien, por compensar me dijiste que te llevara a lugares interesantes" la joven sacaba una purikura, ahí se veía el mismo sus lentes parecían uno de descanso y se veían color ámbar y no tenía su bufanda pero el rosario estaba ahí

"oh que?, el sábado uh… de nuevo" kazuya pasaba sus manos por su cabellera mirando su almuerzo, hacia años no le sucedía un apagón asi, pero eso explicaría como llego al parque

"eh shiranami kun, estas bien?" viéndole honestamente preocupada guardando las pegatinas

"ah bueno te puedo contar" acomodando sus lentes y su bufanda

* * *

"pero presidenta" issei se encontraba hablando con Rias en un corredor alejado de los demás estudiantes

"no issei, los dominios de esa iglesia están fuera de los limites no puedes acercarte, los de la iglesia son nuestros enemigos" rias se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mirando a issei "ellos pueden eliminar a un demonio, y su destrucción lo hace llevar a la nada"

"pero Asia no es una mala persona", recordando como la joven novicia que había encontrado esta mañana

"así es pero sus compañeros puede que no compartan su amabilidad" Stella que estaba detrás de issei daba su opinión mientras veía a rias, la expresión de la ama de issei era algo seria por la interrupción

"no estoy molesta issei, pero es mejor que tengas cuidado de ahora en adelante, señorita vermillion puede acompañarme" rias caminaba lentamente bajando unas escaleras, stella le seguía dándole una leve sonrisa a issei, alejándose lo suficiente

"se que tus intenciones son las correctas, pero la educación de mis sirvientes depende de mi" rias mencionaba deteniéndose mirando fijamente a stella, la joven de cabello carmesí en coletas cruzaba sus brazos desafiando con la mirada

"de nada sirve si comienza a desconfiar de todos y todo" viéndole detenidamente, ambas mujeres en posiciones similares, era el orgullo de los demonios, no retractarse frente a sus oponentes, no retroceder

"ara ara pero que pesado está el ambiente, presidenta" akeno aparecía de entre uno de los corredores mientras le susurraba algo en el oído a rias

"oh bien, Vermillion san creo que tendrás la oportunidad de presenciar cómo hacemos las cosas en mi clan" la sonrisa de rias era de satisfacción, porque una cosa más que hacia los demonios que el orgullo era la oportunidad de demostrar su poder frente a los otros

La noche caía en el almacén abandonado, el grupo completo de Rias ingresaba en él, mientras que detrás de ellos caminaba Stella con su Reina Tachibana, el joven callado miraba los alrededores con una katana enfundada en su hombro, Stella aprovecharía la oportunidad, si Rias quería que viese lo que era capaz de hacer con su equipo al cazar al demonio renegado.

"hyoudou-kun los demonios renegados, son sirvientes que han escapdo y hecho atrocidades en muchos casos asesinando a sus compañeros y a sus amos" kiba respondía a la pregunta que hacia issei al respecto

"wow que desagradable, hg ese olor" issei se cubría la nariz al entrar, Tachibana miraba de reojo a su Rey, y esta estaba con los brazos cruzados, pero había detectado la presencia del demonio fugitivo, y su mirada era fija al grupo ,al parecer ya había iniciado su modo de reconocimiento, y la información seria útil para el futuro Rating Game

Stella estaba adecuadamente a gusto, estaba viendo por qué eran tan conocido los Gremory, el talento para elegir a sus súbditos era bastante bueno, su Caballero kiba yuuto, la velocidad y la capacidad de hacer espadas, sería el oponente perfecto para su caballera, la fuerza de su torre, Koneko Toujo, posiblemente habría una dificultad con su propia debido al tamaño pero en fuerza podrían combatir, sin embargo stella sentía que había algo más escondido en el cuerpo de la pequeña lo estaba reprimiendo,

"cuidado, VAMOS SACRED GEAR" el peón de Rias gremory materializaba su guante, un Twice critical según a los ojos de stella, el joven golpeaba uno de los brazos que el caballero le había cortado que iba a intentar atacarlas, el otro brazo había sido cortado en varias partes por tachibana

"buenos instintos novato" stella sonreía un poco no era común en tachibana dar un refuerzo positivo, al parecer issei había causado mejor impresión de lo que esperaba, incluso la leve sorpresa en Rias le hacia esperar, el relámpago caía sobre la criatura, siéndose algo incomoda por la sonrisa lasciva que tenía la Reina del clan gremory al electrocutar a su victima, pero la sacerdotisa del rayo, Akeno Himejima no era de tomar a la ligera, tachibana podría acabarla si entraba en el rango de su espada, sin embargo ahí yacía el problema, llegar a ella, habría que planear, asi es como siempre Stella había combatido y su filosofía, usar fuerza y habilidades similares demostrar que podía ser mejor que esos confiados

"jaque mate" invocando el poder de la destrucción rias gremory lanzaba los relámpagos carmesí oscuros hacia el demonio desintegrándolo por completo, "que te ha parecido nuestro grupo, señorita Vermillion?" rias sonreía con satisfacción de demostrar su poder, sin embargo la expresión de su futura oponente no se sentía ni sorpresa ni nada, solo una sonrisa igual de satisfacción

"si son bastante impresionantes, aplaudo sus destrezas fue bastante ilustrativo" la joven aun sonreía sin disimular su satisfacción lo que había descubierto

"eh presidenta una pregunta y yo que pieza soy? Que son mis habilidades?" issei preguntaba entusiasmado mientras su guante desaparecia

"ah eres un Peon, un soldado raso" rias decía sin ninguna preocupación y caminaba hacia la salida

"que un peon? La pieza más debil" issei se deprimía, stella tocia levemente issei le volteaba a mirar

"issei kun, revisa las reglas del ajedrez ok" la chica le susurraba en el oído mientras caminaba, rias gremory podía atender a sus antiguas piezas como quisiera pero ella no se quedaría a ver como una autoestima de un nuevo demonio fuese mancillada solo porque su ama le gustara dar explicaciones misteriosas,

Estando solos tachibana y su rey Stella, diriguiendose al apartamento donde se encontraban

"se de esa sonrisa, encontraste algo interesante" el joven de tercer grado miraba a su Rey que se encontraba con una gran sonrisa "también lo notaste eh?"

"jajaja si así es, quien iba a pensar que el punto débil de su grupo estaría en el menos pensado, creo que seré conocida como la princesa carmesí más fuerte muy pronto" Stella movía su mano hacia la luna apretándola "jaque mate Gremory sempai"

* * *

Kazuya se sentaba nuevamente por segunda ocasión en su habitación del hospital, mirando su cambio de ropa nuevamente, esta ocasión su madre estaba en la silla de las visitas con un portátil digitando

"sucede algo kazu chin?, estas muy pensativo" kaede miraba por entre la pantalla acomodando sus lentes, recordando cuando fue a recogerlo hoy a la escuela estaba conversando con una chica "oh estas preocupado por estar engañando a gremory con la chica de las gafas?"

"que no madre como sales con eso" apenado como reflejo intentaba esconder su cara entre la bufanda, había estado hablando con kiryuu de su condición, la chica le sorprendía pero le disculpo por lo que había pasado, pero recordaba que estaba con la ropa del hospital, mirando a su madre le recordaba la idea

"madre podrias quedarte hoy, es que la semana pasada parece que pude salir y una compañera me encontró" el joven le veía levemente preocupado y se sorprendía como su madre se molestaba

"ahhg pero que incompetencia, no te preocupes mi corazón, cuando duermas te harán la resonancia magnética!" la mujer le sonría levemente a su hijo, kazuya se sorprendía por la capacidad en la que su madre había logrado acomodar esa dificultad que tenía, el recuerdo más anterior que tenía era haber estado con su madre en un autobús, y recobrar el conocimiento en una heladería frente a un banana Split de chocolate, aun recordaba como su madre le había encontrado, no se veía preocupada sino algo triste, después fue consiente al parecer tenía una enfermedad, su salud delicada era lo menos problemático, sino sus estados donde podía estar en como el doctor le dijo "modo automático", podría hacer cosas pero no las recordaba conscientemente, con la medicación había logrado que los estados no fueran repentinos, y solo sucedieran una vez por semana, donde estarían en el hospital para mantener un control

"me pregunto si la magia curaría esto "recostándose en la cama dando un pensamiento en voz alta, recordando haber dicho lo mismo a aika al

"la magia no existe cariño" kaede sonreía mientras veía como la medicina le hacía efecto, mientras kazuya se sentía que su consciencia se disipaba " _esta vez ten más cuidado"_ , parecía escuchar pero había terminado de dormir

* * *

Una mañana, issei con ropas de calle salía de un restaurante con Asia, debía intentar hacerle olvidar asi sea por un instante lo que había sucedido con freed, ella lo merecia

"issei san, esta todo bien?", la joven novicia le miraba con preocupación viendo como issei había dejado de caminar

"ah si no hay problema Asia, vamos a divertirnos un árcade, de seguro no has visto tiene muchos juegos y cosas divertidas" tomando la mano de asia corría un par de pasos cuando chocaba contra alguien sin estar viendo hacia adelante "ah lo siento, no veía donde iba…. Ah shiranami-san?"

Viéndole vistiendo unos jeans y una camisa negra que resaltaba el rosario, unos lentes con cirstales ambar le veian, curiosamente para issei kazuya estaba sin su bufanda

"oh eres tú" viendo hacia Asia, la joven nerviosa hacia una reverencia

"buenos días, soy asia argento, es usted un conocido de issei san?" la joven le veía con nervios a issei

"ah no te preocupes asia, shiranami es mi vecino y sabe que soy un demonio, kazuya acompáñanos, vamos a ir al árcade" issei le veía como si quisiera decirle mas pero no podía frente de Asia, viéndoles un instante les daba la espalda

"bueno guíanos" caminando lentamente delante de ellos.

Llegando al árcade Issei guiaba a Asia por muchos juegos, la joven novicia nunca experimentado algo como eso, tenía problemas con muchos de ellos, issei intentando su mejor esfuerzo para que Asia se divirtiera, de vez en cuando intentaba conversar con kazuya pero este se encontraba muy callado, solo poniendo atención después de repetir su nombre un par de veces,

Un par de horas después en un parque cercano, issei y asia se encontraban sentados en una banca frente a un lago, kazuya en una columna que adornaba el lugar con sus brazos cruzados, la rubia novicia se encontraba terminando de curar las heridas de issei, kazuya le veía con la cara algo seria

"ah tranquilo shiranami san, esto ehm fue ayer pero el poder de Asia es genial puede curar lo que sea" issei sonreía algo nervioso, mientras Asia se apenaba un poco, el silencio talvez por hacer conversación o talvez era para que issei supiera más de ella, les conto su historia, de cómo había sido abandonada por su padres en un orfanato, cuando sus poderes se manifestaron cuando era una niña y como después había sido llevada a una iglesia, los momentos felices llenos del amor de sus congéneres y de las cosas buenas en nombre de Dios, pero todo cambio cuando curo a un demonio sin querer, la gente que la adoraba le dio la espalda, le puso la marca de bruja y fue expulsada, y como los ángeles caídos la acogieron.

"talvez esta sea una prueba, si supero este obstáculo, estoy segura, que algún día Dios hará que mi sueño se haga realidad estoy convencida" assia miraba sujetando con fuerza el peluche que issei había ganado por ella en una maquina

"un sueño?" issei preguntaba viéndole aguantando las lágrimas de la historia de la joven

"tener muchos amigos, plantar flores con ellos, poder comprar libros, y hablar toda la noche con ellos ese es mi sueño, es que nunca he tenido amigos" la joven sonreía con tristesa, issei iba a decir algo pero una risa leve de su acompañante le hace mirarlo

"prueba? Pedirle a Dios?, esperando a que el destino llegue y te traiga a alguien que te salve?" los ojos serios del joven veían a issei, el cual comenzaba a molestarse "tu destino y tu vida solo dependen de ti, de las decisiones que tomes, toma el control y deja de huir"

Issei toma a kazuya de la camisa apoyándolo contra el pilar donde se encontraba

"porque dices eso? Asia ha sufrido mucho, y es justo que su deseo sea realidad sea…sabes que bien "soltando a kazuya mirando a la novicia con determinación y sonriéndole "Asia yo seré tu amigo, no de hecho ya lo somos, aunque no hemos plantado flores y leído libros, haremos eso y muchas cosas más"

Asia estaba sin palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien le miraba sin odio, sin sentir represaría las lágrimas caían sobre sus manos, agradeciendo a Dios que al fin había encontrado a un amigo

"oh asi que era verdad, te convirtieron en un demonio y eres su amiga, que asco me dan" una voz venia en dirección al lago, el grupo miraba en la dirección de la voz, flotando sobre la superficie del lago, con un traje de tiras de cuero y un par de alas negras se desplegaba

"raynare-sama" Asia reconociendo la dueña de la voz, sus ojos se llenan de temor mientras sus manos comienzan a temblar

"Asia, creo que ya deberías saber que no puedes escapar de mi" la mujer sonreía mientras una lanza de luz se formaba en sus manos

"lo siento issei san, pero la verdad es que yo escape de la iglesia y estaba buscándote" la novicia se escondía detrás de issei

"lo sabia Asia es muy amable para andar con seres despreciables con ustedes, no te dejare que la lleves SACRED GEAR" el guante se formaba

"ha era solo eso un Twice Critical?, tanto trabajo para nada" raynare apuntaba la lanza de luz en dirección de issei

"vamos duplica mi poder" issei estiraba el guante y la joya desprendia un resplandor

[BOOST]

"esto es es el poder se incrementa puedo sentirlo puedo" antes que issei terminara una lanza le atraviesa el estomago haciéndolo arrodillar, Asia llama el nombre de issei y se acerca para curarle cuando la lanza de luz desaparece

"eres un estúpido, cero multiplicado al doble sigue siendo cero, la diferencia entre ambos es mucha, ahora muere"

Raynare lanza nuevamente sin embargo un torrente de agua sube haciendo contacto la luz explota haciendo que el agua caiga

"que?... tu de nuevo" raynare se sorprende por un instante como no había notado a esa persona antes, de nuevo el mismo mocoso, apareciendo de la nada

"Shiranami….que haces?" issei intentaba levantarse mientras la herida se cerraba poco a poco con los poderes de Asia

"chica de la iglesia, esta es tu recompensa por tener el valor de escapar, de resistir, tienes 5 minutos para escapar, la detendré por 5 minutos" kazuya estaba dándoles la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos y una de sus piernas mojadas,

"s….si, vámonos issei san" Asia intentaba levantarlo pero issei se negaba

"espera, Shiranami no tu solo" intentando alcanzar la mano pero kazuya da un paso al frente

"asume tu responsabilidad de proteger a tu amiga, largo" el no les veía, sintiendo lastima de nuevo por ser débil Issei se comienza a alejar junto con Asia

"si claro como si los fuera a dejar escapar", raynare formaba y arrojaba otra lanza de luz, kazuya levanta una pierna y golpea nuevamente el agua del lago haciendo una erupción hacia arriba

"las lanzas de luz explotan si son distorsionadas de alguna forma, no lo sabias?, debiste ser un ángel bastante patético entonces" kazuya tenía la mirada seria hacia adelante

"maldito mocoso, no te burles de mi soy un ser superior"

Impulsándose con sus alas raynare convocaba una lanza de luz ahora intentaba cortar a kazuya, izquierda, derecha, el joven esquivaba los ataques del ángel caído dando leves pasos hacia los lados, un salto hacia atrás, usando las columnas a su alrededor para cubrirse, esquivando más y más, desde el cielo el ángel caído no acertaba, cada vez se irritaba más, con cada lanza fallida, como un humano normal podía esquivar sus ataques, estaba muy cerca de golpearlo, pero siempre en el último instante le esquivaba, pero no aprovechaba ninguna de sus aperturas.

"ya te cansaste" con una postura arrogante Kazuya estaba encima de la rama de un árbol, raynare notaba sus alrededores ya no estaban cerca de la fuente, ya deteniéndose de atacar respiraba riéndose,

"ya veo, ya veo, me alejaste del sucio demonio, además no estas aprovechando mis puntos ciegos, solo tienes la velocidad para esquivar pero no te sientes confiado en atacarme no es así?" raynare suspiraba negando con la cabeza "para ser un ser inferior tienes más cerebro que el demonio apestoso que escapo, eso sería si lo lograran"

"no estás sola verdad?" kazuya saltaba del árbol e intentaba correr pero sentía un dolor en el pecho, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite nuevamente, raynare se acercaba seductoramente

"jajaja no puedes más verdad basura?, arreglemos eso" extendiendo su mano

Issei se encontraba lastimado frente de el los 3 ángeles caídos que se había encontrado con anterioridad, firme frente de Asia bloqueando lanzas de luz con sus guantes

"maldición ella no estaba sola" respirando agitadamente

"asi es no estoy y te sugiero que te rindas" en el aire aparecía raynare con una lanza de luz cerca del cuello de un inconsciente kazuya "Asia ven con nosotros o este tipo muere y después el demonio basura"

Asia miraba con ojos de terror a raynare, y a los ángeles caidos, veía la determinación de issei pero también la duda por la seguridad de su amigo, cerrando sus manos con algo de valor mirando a raynare

"lo hare, si me dejas curar a issei san, después de todo él no es ninguna amenaza para ti" Asia hacia su propuesta, era la determinación sabía que si le decía lo que quería escuchar raynare le dejaría, la mujer de cabello negro sonríe ampliamente

"me agrada lo que dices niña, esta bien después del ritual de esta noche sere imparable"

* * *

" _Otōto, Otōto, despierta, debes despertar"_

Una voz distorsionada se escuchaba poco a poco kazuya se encontraba recuperando el conocimiento, sintiendo frio y humedad viendo alrededor con sus ojos azules, se encontraba encerrado moviendo su cuerpo sentía dolor en todos lados, su bufanda se encontraba tirada a un lado junto con sus lentes negros

"donde rayos estoy?" Sintiendo un dolor y el frio se cubría con la bufanda nuevamente mientras con sus lentes podía ver mejor donde se encontraba, una celda, roca y humedad alrededor

"shiranami san está despierto?" kazuya observaba a una joven rubia, se encontraba también encerrada entre unos barrotes, se veía amable y sus ropajes de una monja de algún estilo

"ah si, estoy bien eh….tu eres?" kazuya confundido la monja cruzaba sus manos en oración

"ah Dios, le golpearon fuerte y no recuerda, soy asia argento amiga de issei y " Asia era interrumpida unos hombres encapuchados entraban y la tomaban Asia intentaba retenerse con su pequeño cuerpo "no me rendiré, luchare como shiranami san dijo" chica era sacada del calabozo mientras kazuya golpeaba los barrotes

"OIGAN QUE CARAJOS HACEN SUELTENLA!" los gritos de kazuya caían en oídos sordos, sintiendo moverse algo en los barrotes comenzaba a intentar moverlo y patearlo, por varios minutos hasta que un trozo del barrote de la celda se desprendía permitiendo lo suficientemente para pasar

"esos tipos se ven peligrosos" agachándose tomando el barrote desprendido salía lentamente por la puerta, todo el sitio estaba iluminado con velas que se derretían, casi parecido al club del ocultismo de Rias. Pero este sentía más, agobiante más dañino, tenía opción de subir o bajar, decide subir las escaleras lentamente procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, la escalera es en espiral y va lenta hasta una puerta de madera, ubicada en el techo, kazuya la empuja poco a poco y esta se abre haciendo un crujido, saliendo se veía un altar empolvado y muchas mesas de madera rotas y desgastadas, no había luz era de noche pero la luna daba suficiente iluminación

"es una iglesia abandonada, que tenebroso" kazuya daba un par de pasos el eco se escuchaba alrededeor

" _Otōto, detrás de ti"_ la voz distorsionada nuevamente resonaba en la cabeza de kazuya como un pensamiento, dándose vuelta mira una luz blanca dando un salto hacia atrás, un haz de luz, estaba en las manos de un hombre con ropas de sacerdote, pero su rostro era desfigurado por una sonrisa sadica

"ohh pensé matarte rápido pero mejor verte sufrir" el hombre extendida una pistola apuntándole a kazuya, la bufanda se mueve rápidamente como una serpiente envolviendo el brazo de la pistola del hombre, este dispara pero las balas no traspasan la tela

"que carajos? Suelta suelta suelta con un demonio" moviendo el brazo frenéticamente intentando zafarse, con su mano libre estaba una espada de luz e intentaba cortar la tela pero esta se mantenía, incluso la espada de luz se hacía más leve

"no se que sucede pero estas atrapado whoa", kazuya se alejaba cunado el hombre hacia un gesto de disgusto se lanzaba contra intentando cortarlo, pero kazuya se movia hacia atrás un lado el otro

"ahgggg maldita sea, déjate matar bastardo, maldito sudario de magdalena, crei que algún demonio lo habría robado no un niño tonto" el hombre de cabello plateado intentaba disparar mas pero las balas no salían

"sudario de magdalena?" kazuya veía a su contrincante de manera confundida

"eso no importa solo tengo que hacer esto" el exorcista, se lanzaba más rápido de lo que kazuya podía esperar intentaba retirarse pero la espada de luz le perforaba una parte del muslo

"ahggg" retorciéndose de dolor caia al suelo, el manto funcionaba también para evitar que escapara

"bueno me llevare un recuerdo muy valioso jajaja" levantaba la espada de luz sobre la cabeza sonriendo sádicamente

"PROMOCION A TORRE" un grito se escuchaba cuando un puño en un guate rojo golpeaba contra el rostro del sádico enviándolo lejos contra el altar "maldito freed no lastimaras mas a mis amigos"

Kazuya pensaba agradecer a Dios por la ayuda que había llegado, issei, kiba y koneko el problema es que talvez eso sería una blasfemia para los demonios, intentando levantarse es fácilmente puesto de pie por la loli de cabello blanco

"gracias, te comprare muchos dulces cuando volvamos al club" koneko miraba fijamente a kazuya y después a issei

"deberías aprender del buen sempai" en un tono monótono la joven le daba un pequeño golpe a issei en el brazo

"tuviste suerte llegamos a tiempo" kiba le ayudaba a kazuya a sentarse en una de las mesas mientras ventaba la pierna con algo improvisao

"ahg malditos demonios que carajos hacen aquí los voy a nonono"

"largo" koneko levantando una de las enromes mesas de madera golpea al exorcista estrellándolo contra un vitral y haciéndolo volar fuera de la iglesia

"woaw…..ah no hay tiempo, la chica rubia se la llevaron esta abajo hay una entrada ahí, no paren en la mitad es el calabozo donde nos tenían vayan" kazuya señalaba hacia la puerta donde salio

"pero" issei intentaba detenerse pero kazuya negaba con la cabeza el trio de demonios se iban dejando a kazuya en la oscuridad y silencio, solo el corazón le latía muy fuerte, estaba respirando con dificultad el esfuerzo físico le estaba afectando, sin su inhalador tendría que calmarse, pero ahora le preocupaba si volviera el hombre que issei golpeo, el temor estuvo presente el tiempo pasaba despacio, minutos parecían horas, una silueta emergía de la salida kazuya estaba escondido pero reconociendo a issei cargando a una muy pálida Asia

"issei que" las palabras mueren en la boca de kazuya al observar el estado de Asia, la chica estaba pálida, demasiado para ser normal, issei estaba desesperado tomando la mano de asia

"asia aguanta ya saldremos de aquí, pronto y serás libre, así seremos amigos para siempre podras hacer lo que quieras" las lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de issei

"esta… bien…. Fui muy feliz… te que fuésemos amigos issei san, aunque… solo fuera por poco tiempo" la chica respiraba con dificultad miraba a kazuya estando detrás de issei "…shiranami….fui… valiente… luche… como pude.. Hice bien?" la chica le veía al joven este, se quitaba las gafas para poder limpiar las lágrimas en sus ojos, no recordaba que había hecho en su modo automático de nuevo

"si, lo hiciste bien, Asia chan" las lágrimas caían de su rostro

"ah la mirada de shiranami san no se ve tan solitaria…" asia sonreía levemente viendo hacia issei

"no aún faltan más cosas por hacer, karaoke, flores podemos ir, libros la mamá de shiranami es una escritora ella podrá regalarte libros los leeremos nos reiremos por siempre asia"

"gra..cias" el ultimo aliento salía de los labios de la inocente rubia, issei gritaba a los cielos, renegándole a Dios la injusticia que una alma tan bondadosa hubiese tenido el destino que llego, gritando a los cielos kazuya solo podía observar, la muerte le hacía triste pero issei conocía más a esa chica debería estar devastado

"un demonio pidiendo a Dios en una iglesia, patético y asqueroso" detrás de ellos estaba raynare sentada en una de las sillas levantándose, cortes en su cuerpo se veian, un resplandor verde de sus manos y por donde pasaban las heridas se cerraban "es increíble no este poder? Esa enana y el niño de las espadas me dieron algunos problemas pero con esto soy imparable" la mujer tenía una expresión de éxtasis en el rostro "ahhh con esto poder subir en mi rango mi señores los podre servir"

"tu por tu culpa, esto es por tu culpa" el guante de issei aparecía en su mano, kazuya se levantaba desenredando la bufanda de su cuello y amarrando un extremo en su mano derecha

"no, no, no es tu culpa demonio de mierda, si te hubieses quedado muerto, ella no habría conocido a nadie del mundo exterior, no habría sufrido por perder amistades y demás, y sufrio mas por ti exorcista del asco, diciéndole que debería ser valiente y resistirse" riéndose teniendo una cara macabra señalándoles "ustedes no tiene derecho de decir nada y "

"sudario de magdalena" interrumpiéndole kazuya mueve la mano, la tela recorre una gran distancia hasta el brazo de raynare sosteniéndola "te tengo ahora no podras quitarte loooooooooo"

Raynare movia el brazo sin dificultad arrojando a kazuya contra las sillas rompiendo varias y el sudario se quitaba, aprovechando la apertura issei se lanza intentando golpearla con el puño pero el angel caído bate sus alas elevándose y extendiendo las manos envía una onda de luz que envía a issei a chocar contra kazuya

"idiotas ignorantes intentando atrapar y golepar aun ser superior como yo?, Ja jugare con ustedes los curare y los volveré a torturar una y otra vez" el angel caído ponía sus piernas en el suelo

* * *

El trio de angeles caidos que acompañaban a raynare se encontraban en el suelo derrotados, rias, akeno, stella y tachibana se encontraban mirando el lugar del combate estaba destrozado por todos lados

"ara ara que destrozo hemos hecho jujuu" akeno sonreía levemente

"bien es hora de eliminarlos de una vez por todas" rias extendida sus manos preparando el poder de la devastación

"eso no será necesario" una voz hablaba en la luna llena y una silueta se veía desprendiendo varios pares de alas

* * *

Siendo enviados contra otros pilares, esta vez issei sosteniendo a kazuya después de raynare lo usara como una maza para golpear al demonio del guante rojo

[BOOST]

"ahg… no entiendo antes.. no se podían quitar la bufanda que esta pasando" kazuya intentando levantarse el dolor de la herida se intensificaba y las vendas se manchaban de sangre

[BOOST]

"usas el sudario y no sabes, humano idiota, el sudario de magdalena, restringe de forma permanente el movimiento es de los hombres, para haber sido tan presumido esta mañana realmente eres un idiota" raynare volando alrededor, lejos de escuchar las señales que salían del sacred gear de issei

[BOOST]

"talvez, debería no pedirle a Dios, sino a Satan" issei intentaba levnatarse

"si eso seria buena idea", kazuya se levantaba con las piernas temblándole

" _Otōto, tiempo, guante, sacre…."_ nuevamente estaba escuchando la voz en su cabeza pero ahora se escuchaba más débil entrecortada, será por las numerosas contusiones debido a ser un yoyo para el ángel caído pero veía de reojo al guante de issei

[BOOST]

Raynare se había burlado de issei que solo duplicaría su poder, sin embargo, las veces que se han estrellado, esta última ocasión issei pudo atrapar a kazuya y solo caer después de detenerse no durante la caída, estaba teniendo más fuerzas, podría ser

"que tanto murmuras humano miserable?" raynare se acercaba, kazuya enviaba el sudario nuevamente ahora está ni hacia el esfuerzo de esquivarlo

"issei sigue rezando a satan, por unos segundos más" el joven caminaba tambaleando hacia la angel caído "oye debe ser muy triste para un ser superior tener que robarle el sacred gear a una inocente chica, asi de bajas serian tus habilidaaaa"

[BOOST]

Raynare enviaba a kazuya a chocar contra el lado izquierdo de la iglesia contra los muros, esta intentaba caminar hacia issei pero el sudario se enredaba en la pierna del angel caído

"porque bueno puede que no tengas habilidad pero tienes un cuerpo muy sexy, talvez tus lideres les gusta seducir chicos lindos como kibaaaaaa"

El ángel caído se eleva haciendo que kazuya se eleve unos metros dejándolo caer contra mas sillas, el joven sentía que se rompía algo rodando escupía sangre en el suelo raynare intentaba nuevamente ir por issei pero ahora el manto le rodeaba la cintura

[BOOST]

"oh lo siento, talvez entonces son los que les gusta recibir pene por el anuhgg" raynare halaba a kazuya usando la misma bufanda y le sujetaba el cuello

"cucaracha insolente, que tal esto" apretándole el cuello invocaba una lanza y le atravesaba el estómago con ella "que sucede se te comió la lengua el ratón?, no tienes nada mas decir?"

"uhg.. tu… próxima frase…sera aprendiste tu lección ser inferior?" kazuya sonreía aguantando el dolor sorprendentemente

"aprendiste tu lección ser inferior? Uih?!" Raynare volteaba a mirar al sentir una poderosa aura detrás de ella

[EXPLOSION]

Issei se encontraba de pie con su alas demoniacas extendidas con su puño en el aire el guante había cambiado de forma ahora cubría todo su brazo, incluso sus dedos, parecía una garra de dragón

"no puede ser este poder, como puede un twice critcal?" raynare generaba una lanza de luz y la arrojaba a issei pero este la rechazaba destruyéndola con un solo golpe, el horror reemplazaba la expresión de soberbia del angel caído, esta intentaba volar al ver que issei se acercaba, pero algo le impedía un peso

"ya te olvidaste de mi? VE ISSEIIIIIIIIIII" sosteniendo la bufanda raynare había estado ocupada torturándolo que había olvidado quitarse el amarre en la cintura

"no yo soy superior soy poderosa " negación en su rostro

"ERES UN ANGEL, VETE A VOLAR" issei le impactaba en el rostro a raynare con fuerza para enviarla volando por los aires fuera de la iglesia, afortunadamente la bufanda por el impacto se soltaba, solo arrastro a kazuya algún poco por el suelo

"uhgg… issei necesitas trabajar en tus frases de victoria" recostado kazuya veía como issei era sostenido por kiba

"ah cállate, tus insultos de distracción no fueron tan geniales" issei sonreía levemente viendo la expresión de terror de kazuya "que sucede?"

"uhg mañana tenemos clases uhgg" kazuya caía inconsciente

* * *

Raynare estaba derrotada, en el suelo, dos basuras la habían derrotado, como era posible? Era un angel caído, imposible, ahora frente de ella estaba todo el grupo de rias gremory, la mirada de satisfacción le enfermaba, pero aun no entendia, como como pudo ser derrotada, tenia el twiligth healing, como le pudieron hacer tanto daño en un instante

"Angel caído raynare, perdiste por dos errores en tu juicio, el primero el sacred gear de issei, no es el que pensabas, es uno de los Longinus, el guante del dragón emperador rojo, capaz de duplicar siempre el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos, el Boosted Gear" Rias sonreía de forma agraciada ante la desesperación del ángel caído

Los ojos de raynare se abrían de sorpresa, uno de los sacred gear mas poderosos, y lo tuvo tan cerca, tan en su control, y ahora lo desperdicio debio mantener la farsa de yuuma

"claro que aunque es poderoso, necesita tiempo para cargar, ahí es el segundo error" Rias volteaba a ver a kazuya recostado contra una pared durmiendo mientras akeno atendía sus heridas

"lo que usa ese chico no es el sudario de magdalena solamente, ese sudario tiene un segundo componente entre sus fibras, el sudario de Martin, capaz de comer energía mágica y otorgarla a su usuario, quien diría que las dos reliquias robadas hace 50 años estarían en una sola" sonriendo con más satisfacción extendía una de sus manos "ahora desaparece"

En la mente del angel caido raynare, antes la muerte solo posaba un pensamiento debía comprar tiempo, debía sus compañeros los sentía están cerca, entre los 4 pueden vencerlos o por lo menos escapar, así tuviera que rogarle al sucio demonio reencarnado

"issei kun, por favor ayúdame, estos demonios quieren matarme por favor sálvame" la voz de yuuma amano la identidad falsa con la que engaño a issei se revelaba ante el grupo

"para hablar tanto de un ser superior tienes poca vergüenza ángel caído" las puertas de la iglesia se abrían, un foco de esperanza se veía en los ojos de raynare Mittel, Dovaseck y Kalawarner, estaban ahí pero también una mujer de cabello carmesí, stella vermillion la segunda princesa carmesí se acercaba, la esperanza se desvanecía porque sus camaradas no estaban moviéndose haciendo una reverencia, a esa demonio? Imposible, la silueta de atrás 6 alas negras se desplegaban

"ru…. Ruby sama" temor se llenaba nuevamente mientras un angel caido con 6 alas ingresaba sin tocar el suelo, viéndole chasqueaba los dedos deshaciendo la ilusión de yuuma "que… que hace aquí?"

"ah esa fui yo, la familia vermillion tiene buenos lazos con una rama de los angeles caidos, y bueno decentemente preguntamos, que carajos hacen 4 ángeles caídos en un territorio controlado por una familia demoniaca?" la chica de las coletas carmesí miraba fríamente a raynare, una hostilidad que traspasaba lo evidente

"eh quien es ella?" issei susurraba a kiba detrás de ellos akeno decía con una voz anormalmente fría para ella

"Ruby grigori, una ángel caída mano derecha de los lideres" akeno le miraba fríamente, ruby la notaba y sonriendo haciendo un saludo al grupo de los gremory volvía a mirar a Raynare

"ahora te ordeno, Raynare, responde quien te ha enviado a esta misión, quien te ordeno que extrajeras el sacred gear y que mataras al portador" los ojos violetas de Ruby se posaban fríamente, raynare guardaba silencio, era toda la respuesta que necesitaba "Raynare, traicionaste a nuestra gente, engañaste a tus compañeros por una misión que no sabían quién ha ordenado y pones en peligro las relaciones entre los demonios y los ángeles caídos, por la autoridad que me inviste Azazel sama y Barakiel sama, te declaro como un ángel caído renegado, Rias gremory, lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes causados" haciendo una leve reverencia Ruby levanta una especie de cetro y en un umbral de luz desaparece con los demás angeles caidos

"ya la escuchaste ahoa desaparece" cargando energía rias desata el poder de la destrucción borrando a Raynare de la existencia dejando solo un montón de plumas, stella se acerca a issei el joven veía la lluvia de plumas

"fue mi primera novia" decía tristemente mientras veía su guante en el reflejo se veía el rostro de stella

"un longinus, no le temas, comunícate con él, y trabaja duro si issei kun?" dándole una sonrisa stella se acerca a hablar con rias "bueno supongo que me quedare un poco más de lo esperado este pueblo tiene cosas muy bonitas, si hay algo divertido para hacer me puedes llamar" dándole la espalda comienza a caminar

"encantada lo tendré en cuenta" rias decía, agradeciendo honestamente la ayuda prestada, unos pasos después stella se detiene

"sabes, ahora me arrepiento de no haber venido dos semanas antes, cuida a ese peon, ve con cuidado" stella y tachibana se alejan

"entonces, no sabemos quién les ordeno atacarnos" issei preguntaba agachando la cabeza mientras se acercaba a asia

"no issei, esa angel Ruby, nos dio una advertencia muy útil" rias veía mientras sacaba una pieza de Alfil de sus ropas akeno se acercaba a issei

"le ordeno decir el nombre de quien le dio la misión, y guardo silencio, solo unas personas están por encima de ella, los líderes de los ángeles caídos"

* * *

"" _Otōto,.. buen trabaj.."_

La voz era un susurro casi inaudible, kazuya abría los ojos, encontrándose en su habitación recostado en su cama, la fiebre había bajado, kaede se encontraba una reunión con su editor puliendo detalles del próximo libro, pero lo llamaba cada hora y media para saber cómo estaba.

"despertaste" sentada en la silla gamer de su habitación rias gremory se encontraba sonriéndole, en el escritorio viendo algunos tomos de manga de su colección, los estaría leyedno?, viendo el joven intentando buscar sus lentes ella se los alcanza "este tipo de mueble, es extrañamente cómodo"

"si lo es mucho, como están todos?" revisando su cuerpo estaba vestido, ella también asi que eso era una mejora a su primer encuentro, o sería un retroceso?

"descuida esta vez Asia fue la que te curo, estas decepcionado que no fue como la ultima vez?" rias sonreía levemente en tono para tomare algo el pelo

"ehmm, asi que Asia ahora es un demonio.. eh esto yo uhmm" no queriendo ser rudo kazuya quería preguntar algo pero viendo su rostro rias sonreía haciendo una leve risa

"sigues siendo humano, entre akeno y asia te curaron muy bien" rias veía hacia un lado como si quisiera tomar valor para algo "yo quisiera darte las gracias, por ayudar a mi querido sirviente y ...también quería disculparme"

"ah no tienes que disculparte, issei da problemas pero bueno creo que fui yo quien quiso involucrarse?" sonando algo confundido, rias le miraba fijamente

"en parte era eso, pero principalmente, fue por aun dudar de ti, las historias de lo que hizo la iglesia a nuestra gente, los métodos ehm… estuve dudando siempre que talvez fueras un espia en nuestro territorio, y por eso me disculpo" rias bajaba un poco la cabeza, en reverencia, kazuya se sentía algo nervioso según escuchaba los demonios son muy orgullosos

"solo si me disculpas a mí también" rias le veía con algo de sorpresa "bueno desde que supe que eran demonios, tuve uhm algo de temor también, pensé que se comportaban bien solo por apariencias nada más, inconscientemente ignore a issei a pesar de querer hablar con el, podía tener la oportunidad yendo al club, pero siempre me detenía a mitad de camino", kazuya miraba a un algo apenado "ahora sé que son buenas personas"

"y como lo dedujiste?" rias se encontraba algo curiosa, no era normal que los humanos aceptaran tan fácil algo que llevan año temiendo

"reviviste a Asia, no tenías por qué hacerlo" el joven la miraba fijamente sus ojos azules miraban a los de ella

"solo porque su poder era útil, el twiligth healing" algo apenada intentando mantener su imagen de demonio noble y calculador

"se lo había quitado ese ángel caído, y bueno después de hecha cenizas cualquiera podía tenerlo, lo retornaste y la reviviste, eso demuestra un corazón muy grande, más que los humanos que la rechazaron, y más que los ángeles que la ignoraron"

Rias le miraba fijamente, intentando recordar hace cuanto alguien no miraba sus acciones con detenimiento, más allá que ser una gremory, más allá que ser una chica bella de kuoh, sonriendo levemente

"podemos disculparnos ya entonces, a la vez" rias respiraba un poco más tranquila contando con sus dedos 3….2…1

"disculpa aceptada"/"disculpa aceptada" ambos mencionando al tiempo, rias sonreía sacando un papel

"esto bueno me gustaría que formaras parte del club del ocultismo, así podrás ver a Asia y a issei," sonriendo de forma leve, kazuya miraba a un lado apenado

"bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer después de clases" incorporándose un poco para quedar sentado estar recostado no daba una buena impresión

"esta decidido entonces, nos veremos mañana kazuya kun" levantándose rias caminaba hacia la salida se detenía recordando algo "por cierto kazuya kun, ayudaste al clan gremory y evitaste un plan de los ángeles caídos, como es acostumbrado en mi clan mereces una recompensa"

"uhmm una recompensa?, ya veo, ya veo" el joven sonreía, Rias suspiraba un poco después de todo era un chico y amigo de issei, tendría que acostumbrarse a los dos en la misma habitación

"bueno mi madre no vuelve en unas horas asi que, hablemos" kazuya sonreía mientras señalaba la silla gamer, rias lentamente regresaba a sentarse

"hablar? Pero ehm sobre que?" rias honestamente no estaba esperando esa petición como recompensa

"bueno que tal te ha parecido?, es muy entretenido no? Por que parte vas?" kazuya señalaba los tomos de uno de sus mangas favoritos Jojo bizarre adventure, rias se apenaba un poco viendo los tomos intentando ocultarlos pero recordó que estaba en la habitación de kazuya

"ah bueno ehm si es, entretenido, las poses y muchas cosas la historia y los personajes, interesantes, jhoseph se encontró con un hombre llamado Caesar" rías contestaba

"ohh battle tendency, es genial, lo siguiente que diras será" kazuya señalaba con sus dedos a rias, esta se quedaba mirando, como señal de sé que quieres decirlo

"le hice dos hoyos a ese tonto, porque no se ha muerto?" Rias señalaba a kazuya, después de un momento de silencio los dos comenzaban a reir, rias sentía bastante comodidad y tranquilidad, ahora no importaba nada solo esa risa y leer manga con una persona que le interesaba saber de ella, todo estaba bien

Lejos de la ventana un familiar un ave roja veía la ventana desde donde estaba rias, la visión del animal viendo a rias reírse la estaba viendo un hombre sentado en un sillón

"tu sonrisa será una buena adición a la colección"

* * *

 **FIN DEL ARCO DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS, PROXIMO ARCO PHOENIX**

 **Cuando la musa ordena Rictek escribe tanto como puedas, solo soy un instrumento de la inspiración, capitulo terminado a las 12 de la noche, y no tuve la energia parea subirlo inmediato, jaja gracias a todos al fin de la primera parte, espero les haya gustado leerlas como ami escribirlo, espero roten mucho la historia a sus conocidos fans de DxD. opiniones debería separar los openings en una publicación o incluirlos en el capitulo? espero sus opiniones y reviews**

 **PREGUNTAS PREVENTIVAS.**

 _ **1)pero rictek, el arco de los ángeles caídos y Asia en 3 capítulos estás loco que sucede?**_

 **Bueno si en parte si lo estoy, sin embargo desde una perspectiva narrativa, estamos viendo mucho del mundo desde los ojos de kazuya, y por razones obvias en el primer arco no estaría tan cambiado debido a las reservas de Rias sobre nuestro OC y su posible relación con la iglesia, y buen el hecho de que el OC no sabía sus habilidades no afectaría mucho los efectos como issei**

 _ **2)Rictek muchos odian / aman el arco de los ángeles caídos cuál es tu posición y esto afecto la duración?**_

 **Sip, el arco me encanta es uno de los arcos introductorios mas interesantes, el problema es que es muy largo, podían ahorrarse algunas cosas o haber hecho mejor otras, explciare mas adelante, como peleas y demás, y como en mi historia es el que menos se desvía del canon pues no quería hacerles pasa capítulos**

 _ **3)Rictek, Kazuya apesta no es un Dios renacido, o un Tercer dragón celestial o la parte de emociones de Trihexia, o la reencarnación del antiguo satan ire a leer otro lado**_

 **Bueno compañero lector, para gustos los colores y los culos decimos por mis lares, honestamente no me siento lo suficientemente confiado en mis habilidades de escritor para meter un personaje super OP sin arruinar todo o hacer que dure la serie en 5 capitulos de mil palabras cada uno, es como si metieras a un gurren laggan en el universo de Gundam**

 _ **4) Rias X issei es la mejor OTP (one true pairing) del anime como te atreves a ponérsela a tu mugroso personaje que no es ni un dios o un tercer dragon o etc**_

 **Ami me encanta esta pareja, tanto en el anime como en las novelas ligeras, el problema persistente, que se nota mucho más evidente en el anime, es que en si aparte de atracción física y peleas que comparten rias e issei?, solo un capitulo hacen algo juntos que es lo de las armaduras y ya, claro hay más cosas supuestamente que hacen juntos y se mencionan pero me dices que en 3 series, issei ha tenido una cita con akeno y no con rias?**

 **ademas queria explorar algo en "igualdad" de condiciones**

 **5)** _ **Rictek dinos cuales son los fallos que tuvo el primer arco, que nos dijiste desde el inicio y ya van mas de 7000 palabras y no dices ni mier…..**_

 **Eso está en el nuevo personaje que agregue, todas las quejas de Stella, son mis quejas con esta sección, Rias actúa de una manera muy pasiva y honestamente de poca preocupación por el bienestar de issei al principio del arco, no se pero si fuese un demonio y en mas de una ocasión tenga apariciones de varios angeles caidos, estaría muy molesto y pidiendo explicaciones, pero bueno esas son, me tomare un día de descanso, overwatch y league no se rankean solos, bueno pásenlo bien**


	5. Encore 04: Longinus X Longinus

**DXD ENCORE 04: Longinus X Longinus**

 **Bueno inciamos el 4 capítulo de DxD ENCORE, los mensajes y reviews me llenan de DETERMINACION, ver que la historia tiene ya 164 leídas me sorprende, muchas gracias a alexsennin9999 por ser el primer review, espero la historia siga siendo interesante, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, ahora comenzamos el siguiente arco**

 **Para ayudarles en la imaginación, La apariencia de Stella Vermillion de DxD es igual a la de su serie original, La apariencia de su reina Muramasa tachibana es el de Somei saito de shokugeki no soma, y Kazuya Shiranami su apariencia es la del protagonista de Persona 5**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de highschool DxD si lo fuera, el primer ending habría sido de 4 minutos de largo**

* * *

Una nueva luz de sol que traspasaba por las cortinas de la habitación de kazuya, incorporándose lentamente en su cama quitando las sabanas de su cuerpo, se estiraba moviendo sus brazos

"gracias por todo" viendo su bufanda colgada en la silla frente a la pc de su habitación kazuya se incorporaba saliendo se su habitación, sintiendo el olor fuerte del desayuno, parpadeando por eso no lo había despertado estaba haciendo algo "ma, que estas haciendo?" kazuya miraba en dirección a las escaleras

"ah buenos días kazu-chin, si estoy preparando oyakodon, necesitan algo nutritivo esta mañana" la voz desde el primer piso, respondía la duda

kazuya solo se dirigía al baño aun rascando su cabeza y bostezando, al parecer tendría menos tiempo para jugar pero, unirse al club del estudio del ocultismo, quizás su bufanda seria lo primero que estudiarían, si existían ángeles caídos, demonios quien sabe que otro misterio podría encontrar, abriendo la puerta hacia la ducha su cerebro ya más despierto interpretaba la situación "necesitan?", y ahora el misterio de porque una hermosa chica de cabello carmesí estaba desnuda en la ducha se alzaba frente de el.

"ah kazuya-kun muy buenos días, pero por entrar primero pero kaede-san dijo que no había problema" rias gremory se encontraba dándo su perfil izquierdo a kazuya ella sonreía mirándole y luego alrededor "debes tener mucha confianza para no tener cortina en la ducha"

"ah sí, es que este baño solo lo uso yo, mamá usa el de su habitación" kazuya intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no mirar los grandes y rosados pechos de rias, su cintura delgada y sus caderas tonificadas, estaba fallando miserablemente en esa tarea

"kazu-chin, gremory chan, el desayuno está listo" la voz de kaede shiranami se escuchaba, entre el eco se podía escuchar una leve risa "no te importa que sea oyakodon?"

"no señora kaede me encanta la comida japonesa" rias le respondía mientras caminaba cerca de kazuya tomando una toalla envolviéndose en ella "es toda tuya, no tardes" sonreía caminando dejando al joven paralizado y con un hilo de sangre en la nariz

"kazu-chin te veo un aura de mucha energía, te paso algo bueno?" la madre de kazuya sonreía levemente, con inocencia muy fingida, el cuestionado se sonrojaba mirando hacia la persona que estaba comiendo tranquilamente a su lado por busca de apoyo

"es cierto kazuya-kun, que viste que te lleno de tanta energía" Rias le sonreía sin mayor problema mientras kazuya apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos para esconder su rostro, esta no era la tranquilidad que esperaba después del asunto con raynare

* * *

Las sorpresas no se detenían en la mañana, mientras rias y kazuya se dirigían a la casa de issei, el joven salía junto con asia la cual tenía un uniforme de la academia kuoh cubriéndole, asia se acercaba sonriéndoles

"muy buen día presidenta, Kazuya niisan" haciendo una reverencia, issei llegaba saludando casualmente, caminando por las calles el grupo nuevamente dividido entre asia e issei adelante y kazuya con rias atrás, la noble demonio de cabello carmesí, sonreía levemente al ver el nerviosismo de su nueva sirviente por comenzar su nueva vida, un camino libre, libertad, debía aprovecharla, la que aún le quedaba

"oye y asia porque sale con issei de su casa?" kazuya le veía un segundo mientras rias reaccionaba de sus pensamientos

"ah desde ahora Asia estará viviendo con issei, ayer arreglamos los detalles y los padres de issei están mas que felices" Rias aclaraba la situación a kazuya este asentía estando de acuerdo

"ohh ya veo, pero que fue eso de esta mañana? Bueno ya sabes..eh ducha" kazuya preguntaba mientras saludaba a algunas señoras que salían de sus casas para hacer diligencias, para no tener que ver a rias, sino recordaría lo que vio

"solo es una sesión de entrenamiento, ya que el sacred gear de issei, para que pueda soportar más veces la duplicación del Boosted Gear, estamos entrenando su cuerpo, además no les vendría más un poco de entrenamiento físico" rías decía con seriedad,

"es duro tuvimos que comenzar a las 5 de la mañana" issei bostezaba mirando hacia atrás

"pe-pero creo que la presidenta tiene la mejores intenciones con nosotros" asia agregaba sonriéndole

"wow ustedes tienen una vida muy difícil, pero bueno, les enviare mis energías desde la comodidad de la cama" kazuya sonreía mientras rias le veía con algo de malicia en su sonrisa

"que dices kazuya?, si tú también estas incluido, te dejamos descansar porque eres un humano, pero a partir de mañana nos acompañaras, imagino que quieres aprender a usar mejor tu arma" rias sonreía dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras caminaba derecho, mientras que issei carcajeaba por la cara de sorpresa que tenia kazuya

* * *

"ara ara asi que la presidenta rias te incluyo en el entrenamiento eh?" akeno sonreía en la hora del almuerzo se encontraba en un árbol, junto con Rias, Tachibana, yuuto y Asia, motohama y matsuda, se habían llevado a issei al inciar el descanso, decían que tenían que, juntar su fuerza como hombres, lo cual kazuya declino formalmente, por las obvias implicaciones, que el club de kendo tendría las practicas extra escolares

"es por su bien, si llegas a sentirte mal, asia podrá curar si pasa algo" Rias comía con tranquilidad y elegancia, normalmente tenía su descanso en el salón del club del antiguo edfificio, pero.

" _este es muy lúgubre un almuerzo afuera es lo mejor en el aire libre"_ Las palabras que le contaba stella vermillion, resonaban en la mente de rias, era extraña, no parecía una noble normal, desde joven Rias siempre imito la dignidad que veía en su padre, en su madre, y hermano, como no dejar mostrar sus emociones y tratar de llevar todo con elegancia.

"por cierto tachibana sempai, donde está su rey, no he visto a la señorita vermillion" el caballero de rias preguntaba viendo al otro sirviente de la noble recién llegada a Kuoh

"mi ama, pensó que sería bueno que socializara" el joven rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos con cara de aburrimiento "es muy cansado"

"ah tachibana sempai, entonces pruebe esto, madre dijo que servía para las energías" sonriendo algo nerviosa mostraba su caja de almuerzo compartiendo lo que la madre de issei le habia preparado, tachibana veía con algo de desinterés pero tomaba algo de lo que le ofrecía la nueva sirvienta demoniaca, masticando levemente levantaba un pulgar en aprobación, asia sonriendo continuaba

Kazuya observaba la reacción de asia sonriendo, recordando la presentación en el salón, como todos estaban tan animados de verlas, pudo congeniar bien con sus compañeras del salón, aunque Aika le hacía comentarios algo subidos, porque la joven en su inocencia comento su estado de vivir en la casa de Issei, kazuya aún se sorprendía de su vecino y ahora amigo, haber arriesgado su vida por la chica, después de escuchar la historia de la antigua novicia de boca de rias, le hacía ver el porqué, la chica frente a sus ojos merecía tener una oportunidad en la vida, oportunidad ofrecida por la demonio que había cambiado su pensamiento sobre demonios, Rias Gremory

"ara ara, shiranami san parece el rostro de Rias le alimenta más que su almuerzo" akeno notando la distracción de kazuya este miraba a otro lado

"cl-claro que no estoy comiendo ves?" kazuya comía esperando una detracción cualquiera, un grito femenino provenía desde el antiguo edificio escolar, tachibana se levantaba del suelo corriendo a gran velocidad, los demás le seguían esperando una emergencia

* * *

Issei se encontraba arrodillado y los demás miembros del club estaban reunidos, mientras Asia le curaba la mejillas que se encontraban cubiertas de arañazos, cruzada de brazos bastante molesta stella vermillion,

"issei que hiciste esta vez?" kazuya preguntaba con la cara neutral

"me vio en ropa interior, mientras me vestía ni más, ni menos, realmente hyoudou kun pensé que eran rumores mal infundados"

"pero fue un accidente pensé que estarían todos aquí y al abrir la puerta la vi" issei sentía ofensa por primera vez había hecho algo pervertido, sin ser su intención

"si lo hiciste me estuviste viendo detenidamente como si estuvieras lamiéndome" stella comenzaba a acercarse su poder demoniaco comenzaba a incrementarse, los demás podían sentirlo y kazuya solo podía ver como su bufanda se movia en los extremos, issei sentía miedo los ojos de Stella se veían decididos de hacerle daño

"yo. Yo lo siento es que eres muy hermosa y no pude quitar los ojos de encima, además esa ropa interior negra te luce demasiado bien perdón" issei hacia una reverencia en dirección a stella, kazuya cubría su rostro con una mano, en sus pensamientos creía que issei había elegido las peores palabras posibles

"que…que dices como le dices eso a una doncella,….tu.. tu.. .por eso los demonios plebeyos dicen lo que se les ocurre" y como una vela bajo la lluvia la intensa aura de Stella se había desvanecido y todo el rostro de la noble se encontraba completamente sonrojado, al momento de que se escucha un golpe leve de kazuya poniendo su frente contra la pared

" _me rindo completamente , me rindo de entender estas situaciones"_ murmuraba entredientes, rias sonreía un poco y y miraba a Vermillion

"Veo que tienes un buen corazón también por perdonar a mi sirviente señorita vermillion" Rias se levantaba de su silla poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de issei

"ah? Que hablas no lo he perdonado, creo que aun me debes una compensación" la joven de las coletas que sostenían su cabello escarlata ponía las manos sobre su cintura

"ah y bien que podemos hacer para reestablecer el honor de la SEGUNDA princesa carmesí" rias suspiraba pero hacia un énfasis en la palabra segunda, pero parecía no importarle a vermillion

"una pelea entre tu peón y yo, mañana, quiero luchar al mismo nivel que el actual Sekiryutei" sonriendo sin mover las manos sus ojos carmesí se posaban sobre los de issei

"ah pero no soy muy fuerte que digamos jeje" issei sonreía levemente rascando su mejilla

"no importa no usare mi poder demoniaco contra ti, eso igualara las cosas" rias se quedaba mirándola fijamente, si sentía sorpresa lo había disimulado muy bien, un noble que no luchara con su poder demoniaco, pero vemillion estaba muy en serio

"en ese caso me parece una buena condición, aceptamos, mañana en la noche será" rias cruzaba sus manos sonriendo, mientras que issei le miraba con rostro de traición y lágrimas "vamos issei será una buena experiencia, y no es una lucha a muerte"

Issei se relajaba un poco, pero se emocionaba al instante, quien sabe que estaría planeando hacerle durante la lucha a su futura oponente, vermillion hacia una reverencia para irse tranquilamente junto con su Reina y guardaespaldas, a las afueras del edifico

"que más harás por ese peon, stella?" tachibana miraba de forma desinteresada a su ama después de tantos años de conocerla, prácticamente siendo como su hermana, podía reconocer los motivos y las acciones de ella

"que dices? Solo es una pelea para restaurar mi honor" la joven se movia tranquilamente ente las acusaciones, "estas insinuando que hice salir a rias de su club, y tomar una ducha para que issei me encontrara?, me das mucho crédito"

"eres una mala villana si confiesas tu plan así de rápido" ambos se terminaban de alejar.

* * *

"asi que issei deberá luchar contra una noble de la sociedad de los demonios", kazuya preguntaba a rias con una expresión pensativa con los ojos cerrados

"asi parece, creo que lo usa como excusa para poder mostrarnos sus habilidades" rias preguntaba de pie junto con asia y kiba

"entonces vermilion san no esta enojada con issei?" asia preguntaba sonriendo levemente

"no asia chan, además creo que la valiente declaración de nuestro querido kohai, movió el corazón de vermillion" akeno sonreía en un tono tentador "talvez también caería si issei-kun me dijera algo con la misma pasión"

"en serio akeno-san?, deberé esperar a la oportunidad adecuada" issei decía con una sonrisa algo pervertida

"ok bien entonces una pregunta" kazuya abría los ojos y cruzaba sus brazos

"dinos kazuya kun " rias movía su cabeza hacia un lado

"porque tengo que ser yo el primer compañero de lucha de issei?" kazuya observaba al grupo, el lugar donde se encontraban, la parte trasera del antiguo edificio escolar, el atardecer caía sobre el lugar y ya solo los clubes se quedaban

"bueno, debemos medir la habilidad de issei kun y de tu manto, asi que mejor forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro" yuuto kiba se encontraba al lado de koneko observando con algo de curiosidad la situación

"no seas llorón, sempai" mirando una expresión neutra koneko, era diferente a la duras palabras que se dirigían hacia kazuya

"ara ara issei kun si derrotas a kazuya puede que te de una recompensa" akeno decía de manera tranquila, mientras issei se veía súper contento mientras numerosas imágenes posiblemente eróticas en su cabeza se relacionaban con la palabra recompensa, de otro lado kazuya le veía con rostro de " _WTF WOMAN?"_ con bastante desesperanza, a lo que akeno respondía con una leve sonrisa sádica al ver la desesperación del humano preferido de su amiga

"MUY BIEN ESTOY EMOCIONADO, comencemos kazuya, fuimos hermanos de combate contra los anglos caídos pero ahora por el bien de tocar los pechos de akeno seremos enemigos" alzando su brazo izquierdo "Boosted Gear" el guante del dragon emperador rojo se materializa

[BOOST]

"sacred gear desde el inicio, Rias?" kazuya desesperadamente quita la bufanda de su cuello amarrándola en su brazo derecho

"ojala muestres mañana ese mismo entusiasmo" rias decía de forma tranquila pero sonriendo algo igual a akeno, kazuya miraba en dirección a Asia

"mucha suerte shiranami-nisan, orare por ti auuuu" asia ponía sus manos en forma de oración pero inmediatamente se ponía las manos en la cabeza y una expresión de dolor, kazuya observaba a akeno y definitivamente por la expresión que tenía la belleza de cabello negro sabía que no tendría ayuda por ese lado

"issei kun tiene una personalidad muy simple así que puedes esperar ataques frontales" kiba decía de consejo levantando su dedo índice en explicación, agradecido pero no la clase de ayuda que esperaba y su última esperanza, koneko, la loli de cabello blanco como la nieve, su blanca esperanza

"no mueras sempai, aún me debes los dulces" era destruida completamente

[EXPLOSION ]

"muchas gracias chicos lo aprecio" kazuya miraba hacia issei y este ya estaba corriendo hacia el a una velocidad que no podía reaccionar, pero sin embargo la tela se movía envolviéndose en el brazo izquierdo de issei cubriendo el guante, issei lanzaba un puño con su mano derecha, todo muy rápido pero en un instante kazuya puede ver el puño de issei hacerse más lento, dando un salto hacia atrás, se aleja la extensión total de la tela

"woa, no pensé dar un salto tan fuerte" kazuya miraba su cuerpo, no se sentía agutado, el nerviosismo se habia ido, sentía algo

"akeno, sientes eso?" rias observaba atenta al combate

"si bucho, parece que el aura de kazuya, se parece a la de issei" la joven veía directamente, la experta en magia del grupo de Rias observaba atentamente

"issei, recuerda, la bufanda de kazuya está hecha de dos antiguos mantos de la iglesia, el sudario de magdalena intentara restringir tus movimientos y es más efectivo porque eres varon, y el sudario de martin que drenara tu energía poco a poco" rias le aconsejaba a su peón

"oh ya veo, en ese caso vamos Boosted Gear" issei alzaba su mano izquierda

[BOOST]

"por cierto rías como averiguaste eso?" kazuya conservaba su distancia viendo a rias, sintiendo mas poder

"creme llevamos un registro de las armas que los ángeles usaron durante la gran guerra, claro que los sacred gear ocupan más detalles e interesan más" rias decía cruzando las manos sobre su pecho

[BOOST]

"woa nuevamente me siento genial, bien issei prepárate" kazuya se lanzaba hacia issei, este también, sin embargo al primer contacto del puño la bufanda se soltaba de issei

[EXPLOSION]

"pero que?" kazuya miraba sorprendido como el guante rojo brillaba

"te tengo ahhh" issei lanzaba un puño con el guante acercándose hacia kazuya, este intentaba poner su brazo, en sus pensamientos debía bloquear ese golpe de alguna manera, no tenía espacio para esquivarlo y las luces se apagaron

"uhgg, auuu…..alguien anoto la matricula?" kazuya abría sus ojos su mirada se encontraba en mirando hacia el cielo, la sensación de césped sobre una de sus manos le indicaba que estaba en el suelo intentando moverse sentía dolor, sin embargo la parte de atrás de su cabeza se sentía bastante comoda

"shiranami-ni tranquilo estoy curándote" asia se encontraba arrodillada al lado de kazuya, este volteaba a verla

"uhggg, que envidia de haber sabido quizás debi dejarme vencer" la voz de celos de issei se escuchaba a lo lejos "un beso en la mejilla esta genial pero pero pero"

"ara ara issei kun nunca dije que tu podrías elegir la recompensa" akeno sonreía satisfecha

"de que hablas issei? Oh… hola rias" kazuya observaba un poco más hacia arriba viendo a rias sonriendo levemente

"oh, y pensé que tendrías una reacción más interesante" rias le tocaba la frente con el índice, el joven le tomaba un tiempo pero terminaba procesando que su cabeza estaba reposando en el regazo de rias

"bueno lo agradable es igual al dolor asi que mis sensaciones esta en 0" kazuya sonreía un poco nervioso "que paso?"

"ah bueno la habilidad de tu manto me recordó a un episodio de Sode Ball, que discutía con un cliente la vez pasada, donde un enemigo usaba la energía del héroe y bueno el héroe usaba un ataque que hizo que el enemigo explotara" issei sonreía confiando y orgulloso de su conocimiento, kazuya suspiraba de como el conocimiento anime le había dado una victoria a su amigo

"aunque issei aun esta comenzado sigue siendo un demonio, y su cuerpo es más resistente para las energías demoniacas que el tuyo, pero pudimos descubrir algo" rias señalaba en dirección al brazo derecho del joven, la tela se encontraba envuelta en el brazo de kazuya formando un escudo, el joven mueve su mano izquierda y toca la tela, se sentía rígida como si fuese de metal "que estabas pensando cuando te ataco issei?"

"bueno que debía parar ese golpe, bloquearlo con algo fuerte" kazuya miraba pero ya no estaba en peligro la pelea había terminado, al momento de esos pensamientos la tela se hacía suave y el escudo volvía a ser solo tela en el césped,

"como lo pensé, el manto reacciona a tus pensamientos y a quienes intentan hacerte daño" rias sonreía satisfecha de haber revelado un poco de información "dijiste que tu abuelo fue quien regalo tu bufanda, a que se dedicaba?"

"uhm creo que era un coleccionista, o un artista, no recuerdo honestamente, si sé que tenía muchas pinturas y cosas así en su casa, porque?" kazuya sentía que su cuerpo estaba mejor sonriendo a asia intentaba levantarse cuando kiba le extendía la mano para que se incorporara

"escuchamos que hace unos 40 años, robaron los dos mantos de la sede del vaticano" haciendo fuerza kiba le explicaba mientras incorporaba a kazuya

"wow eso no explica quien las uniría y donde la obtuvo mi abuelo" kazuya se sacudia un poco sus ropas

"bien en ese caso, kiba eres el siguiente, issei deberá intentar acomodar su velocidad" rias mencionaba casualmente mientras se incorporaba, si los rumores de las habilidades de stella eran ciertos issei no lo tendría nada fácil.

* * *

En una arena circular de mármol blanco se encontraban issei haciendo algo de estiramientos, viéndose algo nervioso, en el otro extremo se encontraba Stella, sonriendo con los brazos cruzados, en su cintura se veía un sable enfundado, alrededor en una especie de tarima se encontraba el grupo del ocultismo junto con algunos integrantes del consejo estudiantil

"disculpa por usar tu área de entrenamiento Sona" rias decía mirando a su amiga de la infancia mientras esta acomodaba sus lentes, a su lado tsubaki shinra observaba a los demás integrantes del grupo gremory

"no es molestia, de todas formas yo también quería ver sobre vermillion, si los rumores de su rating games son correctos" Sona miraba con interés a la joven "de 3 de sus enfrentamientos no ha perdido y nunca ha tenido ni un solo rasguño"

"el nivel de sus piezas debe ser bastante alto" kiba miraba respondiendo a la afirmación de la heredera de los sitri, asi eran la mayoría de los rating games, los reyes diriguian a sus piezas desde la seguridad era una batalla de intelectos y de las habilidades de sus piezas

"eso sería verdad, pero ella lucha junto con sus piezas, al menos es lo que neesan me ha dicho" Sona miraba al caballero de rias el cual asentía con su cabeza y miraba más interesado

"woaa incluso muchos del consejo estudiantil están aquí, espera también son demonios?" issei miraba a la estantería algo nervioso por enfrentarse a una demonio de clase alta, y una bastante linda, bueno quien sabe nadie podría culparle de tener tocar accidentalmente los pechos de la joven durante el combate

"sempai tiene una expresión lujuriosa" koneko miraba con los ojos frios al joven poseedor del boosted gear

"issei, será mejor que te concentres en la pelea" rias le comentaba a issei desde las escaleras, el joven era sacado de su estupor

"ah si Bucho" issei saludaba poniéndose firme ante la observación de su Rey

"bien hecho issei-kun estaba esperando este momento" stella desenfundaba su sable "esperare a que uses tu sacred gear, vamos"

"Stella Vermillion, Issei Hyodou, la lucha terminara cuando alguno de los dos no pueda continuar o cuando caigan fuera de la plataforma, asi que COMIENZEN" Sona dictaminaba mientras los combatientes escuchaban el inicio

"muy bien vamos Boosted Gear" alzando su mano izquierda el guante del Sekiryuutei se materializaba

[BOOST]

"eso es lo que esperaba "stella alistaba su sable mirando fijamente al joven con una mano en la espalda

[BOOST]

"una vez más" issei movía su mano izquierda hacia el frente, observando a stella, recordaba las indicaciones de kiba de no retirar su vista del oponente

[BOOST]

[EXPLOSION]

Issei se cubría en una explosión de aura roja, viendo esto como la preparación stella se lanza hacia issei haciendo un corte diagonal hacia arriba, issei da un salto hacia atrás llegando al borde de la arena, golpeando un pie en el suelo dejando una grieta en el mármol se lanza hacia stella, lanzando un golpe con su guante el joven sekiryuutei intentaba dar al lado de la noble que lo desafiaba, stella levantaba una de sus piernas desviando el puño, lanzando una estocada hacia issei estando fuera de balance, confiando en sus instintos issei apoya sus manos en el suelo y lanza una patada hacia atrás haciendo retroceder a stella hacia un extremo

"woaa que susto" issei se ponía de pie de nuevo mirando a la joven, el guante brillaba y sentía que la fuerza explosiva dejaba su cuerpo

[RESET]

"muy bien tienes excelentes instintos, pero no confíes en el arma del oponente, no todos los espadachines solo tienen habilidad en esgrima" stella sonreía mientras le explicaba a issei "intentemos de nuevo inténtalo de nuevo" stella observaba como issei asentía y extendía su guante, la joya verde brillaba de neuvo

En la tribuna Asia se encontraba animando a issei, mientras kazuya se sorprendía por la intensidad del combate, los demonios con más experiencia se encontraban discutiendo

"ara, issei kun lo está haciendo mejor que lo esperábamos, kiba alguna opinión sobre la técnica de vermillion san?" akeno preguntaba mientras veía a issei acumular poder nuevamente

"stella está dejando abiertas sus defensas de manera muy obvia para que issei la ataque le está guiando como ella lo desee" mirando concentrado el encuentro

"su poder demoniaco esta aun sin explotar" Sona miraba con forma analizando el aura de stella

"dijo que no lo usaría contra issei, para hacerlo igual" rias miraba a su amiga la cual daba una expresión de desacuerdo, si el peón iba a perder al menos podrían medir que tal es su aura demoniaca

[EXPLOSION]

"si de frente no sirve vamos hacia arriba" issei extendía sus alas demoniacas dando un gran salto en el aire lanzaba una patada, hacia stella, esta observaba el gran poder y juzgando por la velocidad no podría contra atacar, así que daba un salto hacia la izquierda issei impactaba la arena haciendo mas grietas y seguía con el embate detrás de stella

"nada mal, no dejas tiempo a que tome una estancia agresiva, y atacas el centro de mi cuerpo" Stela esquivaba pero en las graderías koneko veía con ojos serios a issei

"esta intentando tocarle sus pechos, sempai es el peor"

Stella escuchaba eso cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho retrocediendo

"koneko no es cierto es todo falso" issei se apenaba pero mirando hacia un lado como si no quisiera confrontar la mirada de stella

[RESET]

El poder volvía a resetear y stella tomaba el sonido como la oportunidad de acomodarse de nuevo, viendo a issei el joven portador del poder del dragón rojo se veía algo cansado pero también como queriendo preguntar algo "que sucede issei-san?", puedes hablar"

"bueno, en realidad quisiera bueno que luchara conmigo con todo, es decir quiero llegar a ser un demonio de clase alta, quiero ver que tanta diferencia hay entre los dos" issei respirando agitadamente

"ya veo, tienes valor, en ese caso responderé a tu valor, si llegas a soportar, podrás pedirme lo que sea" stella decía enfundando su espada y lanzándola hacia un lado de la arena donde tachibana la atrapaba, suspirando y dando unos pasos hacia atrás

 _lo que sea, lo que sea, lo que sea, lo que sea_ la voz resonaba en la cabeza de issei, de repente el guante del dragón emperador rojo brilla intensamente

[BOOST]

"lo que sea, MUY BIEN Vamos Boosted gear" el guante continuaba haciendo la declaración de la duplicación, stella miraba a las graderías confundida del súbito cambio del aura del joven viendo las reacciones del club de investigación de lo oculto, no era nada extraño

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

"muy bien issei kun, por tu determinación ire en serio" la joven extendia su brazo derecho viendo fijamente a los ojos de issei sonreía "ESCUCHA MI LLAMADO LAEVATEIN"

Un torbellino de fuego se materializaba en frente de Stella. Rias, Sona y Akeno podían sentir el aura demoniaca incrementarse al momento que la joven de ojos escarlata ingresaba su mano en el torbellino, este se desvanecía revelando una espada dorada, con un decorado rojo

"la espada dorada de las llamas, laevatein, considerada un longinus perdido, creí que se había desaparecido en la gran guerra y pensar que estaría en la familia Vermillion" Sona sitri miraba con sorpresa y analizando el aura de fuego, muy parecida a otra familia, pero no se atrevia a decir ese nombre al lado de su amiga, era un tema delicado

 _[Guten Morgen, Meister]_ una voz sonaba desde la espada, mecánica pero un poco más jovial que la del boosted gear, en el otro extremo el guante brillaba mas intensamente

"compañero al fin encontramos a otro longinus, vamos" levantando su espada en el aire el fuego comienza a concentrarse y rodearla "issei kun, el poder demoniaco es basado en la imaginación solo tienes darle forma a tus deseos"

[EXPLOSION]

Issei llegaba al límite del poder que podía tolerar su cuerpo, se arrojaba hacia Stella, tenía que imaginar una esfera en su puño eso era un disparo simple y directo no tenía por qué ser hermoso como el poder de la chica que se enfrentaba, debía ser poderoso un solo golpe, algo le decía que podía hacerlo disparar esa esfera

"no me falles boosted gear, Dragon shoot"

"arde Leavetein, Flamme Sturm"

Los poderes demoniacos chocaban, formando un haz de luz roja y llamas que perforaba el techo, los espectadores se cubrían de la intensa explosión de aire, Rias no quitaba la mirada de aquellos en la arena, issei se veía decidido por ganar aunque sus razones fuesen pervertidas, stella se veía una sonrisa, como si hubiese encontrado una joya valiosa, rias sonreía después de todo ahora esa joya era suya, el potencial de issei, del sekiryuutei, era casi infinito sus pensamientos eran detenidos por una explosión el humo del mármol quebrantado bloqueaba la vista

"ahh que esta pasando?" kazuya cubría sus ojos y tocia un poco, akeno movía sus manos y conjurando magia de viento disipaba el humo, issei se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo agotado y su mano con el sacred gear incrustada en una grieta, en el otro lado stella se encontraba de pie solo algo de su uniforme destruido pero nada mas se encontraba de pie

[BURST]

"ah aún le falta mucho" tachibana decía acercándose lentamente

Sona se ponía de pie para anunciar al vencedor, su mano se levantaba "VENCEDOR, ISSEI HYOUDOU" el club del ocultismo se acercaba rápidamente hacia issei liderados por asia y kazuya "creo que lo subestimamos bastante"

"ara? Como perdi?" stella confundida veía sus alrededores y sus pies estaban fuera de la plataforma, detrás de ella tachibana le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza con una kata

"Bael-dono tenía razón, siempre olvidas tu entorno cuando combates" tachibana señalaba el punto donde se encontraba stella de pie hace un rato, el sitio donde el sekiryuutei habia golpeado con su puño la primera vez al perder el balance "debilito esa parte y la dejo floja, el impacto te hizo caer" el joven abría sus ojos viéndole fijamente "una idea loca en medio de un combate, realmente entiendo porque tienes ese crush con el"

"i-i-in teres? Que que hablas esta pelea solo fue para probarme contra otro longinus y mostrar a rias mis capacidades así como ella lo hizo con nosotros" la joven se sonrojaba bastante mirando hacia otro lado

* * *

Issei se encontraba en el interior de la habitación de un motel sentado en una cama escuchaba el sonido de una ducha le llamaba la atención, una puerta se abria revelando en una bata a Stella vermillion la bata se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo por la humedad del agua dejando ver transparencia

"ve ve vermillion san? Que que esta pasando?" issei bastante sonrojado pero no quitaba la mirada

"que dices issei kun, esto fue lo que pediste, acaso no te gusto?" lentamente la joven de ojos carmesí comenzaba a abrir la bata issei se levantaba y todo se ponía de color negro a su alrededor

"pero qué? Era la mejor parte de este sueño nooo"

" _asi este es mi nuevo compañero? Si que he caído bajo, pero a veces pasa"_ una voz seria y poderosa se escuchaba alrededor

"quien habla?" issei miraba a todos lados un ojo rojo se materializaba una gran luz de energía roja mostraba la silueta de un dragón

" _ya deberías saberlo, desde hace mucho estamos conectados, he intentado hablarte pero solo ahora escuchas mi voz"_ el enorme dragón se acercaba hacia issei y este abría los ojos despertando

"ah un sueño" issei tenía una sensación muy agradable en la base de su cabeza, al enfocar un poco más su mirada veía a vermillion

"ho-hola, estas mejor?" stella se encontraba bastante sonrojada viendo a issei

"ah vermillion-san? Que que haces aquí?" issei intentaba levantarse pero con una mano stella le mantenía la cabeza recostada en su regazo

"bue-bueno tu amigo shiranami dijo que era una costumbre de aquí de Japón cuidar de los heridos y cansados de esta manera" apenada miraba hacia un lado

Issei agradecía de corazón a su nuevo amigo mientras disfrutaba la sensación en su cabeza teniendo algo de frio mira que tiene el torso descubierto sus camisas a un lado

"ah vermillion san porque no tengo camisa?" issei le veía algo apenado la joven miraba en otra dirección

"no-no se ya estabas así cuando vine, y que tiene de malo tu me viste en ropa interior asi que estamos a mano" la joven intentaba no ver el cuerpo de issei pero estaba fallando por suerte el joven sekiryuutei no estaba prestando mucha atención, el silencio pasaba, mientras los dos seguían así, issei recostado en una cama con su cabeza en el regazo de stella, "felicitaciones por ganar, hacia buen tiempo no me vencía alguien fuera de mi grupo" honestamente stella se encontraba contenta

"ah, lo siento creo tuve mucha suerte en verdad vermillion san" issei miraba algo hacia el lado contrario del cuerpo de stella

"llamame stella y no importa, me he dado cuenta de una debilidad así poder corregirla, espero tú también aprendas de esta victoria" vermillion posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de issei "no le temas al poder, contrólalo, acéptalo eres el nuevo sekiryuutei, no importa cuán difíciles estén las cosas tu compañero siempre estará contigo"

"compañero?, a que te refieres?" issei preguntaba algo confundido, pero bastante emocionado por sentir el tacto de la joven en su cabello

"boosted gear, si es un longinus como el mio, debe de tener un espíritu sellado en su interior, surt lo dice, que cuando se enfrentan dos longinus el poder se extrae mas" mirando hacia una ventana de la habitación "ah si surt es el espíritu que está en leavatein"

"entonces el boosted gear también?" issei levantaba su mano izquierda viendo fijamente

"ne issei kun, porque quieres ser un demonio de alto rango? Es por la independencia, la fama?" stella miraba aun hacia la ventana viendo el atardecer que llenaba la habitación de luz anaranjada

"ah bueno es que quiero ser un rey del Harem, ah eso bueno pues" issei se veía apenado stella bajaba la mirada sonriéndole cálidamente

"jeje ese sueño le queda muy bien a issei kun" la joven determinaba que el joven demonio tenía un corazón bastante inocente aun.

"los longinus se llaman, entonces lo hiciste para ayudarme, esta pelea?" issei preguntaba mirando hacia arriba al rostro de stella

Stella miraba al joven un leve recuerdo de su estancia en su país, recordaba el castillo, recordaba estando ella hace más de 10 años, cubierta en vendas debido a las quemaduras causadas por intentar controlar su poder, el rostro de su madre preocupada, como ella le decía con confianza como pensaba controlarlo, pero apenas estaba sola en la habitación el dolor le hacía llorar

" _duele, duele, duele, esto lo odio, odio mi cuerpo, porque está pasándome esto"_

La voz de su pasado le hacía suspirar, issei veía que la expresión de la joven demonio se hacía algo suave muy nostálgica, se sentía como si hubiese preguntado algo indebido

"yo tuve a una persona que me guio e hizo que aceptara mi poder, así que pensé en hacer lo mismo por ti" la joven le sonreía cálidamente, haciendo sonrojar al portador del boosted gear sintiéndose apenado issei se levantaba levemente incorporándose en la cama

"gracias stella san" sonriendo sinceramente hacia sonrojar a la joven demonio de ojos carmesí acercándose un poco hacia el

"issei-san estas mejor ah?" la joven ex-novicia entraba viendo la escena, issei y stella hacían algo de pánico separándose, la chica ruba se comenzaba a hacer un puchero algo molesta mientras detrás de ella akeno ingresaba

"ara ara, issei kun está teniendo una aventura indebida como recompensa por su victoria?"

* * *

La noche llegaba a kuoh y todo el grupo de rias le daba una despedida a Sona mientras desaparecían en un círculo mágico para atender a sus clientes, stella y tachibana comenzaban a alejarse caminando, stella se detenía mirando a Sona

"si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez, hermana de Leviathan" stella miraba fijamente a Sona esta se cruzaba de brazos

"no es nada solo espero pronto tu enfrentamiento contra rias, me servirá para cuando me retes" Sona miraba a los ojos carmesí de stella esta solo sonreía despidiéndose moviendo una mano alejándose del lugar "una demonio sin rencores, o los oculta muy bien"

"a que se refiere?" tsubaki estaba a su lado acomodando sus lsntes

"la familia vermillion, la mayoría de sus líderes del clan, pertenecían a la antigua facción de satan, en serio solo viene a retar a rias gremory?" Sona ponía una expresión de seriedad mientras Stella terminaba de alejarse

FIN EPISODIO

 **Me disculpo por la demora x.x inconvenientes no me permitieron tocar el pc por todo un día y me descuadro mi horario de escritura, tendré que subir el ritmo, bueno felicitaciones a los escritores que pueden poner luchas, realmente les sale bien.**

 **Es muy pronto para que Issei este comunicándose con draig?, no realmente, recuerden que el brazo de issei reacciono cuando asia uso el Twiligth healing al principio asi que encontrarse con un arma fuerte y con su intención dirigida hacia el haría que la presencia de Draig fuese más fuerte**

 **Hay mucho mas del pasado de Stella de lo que se muestra, pero tranquilos XD poco a poco será, y porque Sona lo sabe? Bueno si leen el pasado de Serrafal Leviathan, ella combatió contra los seguidores de la antigua facción satán**

 **Un poco de Issei X Stella para quienes quieren ver más de esta pareja, bueno espero haya disfrutado el capítulo como yo escribiéndolo**

 **ahora ire a jugar Ahri en league of legends el pack de voces en japones porquie? TIENE LA VOZ DE AKENO**


	6. Encore 05: Paz x Actuar

**DXD ENCORE 05: Paz X Actuar**

 **5 capítulos y más de 24k de palabras, dudo si los capítulos son del largo adecuado, a veces siento que son demasiado cortos, pero me alegra que sigan llegando lectores, significa que algo bueno debo de estar haciendo**

 **Lo que me cuesta más trabajo es elegir el título del episodio, siempre tengo la idea de cómo acontecerán algunos eventos y el proceso pero el título me gusta que se relacione pero que no de mucho spoiler de lo que tratara**

 **Sin más espera disfruten el nuevo capítulo de DXD ENCORE**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el encuentro de issei con stella, y el joven sekiryuutei se había motivado mucho más de lo que Rias y los demás miembros de su grupo habían esperado, en los entrenamientos issei ya no se quejaba tanto durante los entrenamientos, y a veces incluso le pedía a kiba que entrenara con él. Al parecer el entusiasmo fue contagioso porque asia con mas energía también acompañaba a issei en su entrenamiento aunque o fuese igual de exigente en físico para la joven ex novicia

"au duele el cuerpo, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil" issei encontraba en la ducha después del entrenamiento, "no es asi compañero?" issei miraba a su mano izquierda, un leve brillo esmeralda le indicaba que el espíritu se encontraba durmiendo,, issei se sorprendía de que también el espíritu del sacred gear tuviese horarios, pero Stella le decía que fueron seres vivos y en eso se concentraba su segunda parte del entrenamiento, cuando no tenía contratos él y Asia, Stella se sentaba con él, con leavatein expuesta e intentaban meditar para que issei pudiera comunicarse con el espíritu dentro del Boosted Gear. Todo bajo la supervisión de Rias

" _muchos de los usuarios ni siquiera se enteran del espíritu, los sacred gears respetan cuando intentas comunicarte con ellos"_ las palabras de stella resonaban en la mente del joven demonio mientras se secaba su cabellera castaña la puerta del baño se abre mostrando a una asia con su uniforme

"issei san, el desayuno….. Esta listo" las palabras de la rubia de ojos esmeralda morían en su boca al ver lo que estaba delante suya, su salvador secándose la cabeza con una toalla y nada más le cubría, los pensamientos de la novicia se detenían pero su mirada no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo del portador del guante del dragón emperador rojo, estaba apenada pero recordando como stella habia estado con issei en la habitación se armaba de valor y no retiraba la mirada, aunque se estuviera haciendo todo borroso y algo de humedad en su nariz

"asia? Asia despierta" issei confundido al ver como la joven perdía el conocimiento por un momento la atrapa entre los brazos limpiando algo de sangre de la nariz de la joven pero se veía muy contenta

"issei kun que le hiciste a asia?" la madre de issei se acercaba viendo sorprendía "es muy temprano y llegaran tarde si hacen eso en estas horas"

En la casa de al lado se escuchó un poco el grito de issei, kaede shiranami sonreía mientras comia con sus palillos algo de pescado que había preparado para el desayuno

"ah que animados vecinos tenemos jaja, fue una suerte que te hicieras amigo del joven issei y de esta hermosa señorita no lo crees kazu-chin?" sonriendo levemente mirando a rias

"ah me alaga kaede san, pero kazuya es una persona interesante" rias le miraba mientras comia con palillos, viendo a kazuya que aun comía con tenedor cuchara y cuchillo

"kazu chin, hasta cuando vas a comer con eso? Mira a rias también creció en Europa y maneja los palillos con mucha elegancia" la madre de kazuya miraba fijamente como su hijo se acomodaba los lentes y le miraba con una expresión neutra

"no soy un otaku de Japón como Rias" el joven decía como un hecho, mientras Rias se podía apenar un poco deteniendo de comerse kazuya sonreía un poco, tal vez no era al nivel de una provocación a la que ella y akeno lo sometían en ocasiones, pero era agradable ver como su sempai podía avergonzarse un poco.

El camino a la academia era un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado en esta ocasión Rias y Asia se encontraban caminando algo separadas, apenas fueron por ellos Asia quería hablar con su sempai sobre algunos detalles, ante la curiosidad del joven de lentes, la demonio de cabello carmesí solo podía responderle con que era una conversación de mujeres y eso fue todo

"por cierto al fin decidiste que hay al respecto de lo de stella?" kazuya preguntaba casualmente a issei, que cierto si ganaba stella prometió hacer lo que fuese por el joven demonio, pero hasta la actualidad issei no se le había ocurrido que hacer y stella no había vuelto a tocar el tema

"ahhgg debi aprovechar al dia siguiente pero estaba muy nervioso ahgg aún no se me ocurre nada" issei decía poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza despeinándose "tu no tienes ese problema con bucho viviendo en tu casa, señor popular"

"rias no vive en mi casa, no seas tonto" kazuya respondía con incredulidad

"ah si, se ducha en tu casa después del entrenamiento, tiene su uniforme, desayuna ahí, si eso no es vivir en tu casa no sé qué es" issei le reclamaba señalándole con una mano mientras en la mente de kazuya, recordaba los detalles, justo un domingo cuando regresaba con su madre de su escaneo en el hospital, rias ya se encontraba en la casa, le decía que era más conveniente que volver a casa después del entrenamiento, y que su madre le había ofrecido el desayuno, claro se había quedado un par de días antes a dormir a la misma petición de su madre en las ocasiones terminaban algo tarde las actividades del club.

* * *

Las una de las puertas del club del ocultismo se abría a par y par después de clases, y Stella vermillion caminaba tranquilamente

"yahalo todos buen día, ah no están himejima ni gremory" entrando tranquilamente sacaba un paquete de galletas poniéndolo sobre la tabla "y quería traerles esto, y donde están?"

"ah fueron a decidir algunas cosas con Sona Sitri con respecto a los familiares" kiba respondía acercándose mientras tomaba una galleta ya que koneko estaba comiendo una ya

"ohh ya veo asi que por eso fue el partido de tenis en mitad del descanso?" tomando una tasa de te que Asia le había traído la joven de ojos carmesí le sonreía en agradecimiento

"no hubo ganadora" koneko miraba a un lado donde kazuya estaba escribiendo una especie de reporte "sempai donde esta su guardaespaldas?" koneko miraba a stella preguntando la ubicación de tachibana

"ah le pedi que me reemplazara un momento en el club de kendo, necesita relacionase más" la joven miraba hacia la ventana

* * *

"el arte de la espada, deben forjarlo en sus corazones hasta en sus vidas cotidianas, asi podrán vencer a cualquier oponente" tachibana se encontraba con una espada de madera sobre el hombro mirando fijametne a las chicas

"SI SENSEI" el grupo de kendo contestaba con un aura combativa a su alrededor, motohama y matsuda los amigos pervertidos de issei decidieron que hoy no seria un buen día para espiarlas

* * *

De vuelta en el club kazuya se rascaba la cabeza en frustración

"me pregunto si comprar unas nuevas las pondremos sobre gastos del club, o de actividades" el joven acomodaba sus lentes mientras miraba las raquetas destrozadas de la fuerza que habían usado Rias y Sona en el partido

"woa solo ponlo por ahí no te compliques la existencia" issei le reclamaba al joven el cual le mostraba una pila de papeles sonriéndole de forma siniestra

"oh claro issei si quieres tu puedes ser el tesorero con mucho gusto" los lentes de kazuya estaban emblanquecidos con una sonrisa malvada

"no, no yo paso lo estás haciendo muy bien" issei nerviosamente retrocedía, los números no eran lo suyo, pero esa era la labor que Rias le había puesto al nuevo integrante del club,

Claro no era un demonio así que no podría atender los clientes de los contratos y aunque el club fuese una tapadera, Sona les pedía que hicieran las actividades de un club normal, con todo y presupuesto, el año pasado según les contaba kiba, habían logrado pasar ya que con el anterior consejo estudiantil, si algún hombre venia por el reporte akeno podía escribir cualquier cosa y solo con unas palabras sugerentes podía convencerlo, en caso de ser una chica se le dejaba la tarea a yuuto. Pero este año Sona era la presidenta y conocía bien las formas en que Rias podía esquivar a veces sus controles, pero ahora tenían un tesorero de verdad, aunque el joven renegara de alguno de los gastos

"aun no entiendo cómo quiere que apruebe la compra de un traje de SM para exorcizar espíritus quien pidió esto? Ah olvídenlo ya" kazuya miraba la letra de su sempai de cabello negro mientras se rendía "por cierto familiares, son como lo de los magos verdad?" kazuya preguntaba mientras se levantaba hacia una galleta "oi cómo se las acabaron todas?"

"lento sempai" koneko con las mejillas llenas de migajas de galletas

"ah si los familiares se encargan de hacer muchas cosas útiles por los demonios, ven flame" stella levantaba su mano y en el suelo aparecía un enorme lagarto rojo con cola en llamas

"wow un charmander real" issei miraba atento a la criatura mientras esta desaparecía después de un instante

"este es Shiro, sempai no lo vio" un gato de ojos color ámbar aparecía en las manos de koneko, kazuya se acercaba lentamente

"ehm puedo?" acercando su mano para acariciar al pequeño gato, koneo asentía levemente mientras kazuya le acariciaba el mentón al pequeño minino "quien es la cosa más linda de este mundo? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres, la próxima vez te traeré algo lindo para comer eso quieres pequeña lindura si si? Ah…."

"ara ara?" una voz venía desde la puerta, una voz conocida tentadora y feliz de encontrar una razón más para molestar

Kazuya salía del trance de la hermosura del gato viendo a Akeno, Rias y Sona de pie en la puerta del club mientras los demás integrantes estaban aguantando algo la risa

"perdón shiranami san pero es que fue tan divertido y adorable que no tenía corazón para detenerte" stella vermillion sonreía pero con poca cara de verdad sentirlo

"ejem bueno hemos llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a la búsqueda de familiares nosotros iremos este mes" Rias recobraba la compostura después de la demostración que tenía su nuevo integrante del club por los felinos

"si el Club de teatro nos ha pedido un favor y cederemos nuestra oportunidad si el club de la investigación de lo oculto nos colabora" Sona se acomodaba sus lentes

"que favor?" kiba preguntaba las 3 sempais se veían entre si sonriendo levemente

* * *

El club de teatro, sus instalaciones quedaban a unos 10 minutos de camino, del edifico principal de la academia, teniendo en cuenta esto uno se sorprendía que tan enorme debería ser la academia Kuoh, dentro del auditorio se encontraban las luces pocas y los participantes ensayando sus letras, en la parte trasera junto con el Presidente del club, se encontraba Tsubaki Shinra, mirando fijamente hacia donde llegaría la persona que esperaba, yuuto kiba el príncipe de Kuoh, sabía que issei hyoudou estaría ocupado hoy, Rias no dejaría en problemas a su amiga Sona y esta sería su oportunidad de pasar tiempo con yuuto, la puerta se abre y la sonrisa que iba a hacer para saludar moria en los labios antes de mostrarse al ver quien estaba

"hola buenas tardes, vengo de parte del club del oculstimo" kazuya shiranami el humano amigo de rias gremory, aparecía pero porque? Se preguntaba tsubaki, Sona le iba a pedir ayuda al club del ocultismo

"ah que bien llego nuestra segunda estrella, bienvenido soy Shou Nadara, presidente del club de teatro" el joven se acercaba dándole la mano a kazuya este le respondía algo apenado

"ah Kazuya shiranami, soy el tesorero nuevo del club del ocultismo, me dijeron que necesitaban ayuda" kazuya miraba alrededor al cruzando su mirada con Tsubaki "ah tsubaki sempai buenas"

"buen día shiranami-san, que es eso de que eres el nuevo tesorero no estaba enterada" tsubaki intentaba en su memoria recordar haber escuchado de eso

"ah creo que le dije a Saji san es el quien ha recibido los reportes atrasados del club" kazuya decía sin ningún problema mientras que tsubaki discretamente golpeaba un muro haciendo una leve grieta

"condenado genshirou haciendo tareas a medias" murmuraba entre dientes la joven de lentes de marco azul

"bueno el problema es que nuestras estrellas principales de la primera obra tuvieron un inconveniente en un restaurante y están con incapacidad una semana, por eso les pedimos ayuda al consejo estudiantil" Nadara se acercaba a los jóvenes entregándoles un libreto a cada uno

"Noblese Obligge? Se me hace conocido" kazuya observaba el libreto en cuestión, tsubaki asentia en afirmación su rsotro parecía que habia visto eso en algún lugar

"ah sí es una versión más suave de una obra de la escritora Shademoon , quitamos ejem ciertas escenas, pero es un romance bastante interesante" el presidente del club de teatro mencionaba eso hacía que kazuya tuviese un tic en el ojo

"sucede algo shiranami-san?" tsubaki preguntaba algo acercándosele

"ah no no pasa nada tsubaki sempai" kazuya observaba el libreto y viendo las líneas resaltadas de lo que debía decir su personaje comenzaba a tener una idea pero analizando más de cerca "ehm nadara-san creo que me entrego el libreto equivocado aquí dice el dialogo de la princesa Isabella de Galia"

"cierto, el noble Henry de la valiere debía ser el libreto de shiranami san" tsubaki se acomodaba sus lentes mientras notaba la misma inconsistencia en el libreto

"ah no hay un error shiranami-kun, Shirna-sempai, en nuestro grupo siempre la primera obra del año es cruzada para que los nuevos pierdan el temor escénico" la respuesta era contundente que los dos jóvenes con lentes solo podían era mirarse levemente

* * *

Al dia siguiente kazuya se encontraba acomodando ciertos informes en el club, mientras los demás estaban tomando té y discutiendo sobre los posibles familiares que verían la otra semana en luna llena, mientras kazuya sospechaba algo debido a las miradas que le enviaba akeno y la forma como la que issei aguantaba algo la risa desde el entrenamiento en la mañana, stella miraba también algo apenada mientras que incluso el estoico tachibana estaba algo sonriendo, solo la mas inocente y sin malas intenciones podía iniciar una conversación de manera normal

"kazuya-niisan, como estuvo ayer el ensayo en el club de teatro?" la demonio de cabellera dorada preguntaba con sus ojos llenos de inocencia, si fuese cualquier otra persona kazuya pretendía ignorarla, pero no podía hacer eso con asia que por su forma de llamarlo pareciera que lo considerara un hermano mayor

"si bueno, haremos unas cuantas escenas de un libro llamado Noblesse Obligge, los demás integrantes son muy colaboradores, me dieron trucos y demás ah y Tsubaki shinra será la segunda protagonista" kazuya contestaba con sinceridad esperando desviar el tema hacia la participación de la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil

"ara ara y no hay algo más interesante sobre la obra?" akeno preguntaba de forma tentadora

"no de hecho suena como algo divertido de intentar" kazuya miraba hacia un lado sin intentar profundizar el hecho

"están intentando que hables del hecho que tienes ponerte un vestido, listo sin dolor" koneko se encontraba comiendo unas galletas mientras su familiar shiro estaba con algo de atún que le había traído kazuya

Todos le miraban, rias con una sonrisa de complicidad junto la de akeno, issei comenzaba a reírse mientras asia se veía confundida

"ah los chicos pueden ponerse ropas de chicas?" asia preguntaba de forma inocente

"bueno si les decimos hom" issei iba a hacer un comentario cuando una raqueta rota le golpeaba en la cabeza "auch eso duele kazuya"

"guárdatelo pendejo, ajam bueno si no le veo nada malo es decir no soy el único que va a vestirse asi las chicas también se pondrán ropa de hombre" kazuya se defendia analizando un hecho

"si pero, ahora la moda acepta mucho las vestimentas masculinas en las mujeres, además como el rol principal deberán intentarte hacer ver mas como una chica" kiba intervenía tomando una actitud muy de conocedor de la obra

"ami me parece genial lo que haces, a veces hay que intentar cosas desconocidas" stella afirmaba intentando animar a kazuya con su forma de ser directa

"bueno, kaede-san está interesada en ver como adaptaron uno de sus primeros libros para el teatro" rias afirmaba tomando te cuando reacciona dándose cuenta de decir algo que no debía

"ah? Noblesse obligge de ShadeMoon, ohh shiranami-kun no me digas que tu madre es Shademoon" akeno juntaba sus palmas acercándose a kazuya viedno la expresión del joven

"shiranami-san por favor que una reunión del club sea en tu casa" junto con akeno, stella también se acercaba

"ara ara no me digas que también eres fan de Shademoon" akeno preguntaba a stella mirándola mientras

"si claro tengo todos sus trabajos, Noblesse Obligue, Corazón del océano, la novicia y el ladron" stella comentaba mientras akeno sonreía más y más, kazuya le parecía sorprendente, había escuchado que muchas veces las mayores amistades eran forjadas por las dificultades y las pruebas del destino, pero nunca pensó que podría florecer por el gusto de los libros pervertidos escritos por su propia progenitora

"kazuya-kun tendre que pedirle a tu madre alguno para comenzar a leer" Rias le sonreía levemente mientras kazuya le pasaba un libreto "ah y esto?"

"una copia del de tsubaki, me recomendaron que practicara lo que pudiera por mi condición de los fines de semana" kazuya bajaba la mirada suspirando "están poniendo mucho esfuerzo y yo no quiero retrasarlos"

"ah seguro? Porque no se actuar" rias comentaba viendo el libreto

"yo tampoco así que la vergüenza no durara mucho" kazuya admitía mientras movía su mano de forma negativa sobre su actuación

* * *

Kazuya suspiraba realmente actuar y practicar las líneas no era nada difícil, no le hacía aun la realidad de que actuaría como una mujer, sin embargo en este día se encontraba, midiendo el vestido azul de princesa que estaba en proceso

"uhg entonces tsubaki sempai como le está quedando, el traje?" kazuya se encontraba con los brazos extendidos mientras otros de los integrantes del club encontraban ajustando el traje, frente del joven se encontraba una chica con traje blanco con botones y bordes dorados y pantalones negros

"uhm esto está, bien supongo es extraño" la joven se acomodaba sus lentes mirándose y mirando a kazuya, mientras que el grupo intentaba ajustar el traje "estas muy cómodo con esta situación"

"ah bueno no estoy del todo cómodo, pero puede que sea divertido" kazuya miraba con resignación mientras que notaba algo de duda dentro de los ojos de Tsubaki

Las prácticas terminaban y kazuya se encontraba saliendo de la academia, suspirando por el hecho de que pronto se acercaba la fecha de la función, en la puerta se encontraba rias esperándolo

"hey rias sempai, sucedió algo?" el joven preguntaba mirándole detenidamente

"dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para la obra no es así?" señalando la copia del guion que le había pasado más temprano

"ohh cierto lo había olvidado, con todo eso del vestido y demás" kazuya reaccionaba cubriendoe la boca con su mano libre

"vestido? Ohh esto se pone interesante" rias sonreía levemente en forma de burla pero conservando su elegancia

"no quiero hablar de eso, aun " kauzya caminaba alejándose mientras rias le seguía

"y bien de que trata la obra?" rias preguntaba mientras los dos caminaban por las calles de kuoh

"ah es la historia de dos nobles, uno Henry de la valiere familia de magos, famosos en su reino e Isabella de Galia, una hija de una campesina con el rey que es llevada a la vida noble" kazuya caminaba explicando la trama de la obra que estaban realizando "ya el resto es la historia de como se conocen e isabella debe decidir entre Henry que es su prometido o los demás que ha conocido" rias le prestaba más atención a esa última parte

"y como termina la historia?" rias preguntaba mirando a kazuya fijamente

"no lo se, realizaremos solo el primer capítulo y no he leído el libro, pero mi madre lo describe como la lucha apasionada entre el deseo del corazón y la obligación de un noble" kazuya hacia una expresión exagerada con las manos imitando a su madre "ah y no le preguntes a mi madre como termina el libro, ella siempre dice la mejor experiencia es leer la obra entera"

"oh si ya entiendo" en la mente de rias esa frase resonaba, la frase de la obra, el deseo del corazón y la obligación, pensando en su mismo predicamento su expresión debía parecer algo seria "y que piensas?, sobre esa decisión?"

"que decisión?" kazuya se detenía un momento viendo a rias que había dejado de caminar un momento

"que harías tu? Si tuvieras que hacer algo por tu obligación, pero que no quisieras" el cabello de rias cubría sus ojos la joven había bajado su mirada

"es difícil, creo que intentaría hacer mis obligaciones pero lo que estuviera fuera de mi moral no lo aceptaría, claro depende de qué debo hacer" kazuya pensaba mientras veía como rias suspiraba y le sonreía, pero una sonrisa de tristeza como si no hubiese encontrado la respuesta correcta

"ya lo veo, bien vamos a ayudarte a ensayar" rias caminaba adelantándosele a kazuya

* * *

"qu-….que dices? Aplazado un día?" terminado con la práctica del día, kazuya miraba con temor con la decisión que había tomado los directivos de la academia

"si parece que el sábado seria el mejor día así muchas más personas podrían asistir, hay algún problema?" el presidente del club de teatro le miraba

"ah no, no pasa nada" kazuya miraba hacia un lado bastante nervioso, el grupo de miembros del club se iba dispersándose as seguir preparando el escenario

"no tienes una cita médica ese día?" tsubaki miraba seriamente al joven, compartiendo algo de la información que había recaudado cuando tenían sospechas de que el era un enviado de la iglesia

"ah descuida podre estar en casa y aplazarlo eso jajaj" el joven reía nerviosamente realmente era malo mintiendo

El viernes en la reunión del club del ocultismo kazuya explicaba la situación, issei y Rias conocían en algo sobre la condición de kazuya, y los demás integrantes del club intentaron llegar con soluciones, después de unos acomodos, Kiba cubriría su lugar en la obra

La noche llegaba kazuya se encontraba en la cama del hospital, recostado mirando hacia arriba, su madre le miraba fijamente

"ay kazu-chin no estés deprimido, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien" la madre de kazuya se encentraba una vez más acompañándole

"lo se es solo, uhm no pasa nada, tengo sed puedes traerme una soda de la maquina" kazuya miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación, sonriendo su madre se levantaba de su lugar y salía de la habitación, kazuya miraba hacia el techo, suspiraba tanto trabajo prácticas, y tiempo, para nada sentía que la medicina iba a comenzar a hacer efecto se sentía somnoliento y ponía sus manos en el rosario en su cuello "Dios, se uqe soy amigo con demonios pero no son malas personas, quisiera poder ser de ayuda mañana….de. Alguna forma" kazuya se quedaba dormido la joya de su rosario emita una leve luz roja parpadeante

* * *

El teléfono sonaba, kazuya movía su mano y contestaba débilmente

"si buenas?" kazuya contestaba levemente

"shiranami san, que bueno respondes, de casualidad shinra sempai te comento algo sobre donde estaría? Estamos a pocos minutos y no aparece" la voz desesperada del presidente del club de teatro despertaba a kazuya, este se sentaba pero en un instante su cerebro conectaba, era el día de la obra, estaba consiente, estaba en el hospital "shiranami san estas ahí?"

"ah si, de hecho voy en seguida, creo que termine aquí" kazuya colgaba mirando hacia el cielo "ok te debo una" escuchando la puerta abrirse su madre entraba bastante sonriendo

"hola cariño como te sientes este día, vamos mo…..uh=? " la mujer se acercaba al ver la expresión de alegría de su hijo mirándole a sus ojos azules "kazuchin?"

"es un milagro ma, estoy puedo estar consiente recuerdo acostarme a dormir y levantarme no me he perdido de nada" kazuya se levantaba bastante animado "madre llévame a la academia debo ir a la obra" le miraba fijamente esperaba que su madre no le fuera a pedir exámenes para ver que había cambiado

"ahh esta bien kazu-chin no te alteres, ve alístate" kaede sonreía levemente con orgullo viendo directamente a su hijo "favor de familia ne?" murmuraba para si la mujer

* * *

En la terraza del edificio principal se encontraba tsubaki shinra mirando hacia el horizonte, se sentía contenta de poder practicado con yuuto kiba el día anterior, pero ahora cuando tenían que realizar la obra, las escenas románticas le paralizo el miedo completo, viendo como estaba vestida con el traje del príncipe se sentía algo mal por ser una cobarde pero estar frente de el, vestida de hombre y recitando esas cosas, le llenaban de terror, había ocultado su poder demoniaco para que Sona no le encontrara pero se sentía culpable de que su pánico le causara problemas, la puerta se abría y tsubaki se tensaba

"ah aquí esta sempai, que sucedió?" kazuya aparecía de la nada, la joven se tensaba levemente "vamos todos te están esperando"

"no puedo, estar en el escenario con yuuto kun, es" la joven se apenaba un poco mientras kazuya se apoyaba en el barandal

"pero eso no es lo que querias desde el principio?" kazuya miraba al horizonte mientras la joven de cabello negro y lentes de marco azul le veía sorprendida "ah no creas no note como los primeros días te costaba mucho quitar el ceño fruncido" kazuya hacia una mirada sería muy exagerada

"y no te sientes enojado?, después de todo no quería que fueses tu" la joven miraba hacia un lado

"oh eso, cosas pasan muchas veces hacemos cosas raras para estar con la persona que nos gusta" kazuya volteaba a mirarle "el problema es que ahora no eres solo tú, los compañeros de escena te necesitan no pueden ir sin el príncipe Henry"

"pero que pensara yuuto de mí, si me ve así, y si tengo que be-besarlo" la joven miraba hacia un lado apenada, sentándose abrazando sus rodillas

"imagina como pensara de ti si dejas todo abandonado" kazuya extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse "si pasa algo ya buscaremos la forma de ayudarte, las cosas que dan miedo debes afrontarlas así o les temes más o encuentras algo valioso"

La joven tomaba la mano de kazuya y se incorporaba mirándole levemente, realmente no entendía como un humano podía mostrar tanta confianza y ganas de ayudar a unos demonios, pero no podía bajar la guarida, ambos salían de la azotea en dirección al auditorio.

La obra iba como lo esperaban los jóvenes actores disfrutando, mientras el público consistiendo de alumnos de otras escuelas, padres y más estudiantes de la academia kuoh, detrás de los vestidores se encontraban el resto del club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil

"pensé que estarías molesto por lo de kiba reemplazándote" stella miraba al joven humano el cual simplemente acomodaba sus lentes

"nah además valió la pena jaja kiba luce mejor de chica que yo" kazuya asentía riendo mientras chocaba un puño con issei

"y tanto que estudiamos el libreto" rias suspiraba resignada, el concepto de dejar un lado para que otro se llevara la gloria no era algo muy común entre los demonios

"nah no habría quedado tan bien como las practicas, después de todo tsubaki le gusta kiba asi que se siente la emoción en su dialogo" el joven ajustaba sus lentes mientras veía la escena en particular

"bien en las espera acaso?" rias iba a comentar algo pero el grupo se concentraba en la escena final, con un traje blanco y una peluca larga rubia kiba se encontraba arrodillado en una especie de campo de flores, entrando tsubaki con su traje de príncipe

"es verdad que debes alejarte ahora?" kiba haciendo un papel muy convincente

"asi es mi querida isabella, pero aunque la distancia nos separe mi corazón contigo estará siempre solo de-déjame un recuerdo de tus labios" tsubaki comenzaba a acercarse perdiendo el control levemente de sus movimientos " _no puedo hacerlo no puedo no frente a todas estas personas, mi beso con yuuto sería más romántico, más verdadero, ayuda"_

"DETENEOS Y DESISTID QUE EL PRINCIPE HENRY ES MI DESTINO" de un lado del escenario una joven de cabello azul claro e acercaba con un vestido, kazuya le guiñaba un ojo a tsubasa la cual se retrocedía a un paso "desde aquel momento que me salvo en mi infancia he estado buscándole para prometerle amor eterno soy Charlotte la verdadera heredera del trono de galia"

El público enloquecía sorprendido por el cambio de la trama, pero la emoción era poco duradera otra de cabello blanco aparecia

"no, Henry es mío después de todo el me venció en combate, así que no lo cederé sin un duelo, soy ehm li lily " issei también había entrado junto con kazuya

"no Lily es mía y así tenga que retar a Henry por ella" ahora stella entraba vistiendo roaps negras de caballero mientras desenfundaba una espada de utilería, sin embargo Sona vistiendo un traje azul de etiqueta aparecía bloqueando la espada

"no, te lo permitiré ya que herny es mi hermano perdido" zona decía fingiendo una voz profunda

"se equivocan todos ustedes estas doncellas serán mías para llevarlas a mi calabozo de amor soy el fantasma y tods las damas hermosas son mías" akeno vistiendo una máscara con sombrero de copa y una capa

"eso del calabozo de amor sonó horrible" issei y kazuya decían en unísono

Y así la obra se hacía un pandemonio con los demás integrantes del consejo estudiantil ingresando con personajes inventados y haciéndose un desastre en el set, el telón bajaba y había una incredulidad, un silencio sepulcral en el auditorio y de repente estallaba una ovación de pie la gente le había encantado y había sido un éxito.

* * *

En el club del ocultismo se encontraba las mujeres del consejo estudiantil y del club, preparando una leve celebración para el éxito de la obra, los hombres estaban terminando de ayudar a recoger las cosas en el auditorio

"ehm lo siento tsubaki, no sé qué me invadió para entrar así" Sona se veía algo perturbada pero se encontraba alegre

"nah esta bien kaicho, fue divertido ya habrá una oportunidad real" Tsubaki sonreía,, kazuya habia cumplido de ayudarle si estaba en dificultades "Realmente Gremory san tiene sirvientes interesantes"

"talvez pero kazuya no es un sirviente es, uhm.." rias intentaba buscar la palabra, que era kazuya para ella, no compartia un lazo de amistad como con Sona o Akeno, ni una rivalidad abierta como con Stella, y no era un sirviente como kiba e issei, podía hablar con el sobre su gusto por Japón, le interesaban los mangas, y le enseñaba sobre los videojuegos, kazuya se reía porque al jugar en internet le llamaba la princesa flamer, pero es que no comprendía como había gente de ignorante que no podía elegir un curador en Overwatch, no buscaba poder, no le interesaba el apellido Gremory, la trataba solo como Rias

"un sempai interesante" afirmaba koneko

"ah, espero no lo notes cuando sea tarde " stella murmuraba para si misma, mientras veía unas botellas de un liquido "y eso que es?"

"ah de agradecimiento al club nos dieron esta, servirá para la celebración" Sona decía confiadamente mientras destapaba una de las botellas "les guardaremos un poco a los chicos se lo merecen también"

Los demás regresaban lentamente de ayudar al club de teatro

"jaja lamento eso kiba por robarte el protagonismo" issei se disculpaba levemente mientras el joven espadachín simplemente negaba con la cabeza

"nah está bien issei kun, supongo que no estaba cómoda Shinra sempai" kiba sonreía amablemente mientras kazuya le daba un leve golpe con el codo

"si no me digas que no sabes el motivo por el cual estaba nerviosa" el joven ajustaba sus lentes mientras tenia una sonrisa perversa

"uhgg debes dejar de juntarte con Kiryuu te están pegando malas mañas" issei decía dando un paso hacia el lado

Abriendo la puerta del ocultismo se encontraban algo de sorpresa, algunas botellas en el suelo mientras las chicas riéndose fuertemente sin ninguna preocupación

"oigan llegan tarde hic" Sona sitri aun con su imponente presencia pero sus palabras se escuchaban algo enredadas

"pero que están tomando?" viendo una de las botellas kazuya leía "regalo att: Serafall leviathan? Es licor? No huele a licor"

"ahh todo da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas" asia acostada sobre una mesa sus ojos giraban en espiral

"noo asia chan aguanta aguanta" mostrando unas lagrimas stella se encontraba moviendo a asia

"nee koneko toujo compaermos fuerzas" tsubasa yura se encontraba con koneko haciendo vencidas en un rincón del club

"saji eres un buen asiento" Sona se encontraba sentada sobre saji "vamos arre" dándole azotes en el tracero

"waaaa son dos issei kun " Stella sonreía intentando abrazar a los dos issei

"pero que esta pasando aquí? " kazuya miraba como kiba era arrastrado por Tsubaki a uno de los sillones

"yuuto kun bebe un poco" tsubaki intentaba pasarle un trago del sospechoso liquido al joven, la joven de lentes azules apoyaba sus pechos contra el brazo del caballero de rias

"no, yo estoy bien" kiba intentaba alejarse un poco llegando al límite del sofá

"uhg parte de mi estab muy triste por no poder besar… pero si eso molesta te dare de beber asi "bebiendo el líquido dejándolo en la mejilla tsubaki intentaba acercase a kiba a darle de boca a boca el trago

"ahh ayuda alguien ayuda"

Kazuya miraba impávido el desastre frente a el mientras rias se acercaba

"bebe un poco también kazuya kuun" Rias le veía seductoramente mostrando un vaso también

"no ni loco me tomare nada de esa cosa rara" kazuya señalaba el vaso en las manos de rias, la joven de cabello carmesí y ojos azules verdosos se iba a un rincón deprimida

"kazuya-kun esta enojado conmigo" abrazando sus piernas "solo quería darte algo de beber" se escuchaba un sollozo

"ah no rias no estoy molesto tranquila " kazuya se acercaba

"entonces, mimame " la joven se volteaba mirándole con ojos serios

"mimar?" kazuya miraba ya sin sorpresa

"si mimiar" rias señalaba su mentón "como con el familiar de koneko"

Kazuya acercaba su mano en el mentón de rias y comenzaba a mover sus dedos pasándolos suavemente

"ah Nyaaaaa" rias sonriendo ante el toque

"auhggg kawaiiiiiiii "

A las afueras de la escuela viendo hacia la ventana del club una mujer de cabello plateado con traje de maid

"Rias sama que clase de tontos se junta usted?"

Y ese fue el día que el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil decidieron guardar silencio, ese día nunca paso y los hombres decidieron olvidar lo que aconteció

FIN EPISODIO

* * *

 **Bueno gente un capítulo más y algo de la calma antes de la tormenta, me gustan estos capítulos para intentar mostrar a nuestros héroes en otras situaciones raras e incomprensibles**

 **Admiro mucho los autores que se desvían mucho de la trama principal de DXD y hacen que funcione haciéndolo interesante y demás, yo intento ir poco a poco.**

 **Ya apareció graffiya asi que ya comenzara la tormenta pronto**

 **Nuevo openign en el siguiente ep**

 **DxD ENCORE 06: Separación X Determinación**


	7. Encore 06: Separación X Determinación

**DXD ENCORE 05: Separación X Determinación**

 **Ah un capítulo más honestamente no pensé que la inspiración me fuese a durar tanto, de hecho mi experiencia en fics se ha basado en foros con ayuda de un par de excelentes amigos, no es lo mismo escribir fragmentos de un episodio completo que de un solo golpe pero ahí vamos**

 **Heisen00: me alegra te guste la historia y el concepto de mi OC, se que es más fácil escribir y leer más entretenido ver personajes OP sin dudas ni nada pero ese no soy intento hacer un personaje más "humano" por falta de un mejor termino**

 **Bueno iniciamos nuevo capítulo, sé que el anterior fue algo así no muy de evento importante, pero hay detalles escondidos que serán resueltos en un futuro.**

 **He comenzado a leer High School DXD if : Left Behind por Aeretr es una gran historia alternativa, me quito el sombrero ante su idea, chéquenla, su representación de kokabiel es bastante interesante en verdad por ahí voy XD no me den spoilers.**

 **Algunos me han escrito si habrá Lemon en el futuro, solo les diré, por algo esta esto en M jajaj ya en serio, quizás pero habrá el momento y el lugar, la excusa del Mana transfer en fate es valida jajaj**

 **Disclaimer doble porque el anterior no tuvo: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD, a duras penas de mi personaje y es una amalgama de ideas empaquetadas en un joven de cabello negro**

 **\- si fuera el dueño, DxD sería un hentai súper explicito jajaj**

* * *

 **OPENING IDEAL WHITE**

 **(fate UBW op 1 – 2014)**

 **10 segundos música instrumental**

Las afueras de kuoh, la academia y las casa de issei y kazuya, la cámara gira a un puerto donde kazuya se encuentra levantándose viendo al horizonte y el loco de DXD encoré aparece

 **Kokoro wo zenbu Yakitsukusu youna:** Asia e issei saliendo de la casa caminando

 **Zetsubou no tonari de:** en la puerta con akeno y kiba los saludan

 **Itsu datte Kimi wa** : koneko comiendo unas galletas

 **Subete tokasu yomi:** rias se levanta de una silla a saludar a Sona

 **Warai Kaketekureteta:** Issei recostado en el suelo del entrenamiento y Stella sonriéndole

 **Toki kesaretai Koe** : Koneko camina y la luz del atardecer refleja su sombra con una cola de gato

 **Todokanai kotoba:** Akeno se ve en una ventana de la escuela pero se ven alas con pliumas negras en reflejo

 **Mata tsumazukisouni Naru tabi ni** : en un lago kiba su reflejo aparecen muchas sombras detrás de el

 **Nandomo shigamitsuite:** Rias con la bufanda y el rosario de kazuya ensangrentados los apreta y convoca el poder de la destrucción

 **Shiroku Shiroku Masshirona mirai ga** : koneko esta luchando contra las 2 torres de riser mientras kiba con muchas espadas alrededor lucha contra las caballeros

 **Tatta hitotsu bokutachi no kibou:** relámpagos y explosiones en el aire mientras las reinas luchan, issei rodeado por los peones alza su guante y salen dos alas de dragon de energía de su cuerpo

 **Ima no boku ni ha yamikumona kono kimochi** : kazuya del puerto ve su rosario e imágenes de un campo de rosas blancas se distorsionan a un campo con rosas rojas

 **Shika naikedo** : rias lanzando energía de la destrucción a riser

 **Seikai nante hitotsu ja nai** : kazuya bloqueando el fuego de ravel con el manto, mientras asia está en su espalda

 **Boku dake no asu wo sagashiteru:** kazuya mirando al horizonte en el puerto voltea a ver detrás estaba el club del ocultismo rias al frente extendiendo su mano en aceptación

 **Zutto**

* * *

Una mañana nueva iniciaba, la sensación en el rostro de Kazuya le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, el joven fruncía el ceño levemente, estornudando abría los ojos lentamente, un gato negro con ojos color ámbar se encontraba recostado en su pecho, la cola del gato estaba golpeándole la cara en forma de juego

"uhg tienes hambre verdad bonita?" Kazuya lentamente movía sus manos a intentar tomar sus lentes mientras se los ponía veía la hora , eran las 6:30 am, cierto el día anterior habían ido a buscar a los familiares para Issei y Asia, así que la mañana siguiente no habría entrenamiento, los pensamientos de Kazuya se enfocaban nievamente al sentir el golpe en de la cola en su nariz "bien bien ya voy "

Kazuya se levantaba cargando al gato entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la cocina sacaba un pequeño plato con la palabra en marcador NIGTH, sacando algo de pescado partiéndolo en pequeños bocados, los servia en el plato, el gato comenzaba a comer mientras el joven acomodaba sus lentes con seriedad subia las escaleras ingresando en una habitación y abriendo las cortinas de golpe

"guaaaaaaaaaghgg " Kaede shiranami cubría sus ojos retorciéndose como si la luz del sol le causara dolor se sentaba sobre su cama con un rostro agotado

"otra vez escribiendo hasta tarde?" Kazuya acomodaba las sabanas mientras se dirigua hacia la puerta "hoy hare el desayuno así que alístate"

En la mesa eran unos huevos fritos con tostatas, kaede miraba con algo de tristeza ya que el desayuno japonés era su estilo

"kazu-chin tienes que aprender asi sea hacer sopa de miso sino Rias no le gustara lo que prepares" la ama de casa shiranami con tranquilidad mientras tomaba algo de la milagrosa bebida que despertaba a los adultos, el café "le conte de ella ayer a tu padre, manda a decir que cualquier avance hasta la tercera cita jovencito"

"ma, Rias es mi sempai somos amigos solo eso y como que papá llamo?" Kazuya comentaba mientras mascaba algo de pan "dijo cuándo vendría?

"si llamo ayer, en un mes regresa, pero estabas ocupado con nuestra nueva amiguita" kaede miraba a la gata que se encontraba estirándose tranquilamente en una ventana "sabes ahora no tienes alergia, sabía que venir a Kuoh te haría bien"

Kazuya realmente no lo había notado era cierto desde hace unas semanas se sentía mejor, ahora solo usaba su bufanda de costumbre y porque era un ítem mágico súper genial, pero desde que conoció a Issei, Rias y los demás sus ataques habían sido menos, no tenía que usar su inhalador y generalmente alérgico a los gatos pero ahora con su nueva mascota Night y no estaba estornudando, será por las dos veces a las que ha sido sometido al poder del Twiligth healing de Asia, incluso su condición habia retrocedido el sábado para asistir a la obra

"Por cierto le envié las fotos que tome en la obra, jaja te veías muy lindo en el vestido azul" la madre sonreía mientras Kazuya podría jurar que el gato había maullado en forma de burla también, por lo menos eso sería lo último que escucharía del tema

* * *

"hola princesas" amigos de Issei matsuda, y motohama hablaban burlándose de Issei y Kazuya los cuales rápidamente les daban un golpe en la cabeza

"oi bastardos porque no se burlan de kiba también eh?" Issei se molestaba intentado ahorcar a su amigo con lentes

"nah las chicas nos odiarían más, al parecer kiba ahora tiene algunos admiradores" el de la cabeza rapada hablaba y Kazuya ponía una mano en su rostro

"demAsiada información, no estoy escuchando" Kazuya miraba hacia un lado encontrando a Aika y Asia acercándose

"yo creo que Issei san y Kazuya nii hicieron muy buen trabajo" la joven les sonreía de forma honesta, mientras Kazuya se alegraba que un alma caritativa veía que hicieran eso, Issei se apenaba bastante

"bueno mientras no se les quede de costumbre vestirse de mujer, aunque quien sabe talvez tengan ropa interior femenina puesta" Aika sonreía de manera burlona "aunque talvez podría llevarles a una tienda a elegir unos lindos modelos"

"si sería perfecto solo si los modelas tu primero, nada como ver en el cuerpo de una mujer real" Kazuya hablaba mientras se recostaba sobre el pupitre aun viendo a aika, en su mente pensaba que talvez algo de la perversión de Issei se le estaba pegando, entonces si fuese compañero de clases de kiba sería más caballeroso o si fuese koneko su capacidad para ingerir dulces se incrementaría un 300%, dejando las preguntas extrañas que su cerebro hacia viedno algo la sorprendía expresión de aika y un leve sonrojo que se hacía en sus mejillas pero que desaparecía con una risa

"ohh entonces pasado mañana sería un buen momento, pide un espacio en tus actividades del club entonces, vamos Asia no demoran en iniciar las clases" aika se alejaba junto con Asia mientras Kazuya se quedaba viendo el lugar donde había estado con su compañera

"viejo que fue eso? Tienes una cita?" Issei preguntaba bastante sorprendido mientras mostraba algo de confusión sobre la futura acompañante

"solo la acompañare a unas compras, una salida talvez, cita uhmmm en mi criterio necesita película y comer en algún sitio" Kazuya contestaba de una manera muy normal

"pero es Kiryuu aika" uno de los amigos de Issei comentaba "si fuera Akeno sempai o incluso

vermillion san"

al escuchar hablar a los chicos Kazuya recordaba uno de los consejos que su padre le había dicho, tan solo un par de años atrás, cuando tuvieron la conversación de las flores y las abejas, no tan delicado cuando tu madre es una escritora de novelas eróticas pero algo se podría rescatar.

" _muchacho, como tu abuelo me dijo a tu edad, mientras no seas más feo que el monstruo del pantano, y cuides tu apariencia personal, puede que no obtengas una novia, pero podrás tener citas que es el primer paso, hijo las chicas normales existen solo baja la cabeza de las nubes y no desees una súper modelo, puede que consigas una novia, pero debes tener valor de preguntar y recordar que las mujeres también son humanos"_

Y es verdad si los amigos de Issei le bajaran un poco a la perversión y no hicieran tan obvio su fanatismo por las chicas más populares, talvez tuvieran una oportunidad con una chica más normal, pero no les diría eso, tal vez a Issei, pero mirando a la joven ex novicia y actual demonio, como sus ojos verdes miraban al nuevo sekiryuutei, la necesidad de Kazuya por aconsejar a su vecino era descartada, ahora que lo pensaba si las mujeres eran humanas pero el mismo principio se aplicaría con una demonio?

* * *

En el club del estudio de lo oculto, el grupo se encontraba reunido, Stella no se encontraba con ellos en esta oportundiad, escuchando, algunas cosas que Kazuya había organizado del presupuesto cuando termino Rias se encontraba aun mirando hacia otro lado distraída

"que opina sempai….. Rias sempai?" Kazuya miraba a Rias la cual estaba ida, Akeno se veía con un poco de preocupación la joven de cabello negro tocaba el hombro de Rias, el contacto le hacía reaccionar

"ah si Kazuya buen trabajo" Rias respondía, enfocándose de nuevo y sonriéndole levemente, el cuarto quedaba en un silencio incomodo, como si los demás sirvientes de Rias pudieran sentir que había algo mal con su ama, la joven de cabello carmesí suspiraba cerrando los ojos un instante y abriéndolos "uh? Esto es"

"el primer volumen de la tercera parte de JOJO, Stardust Crusaders" Kazuya hacia una pose con el libro frente de Rias mientras con su mano derecha cubría su rostro "y la búsqueda por DIO"

"que? Dio sobrevivio a phantom blood? Como si todo exploto" Rias se incorporaba de su asiento, intentando tomar el libro pero Kazuya lo retiraba levemente mientras Rias se detenia recobrando su compostura "ejem digo sería interesante saber"

Akeno sonreía al ver que Rias se había animado nuevamente mientras Kazuya le pasaba el manga a su mejor amiga mientras Kazuya se acercaba a sentarse hacia donde estaban Issei y Asia, en un extremo para no ponerse entre los dos y koneko lo miraba fijamente

"lo siento koneko sama hoy no hay ofrenda para shiro pero" sacando una chocolatina del bolsillo de su camisa se la arroja a la loli peli blanca "aquí tienes para ti, es que ahora tengo una mascota una gatita negra llamada Nigth"

"waaa Kazuya niisan cuando lleguemos a casa podemos verla?" Asia miraba con ojos aplios sonriendo

"si claro, es curioso ustedes ayer fueron por su familiares y me encontré con nigth aquí rondando la escuela me siguió a casa" Kazuya miraba como koneko comía la barra de chocolate

"parece que tienes una afinidad por los felinos, me sorprende no tuvieras uno antes" kiba comentaba despreocupadamente mientras bebía algo de te que Akeno serbia a todos

"cierto curiosamente es no podía por mis alergias pero últimamente, no me he sentido mal, aparte de mis movimientos automáticos los fines de semana, excepto ete sábado milagro de ejem quien fuese" señalando hacia arriba y luego abajo "todo es perfecto, mis alergias, y no me siento tan débil"

"es claro Kazuya-kun tu cuerpo estaba sufriente de sobre carga mágica" Rias decía deteniendo un instante la lectura del manga

"carga? Como lo que Issei me hizo en la práctica hace días?" Kazuya ajustaba sus lentes

"asi es Shiranami-kun, al parecer tienes un aura de energía en tu cuerpo, pero nunca la explotaste y nunca la usabas, así que se quedaba en tu cuerpo como un veneno, tu bufanda podía hacer de polo a tierra en algunas ocasiones" Akeno explicaba sonriendo mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos "al usar el manto como arma y estar entrenando has hecho que tu cuerpo se adapte al flujo de energía"

"wow realmente eres la Reina experta en magia, he aprendido bastante" Kazuya miraba Akeno con respeto

"ara ara, fufufu si quieres en otra ocasión te enseño más cosas en privado" la joven lamia su dedo viéndole seductoramente y el respeto de Kazuya se desvanecía

"ahhggg primero la cita con kiryuu y ahora Akeno, el sueño del harem es mio shiranami" Issei le daba un golpe en el hombro mientras hacia sus celos responder, Akeno miraba de reojo a Rias como aun leyendo el manga pareciera está poniendo más atención a la conversación entre los dos jóvenes

"no es una cita solamente iremos a comprar algo y ya esta" Kazuya tomaba algo más de te

"quien lo diría shiranami san todo un casanova "Akeno decía de una manera provocadora

"gracias?" Kazuya no sabía si era alago o era molestar pero no él iba a dar la satisfacción de que se burlaran de el, ya suficiente tuvo con el salón con lo de la obra de teatro

"Kazuya-kun, podRias hacerme un favor?" Rias preguntaba con normalidad mientras cerraba el manga y lo guardaba

"si claro que puedo hacer por ti?"

* * *

El olor a fideos era intenso, conjunto con el de carne y cebollas recién cortadas, muchos estudiantes de otras escuelas llenaban el lugar, algunos los cuales observaban en una mesa para dos una joven de cabello carmesí, la cual estaba observando el lugar y el menú con mucho interés, Kazuya recordaba en su primera conversación ella deseaba siempre ir a un sitio como estos, pero con Akeno atraería mucha atención, kiba aceptaría no por el gusto y con koneko no podría tener una conversación sobre sus gustos

"aun no entiendo cómo pudo sobrevivir Dio a la explosión, pero el stand de Joseph es interesante para poder encontrarlo así" Rias tomaba un poco de agua que le había traído la mesera

"jaaj no querrás los spoilers, pero si el concepto de los stands es el que seguirá rigiendo el resto del manga así que acostúmbrate" Kazuya le veía mientras una mesera se acercaba

"puedo tomar su orden?" la joven sacaba una libreta pequeña esperando, Kazuya miraba a Rias después de todo ella era la que había querido llegar a este lugar

"si por favor un ramen Tonkotsu grande con sopa de miso y tendón de res" Rias le entregaba la carta a la joven mesera moviéndose con confianza en el sitio que Kazuya no creía que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera

"lo mismo para mi, gracias, tiene de casualidad cubiertos?" Kazuya preguntaba a lo cual la mesera negaba con la cabeza dejando dos pares de palillos delante de cada uno mientras se alejaba, Kazuya miraba a Rias con incredulidad

"segura que nunca habías venido a una tienda de estas? O esto es una estratagema para hacerme comer con palillos?" el joven le miraba a los ojos aguamarina de Rias

"un poco de ambas cosas, será divertido verte esforzar para comer" Rias le miraba de manera seria

"caray eres malvada" Kazuya ponía sus dedos en el puente de su nariz

"Por supuesto, soy un demonio" Rias sonreía porque era lo más común del mundo

Unos minutos después de más discusión sobre battle tendency, los pedidos llegaban, Kazuya observaba el gran platón de ramen, y pensó para si que talvez los Demonios comían demAsiado, aunque su única evidencia en estos momentos era koneko

"itadakimatsu" Rias comenzaba a comer un poco soplando los fideos y poniéndolo en los labios Kazuya observaba como la joven comía de una manera elegante mientras sus ojos ubicados en los labios de la heredera de los Gremory "uh? Se te va a enfriar Kazuya kun" sonriéndole como si supiera donde estaba mirando, ante el sonrojo de su kouhai el joven partía los palillos y como si intentara descifrar un rompecabezas de mil piezas comenzaba a mover los instrumentos extraños de el para comer, ella sonreía un poco

"no es divertido" Kazuya intentaba mover los palillos cuando un par que no eran los suyos tomaban algunos fideos "oye uh?"

"aver di ahhhh" Rias movía sus palillos hacia Kazuya mientras le miraba, el joven se sonrojaba detrás de sus lentes mientras algunas chicas que estaban con amigas se reían levemente pero no dejaban ver

"o-oye eso no es necesario" el joven miraba hacia un lado apenado mientras Rias continuaba quieta, rindiéndose se acerca y toma el bocado que le ofrecía su acompañante de cabello carmesí

"no es tan malo verdad Kazuya kun?" Rias le sonreía mientras le daba otro bocado "no muy acostumbrado a esto casanova?" Rias decía en un tono leve de burla recordando lo que Akeno había mencionado

"nope Rias puedes presumir de ser la primera belleza que me da de comer" dando otro bocado apenado "solo porque trato a las demás como normalmente los demás se asustan" comenzando a comer un poco de dificultad "hey ya estoy aprendiendo"

"si es cierto no nos tratas especial" Rias sonreía levemente mientras continuaba comiendo su propio plato

La noche llegaba kuoh las calles eran iluminadas por las lámparas y los vehículos pasaban por las calles, Kazuya y Rias conversaban tranquilamente mientras sin que se notara el tiempo llegado a un edificio de apartamentos, Kazuya observaba como Rias se acercaba a un tablero.

"bueno nos veremos mañana sempai" Kazuya movía una mano para despedirse

"espera Kazuya-kun, ehm….quisiera agradecerte por acompañarme hoy y bueno te gustaría seguir?" Rias le preguntaba con naturalidad mientras la puerta del edificio de apartamentos se abría

Kazuya se encontraba en la sala del apartamento de Rias, mirando alrededor era bastante espacioso, los muebles se sentían muy bien y cómodos además se veían algo costosos,las luces estaban bajas mientras la luz de la pantalla del televisor estaba dando un programa sobre las próximas películas a estrenar, escuchando los pasos de Rias Kazuya voltea

"oye hay una película de sobrenatural para ir con e…club" las palabras de Kazuya morían en sus labios mientras sentía que su rostro se calentaba al ver lo que estaba frente de sus ojos

"oh ya veo Kazuya-kun" Rias acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja acercándose lentamente

Kazuya no podía escuchar bien, sus ojos estaban centrados en Rias en estos momentos, la joven se le acercaba lentamente vestida solo con una ropa interior negra de encaje, cada paso los pechos rebotaban de una forma natural, la joven posaba ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Kazuya mientras se recostaba sobre el joven posando su pecho sobre el de el

"así es como terminan las citas aquí no? Es lo que he leído" Rias acariciaba el rostro de Kazuya mientras algo sonrojada pasaba el índice por los labios del joven, retrocediendo un poco movía sus manos hacia su sostén "así que permíteme ser aun Rias, solo un día más"

El sostén caía permitiendo ver al joven por sus lentes los pechos descubiertos de Rias, aunque no fuera la primera vez que los veía, el ambiente era muy diferente, no era en burla y tampoco la joven de cabello carmesí mostraba la confianza en su rostro, se veía nerviosa acercando su cuerpo Rias movía sus manos dentro del uniforme del joven sintiendo el calor de su piel, al mismo tiempo que sentía como los dedos del joven le acariciaban la espalda, era una sensación agradable, frente de ella estaba un joven que no la veía no como una ama, no como una Gremory, sino como una chica, talvez con más tiempo podía explorar algo mas pero no sería asi, Rias acercaba sus labios al joven, en ese momento una luz roja llenaba la sala, haciendo detenerse en el acto

"parece que pasamos mucho tiempo en el restaurante" Rias suspiraba mientras sonreía nostálgicamente, Kazuya apenas enfocaba la mirada hacia la luz y la persona que se materializaba mientras Rias se incorporaba

"el amo Sirzechs-sama estaría muy decepcionado de verla en una situación así, con un humano," una maid de cabello plateado oscuro y expresión fría les miraba fijamente

"jum lo que yo haga con mi cuerpo depende de mi solamente, no dejare que menosprecien a las personas con las que comparto mi vida Grayfia" Rias mencionaba con algo de ira

Kazuya miraba algo confundido porque el hermano de Rias tendría que interponerse, habia escuchado de ella misma, que la consentía mucho al borde de a veces avergonzarla en el inframundo.

"si pero antes que nada usted es la representante del clan Gremory" la maid materializaba una tela cubriendo el cuerpo de Rias, la joven se acercaba a Kazuya dándole un leve beso en la frente

"perdona Kazuya, olvidemos lo que paso hoy está bien?" ayudándole a levantar el joven miraba confundido un círculo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies, debido a las caricias de Rias la bufanda estaba desacomodada y Grayfia observaba al joven con algo de sospeha

"oye espera como?" Kazuya desaparecía dejado a Rias en la habitación sola con la maid, la joven miraba fijamente a la mujer con determinación en su mirada

"por las cartas mi primera opción fue ir al peón, creí que se aprovecharía de su naturaleza pervertida" la mujer decía con una solemnidad mientras Rias solo caminaba hacia el balcón del apartamento viendo a la distancia con sus ojos aguamarina tristes

Kazuya se materializaba en la habitación de huéspedes de su casa cayendo sobre la cama, mirando al cielo mientras escuchaba el maullido de Night, el joven veía confundido un momento reaccionando se levantaba tomando la gatita en sus brazos

"perdón por asustarte linda" acariciaba el mentón de la gata suavemente, mientras veía la habitación, había colgado un uniforme de repuesto de Rias, también un traje de ejercicios rosados, algunos libros y demás pertenencias de la joven, Kazuya salía de la habitación con muchas preguntas en su mente

* * *

Issei y asia entraban en el club junto con kiba, al lado de Rias se encontraba Grayfia y en un costado estaba Stella con tachibana, la joven de coletas estaba con una expresión fría hacia la maid

"ah Stella san viniste hoy…. Ah mira kiba es la maid que apareció de la nada en mi habitación y se fue" issei decía sorprendido

"bien esta reunión es para" Rias comenzaba a hablar cuando una columna de fuego se hacía en la habitación, Stella se tensaba pero tachibana negaba con la cabeza, de entre las llamas aparecía un hombre entre sus tempranos 20 años, rubio y con una actitud arrogante que se podía notar a simple vista

"mi querida Rias, he venido para que volvamos al inframundo y tomes tu lado como mi bella esposa" Raiser declaraba abiertamente mientras se sentaba sin reparo en uno de los sofás

"cuantas veces te debo decir que no deseo casarme aun" Rias se levantaba molesta mientras issei se veía confundido

"esposa que sucede?" issei preguntaba confundido stella caminaba a su lado

"Raiser phenex un demonio de sangre pura, debido a la gran guerra muchos de ese tipo de demonios murieron, debido a la poca tasa de natalidad las familias nobles hacen matrimonios de ese estilo" la joven de coletas y cabello carmesí le explicaba al nuevo sekiryuutei

"Rias, creo que deberías dejar de desafiarme, o acaso tendré que quemar a todos tus aliados para sacarte de este asqueroso mundo humano?" Raiser se acercaba colocando su mano en el mentón de Rias, esta recordaba algo sobre el mentón y con su palma abofeteaba la mano del fénix fuera de su rostro

"Quiero verte intentarlo sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia" los ojos de Rias se recubrían de un aura carmesí

"en ese caso, como Rias ojosama, desea oponerse, Sirzechs-sama previo su respuesta y decidió que arreglaran esto en un Rating game" la maid de cabello plateada intervenía

"esas son todas tus piezas Rias?, porque entonces estas en una gran desventaja" raiser se reia confiadamente mientras con un chasquido de sus dedos "déjame mostrarte un verdadero grupo de sirvientes"

Entre las llamas de un símbolo naranja se materializaban 15 figuras, mujeres atractivas con diferentes trajes y fisionomías, issei se encontraba viéndolas bastante sorprendido y boquiabierto, mientras stella cruzaba los brazos

"un rating game es donde las piezas de dos diferentes reyes luchan entre si, oye issei escúchame" stella halaba la mejilla de issei

"si si te escucho te escucho" issei decía con dificultad por el dolor y la mejilla

"ohhh hermosa y bastante conocimiento" Raiser se acercaba a tomar el mentor de stella "puedo saber el nombre de tal belleza que se compara con mi futura esposa?" Rias veía incomoda como Raiser no respetaba el espacio personal de su rival pero esta sonreía con malicia

"por supuesto gran heredero de los phenex, Stella Vermillion" la joven sonreía y veía el rostro de disgusto en phenex, eso le llenaba de satisfacción mientras este retiraba su mano como si hubiese tocado un líquido podrido y la limpiaba entre sus ropas

"eso explica la rebeldía de mi prometida, una sangre maldita de una familia destructora y rebelde buscando destruir todo" Raiser miraba fijamente a la joven de ojos carmesí "quería añadirte a mi colección pero una manzana podrida daña a las otras"

"OYE QUE HABLAS, no se que tonterías dices pero no dejare que insultes a Stella san y a Buchou como si fueran tu propiedad" el guante rojo aparecía con su sonido de Boost

"ja el Sekiryuutei está en un demonio de clase baja, que triste Mira" Raiser movia su cabeza y una joven de cabello azul con coletas se acercaba, moviendo un bastón para luchar contra issei

"esta pequeña?" issei miraba sorprendido

[ **No te confies por las apariencias** ] Draig hablaba en la mente de issei cuando la joven se lanzaba para hacer un golpe, issei lo esquivaba sujetando con su mano derecha el bastón

"adiós" issei sonreía

[EXPLOSION]

El joven impactaba con un puño en el estómago a la joven y la enviaba lejos hacia el techo haciéndola chocar y cayendo inconsciente a los pies de Raiser, el noble si estaba molesto lo ocultaba bien pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario, agachadnos y cargando a la joven inconsciente con un gesto protector, confundía a muchos de los presentes debido a su actitud anterior

"te subestime, aunque Mira fuera mi peón más débil, te subestime, Isabela termina esto ya" Raiser daba la orden y una mujer con un rostro cubierto con una máscara metálica se ponía en posición de lucha.

"Rias perdón la demora pero tsubaki sempai me solicito" Kazuya abría la puerta con prisa por llegar tarde, Raiser miraba al humano aun con hostilidad de la derrota de Mira y el mundo frente a Rias se hizo en cámara lenta, la debilidad de las armas automáticas, es que estas no miden el hecho de que si es un oponente adecuado, ellas simplemente atacan, la bufanda de Kazuya lanzaba un ataque reaccionando a la hostilidad de Raiser, el noble demonio extendía su mano enviando llamas a atacar, la bufanda intentaba proteger pero el fuego envolvía alrededor la tela llegando a su blanco, el grito de dolor del joven distraía a issei e Isabela se acercaba golpeándole fuertemente en el estómago y enviándole contra una pared

"no bajes la guardia en un combate" decía la mujer enmascarada mientras regresaba al lado de su Rey,

"je esto es un desastre, bien Rias nos veremos en 10 días" decía el integrante de los Phenex, al ver a Rias corre hacia donde el joven se retorcía de dolor

"14, que sean 14 después de todo heriste a una persona no involucrada" stella con sus brazos cruzados veía a Raiser mientras sus uñas se enterraban entre su uniforme al ver a issei lastimado y a su camarada

"14 días es aceptable" grayfia decía para disuadir y Raiser aceptaba desapareciendo junto con sus siervas, asia se veía confundida mientras issei aun medio consiente señalaba hacia Kazuya y Rias

* * *

"chicos cuidado" Kazuya se incorporaba en su cama sentándose tocando su rostro y sus brazos, juraba que el dolor intenso el apoderaba de las quemaduras

"tranquila Kazuya-kun todo está bien" Rias se encontraba en una silla delante de la cama de la enfermería mirando fijamente al joven una sonrisa cansada de cómo se preocupaba por los demás antes que por el

"quien era ese sujeto?, están todos bien?" Kazuya se acomodaba para mirar a Rias fijamente, la joven le veía con tristeza cerraba los ojos tomando una boconada de aire, y le contaba la situación, del prometido, del raiting game que sucedería en 14 días

"y que vamos a hacer?" el joven preguntaba preocupado

"no vamos a hacer nada, esto es algo que solo me incumbe a mí y a mis sirvientes, no tiene nada que ver contigo" Rias se ponía de pie su voz se hacía firme

"pero…" la voz de kazuya era silenciada por los labios de Rias, se sentían suaves, y dulces, la joven tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el atardecer se daba una tonalidad naranja, después de un momento se separaba sonriéndole algo sonrojada

"mi primer beso libre y quizás el ultimo, adiós kazuya kun" rias hipnotizaba a kazuya sabiendo que no duaria pero seria lo suficiente para que el volviera a casa

* * *

Al día siguiente kazuya se levantaba nuevamente con Nigth en su pecho, la gata se incorporaba mientras el se levantaba y tomaba sus lentes, siguiendo a la habitación de huéspedes veía que todo estaba organizado como si nunca nadie la hubiese ocupado.

El desayuno llegaba se encontraba comiendo cereal, su madre algo triste miraba alrededor

"y Rias chan?" preguntaba mientras bebía una taza de café

"el grupo tuvo un viaje, son 14 días yo por lo del médico no puedo ir " kazuya miraba aun comiendo un poco lento

"uhm eso explica porque estas asi kazu-chin" la madre veía que su hijo estaba un poco bajo de ánimo y talvez ese fuese el problema.

El día continúo, y kazuya por primera vez desde que llego a kuoh llegaba solo a la academia, la ausencia de la compañía de Rias, Issei y Asia se hacía notar, en el salón de clases todos llegaban y las clases continuaban, issei, asia y Stella no se encontraban en el salón

 _No tiene nada que ver contigo_

La voz de rias le recordaba la conversaciones que tenían, movia los dedos de sus brazos y tocaba un lado de su cara la sensación de las llamas quemando su ser no le habían abandonado, suerte Asia estaba ahí pero aun el dolor lo recordaba y sus manos temblaban un poco

Las clases finalizaban y kazuya caminaba de costumbre al club del estudio de lo oculto, con un paso mucho más rápido de lo habitual, moviéndose más rápido abría la puerta y el club se encontraba vacío por completo, no kiba leyendo, no asia jugando con su familiar, no rias y akeno en el escritorio, no koneko consumiendo dulces, sintiendo algo punzante en sus ojos kazuya quitaba sus lentes y se frotaba un poco respirando profundamente

"supongo que no habrá motivo por que quedarme" kazuya tomaba el libro de tesorería del club el trabajo lo podría hacer desde casa, caminando se topaba con tsubaki shinra

"ah tusbaki sempai, buenas tardes, eh necesitas otro favor?" kazuya le miraba la joven de lentes de marco azul se veía algo culpable y le hacia una leve reverencia

"perdón shiranami kun, pero zona me pidió que te retrasara a petición de Rias, no podías asistir a esa reunión pero no pensé que fuese a pasar lo que sucedió" la sempai se veía bastante en conflicto por lo que había sucedido

"ya veo, no pasa nada sempai, no sabías lo que sucedería" kazuya sonreía levemente y se alejaba "nos veremos luego sempai tengo algo que hacer"

En la salida le esperaba Aika Kiryuu son las manos en las caderas viéndose falsamente molesta

"llegas tarde hacer esperar a una dama pero te disculpare si me llevas a comer helado antes de las compras" la joven se acomodaba los lentes

Kazuya le miraba un momento tratando de descifrar el significado cuando recordaba lo de principio de semana, la situación con rias le había hecho olvidar la promesa, el joven respiraba mientras sonreía

"claro pero entonces debes en si mostrarme ese conjuto que te probaras" acomodándose los lentes ocultando su expresión mientras aika caminaba en frente algo apenada

"bien bien vamos entonces ya que no tienes obligaciones del club"

El dia pasaba entre visitar una arcadia, comer helados y ver a aika probarse numerosas prendas, claro al llegar a la tienda de ropa interior el joven de cabello negro se confundía por las miradas que recibía pero mientras estuviese cerca de su acompañante no tendría que dar demasiadas ecxxplicaciones.

"que tal este?" la joven de lentes y coletas le mostraba un conjunto de ropa interior blanca dando un giro

"no no no el blanco es para chicas inocentes como asia, uhmm pero el rojo es demasiado apasionado y el negro debería ser para una noche especial" kazuya pensaba pero al mencionar la lencería negra sus pensamientos regresaban a rias y lo que sucedió en su departamento

"ohhh vaya vaya estás pensando mucho me siento humilde ante tu conocimiento sobre como resaltar los encantos femeninos" aika le aplaudia

"jojojojo no me subestimes, para aika sama el color azul oscuro es el mejor ya que evoca inteligencia y también pensamientos oscuros ya el diseño tendrás que elegirlo tu" kazuya apuntaba señalando mientras veía como algunas de las clientes le veian y luego comenzaban a buscar otros colores

La tarde pasaba y kazuya acompañaba a la joven de lentes hasta la parada de auto bus, al final ella escogió lo que quiso y kazuya no se atrevía a preguntar que ya fuera de la tienda

"espero te haya servido para distraerte de que tus compañeros se fueron de viaje" aika decía mientras hacia una fila junto con el

"ohh veo que mantienes muy enterada de las cosas" kazuya miraba notablemente sorprendido

"claro Asia es una buena amiga, además solo me fijo en lo que me interesa" la joven decía sin darle vueltas al asunto "además bueno es por agradecerte por no tratarme, como los otros chicos que creen que soy un fastidio"

"hey es tu forma de ser no te voy a rechazar por eso además, chicas pervertidas deben ser protegidas, y si tienen lentes pues son tesoros nacionales " el joven cerraba su puño en determinación de su comentario

"jajajaja ay shiranami san eres el único que puede decir una cosa asi con seriedad, pero veo el motivo porque te mira asi" aika reía secándose una lagrima de la fuerza "oh es mi parada, suerte con lo demás, la próxima me dices cuando tu vayas a comprar" aika se subia a su autobús y se alejaba del lugar

"seriedad eh? Ufff.. ir a casa"

Kazuya intentaba moverse escapar, las llamas le perseguían le lastimaban, escuchaba los gritos de los demás, el solo gritaba sus nombres intentando alcanzarlos, pero dolía y hacía calor mucho calor, quería ayudarlos, pero quería escapar también del dolor, su rostro dolía su piel se quemaba tenía que encontrarlos, pero tenía que escapar, el hombre rubio reia mas y mas, una luz una calma blanca le rodeaba una voz

" _no estas solo, estoy contigo"_

Se calmaba el fuego desaparecía, podía ver la luna llena y un campo de rosas blancas hasta el infinito y la voz provenia de una silueta pero la luz de la luna le cegaba abriendo los ojos, recordaba que había ido al hospital al día siguiente de su salida con aika, era sábado estaba vistiendo su uniforme a su lado se encontraba Nigth

"pequeña que haces aquí, de hecho dónde estamos?" kazuya miraba a su alrededor, encontrando unos asientos familiares, estaba en el club del ocultismo, el teléfono antiguo que se encontraba sonaba, una vez, dos veces, a la tercera kazuya se decidía a contestar, alguien hablaba, sobre un contrato, y necesitaban a issei, kazuya contesto que issei no se encontraba disponible, era una voz de hombre, quería compañía para pescar en el puerto, no requería nada difícil.

"puedo cubrirle por hyoudou hoy si no le importa" kazuya afirmaba levemente, debía ayudarles de cualquier forma pero sería suficiente, estaría inmiscuyéndose. Decidio ir al contrato en lugar de issei, primero dejando a Nigth de nuevo en casa

La noche caía en los puertos de Kuoh, kazuya se acercaba terminando de pagar un taxi, en el borde del puerto un hombre adulto, cabello negro pero en la parte del frente rubia levantaba una caña

"hey chico, no te importa si ya he comenzado eh?" el hombre hablaba en un tono jocoso mirando hacia el océano, kazuya tomaba la caña de pescar

"no para nada, bueno ahí voy" el joven lanzaba la caña algo lejos

"ohh nada mal chico pescas seguido?" el hombre le miraba intrigado

"con mi padre cuando vivíamos en Europa" kazuya no sentía la necesidad de mentirle al hombre de hecho de alguna forma esperaba serle honesto

"oh ya veo bueno aver como nos va" el hombre se sentaba y la noche de estrellas solo con el sonido del mar, varios minutos pasaban el hombre había logrado capturar 2 peces pero kazuya aun nada

"si tienes pensamientos conflictivos los peces no pican, que tienes en mente muchacho?" el hombre se encontraba mirando al horizonte atento de la carnada

"no, no es nada importante" kazuya acomodaba sus lentes levemente

"si no lo fuera no estarías pensando mucho, vamos cuéntame aunque no lo parezca jaja yo también fui joven" el hombre se reia levemente

Kazuya dudo pero comentaba, al menos una versión sin los detalles del matrimonio ni del rating game, los humanos no necesitaban saber eso, solo que quería ayudar a sus amigos pero le habían dicho que no pertenecía a ese problema que no le inmiscuía

"oh ya veo, entonces eres tu quien esta haciendo mal" el hombre le señalaba mientras sonreía

"ah? Como? Pero estoy respetando su" kazuya recibía una kata en la cabeza

"eres joven, ve comete errores, inmiscúyete en los problemas de la gente que te importa, si salen las cosas mal te disculpas, y siguen adelante, pero si no estás y realmente si te necesitaban entonces te arrepentirás para toda la vida" el hombre le miraba fijamente con decisión kazuya pensaba un momento y pasaba la caña de pescar

"lo siento, mis amigos me necesitan ya he perdido 3 dias" kazuya le miraba fijamente

"esos son buenos ojos, ahora ve muchacho y descuida le daré una buena calificación a tu amigo la próxima vez" el hombre veía como kazuya se alejaba corriendo rápidamente

" _asi que el sekiryuutei no vino hoy"_ una voz se escuchaba a la espalda del hombre

"no pero aun así fue algo interesante, un sello tan fuerte y el joven vive como si nada, habrá que ver qué sucede" el hombre del cabello negro y rubio miraba hacia atrás

* * *

"lo siento ma me voy me están esperando en el campamento" kazuya salía con una mochila de forma de saco verde, lo tenía en diagonal, mientras hablaba por su madre por teléfono "no no te preocupes los demás me recogerán en la casa de rias, si si adiós buena suerte con tus amigas" kazuya colgaba era la primera vez que le mentiría a su madre pero, talvez podría pedirle a Rias que le hipnotizara luego "adiós mi pequeña" kazuya abrazaba a Nigth "cuando vuelva te traeré atún aleta amarilla"

Kazuya se alejaba corriendo en dirección a la estación de trenes mientras veía en su celular la indicación en el mapa que le había pasado Tsubaki Shinra de donde se encontraban Rias y los demás entrenando

" _mucha suerte kazu-nyan, esperare mi atún "_

El joven veía hacia la puerta de su casa estaba cerrada pero juraría haber escuchado algo, solo veía a nigth desde la ventana del segundo piso mientras se despedia corriendo

FIN EPISODIO

 **Gracias por los reviews adicionales, me alegra ver que acepten la condición de poco poder que tiene mi OC,**

 **Asi como kiba es elegante y tiene técnica, issei es impredecible y tiene coraje, kazuya es como viendo en la pelea contra raynare, una boca y talento para distraer a sus enemigos.**

 **Algunos gritaran al cielo sobre el porqué el momento semi ecchi de Kazuya X Rias en lugar de rias ir por issei que sería más pervertido, la mentalidad de Rias en mi fic, es la de experimentar todo como Rias, no como una Gremory o como una Demonio de alta clase, y eso fue desarrollado por mis dos OC**

 **Por medio de Stella, Rias está aprendiendo que puede expresar sus emociones y los demas pueden aceptarla por eso, no tiene por qué ser la noble perfecta como ella idealiza a su hermano y padre, aparte del poder de una noble de una casa casi extinta y exiliada (mas de eso a futuro) es grande mucho mas la phenex**

 **Por medio de Kazuya, está viendo a alguien que la trata de forma normal y se interesa por ella, sus gustos, su vida, más allá del físico y más allá de ser uno de sus sirvientes, que la trata como una persona**

 **Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente capitulo de DxD, que puede este para el martes o miércoles dependiendo de mis obligaciones**

 **Encore 07: Debilidad X Objetivo**


	8. Encore 07: Debilidad X Reunión

**DXD ENCORE 07:** **Debilidad X Reunión**

 **Y vamos de nuevo, creo que mi inspiración lograra llegar a dos capítulos por semana a menos que inicie la universidad entonces ya se verían a solo uno por semana, pero mientras tanto la musa de la escritura me exige que escriba**

 **alexsennin9999: bueno ya habido momentos IsseiXStella faltaban los kazuXRias, yo diría que la cercanía de Kazuya con Koneko va más hacia el lado como es Asia, como de una hermana pequeña**

 **bueno gente comienza el training arc, y créanme no será tan suave como antes, serán 4 días más suficientes? Que debilidades superaran? Bueno entonces ahí lo veremos**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de DxD, si lo fuera Xenovia aparecería mucho más con su traje de exorcista jajajaj**

* * *

El camino hacia la montaña era silencioso,el grupo de Rias gremory se encontraba concentrado, en su primer día de entrenamiento, caminando por las montañas en un largo camino que iba hacia ellos, cargando enormes mochilas, a excepción de Akeno, Asia y Rias, issei se encontraba algo rezagado mientras Stella con muramasa tachibana se detenían levantando la mano

"ok suficiente podemos parar un segundo" Stella anunciaba y el grupo se detenía issei agradecido por el debido descanso

"gracias Stella-san casi no podía más" respirando agitado issei se dejaba caer

"issei sempai es muy llorón" Koneko con una enrome bolsa en sus espaldas pasaba de largo

"animo issei san" Asia le animaba desde lo lejos, mientras tanto Stella dejaba una de sus bolsas en el suelo la cual sonaba bastante pesada

"wow, vermillion san que lleva ahí Rocas?" kiba preguntaba viendo la enorme bolsa que tenía la joven

"si asi es chicos, asi que mejor esquiven" Stella sonreía mientras tachibana ingresaba una mano en la bolsa

"perdón pero esquivar que uhgggg?" issei se incorporaba solo para que una roca del tamaño de una pelota le impactara en el pecho con la fuerza lo envió pasando de Koneko y kiba hasta un poco mas abajo donde estaban Rias

"esto" tachibana tenía la mano extendida "el calentamiento termino, es hora de entrenar"

"es un pequeño entrenamiento que hacemos en mi grupo se llama quemados extremo" Stella sacaba otra enorme roca

"pero no crees que es algo excesi" Rias intentaba discutir con su compañera noble, pero rápidamente Akeno toma de las ropas a Rias y se tiran al suelo, una roca grande pasaba donde había estado la cabeza de Rias y atravesaba varios árboles, Stella con el brazo estirado le miraba "MALDITA LOCA QUE RAYOS HACES?!" Rias dejaba a un lado la etiqueta mientras se levantaban del suelo

"el juego es simple lleguen a la mansión sin morir, tienen 5 segundos de ventaja" Stella comenzaba a sacar 3 rocas y hacer malabares con ellas

"5"

"Rias mejor nos vamos ya ahora" Akeno se levantaba y comenzaba a arrastrar a su ama

"4"

[ **Surt dice que no está mintiendo, comienza a correr compañero** ] un resplandor verde se veía en la mano izquierda de issei

"oh rayos Asia vámonos corre" issei tomaba la mano de joven rubia y comenzaba a correro

"3"

"supervivencia del mas apto" Koneko comenzaba a correr rápidamente

"2 - 1 ESQUIVEN"

"ahh una más sádica que Akeno, no pensé que encontraríamos alguien más sádica que Akeno" kiba corría cuando vaRias rocas le rozaban

"ESQUIVEN"

Los gritos del grupo de jóvenes se escuchaban por toda la montaña, mientras los gritos de esquivar resonaban con los de ellos, debido al delicado método de entrenamiento de Stella Vermillion, la caminata que normalmente tomaría 2 horas fue reducida a uno,

El lugar donde iban a entrenar una hermosa mansión en las montañas, pero el grupo estaba muy cansado, golpeado y adolorido para admirarlo, issei estaba siendo curado en un costado por Asia, mientras Akeno y Rias apoyadas en una pared respirando agitadamente, Koneko en una esquina mirando con mucha desconfianza a Stella, kiba en un costado estaba con su cara normal pero fruncía de dolor cuando intentaba apoyarse en su pierna izquierda, mientras la joven de cabello carmesí y coletas entraba sonriendo aplaudiendo

"muy bien chicos ha sido un muy buen calentamiento ahora pueden irse a cambiar para iniciar"

"que hay mas?" issei preguntaba con temor

"creí que era todo por hoy" Asia terminando de curar a issei se iba en dirección a kiba comentaba cansada

"Vermillion san no cree que deberíamos descansar un poco?" kiba se encontraba relajándose mientras Asia curaba su pierna la cual mostraba un moretón enorme

"tienen 14 días para enfrentarse a un oponente que les duplica sus números, entrenamiento y experiencia en combate, talvez estén confiados porque derrotaron a issei kun, pero ninguno de ustedes podría haber hecho mejor" la mirada de Stella se hacia fría y seria

"por lo menos creo que yo podría" Rias comentaba mostrando algo de su sorpresa

"especialmente tu Rias Gremory, eres peor que tus sirvientes" Stella miraba con sus ojos carmesí a Rias, entre mezcla de irritación y decepción, como si hubiese puesto a la reconocida princesa de la ruina carmesí, en un pedestal que se hubiese roto

"que a que te refieres?" Rias se encontraba molesta, acercándosele a Stella mientras su orgullo era golpeado, si sus sirvientes apenas tenían poco entrenamiento pero eran muy jóvenes, pero ella era la heredera del Clan Gremory, poseedora del poder de la destrucción deseado por muchos demonios

"es algo duro no es asi vermillion san?" Akeno preguntaba mirando fijamente con un toque de hostilidad

"no estoy siendo lo suficientemente dura con ustedes, lo que le digo no es sin bases, este entrenamiento y las veces que los he visto luchar me han dado toda la información que necesitaba" Stella chasqueaba sus dedos y tachibana rápidamente sacaba un enorme pergamino de papel de tamaño de un tablero, haciendo unos dibujos en SD de todo el grupo de club del ocultismo

"ah que lindos son esos dibujos nuestros" Asia decía con admiración y era verdad los dibujos eran muy lindos y podrían bien ser de peluches adorables, tachibana asentía, no pareciera que un hombre con esa expresión tan ruda pudiera hacer un dibujo asi

"esta es mi grafica de análisis que he hecho de cómo les iría a ustedes en utilidad de combate" Stella se retiraba y los demás podían ver el tablero

En primer lugar se encontraba Akeno, en segundo lugar se encontraba Kiba, en tercero Asia, en cuarto se encontraba Rias, en quinto issei, sexto Kazuya y por ultimo Koneko, todo el grupo se quedaba mirando analizando la situación, algunos no esperaban esa clasificación y miraban con algo de preocupación a Rias

"que? Como que soy más débil que Asia?" Rias se acercaba molesta mientras Stella le ponía un dedo en la frente alejándola

"espacio personal princesa" Stella cruzaba sus brazos mirando a todos "si pusieras atención no dije los más fuertes, dije los más útiles en un combate" la joven se acercaba al pergamino de papel "les explicare el porque"

La joven señalaba a Akeno mirándole fijamente

"en primer lugar Akeno, ella tiene habilidades altas en todos los sentidos, debido a tener también las características de la pieza Reina, tiene un gran talento mágico y mas experiencia de combate que todos ustedes, alguna duda?" la joven posaba sus ojos en el grupo

"ara ara, vermillion san tenía un ojo muy puesto en mí, no sé qué pensar" la joven decía de manera provocativa pero Stella le ignoraba

"por segundo lugar, Kiba, cubre la debilidad de Akeno con experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tu sacred gear permite crear espadas de cualquier elemento para poder contrarrestar a tu enemigo" Stella caminaba poniendo una mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza de Asia

"mi love riv. ..ejem digo Asia chan, está en tercer lugar por su experiencia en usar Twiligth healing, su sacred gear la acompaña más tiempo que el de issei, además en un combate el poder curativo de Asia-chan le dara una ventaja abrumadora sobre el equipo de raiser"

La joven ex-novicia se apenaba un poco mientras hacia una leve reverencia "gracias vermillion san, no se es adecuado decir que soy mejor que Koneko-chan, issei san o Buchou san pero dare lo mejor de mi"

"ahh que linda es, pero aun así no perderé" la joven de cabello carmesí parecía perder un poco de su hostilidad anterior

"para los demás, issei le falta experiencia y un poco planificar sus acciones" Stella le daba un guiño mientras Koneko ya se había levantado de la esquina mirándole, el grupo veía a la joven loli de cabello blanco estaría molesta por ser la última debajo de alguien que ni siquiera era un demonio

"estas de último, porque siempre estas intentando resolver todos tus problemas con tus puños, shiranami tiene un talento para confundir a sus oponentes o distraerlos lo suficiente para que los demás ataquen" Stella le miraba fijamente a los ojos ámbar de Koneko "el no se contiene" al decir eso Koneko da un paso hacia atrás

"y bien porque entonces consideras que soy la menos útil de todos?" Rias le miraba fijamente mientras se encontraba desafiante

"porque es lo que has demostrado, de no ser por tu reina Asia te tendría que estar curando tu cráneo fracturado en estos momentos" Stella le miraba desafiante "y lo mismo sucedió contra el demonio extraviado Vizer, su mano no reaccionaste tuvo que ser issei kun para salvarte, tu habilidad de combate es nulo, no creo que siquiera hubieses podido con mira la peon de Raiser"

"y tu que sabes de combatir?" Rias le miraba desafiante también, le había insultado pero como posible de ella, poseedora del poder de la destrucción podría perder contra un simple peón

"más de lo que tu nunca sabrás" la mirada de Stella era fría y penetrante, haciendo retroceder un paso a Rias, el aura se habia hecho fría "eres un Rey que solo ha salvado a sus súbditos, no los has guiado, no los has nutrido, puedo ver en sus ojos sus dudas, aun están luchando con cosas internas ellos solos, porque su Rey no se ha preocupado", Stella retrocedía mientras materializaba a leavatein "crees que tener el poder de Bael de la destrucción te hace más fuerte que los demás? Que te traerá siempre la victoria?, Pero si no lo estas usando, solo abres la jaula de una bestia sin control, esperando que acabe con tus enemigos, no lo controlas, tus sirvientes tienen mas experiencia con perder y eso es lo que te hace debil" una explosión de fuego salía de la espada pero las llamas no lastimaban a nadie les envolvía en un calor agradable y de protección, Stella hacia desaparecer a leavatein

"si solo salvas y no guías, no ayudas, tus sirvientes quedaran siempre a la deriva en el momento que no estés, si no eres fuerte no podrás ayudarlos ni podrás ayudarte a ti misma, así como estas no eres un Rey, solo eres una niña inmadura que solo está jugando a ser una noble con sirvientes" Stella le miraba un instante y le daba la espalda caminando.

Los sirvientes de Rias le miraban esperaba que la orgullosa Gremory intentara decir algo, pero la joven los veía a cada uno, sus ojos abriéndose más con cada interacción, bajaba la mirada no se veía ni furia nada. Rias no podía negar las palabras que fueron hacia ella, se sentía fuerte, sus sirvientes eran fuertes también, solo era sencillo, entrenar por 2 semanas y superar la prueba y recuperar su libertad, se vería fácil sería un reto pero podría superarlo porque ella era Rias Gremory

 _si solo salvas y no guías, no ayudas, tus sirvientes quedaran siempre a la deriva en el momento que no estés_

Pensaba que tendría tiempo para curar las heridas de sus sirviente, tiempo, antes podía calmarlos, pero ahora parecía que se hubiesen vuelto mejor ocultándoles sus sentimientos

El dolor en su corazón se comenzó a formar al recordar al pobre chico que estaba sellado en el edificio del club.

Los ojos de Rias veían a sus antiguos sirvientes

El joven que había sido muerto por el proyecto de la espada sagrada, la mestiza que había perdido a su madre, la gatita que perdió su hermana entre la locura del poder.

Las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos al ver a sus nuevos sirvientes

El joven pervertido pero valiente, que había sido engañado y su corazón roto por los ángeles caídos, la monja que su único deseo era tener amigos.

Realmente les había ayudado?, les había reencarnado como demonios, les había dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir a cada uno de ellos, estaban en su familia, estaban con gente leal, y ella recibía su lealtad y amistad, pero realmente era así para ambos lados en igualdad?

Se arrodillaba y las lágrimas mojaban su rostro recordando a quien estaba ausente

Se había despedido, tenía confianza de vencer, pero ahora, si perdía frente a Raiser, no volvería al mundo humano, no podría volver a sus conversaciones tontas, no podría poder enseñarle a usar los palillos, no podía ser Rias

"lo siento….. lo siento…. Lo siento" Rias comenzaba a llorar sus lágrimas se vertían más y mas, al levantar su mirada veía a todos sus sirvientes frente de ella, Asia, Akeno y Koneko abrazándola mientras que kiba e issei frente de ella encarando a Stella

"quien te crees que eres para lastimar a nuestra ama" kiba había materializado una espada su voz con enojo pocas veces lo había visto con esa expresión, solo cuando se mencionaba a los de la iglesia

"si Stella-san, eres bonita y todo pero creo que fuiste muy lejos discúlpate" issei materializaba su guante

"B-Buchou-san es una buena persona" Asia nerviosa pero le veía con determinación

"ufufufu creo que deberé hacer que te disculpes con mi mejor amiga vermillion san?" los dedos de Akeno estaban llenos de electricidad

"hacer llorar a Rias, es imperdonable" Koneko miraba a Stella fijamente

En ese instante viendo a sus queridos sirvientes frente de ella, enfrentándose ante la única demonio de clase alta que podría ayudarles, comprendía por qué no quería perder, si casarse con Raiser, seria horrible, perder su libertad aún más, pero ahora los veía, no sería la amiga de Akeno, no sería la amiga de kiba, no más ser la presidenta del club, sus relaciones con sus sirvientes cambiarían y solo sería la esposa de Phenex y solo servirá para dar a luz a hijos de demonios de pura sangre

Ver a sus sirvientes defenderla, no la hacía orgullosa, ni satisfecha, la hacían feliz, levantándose con la determinación de morir por ellos así como ellos podrían por ella, limpiándose las lágrimas se ponía de pie

"Rias?" Akeno observaba a su mejor amiga

"estoy bien, pero si tienes razón Stella-san, nunca pensé en mejorar creí que mi poder era suficiente, eso era error, pero siempre pensare en la victoria aunque haya una pequeña luz de esperanza, ganare y entonces entre todos superaremos nuestras heridas del pasado" Rias le miraba con determinación "y si no te gusta, entonces puedes regresar a Kuoh"

"todos los demás piensan lo mismo?" Stella volvía a mirarles y todos asentían con la misma determinación

"excelente, han pasado la prueba final" Stella sonreía mientras tachibana sacaba unas cornetas que disparaban confeti las reventaba

"ah que te refieres?" Rias preguntaba realmente sorprendida y confundida

"solo quería comprobar si sus lazos podían ser tan fuertes como para sobreponerse a perder la oportunidad de una victoria, y me han sorprendido en verdad, eso es lo importante no importa cuánto poder tengan si no se preocupan y cuidan entre ustedes entonces todo seria en vano" Stella les miraba sonriéndoles levemente "ahora vayan y prepárense tienen una hora para descansar y comenzaremos con el entrenamiento"

El grupo le miraba pero asentían y se iban a sus habitaciones todos alrededor de Rias intentando consolarla más y se alejaban, quedando Stella con su Sirviente

"realmente son unidos" tachibana comentaba a su rey mientras miraba la espalda de la joven "fuiste dura con ella"

"porque la vida apenas le está dando un reto y es solo casarse, y lo trata como si fuese el fin del mundo" Stella cerraba los ojos "son unos tontos muy honestos y extraños como todos ustedes"

"no soy tonto, solo me gustan las cosas bonitas" el joven con expresión seria comenzaba a dibujar con colores a la gráfica

* * *

El grupo se encontraba en espacio despejado de árboles, con ropas deportivas mientras Stella y tachibana estaban en ropas deportivas de Kuoh, issei sonreía babeando un poco al ver a Stella vistiendo pantalones cortos colegiales

"jeje esto valio la pena los golpes de las rocas auch" Asia le halaba la mejilla a issei haciendo un leve puchero

"bien ahora todos les hemos dicho sus fortalezas ahora es momento de que experimenten sus debilidades" Stella se movía dando espacio a tachibana "desde un principio, tachibana Akeno peleen"

El grupo se retiraba dejando a la Reinas de ambas nobles enfrentándose Akeno sonreía mientras tachibana con su expresión seria tomaba una espada de madera

"INICIEN" Stella daba inicio al combate

Tachibana se lanzaba hacia adelante intentando golpear a Akeno, esta había previsto el ataque y se elevaba en el aire preparando un relámpago impacta a tachibana este se resistia

"ara ara, tachibana san que rápido pero ahora te tengo me pregunto cuanto se demorara en gritar alguien tan serio" Akeno sonreía mientras el joven resistía los embates y Akenoi se emocionaba más ante la expresión de dolor del joven, pero un instante tachibana se hacia humo dejando un tronco en el lugar "que?"

Por encima de Akeno tanchibana aparecía golpeándola en la espalda con la espada de madera haciéndole caer al suelo

"punto débil 1, tienes poca habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, punto débil 2, tus gustos te hacen que te distraigas del combate" tachibana se levantaba sacudiéndose algo de polvo del cuerpo

"deberás aprender a tener más atención a tus alrededores, entrenaras junto con Rias y yo para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo" Stella le ayudaba a levantarse a Akeno, "yuuto sigues tu"

El joven rubio miraba asintiendo mientras Akeno se retiraba para ser atendida por Asia, Stella daba la señal y yuuto tomaba una espada de madera moviéndose velozmente con su capacidad de caballero, intentando atacar a tachibana por alguno de sus flancos pero el joven serio simplemente bloqueaba sus ataques por un instante, izquierda, derecha, cuando kiba salta hacia arriba para hacer un golpe en la cabeza, tachibana hace un enfunde de la espada y rápidamente hace un golpe que kiba bloquea pero envía lejos, el joven corre hacia tachibana pero este inserta la espada en el suelo haciendo fracturas en la tierra, haciendo que kiba tropiece

"debilidad 1, cuando atacas tiendes a frenar antes de realizar el corte, debilidad 2, no tienes aun la fuerza necesaria para asestar un golpe areo, cuando saltas tus piernas no están en el suelo asi que tu velocidad no sirve, debilidad 3, la capacidad para cambiar de dirección en alta velocidad es poca" tachibana le daba la mano a kiba ayudándolo a levantrarse

"tu entrenamiento será que logres crear más espadas en el sword birth mil cada dia y para la velocidad esto" Stella sacaba una piedra de color azul "cuando termines con las espadas, correras hacia la carretera con esta piedra pateándola entre tus piernas de bajada y en subida, no deberás usar tus manos"

Kiba tomaba la piedra azul mirando algo extraño

"nuestra caballero usa esto y es más rápida que yo" tachibana decía cruzando los brazos

"Asia chan" Stella miraba y la joven monja se sorprendía pensando que le tocaria enfrentarse a tachibana

"ano yo yo no soy buena combatiendo" decía la joven bastante apenada

"claro que no Asia chan, tu entrenamiento será curar a todos durante los entrenamientos, deberás ir a cada lugar y curarlos tenerlos en condiciones óptimas desde la mañana hasta la noche " Stella ponía las manos sobre los hombros y le miraban con amabilidad "Asia chan de ti dependen que lleguen a todo el entrenamiento a full capacidad, tu poder será el más importante en este lugar, confio en ti mi love rival" eso ultimo lo decía en susurro

Asia se sonrojaba mirando de reojo a issei y asentia de forma determinada.

"issei y Koneko entrenaran luchando entre ustedes en la mañana, luego en la tarde issei se unirá a Akeno a conocer más sobre magia, y en la noche usaras dos horas para meditar e intentar conoce alguna técnica del boosted gear, Koneko luchara contra muramasa en las tardes, en las noches habrá reunión de estrategia entre todos ustedes" Stella decía en un tono severo "haremos esto durante 7 días seguidos"

"no nos ayudaras en las reuniones estratégicas?" Rias veía fijamente a Stella, esta simplemente movía la mano como sacudiendo una mosca

"mi trabajo es entregarte ladrillos y cemento de la mayor calidad, es tu deber ser la arquitecta y diseñar la victoria Gremory-san"

"necesitas mejorar tus analogías" tachibana decía en un tono neutro

"ah calla esa estuvo bien y lo sabes" la joven se veía algo apenada "bueno que estamos esperando INICIEN"

Los grupos se dividían a comenzar con sus respectivos entrenamientos, los 14 días de entrenamiento iniciaban.

* * *

La noche caía y el grupo de Rias gremory se encontraba en el comedor comiendo, o intentaban moviendo muy lentamente sus manos intentando aguantar el dolor de sus musculos, Asia bostezaba, habia estado corriendo por todo el lugar, kiba se sujetaba las rodillas levemente, Rias y Akeno se veian sucias llenas de tirra, habían estado toda la mañana y tarde recibiendo ataques de Stella siendo solo las lecciones de magia de issei donde habían podido descansar

"me parece que lo están haciendo muy bien, creo que nos merecemos un descanso" Stella decía mientras todos suspiraban por el largo dia

"me parece bien, hay unos baños termales que podrían ayudar a recuperarnos toda la fatiga" Rias comentaba

" wooo baños termales es lo mejor" issei se reanimaba

"ara ara issei-kun acaso quieres acompañarnos?" akneo decía inclinándose un poco

"en serio puedo?" issei se ponía de pie

"ami no me importa que tal tu Asia chan?" Stella miraba al a joven novicia que solo asentía con la cabeza

"no quiero me da asco" Koneko decía de golpe

"ah lastima no se puede entonces" Rias comentaba sonriendo mientras issei se arrodillaba deprimido

En las aguas termales encontrándose desnudas las jóvenes del club del ocultismo ingresaban al agua tibia sintiendo como sus cuerpos se relajaban

"ahh esto es vida ojala hubiera de estos por casa" Stella se estiraba mientras las demás les veian

"ara ara creo que tienes el tercer puesto del club" Akeno miraba los pechos de Stella mientras esta se cubria

"que que dices, no soy un miembro de su club todavía" mirando hacia un lado apenada

"tsundere" Koneko miraba con medio rostro en el agua

En el otro lado issei se encontraba mirando contra la pared con toda su fuerza intentando ver al otro lado

"vamos sé que puedo con mi magia y mi ambición" issei miraba concentrándose

"issei kun creo que asi no es cómo funciona la magia jaja" kiba se encontraba dentro del agua mientras escuchaban entrar a alguien los dos veían a tachibana el joven tenia numerosas cicatrices en el pecho

"buenas" entraba al agua mirando hacia el cielo "ah si esto necesitaba"

"tachibana san, esas cicatrices" kiba le miraba fijamente

"ah, son marcas de honor para proteger a vermillion sama" el joven mantenía los ojos cerrados

"a que te refieres son de rating games también?" issei preguntaba algo interesado

"no, digamos que no todas son tan queridas como Gremory Rias" ingresando su cabeza en el agua daba por terminado el tema

* * *

En el tercer día de entrenamiento, el atardecer caía cuando tachibana con su espada golpeaba a Koneko enviándola contra un árbol

"que estas esperando para dejarte ir?" tachibana miraba a la joven de ojos ambar fijamente mientras esta ya no podía mas, se le veía completamente agotada

"aun… no" intentado levantarse Koneko tocia para apoyarse en el arbol

"te contienes usas tu propia mente para bloquear algo por eso no tienes estrategia, y te distraes, acaso los deseos de tu ama significan tan poco para ti, tan poco te importa Gremory" el joven le miraba fríamente mientras Koneko solo quedaba callada bajando la cabeza mientras los pasos cansados de Asia se acercaban "es suficiente si no te decides solo seras un lastre para todos" tachibana se iba caminando lentamente, mientras Koneko caia arrodillada en el suelo apretando sus manos contra la tierra

Rias caminaba por el pasillo de la mansión no podía dormir su cuerpo aun dolia pero su mente estaba intranquila, una estrategia contra phenex era difícil pero el poder del boosted gear sería una carta clave, sus pensamientos se detenían cuando escuchaba un llanto proveniente de la habitación de Koneko, la joven gremory se acercaba entrando a la habitación con cuidado

"Koneko?" la joven de cabello carmesí se acercaba viendo a su querida sirviente abrazándose a sí misma en un costado de la cama llorando su rostro entre las rodillas, Rias se sentaba lentamente "que sucede?" la joven le acariciaba la cabeza y sentía las orejas de gato

"Buchou, yo… yo no quiero ser un estorbo, pero tengo miedo, no quiero terminar como neesan, no quiero quedar sola otra vez" la joven de cabello blanco sollozaba "si perdemos si perdemos y no puedo usar este poder entonces buchou me odiara" las lágrimas caían del rostro de Koneko, en un rápido movimiento la cabeza de la loli nekomata era puesta sobre el pecho y su cabello acariciado con delicadeza

"Koneko, mi querida Koneko, nunca te dejaría ni te odiaría, pase lo que pase nunca te dejaría somos una familia, y talvez en un futuro podamos regresar a tu hermana a la normalidad" Rias le decía acariciándole con ternura el cabello

"Buchou y si pierdo.. el control que sucederá?" Koneko le preguntaba mirándole a los ojos

"ah eso lo responderá nuestro pequeño espía, issei kun sé que estás ahí" Rias miraba hacia la puerta

"ah perdón buchou pero es que escuche unos ruidos y Stella me dijo que investigara" issei entraba a la habitación sentándose en la cama

"issei sempai, yo" Koneko se cubria las orejas con sus manos

"suerte que Kazuya no está con nosotros creo le encantaría ver esto" issei se veía algo apenado pero viendo la expresión de Rias cambiaba de tema "no pasa nada Koneko, nosotros te detendremos, para eso tenemos a Draig"

[ **sirvo de consuelo para una nekomata, el blanco se reiría de mi compañero** ]

"draig dice que con gusto" issei mentía de golpe pero no tenía que ver a su kouhai deprimida "asi que dime Koneko, quiero saber"

Rias sonreía levemente mientras Koneko le veía más calmada y asintiendo con la cabeza la joven nekomata se acercaba hacia donde estaba sentado issei, Rias se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a la puerta y saliendo, mirando por una ventana hacia la luna las palabras de issei recordándole la persona que deseaba saber de ella

* * *

Cuarto día del entrenamiento, en la mañana issei se encontraba cayendo en el suelo repetidas veces siendo golpeado por Koneko, la joven se encontraba con sus manos cubiertas de un aura y su cola de gato se movia junto con sus orejas

"issei sempai, asi de débil no podrás detenerme si pierdo el control" Koneko movia sus manos en forma de una posición de ataque

"wow eso es muy fuerte pensé que era fuerte pero ahora" levantándose issei se limpiaba el sudor

[ **es el poder del senjutsu, usa el aura del ambiente a su alrededor para cubrir su cuerpo** ]

"podré hacerlo yo también?" el joven veía su brazo izquierdo sin el boosted gear

[ **Se necesita meditar y tener una mente tranquila y creo que es difícil para ti compañero]**

"issei sempai tiene una mentalidad siempre llena de pensamientos pervertidos, esta técnica no es para usted" Koneko respondía moviendo sus orejas haciendo énfasis de que había escuchado

"muy bien vamos Koneko chan una vez más" issei corría hacia Koneko concentrándose debía hacerse mas fuerte por todos.

En otro lado Akeno y Rias estaban siendo golpeadas rápidamente, intentaban seguir el movimiento Akeno en el aire intentaba proteger a Rias pero esta era fácilmente víctima de los golpes de Stella

"Esto es imposible no puedo igualarte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no en 4 días" Rias se arrodillaba cansada y su uniforme sucio y rasgado en algunas partes

"no es que me iguales, es que reacciones, tienes el poder de la destrucción convócalo úsalo, que haga tu voluntad no lo liberes simplemente" Stela nuevamente comenzaba a atacar a Rias

Un golpe en el rostro en sus piernas, otro en el estómago , los golpes eran cada vez más intensos, Rias sentía el dolor pero pensaba su mente clara pero su oponente no le daba tiempo de invocar el circulo de poder, necesitaba hacerlo más rápido, sin movimiento, una invocación en su mente, las palabras surgían pero debía hacerle rápido en su palmas, en su cuerpo le ordenaba al poder de la destrucción pero no que atacara que le protegiera se lo exigia por ser Rias Gremory, Stella se acercaba y enviaba un golpe

Una explosión se hacía Akeno aterrizaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Rias deteniéndose, la concentración de poder demoniaco era intensa

"lo has conseguido princesa, el primer paso" Stella veía como su espada de madera estaba hecha cenizas en sus manos "el armamento del aura"

"Rias, que es eso?" Akeno veía a su amiga con sorpresa, en los brazos de Rias desde los codos se encontraba un aura negra, y roja, el poder de la destrucción rodeando sus brazos, un miasma concentrado de poder demoniaco en ella

"el poder de la destrucción esta" Rias miraba sus manos intentaba tocar el suelo pero este se desmoronaba

"vaya eres una genio como los rumores indican, pero aun te falta mucho" Stella se cruzaba de brazos, mientras Rias cerraba los ojos y el poder desaparecía de sus brazos un dolor intenso le recorría, viendo directamente sus brazos estaban enrojecidos y sangrando

"Rias aguanta ire a buscar a Asia" Akeno extendia sus alas y se elevaba en el cielo

"esto… mismo te paso a ti?" Rias respiraba agitada aguantando el dolor mirando a Stella

"no yo tenía 7 años cuando comencé a controlarlo y no twiligth healing" Stella miraba a lo lejos recordando

* * *

La noche llegaba nuevamente al sitio, agotados el grupo se encontraba descansando o al menos eso pensaba Stella la cual se encontraba en la sala unos pasos le alertaban

"uh? Issei kun? En que momento saliste?" Stella veía a issei entrar por la puerta mientras el joven se encontraba algo apenado

"ah bueno es que estaba ahh si dando una caminata para relajarme jajaaj" el joven no podía decirle que estaba trabajando en una nueva técnica en el momento que deberían estar descansando "y Stella-san que hace aquí?"

"solo pensaba la segunda parte del entrenamiento es todo" Stella le hacia un lado señalándole a issei que se sentara en el sillón

"oh… uhm Stella-san yo quería preguntar, sobre lo que dijo Raiser y su reacción cuando dijiste tu nombre, pude ver que sus palabras fueron muy fuertes" issei miraba algo nervioso "solo si no hay problema si es muy difícil no pasa nada"

"ah, que tanto sabes del inframundo de nuestra historia?" Stella le miraba mientras se estiraba un poco las piernas

"aoh bueno la gran guerra, y que debido a los pocos demonios puros ahora nos reencarnan a los humanos para que no haya una extinción" issei intentando recordar las clases y explicaciones de Rias y Akeno

"asi es, entre los nobles sobrevivientes muchos demonios de sangre pura no estuvieron de acuerdo con la paz, y decidieron unirse y formar algo llamado la facción de los satan antiguos, todos los nobles de la casa Vermillion pertenecían ahí excepto mi madre y todos fueron derrotados por los esfuerzos de Serafal Leviathan una de las Satan actuales" Stella decía si ninguna preocupación

"wow entonces eres la única heredera de tu clan" issei recordaba entonces el hecho destructores, muchos demonios le tendrían rencor

"ah bueno esta mamá y papá pero ellos ya no tienen las obligaciones, no todos somos queridos como otras familias" Stella bajaba un poco la mirada

"esta bien Stella san, yo creo que eres una muy buena persona, fuerte y bueno amable, quieres tener una lucha contra buchou pero esa la podrías tener en el inframundo, pero decidiste ayudarnos" issei le miraba sonriéndole

"q-que que dices si solo estoy ayudando porque estas tú y no me agrada ese hombre Raiser eso es si" Stella se sonrojaba "quiero que seas el peón más fuerte de todos issei Hyoudou"

"issei-san ahí estas pensé que estabas preacti uhm " Asia bajaba las escaleras tapándose la boca

"ohh que secreto tienen ustedes díganme, díganme" Stella le hacía cosquillas a issei mientras Asia se acercaba para detenerla, Stella también le hacía cosquillas

Rias se encontraba en una banca cerca del lago intentando leer el libro, buscar una forma de vencer a Raiser, pero sus pensamientos no estaban enfocados, no encontraba una manera, movía sus manos levemente aun le dolían a pesar de estar del poder, miraba sus palmas y solo podía pensar en el tacto de la piel de Kazuya

"ah que tonterías estoy pensando, talvez lo este extrañando" Rias decía con melancolía

"a quién?" una voz se escuchaba detrás de Rias

"pues quien es no….. Esta?" incorporándose Rias veía con los ojos abiertos sorprendida, no debería estar aquí, no debería saber que estaban ahí, porque los siguió, porque estaba herido "Kazuya-kun?"

Sus ropas estaban sucias, se veía una línea de sangre en su cabeza, sus gafas estaban rotas y su bufanda en su brazo como si fuese un yeso

"sabes, lo del golem de tierra, no fue nada cool" Kazuya se tropesaba y caia en los brazos de Rias esta sosteniéndole

"tonto, te dije que no te incumbía que no era del club" Rias preguntaba preocupada

"entonces, renunciare al club….no por obligación, Yo quería venir, quería.. Ayudarlos….ayudarte, debe de existir algo…que pueda" Kazuya cerraba los ojos inconsciente

"tonto… eres un tonto…pero gracias" rías posaba su frente sobre Kazuya

* * *

Kazuya abria los ojos, se encontraba en una cama sentada en una silla en la cabecera se encontraba Rias leyendo el volumen 2 de stardust cruzaders que había traído Kazuya en su maleta

"sabes mirar las cosas de los demás es malo Rias" Kazuya le miraba sonriendo

"soy un demonio Kazuya lo malo no me molesta mucho que digamos" Rias le respondia mientras estiraba su mano

"ah Rias sabes que si me hipnotizas volveré apenas recobre la consciencia" Kazuya decía algo ofendido en broma, mientras Rias le tocaba el rostro y luego el cabello

"eres un tonto, venir aquí y lastimarte" Rias le veía cuando Stella entraba molesta

"ok quien destruyo mi el golem de protección que hizo mi alfil, uhgg se va molestar mucho" cruzando sus brazos

"ah esto debio ser" Kazuya sacaba una esfera de cristal transparente "estaba en la frente de ese golem…que me ataco anoche, ehm hice algo malo?" Kazuya se acomodaba sus lentes que Rias habia reparado con magia, viendo como Stella le miraba extrañamente

"encontraste esta esfera….su magia ya se terminó así que quedatela" Stella veía el cristal y depsues a Rias "Gremory estas tarde en tu entrenamiento vamos debemos comenzar"

"espera yo deseo ayudar de alguna manera" Kazuya se incorporaba de la cama

Stella consideraba sus opciones, podía perder tiempo y faltaban ahora solo 9 días, era imposible poner a Kazuya a la altura de como mínimo la primera peón de Raiser, pero había logrado detener al golem

"encuentra la forma de mejorar uno de los entrenamientos, si lo logras te daremos una oportunidad vamos Rias" las dos mujeres de cabello carmesí salían de la habitación, Kazuya por su parte salía también con un traje de deportes azul.

Decidia correr detrás de Asia ya que ella estaba más consiente de todos los entrenamientos, veía las peleas entre issei y Koneko, donde tuvo que ser sostenido por tachibana para no ir a acariciar al a chica gato, después las luchas entre Akeno y Rias contra Stella, después el entrenamiento de yuuto creando espadas continuamente, asi seguía ayudando incluso a veces cargando a Asia hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo todos comían con energías

"eh Stella-san creo que tengo algunas sugerencias" Kazuya levantaba la mano mientras dejaba el curry a su lado

"tan rápido?, bien te escucho" Stella le miraba cruzando sus manos como si fuese gendo ikari en evangelion

"bueno entiendo que Asia este corriendo para que incrementar su estado físico pero, mi experiencia en juegos em dice que tener a tu soporte muy cerca de los atacantes no es buena idea, no se si Asia es posible que puedas guardar el poder del twiligth healing en esto?" Kazuya sacaba de su bolsillo la esfera de cristal que era el nucleo mágico del golem arrojándolo hacia la joven monja Kazuya se ponía de pie parándose al lado de kiba

"bueno con yuuto pensaba que talvez entrenar una forma de que pudiera crear sus espadas sin usar sus manos y dispararlas como proyectiles, porque por muy veloz que seas, si un enemigo vuela como Akeno pues te puede ver venir" Kazuya ajustaba sus lentes mientras miraba como todos le veian sorprendidos

"bueno imagino que Rias podria buscar una forma de explicarle a Koneko lo de la magia en los brazos asi como generar garras hechas de aura nadie se esperaría que una torre ataque con cortes" Kazuya terminaba de explicar

tachibana terminaba de comer y le arrojaba una espada de madera para que Kazuya la atrapara el cual la atrapa algo torpe

"te entrenare el resto de los dias, prepárate" el joven le miraba seriamente mientras Stella movia una mano y aparecía una imagen pequeña de una figura encapuchada

"eso es Kazuya tienes ideas geniales tal como esperaba de mi amigo" issei se veía contento mientras los demás afirmaban con su cabeza

"good job" Koneko movia su pulgar en aprobación

"Kazuya nissan nunca se me habría ocurrido" Asia lo veía con asombro y admiración

"ara ara shiranami kun no tienes nada para enseñarme a mi?" Akeno se acercaba pero Rias ponía su mano en frente "ufufufu"

"Kazuya kun tu" Rias veía la bufanda de Kazuya, su rosario, inmediatamente a la joven ex monja, recordando sus historias habilidades y las palabras de Kazuya, algo que solo el podria hacer, su rostro se mostraba pensativo, como hacerle participar en el Rating game sin transformarlo en demonio, issei era su as bajo la manga, y Kazuya seria un joker

"envíame más cristales Nihil, los que puedas, y el brazalete también, no discutas Xerath" Stella terminaba de comunicarse mientras miraba a kazuya "hay una forma de que participes en el Rating game, pero será muy arriesgada estas dispuesto?"

"desde que llegue a la base de esta montaña" el joven miraba con determinación mientras Issei celebraba

"bien el club está completo otra vez" issei le daba palmadas en la espalda a kazuya mientras este le intentaba golpear en el, stella observaba como el ambiente del grupo Gremory habia cambiado, estaban aún decididos pero sin presión, sin duda de su victoria, no se veían cansado nuevas energías la pesadez en la mirada de Rias había desaparecido, no parecían un grupo dispuesto a luchar un Rating Game, sino unos amigos que se enfrentarían a la adversidad

FIN CAPITULO

* * *

 **Bueno gente este ha sido un capitulo escrito con todo el corazón, y tratando temas que honestamente si uno analiza eran el mejor momento para tocarlos y corregirlos, especialmente la actitud de Rias con respecto a los problemas de muchos de sus sirvientes, pero ahora será un poco más activa en el proceso, espero.**

 **la falta de kazuya bueno este fue mas centrado en gremory, y honestamente este cap servia para al menos sobreponer a uno de sus siervos, ya que los problemas de kiba y de Akeno, son mas tangibles por lo que en si es difícil superarlos tan facilmente**

 **Bueno espero disfruten este episodio comenzare a trabajar en el otro mañana mismo debido a que tengo cierto compromiso el jueves y como se despediría issei VAMOS OPPAI**


	9. Encore 08: Combatir X Prevalecer

**DXD ENCORE 08: Combatir X Prevalecer**

 **Y un capitulo mas se acerca, me disculpo por la demora con este, debido a ciertas visitas familiares inesperadas pues no pude escribir por todo un dia**

 **Si hello tengo cosas que hacer que persona normal visita al a familia entre semana x.x vayan un fin de semana están mas libres**

 **Ejem bueno ahora al capitulo**

 **alexsennin9999: descuida el pasado de Stella se ira aclarando poco a poco, gracias por el apoyo y ánimos**

* * *

 _Recuerdo su sonrisa, recuerdo por primera vez al verla, moria de hambre en las calles, había sido exiliada, el pueblo en llamas no quería, no quería corri, corri, las rocas me golpearon la, sangre mojaba mis ropas, el frio, y cerre mis ojos dispuesta a morir._

 _Pero los abrí, el calor me envolvía, su sonrisa joven e inocente hacia a mí, los años pasaron lo vi sonreírme una y otra vez "en el futuro seras mi esposa" me dijo sonrojándose aun intentando sonar serio, recuerdo sentí mis lágrimas mojar mi rostro, felicidad en mi corazón_

 _Luego tristeza, al verlo derrotado, al no poder ser el nuevo líder, al no poder establecer una ley, lloro, lloro y cambio, deseaba poder deseaba estatus, poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo pero también su sonrisa cálida desapareció, quisiera solo una vez mas ver esa sonrisa_

"Yubelluna, es hora"

"si mi señor" una voz respondía entre la oscuridad

* * *

El grupo de espectadores invitados por la familia Phenex estaban observando la arena, los 4 días adicionales, habían sido útiles para invocar a los invitados, nobles demonios de varias familias, algunos interesados por ver el primer juego oficial de Rias Gremory, los otros para ver al invicto Raiser Phenex, entre los asientos se encontraba un hombre de cabello verde y ojos azules

"y bien lord phenex que predice del resultado?" ajuka beelzebub preguntaba al padre de Raiser el hombre solamente sonreía

"es obvio que será una victoria contundente contra la joven rias, mi hijo la supera en piezas y en experiencia, solo espero que sea caballeroso en el combate" el hombre tomaba un vaso que tenía un licor "aunque no soy el experto, quizás deberías preguntarle a nuestro campeón"

El hombre miraba a un lado y un cabello blanco con una expresión pensativa viendo los dos grupos de combate

"quizás si no fuera tan abrumadora la diferencia de las piezas pero, ajuka mira al equipo de rias" el hombre solo señalaba una de las pantallas que permitía ver a ambos equipos antes de iniciar el rating game

"oh ohhhh que interesante el brazalete de la obediencia, no sabía que le habías entregado uno a la pequeña Rias, sirzechs, hay un límite de como consentir a tu hermana" ajuka miraba al último par que se encontraba en el balcón VIP

"jajajaj ya quisiera pero mi padre tiene el brazalete aun" el actual lucifer veía a su padre el hombre conocido como el líder actual del clan Gremory, Zeoticus

"es cierto, el brazalete aun esta en la posición de nuestra familia, solo uno por cada familia de los 72 pilares, quien dejaría ir algo tan valioso" el hombre miraba mientras ponía su mano en el mentón

"je creo que este juego se ha hecho muy interesante" el campeón de los rating game sonreía viendo que no seria un desperdicio ver este combate, las pantallas se apagaban y cambiaban de imagen al estadio, el combate estaría a punto de iniciar

* * *

En la réplica del salón del club del ocultismo todos se encontraban esperando, issei algo nervioso sentado pero koneko se acercaba y se sentaba en su regazo

"el regazo de issei sempai es mio" la nekomata movia sus orejas algo haciendo que el joven peon de rias se sonrojara bastante, en la ventana kazuya miraba hacia el exterior bastante sorprendido con la dimensión alterna que habían creado una réplica exacta de la escuela con todo libros y tazas de te

"aun no puedo creer que esto haya funcionado" kazuya miraba a en su brazo izquierdo, aparte de una manilla hecha de 6 esferas rojas, se encontraba un brazalete que cubría hasta su codo, y tenía el símbolo de una torre de ajedrez

"procura no dañarlo o tendrás que ser el esclavo de Stella san fufufufu" akeno decía de manera provocativa aún más al decir la palabra esclavo

"primero le doy el de nuestra familia" rias se tocaba la frente recordando las palabras de Stella

" _este es el brazalete de la obediencia, cada familia tiene uno se le entrega al líder, permite que un subidto que supere los poderes del rey pueda participar en el rating game, pero solo usando un solo atributo de la pieza"_

Las Evil Pieces no podían reencarnar a un sujeto que tuviese un poder inmenso con una sola pieza, issei por su boosted gear había requerido el poder de 8 peones, la otra sería una pieza de mutación pero ya habia usado una, y no serviría para la estrategia, el brazalete de la obediencia permitía a un ser jurar lealtad a un demonio mientras lo tuviera puesto sin ser un demonio

"descuida kazuya, solo tenemos que seguir la estrategia de buchou para ganar" issei decía mientras su mejilla era halada por una celosa Asia, mientras koneko aún estaba sentada en su regazo

"nah está bien no estoy tan asustado" kazuya acomodaba sus lentes con sus mano derecha la cual tenía un brazalete de 12 esmeraldas

"descuida si te rodean intenta re agruparte con alguno de nosotros" kiba decía confiado, teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que representaba, usar el brazalete significaba un riesgo indirecto, era como decirle al equipo enemigo, esta es nuestra pieza más poderosa, por eso rias uso su torre para que pudiera resistir el daño, ya que la velocidad de un caballero seria demasiada para unas piernas no demoniacas

 _ **Atención los dos grupos han sido puestos en sus respectivas bases, Rias gremory en el edificio antiguo de la escuela y Raiser Phenex en el nuevo edificio en la oficina del comisionado, los peones que se acerquen a cualquiera de estas sedes podrán usar su promoción**_

La voz de Grayfia sonaba entre todo el terreno de combate, issei se emocionaba

"muy bien si llego ahí poder usar el poder de la Reina" issei apretaba su puño izquierdo

"si pero eso no es tan fácil" akeno sonreía con una mano en su boca

"si ellos tienen 8 peones asi que 8 reinas potenciales" kazuya miraba hacia la parte exterior

"asi que uno de nosotros deberá quedarse a proteger la base" kiba aseguraba mientras el grupo se acercaba alrededor de Rias para comenzar la estrategia

* * *

Ravel se encontraba aburrida en el rating game, el resultado sería obvio su hermano ganaría como siempre, aunque recordando algo, le hacía latir su corazón y que su rostro se pusiera algo tibio, el peon de su futura cuñada,

" _no te atrevas a insultar a stella san ni a buchou"_

Tan valiente, a pesar de ser un demonio reencarnado era el portador del legendario sekiryuutei, asi que so le hacía que le interesara, solo un poco y en su poder nada más, se acercaba a su hermano el cual estaba sentado al lado de su reina y una de sus torres

"onisama, quería preguntarte algo" ravel se acercada lentamente

"que quieres ravel? No ves que estoy planeando" el hombre tenía su mano entre el vestido de su reina

"si eso puedo verlo onissama, pero quería preguntarte, cuando ganes era posible cambiarte el peón de Rias-onessama por mis 8 piezas cuando sea el momento" la joven preguntaba algo sonrojada

"que te llamo la atención ese rudo peon?" Raiser veía fijamente a su hermana

"bueno es que… eh bueno es el Sekiryuutei si y bueno podria enseñarle modales si eso eso" Ravel movía su dedo en forma autoritaria hacia nadie, su hermano se quedaba callado y después de una leve risa

"Después que lo entrene, no quiero que un debilucho proteja a mi hermanita" raiser se levantaba a darle órdenes a sus subordinadas

* * *

En un salón de arbitraje en la arena, Sona y tsubaki se encontraban observando fijamente las numerosas pantallas, detrás de ellas en una pared Stella vermillion observaba atentamente el proceso de ambos equipos, tenía que admitir aunque Raiser era un casanova incorregible e engreído no era un mal táctico, aprovecharía su superioridad numérica para poder asegurar el gimnasio un punto clave para avanzar.

"creo que la única opción que tiene rias es hacer una lucha de desgaste, atacar y retroceder, utilizar el poder de twiligth healing, pero shiranami kazuya es un punto débil muy grande en su composición" Sona miraba fijamente, pero para eso necesitaría sirvientes con más experiencia en combate y que Raiser no atacara con todo a la base de una sola vez y el humano no tendría ninguna oportunidad

"rias como pretenderás usar a kazuya?, un humano pero sin el poder demoniaco" tsubaki ajustaba sus lentes, había llegado a respetar al humano llamado kazuya shiranami, y no deseaba verle en un peligro tan grande como el rating game

"jajaja y les creía listas, poder demoniaco sus mentes están tan cerradas, creo que en un rating game contra rias perderías por esa poca imaginación Sona Sitri"

Stella sonreía mientras las jóvenes le miraban, en la mente de Sona que un grupo en 14 días no podía cambiar tanto, ni un humano en 10 días podía igualar a un demonio

* * *

A las afueras del gimnasio, se encontraban issei, koneko y kazuya, este mirando de reojo mientras su mano izquierda se movía levemente, pero se resistía las ansias de acariciar a la nekomanta, koneko suspiraba e inclinaba su cabeza

"no demores sempai" decía con un tono un poco jovial, kazuya le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza mientras su rostro se ponía en modo observando algo kawaii

"quien es la nekomata mas linda que conozco quien ee?" kazuya le acariciaba levemente

"yo soy nyaaa" koneko sonreía levemente

En la habitación de kazuya, la gata conocida como Nigth tenia la leves ganas de dañar uno de los mangas favoritos de su dueño

"kazuya sempai, enséñele a issei sempai después del rating game" koneko le miraba y kazuya simplemente asentia moviendo su pulgar en aprobación

"para ser el único humano estas sorprendentemente relajado" issei decía mientras terminaba de acercarse a la puerta del gimnasio

"cuidado sempai, detecto el ki de 5 personas adentro, el pollo frito se nos adelantó" koneko miraba a la puerta

"bueno tengo al peón más fuerte y a la nekomata mas kawaii para proteger mi trasero así que" la voz de rias se escuchaba entre el comunicador

" _reporte de la situación kazuya kun"_ rias preguntaba mientras kazuya ponía una mano en su odio, sorprendido por la pequeña esfera de magia como hacia su efecto

"estamos a las afueras del gimnasio, koneko detecto a 5 dentro" kazuya miraba a issei y a koneko ajustando sus guantes, mientras revisaba los alrededores

" _están seguros?"_ rias preguntaba mientras koneko asentía con la cabeza

"si jefa, estamos seguros" kazuya decía en tono algo alegre

" _bien, tengan cuidado koneko, issei, y kazuya cuando vean tu brazalete enviaran a la ficha más fuerte detrás, tuyo, ten cuidado por favor"_ rias decía en un tono preocupado era una gran apuesta pero debían hacerlo, kazuya ocultaba lo que se podía con el saco del uniforme

"descuide buchou estamos listos" issei abría la puerta y el grupo de tres entraba "sabemos que están ahí así que muéstrense"

Las luces se encendían en el otro extremo se encontraban dos gemelas, una mujer vistiendo un traje chino, azul y otra de color blanco pero con una enorme espada, y la peón que issei derroto

"peón de rias gremory, no me dejare vencer nuevamente por ti" la joven movía su bastón mientras le miraba molesta "soy Mira la peon de Raiser sama"

"soy la torre de Raiser sama, Xuelan" la joven del traje chino se ponía en posición de combate

"Ile y Nel las peones" ambas hablaban en coro

"soy Siris la caballero y no pasaran de aquí" la mujer sacaba una enorme espada y la azotaba contra el suelo del gimnasio

"y bien cómo hacemos esto?" issei miraba preocupado a koneko y a kazuya

"esa torre, se ve que tiene un nivel muy alto, isse sempai encárguese de los peones, kazuya sempai intente distraer lo posible a la caballero le ayudare cuando pueda contra la torre" koneko miraba fijamente

"koneko encárgate tu de Siris, esa espada es grande y fuerte pero no tiene muchos movimientos complejos, déjame a la torre a mí, la supero en rango" kazuya sostenía su bufanda koneko asentia. "issei por el amor a Di… a Maou termínalas rápido que resistire lo que pueda"

"me pides cosas raras son 3 v 1" issei extendía su brazo y el guante se materializaba, las que estuvieron presentes notaban que el guante ahora tenía unos picos dorados "bueno digamos 3v2, vamos compañero"

[ **BOOST]**

"además quiero probar mi nueva técnica mortal" issei hablaba mientras kazuya y koneko le miraban sorprendido, y extrañamente la joya del guante del boosted gear se iluminaba de forma muy apagada

* * *

Mientras dos peones de raiser vestidas de maids se encontraban frente de yuuto, este miraba a todos los lados entre la neblina que les rodeaba

"que extraño solo dos de ustedes? Phenex san nos subestima?" el joven materializaba una espada en sus manos

"je talvez, talvez no pero una de nosotras puede ocultar su presencia" una de las peones se alistaba para pelear

"no te dejaremos ir, tu ama no tiene experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo" la otra peón se lanzaba para atacar mientras kiba sonreía levemente

"no subestimen a nuestra buchou"

En el club la habitación, la puerta de madera explotaba, silueta se materializaba moviéndose rápidamente la peón con un traje de bailarina árabe hacia una promoción a caballero sacando una daga

"no te dejare conjurar tu magia" la peon atacaba directamente a rias confiando en que su velocidad de promoción le ayudara pero se detenía de golpe su pecho atravesado por una de las manos de Rias la cual estaba tan negra como la noche y pulsando de energía, la peón intentaba darle una puñalada en el corazón pero la daga atravesó el uniforme, o eso parecía pero había sido consumida reducida a nada

"si hubieras atacado a Asia talvez habrías sacado algo de esto pero Raiser te equivocaste" la peón se hacía fragmentos de luz mientras el poder de la destrucción se desvanecía del brazo de rias y de su pecho, Asia se acercaba a curar el brazo herido y el cuerpo de su ama "no te preocupes solo fue retirada del cambo de batalla, no está muerta, las heridas no se transmiten totalmente en un Rating game" Rias le respondía a la duda de los ojos de su alfil.

 _ **PEON DE RAISER SAMA, ELIMINADO**_

* * *

En el gimnasio se encontraba, la batalla desarrollándose, koneko aprovechando su agilidad para esquivar los ataques rápidos de la enorme espada mandoble del caballero de Raiser, aprovechando su agilidad koneko intentaba atacar la parte inferior, pero la caballero esquivaba los ataques con facilidad

"eres muy buena, sirviente de gremory serás una gran compañera cuando el amo se case con tu ama" al mujer movía su espada sobre su hombro

"eso no pasara" los puños de koneko comenzaban a llenarse de un aura

Por el lado de issei este se encontraba sujetando con sus dos palmas una de las motosierras de una de las gemelas, a pocos centímetros las hojas acerradas de su rostro, usando su fuerza para moverlas a un costado chocando el arma con la de la hermana ambas motosierras echaban chispas mientras issei saltaba hacia atrás esquivando un golpe por la espalda de Mira la peon

[ **BOOST]**

"bien ahora estoy listo, vamos ahora " issei estiraba su mano en un puño

[ **EXPLOSION]**

Kazuya esquivaba las patadas llenas de fuego de la torre de Raiser, desenfundando su bufanda lograba bloquear algunas, la bufanda se movía como un látigo pero la torre era muy hábil para moverse de un lado a otro, dando una patada en diagonal lograba rasgar parte de la camisa del uniforme de kazuya

"owa quema quema quema" kazuya intentaba apagar las llamas residuales que quedaban

"ahora toma" Xuelan daba una patada giratoria cargada con llamas hacia el estómago de kazuya, este ponía sus manos para bloquear y la patada impactaba contra la tela hecha un escudo, con una expresión de sorpresa, la tela se movía y le atrapaba la pierna que había impactado

" _Debo, por el"_ , la voz de la joven se escuchaba pero sus labios no se movian

"ahora inicia mi contra ataque" kazuya movía su mano izquierda y una de las esferas rojas perdía su color y se quedaba blanca, el aura le cubria y el joven con gran fuerza movía a la torre girándola y haciéndola estrellar contra el suelo, el manto se retraía

"ahg eres bueno" la torre intentaba moverse pero su pierna estaba con una leve quemadura

"soy kazuya shiranami recuérdalo" kazuya se lanzaba hacia el ataque

Sona y Tsubaki miraban atónitas como el joven comenzaba a acorralar a la torre de Raiser, mientras que Stella sonreía recordando

[ _ **FLASHBACK]**_

Kazuya estaba arrodillado en el suelo respirando agitadamente, sangre salía de su boca y sus ojos mientras sus manos en el suelo se veían algo oscuras, el aura verde de Twiligth healing comenzaba a curarlo

"kazuya nii, será mejor que pares esto no es una idea buena" asia le veía preocupada, mientras que la joven sostenía un brazalete de cristales cuadrados blancos

"no, si funciona, el poder del sacred gear está funcionando solo que mi cuerpo no lo resiste" kazuya se sentaba mirando al cielo

"draig dice que estás loco concentrar el poder del dragón en 3 boost funciona pero tu cuerpo no tiene tanta resistencia" issei rascaba su cabeza mientras veía

"kazuya sempai, puedo usar senjutsu en tu cuerpo incrementaría poco a poco tu resistencia, pero debo controlarlo bien sino podría lastimarte" koneko bajaba la mirada "si tuviéramos tiempo"

"hazlo, Asia me curara al mismo tiempo que inyectas senjutsu en mi, medidas desesperadas a momentos desesperados" kazuya sonreía

"eres muy valiente kazuya kun" stella se acercaba cruzando los brazos

"no de hecho estoy aterrado pero, no quiero ser una carga así que vamos denme con todo" kazuya veía a Asia

"pero, y si no logro curar" Asia se veía algo nerviosa, al igual que issei y koneko no querían seguir intentando la locura de experimento menos con el cuerpo de su amigo"

"no se rindan, sé que esto es posible, humano, demonio, dragón, nekomata, todos juntos superaremos esto, quien demonios creen que soy yo" kazuya se incorporaba apretando su puño, koneko y asia se veian sorprendidas mientras issei recordaba que eso era de G*rren L*ggan

[ **FIN FLASHBACK]**

El manto rodeaba por completo a la torre, había intentado esquiarlo pero la quemadura de su pierna alfin le dio la apertura que kazuya necesitaba, nuevamente al contacto con la tela le quemaba por sus propiedades sagradas pero al tiempo

 _Debemos ganar, solo asi, el poder, por yuubel nee debemos ganar_

La voz de la torre se transmitía nuevamente kazuya sacudia su cabeza y enviaba a la torre contra una pared del gimnasio dejándola herida

"ahg…no nos advirtieron, un demonio usando armas sagradas, pero no importa las demás" la torre intentaba levantarse, viendo el rosario en el cuello del joven, la tela la dejaba y volvía a cubrir el cuello de kazuya

"no lo creo" el joven humano acomodaba sus lentes mientras en su mano derecha, una esmeralda se hacia de color blanco

Koneko sus manos tenían garras hechas de aura, rápidamente atacaba a la caballero moviéndose de manera impredecible y agil, koneko con sus manos de garras atrapaban la espada y la partian en dos, rápidamente las garras desaparecían y esta le impactaba en un golpe en el estómago, la caballero de riser vomitaba sangre y caia al suelo

"lo siento pero ustedes no son tan rápidas como koneko chan" issei se movía retrocediendo moviendo su mano "ahora golpe mortal DRESS BREAK"

Chasqueando sus dedos los trajes de las 3 peones de Raiser eran destruidos por completo las chicas avergonzadas se cubrían y se arrodillaban en el suelo

"jajaja este es mi ataque final el Dress Break" issei decía orgulloso

"no me toques sempai" koneko se cubría con sus manos cuando issei veía que algunas partes de su uniforme estaban cortadas

"eso no es un ataque definitivo" kazuya miraba a otro lado moviendo la bufanda a cubrir la parte inferior de su rostro

"ESTAS SANGRANDO, se que si te gusto el ataque condenado pervertido de closet" issei se enojaba

* * *

En el salón donde se encontraban Sona, Tsubaki y Stella, la joven de ojos y cabello carmesí saltaba emocionada

"claro eso es, la mejor estrategia contra un equipo de solo mujeres, issei me sorprendiste esa técnica demuestra tu intelecto estratégico" Stella sonreía asintiendo orgullosa, mientras que la heredera de los Sitri y su reina simplemente no compartían el mismo punto de vista

"no lo planeo solo quería ver chicas sin ropa" concluían mentalmente las dos jóvenes de lentes, Sin embargo Sona, veía mas alla, la distribución de la pelea fue hecha por Shiranami, si hubiesen seguido el plan de koneko, posiblemente el habría tenido mas dificultades y resultado herido, además analizo la agilidad de koneko contra el caballero, el cual por su arma no podía aprovechar al cien por ciento su velocidad

"Rias todo gran rey, necesita un comandante de su ejército" la joven se acomodaba sus lentes

* * *

Los 3 comenzaban a salir del edificio donde habían luchado mientras las protestas de las jóvenes derrotadas se hacía escuchar, un enorme relámpago caía reduciendo a nada el edifico y se escuchaban los gritos de las 5 sirvientes de Raiser

 _ **RAISER SAMA, TORRE, CABALLERO Y 3 PEONES RETIRADOS**_

"woa, realmente es una Reina no?" kazuya miraba al cielo a akeno

"si tiene fama la sacerdotisa del relámpago" koneko hablaba levemente

"tiene una cara de satisfacción en su rostro" issei sonreía algo lujurioso mientras kazuya veía a koneko

"nunca me dejen solo en una habitación con ella" el joven de lentes le veía

"no prometo nada" koneko simplemente asentía acercándose a kazuya este asentia y le daba la espalda sentándose, koneko ponía las palmas en su espalda y el flujo de senjtusu comenzaba a fluir, un par de minutos después kazuya se daba vuelta

"creo que es suficiente no debemos hacer esperar a kiba mas" el joven de cabello negro veia el brazalete en su mano derecha "11 curaciones más suerte que era una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo"

"bueno entonces vamos hacia adelante" issei intentaba avanzar empujando a kazuya y a koneko pero la joven nekomata se hacia un lado

"siento peligro en ser tocada por sempai" koneko decía con ojos serios mientras se alejaba

"ah vamos no lo usaría en contra de un camarada" issei caminaba un poco atrás

"al menos será muy útil contra este equipo" kazuya alcanzaba a koneko

"ay verán destruiré todas sus vestimentas" issei movia su brazo orgulloso

"no lo alientes kazuya sempai"

Koneko se detenía mientras veía a kazuya, algo molesta, issei e acercaba pero unos símbolos se formaban debajo de ambos y una enorme explosión se daba frente del joven sekiryuutei elevando una gran nube de humo

"koneko. Kazuya" issei gritaba

" _issei, que sucedió con koneko y kazuya"_ la voz de rias sonaba preocupada pero issei no podía contestarle frente te ell elevada en el cielo la reina de Raiser, yubelluna se encontraba en el aire

"no subestimes a Raiser sama, basuras" yubelluna miraba a la nube de humo "no se han retirado?"

El humo se dispersa y se ven a 2 siluetas, el humo terminaba de desparecer y el manto de kazuya se encontraba en forma de un escudo de 2 metros, dos esferas rojas del brazalete de la mano izquierda de kazuya perdían el color, mientras que 8 esmeraldas sufrían del mismo efecto en la derecha, koneko se encontraba herida pero sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, pero su ropa estaba destrozada, kazuya estaba muy empolvado y sus gafas se habían roto

"¿una curación? Crei que solo tenían el twiligth healing" la Reina que se encontraba flotando analizaba al oponente dispuesto

"quemar 8 gemas de curación, ese ataque nos costó mucho" kazuya miraba, recordaba como el manto habia reaccionado a la intención de ataque, los sentidos agudos del modo nekomata de koneko también le sirvieron para estar alerta, ambos activaron la defensa de sus torres, al tiempo que el manto formaba el escudo para desviar lo peor del ataque

"maldita como nos atacas sin avisar" issei se acercaba furioso

"issei koneko, reúnanse con kiba, una pieza asi de fuerte no pude reunirse con ellos" kazuya se quitaba su saco poniéndolo alrededor de koneko

"sempai, pero entonces?" koneko cerraba el saco viedno que ya no habia nada cubriendo el brazalete de la obediencia la nekomata asentía "isse sempai nos vamos"

"pero" issei iba a protestar y sus ojos miraban al brazalete, sabia que la reina no los dejaría ir si kazuya los seguía "está bien pero tienes que alcanzarnos de acuerdo?"

Issei y koneko se incorporaban y comenzaban a alejarse, yubelluna les miraba con intención de detenerlos pero veía el brazalete en el brazo del joven que arrojaba sus antejojos y preparaba un manto mirándola, un sirviente más poderoso que Rias gremory, pero sería un sacred gear? No esa tela no daba la impresión de ser un sacred gear, como podía un humano que fue lastimado por su amo usar ese ítem, a menos que dejarse herir haya sido toda una actuación, cierto o no sería un gran riesgo darle la espalda a un oponente así, kazuya sonreía levemente la mujer había caído en la trampa solo tenía que mantenerla ahí

"sabes realmente no entiendo las motivaciones de tu amo, después de todo es poderoso, inmortal y tiene todo un harem de mujeres que darían mucho por el" kazuya recordaba las voces de la torre cuando su manto había hecho contacto con ella

"no lo entenderías, muchacho" la mujer de cabello violeta movía su bastón apuntándole

"creo que no lo estás dando todo, tienes dudas, no es así no te agrada la idea que tu amo se case con rias gremory" kazuya no estaba seguro pero realmente la mujer o se estaba conteniendo o la resistencia de koneko y de él eran más fuertes, pero no podria ser asi si fuese asi Raiser no tendría una fama de invicto, la mujer guardaba silencio

"es tu poder hablar sin descansar torre" el aura de la vara se concentraba y veía la expresión del joven veía hacia un lado de ella alquien le atacaría por detrás

"VE KIBA" el joven decía la mujer se daba la vuelta pero se encontraba nada había solo el aire vacio, y una risa del joven "jajaj debiste ver tu rostro WOA"

El joven saltaba una explosión se hacía un poco más adelante donde él estaba de pie, se había burlado de ella en su furia había calculado mal y le había logrado esquivar por poco y rodaba por el suelo quedando sentado mirándola hacia arriba

"tu, como te atrevez a burlarte de mi?" yubelluna intentaba atacar de nuevo

"ahora rias" el joven decía con convicción sería una tonta si dejaba engañar pero si realmente estaba el poder de la destrucción sería algo malo de enfrentarse, y desviando su mirada a su espalda, se encontraba de nuevo con el vacio del aire y una risa burlona

"jajaja van dos veces realmente tienen cerebro de ave" kazuya se limpiaba una lagrima de la risa levantándose lentamente

"VOY A EXPLOTARTE QUE NO QUEDARAN NI CENIZAS DE TI" Yubelluna levantaba su baculo en el cielo

"bien Ahora akeno esta distraída… akeno…. Akeno porque no atacas que esperas?" kazuya miraba algo asustado

"BASURA NO VOY A CREERTE MA AUHGGG"

Un relámpago de gran intensidad impactaba a la Reina haciéndola caer en el suelo formando un cráter detrás de kazuya

"ara ara kazuya kun que buena distracción" akeno levitando en el aire miraba al joven

"pero porque demoraste tanto? podría haberme matado" el joven decía realmente molesto

"ah pero es que quería ver la expresión de miedo que harias" akeno sonreía mientras lamia uno de sus dedos kazuya daba un paso hacia el costado

"uhgg, miserable sirviente de gremory como te atreves, a hacerme utilizar esto" la mujer se tambaleaba levantándose buscando entre su escote sacaba un pequeño frasco de cristal

"una poción mágica?" kazuya intentaba ver con claridad el objeto y akeno restauraba sus lentes con magia haciendo que levitaran hacia su rostro "oh se ve importante sino no sería tan pequeño"

"denle una estrella al niño, estas son lágrimas de fénix " la Reina de cabello violeta destapaba la botella y la bebía arrojando el contenedor vacío hacia un lado al terminar, todas las heridas que akeno le había proporcionado por el ataque sorpresa desaparecían

"ara ara asi que tenían algo asi eh, kazuya kun ve y ayuda a los demás, yo me encargare de ella" akeno sonreía mientras kazuya asentía alejándose

* * *

En otro lado kiba se encontraba en un duelo contra la segunda caballero, por algún motivo le estaba costando dificultades, sus espadas parecieran que rebotaran en una barrera invisible, pero no tenía problema estaba contrarrestando las habilidades de las espadas de llamas, el duelo de espadachines estaba igualado por un lado

Issei se encontraba enfrentándose a la torre que le había vencido ambos intercambiaban golpes, issei intentaba esquivar pero la torre tenía más experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que el

Por otro lado koneko se encontraba luchando contra 2 nekomatas las peones restantes de Raiser, intentaba mantener su energía pero aunque el twiligth healing le había curado, la energía que uso para defenderse del ataque de la Reina de raiser le había afectado más de lo debido debían tener el plan a la mano, Rias y Asia ingresarían para combatir contra Raiser en su misma base

"les dare crédito por luchar tan valientemente pero esto se terminó así no podrán vencer a onisama" ravel phenex se encontraba jugando con su cabello mientras veía al Sekiryuutei

"no me rendiré hemos llegado muy lejos todos juntos hasta aquí" issei detenía un puño de la torre con sus manos sonriendo "ya te he tocado, VAMOS DRESS BREAK"

El traje de issabela era destruido revelando su figura desnuda issei le sonreía

"gracias por la vista ahora adiós DRAGON SHOOT" el disparo de energía roja lastimaba a la torre a un nivel que la dejaba fuera del juego

 _ **RISER SAMA TORRE RETIRADA**_

"no puede ser derroto a isabella, KYAA QUE ES ESTO?" una tela roja le envolvía los brazos y las piernas, kazuya salía de entre los arbustos

"hime sama, creo que debería tener mas cuidado ahora " kazuya se lanzaba sobre ravel, sujetando entre sus ropas mientras issei, esquivaba una torreta de fuego del alfil restante de raiser

"ah porque lo haces manual, si tuvieras el dress brake la habrias desnudado ya" issei decía orgulloso de su técnica

"SUELTA A RAVEL SAMA TU BESTIA" una de las nekomatas dejaba de luchar con koneko y tomaba a kazuya del rostro con ira en su mirada corría hacia dentro de un edificio, una de las esferas del brazalete rojo perdia su color y el aura reforzaba el poder de la torre mientras la nekomata de Raiser, usaba a kazuya como martillo de demolición

 _ **REINA DE RIAS SAMA RETIRADA**_

"no puede ser akeno" issei miraba preocupado en dirección hacia donde se encontraba akeno

"issei sempai cuidado" koneko arrastrando del cuello también a la nekomata de Raiser se ponía en frente de issei recibiendo el ataque conjunto de Ravel y de Mihae, el poder mágico de las dos llamas de las Alfiles de phenex era demasiado

 _ **TORRE DE RIAS SAMA RETIRADA**_

 _ **PEON DE RAISER SAMA RETIRADA**_

"lo siento pero debo terminar pronto" kiba corría rápidamente hacia la caballero, esta iba a atacarlo pero moviéndose velozmente hacia un corte en ambos costados de la caballero, esta se arrodillaba pero de una fuerza impresionante se sujetaba de kiba "que haces?"

"yube nee, ahora" la caballero apretaba más sus brazos contra kiba

* * *

En la piscina de la escuela la nekomata estaba azotando a kazuya de un lado al otro contra las paredes del lugar, incluso contra la superficie del agua un par de veces, el joven sentía dolor, su mente quería reaccionar pero imágenes llegaban a su cabeza

 _Sálvenos por favor, sálvenos, al menos a mi hermana, es frio es frio, que mi hermana viva, mis fuerzas me dejan, este calabozo, las chicas salen pero no vuelven, salen y no vuelven, gritan, vienen por nosotras, debo ocultar a mi hermana, no es el hombre malo, quien es, su cabello rubio sonrisa triste, porque nos deja libres porque se disculpa._

"uhgg parece que cuando no drenas energía lees los corazones de la gente" kazuya se levantaba tambaleándose una sola esfera roja quedaba en el brazalete izquierdo

"ja nyo mientas, mis fuerzas no se han disminuido asi que esta linda neko te hara sufrir más por tocar a Ravel sama" la nekomata aguantaba la quemadura del manto cubriendo sus manos con energía de senjutsu

"lo siento pero en mi casa hay una neko mil veces más hermosa que tu" kazuya inhalaba aire "pero no miento"

* * *

En la residencia shiranami la gata conocida como Nigth sentía que no debía castigar a su amo y tal vez podría lamerle el rostro cuando llegara a casa

* * *

/FLASHBACK/

"shiranami kun que sucede si tu no drenas la energía? A dónde va?" akeno miraba la bufanda

"honestamente no lo se, las veces que la he usado siempre he pensado, necesito tener más fuerza para defenderme" kazuya miraba mientras asia trabajaba en el brazalete y ahora tenia 6 gemas verdes

" y si piensas debo almacenar esta energía? Creo que vale la pena intentarlo ufufufu, creo que me encantara atacarte" akeno se acercaba

/fin flashback/

"ahora LIBERATE" kazuya ponía una palma sobre su extremo de la bufanda y esta emanaba relámpagos amarillos, una gran cantidad de voltaje corría por el cuerpo de la nekomata, debido al agua salpicada era más efectiva contra de ella y el poder del relámpago de akeno era liberado

"naaaaaa rai..ser sama" la nekomata comenzaba a desaparecer

 _ **RAISER SAMA PEON ELIMINADA**_

 _ **RAISER SAMA ALFIN ELIMINADA**_

 _ **RAISER SAMA CABALLERO ELEIMINADA**_

 _ **RIAS SAMA CABALLERO ELIMINADO**_

"no puede-" una enorme explosión se escuchaba, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven al momento se sentía la onda que hacia caer a kazuya mientras el joven se levantaba entre el polvo, curando sus heridas las 12 gemas ya no estaban solo cristales vacíos, la ropa de kazuya era un desastre, este se arrodillaba en el suelo, solo le quedaba una gema del poder de issei para usarla, pero no tenía más senjutsu en su cuerpo ni las gemas de la energía curativa de Asia, solo podria usar el poder para una parte de su cuerpo sin que esta explotara en sangre

* * *

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, mejor de lo que esperaba, el rendimiento de sus queridos sirvientes estaba satisfecha, ahora solo debería retar a Raiser en su propia base, con los poderes aumentados de Asia poder sobrepasar su inmortalidad y el control que tenía ahora sobre el poder de la destrucción podrían vencerlo, todos habían hecho el excelente trabajo de distraerlos totalmente olvidándose de ella,

Rias entraba decidida a combatir a Raiser de frente, sin embargo al entrar al edificio de la nueva escuela no sentia la presencia de Raiser, se ocultaba, se estaba burlando de ellas, de repente alrededor de Rias y Asia se encontraban numerosas marcas de la magia de Phenex, un detalle que nunca considero, un detalles que no pensó que alguien tan arrogante y orgulloso como Raiser haría, el habia salido para ayudar a una de sus piezas, el mundo alrededor de Rias y de Asia se lleno de color naranja

Issei apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la caballero habia atrapado a kiba aun estando fatalmente herida, y esta había sido explotada junto con kiba, admirablemente en medio de la explosión 8 espadas eran disparadas las cuales 4 se insertaron en el cuerpo de una de las alfiles, las otras rasgaban el traje de Ravel, pero su cuerpo se llenaba de llamas y las heridas desaparecían, reconocía esa magia era la Reina de Raiser, pero Rias estaba segura que akeno podría contra ella, le habían usado una lagrimas del fénix según les informo su ama, issei veía hacia el cielo y ahí estaba la Reina herida, pero a su lado estaba el hombre rubio con alas de fuego en su espalda, el hombre estiraba su mano hacia su base, issei corria al escuchar el consejo de Draig

"PROMOCION A REINA" Issei entraba y el edificio explotaba en un mar de llamas,

En el palco de todos los presentes no lo podía creer, Raiser había explotado su propia base, en donde Sona y tsubaki estaban, la táctica y el poder empleado por Raiser para hacer todo a la nada, esperaban alguna reacción fuerte de Stella, ya que era quien los entrenaba y parecía tener un aprecio por el joven peon de Rias, pero no decía nada, la heredera de los Sitri miraba y la líder de los Vermillion no estaba solo estaba una puerta abierta hecha añicos

"oniisama tardaste mucho en llegar" Ravel se encontraba flotando sobre el aire junto con raiser y yubelluna

"lo siento raiser sama tener que hacer que me ayude" yubelluna se veía con el rostro muy bajo

"no te preocupes solo quise mostrar mi poder, tiene instintos ese peón que te llama la atención , pero le falta aprender su lugar" riser decía mientras aterrizaba en el suelo el humo del nuevo edificio de la academia kuoh terminaba de desvanecer el humo, el humo negro salía del cuerpo de rias esta caia adolorida, sus brazos en rojo vivo, habia intentado usar el armamento del aura ara protegerse a si misma y a la joven rubia a su lado, por suerte issei habia entrado y la habia protegido de las llamas con su propio cuerpo pero ahora estaba herido, Asia estaba a salvo pero inconsciente de la impresión

"maldito… aun no hemos terminado" issei se levantaba

[ **BOOST]**

"hemos llegado muy lejos para acabar asi" issei daba un paso hacia adelante

[ **BOOST]**

"kiba, koneko, kazuya, buchou, Asia, Akeno, todos hemos llegado aqui" issei elevaba su mano

[ **BOOST]**

"stella san y tachibana dieron lo mejor no perderemos aquí"

[ **EXPLOSION]**

Superando sus límites el poder surgía en issei este se lanzaba a atacar a riser, chocando sus puños issei se esforzaba pero el rostro de Raiser hacía notar que el no, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y golpeándolo varias veces con sus puños cubiertos de fuego

[ **Burst]**

El poder se desvanecia e issei caia en el brazo de riser este le levantaba del cuello y le comenzaba a golpear en el rostro y en el estómago, Ravel incomoda miraba hacia otro lado

"estas dispuesta a rendirte rias? O debere lastimar aun mas a tus sirvientes?" Raiser se acercaba lentamente confiado elevando una mano con llamas "talvez debería comenzar con este peon y luego con el del brazalete"

"no…perderé" issei veía con sus ojos de decisión a Raiser

"tu te atreves a verme asi, peón," riser levantaba su mano llena de llamas, Rias estaba a punto de rendirse solo para que Raiser no matara a su sirviente

 _ **CALLATE POLLO EN LLAMAS SOBRE ALIMENTADO NO TE ATREBAS A BURLARTE DE MI ISSEI**_

La voz de Grayfia que anunciaba los retiros habia sido remplazada por la de Stella vermillion la cual estaba gritando con una emoción sin paralelo

 _ **Que tanto más esperas issei tus amigos dependen de ti, el issei que me gusta no se rinde nunca, me gusta cuando me mira porque no me ve con odio, me encanta cuando eres decidido porque me inspiras a ser mejor, me gusta cuando ríes me ilumina y hace latir mi corazón, incluso cuando eres pervertido porque se que te gusto, me gusta cuando eres valiente, quiero verte ganar issei ARRIBA ISSEI, YO LA REINA DE TU FUTURO HAREM TE LO PIDO LEVANTATE BAKA**_

"porque las de cabello carmesí siempre tienen el peor gusto y la peor actitud he" Raiser se burlaba antre la declaración, el boosted gear comenzaba a brillar

* * *

 _(Música de fondo: Heart To believe – Fairy tail 2014)_

En un cuarto oscuro issei veía una imagen de yuuma, repitiendo muchas veces que le gustaba issei y detrás de ella raynare viéndole con odio

"debí, saber que era falso cuando no dijiste que era lo que te gustaba de mí, tenía miedo no creí gustarle nunca a una chica de verdad después de ti, pero ahora sé que hay alguien que me espera"

El cuarto negro se desvanece sobre la ilusión de yuuma desaparecía en un fuego carmesí como el de stella

"quiero ganar, por stella, por mis amigos, por buchou, yo deseo el poder para protegerlos, no importa cuánto dolor me traiga" issei miraba hacia el cielo se veía verde como la joya del boosted gear

"jajaja muy bien esa es la actitud, si tienes esa mente los amargados que están en el fondo del sacred gear nunca te alcanzaran, talvez tu eres quien esperábamos"

Una voz jovial se formaba detrás de issei, este volteaba y veía a un joven de cabello rosa y una bufanda sonriéndole de manera amplia

"oh cierto, habla más seguido con Draig, es serio pero realmente se siente solo, ah pero no le presumas tus relaciones, sabias que la lucha de el con el Emperador dragón blanco fue porque estaban peleando por los afectos de Tiamat?" el joven de cabello rosa se reía fuertemente le salían algunas llama de la boca

"quién eres?" issei le veía algo confundido

"un tonto como tu que quiso poder para estar con sus amigos por siempre, ahora te ayudare" el joven movía su mano con el puño cerrado "ahora vamos muestra lo que es ser el Sekiryuutei a estos débiles"

"si eso hare" issei golpeaba con su puño el del joven sonriente

* * *

 _(Música de fondo: DRAGONFORCE – Fairy tail )_

Issei movía su mano la posaba sobre el brazo que tenía Raiser en su cuello, alrededor del rostro del joven de cabello castaño se formaban unas marcas como si fueran escamas

"tu… como te atreves, de burlarte del hermoso color de stella" el apretón del joven se hacia mas fuerte

"auhgg…tu como….no deberías poder moverte" Raiser elevaba su voz en sorpresas "quien eres?"

"soy issei hyoudou EL NUEVO SEKIRYUUTEI!"

[ **DRAGONFORCE IGNITE]**

El guante brillaba en verde y la onda explosiva enviaba a Raiser y sus 2 piezas restantes lejos, la camisa de issei se rasgaba y en su cuerpo se veian leves escamas rojas

[ **eres el segundo que logra este modo, un paso antes del balance breaker, compañero tienes 30 segundos de poder y no necesitas usar el explosion]**

"30 segundos son suficientes" issei se lanzaba hacia raiser

[ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]**

[30 **]**

Raiser no alcazaba a reaccionar y era golpeado por un uppercut de iseei, el joven dragón con sus alas extendidas de demonio atrapaba al fénix en el aire y chocándolo contra el suelo comenzaba a correr arrastrando el rostro de Raiser contra la tierra

[29 **]**

El fénix extendia sus alas golpeando a issei enviándolo contra el suelo conjurando una gran cantidad de llamas

"que no lo entiendes que soy inmortal" raiser mandaba las llamas en dirección de issei pero este abria la boca y las llamas eran consumidas

[28 **]**

"entonces te golpeare por el equivalente de toda una eternidad" issei se lanzaba y el guante del dragón se llenaba de las mismas llamas y le golpeaban al fénix inmortal sus mismas llamas haciéndole daño

[27 **]**

Ravel volaba en dirección a su hermano tenía que entregarle la segunda botella de lágrimas del fénix si era necesario, yubelluna no reaccionaba se veía sorprendía por ver como su amo era golpeado pero reaccionando si derrotaba a rias gremory la reina movia su baston e invocaba una explosión delante de rias gremory, la explosión era un éxito pero delante de ella solo se veía un joven cubierto de sangre con heridas y quemaduras solo su puño estaba cerrado y con un aura roja

[26 **]**

"TUUUUU" la ira en el rostro de la mujer le deformaba las facciones más allá de su belleza normal

"Kazuya" rias se intentaba levantar pero el joven movía su mano hacia ella y con delicadeza depositaba algo sobre las manos de rias mientras la luz comenzaba sacarlo del rating game

"gana" kazuya sonreía y se desvanecía en una luz rias abría su mano sonriendo mientras yubelluna veía en desesperación

 _ **KAZUYA RETIRADO**_

 _ **YA VERMILLION DEJA EL MICROFONO**_

 _ **NUNCA**_

[25 **]**

Raiser no aguantaba más los golpes de ese guante en llamas le estaban afectando y el tiempo escuchaba el conteo regresivo pero eran los 30, segundos mas largos si pudiera recuperarse veía a su hermana

[24 **]**

"oniisama ten" ravel le lanzaba una botella de lagrimas de fénix, con eso se podría curar al cien porciento y si eras un phenex incrementaría también tus poderes

[23 **]**

"bien pensado ravel," raiser destapaba la botella e intentaba beber "ESTA VACIAA UHGGG!" un puño de issei lo enviaba hacia el antiguo club de la escuela destruyendo el edificio

[22 **]**

Yubelluna intentaba con lo que le quedaba de magia vencer a rias, pero esta con su poder al 100% podía bloquear con facilidad las explosiones debilitadas con una barrera, a los pies de Rias un frasco vacío de lágrimas de fénix

"más rojo que la sangre, más oscuro que la noche, invoco tu nombre desde el pasado, invoco tu presencia delante de los enemigos que nos rodean" el cuerpo de rias comenzaba a cubrirse de un aura oscura

[21 **]**

"qu….que estás haciendo?" yubelluna intentaba mas pero la barrera ya no nera necesaria algo estaba cubriendo a rias gremory estaba destruyendo los hechizos no solo los bloqueaba los borraba de la existencia

[20 **]**

"con tu fuerza y la mia los destruiremos hasta que no quede nada de ellos" rias abria sus ojos "Queen of the nigth"

Una ola de oscuridad sale del cuerpo de rias pero poco a poco se desvanece o comienza a cubrirla como un manto, guantes largos, un vestido como si fuese de novia toda hechos de un miasma de destrucción completa, en esta forma Rias señalaba a yubelluna y esta era inmediatamente retirada

[19 **]**

Issei se encontraba frente de raiser este arrodillado y sin energías sus llamas estaban poco a poco apagándose, en frente de el Ravel con las manos extendidas

"ya…ya basta no lastimes a mi onisama más" los ojos de Ravel se veian aguados y temerosos pero no se iba a mover

[18 **]**

"si se rinde entonces lo dejare"

"no no entiendes, Onissama necesita el estatus de los gremory para para, uhggg"

Un miasma oscuro envuelve a Ravel, detrás de issei llegando con una elegancia perturbadora estaba rias con su vestido negro, sonriendo una sonrisa no amable como la que era conocida una sonrisa no sádica juguetona como la de akeno, sino una sonrisa escalofriante, el miasma cubría el cuello de ravel comenzaba a asfixiarla

[17 **]**

"Raiser, tu querías matar a mi precioso sirviente, y a aquel que hace mi corazón latir, eso es un crimen que se debe pagar con sangre" Rias movía la mano y el miasma apretaba más el cuello de ravel

"uhggg aahh o…ni sama" la joven le faltaba el aire y el

[16 **]**

"talvez debería ir a la enfermería y destruir a cada una de tus piezas una por una hasta que su existencia sea un recuerdo" rias decía esto sin emoción o una emoción tranquila como cuando quieres ir a comprar algo que has esperado

"no por favor no… yo castígame a mi castígame pero no les pongas las manos encima" raiser bajaba la cabeza "me rindo me rindo"

[15 **]**

El miasma no dejaba a ravel pero comenzaba a acercarse a Raiser, Issei movía sus manos y las llamas del dragón desintegraban el miasma que sujetaba a ravel, issei se ponía en frente

"buchou ya están derrotados…. No está bien, kazuya dijo que ganáramos, ya lo hicimos ya se han rendido" el joven le veía decidido aun defendiendo a ravel aun frente de su propia ama, esto aunque el miedo le invadía le hacía sentir calidez a la joven de cabello rubio

La expresión de rias era igual, la joven cerraba los ojos el silencio solo era roto por el conteo regresivo del sacred gear

 _ **Ganamos…..ri… rias ven….**_

Escuchando la voz del herido kazuya por el altoparlante sacaba a rias y el miasma maligno y el vestido se desvanecían, la joven simplemente movía su cabello mientras se alejaba

"no quiero volverte a ver Raiser" la joven caminaba en dirección de asia

Los espectadores todos estaban en silencio, el poder que había mostrado la heredera de los Gremory era impresionante, pero a la vez perturbador exigía obediencia, algunos de los sirvientes más débiles de los nobles habían inclinado la cabeza

 _ **GANADORA RIAS….GREMORY**_

* * *

La voz de Grayfia era solemne y los lentos aplausos se comenzaban a escuchar y subían de mas y mas intensidad, porque por extraño que fuera los demonios respetaban, y admiraban el poder

Grayfia sostenia a kazuya dispuesta a llevar al joven humano hacia la enfermería, intentaba ver a stella vermillion pero la joven no estaba ahí, esta se encontraba caminando en el pasillo escuchando los aplausos

"emoción tiemblan de emoción mis manos, jej jajaja Rias Gremory que los nuevos maou cuiden su posición, pronto nos enfrentaremos y será glorioso" la joven carmesí sonreía mientras salía de la arena

* * *

FIN EPISODIO

 **Bueno alfin perdón por el retraso obligaciones universitarias me tuvieron ausente dos días lejos de la pc para no escribir y fui cambiándolo en prospectos y prospectos y bueno ahí está, se que muchos gritaran PERO SI YUUTO NO HIZO NADA**

 **Tranquilos, Epic Kiba estará en el próximo arco no se preocupen, ahora me agradan las cosas y los cambios pues desafortunadamente no me dejo mucho espacio para hacer relucir a akeno y a kiba.**

 **Que paso con rias y que fue eso de issei?**

 **En el caso de issei el DRAGONFORCE en mi fic es un estado intermedio entre el Boosted gear y el balance breaker, permite hacer el boost sin necesidad de hacer un explosión, pero el límite es el límite del usuario, a diferencia de balance breaker que es casi infinito.**

 **En el caso de Rias, es como un balance breaker de su poder de la destrucción, desafortunadamente en la historia original Rias está siempre por estar al lado de issei y darle powerups con sus pechos, y aunque divertido, presiento que eso se da por la mentalidad, en la historia original como tiene una relación con issei siempre es por mentalidad ero, issei es fuerte solo necesita motivación, en el caso de kazuya ella sabe que es mas seguro destruir y pues tuvo la guía de stella, ademas Rias hey es la hermana del Maou Lucifer asi que algo de seriedad merece plz**

 **Subiendo esta historia a las 3:30 am alfin espero la disfruten leyéndola como la escribí**


	10. Encore 09: Fin de la batalla

**DXD ENCORE 09: Fin de la batalla X Nuevo Ciclo**

 **Gracias a mis Dos reviewers más activos, me alegra que la historia este tomando un rumbo que este agradando, bueno se finaliza la saga del Fenix ahora iniciaremos la excalibur espero poder al menos mantener un capitulo a la semana para cuando inicie la universidad.**

 **Para algunos que me han preguntado, si iré ingresando cosas de otros animes que puedan relacionarse e integrarse bien en el universo de DxD ya sea de forma directa o indirecta**

 **Bueno avanzamos al final de la saga del fénix asi que vamos**

 **Disclaimer: no soy el dueño de DxD si lo fuera la batalla de kokabiel seria mucho mas epica**

* * *

 _Oscuridad, la oscuridad le rodeaba, había logrado la libertad, el imperio estaba acabado, sus amigos vivirían no todos, pero por lo menos los que merecían un poco más de felicidad, ahora libre, frio, comenzaba a hacer frio, podía sonreír su trabajo había terminado, quería ver un poco más del mundo pero estaba bien, calor, un calor se expande en su cuerpo la oscuridad es remplazada por luces carmesí y una voz le llamaba y_

"nee-san despeirta ven y mira esto" una voz de un hombre llamaba a una joven de más de 20 años con unos jeans rotos y un top de color negro, estaba en una silla dormida , la mujer rascaba su caberllera corta rubia con dos flequillos que le llegaban levemente sobre sus grandes pechos

"más vale que valga la pena Xerath" la mujer se levantaba de su silla pasando por el hombre que vestía una túnica azul que cubría todo su ser, la mujer miraba fijamente a una pantalla donde se estaba viendo el Rating game, las palabras de stella e issei despertando el Dragonforce

"ohh que interesante, jeje creo que encontramos algo súper genial" la mujer se movia en dirección hacia la puerta "Xerath te encargo de todo voy a Kouh"

"espera neesan pero si aun no ha llegado el permiso de ir" el hombre veía como la mujer caminaba hacia una enorme puerta

"llego ayer pero olvide entregarla jaja dile a Alice chan que su turno será el siguiente" la mujer abria con facilidad la enorme puerta cerrándola detrás de ella

"si que haces lo que se te da la gana, tendré que decirle a Alice que Leone neesan le robo el turno de ir con nuestra ama" el hombre movía sus manos y desaparecía en un círculo mágico azul.

* * *

Issei abria los ojos, se encontraba recostado en la enfermería de la arena, sentada a su lado se encontraba stella durmiendo con su mano sosteniendo la del joven sekiryuutei, el joven podía sentir la calidez de la mano de la joven de cabello carmesí en coletas, a través de sus escamas,

"ah? Que es esto?" issei veía sorprendido a lo que su voz se hacia stella poco a poco despertaba bostezando y con una leve línea de saliva en sus labios, esta miraba a issei sonrojándose

"ahh issei kun, issei ehmm " la joven se limpiaba la boca viéndole apenada "ah ya despertaste como te sientes?"

"ah me siento agotado como si hubiese corrido tres maratones" issei miraba sus manos y se veian algo rojas como escamas de reptil "que es esto?"

[ **es un efecto del Dragonforce, el poder aun circula en tu interior, y tu cuerpo se adapta es el poder de un dragón después de todo]**

"poder en mi cuerpo? Debere extraerlo de alguna maner ahh" antes que issei pudiera terminar sus palabras stella tenia los dedos del joven dentro de sus labios, la joven lamia y chupaba levemente con su lengua los dedos de issei, el joven se sonrojaba bastante sintiendo las ondas de placer en su cuerpo y imaginando varias cosas

"ahh listo… ahí esta" stella dejaba una línea de saliva viendo como las escamas rojas dejaban el cuerpo de issei

"oh gra gracias" la imaginación de issei había volado a su mente pervertida imaginando varias cosas "es increíble, lo logre"

"si lo vi, estuviste magnifico, pero como dejaste que el tonto Raiser te golpeara tanto tu baka" stella le lanzaba un libro que estaba leyendo golpeando a issei

"auch lo siento, en verdad casi lo arruino, pero descuida Stella-san yo, yo me volveré mucho mas fuerte, mucho mejor para traerte orgullo de tu Rey del harem" issei le veía a stella bastante serio

"ohh ah ah asi que escuchaste eso, ah bueno etto yo "stella se veía mas sonrojada y viéndose algo enojada "no es justo que seas tu el único honesto" stella se levantaba de su asiento "cierra los ojos"

"ah que me vas a golpear hice algo malo?" issei veía la expresión seria pero muy sonrojada de la joven de ojos carmesí y cerraba los ojos

Una sensación cálida se hacía en los labios de issei, el joven sekiryuutei dejaba de pensar un instante abriendo los ojos un poco frente a su rostro estaba stella con sus ojos cerrados, un beso en los labios issei cerraba los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, el instante parecía eterno, como si el mundo no existiera mas alla de ellos dos, y asi como iniciaba, terminaba, stella se separaba notablemente sonrojada

"se un demonio de clase alta pronto, estare esperando esta bien?" stella sonrojada miraba hacia un lado mientras que issei asentía.

Stella salía de la habitación y apoyada en una pared al lado de la puerta estaba asia, con la cabeza baja y levemente su velo de novicia le cubria los ojos, stella no sabía que decirle, ella era consciente de los sentimientos de la rubia amable hacia issei

"stella san, yo… yo…" la novicia levantaba su mirada y se veía entre seria pero contenta "el espacio de la esposa principal de issei san, esa batalla no la perderé" decidida la joven novicia entraba en la habitación donde estaba issei y stella solo sonreía ante las puras intenciones de la joven. Viendo a rias caminar junto con akeno y kiba la joven les saludaba

"hey ganadora que sucede porque estas con esa cara?" stella preguntaba a Rias que veia a la joven que compartia su color de cabello

"stella san esta kazuya en la habitación con issei?, no estaba en su sitio de recuperación"

"ah no ahí esta solo asia, que sucede?" la joven de ojos carmesí miraba confundida al grupo

"descuiden shiranami sama, los alcanzara más tarde, ahora acompáñenme a la sala para celebrar su victoria" Grayfia aparecía de la nada detrás de stella esta brincaba del susto

"ah carajo casi se me sale el corazón" elocuentemente era lo único que podía decir la heredera de la familia Vermillion

* * *

Kazuya se habia preparado para luchar contra demonios que poseían la llama inmortal de los Fenix, también se había preparado para ser rechazado por ser un humano involucrándose en un Rating game, lo que menos se esperaba era estar sentado en una mesa, con una taza de un te muy delicioso, rodeado por demonios de alta clase

"gracias por acompañaros, joven shiranami, perdona la sorpresa pero queríamos que respondieras unas preguntas" una mujer de cabello castaño de apariencia bastante joven y de ojos color violeta le miraba "ah donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Venelana Gremory soy la madre de Rias, gracias por cuidar de mi hija"

"ah no nada señora es un gusto ehm pero bueno eh que preguntas me tienen que decir?" el joven miraba algo nervioso a los hombres de alrededor, curiosamente uno de ellos tenía un parecido a Raiser, seria un familiar, ya que estaba la madre de Rias

"kazuya kun, podemos llamarte por tu nombre no es asi? Mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer" el hombre de cabello de color rojo como el de rias preguntaba, a lo que kazuya simplemente asentia ente la mirada penetrante "eres un humano no es asi?"

La pregunta del hombre resonaba, muchos de los presentes le veian con incredulidad, nadie desperdiciaría el uso de un brazalete de obediencia en un ser sin poderes, los demás le veían el como el joven suspiraba y recogiendo la manga de su saco se quitaba el brazalete, el cual brillaba y se veía una Torre de ajedrez carmesí salir de el

"uhm si no hay poder espiritual el brazalete no se adhiere, realmente es un humano" ajuka creador de las piezas y del brazalete miraba algo sorprendido

"quieres decir que las piezas de mi hijo fueron derrotadas por el esfuerzo de un humano? Esto será un duro golpe a la reputación de Raiser" el hombre rubio conocido como lord Phenex suspiraba de sorpresa y algo de resignación

"no lo hice todo yo, mis amigos hicieron el resto yo solo bueno estaba ahí de apoyo" el joven acomodaba sus lentes

"porque rias usaría a un humano?" el padre de rias preguntaba mientras su esposa le miraba esperando que hubiese sido con mas tacto esa pregunta

"bueno no me uso yo me ofrecí señor, es que tendría la ventaja ya que pude usar mi bufanda empapada con agua bendita" el joven acomodaba su bufanda en el rostro "ah pero no se preocupen ya esta seca"

Diehauser también conocido como el emperador de los Rating games observaba al joven, sus movimientos su forma de expresarse, la mirada de alguien que estaba disfrutando la vida, solo las miradas de los sobrevivientes de la gran guerra eran mayores, pero aun asi no detectaba amargura ni nada en su ser, no ocultaba nada un humano habia ingresado al mundo del combate de los demonios en la actualidad, y había logrado movimientos clave en asegurar la victoria de Rias, había pasado más allá de ser simplemente alguien que usaría armas benditas

"dime como supiste que Ravel Phenex poseía el segundo frasco de las lágrimas?" era la única pregunta que le inquietaba levemente al emperador

"eh bueno Raiser es un inmortal así que no creo que las necesitara, así que después de ver a su Reina usar una pensé que ella era la pieza más poderosa en su arsenal por lo que pensé que la segunda debería estar en su segunda pieza poderosa, pero luego escuche cuando Ravel se presentó ante mis 3 amigos y aposte por que Raiser se preocuparía por su hermana así que el dejaría la segunda botella a ella" el joven respiraba profundo al terminar su explicación

Los nobles demonios guardaban silencio, Sirzechs sonreía levemente, pensar todo eso en el medio del cambo de batalla, le interesaba

"entonces con esto declaramos que eres el MVP de este juego" el Lucifer actual declaraba sonriendo ante la cara de confusión del joven

"pero si yo no derrote a raiser" el joven miraba confundido

"ah pero hay muchas más cosas, como guiar, estrategia y muchas cosas más para evaluar un mvp" ajuka mencionaba mientras veia al joven "el MVP puede pedir cualquier cosa que pueda estar bajo nuestro alcance, aunque no fuera un juego oficial aun debemos dar la recompensa"

Kazuya se ponía pensativo un instante, los demonios nobles le veían mientras el joven bebía algo más de te

"entiendo que después de la gran guerra, los demonios de sangre pura se redujeron drásticamente pero, un hijo sin amor no sirve, hijos por compromisos no serán felices porque sus padres no son felices, si realmente quieren corregir los errores de la gran guerra, dejen también esa costumbre que sean libres de elegir su futuro, no solo rias sino cualquier otro compromiso" el joven veía de forma decidida frente a los ojos de todos los demonios nobles presentes, no le importaba el dolor y tristeza de muchas personas no podían ser por simplemente obligar a dos vidas unirse

"ya veo, Zeoticus, nuestra hija debemos confiar en su juicio, se rodea de gente de un corazón de oro" la mujer de cabello castaño hablaba con el líder de la casa gremory el hombre solo dejaba salir un suspiro, realmente los tiempos estaban cambiando y si talvez el tuvo suerte y fue feliz con su esposa pero quizás la relación de rias y Raiser podria haber sido amarga y su hija podría terminar odiando a su hijo por eso, sin proponérselo habia enviado a su amada hija a un camino de infelicidad solo por costumbres antiguas

"mis compañeros desearía hacer una propuesta" Diehauser hablaba de nuevo

"jum las propuestas del emperador siempre son algo excéntricas" lord phenex miraba fijamente a los demás

"bueno o siempre las escuchamos asi que adelante viejo amigo cuál es tu idea?" Sirzechs sonreía ante el prospecto

"aquí tenemos a un humano que no nos busca por su poder y está dispuesto aun en su humanidad ayudar a uno de los nuestros, así que propongo que sea un demonio honorario, asi tendrá derecho a ver nuestra cultura más de cerca y que sea el primer paso a nuestra nueva relación con las facciones" el hombre hablaba serenamente pero con emoción, a los ojos de muchos demonios el humano parecía sin importancia pero los instintos que le han ayudado a llegar a la cima no le engañaban, presentía algo en este humano

Kazuya estaba con los ojos abiertos simplemente no sabía que decir ni que significado tenia

"quieres que sea demonio sin someterse al ritual ni ser revivido? Eso va en contra de muchas tradiciones " lord Phenex elevaba su protesta

"pero estamos cambiando eso no es así? Además serviría para salvar algo la reputación de tu hijo, mejor un demonio honorario que un simple humano no es asi?" Ajuka sonreía al ver la expresión del líder de la casa Phenex de resignación. "si logra suficiente estatus podrá tener sus propias piezas"

"ohh ese es un concepto interesante" Sirzechs aplaudía antes la idea de su compañero Maou sobre que el humano pudiera algún día tener sus piezas demoniacas

"si las gano se las dare a Rias" kazuya afirmaba simplemente por el hecho de que el no sabría que hacer con súbditos y por la lealtad que mostraban kiba, akeno y koneko sabía que rias tendría mejor ganancia en eso, claro que pensaba que era grosero pero mirando el rostro de los dos hombres de cabellera carmesí y de la madre de rias algo tendría que haber hecho bien

"es eso posible?" preguntaba el jefe del clan phenex

"bueno claro, nunca se ha dado después de todo, los demonios somos muy celosos de nuestro poder incluso los más humanos" Sirzechs asentia con la cabeza viendo en aprobación al joven

"pero porque mi pequeña le cederías tus futuras piezas sin problemas?" Lord gremory preguntaba mirándole fijamente

"rias es una buena persona, además ella guía con cariño y comprensión, creo que seria mejor que ejem otros demonios" kazuya miraba de reojo a Lord phenex los demás reian levemente entre sus dientes. El joven humano veia el rostro de la madre de rias esta se encontraba tapando su boca y se veia notablemente feliz

"entonces segundo la noción, y también doy mi bendición" lord gremory respondía con mucho entusiasmo

Kazuya no comprendía la parte final, bendición para que

"igual yo" Sirzechs lucifer decía moviendo una mano hacia adelante mientras sonreia

Kazuya no entendía el pandemonio de aprobación que estaba frente de él, así que intento tomar algo más de te pero se había terminado, al terminar la discusión con los nobles el joven salía por la puerta, viendo por un costado se encontraba Yubelluna viéndole, había estado espiando la conversación

"porque?" era lo único que podía decir la mujer de cabello violeta, no podía articular más su palabras frente al humano, un humano que había hecho todo lo posible para ayudar, un humano que su determinación le recordaba años atrás la sonrisa de su amo

"uhm una persona realmente mala no podría invocar un sacrificio como el que hicieron ustedes" kazuya miraba a la mujer esta se quedaba en silencio sin decir nada, kazuya no era bueno con los silencios incomodos y menos con mujeres a punto de llorar así que

 _(muscia de fondo: Study X Study, highschool dxd ending 1)_

"oh Raiser phenex que haces aquí?" kazuya miraba hacia atrás de yubelluna la joven volteaba la mirada de sorpresa

"rasier sa….ma? no está…..tu… tu MOCOSO!" la mujer volteaba enojada viendo al joven correr como alma llevada por el diablo, esta solo suspiraba "gracias"

En el salón de la celebración kazuya entraba y rápidamente era tacleado por un abrazo de asia, issei le daba una palmada en la espalda, yuuto le daba un golpe leve en el brazo, y koneko le sonreía asintiendo, el joven le acariciaba la cabeza a Asia, y esta daba un paso separado

"asi que el MVP eh?" rias se acercaba sonriéndole

"que puedo decir creo que me ganare una recompensa o algo honestamente no entendí nada" kazuya miraba a otro lado cuando rias le abrazaba y akeno hacia una expresión de que se hubiese llegado la navidad antes.

"habrá una sorpresa" rias le decía sonriendo levemente

Una mañana iniciaba nuevamente en la residencia Shiranami kazuya soñando que le daba un beso a rias despertaba al sentir algo de humedad en sus labios al enfocarse veía a la Gata Nigth lamiéndole

"ahhhh nigt pf pf…gracias por despertarme bonita pero busca una mejor manera" el joven se levantaba bajando sirivendole el atun de aleta amarilla pciandolo y dejándolo en el plato de nigth veia a su madre parada en la puerta

"que vez ma?"

"ah mira la casa grande de al lado de los Hyoudou la compraron y llegaron vecinos nuevos" la mujer veia con su taza de café emocionada "vamos a saludar" la mujer halaba a su hijo que estaba aun en pijama

"casa enorme pero no recuerdo" kazuya seguía a su madre y al lado de la casa de Issei habia una especie de mansión que definitivamente no estaba el día anterior cuando regreso "que carajos?"

"ah hola kazuya kun" desde un balcón rias le saludaba "desde ahora somos vecinos, stella esta también aquí"

Kazuya veia la puerta abierta mientras Asia se encontraba dentro de la cocina junto con issei indicándole a Stella como cocinar la joven heredera de los vermillion se rascaba la cabeza en frustración, kazuya miraba hacia el balcón de nuevo

"espero que nos llevemos bien vecino" rias le giñaba un ojo

Asi la tranquilidad regresaba, caminando por el patio kazuya saludaba a kiba rodeado de sus admiradoras, viendo como los amigos de issei eran perseguidos por el club de ocultismo, dirigiéndose al club hacia una reverencia ante Sona y Tsubaki estas le sonreían devolviéndole el saludo e ingresaba al salón del ocultismo ahí koneko estaba sentada en el regazo de issei comiendo algo de comida mientras akeno y asia estaban a su lado aplicando magia para que desaparecieran las escamas del cuerpo del joven

Rias le mostraba unos panfletos el joven suspiraba recordando las palabras cuando regresaban al mundo humano acomodándose los lentes

" _ya que eres un demonio honorario deberás hacer casi lo mismo de nosotros asi que a repartir volantes desde el principio"_

Kazuya suspiraba levemente mientras veia la cantidad de panfletos

"supongo que tendré que comprar una bicicleta para esto, los ánimos no me dan" e joven decía con pocos ánimos

"oh entonces te daré un poco de ánimos" Rias se acercaba con sus dos manos le sostenía el rostro del humano dándole un beso, kazuya sentía que algo ingresaba a su boca después de unos segundos la joven de cabello carmesí se retiraba su rostro del mismo color de su cabello, dejando una leve línea de saliva entre ellos "y bien?"

"muy bien ahora voy con toda" el joven salía corriendo

"que envidia me das" issei decía mientras veia una pila de panfletos igual puestos por Stella

"b-bueno tu recompensa podría ser igual cuando termines" la joven de las coletas se sentaba mirando apenada a otro lado mientras Asia miraba decidida

"issei san yo yo cocinare con solo un delantal si terminas también" la joven se decía bastante avergnozada

"MUY BIEN KAZUYA NO TE ME ADELANTES" issei salía corriendo y koneko rápidamente se habia retirado del regazo de issei

Kazuya andaba corriendo junto con issei, en sus pensamientos, su madre tenía razón kuoh era genial, el ambiente le había mejorado su salud, habia conocido excelentes amigos y ahora todo era perfecto, nada podría salir mal.

(FIN música de fondo)

* * *

En Italia en frente de un edifico de orfanatos, un hombre de cabello canoso se acercaba a otro que estaba hablando con unos niños, al ver la llegada del hombre los chicos eran despachados por aquel quien los estaba cuidado

"tenemos una misión, las excaliburs han sido robadas" el hombre hablaba

"y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" el hombre con ropas de sacerdote ajustaba sus lentes

"tenemos una idea de quien lo hizo, sus órdenes están aqui" el hombre viejo le pasaba un sobre

"en nombre de Dios que asi sea, padre Romelio" el hombre se alejaba mientras acomodando los letnes pequeños veia el sobre y los niños se acercaban nuevamente

"tiene que salir de nuevo padre?" uno de los chicos le miraban

"si pero tienen que prometerme que serán buenos y ayduaran al prójimo entendido?" el hombre caminaba saliendo de las sombras y los chicos sonreían y una de las niñas le gritaba el nombre

"VUELVA PRONTO PADRE ANDERSON" los niños del orfanato gritaban al unisono

* * *

En un aeropuerto una joven de cabello castaño con coletas se encontraba esperando con un equipaje

"oh así que te enviaran de nuevo conmigo a esta misión eh Xenovia?" la chica miraba a una joven de cabello azul corto "oh aun tienes el cabello corto, pero lo del mechon es nuevo nice"

"como si no lo supieras, estas considerablemente más alegre, Irina" la joven llamada Xenovia acomodaba el mechón verde de su cabello

"claro iremos a mi ciudad natal, ya verás hay muchas cosas interesante y conocerás a issei kun" irina decía sonriendo y con ojos emocionados

"ah si el famoso amigo de la infancia del que no te callas, pero por favor recuerda vamos en una misión no a ir de vacaciones" la joven movia su mochila para tomar el vuelo

"buu aguafiestas, ah issei kun se que Dios se alegrara de nuestro encuentro amen" la joven se hacia una bendición a si misma y corria

FIN DE CAPITULO

SAGA PHENEX END, EXCALIBUR ARC START

* * *

 **Ya kazuya tenía que decir las palabras mágicas que no se debe decir cuando todo va bien XD bueno este capítulo es un poco más corto porque es el cierre y epilogo de la saga de fénix, gracias por su apoyo constante.**


	11. Encore 10: Espadas X Pasado

**DXD ENCORE 10: Espadas X Pasado**

 **Bueno entramos a la segunda temporada DxD Encore NEW jajaja bueno el titulo sigue ENCORE pero ahora no se si poner diferentes los títulos XD solo para notar que estamos en un arco nuevo (eso y porque me quedan difíciles los títulos jajaj)**

 **OMG mas de 600 Views gracias a todos los lectores**

 **Bueno entonces iniciamos joder esta saga de la Excalibur, aunque rias me gusta mucho Xenovia es mi segundo personaje femenino favorito**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de Highschool DxD si lo fuera habría una precuela de la historia de Xenovia :P**

* * *

El día nuevo iniciaba en Kuoh la mañana llegaba tranquila, en la residencia Hyoudou la ventana de la habitación de issei se abría y lentamente, entrando en silencio se encontraba Stella vistiendo un camisón negro con mucho encaje

"ejej aún quedan unos minutos antes de ir a entrenar" la joven de cabello carmesí sonreía levemente mientras levantaba las sabanas del joven sonriendo al haber conseguido el objetivo de conseguir una casa al lado de issei y convenciendo a Rias que conviviera con ella, sonriendo movía la sabana para ver un cabello rubio al la, lado de issei

"qu….jooo, bien pensado Asia, cuidado" stella se movía hacia el otro lado del joven Sekiryutei acurrucándose

El reloj de la mañana sonaba con la voz de una jovencita, issei movia su mano para apagarlo pero su mano derecha estaba atrapada entre dos almohadas muy suaves y calidas, intento mover su mano izquierda para apagar el despertador pero tocaba una almohada mas suave pero mas pequeña que en su otro brazo

[ **Compañero será mejor que despiertes a tus acompañantes sino no podras levantarte]**

"compañeras a que te refieres Draig?" issei abria los ojos y por un lado se encontraba Asia dormida abrazandolo y en el otro sin explicación estaba stella "pero que?"

"ah buenos días issei san" Asia movia sus ojos y parpadeando un par de veces "perdón pero quería dormir con issei san uh?"

"si es en verdad muy cómodo" stella se levantaba incorporándose una tira de su camisón algo caída "pero te me adelantaste jojo este punto es para ti Asia chan"

"si Stella san no perderé" Asia sonreía issei no comprendía pero no se quejaría ya que está teniendo una mañana muy interesante, por lo menos hasta que su ama llegue para llevarlos a entrenar

Mientras en la residencia shiranami, la heredera de los gremory se encontraba en la habitación de kazuya, al parecer había tenido la misma idea que su compañera de casa, recordando las palabras que le habia comentado

" _eres muy seria gremory san, solo actúa con tus instintos"_

Realmente intentaba controlarse desde que aprendió a usar Queen of the Nigth algunos impulsos aparecían de repente cuando estaba cerca de cierta persona, aquel joven que estaba debajo de ella, aquel joven que respondía a sus besos y tocaba su piel.

"uhmm. .Rias creo que llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento" kazuya intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras sobre su regazo se encontraba una rias desnuda la joven se habia colado en la noche para dormir junto al humano

"te dije que te tendría una sorpresa por ser el mvp" rias se acercaba para besarle las mejillas acariciándole el rostro

"oh si eso, crei que era lo de mudarte cerca" el joven se estremecía un poco al sentir como rias poco a poco le desabotonaba la camisa de sus ropas de dormir y pasaba la palmas de sus delicadas manos por su pecho

"eso es algo, pero quiero esto, los demonios podemos ser muy directos si asi lo deseamos" rias bajaba un poco sus ojos aguamarina mirando los ojos de kazuya con un fuego e intensidad que el joven solo miraba moviendo sus manos a las caderas de la heredera de los gremory "eres uno honorario puedes ser directo con lo que sea" la joven de cabello carmesí largo se acercaba dándole un beso en la frente mientras sus pechos le

"esas palabras son muy peligrosas" el joven sentía la piel de rias en las llemas de sus dedos mientras ella también le acariciaba de manera circular su pecho

"y por eso solo tu las escucharas" la joven se acercaba para besar nuevamente a kazuya cuando unos maullidos se escuchaban por fuera de la puerta y unos arañazos

"uhg Nigth ya iré en un momento si maullas asi" kazuya veia hacia la puerta

"kazu chin Nigth esta con hambre ve y " kaede shiranami abria la puerta observando la situación en frente, la joven bella sentada sobre su hijo completamente desnuda, la mujer sacaba una libreta "primero tu responsabilidad después la diversión hijo" la mujer cerraba la puerta y el ambiente apasionado simplemente desaparecía en el aire mientras Rias gremory reía un poco ante la situación

"jeje tu madre es bastante liberal no es asi?" la joven se levantaba dándole espacio a kazuya para levantarse

"algo, ehn" el joven rascaba su cabello mientras se ponía los lentes

"nos veremos en el entrenamiento kazuya kun" la joven le daba un beso en la mejilla y desaparecía en un círculo mágico, el joven suspiraba mientras veía un poco su entrepierna

"necesitare unos minutos antes de bañarme" viendo a Nigth que le miraba fijamente "si si primero tu comida ven aquí pequeña" kazuya cargaba a la gatita

* * *

En la escuela el grupo se encontraba bastante animado, al parecer issei estaba hablando con sus amigos motohama y matsuda, sobre los rumores de como el joven sekiryuutei cometía atrocidades de carácter erótico con las integrantes del club del ocultismo, kazuya se reia levemente

"ah que dificl lo tienes issei" el joven se acomodaba los lentes mientras issei le miraba

"ohh seguro porque estos dicen que hay un rumor de un trio Yaoi entre tu, kiba y yo" issei decía de forma burlona pero también molesta

"que cosa?" kazuya se ponía de pie viendo a los amigos de issei molesto "muy bien entonces quien es el seme y quien el uke?"

"de todas las cosas justamente tienes que preguntar esa?" issei preguntaba sorprendido y avergonzado

"claro porque si eres el Seme aun puedes tener dignidad varonil pero el Uke esta perdido" kazuya decía apuntando al joven Sekiryuutei

"y tu como sabes eso? No no me digas" issei retrocedía abrazándose el cuerpo

"jaja tu crees que mi madre solo escribe romance típico de hombre mujer, ja no señor sus ideas pasan mucho más que créeme" kazuya veia con rostro de desesperación al cielo azul

"jaja eso suena interesante asi que de que hablan cuarteto de pervertidos?" aika se acercaba junto con Asia

"ah de seguro hablan de los libros que escribe la madre de Kazuya niisan, aquí tengo uno" asia iba a su puesto un momento y sacaba un libro

"no.,, noblesse oblige?" Aika veía sorprendida el autor del libro "es una primera edición no me digas que tu madre es Shademoon" la joven veia como kazuya suspiraba amargamente viendo algo molesto a Asia, pero la joven ex novicia era tan adorable que no podía culparle por su inocencia

"eso asi es como se hace llamar, eso es un alias no?" la joven rubia de ojos verdes sonreía mientras aika se acercaba poniendo las manos sobre el pupitre del joven de la bufanda

"kazuya déjame ir a tu casa, tu madre es mi autora favorita" aika le miraba con ojos brillantes entre sus lentes el joven buscaba una forma de cómo salir de el problema

"ah claro, si logras conseguir dos amigas para que nos acompañen al karaoke" kazuya sonreía levemente mientras le giñaba un ojo a issei

"ah si matsuda motohama vayamos al karaoke, asia vendrá y también stella san no? Necesitaremos algunas mas" issei le seguía la jugada

"issei kun. Shiranami san ustedes son geniales" los amigos de issei se veian bastante contentos

"jooo asi que me pones en una situación difícil pero esta bien lo hare" la joven se veia decidida issei suspiraba y sintiendo un dolor en el cuerpo

"ah issei que sucede algo?" Asia se acercaba

"uhg es mi cuerpo creo que el poder esta acumulándose, pero stella esta en algo del club de kendo" issei murmuraba "creo que ire con akeno" el joven se retiraba disculpándose con sus amigos

* * *

En el club de kendo levemente stella miraba hacia la puerta

"alguien ha de estar intentando seducir a issei" tachibana le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza

"concéntrate baka" el hombre veía como la líder del club les veía algo seria

* * *

El atardecer llegaba en la residencia Hyoudou, debido a la limpieza anual del edificio antiguo, la reunión no podria hacerse en el salón de siempre, en casa de kazuya no hubio opción ya que su madre no estaba en casa y el joven había extraviado sus llaves, cuando iban a moverse al a casa de Stella y Rias, la madre de issei insistía que hicieran la reunión ahí por petición de Asia, y todos se encontraban en la habitación de issei

"muy bien ahora leeré la lista de los contratos de este mes" rias leia un leve cuaderno de apuntes "11 contratos para akeno, 10 para koneko, 8 para Kiba, 3 para Asia"

El grupo se sorprendía bastante por el progreso de la joven novicia

"ara ara, nuestra pequeña esta motivada por algún motivo, será la ardiente competencia por stella san?" akeno le sonreía a la joven ex integrante de la iglesia y esta se sonrojaba bastante

"nada mal para una novata" koneko bebía algo del té que la madre de issei les había traído a todos

"y por ultimo, issei y kazuya kun, 0 contratos" rias decía solemente mientras que ambos jóvenes suspiraban

"ahh lo siento mucho" issei rascaba su cabeza mientras kazuya intentaba esconder su rostro entre su bufanda

"es más difícil de lo que esperaba" el joven realmente no habia mucho después de todo muchos de los contratos tenían que estar relacionados con la cultura japonesa de la cual en su conocimiento no excedía mas de anime y juegos, si no la conociera bien diría que Rias le estaba troleando

"issei esfuérzate mas kazuya apenas comenzó hace una semana pero tu ya llevas mas tiempo, asi no podras llegar a ser un demonio de clase alta" Rias comentaba preocupada

"cierto después de todo ya tienes una Reina esperándote" kazuya decía de tono burlón mientras issei se sonrojaba y Asia le hacía un pequeño pellizco al joven de lentes

"hey chicos les he traido algo de comer" la madre de issei abria la puerta lentamente mientras en sus manos una canasta llena de galletas, kazuya se levantaba y la recibía

"son, son galletas de chocolate?" el joven veía fijamente las galletas, sus ojos no podrían creerlo la delicia dada a los mortales, el resto del club le veian otra extraña faceta del joven de lentes

"asi es shiranami kun por favor coman cuantas quieran" la madre de issei decía sonriendo

"oh señora usted ante mis ojos en este momento es la mujer mas bella del mundo" el joven veia el chocolate mientras tomaba una galleta

"ay que cosas dices a una mujer mayor, jajaja" la madre de issei reia mientras kazuya sentía una miradas punzantes en su nuca

"ohh ya veo ya veo, asi que la mujer más bella del mundo eh?" rias le veia con los ojos entre cerrados con un tono frio

"kazuya deja de coquetear con mi madre por favor" el joven sekiryuutei le hacia sentarse al joven mientras koneko y asia tomaban unas galletas

"ah issei les traje también unas sorpresas" la madre de issei mostraba unos álbumes de fotos, porque desde tiempos inmemoriales, todas las madres sin importar nacionalidad, esta escrito en su ADN, hacer pasar una vergüenza a sus hijos cuando los amigos vengan a visitar

"jajajaja viejo te enterraste en la arena con forma de pechos" kazuya se encontraba respirando difícilmente de la risa, mientras Asia veia las fotos de la infancia de issei con un resplandor muy emocionado en sus ojos, Rias también pero miraba a kazauy

"tienes también álbumes así en tu casa no? Tendre que decirle a kaede san que los muestre" la joven de cabello carmesí sonreía

"uhg no por favor" kazuya miraba hacia un lado pero sabía que rias no dejaría el tema, al voltear veía el rostro de Kiba bastante serio casi con una intención hostil, issei se acercaba a preguntar sobre que veía y al parecer era el amigo de la infancia del nuevo sekiryuutei un vecino que vivía en donde ahora era la residencia shiranami

"oh asi que las coincidencias si existen" era lo único que podía kazuya escuchar del joven rubio antes de que la conversación nuevamente se desviara.

La noche caia y kazuya se encontraba tocando un timpre en el último piso de un enorme edifico de apartamentos, al parecer era el más caro del lugar, al parecer tendría un contrato nuevo el joven tocaba el intercomunicador y contestaban

"si? Es el chico del contrato?" una voz calmada pero fuerte se escuchaba

"si señor, vengo por parte del contrato lo siento por no aparecer con el portal" kazuya se disculpaba al parecer su cuerpo si producía una leve aura, pero akeno decía que después de gastarla en la pelea contra Raiser tomaría mucho tiempo restablecerla de manera natural

"oh claro pasa, estoy en la cocina la puerta está sin seguro" la voz se notaba algo alegre asi que kazuya abria la puerta y se sentía un olor agradable en todo el lugar,

kazuya pasaba unos pasos y dentro en la cocina con un delantal rosa con las palabras _Kiss the chef_ escritas en azul se encontraba un hombre bastante pálido pero sonriendo levemente mientras veía algo en el horno, un cabello bastante oscuro y largo pero recogido en una coleta de caballo y un traje oscuro pero muy elegante parecía bastante caro

"hola mucho gusto soy ka" el joven iba a presentarse pero era silenciado por el hombre estirando un dedo

"shhh, tranquilo pequeño demonio es mejor mantener los nombres en secreto así si me atrapa la iglesia no podre decir tu nombre eh?" el hombre sonreía cordialmente y hacia una seña "ven mira son mis cupcakes de chocolate fundido"

"oh chocolate manjar creado por Dios y el Demonio" kazuya se acercaba sin pena sobre el chocolate y sus opiniones, el hombre le veia bastante interesado en su analogía

"oh y porque dices eso muchacho?" el hombre miraba al reloj y luego al joven con la bufanda

"bueno porque algo delicioso solo puede venir de arriba y pues como hace engordar entonces debe ser malo" kazuya respondía con los ojos brillando después de todo era chocolate su segunda cosa favorita después de los gatos

"je jaja jajajaja, ay eres un chico muy divertido en verdad" el hombre se levantaba y el sonido del horno que ya estaban listos los pastelillos.

Kazuya se encontraba en la lujosa sala mientras él y el hombre comía cupcakes, kazuya los probaba y sentía la delicia del chocolate suave pero el fondo cremoso hacia una explosión de sabor de chocolate

"señor cliente usted es un genio, esto es delicioso" kazuya bebía un poco de leche mientras tomaba otro

"me alegro que te gusten, es un hobby mío que no puedo comentar con mis colegas tengo una imagen que cuidar" el hombre tomaba un cupcake y lo veía con algo de melancolía "es triste no?"

"uhm? Que cosa?" kazuya miraba fijamente al hombre notando algo de nostalgia en la mirada

"ciertas cosas, toman cuidado, dedicación, tiempo y cuando por fin logra algo, es consumido y no queda nada de ellas" el hombre veia fijamente el pequeño pastel

"bueno y que siente durante ese proceso?" kazuya preguntaba al hombre viéndole fijamente

"a que te refieres muchacho?" el hombre bajaba el cupcake y le miraba de una forma como si estuviera mirando su alma por cualquier rastro de mentira o hipocresía

"bueno si es feliz, por lo que hace, y es feliz durante todo el proceso, qué más da si termina o si se consume, si comer cosas ricas hace feliz a otros pero si te hace a ti feliz realizarlas, es lo importante" kazuya comía el tercer cupcake sonriendo levemente

"hacer algo sin esperar, un reconocimiento ajeno, sin esperar que tu creación dure para siempre? Es algo noble y desinteresado" el hombre morida con fuerza el pastelillo

"no es tan noble, lo haces por tu propio beneficio y gusto, si a los demás le gusta genial" el joven comia levemente el cuarto cupcake

"hablas de experiencia muchacho? Me parece interesante como llegaste a esa conclusión" el hombre le miraba fijamente, kazuya miraba los ojos del hombre, sentía que no podía mentirle, talvez revelarle algo a un extraño no sería nada mal después de todo sería un secreto, entre ellos

"yo, antes no me interesaba, por nada, nada me hacía feliz, nada me hacía triste, solo existía" kazuya miraba hacia la ventana del balcón cerca de la sala del hombre podría recordar algunos fragmentos de su infancia, sentado en una banca mirando a los niños jugar junto con sus padres, sin interesarse, un helado en sus manos sus padres le decía que lo comiera y el lo comía, sin gusto, solo porque le pedían, no tenía hambre

"uhm apatía a la vida, alguien tan joven no debería tenerla" el hombre miraba al joven de la bufanda "y que sucedió?"

"mis padres simplemente no se rindieron conmigo, y todo cambio un día nada más" kazuya sonreía viendo algunas migajas en su bufanda, recordaba la primera vez que algo le gusto, era una cena era el cumpleaños de su madre, incluso en esas fechas ella intentaba lo que fuese para tener una reacción de el, _estuvo rico mamá puedo repetir?,_ recordaba la alegría de su madre sus ojos como lloraban, la sonrisa de su padre y como lo abrazaba, "ah rayos las migajas"

Kazuya movía su bufanda para sacudirse revelando el rosario, el hombre lo miraba con sorpresa sonriendo levemente asintiendo la cabeza

"ya veo, ya veo, me alegro que hayas superado una prueba así muchacho, entonces sigue disfrutando de tu vida" el hombre sonreía tomando los platos vacíos ya hacia la cocina, kazuya se despedía del hombre y salía de la puerta, el hombre lentamente con una copa de vino en la mano caminando veía al joven humano en una bicicleta alejándose

"un milagro en tu ausencia, jejej jajaja eso me inspira a seguir con mi búsqueda" el hombre sonreía mientras miraba hacia el cielo

* * *

Kiba se encontraba caminando entre la lluvia como si el cielo mostrara sus pensamientos en la tormenta, recordando las palabras de issei no merecía pensar en ellos como unos aliados como amigos no merecía su calidez, un hombre salía de un callejón, y caia de golpe su sangre se esparcía por el suelo

"un sacerdote?" kiba procuraba acercarse y veia la herida, cortes letales

"wojojojoj que buena suerte me estaba cansando de matar sacerdotes pendejos" el sacerdote que se había enfrentado en anterioridad "ven muchacho demonio de mierda que mi espada excalibur chan esta con ganas de tu sangre"

"una excalibur, tu de nuevo jeje gracias por darme la oportunidad de tomar mi venganza" kiba materializaba una espada "HOLLY ERASER"

Tendones de energía oscura salían de la espada de kiba y trataban de envolver la espada de Freed, pero esta emitia un brillo y desvanecía la espada

"no no no esto no te funcionara demonio de mierda" el sacerdote de cabello plateado atacaba a kiba este invocaba dos espadas haciendo un bloqueo en X

"solo comprobaba asi podre destruirlos con todo mi poder" kiba abria sus ojos y detrás de freed se materializaban 2 círculos mágicos, el sacerdote veía el reflejo en su espada y saltaba cuando 2 espadas disparadas del circulo impactaban en el suelo

"woa que montón de trucos tienes demonio del asco" el sacerdote iniciaba el ataque y las espadas de kiba invocaban elementos una viento y la otra congelaba la lluvia, enviando el viento los fragmentos de lluvia congelados impactaban como agujas en el rostro del sacerdote "AHG PUTO, ESO ES TRAMPA"

"soy un demonio que lo olvidaste?" kiba se lanzaba logrando hacer un corte leve en el costado del sacerdote, este materializaba un símbolo mágico al lado de su oreja haciendo una mueca de desagrado

"bueno me tengo que ir basura demoniaca chan asi que cuídate" sacando una granada de luz cegaba a kiba por un instante cuando la luz desaparecía freed había escapado, kiba se acercaba lentamente hacia el sacerdote aun con sus espadas en las manos

"que tenemos aquí? Un demonio tan joven y ya siendo tan destructivo?"

Una voz con acento irlandés se diriguia a kiba el joven miraba en dirección de la voz y una bayoneta le atravesaba el hombro empalándolo contra una pared

"ahggg quién?" otras tres bayonetas aparecían en frente kiba apenas tenía tiempo de reaccionar e invocar 3 espadas para bloquear los ataques

"muy bien niño bastante interesante me pregunto con qué de esas habilidades mataste a ese sacerdote "entre las sombras aparecia un hombre de cabello corto rubio con lentes y una gabardina que pertenecia a los exorcistas, y una cruz en el cuello, con dos bayonetas largas en sus manos

"yo…. Yo no lo hice" kiba rompía la bayoneta con una espada invocada mientras el hombre cruzaba el metal filoso como si fuese una cruz

"tal vez si, tal vez no pero mejor un demonio menos para ensuciar nuestro mundo" el hombre se lanzaba al ataque, kiba movía una de sus espadas para bloquear, teniendo dificultad por su hombro herido, los ataques del exorcista de la iglesia eran implacables el joven caballero aguantaba el dolor moviendo su brazo herido invocando 3 círculos mágicos detrás del hombre 3 espadas impactaban al sacerdote en la espalda y el hombre caia

"ah ah, quien rayos?" kiba se alejaba viendo que el sacerdote no se movia daba la vuelta pero sus instintos le avisaban y daba un salto sintiendo un dolor intenso en las piernas, estas tenían un corte profundo hasta el musculo y numerosas paginas de papel eran pegadas a su cuerpo y le quemaban

"buen intento pequeño demonio pero la próxima apunta a la columna asi aunque no mates estarás seguro de que no se moverá después" el exorcista se levantaba quitándose las espadas

Kiba intentaba moverse entre el dolor pero el sacerdote ya se encontraba sobre el preparando las espadas

"que descanses en el abrazo de la noche, amen"

El hombre bajaba el metal filoso para intentar acabar con la vida de yuuto, pero el rostro del hombre es golpeado y las bayonetas eran insertadas en un brazo, una melena larga rubia es lo que podía ver yuuto, una mujer con pantalones rotos y un top que dejaba poco a la imaginación se veia, la mujer veía las bayonetas en sus brazos

"ahnh como arden acero bendecido " una mano como garra de un león tomaba las bayonetas y las destruía, el humo negro que salía de las heridas se cerraban rápidamente

"ahg de que hueco de hija de perra protestante saliste?" el hombre se incorporaba acomodándose la quijada

"ya se me hacia que olía a hipocresía, pero si es un enviado de los católicos" la mujer veia de rojo a yuuto herido y miraba al exorcista "que sucede se acabaron los niños de 8 años para molestar que ahora buscas más grandes?"

"pf garras de león y una melena dorada, asi que eres Leone de los vermillion" el hombre sonreía de manera amplia

"jojojo veo que me conoces, no ejecutor de la iglesia, Alexander Anderson, siempre con la palabra del señor como excusa para cazarnos, si vieras atentamente sentirías que la herida del cadáver apesta a poder sagrado" la mujer veia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho "ademas que te trae por aquí no creo que sean vacaciones"

"eso no le importa a una hija de satan como tu" el hombre acomodaba sus pequeños lentes

"bueno pues este chico es un gremory un aliado de nuestra familia, así que si sigues en intentar esta pelea talvez debería ir a cierto orfanato me pregunto cómo sonara la carne tierna con estas" leone movía la mano en un puño golpeando un muro haciendo un hoyo

"tsh la reputación de tu clan no es en broma, bien dejare al pequeño engendro vivir otro día pero que no se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino" el hombre abría una biblia y numerosas paginas se desprendían cubriendo su retirada

"pff imbécil, bueno chico creo que no podrás correr a ningún lado con esas piernas, oneesan te llevara" leone se acercaba y cargaba a yuuto como si fuera un saco de patatas y saltaba hacia el cielo que comenzaba a despejar la lluvia

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba en la casa de Rias y Stella, más temprano kazuya escuchaba el relato de como en una cacería de un demonio renegado, kiba estaba muy disperso, todo por la fotografía que mostraba a issei con su amigo y una espada sagrada, al parecer kiba era el sobreviviente de algo llamado el proyecto de la espada sagrada, eso explicaría su reacción ante la foto que estaba delante de ellos

"asi que este esta es una espada sagrada?" kazuya miraba la foto no muy convencido

"si aunque no parece la excalibur, no cabe duda que es una espada sagrada" Rias veía fijamente las fotos

"esas armas son las peores, porque pueden eliminarnos y debilitar nuestros espiritus" stella miraba fijamente la foto "nuestros cuerpos son débiles a ellas"

"asi que kiba por eso tiene tanto rencor" issei miraba mientras que cerraba el álbum

"tendremos que hablar con el mañana" Asia miraba preocupada

"bien pero mientras tanto, vamos issei hay que ir a dormir" Stella se ponía de pie mientras cargaba con sus pijamas en la mano

"ah? Pero como?" issei preguntaba apenado y sonrojándose

"claro si ya dormiste con Asia ayer hoy me toca a mi" stella decía eso como si fuera un hecho pero se veía también algo apenada

"Stella si no mantienes aquí esto destruye el propósito de vivir juntas" Rias suspiraba mientras ponía una mano en su frente

"ah? Pero si kazuya puede acompañarte y tendrás la casa para ti sola" stella le daba un giño a la joven Rias ocasionando que esta se sonrojara igual que su cabello, kazuya también aunque la pregunta seguía de donde estaba tachibana

La respuesta viene en forma de un toque en la puerta, Rias se levantaba para abrir y se sorprendia dando un grito

"YUUTO? ASIA VEN AQUÍ RAPIDO!" rias gritaba a su alfil mientras veia a la mujer que estaba cargando a yuuto con hostilidad y sus manos invocaban el poder de la destrucciohn

"whoa whoa parley? " la mujer movia su mano libre viéndose apenada "lo traje porque tenia un aroma parecido ah….. HEY STELLY"

"Leone?" stella se levantaba sorprendida

Después de algunos minutos Asia curando las heridas de yuuuto este se encontraba durmiendo en una habitación su respiración era lenta y débil pero estaba fuera de peligro

"hice lo que pude pero algo esta en su interior, puedo cerrar sus heridas pero nada mas" asia miraba hacia abajo

"uhgg sabia que debi entrenarte para extraer el poder sagrado" Stella ponía su cabeza contra una pared

"eso es malo? Se que las armas sagradas nos hieren pero" issei preguntaba de forma algo inocente pero veia levemente como la lluvia había pegado el top de Leone a su pecho " _WOOO NO USA SOSTEN"_ la mente de issei gritaba al ver los pezones de leone algo duros por el frio

"claro pequeñin, el poder sagrado es como veneno para nosotros los demonios, en grandes concentraciones incluso para los humanos, use algo de senjutsu para curarlo" leone explicaba "ah ese Alexander es un problema"

"Alexander? Fue ese quien ataco a yuuto?" kazuya comentaba mientras veia la cara de preocupación de rias

"Alexander Anderson, un Exorcista reconocido del vaticano, su éxito en cazar demonios extraviados es del 100%, el problema es que algunas veces demonios de otras familias también han sido atacados por el" Rias explicaba mientras ponía su mano en su boca "que estará buscando aquí?"

"ha de ser algo importante si envían al perro de la iglesia aquí" leone se quedaba mirando a issei y de repente sonreía "que estas viendo tu eh"

"issei hyoudou, soy el peón de rias gremory" el joven intentaba mirarle el rostro pero sus ojos le traicionaban y se dirigían al pecho de la mujer rubia

"ahh que tierno es" Leone le abrazaba poniendo la cabeza de issei entre sus pechos "lo quiero, stella cambia a Slathan y a Xaesar por el"

"qu que, que dices? No claro que no" stella halaba a issei hacia su pecho acariciándole "el es el peón de rias además tomo 8 piezas tendríamos que cambiar a los 3 por el"

"no, issei es mi querido sirviente asi que no lo cambiare" rias decía decidida mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de issei

"ohh estas celosa Vermillion sama?" el comentario de Leone hacia saltar una vena a stella sabía que cuando le llamaba por su apellido es que esta burlándose de ella

"joooo ya veo" stella soltaba a issei y caminaba hacia a Leone "creí que había pedido que viniera uno de mis caballeros, que paso?" stella sonreía mientras leone comenzaba a sudar

"ah etto pues ehm adiós" la joven intentaba correr pero stella le atrapaba del cuello y le halaba una mejilla

"ahhhg hasta cuando harás lo que se te ordena tu tonta torre" stella le halaba con fuerza "que acaso toda la nutrición en estos años se te ha ido a los senos que no puedes pensar"

"ja eso también debería decir de ti, queriendo ser la esclava sexual del sekiryuutei y anunciándolo en un rating game" leone se levantaba y chocaba sus manos con las de ella, al ver la conmoción rias y Asia comenzaban a subir las escaleras para atender a yuuto

"uhgg y qué? Tienes envidia de que nadie aprecie tus senos que están todos flácidos, los mios son firmes y bellos, ademas a issei le gustan asi" stella luchaba con las manos apretando las de leone

" ah si entonces porque no le preguntamos a los hombres que están aquí?" leone miraba en dirección a kazuya e issei, ambos se detenían en el acto, el futuro sekiryuutei se encontraba algo pensativo, kazuya sentía una mirada en su nuca de frialdad proveniente de las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, asi que solo tenía una opción  
" _muchacho si alguna vez dos mujeres pelean por su opinión de sus cuerpos y te preguntan a ti solo debes recordar esto"_ las palabras del abuelo de kazuya llegaban a su mente

"issei amigo, solo hay algo en esta situación" el joven veia seriamente al joven de cabello castaño

"que kazuya?" el joven le veia con esperanzas

"es hora de correr issei" kazuya salía corriendo por la puerta

"ahh pero no huyas cabron"

[ **Tienes que admitir que es un buen plan]**

* * *

 _Es oscuro, es frio, corre debo correr, debo vivir, para la venganza, pesa mi mano pesa si solo dejo salir, algo hala el peso no esta, puedo correr mas rápido, pero el horror no debi dejar de sentir ese peso, porque porque pense de esa manera porque abandone, es mi deber, debo vivir para vengarnos_

* * *

Kazuya ingresaba algo tarde a la reunión, debido a que tenía que entregar algunos reportes del club a Saji, se había demorado un poco charlando con el peón de zona, mas que todo parecía preguntarle de cómo era un rarting game

"perdón rias me demore más de lo que…esperaba" kazuya veía a dos personas sentadas vistiendo túnicas blancas el joven se acomodaba su bufanda "otro compromiso? Ahgg pero si mis energías aún no están listas"

Rias reia un poco viendo al joven que no se negaría a participar pero negaba con la cabeza

"no kazuya kun, estas son enviadas de la iglesia, Xenovia Quarta e Irina Shidou, al parecer tienen asuntos que iban a explicar cuando entraste" Rias sonreía mientras kazuya se acercaba al lado de issei el cual tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, mientras en otro lado los 2 sirvientes de stella estaba acompañándola, con tachibana y Leone, al parecer kiba aún no estaba.

"venimos porque las 3 excalibur que estaban con la iglesia, han sido robados" la joven de cabello azul mencionaba seriamente, "y tenemos información que los que lo hicieron fueron los ángeles caídos y han traído los fragmentos aquí"

Todo el grupo se sorprendia, al parecer era un tema serio, kazuya miraba a akeno y le preguntaba en susurro

"como que 3 crei que excalibur era bueno la legendaria espada del rey Arturo no que solo habia una?" el joven acomodaba sus lentes y no podía evitar mirar la enorme cosa que estaba envuelta en una túnica blanca en las manos de xenovia

"si pero en una batalla fue dividida en 7 fragmentos, luego con alquimia la iglesia la logro hacer en 7 espadas diferentes" akeno le respondía con un rostro algo serio, al parecer el tema de los ángeles caídos no era solo delicado para issei y Asia

"aquí tenemos las dos espadas excalibur destrucción, la espada que puede destruir cualquier cosa" la joven de cabello azul levantaba un poco su espada

"ah y esta es excalibur mimic, puede tomar cualquier forma" la joven de cabello castaño y coletas señalaba un cinto en su brazo derecho, los demonios presentes en el salón podían sentir el poder sagrado emanar aun en sus formas dormidas de las excalibur, por eso estaban pendientes de las espadas, kazuya por otro lado su mente la confianza de estas representantes de la iglesia estaba al borde de locura si estaban revelando sus habilidades asi

"y que quieren de nosotros?" rias preguntaba viéndoles fijamente obviamente su hostilidad hacia los integrantes de la iglesia no era poca y menos después de lo que había pasado con kiba

"simplemente que no se interpongan, esto es un asunto entre nuestros dos grupos, no queremos que les ayuden a los angeles caidos" la joven de cabello azul miraba con sus ojos ámbar a rias seriamente "si lo hicieran tendríamos que exterminarlos"

"joo seria divertido ver como lo intentas cabello de océano" leone comentaba desde un extremo de la sala

"je estas insinuando que nosotros nos uniríamos a los ángeles caídos?" la heredera de los gremory y líder del territorio se sentía ofendida por tal insinuación "si no lo sabes nosotros hemos tenido altercados contra ellos aquí mismo"

"si pero aun los demonios tienen aversión por las armas sagradas así que es lógico" irina comentaba con un tono alegre una acusación así, el aire se hacía pesado, tachibana ponía la mano sobre su espada, un aura carmesí cubría a estela, leone apretaba un puño y los ojos de rias se llenaban de algo carmesí

"por el orgullo del clan gremory no me inmiscuiré en sus asuntos, no tomaremos ningún lado, ni angel caído ni de la iglesia" rias decía aun con hostilidad

"bien sería una lástima tener que matar a la hermana de un Maou" la joven de cabello azul se levantaba y caminaba hacia la saluda después volteaba a ver a asia

"umm, de casualidad no eres tu Asia argento?" la mujer de cabello azul veia a la joven ex monja fijamente

"ah la que se convirtió en una bruja? Porque podía curar a ángeles caídos y demonios wow y ahora es una demonio" irina veía mas sorprendida que otra cosa

"ahm yo " asia bajaba la mirada algo nerviosa

"ella siento que aún conserva su fe" xenovia veia la cara de incredulidad de irina "puedo sentir esas cosas, algunos blasfemos aun conservan su fe"

"ohhh es cierto entonces aun crees en Dios?" irina veia a asia la cual se encontraba levemente temblando

"yo… aun no puedo dejar de creer en el" la joven ex novicia decía esas palabras

"en ese caso te eliminare aquí mismo, de seguro Dios te absolverá de todos tus pecados" xenovia se acercaba e inmediatamente issei se ponía en frente de Asia viéndole seriamente

"como te atreves a decir eso de asia, de bruja y demás y ahora quieres matarla tendrás que pasar sobre mi" issei invocaba su guante

"solo cumpliría mi deber como mujer de fe y?" el ambiente era tenso mientras la mujer iba a desenfundar su espada pero la risa de kazuya se comenzaba a escuchar burlona "tienes algo que decir?"

"ah discúlpenme una pregunta de que parte de la iglesia vienen?" kazuya caminaba tranquilamente hacia delante de la joven asia

"xenovia es de la rama cristiana, yo de la protestante" irina le miraba mientras aun escuchaba la risa del joven de cabello negro "que es tan divertido?"

"ah no solo que me encanta la hipocresía que estoy viendo aquí!" kazuya se detenía al lado de issei ambos protegiendo asia "que no uno de sus santitos decía, aquel que sea libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra?"

"tu te atreves a llamar al hijo de Dios un santito" xenovia se veia molesta mientras kazuya negaba con el dedo

"nah nah sin cambiar el tema, dime Xenovia Quarta, eres capaz de admitir que eres libre de pecado?" kazuya miraba fijamente

"claro soy una mujer al servicio de Di" la joven

"que te jodan, eres una exorcista de seguro ya has matado" kazuya miraba

"si hemos cazado a los demonios renegados que" irina comenzaba a explciar

"NO MATARAS" kazuya les señalaba a ambas "no dice, con nota al pie excepción demonios ni demás, ante las 10 leyes ustedes son pecadoras asi que no tienen la autoridad moral de cuestionar a asia"

"tu, te atreves a cuestionarnos? la iglesia" Xenovia se veía más molesta

"ES UNA INSTITUCION MANEJADA POR EL HOMBRE" kazuya les veía con rabia "la Excomulgaron solo porque podía curar ángeles caídos y demonios? Que idiotez, no se pararon a pensar que talvez ese era su propósito, dar esperanza la luz de su jefe a todos para que vieran su amor infinito? Pero no ustedes ignorantes la rechazaron y la tildaron de bruja"

"acaso crees saber los designios del señor? Que blasfemo" irina se acercaba junto a su compañera

"blasfemo es creer que por ayudar a los demás ella sea rechazada, no he visto ángeles para juzgarla, no vinieron en su ayuda tampoco y si me equivoco que el mismo Dios me castigue" los demonios presentes aguantaban la respiración el ambiente se hacía tenso "creo que tengo razón porque aun estoy aquí"

"no sabía que un demonio podría ser tan insultante, debería cerrarte la boca" la ira en el rostro de Xenovia no se hacía esperar

"je no imagine que kazuya kun pudiese hablar de esa manera, pero me alegra saber que no es el único que tiene problemas con ese sitio" en la puerta kiba entraba todos sorprendidos mientras el joven caminaba "kazuya kun me permites tomar tu lugar para enfrentarlas"

"como quieras niño bonito no me quiero mancar mi bufanda con hipocresía" kazuya se retiraba, respirando agitadamente por su explosión de hace un momento, no era como el ser tan expresivo, pero se sintió bien

* * *

En la parte trasera del antiguo edificio del ocultismo, el área de entrenamiento del sequito de rias gremory se encontraban todos esperando el combate entre las dos exorcistas y entre issei y kiba

"muy bien comencemos" las jóvenes se quitaban sus túnicas revelando unos trajes negros muy pegados al cuerpo de las jóvenes

"woa, eso es lo que visten las guerreras entregadas al señor? El diseñador debería ser un fetichiste del auch" kazuya se sobaba el golpe en la cabeza que tachibana le había dado

"no te burles de un combate" el joven le veia fijamente

Todos se detenían al escuchar la risa de kiba al momento de ver la espada de Xenovia, Exaclibur Destruction

"jeej no pense encontrar lo que he jurado destruir con tanta facilidad" el joven invocaba numerosas espadas

"sword birth, si he escuchado de unos de los que escpao del proyecto de la espada sagrada" la joven de cabello azul miraba fijamente

"hyoudou issei kun, no puedo creer que mi amigo de la infancia se haya convertido en un demonio es mi deber, oh Dios superare esta prueba amen" el liston de irina se convertia en una katana

"no se que pasa pero bueno vamos boosted gear" issei sonreía, mientras planeaba usar el dress break en irina

[ **BOOST]**

"uh que es esa sonrisa tan perversa?" la joven exorcista se cubria en defensa

"cuidado issei sempai puede destruir las ropas de las mujeres con solo tocarlas

"koneko porque ayudas al enemigo?" issei se veia visiblemente traicionado

"issei-sempai es el enemigo de todas las mujeres, ademas no quiero que use eso en una enemiga" la joven decía lo último en un murmullo

Mientras por el lado de kiba el joven se encontraba atacando con fuerza chocando sus espadas contra la excalibur de Xenovia, fuego hielo y viento todos los elementos eran rechazados por la espada de la destrucción, tachibana entrecerraba los ojos

[ **BOOST]**

"sucedió algo? La velocidad del caballero no es la misma de siempre" el joven miraba a leone la cual silbaba un poco

"bueno puede que nos hayamos encontrado con Anderson y el chico este herido, pero mira sus ojos crees que lo habriamos podido detner?" leone miraba fijamente el odio en los ojos de yuuto, por el cual el joven Reina de stella simplemente cerraba los ojos

"si sigue asi perderá" era lo ultimo que decía en esa conversación

[ **BOOST]**

"es hora vamos Draig, Dress break" issei desplegaba sus alas de demonio

[EXPLOSION **]**

La energía le daba la velocidad para intentar alcanzar a irina pero esta esquivaba los intentos de issei de tocarla, podría no parecerlo pero la joven tenía una habilidad real de combate posiblemente superior a la de issei, la joven esquivaba a issei una vez mas haciéndolo tropezar y destruir las ropas de koneko y de asia, la joven nekomata le daba un golpe en el rostro a issei haciéndolo caer

"issei sempai eres el peor" koneko cubriéndose se hacia detrás de rias

"uhgg que mal pero aun no pierdo" issei se levantaba

"oye issei kun, si ehm si ganas lavare tu espalda cuando estes en el baño eh?" stella decía, irina veia con cierta irritación a la heredera de los vermillion, mientras que issei se levantaba sonriendo

"je jeje jejejeje muy bien adelante" issei atacaba a irina pero esta daba un salto hacia atrás haciendo un corte sobre issei en el estomago

"lo siento pero esto se aca uh?" viedno que issei no habia sido afectado por el corte el joven sekiryuutei se lanzaba recordando las lecciones de tachibana con su mano izquierda sujetaba a irina del brazo que sostenia la excalibur y la arrojaba sobre su hombro dejándola en el suelo, ahí con el pulgar de la mano derecha lo apretaba en el espacio entre los nudillos de Irina

" _no importa que tan fuerte seas, si presionas este punto soltaras lo que estes sujetando"_

Las palabras de tachibana resonaban haciendo que irina soltara su espada y el joven sekiryuute movia su puño al rostro de irina

"parece que yo gane" el joven sonreía mientras irina estaba entre molesta y sonrojada

"desde cuando te hiciste tan fuerte como esquivaste mi corte"la joven de ojos violeta observaba a issei

"no lo esquive" issei sonreía incorporándose, su camisa estaba cortada en el estómago pero irina veía unas escama rojas en su piel

[ **Bien pensado compañero, tu piel tiene propiedades de un dragona si que tendrán que atravesarla las armas sagradas para que te hagan daño]**

El dragon emperador rojo soñaba con bastante orgullo mientras stella se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a issei haciendo irritar mas a irina

"parece que subestimaste a tu amigo, eh exorcista chan" stella la miraba con satisfacción mientras irina se levantaba frustrada, en otro lado kiba estaba intentando mover una enorme espada

"bien mi espada demoniaca contra tu excalibur vamos comparemos su poder" el joven se movia lentamente hacia Xenovia la joven suspiraba decepcionada y en un rápido movimiento golpeaba a kiba con el mango de su espada haciéndolo caer al suelo

"no solo luchas herido, sino que también sin táctica, me decepcionas sempai" Xenovia almacenaba su espada "recupérate para la batalla" xenovia comienza a alejarse

"una pregunta antes que se retiren, quien fue que robo las espadas?" Rias preguntaba realmente curiosa

"un líder de los Grigori, kokabiel" irina contestaba mientras recogia su excalibur y se ponía su túnica de nuevo

" _raynare te ordeno que digas quien te ha enviado a esta cuidad"_

Las palabras de Ruby el angel de 6 alas resonaban en la mente de Rias

"y lucharan contra el ustedes dos?, es un suicidio" stella miraba desconfiada mientras kazuya abria los ojos en sorpresa

"esperen no son representantes de un grupo mas grande?" el joven acomodaba sus gafas mientras sus ojos azules se posaban sobre las dos exorcistas

"aun si morimos es mejor destruir las excalibur en lugar dejárselas a los angeles caidos" xenovia cubría su cuerpo con las túnicas

"sabemos lo que hacemos uno de los nuestros fue asesinado cuando llego a esta ciudad" irina decía con tristeza recordando

"fue Freed Sellzen, me enfrente ayer con el" kiba se incorporaba tachibana lo ayudaba a levantarse "esa espada que tenia de seguro era una excalibur

"fue el quien te dio con poder sagrado?"

"no fue el tonto de Anderson alenxander" stella mencionaba mientras leone estaba con su magia reparando las ropas de koneko

"uhggg ese sujeto" irina decía con un desagrado mientras xenovia entraba en fangirl mode

"como dices eso irina, si Alenxander sama es el mejor exorcista, si logro ser un cuarto de lo buena que el seria un placer" la joven miraba a irina

"ohh si quieres ser asi comienza a lastimar protestantes también entonces" irina se alejaba mientras xenovia continuaba hablando sobre su admiración sobre el exorcista

"tu enemigo es quien blande el arma no el arma, crei que te habia entrenado mejor" tachibana veía seriamente a yuuto y este le ignoraba viendo las espadas de su odio alejandose

* * *

Era de noche y kazuya regresaba de casa de un contrato, al parecer kiba iba a seguir persiguiendo las excalibur eso era malo, asi que rias fue a hablar con Sona al respecto, al parecer tardarían un poco.

Pero enviar solo a dos personas a recuperar contra alguien que pudo robar 3 excaliburs, las sospechas del joven apenas ahora podía conectar los puntos, dejando su bicicleta se acercaba a la puerta de su casa, debería informarle a Rias sobre sus sopechas? Pero las exorcistas dijeron que no se inmiscuyeran, eso también iba para el, era un humano.

"bueno si Dios las quiere tanto de seguro les ayudara" el joven decía para si mismo abriendo la puerta de su casa, "ma ya llegue" se detenia en la puerta mirando en el comedor un cabello azul, con un mechón verde y una cabellera castaña sin las coletas comiendo, ambas tenían dos de sus camisetas puestas, una de overwatch y la otra de metalica

"ah kazu-chin dile hola a nuestras invitadas, puedes creer corazón, las han robado e iban a dormir en una iglesia abandonada, No no no no no mientras kaede shiranami este aquí, asi que se quedaran hasta que puedan sus padres enviarles algo" la mujer sonreía como sin nada alegremente mientras kazuya miraba a las dos exorcistas, el joven miraba hacia el techo murmurando hacia los cielos

"really?" el joven acomodaba sus lentes mirando hacia arriba

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

 **Bueno un capitulo largo y comenzamos con la cacería de las excaliburs,**

 **alexsennin9999: jaja la competencia entre las llamas carmesí y las llamas inmortales por el puesto de la principal de issei comenzara pronto, XDU si pobre Asia leyendo comentarios en la serie no muchos les cae bien**

 **\- si kazuya es algo más de impacto, no es que quiera dejar relegado al Sekiryuutei, es leve defecto de escritor intentar darle algo de luz al OC, y me disculpo si sienten que issei esta relegado ando arreglando eso XD.**

 **\- la época del Imperio de Akame ga Kill, en mi Fic fue ubicada un poco después de la gran guerra, cuando los humanos tuvieron acceso a los sacred gear, la pregunta será es Leone del final del manga o del final del anime? Esperar y si tatsumi e issei son parecidos XD por eso leone le llamara la atención**

 **\- Xerath es el nombre del mago alfil de Stella, el nombre lo saque del juego de league of legends, pero personalidad no es igual que ese eso si**

 **-el formalismo de issei y stella, pronto no coman ansias**

 **-uff el arco de la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, posiblemente espero poder llegar hasta ese arco en realidad y poder hacer esa batalla epica y revelar todas las piezas de Stella**


	12. Encore 11: Descubrimiento X Lucha

**DXD ENCORE 11: Descubrimiento X Lucha**

 **Comenzamos capítulo 11 de encore, la musa de la escritura me pide que escriba y yo responderé**

 **alexsennin9999: descuida que Xenovia esta es por issei XD la considero un foco importante de su harem, porque si no con quien pelea irina? La dinámica del trio de la iglesia es demasiado divertida para dejarla pasar**

 **lo de la escena de akeno e issei drenando su poder dragón, por lo general XD no me gusta en si mucho repetir escenas que son exactamente las mismas que el original, o que no aporten un detalle importante, pero tranquilos ya habrá una original para compensar esa**

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba en su habitación, después de la cena comiendo poco y observando a las exorcistas comer, si es que engullir el alimento como si no hubiesen comido en días pudiera ser llamado comer, kazuya, invento una historia sobre un concurso de cosplay que habia transcurrido en la academia y que había escuchado que a dos participantes les habían robado, Kaede se había conmovido aún mas con la historia y estuvo hablando de como las ayudaría al denuncio, debido a que Rias estaría ocupada con Sona y no tendría más contrato por esta noche el joven se encontraba en su PC jugando, Overwatch y seria más divertido, de no ser por el par de visitas que se encontraban sentadas en su cama viéndole jugar

"es eso una forma de entrenamiento de los demonios?" la joven de cabello azul con la camisa de metálica veía levemente con una expresión seria

"no xenovia es un videojuego aunque no pense que las cosas hubiesen avanzado tanto" la joven de castaño miraba sobre el hombro "oh juega con esa parece un angel"

"mercy no sirve en el competitivo" kazuya contestaba mientras irina se emocionaba

"pero mirala es un ángel y su nombre, es la señal del señor elígela" irina movía la silla donde se encontraba kazuya

"esta bien pero ya deja de mover, la silla por Dios" kazuya elegia a mercy y comenzaba a jugar mientras Xenovia le veía

"dijiste el nombre del señor y no sentiste dolor" xenovia ponía una mano en su mentón "de hecho no tuviste problemas con nuestra oración de agradecimiento por comer, no había visto un demonio así"

"porque no lo soy, yo soy un humano" el joven intentaba quitarse a un genji de encima del juego pero era muerto "uhggg cambio a Ana"

El sonido de las teclas y el click del ratón comenzaban a sonar ante el silencio de las dos jóvenes irina se sentaba nuevamente al lado de xenovia

"porque estar con demonios entonces? Esperas ser convertido en uno? Aun no es tarde para estar en las manos del señor" Irina le decía juntando sus manos en oración "después de todo nos ayudaste y mentiste a tu madre por ayudarnos, estas en el lado de la luz"

"no espero nada, son mis amigos, no hay más ni menos" el joven continuaba jugando sin mirarlas "ahg puto Genji déjame en paz"

"porque ayudarnos entonces, pudiste haber protestado, somos tus enemigas y luchamos contra tus amigos" xenovia le miraba fijamente

"porque, cuando una pelea termina, tus enemigos dejan de serlo y se vuelven personas, y me enseñaron a ayudar a las personas" el joven continuaba jugando mientras el sonido del juego el joven miraba como si se fuese a arrepentir pero al finalizar el juego con la palabra Derrota en la pantalla giraba su asiento para verlas

"vas a decir algo?" irina miraba algo mientras acomodaba su cabello que no tenia las coletas típicas

"honestamente crei que ustedes dos eran representantes de algún grupo que venia por estas espadas, realmente son solo ustedes dos?" kazuya miraba fijamente a las jóvenes

"si así es porque?, vas a decir que es una misión suicida como tu amiga?" xenovia se refería a rias en un tono no muy cordial

"que es muy sospechoso" kazuya decía directamente "quienes las enviaron, sabían quién es el que robo las espadas, según la reacción de Rias y los demás ese kokabiel debe ser fuerte, porque no se han comunicado con la facción de los ángeles caídos para una explicación o investigación o porque las mandan a ustedes justamente con excaliburs no deberían tener otra arma equivalente o por lo menos mas fuerte?"

"solo una excalibur puede contra otra excalibur" Irina comentaba viéndole seriamente "involucrar al cielo seria hacer un proceso de provocación no podemos confiar en los demonios, ni en los ángeles caídos"

"y que si el que robo la espada quieren eso, que haya un conflicto, o algo más, talvez necesiten sus otras 2 excaliburs" kazuya presionaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"ah locuras de lo que esperaba de amigos de demonios, vamos Xenovia agradecemos la hospitalidad pero nosotras nos encargaremos de nuestra misión" irina se levantaba y caminaba a la salida

"oye irina sabes el como issei se hizo demonio?" al decirlo simplemente la joven se detuvo

"jum de seguro esa Gremory lo engatuso con mentiras y engaños" irina se notaba claramente molesta

"tu no sabes nada, ahora siéntate y te contare la historia, si realmente te consideras su amiga de la infancia, le debes como mínimo preguntar por qué y no rechazarlo solo por ser un demonio no sabes las circunstancias" el joven miraba fijamente a la joven exorcista "acaso tu relación con issei vale tan poco que no escucharas su explicación" kazuya hacia una apuesta solo basándose en la reacción que había tenido la joven ante las palabras de Stella hacia issei

Irina pensaba un instante, sus ideologías chocaban una con otra, por un lado su fe le decía que todos los demonios eran traedores de destrucción y demás, la otra recordaba al issei humano y como se divertía con el cuando eran niños, la joven ponía una mano en el pecho y retrocedía hacia la cama del joven y se sentaba

"que no quede ni un detalle afuera" fue lo único que comento la joven

* * *

En el descanso aika se encontraba bastante orgullosa de si misma mientras en un pasillo cerca al patio deportivo se encontraba con asia, issei motohama y matsuda

"pueden inclinarse ante mi convenci a 2 chicas de que nos acompañaran no soy la mejor" la joven se acomodaba los lentes

"Kiryuu sama le daremos una ofrenda" motohama se inclinaba ante la joven

"ja no lo hice por ustedes perdedores, y donde esta kazuya, mi querida amiga asia?" la joven se recostaba en un barandal mirando al a joven novicia

"ah kazuya nii, no vino hoy amaneció enfermo, creo que es gripe" la joven novicia le comentaba a su amiga de lentes

"ah que rabia le enviare un texto entonces, quería ver su cara de derrota" la joven miraba a issei "y que le pasa a el?"

"issei san?"

"ne hyoudou no sabes donde esta shiranami? Kaicho estaba buscándole ah hola asia chan buen día" Saji el peon de Sona le tomaba las manos a la novicia, issei volteaba a mirar y su expresión se iluminaba como un bombillo de idea

* * *

"no me jodas, estás loco?" saji gritaba viendo como le veian algunas clientas se volvía a sentar "quieres ir a buscar las excalibur también? Sabes lo que nos harán nuestras amas si se enteran?"

"ehm darnos un halon de orejas?" issei preguntaba algo nervioso

"talvez Gremory san si, pero no conoces a Sona, ella me castigaría muy fuerte" el joven se levantaba de nuevo "me voy" saji comenzaba a caminar pero sus pasos no le hacían avanzar, mirando hacia la mesa que habia pasado se encontraba con koneko y una mujer de enormes pechos que no habia visto antes

"imagine que harian una tontería asi" koneko decía en un tono neutral

"koneko chan ah y Leone san?" issei se veia sorprendio de repente leone se levantaba y abrazaba a issei apoyándole la cabeza en un lado de su pecho

"dime pequeñín que estás haciendo eh?" leone le hacia una llave en el cuello mientras Saji se veia bastante envidioso

"koneko nos seguiste?" issei preguntaba bastante sonrojado pero sonriendo de manera pervertida

"alguien tiene que cuidarlos, ella me siguió, dijo que sería divertido" la nekomata observaba a la mujer de cabello rubio

"jeje asi que estas organizando unas cosas a las espaldas de tu ama eh? Me encanta y les ayudare" leone se separaba de issei levantando un pulgar

"muy bien gracias leone san" issei le sonreía y la mujer veía el rostro del joven, una leve sonrisa de nostalgia recorría su rostro

Al variado grupo caminaba por las calles de Kuoh mientras leone les diriguia

"seguro que puedes encontrarlas?" issei miraba a la mujer rubia esta se encontraba olfateando el aire

"si claro, asi fue como encontré la casa de stelly, están por aquí" dando la vuelta por un callejón del barrio comercial sentadas en la parte de afuera de una heladería vestidas con sus túnicas las exorcistas se encontraban comiendo un helado con Kaede Shiranami

"ah hyoudou kun y sus amigos hola chicos quieren un helado?" la mujer les saludaba mientras las caras de las exorcistas tenían un rubor que intentaban tapar con sus túnicas

Kaede se despedía del grupo de jóvenes no queriendo intervenir, y también queriendo ir por kazuya, la mujer le pedía a issei que le compartiera sus apuntes, pero el joven sekiryuutei le decía que Asia podría ayudarle con eso, la mujer se alejaba mientras el grupo de demonios veia a las exorcistas

"entonces? Cómo va la búsqueda?" leone sonreía levemente mientras comía un helado de fresa lo lamia lentamente

"que hacen ustedes aquí?" xenovia era la primera de dejar pasar su leve pena mientras miraba a los demás

"queremos ayudarles con la destrucción de las excaliburs" issei decía de forma seria a las jóvenes

"pero issei kun no te habían prohibido tu ama?" irina le miraba cuestionándole

"si pero, aun así kiba es nuestro compañero y quiero ayudarlo" issei le miraba de forma decidida, las palabras de kazuya resonaban en la cabeza de irina cuando le contaba la historia

" _es un tonto, que ira en contra de su propia ama, por la gente que quiere"_

"ya veo, entonces aceptamos su propuests" xenovia decía de forma convincente la alegría de issei era contrarrestada por la amargura de saji que se lamentaba

"oye xenovia pero porque los aceptas?, se que quieren ayudar pero son demonios" la joven irina preguntaba sorprendida, ellas venían con una misión sagrada dada por los altos mandos de la iglesia, les habían otorgado el honor de cumplir una misión sagrada, e inclusive aun si murieran serian como una prueba de su devoción.

Sin embargo la semilla de la duda habia dejado el joven de lentes a la peliazul reforzaba mas sus dudas sobre la misión, talvez su compañera sería feliz muriendo una misión en nombre de Dios, pero xenovia prefería vivir para más misiones, el hecho de que las hubiesen enviado a ellas dos le parecía extraño pero ahora con una teoría de que posiblemente quisieran también sus fragmentos de excalibur tenía más sentido porque tan solo ellas dos.

"irina, mimic no pudo lastimar a Issei no es asi? Entonces no estamos pidiéndole ayuda a un demonio, sino a un dragón" al parecer el tecnicismo calmaba un poco a su compañera y los jóvenes estáticos

"bien ahora solo encontrar a yuuto-sempai" koneko miraba a leone "rastrea"

"que soy un perro o qué?" leone miraba a la nekomata la falta de expresión "uhm está bien pero porque eres muy adorable"

* * *

Kiba yuuto, observaba una fuente el agua en un parque, el atardecer llenaba de color naranja todo el lugar, mientras miraba el agua recordaba a sus amigos, recordaba por qué debía vengarse, y el por qué no merecía tener compañeros.

" _algún dia, quiero conocer el océano, y que yuuto venga conmigo!"_

"Ariane" yuuto apretaba su mano mientras escuchaba los pasos de un grupo acercándose

"wow lo encontraste eres genial leone" issei decía sorprendido

"jeje gracias ven aquí" leone le abrazaba

"ahh porque siempre es issei?" saji decía bastante envidioso

"porque no es una quejica cobarde, aprende niño que las mujeres nos gustan los hombres con valor" leone acariciaba la cabeza de issei mientras sentía que koneko se metia entre los dos

"que hacen aquí?, con ellas" kiba miraba a las exorcistas

"kiba hemos venido, ellas aceptaron nuestra ayuda para buscar y destruir las excalibur" issei decía emocionado

"como?"

"si las recuperamos en la batalla podrás destruir una, si son destruidas en batalla bueno no se puede hacer mayor cosa" Xenovia daba sentado el hecho

"yo, realmente no sé qué decir, solo issei kun no se entrometan más en esto" kiba les veia preocupado

"de ninguna manera" issei ponía las manos sobre los hombros de yuuto "nosotros somos una familia, compañeros nos ayudamos, kiba tu has hecho mucho por nosotros déjanos hacer esto por ti"

Las palabras de issei parecían tener algún efecto en Kiba, el joven dejaba salir el aire rindiéndose

"eramos huérfanos, no teníamos ningún lugar a que llamarle hogar, asi que la iglesia nos vino a ofrecer un sitio calido para comer y dormir ,era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, algunos lo llamaron un milagro" kiba miraba hacia el cielo recordando

"uno a uno fueron siendo adoptados supuestamente, con familias felices" el joven rubio decía con sarcasmo "pero no recibimos sus cartas por mucho tiempo"

El grupo se encontraba quieto escuchando atentamente la historia de kiba, en especial las exorcistas, xenovia podía reconocer ese apego por un lugar, buscar una familia, su compañera la había tenido y difícilmente podría imaginarse la profunda soledad

"pero recibimos cartas, éramos niños, pero no éramos tontos, eran muy complicadas e impersonales para ser de nosotros, nunca nos vieron como seres pensantes solo como conejillos de indias" la voz de kiba se llenaba de rencor

"después llego ese día, un salón pequeño o no el gas no nos dejaba respirar, íbamos a ser descartados uno tras otro, era espeso era doloroso, de seguro pensaron en terminarnos, abrieron la puerta para descartar nuestros cadáveres, mis amigos los detuvieron, con lo último de sus fuerzas, escapamos corrimos, mucho con todas nuestras fuerzas, la hirieron, intente arrastrarla, pero ella me solto, ella me solto, solo quería ver el océano, era su único sueño, acaso somos tan poco dignos que Dios no quería que viviéramos no cumplir ese solo sueño?" las lágrimas caían por el rostro de kiba, koneko, issei y saji también, irina se veia incomoda también, leóne daba unos pasos hacia el joven

"por eso destruiré a las excalibur todas y cada una de ellas" kiba veía la sombra la mirada de la mujer

"y luego?" la mujer decía "y si necesitan sacrificios de niños para reformarlas, las destruirás de nuevo?" kiba se quedaba sin palabras, la mujer continuaba "las espadas son espadas, una herramienta, el voluntad el que la empuña es lo que decide"

Leone cerraba los ojos

"hace mucho existía un sacred gear, que mataba con un solo corte realizado con el, muchos habrían usado esa herramienta para sus propios fines, pero fue usado para traer la libertad a una nación" leone miraba a kiba fijamente "puedes odiar a todos los que te hacen daño, pero no dejes que ese odio sea lo único en ti"

Las palabras de la Torre de stella llegaban un poco al joven, koneko se acercaba halando un poco la camisa del espadachín mirándole

"no quiero que sempai se haga un renegado" la joven nekomata le veía con ojos tristes

"ah supongo que me debo de rendir eh?" kiba decía sonriendo levemente "está bien acepto la ayuda de todos"

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba en su cama respirando agitadamente, su rostro mostraba algo de dolor, pero no despertaba, sudando el joven intentaba quitar sus sabanas, desde el escritorio de su pc su gata le miraba moviendo su cabeza a un lado,

Dentro de un espacio oscuro kazuya corría, el suelo hacia ondas en cada lugar como si corriera sobre un lago, kazuya escuchaba la voz de rias pidiendo ayuda, llorando

"Rias donde estás? Rias"

El lago en el suelo se hacía una imagen de una habitación enorme y lujosa, el símbolo de phenex, raiser levantándose de una cama, saliendo de la habitación, rias desnuda y cubriéndose con unas sábanas llorando

"que que sucede?"

La imagen cambiaba issei contra raiser su boosted gear se veía diferente, el refelejo mostraba como una explosión de llamas y numerosos golpes a raiser, era derrotado y rias sonreía mientras issei se encontraba al lado de Ravel phenex

"que es esto?"

" **jajajajaja realmente creiste que serias el único en poder traerle una sonrisa? NO TE ENGAÑES** " de entre el suelo del lago el reflejo de kazuya salía del agua, abriendo los ojos de color amarillo brillante

"tu, quien eres porque te pareces a mí?" kazuya intentaba usar su bufanda pero el otro kazuya chasqueaba los dedos y las bufandas desaparecían

" **porque soy tu, jajaja traer la sonrisa a todos, ayudar a ser el puente de compresión entre humanos y demonios? Jajajaja no me hagas reír, si sentiste miedo cuando raiser te ataco querías huir"** el kazuya de ojos amarillos se movía en círculos alrededor del joven original

"es cierto pero regrese"

" **pero no por ellos, dices hacer todo por tus amigos, pero tienes miedo de volver a quedarte en Apatia, volver a escuchar esas palabras, ver ese rostro?"**

El kazuya de ojos amarillos golpeaba el suelo y este se transformaba en la madre de kazuya rezando, kazuya de niño caminando sin sueño escuchaba

" _acaso fue un error?...kazuya"_

"cállate, no es verdad, eso es yo, eso es" kazuya comenzaba a hundirse en el lago, el joven intentaba resistirse pero este era espeso y pegajoso a pesar de verse como agua

" **lo se porque yo soy tu, ahora ven mi otro yo, deja de luchar, olvídalos a todos tu uh? Que es esta energía?"**

Kazuya abría los ojos de repente mirando a todos lados, estaba en su habitación, se sentía mejor más ligero y el malestar de la enfermedad no se encontraba, mientras su gata estaba en su pecho

"ah pequeña me despertaste de un mal sueño" el joven le acariciaba el mentón mientras abrazaba a la minina "gracias te quiero, eres la mejor"

La gata se acurrucaba mientras veía por la ventana como una esfera negra se deshacía en el aire

* * *

El grupo organizado por issei se acercaba a una especie de templo abandonado, era bastante grande, irina y xenovia los habían guiado hasta ahí, el grupo entraba lentamente el lugar era lúgubre y abandonado

"según nuestra investigación este puede ser su lugar de operaciones" Xenovia miraba al grupo "gracias al tour que nos hizo la señora Shiranami pudimos sentir algo anormal por aquí"

"sentir wow ustedes son muy buenas rastreando" leone miraba notablemente sorprendida

"las excalibur reaccionan cuando están cercas las unas de las otras" irina mencionaba el hecho "las nuestras reaccionaron cuando pasamos por este lugar"

El grupo bajaba hasta un enorme salón con columnas desgastadas, estatuas sin cabezas, el suelo de piedra se encontraba sucio, unas escaleras se podían ver que se dirigían a unos balcones arriba, pero las escaleras estaban podridas, un ambiente pesado y tenebrosos se sentía alrededor

"esperen, eso significa que ellos pueden sentir lo mismo?" saji comentaba mientras un aplauso se escuchaba desde el balcón de arriba

"wo denle un premio al mierdoso demonio " freed se encontraba aplaudiendo desde la parte de arriba aplaudiendo burlándose

"freed" issei mencionaba el nombre con resentimiento mientras invocaba su boosted gear

"jojojo ahí está el mierdoso dragón como sigue la pequeña asia? Aun siendo una llorica de mierda ¡" freed bloqueaba con su excalibur una bala de energía dispara por issei "wo eso no se vale cabron era mi turno de monologar"

"metete tu monologo por" issei era interrumpido por yuuto que materializaba una espada

"esa espada, baja ya para poder destruirte junto con ella" el joven con sus ojos azules le veía de manera amenazante

"Freed que es ese ruido?" un hombre viejo de lentes se mostraba en el balcón

"valper Galilei, hemos venido a recuperar los fragmentos que han robado" xenovia desenfundaba a excalibur destrucción mientras irina cambiaba a mimic en forma de una katana

"ademas pagaras por tus crimentes por el proyecto de la espada sagrada" irina le señalaba con la excalibur mimic

"ohh tenía razón, tenía el razón, las traerían otras dos" valper sonreía mientras acomodaba sus lentes "freed recupera las otras excaliburs, que los demás demonios mueran"

"como quieras, pero necesitare algo de ayuda ya que me superan en número jajaja" el exorcista renegado chasqueaba sus dedos y de repente un sonido de marcha se escuchaba, metálico, los demonios se ponían alerta

 _Somos el martillo dela luz, su espada y escudo, vamos a la guerra luchando contra la el pecado, demonios la humanidad será librada de su toques corruptos. Somos los caballeros de la Cruz_

Una marcha disciplinada, cubiertos en armadura de placas, guantes relucientes, sosteniendo lanzas que emanaban un poder de la luz,cubriedo sus pecho de metal, una tela blanca con una cruz roja

"caballeros templarios, lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros" xenovia se ponía en una pose de combate

"pero porque están ayudando a alguien como valper?" issei preguntaba mirando a todos los lados

"porque son más lo peor que lo mejor" xenovia veía como las lanzas les apuntaban y todo se hacía un estallar de batalla

* * *

" en verdad ya te sintes mejor kazu-chin?" kaede tomaba la temperatura de su hijo el joven simplemente sonreía sin preocupaciones

"si tranquila ma, ire a donde issei por los apuntes de la clase, o tal vez los de asia su letra me da menos cáncer en los ojos, e iremos donde rias, talvez duerma alla" el joven decía mientras kaede lo abrazaba

"ay mi pequeño ya se queda lejos de casa" la mujer derramaba algunas lagrimas

"ah mamá estamos a 2 casa de distancia no lo consideraría lejos" el joven abria la puerta

"ah cierto saludame a las chicas cosplayers, se encontraron con issei kun y sus amigos los vi hoy en la tarde" la madre de kazuya mencionaba mientras el joven se detenia

Kazuya caminaba rápidamente fuera de su casa, al encontrar frente a la casa de issei a Asia con una cara de preocupación

"asia estas bien?" kazuya se acerc a la joven rubia le miraba con sus ojos esmeralda

"kazuya-nii es issei kun no ha vuelto desde la tarde" asia miraba hacia las casas

"uhm que problema, " kazuya sacaba su teléfono y marcaba pero issei no respondía, el sonido del teléfono se escuchaba dentro de la casa del joven sekiryuutei "lo dejo genial"

"Rias buchou y stella san no están en casa tampoco" la joven le miraba

"ha de estar con ellos o algo, pero si te hace sentir mejor vamos a buscarles" la joven demonio sonreía algo más calmada mientras kazuya caminaba con ella fuera del sector de sus residencias.

"viejo, espero no estés en un problema grave" kazuya pensaba mientras los pensamientos de ese sueño resurgían

* * *

La batalla era demasiado diferente, se notó en el instante que kiba casi fue derrotado, el joven había intentado golpear las armaduras con una espada hecha de fuego pero las placas de los templarios estaban protegidas por escrituras sagradas, un solo golpe de las lanzas había rozado el brazo del caballero de rias una quemadura dolorosa se veia apenas cubierta por su camisa

Issei no lo hacía mejor, algunos cortes en sus ropas, aun su poder dragón no había sido drenado sin embargo aunque los cortes no le afectaran mucho, la mera presencia de las bendiciones le hacía retroceder, pero el boosted gear impactaba con fuerza en los cuerpos de los templarios

Saji se encontraba apoyándolo intentando con su sacred gear detener el avance de alguno para que issei lo pudiera golpear sin embargo pronto tenía que soltarlo para evitar no ser atravesado por una lanza

Irina y xenovia se encontraban luchando, aunque fuesen superiores en habilidad y solo tenían muy leves cortes, habían sido por esquivar letales, para los templarios no existía una alianza con los demonios, si te unías a ellos eras un hereje, por eso no compartían las dudas de las jóvenes exorcistas

Leone y koneko estaban haciéndolo un poco mejor, debido a sus habilidades como torres podían soportar mas los embates de los enemigos, la nekomata usaba el senjutsu para alterar el flujo de sangre y hacer daño interno, debido a que era energía natural sus armaduras no los protegían de eso, leone por su parte se encontraba esquivando, su sacred gear activado le daba la fuerza para romper brazos y piernas, también algunos cuellos, pero eran superadas en número los templarios habían visto que ellas dos serian el problema más grande asi que concentraron sus fuerzas

Si quizás los demonios eran más fuertes, pero los templarios eran soldados más disciplinados

"es hora, freed vámonos" valper se encontraba aburrido y comenzaba alejarse junto su ayudante, kiba los veia alejarse y la ira se apoderaba de ellos, al verlos perderse entre las sombras, excalibur y el hombre que había dirigido el proyecto que elimino a sus amigos, no los dejaría escapar, lanzando varias espadas contra la pared kiba las usaba como escalones para perseguirlos.

La mirada de traición en el rostro de issei y koneko no se podía describir, kiba los había abandonado, tanto que leone tuvo que bloquear un corte a koneko tomar al templario y arrojarlo hacia otro que iba a atacar a issei

"REACCIONEN QUE SINO MORIREMOS" leone hablaba con fuerza "esto no es un juego asi que peleen"

"irina síguelos rápido" xenovia bloqueaba los ataques veía la incredulidad en su compañera " eres mejor que yo rastreando vete AHORA"

La joven de coletas castañas asentía dudando un momento mirando a issei

"confio en ti Xenovia salgan de esto" es lo único que decía al seguir el mismo camino que kiba, en ese instante xenovia se encontraba completamente rodeada, issei se acercaba a leone

"leone san, arrójeme hacia ella" señalando el lugar donde estaba xenovia

"estas loco?" la joven veia la determinación en los ojos del sekiryuutei, sonriendo lo tomaba del cuello "podria fallar y darte a los templarios"

"pues entonces no falles VAMOS" issei se preparaba mientras leone sonreía y dando un giro arrojaba a issei hacia xenoovia

"XENOVIAA TU MANOOO " issei extendía su guante mientras la joven de cabello azul veia confundida levantando su mano

[ **TRANSFER]**

Al contacto con issei, la joven sentía el poder recorrer su cuerpo se sentía muy bien, los templarios se veían lentos, con excalibur destrucción la joven comenzaba a destrozar las lanzas rápidamente moviéndose entre ellos

Kiba corria entre el laberinto de pasillos no veía a valper ni a freed, debía continuar debía hacer su venganza, pasando por un espejo roto veía a alguien, una joven de cabello largo rubio

" _yuuto,…..ree….yuuto…"_

La voz sonaba en su cabeza, recordando la desesperación, volvería abandonar a alguien de nuevo

"maldición, maldición, MALDICIOOON" kiba gritaba en el pasillo vacío

El poder acumulado dejaba el cuerpo de xenovia, también todos se encontraban heridos, sus ropas manchadas de sangre, ente su esfuerzo conjunto habían logrado incapacitar a mas de 25 templarios, leone había logrado matar 10 pero el resto , los 100 restantes, se acercaba a un paso precavido,

"maldición es el fin y no pude embarazar a kaicho" Saji comentaba mientras koneko le veia de forma peor que issei

"irina espero que huyas si la misión no sale bien" la joven exorcista se encontraba usando a excalibur como apoyo

"no aun no, me daré por vencido aún tengo que bañarme con stella san" issei se levantaba "vamos compañero hora del dragonforce"

[Necesitamos unos segundos para cargarlo resiste **]**

Los templarios veian al joven sekiryuutei como una amenaza, intentando atacarlo una barrera de espabadas se interponían entre ellos

"no, no volveré a dejar a nadie atrás" kiba estaba nuevamente en el balcón

"kiba, regresaste" muy bien ahora no perderemos

Una explosión de páginas de la biblia los rodeaba los caballeros templarios se detenían viendo al a figura que se alzaba entre ellas

" _el asesino de Dios"_

" _la guillotina santa"_

" _el sacerdote de judas (judas priest)"_

" _esperen como la banda?"_

" _se pusieron ese nombre en su honor"_

El hombre llamado Alexander Anderson se acerca mirando a issei fijamente, los templarios retrocedían un hombre tenía una tela roja alrededor de su brazo derecho

"niño estas rodeado de caballeros templarios armados con armas sagradas, hasta los dientes, y simplemente les dices, al carajo voy a vivir porque quiero bañarme con una chica? Jajaja ustedes los demonios reencarnado son tan divertidos" el hombre se reia a carcajadas

"Anderson-sama" Xenovia le veia bastante sorprendida

"oh xenovia, mi pequeña veo que Griselda te ha entrenado bien, caramba ahora le debo 50 euros" el hombre veia como kiba estaba en guardia contra el

"tu que, que hiciste?" kiba le veia aterrado "esa tela, es la bufanda de kazuya"

Todos los demonios le veian sorprendido koneko e issei listos para el combate uno pequeños pasos se acercaban

"issei san? Están bien?" asia se acercaba uno de los templarios la reconocía e intentaba levantar su lanza contra ella, pero una de las espadas de Anderson le cortaba el brazo

"nah que te atreves a mover tu mano en contra de ella" el hombre veia mientras el sujeto se sostenia el brazo

"pero es una bruja" el templario decía entre su casco metalico con ira

"si una bruja que si prestaras atención esta curando tu brazo" el exorcista se acercaba viendo a asia como la joven de manera torpe y nerviosa con miedo sostenia el brazo e intentaba curarlo, el templario soltaba su lanza y ayudaba a ponerlo

"aun no respondes" leone aun en guardia le miraba con intención hostil

"nada, simplemente hice un cambio por ayudarlos a ustedes sucios demonios, quien diría que encontraría las dos reliquias robadas de la iglesia en kuoh es un bono adicional de las excaliburs" el hombre veía como asia se acercaba a curar a sus amigos mientras los templarios la veían murmurando

"Asia que haces aquí?" issei estaba entre molesto y feliz de verla

"me preocupe y te buscamos, kazuya nii está afuera, él no lo dejo entrar" la joven novicia miraba a Anderson

"porque nos ayuda señor Anderson?" xenovia le veía intentando aguantar su lado fangirl

"porque mi niña si algo odio más que los Demonios y los protestantes, son a los extremistas, siguen las normas de Dios que según les convenga, porque matar demonios mientras un hombre que destruyo la vida de buenos niños escapa? Que clase de justicia divina es esa? El hombre les miraba sacando sus espadas

"espere Anderson san, si, si pelean ahora no poder curar a sus heridos graves y morirán" Asia le veía mientras Xenovia recordaba las palabras de la historia de kazuya

" _Asia, la pobre es demasiado buena para su propio bien, nunca odia nada, ni siquiera su poder que tanta desgracia le trajo"_

"pero si nos intentaron matar Asia chan?" leone le miraba

"el señor auch, nos dice que debemos ayudar a los necesitados y ahora ellos necesitan ayuda" la joven novicia le veía con convicción algo temerosa, los templaros le miraban y poco a poco las lanzas eran dejadas en el suelo, la batalla había terminado

"la convicción del señor es fuerte en ella aun después de ser una demonio" Anderson le miraba con tristeza "lamento no haberme enterado de su excomunión antes, habría sido acogida en los iscariots"

"está seguro, señor ella" Xenovia intentaba decir algo pero veía como Asia aun sonriéndole con sinceridad a los templarios curándoles sus heridas graves

"el señor tiene formas extrañas de actuar mi niña no lo olvides" Anderson comenzaba a alejarse

"espere señor, irina mi compañera está siguiendo a las excaliburs" xenovia decía con preocupación esperando que Anderson hiciera algo

"y? es una protestante de seguro lo arruina" el hombre se movía mientras que Xenovia suspiraba y luego miraba a Asia, sintiendo algo de culpa por llamarle bruja

El grupo salía por donde había regresado, issei cargando a asia en su espalda la joven estaba durmiendo agotada de curar a un grupo tan grande, los templarios simplemente se habían regresado desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes demonios, pronto todos se detenían observando a 3 demonios de clase alta con sus respetivas Reinas

"ah bu-buchou" issei decía sorprendido

"ahh… hola stelly chan jejeje porque tan enojada?" leone valientemente se escondía detrás de koneko, la cual la veia con una expresión seria

"ka-ka-kaicho ahg" el peon de Sona sitri se quedaba paralizado en el puesto

"ay chicos como nos preocupan" Rias se acercaba lentamente a los jóvenes

"espero tengas una buena explicación saji" Sona se acomodaba sus lentes

"leoneeee espero la historia sea buena" stella sonreía pero sus coletas se movían por su aura demoniaca elevándose

"bien xenovia nos vamos, a buscar a tu tonta protestante de compañera, bendición pequeña argento" Alexander Anderson se retiraba junto con xenovia rápidamente, que los demonios disciplinen a los demonios

"muy bien saji póstrate te daré mil azotes en el trasero por ir contra nuestras órdenes" Sona cubría su mano con poder mágico

"woaaaa no no no no" saji se veía horrorizado

"oh que buena idea, leone" el aura carmesí cubría la mano de Stella

"bien issei koneko, kiba" Rias sonreía amablemente "será mejor que se preparen"

Los sonidos de las nalgadas se hacían resonar con los gritos y quejidos de los sirvientes, ya estaba amaneciendo cuando terminaban, asia lentamente abria los ojos

"asia chan, fuiste valiente al buscar a estos cabezas huecas" stella decía a la joven de cabello rubio, mientras detrás de ella los jóvenes demonios estaban sobando sus traceros en dolor

"uh, stella san, Rias-buchou?" la joven miraba alrededor "donde esta kazuya nii?, él nos esperaba aquí afuera" asia preguntaba y todos quedaban en silencio.

* * *

Kazuya corría había perdido el rastro de irina, había logrado verla salir detrás de los dos sujetos, intentaba tomar su bufanda pero recordando que se la había entregado al exorcista con el cual se encontraron en la calle, al parecer el hombre concia a Asia pero estaba reacio a ayudar a los demonios

" _no te engañes, no te necesitan"_

La voz de la pesadilla aun la recordaba, negando con su cabeza hasta escuchar unas explosiones cerca, el humo era levantado, en esa dirección talvez podría encontrar a Irina,, asi que se dedicó a correr era una pesadilla nada más, pero porque sentía molesto, los gritos de la joven le sacaban de sus pensamientos, se veía herida, su traje de batalla rasgado y Freed se encontraba sujetándola del cuello contra la pared

"ah y ahora que hare contigo?" el joven renegado preguntaba mientras irina poco a poco le costaba respirar, kazuya tomaba una rama en el suelo y corria hacia freed, pero no contaba el entrenamiento del exorcista, el cual simplemente se daba la vuelta y le impalaba con la espada sagrada en el estomago

"oh eres el mierdas de la bufanda, pero creo que la perdiste jajaj"

"uhg…shi..ranami" irina caia en el suelo debilitada

"uhgg…maldito" una línea de sangre salía de la boca de kazuya

"je no te retuerces de dolor? Jajaaj un humano? Wooo si que es sorpresa debería matarte subiéndola poco a poco" el hombre intentaba moverse pero una presencia lo detenía

"basta freed, quiero ver aquel que supero la maldicion" 10 alas hacían una sombra y frente de kazuya aun con la excalibur en su estomago era girado para ver

"tu..uhgg…"

"no eras un demonio, mas sorprendente aun, me presentare soy kokabiel, es una lástima que hayas despertado podrías haber muerto en un sueño eterno" el hombre movía una mano y mostraba el cupcake el cual comenzaba a emanar una fuerte aura oscura

"uhg…por que?" el joven le miraba su respiración se hacía difícil

"porque la guerra, traerá la verdad a este mundo, ustedes como hijos de mi padre, les daré la verdad, y los llevare a la destrucción que azazel y Michael decidieron dejar" los ojos de kokabiel se hacían rojos "la gran guerra que no debió terminar, todos ustedes en conjunto será glorioso, cuando las hermanas de los maou mueran, Sirzechs y Serafal estarán hundidos en la locura por su perdida"

Kazuya intentaba moverse pero freed aun sostenía con fuerza la excalibur, la espada se cubría con la sangre del humano, kokabiel se acercaba a kazuya le susurraba algo al oído, el joven se sorprendia pero aún le veía, con furia no importaba lo que le había dicho, Rias estaba en peligro

"tus ojos me desafían, pero está bien, te daré un descanso, por tu desafio aun al escuchar la verdad que les ocultan, en la fe" kokabiel tomaba la frente del joven un miasma negro lo envolvía, el joven sentía su conciencia dormir, como si no hubiese dormido en días, poco a poco su fuerza le dejaba, la amiga de issei aún estaba en peligro, debía hacer algo, con los ultimo de su fuerza buscaba en su bolsillo, lo que le había entregado kiba y no había tenido oportunidad de usar en el rating game, la luz se formaba, su mano sobre la de freed, un movimiento con todas sus fuerzas, al caer inconsiente el grito de freed era lo único que necesitaba saber

"ahggggggg hijo de puta lo matare lo matare" freed intentaba contener un chorro de sangre, viendo como excalibur rapidy estaba aún en el estómago del joven y su brazo que la sostenía cortado, antes que intentara hacer algo, una niebla espesa violeta se formaba, una sombra se hacia al lado del joven y desaparecia con la misma intensidad

"que carajos?"

"basta freed, llévate a la chica, nos servirá para dar un mensaje"

* * *

Kaede shiranami abría la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, habia escuchado su ventana romperse, ahí su hijo recostado con una espada en su estómago, una mujer con un kimono negro y cabello del mismo color de el

"que kazu-chin que le hiciste a mi uhgg" la mujer había extendido la mano hacia ella y la madre de la casa se recostaba quedando inconsciente durmiendo en el suelo

"cuanto más te deberé salvar kazu-nyan" la mujer tomaba la espada cubriendo su mano con una energía blanca y de un solo golpe la sacaba, arrojándola a un costado de la habitación, la sangre recorría en la cama pero la mujer con la misma mano acariciaba el estómago y los intestinos volvían adentro y la herida se cerraba, pero la mujer veía el humo negro que comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, el joven se veía dormir plácidamente

"se come tu energía vital, pero esta tan concentrado que no podre quitarlo como la vez anterior, deberás romper esa maldición tú mismo, no puedo ayudarte con eso, aunque quizás pueda darte tiempo" lo decía en un tono algo de gracia para ella

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba en un espacio extraño, una planicie llena de flores rojas desde sus pies hasta el horizonte, era de noche pero las rosas brillaban, a lo lejos vestido con el uniforme de Kuoh estaba el kazuya de ojos amarillos

" **Bienvenido de nuevo mi otro yo, esta vez nos quedaremos juntos"**

"no Rias me necesita"

" **No no te necesita, tiene a su Sequito ellos le protegerán son fuertes mas que tu, ultima oportunidad duerme ahora"** el joven extendía la mano mientras su bufanda negra soplaba en el aire junto con las rosas rojas

"nunca"

" **entonces morirás a mi mano"** el joven se lanzaba riendo de forma maniática mientras kazuya intentaba mover su mano a la bufanda esta no estaba

* * *

Rias y los demás estaban en el salón del club, discutiendo sobre la situación de repente algo entraba chocando contra la ventana, la joven exorcista estaba herida su amigo de la infancia reaccionaba yendo hacia ella

"IRINA? Aguanta Irina, Asia ven" issei sostenía a su amiga esta le veía levemente

"issei kun… huye.. no quiero… que mueras… otra vez" la joven con una lagrima se veia "es muy fuerte"

"espere irina san ya casi" Asia se acercaba a la joven curandola pero esta perdia el conocimiento

Sona y Tsubaki se acercaban viéndola

"esta débil debemos restaurar su energía perdida" Sona miraba a tsubaki y las joven cargaba a la exorcista "tsubaki llevala"

La joven de cabello largo asentía y desaparecía en un círculo mágico.

"creo que tenemos un problema" tachibana señalaba hacia la ventana rota y en el aire, aunque había mucha luz del día el cielo se oscurecía, no por magia, sino por un gran número de alas negras que cubrían el cielo, frente de ellas un hombre con 10 alas negras extendidas

"hermanos, hijos de padre, este lugar se quemara, como la flama del apocalipsis, esta será la llama que traerá de nuevo una gran guerra, soy el hijo corrupto de Dios, Kokabiel, y aquellos que se enfrenten a mi encontraran la muerte"

Una barrera de luz comenzaba a formarse alrededor de la academia

 **FIN DE CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Y aquí esta jajaja, comenzamos ahora la lucha en la academia Kuoh y honestamente una mejor explicación de cómo Irina se separa de xenovia, es algo que en la serie original.**

 **Bueno podrán nuestros héroes con más de 200 ángeles caídos?, Bueno cuando publique esto talvez este en el proceso de escritura, ya inicie universidad x.x perdí un día completo en la inducción no pude avanzar nada, ya no puedo prometer entregas tan rapidas, a menos que quieran calidad jaja**

 **BUENO SUERTE Y ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**


	13. Encore 12: Soledad X Unidad

**DXD ENCORE 12: Soledad X Unidad**

 **Woo yeah, aun con las responsabilidades de la universidad la inspiración no se disminuye,**

 **800 lecturas, gracias a todos por el apoyo espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado**

 **Disclaimer: DxD no es de mi propiedad, ojala lo fuera así habría hecho el arco de Kyoto T.T**

* * *

La academia kuoh los estudiantes se encontraban sorprendidos, algunos sacaban sus celulares para tomar fotos de las criaturas en el aire, unas pocas llegaban al suelo y con lanzas hechas de luz señalaban a los humanos y unos aros de luz los rodeaban atrapándoles

"cuantos necesitas para el ritual de la fusión de las excalibur?" kokabiel preguntaba al hombre encargado del proyecto de excalibur

"bueno ya que tenemos un fragmento menos, no tanta como antes" el hombre aparecía en mitad del campo deportivo mientras los estudiantes eran llevados al gimnasio uno tras otro, los demás intentaban escapar pero la barrera de luz no los dejaba era como un vidrio, los estudiantes gritaban en desesperación

"hijos de padre su gran éxito y su gran fracaso, sus vidas servirán para iniciar una nueva guerra, a menos que los demonios que viven entre ustedes se muestren y me enfrenten"

Kokabiel hablaba, desde un trono en el aire rodeado de otros ángeles caídos, los humanos que eran llevados estaban confundidos, la revelación de que no solo ángeles malignos estaban en existencia, sino también existían los demonios. Los angeles caidos entraban en los diferentes edificios para sacar a todos los humanos posibles

En el antiguo edifico de la escuela el grupo de Rias, Sona y Stella se preparaba para el combate, pero debían planificar algo rápido, rias deseaba atraer la atención fuera de este edificio por el bien de su sirviente sellado

"si vamos de frente moriremos por la superioridad numérica" tachibana miraba fijamente como algunos ángeles volaban por los cielos

"uhm el círculo mágico de transferencia no funciona, esa barrera de luz debemos hacer algo por ella" Sona intentaba usar la magia que tsuibaki había usado pero el circulo se desvanecía

"y que hacemos con los demás? Se los llevan a hacer no se que" issei decía mientras kiba preparaba sus espadas

"si tuviera que adivinar los estarán llevando al gimnasio, " el caballero de rias confirmaba

"tendremos 3 objetivos, el primero buscar la manera de destruir esta barrera, asi podremos sacar a los humanos civiles y reestablecer contacto para pedir refuerzos, el segundo liberar a los estudiantes, tercero detener a kokabiel" Rias decía con algo poco de optimismo el nombre del ángel caído

"la ventaja que tenemos será que toda la escuela es territorio enemigo, así que todos podrán usar su promoción" stella miraba hacia la puerta 2 ángeles caídos entraban leone rápidamente activaba su sacred gear, su ropas cambiaban, su cabello se hacía largo y con sus manos hecha garras tomaba las gargantas de los ángeles caídos y les rompía el cuello y estos desaparecían en una explosión de plumas, todos se el quedaban viendo menos tachibana y Stella

"este lugar no es seguro, equipos Akeno, busca los puntos débiles de la barrera, issei ve con ella debes protegerla, yuuto, koneko intenten ir la sección norte de la escuela derroten a los enemigos que se encuentren y muévanse rápido, Asia tu vendrás conmigo iremos al estadio y ver qué clase de lugar los tienen"

"Tomoe, Saji ustedes protegerán a Momo y Raya, encontrar puntos débiles también, Tsubasa, Ruruko vengan conmigo, protegeremos a Rias, cuídense todos, si sale bien lucharemos en el centro de la academia" Sona guiaba a sus piezas con eficiencia, estas asentían y se alejaban junto con las de Rias

Stella guardaba silencio, levemente veía a leone, la joven rubia sonreía levemente

"está bien Stelly, es en lo que soy buena" a mujer rubia le daba un abrazo a stella y separándose sonreía se iba por la ventana

"bien, tachibana, iremos a donde esta sea luz" Stela señalaba un leve brillo que se hacía en el centro

"si ojousama" el joven materializaba una espada

"pero ahí estará el enemigo" Rias le comentaba, la joven reia levemente

"si pero si quisieran destruirnos lo habrían hecho sin advertencia, alguien tiene que ser de distracción, leone y nosotros lo seremos, cuídense ustedes dos, quiero enfrentarme a sus sequitos en el futuro"

"crei que solo te interesabas en vencer a Rias" Sona decía acomodándose los lentes

"si pero tu también Sona Sitri, sere la mejor de todos los jóvenes demonios y retare pronto a Diehauser, vamos"

Stella y su reina salían por la ventana, dejando a las demás en dirección hacia el gimnasio, comenzaría la batalla más difícil que Rias habría tenido, disculpándose en su mente la joven tenía que concentrarse y solamente esperar que el humano que ocupa su mente este bien

* * *

En el campo de rosas kazuya era enviado al suelo por su contraparte, su uniforme se veia rasgado y en varias partes

" **que sucede? Sin tus demonios acompañantes no eres nada ríndete de una vez"**

"nunca, esta es mi mente en ese caso" kazuya recordaba a kiba y una espada aparecía en sus manos y comenzaba a atacar, sin embargo el otro kazuya también tenía una espada, se movía haciendo un bloqueo, haciéndole un corte, kazuya se iba hacia atrás y los pétalos de flor se esparcían por todo el aire

" **que pasa donde esta ese ánimo eh?, crees poder seguirles?, si sobrevivien a kokabiel crees que podras seguir con ellos?"**

"si seguire, tengo que despertar e ir"

Las espadas chocaban una vez mas, kazuya intentaba una vez mas pero el otro era muy rápido mas que el, apareciendo por detrás le golpeaba de una patada la cabeza,

" **el poder llama el poder, crees que kokabiel será el último? Jajaaja aparecerán más y más, sword birth, twiligth healing, poder de la destrucción, senjutsu, magia del trueno, el boosted gear no es asi? Tan únicos tan poderosos tu corres una maratón mientras ellos dan pasos, esa es la realidad"**

"aun asi nuestros lazos uhgg"

El joven de ojos amarillos atravesaba a kazuya, el joven le daba una patada en el estómago dándole una patada para alejarlo

" **lazos falsos nacidos por miedo, a la soledad, a la apatía tu deseo de hacer vínculos con lo sobrenatural es solo no por el bien de ellos, ni por tu propio bien, ríndete, déjalo, ellos estarán mejor sin ti"**

"cállate….callate"

Kazuya se intentaba levantar, pero su contraparte no le dejaba apareciendo frente de el

"soy más fuerte porque reconoces la verdad, así que ahora desaparece"

Un corte en diagonal hacia que kazuya cayera de espaldas con los ojos vacíos en el cielo oscuro, los pétalos se levantaban a la caída, y podía ver en los pétalos numerosas imágenes, otros mundos otras posibilidades, todos sonreían, todos superaban las dificultades, sin el, el joven poco a poco se hundía en el suelo y las rosas rojas crecían a su alrededor

* * *

Aika se encontraba caminando lentamente junto con otras hacia la entrada del gimnasio, la sensación en sus manos y cuello era extraña, era luz pero se sentía muy restrictiva, era extraño podía mover sus manos para acomodar sus lentes, pero si quería moverlas para escapar la luz le restringuia

"qu, que vamos a hacer aika son, ángeles negros, es el apocalipsis?" una joven de cabello negro se le acercaba

"uhg solo faltan los ángeles y demonios para eso" aika estaba asustada pero alguien tenía que calmar a sus amigas, solo deseaba que sus demás compañeros estuvieran bien y alcanzaran a escapar, las miradas de los ángeles le ponían nerviosa tanto los masculinos como los femeninos

"esperen miren es vermilion sempai y tachibana sempai"

Las voces de los jóvenes de primer grado se escuchaban antes que fueran ingresados en el gimnasio techado, acercándose a donde habían unos extraños círculos de luz

"je ustedes que hacen vienen a decirnos donde están gremory y " el angel caído no terminaba de decir su palabra cuando era descabezado por un rápido corte de la katana de tachibana

"son malos para leer el poder demoniaco restringido" tachibana veia a Stella mientras la joven estiraba su mano

"no hay que restringirnos" mirando hacia arriba kokabiel les miraba sonriendo

"cabello carmesí, pero no eres la hija de lucifer identifícate chica demonio" con algo de interés el angel caído les miraba

"soy Stela vermillion, mi Reina tachibana y este "llamas carmesí se formaban alrededor de estella el huracán de llamas se formaba y Stella sacaba del tornado su espada dorada "LEAVATEIN"

[ _ **Bewegung!]**_

Con un chasquido de sus dedos varios ángeles alistaban sus lanzas de luz y las arrojaban hacia la joven

 _ **[Panzergeist]**_

La espada formaba unas llamas carmesí, que derretían algo el suelo y evaporaban a las lanzas de luz, de entre las llamas tachibana estaba saltando con su katana hacia un golpe que un angel bloqueaba con la lanza de luz, la hoja de la katana de tachibana generaba un relámpago azul que impactaba al ángel paralizándolo y dejando que este lo cortara por la mitad

"terminaremos esto rápidamente" la espada estaba resonando más electricidad haciendo un chillido eléctrico el joven corría dejando una estela de destrucción en el suelo donde la espada dejaba, mientras más ángeles caídos llegaban

"vienen sin plan? Inmaduros jóvenes demonios como se" kokabiel mencionaba pero veía que algunos de sus ángeles caídos salían disparados de entre las paredes del nuevo edificio

"que decias? No puedo escucharte por el sonido de perras que hacen tus aliados al ser destruidos" stella miraba hacia el frente comenzando a ser rodeada por 5 ángeles caídos.

En los pasillos del nuevo edificio, numerosas lanzas de luz eran arrojadas hacia el corredor, leone se movía con una agilidad sorprendente, saltado entre pared y pared, incrustando sus garras en el corazón de un ángel caído lo usaba como escudo para parar los ataques de los demás, moviéndose detrás de ellos rompiéndole el cuello a uno y pateando fuertemente a un tercero que rompía la pared y seguía derecho

"yo de ustedes me iria al lado sur de la escuela" leone le señalaba a los profesores que salían despavoridos "espero que akeno e issei tengan mas suerte" la mujer corria al ver que ángeles caídos iban hacia su dirección

* * *

"ahora vamos dragón shoot" issei disparaba un rayo de energía que cubría a 5 ángeles caídos haciéndolos caer, akeno viéndoles con disgusto invocaba un rayo lo cual les hacía explotar en numerosas plumas.

"malditos, porque tienen que existir" la mujer de cabello negro renegaba en su odio sin notar a los nuevos enemigos que se acercaban, issei rápidamente se arrojaba a ella haciéndoles que esquivaran dos lanzas de energía que un grupo en el aire se encontraban

"akeno san estas bien?" issei intentaba levantarse entre el humo de tierra no podían verse

"si estoy bien, gracias issei kun ahhhg.. Cuidado donde pones esa mano" akeno sonreía sonrojada mientras issei se veia sonrojado al tener una de sus manos contra el pecho, akeno se incorporaba y hacia una barrera aguantando más lanzas

 **[BOOST]**

"akeno san, puedes resistir?"

"si pero, si hubiese una forma de darles a todos" la joven hacia un esfuerzo, su uniforme se movía en el viento de las explosiones, issei miraba una tubería que se habia descubierto por las lanazs impactadas

 **[BOOST]**

"akeno san quita el escudo confía en mi" issei movía su guante observaba a los ángeles caidos, cuando intentaban atacar levantando sus manos para invocar más lanzas "AHORA"

 **[EXPLOSION]**

Akeno quitaba el escudo issei daba un salto golpeando la tubería, el agua salía a chorros mojando a los 10 angeles caídos de golpe, issei hacia una señal, akeno asentía

"RELAMPAGO" la magia era invocada con todo la potencia, de los dedos de akeno el poderoso relámpago viajaba por el agua impactando sin tener que apuntar a los 10 angeles caidos los cuales caian estrepitosamente antes de hacerse una explosión de plumas

"bien hecho akeno san" issei se acercaba a ella sonriendo

"lo pensaste muy bien, issei kun" akeno se acercaba a la barrera y notando un punto débil hacia un símbolo mágico por el cual se hacía una abertura, suficiente para que una persona pasara arrastrándose, la joven movía su mano hacia el hechizo comunicador en sus oídos que se usaba en el rating game "todos en el lado sur hay una salida envíen a quienes encuentren"

"bien sigamos, le contare a kazuya que el truco que uso en su rating game contra la chica gato sirvió" issei caminaba con prisa junto a akeno

En el otro lado kiba y koneko se encontraban viendo a un grupo de caídos que estaban en frente de un salón, kiba con el primero cercano invoco numerosas espadas alrededor dejándolo insertado en numerosos puntos solo para koneko golpear con un puño fuerte enviando al angel con sus camaradas, la joven invocaba una esfera de fuego de senjutsu y la enviaba quemando a los angeles

"koneko san?" alguno de sus compañeros de clases le veian estaban en un rincón asustados

"vayan hacia alla salgan el camino esta libre" la joven movia sus orejas de gato

"traten de ir con cuidado si algo sucede nosotros estaremos ahí esta bien?" kiba les sonreía los jóvenes se calmaban y se iban, kiba miraba hacia el patio viendo las explosioens de llamas y relamapgos azules a lo lejos, pero en el centro de una luz dorada unas espadas se acercaban

"esas son" el joven rubio apretaba sus manos con fuerzas

"yuuto sempai, ve, yo me encargo" koneko veia el rostro de kiba, sintiendo por su senjutsu el estado de ánimo, sabía que se estaba esforzando

"koneko chan, gracias" el joven saltaba por una ventana rápidamente alejándose koneko miraba a los estudiantes y comenzaba a escoltarlos a la salida de issei y akeno

* * *

En otro lado numerosos ángeles caídos se encontraban derrotados, tomoe meguri la caballero de Sona se encontraba generando una barrera donde habia estudiantes humanos de diferentes cursos, Momo y Reya intentaban abrir la barrera de kokabiel por un punto fuerte, mientras saji con su sacred gear estaba esquivando lanzas, habia hecho una promoción a caballero para atrapar a los ángeles y chocarlos uno con otro pero era uno solo contra muchos

"saji ya es suficiente, entra en la barrera" la joven de cabello café rojizo miraba al peon de Sona con preocupación viendo al joven caer en el suelo pero rodar esquivando unas lanzas

"no ah ah aun no si me rindo, todos estos ángeles atacaran la barrera, soy el peón de Kaicho y voy a proteger a mis sempais" saji se levantaba, recordaba a issei y como pudo vencer al inmortal Raiser, el no se quedaría atrás, ahora no importaba vencerlo las vidas que estaban detrás de el eran las que importaban

Los ángeles caídos los 3 que quedaban atacaban a saji a la vez, el joven movía su absorción line promoviéndose a una torre movía el cuerpo de uno de los ángeles caídos con la gran fuerza y lo chocaba contra sus oponentes como si de un mazo se tratara, uno de los angeles lograba lanzar una lanza de luz en la pierna de saji

"auhggg PROMOCION REINA" saji invocaba un rayo de energía y disparándolo contra los 3 ángeles caídos estos eran finalmente derrotados

El éxito duraba poco inmediatamente un ángel de 4 alas caía frente a saji sujetándolo del cuello, las Alfiles de Sona iban a dejar de abrir la barrera que cedía poco a poco

"auhtg..no….se detengan…..momo sempai, reya sempai" el joven sujetaba el brazo del hombre y hacia débiles patadas, el ángel reía ante la resistencia

"que haces basura, vas a morir aquí" el ángel miraba sin sentir dolor del agotado y herido peón

"jeje talvez, pero tu primero" saji sonreía cuando se escuchaban dos sonidos como de motor, y de llamas el angel intentaba soltarlo pero el line lo tenía fuertemente "no te defenderás de esto"

El sonido de motosierras y la carne siendo cortada llenaba el lugar saji poco a poco perdía la consciencia mientras el olor a plumas quemadas llegaba

"woo mira mira neechan se murió?" una voz comentaba

"no creo, respira pero valiente es" una voz igual respondía

* * *

Rias pocas veces odiaba tener la razón, pero en esta ocasión si parecía odiar haber predicho donde estaban los demás estudiantes, si estaban en el gimnasio, pero no solo la gran cantidad de ángeles con armaduras negras que le rodeaba sino dos enormes Cerberos de 3 cabezas, cuando los vio era muy tarde las criaturas tenían un olfato poderoso y el elemento sorpresa había sido perdido, Tsubasa y ruruko estaban batallando con la criatura, Ruruko habia promocionado a Torre para evitar ser aplastada por el primer cerbero, el segundo había lanzando una llamarada que Sona cubrió con un muro de agua, pero la explosión de vapor la haba quemado, dejando a rias sola contra la bestia

"asia como esta Sona?" la joven gremory descargaba una gran onda de energía de la destrucción que el cerbero lograba esquivar pero impactaba a los ángeles caídos que estaban detrás de la criatura

"ya estoy bien rias ya puedo pelear" la joven acomodaba sus lentes invocaba torrentes de agua, que explotaban al contacto de las llamas del cerbero, había aprendido a la fuerza el efecto pero la bestia no, el vapor caliente quemaba a la bestia dejándola con más furia

"espero que mi hermano envié refuerzos pronto" rias cubria sus brazos en el poder de la destrucción

"kaicho cuidado" tsubasa gritaba estando herida al lado de una ruruko, el segundo cerbero se encontraba arrojando una bola de fuego, Rias invocaba el poder de la destrucción y lo hacia chocar contra la bola de fuego haciendo una explosión alejando a la bestia pero la onda alejaba también a las 3 jóvenes

La bestia se levantaba nuevamente y los dos cerberos se acercaban a atacar, pero unas explosiones los derribaban de nuevo, Rias observaba al aire reconociendo a la silueta

"bueno no me esperaba, estos refuerzos" la joven heredera de los gremory se levantaba

* * *

Kiba corría, enviando numerosas espadas contra los ángeles, invocando otras y cortando más y más cerca pronto estaría llegando a la excaliburs

"VALPEEEER" el odio en las palabras de kiba se hacía evidente el antiguo investigador de la iglesia retrocedía mientras más ángeles caídos se acercaban, rodeándole, kiba intentaba por el frente, pero un ángel de 4 alas lo detenía mientras los demás iba a impactarlo por la espalda, pero el golpe no llega, kiba invocaba numerosas espadas disparadas desde su espalda cortando las cabezas de mas angeles caidos, pero sus lados no tenían esa suerte no alcanzaría a tiempo, pero los caidos que estaban a su lado eran destruidos por numerosos cortes

"arriba caballero de los gremory, no vine aquí para ver caer al que me derroto por un descuido"

"no tuve la oportunidad de cruzar espadas, pero por el honor a mi amiga estoy dispuesta a ayudarte"

Dos voces femeninas acompañaban a dos siluetas que se ubicaban al lado de yuuto

* * *

Issei y akeno entraban en el edificio principal, buscando a más personas, al parecer ya todos los que quedaban por rescatar eran los que estaban en el Gimnasio techado, leone se acercaba a ellos

"no huelo a mas humanos este sitio está listo" la mujer con la melena suspiraba tranquila, con sangre de angel caído cubriendo su cuerpo

"te vez mal" akeno le decía mirándola fijamente

"nah descuida estoy acostumbrada a esto, aunque me gusta más ser la que ataca por sorpresa" la mujer se acercaba a issei, notando que el joven iba a hacer una pregunta que no tendría caso responderla ahora y le acariciaba el cabello "imagino que estás haciendo bien protegiendo a tu chica"

Issei se sonrojaba mientras akeno reía de manera algo seductora, leone había logrado con éxito desviar la atención, sus instintos animales del sacred gear le mencionaban peligro, la mujer rápidamente tomaba a issei y a akeno y saltaba por una ventana, casi al instante una enorme lanza de luz hacia explotar al nuevo edificio los escombros se insertaban en la espalda de Leone y esta caía junto con issei y akeno mal herida

"jooo que buenos instintos, para leer la intención de matar, alguien debe matar de igual manera" kokabiel desde su trono con la mano extendida

"LEONE SAN, akeno como esta ella?" issei se levantaba mirando hacia kokabiel

"intentare curarla pero no podrá luchar más a menos que la llevemos con asia" akeno afirmaba intentando curarla mientras más ángeles caídos se acercaban al grupo de jóvenes "issei kun debes irte"

"nunca, voy a protegerte akeno y a leone también, son mis camaradas y no me moveré Draig? Como derroto a ese sujeto el dragonforce será suficiente?"

 **[Comenzare a cargarlo compañero pero se si los 35 segundos sean suficientes, pero si llegamos a la situación sacrifica partes de tu cuerpo para alcanzar el balance breaker]**

"je asi de fuerte ese ese tipo llamado kokabiel?, je lo mismo decían de Raiser invencible, y lo logramos juntos" issei mostraba su guante "no nos rendiremos"

Unas llamas anaranjadas cubrían a los ángeles caídos, haciendo suficiente tiempo para que dos siluetas les golpearan derrotándolos

"esa es la actitud que vine a ver, el Sekiryuutei que venció a la llama inmortal"

Una voz joven se acercaba, issei miraba sorprendido mientras sonreía ampliamente

"es Phenex Imouto" issei se ponía en guardia para protegerla

"mi nombre es Ravel, Ravel, que no se le olvide issei-sama, hemos venido a ayudarles" la joven vestía no su traje elegante de antes, a su lado estaban las dos torres que se encontraban acercándose

* * *

Asia miraba a los hombres vestidos de armaduras y armas sagradas, y escudos relucientes le veían fijamente a través de los cascos, los caballeros templarios estaban también ahí, las voces del grupo de 75 templarios sonaba

"es la bruja" uno de los de enfrente le miraba

"tranquilo hermano, no hemos venido de casería, hemos venido a purgar el pecado de ayudar a un hereje" un templario a su lado le ponía la mano en el hombro a su compañero

"Anderson no la destruyo" otro mencionaba

"además curo nuestras heridas y la de nuestros hermanos" otro mencionaba

"un demonio y una bruja no harían eso" uno decía

"entonces que es?" el primero comentaba

El silencio era sepulcral solo roto por el sonido de las batallas en otros lados, un templario que se encontraba hasta la parte de atrás levantaba su lanza

"bueno emm, y que si es una bruja santa?"

Los cascos miraban hacia atrás, después se miraban unos a otros, asintiendo entre ellos los templarios encontraban una razón para estar en este combate y purgar sus culpas

"PROTEJAN A LA BRUJA SANTA"

* * *

En el campo de batalla yubelluna estaba con rias y Sona, mientras que koneko con sus compañeras nekomatas derrotaban a mas ángeles y cuidaban que los últimos humanos salieran.

Karlmaine y Siris se encontraban con yuuto cada vez más cerca a la Excalibur, las 3 espadas se encontraban fusionándose con una sola

Stella y tachibana estaban también ocupados con un cerbero, los angels caidos habían decidido no acercarse más a ellos y ahora eran eliminados más lentamente, la segunda alfin de Rasier se encontraba en una poderosa barrara protectora dándole tiempo que ellos se recuperaran

"bien tachibana 15 a 10 creo que vas ganando" stella sonreía respirando agitadamente

"claro, necesitas guardar energía para el Blaster, viendo hacia arriba" ese sujeto esta esperando el momento adecuado

"leone estará bien, aun si ese edificio explota ella esta bien" la joven apretaba su manos sus ojos carmesí hacia yuuto y las caballeros de Raiser atacando a la gran horda "podemos ganar esto"

El cerbero se acercaba pero numerosas bayonetas en la cara del animal le distraían suficiente para que el resplandor de la energía de excalibur Destrucción partía a la mitad a la criatura

"perdón por llegar tarde pero ustedes demonios paganos han dejado unas salidas muy pequeñas" Alexander Anderson caminaba junto con Xenovia

"ustedes de casualidad han visto a irina?" la joven exorcista preguntaba tachibana señalaba hacia afuera de la barrera

"herida, pero agotada esta fuera del campo de batalla" tachibana respondía

"bueno tu protestante amiga está bien, ahora encarguémonos de estos caidos" Alexander se encargaba de correr cortando a mas angeles caidos junto con xenovia

"bien no dejemos que la diversión se acabe vamos tachibana" stella salía de la barrera rápidamente

* * *

En el trono al lado de kokabiel un ángel caído pero con ropajes diferentes que mostraba un estatus superior a los demás, con 4 alas volaba al lado de kokabiel

"llegaron refuerzos mi señor, debemos enviar la segunda oleada?"

"que ataquen si Gradeel se demora tienes permiso de matarlo, que lluevan las lanzas de luz sobre nuestros enemigos" kokabiel sonreía mientras el otro angel caído miraba levemente

"con todo respeto mi señor" viendo al campo de batalla los nuevos aliados de los demonios "con los refuerzos de ellos, nuestras tropas tendrían problemas para retirarse, ehm disparar las lanzas no le daría a nuestras fuerzas también?"

"si pero, también golpearía a las de ellos" el ángel caído de 10 alas respondía

"ya veo señor"

"Soprath, estas muy acostumbrado a la amabilidad de azazel, las guerras son así mira" señalando el campo de batalla "brutales sin misericordia, ustedes abandonaron para venir a la gloria de una segunda guerra, no solo será mía será de ustedes también"

Un escalofrió recorría en la espalda del ángel caído subordinado

"si entiendo mi señor"

"bien entonces no hagas preguntas tontas en el futuro" el carde sonreía de par a par sus dientes se hacían filosos

Mientras el resto de caídos que quedaban en el cielo levantaban sus lanzas y las arrojaban al campo de batalla

* * *

(música de fondo: Last Stardust – UBW OST)

Un atardecer, en una colina leve se veía una espada en una roca, kazuya miraba detrás de esa espada, las imágenes del club del ocultismo, su risa, sus lágrimas, el primer beso que compartía con Rias, el joven sonreía y comenzaba a caminar hacia la espada

"creí que te rendirías, porque no tienes poder" una voz estaba detrás de kazuya una silueta de un hombre vestido de una armadura "si la usas te traerá desgracias"

"si, solo no tengo nada, pero con ellos, puedo tener todo, juntos cargaremos la alegría, la tristeza" kazuya continuaba caminando hacia la espada tomándola con su mano

"incluso si es algo egoísta?" la silueta preguntaba

"los humanos somos egoístas, pero está bien, es solo una parte de nosotros, si no estoy con ellos no poder ver el final de este camino" kazuya hacia fuerza para sacar la espada

"no sería mejor estar en la soledad?" la silueta se desvanecía

"no, solo quiero estar con ellos hasta el final, si hacen mal los detendré, si hago mal me detendrán, pero nunca más me ocultare detrás de la apatía"

Kazuya sacaba la espada el mundo cambiaba, el kazuya abría los ojos aun rodeado de rosas comenzaba a levantarse, sus heridas en el alma comenzaban a cerrarse, a su lado imágenes de koneko, asia, issei, akeno, Rias, Kiba, Stella y Tachibana

" **que? Acaso hay fragmentos de sus poderes en su cuerpo del entrenamiento?"**

El kazuya de ojos amarillos daba un paso atrás, el real movía sus manos a los lados, las siluetas curaban sus heridas

"nuestros lazos"

" **tu maldito hipócrita"**

"forjaran el futuro"

Kazuya abría sus ojos azules mirando a su oponente cerrando las manos dos pequeñas espadas se formaban el joven corría hacia su falso yo, su propia oscuridad, esta intentaba defenderse con sombras y espadas, pero las espadas doradas cortaban de todo, las unía en un sola espada, parecida a su arma favorita en su juego favorito, The Blade of mercy, con esta atravesaba el pecho de su otro yo, el campo de rosas rojas, se transformaba en blancas y se podía ver la luna llena en el fondo

"no seré vencido por ti" el joven de ojos azules sacaba la espada dorada y le veía fijamente "no me importa perder contra otro, pero no perderé contra mí mismo"

" **veo que tienes agallas, pero eso no cambia, la diferencia de poder entre kokabiel y tu es como el día y la noche, moriras"**

"mis piernas, y brazos aun funcionan, mientras mi espíritu no se rinda, buscare, buscare y encontraremos una forma de enfrentarlo"

Kazuya miraba hacia la luna del mundo de su alma, sonriendo levemente poco a poco recobraba la consciencia, estaba en su habitación, sentándose mirando su cuerpo estaba desnudo, pero aunque perdió mucha sangre, sentía una energía intensa en su cuerpo, mucho más que en el Rating game

"de donde viene esta energía?" Sobre la cama del joven había una nota, este la tomaba, curiosamente no necesitaba sus lentes para leerla ya que eran solo 3 palabras

" _protege a shirone"_

* * *

El humo de las lanzas de luz desaparecían, alrededor del campo de batalla numerosos ángeles caídos estaban en el suelo, heridos por las lanzas de sus propios aliados en el cielo , la risa de satisfacción de kokabiel no se dejaba espera, sin embargo mientras el humo comenzaba a disiparse el grupo de demonios, y exorcistas estaban cubiertros por una aura verde

"que, que sucedió?" el angel caído al lado de kokabiel miraba sorprendido,

Rodeada de los caballeros templarios Asia caía exhausta, respirando agitadamente, todos veian como el aura verde los habia protegido pero se desvanecía poco a poco

"esta es obra de la Bruja santa, su compasión no tiene límites"

El grito de batalla de los templarios se hacía fuerte, issei y los demás se incorporaban

"bien hecho Asia, Twiligth barrier" tachibana sonreía levemente pero su sonrisa se desvanecía al ver a stella, la joven se levantaba furiosa su aura carmesí se incrementaba, sin embargo numerosos círculos mágicos le hacían generar dolor haciéndole gritar. Llamando la atención de kokabiel

"ohh, que crimen has cometido que los mismos Maous han sellado tus habilidades, deseas venir contra mi aun si te destruye la restricción?" el ángel caído se levantaba de su trono expandiendo sus 10 alas

"tú, intestaste, destruir a mis amigos, a mis seres queridos, no volveré a pasar por eso de nuevo, nunca mas, LEAVATEIN BURST MODE" el cabello de estela se levantaba, destruyendo sus coletas y energía surgía de el como si fueran unas llamas

"STELLA DETENTE" leone gritaba con preocupación viendo los sellos en el cuerpo de la joven hacerle sentir dolor

El piso de la academia se llenaba de llamas provenientes del cuerpo de stella estas quemaba a los ángeles caídos en el suelo, los edificios, de alrededor, menos el gimnasio que estaba protegido por una barrera, y a valper que estaba cubieto por la barrera de las excalibur, el fuego subía por las paredes del domo de luz

"SHINKU" stella hacia un corte hacia kokabiel, este lo bloqueaba pero las llamas residuales reducían a cenizas a los ángeles caídos a su alrededor, como si fueran manos atrapandolos

"jajaja ya veo porque tienes esos sellos jajaj las llamas carmesí de la destrucción, VAMOS ODIAME, ODIA A TODO EL MUNDO QUE TE RODEA, LLENA TODO A CENIZAS!"

Angeles caídos iban tras la joven esta escupía sangre pero ingresaba la espada en el suelo

"HIEN" una onda de fuego incineraba a los enemigos que se acercaban, ahora sangre comenzaba a salir de sus ojos

"deténganla, los sellos fueron impuestos por los Maou a todos los descendientes vermillion si usan más poder del restringido los matara" leone intentaba levantarse, issei inmediatamente corría entre el mar de llamas

"issei-sama" Ravel miraba la espalda del joven mientras corría hacia la mujer de cabello de llamas

Las llamas no tocaban a kokabiel, sus alas le encerraban como un capullo, stella le miraba su mirada se hacia borrosa sacudiendo su cabeza preparaba otro corte

"DANZAI" la joven lanzaba un corte, este se hacia un torrente de llamas que golpeaban a kokabiel, pero las llamas tenían la propiedad de destruir protecciones, entre las grietas de las alas del ángel caído las llamas lo envolvían, la joven caía de espaldas sus poros llenos de sangre por los sellos, pero issei la sostenia cargándola entre sus brazos estilo de eposa

"ya basta stella san, te herirás asi"

"pero…. Debo… uhg… ustedes" la joven decía agotada

"confía en nosotros, derrotaremos a kokabiel, surt te puede decir que tenemos al dragón más poderoso de nuestro lado" issei le sonreía mientras Stela levemente desaparecía a Leavatein y las llamas desaparecían, el joven demonio llevaba lentamente a stella hacia donde se encontraban los templarios protegiendo a Asia, los hombres le hacían espacio y este dejaba a la joven

"wow, realmente lo logro, pero no creo que pueda luchar más" Sona se acomodaba sus lentes levantándose "afortunadamente la barrera de luz contuvo las llamas no sé qué pasaría si hubiesen quedado libres en la ciudad

Yuuto se acercaba a valper

"ahora no tienes donde esconderte, vengare la muerte de mis amigos" el joven invocaba una espada,

"YUUTO CUIDADO" el grito de Rias era tardío, una lanza de luz impactaba, las dos caballeros de Raiser intentaban detenerla pero la explosión les envolvía, todos miraban al cielo y quitándose las llamas de stella kokabiel sonreía, sus ropas algo sucias y sus alas también

"lo esquivo por poco, lastima esta inconsciente me hubiese gustado luchar contra Surt yo mismo, pero debo reconocerlo, mi ejercito hecho cenizas" el caído reia complacido, no le molestaba nada la perdida de sus aliados "su guerrera más fuerte ha sido derrotada y ahora espero que me entretengas igual RIAS GREMORY"

La respuesta de la heredera de los Gremory era elevarse al cielo y lanzar con sus dos manos una onda de energía de la destrucción hacia kokabiel, antes de impactar al ángel caído, la onda se dividía en decenas de pequeños rayos, que kokabiel seguía con la mirada, solo para que akeno pudiera impactarle con un gran hechizo de relámpagos,

"jum eso es todo?" el caído sonreía, moviendo su mano detenía el relámpago y lo desviaba hacia rias, y con sus energías combinaba los laseres de la destrucción y los enviaba a akeno,

"armamento" Rias cubría sus brazos con el poder del a destrucción y detenía el relámpago desviándolo hacia las ruinas de lo que quedaba del edificio principal, Akeno no tenia tanta suerte y era impactada por los poderes haciendo una explosión, la joven caia de cabeza, Rias intentaba detenerla pero varias lanzas sagradas se lo impedían, lo cual usaba sus manos para cubrirse

"AKENO SAN" issei saltaba atrapando a akeno en sus brazos aterrizando firme en el suelo "bastardo como te atreves a lastimar a akeno?"

"issei kun" la joven se sonrojaba un poco pero issei retrocedía hasta los caballeros templarios

"parece que te dejaron la tarea de rescatar damiselas" uno de los templario le miraba

"son mis preciadas personas asi que las rescatare cuantas veces sean, confio en ustedes para que las protegan" issei corria mientras invocaba varios dragon shoots hacia kokabiel

"Freed usa esa espada para eliminarlos" kokabiel bloqueaba los disparos de issei con sus alas

El exorcista renegado tomaba la excalibur fusionada con su única mano disponible, una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

"ah a quien matare primero, a las gatas, las espadachines?, talvez el puto que me quito el brazo pero nah este de la cruz de plata, está muerto" freed movía la espada

"niño eres un desperdicio de talento" Anderson se acercaba lentamente sacando sus armas "en el nombre del señor te daré sepultura"

"esa espada ya no es sagrada, destruyámosla Anderson sama" xenovia acompañaba al exorcista

"jajajaj vengan entonces mierdas que mi excalibur chan los vencerá"

Freed movía la espada y esta se hacía extensa, Xenovia y Alexander atacaba, Alexander movía la bufanda que era de kazuya para dar un latigazo a la espada xenovia atacaba y freed convocaba el poder del fragmento de nigthmare

"que pasa perra no puedes encontrarme" las 5 copias atacaba a ambos, xenovia intentaba bloquear los ataques pero freed usaba el poder de la transparencia para desaparecer el filo de la espada

"niña no lo sigas con tus ojos, siente su intención de atacarte como asi" Anderson corria hacia un espacio donde no habia nada y moviendo su bayoneta un cumulo de sangre salía

"ahggg viejo marica, uh?" freed miraba hacia arriba

"descansa en paz mocoso come pitos" Anderson retrocedía hacia atrás y xenovia hacia un corte diagonal a freed el exorcista caía hacia atrás en un charco de sangre

"misión completada" la joven caminaba hacia donde se encontraba kiba con valper pero esta era empujada hacia un lado "Anderson sama?"

El sacerdote movia del camino a xenovia, varios filos de la excalibur fusionada se incrustaban en su cuerpo empalándolo contra un árbol que estaba quemado

"dolor…. Destruir….. muerte…. Muerte" la espada se encontraba sacando mas filos incrustándolos en el cuerpo de freed, transformando su cuerpo al de una enrome bestia con su brazo faltante siendo la excalibur fusionada

* * *

Dentro del Gimnasio donde estaban los humanos debilitados por el ritual de la espada sagrada, había en el cielo ángeles caídos flotando, tenían órdenes de no salir lo que sucediera.

"creo que ya terminaron la espada, jeje hora de divertirnos con estas jovencitas" {

Un par de caídos masculinos caian frente a las jóvenes del club de kendo, katase y Murayama intentaban alejarse pero sus cuerpos no les respondía, al intentar rasgarles las ropas dos jóvenes se lanzaban sobre los ángeles

"no las tocaran malditos"

"sobre nuestros cadáveres"

Motohama y Matsuda, sujetaban a los ángeles caídos intentando que no se acercaran a las jóvenes, estos simplemente les golpeaban enviándolos contra una de las paredes del gimnasio, los demás caídos no intervenían les parecía graciosa la escena, los dos humanos se levantaban de nuevo, molestos los caídos invocaban dos lanzas de luz

"ya basta, déjenlos en paz, y a ellas también, yo… uhg… yo hare lo que ustedes quieran" aika kiryuu se levantaba, su rostro estaba palido del miedo y sus manos temblaban

"jajaj quita esa cara niña pronto estaras gimiendo de placer"

"si pero primero ofrécete a nosotros bien"

La joven inhalaba aire y comenzaba a quitarse su uniforme lentamente, con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo que podría pasarle a sus amigas si se negaba, las lágrimas y sollozos de algunas le llegaban a los oídos de la joven de lentes, quedando en su ropa interior de color azul apretaba sus manos al escuchar los pasos de los angeles caidos

"no espectacular pero me conformare"

"tienes gustos malos compañero jaja yo preferiría alguna del sequito gremoruyuhhhg"

De repente una explosión de plumas cubría a aika, y los que estaban detrás de ella, luego otra, los ángeles que estaban en el cielo explotaban en plumas también, solo una estela dorada se podía vislumbrar, aika miraba como la estela dorada se detenía frente de ella y el brillo poco a poco se iba

"baka….. Estaba preocupada" fue lo único que podía decir la joven de lentes mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos

* * *

La bestia en la que se había convertido freed estaba ocupada con Xenovia, las torres, y las peones de Raiser, mientras valper confiado se acercaba a yuuto, sacando un cristal azul

"sabes tus amigos sus almas sagradas no pudieron darle la capacidad a ninguno de nuestros candidatos, fueron un fracaso como tu" Valper arrojaba el cristal a los pies del herido yuuto, este recogía el cristal

"chicos" el joven miraba con tristeza a un lado miraba a leone en incorporándose lentamente sus heridas cerrándose solas

 _No debes dejar que el odio sea lo único en ti_

"ahora lo entiendo, se quién es mi enemigo" de las manos de yuuto numerosas luces le rodeaban formando siluetas, el combate parecía detenerse ante la luz azul que emitía el aura del joven, alrededor muchos niños y jóvenes como el se encontraban, almas, los caballeros templarios se removían sus cascos sagrados para ver el milagro, las lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de todos, excepto kokabiel y valper, yuuto abría los ojos viendo a sus camaradas caídos

" _esta bien, todo esta bien"_

" _siempre estaremos juntos"_

" _no estas, solo, las oraciones de Ariane, las escuchamos siempre son por ti"_

" _siempre estaremos con ustedes"_

" _nosotros siempre…."_

"Seran uno" el caballero de rias limpiaba sus lágrimas, siempre pensó que lo que decía el humano en su grupo, el poder de los lazos, que hace que los humanos logren bien o mal, siempre pensó que era una tontería, los corazones conectados a pesar de la distancia el tiempo, pero ahora lo sentía, no estaba solo, nunca lo estuvo

"estas lagrimas no paran, mi corazón se siente triste pero cálido a la vez" ravel phenex se hacía al lado del grupo

"demonios arruinare mi imagen pero no puedo detenerme" leone observaba con lagrimas en su rostro

[ **lo ha conseguido, ese caballero ha logrado obtener que rompe la realidad de este mundo, el poder máximo del sacred gear, el balance breaker]**

Issei miraba su guante y luego a kiba, el joven se acercaba a valper lentamente mientras la bestia de freed se acercaba sintiendo el nuevo poder como amenaza, Karlanmine y Siris lo detenían a pesar de sus heridas

"muéstranos ese poder caballero de rias" la joven de cabello negro y traje oriental decía

"tu eres quien me derroto no puedes caer ante nadie más" la mujer de cabello café decía bloqueando los embates de la bestia

"los lazos de mis amigos del pasado" la mano derecha de Kiba se hacía blanca "los lazos de mis amigos del presente" la mano izquierda se llenaba de poder demoniaco "SON LOS QUE SE UNIRAN PARA TRAERNOS EL FUTURO, SWORD BIRTH"

Kiba juntaba sus manos un gran torbellino salía de ellas mientras se unían en una espada de empuñadura dorada y hoja de blanca y negra

"esta es SWORD OF BETRAYER, recibe el poder sagrado y demoniaco unido en una sola hoja" kiba movia la espada

"caballero de Rias, llevemos a esta alma descarriada a la nada" xenovia caminaba estirando su mano esta desaparecía en el aire "Petra, Basilio, Dionisio y la virgen María, respondan a mi llamado y liberen sus cadenas" una espada de hoja enorme de color azul salía de lo que fuese un lago en el aire "RESPONDE MI LLAMADO DURANDAL"

"imposible, nadie podria usar esa espada" valpeir intentaba huir pero 2 bayonetas se insertaban en sus piernas

"no te iras, presencia el poder que tu herejía ha desatado, observa a una verdadera usuaria de espada sagradas" Alexander Anderson había arrojado las armas de metal

"claro que tengo que esconderla en una dimensión aparte, porque es caprichosa y no puedo controlarla aun" xenovia movia durandal hacia la bestia

La bestia de excalibur fusionada con freed se movía lanzando numerosos cortes, xenovia movia a durandal quebrando la parte derecha de su cuerpo, kiba se movia con gran velocidad y haciendo aparentemente un corte aparecía detrás de freed, la bestia aparecían cientos de líneas estas se destruían en mil pedazos

"el poder sagrado y demoniaco juntos eso significa que "la cabeza de valper rodaba en el suelo apareciendo Anderson a su espalda

"tu boca no lastimara más a estos pequeños" el hombre miraba a kokabiel

"bien ahora, que harán? Aunque la espada este destruida el hechizo está corriendo aun, pronto todo este lugar explotara, Sekiryuutei, dejare que transfieras tu poder a uno, quiero un reto, vamos golpéame" kokabiel sonreía

"issei puedes invocar el poder que usaste contra raiser?" rias miraba a su peón mientras el resto del grupo no quitaba sus ojos de kokabiel

"si pero deberé cargarlo, si quiero que dure mas de 30 segundos y usted buchou" issei preguntaba a Rias la joven se veía algo consternada

"talvez , pero necesito también cargar y calmar mi mente, sino pueden pasar cosas malas"

"que sucede? Porque la cobardía, el humano mostro más agallas mientras moria" las palabras de kokabiel tenían una reacción en Rias

"que dijiste?" el temor se apoderaba del corazón de la joven de ojos aguamarina

"si aun cuando tenia a exacalibur en su cuerpo, y con mi maldición, pudo arrancar el brazo de freed, eso es la determinación de mis hermanos menores, los humanos" kokabiel sonreía, la ira de rias comenzaba a formar el miasma negro, invocar Queen of the Nigth, sería un error su poder oscuro sería tan devastador como el de stella

"tu próxima línea sera "a todos los llenare con la misma desesperanza que a su ama" "una voz decía desde lo lejos se escuhcaba

"ahora a todos los llenare con la misma desesperanza que a su ama uh?" kokabiel miraba hacia el sonido de la voz, saliendo de las puertas del gimnasio techado con una espada dorada sobre sus hombros

"no es posible no puedes escapar de dos de mis maldiciones" kokabiel estaba sorprendido

"Kazuya" rias le miraba sorprendida el joven estaba a su lado

"esa es excalibur rapidy, pero su forma es diferente" Xenovia observaba sorprendida

"si no me gustaba la anterior así que le pedí una forma que me gustaba" el joven contestaba sonriendo mientras posaba su frente sobre la de rias "perdona por la demora"

"oye niño toma" Anderson le lanzaba la bufanda mientras era curado por asia "la necesitaras"

Kazuya atrapaba la tela y esta se envolvía en su cuello, el joven miraba alrededor fijando sus ojos en Ravel "ah es la cabello de taladro"

"ahh es el pervertido manoseador" ravel se escondía detrás de issei

"kazuya ellas nos estuvieron ayudando mientras tu estabas haciendo no sé qué" issei le decía molesto pero la sonrisa le traicionaba la molestia del tono

"kazuya-sempai bienvenid…..o?" koneko en su forma nekomata se acercaba podía sentir el aura en el cuerpo del joven, que dudaba que era el, las otras nekomatas y leone también podían sentirle, desbordaba de aura de senjustu "ese olor…. Nee-san?" la joven murmuraba para si

"gracias koneko" kazuya le acariciaba las orejas mientras veia a kokabiel y luego al gran grupo "saben? esto parece un raid boss en wow, jaja tenemos Dps, magos y tanques"

"bien entonces es hora de ver que loot deja" issei levantaba su guante de dragón

FIN CAPITULO

* * *

 **Jaja cliffhanger XD ódienme jaja no mentiras intentare hacer el capitulo rápido, ademas sucedieron demasiadas cosas XD el desenlace sera en el siguiente episodio, Queen of the Nigth y Dragonforce traerán la victoria?**

 **PD: energia de senjutsu rebosante, y el olor en el cuerpo guiño guiño :P**


	14. Encore 13: Luz X Oscuridad

**DXD ENCORE 13: Luz X Oscuridad**

 **La musa me da latigo para seguir escribiendo asi que lo hare x.x no soy M, creo jajaj bueno hora de comenzar el clímax de este encuentro**

 **Talvez no quedo claro, pero el espíritu que le hablaba a kazuya durante su parte maldita el que no tenía sino una silueta, era el remanente del rey Arturo, ya habrá flashback jajaj**

 **Disclaimer: DxD no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, habría un verdadero episodio de playa muajajaj**

* * *

(Musica de fondo: Migthy Wind – Fate/Stay Nigth Realta nua ver2012)

Kiba, kazuya, Xenovia y las dos caballeros de Raiser corrían en dirección a kokabiel que se había puesto en el suelo, Sona y la otra alfil de Raiser movían sus manos y hielo comenzaba a formarse bajo las piernas de kokabiel

"ohh interesante veamos como lo logran" el caído invocaba dos espadas hechas de luz bloqueando a xenovia y a kiba por cada lado, "durandal y la espada del poder sacro demoniaco, vamos eso no es todo?

"aun no terminamos" kiba invocaba dos Sword of betrayer en el camino, Siris y Karlmine tomaban las espadas, iban por las piernas y kazuya enviaba una estocada al corazón del caído, , con su mano tomaba a kiba y a Xenovia del cuello y los arrojaba contra las caballeros impactándolas dejando sus manos libres moviéndolas para atrapar a kazuya

"blade of mercy" la excalibur rapidy en su manos brillaba levemente y un seguro se soltaba, el joven dividia la espada en otras 2 mas pequeñas moviendo sus brazos y detenia los brazos de kokabiel

"humano creías que podías retarme a mi kokabiel?" el caído movía mas sus manos

"uhgg..Nunca lo crei, solo no" el joven sonreía entre forzado, detrás de kokabiel se escuchaban dos motosierras las gemelas peones de raiser promocionaban a torre y movían sus sierras cubiertas de llamas

"necesitaran más de mil de esas basuras para herirme" las alas de kokabiel surgían de su espalda y hacían chocar sacando chispas las armas de las gemelas

"AHORA MININA" la voz de leone se escuchaba por los lados koneko y leone tenían sus manos cubiertas con senjutsu generando garras de aura, kokabiel intentaba mover las manos pero la distracción adicional tenían a Xiluean y a isabella sujetándole los brazos resistiendo la emisión de poder sagrado

"es inútil" las manos de kokabiel se llenaban de poder sagrado y lo disparaba al suelo enviando a sus atacantes lejos, moviéndolas hacia leone y koneko disparaba esferas de luz las cuales la nekomata y la usuaria de Lionel cortaban las esferas de luz y lograban herir al caido unos rasguños en las manos

"koneko chan" leone se lanzaba hacia la joven cubriéndola cuando kokabiel movía sus alas alrededor para cortar a la joven nekomata, se encontraba con la piel de leone y la torre de Stella era enviada, lejos

"aquhgg… akame me haces falta ahora" leone se incorporaba mientras koneko le veia asustada

"leone-san, tu brazo" koneko miraba el brazo derecho o el muñon que tenia por brazo, su brazo estaba en el suelo al lado de la joven nekomata "lo puedo cur

"no te preocpues pequeña" la mujer rubia tomaba despreocupadamente su brazo y poniéndolo en su liugar "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

El sacred gear en su cintura brillaba y los tendondes se reconstruían y el hueso se volvia a unir

"vez como nueva jeje" leone se veia algo cansada, usar su regeneración le cansaba pero ahora seria mas contraproducente tener a koneko alterada

Rias respiraba habiendo acumulado poder suficiente el círculo mágico se formaba en el suelo bajo sus pies, issei y ravel se alejaban al borde de este, la joven gremory intentaba mantener la calma, su mente enfocada, no podía usar el mismo encantamiento contra raiser, el poder de kokabiel era aun mayor era éxito o podría fallar espectacularmente y aun no sabría las consecuencias del fallo

"más oscuro, que la propia oscuridad, más profundo que la misma noche, vagando por el mar del caos, oh Emperatriz dorada de la oscuridad"

El círculo comenzaba a hacerse negro, en lugar del miasma oscuro que uso la primera vez, relámpagos de oscuridad comenzaban a golpearla, kokabiel miraba a al joven, su expresión no mostraba alegría, solo pensaba recordaba algo, que intentaba hacer la hermana del maou, era peligroso no debería dejarla terminar

"no te distraigas kokabiel" kiba corría invocando 2 espadas en cada mano, kazuya le acompañaba mientras, kokabiel bloqueaba al joven sujetando las espadas, de kiba con las puntas de sus dedos

"muévanse moscas" kokabiel quebraba las espadas de yuuto, mientras kazuya impactaba la excalibur en las alas del caído, sin éxito

"kibaaa"

Kazuya arrojaba la excalibur hacia kiba, este la tomaba haciéndole un corte a kokabiel, en el pecho quedando detrás del caido, el ángel aguantaba el dolor mirando a rias

"Esto es una guerra no hay batallas justas" kokabiel lanza una enorme esfera de luz en dirección a rias, kazuya se incorporaba del ataque y corría en dirección, de ella tomando la exalibur de las manos de kiba

" _por favor permíteme llegar a ella, usa todo lo que quieras"_ el pensamiento del joven se materializaba la espada brillaba y dejando una estela dorada

/flashback/

" _no eres un elegido, por eso no podrás ser un usuario legitimo de excalibur"_

En su habitación kazuya tomaba la espada dorada que estaba en el suelo al lado de su cama, esta comenzaba a cambiar como la imagino en el mundo de su mente, recordando lo que le decía la voz

" _soy solo un recuerdo de Arturo, pero podrás tomar prestado su poder"_

 _/_ fin flashback/

Kazuya usaba todas sus energías, lo que fuera que estuviese en su cuerpo todo, y lograba ponerse delante de rias, con su espada deteniendo la esfera de poder, no se quejaría no diría nada, la joven de cabello carmesí con los ojos cerrados no podía ser distraída ahora

"te llamo ante mí, y te juro en el nombre de Rias gremory, y aquellos tontos que se crucen en nuestro camino, por tu poder y el mio, llegue la destrucción por igual a todos EMPRESS OF THE NIGTH"

Kazuya partía en dos la esfera de luz pero esta era tragada por una oscuridad que estaba detrás de el, silencio solo silencio estaba delante de ellos, kokabiel y todos observaban a rias, el vestido no era de novia, era elegante, negro como la misma noche, las manos de rias cubiertas por guantes que se movían como si fuese humo en sus manos, la joven movia su mano hacia el símbolo del hechizo, el que explotaría dentro de unos minutos, relámpagos negros de sus manos recorrían el hechizo consumiéndolo como si nada

"jajajajaj jajaaj lo sabia no es cierto, deberé matar humanos, tus hijos para que tú también hagas presencia?" kokabiel reia mientras movia su mano a la barrera desapareciéndola acumulando todo su poder lanzándolo hacia rias,

"desaparece en la eterna noche" la voz de rias estaba destoconada sus ojos mostrando desagrado moviendo sus manos una esfera oscura se formaba y la arrojaba consumía la enorme lanza de kokabiel, la joven sentía dolor y una explosión donde estaba la hacían caer en los brazos de kazuya, no había sido un error, la invocación y el manejo del poder habían sido perfectos, sin embargo la constante lucha, habia mermado su poder mágico mas de lo que esperaba, Rias caía exhausta, la joven respiraba agitadamente era un milagro que estuviera aun consiente

"….muy….cerca" kokabiel ya no reia, sus rostro estaba sudando, sus manos también, no podría jugar más con ellos, si el peón hubiese usado su poder de dar energía a la joven el no estaría más "mueran todos"

Se había cansado de jugar, el ángel extendía sus 10 alas y toda una tormenta de luz se veía entre la noche estrellada, bajaba sus manos

"NO TE DEJARE SWORD BIRTH!" kiba extendía sus manos y cientos de círculos de invocación se formaban a su alrededor, disparando su nuevas espadas, estas chocaban con las lanzas y la inestabilidad de poderes las hacían explotar, las pocas que pasaban eran cubiertas por los templarios, cubriendo a las fichas de raiser que estaban fuera de combate mientras eran curados por asia, las explosiones de yubelluna destruían otras lanzas, mientras Sona con un muro de hielo grueso intentaba proteger a su sequito

Kazuya ponía la espada excalibur en el suelo y esta drenando más de su energía generaba una barrera que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir a rias y a el

"tanta fe, caballeros, exorcistas, con la fe que se reunirán con padre, y solo encontraran un trono vacío" kokabiel seguía en el aire, los templarios lo veían mientras xenovia desviando las lanzas

"que dices monstruo?" xenovia le veía no queriendo escuchar la respuesta

"mi padre Dios está muerto, en la gran guerra no solo los maou fueron destruidos también Dios fue muerto y ahora solo Michael, tiene las riendas, pero el no es Dios, Por eso destruiré y destruiré lo obligare a venir" kokabiel reía de forma maniaca, los caballeros templarios no podían creerlo, Xenovia caia de rodillas soltando a durandal, asia también estaba a punto de caer, pero las piezas heridas de Raiser emitían quejidos de dolor y eso la mantenía enfocada

Akeno y ravel volaban a su lado en un punto donde no se disparaban las lanzas y una combinación entre llamas y relámpago detenía las manos de kokabiel y las lanzas de luz dejaban de llover.

"una princesa mimada? Y la hija de barakiel creen poder detenerme?"

"NO ME COMPARES CON EL" el relámpago se hacía más fuerte, desgastando más rápido a la joven

"la hija de un líder de los Grigori? " xenovia respiraba cansada mientras issei veia al cielo, el rostro de akeno lleno de dolor y vergüenza

"asi es jajaja Rias gremory tienes los mismos gustos retorcidos de tu hermano, una hija de sangre sucia podría uhgg" una roca enviada con fuerza golpeaba a kokabiel en el rostro, no era doloroso pero le había interrumpido "quien se atreve?"

"yo me atrevo, te voy a patear la cara y que te tragues tus dientes si sigues insultando a la gente que aprecio" issei movía su guante apretando el puño "y que importa, si akeno es una ángel caída completa, media, o un demonio puro, Akeno es Akeno y no dejare que hieras más sus sentimientos"

Issei levantaba su puño en el aire mientras akeno se sonrojaba un poco aun en una situación tan difícil, kazuya sonreía, este es el mismo poder que surgio de los lazos de issei en contra de Raiser, kokabiel había cometido un error en enfadar al Sekiryutei mas pervertido e impredecible

[ **DRAGONFORCE IGNITE]**

"ENTONCES MUERE POR LOS ATAQUES DE TUS SERES QUERIDOS!" Kokabiel combinaba los ataques de ravel y akeno en sus manos y los arrojaba hacia el joven envolviendo su cuerpo

"ISSEI KUN" / "ISSEI SAMA" akeno gritaba horrorizada al igual que Ravel, pero el poder de ataque que envolvía a issei no parecía avanzar, de hecho se veia como poco a poco se hacía más y más pequeño hasta que el ataque era consumido por issei

[ **Lighthing Flame Mode Activated]**

(Musica de fondo: Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring – Fairy Tail)

"la tristeza de akeno, el calor de Ravel, están en mí y ahora usare estos sentimientos para enviarte a un mundo de dolor" el cuerpo de issei desplegaba una luz carmesí, amarilla y naranjada en la oscuridad de la noche

El cuerpo de issei mostraba las escamas del dragón pero su aura era de llamas anaranjadas y por su cuerpo recorría electricidad, en un instante issei ya no se encontraba en el puesto kokabiel miraba a todas direcciones

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

El anuncio era lo único que le decía a kokabiel que issei estaba atrás de él y dándole una patada en el rostro lo tumbaba en el suelo

"esto es por insultar a Akeno san"

"tu mocoso insolente" kokabiel rugía pero su rostro giraba de un puñetazo enviándolo a chocar contra el gimnasio que aún quedaba en ruinas en poco de pie

"esto es por buchou", issei golpeaba el estómago del ángel caído, este invocaba dos espadas de luz pero

"muérete ya maldito sekiryuutei" kokabiel intentaba cortarle con las dos espadas pero issei las detenía con sus manos destruyéndolas y tomando los brazos de kokabiel

"esto es por Koneko-chan y por Leone-san" moviendo sus rodillas rompía los dos brazos de kokabiel haciéndolos girar en un Angulo extraño

"ahgggggggghh"

"esto es por Asia y Xenovia" el joven golpeaba los costados del Caido y se escuchaba tronar sus costillas "esto es por kiba" una patada en el rostro "por Karlmine y siris" cada golpe se daba con las emociones de sus camaradas que los habían acompañado en el combate, kokabiel no sentía un dolor igual desde hace siglos

"esto es por maldecir a kazuya" issei golpeaba el mentón de kokabiel haciéndolo elevarse chocando contra la barrera de luz el Angel caido apretaba sus manos abriendo los ojos encima de el, en el aire estaba el sekiryuutei, con ojos llenos de furia

"y esto es por hacer que stella se lastimara" los puños del joven brillaban en carmesí con llamas y relámpagos y golpeaban a kokabiel enviándoles a ambos contra el suelo dejando un cráter, del cual issei salía caminando débilmente y caía en los brazos de akeno respirando débilmente mientras el aura

"UHGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kokabiel salía de entre el cráter, su rostro cubierto de sangre y extremidades dislocadas

"no puede ser aun puede luchar?" Rias se incorporaba débilmente entre los brazos de kazuya

"entonces….nos levantaremos" stella se incorporaba mientras su uniforme aun tenia sangre levantando débilmente a leavatein

"jajajaj esto es lo que esperaba, VAMOS LEVANTENSE LUCHEN" kokabiel intentaba levantar una mano

"jooo entonces quieres un oponente?" una voz se escuchaba en el campo de batalla, todos miraban hacia el cielo a la luna llena, un resplandor azul se veia desde ahí

"un, G*ndam?" kazuya miraba sorprendido a la armadura blanca que se encontraba volando en el aire, esta se movía desplegando una estela de luz blanca y volvia en el aire, en sus manos 2 extremidades negras, los gritos de kokabiel hacia que el grupo se enfocara

"sus alas nya, las arranco" una de las peones de Raiser comentaba

"fue muy rápido, no lo pude ver" kiba miraba asombrado

"alas sucias, ni en comparación con las de Azazel que son como la eterna oscuridad" la persona en la armadura soltaba las alas

"me las pagaras Vanishing Dragon" kokabiel elevaba sus alas restantes y arrojaba cientos de lanzas de luz hacia el hombre cubierto de blanco

 **[Divide] [Divide]** **[Divide]** **[Divide]** **[Divide]** **[Divide]**

Las lanzas de luz no alcanzaban a llegar solo se desvanecían en la nada

"este es albion, mi poder es dividir a la mitad el poder de mi oponente y hacerlo mio, si no te apuras no podras ni contra un humano" se escuchaba un suspiro de decepción "que lastima creer que caerías tan bajo de perder contra un grupo de débiles"

El hombre se mueve a alta velocidad dejando solo una estela de luz golpeando a kokabiel en el estómago y llevándolo hacia otro cráter, el silencio que se daba solo se escuchaban las sirenas de policía y bomberos

"se acabo" el hombre cargaba a kokabiel en su hombro

"ganamos" Sona Sitri se dejaba caer de espaldas, mientras asia se acercaba a curarle a ella y a sus sirvientes

 **[Vas a ignorarme eh blanco?]** el guante de issei hablaba todos podían escucharlo, con sorpresa de todos menos de stella

 **[** _ **asi que sobreviviste rojo, pero en que mal estado esta tu portador**_ **]**

 **[no quiero escuchar criticas de alguien que llega tarde para llevarse la gloria]**

"déjalo Albion, tu mejor te hagas más fuerte, Rival de mi destino" el hombre volteaba a ver, a issei pero frente de el estaba una mujer herida hecha polvo

"no….te dejare acercarte a issei" stella le miraba fijamente

"jum, no podrás evitarlo, hazte fuerte y nos enfrentaremos" el hombre de la armadura desaparecía en el aire, en una estela de luz blanca, stella llegaba a su límite y caia de espaldas a los brazos de issei este la sostenía, pero su agotamiento también hacia que cayeran, el silencio era bastante pesado

"SI GANAMOS" kazuya gritaba entusiasmado solo para ser detenido por un golpe en la cabeza de koneko

"sempai tonto, gritar asi de la nada nos asustas" koneko le miraba molesta

"jajal o siento pero estábamos uhgg " la espada excalibur sacaba un relamapago que recorria el cuerpo de kazuya y este caía inconsciente

"kazuya que sucede?"

"es el resultado leve de un usuario no apto para una espada sagrada" Xenovia se acercaba "es raro que haya logrado hacer tanto"

"ahora como reconstruiremos todo?" la presidenta del consejo estudiantil miraba alrededor y todo excepto el antiguo edificio donde estaba el club del ocultismo había quedado reducido a escombros de llamas, 2 enormes círculos rojos aparecían en el suelo

"eso es?" Rias miraba los símbolos de las familias, Gremory y Sitri

* * *

Stella abría los ojos lentamente, el olor a desinfección le hacía más o menos saber dónde estaba, moviendo la mirada enfocándola, en la puerta se encontraba tachibana, moviendo su mirada a sus alrededores, el joven sekiryuutei sentado delante de ella

"stella san, tranquila estamos en el hospital" issei le sonreía levemente,

"lo logramos….. y la escuela?" la joven se acomodaba para sentarse sus ojos carmesí viendo los de issei

"reconstruyéndola, el hermano de Buchou y de kaicho se encargan de eso, lo logramos stella san, gracias a ese poder, pero que eran esos sellos?" el joven preguntaba

Stella mordía uno de sus labios apretando sus manos miraba hacia la puerta, tachibana asentía y salía de la habitación, haciendo guardia y ambos se quedaban solos

"son las marcas de la restricción, las usan para los criminales que están encerrados en el inframundo" stella miraba sus manos

"criminal?" issei le miraba sorprendido

"mi familia, fue una de las aliadas de la facción de satan, eran como kokabiel, querían reiniciar la guerra, para mostrar quienes eran los verdeos demonios" la joven se llenaba de lagrimas

"asi que mi madre, padre y yo tuvimos que someternos a sellar nuestros poderes, todo por prevenir un futuro desastre de nuestra sangre maldita, mis padres solo asumieron la casa porque no habia nadie mas, nuestro abuelo nos lo pidió" las lagrimas recorrían los ojos de stella "si hubiesen tenido sus poderes, ellos,…. Ellos"

" _debemos aceptar la invitación querido, la familia sola no podrá sobrevivir sin aliados"_

" _pero la pequeña stella esta herida no podrá ir a la fiesta"_

" _leone la cuidara, asi que tranquilo"_

Las últimas palabras de sus padres era lo que resonaba siempre en la mente de stella

"mis padres, fueron a una reunión, un baile en unas de las familias nobles, y fueron envenenados, ahora están en un coma, no pueden despertar, yo, fue mi culpa de haber sido cuidadosa, de estar leone con ellos, yo yo uhgg" las lágrimas de stella comienzan a salir más profundamente, issei se acercaba y abrazaba a la joven esta lloraba desconsoladamente, issei estuvo todo el tiempo ahí abrazándola, unos minutos después ya estaba calmada

"realmente, me pregunto, si valgo lo suficiente para lograrlo" stella miraba hacia la ventana, la mañana estaba aún iluminando la habitación, la joven se separaba del abrazo de issei

"yo no comprendo cosas complicadas, pero se que Stella san, brilla mucho, es sorprendente, amable, seria, algo torpe, también hostil, sonríe y llora, respeta mis decisiones, y no se burla de mi sueño, si no vales sola entonces yo y Draig te apoyaremos, incluso si llegamos a enfrentarnos en un rating game, luchare sonriendo porque sé que stella también sonreirás" issei le decía mirándole a los ojos

"eres muy injusto lo sabias? " la joven sonreía mirándole, recordando porque le gustaba el joven, no le veia con mala intención, no le veia por su apellido, le veia solo por ser stella, ella deseaba decir algo, recobrando su valor "issei kun, me gustas, quiero que salgamos juntos"

Las palabras daban un gran peso en el joven de cabello café, por un instante la imagen de yuuma aparecia pero era destrozada, stella no era yuuma, le habia ayudado, habia luchado a su lado, le habia protegido y confiado con su pasado, Stella sabia que no seria la primera, esa maldición se la llevaba la angel caída que habia muerto, pero haría lo mejor

"pero, yo no soy muy inteligente" issei rascaba su cabeza

"eso no me importa, estudiaremos juntos" Stella le veía sonrojada, el joven

"yo bueno no soy muy atractivo" el joven le miraba sonrojado

"para mi eres el mas apuesto del mundo" la joven le miraba fijamente

"soy un pervertido jjejeje" el joven rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza

"yo también, a veces sueño que hago cosas pervertidas con issei kun" la joven miraba aún más sonrojada

"mi sueño es ser un rey harem"

"te ayudare a elegir las mejores de todas" la joven sonreía sin mas, issei se hacia algo de lagrimas en sus ojos y la abrazaba un momento, luego le daba un beso suave en los labios "jejeje supongo que eso es un si no issei kun?"

"si, si lo es"

En la puerta de la habitación en el pasillo leone se encontraba a punto de celebrar gritando pero tachibana le cubría la boca, cuando una persona se acercaba ambos veian con sorpresa a la persona que estaba ahi

* * *

Kazuya abría los ojos, un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo lo hacía sentir, al parecer sea lo que fuese que estaba en su cuerpo que le daba poder se había agotado, intentaba moverse pero un cabello carmesí estaba sobre su mano, Rias se encontraba durmiendo, el joven intentaría quitar la mano derecha pero rias la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, el joven se rendia y volvia a acomodarse, una leve risa le hacía ver al otro visitante en su habitación, el cual ponía una sabana sobre los hombros de rias

"Sirzechs san" el joven sin sus lentes podía identificar fácilmente al hombre el actual lucifer

"la compasión de Rias por otros aveces, le deja no preocuparse por si misma" el hombre le giñaba un ojo sonriendo "espero no te importe que un hermano se entrometa en un momento privado"

"no es nada" el joven miraba a su alrededor "cuanto tiempo?"

"dos días, tres contando este, descuida estamos reconstruyendo la escuela asi que atrazado no te has quedado atrazado en clases" el hombre le contestaba kazuya suspiraba levemente mirando hacia Rias

"me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto en inmiscuirme" el joven miraba de nuevo hacia el techo

"porque no?, uno te ve como un amigo de por vida, otra te ve como un hermano, los demás como un amigo irremplazable" el actual lucifer se movia hacia el lado izquierdo del joven señalando a su querida hermana "debo decirte que piensa ella de ti?" el hombre sonreía con algo de picardía

"no, no es necesario, no de otras personas" el joven le miraba "que paso mientras estaba inconsciente?"

"bueno al finalizar, llegamos serafall y yo pero ya era tarde ustedes habían vencido a kokabiel, luego llegaron algunos representantes de los ángeles caídos, el grupo de barakiel llegaba, pensaron encontrar una batalla a gran escala no a dos demonios con sus sequitos y un puñado de exorcistas, ahora se encuentran están ayudando al a reconstrucción" el satán explicaba kazuya miraba el rostro del hombre

"escuche sirenas antes de que bueno lo que pasara, los humanos?"

"descuida hemos alterado un poco sus memorias, pero al ser un evento tan grande, tuvimos que hacer como si hubiese sido un ataque terrorista" el hombre decía con vos leve pero después se animaba "las grabaciones de lo sobrenatural que se alcanzaron a ver serafall está encargándose de eso"

Kazuya no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto un escalofrió le daba en la espalda

"deberé darte las gracias, por estar ahí con mi hermana, ser su héroe" el lucifer le veía con una sonrisa cálida después veía a Rias

"no hice nada, solo llegar decir algunas cosas y temblar de miedo, estar a su lado nada mas, ellos hicieron todo, ellos son los héroes" el joven intentaba como de costumbre llevar su mano a su bufanda para esconder su rostro pero ya no estaba ahí

"sabes, cuando me ofrecieron el puesto de ser el futuro Lucifer, sentí miedo, fui un campeón de los demonios en la gran guerra, no me sentía calificado para ser un líder" el hombre de cabello carmesí miraba hacia afuera y luego a los jóvenes en la cama del hospital

"no sabia de política no sabría liderar las vidas de los demonios, luego una persona cercana ami en armas me dijo, que no tuviera miedo que si cometía un error aprendiera de el y siguiera adelante" el hombre acecaba una silla sentándose al lado izquierdo del joven

"es un buen consejo" kazuya solo podía responder

"si lo es, fue una de las razones por las que la hice mi esposa, jajaj pero no le digas a Grafiya después comenzaría a molestar y no daría consejos sino órdenes" el lucifer actual sonreía levemente, kazuya daba una leve carcajada el poderoso lucifer le tenía miedo a las discusiones con su esposa, no muy diferente de los humanos.

"ya veo, gracias Sirzechs-san, creo que me ha aclarado unas cosas" el joven sonreía

"y que piensas de la verdad?" el lucifer señalaba el rosario del joven "si el mundo supiera que Dios está muerto, una muerte sin sentido recuerdo de la gran guerra, sería un peligro"

Kazuya pensaba detenidamente las facciones de tristeza del hombre frente de el le hacían pensar, moviendo su mano hacia el rosario, no era religioso, pero sabía que eso era un símbolo para muchas personas

"quizás no fue sin sentido, ahora el balance del bien y el mal, no existe, solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos para sentir que es bien y mal, claro hay gente mala, pero Rias y los demás me han mostrado lazos de amistad, amor y compasión, algo que no pensaría en los demonios, pero ahora son fuerza del bien, y no es exclusivamente en la luz, sino de todos"

El lucifer sonreía ante las palabras del joven "el poder de los lazos de amistad no es asi?" el hombre se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida "por cierto, podrías ayudar a la nueva pieza de Rias, se que tus palabras podrán darle algo de tranquilidad"

El joven de cabello negro asentía, podría negarse pero era una petición del hermano de Rias, además siendo un demonio honorario no era tan mal, pero el joven sentía una incomodidad en su cuerpo levantaba las sabanas con su mano libre

"porque estoy desnudo?... quien me desnudo" kazuya preguntaba al tiempo que entre sueño Rias, tenia una sonrisa pervertida

"si te hace sentir mejor, los demás ayudaron" Sirzechs sonreía tomando diversión de la expresión del joven, obviamente esa parte no le hacia sentir mejor

* * *

En el aeropuerto, se encontraban en un lado Irina y Alexander Anderson, vestidos con trajes, con una maleta esta estaba envuelta con la bufanda de kazuya, en el otro lado se encontraban Xenovia y kazuya, ambos con el uniforme de Kuoh, la joven de cabello azul se acercaba a Irina}

"una espada completa, y los demás fragmentos de las excaliburs robadas, con alquimia podrán ser formadas en espadas de nuevo" la joven le miraba fijamente, mientras la expresión de irina era triste "has cumplido tu misión irina"

"lastima que no fuimos nosotras" la joven mencionaba con algo de hostilidad "porque te convertiste en demonio? No puedo creer que los de la iglesia lo aceptaran asi como asi"

Anderson veia a la joven protestante, no podía culparla el secreto de que Dios estaba muerto, era lo más celoso de la iglesia, algunos de los Iscariots los exorcistas que aun servían al señor en la sombras conocían esta verdad, pero la joven Shidou era muy delicada, su convicción la destrozaría conocer la verdad

"yo también siento lo mismo irina, pero.." la joven de cabello azul no sabía que decir

"tu.. .Trai" irina movía sus labios

"niño seguro que no quieres el manto?, o la espada? creo que los demonios se las habrían arreglado por hacer que la excalibur te aceptara de nuevo" el exorcista decía

"nah esta bien, sé que encontraran nuevas manos para hacer las cosas" kazuya sonreía "que estén en distintos lugares no quitan los recuerdos que hice con ellas y como me fueron de ayuda, asi que tendré Fe de que estén en buenas manos"

La explicación del joven no parecía solo referirse a las espadas y los objetos, irina le miraba luego a Xenovia, recordaba la historia de issei y asia, habían muerto querían vivir y volver como demonios, pasaría lo mismo con xenovia?, la joven no quiso decirle

/Flashback/

En unas ruinas irina estaba mirando con miedo como un Ghoul se le acercaba, xenovia con un hermoso cabello largo intentaba acercarse para protegerlas pero varios de estos le sujetaban el cabello, sin dudarlo la mujer movía a excalibur destrucción y cortaba su cabello y ayudaba a irirna

"irina estas bien?"

"s…si xenovia, tu .. tu cabello" la joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos "por mi culpa"

"descuida el cabello crece y una amiga no, vamos debemos terminar de purificar este lugar"

/Fin flashback/

El rostro de irina se llenaba de lágrimas dando unos pasos adelante abrazaba a Xenovia

"lo siento, lo siento, debí estar contigo en esa pelea, lo siento"

"irina?, estabas herida no no" xenovia se encontraba sin que decir

"gracias por siempre cuidarme, gracias por enseñarme tanto, eres mi amiga!" la joven abrazaba con fuerza al retirarse sus ojos estaban sin agresión

"gracias, irina siempre te recordare" la joven de cabello azul, las lágrimas se veían en sus ojos amarillas

"tranquila talvez tengas una misión por estos lares o los exorcistas tienen vacaciones?" kazuya miraba a Anderson y el exorcista movía sus hombros, el anuncio del vuelo le hacían moverse a los dos integrantes de la iglesia y desaparecían entre los pasajeros

"issei me decía que debía usar el poder para proteger las personas inocentes, no por Dios sino por las personas" xenovia miraba hacia adelante

"es un buen consejo, vamos kouhai demoniaca, llegaremos tarde a clases" kazuya le daba una palmada en la espalda y comenzaba a caminar

* * *

La escuela había sido reconstruida como si nada hubiese pasado, kazuya miraba sorprendido no podía creer que la destrucción que había acontecido hace casi una semana había desaparecido por completo, también había un cambio, los chicos les saludaban agradecido, algunas chicas incluso le entregaban cartas de admiración a xenovia

"esto es correcto?" xenovia veía al joven este simplemente rascaba su propia mejilla

"bueno ha de ser el efecto de la modificación de memorias" el joven acomodaba sus lentes

Al parecer el impacto del evento había sido muy fuerte para borrarlo, asi que lo habían modificado, de tal forma que el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil habían logrado salvar a sus compañeros de clases de unos extremistas de un culto de religión no determinada

Los estudiantes de Kuoh se detenían de golpe al ver por la puerta principal a issei de la mano con Stella vermillion y en el otro lado con asia, la joven saludaba a las chicas de kendo antes de ir a sus labores como vice capitana

"nos vemos luego amor" la joven le daba un corto beso en los labios a issei, todos quedaban asombrados mientras stella se acercaba a las chicas con sus miradas sorprendidas "que hay mejor manera de despedirme de mi novio?"

Y la escuela exploto en un pandemonio de rumores y de personas sorprendidas,

Dos formularios de ingreso se encontraban en el escritorio de rias la joven sonreía levemente al ver a Stella Vermillion y a Ravel Phenex frente de su escritorio, indicando el deseo de ingresar al club del ocultismo

"ara ara, solo era cuestión de tiempo" akeno sonreía complacida

"bueno pasamos mas tiempo aquí que en nuestro club oficial" stella cruzaba sus brazos mientras Ravel se sonrojaba un poco viendo a issei

"bueno quiero ver como es el día a día de Issei sama" la joven rubia veía como koneko se ponía en el regazo de issei sintiéndose algo irritada "que esa gata no tiene donde mas echarse?"

"calla cerebro de pájaro" koneko le miraba de forma hostil

"issei san" Asia haciendo un puchero le halaba la mejilla a issei

"nah nah, chicas sin pelear" stella sacaba un papel "ya acordamos, el regazo de issei es de asia en los descansos, de koneko mientras esta en el club y mio los fines de semana"

"no puedo creer que en realidad su novia este administrando el harem" kazuya miraba a kiba sorprendido el caballero de rias simplemente se rendía en intentar comprender las rarezas de sus camaradas

"bueno esta feliz, Serafal leviathan retiro dos de los sellos en su cuerpo y Sirzechs sama retorno dos bloques de territorio a la familia vermillion, agradecimiento por proteger a sus hermanas" el joven rubio respondía

"wow los maouh son Siscon totales" kazuya suspiraba pero sonriendo mostrando el libro de contabilidad del club sus lentes le cubrían la mirada"pero con esta cantidad de integrantes podremos pedir presupuesto para un viaje a la playa, ejem digo a estudiar una cueva que dicen que hay apariciones que de pura casualidad esta en la playa"

"wow en serio jejeje trajes de baño y la playa son lo mejor" issei sonreía en la ventana aparecia leone

"si a la playa vamos, sería genial una fiesta de bienvenida" la mujer rubia sonreía

"pero si tu ni pertences al club, ni siquiera eres estudiante" kazuya señalaba

"jum si una reunión seria lo mejor para iniciar relaciones entre un grupo" ravel sonreía contenta mientras xenovia pensativa

"uhm nunca he ido al mar en un ánimo recreativo"

"descuida xenovia san, yo te acompañare a comprar un traje de baño" asia se acercaba a xenovia y le sonreia

"no le veo problema entre más, mejor no?" rias sonreía mientras veia a issei con stella la joven acariciándole la cabeza, diciéndole cosas románticas al oído, la joven sentía envidia de la felicidad de su Rival de combate

"rias?" akeno le miraba mientras la joven de ojos aguamarina y cabello carmesí movia su cabeza

"por cierto chicos esperen, todos háganse al lado del escritorio de rias" kazuya sonreía mientras sacaba la cámara de investigación del club la ponía sobre un estante y presionaba el botón, corriendo hacia la fotografía del grupo

"muy bien entonces, el club del ocultismo renueva sus actividades" Rias se ponía de pie

"si presidenta" todo el grupo respondía al unísono y la foto era tomada

* * *

Kazuya se acercaba a la entrada de su casa, al parecer Rias tenia algo que conversar junto con Sona de nuevo, la luna era estaba llena, el joven caminaba recordando las lecciones de akeno y que pronto podría elegir a un familiar, afuera de su casa unos ojos ámbar le miraba

"nigth que sucede pequeña?"

Kazuya se acercaba al a gata negra pero esta corría alejándose, kazuya la seguía y el gato se detenía, al parecer quería que la siguiera, el joven corria detrás de la gatita hasta llegar a un claro rodeado de arboles, la luz de la luna caia sobre la gata

"woo….este sitio es lindo" kazuya pensaba mirando a sus alrededores "uhm luna llena, rodeado de la naturaleza, podria practicarlo" el joven se sentaba en el suelo frente a nigth acariciándole el mentón la gata no se movía pero se dejaba acariciar

"oye pequeña, quieres ser mi familiar?, claro no te pondría a trabajar los panfletos son divertidos para entregar, pero si me hago un demonio podríamos estar muchos años juntos que dices eh?" el joven se sentía un poco raro por estar hablando con un gato, y mas loco sentirse que el gato le entendia y se quedaba quieto en el circulo hecho por la luz de la luna

"en el nombre de kazuya shiranami te tomo como mi familiar" kazuya estiraba su mano mientras un circulo de color azul claro aparecía debajo de nigth "supongo que esta listo no?" kazuya se levantaba y nigth ágilmente saltaba hasta sus brazos trepando por sus piernas

"eso es buena chica"

De repente las orejas de nigth se ponían de pie y la gata siseaba en una dirección, kazuya miraba hacia esa misma dirección y un grupo de siluetas se acercaban dos mas grandes que las otras, se detenían aun cubiertas en la oscuridad, una pasaba hasta el centro de la luz sus facciones eran de un hombre joven, apuesto, con un cabello oscuro y mas cuidado que el suyo, una lanza en su hombro pero no en posición de ataque, la seguridad con la que caminaba se notaba en todo su ser

El joven de la lanza hablaba en un tono de la voz de una persona que sabia exactamente lo que quería

"buenas noches" al joven inclinaba la cabeza un poco "soy Cao Cao, y he venido a saludar a un compañero héroe"

FIN CAPITULO

* * *

 **Jojojo creían que el cliffhanger del episodio anterior era bueno? Jajaja como la ven,**

 **Muchas gracias por las visitas y ya comienzan los cambios**

 **Kazuya abandonando su bufanda, si notan siempre que hay un tema incomodo, o donde kazuya dice lo que piensa siempre intenta cubrirse con su bufanda el rostro, el ahora ha decidido relacionarse y formar lazos verdaderos con sus compañeros, no mas ocultarse y el conoce que la bufanda es un regalo que fue robado**

 **Ravel ya esta en kuoh, y xenovia e irina se despiden en mejores términos**

 **Que sucederá con kazuya sin excalibur y su bufanda/sudario/manto?**

 **Que mas habilidades despertara su Dragonforce? Y como evolucionara el balance breaker debido a eso?**

 **Buen para eso XD sigan la historia y acepto las sugerencias, ideas y en que debería mejorar, cuídense bastante**


	15. Encore 14: Sol X Nieve

**DXD ENCORE 14: Sol** **X Nieve**

 **Episodio playero está aquí jóvenes, disfrútenlo como yo disfrutare escribirlo**

 **alexsennin9999: jaja descuida mucha de las dudas se resuelven en este episodio gracias por el constante apoyo y señalar los fallos**

 **Disclaimer: DxD no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, habría un verdadero episodio de playa muajajaj**

* * *

"compañero héroe he venido aquí para que entiendas las mentiras a las que has sido sometido" el hombre llamado Cao Cao daba un par de pasos pero deteniéndose al ver un poco la duda de los ojos del joven

"vas a tener que ser un poco más específico" el joven miraba mientras sostenía a su mascota entre sus brazos

"el engaño que es la sociedad de los demonios" el hombre movía la mano que tenía libre de la lanza "su sociedad esta basada en manipular y controlar a los humanos, el sistema de las Evil Piece es suficiente, los demonios desean el potencial de nuestra raza, desean el poder de los sacred gear, nos convertirán en demonios y nos tratan como esclavos y sirvientes"

"no he visto nada de eso" Kazuya contestaba sus ojos azules atentos también a las sombras detrás del hombre "he visto amigos que se han unido, protegiéndose hasta el final"

Cao cao se reia como si fuese una mofa

"ves a dos sequitos de demonios y vas a creer que todos los demonios son asi?"

"no, pero eso no significa que deba creerte" Kazuya veia como cao cao comenzaba a caminar en círculos a su alrededor

"incluso si algunos tienen buenas intenciones" el hombre le miraba "no puedes negar que el sistema que usan tiene el potencial para maltratar a los humanos"

"es curioso, hablas como si los humanos no nos maltratáramos de base " Kazuya seguía la mirada con sus ojos dispuesto a correr cuando fuese necesario

La mirada de cao cao se entrecerraba y su voz dejaba salir algo de emoción

"ese no es el punto shiranami"

"es exactamente el punto" el joven elevaba su voz también "que sociedad no tiene sus personas malas?, ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, humanos, si juzgáramos a una raza por sus crímenes, nosotros estaríamos encabezando la lista para ser borrados del mapa"

"así que los defiendes?" una voz grave provenía de la sombra más grande se veía como se movía un puño "abandonarías tu propia raza para hablar en favor de ellos"

"no me estoy aliando con ellos, simplemente estoy señalando hechos"

"y no crees que es cruel, como lo hace la princesa de cabello carmesí?" Cao Cao se detenía nuevamente quedando frente a las sombras "convertir a dos humanos sin su consentimiento?"

"era mas cruel dejarlos morir por cosas que no estaban en sus manos" Kazuya veia algo enojado, estaban insultando a Rias, pero en su estado actual era lo único que podía hacer

"me sorprende que no veas lo blasfemo del acto, ella bien podría estar fingiendo amabilidad, eseprar a que el destino los matara para apoderarse de sus capacidades"

La voz de Cao Cao hacia recordar a Kazuya, en medio del rating game, como observaba a rias cuando Raiser estaba golpeando a Issei, de no ser por Stella, interrumpiéndole, la joven se habría rendido, habría sacrificado su libertad y felicidad por uno de los suyos

"la gente cuando engaña no es cercana, no comparten lazos de amistad, no se interesan no se preocupan" el joven con el gato en brazos le veía con decisión "no he visto nada asi en ese grupo"

"nadie debería tener el poder de hacer eso con los muertos, transformarlos en su propia raza asi sin consecuencias" cao cao argumentaba

"quizás" Kazuya le concedía el punto, pero recordaba a Asia y a Issei como habían muerto frente de el "pero si aquel que fallece desea aun vivir, quienes somos para juzgar el como quieran regresar?"

Una risa femenina se escuchaba entre las sombras al parecer era una mujer joven

"ah usando grandes palabras, pero al final de cuentas no significan nada, eres lindo kazu-chin" la voz femenina comentaba

"solo mi madre me puede llamar asi, asi que para" Kazuya miraba hacia la sombra

Hubo un silencio bastante pesado, entre las sombras un hombre joven caminaba, cabello rubio corto, una chica más joven con un peinado que le hacía recordar a Ravel comenzaba a hablar

"la gran guerra" el joven hablaba en un tono respetuoso hacia Kazuya, lo cual le hacia dudar si el rubio y la chica que lo acompañaba realmente pertenecía al grupo de Cao Cao "los angeles y demonios, lucharon por décadas, los humanos sin poder estaban en el fuego cruzado, eran masacrados indiscriminadamente, y ahora los que sobrevivimos, estamos siendo usados por las tres facciones"

"ellos han peleado una guerra y ahora se están esforzando para emendar los errores causados por esa guerra y no hacer una más" Kazuya le respondía al joven con el mismo respeto mostrado "nosotros los humanos nos hemos si quiera arreglado las heridas de las mundiales"

El joven rubio se ponía pensativo, al menos a diferencia de sus acompañantes este si le ponía atención a sus palabras, los otros parecían más ofendidos

"otra vez los proteges, una vez más hablas a su favor" la sombra enorme estaba a punto de la ira en su tono "qué clase de héroe eres?"

"no soy un héroe, solo alguien que esta tan aterrado de estar solo que camina hacia el infierno por sus amigos" el joven bajaba la mirada y les daba la espalda "si era todo lo que tenían que decirme, entonces me despido"

Kazuya se alejaba lentamente, mientras el grupo de cao cao iba desapareciendo uno a uno, quedando de ultimo el joven de cabello rubio, el cual miraba hacia un lado a un joven de cabello plateado

"creo que me equivoque, creí que sería un distante descendiente si pudo manejar una excalibur asi" el joven rubio comentaba

"esta bien Arthur, no vale la pena, es un humano que su único valor es ser cercano al sekirtyuutei, no sé porque esta tan pegada a él, es aburrido".

Los dos jóvenes desparecían en círculos mágicos, dejando solo el claro.

Kazuya se encontraba recostado en su cama, después de la cena, respirando agitadamente, esos sujetos ejercían una presión muy extraña, las palabras de cao cao resonaban con una verdad absoluta, que dudaba que habría pasado si los hubiese conocido a ellos antes que a rias y los demás

"bien supongo que no hace daño" Kazuya se dirigía a su pc, escribiéndole a Sona Sitri si podía preguntar a su hermana, después de todo había escuchado que serafall era el más desocupado de los Maou, sobre si había escuchado a alguien con la descripción de Cao Cao, enviando el correo notaba que su celular sonaba

"uh? Mensaje? OMG " Kazuya abría ampliamente los ojos viendo el mensaje que le había enviado rias era una fotografía de un probador de ropa usando un traje de baño de color blanco "mañana será genial auch" el joven miraba como nigth le había hecho un leve rasguño en su pierna mientras salía de la habitación

* * *

En el club de estudio del ocultismo, Issei comentaba algo que preocupaba a todos, al pareceré Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos se había hecho pasar por uno de los clientes de Issei, Rias estaba molesta pero Stella estaba furiosa

"ahgg como se atreve a acercarse a mi Issei si lo veo lo quemare con leavatein hasta que no quede ni rastros de el" Stella mordía uno de sus pulgares en ira

"no puedo creer que tantas cosas estén sucendiendo sin que lo notemos" rias mencionaba mirando hacia un lado como Issei estaba de pie mientras Koneko con sus manos recorriéndole la espalda y Ravel el frente intentaban buscar alguna anomalía en su cuerpo

"bueno, creo que si azazel quisiera hacerle algo a Issei ya tuvo las suficientes oportunidades, es decir kokabiel me maldijo en el primer encuentro" Kazuya comentaba de una forma bastante casual xenovia le miraba

"tomas el hecho de casi morir bastante casual" la joven nueva caballero de rias mencionaba mientras bebia algo de te

"la palabra mágica es casi, si no bueno rias me habría resucitado como demonio" Kazuya bebia algo de tea mientras Akeno sonreía por algo

"ara ara Kazuya kun, pero estábamos ocupados con kokabiel, si morías y pasaba mucho tiempo la Evil piece no funcionaría" Akeno sonreía al ver como los colores se le iban de la cara al humano

"ósea que? Oh por ehmm Ra, casi muero" el joven ponía las manos en su cabeza

"RA?" Issei miraba algo sonrojado por como Ravel tocaba su pecho pero se le quitaba con algún pellizco de Koneko

"bueno el jefazo de arriba está muerto toca pedir por otras deidades" el joven acomodaba sus lentes

"sempai es más blasfemo que los demonios" Koneko miraba mientras Ravel se alejaba de Issei

"Issei sama no siento nada malo en su magia" la joven le miraba levemente sonrojada

"gracias Ravel-chan eres de gran ayuda" Issei sonreía a la joven rubia

"no es nada Issei-sama es ah" la joven era empujada por Koneko

"yo también ayude" la nekomata con sus orejas desplegadas era acariciada en la cabeza por Issei

"gracias también Koneko chan"

"gata ladrona" Ravel le miraba seriamente

"cerebro de pájaro"

Ambas jóvenes de primera grado se miraban fijamente con hostilidad, la puerta del club se abre y entraban Kiba y Asia

"como les fue?" Rias preguntaba poniéndose de pie

"si aprobaron el viaje podemos irnos cuando desee buchou" kiba reportaba con un papel en la mano

"bien entonces nos quedaremos esta noche allá y volveremos mañana, después de todo tenemos que arreglar una situación y no podemos perder mucho tiempo" Rias decía mientras el grupo comenzaba a juntarse

"es sobre la reunión de los lideres?" Koneko preguntaba mientras se ubicaba al lado de kiba y xenovia

"asi es, parece que nuestra batalla contra kokabiel tuvo más repercusiones de las que pensábamos" Rias comentaba mientras Kazuya se ubicaba en el enorme círculo mágico

"buenas o malas?" el joven de lentes preguntaba a la chica de cabello carmesí

"buenas, al parecer los lideres usaran la batalla como ejemplo para un tratado de paz, y lo harán aquí mismo" Rias contestaba

"no sería arriesgado? Hacer algo así aquí después de un combate" Stella preguntaba mientras se tomaba del brazo con Issei

"tendrían que estar locos para intentarlo" xenovia recalcaba

"ah qué más da, Playa, playa" leone sonreía mientras el ambiente se hacía más relajado

En un instante el grupo se desvanecía en el círculo mágico, y aparecían en frente de una playa, frente una cabaña con las luces apagadas y el sonido del mar era placentero en el atardecer

"woaaa que grande es" Asia miraba asombrada el océano

"lo podremos admirar mañana en la mañana ahora vamos" Stella se encaminaba hacia la caballa apagada, moviéndose hacia la puerta la abría con algo de fuerza y al encender las luces se veía algo polvorosa

"hace mucho no venimos pero, podemos arreglarla un poco para pasar la noche aquí y disfrutar mañana todo el día" leone comentaba, mientras todos veían alrededor

"bueno y que esperamos vamos a arreglar todo chicos" Issei decía con entusiasmo y el club del ocultismo se encargaba de arreglar un poco la cabaña,

Las habitaciones eran amplias y podían albergar a dos personas, la cocina era algo antigua pero funcionaba bien, todo el club se encontraba con ropa deportiva y con sus bocas cubiertas, gracias al a cantidad de gente, y algo de magia el lugar estaba limpio como nuevo, Issei se encontraba detenido en un corredor viendo en una mesa bajo un espejo unas fotos, tomando un portarretrato miraba a una niña Stella junto con una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre jóvenes

"oh había olvidado que eso estaba aquí" Stella miraba a la foto deteniéndose al lado de Issei

"son tus padres?" el joven miraba fijamente, si la madre se parecía un poco a Stella pero sus cabellos eran negros

"ah, es el poder de los vermillion, normalmente cuando usamos nuestro poder se hace de color rojo, el mío bueno es se hizo carmesí antes de que lo notara" la joven sonreía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Issei mirando al espejo

"cuando despierten, quiero mostrarles a mi Issei, el hombre más valiente que conozco, el que robo mi corazón, les encantaras, de seguro papá llorara de la emoción y mamá querrá retarte para comprobar si eres fuerte" Stella apretaba la mano de Issei con la suya

"Stella, bien entonces pasare esas pruebas y mas, y nos tomaremos una foto asi" Issei miraba la foto, Stella se sonrojaba bastante

"pe-pero estamos jóvenes para tener hijos, pero pero….talvez una niña y un niño estén bien o tres o más, pero como somos demonios deberemos hacerlo muy muy seguido, ah que estoy pensando" la joven se cubría el rostro con las manos sonrojándose más al igual Issei

"ejem tortolitos lamento decir que la nevera esta vacía alguien debe de ir a comprar algo" Leone decía mientras tomaba un vaso con agua

"ah permíteme, es de agradecimiento que nos invites a mi sequito y a mi" Rias que disimuladamente los estaba observando se ponía de pie de entre la sala y caminaba

"espera rias te guiare donde es" la joven vermillion se acercaba con la mano entrelazada con la de Issei pero el joven sentía un dolor fuerte

"ahgg, que….sucede?" el dolor recorria su cuerpo

"Issei?" Stella se detenía mirando al joven "no me digas el efecto del dragon forcé?"

[ **el encuentro con azazel, hizo despertar más su poder dragón, intente avetirle compañera de Surt pero no quería preocuparte]**

"ah Draig porque me avientas asi?" el joven sekiryuutei sonreía algo adolorido

"ah tonto, uhm me demorare unos minutos pero" Stella miraba algo confundida hasta que Akeno se acercaba

"tranquila Stella san yo me encargo de drenar su poder" la joven de cabello negro sonreía como si nada

"ah gracias Akeno-sempai, no quiero que todos pasen hambre después de trabajar tan duro, bien vamos Rias san" Stella caminaba mientras iba hacia la puerta con rias, la joven miraba hacia adentro con sus ojos aguamarina y seguía a su compañera de cabello carmesí

"sabes Kazuya san podría ser peligroso ir un par de jóvenes solas en la noche lejos" Akeno le comentaba a Kazuya el cual pausaba su juego en su Vita

"será? Uhm oh si entiendo bien ire" Kazuya se incorporaba e iba caminando hacia la puerta

"ah vamos Issei kun, a la habitación del segundo piso" la joven sonreía mientras llevaba a Issei, las demás integrantes del sequito se quedaban viendo con celos al joven

"lo tiene difícil el muchacho" tachibana mencionaba a leone mientras acomodaba algunos utensilios para cocinar

"ah pero no tanto como tu hermano, almenos Issei kun no le tiene miedo a las chicas" leone decía levemente

"uhm bueno tendrá que superarlo pronto"

"ah Tachibana san tiene un hermano?" asia miraba a al joven fijamente

"si, pero tiene una fobia extraña a las chicas, le sangra la nariz de forma continua, si es excitado de manera sexual" tachibana decía mientras miraba por la ventana

"espero pronto llegue la reunión de los jóvenes me quiero enfrentar a usted de frente tachibana sempai" yuuto decía con confianza

"si, quiero cruzar espadas en contra de sword of betrayal, pero no creas que les tome en serio en el entrenamiento" el joven alto les sonreía

"que es la reunión de jóvenes demonios?" Xenovia preguntaba, mientras Ravel levantaba la mano para explicar

"ah si, es cuando todos los nuevos demonios, que recibieron sus piezas y tienen sequitos, se reúnen para conocerse y comprobar, la fuerza entre ellos, creo que planeaban hacer un torneo este año" Ravel se ponía pensativa "ojala niisan pueda participar"

"por cierto han notado que Stella san ya llama a buchou san por su nombre?" Asia miraba notando que los demás apenas caían en cuenta

* * *

Por un camino de tierra, rodeadas de girasoles, ambas jóvenes de cabello carmesí caminaban juntas una al lado de la otra, Stella sonreía mientras estiraba sus manos mirando al cielo, Rias no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia miraba al a joven

"y bien Rias, cuando se lo dirás?" la joven de ojos carmesí los cuales miraban al cielo le preguntaba a su acompañante

"a que te refieres?" Rias contestaba la pregunta sintiéndose algo apenada

"cuando le dirás a shiranami que quieres ser su novia?" Stella abordaba el tema de golpe

"ah bueno yo, ah realmente no se, espero no se el momento adecuado" la joven miraba a Stella con sus ojos aguamarina

"si esperas el momento será tarde talvez otra se lo lleve" Stella comentaba, algo dentro de rias se hacía frio por un instante,

"eso, eso sería malo" Rias contestaba

"porque dudas? Acabamos de sobrevivir una lucha contra uno de los enemigos que hizo destrozos en la gran guerra" Stella le decía decidida "créeme te quitaras un gran peso de encima"

Rias lo pensaba un instante, pero veía que Stella se detenía

"Stella san?"

"lo siento amiga pero siento que alguien esta incumpliendo el acuerdo" Stella salía corriendo dejándola sola.

* * *

En la habitación que iba a ser de Akeno y rias, la joven de cabello negro tenia recostado a Issei, lentamente lamiéndole el pecho y dándole pequeños chupones en el estómago, la joven se sentaba sobre la cintura del Sekiryuutei y le tomaba una mano chupándole el dedo de manera seductora, recorria la lengua de Akeno la mano de Issei

"ufufufuf tranquilo Issei-kun déjame todo a mi" la joven se inclinaba posando sus senos en el pecho del joven mientras le lamia el cuello

"auhg…Akeno san esto es muy estimulante" Issei se sonrojaba bastante mientras daba algunos suspiros de gusto

"jejeje tranquilo, puedes hacer lo que quieras después de todo" Akeno se acercaba mirándole a los ojos "me pregunto cómo será la pasión desatada de un chico menor que yo jejej podrías enseñarme Issei kun?"

"ah pero.. yo tengo a Stella san" el joven se sonrojaba mientras Akeno movia sus labios y dejaba caer un poco de saliva en los labios de Issei

"ah pero, tu me aceptaste, Akeno es Akeno no es asi? Ademas no me importaría ser la tercera" la joven le decía en un tono seductor, Issei movía las manos levemente cuando la puerta se abría de golpe

"joooooo me pregunto que pasa aquí?" Stella miraba fijamente a los dos

"ahh ste…..Stella san " Issei veía como el aura de Stella se incrementaba

"ara ara que miedo" Akeno sonreía como si fuese un problema ajeno

"Akeno" la joven se acercaba y la tomaba por el cuello de la camisa "tienes que leer el acuerdo y los horarios de Issei kun esto es trampa" la joven comenzaba caminar y se alejaba arrastrando a Akeno

"ah? Es por eso que estaba molesta?" Issei quedaba solo en la habitación

[ **las hembras con complicadas de entender compañero]**

* * *

Rias se encontraba en la mitad del camino, por un lado podía ver la luz del pueblo cercano a la playa pero en el otro le preocupaba donde habia ido Stella, viendo una silueta que se acercaba la joven se veía más tranquila

"para donde fuiste uh? Ah Kazuya kun" Rias corregía el pensamiento con quien hablaba, el joven de jeans, con un saco negro con mangas blancas en el pecho las palabras TEAM STAR PLAYER en blanco se acercaba

"Stella la encontré por el camino me entrego esto iba bastante rápido" el joven acomodaba sus lentes mientras mostraba una lista de compras

"entiendo, bien vemos Kazuya kun, Koneko se pone de mal humor si pasa mucho tiempo sin comer" Rias comenzaba a caminar junto con Kazuya, el pueblo era algo sencillo, se veian personas caminar en la noche, llegando a una especie de mini supermercado rias y Kazuya entraban

"me pregunto si las nekomatas de Raiser también comerán en exceso" el joven con lentes miraba la sección de carne dándole un mini infarto por el precio

"talvez, tienes otra referencia?" la joven posaba sus ojos en el joven recordando lo que Koneko le habia dicho después de la batalla

" _no se por qué, pero Kazuya sempai, tenía el olor de mi hermana en su cuerpo"_

"no aparte de esas 3 no las conozco" el joven tomaba unos paquetes de distintos cortes según la lista y se detenia a ver a rias fijamente

"ya veo… uh? Sucede algo Kazuya kun?" la joven se notaba un poco sonrojada mientras el joven la veía de pies a cabeza

"es la primera vez que te veo con ropa de calle, te luce bastante bien" acomodando sus lentes el joven decía la verdad, verla ahora con una blusa color vino tinto y una falda amarilla corta le daba un aire que no había experimentado,

"en serio?, ya veo este es uno normal de viaje" la joven miraba sus ropas mientras Kazuya terminaba de elegir el resto le tomaba del brazo pegándolo a su pecho "talvez si me invitaras a salir podrias ver mis mejores ropas"

"seria genial, siempre y cuando no exploten la escuela de nuevo, jajaja" el joven reía un poco mientras Rias sonreía, ambos se dirigían a pagar en la caja el tendero estaba algo irritado frente de el una niña de larga cabellera y un vestido de verano negro

"ya te lo dije niña no vendemos de eso aquí" el hombre se sujetaba de las cien

"pero letrero dice que venden de todo" la niña señalaba con un tono neutro en su voz, Kazuya y rias llegaban a la caja registradora, el tendero comenzaba

"estos niños y sus juegos no saben que sucede" el hombre mostraba la cantidad y la niña los miraba luego miraba de nuevo al señor

"no vende la cabeza del gran rojo?" la niña preguntaba de manera inocente mietras Kazuya y rias la veian confundida el tendero estaba a punto de gritarle

"tal vez se les acabo, disculpe las molestias" Kazuya tomaba una barra de chocolate y se la entregaba a la chica "mira no es lo que quieres pero mejor ve con tus padres, de hecho dónde están?" Kazuya miraba a todos lados

"no tengo, quien me cuida dijo que esperara en el parque" la niña veía con sus ojos grises sin emoción respondiendo las preguntas a los ojos de Kazuya

"uhmm supongo no estará lejos, que dices Kazuya kun?" rias le miraba al joven

"bueno los demás podrán esperar un poco, vamos niña te acompañaremos a esperar a que vengan por ti" Kazuya le decía a la niña mientras el y rias caminaban, la joven los miraba luego al tendero caminaba detrás del joven

El silencio era algo estraño mientras Kazuya y rias seguían a la pequeña por las calles del pequeño pueblo hacia donde ella estaría esperando

"y dime cuál es tu nombre?" Kazuya caminaba mientras movía una de las bolsas para acomodar mejor el peso

"Ophis" la joven contestaba, rias ponía una expresión pensativa, al parecer el nombre le era familiar pero no podía ubicarlo en alguna parte

"ohh que bien ophis chan y a quien esperas?" el joven continuaba mientras hacia un espacio entre uno poste para seguir al lado de rias

"una onee-chan solitaria" Ophis decía con un tono neutro algo bastante duro, mirando la barra de chocolate miraba a rias "tu te ves inteligente, que hago con esto?"

"ah bueno eso se come" Rias contestaba inmediatamente "espera, espera tienes que sacarlo del empaque" rias se agachaba al nivel de la niña estirando la mano ophis ponía el chocolate en las manos de la joven de cabello carmesí, esta con delicadeza quitaba el envoltorio y lo devolvía a ophis, la chica daba un mordisco

"esta bien " la niña se sentaba en una banca en el parque al terminar el chocolate "otro"

"ah perdón pequeña solo teníamos uno, los demás son para nuestros amigos" Rias contestaba, la niña giraba la cabeza a un lado

"amigos?"

"si las personas, con quien hablas, te diviertes, ries y vives esos son tus amigos, compartes buenos y malos momentos" Kazuya sonreía mientras la chica aun con su expresión neutra el joven sacaba uno de los dulces y se lo entregaba en la mano

"no tengo amigos, siempre he estado sola, y me gusta asi, quiero recuperar la soledad" la niña decía sin ninguna emoción

"eso es muy triste, nadie puede estar realmente solo por siempre" Rias comentaba, la niña miraba a los jóvenes un instante, unos pasos se escuchaban acercándose Rias y Kazuya miraban acercarse a una joven, de la misma edad de ellos, cabello largo y color violeta, al parecer en su mano tenía una especie de bastón envuelto en una tela y en su boca un bombón

"oh llego la solitaria" ophis se levantaba y caminaba

"lo siento mucho, me distraje ophis" la chica miraba a los jóvenes y hacia una leve reverencia "gracias por cuidar de ella"

"no es nada fue un gusto, ehmm" Rias respondía viendo a la joven

"shirayuki Mizore, me encargaron cuidarla, gracias" la joven se incorporaba

"no es nada Shirayuki san, espero tengan buena noche" Rias se despedía y veía como las 2 personas se alejaban

"bueno imagino que tendremos que usar magia para retornar no?" Kazuya miraba a la heredera de los gremory

"ah si supongo, quería disfrutar la caminata de regreso, pero ya los demás nos esperan" Rias sonreía levemente tomando de la mano a Kazuya mirando alrededor que no hubiese nadie y un círculo mágico carmesí aparecía haciéndoles desaparecer, una ave miraba el circulo mágico

* * *

En un templo en el otro extremo de la isla una figura miraba en una esfera de cristal el desaparecimiento, el símbolo mágico de los Gremory

"sabía que no debí dejar que esa mujer de hielo vigilara a ophis" una vos fuerte pero femenina volteaba a mirar hacia una especie de silueta en un círculo mágico, algo de comunicación "ahora los gremory están aquí"

"no seas impaciente, tu solo completa tu ritual y sigue mintiéndole a la mujer, ya será tarde para la intervención de los demonios, no los provoques" la imagen desaparecía

"todo por el renacimiento de Nagakabouros" la silueta grande de la mujer tomaba una lámpara "no tomare riesgos"

* * *

Al día siguiente los hombres del grupo se encontraban en la playa cerca de la cabaña, algunos mirando el océano pero Issei mirando en dirección a la cabaña

"viejo entre más mires no van a salir rápido" Kazuya sin sus lentes y con un traje de baño normal de color azul

"ahg yo vere cada segundo y lo grabare permanentemente en mi memoria" Issei apretaba sus puños con dedicación

"yo vere si tienen un diseño interesante" tachibana comentaba mientras Issei le veia sorprendido

"eso es lo que menos debe notarse cuando los usa una chica" el joven decía

"vamos Issei compórtate con algo de dignidad y no muestres tantas ansias" Kazuya decía

"que buen consejo Kazuya kun, pero no suena tan convincente" kiba bajo una sombrilla veia que Kazuya estaba mirando en la misma dirección que Issei

La primera en bajar era leone, con unos lentes negros y un traje de baño de dos piezas amarillo con rayas naranjas

"wooo leone san se ve super bien" Issei miraba sonriendo bastante amplio

"jojojo hola chicos que les parece eh?" la joven hacina una pose acentuando su escote se acercaba a Issei "que tal Issei kun, son casi del tamaño de las de Stella, aunque puedes tocar para comprobar"

"en serio?" el joven sekiryuutei se veia emocionado

"jajaja lastima se acabó el tiempo" leone se incorporaba "ahora nuestras siguientes concursantes, vistiendo un clásico traje de baño de escuela asia chan y Koneko chan"

Asia y Koneko caminaban por el lugar la joven novicia sonreía mientras Koneko con un gorro en su cabeza se sentía apenada

"joo asia chan, que linda se ve y Koneko parece como una mascota de una piscina" Issei sonreía de forma amable asia se hacía a su lado sonriendo mientras Koneko giraba el cuerpo

"Issei sempai no me ve con ojos pervertidos, se siente raro" la joven nekomata caminaba junto con leone hacia el agua del océano

"ojoj esto se pone interesante y ahora vienen Xenovia y Ravel chan las nuevas adiciones de nuestro club" leone danba un salto y presentaba alas chicas

"tu no eres del club y oh por RA, que es ese traje de baño?" Kazuya miraba a leone y luego señalaba a Xenovia "no me quejo pero wow no es la primera opción que pensaría de una antigua integrante de la iglesia

"es fresco y me gusta el color verde" la joven miraba con un traje de baño verde con tiras doradas que cubria básicamente lo esencial, Issei le miraba sonriendo

"no le hagas caso Xenovia, te luce estupendamente" Issei hacia dos pulgares hacia arriba

"Issei-sama que te parece?" Ravel aparecía con un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color rosa

"woo Ravel chan muchas gracias" el joven pervertido aplaudía mientras se enfocaba en los pechos de Ravel " _jeje están creciendo bien"_

Kazuya miraba a Koneko y luego a Ravel, supuestamente ambas están en el mismo curso, después veía el pecho de Ravel y luego el de Koneko

"ohhhhh ya entiendo la hostilidad, es diferencia de, uhgeg" Koneko estaba bajo el joven dándole un puño en el estómago sacándole el aire

"silencioso sempai es mejor" la nekomata caminaba mientras leone moría de risa

"uhgg….dolor" el joven veia hacia arriba y rias un poco agachada con su traje de baño blanco, un bikini que cubría muy perfectamente sus curvas "estoy viendo anglees demoniacos"

"y que opinas Kazuya kun?" la joven gremory se ponía de pie mostrando su traje de baño, el joven se incorporaba

"es mil veces mejor que en la foto" el joven sonreía mientras, Issei se veía emocionado en dirección quienes faltaban por llegar

Bajando desde la cabaña Akeno y Stella bajaban lentamente, Akeno vistiendo un bikini negro azul y rojo de dos piezas, y Stella uno con un diseño negro con puntos blancos, las dos jóvenes sonreían mientras bajaban, Koneko observaba aunque las dos estuvieran igual de delgadas, los músculos en el abdomen de Stella se veían más definidos

"es la diferencia entre un mago puro y un mago de batalla" leone le miraba mientras le echaba un poco de agua a la nekomata "ven vamos a jugar"

"ara ara Issei kun parece que nos esta comiendo con la mirada" Akeno decía sonriendo

"bue-bueno no no me importa…. Ya que pronto Issei-kun me vera con menos" la joven se sonrojaba bastante mientras Akeno le miraba

"ufufufu pobre Issei kun tiene que esperar mucho" la joven de cabello negro abrazaba al Sekiryuutei desde la espalda y presionaba sus senos contra Issei "que pena, en mi caso yo estaré lista en cualquier momento"

"cualquier momento?" Issei la imaginación comenzaba a volar Stella lo sujetaba del brazo hacia ella

"joooo asi que asi es como jugaremos, Akeno sempai? Pues no estoy acostumbrada a perder" Stella comenzaba a desplegar su aura carmesí en su mano

"ufufufuf pues yo tampoco mi querida Kouhai" Akeno se separaba de Issei y en su mano había mucha electricidad

"Issei mientras resuelven sus diferencias, podrias ayudar a asia y a Koneko a aprender a nadar?" rias preguntaba mientras Ravel se acercaba algo sonrojada

"bueno yo, no es que no sepa, pero pues me gustaría repasar lo básico si eso es" la joven jugaba con un poco los mechones de su cabello rubio

"jaja bueno supongo que tienes trabajo compañe-" Kazuya se acercaba un poco a Ravel pero la chica se movia al lado de Issei "-ro, en serio aun estas con lo del rating game?"

"Issei-sama protéjame del manoseador de los lentes" la joven abrazaba el brazo de Issei

"tranquila Ravel chan yo me encargare de tenerlo lejos" Rias tomaba del brazo a Kazuya y comenzaba a llevarlo hacia el mar

Issei se encontraba enseñándole a nadar a las menores del club del ocultismo mientras en el cielo se veían explosiones y relámpagos de color carmesí y amarillos, kiba se encontraba nadando en el océano junto con xenovia, mientras tachibana y leone estaban bronceándose

"no van a terminar pronto no es así?" Rias miraba a las explosiones mientras flotaba en el océano

"el sueño de todo hombre es más difícil de resolver en la realidad que en la fantasía" Kazuya nadaba alrededor de rias mientras movía su cabello hacia atrás

"ohh acaso Kazuya kun también soñaría con un harem" rias se acercaba lentamente apoyando su cuerpo contra el del joven "sabes los demonios podemos ser polígamos, si te unieras a una familia"

"ohh interesante, pero ahora quiero prestar atención solo a la chica frente de mi" Kazuya abrazaba a Rias besándola suavemente mientras la joven respondía el beso se pegaba más hacia el abrazándole, usando su magia para que los dos no se hundieran

"ah, es la primera vez que me besas" Rias sonreía mientras movía sus manos por la espalda del joven sintiéndolo mas cerca de ella,

"me envías esa foto y esperas que me contenga al verte en persona?" el joven posaba su frente sobre la de ella "pero si quieres me detengo y voy a tomar el sol"

"eres malo aveces " Rias se sonrojaba sonriéndole de manera provocativa

"demonio honorario recuérdalo" el joven se acercaba a besarla de nuevo pero el grito de Ravel los alertaba, al mirar numerosas siluetas se acercaban a la playa

"que?" Rias se separaba y desplegando sus alas de demonio se elevaba "que sucedió?"

"ve yo te alcanzo nadando" Kazuya gritaba y la joven de cabellera carmesí asentía alejandose con sus alas, mientras el chico miraba al cielo "esto es por rezarle a RA no es así Michael?" Kazuya comenzaba a nadar en dirección hacia la playa

* * *

En la playa el grupo se encontraba luchando contra varias figuras de hielo, todas parecidas con enormes garras y la figura de una mujer, Issei activaba su boosted gear y golpeaba algunas en el rostro resquebrajándolas

"que son estas cosas?"

"parece hielo Issei kun, Stella san" Akeno miraba a Stella la cual con su espada hacia un gran corte que evaporaba alas esculturas de hielo, pero el vapor cubría todo el lugar

"reporte de situación" rias llegaba volando y aterrizaba al lado de Issei y asia

"unas esculturas de hielo aparecieron de la nada e intentaron atacarnos" Ravel comentaba mientras en la neblina se dificultaba la visibilidad

"todos agrúpense no podemos dejar que esta neblina nos impida el paso"

"tachibana encárgate, ve por tu espada, leone cúbrelo" Stella ordenaba a sus piezas y estas corrían en dirección de la cabaña siendo guiados por el olfato de leone

"cuidado ahí vienen" xenovia invocaba a durandal y cortaba a la mitad a dos siluetas de hielo que se acercaban con las garras extendidas, Rias veía el rostro de una de las figuras

"Shirayuki san?" porque estas estatuas tenían la apariencia, Rias las tocaba eran frías no tenía duda "estamos siendo atacado por una mujer de las nieves"

"la conoces rias?" Akeno preguntaba a su amiga mientras su traje había cambiado al de sacerdotisa

"si, la conocimos anoche pero estaba cuidando a una niña, porque nos atacaría?"

De repente en la distancia unas luces se veían elevándose al cielo, Rias las reconocía al igual que todos los que estuvieron en la batalla de kokabiel, era energía vital de los humanos del pequeño pueblo cercano

"maldición otro ritual asi?" yuuto entrecerraba los ojos mientras invocaba unas espadas de fuego y cortaba a mas clones de hielo

"si no lo detenemos la gente morirá" Kazuya llegaba a la escena todos asentían y comenzaban a correr hacia el pueblo rápidamente, despejándose de la neblina la entrada al pueblo estaba rodeada de muchas muñecas de hielo de shirayuki, Akeno y rias intentaban entrar pero eran rechazadas por una potente barrera

"que es esto es muy gruesa?" leone lanzaba un puño pero la barrera la rechazaba, a tiempo Koneko le cubría del ataque rompiendo otras 3, Issei intentaba dar un puño pero pasaba derecho por la barrera al igual que Kazuya

"wow pero como pasamos?" Issei miraba alrededor moviendo su mano atravesaba la barrera

"ha de estar diseñada solo para los demonios" Akeno se alcanzaba a escuchar desde lejos

"Issei-sama tiene piel de dragón y el manoseador es un humano asi que la barrera los rechaza alguien la hizo para tenernos fuera" Ravel volaba con sus alas de llamas y lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego a las muñecas que intentaban atacar a Koneko y Asia

"hasta cuando dejaras de llamarme asi?" Kazuya le gritaba a la chica

"Issei, Kazuya, vayan e intenten detener lo que sea que este provocando la barrera o los clones de hielo" Rias ordenaba los dos jóvenes asentían y corrían hacia el pueblo

"kazuya ten" kiba invocaba una espada de llamas y la arrojaba hacia kazuya haciendo que la atrapara

Pasando por las calles podían ver a personas inconscientes, hombres, mujeres, algunos niños que iban a clases, todos tenían a su alrededor una especie de tentáculo de energía verde

"esto es horrible" Issei miraba a su alrededor "ahora donde estará el culpable?"

"quizás donde está saliendo esa enorme columna de energía" kazuya señalaba en dirección del templo una columna de energía verde se encontraba alimentando la barrera, asintiendo junto con issei los jóvenes corrían hacia el templo subiendo las escaleras, al pasar por la puerta issei sentía dolor

"que sucede issei?"

"ahg no se siento que las fuerzas me dejan" issei miraba sujetando su brazo

[ **es normal compañero, este templo es un lugar sagrado, asi que drenara tu fuerza, comienza a duplicar]**

"bien vamos Draig"

[ **BOOST]**

Los jóvenes caminaban hasta el centro del lugar, ahí se veia una especie de lámpara antigua de donde salía la barrera, al lado de ella una silueta arrodillada con los ojos cerrados, su cabello violeta estaba convertido en hielo

"mizore san" kazuya se acercaba la joven abría sus ojos

"ah es usted, pero que hace aquí el ritual para proteger al pueblo está en la mitad, se que no me creerá pero hay demonios en esta isla" la joven miraba sorprendida y con un noto de voz cansado

[ **BOOST]**

"tú eres la que nos atacó? Pero si no somos malos, estábamos de vacaciones y por tu culpa no pude ponerle bronceador a stella, ni leone san" issei decía enojado "además la gente del pueblo esta inconsciente"

"que, que dices?" la joven miraba con horror

"es cierto, que acaso no has visto el pueblo de donde crees que está saliendo la energía?" kazuya le decía acercándose "nuestros amigos no hacen mal, si dejaras de atacarnos lo verias"

[ **BOOST]**

"no les creas, son demonios que vienen a consumir las vidas de este lugar" una voz se escuchaba los 3 volteaban a mirar y una mujer de más de 2 metros de estatura, musculosa y con ropajes que parecían una armadura aparecían

"illaoi san, pero…. Ellos no parecen con malas intenciones, déjeme ir al pueblo quiero ver cómo están las personas" Mizore detenía el hechizo fuera de la barrera las muñecas de hielo se desvanecían mientras la joven se levantaba, su kimono violeta se movía con el aire

[ **BOOST]**

"sabía que serias un problema" la mujer movía sus manos y un tentáculo de energía verde salía frente a la mujer de las nieves intentando golpearla, la joven invocaba un muro de hielo pero este era roto, la joven intentaba cubrirse con el baston que tenía envuelto en una tela, siendo golpeada es enviada hacia los dos, kazuya soltaba la espada de kiba y atrapaba a la joven

[ **BOOST]**

"bueno ya sabemos quién es la mala así que vamos BOOSTED GEAR" issei levantaba su guante

[EXPLOSION **]**

El aura cubria a issei incrementando su poder el joven se acercaba rápidamente hacia la mujer, esta reia por no prestarle importancia pero el impacto era fuerte y enviaba al a mujer hacia parte del edificio

"wow, no crei duplicar tanto mi poder" issei miraba su guante

[ **claro tu cuerpo puede aprovechar más mi energía, debido a las batallas]**

"asi que me voy haciendo poco a poco mas fuerte, genial" issei miraba su guante

"issei esa lámpara destrúyela" kazuya gritaba mientras dejaba en el suelo a la joven, issei apuntaba al puño cargando un dragón shoot, una explosión morada salía del edifico destruido dondei sei habia enviado a la mujer, esta cubierta de un aura morada oscura, con el símbolo del infinito en su pecho atrapaba a issei con numerosos tentáculos al sekiryuutei

"auhgg esto es mala idea he visto suficientes videos para saber que esto no terminara bien" issei intentaba liberarse

[ **esta energía?, compañero ten cuidado esta mujer tiene el poder de uroboros en ella]**

"uro quien?" issei era apretado con más fuerzas

"mocoso insolente, no te interpondrás en el despertar de mi dios" la mujer le miraba mientras escuchaba el sonido de metal chocando contra metal, mirando a kazuya con la espada de kiba intentando destruir la lámpara la mujer corria con fuerza soltando a issei

"oh mierd" kazuya intentaba cubrirse con la espada de kiba pero el golpe de la mujer era poderoso rompiéndola y enviándolo hacia los aires, antes de chcoar contra el suelo una capa gruesa de nieve amortiguaba su caída

"esto nieve?" kazuya miraba a mizore de pie sujetándose sus costillas con una mano extendida, caia al suelo, el baston envuelto se deslizaba por el hielo hacia kazuya "mizore san, demonios" el joven se incorporaba tocando con sus manos el baston veía que era una katana envuelta en la tela "esto servirá, Mizore san la tomare prestada"

"no. Espera esa espada no" la joven se quedaba en silencio sorprendida cuando kazuya desenfundaba la katana

"ahí voy " kazuya corria mierando los movimientos de la enorme mujer, no era rápida como kiba podria esquivarla, solo tenia que concentrarse, la mujer lanzaba un puño, kazuya bajaba poco la cabeza esquivándola y lanzando un corte hacia la mujer esta lo esquivaba

"ja fallaste"

"no te apunte a ti" el joven sonreía mientras el sonido de hielo romperse se escuchaba, el corte a los tentáculos que sostenían a issei los congelaban y el joven sekiryuutei extendia su aura destruyendo lo que quedaban

"ahhh gracias kazuya, ahora prueba mi nueva técnica OPPAI CANNON"

Issei estiraba la mano y una enorme cantidad de energía envolvía a la mujer y a la lámpara destruyéndola y disolviendo la barrera

"ja que les parece?" issei sonreía orgulloso

"en serio le pusiste ese nombre?" el joven guardaba la katana en la funda y caminaba hacia mizore, herida la mujer veía como la lámpara estaba rota y gritaba al cielo

"ahgh noo el poder, el poder" un humo negro salía del cuerpo de la mujer comenzando a dejarla seca muy delgada y debilitada en el suelo,

"wow que miedo" issei se reunia con su amigo y la joven de cabello violeta

"issei" stella gritaba y se veían a los demás demonios llegar

"que sucedió aquí?" Rias veia con precaución a la joven mujer de las nieves

"no esta todo bien, sacerdotisa loca, issei la derroto, estaban engañando a mizore san en ayudarles" kazuya explicaba señalando a la mujer y luego los restos de una lámpara

"bueno una criminal de lo sobrenatural menos, buen trabajo chicos, ven issei tu recompensa" leone se acercaba al joven y ponía su cabeza sobre sus senos

"jejeje" el joven sekiryuutei sonreía tontamente mientras stella emitía un suspiro

"por cierto y ophis chan?" kazuya miraba a mizore la cual hacia un rostro de no saber de que hablaba

"quien?" la joven miraba confundido, viendo confundido a rias la joven miraba seriamente

"alguien borro parte de sus recuerdos, pero quien?" sus ojos aguamarina miraban los alrededores

A lo lejos en el aire ophis miraba al grupo, después a su lado un joven con un baston y una armadura muy oriental

"bueno ophis chan parece que hay que controlar mejor los poderes que nos das, nos vamos" el joven decía sonriendo mientras la niña solo miraba y se sentaba en la nube voladora en la que estaba y ambos desaparecían en un circulo mágico.

El atardecer caia y los habitantes del pueblo le agradecían a los gremory pero más que todo a issei, asia había pasado el resto del día curándolos, como un entrenamiento para restaurar las energías, al parecer mizore era una chica que andaba de viaje, un peregrinaje que hacen todas las mujeres de las nieves cuando llegan a cierta edad, al legar a esa isla le encargaron de cuidar de una chica, al parecer las mujeres de las nieve viven una vida muy recluida del mundo

"busca una escuela, es lo mejor para aprender del mudo humano" rias gremory le comentaba a la joven mientras kiba miraba al océano

"ah ojala nuestras vacaciones de verano no sean asi" el joven rubio sonreía levemente

"oi kiba no llames a la mala fortuna" issei le daba un leve golpe en el hombro al joven

"chicos está el círculo mágico listo podemos ir a casa" akeno se escuchaba de lejos junto con ravel

"bueno a ir a casa, cuídate shirayuki san" todos le hacían una reverencia e iban hacia el circulo

"si, muchas gracias por todo…. " la joven veía como desaparecían en el círculo mágico sujetando la katana en su pecho

* * *

El club aparecía nuevamente en el salón del antiguo edificio, todos se estiraban y veian el atardecer de kuoh

"ah tengo hambre, ire a la casa de stella a comer, preparen carne" leone miraba sonriendo a su ama

"si claro la cocinare yo" la joven sonreía mientras leone se ponía pálida

"mejor lo haga Gremory san, tu comida tiende a ser algo letal" la mujer miraba hacia la ventana

"no esta mal la idea una celebración por un éxito" Rias sonreía mientras el club se ponía de pie, para ir a la casa de Rias y Stella la joven miraba al humano del grupo "Shiranami san"

"si Stella-san pasa algo?" el joven miraba sin preocupación

"alguna vez has pensado, con bueno, salir, ser novio de alguna del club?" la joven de cabello carmesí veia a la presidenta del club como su rostro igualaba al color de su cabello

"no no realmente" el joven contestaba mientras Rias Gremory, perdía los colores en su rostro "es decir, ya tengo una relación con Rias, no estoy en lo del harem al menos no sin comentarle a ella"

Todo el club quedaba quieto y sorprendido

"Porque no dijiste nada entonces?" Rias se ponía de pie apenada pero molesta y algo feliz

"ah¡ pero si nos besamos todos los días, eso no lo hacen los amigos, creí que ya éramos pareja," el joven se asustaba "o es que eso es algo de la cultura demoniaca que no se?, me he hecho ilusiones?"

"claro que no, baka, ami también me gustas" la joven gritaba al recordar con quien estaba akeno y leone sonreían ampliamente

"ara ara buchou como tu mejor amiga me alegro pero me da tristeza no haberme dado cuenta antes" la joven de cabello negro decía en un tono de gusto

"bien hora de celebrar por los nuevos tortolos, lastima ustedes no puedan tomar cerveza jaja"

El grupo aplaudía en felicitación mientras Rias escondía su rostro entre sus manos, muy sonrojada pero ocultando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

Al día siguiente la segunda explosión de rumores y sorpresas se regaban por toda kuoh, al momento que rias se despedía de un beso de kazuya cuando iba al tercer piso donde estaban sus clases, sonriendo alegremente se encontraba con Sona esta le miraba de forma inquisitiva

"nunca lo pense, pero felicitaciones Rias, pero no se lo dejas fácil eh?" Sona veia como kazuya era perseguido junto con issei con los admiradores de las hermosuras carmesí

"sentí que debía decirlo, una nueva amiga me dio el empujón que necesitaba" Rias decía mientras veia a stella correr con asia detrás del grupo

"si mejor asegurar algo, antes de que venga la competencia" Sona decía de manera lógica

"jeje no hay problema, las demás están es intresadas en issei kun, asi que no tengo de que preocuparme" Rias decía confiada mientras Sona ajustaba sus lentes

"Rias alguna vez has escuchado de la ley de Murphy?"

En las puertas de la escuela Kuoh, una joven con el cabello cortó violeta, una chupeta en su boca, con el uniforme de Kuoh, pero vistiendo unas medias ralladas con dos tonos de violeta que llegaban hasta sus muslos, miraba hacia la puerta, recordando la voz de su madre

" _mizore, mi niña, aquel que pueda desenfundar esta espada será tu persona destinada, espero la puedas encontrar en este viaje"_

"Kazuya dono" la joven sonreía mientras ingresaba a la academia

FIN DE EPISODIO

* * *

 **Bueno chicos un episodio casi relleno XD jaja bueno, algunos me diran, joder rictek donde están los lemons, queremos lemons, yo les responderé XD tengan en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo y lo que pasa entre dxd y new, realmente no han tenido mucho tiempo para estar fuera de combate, pero descuiden ya llegara**

 **Bueno denle la bienvenida a Mizore Shirayuki, nueva estudiante y futura miembro del club de estudios de lo oculto (sé que se llama así pero escribo ocultismo porque es mas corto)**

 **Pro cierto los trajes de baño de las chicas se han visto en la serie y en otros artes de las tarjetas**

 **Llegamos a la etapa de la reunión de los 3 poderes y poco a poco los cambios en la historia se dan, espero disfruten todo cuídense**


	16. Encore 15: Encuentros X Vampiro

**DXD ENCORE 15: Encuentros** **X Vampiro**

 **Seguimos con el capítulo espero todos estén disfrutando esta serie gracias por los más de 1000 views honestamente no esperaba tantos, muchas gracias a todos los lectores y demás que me han señalado mis errores, a mis dos reviewrs que se toman su tiempo en interesarse en la historia les estoy muy agradecido**

 **Disclaimer: DxD no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, habría animado la pelea de Rias vs Sona**

* * *

Issei, Stella y kazuya se encontraban caminando por primera vez en bastante tiempo solos hacia la academia, Stella tomada del brazo con issei, kazuya un poco atrás, al parecer el hermano de Rias había llegado para conversar algunos puntos sobre la futura reunión de los líderes que se hará en kuoh y Asia se había quedado de ir con Xenovia a clases antes

"qué envidia me dan ustedes, poder caminar así a la escuela hoy" kazuya movía su mochila viéndoles con los ojos entrecerrados

"ah calla deja disfrutar mi momento, además buchou solo estará ocupada hoy" issei decía mientras Stella acercaba más su brazo a el

"ah corazón es que está molesto porque como Lucifer sama se quedó en nuestra casa Rias tuvo que estar en casa y no fue a colarse en su habitación" Stella decía en un tono leve de burla mientras kazuya comenzaba caminar más rápido

"ahgg son fastidiosos los tortolos en la mañana" kazuya se detenía mirando a todos lados

"sucede algo shiranami san?" Stella se detenía con issei

"no se, siento como cuando alguien te mira" el joven acomodaba sus lentes viendo a todos lados

"que hacemos linda, kazuya esta alucinando de los celos" issei miraba a Stella sonriendo en forma de burla "si te molestas por algo así te quedara lejos tu harem"

"si, debes ser más paciente shiranami san" Stella sonreía mientras kazuya suspiraba y caminaba

"ustedes son insoportables" kazuya comenzaba a correr hacia la academia

"jajá no espéranos estamos bromeando, no aguantas nada" issei y Stella lo seguían, mientras detrás de un poste de luz un cabello violeta se alcanzaba a vislumbrar el rostro de Mizore Shirayuki mirando a los 3 desde la distancia

El grupo de tres personas se detenía al momento que issei soltaba a estela y sentía un dolor en el cuerpo

"issei sucede algo?" Stella se detenía mirando al joven, sintiendo una presencia que se acercaba ellos la joven miraba en dirección de las puertas de la escuela, un hombre joven de cabello plateado ojos azules y apariencia apuesta se acercaba lentamente al grupo

"esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, issei hyoudou, o debería decir el sekiryuutei?" el joven hablaba con una voz segura de sí mismo

"quien eres tú?" kazuya preguntaba poco a poco haciéndose al lado diagonal de issei

"mi nombre es vali, el Vanishing Dragón, el actual hakuryuukou" el joven miraba al grupo más concretamente a issei

"eres el que apareció la otra vez" issei se concentraba sin que sus ojos lo notaran el dedo de vali se encontraba frente de su rostro

"qué pasaría si llegara a usar magia ahora?" el joven preguntaba

"inténtalo si te atreves" Stella había convocado a leavatein y la punta de esta estaba llena de aura cerca del estómago de vali, durandal y una espada demoníaca aparecían cerca del cuello del joven a manos de Xenovia y Kiba

"que quieres aquí con issei?" xenovia le veía decidida, el joven bajaba la mano

"pudieron vencer a kokabiel con demasiado esfuerzo y destruyendo todo este lugar, realmente están dispuestos a correr ese riesgo en mi contra?" el joven miraba sin interés a todos "incluso con todas las personas aquí?"

Kiba y xenovia desvanecían sus espadas, haciéndose al lado de issei solo, Stella continuaba mirándole fijamente su espada aun invocada

"Stella san" la voz de Asia, lograba que la joven reaccionara y desvaneciera la espada

"hyoudou issei, que tan fuerte te consideras para ser el actual sekiryuutei?, aun no alcanzas el balance breaker, posiblemente estés en un rango de 5 dígitos" el joven analizaba sin ninguna preocupación "deberías entrenarlo para que llegue a su potencial Rias Gremory"

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Rias junto con akeno y koneko

"que hace un representante del os ángeles caídos aquí?" Rias contestaba fijamente, después de todo según azazel le dijo a issei, este hombre había venido a derrotar a kokabiel por sus ordenes

"solo venia a observar de cerca la nuevo sekiryuutei, entrena más mi rival, porque estamos destinados a luchar" el joven caminaba levemente alejándose del lugar, Stella veía la expresión de dolor de issei en el rostro

"es el poder del dragón de nuevo no es así?, shiranami san, Asia chan llegaremos tarde a clases atenderé a issei" la joven se llevaba issei tomado de la mano entrando a la escuela

"porque tardaron tanto?" kazuya miraba a koneko esta daba un paso al lado ignorándole

"ara ara, shiranami kun, ya lo discutiremos en el club" Akeno caminaba en dirección de la escuela junto con Rias y los demás

* * *

"que problema" kazuya recordaba el encuentro con el vanishing dragón, la armadura se veía poderosa y la velocidad superior a lo que sus sentidos cuando estaban incrementados por la excalibur podrían registrar, el balance breaker de issei, acaso sería una armadura similar, como podría idear algo contra un poder así?, el joven de lentes no tenía la cabeza para escuchar bien lo que el profesor decía, solo reacciono a la sorpresa de sus compañeros

"puedes presentarte" la voz de su profesor por fin se registraba al joven de lentes, este miraba al frente, viendo una cara conocida

"mucho gusto soy Mizore Shirayuki, espero nos llevemos bien todos" la joven de cabello violeta sonreía mientras se dirigía a uno de los puestos disponibles, al lado de kazuya la joven le sonreía levemente

"buen día Kazuya-dono" la joven le sonreía, y kazuya se sorprendía en ver de nuevo a la chica, claro que nunca le pregunto a Stella donde estaba la isla a la que se tele portaron.

Mientras en la enfermería Stella se encontraba con uno de los dedos de issei en su boca, chupándolo lentamente para extraer el poder del dragón, por la presencia del hakuryuukou, el joven de cabello castaño dejaba salir algunos suspiros de gusto y excitación por la boca

"issei, si haces esos ruidos estaré pensando cosas ecchi" Stella decía sonrojada mientras acariciaba la mano de issei

"perdón pero es que se siente muy bien" el joven admitía sentándose sobre la cama viendo a Stella "pero ya me siento mejor".

"ese sujeto me da mala espina, fue él, el que apareció de la nada con esa armadura?"

[ **Ese es el balance breaker, la scale mail, una armadura de poder que lleva nuestras habilidades al límite]**

"draig?" issei miraba su mano

"creí que el balance breaker sería algo como el de kiba" Stella ponía su mano en el mentón

"Stella san puedes escuchar a Draig?" issei le veía sorprendido

[ **Claro, después de tener el poder del Sekiryuutei de tu cuerpo al de ella, ella puede escucharme también]**

"Así que las leyendas son ciertas, el dragón blanco y el dragón rojo, ambos los más poderosos entre los dragones, combatieron durante la gran guerra, sin importar las 3 facciones que se enfrentaban" Stella mencionaba viendo la mano de issei

"wow pelearon así? Esos dragones debieron ser muy problemáticos" issei miraba sorprendido a su novia con la historia

[ **Si, combatieron sin tener en cuenta los demás, las tres facciones hicieron una tregua para intentar detenerlos, los dragones pelearon ofendidos de ser interrumpidos en su legendario combate]**

"y que sucedió?" Stella preguntaba viendo el resplandor verde

[ **Ellos dos no pudieron contra el poder del mundo, fueron derrotados y bueno terminamos sellados en los sacred gear, y los humanos que nos usan están destinados a luchar hasta la muerte]**

"wow, creo que eso es malo no me gusta para nada eso" issei decía preocupado "es decir tengo novia y estoy en proceso de crear mi harem"

[ **El dragonforce que usas fue algo creado por uno de tus antecesores, él vivió para derrotar a 4 encarnaciones del Hakuryuukou y morir de anciano, así que esfuérzate y se mas fuerte]**

"descuida issei, estaré contigo para ayudarte en todo el camino y eso es algo que ese tal vali no tiene" Stella le decía tomándole la mano y besando la frente del actual sekiryuutei

La hora del descanso llegaba e issei y Stella se encontraban caminando, hasta encontrar a Rias y Akeno, que se encontraban con Sona Sitri y su reina

"hola issei, Stella como sigue el brazo?" Rias preguntaba al par de jóvenes que se acercaban

"ah buchou si ya, está mejor, gracias a Stella san" issei hacia una reverencia saludando a Sona

"Así que te encontraste con el Hakuryuukou, dijo su motivo especifico?" la joven de lentes se acomodaba

"Al parecer solo quería saludarme, además de señalar lo débil que soy" issei decía de una forma algo amargada

"supongo que si sigue órdenes del líder del os ángeles caídos, debe ser por, la reunión que se acerca, pero antes hay un problema" Rias se veía bastante seria

"si realmente, es casi una emergencia, las clases abiertas" respondía Sona con la misma seriedad, la joven se alejaba lentamente

"clases abiertas?" Stella preguntaba viendo a akeno

"es algo un poco estresante para Buchou y kaicho" akeno sonreía levemente, mientras se acercaba a issei "lástima que no pude ser yo la que te quitara el poder del dragón"

"ejem, claro porque estabas ocupada sempai" Stella le veía fijamente "no me puedo descuidar ni un segundo" la joven abrazaba a issei

"por cierto issei, donde esta kazuya?" Rias preguntaba con una sonrisa

"oh, está dando un recorrido a la escuela a la nueva estudiante, es una chica linda, es Shirayuki, la mujer de hielo, la que conocimos en la isla hace un par de días" issei decía sonriendo pero de repente sintió un escalofrió mirando a Rias aun la joven sonreía paro se veía un aura

"ohh y por donde se fueron?"

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba con mizore cerca de un lago de la escuela, el joven se sorprendía por el hecho de que ese lago no se encontraba antes, posiblemente alguna adición que harían al reconstruir la escuela, tenían suficiente territorio así que no se sorprendía

"ya creo que esto es todo en si lo que hay que mostrarte, claro falta el edificio antiguo pero ahí nos reunimos en el club con mis amigos" el joven miraba la superficie del agua mientras mizore tomaba una piedra y la hacía rebotar 5 veces

"gracias Kazuya dono" la joven miraba levemente el agua como se movía

"ah no es nada, y dime que haces por estos lares? Es parte de tu peregrinaje?" el joven tomaba una piedra y la arrojaba solo 3 rebotes

"algo así, Gremory san, me dijo que buscara una escuela, para aprender más del mundo humano, y elegí esta, ustedes podrían haber dejado la isla e irse, pero ayudaron a las personas" la joven decía algo apenada aun tirando otra piedra, rebotando 6 veces

"jajá si ellos son geniales, yo solo estoy pasando por el camino con ellos "kazuya tomaba otra roca y rebotaba 2 veces "ah esto es difícil jajá"

Mizore se ponía de pie y se ubicaba detrás del joven tomando su muñeca

"mira todo es en la muñeca tienes que girarla así" la joven algo sonrojada se pegaba a la espalda del joven, kazuya se apenaba un poco pero decidía no pensar mucho en eso y lanzaba la piedra

"wow 7 saltos, tenías razón mizore san" kazuya sonreía acomodándose los lentes, mizore daba atrás un paso y de un espacio parecido a donde xenovia guardaba a durandal, en sus manos aparecía una katana de funda azul, empuñadura del mismo color y la guarda en forma de una estrella de 4 puntas

"KAZUYA CUIDADO" la voz de Rias hacia voltear al humano, de repente frente de su persona, su novia lo empujaba al lago mientras en sus brazos estaba electricidad, akeno e issei también llegaban "no dejare que lo ataques"

"ah como atacar?" veía a Stella con su espada e issei con su boosted gear sus ojos se hacen en espiral y cae inconsciente

"ara? Esto es nuevo, rendirse sin luchar" Akeno decía sonriendo

* * *

"Así que era un regalo de agradecimiento" Ravel miraba a mizore fijamente, mientras pasaba la solicitud de ingreso al club a Rias

"así es, les traje algo a todos por salvarme a mí y a la isla" la joven mencionaba en un tono neutro

"pero si solo issei y kazuya hicieron algo" kiba mencionaba mientras la joven buscaba algo en su mochila

"no importa, madre siempre dice que algunos regalos sirven para entablar amistades en un gran grupo" la joven de cabello violeta se acercaba a Koneko "dulces de chocolate con fresa"

"mis favoritos, gracias shirayuki sempai" la joven nekomata miraba contenta levantando un pulgar

"libro de recetas fáciles de nuestra tierra, para enamorados" Mizore se detenía frente de Stella la joven tomaba el libro agradecida

"woo podre hacer estos para issei-kun el fin de semana" la joven guardaba el libro en su maleta

"crucifijos de cristal, están de una manera que no las lastimaran" la joven pasaba dos crucifijos a Xenovia y a Asia

"Gracias a Dios" las jóvenes sufrían de un dolor de cabeza al decir esas palabras al tiempo

"kiba san, esto es un libro de espadas un nuevo tomo" la joven le pasaba una gran enciclopedia a yuuto el joven sonreía levemente y se veía emocionado por el regalo

"Ravel-sama, una lista de los postres que le gustan a Hyoudou san" la joven le pasaba un papel la hermana de Raiser se sonrojaba tomando la lista

"jum no es que la necesite pero, bueno me servirá de referencia"

"para Himejima-sempai" la joven le pasaba una caja algo larga, Akeno la destapaba sonriendo veía un látigo

"ara, ara no tenía este modelo, quiero usarlo pronto" la joven sonreía mientras miraba a issei el joven sentía un escalofrió en la espalda

"para Gremory sempai" la joven sacaba un trozo de papel en un cuadro la joven miraba sorprendida

"no, no puede ser, un autógrafo de Araki-sensei" la joven veía sorprendida mientras sacaba un sello aprobando la solicitud de Mizore "bienvenida al club Shirayuki san"

"wow se los gano muy fácil como supo nuestros gustos" issei sostenía un catálogo de cosplay erótico, que coincidencialmente las modelos tenían las mismas medidas que Stella

"bueno no soy fan de espadas, pero si me hacía falta algo con que defenderme jajá" el joven miraba

"ah simple, los vigile estos días, para saber lo más cercano de sus gustos y conocerlos" la joven de cabello violeta sacaba la chupeta de su boca y la volvía a comer, diciendo como si hubiese dicho lo más normal del mundo

Esa declaración dejaba al grupo bastante preocupado mientras Akeno se atrevía a preguntar

"con vigilar te refieres?" la joven de cabello negro se veía algo nerviosa mientras Shirayuki miraba a todos

"sus casas, y habitaciones" la joven decía con un torno neutro

"ah que buen esfuerzo Mizore san" Asia le sonreía tranquilamente

" _ES UNA STALKER_ " fue el pensamiento colectivo del grupo completo menos el de Asia y Xenovia.

* * *

La noche caía en Kuoh después de las actividades del club y atender un contrato, kazuya y Rias se acercaban a la casa del joven

"Rias quieres pasar a saludar? Mi madre hace un buen rato no te ve" el joven le sonreía como si nada

"seguro?" la joven se acercaba y kazuya le tomaba de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

"mi novia siempre tiene las puertas abiertas" el joven sonreía haciendo sonrojar a Rias

"ohh hablas como si hubieses tenido más de una" la joven le tienta de forma divertida

"sabes que no es así esto también es nuevo para mí "el joven apenado abría la puerta

Ambos jóvenes entraban en la puerta, ampos podían ver a un hombre sentado al lado de kaede, cabello negro cortó con un bigote en sus facciones, levantándose moviéndose hacia kazuya

"mi bambino, ven aquí" el hombre extendía sus brazos

"papá" el joven ser acercaba y abrazaba al hombre, el cual le daba numerosas palmadas, Rias agradecía que pudiera entender el idioma en el cual los dos estaban hablando

"mi muchacho pero que le paso a la bufanda que te dio tu nonno" el hombre se separaba teniendo los hombros de su hijo

"ah bueno es que hubo una colecta de la iglesia, y hay gente que la necesitaba más que yo" el joven decía algo apenado viendo a Rias

"kaede mira que maravilloso es este muchacho como ha cambiado en dos meses, es que tiene la mejor mamá del mundo" el hombre se acercaba y le daba un beso a su esposa "y bueno muchacho, no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?"

"ah sí. Madre ya la conoce pero, papá esta es Rias Gremory, es mi novia" el joven caminaba hasta el lado de la chica cuyo rostro estaba tan sonrojado como su cabello y la tomaba de la mano

"mi bella Kaede porque no me dijiste esto antes, que emoción mucho gusto bambina, soy Marco Rosso, un placer saludar a tan bella señorita que le ha robado el corazón a mi muchacho" el hombre se acercaba y le daba un abrazo a Rias separándose rápidamente "pero vamos esto merece la cena de celebración, preparare mi pasta preferida"

"ah no es nada, señor, antes kazuya ha estado mucho para mi" la joven de los gremory apenas articulaba palabras

"Rias linda quédate a cenar, Marco solo cocina cuando esta inspirado y es maravilloso" kaede se iba a la cocina a ayudar a su esposo, la joven fijaba sus ojos aguamarina en el rostro de su novio

"Stella tendrá que pedir domicilio porque no creo que te dejemos ir" kazuya sonreía bastante, a Rias le parecía ver un aire distinto al joven más vivas y alegre, la llegada de su padre el cual viajaba como capitán de barco, le había alegrado el día

La noche había pasado entre risas, comida y relatos del viaje de su padre, kazuya había acompañado hasta la casa a Rias, no era muy lejos solo pasar al lado de la Residencia hyoudou y ya en su habitación kazuya encendía su pc iniciando overwatch, aparecía una solicitud de amistad

"MizShir09?, no puede ser Mizore san?" el joven suspiraba aceptando la solicitud viendo el chat con la joven y efectivamente era ella "ah sí que hace el esfuerzo por hacer amigos"

"tú crees kazu-nyan?, no creo que ponga tanto empeño para solo una amistad" una voz femenina le respondía

"ohh ya veo….. Uh? El joven se detenía un momento y miraba a la izquierda estaba su gata Nigth "no, no puede ser"

"que no puede ser Kazu-nyan, que en un mundo de demonios, ángeles caídos, y demás, un gato que hable se te hace raro?" la gata miraba con sus ojos ámbar, mientras el joven se quitaba los lentes los limpiaba y se los volvía a poner

"como?" el joven miraba como la gata se posaba en su regazo

"habilidades de familiares, podemos transformarnos o hablar, ya que no querías que trabajara por ti decidí poder hablar" Nigth se estiraba mientras se acercaba para que kazuya le rascara "eso si no se lo digas a la niña carmesí, sino se enojara contigo por no poner a trabajar a tu familiar"

"uhm supongo sería malo que se enojara por un detalle así" el joven acariciaba a su mascota y familiar mirando la pantalla

"nyan, esa es la chica de las nieves no es así? Te ha estado siguiendo desde hace unos días" la gata saltaba y ponía su pata en la pantalla

"wow en serio?"

"claro kazu-nyan porque yo también lo hago" la gata miraba a su dueño "no hagas esa cara esperabas que me quedara aquí todo el día?"

"quizás?, entonces porque no te acercas a saludar"

"nyajajaja porque eres tan tonto que dejarías las clases para jugar conmigo y luego dejarme en casa" la gata saltaba a la cama

"uhm, así que mizore me ha estado siguiendo?"

"ah kazu-nyan no dejas desviar el tema eh?, claro las mujeres de las nieves no salen al mundo sino para buscar sus parejas y tener hijos" la gata daba giros en la cama acostándose

"aja y porque yo?" el joven miraba a su mascota dando la vuelta en su silla

"ah nya se, talvez porque kazu-nyan es un tonto que se mete en problemas para salvar personas y damiselas en peligro?" la gata respondía en un tono de burla

"ya tengo novia, tendría que rechazarla" el joven miraba la pantalla sin aun jugar

"nynajajajaj y? porque no simplemente haces como tu amigo, ten un harem y problema solucionado, creo que la princesita de cabello rojo no le molestaría en lo más mínimo, hasta apostaría que tiene algo de gustos de chicas" la gata reía mientras el joven le miraba con incredulidad

"no puedo creer que este tocando este tema contigo" el joven ponía sus manos en el rostro

"ay kazu-nyan es porque soy la más madura de tus amigos" la gata sonreía y el joven honestamente no tenía un argumento para contrarrestar eso

* * *

La mañana siguiente era el día temido por Rias y Sona, en la clase de arte el joven entendía porque, al parecer los padres estaban pendientes de las clases de sus hijos en estos días, al parecer el motivo de que su padre llegara una semana antes había sido esta, el joven comprendía quizás Rias aun estaría molesta con su hermano y su padre por el compromiso con Raiser pero porque la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

"hyoudou kun? Qué es eso?" la voz del profesor de artes, sacaba a kazuya de su estupor el joven veía a su amigo junto con la sorpresa de los demás compañeros de clases

"que es Vermillion-san?" la voz de una de sus compañeras le llamaba la atención, viendo en el puesto de issei una escultura de Stella, muy elaborada, al parecer los padres de issei estaban orgullosos del talento de su hijo, kazuya miraba de reojo y al parecer Stella había hecho lo mismo pero con issei

"es una pareja muy sincronizada, shiranami san si quieres puedo modelar por si no tienes inspiración" aika le miraba sonriéndole con malicia

"claro, pero tocaría la otra semana que estoy inspirado" kazuya le respondía como si nada en frente de él la nueva estudiante se encontraba mirándolo "eh sucede algo Mizore san?"

"te la regalo" mizore le pasaba una escultura al joven era de ella misma desnuda "es exacta"

"PORQUE?" el joven se encontraba bastante confundido y apenado, mientras que el rostro neutral de Shirayuki hacia contraste con el divertido de Aika

El descanso llegaba y kazuya había sido llamado por sus padres, dejando a sus amigos un rato.

"jajaja mi bambino sí que es popular, me haces recordar mis días de juventud" el padre de kazuya se encontraba dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras el joven sostenía en sus manos la escultura de Mizore

"querido no lo alientes, si su novia puede enojarse" kaede le miraba mientras tomaba la escultura "te la guardare por ti bien kazu-chin"

"pero amore de mi vida, puede que este a kilómetros, pero no puedes quitarle al joven sus raíces" Marco acercaba a su hijo de un abrazo "el chico solo sigue sus instintos italianos"

"oh kazuya kun, tiempo sin vernos" una voz llamaba la atención del joven, al voltear a ver dos hombres de cabello carmesí se encontraban acercándose

"ah Sirzechs san y Zeticus san buen día" kazuya les saludaba "ah papá mamá estos son el padre y el hermano de Rias, estos son mis padres, Kaede y Marco"

"mucho gusto, señores shiranami, es un placer conocerlos" el padre de Rias con elegancia les saludaba, tomándoles la mano, igual sirzechs pero el actual lucifer miraba al joven de lentes

"Rias me envió una carta contándome algo muy interesante "el actual satán veía a kazuya mientras el joven sonreía nerviosamente, mirando hacia un lado como se acercaba Rias con algunos integrantes de su sequito, la joven al ver a su padre y su hermano se veía algo nerviosa.

* * *

Los nervios de Rias habían formado una realidad, al parecer su padre y su hermano habían hecho buenas venias, no solo con los padres de kazuya sino también con los de issei, y habían decidió reunirse en la casa que compartían las dos jóvenes de cabello carmesí, las cuales estaban sentadas en el comedor viendo como sus padres estaban viendo los videos

"ahh este es un buen vino marco san" Leone se encontraba bebiendo un poco del vino que habia traido el padre de kazuya "ah miren ahí esta stelly chan que tierna haciendo la escultura de su novio"

"si además miren a asia-tan, que linda se ve" la pantalla mostraba a Asia contenta saludando hacia la cámara

"podemos ver la cinta de rias ahora" el padre de Rias decía mientras tenia una copa de vino la pantalla cambiaba a Rias la joven negando "no escatime en gastos la mejor resolución para mi bella hija"

"esto es muy vergonzoso" Rias tapaba su rostro con sus manos, stella la miraba algo seria, no aguantando mas Rias se ponía de pie saliendo por la puerta, mientras que stella se dirigía a su habitación , los padres continuaban riendo como si nada, issei y kazuya se miraban asintiendo se ponían de pie.

En la habitación de stella la joven se encontraba recostada mirando hacia arriba el techo de su habitación, issei tocaba la puerta, sin esperar la respuesta entraba lentamente

"stella-san, esta todo bien? Estas rara desde que nos encontramos con leviathan sama" el joven sekiryuutei se sentaba en el borde de la cama y le tomaba la mano a stella

"ah, asi que lo notaste eh?" la joven posaba sus ojos carmesí sobre los ojos marrones de issei

"bueno, eres mi novia debo saber los cambios de humor, o estoy haciendo mal?" el joven se veia nervioso por lo cual stella se reia y se sentaba a su lado

"no es solo, estoy molesta, un poco con Sitri sempai y Rias, si hubiese estado ahí le habría dicho algo" la joven miraba hacia la ventana algo triste "reniegan de su familia, pero pueden verla cuando ellas quieran, escuchar sus tonterías y cosas buenas sobre ellas"

Issei comprendía, el pasado de Stella, como más de 10 años poder ver a sus padres, pero nunca escucharlos verlos acostados, el joven sekiryuutei no sabía si el podría soportarlo, pero aquella joven estaba ahí, viendo como buchou y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, se avergonzaban de sus padres ella no tenia esa oportunidad

"Stella san, tranquila encontraremos la forma, mientras tanto nosotros mis padres todos los del club seremos tu familia y te acompañaremos, te diremos cosas buenas que haces siempre" issei le tomaba la joven de los hombros

"issei siempre sabes que decir para que mi corazón lata" la joven se acerca dándole un beso, la puerta de la habitación se abría

"Stella san, no es justo dijiste que issei san era para mí en las noches" la joven novicia se acercaba a abrazar a issei

"dije que fuera en la casa de issei, aquí estamos es en mi casa, así que eso es nulo jejej" la joven sonreía mientras veía como Asia hacia un puchero de celos

En una banca de un parque cercano Rias se encontraba sentada frotando sus manos, una lata de chocolate caliente era puesta sus manos, la joven miraba a kazuya mientras este se movía para sentarse a su lado.

"quieres hablar de lo que paso ahí?" kazuya miraba hacia al frente mientras Rias estaba haciendo lo mismo "lamento si mi padre hizo un alboroto de la reunión"

"no, es eso, kazuya kun, es solo que estoy molesta, como mi padre puede venir y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido" la joven apretaba la lata entre sus manos

"oh por lo del compromiso no es así?" el joven miraba hacia el cielo "si te entiendo, pero creo también que el intenta a su manera disculparse"

"porque lo dices?"

"bueno mi padre le comento que éramos novios, no lo vi molesto, creo que hasta se veía feliz" kazuya miraba hacia la joven algo apenada

"y tú no estás molesto con él?" Rias tomaba la mano de kazuya mientras le veía a los ojos

"uhm algo, pero me dio la oportunidad de verme genial no es así?" el joven sonreía mientras Rias reía un poco "además es el pasado, hagan las paces una familia no puede estar molesta por siempre"

"siempre sabes que decir" la joven le daba un beso suave en los labios separándose un poco abrazándole "me pregunto si es por eso que Shirayuki de eligió"

"ohh así que sospechabas de eso?" el joven se veía algo apenado

"kazuya kun, soy la heredera de una importante familia demoniaca, es mi deber saber muchas costumbres de los seres sobrenaturales" la joven suspiraba "sé que las mujeres de las nieves difícilmente dejan su objetivo de pareja además uhm"

"además?" kazuya le veía mientras la joven se sonrojaba

"no solo que sepas que quiero ser la primera entendido? promételo" la joven se separaba exigiendo algo del cual el joven no entendía muy bien

"está bien lo prometo" kazuya acomodaba sus lentes viéndola sonreír, tendría que preguntarle luego a Nigth sobre que significa eso de primera

Unos minutos después los jóvenes se encontraban frente a la casa de Rias, al parecer su padre y hermano se quedarían con ella

"nos vemos mañana Rias" kazuya sonreía mientras Sirzechs miraba a su hermana

"Rias, creo que es momento de que liberes a tu segundo alfil"

"oniisama, estas seguro?" Rias le miraba sorprendida

"si, creo que ya tienes la capacidad para comenzar a controlarlo" el hombre miraba a su hermana

"si es una orden de Lucifer-sama" Rias contestaba mirando fijamente a su hermano

* * *

Al día siguiente el club del ocultismo se encontraba caminando hacia una sección de la antigua escuela que no habían visto

"ah no sabía que teníamos un alfil compañero" Asia comentaba emocionada

"pero si le gusta estar encerrado es un hikikomori?" issei miraba al grupo

"si pero aun con eso, es uno de los que mejores contratos lleva" akeno decía de hecho

"pero porque Gremory-san no lo uso contra onissama" Ravel preguntaba mientras intentaba empujar a koneko del lado de issei

"su poder era incontrolable, podría afectar a aliados y enemigos" la nekomata intentando empujar a Ravel

"uhm entiendo porque debió ser sellado entonces" Xenovia daba su opinión mientras Rias colocaba su mano sobre la puerta el sello mágico de los Germory aparecía y en un instante desaparecía en cientos de pequeñas luces rojas, Rias abría la puerta un grito muy femenino se escuchaba dentro de la habitación

"que que pasa?" una voz se escuchaba dentro de un ataúd que se encontraba, en la muy decorada habitación

"soy yo Gasper, he roto el seño he venido por ti" Rias hablaba en un tono amable mientras akeno se acercaba retirando la tapa del ataúd

"vamos ven saluda a tus compañeros" Akeno decía mientras terminaba de retirar la tapa, frente del grupo, un pequeño cuerpo femenino, ojos color violeta y cabello rubio vestido con el uniforme femenino de la escuela aparecía

"no, no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí el mundo externo da miedo"

"ohh pero es una chica bonita, y es rubia" issei decía entusiasmado viendo a Asia y luego a Ravel "es una regla que todas las Alfiles sean rubias?

"jeje issei kun, Gasper es un chico" kiba decía sonriendo

"mientes" Stella miraba sorprendida al joven, mientras Rias se acercaba a abrazarlo

"si es Gasper Vladi, un antiguo vampiro convertido en demonio y estudiante de primer año en Kuoh" Rias acercaba al joven vampiro a su pecho

"que un vampiro de verdad?" kazuya miraba sorprendido "espera primer año como nunca lo he visto en clase?"

"es que tiene un permiso especial" Akeno respondía sencillamente

"esta escuela es muy flexible" kazuya miraba a mizore

"el director dijo que era bonita así que podía estudiar aquí" la joven decía en un tono neutro mientras veía al vampiro

"eso explica muchas cosas" el joven suspiraba mientras issei gritaba a los cielos

"ahghg porque el destino es tan cruel pensé que tendríamos un trio de alfiles rubias en el club" el joven se acercaba al vampiro "oye porque te pones ropa de mujer?"

"es que es muy bonita" Gasper admitía sonrojándose bastante

"creo que el caerá bien a tachibana" stella miraba algo apenada hacia un lado

"ahgggg no hagas esa expresión tan linda" issei se acercaba ponía una mano en el brazo del chico "vamos Buchou quiere que salgas"

"NOOO NO QUIERO" en un instante el joven vampiro desaparecía de la mano de issei y se encontraba en un rincón "lo siento lo siento, no me golpees"

"ah? Que sucedió si hace un segundo estaba aquí" Asia miraba sorprendida

"un movimiento más rápido que el de kiba?" Xenovia miraba

"no, es efecto de su sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, conocido como el sacred gear que detiene el tiempo del mundo" akeno explicaba

"y porque lo uso en nosotros?" Ravel miraba a su compañero de clase que estaba en una esquina recluido

"cuando está nervioso no puede controlarlo" koneko respondía, kazuya tenía una expresión pensativa

"si ese es su, problema tiene un poco de miedo al exterior, si pudiéramos mostrarle que todo no es tan malo" Rias se levantaba mientras kazuya salía de la habitación

"espérenme aquí un momento" el joven salía corriendo

"me tiene miedo?, es normal todos me tienen miedo" gasper abrazaba sus propias piernas sin negarse a acercarse al grupo

"Kazuya dono no es alguien que le tema a algo asi, si necesitan que lo saquen lo puedo congelar" mizore decía sin ninguna preocupación

"eso lo traumaría aún más" issei contestaba al a mujer de las nieves

Los pasos de kazuya se escuchaban acercándose más respirando agitadamente, parecía tener algo en sus manos

"ah ah suerte que aún estaban en el club, oye gasper kun" kazuya se acercaba

"s—si?" el joven le veía algo asustado debido al rosario que se podía ver en su cuello

"alguna vez has leído Stardust Cruzaders?" kazuya mostraba los tomos del manga que le había prestado a Rias

"n-no" el kouhai negaba con la cabeza, Rias miraba a kazuya y luego a los mangas, después a gasper y abriendo los ojos entendiendo algo

"bien gapser, te haremos un vampiro valiente para nosotros" kazuya sonreía, mientras los demás parecían no entender lo que Rias y el Humano habían llegado a entender

FIN DE EPISODIO

Próximo episodio: ENCORE 16: Kouhai X Espadas

* * *

 **Bueno se termina la fase de "relleno" antes del arco de las reunion de los 3 poderes, realmente admiro al autor original de DxD como hace para hacer malabares a tantos personajes a la vez, porque honestamente no se como meter a Tachibana ni a Leone aun en el ambiente escolar pero descuiden ya me las arreglare**

 **Respondiendo a futuros comentarios, sip Stella no le importaría volver a destruir toda la escuela con integrantes incluidos si Vali tan solo insinuara el conflicto, a ese nivel de importancia tiene la joven a Issei en su vida**

 **Sip el próximo capítulo será de entrenamiento, ya es hora de que nuestros dos héroes, tomen en serio las armas que se le darán, Ascalon para Issei y Kokoroyuki para kazuya, junto con el entrenamiento de Gasper**

 **Bueno gente gracias por su apoyo, espero pronto poder tener el tiempo para escribir lo siguiente pero voy a tomarme unos días de descanso, por cosas de la universidad no poder escribir ni viernes ni el sábado,**

 **Y nos veneros pronto amantes de DxD**


	17. Encore 16: Kouhai X Espadas

**DXD ENCORE 16: Kouhai X Espadas**

 **Gracias por el apoyo siempre de los lectores, poco a poco sé que la clasificación M puede tener menos vistas o expectativas, XD a quien engaño todos andan viendo en que capítulo se pone el lemon, espero todos estén pasándolo súper bien.**

 **Espero que los conceptos que estoy ingresando sean de agrado, si tienen ideas o alguna recomendación con gusto intentare tenerlas en cuenta**

 **Disclaimer: DxD no es de mi propiedad, ni tampoco muchos de los personajes que estoy ingresando en el universo, solo estoy mezclando conceptos interesantes**

* * *

Tachibana llegaba a la parte exterior del edificio escolar, viendo con sus ojos a algunos del club se acercaba lentamente mirando como una jovencita rubia estaba siendo perseguida por xenovia con la durandal, al no sentir hostilidad de xenovia decidía dejarlo pasar, relajando su mano que estaba alrededor de su katana

"buenas, Vermillion-sama me pidió que viniera a ayudarles" el joven con mirada seria observaba al grupo, que consistía, de issei, Ravel, Asia, Koneko Kazuya y Mizore

"si, perdón tachibana-sempai, es que buchou fue a encontrarse con su hermano, y nos pidió que comenzáramos a entrenar a Gasper-kun" Asia contestaba mientras hacía una reverencia

"es el chico vestido de chica?" el espadachín de stella miraba hacia como gasper caía rendido al suelo

"aun digo que debería leer y ver stardust cruzaders para aprender a ser mejor" Kazuya cruzaba de brazos

"no toda la solución está en los mangas Kazuya" issei contrarrestaba, "que opina tachibana-sempai?"

"la condición física le será útil, por lo menos para huir de los combates" el joven posaba sus ojos negros sobre gasper pero después a Kazuya "me comentaron que te dieron un arma nueva"

"ah si la ehmm yuki euhgm algo" Kazuya honestamente no podía recordar el nombre de la espada, detrás de el se acercaba Mizore con la espada en sus manos

"la kokoroyuki" mizore decía aun con su dulce en la boca pasándola a las manos de Kazuya "es una espada que elige a su dueño"

Tachibana miraba la espada poniendo su mano en la empuñadura intentaba sacarla pero la funda se quedaba pegada, mirando a Kazuya, el joven hacia el mismo movimiento logrando desenfundar el arma

"prepárate comenzaremos también tu entrenamiento, si quieres seguir acompañándonos en este mundo, debes reconocer el hecho que puede que luchemos nuevamente contra otros enemigos" tachibana le miraba seriamente, el joven veía al grupo "que ellos le enseñen al nuevo tu ven conmigo"

"descuida nosotros nos encargamos de Gya-kun" koneko le decía levantando un pulgar, al parecer ya la joven nekomata se mostraba contenta, pero tenía unos ajos en su otra mano

Asintiendo Kazuya se alejaba junto con tachibana, el joven lo guiaba hasta donde el club de kendo practicaba, sentándose en sus rodillas, el espadachín de los vermillion movía su mano para que Kazuya le imitara

"muy bien tachibana sempai, como comenzamos?" el joven imitaba el sentado de su sempai, mirando como el joven mayor que el desenfundaba su katana

"shiranami san, debes comprender un hecho sencillo, esta es un arma, por lo cual, su función es matar" el joven movía su propia katana como si fuese un corte "puedes herir pero esta hecha para eliminar a tus enemigos no lo olvides"

El joven se levantaba, Kazuya también, desenfundando a kokoroyuki, Kazuya podía observar el filo del arma era intimidante y emanaba un frio a sus nervios

"acostúmbrate a su peso, es lo importante, luego será el alcance, unas mil repeticiones hacia adelante" tachibana miraba mientras

"ese no es un ejercicio básico?" Kazuya miraba al joven

"y tu eres un principiante así que vamos" tachibana le observaba seriamente, como Kazuya hacia el ejercicio, después de unos minutos "en verdad nunca has manejado una espada?"

"no nunca" continuaba haciendo cortes hacia adelante sintiéndose cansado

"como manejaste a la excalibur rapidy?" tachibana le miraba de manera pensativa

"ehm, no se, solo sentía saber como moverla cuando la toque, después de conversar con uhgg no creo que me creerás"

"dilo sin rodeos" tachibana cruzaba sus brazos

"ah, Rias dice que podría ser una alucinación por la maldición de kokabiel, pero en la espada excalibur pude hablar con algo llamado las memorias del rey Arturo, fue el que me permitió usar la espada de forma temporal" Kazuya se detenía descansando un momento, el joven esperaba que su historia fuese descartada pero tachibana se quedaba en silencio

"las armas, cuando son de gran importancia y tienen muchas experiencias con sus dueños se puede decir que el alma de ellos se imprime en el arma, y mas en una tan importante como excalibur" tachibana se movía acercándose mirando a la espada que había entregado la mujer "inténtalo con esta"

"intento que?" Kazuya miraba confundido a su sempai

"comunicarte con el arma, escucha lo que la kokoroyuki tiene que decirte, pídele que sea tu compañera en destruir a tus futuros enemigos" el joven se cruzaba de brazos mirándole fijamente, Kazuya se acomodaba los lentes con una mano "debes hacerlo como cuando querías venir contra kokabiel"

"esta bien lo intentare"

Kazuya respiraba lentamente inhalando aire, cerrando los ojos concentrándose, pensaba en Rias, en Issei y los demás, como poder ayudarlos, que con la ayuda de esa espada podría no preocuparlos si algo llegara a pasar, ese grupo auto llamándose héroes y su odio por los demonios actuales, sus preocupaciones y miedos las pensaba y las compartía con la espada, un leve frio recorría su cuerpo, no un frio amenazador, era como el agradable frio al entrar en un lugar con aire acondicionado después de estar en la calle con un intenso calor

Corte a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, enfundar la espada y hacer un corte rápido, sintiendo el cuerpo algo ligero se movia de un lado al otro, enfundando la espada de nuevo, de repente su cuerpo se sentía agotado y caia en el tracero

"wow, eso se sintió extraño" Kazuya abría los ojos viendo el techo, sintiendo aun frio en sus palmas

"no solo eso mira" tachibana señalaba el suelo

El suelo se encontraba cubierto con una capa de hielo, no muy grande pero parecía una mancha blanca

"es sorprendente, pero ya me siento cansado" Kazuya se intentaba levantar

"claro después de todo estas usando tu aura para sincronizarte con la de la espada"

Kazuya y tachibana volteaban a mirar, en la puerta un hombre de cabello negro con la parte de enfrente rubia, se acercaba sin mucha preocupación entraba al lugar tocando el hielo

"realmente es interesante los aliados que puede conseguir Rias Gremory, muchacho lo que acabas de hace no es tan fácil" el hombre cruzaba sus brazos

"ehm como?" Kazuya se veia confundido mientras el hombre continuaba explicándole como si de un profesor se tratara

"se requiere mucha concentración para crear una sintonía entre una persona y un objeto, parece que tienes un talento natural, por eso el sudario reacciono tan fácilmente a ti y pudiste usar una excalibur, me pregunto con harías con un sacred gear que tenga una presencia, sigue con el buen trabajo humano-kun"

El hombre miraba la espada y comenzaba a alejarse sin decir más, dejando a los dos jóvenes confundidos

"por cierto tienes que quitar el hielo rápido sino el piso se daña" tachibana le decía a Kazuya

"y como hago eso?"

"no lo se"

* * *

Issei no pensó mucho lo que sucedería cuando dijo que subiera al templo donde vivía akeno, y menos con la aprobación de su novia. Pero ahora estando sentado frente a Michael el líder de los ángeles del cielo, era definitivamente lo que menos esperaría esa tarde, a pesar de que el hombre rubio de expresión amable pero cansada, no emanaba nada de hostilidad, issei sentía un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo como si no debiera bajar la guardia, ante el angel de 12 alas una luz se materializaba, una hoja metalica con una empuñadora como si fuesen garras que sostuviesen la hoja

"esta es ascalon, es una espada especializada en eliminar dragones, y te la deseo otorgar por tu ayuda contra kokabiel" Michael sonreía levemente

"uhm no se si sea correcto tomarla" el joven se sentía algo apenado que le dieran una arma tan importante

"vamos issei kun creo que no esta mal rechazar un regalo" akeno sonreia

[ **velo como una herramienta para cerrar un poco la brecha entre el blanco y tu]**

Issei no podía negar las palabras de su compañero, no era el más fuerte eso lo reconocia, una ventaja adicional no le caería tan mal, la espada flotaba frente de issei

"esta bien la acepto, pero ehm Draig no habrá problema es una espada mata dragones" el joven miraba su brazo izquierdo donde aparecía el guante del bossted gear

[ **No habrá problemas compañero, después de todo tu ya abriste un sello para los poderes de los mata dragones, concéntrate el sacred gear te permitirá lograrlo mientras tu mente este clara, yo me encargo del resto]**

"muy bien vamos adelante entonces"

Issei ponía su mano en la espada un resplandor dorado y rojo comenzaban a iluminar la sala del templo donde se encontraban generando una enorme iluminación, asi como inicio el brillo se desvanecía y la espada había quedado fusionada con el boosted gear

"wow, es increíble, pareciera como si hubiese formado parte del boosted gear desde el inicio" issei miraba su mano haciendo un movimiento la espada se ingresaba dentro del guante "Arcangel Michael quisiera pedirle un favor"

"en otro momento sekiryuutei, ahora debo preparar algunas cosas para la reunión, cuando termine podremos hablar con calma" el angel extendia sus alas y en un resplandor de luz desaparecía

"que le ibas a preguntar issei-kun?" akeno miraba a issei mientras el joven miraba algo apenado a un lado

"ah nada, una cosa pequeña espero, no sabía que Akeno-san vivía en un templo"

"jeje si así es, que mala cortesía, ven te daré algo de tomar, supongo esperaras un poco para ir con gasper-kun" Akeno se ponía de pie y caminaba, issei la seguía lentamente

Issei estaba ahora en una sala más normal, bebiendo algo de te mirando su mano izquierda

"los sacred gear son sorprendentes aun no creo que haya fusionado una espada mata dragones"

"ah eso fue porque Michael-san y yo trabajamos juntos para modificar algunas especificaciones y te ignorara el aura contra dragones" Akeno se sentaba en un lado de la mesa

"eso es aún más increíble Akeno-san" issei decía realmente sorprendido

"bueno es porque puedo manejar algo la…lu." Akeno cubría levemente su boca dejando en silencio el lugar, issei sospechaba algo, sobre lo que había comentado Kokabiel, sobre el pasado de Akeno, de su padre, la joven le miraba fijamente, lentamente poniéndose de pie bajando la parte superior de su traje de sacerdotisa, revelando sus dos alas, una demoniaca y una de un ángel caído

"crei que haciéndome demonio me quitaría estas sucias alas, pero fue imposible, ahora soy una mezcla horrenda, quizás es lo mejor asi como la sucia sangre que corre por mis ahh?"

Akeno emitía un leve suspiro al sentir los dedos de Issei en su espalda, el joven los movía levemente entre la ala demoniaca y la ala de ángel caído

"eso no importa, no importa tu pasado, o las alas, Akeno es Akeno, en esa batalla cuando comi las energías de Akeno, pude sentir una tristeza, pero también amabilidad y preocupación por nosotros y mucho mas, se que Akeno-san es una sempai amable, aunque odie a los ángeles caídos, Akeno-san siempre será la sempai que me gusta" issei ponía sus manos en los hombros de Akeno "aunque Akeno-san no se acepte, yo siempre te aceptare"

La joven movía sus manos a su rostro, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse, sonriendo se daba la vuelta y abrazaba al joven Sekiryuutei pegándole contra la pared poniendo su frente en uno de los hombros del joven

"lo que has dicho jejejej tendré que ponerme seria entonces" las alas de la joven de cabello negro se pegaba más al pecho de issei "sabes no me importaría ser la tercera, jejeje aun si tienes novia podemos hacer cosas divertidas de vez en cuando"

"más cosas?" el joven se sentía apenado pero disfrutaba la cercanía de Akeno en su cuerpo

"dime podrias llamarme solo Akeno cuando estemos solos?" la joven le acariciaba el rostro de issei diciendo en un tono muy seductor "o no se puede?" Akeno ponía una cara algo triste

"está bien, Akeno" sonriendo con mucha alegría Akeno le abrazaba más fuerte

El atardecer caía y Rias abría la puerta donde se encontraba Akeno con Issei, la joven lo tenía descansando en su regazo, el sekiryuutei se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente

"oh… ya esta lista?" Rias preguntaba en un tono bajo para no despertar a Issei

"si, ya la ascalon esta con issei, debe de estar muy cansado" akeno sonreía levemente "y porque no pasas Vermillion san ya llevas bastante tiempo ahí en el pasillo

Stella aparecia por el otro lado de la puerta sonriendo levemente

"esta bien solo quería dejar descansar a mi querido issei, no tenia el corazón para interrumpirle estando tan contento" la joven miraba con sus ojos carmesí el rostro de Issei

"ara ara tan comprensiva, apenas como la reina adecuada, por ahora" Akeno pasaba su mano por el cabello de issei, el joven se movia abriendo los ojos lentamente

"uh? Ya es tan tarde, gasper me esta esperando" el joven decía con voz entredormida

"vamos issei si estas cansado deberías ir a dormir un poco en casa" Rias decía el joven reaccionaba

"ah no no buchou esta bien, solo dormi un… poco" el joven palidecia al ver a stella "ste-stella"

"jaja tranquilo corazón no estás en problemas" la joven se acercaba dándole un beso en la mejilla y ayudándole a levantarse "aunque puede que tachibana te entrene un poco mas duro"

"tachibana-sempai? Por qué?" issei preguntaba confundido

"porque tienes una espada, sería irresponsable no enseñarte a usarla" stella cruzaba sus brazos

"vamos issei te llevare a la escuela entonces, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que haces por gasper-kun" rias invocaba un símbolo de transporte mágico issei se acercaba y ambos desaparecían, el silencio era sepulcral entre akeno y stella, la joven de ojos violetas decidió iniciar la conversación

"podías detenernos lo sabes?" Akeno le preguntaba a Stella, mirándole aun estando sentada

"abriste tu pasado, temiendo a ser rechazada, ese valor merece una recompensa, no te acostumbres no será seguido" Stella le sonreía levemente

"asi que lo escuchaste, pero si soy hija de barakiel uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos y una humana," la joven apretaba sus manos fuertemente "odio a esa parte mia, pero aun asi issei me acepta"

"si es maravilloso, pero aun asi no cederé mi primer puesto" Stella miraba hacia afuera no queriendo ver el rostro enojado ni de dolor que traía a Akeno el recuerdo de su padre

"ara ara ara, me parece una declaración de guerra? Stella-san" la joven de cabello negro se escuchaba más animada

"je nunca le he dado la espalda a un reto así que inténtalo Akeno" la joven caminaba hacia la salida del templo

* * *

Kazuya se acercaba a la parte tracera del antiguo edificio, había terminado su entrenamiento con tachibana, y miraba como issei le lanzaba balones a gasper, al parecer solo estaban ellos dos con Asia

"hey chicos cómo va el entrenamiento?" el joven de lentes se ubicaba al lado de Asia

"va mejorando Kazuya-nii, ya puede controlar un poco mas sus poderes" Asia decía sonriendo mientras issei lanzaba un balón de voleibol que impactaba en el rostro de Gasper

"segura?"

"bueno es solo uno en cada 20 lanzamientos, pero antes era uno cada cien" issei decía tomando otro balón

"estoy cansado issei, sempai" el joven medio vampiro decía estando arrodillado

"no te rindas Gasper, confió en ti para cumplir nuestro sueño," issei se acercaba poniendo las manos mirando seriamente a gasper

"si Sempai, me esforzare"

"ah que escena tan conmovedora" Asia comentaba mientras Kazuya tenía una leve sospecha de las intenciones de su amigo

Issei lograba convencer al medio vampiro, lanzando de nuevo otro balón, Kazuya sentía su cuerpo paralizado, gasper detenía el poder

"ahh me equivoque de nuevo" el chico miraba deprimido

"wow es una sensación extraña pero wow tu poder es increíble ojala pudiera tenerlo" Kazuya decía honestamente impresionado

"en serio?"

"claro podría gritar ZA WARUDO, y parar el tiempo" Kazuya hacia una pose señalando a gasper, mientras los 3 se le quedaban viendo "que nadie ha visto stardust? Qué clase de japoneses son?"

"bueno no soy muy interesando en manga y anime" issei decía algo apenado

"no en los que las chicas están vestidas" Kazuya respondía

"lo mismo a ti, ero megane, todas tus revistas son de chicas con lentes"

"eso es clase y buen gusto no solo de pechos grandes vive el hombre, tu chichiryuutei"

Asia se acercaba a gasper y sonriéndole le ayudaba limpiándole el rostro mientras issei y Kazuya seguían discutiendo

"gasper kun, no te preocupes, ninguno aquí te tendrá miedo, te ayudaremos lo que podamos" la joven Ex novicia le sonreía

"bien, lo, lo intentare" Gasper sonreía un poco

En la noche siguiente decidieron darle un descanso a gasper y también poder comenzar a entrenar a issei en el uso de la ascalon, de nuevo en el dojo, estaban issei, Kazuya, tachibana, Asia y Gasper.

Issei se encontraba con ascalon invocada en su guante, mientras Kazuya con kokoroyuki enfundada

"issei-kun, la espada que tienes es una espada occidental, por su diseño está hecha para dar poderosos golpes y atravesar poderosas defensas, se diferencia a una katana cuya funcionalidad es hacer cortes veloces" tachibana miraba a los dos jóvenes

"entonces cual es mejor?" issei preguntaba mientras miraba a ascalon desenfundada

"Ninguna todo depente del portador, aunque puedo decir que ambos tienen una elección perfecta para sus fortalezas" tachibana explicaba mientras señalaba a issei

"como cuales?" Kazuya preguntaba viendo a issei

"primero el sekiryuutei, con su sacred gear y su naturaleza como demonio, y forma de ser directa, la espada será una extensión de su poder destructivo" el joven miraba a Kazuya "por otro lado shiranami, no tiene un poder destructivo enorme pero su capacidad de observación le puede ayudar a determinar donde y cuando atacar"

Tachibana veía fijamente la ascalon, si tenia una aura poderosa pero no podía sentir una esencia como la de la kokoroyuki, posiblemente entre las modificaciones que le habían hecho a la espada, estaría expurgarla de cualquier influencia interna

"bien comenzaremos ahora el entreamiento, Shirayuki san" tachibana miraba un lado y muchas muñecas de hielo parecidas a shirayuki entraban al gimnasio "deberán acostumbrarse a sus armas en un entorno de combate, mejor ahora que a la fuerza"

"descuide Kazuya-dono no lo lastimaremos mucho" Mizore sonreía estando al lado de Asia y Gasper

"un momento entonces a mi si me lastimaras?" issei preguntaba aterrado pero las muñecas no contestaban la pregunta lanzándose hacia ambos

Las muñecas tenían garras en las manos, issei intentaba bloquearlas, e intentando cortarlas rápidamente con varios lances, Kazuya esquivaba los ataques mirando de un lado a otro

"hyoudou, intenta poner más fuerza, la idea es que si no puedes eliminar al enemigo, al menos incapacitaras donde fue golpeado, Shiranami, no dudes tanto, intenta moverte si no sigues el flujo te rodearan"

Al final las mujeres de hielo los rodeaban y eran derrotados, Asia se acercaba a curarlos mientras las muñecas se hacían a un lado, los jóvenes se levantaban una vez mas, i los resultados eran iguales

"realmente no son buenos en eso, sería mejor que se rindieran" gasper miraba algo triste

"no lo harán, viste el rating game?" tachibana le comentaba al joven medio vampiro

"si, lucharon todos por buchou, mientras yo estaba encerrado sin poder hacer nada" Gasper decía en un tono triste

"entonces compénsalos en la próxima oportunidad, sigue intentando una y otra vez, eso fue lo que nos permitió derrotar a kokabiel" el espadachín movía su espada señalando a Gasper "no pienses en los fallos como negativo, piensa como es un paso menos para hacerlo correctamente"

"creo que ya tengo una idea más o menos, que dices Kazuya?" issei se ponía de pie

"me pregunto cuando podre volver a pasar un tiempo a solas con rias" el joven se quitaba sus lentes guardándolos

"es eso lo que estabas pensando? Y yo aquí intentando ser serio en este entrenamiento" issei se levantaba tomándole la camisa

"ah cállate tu tienes aun a Stella todos los días" Kazuya golpeaba su frente contra la de issei

"issei-san, Kazuya-nii no peleen" Asia les decía como en un tono de regaño los jóvenes resiraban y volvían a ver a las muñecas de hielo

"te apuesto a que puedo vencer a mas que tu" Kazuya comenzaba a caminar

"ja ya quiero verlo, el que pierda deberá pagar la cita de la otra pareja" issei invocaba a ascalon caminando al lado de Kazuya

"me parece correcto vamos"

La sesión de entrenamiento terminaba y las muñecas de hielo estaban intactas, estas desaparecían y Kazuya con issei recostados en una pared agotados

"cero a cero, creo que es un empate" Mizore comentaba mirándolos ser curados por Asia

"no deben de dejarse rodear tan fácilmente, issei tienes el poder para abrirte camino entre los enemigos si usas todas tus habilidades, Kazuya no tienes ese lujo intenta buscar una manera a tu estilo, usa la velocidad o la cantidad de enemigos a tu favor" tachibana daba unas ultimas lecciones y comenzaba a alejarse

Gasper se acercaba viéndose algo nervioso

"porque se esfuerzan tanto?, no seria mejor rendirse?" el joven medio vampiro preguntaba

"vamos Gasper-kun somos hombres debemos esforzarnos al máximo y" issei decía levantándose algo animado mientras Kazuya tenia su cabeza baja con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos

"si hagamos eso, la próxima vez que vengan a atacarnos, con cientos de enemigos, intentar destruir la escuela y usar a nuestros compañeros como sacrificios humanos, si rindámonos talvez asi será mejor"

Kazuya se ponía de pie mirando al joven con seriedad gasper retrocedia mientras issei le miraba

"oye se que estas molesto con lo de buchou no tener tiempo últimamente pero"

"pero nada issei, no es por eso, que pasara si algo como lo de kokabiel se repite?, que tal si la seguridad de nuestros amigos, la de Rias o la de Vermillion san dependen de este chico y sus poderes? Confiarías en alguien que quiere rendirse y tiene temor al exterior?"

"yo entonces me hare más fuerte, de tal forma que podre protegerlos a todos" issei le veía de forma decidida

"no todos podemos tener una longinus uhgg…. Me voy a casa" Kazuya se pone de pie dejando la curación de Asia y salía del lugar

"issei-sempai" gasper se veía algo apenado

"descuida gasper, lo que dije era en serio, mejorare con ascalon y el boosted gear, tu solo sigue a tu ritmo cuando sea el momento nos cubriré a ambos" issei decía sonriéndole confiado

* * *

Kazuya se recostaba en su cama, había cenado en silencio con sus padres, solo contestando pocas cosas del club, después de darse un baño y aun se sentía molesto, volteando hacia arriba mirando el trecho fijamente, no tenía ni ánimos para jugar nada

"que paso kazu-nyan?, estas molesto sucedió algo?" su gata night le hablaba estando recostada cerca del teclado de su computadora

"nada solo, cosas que suceden" el joven sin sus lentes no miraba hacia la gata su mirada fija en el techo

"enojado con el pequeñín que se viste de mujer?" la gata se estiraba poniendo sus ojos ambar sobre el joven de ojos azules

"cierto olvide el detalle de la conversación de algunas noches que me estabas siguiendo" Kazuya se sentaba, la gata saltaba ágilmente de su escritorio al regazo de su dueño

"buen habla conmigo kazu-nyan!" la gata sonaba emocionada mientras con su cabeza acariciaba la mano de Kazuya

"es solo. No lo sé siento que todos tienen habilidades propias increíbles, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Akeno, issei, Rias, y ahora Gasper, siento que lo que yo pueda aportar palidece en comparación"

El joven abría la palma de su mano mirándola, Asia no había terminado de curarle los callos de sus manos le dolían de tanto haber usado la espada de manera consecutiva

"quiero estar con ellos, ayudarlos, pero la bufanda, excalibur, y esta espada, todo he logrado con poder ajeno" Kazuya iba a cerrar la mano pero Night ponía su pata sobre ella

"kazu-nyan lo importante es lo que hagas con eso, sabes te contare una historia, si me consientes como siempre"

"está bien es un precio barato" Kazuya comenzaba a acariciar el mentón de la gata haciéndola ronronear levemente

"hace mucho tiempo existían, 2 nekomatas, hermanas, sus padres habían fallecido pero intentaban siempre estar juntas, incluso cuando un demonio las acogió, la hermana mayor intento lo mejor de su poder, para ayudar a su hermana para que no combatiera, pero el demonio que era su amo, viendo el poder de la hermana mayor quiso experimentar para sacar un poder aun mayor de la menor, no importaba si la mataba en el proceso"

El tono de Night se hacía bastante más frio, por un instante Kazuya se había detenido de acariciarle

"y que sucedió,?" Kazuya preguntaba bastante interesado en la historia

"la hermana mayor, asesino al demonio, los demás sirvientes se llevaron a la hermana menor, ella intentando alcanzarla mato a quienes le perseguían, pero herida, débil y cansada no tuvo más opción que retirarse, a la hermana mayor la tildaron de criminal, pero la menor consiguió un nuevo lugar con personas que la aprecian, nunca se volvieron a ver pero su la mayor fue feliz al saber que la menor estaba a salvo"

"eso es bastante horrible" Kazuya acercaba a la gata en un abrazo la gata subía su mirada veía algunas lágrimas formarse en los ojos del joven "es decir tildarla de criminal sin hacer justicia"

"es solo una historia nyajajaja kazu-nyan eres un llorón" la gata decía en tono burlón mientras el joven aun le acariciaba el mentón "pero es eso, la hermana mayor tenía un gran poder, lo uso para proteger a quien quería, pero el resultado para ella fue diferente aunque su objetivo se cumpliera"

Kazuya miraba el rostro de su familiar/mascota a los ojos "ya veo, gracias Night" el joven se recostaba mirando hacia el techo nuevamente "lastima sea una historia, si conocieras a esa nekomata podría venir a quedarse aquí"

"nyajajaja aceptarías a alguien que acabo con vidas tan fácilmente?" la gata reía pero no parecía estarse burlando mientras se recostaba en el estómago del joven

"yo tampoco soy una inocente persona, pero es triste que nadie quisiera escuchar su lado de la historia" Kazuya extendía sus manos recordaba cuando elimino a los ángeles caídos, que dejaran una explosión de plumas no quería decir que no había acabado con sus vidas, la gata se movía recostándose a un lado de la cama "buenas noches night"

"no será mucho pero te acompañare, kazu-nyan a ver si dejas de despertarte en las noches" la gata ronroneaba y Kazuya cerraba los ojos, esperando realmente poder dormir mejor esa noche.

Esta noche fue tranquila, no veía los rostros ni las explosiones de plumas negras, en su sueño un campo de flores blancas, bajo la luna las siluetas de dos nekomatas jugando entre ellas, le llenaba de una sensación de tranquilidad y de paz

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron la rutina igual, clases, en la noche Rias, Stella y Akeno yendo a arreglar algunos detalles de la futura reunión, y el sequito se dedicaba a entrenar ya que los contratos estaban suspendidos, Kazuya no participaba en el entrenamiento de gasper, aparte de un saludo respetuoso, siguiendo las indicaciones básicas de tachibana entrenaba con issei, el joven sekiryuutei tampoco le hablaba mucho, más concentrado en hablar con Asia, Xenovia o Koneko quien acompañara según la noche.

Así hasta que la noche de la reunión se realizaba, el clima era despejado y claro y la luna llena daba una luz adecuada al evento, el sequito de Rias se encontraba en el enorme auditorio de la academia, al parecer había sido remodelado para esta misma ocasión, todos tenían puestos trajes elegantes, al parecer Koneko y Gasper no se encontraban con ellos, por la falta de control del joven vampiro, estarían en el cuarto del club, al parecer Mizore también les acompañaría porque tenía nervios de una congregación tan grande, Kazuya observaba la gran cantidad de asistentes alrededor, todos con ropas igual de elegantes, el joven acomodaba sus lentes mientras intentaba ajustar también su corbata

"Kazuya-kun, esta todo bien?" Rias vestía un elegante vestido rojo que acentuaba el color carmesí de su cabello, el joven se sonrojaba mientras la joven se acercaba a acomodar su corbata

"nada solo me sentía abrumado por tu belleza" el joven la abrazaba pero Rias ponía una mano en el pecho de él sonrojándose

"no ahora no, algunos verán" la joven se hacía a su lado y le tomaba de la mano entrelazando sus dedos "perdona he estado muy ausente estos días, lo compensare te lo prometo"

"nah está bien, es un día importante, pero no esperaba tanta gente en realidad" el joven miraba la gran cantidad de representantes

"claro es un acuerdo entre 3 facciones con mas poder en el mundo, no me digas que esperabas que solo se reunieran 3 personas?" Stella vermillion caminaba acercándose a sus compañeros, a diferencia de Rias ella no llevaba un traje elegante, un uniforme de oficial militar, color café, con una corbata roja

"realmente pense que serian menos" kiba se encontraba mirando alrededor "reconozco algunas caras, hijos de las familias importantes, no pilares, pero si con influencia"

"ara ara, han de querer ver como se hace la historia" akeno vistiendo un kimono negro se acercaba mientras más delegados llegaban, mas exactamente los representantes de la iglesia, unos obispos seguidos por Anderson e Irina, la joven reconocía a xenovia desde lo lejos y le hacía un leve saludo, los obispos simplemente ignoraban a la joven de cabello azul

"wow que pendejos al ignorarte" issei decía estando al lado de xenovia,

"no importa issei" la joven simplemente negaba, mientras veia su vestimenta, un vestido negro en la parte superior con su espalda descubierta y una falda blanca "me pregunto si estoy bien asi"

"nah luces bien, además no es peor que tu traje de combate" issei decía sonriendo, mientras asia se acercaba abrazándose al joven del brazo

Un hombre vestido con un traje, de gran musculatura y con cicatrices de cortes en su rostro se separaba un momento de la delegación haciendo una leve reverencia de formalidad frente a Asia

"lamento no poder mostrar un agradecimiento mas adecuado bruja sagrada, pero nuestros hermanos están conmovidos por la ayuda que nos brindó, los templarios protegerán este recinto con todo" el hombre se incorporaba de nuevo

"ah no es nada Maximilian-san" la joven rubia sonreía, teniendo un vestido verde la joven se disculpaba mientras el hombre se alejaba

"no sabía que eras aun amiga de los templarios" Rias se veía bastante sorprendida

"ah si, me agregaron en su grupo de Whatsap" la joven novicia mostraba su teléfono móvil

"los caballeros templarios usando smarphones" Ravel visualizaba a los hombres con armadura hasta los dientes con sus cascos de metal, con sus guantes de metal intentando tocar una pantalla, la imagen le hacia reír levemente, al parecer su acompañantes también encontraba gracioso eso "ah perdón eso, no es digno de una dama"

"descuida ravel-chan estas entre amigos no pasa nada" Stella sonreía como si nada a la joven rubia, esta penándose un poco,

"ejem, por cierto stella-san donde están sus piezas Leone y Tachibana sempai?" Kiba preguntaba mirando alrededor, no viendo las demás piezas del sequito de Vermillion

"ah están afuera prestando guardia, al parecer un vermillion con escoltas es bastante peligroso según algunos nobles de otras casas" stella cruzaba sus brazos viendo como los representantes de los demonios, ingresaban al auditorio, Rias y Stella comentaban los nombres de los que les eran conocidos, para identificarlos en un futuro

La delegación de los ángeles caídos entraba al auditorio, todos vestidos de negro, en ropas que se veían muy costosas, las mujeres con vestidos muy ceñidos al cuerpo, aquellas con los trajes más provocativos llamaban la atención de issei, el cual hacia un leve quejido al tiempo en que Stella y Asia le pellizcaban la espalda, frente de la delegación el hombre que Kazuya le había hablado se encontraba liderándola

"Azazel, el líder" Rias movia la cabeza en dirección del hombre, Kazuya si no la conociera, diría que Rias estaba bromeando, el hombre no tenía un aspecto de líder, detrás de el otras figuras

"Shemhazai" Stella pronunciaba el nombre de otro de los ángeles caídos

"y el hombre con barba?" issei preguntaba mientras el rostro de akeno se hacia serio

"Barakiel, mi estimado padre" el tono de voz de la joven de cabello negro traicionaba sus palabras, Kazuya sentía que Mizore le envidiaría por el nivel de escalofríos que producían sus palabras

Acercándose 2 personas de la delegación Rias las reconocia a ambas, una era la que vencieron en una lucha y la otra la que desterró de su rango a Raynare

"oh Akeno, es un gusto verte por aquí" la joven de cabello negro con un vestido negro el cual su falda era normal pero en la parte superior sus pechos eran sostenidos por solo dos partes de tela que formaban una X entre ellas

"Ruby, no pense que te volveria a ver y a ellos" Akeno contestaba con la misma frialdad viendo a la angel caída de cabello azul detrás de la joven

"ah están en su castigo, me están sirviendo por ahora" la joven miraba con sus ojos a issei y a kazuya "realmente lamento lo que sucedió, algunos de nuestros les han hecho daño"

La joven se refería a Raynare y Kokabiel

"discúlpense teniendo más control de sus integrantes, la próxima vez haga mejor su trabajo" kazuya respondía mirando a Ruby, la ángel caída de cabello azul se reía, acercándosele, el largo cabello de la mujer con un fleco que le cubría su ojo derecho le sonreía a kazuya

"me agradas muchacho, no muchos pueden hablarle asi a Ruby-sama, no por nada eres el compañero del oppai dragon" la mujer sonreía seductoramente mientras ruby le halaba del cabello alejándose

"ah si claro tu y tu mania de ir por jóvenes menores que tu, que voy a hacer contigo kalawarner" Ruby se alejaba dando una ultima vuelta "nos vemos luego Akeno-imouto"

"es media imouto" la joven le veía fríamente, "un momento oppai dragon?"

"eso debo darles disculpas, es por mi hermana" Sona se acercaba con un vestido negro que acentuaba bien sus curvas, junto con tsubaki "fue una loca idea que realizo mi hermana"

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar la delegación de los angeles comenzaba a entrar

"oh ese tipo parece importante quien es?" Asia preguntaba con inocencia, los demonios con mas experiencia se veian sorprendidos

"no puedo creer que lo trajeran" Rias se veía sorprendía y apretaba la mano de kazuya

"parece que el cielo van en serio" Sona acomodaba sus lentes mirando la confusión en la mirada de kazuya y los nuevo demonios de Rias "hay dos tipos de ángeles que tienen fama y respeto en el inframundo, aquellos que han vivido mucho tiempo, llevando a cabo las leyes del cielo y protegiéndolo, y los que han combatido en la gran guerra, peleando con nuestros campeones y aun viven para contar el cuento"

"y de que tipo es ese arcángel?" issei preguntaba

"ambos" Stella cruzaba de brazos mirando fijamente "Zeruel el arcángel del poder"

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, espero les haya agradado el capítulo, ahora si haciendo un arreglo que nunca me gusto de New, si los maouh, azazel y Michael todos son muy importantes y todo, pero nunca me pareció en si que 3 personas tomaran la decisión de practicante 3 Razas.**

 **El cambio de actitud de kazuya, se puede ver por su conversación con Night, esta sufriendo efectos de la batalla, no fueron muchos pero en si Kazuya mato a Ángeles caídos, siempre me sorprendió como de relajados eran en DxD con respecto a acabar/Matar a sus enemigos, recuerden lo de Rias y Raynare, después se me ilumino el bombillo, son Demonios, para ellos el concepto de eliminar a sus enemigos no les causa por su naturaleza nada de culpas.**

 **Kazuya no tiene esa ventaja, desde la pelea con Kokabiel, no ha podido dormir plácidamente excepto cuando estuvo inconsciente por agotamiento, y sin Rias para apoyarlo, el joven no toca el tema, sabe que sus amigos están ocupados, mizore lo busca solo para poder tener hijos, su novia ocupada con algo importante y ahora con Gasper, el enfoque de los demás también, que fue inmaduro en desquitarse con el pequeño medio vampiro, claro XD tiene 17 años y es un humano es propenso a cometer errores**

 **Pero el valor de los humanos es aprender de nuestros errores y buscar la forma de corregirlos.**

 **Con respecto a issei y akeno, la escena es diferente, issei es mas seguro, la influencia de Stella como su novia oficial, le ha otorgado la confianza de decir sus sentimientos, sigue siendo igual de pervertido, pero ahora cree mas en si mismo**

 **Bueno espero tener algo para el fin de semana cuídense mucho espero sus Reviews y mensajes que me animan a seguir, ahora a decidir cuál de nuestros héroes tendrá su escena lemon primero Issei o Kazuya?**


	18. Encore 17: Reunión X Opinión

**DXD ENCORE 17: Reunión X Opinión**

 **Bueno comenzamos esta nueva parte de DxD Encore, bueno parece que la reunión es más parece una fiesta, pero bueno Azazel y Sirzechs les gusta lo extravagante y bueno este es el resultado**

 **Bueno comenzamos, espero les agrade este capitulo**

 **Disclaimer: DxD no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, Kalawarner habría sobrevivido es que es de mi ángeles caídas favoritas**

* * *

Cuando el ultimo dignatario u observadores ingresaban las puertas del recinto se cerraban, al parecer esta conferencia de paz requería de muchas tradiciones y costumbres que cada facción estaba dispuesta a cumplir por no quedar mal frente a las otras, kazuya se encontraba algo separado, aunque fuese un demonio honorario, el no pertenecía a ningún sequito ni conocía las costumbres, así que para evitar confusiones simplemente se había retractado hacia una pared alejada, donde pudiera observar el lugar pero nadie le prestara atención,

Al parecer los ángeles, se encargaban de orar a su Dios fallecido, pidiendo sabiduría y decoro, al igual que la iglesia, los magos hacían algunos rituales arcanos sencillos en pro de una honestidad y las palabras que se dijeran era verdad. Los ángeles caídos sus rituales consistieran mayormente en deshacer algunas de sus plumas por una igualdad en ideas, y por último los demonios hacían pactos de sangre, solo pequeños cortes en los dedos, simbolizando el laso entre ellos

Kazuya miraba con interés como Rias y Sona guiaban a sus respectivos sequitos entre los procedimientos, Sona con mano estricta y Rias con amabilidad

"somos diferentes no es así? Como el día y la noche" una voz se escuchaba al lado de Kazuya, el joven volteaba a ver a una mujer adulta, con lentes, una figura voluptuosa envuelta en un traje negro con medias de malla, cabello castaño recogido en un moño y una piel de color caramelo, como bronceada, los ojos color violeta sobre el joven

"si pero no quiere decir que no necesitemos el día y la noche" el joven le veía el rostro de la mujer, los lentes violeta de esta le hacían lucir bastante bien, aunque con el escote que tenía dudaba que muchos hubiesen notado eso

"talvez, donde están mis modales, Katerea Leviathan, es un gusto conocer al humano del que Sirzechs tanto habla" la mujer movía su mano, el joven le sujetaba y le daba dando un leve beso en la parte trasera de la mano

"es un placer señorita Katerea, soy Kazuya Shiranami, espero haya sido bueno lo que se haya escuchado de mi" el joven le sonreía soltando su mano se volvía a apoyar en la pared a observar a los presentes, en el centro del auditorio, los 3 líderes comenzaban a hablar a exponer la idea del tratado, de una alianza entre las tres facciones, la mujer se apoyaba al lado del joven

"las palabras suenan bien, pero difícilmente pueden borrar siglos de conflicto" la mujer miraba con algo de seriedad incluso enojo a los lideres

"talvez, pero los responsables están muertos, no se puede ganar nada seguir luchando en nombre de personas que no están" el joven miraba de reojo a la mujer intentando leer su expresión

"algunos creen que los caminos de los antiguos satán era mejor"

"según he leído son caminos que dejaron al borde de la extinción a los demonios, usted se ve como una mujer inteligente" kazuya contrarrestaba, había un leve tic en el ojo de katerea pero el joven no apartaba su mirada de ella "pero soy solo un humano que solo ha vivido 17 años, pero se con certeza una cosa, en tierra quemada y destruida nada crece, solo quedan cenizas"

La mujer le miraba fijamente, como si quisiera ser inquisitiva, como si quisiera buscar un rastro de falsedad en el rostro del joven "realmente crees que sea posible? Que poderosos demonios dejen sus puestos, lugares por una paz? Lo veo imposible"

"no es imposible, será difícil y mucho, siempre formar lazos lo es, no hay motivos más que los rencores del pasado que hacen que haya luchas" Kazuya miraba en dirección a Rias y su sequito "solo hay que tener voluntad de aprender, pero si mueres en una guerra, todo termina, no hay cambio no hay nada, solo gana aquel que quiere iniciarla"

"dejar que el crédito se lo lleven los maous actuales" la mujer cruzaba sus brazos bajo su gran busto

"y que importa quien este en los libros de historia?, si un niño demonio puede llegar a casa y encontrar a sus padres saludándolo, sin preocuparse de que si su padre o madre se iran, eso es lo que realmente importa, los tiempos cambian Katerea san, el pasado es el pasado, el futuro está por escribirse," el joven metía las manos en sus bolsillos " si me disculpa ahora debo ir con mi novia, creo que está preocupada porque me aleje"

Kazuya se alejaba mientras la mujer movía sus brazos a su cintura, viéndolo alejarse, nuevamente veía la discusión que se alzaba entre los líderes y algunos demonios de otras casas nobles

* * *

Koneko, Gasper y Mizore se encontraban en la sala del club, la joven nekomata consumiedo sus golosinas, el medio vampiro jugando con una consola portable y la mujer de las nieves mirando por la ventana mientras hacía figuras de hielo con las manos

"me pregunto si kazuya-dono estará bien" Mizore comentaba mientras hacia una pequeña casa de hielo en su palmas

"esta con buchou, asi que no se preocupe Mizore san" Koneko respondía mientras abría un paquete de papas fritas

"es por eso que me preocupo" la joven de cabello violeta mordía su labio "y yo que quería que Kazuya dono me viera en un vestido pero es mucha gente"

"si te comprendo Mizore-sempai, a veces la gente se te queda mirando" Gasper pausaba el juego mirando a la joven mujer de las nieves

"así es y entonces tienes que tener cuidado de no hacer nada malo" Mizore asentía

"conexión de tímidos" Koneko observaba mientras sus orejas de nekomata se movían un poco en búsqueda de algún sonido extraño

"koneko-chan, que piensas de shiranami sempai?" Gasper le preguntaba a su compañera cercana en edad, la nekomata pensaba un momento, se había enterado por Asia de la discusión de las palabras duras que le había dicho el joven.

"Kazuya-sempai, es raro" la joven nekomata veia la expresión de confusión de su compañero vampiro "es serio, pero puede ser pervertido como issei sempai, puede parecer perezoso, pero entrena como nunca, puede no gustarle cosas como el sadismo de akeno-sempai pero no la rechaza o se esconde de ella"

"entonces no le caigo mal?" el joven vampiro miraba con preocupación a koneko

"no, pero sus razones ha de tener, lo mismo fue con Asia, realmente Gya-kun depende de ti si " la joven se acercaba a acariciarle la cabeza "pero si vuelve a hacerlo lo golpeare por ti"

"ahhh, quién eres?" Mizore daba un paso hacia atrás cuando un rostro aparecía en la ventana, tocando, gasper y koneko se acercaban en el aire flotando con un traje de goth lolita rojo, unas alas negras y cabello rubio una chica no mayor que koneko estaba flotando

"abran porfis, esto está muy aburrido aquí afuera" la joven de cabello rubio corto con coletas, Mizore abre la ventana antes que koneko dijera algo la angel caída entraba recostándose una silla "ahhhhh alfin la noche esta fría, gracias"

"porque la dejaste entrar es una angel caída" koneko miraba a mizore algo molesta

"bueno pidió el favor de entrar" la mujer de las nieves miraba a Koneko "quién eres?" Mizore miraba fijamente a la caída que se sentaba y tomaba un dulce de la caja donde los tenía koneko

"mi nombre es Mittelt, soy la guarda espaldas de Ruby Grogori-sama, pero me dejo afuera y se fue con la zorra de Kalawarner, así que estaba aburrida" la joven mascaba una de las gomas "delicioso la pequeña tiene buen gusto"

"no eres más alta que yo, cuervo" Koneko le veía algo enfadada

"ah no te enfades Koneko-chan" Gapser se acercaba algo nervioso viendo a la chica "yo espero que nos llevemos bien"

"bien dicho gasper-kun, eres un buen chico" mizore levantaba un pulgar

"ah no te enojes si todo sale bien seremos aliados, sino al menos no me aburriré" la joven ángel caída se acercaba mirando al joven medio vampiro "uhm tu eres un chico? Y te gusta vestirte de chica?"

"s-si si me gusta"

"eso es bueno" mittelt sonreía "me gustan los chicos que les agrade ponerse vestidos"

Gasper la miraba sonriendo levemente con esperanza "de verdad?"

"si claro, me encanta ver su humillación en sus rostros, como se ven avergonzados al caminar por las calles es tan delicioso que no puedo parar" la joven ángel caída tenía sus manos en el rostro sonriendo "y bien tienes otras ropas aparte de ese uniforme?"

Gasper retrocedía algunos pasos mientras la nueva admiradora se le acercaba levemente

"Koneko chan"

"se valiente, tu dijiste que nos lleváramos todos bien" la nekomata decía sin ningún problema

* * *

La discusión continuaba, al parecer todas las preguntas y objeciones que tenían cualquiera de los lados de los ángeles caídos o los demonios, eran resueltas por Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael, de una manera elocuente y lógica

"wow el hermano de buchou es bastante bueno" issei miraba sorprendido susurrando para si

"claro issei-sama, para ser un demonio de alta sociedad aprender a planificar las cosas es lo mejor saberse desenvolver con diplomacia o con poder, y Lucifer sama tiene ambas" Ravel le explicaba a issei mientras le tomaba el brazo libre con el de ella "de seguro esos 3 han estado preparando todo desde hace mucho tiempo"

"entonces la alianza será firmada?" Asia preguntaba viéndose bastante contenta

"asi parece mi estimada Asia" Kazuya miraba a la joven novicia mientras Rias apretaba un poco su mano "sucede algo?"

"solo estoy algo nerviosa, es posible que usen nuestra batalla como una referencia de la unión!" Rias se acercaba susurrándole al oído "también es seguro que llamen a Stella"

"por lo de la familia vermillion?" Kazuya susurraba también

"si es posible, si una de las familias con fama de más conflicto desea una alianza de paz, entonces caerán mucho las quejas" la joven miraba fijamente a kazuya y luego a su compañera "realmente espero que salga todo bien"

"a mi me preocupa issei, puede que tu o akeno tengan que frenarlo en caso de que algo pase" kazuya comentaba "porque no queremos que issei le de un puñetazo a algún noble que diga malas cosas de stella"

"no puedes tu?" la joven Rias miraba al joven algo preocupada "oh es sobre la discusión que tuvieron por Gasper?"

"si algo asi, pero nos concentraremos de eso después" kazuya respondia aun mirando a su alrededor

"me disculpo si mi sirviente causa algo de discusión entre amigos" Rias se veía un poco culpable el joven solo le daba un leve pellizco en el brazo

"también estoy algo molesto contigo, me has estado ignorando, terminan las clases y te ibas a reunir con tu hermano de forma inmediata" el joven le veia con los ojos entre cerrados haciendo que Rias se molestara, casi haciendo que elevara su voz

"pero si tenía que ajustar cosas, este es mi territorio junto con Sona debemos poner el ejemplo, estas siendo muy inmaduro" la joven de cabello carmesí le contestaba

"aun no tengo la mayoría de edad puedo ser inmaduro, pero si quería salir contigo, estos días han sido eternos, y no me ayuda que el oppai dragón me esté restregando su relación todos los días" Kazuya contrarrestaba

"y crees que no ha sido difícil también para mí? Me ha hecho mucha falta ir a dormir a tu lado, poder besarte y más cosas, pero estoy en mi límite" la joven se veía enojada pero aún tenía su mano entrelazada con la del joven.

"bueno demuéstralo, un beso, asi rápido, nadie nos notara" kazuya daba un paso para acerarse más a la joven sus cuerpos estaban más unidos, Rias se sonrojaba bastante

"realmente eres inmaduro, y yo también por dejarme convencer" Rias acercaba sus labios a los de su novio, besándole lentamente parecía que el mundo se hubiese hecho blanco, con ellos dos, sus deseos se desbordaban, estos días de lejanía le habían hecho más sensible y con su hermano en casa tampoco podía ir a buscarlo en las noches, asi que le beso más apasionadamente saboreando levemente la saliva sentía un toque en su hombro

"ára ara buchou que pena interrumpirla pero, la han llamado a la explicación" Akeno sonreía bastante ante el rostro de sorpresa de su amiga, alrededor alguinos nobles habían visto riendo un poco y al parecer los 3 lideres también tomaban con algo de gracia el incidente

"jajá ven ya los jóvenes están aprendiendo a relacionarse" Azazel sonreía con gracia ante la situación, Rias por otro lado aun con dignidad le daba un golpe en el costado a kazuya aun apenada comenzaba a caminar junto con Sona y Stella al podio para dar sus detalles del ataque de Kokabiel

"jojo no podías esperar hasta después del cierre?" stella le decía en un tono burlon

"eso es poco profesional Rias" Sona acomodaba sus lentes

"ah no estés celosa Sitri, sabes issei me dijo que shiranami estuvo flechado de ti el primer día de clases " stella decía cambiando a su lado del podio haciendo que la hermana de serafal se sonrojara bastante

"podemos concentrarnos en el momento?" Rias se detenía cerca de un micrófono, mientras una pantalla blanca bajaba para mostrar algunas de las imágenes rescatadas de la batalla contra kokabiel

"ara ara kazuya-kun que despliegue de cariño y en plena reunión importante" akeno decía en tono provocador el joven solo extrañaba su bufanda para no cubrir su sonrojo

"creí que se demorarían más, no fue ni un minuto" kazuya se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba

"pero parece que están poniendo atención" kiba respondía mirando a su compañero aun alterado "al parecer verla asi le da un lado más normal, no es la chica poderosa que se enfrentó a kokabiel, sino una demonio más común"

"ya veo, issei deberías hacer eso con vermillion san la próxima vez" Xenovia miraba al sekiryuutei

"jajaj lo intente, stella no quiso" el joven castaño suspiraba "ella si desea mantener aun una imagen seria"

"tranquilo issei kun yo puedo darte los besos que quieras" akeno se acercaba pero Asia se cruzaba entre los dos

"yo, yo también puedo issei san" la ex novicia decía con convicción bastante sonrojada

"tara ara talvez luego Asia-chan, nos están mirando mucho" akeno decía y al parecer era razón algunos de los presentes les estaban mirando, ya que Rias se encontraba explicando cómo cada uno de los presentes había batallado, y el sequito de Raiser phenex que no se encontraba presente a excepción de su hermana

"honestamente creo, que de no haber sido por la ayuda de todos, no habríamos logrado vencer a Kokabiel, no sin exponer el mundo humano la verdad, muchas gracias" Rias terminaba de explicar y se bajaba del escenario

"que más evidencia requieren? Juntos podemos lograr grandes cosas, estos niños lo consiguieron, sigamos su ejemplo y trabajemos juntos" Sirzechs se encontraba diciendo, sin embargo uno de los arcángeles se levantaba, cruzando los brazos sobre su reluciente armadura, con cortes que quizás fueran tan antiguos como el tiempo, pero no por eso hacían que la armadura fuese menos bella bajo los ojos de que la observaran, el moderador con respeto le anunciaba, mientras el arcángel se movía acercándose a los 3 líderes que se encontraban sentados en una línea mostrando igualdad

" **se le da la palabra a Zeruel, el arcángel del poder** "

El arcángel sacaba una espada, los guardaespaldas de Sirzechs se ponían en alerta, mientras que Vali miraba con interés, el arcángel la ponía en el suelo en la punta formando una especie de cruz, el sonido de ese acto resonaba en el silencio

"dos mil años, más de dos mil años hemos combatido" su voz se escuchaba fuerte y resonaba en el anfiteatro "hemos luchado lo que parece una eternidad, y ahora nos dicen que debemos terminarla, porque?"

"has escuchado nuestras razones mi querido hermano" Michael contestaba "acaso te opones a ellas?"

"he escuchado la palabras de demonios y traidores, sus palabras para mí no valen hermano, solo las tuyas, y aun así encuentro muy difícil aceptar esta blasfemia" el arcángel miraba sus ojos azules como el cielo les veía seriamente a los tres.

"no es blasfemia, es sentido común" Azazel intervenía "los cielos necesitan nuestra ayuda y estamos dispuestos en colaborarles"

"y gracias a quienes estamos en esa situación?" el arcángel señalaba con su mano a azazesl primero y luego a Sirzechs "quienes los desviaron del camino?, las espadas de quienes están llenas con la sangre de nuestra gente?"

Azazel intentaba responder, pero Michael se le adelantaba

"mi querido hermano, no ciegues tu mirada a la verdad, nuestros números disminuyen no podremos sostenernos por mucho, los demonios nos darán los proceso para resolver este problema" Michael intentaba razonar.

Y ahí se hallaba la diferencia del asunto, Michael, era en la época de la gran guerra, un planeador brillante, que obtuvo muchas victorias en el cielo por su pragmatismo cuando era necesario, el bienestar mayor para el cielo al coste aceptable, diez ángeles morir en batalla para una ventaja que derrotaría a cientos de demonios sería una gran victoria

Pero Zeruel, fue un ángel que combatió con sus camaradas angeles, derrotando a sus enemigos, salvando a sus hermanos, ambos en los campos de guerra, luchando contra demonios y caidos por igual, todo por nombre de Dios su padre, para Zeruel diez perdidas, eran diez hermanos, diez compañeros que darían su vida, por eso su visión era diferente a la de Michael

"y recibiremos la ayuda de aquellos que mermaron nuestros números?, aquellos que sin compasión mascararon a los nuestros?, que ahora nuestro futuro se basa en copiarlos? En ascender a _humanos_ entre nuestras filas?" el arcángel miraba hacia el grupo donde se encontraba kazuya, confrontando su mirada con la hostil del humano, luego volvía al de los lideres "eso sería blasfemia en la era dorada"

"pero ya no estamos en esa era" Michael decía con tristeza "hemos caído muy lejos de esa era"

"si nos enfocamos demasiado en el pasado no llegaremos a ningún sitio" Sirzechs intervenía para apoyar a sus dos aliados "las alianza de nuestras 3 fuerzas, podrían darnos la capacidad de enfrentarnos a futuros problemas juntos, como uno, podríamos salvar vidas"

El arcángel de sus labios salía una risa burlona "oh, y dime poderoso Satán Carmesí, donde estaba ese sentimiento cuando masacrabas por decenas de nuestras gentes?"

La mirada de Sirzechs se hacía triste, mientras Rias apretaba sus manos aun sin tener oportunidad de bajar de donde hizo su exposición

"todos nos arrepentimos de nuestras acciones en la gran guerra" fue todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios

"tus palabras tendrán significado Lucifer, cuando ellas retornen de la muerte a mis hermanos" el arcángel comentaba su voz se hacía cada vez más desafiante "el cielo soportara como siempre lo ha hecho"

"talvez cuando termines de soportar" Azazel sonreía "ya no queden ángeles en el cielo"

"no me obligues a callar tu boca traidor" Zeruel quitaba la espada del suelo y la movía apuntando a Azazel

"ya basta, ancianos rencorosos" la voz de una joven se escuchaba desde el podio, al lado de Rias y Sona, Stella daba un paso alejándose del podio dejando una defensa psicológica hablando directamente a Zeruel, la joven miraba un instante al mediador

" **se, le otorga la palabra a Stella Vermillion, la Vermillion carmesí"**

El silencio se apoyaba pero era menos que cuando hablo zeruel, los murmullos provenientes desde el lado de los demonios no se hacían esperar

" _es la familia de los traidores"_

" _acaso aprovechara a declarar la guerra?"_

" _alguien con sangre de violencia no puede ser permitida en un congreso de paz"_

" _acaso nos acabara como hizo con el ejercito de Kokabiel?"_

Issei se encontraba apretando sus manos con tal fuerza que sus puños salían leves gotas de sangre, kazuya ponía su mano en el hombro y negaba con su mano, mientras Asia y Ravel le sujetaban las manos de forma cariñosa para intentar que no explotara en ira

"soy Stella Vermillion, heredera Setenta y cinco de la familia Vermillion y actual líder de nuestro clan" la joven se manejaba con una confianza que las palabras ajenas parecían no afectarle "estoy consciente de los errores de mi familia ha hecho no solo a los ángeles y a los caídos, sino también a mis congéneres demonios, por eso estoy aquí en frente, para pasar la nueva página, estoy aquí para apoyar esta alianza, para enmendar los errores de mi familia"

"las promesas vacías de una demonio" Zeruel intentaba contradecir pero Stella golpeaba fuerte con su brazo el podio

"es mejor que un tipo loco como Kokabiel interesado en seguir una guerra que ya no tiene sentido" La voz de Stella se escuchaba fuertemente

"como te atreves a compararme con ese traidor" Zeruel apretaba la empuñadura de su espada

"Al menos no estoy dejando que lo de mi familia ni mi origen dicten mi destino!" Stella elevaba su voz más "ya aquí hay demonios jóvenes, nuevos aquellos que no tienen crimines de la gran guerra, ángeles caídos nuevos, realmente quiere usted lord Zeruel, culparlos por los pecados del pasado?"

El arcángel no decía nada la joven caminaba a un lado viendo a los demás delegados del Cielo y de la Iglesia

"y que me cuentan de aquellos que amaban a su señor y los abandonaron, no le dieron su ayuda" Stella miraba a su compañera, su amiga, a Asia argento con cara de tristeza "los rechazaron los dejaron morir, tuvimos que ser nosotros los que le otorgamos su felicidad"

"el sistema celestial, lo manejaba Dios, tuvimos que dejar afuera aquellos que estuvieran creando un desbalance en el" Michael contestaba de una manera triste "realmente sentimos cada perdida"

"y aun así quiere el arcángel del poder, seguir con ese sistema?" Stella inhalaba recuperando su aliento elevando su voz una vez más "por eso declaro, desde hoy, no importa si esta alianza se afianza o no, el territorio de la familia Vermillion será, lugar para aquellos que no deseen estar amarrados al pasado, Demonios si ustedes no están felices con sus amos, o consideran que sus sequitos son malvados, los recibiremos y protegeremos, Ángeles que no deseen más luchar, los albergaremos, Caídos que deseen la paz, vengan con nosotros"

" _y los criminales los albergaras?"_ una voz en la lejanía se escuchaba

"si son verdaderos criminales no, pero aquellos que hayan sido injustamente condenados, por mantener el honor de un demonio poco digno entonces podrán venir con nosotros, es todo"

"que ganas tú con eso? Los demonios son avariciosos con sus deseos, dime que ganas con todo esto demonio?" el arcángel del poder posaba sus ojos azules en la joven demonio, el silencio sepulcral del recinto era entendible, los demonios eran muy celosos de su poder y sus deseos ninguno soltaría nada de el sin ganar algo a cambio

"solo deseo ser la esposa de issei hyodou, el Sekiryuutei, pasar nuestra larga existencia juntos, tener sus hijos y vivir en tranquilidad, no necesito un territorio extenso para eso, pero la paz es necesaria para eso"

Stella bajaba del escenario junto con una sorprendida Sona y Rias que le seguían, el congreso se quedaba atónito ante la declaración de la joven, solo Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs sonreían complacidos

" **Se hará un receso para continuar con la discusión"**

Los grupos se difundían alrededor entre ellos, algunos jóvenes comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, mientras el grupo de Sona y de Rias se encontraban conversando entre ellos, los hombres por un lado las chicas por el otro, la separación había sido iniciada por Saji ya que necesitaba hablar con sus colegas

"no puedo creer Hyoudou, tu novia realmente es una cosa sorprendente" Saji se encontraba agarrando el cuello de su compañero peón "espero poder algún día lograr que Sona Kaichou logre decir algo así sobre mi"

"en serio juraría que iba pasando algo con Momo-sempai" kazuya comentaba mientras kiba negaba

"no creo que Nimura-san es la que andaba con el más" el rubio del grupo miraba a saji

"si recuerdo que últimamente siempre andan contigo incluso en el día de padres ayudándote a mantener el orden" issei notaba saliendo del agarre de saji

"na, lo dudo ellas son amables conmigo, no creo haber hecho algo para llamar su atención" el peón de Sona se veía algo apenado

"creo que defenderlas contra un grupo de ángeles caídos cuenta como algo" Kiba sonreía levemente

"será? Pero hay chicos mejores y más apuestos en otros lados" Saji volteaba a mirar al grupo de chicas y sus compañeras del consejo estudiantil le daban un leve saludo

"si pero no fueron esos chicos quienes las protegieron saji, ten confianza" issei le decía dándole un golpe en la espalda

"no son malas chicas, también son lindas pero no se" Saji se veía pensativo

"vamos no creo que sea malo solo diles eso lo que sientes" Kazuya le comentaba

"talvez si reunirnos los tres y "Saij pensaba y Kazuya le daba un zape en la cabeza

"no, una a una no seas tan eficiente" el joven de lentes le decía "iré a buscar algo para beber la tensión me seco la garganta"

El joven caminaba hasta una mesa, al parecer no había diferencia entre mesas así que básicamente los enviados beberían todo lo que los demás estaban bebiendo, era bastante normal, Kazuya tomaba una bebida de color azul, era lo más cercano a agua que se hacía pasar por ahí, después de que una de las meseras de los caídos le indicara que no era alcohólica, era extraño ver como estaban distribuidas, al parecer las meseras de los demonios solo servirían a los demonios y así sucesivamente, quizás era alguna forma de evitar de que si algo sucediera seria culpables solos la misma raza

"uhm nada mal" el joven miraba su vaso, mientras por el reflejo transparente veía a Rias gremory acercándose "felicitaciones fue una buena exposición"

"habría sido mejor si cierta persona no me hubiese hecho pasar una vergüenza" la joven Rias le daba un leve pellizco mientras ella tenía una bebida igual a la de el

"oye no fui yo quien comenzó a usar la lengua, auch" el joven de lentes sonreía con algo de dolor después de que Rias le pellizcaba el brazo.

"gracioso, de que conversaban eh?" Rias se hacía a un lado del joven mirando ahora que los dos grupos estaban conversando entre ellos

"ah ya sabes chicas, y como tengo la mejor novia de mundo y el inframundo" Kazuya sonreía mientras la joven de cabello carmesí se sonrojaba

"ah, realmente dices lo que se te viene a la mente eh?" Rias bebía un poco mientras observaba a Stella "realmente esa chica es tan diferente"

"te refieres a Stella?"

"muchas dificultades con su nombre, y ella sigue adelante, incluso la posibilidad de abandonar todo, yo no pude hacer eso" Rias recordaba el proceso de la lucha contra Raiser, habría sido capaz de dejar todo en pro de su libertad, renunciar a ser una gremory y escapar

"claro porque tú eres Rias, ella es Stella, no vale la pena compararse con otros" el joven sentía un poco el consejo para sí mismo "solo has lo que puedas hacer, con tus capacidades, uhmm esto no me quita la sed pero si me da otra cosa jajá disculpa Rias voy al baño"

"está bien no tardes" la joven le sonreía dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminaba para juntarse con Sona y los demás

Unos minutos después kazuya encontraba limpiando sus manos, aparte los baños los habían reconstruido para lucir completamente elegantes como si de un hotel 5 estrellas o más se tratasen, eso explicaría en una de sus conversaciones con Sona él porque estaban muchos de los clubes culturales peleándose por pasar sus clubes a este lugar, estaba preparado para demorarse mucho pero los baños estaban desolados, como si los seres sobrenaturales tuviesen vejigas bendecidas por sus creadores, antes de que su mente se dirigiera a mas pensamientos aleatorios su teléfono celular sonaba,

"uh? De casa? Pero Rias dijo que había hipnotizado a mis padres para que creyeran que estoy ahí" el joven contestaba "si alo?"

" _kazu-nyan debes salir de ahí ya, toma a shirone y vete"_ una voz femenina sonaba desde su teléfono, kazuya la conocía pero sonaba un poco diferente

"Night? Pero como llamaste pero quien es shirone, espera fuiste tú la que dejo la tarjeta?" el joven intentaba contestar

" _shirone es koneko, tómala y huyan yo iré por ustedes"_

Antes que kazuya pudiera responder o comprender tan solo lo que escuchaba un resonar del techo se veía con fracturas en todos lados y un sonido ensordecedor se escuchaba y una nube oscura cubría al joven seguido de una enorme explosión

" _kazu-nyan? Kazu-nyan? KAZUYA"_

* * *

En la habitación del club la pared de la puerta explotaba varias mujeres con túnicas que cubrían sus rostros se encontraban cubiertos, señalando a Gasper

"humanos?" Mizore miraba mientras se acercaba

"son magos" Koneko contestaba

" _es el, estaba aquí como nos lo informaron"_

" _entréganos al medio vampiro"_

De sus frentes salían numerosos rayos de energía sin embargo un muro de hielo se interponía entre ellas, la información no hablaba de las dos presencias adicionales

" _quienes uhaggg"_

Antes que pudiera terminar una maga tenía su corazón atravesando por una lanza de luz en las manos de una goth lolita

"lo siento abuelas pero él es mío yo lo vi primero" formando otras dos lanzas de luz mittelt perforaba el cuello de otra maga haciendo salpicar su sangre en la pared y en sus ropas, las demás intentaban atacarla pero la joven ángel caída usaba la segunda lanza para golpear el suelo y hacer una explosión de humo y escapar por el hueco generado

Por el pasillo koneko corría cargando a Gasper dentro de su caja, con Mizore al lado, mirando hacia afuera habían decenas de mujeres y hombres con las mismas túnicas, viendo hacia atrás como la silueta de Mittelt los alcanzaba

"oh mierda son demasiados" la caída rubia comentaba mientras veia su vestido "ah caramba y era nuevo es la segunda razón por la que las matare a esas abuelas"

"cuál es la primera?" Mizore preguntaba mientras, koneko continuaba corriendo bajando por las escaleras mientras el ángel caído lanzaba más lanzas de luz hacia atrás y Mizore generaba muros de hielo para bloquear el paso

"que esas túnicas presumiendo esos enormes senos de vaca, siento que se burlaran de mi" Mittelt decía mientras el grupo se detenia frente a la habitación donde habia estado sellado gasper

"entiendo, eres de las mías" la joven extendia su puño mientras que mittelt le daba un toque con el de ella

"Koneko-chan que es lo que quieren de mi?" el joven vampiro preguntaba desde su caja mientras la nekomata negaba con la cabeza

"no lo se, entremos" la joven entraba junto con la mujer de hielo, viendo al angel caído quedar afuera "entra"

"no, ahí vienen son muchas, si son magos realmente traspasaran esa barrera dándole el tiempo, voy a impedírselos" extendiendo sus alas invocando dos lanzas de luz

"suerte" koneko cerraba la puerta mientras afuera mas magas se acercaban

" _quítate de nuestro camino sucia alas de cuervo"_

" _no tenemos tiempo el ataque va a comenzar"_

"lo siento abuelas pero los niños bonitos deben ser protegidos" la ángel caída sonreía mientras se lamia los labios con éxtasis

Los sonidos de explosiones y de gritos de mujeres se escuchaban desde afuera de la habitación Gasper sujetando sus propias piernas temblando de miedo, koneko le acariciaba la cabeza

"tranquilo Gya-kun pronto buchou y los demás llegaran aquí y" sus orejas se movían y cubrían a gasper recibiendo varios rayos de energías, por su proximidad la maga responsable, la cual estaba medio cuerpo en el techo materializado" no había usado potencia letal, dándole tiempo a Mizore de abrazar a los dos y con un movimiento de sus manos formar un Iceberg que cubría el resto de la habitación

" _maldita sea, él no nos informó que Gremory tenía una mujer de las nieves y una caída como sus aliadas"_

* * *

Levantándose de entre los escombros kazuya sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente, miraba lo lejos que le había arrastrado la explosión, algunas luces de lejos se veían la activación del barreras mágicas, reconocia el verde del Twiligth Shield de asia, pero cubrirt a tantos le haría un agotamiento extremo a la alfil de rias, en el cielo cientos de siluetas y en el suelo numerosas personas alrededor, el auditorio estaba en ruinas, el joven se levantaba, al parecer la Kokoroyuki se había invocado sola y había generado nieve para amortiguar su caída, el joven tomaba la katana del suelo cubierto de nieve y corría en dirección hacia el lugar, visualizando una silueta, acercándose se reconocían mutuamente

"oh Shiranami-kun estas vivo" la mujer de lentes se acercaba al joven

"Katerea san, si pero por poco, un ataque a una conferencia de paz" kazuya miraba mientras escuchaba una risa detrás de ellos, ambos miraban a un hombre de mas de 2 metros de alto musculoso, kazuya reconocía la silueta, detrás del enorme sujeto habían humanos, pero había algo en sus miradas, estaban vacías sin emoción además todos tenían sacred gears, pero eran parecidos los unos a los otros,

"oh así que el pequeño que rechazo la invitación de Cao Cao, como esta tu alianza con los demonios ahora muchacho?" el hombre se reía con fuerza mientras kazuya preparaba la espada en su cintura "crees que podrás herirme con ese mondadientes? A mi Heracles?"

"estoy seguro que podremos vencerte" el joven miraba fijamente a Heracles este hacia una mirada de burla hacia el joven

"creo que hablas de muchas personas en tu lado" el hombre sonreía

Kazuya no entendía, hasta que sentía un dolor intenso en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, el joven miraba un brazo que fácilmente había destrozado su piel, un brazo de color caramelo cubierto con un aura oscura, el joven poco a poco movía su mano hacia su saco para intentar detener la mano, pero sus fuerzas le abandonaban mientras la sangre recorría la herida

"lo siento niño, pero solo los débiles pueden pensar en alianzas" Katerea quitaba su mano mientras veía como el joven caía al suelo comenzando a dejar un charco de sangre, la mujer lamia un poco la sangre en su mano "que lastima tan delicioso, pero te manchaste con la suciedad de los falsos Satán. Me divertiré eliminándolos a todos"

La mujer reía desplegando sus alas demoniacas y volando para observar la destrucción, mientras Heracles se movía con el grupo de personas extrañas hacia la conferencia

FIN EPISODIO.

* * *

 **Ahora la espera hasta el fin de semana muajajajajaaj soy cruel, pero culpen a algunos animes que me enseñaron a dejar las historias así de cortadas**

 **Bueno va la votación 1 – 0 a favor de issei, me gusta el hecho de que más gente le esté agradando la historia y me esté siguiendo.**

 **Comienzan más acciones nuevamente, quienes son esos humanos? Porque tienen sacred gears? Porque los sacred gear son parecidos? Bueno estas respuestas y más en el próximo episodio de DxD Encore.**

 **Estoy reformando un poco ampliare el prólogo de DxD debido a que algunos me escribieron que los capítulos deben tener como mínimo mil palabras, honestamente no habia leído esa regla asi que lo corregiré de inmediato**


	19. Encore 18: Sobrevivir X Héroe

**DXD ENCORE 18: Sobrevivir X Héroe**

 **Bueno comenzamos esta nueva parte de DxD Encore, comienza el combate**

 **alexsennin9999; jajá si pero golpear a un noble por muy patán que sea en una conferencia de paz, creo que reforzaría los puntos de Zeruel y bueno ya veremos si insulto a la gente o muajajaj**

 **Bueno comenzamos, este combate espero poder cumplir las expectativas de todos gracias por las más de 1500 visitas**

 **Disclaimer: DxD no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, no se me ocurre que poner aquí pero sería un hombre muy feliz si fuese dueño de DxD**

* * *

Existe una expresión en el mundo de los juegos llamada Devils Luck, la suerte del demonio, sin fundamento era solo una expresión, pero esta noche, podría tener algo de validez, cuando Sirzechs lucifer se acercaba a saludar a alguno de los jóvenes que otras familias habían enviado para aprender algo de la política del inframundo, la suerte que los jóvenes estuviesen cerca de un ventanal, le había proporcionado al actual Maou la vista a la barrera de protección la cual permitía ver el cielo nocturno pero este se encontraba de un inusual color naranja, los sentidos de guerrero de la gran guerra que se estaban en reposo reaccionaban, girando rápidamente hacia los presentes mientras acumulaba poder demoniaco, solo podría proteger a los jóvenes con una barrera, los demás tendrían que arreglárselas, el confiaba en el sequito de su hermana

"NOS ATACAN" el actual Lucifer gritaba a todos y todo se llenó de oscuridad y llamas,

Meteoros de llamas formados con magia impactaban las paredes del auditorio, y muchos de los nuevos edificios de la academia, dejando cráteres humeantes en el suelo dejando cráteres en el suelo, destruyendo en su camino a las patrullas que se encontraban de ángeles, caídos y demonios por igual, los cadáveres que no quedaron desintegrados por las llamas quedaban en los cráteres, los guerreros de la iglesia, los exorcistas y caballeros templarios que se encontraban rodeando el perímetro no tuvieron tiempo de ir a ayudar ya que la segunda ola del ataque se acercaba, humanos cubiertos en mantos, los magos, junto con algunos ángeles caídos y demonios vestidos de ropas rojas oscuras, en frente de ellos cientos de seres humanos, sacred gears activándose, enormes guantes como garras oscuras y dentadas, imitaciones de Sword birth generando espadas aserradas de llamas, el problema es que todos se acercaban con miradas en sus ojos completamente vacías y blancas. Así iniciaba el ataque de la Khaos Brigade

* * *

La luz verde del Twiligth Shield de Asia comenzaba a desvanecerse, la joven ex novicia caía de rodillas entre los escombros del recinto a algunos metros de él, el escudo podría proteger de las heridas pero el impacto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para enviar a todos lejos, afortunadamente, Saji había reaccionado con rapidez envolviendo al grupo en la línea de su Sacred gear, así que ellos se habían alejado del epicentro, pero no entre ellos, unas alas en llamas se acercaban a la joven Ravel phenex, su traje de gala rasgado

"Ravel-san estas bien?" Asia preguntaba agotada intentando levantarse la joven familiar de Raiser le ayudaba a sostenerse

"Asia sempai no se preocupe estoy bien somos inmortales una cosa así no nos detendrá" Ravel movía a la novicia a unos escombros elevados para intentar cubrirse de lo que fuese que estuviese volando en los cielos, unos escombros se rompían en explosión y Xenovia con Durandal descubierta

"rayos y el vestido era nuevo" la joven de cabello azulado ayudaba a levantar a Kiba y a Tsubasa yura

"suerte que tienes bien tus prioridades" issei levantaba una parte del techo arrojándola descubriendo a Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki

"están todos bien?" Saji se levantaba junto con Momo y Ruruko

"esto no se ve bien" Sona Sitri observaba algunos de los cráteres, y algunas manchas de sangre de lo que solían ser seres vivos

"no tuvieron oportunidad" Stella se levantaba mientras Asia tenía una expresión triste

"descuida Asia chan hiciste lo que pudiste, ahora necesitamos concentrarnos" Akeno miraba a Rias, las cual intentaba usar el hechizo de comunicación que habían usado en el Rating game para intentar contactar con Koneko y Kazuya.

" _intentaron llevarse a Gya-kun buchou, estoy herida pero Mizore nos cubre y una ángel caída nos ayudó"_ la voz de Koneko se escuchaba desde el círculo mágico, los suspiros de alivio

"bien Koneko, por favor intenta no moverte más de lo necesario, cúrate y si pueden irse aléjense a un lugar seguro"

" _pero buchou, Rias, yo puedo ayudar" Koneko respondía con algo de dolor en su voz_

"NO, quédate ahí Koneko, por favor, sino quien protegerá a Gasper kun?" Respondía con un tono de mando en su voz, la joven nekomata se escuchaba en silencio

" _entendido buchou"_

"bien, vamos kazuya responde…. Kazuya-kun" Rias aun con la mano en su oído mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban sonidos de disparos y algunas explosiones a su alrededor

"Rias no tenemos tiempo" Sona decía pero se detenía al ver el rostro de su amiga

"no podrá ser que el" Tsubasa intentaba comentar pero viendo como Kiba negaba el rostro al ver como se veía Rias apretando sus manos

" _Rias…..chicos me escuchan?"_ el grupo se ponía alerta escuchando la voz de Kazuya a través de la magia, estaba susurrando

"Kazuya, donde estas podemos ir por ti" Rias se escuchaba aliviada

" _no estoy herido, deben ayudar a muchas personas más, yo estoy bien, confía en mi Rias"_

La joven parecía decidirse, viendo a los demás de su sequito afirmando con sus miradas

"bien Kazuya, creeremos en ti" Rias terminaba la comunicación mirando a su grupo "muy bien debemos actuar rápido"

"propongo que nos dividamos mi sequito y yo nos encargaremos de buscar sobrevivientes y evacuarlos, de seguro Lucifer-sama ha de estar evacuando la gente por los portales" Sona miraba a Rias, "voy a necesitar los poderes de Asia, si encontramos a alguien mal herido no podemos perder mucho tiempo"

"difícil nos quedaríamos nosotros sin curaciones si vamos a combatir de manera frontal" Kiba decía pensativo mientras Asia de entre su vestido sacaba unos pequeños brazaletes de 4 esmeraldas cada uno

"Kazu-nii dijo que hiciera algunos durante el entrenamiento por si acaso" Asia decía mientras Stella le sonreía abrazándola tomando un brazalete

Sona veía los brazaletes, según la explicación de Rias era la magia del Twiligth healing encapsulada en cristales vacíos, y eran casi tan efectivos como si la joven Ex monja usara su sacred gear

"ahhh bien hecho Asia por eso eres la mejor" la joven miraba su brazalete "bien iré a reunirme con Leone y Tachibana están en el norte intentare enlazar la comunicación mágica con la de ustedes"

"Stella espera no vendrás con nosotros?" Issei le miraba algo preocupado y la joven se acercaba abrazándole

"cariño ustedes han entrenado más juntos son un equipo ten fe en tu futura Reina un poco no?" la joven se separaba dando un giño convocaba a leavatein y saltaba cortando a un grupo de magos que se acercaban

"bien ya tenemos nuestros planes, ahora todos sepárense" Rias daba la orden y los dos sequitos se separaban en direcciones diferentes

* * *

La orden de los caballeros templarios, los guerreros más efectivos de la iglesia, cuando sus exorcistas fallaban, los templarios estarían ahí para enfrentarse a los males que podrían venir del inframundo, ya sea por los humanos herejes o los mismos demonios, incluso ángeles caídos, y disponían del entrenamiento, las armas y herramientas, bendecidas por el poder sagrado, rifles, armas, pistolas, espadas y escudos, cada uno proporcionaría dolor, ninguna criatura consiente podría soportarlo, sin embargo los humanos que usaban los sacred gear en masa comenzaban a golpear los escudos de los templarios, con fuerza, las masa de gente comenzaba a moverse saltando el escudo pero estos eran detenidos desde vehículos blindados comenzaban a dispararles, las balas atravesaban el cuerpo de esas personas, si podrían llamarse así, mujeres, hombres, ancianos y algunos niños, recibían enromes agujeros en el cuerpo, pero continuaban moviéndose.

" _MANTENGAN LA FORMACION"_

Uno de los sargentos de campo de los Templarios se escuchaba desde los vehículos, sin embargo una que otra vez uno de los humanos controlados lograba pasar la barrera de templarios y llegaba detrás de ellos, moría pero eso tomaba uno templarios, los cuales no estarían disparando ni conteniendo la horda de enemigos, así poco a poco la horda lograba partir por la mitad la barrera de 100 templarios, al romperse la formación algunos intentaban escapar otros mantener la posición, una línea hecha de metal cortaba las extremidades de algunos de los invasores, Irina llegaba con excalibur Mimic, vistiendo su traje de exorcista

"por favor deténganse, no queremos lastimarles"

Un niño un poco más joven que Koneko saltaba Irina dudaba, pero en un instante la cabeza del infante caía sobre el suelo, frente de Irina, el ejecutor de la iglesia Alexander Anderson se encontraba con sangre en sus bayonetas

"niña protestante, que haces? No dudes ahora"

"pero señor, son humanos, yo, yo no creo poder, están siendo controlados" Irina sostenía a excalibur mimic en sus manos "no me hice exorcista para cazar a inocentes"

"eso es bueno aun tienes corazón, ve y busca a Xenovia, ayúdala de seguro están luchando con los demonios y caídos traidores" el hombre miraba mientras los templarios intentaban retroceder

"pero"

"sin peros VETE, serás de más utilidad allá" el hombre sin esperar una respuesta se lanzaba comenzando a cortar y decapitar a los humanos controlados, Irina apretaba más su espada también sus dientes la furia que sentía en estos momentos tenía que dirigirla, así que corrió en dirección donde sentía el poder sagrado de durandal.

En el antiguo edificio del club, la habitación que era de Gasper la pared había explotado, magos y usuarios controlados del sacred gear se encontraban golpeando el bloque de hielo donde se encontraban Koneko, Gasper y Mizore

"no, podre mantenerlo más tiempo" Mizore respiraba agitadamente, koneko estaba casi completamente curada, incorporándose para luchar

"estoy lista Mizore Sempai"

"pero son muchos koneko-chan, deberíamos quedarnos" Gasper se escondía detrás de Koneko dentro de una caja

"sempai no aguantara más está en peligro" la joven apretaba sus pequeñas manos mientras sus orejas se movían

"pero mizore-san solo está cansada" Ga

"no me refiero a ella" koneko estaba preparada viendo por la pared de hielo, de repente una silueta aparece detrás de los magos, numerosas llamas azules comienzan a quemar a los magos mientras que las cabezas de los humanos controlados eran o torcidas en 360 grados o arrancadas de golpe, la lluvia de sangre caía sobre el hielo

"no puede ser" koneko abría los ojos sorprendida mirando a mizore "no bajes el bloque"

"nyaaan shirone, que recibimiento tan frio" una mujer de cabello negro, con un kimono del mismo color, con una cinta amarilla alrededor de su cintura tocaba el hielo, mientras cada paso que daba hacía sonar mover unas esferas doradas que estaban en sus caderas, la mujer poseía dos colas negras mientras movía sus orejas buscando más enemigos

"hermana" koneko decía eso mientras gasper y mizore se sorprendían mientras la voluptuosa mujer les estaba dando la espalda

"bastardo, dijo que shirone no correría peligro" la mujer murmuraba seriamente para sí misma mientras veía de nuevo la barrera de hielo "bien shirone he venido por ti es hora de que nos vayamos"

"hermana, yo no quiero irme contigo, mis amigos están aquí me necesitan" la joven nekomata ponía su mano sobre el hielo

"esta fiesta es divertida pero no, he venido por ti y no me iré sin ti" la mujer ponía un dedo sobre la barrera de hielo "solo un poco de ki y destrozare esta agua congelada" la mujer se detenía quitando la mano "que haces?"

La joven nekomata tenía sus palmas en el hielo, tanto sus manos como el hielo pulsaban de una energía de color blanco

"estas poniendo tu energía vital en el hielo?" la nekomata miraba más atentamente su hermana estaba usando senjutsu, no solo no estaba ocultado su apariencia de nekomata estaba usando sus poderes

"buchou, dijo que buscaríamos la forma de recuperarte de tu locura por el poder, issei-sempai dijo que me detendría si yo me terminaba como tú, kazuya-sempai dijo que los lazos de familia son los más fuertes, Vermillion sempai, la odian como lo hacían conmigo y aun así sonríe y ama, hermana, por favor ayúdalos" los ojos de Koneko se veían llenos de emoción, lagrimas pero no de rechazo hacia su hermana

"nyajajaja entonces quieres que ayude a esa banda de tontos? Y después que sucederá eh?" Kuroka miraba fijamente el hielo formado pero más exactamente a su hermana"

"Buchou puede que te prohíba cosas pero no será estricta, Akeno-san es algo retorcida pero es buena gente, Yuuto-sempai es amable pero habla mucho de espadas, Asia-san es amable de seguro te sonreirá siempre, Issei sempai no se objetara porque tienes pechos grandes" la mirada de koneko se hacía algo molesta, lo cual hacia sonreír un poco a Kuroka "Phenex-san puede que no te agrade porque es una cerebro de pájaro, pero no es mala persona, Stella-san te dejara quedarse en su territorio a cambio de que le enseñes algo de cocina, Tachibana-sempai querrá hacerte peinados que considere bonitos, Leone san de seguro querrá pelear contigo de forma amistosa y Kazuya-sempai, él le encantan los gatos, en el club no se calla sobre su familiar Night, Kuroka-neesan son unos tontos pero pueden ser nuestros tontos, no quiero ir contigo pero tú puedes venir conmigo"

Kuroka miraba fijamente a su hermana, moviendo una mano una burbuja se formaba alrededor de la barrera de hielo, la mujer se daba una vuelta caminando hacia el hueco en la pared

"esa es una barrera no dejara ni entrar ni salir a nadie, si están muertos, vendré por ti así sea a la fuerza" la mujer decía en un tono frio

"tengo fe en ellos hermana"

En el centro de la batalla Akeno y Rias se encontraban en el cielo lanzando relámpagos de energía oscura y amarilla impactando a los enemigos que se encontraban en el aire, esquivando lanzas de luz de los caídos renegados y poderes demoniacos de los demonios traidores

"no son fuertes pero son demasiados" Rias comentaba mientras su Reina miraba al suelo y lanzaba más relámpagos a los humanos controlados, estos emitían gemidos de dolor antes de caer derrotados, pero Akeno no tomaba nada de disfrute de esto.

"que les han hecho a estas personas?" Kiba preguntaba mientras con sus espadas cortaba los brazos de un usuario que tenía enromes guantes dentados que cubrían desde sus manos hasta los hombros, pero seguía intentando atacarlo sin sentido a pesar de no tener brazos, Xenovia terminaba el trabajo con un corte en la cabeza

"parece que es la única forma de detenerlos" Xenovia miraba mientras ponía a durandal en su hombro "atacan en hordas pero no tienen estrategia solo atacan y atacan"

"talvez esperaban una forma de detener a los combatientes?" Ravel miraba mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego en dirección al aire impactando a 2 demonios que se distraían y eran consumidos por el poder de Rias

"si pudiéramos usar el poder de Gasper para detenerlos a todos" issei lanzaba a uno de los humanos contra otro grupo mientras bloqueaba una espada de llamas con su Boosted Gear, detrás de issei un caído intentaba atacarlo con una espada de luz pero un hilo de metal rodeaba su cuello cortándole y haciendo una explosión de plumas

"issei kun estas bien?" Irina llegaba transformando de nuevo a mimic en una katana

"si gracias Irina, estas bien?"

"si los delegados de la iglesia están con Michael san, los exorcistas y templarios estamos intentando detener a estos" Irina miraba a los humanos que se encontraban derrotados o muertos

"y donde se encuentra el arcángel bocón?" Issei se acercaba cuando una enorme columna de luz comenzaba a desintegrar a los enemigos que estaban en el aire, Rias, Akeno y Ravel por poco no lograban llegar al suelo

"creo que ahí está" Kiba decía mientras veía de donde venía el enorme rayo de luz

* * *

Sirzechs se encontraba escoltando a los demonios jóvenes de otras familias, debía su responsabilidad a las demás familias tener a sus herederos a salvo, pero no estaba solo 20 de su guardia estaba con él,, seleccionados personalmente, se dirigían hacia los portales que conducían al inframundo.

"cuando terminemos aquí iremos a reunirnos con Azazel y Michael para coordinar el contra ataque" Sirzechs declaraba hacia sus guardaespaldas los cuales se encontraban afirmando y buscando cualquier signo de combate, los portales estaban unos metros más adelante, habían sido puestos en caso de emergencia, por Sona Sitri, portales azules que solo permitirían una evacuación hacia el inframundo sin permitir un retorno al mundo humano, sin embargo los portales a los que se acercaban, estaban activados y eran de color rojo

El Lucifer carmesí extendía una de sus manos hacia su lado derecho generando un potente campo de protección alrededor de los jóvenes demonios, pero lanzas demoniacas eran lanzadas, 3 de sus guardias fueron muertos por el impacto, otros 7 fueron tomados por sorpresa por los demonios que comenzaban a surgir de los portales, vistiendo armaduras negras como las suyas, sin embargo con una apariencias más amenazantes y en sus petos estaban las marcas de las familias Belzebu y Leviatán

"hasta este nivel de infiltración ha llegado la facción de los viejos satán?" el hombre de cabello rojo miraba a los jóvenes negando mientras tomaba una de las armas de su fallecidos guardaespaldas, aun manteniendo el escudo para los jóvenes.

* * *

Saji tenía sujetado a uno de los humanos que habían sido controlados, con su sacre gear, la línea de Vitra le tenía amarrado, Asia se acercaba intentando usar el poder del Twiligth healing para volverlo a la normalidad, las heridas de la pelea para restringirlo se curaban pero el hombre ya con canas se movía fuertemente

"no está funcionando Asia-san tienes que detenerte" Saji decía mientras incrementaba la fuerza de sujeción del sacred gear

"pero porque, oh… esto es horrible.. Quien le haría esto?" la joven daba unos pasos hacia atrás descorazonada dejándose caer de rodillas, Sona sitri se acercaba poniendo una mano extendida frente al rostro del hombre

"lo siento, descansa en paz" un poderoso torrente de agua como si fuese un chorro cortante perforaba la frente del hombre dejando un hueco y la materia gris terminando de salir por el orificio mientras saji retraía su sacred gear

"Kaichou, hay un problema, al parecer los portales han sido comprometidos no podremos sacar a estos heridos" Tsubaki se acercaba mirando a su Rey intentando buscar una solución

la joven hermana de Serafal miraba alrededor tenían aproximadamente 25 personas, ella, tsubaki y sus dos alfiles podrían crear un portal ahí mismo para la evacuación tenían algo seguro en las paredes restantes, pero apenas iniciaran el ritual atraería la atención de los enemigos, los humanos controlados no eran problema, pero el resto de la Brigada posiblemente lo notarían e intentarían atacarlos, su séquito no tenía el poder destructivo del de Rias, cuando pasos armados se acercaban, mirando alrededor veían a un grupo de caballeros templarios, siendo guiados por un hombre con un traje desgarrado en combate con heridas pero no parecían afectarle

"ahh son los templarios" Ruruko decía algo temerosa mientras saji se ponía en frente de ella intentando cubrirla

"ah.. Maximilian san, es horrible lo que le han hecho a estas personas" Asia miraba al templario el hombre solo bajaba levemente la mirada

"así es santa-bruja pero ahora no es el momento de desfallecer, pero ahora nosotros seremos su escudo así que jóvenes demonios, que no cargan con el estigma de la gran guerra, les mostraremos como peleamos los humanos" Maximilian levantaba su espada en lo alto, el grupo de 50 templarios, algunos conocidos otros habían escuchado la historia de la batalla contra Kokabiel comenzaban a moverse en grupos 10 con enormes escudos formaban un circulo alrededor del grupo de supervivientes mientras comenzaban a trabajar en el portal

"¿es esta la santa bruja? Creí que sería más alta gran maestre" un hombre cubierto con armadura como un paladín con un enorme Mazo en sus hombros

"esta en lo correcto hermano Alexander, pero no te dejes engañar fue su luz verde la que nos protegió de los meteoros condenados" Maximilian caminaba entre el resto de templarios

"bien Santa-Bruja soy Alexander Conrerius, mi martillo y el de mis hermanos está a tu disposición"

"agradecemos su ayuda y la aceptamos" Sona sitri decía distrayéndose un poco de la creación del portal, pero creía necesario como una Demonio de clase alta corresponder

"no es algo grosero responder en lugar de una demonio de mayor clase? Tenga respeto a la señorita argento" otro de los Templarios con un enorme martillo, un hombre de cabello canoso y de gran estatura y musculatura miraba de forma como si regañara a un niño a la heredera de los Sitri

"uhg, pero yo soy la.. ahg olvídelo" Sona iba a responder pero decidía que era mejor concentrarse en su tarea, el pulso de energía era sentido por los enemigos los cuales comenzaban a dirigir algo de sus fuerzas hacia los del portal

"Señores demostrémosles como luchamos a estos novatos" Maximilian levantaba la espada

" _!POR LA SANTA BRUJA!"_ el grito de los templarios se escuchaban mientras corrían chocando de frente contra los humanos controlados y los demonios que les acompañaban

* * *

Heracles se encontraba derribando una pared de uno de los pocos edificios que aún quedaban en pie, una cafetería de 3 pisos, el primer piso se encontraban cadáveres de humanos controlados, viendo enojado no por los cadáveres

"sucia demonio no poder terminar el trabajo" Heracles movía su mano hacia un leve corte en su mejilla apretando su otra mano con fuerza y el aura de Variant Detonation incrementándose, recordando como Katerea se había alejado del lugar para observar el espectáculo

Sentía furia el como un humano normal, se atrevía a burlarse de un Héroe como el, haciéndose el muerto y levantándose lanzando un corte con su mondadientes de hielo generando estacas de hielo que perforaron a algunos de los humanos controlados con sacred gears artificiales, el joven corría huyendo, los humanos controlados reconocieron la amenaza y comenzaron a perseguirle y ahora yacían en el suelo, solo después de que se habían ido había notado la herida en su rostro

" _bastante en favor de los humanos lo que hacen, controlando la voluntad y usando inocentes, acaso Cao Cao estaba muy avergonzado para mostrarse?"_

La voz de kazuya se escuchaba por los parlantes de la cafetería, al parecer los demás humanos controlados habían sido derrotados

"Cao Cao no tiene por qué molestarse con basuras como ustedes" Heracles gritaba "vamos ahora porque no vienes y te enfrentas a mi?"

" _que acaso el cerebro te funciona como el de estas cosas que llamas humanos?, solo atacan lo que ven, sin estrategia es fácil derrotarles, tu fuiste del de la idea ridícula?"_

Heracles intentaba buscar los cables hacia donde conducían "ridícula?"

" _claro, ataquemos el lugar donde están todos los lideres los seres más poderosos de las facciones, realmente están locos ustedes"_

"solo no comprendes porque estas aliado con demonios, nosotros somos la justicia para la humanidad" el hombre subía al segundo piso, el sistema contra incendios se activaba comenzando a mojar al hombre "que me asustas con agua?"

"KOKOROYUKI"

Kazuya salía de uno de los armarios que estaban en el segundo piso Heracles fácilmente bloqueaba su arma con las manos

"ja te dije tu mondadientes no me hará nada" el aire frio de la espada comienza a surgir comenzando a congelar las manos del hombre

"bienvenido a la lección de física FRIO A TODA POTENCIA"

La espada respondía generando más aire frio, congelando todo a su alrededor lo que estaba mojado y al héroe dejándole en un enorme bloque de hielo, kazuya se apoyaba en una pared caminando hacia las escaleras, su visión se hacía algo borrosa, aunque en su mano había un brazalete de esmeraldas de las 6 habían solo 2 esmeraldas aun con el poder del Twiligth healing, a mala hora descubrir que tus heridas cerradas no reestablecían la pérdida de sangre

"rayos, estoy hecho nada, quizás unas Phoenix tears no estaría mal" el joven caminaba y escuchaba algo resquebrajarse, mirando hacia atrás una explosión del bloque de hielo lo sorprendía Heracles movía su cuerpo cubriéndose con un aura

"buen intento pero mi sacred gear puede explotar todo lo que toco ahora veamos como explota tu cabeza"

Heracles corría a gran velocidad, su puño cubierto del aura extraña, kazuya no podía moverse sus energías estaban agotadas y su pérdida de sangre no le hacía mejor la situación, pero sintiendo una fuerza, una silueta lo toma del cuello de la camisa levantándolo y golpeando en la cara a Heracles haciéndole continuar derecho, kazuya abría los ojos después de cerrarlos para el impacto viendo a una hermosa mujer cargándole entre los brazos

"sabes kazu-nyan se supone que es el hombre que carga a su princesa así" la mujer de cabello negro y orejas de gato le sonreía

"eres night? Ella es la única que me llama así" el joven decía sorprendido pero su voz se escuchaba cansada

"jajaj bingo, Nya-ay lo que debo hacer por mi humano favorito" la mujer miraba hacia las escaleras como subía nuevamente Heracles

"que significa esto Kuroka?" el hombre le veía bastante molesto

"sencillo, el trato era no poner a shirone en peligro lo fallaron así que se van al carajo, además Kazu-nyan es más divertido" la mujer decía mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la escalera

"jum traidora, en ese caso podre eliminarte" el hombre miraba a los pies de la mujer, y esta hacia una patada liberando la sandalia con la que le había golpeado, la sandalia explotaba al disipare el humo los dos no estaban, frente de el se encontraba un enorme muro de hielo y sus piernas congeladas

En el tercer piso se encontraba Kuroka aplicando algo de senjutsu en el cuerpo de Kazuya, no recuperaría su sangre pero al menos le daría un dopaje de energía en su cuerpo

"así que, tu nombre es Kuroka y eres una nekomata" kazuya mencionaba mientras ponía sus pies en la tierra nuevamente

"Nya? bueno es otra habilidad de los familiares" la mujer intentaba explicarse solo viendo los ojos azules del joven, sus lentes se habían perdido ahora

"tú misma dijiste que solo se podía una habilidad" el joven mencionaba

"mira lindo si salimos de esta vivos jugaremos al millón de preguntas" la mujer se levantaba mirando alrededor, el tercer piso estaba destruido y muchos usuarios incapacitados o muertos "hiciste todo eso?"

"es fácil cuando siempre tiran a matarte" kazuya se levantaba moviendo su brazo

"no es a eso, me refiero, son humanos no?"

"un humano tiene la capacidad de elegir, ellos se les fue arrebatada" el joven apretaba su katana intentando no mirar a los muertos "tengo que decirme eso, si no si no"

Kuroka recordaba aun cuando era Night pasando por la habitación de Kazuya podía ver al joven pasar de pesadilla en pesadilla después de lo de Kokabiel

"tenemos que huir, es un héroe con el espíritu y las fortalezas de Heracles el hijo de Zeus" la nekomata intentaba hallar razón en el joven, pero sospechaba lo que pasaría por su cabeza, sabe que huir del héroe ahora es enviarlo contra sus amigos "podría sola contra el pero me tomaría engañarlo con mucho de mi senjutsu pero tiene un sacred gear peligroso"

"espera que no se llama Hercules?" Kazuya preguntaba su expresión se veía algo confundida

"es el mismo kazu-nyan, ahora no es momento de clase de historia" la mujer le tomaba del brazo cuando el joven le miraba sonriéndole

"creo que podremos ganarle, pero tendrás que confiar en mi"

Heracles subía rápidamente al tercer piso corriendo sus pasos un humo negro cubría el tercer piso, observando numerosas llamas quemando cosas del tercer piso, las sillas de plástico y otras mesas generaban un humo espeso, pero el hombre había alcanzado a ver al joven con la katana en el otro extremo

"Te enfrentaras a mi ahora?" el hombre caminaba moviendo las manos para quitarse el humo

"Así es uno a uno no puedo verte y tú no puedes verme, así será justo, ven por mi Héroe" la voz del muchacho se escuchaba lejos, Heracles tenía la ventaja, él tenía el poder de un héroe legendario, sus fuerzas y experiencia, el joven cometió un error al dejarse ver y más aún al hablar así que sabía su ubicación, así que corrió, cargando la energía en el Variant Detonation, lanzaba el puño había impactado contra algo, pero era muy frágil no hacia resistencia, sentía frio en su mano, de pronto algo punzante en su espalda al lado izquierdo, un dolor fuerte miraba a su pecho y una punta de una katana salía por enfrente de su corazón

"co-cómo?" el humo comenzaba a dispersarse, Kazuya estaba detrás de Heracles, con la espada kokoroyuki atravesando el corazón de Heracles, sin su camisa la tenía envuelta en su boca y nariz, Heracles veía una escultura de hielo destruirse, en el suelo un celular, como había obviado eso, porque no lo pensó, como pudo acercarse este humano a el y dar un golpe mortal

"sencillo, porque eres un héroe" el joven retiraba la espada y el chorro de sangre salía del cuerpo del enorme hombre "es todo lo que necesitas saber"

"uhgg no tiene sentido, tu, tu eres un humano normal, no puedes vencerme" el hombre sujetaba su pecho, mientras la sangre corría por sus labios, su herido corazón bombeaba sangre pero esta se escapaba

"que malo eres kazu-nyan al no explicarle, sencillo tu fuerza es tu debilidad, Heracles piénsalo, como murió el primer Heracles cuál era su debilidad, eso iba entre el humo" la mujer veía hacia afuera abriendo los ojos sorprendida saltaba hacia Kazuya tomándolo de la mano "NOS VAMOS"

Usando todo su poder la nekomata hacia una manipulación del espacio para dos personas instantánea desaparecían alejándose, Heracles arrodillado miraba hacia afuera y comenzaba a reír mientras un enorme meteoro de hielo impactaba al edificio dejándolo derribado

* * *

Cortando a ángeles caídos, y demonios enemigos por igual Zeruel se encontraba con su espada reluciente cada corte dejaba una estela hermosa de luz la cual desintegraba a algunos humanos controlados a su paso, en su mente no eran más que seres inferiores que habían logrado perder su camino, los civiles podrían defenderse solos que Michael y Sirzechs se encargaran de ellos

El arcángel del poder continuaba avanzando como si fuese una aplanadora entre los rangos de los enemigos, por fin desplegando sus alas sus plumas estaban formadas de un fuego blanco en el cielo levantando su espada haciendo un enorme corte de luz que evaporaba a más de los demonios renegados y los magos

"ESTO ES A LO QUE TEMEN? POR ESTO DESEAN FORMAR UNA ALIANZA PROFANA?"

El arcángel continuaba ahora expandiendo sus alas el blanco de su luz resonaba en todo el campo de batalla

"ACASO HAY ALGUN ENEMIGO DIGNO?"

Un frio devastador que surcaba los cielos era la respuesta un rugido bestial se acercaba por los cielos, una voz poderosa se escuchaba en todo el campo de batalla ahogando los sonidos del combate

" **paz?, paz es para los débiles, invento de inferiores para sobrevivir, pero descuida mi poder es el mayor, mis vientos helados traerán la devastación y nuestra nueva era de conflicto será como nuestra gloria"**

Enorme una sombra enorme llegaba al campo de batalla, escamas negras como la noche 4 alas y garras, de su boca un vapor de hielo negro se formaba, rompiendo la barrera protectora

" **yo soy Nidhöggr, y espero ser digno"**

El arcángel se eleva en los cielos para retar al dragón, sus alas resplandecientes de fuego al igual que su espada lanzando un corte de luz hacia el dragón, pero este con sus garras atravesaba la gran luz golpeando al arcángel, enviándolo como si fuese un meteoro blanco hacia el suelo formando un cráter, la espada que cortaba a los enemigos con facilidad fuera de las manos de su dueño, Nidhöggr aterrizaba su enorme cuerpo hacia temblar los pocos escombros que quedaban en la academia, acercándose al arcángel

" **pides enemigos dignos cuando no proporcionas un reto? Talvez tu destino es ser mi alimento"**

* * *

Azazel se encontraba volando siguiendo al dragón desde lejos, los ángeles caídos a su mando se habían ubicado a los alrededores del perímetro eliminando los refuerzos, al ver al dragón el Grigori había dejado el resto de las ordenes a Barakiel, sabía que el hombre con su hija mayor no dejarían pasar, el líder de los caídos sonreía con ironía

"¿esto es lo que mandan ahora en nuestra contra? Un dragón" Azazel volaba por encima del campo de batalla viendo el lugar donde el dragón había decidido atacar, un edificio en ruinas, a su lado Vali se encontraba en el aire con su sacred gear desplegado volando junto a el

"y es uno maligno para agregar" el joven usuario de Divide dividing decía sin mucho interés

"esto se ve mal, pero quién diría que los enemigos nos entregarían la manera de afianzar esta alianza" Azazel sonreía ampliamente

"a que te refieres?" Vali simplemente preguntaba para satisfacer su leve curiosidad pero de tantos años conociendo al Grigori por tantos años una idea se cruza en su mente "planeas sellarlo"

"así es la última vez que nuestras facciones se unieron dieron nacimiento a tu sacred gear" el hombre le daba la espalda sin notar como Vali materializaba su armadura sobre su cuerpo "ahora debemos encontrar a Sirzechs y a Michael, puedo replicar el hechizo que se usó en el pasado y "Azazel se detenía al sentir que su fuerza era Drenada

 _ **[DIVIDE]**_

"vali? Porque?" el hombre veía como la armadura y el sacred gear drenaban su poder

 _ **[DIVIDE]**_

"porque no tengo deseos de tu mundo aburrido" la fría voz de Vali se escuchaba a través de su armadura

"yo te trate como un hijo" Azazel veía con incredulidad mientras Vali posaba una mano sobre el estómago del ángel caído

"y por eso te agradezco, padre"

Una enorme explosión de energía blanca se formaba sobre el cuerpo de Azazel haciéndole caer al suelo

* * *

El grupo de Rias se encontraba reunido con el de Sona nuevamente, el combate estaba a favor de ellos pero la aparición del dragón había cambiado la situación, el portal estaba completo, pero podía enviar solo a dos personas a la vez con un tiempo de enfriamiento, no era muy efectivo pero estaban evacuando a los civiles, Rias se encontraba mirando el combate de Zeruel en la distancia

"tengo una idea" la joven de cabello carmesí volteaba a ver a su séquito

"oh no me gusta esa mirada, la última vez que vi eso fue cuando arruinamos el disfraz de zerafall y exploto media mansión" Akeno decía algo preocupada

"Así que fueron ustedes" Sona se veía molesta acomodando sus lentes

"cuál es la idea Buchou?" Asia mientras terminaba de curar las heridas que sufrían el equipo

"iremos a ayudar a Zeruel y matar a ese dragón" la joven miraba la sorpresa en los ojos de sus compañeros

"ehm no es por ser negativo pero no es un poco excesivo enfrentarnos a un dragón de más de veinte metros?" Kiba decía mientras observaba la batalla

"si porque queremos luchar contra la monstruosidad de más de veinte metros?" Xenovia decía recalcando el tamaño de la bestia

"pero porque ayudarlo el tipo es un imbécil" issei decía mientras se levantaba terminando de ser curado por Asia

"lo sé pero, si lo logramos, nos deberá un favor, podemos hacer que retracte sus objeciones contra la alianza" Rias decía mirando fijamente a su grupo nuevamente a la batalla "mi hermano ha deseado esto por año, no dejare que se haga añicos"

"bueno esa no será una tarea sencilla" Irina decía mientras su traje de combate estaba rasgado en docenas de partes pero sus heridas sanadas por así

"por eso les digo que es una idea y no una orden" la joven de cabello rojo miraba a la exorcista "si podemos lograr esto acabaremos una guerra centenaria y tendremos una paz aún más duradera"

Irina miraba a Rias luego a Xenovia la joven de cabello azul movía la enorme espada durandal a su hombro haciéndose al lado de su amiga

"sería bueno que durandal tuviese algo de fama por matar dragones" Xenovia decía sonriendo levemente

"ah supongo que tendré que ir, alguien tiene que cuidarte la espalda amiga" Irina movía a excalibur mimic

"si ravel-chan puede curar a los civiles yo los acompañare" Asia decía de manera determinada

"no puedo negarme si nuestra curadora es valiente" Kiba caminaba hacia el combate

"si Asia va mi deber es protegerla a ella y a todos" Issei caminaba junto con la ex novicia y Kiba

"ara ara, Rias que clase de amiga seria si te abandonara ahora" la joven acomodaba su traje desgarrado caminando junto con Rias

"nosotros iremos a donde la santa bruja valla" la mitad de los templarios caminaban junto con Asia

"bueno escuchamos matar y dragón en la misma frase, así que cuenten con nosotros" los otros caballeros los que poseían enormes mazos caminaban

"espero que esto sea solo por ayudar, y no por salir de la sombra de tu hermano" la joven de cabello negro corto miraba a Rias mientras acomodaba sus lentes, Sona Sitri sabía que su séquito no tenía el poder ofensivo para la criatura, y aun habían muchos civiles que tenían que ser evacuados "aun así vuelve me debes un Rating game"

"porque no pueden ser las dos cosas?" Rias sonreía mientras el grupo se alejaba "descuida lo tendremos en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios"

El grupo comenzaba a correr alejándose, Saji miraba apretando sus manos

"otra vez, no puedo hacer nada, Hyoudou me deja atrás" el joven peón de Sona miraba con frustración mientras uno de los templarios le miraba

"no todos los héroes tienen que vencer dragones, mira a aquellos que han salvado, has lo que puedas hacer pequeño demonio, ya en el futuro lo alcanzaras" el templario se movía los pasos de la armadura se escuchaban los rugidos de Nidhöggr

Una solitaria figura bloqueaba el paso del grupo que iba a ayudar a Zeruel, armadura blanca y de alas de energía azul, el balance breaker del Divine Dividing no se estremecía ante las oleadas de viento frió que se producían de la batalla detrás de él,

"se que intentas hacer Rias Gremory" Vali cruzaba los brazos "y me temo que no puedo dejar que interfieran con Nidhöggr"

"de que hablas si estas de nuestro lado, eres el guardaespaldas de Azazel" la joven de cabello carmesí abría sus ojos aguamarina, notando la ausencia del líder de los ángeles caídos "tu, lo traicionaste no es así?"

"está un poco indispuesto de la batalla" el joven extendía sus manos "como pronto estarán ustedes"

"tu, traicionaste la lealtad de tu amo?" Issei se veía disgustado y molesto, las interacciones con Azazel le hacían ver que no era una mala persona, algo molesto pero quería la paz tanto como el hermano de su ama.

"no tengo amos, soy la encarnación del poder, porque debo seguir las reglas que seres inferiores a mi imponen?" la aura de Vali se preparaba para el combate

"no podrás contra todos nosotros" Akeno alistando sus relámpagos en sus manos mientras su mirada se hacía desafiante

"no tengo porque vencerlos, solo retrasarlos y dejar que Nidhöggr mate a los líderes" el usuario de Albion posaba sus pies sobre la tierra, "quien será el primero?"

"yo y seré la última"

Rias y los demás volteaban a mirar, un vestido destrozado, un cabello carmesí con solo uno de sus moños característicos, una espada dorada en sus manos y sus ojos carmesí llenos de furia, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro

"Stella "Issei decía sorprendido pero veía la expresión de su novia fija en el emperador blanco

"tu sangre debería estar feliz en esta situación, no que los vermillion desean una lucha constante una destrucción? Tener enemigos fuertes con quien combatir?"

Vali le hablaba a la joven portadora del longinus, la joven no quitaba su mirada del joven

"Rias es mejor que se vayan, issei no discutas, tú tienes la llave de la victoria en tu mano izquierda" la joven decía mientras Rias asentía e Issei miraba el guante donde estaba el boosted gear

"Stella-san" Asia le veía con preocupación

"LARGO"

Stella gritaba y los demás comenzaban a alejarse, Vali podría detenerlos pero darle la espalda a una usuaria de la Longinus

"el único motivo por el que te presto atención es por la longinus" Vali le miraba a través de su armadura

"Como si hubieses nacido con esa armadura" Stella movía su espada en una posición de ataque mientras desplegaba sus alas demoníacas "veamos qué tan resistente a las llamas es"

Stella se lanzaba con fuerza hacia Vali, su espada llena de llamas carmesí impactaban la armadura en diferentes puntos, la temperatura comenzaba a subir derritiendo el suelo donde el emperador blanco se encontraba, Vali sonreía las alas se desplegaban era un error que esa mujer le hubiese tocado

 _ **[DIVIDE]**_

Las llamas mermaban la intensidad vali iba a atacar pero sus instintos de batalla le decía que algo estaba mal, las llamas se incrementaban nuevamente con renovado vigor y la espada de Stela se movía a cortar el brazo que vali le iba a golpear cortando la armadura y haciendo una quemadura, vali se elevaba al aire

"cómo?, Albión fallo el dividir su poder?"

 _ **[No Vali, el poder funciono, pero la cantidad dividida fue muy pequeña]**_

Las alas blancas nuevamente se movían reformando la armadura en el brazo de Vali, cuando Stella se movía para cortar en esta ocasión Vali generaba una enorme esfera de poder demoniaco lanzándola hacia Stela, la joven movía a Leavatein chocándola con el poder

"BLASTER" la joven gritaba su poder se incrementaba y la esfera de energía era desviada hacia arriba haciendo una explosión de poder

"podías cortarla, pero la desviaste" el joven envuelto en la armadura sonaba bastante interesado

"claro hay gente aun abajo"

"tienes desventaja si me tocas simplemente drenare tu poder"

"descuida no tengo porque tocarte LEAVATEIN FLAME LANCER GENOCIDE MODE"

 _ **[**_ _Blutiger Dolch_ _ **]**_

Las joven movía su espada y Vali veía alrededor del como el cielo se cubría de puntos carmesís a su alrededor, como si fuera una constelación de color carmesí las numerosas estrellas carmesís lanzaban rayos impactando al Balance Breaker

* * *

Zeruel lograba esquivar una vez más las garras del dragón, intentando mover su espada para un contrataque a todo poder la bestia no se lo permitía, con sus alas formaba huracanes de viento que le impedían volar, y sus mandíbulas siempre buscando atacar, la armadura estaba resquebrajada y la sangre de alguno de los ataques del dragón.

Finalmente el dragón abría su boca y lanzando una ráfaga de aire congelado lograba atrapar las piernas del arcángel, el efecto continuaba hasta dejarlo en un bloque de hielo solo con la cabeza libre para poder ver su rostro de derrota y terror

" **Mirate Zeruel, tan brillante, sería una lástima despedazarte para comerte, asi que te tragare entero"**

la enorme bestia comenzaba a acercarse, sus pasos hacían resonar el suelo pero en su enorme rostro un impacto de energía roja lo detenía

"hey porque no te metes con uno de tu tamaño" Issei se encontraba con la mano extendida después de realizar un dragon shoot en la cara del dragón

" **espera zeruel me encargare de una mosca"**

El enorme dragón comenzaba a moverse mirando a issei más exactamente el guante en su brazo

" **ah, Draig vienes a retarme entonces, por eones he esperado mi venganza contra ti, te consumiré"**

 _ **[**_ **eso lo veremos, te derrote una vez y ahora mi nuevo portador hara lo mismo** _ **]**_

" **no solo te consumiré a ti emperador rojo, sino a todos los inferiores que están en este lugar"**

"primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, VAMOS COMPAÑERO" issei levantaba su puño al cielo

 **[DRAGONFORCE]**

El aura cubría al cuerpo de issei, mientras su rostro tenia escamas el joven comenzaba a correr hacia el enorme dragón maligno, abriendo las enormes fauces el dragón lanzaba el aire congelado hacia el Sekiryuutei,

Issei corría cruzando sus brazos en frente de su rostro con un gran impulso, cubierto de energía roja en su sacred gear, sin embargo al estar concentrado en Issei, Nidhöggr no notaba las presencias sobre su cabeza en el cielo, Akeno y Rias se encontraban cargando sus magias, Rias con la emperatriz de la noche activada, la energía oscura con rayos negros se concentraban, Akeno preparaba los relámpagos ambas arrojaban su magia hacia el cuerpo del dragón

Las escamas del dragón soportaban el ataque concentrado de las demonios, sin embargo causándole molestia y dolor enojaban al dragón, el cual atrapaba a issei con una de sus garras, Nidhöggr volteaba su cabeza hacia arriba disparando hielo en dirección de Rias y Akeno, plumas negras bloqueaban el ataque, frente de ellas Barakiel y Ruby se encontraban

"hola hermanita, perdona la demora" Ruby decía con animos pero se quedaba en silencio al ver el rostro de akeno

"estas bien Akeno?" Barakiel miraba a su hija

"que te importa ahora eso?" la mujer volaba esquivando otro torrente de hielo mientras veia a issei atrapado "issei kun"

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

"ahora Draig transfiere a Ascalon el poder"

 **[TRANSFER BLADE]**

" **URGAAAAAAAAAAAH"**

El enorme dragón negro abría su garra derramando sangre mientras issei en sus manos poseía la espada mata dragones, issei corría entre las patas del dragón esté intentando pisarlo reconociendo la amenaza de Ascalon,

"KIBA TEN" issei gritaba arrojando a ascalon a kiba,

El joven caballero tomaba la espada con gracia dando un giro en el aire comenzaba a correr subiendo una de las garras del enorme dragón mientras movía la espada realizando cortes en las escamas de la garra, el dragón intentaba morderlo pero kiba creaba un muro de espadas arrojando la espada al otro lado

"XENOVIA" el joven gritaba retrocediendo mientras su muro de espadas se resquebrajaba

Xenovia atrapaba en el aire la espada haciendo una X con durandal la joven aterrizaba en uno de los cuernos al lado de la cabeza de Nidhöggr lanzaba un corte de energía combinada, haciendo una herida y cegando uno de los ojos, el dragón gritaba de dolor moviendo su enorme garra hacia la mujer de cabello azul

"IRINA" Xenovia arrojaba la espada hacia el suelo mientras saltaba hacia ña espalda del dragón

La joven de cabello castaño atrapaba a Ascalon usando a Mimic, en forma de una cinta la joven comenzaba a dar giros como si fuese una gimnasta comenzando a cortar la parte inferior del dragón, donde sus escamas eran más débiles, el enorme dragón movía su cola

"ISSEI KUN" la joven exorcista daba un salto enviando la espada a issei el joven la atrapaba en sus manos la joya del Boosted Gear brillaba nuevamente

 **[TRANSFER]**

La carga de poder nuevamente era hecha, y nuevamente la combinación de los 4 comenzaban a atacar al dragón, mientras los caballeros templarios estaban rodeando a Asia, algunos estaban intentando romper el hielo donde estaba Zeruel, la joven denomino tenía su mano cerca a la cabeza del arcángel

"no me toques demonia"

"pero zeruel-sama como quiere que lo cure sin tocarle?"

El arcángel guardaba silencio mientras veia como la combinación de humanos rencarnados habían herido a la criatura que el tanto trabajo le había costado.

Nidhöggr se irritaba, si no eran las moscas con la espada mata dragones eran los cuervos en el cielo distrayéndole, el era el poderoso dragón, tenerse que ver reducido a enfrentarse a esas alimañas, les mostraría el verdadero poder, cuando su pecho se mostraba un símbolo del infinito hecho con serpientes, Zeruel abría los ojos de sorpresa

"ALEJENSE ESA COSA TIENE EL PODER DE OPHIS"

Era demasiado tarde, el poder del infinito curaba las heridas e incrementaba el poder del dragón oscuro, sus escamas se hacían en forma de punta y comenzaba a dispararlas alrededor del campo, los templarios cubrían con sus escudos reforzados por la magia de Asia las espinas lograban herir a 10 de ellos pero Asia y Zeruel estaban a salvo.

En el suelo Rias se encontraba intentando levantarse, el miasma que recorría su cuerpo había logrado destruir las escamas pero el impacto le había hecho caer del aire

Los ojos de Akeno estaban abiertos de sorpresa, sus manos cerca de su boca mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en su rostro, frente de ella su padre y media hermana se encontraban cubriéndola, las escamas les habían atravesado en el estómago, la sangre caia de sus cuerpos, la joven no reaccionaba para ver al enorme dragón acercándose, solo un tirón de su brazo con fuerza le dislocaba el hombro pero la alejaba del peligro, Issei estaba ahí le había sacado de las fauces del dragón que se acercaban, ella veía horrorizada como la enorme bestia se los tragaba a los 3

" **tres menos, el emperador rojo sabia delicioso!"**

"no…. Issei… padre…. Hermana, no me dejen sola, no de nuevo, no regrésamelos regrésalos REGRESALOS" Akeno se levantaba y comenzaba a arrojar relámpagos hacia el dragón, sin dirección solo con furia impactaba a la criatura, Asia se había quedado sin palabras arrodillada apoyándose contra el hielo que atrapaba a Zeruel, el arcángel solo podía observar el rostro de sufrimiento y tristeza de la joven, mientras, los demás intentaban levantarse, evitaron heridas mortales pero estaban heridos, intentando detener al dragón la bestia aún se acercaba hacia Akeno, los golpes y cortes de las espadas no servían para nada

" **mis escamas ahora con la bendición de ophis son más poderosas que cualquier de sus insignificantes poderes puedan lograr"**

El dragón abría sus fauces hacia la joven de cabello negro deteniéndose, hacia un rugido de dolor, enroscando y retorciendo su enorme cuerpo en el suelo, Rias alcanzaba a su amiga y ambas volaban en el cielo

"Akeno escuchas eso?" Rias veia sorprendida al dragón

"viene dentro del dragón" Xenovia miraba a la criatura se retorcía

"ES ES ES" irina decía notablemente feliz entre las lágrimas de su rostro

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Una línea dorada se veía en el estómago de la criatura, una explosión de sangre y tripas llenaba el campo de batalla, Issei cargando en un brazo a Ruby y sobre sus hombros a Barakiel aterrizaba frente de Asia,

"Asia, por favor curalos están muy graves"

"issei san" la joven rubia sonreía completamente contenta, asintiendo comenzaba a curar al padre y hermana de akeno, la joven de cabello negro aterrizaba al lado de issei abrazándole y arrodillándose al lado de sus familiares

"no se mueva señor Zeruel" issei movia a ascalon y cortaba a la mitad el hielo

"es increíble"

" **no mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo es inmortal, tengo el poder de ophis, el poder SOY UN DIOS, NO PUEDO PERDER ANTE SERES INFERIORES"**

Rias se acercaba en sus manos se formaban relámpagos negros mientras veía a la criatura

 **[un dios que demuestra su poder ante mortales y es derrotado por ellos, si querías demostrar ser un dios, entra en la grieta dimensional, y reta al enemigo de aquel que te dio su poder, declararte un dios frente al Gran Rojo y ve como se rie en tu cara]** el guante de issei brillaba hablando al moribundo dragón, las heridas comenzaban a curarse pero era muy tarde

"por el crimen de lastimar a mis sirvientes e intentar destruir la paz, desaparece" Rias juntaba sus manos los relámpagos se asemejaban a una espada destruyendo el suelo bajo rias "RAGNA BLADE"

Rias bajaba sus manos los relámpagos de energía oscura entraban en contacto con el enorme dragón, impactándole en la cabeza desintegrando las escamas y destruyendo todo a a su paso, por donde pasaban los relámpagos las escamas y piel eran reducidas a la nada, Rias caia al suelo agotada, la mitad del cuerpo de Nidhöggr habia quedado en la nada y la otra mitad se veía quemado

"lo logramos" irina decía contenta

"si al fin término" Rias decía poco a poco acercándose a su grupo, cuando algo caía frente a ella, la joven veia cubierta de sangre Stella Vermillion respirando agitadamente y con una expresión de dolor

"que aburrido, les tomo tanto tiempo derrotar a ese dragón?"

En el aire Vali se encontraba flotando su armadura blanca como si no le hubiese sucedido nada, Issei corría hacia donde estaban Rias y Stella,

"me pregunto qué sucederá si muere alguno de tus amigos, lograras alcanzar el balance breaker?"

Vali apuntaba hacia donde estaban Kiba, Xenovia e Irina enviando una esfera de energía blanca, una silueta llegaba entre los tres jóvenes desaparecían y reaparecían en el grupo de Asia

"movimiento espacial?... kuroka" el joven veía a la Nekomata "que es esto?"

Rias veía sorprendida a la mujer con ese nombre, la hermana de koneko la criminal SS, los estaba ayudando

"vali-chin estoy muuuy molesta contigo, dijiste que Shirone no seria lastimada de ninguna forma" la mujer se movía en frente del grupo de sirvientes de Rias y templarios

"jum y no fue asi?, aunque realmente no importa, tu hermana no es nada para mi"

"mírame a los ojos y repítelo Vali Lucifer" Kuroka decía el nombre, Rias comprendía la seriedad de ese nombre, un descendiente del lucifer original, el joven quitaba el casco de su sagred gear y miraba a kuroka

Los instintos de batalla de Vali le advertían, moviendo su cuerpo atrapando con una de sus manos una katana que se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza, viendo al humano de ojos azules sin interés, al parecer kuroka lo había teletransportado en el aire detrás de el

"que aburrido, realmente pensaste que una existencia sin importancia como tu podría vencerme? Soy el descendiente de Lucifer y soy el amo de uno de los dragones más poderosos de la existencia"

Vali volvía a cubrirse con una armadura su rostro, mientras tomando de las ropas al humano lo lanzaba contra donde se encontraban Issei y las dos jóvenes, Vali arrojaba la katana en otra dirección

Un relámpago de energía demoniaca caía sobre donde se encontraba Asia, Zeruel bloquéela el ataque con su cuerpo y Kuroka creaba una barrera para lograr que el resto no pasara.

Desde los cielos descendía Katerea leviathan sonriendo

"no puedo creer que hayan logrado matar al Dragón, y sin los falsos maous aquí, considerando que son solo unos mocosos" la mujer de lentes veía con desprecio a los jóvenes "Vali termínalos"

"espero que el siguiente Sekiryuutei sea mejor" Vali cargaba una esfera de energía lanzándola hacia donde se encontraban Issei, Rias movía sus manos y Stella también ambas chicas generando un escudo carmesí que detenía la esfera por un instante

"uhgv no te lo permitiré" Stella se veía con dolor en su rostro

"tienen que huir puedo intentar detenerlos" Rias tenia su mano aun cubierta con el aura oscura pero poco a poco estaba desapareciendo dejando la piel de la joven herida

"no mereces esa mujer, Sekiryuutei, tal vez debería hacerla mía en lugar de eliminarla, su poder daría fuertes descendientes"

"Talvez debería eliminar a Rias Gremory, me encantara ver la cara de dolor Sirzechs será delicioso"

Los enemigos que estaban en el aire decían sus palabras Kazuya sacaba un brazalete mientras lo ponía en el brazo de Issei, la barrera de las dos jóvenes se estaba resquebrajado mas

"esto me lo dio el tal Azazel, nos lo encontramos herido, serviría para que alcances el balance breaker temporalmente" Kazuya decía mientras le veía algo triste "lamento siempre dejarte lo más difícil pelear contra 2"

"que dices, tu siempre eres quien llega con los planes y llegas en el momento preciso como un héroe jaja" issei se incorporaba con ascalon en su mano

"pero eres tú el que siempre los derrotas tu eres el héroe" el joven se levantaba entre sus ropas un brillo dorado se veía, el joven sacaba una especie de daga con un cristal violeta en la empuñadura

"que hacen aun aquí huyan" Rias decía desesperadamente mientras katerea alejaba a los demás del sequito con rayos de energía demoniaca

"que es eso?" Issei veía la daga dorada

"no se el ángel caído dijo que lo mostrara cuando te pusiera el brazalete que draig te diría"

 **[eso es? compañero dile que ponga la joya y concentre sus deseos de lucha rápido]**

"lo he escuchado, no se como pero lo he escuchado" kazuya seguía las instrucciones de Draig

En la mente del joven de cabello negro, no le importaba tomar prestado todos los poderes que fueran necesarios, de dioses, de demonios, tenía la decisión para tomar ese poder y dominarlo como si fuera natural, sobrevivir junto con las personas que le importaban era su decisión, su libertad, su capacidad como Humano, dentro de kazuya el joven sentía algo se quemara, como si un sol hiciera explosión creando cientos de miles de estrellas

Issei en su mente desea proteger a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos, llevar el límite sus poderes, destino de lucha y morir?, NO, vivira por el sueño de paz y de familia de Stella, haría a su ama la más fuerte, aprender más de kiba, vivir más con Asia y las demás, el poder del dragón legendario no traería destrucción, sino el futuro para todos

"BRILLA OVER BOOST"/ "RESPLANDECE BALANCE BREAKER" ambos jóvenes gritaban a los cielos

El mundo se hacía de color rojo y dorado, Katarea cubría sus ojos ante el resplandor, Vali dentro de su armadura sonreía como su poder era evaporado por las dos presencias de luz que se elevaban al cielo, ángeles, demonios, caídos y humanos presentes observaban contarian entre sus familiares por generaciones el inicio de la leyenda que seguiría por eones en el futuro

FIN DE CAPITULO

Próximo episodio: Dragón X Dragón

* * *

 _ **Joder Rictek nos dejas en ese punto jotputa**_

 **Jaajaj si mis queridos lectores, creo que este es uno de mis capítulos más largos**

 _ **Pero rictek como pudo kazuya derrotar a un héroe el solo?**_

 **No fue solo fue con kuroka, además en mi universo DxD los héroes tendrán almas legendarias pero heredan no solo sus fuerzas sino también sus debilidades, así que Heracles fue un héroe legendario muy débil al veneno de hecho esa fue una de las causas de su muerte, por eso el veneno lo afecto mucho más rápido que al humano normal**

 **Bueno me alegra estén siguiendo la historia espero les agrade y las batallas las hayan hecho interesantes**


	20. Encore 19: Dragón X Dragón

**DXD ENCORE 19: Dragón X Dragón**

 **Despiertan los dragones y el campo de batalla es su lugar de juego, este nuevo capítulo retratara ese combate muajajaja**

 **Por cierto para algunos que me escriben, alexsennin9999 no soy yo eso sería triste y patético auto review mis propias historias**

 **Disclaimer: DxD no es de mi propiedad, soy como mi OC toma cosas ajenas para usarlas en sin beneficio propio jajaja**

* * *

Sirzechs bajaba su espada, los portales habían sido cerrados, con tristeza veía a dos jóvenes demonios los cuales estaban sujetos por aros de luz, vistiendo las armaduras de los traidores

" _la tiranía de los nuevos maous no será soportada"_

" _nos derrotaras hoy pero mañana vendrán más"_

Michael se encontraba formando los aros de contención mágica acercándose a Sirzechs, los jóvenes demonios quedaban inconscientes

"los conoces?" el sustituto de Dios le preguntaba a su camarada, viendo la mirada triste del maou

"si, son hijos de una familia, no muy influyente los conocí en una reunión de jóvenes promesas, actualmente es difícil subir de rango en el inframundo, esta alianza nos ayudaría a corregir eso, que les dire a sus padres? Que traicionaron todo por las promesas de la antigua facción" la voz del hermano de Rias se llenaba de emoción "si les hubiese dicho algo mas"

"diles la verdad, puede que te resientan, pero con el tiempo entenderán" Michael ponía una mano sobre el hombro del satan "no debes desfallecer, usar a tus conocidos contra ti para que dudes es lo que quieren tus enemigos"

"entiendo, gracias Michael hablas con mucha sabiduría"

"más bien experiencia, Azazel solía hacer lo mismo durante la gran guerra" Michael sonreía mientras el grupo de jóvenes demonios se sorprendia mirando al cielo

" _Lucifer sama mire en el cielo que es eso?"_

Sirzechs miraba hacia el cielo viendo la luz dorada y roja que se formaban, una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del hombre

"las llaves de nuestra victoria"

/MUSICA FONDO: SUPERNOVA - Kamen Rider Kiva/

Una aura rojo carmesí cubría el cuerpo de Issei reformándose en su cuerpo, un guante parecido al boosted gear aparecía en el brazo derecho de Issei, su cuerpo vestido de una armadura de placas de color carmesí el poder del aura se incrementaba aún más, alas se formaban detrás de la espalda de la armadura alas mecánicas carmesí se veían llamas carmesí saliendo de ellas

"este es el poder del emperador dragón Balance breaker BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL" Issei anunciaba su poder el impulso del aire hacia cubrir a Katerea y usar algo de poder para mantenerse en el aire

El brillo dorado se hacía menor, en el cuerpo de Kazuya una armadura parecida a la de Issei solo que en lugar de joyas verdes en su cuerpo, habían joyas de color violeta, el color dorado de la armadura relucia en la noche

"balance brekaer DOWN FALL DRAGON ARMOR" Recitando el nombre de la armadura Kazuya volteaba a ver a Issei el tono de su voz era lo único que denotaba la sorpresa del joven de cabello negro

"osita luces increíble Issei"

"lo mismo digo se ve poderosa esa armadura" el joven cubierto en la armadura carmesí señalaba a la armadura dorada, asintiendo ambos al tiempo decían

"Nos vemos geniales"/ "Nos vemos geniales"

 **[Par de tontos el tiempo corre el brazalete es temporal y el cuerpo del humano no soportara el poder de Fafnir]**

"bien te lo encargo Issei, VAMOS KATEREA " Kazuya miraba a la mujer esta le vea como si se burlara del joven

"humano tonto crees que porque uhggg"

Sin dejarle terminar Kazuya dejando una estela dorada de energía impacta contra el demonio de clase alta yéndose con ella para no interrumpir a Issei

"uhgg este poder, no puedo creer que me obligues a usar esto" la mujer enviaba una onda de energía demoniaca haciendo que Kazuya se cubriera con ambas manos y le soltara, en una de las manos de la mujer se formaban serpientes de energía oscura que le cubrían el cuerpo.

"que demonios es eso?" Kazuya veía las serpientes de poder

"ahora desaparece" un círculo mágico aparecía frente de la mujer, del circulo salían unas enormes llamas negras que consumían todo llegando hasta el suelo

"jajjajaj este es el verdadero poder de una Maou" Katerea reía ampliamente la explosión del suelo se veia un rayo dorado impactar sobre katerea la mujer escupía algo de sangre un puño de una armadura dorada se veía en el estómago de la mujer

"debilidad uno de los demonios como ustedes, bajan la guardia fácilmente" Kazuya le da una patada que la envía en dirección al suelo, katerea se incorpora e invocando un escudo de magia detiene el puño

"como pudiste resistir eso?"

"este es Fafnir el rey dragón, conocido por su impenetrable defensa, no podrás dañarme ahhhhhhhhhh"

La barrera se comenzaba a resquebrajar, la mujer intentaba ver si Vali podía ayudarle sin embargo eso no era posible

Issei se encontraba impactando a Vali con su mano derecha, intentando golpearle con la izquierda con el aura de Ascalon, vali intentaba alejarse solo para ser recibido en el lado que esquivaba por una patada, Issei había decidido regresar la espada mata dragones a su sacred gear, vali era muy rápido para que un novato en la esgrima como el pudiera impactarlo en un combate uno contra uno, sin embargo dentro del sacred gear podía incrementar el poder de ascalon y cubrir su puño izquierdo con el poder de la mata dragones

"creí que eres el más poderoso porque no quieres recibir un golpe?" Issei decía de forma burlona mientras el poder de ascalon en su brazo se hacía más intenso

"je no creas que seré tonto de dejarme golpear de una espada mata dragones" el emperador blanco movía sus manos y las alas blancas de la armadura se extendían,

"eso es" Issei decía sorprendido

 **[** _ **DIVIDE**_ **]**

Issei comenzaba a caer hacia el suelo, vali sonriera levemente detrás de su armadura el drenado no era mucho en su mente era de esperarse de alguien inferior, pero su sonrisa se hacia perdida cuando el Sekiryuutei se detenía en la mitad del aire y su aura explotaba nuevamente

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

"ese truco no funcionara" Issei rápidamente volaba hacia el joven lucifer y le impactaba el rostro con el puño cubierto del aura de ascalon en el rostro de vali, impactándole la mejilla mientras la armadura se resquebrajaba luego otro puño le rompía la armadura haciéndolo caer al suelo

 **[** _ **Nuevamente esta sucediendo, igual que con esa mujer, ten cuidado vali**_ **]**

"ya veo, es interesante, muy interesante, disminuyes tu poder al mínimo justo antes de activar mi divide dividing, y luego lo liberas de golpe" vali se levantaba tambaleando sintiendo con fuerza el efecto de ascalon

"asi es, Stella me preparo después de que aparecieras frente de mi" Issei se preparaba mientras aterrizaba en el suelo "ahora ríndete el balance breaker fue roto"

"je eso crees?. Vamos mi rival aún no hemos terminado"

Vali de nuevo aparecía con su armadura como nueva

 **[Compañero el combate continuara hasta que el quede inconsciente o muerto, así es como siempre hemos combatido].**

"entonces hay que golpearlo hasta que no se levante más" Issei se lanzaba hacia Vali

* * *

"Windam Lance!"

La luz dorada atravesaba cientos de serpientes de llamas oscuras atravesándolas, Katerea intentaba detener el avance colocando una barrera poderosa alrededor de su cuerpo, pero los moretones y cortes eran testigos de que no funcionaba, apenas podía formar una barrera poder concentrado como si fuese un escudo frontal, deteniendo la punta de una lanza color verde

"como espadas y lanzas de donde sale todo eso?" la mujer enviaba poder demoniaco, Kazuya soltaba la lanza

"Garulu Saber!" una espada de luz azul se formaba y con esa cortaba el fuego en dos "son los tesoros de Fafnir, disfrútalos"

el joven soltaba la espada esta se desaparecía en unas pequeñas luces doradas, moviendo la mano el joven sacaba un enorme martillo de color morado proveniente de un espacio como el de xenovia tenía sellado a Durandal "DOGGA HAMMER".

Leviathan levantaba una barrera en frente del martillo soportando el impacto, pero este poco a poco la hacía retroceder "imposible un humano como tú no puede vencerme"

"si puedo " el martillo en la parte inferior generaba una llama como si un cohete le impulsara hacia su objetivo, el joven enviaba a la integrante de la Khaos Brigade contra el suelo haciendo un enorme cráter en el, aterrizando al lado no parecía haber rastro de ella, viendo que estaban cerca de Sona sitri y los refugiados el joven abría el casco del balance breaker

"hola perdón por asustarlos"

"shiranami san, eras tu el resplandor dorado, entonces el rojo" la joven acomodaba sus lentes

"si es Issei, creo que tengo algo más de tiempo para ayudarlo y… ALEJATE" Kazuya intentaba advertir a Sona pero demasiado tarde, manos como serpientes se envolvían alrededor de la heredera de los Sitri, su sequito se ponía en guardia y entre el el suelo una mal herida Katerea se levantaba, Kazuya deshacía el martillo y una espada verde con una empuñadura como alas era invocada

"BASTA ALEJENSE O ELLA MUERE…..no más tesoros, no más sorpresas" la mujer sin sus lentes, sangrando de un ojo y con el cabello suelto veia a Sona

"auhgg, mi hermana… te hará pagar" la joven de cabello negro le veia de forma desafiante

"jajaaj si será divertido matar primero a la hermana menor, y ver como sufre esa falsa Leviathan" la mujer de tez canela sonreía de manera retorcida

"ja valiente la poderosa verdadera satan, acaso tienes miedo de enferntarte a serafall sola?" Kazuya decía mientras apretaba la espada

"jajaja talvez pero primero me divertiré, si te importa esta chica entonces te quitaras ese balance breaker ahora" la mujer apretaba su mano hecha tentáculos haciendo retorcer de dolor a Sona pero la joven negaba con la cabeza

"está bien" Kazuya desactivaba el balance breaker aun con la espada en la mano

"na na na también la espada" la mujer le apuntaba con su mano libre, sonreía mientras el joven arrojaba la espada hacia los aires al lado de el, la mujer lanzaba una ráfaga de energía demoniaca a una de las piernas de Kazuya hiriéndolas

"maldita cobarde" Saji gritaba a punto de usar el absorción line pero se detenía cuando katerea le miraba y apretaba a Sona

"ugg…je.. jejeje eso es todo? Es todo lo que pudes? Auhgggg" un rayo le atravesaba el otro muslo haciéndole caer arrodillado al suelo "jaja jajaajja eso es touguh"

Kazuya recibía otro rayo en el brazo, la sangre recorría sus ropas

"jajaja mírate ahora hecho nada asi deben estar los inferiores de rodillas en mi…" los ojos de katerea se hacían abiertos de sorpresa, Sona también veía con sorpresa como la espada que había arrojado Kazuya se encontraba incrustada en el cráneo de la demonio y esta se hacía polvo liberando a Sona,

"solo elimina y no presumas uhgg" Kazuya caia y de su mano la daga dorada se deshacía quedando solo una esfera morada, Sona y Ravel se acercaban corriendo para atender las heridas del humano.

/Fin fondo musical/

* * *

Un truco después de descubierto no tiene mucha efectividad, al Vali analizar como Issei y stella habían evitado el poder de dividir, el combate se había hecho más parejo pero poco a poco la balanza se inclinaba a favor de Vali

"no intentes alargar esto Issei hyoudou, yo a diferencia tuya puedo mantener mi balance brekaer por días" Vali elevándose en el cielo miraba a Issei que intentaba levantarse

 **[Boost]**

"ten cuidado Issei" rias gritaba mientras el grupo intentaba buscar el momento de ayudar, pero todos estaban agotados, heridos y aunque Asia les curara sus energías estaban muy bajas

"…descuida… ya voy" Stella intentaba levantarse apoyándose en su Sacred Gear respirando agitadamente, mientras Asia continuaba curnadola

"tranquila Stella, buchou, estoy bien"

 **[Compañero el brazalete está llegando al limite, si no terminamos ahora nos derrotaran]**

"no, eso sería muy malo, Draig dime el sacred gear evoluciona según mi voluntad no es asi?, puedo darle las habilidades del Dragonforce?"

 **[Seria arriesgado, el dragonforce es un poder de eliminar dragones y la scale mail es como si fuera un dragón ambas naturalezas conflictivas podrían matarte]**

"y ascalon?, se puede copiar?"

 **[oh ya veo, jejejej muy bien vale la pena intentarlo será interesante, si arriesgas tu vida yo no me quedare atrás, vamos compañero, quien superara al dragonslayer, Hyoudou Issei, activando el Dragonforce]**

Las gemas de la armadura comienzan a brillar de forma intermitente y rápida, Issei gritaba de dolor pero su poder comenzaba a incrementarse

"que haces sekiryuutei?" vali se escuchaba levemente interesado

"ahggg, duele como un demonio pero lo lograre, si kiba pudo unir los poderes demoniacos y sagrados esto también es posible, Vali combinare los poderes mata dragones de la ascalon en mi sacred gear"

 **[** _ **Que locura, Draig lo que hace los destruirá a los dos, va contra nuestra naturaleza, yo divido y tu incrementas, asi es como ha sido desde hace eones**_ **]**

Las alas de la armadura de Vali brillaban tambien

 **[tal vez, pero eres muy inflexible Albion, he visto la evolución que puede darse por la idiotez y determinación humana y ahora te la demostraremos ]**

"si el nació con el poder más inalcanzable, entonces yo evolucionare con determinación infinita, por mis amigos, por mis camaradas por la mujer que amo RESPONDE A MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y EVOLUCIONA SACRED GEAR"

Un intenso brillo carmesí llena el cuerpo de Issei, la armadura se comienza a modificar, líneas doradas comienzan a cubrir las extremidades de la armadura

 **[Dragon Slayer power is fused]**

"bien ahora podremos ganar" Issei miraba sonriendo dentro del casco sus brazos tenían dos katares doradas como si fuesen las de Ascalon, mientras vali veia sorprendido

"que sorpresa, que interesante sorpresa en ese caso yo revelare también mi poder, HALF DIMENSION" las alas desprendían una luz y todo el lugar comenzaba a reducirse de tamaño

"que está haciendo?" kiba miraba alrededor mientras Azazel llegaba mirando algo sorprendido, junto con los demás líderes y los civiles

"vaya, vaya los que pueden llamar el poder de los dragones siempre son interesantes, veamos un poco más oye sekiryuutei" el ángel caído sonreía mientras llamaba a Issei

"que pasa estoy ocupado" Issei volteaba a mirar

"ah solo quería decirte, que esa habilidad distorsiona la dimensión reduciendo todo a la mitad, por cierto si el gana,,, de seguro reducirá el tamaño de los senos de Stella vermillion ya que el le gustan planas" Azazel decía semejante mentira de forma absurda

"ah eso explica su hostildiad hacia mi" stella se cubria los pechos con las manos como si los defendiera

"que dijiste?...los senos,.. a la mitad?...su pechos?"

La explosión de poder se hacia nuevamente

 **[Boost]**

"no me jodas, tu traicionas a tu amo, quieres iniciar nuevamente la guerra"

 **[Boost]**

"y lo mas grave quieres reducir el tamaño de los pechos de stella?"

"que como?" Vali decía notablemente confundido

"no te lo perdonare nunca si le pones una mano encima a mi novia VALI"

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

La explosión de energía destruía lo poco que quedaba cerca, los 3 líderes nuevamente hacían la barrera junto con Kuroka para defender a los heridos y civiles, Azazel reía ampliamente

"jajaaj esto es increíble, de todo lo que ha pasado aquí la amenaza de los pechos de su novia le hacen explotar asi?"

"no sé qué está pasando pero su poder se ha incrementado de manera interesante" vali se preparaba para el combate

"NO TE LO PERDONARE NUNCA"

Issei volaba a una velocidad inesperada golpeando con un rodillazo a Vali, la Divide dividing se resquebrajaba a la sorpresa del emperador rojo

"que es esta velocidad?" intentando alejarse los efectos de los golpes de la nueva armadura de Issei tenían el efecto de la ascalon, no podía luchar contra el de frente, pero Issei no le dejaba escapar, las alas mecánicas expandían un fuego carmesí como el de Stella, el mismo fuego estaba en las extremidades de Issei y lograba alcanzar a Vali.

"esto es por los pechos de Stella y de Buchou" dándole un golpe en el pecho la armadura se resquebrajaba mas "Kazuya no me lo perdonara si no defiendo los pechos de buchou"

"guhaaa ahg" sintiendo el poder del dragon Slayer en su cuerpo le generaba mas dolor

"esto es por los pechos de Akeno y su hermana Ruby" otro puño en el rostro destrozaba medio casco haciéndole una quemadura en el rostro a vali

"estos son por los pechos crecientes de Asia y Ravel" golpeando con el otro puño devastaba la otra mitad del casco

"esto es por los maduros pechos de Leone" una patada destruía la armadura de las piernas de Vali, el descendiente de lucifer solo podía responder en rugidos de dolor

"esto es por los de Xenovia y los que no he visto en traje de baño los de Mizore" lanzando otra patada Vali intentaba defenderse con su brazo pero la armadura era despedazada igual Issei se elevaba mas alto que Vali cubriendo su cuerpo en un fuego carmesi

"esto es por los que crecerán como los de su hermana, los pechos loli de Koneko-chan" Issei se lanzaba en una patada aérea golpeando de nuevo el pecho de la armadura arrastrando a vali al suelo y por varios metros antes de separarse

"es interesante….jaja muy interesante" herido y con sangre en los labios Vali se incorporaba, el grupo sorprendido como podía continuar después de tantos golpes bendecidos con el poder mata dragones

 **[** _ **vali no pensaras hacer eso**_ **]**

"yo que he despertado soy el dragón celestial que robo los principios de Dios"

 **[** _ **Vali ten cuidado**_ **]**

De entre las sombras leone y tachibana se acercaban dispuestos a atacar a vali, con su puños y katana, el joven intentaba reaccionar cuando una nube aparecía y un bastón golpeaba a los 2 alejándoles de ahí

"como ese traidor tiene también aliados?" leone se levantaba mirando su brazo roto por el bastón

"me debes una Vali, siempre te ciegas en el combate" un joven de cabello negro con unas ropas extrañas y un bastón

"podía con ellos Bikou, que haces aquí?" vali preguntaba algo molesto

"comenzamos el combate en el territorio de los Nórdicos debemos ir" el joven tocaba el suelo generando un portal que poco a poco se los iba tragando "niña del cabello carmesí no intentes lo de las llamas este es un campo anti magia"

Un torrete de fuego caia desde el cielo y era ignorado por donde se encontraban Vali y Bikou, mientras stella estaba débilmente de pie al lado de Issei con Leavatein apuntándoles

"nos veremos de nuevo Issei hyoudou, te concederé esta victoria hoy" ambos desaparecían entre el portal

"quien era ese?" la heredera de los vermillion preguntaba con hostilidad en su tono mientras Azazel se acercaba

"ese es el actual son goku, bastante caprichoso e impredecible" el hombre miraba como la armadura de Issei se desintegraba y el joven caía débil en los brazos de Stella ambos cayendo al suelo "era de esperarse ambos superaron sus límites"

"lo logre te protegí Stella" el joven sonreía mientras Stella le acariciaba el cabello apoyándole el rostro en sus pechos.

* * *

Akeno se acercaba al antiguo edifico y tocando la barrera que había generado kuroka, liberaba a Gasper, Koneko y a Mizore, viendo como Gasper corría hacia la puerta, viendo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con muchas heridas en su vestido a Mittelt

"no, no es justo…. Ella nos ayudo, ella me protegio" el joven vampiro se arrodillaba abrazando a la joven ángel caída, Mizore comenzaba a llorar un poco mientras Koneko y Akeno veían la situación seriamente

"ella fue la primera que había dicho que le gustaba que yo vistiera así, buchou aun tiene una torre, por favor Akeno-sempai, koneko-chan pídansela por favor" el joven vampiro veia con desesperación

"no se puede Gasper kun" Akeno decía en un tono inusualmente frio

"eso es muy frio akeno-sempai" la joven mujer de las nieves veía molesta a la Reina de Rias pero esta no se afectaba

"si hubiese sido más fuerte ella, estaría viva" el joven posaba su rostro en el pecho "lo siento"

"no es por frialdad gasper-kun, los ángeles caídos cuando mueren dejan solo plumas a su alrededor" la joven miraba aun fríamente como uno de los dedos de Mittelt se movía de sorpresa

"no está muerta Gya-kun solo esta fingiendo" la nekomata decía moviendo sus orejas

"ah?" el medio vampiro miraba como Mittelt abría los ojos viéndolas algo enojada

"ahgg, entrometidas, si hubiesen esperado, habría despertado por el poder del amor del chico travestido y habría sido mío por siempre" la joven rubia caída movía su mano apuntando a las que descubrieron su charada

"ah que chica más mala, supongo que mereces un castigo" Akeno sonreía de manera algo sádica

"ja la paz se firmó, no puedes tocarme, lero, lero, lero" la ángel caída recibía el abrazo de gasper pero le sacaba la lengua a Akeno

"ah no dije que fuese yo no es así Onee-sama?" Akeno veía a un lado a Ruby con un látigo con espinas sonriendo

"Mittelt te hiciste la muerta para no combatir eh? Creo que mereces unos azotes en el trasero" la ángel caída sonreía con sus 6 alas desplegadas

"no no no no espere ruby-sama en serio las heridas son de verdad si recibo el castigo moriré"

"descuida tenemos una buena curadora" koneko decía moviendo el pulgar en aprobación

* * *

Los refuerzos de los 3 poderes llegaban y comenzaban a reconstruir la escuela, los delegados que no habían sido evacuados veían con sorpresa la destrucción que se conllevo, Michael se acercaba a Zeruel, el arcángel del poder tenía un rostro pensativo

"hermano, que ocupa tus pensamientos?"

"son demonios, usan poderes oscuros y blasfemos, fueron aquellos que dieron la espalda a nuestro padre" Zeruel decía con manera firme mientras algunos ángeles detrás de él le miraban

"si es cierto esa es sus habilidades y sus origines" el arcángel miraba su hermano siglos de permanencia en las defensas del cielo habían hecho de Zeruel muy duro contra los pecadores

"Sin embargo, aquí he visto lealtad, corazón, coraje y valentía, valores que padre le agradaban tanto" con su mirada observaba como Rias dejando descansar al Kazuya en su regazo, el arcángel del poder relajaba sus brazos y poniendo una mano en su propio pecho "yo Zeruel, líder de las legiones de los ángeles, retiro mis dudas con respecto a esta alianza"

Michael sonreía mientras Issei lentamente se acercaba, ganando una mirada de curiosidad

"disculpe Michael-sama deseaba preguntar acerca de lo que le iba a pedir" el joven se veia decidido pero algo nervioso

"si claro, tu que has tenido un gran impacto en esta batalla si esta entre mis posibilidades" el arcángel sonreía levemente

"si señor, me preguntaba si era posible alterar un poco el sistema para que Xenovia y Asia pudieran rezar" Issei decía mientras junto con Asia y Xenovia las cuales se veían sorprendidas por la petición, Stella sonreía con calidez

El arcángel del poder veía sorprendido al joven y luego a las 2 nuevas demonios de Rias Gremory "ustedes aún conservan la fe hacia nuestro padre?"

"si señor, yo quiero seguir rezando, lo intento aunque me cause dolor" la joven rubia miraba con sus ojos esmeralda al arcángel

"aunque Dios este muerto, sus ideales aun se mantienen, y deseo poder creer en ellos" Xenovia le decía, Michael miraba a su hermano

"je jamás pensé que vería el día, quizás ese es un pequeño milagro en si" Zeruel comenzaba a alejarse

"creo que sería una buena forma de establecer nuestra alianza no crees?" Sirzechs decía acercándose junto con los jóvenes demonios los cuales algunos veían con admiración a Issei

"si claro, por supuesto" Michael sonreía

"si muchas gracias Michael sama" Irina se acercaba con sus ojos llorosos y abrazaba a Xenovia y Asia.

Un poco lejos del grupo Rias y los demás veian como todo estaba reconstruyéndose

"es increíble kazu-nyan, realmente parece que si hay una paz entre todos" la nekomata veia estando de pie al lado de su hermana

"y será aun mejor y duradera " el joven apretaba la mano de Rias fuertemente, la joven observaba a su novio con algo de preocupación, apenas ahora notaba las ojeras de cansancio del joven, pero era interrumpida por el acercamiento de Barakiel

"Akeno, fue, muy bueno verte" el ángel caído con barba decía mientras Akeno cruzaba sus brazos con la mirada algo seria hacia que su medio hermana se viera triste

"aunque no fue en las mejores circunstancias" la joven decía sin mirarle

"si, lamento las acciones de Vali" el hombre miraba hacia un lado pero akeno se daba la vuelta para sonreírle levemente

"cuando estemos en el inframundo, ire a visitar, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar" Akeno sus ojos ya no mostraban hostilidad, su padre aguantaba alguna lágrimas "si quieren pueden quedarse esta noche en casa"

"si eso sería excelente hermanita" Ruby decía mientras Mittelt estaba detrás sobando su propio trasero volando

"oigan que esa no es la tipa llamada Kuroka no es una criminal?"

Las palabras de Mittelt tenían un efecto más paralizante que el sacred gear de Gasper, Ruby apretaba más su látigo viéndola enojada la ángel caída se veía nerviosa

"que dices, esta es Night mi familiar, te comente de ella el otro día no Rias?" el joven miraba acomodando sus lentes viendo a Rias

"oh, si cierto, supongo que debe tener la marca" la joven de cabello rojo miraba a Kuroka la cual mostraba en su antebrazo un símbolo mágico, aun algo nerviosa y lista para salir por la fuerza si así fuera

"cierto, además neesan está controlada con su poder, esta es una nekomata muy amable y valiente que nos ayudó" Koneko le miraba a su hermana de reojo sonriendo

"bueno aunque este loca una gata ladrona no vendría a donde están todos los que la buscan no?" Ravel miraba levemente a koneko sonriéndole

"una criminal no habría venido a ayudarnos" Sona sitri ayudaba al grupo de sus amigos, mientras Sirzechs se acercaba mirando a la mujer gato, bastante fijamente como si intentara ver sus intenciones luego miraba a los demás integrantes de la nobleza demoniaca

"no, no es la misma, además esa nekomata tenía el cabello más corto" el Lucifer actual sonreía mientras el grupo aceptaba la explicación, la mujer de cabello negro y orejas de gato intentaba no salir sus lágrimas, así que abrazaba al humano que estaba descansando poniendo su rostro en el pecho de el

"kazu-nyan…realmente…. Hiciste lo que dijiste después de la historia" la nekomata tomaba la mano de Kazuya y la ponía sobre sus pechos "mira mi corazón late muy fuerte"

"oye que haces?, gata ladrona Kazuya es mío!" Rias movía la cabeza del joven la ponía sobre sus pechos

"ah vamos Rias-chin no seas tan tacaña y compártelo, puedes pedirle a Stelichan que te ayude con los horarios" la nekomata de cabello negro giñaba el ojo mientras Leone reía a carcajadas con la expresión confusa de Rias

"este sitio es interesante, jejej supongo que podre quedarme aquí un poco más" Azazel sonreía hacia sus compañeros de la alianza

* * *

Issei se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación, viendo el reloj daban exactamente las 12 de la noche, aunque parecía haber sido aún más larga la noche, Asia estaba quedándose en el departamento de Xenovia junto con Irina, al parecer su amiga de la infancia quería pasar un rato con las nuevas amistades antes de regresar

"si que se siente extraño dormir solo no compañero?"

 **[….z…zzzz…]**

"je también estas agotado eh?" Issei miraba su mano izquierda, bajándola aun mirando el techo, escuchaba el sonido de su ventana abrirse "quién?" Issei se sentaba

Tropezando un poco entrando en la habitación de Issei, Stella entraba "Issei kun cierra los ojos"

"pero"

"hazlo" la joven levantaba un poco la voz, procurando no despertar a los padres del joven sekiryuutei el cual cerraba los ojos

"sucede algo stella?" el joven sentía como un par de brazos le rodeaban y le abrazaban suavemente

"nada solo, quería tenerte cerca, Issei-kun, hoy en esa batalla comprendí aún más que tanto significas para mí, cada golpe que vali te daba lo sentía más que cualquier herida mía, cuando me defendiste, enfrentándote a alguien tan fuerte, me preocupo pero a la vez me hizo feliz" la joven de cabello carmesí, acariciaba el cabello y la espalda del joven, antes de bajar y darle un lento beso en los labios

"ah, bueno es lo normal, eres mi novia no iba a dejar que un patán te arrebatara" Issei decía sonrojado sintiendo más el tacto de Stella debido a estar con los ojos cerrados

"eso lo se, por eso quiero mostrarte aún más cuanto te amo"

Issei sentía que los brazos de Stella le dejaban ir escuchaba al a joven dar un par de pasos

"abre los ojos Issei" la voz de Stella sonaba algo nerviosa

Issei abría los ojos lentamente ajustándose un poco a la poca iluminación que ofrecía la luna, frente de el, se encontraba la joven de cabello carmesí, sus coletas distintivas sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello, su rostro sonrojado, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al joven es que la joven solo tenía puesta su ropa interior negra, medias largas sostenidas por un liguero,

"stella? Que… por .porque eso tus ropas? Use el dress break sin querer yo?" Issei se encontraba bastante sonrojado pero no quitaba la mirada, la joven tomaba la mano de Issei entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

"ca-calla baka, que, esto también es vergonzoso, pero no tanto si eres tu, Issei yo… yo quiero que…. Que uhggg" apenándose bastante tomaba una almohada le daba golpes "ahhh me vas a hacer decirlo? Baka baka baka"

"auch espera Stella, que es, auch je jajaj" Issei reía un poco apenado haciendo que Stella se detuviera

"que es tan divertido?" la joven decía apenada cubriendo su cuerpo con la almohada

"es que recordé cuando nos conocimos, tenías esa misma ropa interior"

La joven se quedaba en silencio un momento, los recuerdos desde ese momento hasta ahora cada sonrisa, cada enojo, cada lagrima, cada entrenamiento desde ese fatídico encuentro no desde antes, cuando la protegió de las aliadas de Ruby en una noche de luna llena como ahora, luego sonreía arrojando la almohada a la cama

"Issei lo de hoy me demostró que, aunque como demonios vivimos casi eternamente, el tiempo no da a esperar" la joven cerraba los ojos acercándose al actual sekiryuutei besándole lentamente al principio, luego más apasionadamente ingresando poco a poco su lengua y jugando con la del joven a gusto, Issei se sentía algo intoxicado pero apretaba su manos las cuales estaban con las de Stella, la joven se separaba un poco "quiero, pasar esta noche contigo"

"ah eso, significa?"

"baka no le hagas repetirlo a una chica" la joven le daba un leve golpecito en la frente, empujando un poco a Issei hasta la pared que estaba cerca de la cama

Moviéndose posando sus rodillas en la cama sentándose, Stella movía sus manos hacia la espalda desabrochando su sostén negro quitándolo lentamente, el corazón de la joven latía fuertemente, en el silencio de la noche podía casi escuchar el de Issei, el joven la miraba detenidamente como quitaba la prenda hacia un lado, los pechos de stella estaban al descubierto Issei los miraba fijamente

"pue- puedes tocarlos si quieres"

"En serio?" el joven decía entre sorpresa vergüenza pero una sonrisa tonta en sus labios

"si es en serio" la joven tomaba el brazo derecho de Issei dirigiéndolo hasta uno de sus senos "no, no temas, esta es la primera noche que podremos estar completamente solos"

La joven se acercaba respirando un poco más agitada al contacto de Issei, el joven movía su palma sobre el pecho de Stella, moviendo su otra mano sobre el otro pecho de su novia, moviendo sus manos algo torpe, aun asi Stella daba un leve suspiro de placer,

"ah hice algo mal?" Issei se detenía mientras Stella le veía con los ojos algo nublados besándole nuevamente con pasión

"no, es muy distinto a cuando lo hago yo misma, se siente muy bien"

Stella movía sus manos hacia el pecho de Issei un poco apenada tocando el pecho del joven, este simplemente movía sus manos del camino para facilitar la remoción de su camisa para dormir

"oh, es tan diferente al entrenamiento para el Rating game" la joven pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Issei, el entrenamiento constante estaba haciendo la física del sekiyuutei actual, Issei se veia bastante apenado "no pares Issei kun, hay que aprovechar la noche"

Durante unos minutos los dos jóvenes se encontraban en trance, tocando sus pechos y compartiendo besos apasionados, Issei con más confianza comenzaba a jugar de una forma más erótica los pezones de stella la joven le iba indicando que tanto podía, poco a poco las nociones de los videos que veía con sus amigos se iban derrumbando poco a poco, hace unos meses se quejaba de que no tocaria una chica y ahora estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños con su novia,

"ahhhu" una onda de placer sacaba de sus pensamientos a Issei viendo que la mano de stella estaba dentro de su pantalón de dormir, tocando su miembro endurecido

"ah lo siento te dolio? Es… que realmente tenia curiosidad" Stella se sonrojaba aún más "yo, soy una chica pervertida lo siento"

"no no te disculpes se sintió muy bien" el joven le miraba besándola por el bien de su novia el no podía quedarse atrás, asi que movía sin pensar mucho sus manos hacia dentro de la diminuta ropa interior de Stella tocándola suavemente, la joven emitía un gemido ahogado entre los besos de Issei,

El sekiryuutei sentía la humedad en sus dedos siguiendo su instinto y las reacciones de stella el intentaba seguir el ritmo, en un acuerdo silencioso de placer entre ellos continuaban masturbándose mutuamente, Stella se dejaba llevar siendo la primera en llegar al climax soltaba el miembro de Issei y se recostaba en la cama

"i…es….eso fue… intenso ah…." La joven movía sus manos desamarrando los nudos de los lados de sus caderas que sostenían su ropa interior "Issei, estoy lista"

"ah..ah stella ah pero no traje protección" el joven maldecía haber botado uno de los condones que le había entregado Xenovia nos días atrás, Stella sonreía abrazando a Issei y pegándolo en su cuerpo desnudo

"esta bien Issei, somos demonios no quedamos tan fácil en embarazo, y no me importaría tener tus hijos, lo dije en serio" Stella besaba a su novio con ternura, tomando una de las manos de Issei, el joven retiraba su pantalón de dormir y acercaba su intimidad a la de stella

"mas abajo, un poco.. .casi ahí ahhh" stella le miraba sonreindo mientras el joven de cabello castallo movia sus caderas penetrándola lentamente, la joven gemia intentando aguantar pero sentía demasiado bien

"Stella, estas llorando, lo hice mal?" Issei entraba en un poco de pánico

"es que, estoy muy feliz Issei, duele un poco pero es un dolor que me hace feliz" la joven sonreía entre su rostro extasiado abrazando a Issei susurrándole al odio "no pares"

Sintiendo más lujuria Issei comenzaba a mover sus caderas, sintiendo el placer stella lo abrazaba fuertemente besándole gimiendo dentro de la boca de Issei, después de unos minutos el joven se detenía recostándose sobre Stella

"ah… stella, fue… siento si no fui" la joven le besaba nuevamente

"estuviste muy bien, me sentí bien, leone decía que la primera vez dolía pero creo que somos más compatibles de lo que esperaba" la joven sonreía mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Issei

"ya veo, gracias Stella, yo estaré a tu lado por siempre lo prometo" el joven abrazaba pegando el cuerpo de su novia a al de el con cuidado, la joven se sentía a salvo en la calidez del cuerpo de Issei, abriendo los ojos algo sospechosa le miraba sonriendo

"oh creo que alguien esta listo de nuevo, mañana tendremos interrupciones no quiero perder mi ventaja" la joven decía sonrojada pero contenta, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, besando a Issei

Continuaron hasta que los pájaros anunciaban el inicio de una nueva mañana.

* * *

En la tarde en el club en el puesto que normalmente era de Rias, se encontraba Azazel sentado sonriendo, vestido con un traje de color café, el club estaba algo confundido, al lado de él se encontraba Ruby con una falda negra una blusa azul y un abrigo de laboratiro, y al lado de ella estaba Kalawarner vistiendo sus típicas ropas ceñidas, el grupo estaba confundido por eso sino también porque Issei y stella estaban más sonrojados estando cerca que lo normal

"hola muchachos desde ahora seré el profesor encargado de guiar al club del ocultismo, a petición de Sirzechs" Azazel decía sonriendo "así que desde ahora pueden llamarme Azazel sensei"

"yo seré la nueva enfermera de la escuela soy Ruby grigori espero poder quitarles todos sus dolores" la joven giñaba el ojo mientras los demás retrocedían

"soy Kalawarner la nueva psicóloga escolar" la mujer de cabello azul decía "será un gusto trabajar en sus preocupaciones"

"em que significa esto?" Rias miraba a Sona la joven se veía algo culpable

"bueno era el o mi hermana así que decidí que fuese el, cuídense" la presidenta caminaba junto con tsubaki hacia la puerta deteniéndose "shiranami-san mi familia esta agradecida por lo que hizo esperamos la oportunidad para poder demostrarlo" la joven acomodaba sus lentes y terminaba de salir

"bueno me encargare de ahora en adelante nutrir sus habilidades y sus sacred gears, el inesperado boosted gear, el curativo twiligth healing, forbidden valor view, la sword birth" el hombre se ponía de pie y se detenía frente a kazuya "y crear un sacred gear que pueda resistir un humano, ese será mi nuevo hobb ejem digo trabajo con ustedes"

"bueno si son ordenes de mi hermano no hay mucho por discutir" Rias decía algo resignada

"ah por cierto una orden más, queriendo experimentar más el poder de los lazos que los unen Sirzechs ha ordenado que todo el club del ocultismo se pase a vivir a la casa que tiene Rias y Stella vermillion" Azazel comentaba

"a que lastima stelly nyan, no podras seguir maullando como anoche" en la ventana del club se encontraba kuroka en su apariencia de gato negro, al decir eso Stella e issei se ponían bastante rojos "ah fue difícil dormir anoche" stella convocaba a leavatein

"VEN AQUÍ GATA CHISMOSA" stella saltaba por la ventana detrás de Kuroka la gata salía corriendo mientras issei se quedaba bajo las miradas inquisitivas del club

"ehmmm bueno nos veremos en el barrio adiós" issei saltaba por la ventana akeno comprendiendo algo

"ay no se vale tener tanta ventaja stella san quiero los detalles para superarte" la joven salía volando por los aires

"no esperen yo sere la que quiere el hijo de issei" Xenovia saltaba mientras Asia corria detrás junto con gasper, koneko y ravel

"oigan que hablan? No lastimen a mi familiar donde consigo a otra sexy digo gato que hable?" kazuya corría detrás del grupo

"oye kazuya que quieres decir con eso? Ven aquí" Rias corria detrás del joven, Azazel reia a carcajadas mientras todo el club había quedado vacío viendo por la ventana al grupo perseguirse

"están locos pero no son malos chicos" kalawarner decía mientras Azazel cruzaba sus brazos

"el rojo busca a las mujeres, el blanco el poder, incluso sin Dios el mundo sigue hacia adelante"

FIN EPISODIO

* * *

 **Y aquí esta jóvenes el resultado de la votación dio a Issei como ganador, la primera escena de porque esto está en la categoría M, saben es mi primera vez escribiendo un lemon, lo quise poner más que todo porque me pareció correcto después de lo sufrido nuestro sekiryuutei merecía más que un beso en la mejilla en lo original**

 **Bueno se cierra este ciclo, seguimos al inframundo y la reunión de los jóvenes demonios ES HORA DE CONOCER AL SEQUITO DE STELLA**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia honestamente nunca pense pasar mas alla de la saga de Raiser, y me alegro el feedback de todos gracias por sus más de 1600 lecturas**


	21. Encore 20: Secuelas X Nuevo horizonte

**DXD ENCORE 20: Secuelas X Nuevo horizonte**

 **A puertas de las 2000 lecturas, solo puedo agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi primer fic, sé que me falta mucho en algunos aspectos y quizás quieran una historia más original. Pero estamos llegando a ese arco poco a poco**

 **Siempre he creído que más que echii DxD es una historia de amistad y como la determinación puede llegar a cumplir objetivos, las historias de traición puede que sean más llamativas pero no es mi estilo**

 **Gracias a Alexsennin9999 y a Heisen00 por creer en mi historia y darme los consejos, a Aeretr por servir de inspiración indirecta con sus historias se las recomiendo a todos los que lean**

 **Y a Ichiei Ishibumi por crear el genial universo de DxD**

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, Cao Cao se encontraba con las manos cruzadas una mirada pensativa en su rostro, los demás integrantes de la facción de los héroes estaban igual de pensativos, excepto siegfried que se encontraba golpeando una pared con sus puños

"como es posible? Heracles esta muerto, si ninguno de esos demonios podrían contra de su sacred gear" el hombre se veía bastante alterado

"parece que los inútiles magos no pudieron capturar al medio vampiro y detener a la mayoría de sus fuerzas" Greog ajustaba sus lentes

"todo fue un fracaso, además que haremos con estos humanos?" Jeanne miraba a las afueras a un grupo grande de humanos

Los humanos controlados habían sido ingresados como audición del último minuto en el plan, Cao Cao tuvo las reservas de que todos los héroes fueran, sin arriesgarse que los de la Khaos Brigade lo traicionaran a la mitad del combate y los derrotaran por superioridad numérica, así que Heracles fue el único que se ofreció para ir, pero la muerte de su compañero no estaba dentro de sus planes.

"lo vengaremos en su momento, ahora hemos perdido mucho y saben de nuestra presencia además Vali tampoco ha retornado, no debimos confiar en un maníaco de las batallas como el" Cao Cao afirmaba mientras sus demás compañeros héroes asentían.

* * *

Issei se encontraba levantándose temprano en la mañana saliendo junto con Asia para el entrenamiento diario, se había decidido que el grupo comenzaría a mudarse el domingo unos pocos días, el castaño se preguntaba como harían para acomodarlos a todos, pero de seguro la respuesta seria tan absurda como la aparición de la casa en primer lugar.

Ambos caminaban hacia la casa de Kazuya y en la puerta se encontraban a Rias con su traje deportivo

"buenos días Buchou-san" issei y Asia saludaban al mismo tiempo, la joven de cabello carmesí sonreía al escucharles volteando su mirada hacia ellos

"buen día, issei, Asia" Rias respondía mientras miraba a la casa de Kazuya, un gato negro se paraba en la ventana dando un agil salto se posaba en el pequeño jardín delantero

"si buscan a Kazu-nyan, él dijo que se iría a entrenar temprano" la gata conocida como Night, cuya verdadera identidad era la de Kuroka, le comentaba al equipo poco importando si alguien la escuchara hablar

"ah buenos días, kuro ejem digo Night" Asia le sonreía amablemente saludándola mientras issei veía a todos lados

"que no te importa si ven a un gato que habla?" issei miraba fijamente a la gata negra

"descuiden después de todo Rias-chin puede arreglarles la memoria después de todo es una demonio muy _observadora"_ la forma en que kuroka lo decía hacia que Rias le mirara

"jum, otra vez" la joven de cabello carmesí movía una mano a su cien "no tendré que ponerme a pelear contigo, recuerda aun estas en probatoria, vámonos Issei, Asia, Kazuya-kun ha de estar en el parque" Rias comenzaba a alejarse junto con sus sirvientes mientras la gata se estiraba y de un salto volvía a la ventana

"niña tonta abre los ojos" era lo último que decía antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la cama de su maestro

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba haciendo flexiones de brazos en el suelo, una y otra vez, con unos audífonos escuchando música fuertemente, su cuerpo empapado en sudor, apenas estaba notando la luz de la mañana llegar

"Un poco más, solo un poco más" el joven sus brazos cedían, en su mente estaba no detenerse, no podría detenerse ahora, no tenía derecho a detenerse, levantándose un poco sentía un toque en su hombro, el joven se sorprendía cayendo al suelo sentado

"Kazuya, pero estas bien?" issei veía sorprendido a su amigo, el joven simplemente suspiraba aliviado quitándose los audífonos

"lo siento, issei, no te escuche" Kazuya se intentaba levantar pero sus piernas no le daban

"Kazuya-kun desde hace cuánto estas aquí?" Rias le daba su hombro para ayudarlo a levantar a tocar su brazo ella sentía la humedad del sudor del joven la joven le veía preocupado

"un poco descuida solo estoy cansado, encárgate de issei, el necesita más ayuda jajá" acomodando sus lentes Kazuya sonreía.

"está bien pero, procura esperarnos la próxima ocasión" la joven posaba sus ojos aguamarina entre los del joven el cual asentía, dirigiendo su mirada hacia issei y Asia comenzaría el entrenamiento.

Las clases en la academia continuaban, la escuela parecía como nueva, nada hubiese sido destruido tan solo un par de días atrás, aunque los estudiantes masculinos poseían unas nuevas razones para estar de alegría, la nueva enfermera y psicóloga eran mujeres despampanantes, lo cual hacia que en ciertas clases de deportes se intentaran lastimar apropósito, al parecer la enfermera llamada Ruby, obligaba a los estudiantes que fingían estar enfermos a tragar una pastilla de sabor muy desagradable.

Afortunadamente para Kazuya, sus excusas médicas aún estaban en vigencia aunque su salud hubiese mejorado, así que no se arriesgaría al pandemonio que sus compañeros de clases se estaban enfrentándose, un balón de voleibol se acercaba hacia el

"oh shiranami-san como estas?" Stella se acercaba tomando el balón "no te unes a ellos?"

"no gracias me gustan mis huesos intactos" Kazuya miraba a la joven de cabello carmesí, esta se encontraba observando a issei "puedo conseguirle una excusa médica para que se dedique a verte en los entrenamientos"

"en serio? Uhgg digo ah eso sería trampa shiranami-kun" stella decía sonriendo.

"chica milagrosa estamos esperando por el balón" Aika se acercaba, mirando con algo de sonrisa mientras ajustaba sus lentes "oh Kazuya-kun, que haciendo NTR a tu amigo issei? No estas contento solo con una belleza de cabello carmesí?"

Stella veia como Kazuya se tensaba desenfocando su vista como si mirara a Aika pero enfocado en otro lado

"que dices kiryuu si sabes que estoy es buscando una castaña de lentes para seguir mi colección, no sabes donde pueda encontrar una?" el joven decía en un tono jocoso

"jajaja quizás, sigue hablando así y talvez un día te crean, vamos chica milagro" Aika tomaba el balón y caminaba hacia donde estaban las demás

"chica milagrosa?" Kazuya miraba a los ojos a Stella

"bueno es que, issei se ha estado comportando desde que es mi novio, ya no espia, tanto como antes jaja, creo que esta semana no lo ha hecho" Stella decía sonriendo

"de seguro paso algo importante no?...Stella san?" Kazuya veía como la joven se sonrojaba bastante y salía corriendo detrás de kiryuu sin despedirse "ok, si paso algo"

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, las actividades del club se hicieron en desarrollo, al parecer azazel no se encontró por ese día, así que Rias continuo con los aspectos normales, hasta que antes de salir algunos por sus contratos nocturnos

"hola chicos, espero haya sido todo muy productivo" Azazel entraba como si nada por la puerta del club

"fue normal, considerando que alguien dijo que nos ayudaría a entrenar" Rias veía seriamente al líder de los ángeles caídos este simplemente desechaba la preocupación por la mujer

"viene con algo del sacred gear artificial sensei?" Kazuya le preguntaba con esperanza en sus ojos Azazel solo se rascaba la cabeza

"tranquilo chico, no es tan fácil como hacer ramen instantáneo, pero puedes hacerme un favor mientras" Azazel sacaba un papel y lo ponía en las manos del joven

"y eso que es?" Ravel miraba al papel

"algo personal tranquila, quiero que lo lleves a Kalawarner está en el edificio nuevo" Azazel caminaba hacia la ventana mientras veia hacia afuera "no hay tanta gente ahora"

"entiendo Azazel sensei" Kazuya se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, después de que salía los integrantes del club iban con sus contratos habituales, Ravel acompañando a issei para que no hiciera cosas extrañas, solo quedando Rias y Mizore

"uno está muy bien el otro esta mal" Azazel comentaba mientras Rias hacia una expresión rara

"a que se refiere sensei?" Rias se veia algo confundida

"me refiero a Hyoudou issei y a shiranami Kazuya, en el caso de Hyoudou está mejorando noto una actitud algo diferente eso es bueno, pero en Kazuya de seguro lo has notado no?" el caído mencionaba viendo a la gremory

"bueno este último par de días se ha levantado más temprano de lo normal" Rias se veía algo preocupada, recordando las ojeras que vio en el humano al terminar las conversaciones de paz

"esta más nervioso con los humanos" Mizore decía, la joven le había observado en todo el día "además esto" la joven mostraba algunas latas de bebidas energizantes

"de donde sacaste eso?" Rias miraba a la mujer de nieve esta se quitaba su dulce de la boca

"siguiendo a Kazuya-dono por supuesto" Azazel y rias quedaban quietos por la declaración Stalker de la joven así que decidieron levemente ignorarla

"asi que por eso lo envié con Kalawarner, no crean que estamos aquí solo por diversión, Sirzechs me pidió que los tuviese listos para el torneo de los jóvenes demonios" Azazel se movía hacia uno de los sillones

"torneo?" Rias se veía algo confundida, sabía que pronto habría una reunión de los jóvenes demonios, pero no había escuchado nada del torneo

"ups, creo que se me escapo un poco pero si, estoy seguro que Serafall ya solto el chisme a su hermana, así que apenas inicien las vacaciones de mitad de año les entrenare en el inframundo" Azazel se servía algo de te "le sentaría bien a shiranami combatir en un ambiente no letal"

"Realmente es necesario que lo incluya?, él puede acompañarnos solo como espectador, no lo quiero obligar" Rias notaba con preocupación mientras se levantaba de su silla hacia la ventana

" _no hagas esa cara de chica enamorada que me rompes el corazón, la idea loca de Diehauser y Ajuka, que tu hermano la considerara, sé que no te gustara el proceso de observación que hacemos con él, no podríamos perder una oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata"_ los pensamientos de Azazel se concentraban en el proceso muy a futuro de la Alianza de las facciones, revelar su existencia con los humanos para hacer una alianza en el mundo, pero necesitaban algo para demostrar cuál de los 2 caminos seguirían

"bueno todo depende de el, no?" Azazel mencionaba por ultimo

* * *

Kazuya tocaba la puerta de la oficina que le habían asignado en la reconstrucción a Kalawarner, juraría que cada vez se hace más grande la academia, poco a poco parece una gran universidad

" _ah mira es shiranami sempai, el novio de germory onessama"_

" _ah segura? Oh parece algo nerd, debería usar contactos, ah nos ve"_

Las chicas corrían mientras Kazuya levemente había retrocedido sin notar que la puerta se había abierto tocando con su hombro los pechos de la ángel caída, mirando la parte suave donde se apoyaba su cuerpo, el joven apenas notaba lo alta que era la caída

"oh Shiranami-kun, en el pasillo no, eso sería bastante malo" la mujer decía en un tono bastante seductor, Kazuya daba un paso atrás mostrándole el papel

"ah perdón, esto lo manda Azazel-sensei "el joven ponía el papel sobre la mano de Kalawarner la mujer leía el papel "oh ya veo, sigue muchacho iré por eso, no sería correcto hacerte esperar"

Kazuya ingresaba a la oficina, se veía bastante profesional, incluso tenía el famoso diván donde podría alguien sentarse, no viendo donde más el joven se recostaba en el mueble sintiéndose bastante cómodo

"listo este es el encargo" la voz de kalawarner hacia voltear a Kazuya el joven tardo un poco en registrar lo que veía a la caída voluptuosa vistiendo solo un delantal

"ehm disculpe pero que está pasando?" el joven se veía algo apenado levantándose y poniendo el diván entre los dos

"uhm tienes reservas y tu reacción esta entre lo normal, parece que tu problema aun no afecta tus emociones" la mujer decía de una manera seria

"problema no tengo un problema" Kazuya suspiraba aun algo apenado "no creí que fuese una broma del sensei pero si no es nada serio me iré a casa" el joven caminaba hacia la puerta

"estas seguro? No tienes por qué cargar solo con esto"

El joven no respondía simplemente salía por la puerta, cerrándola la mujer suspiraba caminando de nuevo para volver a ponerse sus ropas.

La noche llegaba a la ciudad de Kuoh, Rias se encontraba junto con Akeno revisando algunas cosas que podría llevarle a sus padres, mientras la joven de cabello carmesí miraba su teléfono constantemente

"sucede algo Rias?" la joven de cabello negro se detenía mirando a su mejor amiga

"ah Kazuya-kun no regreso al club, solo envío un mensaje que iría a casa, sensei dijo que le sucedía algo" Rias guardaba el celular en su mochila mirando unas ropas que podrían gustarle a su madre

"talvez esta celoso por el avance de issei jejeje" la joven de cabello negro sonreía de una manera picara

"a que te refieres?" Rias se veía confundida, acercándose Akeno le susurraba algo en el oído.

* * *

La noche era oscura en la habitación de Kazuya formándose un círculo mágico de color carmesí, Rias aparecía de entre el círculo mágico vistiendo un provocativa lencería, la joven se veía algo nerviosa pero con decisión levantaba las sabanas su mirada de nervios era reemplazada por enojo

"que haces ahí?" Rias veía molesta como kuroka se estiraba desnuda en la cama del dueño de la habitación

"ah rias-chin, crei que como kazu-nyan no duerme bien últimamente pensaba en pasar un rato de calidad" la neokmata movia sus dos colas mientras miraba a todos lados "raro kazu-nyan ya debería estar en casa"

"espero no aprovecharas mis obliga, espera como que no ha estado durmiendo bien?" la joven cruzaba los brazos por debajo de sus pechos

"creí que te lo había dicho el ya, desde lo de Kokabiel, kazu-nyan se despierta en las noches" la mujer gato se sentaba mientras materializaba un kimono alrededor de su cuerpo

"no, no me o había dicho" la joven ponía una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa

"crei que venias con mi misma intención, oh no puede ser, lo haces porque la otra pelirroja lo hizo no es asi?" Kuroka se levantaba mirando a Rias seriamente

"c-como dices eso? Si asi fuera que importa?" Rias le miraba fijamente

"importa mucho, tu relación con kazu-nyan no es una competencia entre ella y tu, kazu-nyan no te ha dicho lo que sucedía porque estabas hasta la punta de tu cabello con lo de la reunión" la nekomata caminaba hacia la ventana viendo de reojo a Rias

"claro que me importa Kazuya más que una competencia con Stella, note algo raro pero, pense que talvez si le daba espacio" Rias comenzaba a decir cuando la voz de Stella en su primer entrenamiento en contra de Phenex llegaba de sus recuerdos

" _Gremory-san tu esperas demasiado, esperas que el tiempo solucione los problemas"_

Realmente había sido eso posible? Estaba notando algo raro en el joven, pero creyó tanto en su fortaleza interior que pensó que podría solucionar el problema, pero Kazuya era un humano normal, apenas acomodándose a la idea de los demonios y había sido ingresado a los combates, el sonido de la ventana abriéndose kuroka estaba en esta

"voy a buscar a Kazu-nyan, lo que deberías hacer tu desde hace rato" la nekomata saltaba hacia afuera de la casa dejando a Rias sola en la habitación.

Las luces de la ciudad de Kuoh se veían lejanas, pero hermosas, poco a poco las estrellas en el cielo cubrían la luz que no era otorgada por la luna, Kazuya se encontraba sentado en una banca en un parque donde se podía ver la ciudad el viento se sentía fresco, con el calor que comenzaba a dar se notaba que las vacaciones estarían cerca, el tiempo volaba en el lugar

"sabia que te encontraría aquí" la voz de Rias se escuchaban desde las escaleras cerca de la banca, la joven poco a poco se acercaba sentándose al lado de Kazuya "lo siento Kazuya"

"uh? Porque te disculpas?" el joven aun miraba a las luces de la ciudad, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Rias en su hombro, más exactamente el de la cabeza de ella

"por ser una Gremory estos días, y haberte estado ignorando, yo, Kazuya quiero que esto, sea especial seamos nosotros dos, podernos contar nuestras preocupaciones y dificultades, poder superar todo juntos"

Rias movía la mano hacia lentamente su mano a la de su novio, tomándola suavemente entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, notando los callos que se formaban por tanto entrenamiento sin que Asia estuviese presente

"habla conmigo Kazuya, piensa en mí como siempre has pensado, solo una chica olvídate mi familia olvídate que soy demonio" la joven le miraba con sus ojos aguamarina en una forma casi suplicante

"yo, los veo Rias, en mis sueños, en las caras de mis compañeros de clases, cada uno de los humanos que elimine, fueron personas, con futuro con sueños y esperanzas, y yo con estas manos les termine" Kazuya miraba sus propias manos, recordaba la sangre de issei cuando murió, la sangre aún estaba ahí "yo, yo "

"hiciste algo malo Kazuya, lamento que por mi te hayas tenido que manchar las manos, pero no fue tu culpa eran ellos o nosotros, yo también pienso que podríamos haber hecho para evitar las pérdidas humanas, me levanto y pienso, pero si me quedo pensando en que pude hacer, no poder ver hacia adelante" la joven le tomaba la mano a Kazuya "imagino no será fácil, pero estaré contigo en cada paso" la joven se acercaba dándole un beso sus cabellos rojizos le rozaban la mejilla al joven "todos te apoyaremos, aun si no lo quieres"

Kazuya suspiraba mirando al cielo, sintiendo levemente un poco menos el peso de sus acciones, aun la pesadez estaba pero ya era menor

"que haría yo sin ti eh Rias?" el joven sonreía mientras la heredera del clan gremory se sentaba en su regazo abrazándole del cuello

"no se imagínalo" la joven le sonreía mientras kazuya movía su cabeza hacia las estrellas luego a ella

"uhm no se, quizás sería algo aburrido, y de seguro estarías compitiendo con Stella por el cariño de issei ajaja" esta le miraba algo sorprendida "ah es pervertido pero no es mal chico

"Kazuya voy a ir a casa estas vacaciones, quieres venir?" la joven le miraba

"casa en este país?"

"no kazuya-kun en el inframundo"

"inframundo, donde viven los demonios, llamas y demás cosas?"

"jajaja eso fue un invento de los ángeles, lo de las llamas me refiero" la joven de cabello carmesí se reía

"supongo, deberé pedirle permiso a mis padres" el joven veia como Rias sonreía ampliamente "que hiciste?"

En la puerta de la residencia Shiranami, se encontraban Marco y Kaede emocionados mientras su hijo pasaba por la puerta

"mi muchacho, mira tu madre y yo nos ganamos unas vacaciones pagas a hawaii," el padre de kazuya

"ah Rias-chan estas aquí, ya hable con tu hermano sé que tu casa tiene una habitación libre no me sentiría segura dejando a kazuya solo" la mujer se encontraba haciendo una reverencia

"descuide Kaede-san le cuidare muy bien" la joven sonreía como un gato hubiese atrapado una jugosa rata

* * *

 _Veo un campo de flores blancas, hasta donde se ve el horizonte, la luna llena su luz pálida reflejada entre estas me siento en paz, frente de mi un cabello largo se ve, una silueta no puedo identificar quien es, pero por alguna razón puedo escuchar sus palabras, porque se disculpa por despertarme, pero si es mi decisión, toda mía, seguir adelante, y solo observa estas nuevas posibilidades esto que vale la pena por vivir, lo que vale este mundo, lo juro por ese rosario que usas y el zafiro incrustado en el._

* * *

Un tren rojo viajaba por una especie de ruta dimensional, dentro Kazuya observaba junto con Asia sorprendidos por el hecho de que se dirigían al inframundo por medio de un tren, mientras Kuroka tenía a koneko en su regazo dándole de comer

"aver di aaahhh" la nekomata de cabello negro sonreía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"nee uh night-san, yo puedo comer sola" la joven de cabello blanco estaba algo apenada pero aun asi comía de lo que su hermana le alimentaba, al parecer la búsqueda de criminales estaba ignorando a kuroka basado en su sello de familiar, que aunque era de Kazuya, era una extencion de la familia gremory, o almenos eso logro hacer Sirzechs

"así que por primera vez tenemos que viajar por este medio, creí que como siempre usábamos magia de trasportación llegaríamos así rápidamente" Xenovia miraba a Rias y Akeno

"si se puede, pero los recién iniciados en el mundo demoniaco deben pasar para que sus auras queden registradas y asi no sean catalogados como ilegales" Rias explicaba mientras observaba a issei "a vamos issei-kun no estes tan deprimido, cuando lleguemos tendras tiempo de ir al territorio vermillion"

Issei se encontraba con la cabeza baja jugando con gasper, el joven se veia bastante triste

"lo se buchou, pero es que es que" antes de discutir más, Akeno se encontraba sentada a su lado y le hacía poner su cabeza en el regazo "a- Akeno-san?"

"jejeje Stella me perdonara si es para ponerte de buen humor" la belleza de cabello negro sonreía acariciando el cabello castaño de issei, el joven se sonrojaba bastante

"si, supongo"

Kazuya se movia y ubicaba el puesto donde estaba akeno antes sentada al lado de Rias

"crei que le tendrían mas confianza a Vermillion, después de lo que paso" el joven susurraba al oído de su novia

"bueno si, pero algunas leyes deben mantenerse, no se puede hacer un cambio instantáneo" Rias comentaba

Y así era cualquier persona que viajara desde y hacia el territorio Vermillion, debía hacerlo por el medio de transporte nada de magia, el territorio estaba sellado por eso.

Stella entraba junto con Leone y tachibana por los muros del hexágono principal, con sus maletas sobre el hombro, los niños veían como se acercaban gritando el nombre de Stella, acercándose a saludarle, los padres y muchas personas se acercaban

" _nuestra señorita Stella muchas gracias, gracias por obtener el territorio"_

" _a este paso tendremos cosechas para dentro de unos meses, gracias a usted y al joven Xerath"_

" _sus padres estarían tan orgullosos"_

La joven quería regresar a casa y visitar a sus padres atrapados en sus sueños, pero las sonrisas de cada persona, cada agradecimiento, cada mirada de alivio de sus súbditos le hacían sentir que todo el esfuerzo, dolor y luchas habrían valido la pena.

"esas sonrisas, las lograste tu mi pequeña" leone le acariciaba la cabeza abrazándola, Stella limpiaba una de sus lagrimas

"no Leone, fuimos nosotros, todos, vamos a casa" Stella comenzaba a caminar

" _señorita espere, podemos comenzar a dar impuestos ahora"_ un hombre mayor se acercaba, la joven de cabello carmesí sonreía

"descuide, cuando estén las primeras cosechas comenzaremos, mientras guarden un poco de dinero" la joven continuaba caminando hacia la mansión de la familia Vermillion.

El edificio había visto mejores días, pero era necesario hacer sacrificios, el bloqueo no solo era de tipo físico, también económico, al no tener terrenos de cosecha muchas de las cosas tenían que ser importadas, para los que aún estaban dispuestos a negociar con los vermillion, para ayudar a sobrevivir a su gente, Stella había comenzado a usar el tesoro familiar, sin dudarlo

"chicos estoy en casa" Stella abría las puertas de la mansión, en el techo de la mansión colgado de un candelabro haciendo abdominales en vertical un joven de cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y mirada seria le saludaba

"ah hola mi señora, bienvenida" sin detenerse continuaba haciendo las abdominales

"Xaesar, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas ejercicio en el candelabro?" Stella movía una mano a su cien suspirando sobre las tendencias de entrenamiento de uno de sus peones

"con estas van 2459 veces mi señora, pero es que aquí puedo entrenar y tener visión del primer piso" el joven continuaba "por mi desobediencia otras cinco mil abdominales"

"jajaja sigue asi luego entrenaremos, vamos stella es mejor en el candelabro que en la estatua de tu madre" leone sonreía mirando de donde venían unos gritos

"NOOO, YO ME PUEDO BAÑAR BIEN SOLO" un joven de cabello negro corriendo ágilmente con un pantalón a medio quitar se detenía levemente "ah Vermillion-dono bienvenida a casa, hermano también bienvenido"

"otra vez Kyoka?, acepta de una vez sus avances Rintaro, quizás asi te cures de tu miedo a las mujeres" Muramasa tachibana, el hermano mayor de la torre de Stella decía seriamente

"lo tendre en cuenta hasta luego" el joven salía corriendo saltando por una ventana rompiéndola

"oye Rintaro, pero porque huyes es solo un traje de baño, blanco, y muy muy transparente" apareciendo con una especie de microbikini una joven de cabello azul oscuro, con uñas muy decoradas y un piercing en su ombligo aparecia "ah Stella bienvenida, como te fue en el mundo humano conseguiste amante ya?"

"eso, eso ahm hola kyouka" la joven de cabello carmesí veía avergonzada a otro lado, Kyouka se detenía y miraba Stella y luego a Leone viendo la sonrisa de la torre de Stella, la joven la abrazaba

"kyaaaa tienes que contármelo todo, todo quien ,es como fue y en qué posición lo hici auhg" siendo halada por el cabello la mujer de cabello azul caía de trasero en el suelo y era cubierta por una capa

"aun no puedo creer que seas una caballero como yo" cubierto completamente de armadura de placas y con una máscara blanca que cubria todo su rostro, el segundo caballero de Stella hacia una reverencia con su espada desenfundada "mi señora, espero sus aventuras hayan sido fructíferas, y gracias por los grandes territorios"

"gracias Alice, puedes levantarte" Stella esperaba que su caballero se levantaba y le daba un abrazo "te extrañe mucho, espero contarte todo"

"así será mi señora" la caballero devolvía el abrazo con un tono calido

"Xaesar, donde están Xerath, Slathan y Rino?" Leone preguntaba dando un salto hacia el candelabro

"en la oficina de reuniones, acomodando los nuevos permisos y la transferencia de territorio" el joven continuaba con sus ejercicios.

"hacia donde se fue Rintaro?" la joven de cabello azul largo se levantaba

"se fue hacia alla" Tachibana señalaba hacia la ventana rota

"gracias, RINTARO CORAZON VEN" Kyouka saltaba detrás de el

"eres muy malo Muramasa-kun" Leone sonreía mientras el joven solo movía sus hombres

"le servirá como entrenamiento"

La joven abría las puertas, se le hacía extraño ver una gran torre de documentos que su segundo Alfil, se encontraba llenando, la joven de cabello corto rubio, con una mirada seria se levantaba

"Stella-sama bienvenida, necesitare su firma aquí, aquí y aquí, para aprobar los nuevos territorios y ciudadanos. Tanto de entrada como de salida" la joven pasaba una pluma y Stella solo suspiraba firmando los papeles

"Xerath que está pasando?" la joven de cabello carmesí miraba al hombre cubierto completamente en una túnica de mago

"los nuevos territorios que llegaron hace un par de horas, estamos haciendo la transferencia" el mago simplemente respondía

"que eso no los recibimos hace ya unos dias?" Stella miraba a su última pieza, su segundo peón, el hombre se encontraba con un palillo en la cabeza, cabello color violeta pero una apariencia descuidada

"estas fueron nuevas, las trajo Serafall, y sus palabras exactas fueron, es mucho problema para mí y mi querida So-tan así que se las dejo a ustedes" el hombre bostezaba

"espera, que territorios?" Leone miraba confundida

"los territorios que pertenecían a Katerea Leviathan, fueron distribuidos entre los demás Maous, debido a ser alta traición al colaborar con la Khaos Brigade" Rino decía mientras no quitaba la mirada de los papeles

"oh ya veo, bien les echare una mirada iré primero a saludar" la joven sonreía levemente y caminaba hacia su habitación

"no tiene por qué preocuparse yo me encargo de todo, tómese el tiempo que necesite" Rino decía mientras veía como la joven se alejaba

"jaja que amable eres Rino-chan me vas a enamorar" Xerath decía entre sus ropas

"tomare en cuenta si logras que Slathan quede despierto más de 5 minutos" la joven acomodaba sus lentes color rojo

"misión imposible entonces" Xerath veía al peón que estaba nuevamente dormido su quinta siesta del día.

"por cierto adivinen, torneo de los jóvenes demonios se hará este año y podremos participar" Leone sonreía ampliamente mientras Rino se levantaba sacando de la pared un enorme tablero blanco

"en ese caso comenzare a hacer las reuniones de estrategia, con entrenamientos y demás regímenes alimenticios" la joven de cabello rubio corto comenzaba a escribir rápidamente

" oh ya se de quien aprendió Stelly a manejar el harem" Leone sonreía viendo la sorpresa de sus compañeros piezas "oh jojojo déjenme decirles una genial historia"

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

 **Si creían que el séquito de Rias es excentrico, el grupo de Stella está a un nivel de locura .**

 **El típico capítulo de respiración entre arcos, mostrando las secuelas en nuestro humano y la determinación de porque Stella lucha tanto por el reconocimiento**

 **Ando con buenas ideas para el torneo, otras tendré que copiarlas de algunos animes jaja, pero les puedo dar un adelanto, el sequito de Stella participara un Rating Game de exhibición, jojojo bueno abajo les dejo los nombres de los Sirvientes de Stella y sus piezas.**

 **Rey: Stella Vermillion**

 **Reina: Muramasa tachibana**

 **Torre: Leone Vermillion**

 **Torre: Rintaro Tachibana**

 **Alfil: Xerath**

 **Alfil: Rino**

 **Caballero: Alice**

 **Caballero: Kyōka Kagamīn**

 **Peon(x3): Slathan**

 **Peon(x3): Xaesar D Amadeus**

 **Nos veremos pronto XD y para los que creyeron que este capítulo seria el lemon de Rias y Kazuya jajajaja nope**


	22. Encore 21: Inframundo X Superarse

**DXD ENCORE 21: Inframundo X Superarse**

 **Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, me encuentro en semana de exámenes así que entre leer más de 700 páginas de leyes e intentar matar al maldito salgarius/lugarius en Bloodborne no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir pero bueno ahí vamos. Aparte de tener muchas ideas revolviendo mi cabeza, tuve que repetir un par de veces el boceto del episodio**

 **He tenido ideas para hacer otro fic, ya sea de Cross ange o de Madoka mágica, pero eso será más adelante ahora tengo bastante inspiración para DxD y un posible capitulo extra al estilo EX?, talvez aun sea pronto. Espero sus opiniones**

 **Bueno iniciemos este capitulo y gracias por las mas de 2000 visitas**

* * *

"Así que esta es tu casa" Kazuya acomodaba sus lentes

"así es Kazuya-kun, es de mis padres pero cuando tome posesión de la cabeza de la familia si será mía" la joven sonreía levemente de pie a su lado junto con sus sirvientes

"woaa no pensé que vería algo tan enorme" Asia se veía sorprendida

"jeje olviden eso miren que maids tan lindas" Issei sonriera un poco de manera pervertida mientras Koneko le daba un pellizco

"no sea pervertido sempai"

"nyahjajaja que ruda es shirone" Kuroka estaba convertida en gato nuevamente dejando que Kazuya la llevase en sus brazos, el joven acariciaba el mentón de su mascota con una mano mientras Rias le tenía sujeto el brazo con el de ella.

Frente de ellos una enorme mansión de 4 pisos de alto, y un ancho que el joven no podría describir, mirando a los lados los árboles se veían alrededor del lugar y unas fuentes que daban agua hacia arriba, algunos mayordomos se acercaban tomando sus maletas, mientras Grayfia los saludaba

"bienvenida a casa Ojousama, también a sus sirvientes, por favor sigan"

Los jóvenes seguían a la maid de cabello plateado, los nuevos integrantes del sequito se asombraban por el lujo que se veía por los pasillos y la amplitud del lugar

"siento que como que no pertenecemos aquí" Issei decía mientras Asia de manera nerviosa tomaba una de sus manos

"estoy nerviosa, me pregunto si la casa de Stella san será así"

"honestamente creí que los demonios de clase alta eran así por su nivel de poder" Xenovia decía bastante pensativa

"me adivinaste el pensamiento Xenovia, aunque realmente entiendo eso, por cierto Issei que les dijiste a tus padres?" Kazuya cambiaba su mirada de la joven de cabello azul al su amigo de castaño

"pues que suerte, ganaron un viaje para hawaii con todo incluido" el castaño decía de forma animada mientras que Kazuya miraba fijamente a la espalda de Rias suspirando, otro trabajo impecable ahora viendo la opulencia de los Gremory no se sorprendía el cómo pudieron construir la casa tan pronto, el joven miraba de rojo a una de las sirvientas con cabello violeta, un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos pero tenía algo en su boca como un dulce, antes de poder preguntar unos pasos de alguien corriendo y una voz joven sacaban a Kazuya de sus pensamientos.

"Rias onessama estas aquí" un niño de cabello color carmesí y ojos rojos se acercaba abrazando a Rias

"ah Millicas, me alegra mucho verte, has crecido mucho" Rias decía al joven en sus brazos sonriendo y con un tono de calidez en su voz

"oh, es el hermano menor de Rias?" Kazuya miraba a Akeno esta sonreía levemente negando la cabeza

"Rias-buchou la menor de los hermanos shiranami-kun" Kiba contestaba mientras Rias se separaba del abrazo del niño

"vamos Millicas preséntate"

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Millicas Gremory, gracias a todos por cuidar de mi tía Rias" el joven hacia una noble reverencia

"ah es el sobrino de Buchou, es tan lindo" Asia decía sonriendo mientras la gata en los brazos de Kazuya asentía

"tienes buen gusto Asia-nya, esta para comer y auch, kazu-nya controla a tu novia" la gata veía a Rias molesta después de que la joven le había halado la cola

"Kazuya controla a tu familiar, o tendrá que dormir afuera"

Kazuya suspiraba en resignación viendo como la gata y la heredera del clan gremory se veían con rayos de sus miradas

"a todas estas quien será la madre del joven?" Issei preguntaba mientras Akeno, Koneko y Kiba hacían una sonrisa de cómplice

"quién sabe?, quizás por accidente le pones tus ojos pervertidos encima" Kazuya caminaba lentamente siguiendo al sobrino de Rias

"ooh, pero tú lo sabes verdad?" el castaño preguntaba al pelinegro

"oh no mucho, solo sé que Sirzechs-san espera muchos más consejos de ella, ya que es una mujer muy inteligente" el joven mencionaba mientras Grayfia al cerrar la puerta donde habían entrado sonriera levemente

"mira, mira, Rias onessama ya llego" el niño abrazaba a una mujer con un vestido elegante blanco y cabellera castaño claro

"vamos no tienes que correr, nadie te persigue"

"woa… que linda" Issei decía apenándose un poco

"Issei, que tu novia no esté aquí, no te da permiso de ver a mi madre con esos ojos" Rias decía algo molesta con la actitud de su peón el cual quedaba sorprendido

"tiempo sin verla Venelana-sama" Akeno hacia un saludo respetuoso junto con los demás integrantes del sequito de Rias.

"si, me alegro mucho que estén bien, para los nuevos integrantes soy Venelana Gremory la madre de Rias, gracias por cuidar siempre de mi tesoro" la mujer decía realmente agradecida, Issei con rostro de aun no poder creer la apariencia de la madre de su ama

"por cierto Shiranami kun, como va el proceso de aprendizaje de nuestra cultura?" la mujer sonreía

"es interesante, he estado haciendo los trabajos directamente y leyendo sobre los procesos para subir de rango" el joven acomodaba sus lentes con su mano libre

"ah que bueno, espero que pronto ganes tus piezas, sería un excelente regalo de compromiso" la mujer de ojos violetas sonreía viendo como su hija se sonrojaba bastante "Rias acompáñalos al comedor pronto estará la cena"

"ehm de que están hablando?" Issei preguntaba mientras Kazuya algo apenado continuaba caminando siguiendo a la sonrojada Rias

Las inquietudes del joven tenían que despejarse para luego, unos pocos minutos después, el actual sekiryuutei se encontraba ante el reto de comer con los cubiertos la cena elegante, moría de hambre debido al enfrentamiento falso con Tannin pero no quería hacer pasar una vergüenza, Asia, Gasper también estaban tomando los alimentos lentamente con nerviosismo, mientras Kazuya sentado a su lado se veía sonriendo

"porque estas feliz?" Issei le preguntaba en voz baja a su compañero de cena

"es que son cubiertos Issei, no los he usado desde que cenamos con mi padre la otra vez" Kazuya cortaba un poco de carne comiéndola "ah delicioso, Issei el uso de los cubiertos comienza de afuera hacia adentro, en este plato tienes que usar los de la mitad"

"gracias" Issei aliviado comenzaba a comenzando a comer un poco más seguro

"Shiranami-kun, como están tus padres?" el padre de Rias se dirigía al joven humano, haciendo que este prestara atención

"ah bien señor Zeoticus, están contentos con lo del viaje y mi padre le envía algo de vino que le gusto, lo tengo entre mis cosas" el joven contestaba sonriendo levemente

"oh eso suena estupendo, por cierto, creo cuando vuelvan podrán vivir en la nueva casa remodelada" el hombre suspiraba algo decepcionado "yo quería construirles un castillo pero Rias se negó"

"papá, no podemos imponerle nuestra cultura a la gente" Rias se veía algo molesta y apenada, mientras Kazuya aún se quedó en la parte del castillo, pero porque un castillo sin o era tanto el espacio? Acaso era posible?

"por compensación quería darles unas 50 mucamas jóvenes para que los atendiera" Zeoticus mencionaba mientras Issei se veía feliz "pero mi hija dijo que sería un problema"

"jajaj supongo desde que la conozco Rias es una chica que se defiende bastante bien sola" el joven de lentes decía su opinión honesta con respecto a Rias, haciendo sonreír un poco a la joven, mientras que Issei suspiraba por la falta de sus maids

"por cierto, cómo va la obtención de tus piezas?, porque mientras tanto puedes llamarme suegro no tengo ningún problema" las palabras de Zeoticus, hacían que el rostro de su hija se volviera igual de tonalidad que el de su cabello

"querido no hay que apresurarlos, aunque sería lindo que Millicas tuviese un primo o una prima, de lindo cabello negro" Venelana sonreía cubriendo su boca de manera aristocrática, Rias se levantaba avergonzada de la mesa saliendo del lugar

* * *

En la mansión vermillion, en el comedor el grupo de Stella se encontraba comiendo en una mesa circular, pizzas, hamburguesas, pollos fritos y mucha más comida chatarra, la diferencia entre la elegancia de los Gremory era evidente, no habían sirvientes y cada uno de las piezas de Stella se encontraba tomando la comida con las manos

"compañeros procuren guardar algo para nuestra señora" con la máscara blanca que cubria solo sus ojos y nariz, vistiendo unos jeans y una blusa con una espada medieval en el frente la caballero conocida como Alice intentaba

"si ya está en su puesto" Xaesar señalaba un plato lleno de piezas de pollo, carne y demás productos

"todo eso es carne" Rintaro decía mirando a su compañero peón fijamente

"claro necesita toda la proteína posible" Xaesar continuaba comiendo la carne del lugar

"disfrútenlo porque a partir de mañana iniciaremos régimen de entrenamiento" la joven Rino movía sus lentes de marco rojo mientras sus compañeros "Kyoka, no es de buena educación hablar por celular mientras comemos"

"calla estoy hablando con una amiga" la joven de cabello largo tenía una camisa blanca amarrada por debajo de sus pechos "hola si? Ah querida tranquila era la tonta de Rino, pobre es tan estirada por eso no consigue novio"

La mujer de cabello azul levantaba uno de los cuchillos bloqueando el tenedor que Rino usaba para atacarla, los movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, ataques que hacían sacar chispas de los utensilios lo más perturbador era que las dos jóvenes estaban aún comiendo y hablando por celular como si nada

"5 nuevos Demis a que kyoka se cansa" Muramasa decía a su compañero alfil

"esta bien, apuesta aceptada sé que mi linda Rino gana" xerath introducía una pierna de pollo en la oscuridad que era su túnica y esta después de unos segundos era devuelta como un hueso limpio

"jeje bien entonces yo apuesto que ninguna gana" Leone decía destapando una lata de cerveza bebiéndola

las dos jóvenes cubrían sus utensilios con aura y lanzando una ultima estocada, esta era detenida por dos manos que sujetaban los cubiertos entre pulgar e índice, sintiendo la fuerza que las detenía las jóvenes miraban y se quedaban algo asustadas

"amiga te llamo luego" Kyoka colgaba

"chicas que he dicho de pelear en la mesa" Stella vermillion vestia un short rosa, cn una camisa corta negra con las letras Bad Girl en blanco, la joven levantaba la mano y les daba un golpe en la cabeza a cada una "ahora discúlpense"

"lo sentimos"/"no volverá a pasar" las jóvenes bajaban la cabeza y comenzaban a comer, Stella se sentaba frente a su plato de comida y saboreando algo de carne se veia emocionada, mientras leone extendía su mano y muramasa junto con Xerath ponían en su mano un par de billetes

"ahhhh al fin carne roja, como te extrañe" la joven de cabello carmesí comia con gusto "ah Rias siempre cocina comida japonesas uhgg porque tengo que convivir con una otaku de Japón"

"oh realmente pensé que te caía mal esa chica Gremory" Slathan recuperaba la consciencia al despertar con algo de pollo en la cara

"ah creí que sería una mimada y egocéntrica, pero admito que después de lo que paso con phenex me comenzó a caer mejor" stella sonreía mientras su segundo peón terminaba de tragar la comida bebiendo algo de refresco y volviendo a dormir

"he analizado las grabaciones del rating game de phenex, podre adelantar una estrategia" Rino decía confiada

"lo veo difícil, el potencial del sequito de Rias es muy alto" Muramasa comentaba sonriendo un poco

"en serio hermano?, yo quisiera pelear ya sea con el sekiryuutei o con su torre" Rintaro decía emocionado

"jejeje pero perderías con la torre, eres débil contra las chicas" Xerath decía algo burlon

"no porque ella es plana así que no tiene Sex appeal como Kyoka, puedo luchar sin problema" rintaro se levantaba decidido mientras recibia un golpe con un hueso de pollo limpio "auch Stella-sama porque fue eso?"

"Rintaro no debes decir eso de una chica y menos de mi Kouhai" Stella miraba reprendiéndole mientras Kyoka sonreía ampliamente

"ohh así que crees que tengo Sex appeal, jeje talvez debería visitarte esta noche" la joven de cabello azul sonreía seductoramente

"cerda sexual" la joven rubia de cabello corto mencionaba

"calla fujoshi que tienes ahí abajo lleno de arena" Kyoka se levantaba molesta

"mejor de arena que usada" Rino se levantaba

Ambas jóvenes saltaban y comenzaban a golpear sus puños mutuamente volando con sus alas demoniacas

"am, Stella-sama porque no las detiene?" Alice miraba mientras comia con cubiertos una hamburguesa

"no están peleando en la mesa así que no pasa nada" la joven continuaba comiendo con gusto

"jaja stellachi se ha hecho más tolerante imagino está feliz" Leone sonreía ampliamente "ya que Issei-kun está en el inframundo"

"si algo, pero lo he acaparado mucho, las demás también tienen algo de derecho" Stella sonreía ampliamente

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo gremory se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión, al parecer Azazel los estaría convocando para un entrenamiento, después de algo de duda, Rias le comentaba Kazuya sobre la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, una tradición para todos los demonios que llegaban a cierta edad y lograban completar sus piezas en suficiente cantidad para poder participar en un Rating game y la posibilidad de un torneo, la reunión era la forma de mostrar prestigio y conseguir fama para sus propias piezas y avanzar,

" _Kazuya, yo en verdad no quería ponerte en una posición que te pusiera incomodo por eso no lo mencione"_

Las palabras de Rias resonaban en la mente del joven de cabello oscuro, no podía culparla, el mismo no se sentiría seguro de poder combatir, pero no podría hacer nada mientras sus amigos comenzaban a esforzarse, una enorme sombra cubría el lugar sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"mierda es el dragón de la otra vez" Kazuya retrocedía un poco intentando invocar su espada

"calma shiranami, que no escuchaste que Issei y Xenovia irían a entrenar en el territorio de los dragones?" Kiba veía al joven recobrar su compostura

"pero no la parte donde estaría un enorme dragón" el joven acomodaba sus lentes

"Issei, necesitaras poder llegar al balance breaker por ti mismo asi que Tannin te ayudara con eso, Xenovia necesitaras oponentes para mejorar y para controlar a Durandal" Azazel decía bastante planificando su idea "Issei también has mejorado con el uso de Ascalon asi que Xenovia puede ayudarte ya que ambos tienen un estilo de lucha parecido"

"es por lo del tipo poder y tenico no es asi?" la joven de cabello azul corto decía algo pensativa "tachibana sempai y Kiba son del tipo técnico asi que entrenar con ellos no seria lo mismo"

"exacto, realmente eres una chica bastante inteligente con respecto a las batallas" Azzel decía sonriendo, Xenovia hacia una expresión de no saber si era un elogio o un insulto

" **nunca había entrenado a un usuario de Draig, esto será interesante, procura no morir muchacho"**

El enorme dragón tomaba a Issei en una de sus garras mientras Xenovia ágilmente saltaba ubicándose en el hombro de Tannin

"waa esto seguro es necesario?"

"Issei, no te rindas y tienes que volverte aún más fuerte" Rias mencionaba con un rostro de seriedad

"ah olvidaba que buchou se pone muy estricta en los entrenamientos"

"oye Issei me heredas tu despertador si mueres?" Kazuya decía sonriendo mientras Tannin comenzaba a elevar vuelo

"AH BASTARDO NO DIGAS ESO, Y NO SE TE OCURRA TOMAR MIS REVISTAAAAAAS" la voz de Issei se desvanecía a lo lejos

"bien siguiendo con los demás" Azazel miraba hacia Kiba "en tu caso deberás intentar mantener tu balance breaker el mayor tiempo posbile incluso en combate, ya asigne un profesor para ti"

El ángel caído se detenía frente de Asia, sacando uno de los brazaletes con los cristales cuadrados blancos

"esta es una buena idea, pero en el combate es posible que sean destruidos o se desgasten, asi que deberás entrenar en como curar a tus compañeros en largas distancias, y mejorar tus escudos de la misma manera"

La joven novicia asentía decidida, azazel se detenía en frente de gasper

"tus poderes son altos, lo que te hace débil es tu nerviosismo frente a los demás, así que iras a la ciudad a tratar de estar entre la gente"

"uhgg eso suena muy difícil" el joven medio vampiro

"Akeno, tu hermana vendrá a ayudarte, debes comenzar a usar el poder interior de tu lado de ángel caído, así podrás hacer mucho más daño a enemigos demoniacos, serás un punto clave para las victoRias en este torneo"

"uh supongo que es una alternativa" Akeno se veía un poco de duda en su rostro

"Koneko, deberás aprender a usar mejor tus poderes de Senjutsu, confidencialmente el familiar de shiranami es muy hábil en eso" el líder de los ángeles caídos giñaba el ojo mientras a lo lejos se veía Kuroka saludando ya en su forma humana

"tendré que soportarlo entonces" el tono frio de la voz de Koneko le traicionaba con su leve sonrisa de felicidad.

"Rias tu capacidad de tomar decisiones debe ser mejor, confiar en ti misma y ser más resistente físicamente, tu nuevo hechizo consume mucha de tu fuerza física, así que tendrás doble entrenamiento, mental y físico"

"estoy lista no quedare rezagada de mis sirvientes" la joven de cabello carmesí decía con determinación

"bien shiranami espero estes listo" Azazel decía sonriendo al joven

"porque siento que vas a trolearme"

* * *

/UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS/

Issei corría rápidamente entre las montañas saltando de un lado al otro ágilmente intentando esquivar las llamas de tannin

" **vamos muchacho, eres el portador de Draig, en su esplendor el emperador rojo se movía con velocidad que no podía ser igualada, y resistía los ataques con impavidez"**

"ah si veamos cómo te las arreglas con la Dragonforce"

 **[IGNITE]**

el aura carmesí como si fueran llamas cubrían el cuerpo de Issei el joven cruzaba sus brazos soportando la gran cantidad de llamas, por un instante luego caia de rodillas

" **es interesante muchacho, pero drena tu resistencia, además sabía que te estabas preparando para eso durante unos minutos, debes intentar hacerlo más rápido"**

"ya veo, está bien continuemos Tannin sensei" Issei se levantaba con determinación

El atardecer caía sobre las montañas de los territorios de los dragones, el sonido de dos metales chocando y algunos dragones alrededor observando la pelea, Issei corría hacia Xenovia con Ascalon en sus manos la joven saltaba en una roca hacia arriba dando un giro en el aire aterrizando detrás de Issei

"que usemos poder no significa que no seamos agiles, debemos usar lo que esté a nuestro alrededor para el combate" Xenovia decía mientras Issei se preparaba

"entendido Xenovia, una vez más" Issei preparaba su espada mientras Xenovia ponía a durandal frente de ella

"uhm venciste a Irina haciendo algo a ver ah sí, si me ganas podrás tocar mis pechos todo lo que quieras" Xenovia decía sonriendo cuando una explosión de energía se escuchaba

 **[Boost] [Boost]**

"jeje tocarlos una semana, podre tocarlos, gracias por darme permiso jeje eres la mejor vamos" Issei sonreía mientras su guante estaba materializado

 **[EXPLOSION]**

Issei lanzaba una gran estocada hacia Xenovia, la joven se movía rápidamente poniendo vaRias rocas que se encontraban en el lugar, el filo de asclaon las destruía poco a poco, en un instante Xenvia mueve a Durandal y ambas espadas chocan, la joven teniendo poca dificultad en desviar los ataques de Issei

" _usa el ancho de su espada para tu ventaja"_

Se escuchaba la voz de uno de los dragones que estaban presentes Issei miraba la espada rápidamente haciendo un salto se apoyaba en el ancho de la espada, usándola como un impulso hacia arriba desplegaba sus alas demoniacas y se lanzaba hacia Xenovia, la antigua exorcista se alejaba dando un salto y apoyando sus manos en el suelo golpeaba a Issei en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder

 **[Reset]**

"ah fue cerca" el joven de cabello castaño se extendía en su cuerpo intentando descansar

"asi es fue buen instinto usar a duarandal como trampolín, pero no te lastimo?" Xenovia vistiendo un uniforme deportivo con pantalones cortos se agachaba quitando uno de los zapatos de Issei "oh no hay quemadura"

"jaja tranquila Xenovia, Draig dice que desde que use el dragonforce mi piel es algo de características de dragón

"ya veo interesante en verdad, creo como compensación te las mostrare" Xenovia decía intentando levantar su top, algunos dragones presentes sonreían

"oye, oye Xenovia espera " Issei decía avergonzándose viendo a todos lados

" _que pasa lagartos pervertidos largo largo largo!"_ la misma voz se escuchaba y un dragón blanco del tamaño de un edificio aterrizaba frente de ellos, con colmillos enormes y 6 ojos rojos viéndoles, Xenovia e Issei se ponían en guardia

"siento asustarlos chicos, esos fueron interesantes movimientos" el dragón miraba a Issei "aunque caíste en su trampa, ella prometió lo de sus pechos para que gastaras tu energía rápidamente"

"ah? Eso hiciste Xenovia?" Issei bajaba la guardia

"si bueno, tachibana-sempai me dijo que los tipo poder somos algo susceptibles a los engaños, no pensé que fuese tan verdadero" Xenovia decía pensando

"que acaso fui yo tu experimento?"

"jajajajaj" el dragón blanco se reía "realmente los jóvenes demonios reencarnados son tan divertidos" mirando hacia el cielo "no lo crees viejo tannin?"

" **Tyrant ya estas asustando a nuestros aprendices?"**

El enorme dragón violeta aterrizaba al lado del blanco mirándole con los brazos cruzados

"quería ver a quien estabas torturando con tus llamas, por cierto quiero llevarlos a casa ya han estado una semana aquí creo que merecen una buena comida y un baño caliente"

" **uhm el entrenamiento era para que también aprendieran a subsistir"**

"vamos Tannin, le diré a mi esposa que te envié un pastel de manzanas de dragón que te parece?"

" **Xenovia, Issei vayan con Tyrant"**

" _LO COMPRO CON UN PASTEL"_ ambos jóvenes gritaban mentalmente a la vez sobre como el gran dragón había sido convencido fácilmente.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo cargando a ambos jóvenes en la espalda el dragón blanco aterrizaba en lo que parecía ser una casa en medio del bosque no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña.

"que linda casa, es un claro bastante hermoso" Xenovia saltaba desde la espalda del dragón seguida por Issei

"no es muy pequeña para ser de un dragón tan grande?" Issei le murmuraba a la usuaria de Durandal, la joven solo miraba al dragón luego a la casa y su rostro se hacía igual de duda

"querida, regrese y traje un par de invitados" la voz del dragón se escuchaba, los jóvenes pensaban que clase de mujer se casaría con un enorme dragón, saliendo de entre la puerta una mujer de cabello largo rosa suelto, con un delantal rosa en frente, una blusa blanca de mangas que llegaban hasta las muñecas veía a los jóvenes con una sonrisa algo amable pero luego se tapaba la nariz

"chicos apestan, tienen que darse un baño y un cambio de ropas, Tatsumi ve poniendo los platos la cena casi está servida" la mujer señalaba hacia donde estaba antes el enorme dragón, Issei y Xenovia volteaban a ver una nube de humo se dispersaba y un hombre se veía ahí de cabello café sonriendo, con ropas y una especie de gabardina.

"si como ordene mi señora Mine" el hombre decía de forma algo burlona haciendo que la mujer le halara una mejilla

"jajaja que divertido vamos entren ya" la mujer de cabello rosa decía mientras Issei y Xenovia entraban a la casa

Dándose un baño en la bañera Issei se encontrar sumergido dejando que el dolor de su cuerpo fuese poco a poco curado

"ahh, sin Asia-chan el dolor se queda bastante tiempo" Issei decía para si mismo

"es verdad, pero si mejoramos le quitaremos mucho trabajo" Xenovia entraba en el baño cubierta solo por una toalla

"xe-Xenovia que haces aquí?"

"mine-san dijo que no esperaría más así que pregunto si podíamos bañarnos juntos, así que como pretendo tener tus hijos dijo que no había problema" la joven decía con el tono normal que decía

"uhgg porque la gente del inframundo esta tan rara" Issei se cubría los ojos mientras tenia espacio entre sus dedos el joven se movía dando la espalda a la joven cuando se acercaba

"con permiso" Xenovia ingresaba a la bañera mientras movía el agua por su cuerpo especialmente por sus pechos apoyando su espalda contra la de Issei

" _qué clase de suerte es esta? Acaso estaré gastando toda mi suerte en estos días?"_ el pensamiento del joven castaño comenzaba a salirse de control

"Issei, yo no había tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias, por lo que le pediste a Michael sama" a joven de cabello azul decía en un tono bajo "ahora puedo rezarle al señor sin sufrir"

"no fue nada, en verdad se lo que importa para ti y Asia poder orar, realmente no fue nada" Issei decía bastante sonrojado

"cierto, incluso podrías haber pedido una sirvienta celestial pero no lo hiciste"

"en serio podía? Ahggg nunca se me ocurrió" Issei se veía sorprendido, Xenovia reía levemente, aunque Issei tuviese fama de pervertido prefirió primero algo por alguien más que para si

"Issei, Stella dijo que sería la reina en tu futuro sequito no es asi?"

"ah si eso fue lo que dijo" el castaño miraba de reojo como la joven se había dado la vuelta dejando ver sus pechos al joven, esta los presionaba contra la espalda de Issei

"jeje está bien, imagino que Asia también querrá ir contigo, no la culpo imagino que será muy divertido" la joven sonreía

"si supongo"

"oigan chicos si no hay muchos problemas, la cena se enfria" Mine con los brazos cruzados veia la escena "ah estos jóvenes y sus energías inagotables" la mujer se alejaba del baño

"uhm bien comenzamos a practicar para un bebe?" la joven de cabello azul decía en un tono monótono

"pero que no tienes el concepto del ambiente arruinado?" Issei se levantaba cubriéndose rápidamente con una toalla "yo seguiré haciéndome fuerte para ser el mejor rey del Harem, por eso te agradezco Xenovia, por ayudarme a construir mi sueño"

La joven de cabello azul miraba al joven y luego a sus manos bajo el agua, construir primera vez que pensaba eso de ella misma, siempre se vio como un instrumento solo para la destrucción en nombre de la iglesia, ahora ayudaba a construir un sueño poco a poco, un sentimiento cálido se formaba en el corazón de la antigua exorcista

* * *

Akeno se encontraba volando en el cielo, vistiendo su traje de sacerdotisa, una expresión cansada en su rostro, había estado combatiendo difícilmente, intentando invocar el poder de la luz en su interior, sin embargo el reto de poder vencer a quien le instruía estaba muy lejos de su alcance, una pared que sería difícilmente superada por su naturaleza

"ahhh imouto, mas, lastímame más"

La respiración agitada de Ruby se hacía evidente levantándose y enviando magia de relámpagos, en dirección a Akeno, esta se movía esquivando el ataque y lanzando un ataque igual que impactaba contra el cuerpo de su hermana y esta se retorcía gimiendo de gusto

"ah, deja de hacer eso" Akeno se veía algo apenada pero sonriendo levemente

"ay hermanita, no es lo mejor para un Sádico encontrarse con un masoquista?"

Lo era pero el estilo de combate de Akeno mas para su diversión, era para incapacitar a sus enemigos de manera rápida con el dolor que provocaban sus ataques, pero ahora viendo a alguien que se emocionaba más por eso, Akeno debería comenzar a buscar una manera mas efectiva de combate

"como lo dijo tachibana sempai, uhg demonios aún tengo esa debilidad" la joven de cabello negro movía sus manos comenzando a conjurar la magia y de nuevo iba a cambiar con su hermana mayor

El tono naranja del atardecer, ambas jóvenes habían estado luchando por una semana con poco descanso para comer y dormir, recostándose una en la espalda de la otra, Akeno mirando al horizonte, Ruby con su rostro bajo algo de su cabello estando deshecho y cubría sus ojos

"escuche lo que paso cuando ese dragón nos tragó" la voz de la mayor de las hijas de barakiel sonaba

"fue un lapsus, yo aún no perdono" la voz de Akeno sonaba algo fría, la muerte de su madre aún era dolorosa

"ya veo, lamento que tengas que entrenar con aquella que odias"

"uh? Que dices ruby?"

"por estar enferma, por estar enferma ese día, fue mi culpa, tenía tantas ganas de conocerlas que no dormí, por días, fue mi culpa" la voz de Ruby se llenaba con emoción "entiendo porque me vez con desagrado"

Akeno no entendía, pero después de un momento comenzaba a recordar cada vez que se encontraba con Ruby, era junto a su padre, y enferma, acaso era ese el motivo por el cual su padre no pudo llegar a salvar a su madre y ella.

"lo siento tanto"

No solo el dolor de ella de perder a su madre era suyo solo, de Akeno Himejima, ahora tan cansada para no estar enojada podía verlo también Ruby Grigori sufría lo mismo, incluso más tantos años pensando que también su hermana, su familia la estaba rechazando.

"no seas tonta, yo no te odio" la joven apretaba sus manos viendo el rostro de su hermana mayor cubierto de lágrimas, sin saberlo llevaba mucho tiempo lastimando a alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada, aun no arreglaba las cosas, pero tal vez, un poco del rencor se desvanecía de su corazón

* * *

En el jardín trasero de la familia gremory se encontraba Rias envuelta en cortes y partes de su uniforme de entrenamiento congeladas, numerosos cráteres en el suelo, frente de ella una de las maids de su casa, la cual tenía un antifaz cubriendo su rostro

"Rias-dono usted tiene un poder mágico excepcional pero, su reacción a los ataques físicos es mínima" la mujer tenía varios kunais de hielo en sus manos

"eso lo se, Stella me enseñó a cómo prevenirlos y como soportarlos" la joven se levantaba débilmente apoyándose en una columna de mármol"

"asi es pero Rias-dono, receurde que ella le enseño cuando era la pelea contra Raiser Phenex, al momento de usted ganar, la próxima en enfrentarla seria Stella vermillion, honestamente cree usted poder resistir un ataque de leavatein?"

Las palabras de la joven sirvienta resonaban en la mente de Rias, en ese momento Stella le miraba como una futura rival, por ende aunque le ayudara estaba planeando para su próximo enfrentamiento, Rias sonreía ante el brillante estrategia de su rival, levantándose nuevamente cubriendo sus manos con el poder de la destrucción.

"en ese caso tendré un mes más para aprender a defenderme, bien misteriosa sirvienta vamos" la joven de cabello carmesí agradecía a sus padres quien sería la misteriosa sirvienta solo se decía llamar señorita M

Rias estaba convencida siempre su poder de la destrucción le daría la victoria sobre cualquier cosa, sin embargo había olvidado a su primo Sairaog, el más fuerte de los jóvenes demonios pensó que confrontarse con sus puños era la forma normal de luchar de los hombres, su otra rival Sona era igual que ella, una maga de poder puro, pero al llegar Stella el mundo de Rias se abría a nuevas posibilidades, en su mente estaba el rostro asustado de Kazuya al ver sus propias manos

"ahora juntos mancharemos nuestras manos" la joven de ojos aguamarina corría en dirección de la criada mientras su cabello carmesí se movía en el viento

* * *

Koneko se encontraba respirando agitadamente, su uniforme se veía con numerosas leves quemaduras mientras se sentaba, Kuroka se acercaba lentamente

"ay Shirone, es difícil tener que iguales mi poder de salida, tengo más experiencia con el senjutsu y además tengo dos alfiles, así que no me igualaras nya" la mujer de enormes pechos hacia una cara adorable mientras Koneko se sentaba en el suelo algo triste

"neesama es mala" la joven miraba hacia un lado "pero no es mentira"

"jaja cierto pero, como muchos alfiles, mi capacidad es sol mágica, si logras acercarte a mi resistiendo todos mis ataques y logras atacarme puede que tengas oportunidad" Kuroka se agachaba mientras limpiaba la mejilla de Koneko de suciedad

"pero nee-sama puede teleportarse"

"cierto pero no todos los alfiles son tan asombrosas como yo jejeej" la mujer se levantaba con fuerza haciendo rebortar sus enormes pechos viendo la mirada irritada de Koneko "ara? Será que shirone ya esta en edad de interesarse en un hombre?, oh oh oh que bien, pero que no sea Kazu-nyan ese es mio"

Koneko se levantaba moviendo sus orejas un poco mirándola fijamente

"eh me gusta esa mirada, vamos shirone ya se te ocurrirá algo para vencerme?"

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba descansando en una banca de un parque viendo el atardecer suspirando, mirando a su lado una enorme caja con varios objetos

"realmente este es un entrenamiento?" el joven tomaba un par de anteojos de la caja nuevamente los arrojaba

" _Kazuya-kun intenta encontrar los dueños de todos estos objetos, es la única pista que te daré"_

Las palabras de Azazel sonaban en la mente el joven, este solo suspiraba mientras apretaba sus manos en frustración

"mientras todos están entrenando sus habilidades yo ando de recolector, que mierda" Kazuya ponía sus manos en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el cielo, despejando algo de sus dudas se levantaba aun con la caja entre sus manos, se detenía viendo a alguien cerca de las máquinas expendedoras

"gasper eres tú?"

"waaaa ah, era usted Shiranami sempai" Gasper suspiraban mientras sacaba una soda sentándose en el suelo dentro de su caja

"cómo va el entrenamiento pequeño?" el joven preguntaba viendo a gasper bastante cansado

"ya me dirigía a casa sempai, pero pude caminar casi 4 cuadras sin sentirme nervioso" el joven decía con convicción, Kazuya sonreía levemente, era poco pero para el joven hikikomori

"realmente estas avanzando Gasper-kun sigue así"

"si, en verdad shiranami sempai tenía razón, quedarte atrás haciendo nada y observar cómo la gente puede morir es horrible, por eso no volveré a tener miedo"

Gasper decía con determinación en su mirada, Kazuya había escuchado de Koneko durante el viaje lo que había sucedido con la pequeña ángel caída, al ver su aparente muerte le afecto al joven de una manera positiva alimentando su confianza para hacer

"bueno me disculpo por la forma en que lo dije fue algo rudo"

"pero no incorrecto sempai" el joven se levantaba teniendo con sus manos las caja y comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión "no viene sempai?"

"ah no, aún no he llevado nada del encargo, pero sigue gasper kun"

El joven de cabello negro veía irse al joven vampiro, agradeciéndole mentalmente, debido a que si el hikokomori aun tenia determinación para superar sus límites él también lo haría, tomando los objetos comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del parque, tomando algo de la caja mirándolo fijamente parecía una especie de ocarina, sentía algo de nostalgia, paz y ganas de tocar una melodía suave y reconfortante sin darse cuenta llegaba hasta una especie de librería antigua

"oh buenas tardes muchacho, no te había visto por los alrededores eres un demonio nuevo?" un hombre de cabello algo canoso se acercaba

"se podría decir que si" Kazuya observaba mientras con una ocarina en la mano el hombre la veía

"muchacho donde conseguiste eso?" el hombre miraba fijamente a Kazuya

"ah alguien me encargo que encontrara el dueño de estas cosas y"

El hombre se acercaba tomando la ocarina en las manos del joven, viéndola por todos los lados entre la luz, una leve lágrima salía de su rostro, luego otra, el hombre le veia

"gracias, esto, era de mi esposa, ella solía ser una artista, nuestra situación nos obligo a tomar trabajos diferentes, ella por sus poderes pudo ser guardia de lucifer-sama, pero después de la conferencia"

"yo lo lamento, no sabía" Kazuya miraba hacia un lado sin saber que decir

"está bien chico, nuestra hija menor la recuerda, solo extrañaba su música, en un picnic perdió su ocarina, gracias" el hombre sonreía agradecido "puedes llevarte cualquier libro como recompensa"

"no señor está bien, un descuento estaría bien, pero no puedo tomarlos por nada, no sería justo"

"ah tu ama estaría orgullosa"

Kazuya elegía unos cuantos libros, sobre rating games y la cultura demoniaca, sacando una tarjeta de color negro que Rias le había proporcionado el hombre se veía sorprendido

"oh, debes tener cuidado donde usas esto muchacho, un demonio nuevo como tu no debería andar con una fortuna asi" el hombre cobraba los libros y regresaba la tarjeta al joven

"oh asi de valiosa es?" Kazuya miraba la tarjeta antes de volver a guardarla en su billetera "bueno señor nos vemos pronto gracias por los libros"

"no muchacho una vez más gracias a ti y recibe las bendiciones del maou"

Kazuya se retiraba de la librería pensando cómo reaccionarían sus abuelos al saber que le deseaban las bendiciones de satán, caminando nuevamente por el parque ya para ir de regreso a la mansión Gremory, un pequeño grito de ayuda le hacía salir de sus pensamientos, un poco más adelante en el suelo al lado de un árbol una joven de un vestido corto negro con una corbata roja estaba recostada contra el árbol, Kazuya podía ver un cabello de color azul claro en una especie de coleta de pony

"esta bien señorita?" Kazuya dejaba la caja con los objetos a un lado mientras se agachaba para auxiliar a la joven

"De repente me maree un poco" la joven miraba a Kazuya, sus ojos violetas un poco más oscuros que los de Akeno, con una tonalidad más hacia el color azul le miraban fijamente "creo que tengo problemas para levantarme"

"te ayudare, despacio"

Kazuya levantaba poco a poco a joven ayudándola apoyándole del brazo, la joven parecía tropezar un momento pegando su generoso pecho en el suyo, el joven se sonrojaba, agradecía que las muestras de afecto de su novia eran parecidas, por lo cual no era un mar de balbuceos, de hecho parecía que los pechos de la joven de cabello azul se parecían en tamaño a los de Rias

"oh lo siento, eres muy amable" la joven aunque se disculpaba no quitaba la presión de su pecho contra la de él, ahora la espalda del pelinegro estaba contra el árbol, mirando hacia un lado para no ver el rostro de la chica era bastante bonito "estoy algo cansada por el entrenamiento al torneo"

"oh ya veo, supongo todos los novatos estamos asi" mirando hacia el lado izquierdo, la joven de cabello azul hacia un leve puchero

"soy Kurumu kurono, y sabes es algo grosero no mirar a los ojos a las personas que te hablan" la joven decía en un tono suave y atrayente, Kazuya intentaba no ser grosero asi que miraba a la joven para presentarse

"Kazuya Shiranami es un gusto kurumu"

" _jeje te tengo ahora vamos Charm"_ los ojos de la joven emitían ondas invisibles hacia los del joven de lentes, no importaba la protección que usara, el charm de una succubus no era nada que pudiera bloquearse fácilmente y más si se concentraba en una persona, que suerte que pasaba por la librería en su aburrimiento y vio al joven nuevo demonio con una tarjeta de crédito negra, era la suerte un chico sin experiencia y mucho dinero, solo tendría que soportar algunos avances a su tracero y talvez sus pechos y tendría mucho dinero para pasar las vacaciones, sintiendo como el joven la levantaba en sus brazos

" _ahhh se-sera que fue muy fuerte el charm para un virgen? Ah vamos kurumu solo espera un poco mas y"_ los pensamientos de la joven eran detenidos al sentirse recostada sobre una banca, viendo como el joven de cabello negro caminaba hacia una máquina expendedora tomando dos latas frías y poniendo una sobre la cabeza de la joven

"entrenar en verano debe ser duro, el clima de aquí es igual que el mundo humano no" Kazuya acomodaba sus lentes mientras iba por su caja

"ah si. Si claro" la joven succubus no entendía que había pasado, acaso esos lentes eran especiales? No sentía nada de magia ni ningún artefacto, "creo que ya me siento mejor"

"segura? Puedo llamar a alguien" el joven intentaba buscar su celular la joven le tomaba la mano

"no no no no quiero ser una molestia, ya me siento mejor gracias shiranami kun" la joven sonreía algo forzada mientras abriendo sus ojos nuevamente " _Charm"_

Kazuya se sonrojaba cuando la joven le veía tan intensamente moviendo la mano decía algo apenado "ya veo, de todas formas si sucede algo puedes llamar"

el shock de la succubus le hacía solo sacar su celular y transferir sus contactos casi de una forma mecánica, el joven comenzaba a trotar alejándose del parque, su charm había sido fallido dos veces seguidas, su orgullo como succubus herido la joven se levantaba apretando su celular

"te burlas de mi Kazuya shiranami, nadie subestima a una succubus y se sale con la suya"

* * *

Caia la noche en la mansión gremory, Kazuya caminaba hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, usando su consola portátil para iluminar el camino, veia a dos de sus compañeros aun despiertos

"Koneko, Kiba no pueden dormir?"

"algo asi estábamos comparando entrenamientos, y tu?" Kiba decía en un tono amigable mientras Koneko se encontraba bebiendo algo de leche en un empaque

"tenia sed, jaja Rias esta agotada, generalmente no me deja levantarme sin despertarla en el proceso" Kazuya abria el refrigerador sacando un jugo de mora destapándolo y bebiéndolo "ahh ricura acida, y como avanzan?"

"bueno mi creación del sword of betrayer está mejorando, pero mi maestro dice que falta algo, puedo pensar en técnicas de combate pero nada de como modificar mi balance breaker, y no sé si sea conveniente hacer un cambio extenso" Kiba decía con un rostro pensativo

"yo intento una forma de poder usar senjustu a larga distancia y poder defenderme de ataques mágicos fuertes" Koneko decía mientras movia su cola

"ahh eres tan linda te acariciaría si no fuera porque kuroka aparecería de la nada a exigir lo mismo" Kazuya miraba hacia la sala que se veia oscura

"sempai, consejo nuevamente" Koneko le halaba la camisa de la pijama "tuviste buenas ideas contra phenex"

"es cierto Kazuya kun, puedes pensar en algo?"

Kazuya les observaba sintiendo la fe de esas miradas, el joven ponía una mano el mentón destapando otro jugo analizaba las características del caballero, Kiba dominaba la gran velocidad y creación de las espadas, su balance breaker era casi tan poderoso como unas excaliburs fusionadas

"Kiba tu tienes poder demoniaco no es así magia como nos explicó Akeno?"

"si así es, aunque no la uso seguido puedo crear magia no a un nivel como el de Akeno"

"puedes cubrir tu sword of betrayal con esos elementos?, porque cuando usas tu balance breaker no usas las demás espadas" en la mente de Kazuya el balance breaker era poderoso pero cortar un enemigo que pudiera esquivarlo los demás elementos podrían darle una ventaja a Kiba

"talvez, creo que lo consultare con mi maestro, gracias Kazuya-kun"

"de nada niño bonito, ahora con mi nekomata favorita" Kazuya sentía una cajita de cartón golpearle la cabeza venía desde la oscuridad de los pasillos "después de mi familiar, wow tu hermana es celosa"

"suerte en la época de apareamiento" la loli decía un prospecto demasiado alarmante que Kazuya decidió simplemente ignorarlo por la sanidad de su cerebro, pensando en las propiedades de la torre, viendo su video juego, jugando al mismo tiempo, el problema muchas de las torres tenían altos poderes defensivos y ofensivos, esa era su fuerte, y gran debilidad era la velocidad, Kazuya había experimentado en su entrenamiento contra Phenex la agilidad de Koneko, sin embargo en el enfrentamiento fue vulnerable a la magia de la reina de raiser, como podría defenderse, una barrera como la de Asia estaría fuera ya que no tienen grandes aspectos mágicos, que Koneko alcanzara el mismo nivel que Kuroka en menos de un mes sería tonto, la puntuación de su juego sonaba el joven miraba la pantalla

"eso es" Kazuya le mostraba la pantalla de su video consola a Koneko

"uh?, eso, sempai es inteligente" Koneko era una gamer también, conocía el juego, aunque sus clientes le hacían que jugara más juegos de combate

El joven regresaba a su habitación recostándose en la cama Rias sentía el cambio de peso en el colchón y se movía para poner su brazo sobre el joven, este suspiraba sonriendo movía su celular viendo el mensaje de kurumu

 _Llegue a casa bien, madre quiere que te lo agradezca_

El joven lo pensó un instante mientras que contestaba

 _No hay problema, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez_

Kazuya posaba su celular en el nochero e intentaba dormir con el hecho de que su novia le gustaba dormir desnuda y usándolo de almohada

"Issei viejo espero estés teniendo una noche mejor"

Cerca de la montaña de los dragones en una casa en un bosque Issei se encontraba intentando respirar ya que Xenovia estaba durmiendo con el posando uno de sus muslos en el cuello del joven

"uhgg Xenovia, despierta tienes una postura horrible de dormir, te mueves mucho uuhg"

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

 **JAJAJAJ EXAMENES TERMINADOS LIBRE SOOOY LIBRE SOOOOY *rictek danzando con una camisa rosa"**

 **Ejem bueno jóvenes aquí tenemos el siguiente episodio, cada joven está intentando superar sus límites, algunos dijeron que el arco de entrenamiento no fue muy específico contra de Phenex asi que tomare un poco más de cap**

 **Arcana: que con la camisa rosa?**

 **Ah hola arcana, bueno saluden a arcana futura protagonista de mi fic de Cross Ange**

 **Ayumi: oye y yo?**

 **Ah bueno también saluden a ayumi futura protagonista de mi fic de madoka mágica.**

 **Descuiden aún están en proceso de boceto sus historias y no ocuparan lo de DxD lo prometo, bueno me despido espero disfrutaran el capítulo leyendo como yo escribiéndolo**

 **Ayumi: porque la camisa rosa?**

 **Es que arruine algo usando la lavadora**

 **Arcana: y la faldita?**

 **Es que tenía que combinar no?**

 **Ayumi: AHGG MIS OJOS CHARLOTTE VEN COME MI CABEZAAAAA**


	23. Encore 22: Dejar pasado X Mirar mañana

**DXD ENCORE 22: Dejar el pasado X Mirar al mañana**

 **Ahora la musa de la escritura me pide que escriba solo soy un humilde servidor**

 **Pasamos la barrera de los 2000 lecturas, gracias miles a todos que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde historia.**

 **Bueno aunque no este catalogada como crossover, hay aspectos de otras series que están integrándose poco a poco en el universo de DxD, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

Rias Gremory se sentía orgullosa de ser un demonio bastante responsable, incluso en las mañanas más frías en el mundo humano, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a cumplir con sus obligaciones, incluso estando en vacaciones, aunque este año era la excepción. La joven abría los ojos sonriendo ante la vista del humano que había logrado que su corazón latiera de emoción, la joven movía unos mechones del cabello desordenado del joven, verlo sin sus lentes y con una expresión de paz era agradable, le preocupaba cuando kuroka le comentaba que no había dormido pero al parecer estaba mejorando

"tengo ganas de tomarme el día libre" la joven de cabello carmesí sonreía mientras se incorporaba, viendo al lado en la mesa de noche los lentes de Kazuya sobre unos libros, al parecer él ha estado leyendo sobre la cultura demoniaca, y el ultimo un gran libro, se le hacía conocido y tenía el símbolo de la familia "es, es ese álbum"

Antes que Rias pudiera reclamarle a su novio mirando hacia las sabanas alguien estaba entre ellas, quitándolas en un movimiento revelaban a una Kuroka en su forma humana desnuda recostada en el regazo de Kazuya

"oh y que haces aquí tu gata ladrona?" Rias sonreía levemente pero se notaba hostilidad en su aura y tono de voz

"nyajajaja ah solo que shirone está desayunando, quise hacer lo mismo así que vine por algo de leche" la gata sonreía en un tono pervertido, Rias quedaba pensativa un par de segundos y el color rojo tonaba sus mejillas, tomando a kuroka de una de sus orejas la levantaba las dos jóvenes estaban de rodillas una frente a la otra

"óyeme creo que te dije que Kazuya es mío, y no lo pienso ceder menos a ti"

"ah Rias-chin pero si soy su familiar y tengo responsabilidades"

El tono en el que la nekomata decía eso no le inspiraba confianza para nada

"ah sí y que responsabilidades?" Rias preguntaba mirándola fijamente

"repoblar a los nekoshu por su puesto, niños fuertes" la nekomata sonreía mientras movía sus colas mientras sus ojos ámbar miraban al humano aun durmiendo

"ah pero si quieres hijos fuertes, porque no vali, o Issei serían mejores candidatos"

"no entiendes Rias-chin, la fuerza no está solo en explotar cosas, vali-nyan no tiene interés, y honestamente le tengo más miedo a la novia del Sekiryuutei que a ti" Kuroka le señalaba con un dedo "así que no perderé ni ante ti, la mujer de hielo o la succubus"

"pues escúchame tu ga….. Espera dijiste succubus?" Rias se veía notablemente confundida, sabia del interés de Mizore pero no una succubus

"cierto, olvidaba que no puedes distinguir los olores como yo, así es kazu-nyan parece que estuvo muy cerca de una, por eso quería comprobar como estaba pero su energía vital está bien y el olor de ella no estaba en su entrepierna" la nekomata miraba fijamente a Rias

"pero en qué momento conoció una?" Rias se veía pensativa

"ah puedes preguntarle él está despierto" kuroka señalaba al joven el cual se tensaba un poco aun con los ojos aparentemente cerrados.

"oh buenos días Kazuya-kun" la joven sonreía no muy feliz mientras Kazuya abría levemente un ojo, kuroka saltaba de la cama hacia la puerta materializando su kimono

"kazu-nyan ten un buen día" la nekomata salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta

"y bien?"

"solo una chica mareada que se apoyó en mí, no sabía que fuese una succubus" Kazuya se sentaba en la cama tomando sus lentes y sonrojándose al ver a Rias aun desnuda, intentaba mirar hacia otro lado

"Así que estabas escuchando ah, no estoy tan molesta ven aquí" Rias sonreía mientras tomaba los hombros de Kazuya haciendo que se recostara junto con ella abrazándole

"jeje me relajaría si estuviese un poco más vestida"

"ah pero sabes que no puedo dormir si no estoy así, o acaso te molesta?" la joven le miraba con algo de ternura a los ojos, apretando más sus pechos al cuerpo de su acompañante, la joven agradecía que el humano le respetara pero a veces también necesitaba que la viera con algo de deseo

"bueno no pero, ehm no me hago responsable de las reacciones que me consigas" Kazuya decía sonrojado mientras Rias sentía algo tibio contra sus muslos, despejando sus dudas

"oh? Jeje realmente no me importaría Kazuya-kun, además mereces una recompensa por esforzarte tanto" la pelirroja se acercaba acariciándole el rostro dándole un beso suave al principio, pero poco a poco más apasionado

"uhmm ah, me gusta esta recompensa" Kazuya sonreía levemente tomando la espalda de Rias y pegándola a su pecho besándole "sería malo si nos saltáramos hoy el entrenamiento?"

"si algo" la joven respiraba agitadamente tragando algo de sus salivas combinadas besándole sin embargo algo de frio les cubría las sabanas

"Rias-dono, shiranami-sama les están esperando el desayuno, creo que no sería recomendable que perdieran un día, azazel sensei les dará una semana de descanso antes del torneo" en la puerta conjurando magia de hielo se encontraba la mucama con el antifaz y cargando un camisón de dormir para Rias

"uhmgg, está bien lo entiendo, disculpa Kazuya-kun" la joven sonreía con tristeza dándole un leve beso en los labios se alejaba dejando al joven solo en su habitación

"en serio no se da cuenta que esa mucama es Mizore?" es lo único que podía comentar Kazuya para no estar frustrado por el resto del día "bueno supongo que deberé intentar con esa caja de nuevo"

* * *

Bostezando un poco Issei se encontraba desayunando temprano en la casa de tatsumi y mine, Xenovia se encontraba comiendo con avidez, mientras Issei veía algo nervioso

"vamos tranquilo Issei-kun come con confianza" la mujer de cabello rosa sonreía levemente

"vamos que de seguro tannin no dejara que vuelvan otra vez, realmente se están esforzando" Tatsumi sonreía levemente mientras bebía una taza de café

"si con permiso entonces" el joven sekiryuutei comenzaba a comer

"así que estamos de nuevo en la época de la reunión de jóvenes, será interesante" la mujer miraba a los jóvenes

"eres el actual sekiryuutei espero ver una pelea excepcional" Tatsumi sonreía levemente

"ah es difícil creo que Sairaog es el más fuerte ahora, no eres justo porque eres un semi dragón" Mine decía sonriendo

"jajaja recuerdas cuando participamos? Eso estuvo increíble"

"disculpen ustedes participaron? En el mismo torneo?" Xenovia miraba a los dos bastante sorprendida

"si éramos las piezas de" Mine respondía mientras la puerta de la casa se abría de golpe

"MINE, TATSUMI VINE DE VISITA QUE HAY DE DESAYUNO?"

"leone-san?"/"Leone" Issei y Xenovia miraban sorprendidos a la mujer

"perdón por ser tan efusivos" Stella caminaba detrás de leone sorprendida de ver a Issei, sonrojándose bastante

Los jóvenes demonios comenzaban a hablar afuera, mientras los otros 3 comenzaban a hablar entre ellos

"no sabía que eran amigos de Leone-san" Issei mencionaba

"si bueno estamos buscándolos para entrenarnos" Stella le miraba sonriendo tomando su mano "ah esta semana se me ha hecho larga Issei kun"

"si yo también te extrañe" el castaño algo apenado la abrazaba y le daba un leve beso en los labios

"ejem, disculpe Vermillon-san, en realidad son ellos tan fuertes?" Xenovia viendo con algo de sonrojo y envidia talvez comentaba

"oh si, fueron las piezas de mi madre y díganme cómo les va con su entrenamiento?"

"bastante bien, aunque aún no he hecho nada para conseguir el balance breaker" Issei suspiraba algo amargado "no me sentía tan frustrado desde" en la mente de Issei un recuerdo, alas negras, cabello negro, hacía que se callara

Stella miraba el silencio de Issei mientras xenovia cruzaba sus brazos

"el alcanzar el balance breaker no es fácil, creo que mi tarea con durandal está igual"

"uhmm ya veo, bueno vengan a mi casa, estoy seguro que podremos encontrarte algo de ayuda"

"está segura?, posiblemente seamos rivales en el torneo" Xenovia decía mirando los ojos escarlata de Stella

"jeje no hay honor en vencer enemigos sin todo su potencial" Stella levantaba una mano mientras se formaba un círculo mágico "leone vamos a la mansión regresamos en un momento"

"no tarden o Tannin me matara" Tatsumi gritaba desde la casa

Stella desaparecía junto con Issei y xenovia en el círculo mágico, apareciendo en el jardín algo abandonado de la mansión vermillion,

"por aquí chicos" Stella sonreía levemente mientras caminaba, Xenovia e Issei observaban atentamente como la mansión aunque en tamaño era igual a la de los Gremory el lujo no se veía igual, el jardín era algo descuidado, no se veían por ningún lado sirvientes y la mansión como tal el edificio se veía deteriorado, dentro se veía la gran sala de estar, sin embargo los muebles eran normales como si fuesen de una casa no una mansión como esa

"Alice, estas aquí, te necesito para algo" Stella decía mientras se escuchaba un eco, rápidamente una ráfaga de aire se manifestaba mostrando a la caballero de Stella con su armadura y mascara blanca puesta

"si Stella-sama" la caballero se encontraba de rodillas con una mano en su pecho

"esta es Xenovia, está entrenando para el torneo te importaría ayudarla hoy?" Stella decía mientras la caballero se levantaba

"como ordene mi señora" la joven miraba hacia la puerta "por cierto los demas comenzaron su entrenamiento debo buscarlos?"

"nah descuida tatsumi-san y mine vendrán ahora mas tarde"

"muchas gracias" la joven de cabello azul hacia una reverencia mientras Stella comenzaba a subir las escaleras

"ven conmigo Issei" la joven sonreía mientras el actual sekiryuutei le seguía lentamente

Los pasillos se veían algo vacíos pocos cuadros y demás, en frente de una enorme puerta doble Stella la abría levemente, dentro Issei podía ver una cama con numerosos peluches,

"espera, Stella es esta tu habitación?" Issei se veía algo apenado minado por todos lados

"si así es, espera un momento"

Stella se movía hacia una pared tocándola aparecían numerosos círculos mágicos, la joven elevaba su poder demoníaco haciendo que su cabello carmesí flotara en el aire, una pared se abría mostrando una especie de portal color rojo, la joven comenzaba a caminar ingresando, su mano luego era visible indicándole a Issei que siguiera

El castaño ingresaba lentamente cerrando los ojos, al parecer era una habitación blanca muy blanca, dentro de una especie de pirámide hecha de un cristal blanco, brillando se veían dos personas recostadas en una cama, una mujer y un hombre ambos de cabello negro

"Stella esos son?" Issei miraba como la joven sonreía levemente tocando el cristal

"si, son mis padres Issei-kun, yo quería que los conocieras" la joven daba un paso hacia atrás tomando la mano de Issei con la de ella "sé que les encantaras cuando despierten"

"sabes cómo?" Issei miraba a la joven mientras esta sonreía

"si, Xerath, mi alfil, es un mago bastante buscador de conocimiento, dice que en las tierras de Odín hay una fruta que cura enfermedades" la joven sonreía mientras después de unos momentos los jóvenes salían de la habitación "una de las piezas de mi madre esta investigando"

"tus padres están seguros ahí?, los sujetos que los envenenaron no estarán al asecho?"

"aja es un espacio dimensional que solo yo puedo acceder o las personas que yo admita" la joven sonreía mientras miraba fijamente al joven "Issei-kun, no dejare que esos que me hicieron daño tengan cadenas sobre mí, ni hacer que me odie"

"porque me dices eso Stella?" Issei veía algo confundido

"el secreto de los sacred gear" la joven de cabello carmesí y coletas recorría con la palma de la mano el brazo izquierdo de Issei "reside en tu corazón, en lo que sientes deseas, y lo que piensas de ellos, el balance breaker no es solo tu esfuerzo, es tu y Draig juntos"

"ya veo, es seguro?

"bueno a mí me función cuando acepte que leavatein era parte de mí, y el fuego era mío aunque me lastimara"

"lo tendré en cuenta gracias" Issei sonreía, se escuchaban cortes ambos salían

En el jardín frontal, Xenovia se encontraba chocando su espada contra la espada enfundada del caballero Alice, la caballero de Rias se movía con velocidad y potencia, mientras la caballero enmascarada desviaba los golpes haciendo con su fuerza que chocaran contra el suelo.

Alice contra atacaba lanzándose contra de xenovia, cortes diagonales, y estocadas, al parecer la espada de Alice era más delgada que la durandal, sin embargo esto le permitía atacar con movimientos menos forzados, xenovia se defendía con la durandal, aprovechando a usar el grosor como si fuese un escudo, haciendo un corte horizontal generaba un espacio para retroceder, Alice se lanzaba hacia adelante mientras xenovia daba un salto en el aire haciendo un corte, ambas quedaban espalda a espalda, un leve corte en la mejilla de xenovia, mientras que la máscara de Alice se resquebrajaba un poco

"ah suficiente, es suficiente" entre la máscara se escuchaba una respiración agitada mientras xenovia incrustaba durandal en el suelo

"lamento lo de la máscara" la joven de cabello azul decía en verdad algo apenada

"está bien lo de tu rostro me preocupa más" la enmascarada se acercaba con algo de energía amarilla en su mano, posándola sobre el rostro de la pieza de Rias, el pequeño corte de xenovia desaparecía "tienes una muy buena técnica e instintos de batallas, eres buena usando tu arma, eso es tu fortaleza y debilidad"

"no entiendo" Xenovia se veía notablemente confundida

"si bueno, con una espada normal no tendrías esos problemas, pero las espadas sagradas, tienen una esencia, una experiencia, una voluntad por decirlo de alguna manera, tu _usas_ muy bien a durandal pero uhm" la máscara blanca fragmentada volteaba a ver hacia Stella

"tienes mi permiso díselo, no sería justo que viniera sin obtener nada a cambio"

"como ordene Stella-sama" la máscara volvía a ver a Xenovia "no veas a durandal como una herramienta, ve tu arma como una extensión de tu cuerpo"

"una extensión, muchas gracias caballero de vermillion lo tendré en cuenta"

"bueno supongo que debemos irnos ya, Tannin sensei puede que este algo molesto" Issei miraba hacia el horizonte

"bien entonces a correr" Xenovia decía con seriedad "comencemos el entrenamiento corriendo hasta el monte de los dragones"

"esta en esa dirección" Alice señalaba hacia el noroeste

"gracias, vamos Issei" xenovia comenzaba a correr en esa dirección pero era detenida por la ropa por Stella

"el territorio vermillion está cubierto por una barrera ya los tele portare afuera" un circulo se formaba bajo los pies de xenovia e Issei "Issei kun recuerda, tienes permiso de pasar con las demás candidatas al harem en estas vacaciones"

"eres muy liberal Stella" era lo último que decía el castaño antes de desaparecer junto con xenovia

"acaso eso es algo malo?" la joven de ojos carmesí veía a su caballera

"uhm no lo creo, pero Stella-sama, esa chica tiene mucho potencial, difícilmente creo poder vencerla" la voz de preocupación se notaba en la máscara que llevaba

"descuida, para ella tenemos a Kyouka, tu estas para kiba"

* * *

Azazel se encontraba en la biblioteca de los Gremory viendo unos libros al ver que Rias entraba lentamente

"oh parece que alguien se tomó un poco de la mañana" Azazel decía en un tono algo burlón

"son mis vacaciones creo que tengo un poco de derecho a eso" la joven sacaba sus lentes y se sentaba en el enorme escritorio en el centro de la biblioteca comenzando a leer

"bueno no te culpo estás haciendo un trabajo físico al cual no estas acostumbrada"

"Por cierto, que hace usted aquí?"

"ah Sirzechs me dio permiso necesito buscar algunos libros para mi investigación, de los sacred gear" el hombre subía una enorme escalera hasta la parte de arriba, en sus pensamientos estaba aún en el resultado del combate contra la Khaos Brigade, el humano había logrado con la ayuda de Draig activar el balance breaker de Down Fall, pero el sostenimiento de energía, esperaba que Rias tuviese que convertirlo en un demonio porque su vida habría sido consumida, pero nada, solo las heridas en su cuerpo curadas con el Twiligth healing, pero su alma, no mostraban signos de desgaste o que su vida hubiese sido recortada

* * *

Kazuya caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cercana a la mansión gremory, poco a poco la caja se iba vaciando de sus componentes, el joven tomaba un objeto cerrando los ojos intentando recordar la sensación de la biblioteca del día anterior, sin embargo cada cosa era diferente, Alegrías, Tristezas, Emociones cada una variadas de distintas personas, algunos incluso le habían agradecido con dinero el retornar sus cosas.

"creo que entiendo Azazel-sensei el motivo de este entrenamiento" el joven de cabello negro ajustaba sus lentes y corría con determinación con la caja a la mitad.

Así continuo hasta terminar un último una especie de vara de Magical girl de color azul, era algo pequeña, sentía entre felicidad y vergüenza este objeto, devoción y negación, admiración y algo de ocultamiento

"pero que emociones tan conflictivas tienes uhmm pero que será?"

Kazuya caminaba hasta una tienda de juguetes preguntando por la vara

"oh si muchacho esto fue una edición limitada del show humano Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, parece que es de la primera versión salida en los 90, claro que no tiene mucho valor ya que no está en el empaque" el dueño de la tienda un hombre con lentes y cabello color verdoso le hablaba

"uhm ya veo, muchas gracias por todo"

"espera muchacho si tienes interés en coleccionar vuelve en un par de días que salen los juguetes del oppai dragon"

"Oppai Dragon?"

"eres nuevo en el inframundo cierto? Es el show que tan solo con su primer episodio todos quieren sus juguetes ya" al lado de Kazuya una niña con el cabello rosa claro no podía tener más de 10 años comentaba con una especie de revista

El encargado comenzaba a atender a otros clientes

"oh ya veo y de que trata ese show?"

"ah es de un chico que se encuentra con una princesa guerrera de cabello color carmesí, y hace un pacto con un dragón para protegerla y obtiene sus poderes de los pechos de ella, y tiene una armadura roja a los chicos les encanta" la niña comentaba mientras le mostraba la revista

" _ese es el balance breaker de Issei, porque es oh por Michael, es el oppai dragon y Stella ese traje es muy revelador acaso pueden vender juguetes así?"_

"uhm si los quieres tendrás que ahorrar, escuche que van a ser muy caros" la niña confundía la sorpresa en los ojos de Kazuya con interés

"oh ya veo y cual quieres tú?"

"uhm no sé, esperare dicen que habrá un nuevo personaje pronto, pero ahora no podemos" la chica bajaba la cabeza su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo se movía "papá estaba de guardia con uno de los nobles y está herido sin poder trabajar ahora estamos dependiendo del trabajo de mamá"

"lamento escuchar eso" bajo los lentes Kazuya mostraba una mirada de tristeza

"nah está bien, mamá dice que las dificultades construyen el carácter, ella podría haberse casado por dinero pero quería estar con mi papá, es un humano, se convirtió en demonio porque se querían mucho, algunas veces me molestan porque mi papá no es un demonio de sangre pura, pero algún día cuando sea grande seré fuerte y tendré mi sequito, y ganare el torneo de los jóvenes demonios y así nadie se burlara de mis padres"

Kazuya se sentía inspirado por la chica, tan joven pero con un sueño tan grande por delante y sin decirlo con rabia ni deseo de venganzas

"me parece un buen objetivo" Kazuya miraba la revista de juguetes

"esto quede en secreto pero de mi mesada entrego un poco a donde mis papás guardan sus ahorros" la chica sonreía

"oh está bien descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" Kazuya le guiñaba el ojo

"sabes te pareces, al humano guerrero de los rumores, cabello negro y lentes" la chica se veía pensativa "pero no puedes ser el"

"ah sí? Porque no?"

"porque el humano mide dos metros de alto, tiene una bufanda hecha del material más sagrado existente, además puede invocar armas de igual poder y una armadura dorada" la chica se veía exaltada

"vaya suena bastante impresionante" Kazuya sonreía levemente

"si, y además, y además tira rayos laser por sus lentes"

"ojala"

"Razzly, ven vamos a casa" una mujer parecida a la joven llamaba a la chica

"ah es mamá de seguro ya acabo las compras" la chica sonreía mientras Kazuya discretamente movía su mano a su bolsillo y luego a la revista pasándola a la niña

"eres una buena chica" Kazuya le sonreía y la niña se despedía guardando la revista en su pequeña mochila alcanzando a su madre

Kazuya decidía ir a una fuente de sodas en el inframundo, tanto caminar le hacían tener sed, entrando al establecimiento en una mesa conocida, el Sequito de Sona Sitri se encontraban ahí

"ah Shiranami Kazuya, buenas tardes que te trae por aquí?" Tsubaki le saludaba

"hola chicos buenas tardes, ah solo terminaba mi entrenamiento e iba a casa de Rias" Kazuya miraba al grupo

"oh estamos igual, y que hace Hyoudou?" Saji preguntaba mientras Kazuya se hacía pensativo y luego señalaba hacia afuera

"esta en el monte dragón con Tannin, no hemos sabido de el en una semana ya larga, pero esta con Xenovia así que estará a salvo creo"

"ya veo, y que es eso que llevas en la mano shiranami?" Tsubasa yura preguntaba mientras Kazuya mostraba la vara mágica, todos miraban con curiosidad y Sona quedaba algo helada

"ah es mi entrenamiento, tenía que encontrar los dueños de estos objetos y este es el ulti… mo, disculpen" Kazuya saltaba bajo la mesa las chicas del consejo estudiantil daban un leve grito pero guardaban silencio cuando una mujer entraba respirando agitadamente

"perdón por interrumpirlos chicos pero de casualidad no han visto a un chico de cabello negro con lentes, he estado buscándolo y me dijeron que estaba aquí"

"ah shiranami-san?" Saji comentaba recibiendo un codazo de Kazuya en la rodilla el joven movía el pie para patearlo y le enviaba la mano con la que le había golpeado hacia un par de muslos femeninos, el joven iba a levantarse pero le sujetaban para que no moviera las manos de ahí

"ya- ya veo, y porque lo busca señora?" Sona se escuchaba algo apenada mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas

" _wooo oneechan es tan genial"_ la voz de una niña se formaba en la mente de Kazuya

"es que deje a mi hija en una tienda de juguetes, ella hablo con este chico y bueno encontré esto en su mochila" la mujer sacaba un sobre con muchos billetes de denominación alta para los jóvenes

"woa eso es bastante dinero" Ruruko comentaba

"si es que, hemos estado en una situación difícil y esto, podríamos pagar muchas de nuestras cuentas pendientes por meses, yo no puedo recibir esto" la mujer se escuchaba con algo de emoción

"bueno creo que si shiranami-san le entrego eso, de seguro quería que lo tuviese" Tsubaki comentaba, conociendo ese aspecto del joven por lo que habían trabajado en la obra de teatro

"bien, pero si lo ven estos son mis datos"

Unos minutos después ya estando fuera de peligro Kazuya se levantaba de entre la mesa, moviendo la mano que había estado muy recorrida en un par de muslos, solo un rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, el de Sona Sitri

"eso fue mucho dinero shiranami kun" Tomoe meguri veía sorprendida

"fue bueno algunos me lo dieron por encontrar los objetos, no me parecía justo gastarlo, además pues no puedo gastarlo en el mundo humano" el joven acomodaba sus lentes y algo apenado

"ya veo, bueno, quieres estar con nosotros? No nos importaría que seamos uno más" Sona decía aun algo apenada miraba a Tsubaki esta asentía y se movía implicando que Kazuya se sentara al lado de su Rey

El grupo pasaba la tarde mientras avanzaban todos, en la parte de atrás Kazuya con Sona, el joven le había dicho que necesitaba hablar algo con ella, ante las protestas de saji, momo y Ruruko se lo llevaban cada una al lado del peón

"se llevan bien eh?"

"si Saji, fue muy valiente protegiéndolas en la invasión de kokabiel, estoy orgullosa de el" Sona decía con un tono como de una hermana mayor

"si todos estuvieron geniales"

"tú también shiranami, aunque llegado heroicamente tarde" la joven acomodaba sus lentes sonriendo "pero no puedo aceptar el riesgo que tomaste frente a Katerea"

"estaba calculado, la espada sigue a quien reconociera como enemigos, no corrías riesgo"

"no es a eso" la joven ponía una mano en su cien pensativa, "olvídalo de que querías hablarme"

"ah sí, esto creo que lo habías perdido" Kazuya tomaba la mano derecha de zona y le pasaba la vara mágica

"ah eso, lo notaste no es así?" la joven de cabello negro se acomodaba sus lentes de marco rojo "eres bueno para leer las expresiones"

El joven quería admitir que era eso, pero cuando puso su mano sobre los muslos de la demonio de cabello negro aun teniendo la vara pudo ver los recuerdos de su infancia, lo mismo había sucedido en el Rating game contra Raiser, y pensó que era una habilidad de su bufanda pero no era así, verlo tan claro seria a causa de su entrenamiento

"puedes decir eso, como la perdiste?"

"ah fue casi un año, una pelea con mi hermana, es una maou pero se comporta como una niña, fue antes de ir a kuoh, no pensé que en dos años luego vería esta cosa" Sona miraba el pequeño juguete

"talvez es la forma de cómo puede animarte"

"a que te refieres?" la joven de ojos violeta rojizos le miraba

"su trabajo es ser la líder de los demonios, mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombres, tal vez es su forma de quitarse algo de presión, o de que aún no sepas lo duro que es su trabajo" kazuya miraba hacia el cielo violeta del inframundo, sorprendiéndose como los maous habían usado su poder para acomodarlo y que se hiciera mas agradable

"pero aun así, quisiera que me tomara más en serio" Sona miraba a kazuya con algo de seriedad "es tan vergonzoso"

"se lo has dicho?" el joven posaba sus ojos azules sobre los de ella "directamente, y sin avergonzarte de ella"

"no sabes cómo es" Sona decía en un tono firme como si le hablara a una de sus piezas para regañarla

"no, no lo sé, pero como confiar en alguien que pierde su calma con las excentricidades de una sola persona" kazuya no cedía ante la mirada "puedes maldecir, quejarte e intentar cambiar a alguien a la fuerza para que se acomode a tus gustos, o puedes aceptarlo o incluso comprenderlo y guiarlo, a los primeros se les llama Dictadores, los otros son líderes"

La joven de cabello negro corto se quedaba pensativa, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una bifurcación

"bueno gracias chicos por los refrescos y helados, procurare invitarlos a la próxima, debo informarle a sensei sobre mis avances" kazuya sonreía despidiéndose

"Kazuya-san" Sona por primera vez usaba su nombre "yo, tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste"

La joven Rey se alejaba junto con su sequito, kazuya se acercaba a las puertas de la mansión gremory, ahí se encontraba Azazel esperándole sonriendo al ver que no tenía una caja, el hombre lanzaba una especie de daga dorada más pequeña

"toma chico, por tu entrenamiento podrás usarla ahora"

"woa, es diferente, pero siento algo" Kazuya cerraba los ojos apretando la empuñadura de la daga

"claro que el balance breaker esta aun fuera de tus capacidades, pero podrás convocar el tesoro de Fafnir" azazel cruzaba sus brazos viéndose orgulloso del avance

"si siento, que hay un precio por pagar debo… .debo uh? Eso eso" el joven de lentes abría sus ojos sonrojándose bastante

"que sucede chico?" Azazel se acercaba

"bueno es que creo que fafnir me está pidiendo" kazuya se acercaba susurrándole al oído al angel caído "dice que para poder usar sus armas"

"ejej jajajaj chico creo que ya veo porque eres el amigo del Sekiryuutei, hay que comprobarlo porque no jajaj" Azazel reía fuertemente.

* * *

Issei se encontraba en el suelo meditando, con sus ojos cerrados en el cielo estrellado del inframundo, concentrándose poco a poco, dentro del sacred gear issei se encontraba en el mismo espacio blanco donde se encontró con el joven de cabello rosa hace unos meses atrás, ahora se encontraba junto con un enorme dragón rojo

"hola Draig, así que eras tu el dragón con el que soñé"

" **asi es compañero, has avanzado mucho para poderme contactar asi aquí"**

"ya veo, Draig quería decirte algo, yo te resentía un poco, debido a que te tenía en mi cuerpo fue que ella me mato, pero también pude ayudar a Asia, a Buchou, a Kiba, realmente te lo agradezco mucho, por todo"

" **ya veo, realmente aunque no eres el más fuerte, eres uno de los más interesantes, sigue haciéndote fuerte y veremos donde nos lleva este camino"**

Issei sonreía mientras volteaba dándole la espalda a Draig mirando en un punto en el espacio vacío

"supongo que también tengo algunas palabras contigo"

Una llama de color violeta oscuro se formaba, mostrando una figura femenina y mostrando un par de alas negras, un rostro que issei había estado odiando por todo

"oh y que quieres conmigo perdedor?"

"tenias razón, fui un débil por no poder proteger a Asia, pero ahora después de lo que ha pasado, me das pesar" el rostro de issei se hacía algo triste "buscabas poder para ser reconocida por el loco de kokabiel, pero te lo agradezco, ya que gracias a ti pude conocer a mis amigos y a las chicas que son importantes para mi"

El ángel caído quedaba en silencio una expresión extraña en su rostro

"por eso, te perdono Raynare, y ojala puedas encontrar el descanso que mereces" issei sonreía "así que continuare viviendo en este mundo que me ingresaste y siempre creeré en mi"

La caída cruzaba sus brazos, poco a poco en luces de color violeta claro comenzaba a desaparecer una sonrisa triste se hacía en su rostro

"en verdad eres un tonto, en realidad me divertí ese día" la caída terminaba por desaparecer. Issei no estaba seguro si ese era un fragmento de su imaginación o era en realidad Raynare, una leve risa de Draig hacia que el joven abriera los ojos y la montaña de los dragones era cubierta por un poder rojo intenso

* * *

El grupo de Rias, se encontraba en frente del auditorio central del territorio Gremory, los días habían pasado y era el momento que todos los jóvenes demonios estaban esperando, vestidos con ropas igual de elegantes al de la reunión del tratado de paz, hacía que kazuya recordara la vida noble y de cómo los demonios les interesaba mostrar su opulencia, en esta ocasión la única diferencia era su traje, parecía una gabardina negra con el cuello elevado, traje negro completamente, en sus manos guantes rojos carmesí y un antifaz cubriendo su rostro

"realmente esto es necesario Rias?" kazuya miraba a su acompañante la cual tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de él, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía extrañamente cómodo en esas ropas

"bueno es idea de Sona, considera que posiblemente quieras tener privacidad en tu vida personal, cuando regresemos al mundo humano, asi no habrá otras familias interesadas en reclutarte en sus sequitos" Rias le sonreia mientras el joven suspiraba

"bien estamos listos todos se que nos ira bien" Asia decía con confianza mientras estaba al lado de issei

"ara ara, Asia-chan se ve muy segura me pregunto si es por el entrenamiento" Akeno sonreía, al parecer todo el grupo había cambiado un poco mas

"issei sempai sigue siendo un pervertido"

"pero si ya les dije que no he hecho nada me he portado bien no es así xenovia?"

"cierto no me intentaba ver cuando nos bañábamos juntos" Xenovia decía mientras el castaño se sonrojaba y era pellizcado por Asia

"bueno mis queridos sirvientes, demostremos de que estamos hechos" Rias decía con determinación mientras sus sirvientes asentían con las manos en el aire y entraban en el recinto

Para determinar el mas fuerte comenzarían ahora

* * *

 **Bueno gente así se acaban los dos capítulos lentos ahora iniciamos la reunión de los jóvenes demonios.**

 **Jaja si bueno ahora la apariencia de kazuya es igual a la del protagonista de persona 5 , jaja por eso se siente extrañamente cómodo en ese traje de ahora**

 **Con respecto a las chicas de Rosario+Vampire, bueno muchos pedían que no fuese a quitar a más chicas del harem de issei, después de como koneko y kazuya se llevaban bien, pero descuiden solo amigos nada más, entonces se incluyeron algunas**

 **Con respecto a Moka jojojojoj con paciencia mis padawans paciencia**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo como los anteriores.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**


	24. Encore 23: Reunión X Jóvenes

**DXD ENCORE 23: Reunión X Jóvenes**

 **Iniciamos una vez más el capítulo de DxD Encore, gracias por los reviews apoyos y mensajes, me disculpo por la bajada en la cantidad de episodios por semana, pero universidad, procurare por lo menos uno a la semana a menos que suceda algo**

 **Cerca de 2500 lecturas, en serio a todos muchas, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, espero mi historia siga siendo de su agrado.**

* * *

El grupo de Rias lentamente ingresaba al auditorio de eventos, unos mayordomos les indicaban el camino, mientras que Rias tomaba del brazo a kazuya andando delante, sus demás sirvientes detrás

"gasper, porque te pusiste un vestido?" issei preguntaba bastante confundido

"es que se veía muy bonito" el medio vampiro contestaba

"es cierto le luce" koneko acentuaba

"no lo alientes por favor koneko-chan" issei decía suspirando amargamente "procuremos no hacer pasar una vergüenza a buchou"

"bien dicho issei-sempai" koneko se veía contenta

"ara ara issei kun, te has vuelto muy serio en estos días, creo que mereces una recompensa" Akeno le decía de una manera seductora apoyando sus brazos bajo su busto aumentando más el pronunciado escote de su vestido

"jeje en serio?" el joven sonreía mientras sentía los pellizcos de Asia y Koneko "auch"

"issei-sempai no debí tenerte algo de respeto" la nekomata decía con sus ojos entre cerrados

"me pregunto quienes vendrán, gracias al tratado de paz, muchas otras facciones están interesadas en vernos" Kiba decía pensativo

"en serio? Woa ya creo que me pondré nerviosa" Asia decía un poco tímida mientras Rias se acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello

"tranquila que lo harán bien todos" la joven de cabello carmesí y ojos aguamarina sonreía, el grupo caminaba hasta encontrarse con un alto joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, este al parecer le decía algo a los sirvientes y estos se retiraban

"hola Rias, esperaba con ansias verte hoy"

"Sairaog, se ve que estas bien como siempre" Rias sonreía al joven tomándole de la mano moviéndose y con su mano derecha mostrando a sus seguidores "este es Sairaog Bael, el próximo líder del clan Bael"

"hola chicos, es un placer conocerlos, gracias por siempre apoyar a mi prima" el hombre sonreia mientras, issei, Asia y kazuya se veían sorprendidos

"no, es nada buchou digo nuestra ama Rias es digna de ser protegida" Issei decía mientras el joven le daba una palmada en la espalda

"je me agradas. Realmente es como los rumores dicen el Sekiryuutei tiene un aura poderosa" el joven decía sonriendo "desearía enfrentarme al mismo poder que mostraste en la reunión"

"tranquilo sairaog, que llegaremos y te venceremos" Rias decía confiada "el título del más fuerte será para nosotros"

"jaja lo comprobaremos en el combate, ahora vengan vamos al salón antes del evento, de seguro ya se puso interesante"

El alto joven caminaba con Rias siguiéndole, ambos conversando kazuya daba un paso hacia atrás para alcanzar a issei y Xenovia

"al parecer no se sorprenden"

"bueno escuche su nombre cuando estuvimos en una casa donde nos quedamos, al parecer él es el más fuerte de los jóvenes demonios" Xenovia le respondía al joven con el antifaz

"me pregunto a que se refería con interesante" issei se preguntaba en ese instante la puerta de entrada explotaba, el grupo miraba hacia adentro, muchas de las mesas se encontraban destrozadas y la comida regada, excepto la mesa donde se encontraba el sequito de stella, esto se encontraban comiendo como si nada, Leone levantando la mano saludándoles, Rias junto con sairaog se acercaban

"maestro sairaog, es un gusto verlo" Stella se levantaba y le daba un saludo leve

"ah me das mucho respeto, aun tienes problemas para el escenario?" Sairaog sonreía mientras Muramasa levantaba la mano

"si aun por eso perdió contra el sekiryuutei"

"eso no tenias porque comentarlo" stella se hacia un leve puchero sonriendo acercándosele a issei "jeej ahora sin tanta presión si te veo te luce ese traje"

"jeje tu también te vez muy linda stella, por cierto que sucedió?" issei se sonrojaba mientras Asia hacia un leve puchero

"ah un tonto que no tiene tacto con las mujeres" Leone decía

"si algo así" Stella miraba hacia el centro del salón

En el centro del lugar dos de los jóvenes se encontraban elevando sus poderes demoniacos, una era una joven con lentes de expresión seria con un vestido que le cubría bastante su cuerpo, veía enojada a un joven de tez morena, con tatuajes en su rostro y cabello color verde.

"que acaso quieres morir Zephydor, porque con mucho gusto puedo ejecutarte aquí mismo" la joven mujer acomodaba sus lentes

"siempre siendo tan violenta, por eso sigues siendo virgen, solo te iba a hacer el favor de quitarte ese problema jaja" el joven reía fuertemente mientras la joven preparaba energía demoniaca

"será mejor que se detengan, este es un lugar para conocer a nuestros futuros compañeros y rivales, dejen las confrontaciones para el torneo o yo mismo los detendré Seekvira Agares, Zephydor Glasya-Labolas" Sairaog se alejaba del grupo de Rias y de Stella acercándose a los dos jóvenes problemas

Seekvira se veía algo nerviosa y su poder demoniaco desaparecía retrocediendo, pero el joven de cabello verde se veía molesto

"que acaso quieres pelea?, maldito fracasado de los Bael ya veras que uhgg" golpeando al joven de cabello verte Sairaog le envía a estrellarse contra una pared haciendo un cráter en ella, los sirvientes de Zephydor se acercaban e intentaban combatir con sairaog

"su rey derrotado y vienen a pelear?, es esa la lealtad que muestran los sirvientes de Zephydor?" Sairaog cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho pero se veía determinado a seguir luchando si le provocaban

"woa, fue muy rápido y ese poder" Issei miraba sorprendido

"no por nada es el más fuerte de los jóvenes" Rias veía seriamente a su primo, mirando de reojo al joven de antifaz que le acompañaba, Kazuya tenía una mano en su boca su mirada se veía fija en Sairaog sus ojos azules abiertos como si no quisiera perder ningún detalle, algo le sacaba de sus pensamientos

"ah, son mis padres, wow que buena recepción de celular tiene el inframundo" kazuya miraba la pantalla de su Smartphone

"ve contéstales han de estar preocupados" Rias le sonreia acercándose le daba un beso en la mejilla el joven se alejaba hacia un balcón exterior

"supongo que podremos seguir conociéndonos mientras inicia la ceremonia, ya que no hay problemáticos" Stella decía sencillamente, Rias notaba que habia como una especie de espacio entre el sequito de los Vermillion y los demás, era obvio que algún otro noble había dejado que estuviera tan lejos, algunos sirvientes se acercaban y con magia comenzaban en segundos a reconstruir todo lo del desastre

"hay algunos que no aprenden si no es a la fuerza" Sairaog regresaba mientras veia a Rias sonriendo "oh eso es bueno hacia buen rato no te veía sonreír así, creo que era cuando Sirzechs se tomaba el dia libre para jugar contigo"

"jum, eso fue cuando era niña no recuerdo demasiado" Rias se apenaba mientras akeno sonreía

"bien, ire a reunirme con mi sequito, no les quito mas tiempo, espero podamos combatir pronto" sairaog se alejaba lentamente

"ja habla como si fuese a ganarnos ya vera" Kyouka sonreia mientras se limpiaba un poco su boca con una servilleta "bueno primero me presentare soy Kyouka Kagamiin, gusto en conocerlos"

* * *

En un balcón Kazuya contestaba la llamada de sus padres

" _hola kazu-chin como estaaas? Creo que es de noche alla en japon como va todo?"_

La voz de la madre de kazuya se escuchaba desde el auricular

"estoy bien ma, todo está bien, de hecho estoy pasando las vacaciones en una cabaña de la familia gremory" kazuya mentía pero no podía decir que estaba en literalmente el infierno.

" _ah, toma fotos kazu-chin posiblemente necesite material para trabajar, ah saluda de mi parte a Rias chan porfavor jajaj, marco no me hagas cosquillas"_

" _bambino si sale bien este viaje posiblemente tengas una hermanita o hermanito"_

"ugh demasiada información papá, voy a colgar, cuídense mucho disfruten el viaje, estare bien nos veremos en un par de semanas" kazuya colgaba suspirando recostándose en la baranda, el celular nuevamente sonaba, el joven contestaba

"si?"

" _hola guapo que traes puesto?"_ una voz seductora femenina se escuchaba desde el otro lado

"un antifaz mágico y ropas negras como si fuese un ladrón bastante elegante de un manga, o videojuego" kazuya contestaba en un tono neutral "en que le puedo ayudar Doctora Kalawarner"

" _nada querido, solo quería saber como has seguido, se que la terapia por teléfono o Holo llamada es bastante diferente"_

"la considero mejor, asi no tengo que verla en persona ajustarse el escote en frente mio"

" _ha pero entonces si me has visto"_

Kazuya maldecía que su cerebro cayera en esa trampa, pero tenía que admitir que la ángel caída era bastante atractiva, al parecer era

"caí en tentación me puede culpar, soy un adolecente"

" _se te escucha animado, recuerda mostrar tus sentimientos y emociones no es una debilidad ok?, Rias, Kuroka y tus amigos estarán dispuestos a escucharte"_

Era un punto tan obvio que lo había olvidado, en su afán por probarse ante la joven de cabello carmesí, la heredera de los gremory, intento guardar sus dudas y temores y eso le carcomía, pero no más

"Kalawarner usted también me ha ayudado así que inclúyase"

" _jojo teman a los jóvenes italianos con sus lenguas de plata y auch espera mittelt si ya estoy uhgg dice mittelt que si esta gasper kun contigo"_

"no no esta, pero le tomare fotos"

" _si por favor que quiero ver si se puso el vestido que le pedí"_ La voz de la pequeña ángel caída rubia se escuchaba desde el auricular

"oh fuiste tu, está bien le diré que le mandas saludos y que lo extrañas adiós"

" _no, no le digas eso humano pende"_

Kazuya colgaba el teléfono suspirando, caminando hacia dentro del salón nuevamente, posando su mano en su mentón, pensando sobre lo que acababa de acontecer el más fuerte de los jóvenes demonios

"sellos, desgaste, contra ataque, ataque a distancia, solo? Grupo? Relación con sus piezas" el joven del antifaz murmuraba para sí mismo concentrado sin notar las pisadas de una persona que se acercaba, tropezándose se escuchaba un vaso de vino romperse

"óyeme basura que no vez que te tropezaste contra mí?" Zephydor miraba sus ropas con vino y bastante molesto "demonios reencarnados intentando mezclarse con nosotros, este traje vale más de lo que podrías ganar por siempre"

"entonces deberías cuidarlo mejor y no tener dedos de mantequilla" kazuya decía simplemente.

El demonio de clase alta se encontraba viéndole molesto, después de la vergüenza que le habia hecho pasar Sairaog, el joven de cabello verde necesitaba liberar tensión talvez un poco con este demonio se nota que es un reencarnado ya que su poder demoniaco ni siquiera podía sentirse, preparando su puño intentaba golpearlo pero una fuerza le detenia

"vamos Zephydor, no te hagas humillar más por esta noche"

Kazuya detrás de su antifaz veía sorprendido de todos los demonios que había conocido, y de los que consideraba aliados, esperaría menos ayuda de quien estaba frente de el

"Raiser" el demonio delincuente le miraba mientras sacudía su mano haciendo que el hermano de Ravel le soltara, "Vienes a ayudar a esta pequeña lacra?"

Raiser Phenex se encontraba seguido de su sequito, todas vestidas de una forma elegante, cada vestido resaltaba la belleza natural de cada una, desde la batalla de kokabiel, kazuya no las había visto pero verlas, odiaba admitir que Raiser tenía un buen gusto

"es una noche para mostrar nuestra valía y elegancia Zephydor, aunque no poseas mucha cantidad de eso no lo manches por un berrinche" el joven rubio simplemente hacia un ademan desinteresado, kazuya notaba un anillo de plata en su mano

"je después de que el sekiryuutei y la zorra de los gremory te venció no pensé que tuvieses el valor de presentarte, o que piensas esconderte detrás de tus perras y no ver que estamos denigrando nuestra fama con reencarnados y ahora una Vermillion?"

Kazuya apretaba su mano dentro de la gabardina fuertemente, no pasaría nada si lo apuñalara un par de veces, insulto a Rias, y a sus amigos, asi que su sangre no ha de valer mucho, el joven de cabello negro parpadeaba poniendo en pausa sus pensamientos al ver que Raiser tomaba el insulto con gracia

"la calidad de un hombre se mide con quien se rodea, yo prefiero rodearme de hermosas doncellas mientras que tu de burtos feos y musculosos, eso dice mucho de tus gustos privados"

Zephydor atacaba a Raiser con un puño mientras que con un movimiento del brazo, haciendo un lanzamiento de judo lo enviaba de golpe contra el suelo, avergonzado y adolorido el joven noble se levantaba alejándose

"me las pagaras Raiser, esto no se ha acabado"

"je no me hagas reir Zeph, contigo ni siquiera hay un inicio" el rubio volteaba su mirada hacia el enmascarado "me disculpo por mi compañero, a veces gente como el muestra lo peor de nuestra gente"

El joven humano entrecerraba los ojos entre el antifaz, pensando lo irónico que era que Raiser dijera eso, pero no lo comentaría

"esta bien, no hubo un daño, gracias por ayudarme, señor Phenex"

"no es nada muchacho, espero que el aprenda de las derrotas como yo" el joven sonreía mientras yubelluna se acercaba "de no ser derrotado no habría recordado muchas cosas buenas que tenía y no podía ver"

Raiser tomaba la mano de yubelluna, una sonrisa bastante amable y sincera, nada a comparación de la arrogante que tenía cuando recién lo conoció, o pudo ver entre sus quemaduras

"de hecho no has visto de casualidad a un humano, cabello negro desorganizado y lentes?" Raiser hacia una expresión pensativa "es el humano que estuvo en mi enfrentamiento contra Rias, le herí por reflejo y quería disculparme, ya lo hice con Rias por mi actitud, además de agradecerle, mi prometida me dijo lo que hablo con mi padre después de mi derrota"

Kazuya podía recordar, acaso era el mencionar de que sus hijos fuesen libres de elegir, ahora viendo la mano de yubelluna podía ver el mismo anillo de plata, la mujer de cabello violeta poseía una sonrisa igual de aristocrática pero con una calidez que antes no tenia

"yo creo que el aceptara sus disculpas Phenex-sama" kazuya decía sacando sus manos de la gabardina, Raiser sonreía ampliamente

"si creo que si, después de todo Rias me perdono, dijo que el combate le aclaro muchas cosas a ella" el Rubio se sorprendía un momento mirando al joven "donde están mis modales, se que me conoces pero no sé de qué familia perteneces"

Kazuya en su mente frenéticamente buscaba una explicación creíble, algo como Rias lo hizo con sus padres hace muchos meses

"soy de una casa menor del clan Pheles, ah es que bueno soy un secreto algo de mi padre mi madre no tiene mucho estatus en la casa, pero me dijo que conociera más del mundo"

"oh ya veo, la familia Pheles siempre ha sido uno buenos amigos de mi padre por años, espero que puedas aprender mucho, si puedes solicitar ser un miembro de un sequito" el joven se ponía pensativo "Sitri, es muy inteligente puedes ser táctico con ella, Rias aún tiene una Torre los gremory son conocidos por su bondad encajaras bien ahí, aunque claro si quieres ascender rápido, ahora que mi hermana no está, tengo espacio para un alfil, padre dice que debo variar un poco más mis perspectivas con mi sequito"

"ah lo pensare, pero ahora no busco uno" el pelinegro respondía algo nervioso

"ya veo, bueno espero cuando decidas te unas a nosotros así estableceremos una firme amistad entre nuestras casas, nos vemos en el evento"

El hombre se iba mientras las demás sirvientes le seguían, kazuya miraba como las mujeres gato le giñaban el ojo, le habían reconocido por el olor, pero ahora lo que más le sorprendía, el hecho que Raiser le había ofrecido un puesto en su sequito

"Kazuya Shiranami, que esperas? Pronto iniciara la ceremonia" una voz conocida le mencionaba el joven dando la vuelta

"oh, veo que me reconociste Sona, pocos lo han hecho" Kazuya se veía notablemente sorprendido

"claro ese antifaz es mío, lo uso cuando quiero esconderme de mi Herma-ejem digo cuando quiero pasar desapercibida" la joven comenzaba a caminar guiando al humano, este comenzaba a moverse siguiéndola

"no te hará falta?"

"no, ya no" la joven de lentes sonreía levemente "así que puedes tenerlo es mi agradecimiento por el consejo"

"uhm ya veo, sabes te luce sonreír, he de decir que la primera impresión que tuve fue que eras mucho más seria" el joven miraba a los ojos violetas "pero no es malo, seguir las reglas es bueno"

"no era nada personal kazuya-kun, solo tu bufanda daba una aura sagrada, creía que eras un espía, y más con los absurdos rumores que te encantaban las chicas con lentes, creí que era yo tu objetivo para atacarme" la joven decía "pero veo que eso eran mentiras"

"em jeje si,… claro mentiras"

"… oh… oh jeje es interesante, acaso si hago esto me veré más atractiva?" Sona sitri decía en un tono algo seductor, la joven lo decía en broma pero se detenía al ver el rojo que se alcanzaba a ver entre el antifaz

"eso no es justo, atacas mi punto débil" el joven cruzaba de sus brazos, la joven o esperaba una reacción realmente el chico tenía una atracción fuerte por las chicas con lentes, eso le generaba una sensación extraña a la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"oh lo siento" la joven de cabello negro sonrojándose un poco comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, ambos estuvieron en silencio incomodo por un rato

"oye Sona, quería saber que haces en el mundo humano, es decir se algunos de los motivos de Rias, asi que me daba curiosidad, claro si es que se puede y no soy entrometido"

"jeje si lo eres, pero no hay problema no lo haces con mala intención" Sona ajustaba sus lentes mientras sonreía mirando hacia el frente "para aprender del modelo humano de escuelas, quiero hacer una escuela que le enseñe a cualquiera sin importar su descendencia demoniaca, reencarnado, o youkai como jugar los Rating Games"

Kazuya se quitaba el antifaz una declaración honesta merecía ser contestada con toda la sinceridad posible, deteniéndose en un pasillo ya a punto de separarse

"realmente es un sueño muy admirable, se que lo conseguirás"

"a muchos demonios tradicionales no les gustara"

"ellos no son tú, no importa lo que digan tu sueño es algo bueno y que si no les gusta?, pueden guardarse sus opiniones" kazuya sonreía levemente sus ojos azules mirando los violeta de ella "directora Sitri, no suena mal" el joven se ponía el antifaz de nuevo.

"eres bastante optimista"

"jeje si me investigaste deberías saber la razón, descuida si tienes dificultades nosotros te ayudaremos de alguna forma somos tus aliados y amigos, bien es hora, suerte en la ceremonia" el joven de cabello negro se alejaba en dirección donde debían estar los invitados.

* * *

En el salón central se encontraban todos los demonios de alta clase, los 4 Maous, los invitados más importantes entre otras deidades, como Poseidón y Odín, todos ubicados en la parte superior mirando desde arriba a los 9 sequitos que se encontraban formados cada uno en una fila con su respectivo Rey adelante, e derecha a izquierda se encontraban Rias, Raiser, Zephydor, Seekvira, una joven de cabello rosa en una silla de ruedas, Stella, Diodora, Sona y Sairaog.

Sirzechs se levantaba y comenzaba su discurso

"jóvenes que en el futuro tendrán el peso de nuestro mundo en sus hombros, nuestras valientes joyas del mañana, me honra recibirlos en esta ocasión me encanta ver tan fuertes promesas"

"claro algunas más magulladas que otras" un noble decía, otros reían, mientras Zephidor aun con su mejilla inflamada miraba hacia otro lado

"en este torneo veremos sus capacidades, el prestigio del más fuerte determinara si lograran alcanzar sus sueños" Akuja comentaba complementando a su compañero Maou

"así que pasen adelante y digan sus metas para el futuro" Serafall leviathan se encontraba vestida de una manera bastante formal y profesional.

Sairaog caminaba hacia en frente

"soy Sairaog Bael y mi objetivo es ser uno de los Maou" la sorpresa de los demás jóvenes no se hacía esperar, algunos nobles presentes asentían, era normal que uno de la familia Bael conocidos como los grandes reyes quisieran

"Soy Rias Gremory, mi objetivo es ser la cabeza de la familia, y vencer a todos mis rivales en el Rating Game incluido Diehauser-sama"

"jeje esperare ese momento entonces" el hombre conocido como el emperador debido a sus victorias en el Rating game sonreía ante la declaración de Rias

"Raiser Phenex, aunque mi objetivo se ha cumplido" la joven de cabello violeta de su sequito sonreía algo apenada "me volveré en el más poderoso junto con mi sequito"

Los nobles que conocían la arrogancia del joven de la familia de inmortales, les hacia un agradable sorpresa que ahora esa arrogancia tenía un foco más noble, la joven en la silla de ruedas se acercaba, vistiendo un traje negro que cubría su cuerpo

"soy Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune, mi objetivo es mostrar la capacidad que tienen las youkai y seres bestias ante todos" la joven hablaba en un tono bastante noble y no se inmutaba ante las leves risas que se escuchaban de otros nobles.

"Sona Sitri y mi objetivo es establecer una escuela que enseñe a jugar el Rating Game sin importar la procedencia del estudiante" Sona decía con dignidad

Kazuya se encontraba asombrado, mirando desde el balcón junto con Ravel phenex y otros invitados en estándares, todos ellos le igualaban en edad o le superaban por muy pocos años, pero tenían un objetivo claro en la vida, kazuya sentía envidia, él no tenía uno ahora, pensaba que tenía mucho tiempo, estos jóvenes demonios tienen milenios y ya tienen un objetivo, el joven sonreía mientras sus pensamientos eran opacados por las risas de burlas que recibía la heredera de los sitri

" _que divertido"_

" _ah la inocencia juvenil"_

" _aunque el inframundo haya cambiado mucho, no creo que aun haya espacio para sueños desperdiciados"_

"que pasa porque se rien?" issei murmuraba ante kiba

"issei kun, recuerda no todas las familias son como las de la presidenta Rias" el joven decía con una sonrisa triste.

"no se burlen del sueño de Sona-sama, realmente está hablando en serio" Saji salía en defensa ante Sona

"oye reencarnado, será mejor que sepas con quienes les levantas la palabra, Sona creo que necesitas una mejor correa para entrenar a tu perro" Zephydor comentaba mientras algunos de los nobles protestaban

"me disculpo hablare con el después" Sona inclinaba levemente la cabeza, su hermana Serafall se veia algo frustrada, mientras al lado un viejo con una larga barba gris sonreía como si hubiese visto algo interesante.

Al igual que Azazel, entre sonrisa murmuraba para si

" _muchacho creo que te gustan demasiado las entradas dramáticas"_

"OS RETO A DECIR QUIENES SOIS PARA BURLARSE DE LOS SUEÑOS DE UNA BELLA DAMA"

Sirzechs sonreía mientras con su mano con magia hacia mover los reflectores hacia el balcón de los invitados de pie en el borde se encontraba el joven con el antifaz

"acaso tenéis miedo del potencial que no está en vuestra sangre?" kazuya agradecía las clases de teatro que había tenido y el antifaz para cubrir su rostro ante la vergüenza

"quien eres que habla con tanta imprudencia?" uno de los nobles comentaba, mientras Rias cubría su rostro algo sonrojada y Raiser se veía sorprendido reconociendo levemente al joven

"yo soy" dando un salto hacia un pendón con la marca de la familia de Zephydor, con la daga dorada rasgaba la enorme tela para llegar al suelo "Phantom, aliado de aquellos que buscan su sueño con fervor".

"entonces oh phantom proteja a mi querida hermana y bríndele su fuerza en el torneo, porque si Sona lo hace muy bien no habrá criticas eh?" Serafall sonreia levemente mientras kazuya comenzaba a sudar frio no le gustaba las miradas que estaba recibiendo

"bueno supongo que es admisible, Sitri-san tiene aun piezas para usar asi que me parece interesante, propongo que le permitan pariticpar a este misterioso personaje como parte del sequito de Sona Sitri" Diehauser sonreia mientras Sirzechs se veia con algo de malicia

"cierto, será interesante si combate contra mi querida hermanita, el humano que la protege y este extraño que defiende a una chica _que no es mi hermana,_ sería un interesante enfrentamiento" Sirzechs sonreía pero kazuya bajo su máscara juraría que había escuchado algo de enojo por parte del actual lucifer, asi que haría lo mas sensato y desaparecer entre las sombras

"en ese caso acepto y nos veremos" mirando hacia Tsubaki esta suspiraba y discretamente generaba un vapor que le cubria haciéndole desaparecer

"oh que genial, será algún príncipe?, mi corazón late mucho" en el sequito de Meroune, se encontraba Kurumu se encontraba bastante sonrojada

"jojojooj que interesante" el anciano con la larga barba se ponía de pie "soy Odín, y para hacer el torneo interesante este será el premio" el hombre sacaba una caja de cristal dentro había una especie de fruta color dorado como si fuese una campana "un fruto de Yggdrasil para el ganador"

Algunos demonios estaban confundidos por la fruta, acercándose lentamente con una intensidad que hacia levemente dudar a Rias y Sona, la joven novia de issei, Stella vermillion se acercaba

"soy Stella vermillion, traeré la grandeza a mi familia, borraremos nuestro frio pasado y ganare esa fruta" la joven apuntaba hacia Odín

"je Zorra de sangre sucia, tendras que pasar sobre mi, aunque con ese cuerpo puede que te de un poco de esa fruta jajajaja" Zephydor decía mientras issei apretaba su mano intentaba moverse, pero Akeno había hecho un hechizo de Restricción

"lo siento pero, mi cuerpo y alma son para Issei Hyoudou"

"tchs que desperdicio el sekiryuutei, ja pero mejor un sucio dragón y humano reencarnado para una tipa como tu"

"bien entonces es momento de elegir, porque los ánimos están bastante intensos" Ajuka sonreía levemente un botón holográfico aparecía frente a cada uno de los jóvenes "presiónenlo y saldrá un número, o un comodín, jeje suerte"

Los jóvenes presionaban los botones, una pantalla magia aparecía frente de ellos mostrando como habían quedado los enfrentamientos, la sorpresas de algunos no se hacían esperar

"bien entonces así quedan los enfrentamientos" Serafall con una voz más animada sonreía y comenzaba a anunciar

Primer Grupo

Primer Combate: Rias Gremory Vs Zephydor Glasya Labolas

Segundo Combate: Seekevaira Agares Vs Meroune Lorelei

Segundo Grupo

Tercer Combate: Stella Vermillion Vs Diodora Astaroth

Cuarto combate: Raiser Phenex Vs Sona Sitri

"porque no salgo ahí?" Sairaog preguntaba

"sencillo, tú tienes un comodín, puedes ingresar a retar cualquiera de los ganadores de los primeros combates" Ajuka Belzebu explicaba, los demás jóvenes demonios estaban algo contentos y algunos aliviados de no tener que luchar contra Sairaog de primer lugar

Sin embargo para Sona Sitri era obvio que la elección no había sido tan aleatoria, el más fuerte no lucharía, y ella que había retado el status de los altos nobles era enfrentada entre uno de los más invictos

"prepárense mañana será en el estadio el primer enfrentamiento del primer grupo"

Los jóvenes comenzaban a alejarse mientras issei veía con ira su oponente.

Mientras kazuya esperaba que Rias no fuera a regañarlo demasiado, pero se equivocó, entre ella y Kuroka le dejaron muy claro lo imprudente que había sido

* * *

Al día siguiente el estadio estaba a punto de explotar, una enorme arena donde podrían caber más de 200 mil personas, al parecer la magia permitía resistencias anormales en las estructuras, no solo eso en todas las facciones estaba siendo transmitido el primer encuentro del torneo. En una de las graderías Ravel phenex movía una bandera con el símbolo de los gremory

"ISSEI-SAMA BUENA SUERTE ISSEI-SAMA"

"bienvenidos a todos, a este al torneo de los jóvenes demonios, aquí junto conmigo el experto analista en combate y sacred gears Azazel Grigori" el anunciador comentaba desde la cabina mientras azazel se acercaba

"jeje creo que muchos de los combates serán interesantes" el líder de los ángeles caídos comentaba "anunciare las reglas de este primer encuentro, serán algunas variables, este sera un tipo Blitz un rápido combate"

"oh y como serán la selección de luchadores?"

"se usaran dos dados de seis caras, y la suma de los valores de esos servirán para determinar las composiciones, si sacas un 4 podrás enviar aun peón y un caballero"

"ya veo experto Azazel, alguna regla adicional?"

"el Rey puede omitir el lanzar otra vez los dados para que su pieza siga combatiendo, es una lucha estratégica entre desgaste y suerte"

Rias y Zephydor se encontraban cada uno con los dados en sus manos, Sephydor lanzaba primero, los dos dados daban un 6, dándole un total de 12 puntos

"jajaj la suerte esta de mi lado Gremory" el joven de cabello verde sonreía mientras Rias movía su cabello

"ya lo veremos" la joven soltaba los dados un 5 y un 3, el total era 8

"ja mira tienes solo 8 jaja planea bien que no te servirá de nada" el joven saltaba de la arena del torneo mientras Rias caminaba con elegancia, sonriendo levemente

"tienes mi permiso de desquitarte ahora" la joven sonreía levemente

"gracias buchou, creo que no podría soportarlo más"

Issei caminaba hacia la arena, mientras del lado de Zephydor se encontraban sus 8 peones y un caballero.

"jajaj solo ese? Gremory estas sacrificándolo para ver mis tácticas? Jaja espero no muera" el joven de cabello verde reia ampliamente

"no, solo que le pedi a buchou la oportunidad de desquitarme, descuida ire venciendo tus piezas una a una hasta que solo quedes tu" issei apretaba su mano izquierda

El contador llegaba hasta 0 el combate seguiría las reglas normales, hasta que uno de los combatientes no pudiera seguir, los 9 hombres enormes que se acercaban tranquilamente rodeando a issei ese había sido su primer y último error

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER]**

Una luz carmesí envolvía al cuerpo de issei haciendo una explosión del mismo color proveniente desde su brazo.

 _ **TRES PEONES DE ZEPHYDOR SAMA RETIRADOS**_

La voz mecánica del sistema del Rating game anunciaba el retiro tan solo la explosión había logrado eliminar a tres de los sirvientes de Zephydor,

Ahora issei cubierto, las alas mecánicas parecían de un dragón se movían extenuando unas llamas carmesí que solo su presencia derretía la piedra de la arena, la armadura era similar la sensación era muy diferente de cuando lucho contra vali, más poderosa, más intensa, los espectadores estaban atónitos

"señor azazel ese es el sekiryuutei?"

"Asi es jaja increíble no sé qué hizo en esas montañas pero lo logro es un aura aún más fuerte" Azazel sonreía no le importaba mostrar el favoritismo esa pelea estaba terminada

"este es el poder que obtuve junto con Stella, te burlaste de mi novia, insultas a la mujer que amo, desprecias a mis amigos, haces inferior sus sueños " el puño de issei se cerraba "te mostrare el futuro forjado en llamas carmesí"

Ravel observaba con admiración y sus ojos abiertos algo que no olvidaría jamás.

* * *

 _Muchos compartieron mi sorpresa, ni anqué mis ojos ardieran, no quise parpadear, no quería poder ni un momento de vista aquel joven que admire tanto, aquel joven que daría todo por sus amigos y personas queridas, era el poder primera vez mostrado, obtenido por trabajo duro y emociones puras, el privilegio que tendría aquella que llamaríamos onesama y que nos apoyó, y de aquel hombre cuya leyenda siguió aun después del sacrificio de su mejor amigo, no, en honor a él fue que siguió, aquel hombre cubierto ahora en armadura carmesí, el primero y el único que siempre amare_

"mamá Ravel, ya está la cena lista, dice mamá stella que bajes" una niña de unos 7 años entraba a una habitación su cabello largo blanco como la nieve veía la espalda de un largo cabello rubio con algunas partes como espirales "oh es el libro de papá?"

"así es Shiroko, vamos" la mujer sonreía levemente.

* * *

Un golpe solo un golpe era lo que necesitaba issei para derrotar a los sirvientes del demonio insolente, uno a uno poco a poco, Rias se negaba a cambiarlo, no por orgullo solo porque sabía que issei aún no había cumplido su objetivo, así todas las piezas fueron derrotadas, solo se encontraba el demonio,

"tu, basura como te atreves"

Zephydor impactaba con magia, nada era efectivo, sus puños se lastimaban contra la armadura, issei la deshacía el hombre aprovechaba y un golpe en la cara pero era inefectivo, le había demostrado, que sin su armadura podía vencerlo, sus golpes no eran nada para el actual Sekiryuutei

"los golpes de Raiser eran mejores, no vuelvas a insultar a mi mujer" issei cargaba un puño con poder demoniaco y con llamas carmesí, golpeando al demonio en el estómago lo arrojaba hacia uno de los muros del estadio rompiéndolo y siguiendo derecho

"e, el ganador, es el equipo gremory" el anunciador decía y el público estallaba de la emoción, Sairaog en el cuarto de espera de su equipo sonreía ampliamente sus manos temblando ante la emoción de un rival digno, una batalla que pasaría a la historia, pero estaba emocionado por los demás también.

Issei se acercaba recibia un abrazo de Akeno, una felicitación de Rias, un leve golpe en la espalda de koneko, un beso en la mejilla de Asia, otro en la otra mejilla de parte de Xenovia, un apretón de manos de Kiba, admiración de Gasper y por ultimo kazuya le veia algo sorprendido

"te pasaste y mucho"

"bueno uno de nosotros va a pelear en dos equipos por bocon"

"uhggg rayos odio cuando tienes razón"

"jojo tranquilo fantasmita, te tendremos cubierto" issei miraba a una molesta Rias "tendras que arreglar con eso"

"perdón que mi novia no apruebe tanto los harems como el tuyo"

"oh ósea, que si te interesaba la presidenta, ja lo sabía desde el primer día" issei sonreía, kazuya quería abofetearse a si mismo por darle munición para molestarlo, pero no era necesario la mirada seria de Rias en su nuca le hacía sentir peor que las mil nalgadas de castigo

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

 **Bueno gente jojo algo poco ceremonioso pero había que mostrar el nivel que ha alcanzado issei, algunos dirán pero donde está el power up por oppais?, bueno recuerden aquí issei ya hizo zukulencia con Stella, así que esa parte está cubierta, además issei se perdonó a sí mismo, junto con Raynare, cosa que le tomo mucho tiempo y la ayuda de ophis, asi que barrera emocional superada y los sacred gear dependen del corazón del usuario.**

 **Demosle un hola al modo del Scale Mail: Crimsom Flame Mode, y si tiene relación a la zukulencia asi que la próxima que corone nuestro actual Sekiryuutei nuevo modo sera**

 **Bueno kazuya aunque su boca le saca de problemas, también puede meterlo en ellos, ahora su alter ego deberá luchar en el sequito de Sona, jojojojo bueno espero les haya gustado**

 **Creo que subiré las luchas de los sequitos conocidos, en fin pobre Seekvira pero es que no hay información más allá que de ella, y me da rabia es una chica con lentes que le gustan los gundams que más perfecta puede ser?**

 **El sequito adicional de la chica llamada Meroune, jejeje si hacen algo de búsqueda en google, así es XD su sequito son las chicas de Monster Musume, muajaja el crossover continua**

 **Porque sairaog no está? Honestamente un torneo para incluir una persona más, habría que hacer otros 8 y nah, además Sairaog es op todos lo saben así que porque no torcer un poco las reglas a su favor eh?**

 **Me disculpo la demora, esta semana comenzare a subir la pelea entre Stella Vermillion y Diodora Astaroth,**

 **Adelanto leve, Leone no ha dejado de hacer inteligencia al estilo Nigth Raid jojojo**


	25. Encore 24: Rompiendo X Cadenas

**DXD ENCORE 24: Rompiendo X Cadenas**

 **Saludos, aquí comenzamos el siguiente torneo del Arco del torneo de los jóvenes demonios, agradecimiento especial para dos nuevos seguidores y que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritos, espero les sea entretenida mi historia**

 **Muchísimas gracias y ahora continuamos. Me disculpo por la demora es que me llego Nier Automata y joder que juego más adictivo jajaj**

* * *

El grupo de Rias, se dirigía a su habitación de observación, era un lugar adecuado para descansar y los equipos recuperaban sus energías, al parecer las paredes estaban hechas de un material especial que facilitaba la recuperación de salud y la remoción de la fatiga

"fue un buen movimiento issei-kun, ahora nuestros enemigos no saben mucho de nuestras habilidades" Rias sonreía

"bueno realmente no pensé en eso, solo quería golpear al sujeto que insulto a Stella" el castaño se sonrojaba bastante

"ara, ara que apasionado, issei kun me haces sentir muy emocionada" Akeno lamia un poco la punta de sus dedos viéndose algo sonrojada

"ahora es el combate de lady Agares" Kiba decía pensativo

"ha de ser de un estilo táctico, pero la oponente no se sabe mucho" Koneko adicionaba

"Meroune Lorelei, si recuerdo escuchar ese apellido es una familia de nuevos nobles unos 200 años más o menos" Rias decía

"esos son nuevos?" Kazuya decía como si olvidara un dato importante

"los demonios vivimos mucho tiempo kazuya kun" Rias sonreía levemente mientras recordaba algo cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho viéndose algo molesta "deberías saberlo"

"uhg, si lo sabía solo, bueno creo que me iré beber algo jajá" kazuya nervioso se acercaba al pequeño minibar de la lujosa habitación, destapando una soda, veía algo del encuentro de Agares Vs Neptune, al parecer sería un combate en un bosque simulado

" _hola Kazu-nyan, no me busques estoy hablándote desde un hechizo"_ la voz de Kuroka se escuchaba en el oído del joven este acomodaba sus lentes, observando como los demás estaban concentrados en el encuentro

"como esta mi nekomata favorita?" el joven decía algo alegre

" _nyajajaja eso se lo dices a todas, pero me convencería si no te escuchara tan desanimado"_

"uhg de que hablas?"

" _vamos kazu-nyan, puedo sentirlo, si es por lo que la princesita gremory está molesta, solo déjala y dedícate a hacer bebes conmigo"_

El tono provocador de kuroka hacia que kazuya se atragantara un poco con la soda, haciendo una leve tos

"kazuya ni está todo bien?" Asia le miraba con preocupación

"tranquila solo es que bebí más pronto de lo que esperaba jajajaj" el joven sonreía mientras la ex novicia asentía y miraba el encuentro sentada junto con issei

"no bromees con eso kuroka"

" _no bromeo Kazu-nyan, oh eres tan perceptivo pero no entiendes el corazón de una mujer, eso es un no, no, no "_

"oh entonces porque no me enseñas oneesama?" kazuya decía en un tono de voz inocente

" _uhgg es efectivo muy efectivo, eres un niño peligroso jajá pero nope si sigues peleado con tu novia hay más oportunidad para nuestro apareamiento"_

"eso es una idea bastante descabellada" el joven sus piraba

" _ah pero no desagradable, jeje espero que me muestres algo interesante en tu pelea contra phenex, chaito kazu nyan"_

La presencia mágica en el oído de kazuya se desvanecía, al parecer kuroka había cortado la conexión, que útil es el senjutsu era el pensamiento de kazuya

Un toque en la puerta de la habitación hacia que el grupo mirara hacia la puerta, abriéndose lentamente se veía a Diodora Astaroth, entrando lentamente haciendo una leve reverencia

"buen día señorita Gremory" el joven de apariencia inofensiva hacia un saludo

"que asuntos tienes conmigo?" Rias se ponía de pie acercándose mirando al joven

"oh Rias gremory, venía a solicitar un intercambio, mis dos alfiles por Asia Argento"

El joven decía tranquilamente, issei se mostraba algo molesto, kazuya perdido se acercaba a la kiba

"ehm de que me perdí?"

"kazuya, oh eso fue mientras estabas en el teléfono, al parecer Diodora Astaroth fue el demonio que salvo Asia cuando aún estaba con la iglesia, al parecer quiere casarse con ella" el caballero de Rias le explicaba la situación al humano

Kazuya se sorprendía, pero entonces una duda aparecía en su mente, porque esperar tanto para aparecer nuevamente frente de ella, issei la había conocido y se había arriesgado de manera inmediata, las acciones de ese demonio no parecían concordar con su historia

"lo siento Diodora, pero no te cambiare a Asia por nada del mundo" la joven de cabello carmesí decía de manera firme

"entiendo un poder tan importante como el de"

"No, es porque Asia es como una hermana para mi" Rias interrumpía al siguiente en el liderazgo de los Astaroth. "es valiosa para todos y sé que estando junto con issei, con nosotros, puede ser verdaderamente feliz"

"je con un sucio dragón?" la mirada del joven dejaba de ser amable "vaya Gremory creo que juntarte tanto con vermillion ha hecho que pierdas algo de clase y"

El joven Astaroth se detenía una presión detrás de él, un frio en la nuca le hacía mirar de reojo ahí de pie se encontraba Stella mirándole de una manera muy fría, sus ojos pareciera que hubiesen perdido su luz

"Astaroth, puedo tolerar que me insultes pero no que quieras alejar a Asia de nosotros e insultar a nuestro hombre"

"jo que miedo, si estas tan segura porque no apostamos?, tu victoria por la posesión de Asia-chan"

"nunca, Asia es mi amiga y no la arriesgaría nunca" el aura de Stella comenzaba a incrementarse más, sus ojos mostraban un frio y hostilidad que incluso hacia alertar a sus amigos del club del ocultismo

"que dices Asia-chan?, no confías en tus amigos?" Diodora se dirigía a la joven Ex novicia para que tomara una decisión

"etto, yo, yo"

"no lo escuches Asia, está manipulándote para que aceptes" kazuya desde el otro extremo de la habitación decía "quiere poner una presión mental sobre Stella, para que su rendimiento sea menos que óptimo"

"humano entrometido"

"se original, muchos ya me han dicho eso" el joven de cabello negro sonreía, mientras Diodora se dirigía hacia la puerta

"nos veremos de nuevo Asia-chan" Diodora salía mientras la joven novicia apretaba sus manos algo nerviosa

"Asia-chan el debería actuar nervioso frente de ti, tú le salvaste la vida" Issei decía tomando las manos de Asia, intentando calmarla le da un abrazo, Stella bajaba sui aura hostil respirando

"descuida Asia chan confía en nosotros, por cierto felicitaciones Issei, te veías genial" Stella se acercaba dándole un beso en la mejilla

"jajá gracias, es solo que ese tipo estaba muy molesto"

"jeje, por cierto, que mala suerte Shiranami kun, la posición en la que te puso el emperador" Stella decía mencionando el apodo del campeón del Rating Game "sé que te molesta que insulten a la amiga de tu novia pero, ten más cuidado, ahora como planeas combatir?"

Stella sonreía, la expresión en el rostro de Rias era un poco más calmado, al parecer Stella había detectado la leve discusión entre ambos

"ah bueno, no hay problema Stella san tengo cubierto eso pero no puedo decírtelo seremos posibles rivales en la final" kazuya decía confiado "en la final Rias demostrara ser la más fuerte"

"jejeje bien entonces gánenle a la chica en silla de ruedas, ella será la próxima" Stella sonreía mientras se retiraba de la habitación

"Supongo que habrá que tener un ojo en ella, pero habrá que esperar la estrategia contra sairaog, Kazuya como adivinaste que Astaroth quería manipular la decisión de Asia?" Rias se acercaba al joven

"bueno fue unas de las ideas que se me ocurrió contra Sairaog" Kazuya rascaba su cabeza algo nervioso

"más allá de lo físico atacar lo mental" Rias pensaba fijamente sonriendo "ya veo discutámoslo después del segundo encuentro"

"chicos deberían ver esto" Kiba señalaba la pantalla

Al parecer el combate había terminado, un enfrentamiento de capturar objetivos, sin dejar que el enemigo los recuperara de un campo abierto, al parecer habían estado tomando objetivos uno tras otro pero de manera desconocida en un enfrentamiento todos los objetivos habían sido capturados por el sequito de Meroune, arrebatados de la base de Seekvaira

"kiba acaso fue alguien que se moviera rápido?" Akeno preguntaba el caballero contestaba negando con la cabeza

"no, de ser así, lo habrían registrado las cámaras en las repeticiones, pero nada, simplemente desaparecieron" Kiba ponía su rostro pensativo

"uhm un equipo con grandes técnicas y un integrante súper veloz," Rias pensaba "esto será difícil, gracias a issei ellos no conocen mucho de nuestras estrategias"

"si pero los videos del inframundo de nuestra batalla contra kokabiel, han de suponer un riesgo" kazuya mencionaba

"no sempai, el secreto estará revelado ahí, no hay evidencia" Koneko decía, los jóvenes entendían la muerte del Dios de la biblia no era un secreto que se pudiera ver a leguas, y el caos que se hizo en la cumbre de las negociaciones no había evidencia de ellos

"así que solo están trabajando con la información del combate contra Raiser" Gasper comentaba "ese si fue un video viral en el Maoutube"

"a todos estos porque Raiser está aquí de nuevo?, creí que ya participaba de manera profesional?" Issei preguntaba algo confundido

"petición propia pidió que su record se borrara e iniciar desde cero" Rias respondía

"querra una revancha contra nosotros supongo" Koneko decía

"uhm Issei-san vamos a las graderías, quiero apoyar a Stella en el siguiente encuentro" Isla joven novicia decía sonriéndole al castaño.

"si vamos, ah pero las personas estarán ocupándolo" issei pensaba

"ara, ara vamos al palco de la familia Gremory, de seguro no le importara a Venelana-sama" Akeno decía mientras caminaba

"si vamos Gasper-kun" Koneko caminaba lentamente empujando al joven medio vampiro, Kiba sonreía levemente y salía, dejando en el lugar del equipo a Rias y a Kazuya, la joven demonio había con su expresión dando una órdenes a sus sirvientes

"sabes porque estoy molesta kazuya?" Rias comentaba lentamente tomando las manos del joven, este comenzaba a pensar, seria por defender a Sona?, talvez era que no había pasado tanto tiempo con ella con el entrenamiento, o el cumulo de muchas cosas, una leve risa proveniente de la pelirroja le sacaba de sus pensamientos

"estas pensando muy serio, jeje te conozco se cuando haces esa expresión" Rias tomaba el rostro de kazuya le daba un leve beso y le abrazaba "estaba molesta porque pareces no preocuparte por ti"

"lo hago?"

"de no ser por la reacción rápida de Serafall-sama alguno de los guarda espaldas te habría atacado, me alegra que quieras defender a mi amiga, pero no si eso te pone en riesgo" la joven de ojos aguamarina pasaba sus dedos por el cabello del joven "no tienes por qué esforzarte tanto por nosotros, no te dejaremos"

Kazuya no se había percatado, pero Rias era más observadora de lo que le daba crédito, si no podía compartir sus dudas con aquella joven que le quería tanto, que se molestaba por el, entonces

"yo, sin kokoroyuki, ni lo que me da Azazel Sensei, que tengo Rias?, realmente me aterra no que me dejen, sino que no pueda hacer nada por ustedes si no tengo esas cosas"

El joven retornaba el abrazo posando su frente en el hombro de Rias

"kazuya-kun, no te vendas barato, tu, los humanos han sobrevivido en una época de la gran guerra, tienen potencial, tú tienes ese potencial, cree más en ti"

Rias tomaba el rostro de Kazuya en sus manos mirándole fijamente a los ojos

"solo se feliz, conmigo, con nosotros, está bien ser un poco egoísta" la joven sonreía

"lamento haber tomado una decisión tan tonta" tomando con su mano la de la joven "pero tienes razón, entonces reconciliados?"

"si me miras con esos ojos tristes como no hacerlo" Rias sonreía apretando su mano "vamos los demás nos están esperando"

Los jóvenes caminaban saliendo de la habitación del equipo hacia el palco de los germory

"por cierto, tenemos que hablar con eso de Kuroka queriendo tener tus hijos"

"ah eso jaja, creí que estabas más molesta por lo de Sona"

"nah es mi amiga no me desagrada que este interesada pero debes ser muy inteligente kazuya-kun Sona es bastante exigente en eso" Rias sonreía caminando mientras un suspiro de kazuya señalaba el hecho que debía acostumbrarse a esos pensamientos de la joven demonio

* * *

En la habitación del equipo de Stella, la joven se encontraba viendo un papel con una mirada bastante seria

"leone esto es correcto?"

"así es, confirmado, revise los alegatos y si concuerdan las fechas" Leone comentaba mientras Stella quemaba la carta

"en ese caso, solo tendremos que ir con todo no Stella-sama?" la caballero de Stella de cabello azul sonreía ampliamente

"así es todo esto con valor, enviaste el anónimo?" la joven de ojos carmesí veia a su torre

"sip, como siempre, le echaran un ojo primero ya sabes es algo difícil" la mujer de cabello rubio rascaba su cabeza un poco

"buen trabajo, entonces comenzamos?" Stella se levantaba y todo su séquito sonreía

* * *

El estadio estaba a reventar, muchos se encontraban con banderas y apoyando fervientemente al hermano de uno de los Maou, debido a las restricciones aquellos que apoyaban a Stella estaban solo en su territorio, pegado a sus televisores en las tiendas y los hogares, algunos niños se encontraban emocionados, podrían ver a la señora de sus territorios combatir.

Los rumores de la batalla contra kokabiel eran escasos y algunos sobre como la joven pudo combatir contra el emperador blanco, eran aun escasos y poco creíbles

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ESTAMOS EN EL PRIMER COMBATE DEL SEGUNDO GRUPO" el anunciador decía con emoción el público se encontra ba con ánimos a reventar, la luchas habían sido muy interesantes.

"en el lado azul de la arena tenemos al hermano de nuestro querido maou, la joven promesa conocido por sus bellezas y el segundo en esta competencia en tener su sequito completo, tenemos a Diodora Astaroth" el anunciador presentaba al joven "que opina nuestro experto invitado Azazel?"

"si el nivel de las piezas es alto, la ventaja numérica puede probar mucho, dependiendo del tipo de combate que se haga" el ángel caído decía con algo de aburrimiento

"en la esquina roja, bella y con un nombre por levantar, Stella vermillion" el anunciador decía pero el público no compartía su emoción algunos aplaudían, los niños se veían emocionados ya que Stella se parecía a la heroína acompañante del Oppai dragón pero nada más, un mensaje se aparecía enfrente al anunciador y Azazel, el anunciador se veía sorprendido y Azazel reía ampliamente

"jajaja esto se pone interesante" el caído decía

"Señoras y señores, nos ha llegado un aviso, esto es, Sera un combate de Dominación, un combate de dominación, ambos jóvenes lo han pedido y será un combate de dominación"

En el palco de los Gremory issei veia la pantalla y la arena algo confundido

"que es un combate de dominación?" el castaño preguntaba a su ama Rias se veía algo sorprendida

"es un combate directo, donde se apuestan las piezas, directamente, peones contra peones y así sucesivamente, la diferencia es que el que pierda debe ceder la pieza derrotada a su oponente" Rias se veía algo pensativa "no sé porque lo haría"

"no se puede negar?" Kazuya le preguntaba, Akeno negaba con la cabeza

"sí que te importen un poco tus piezas se puede negar, solo un poco de mal nombre" la joven de cabello negro miraba la pantalla

"por eso estoy pensando, Stella en si no tiene mucho que perder" Rias estaba pensativa

"después de lo que dijo ayer creo que sería difícil" Kiba decía "pero es lo mejor un combate frontal nos permitirá ver sus estrategias"

"vamos kiba no deberías apoyar más a Stella, es nuestra amiga" kazuya decía algo molesto kiba sonreía

"lo digo porque estoy seguro que nos enfrentaremos con ella Shiranami"

"siempre una manera elegante de comentar, bien dicho kiba"

En el centro de la arena Stella se encontraba en frente con Diodora, este sonriendo ampliamente

"no te molestara si uso tus piezas cuando me enfrente contra Rias no es así?" el joven decía en un tono bastante neutro

"jum ya veo tus intenciones, si Rias no acepta, será un golpe para su orgullo, y en dominación si te rindes estarías aceptando la derrota" Stella estaba cruzando de brazos "esto es solo una prueba si te dejaban hacer un duelo de dominación"

"oh vean la de una familia maldita puede pensar un poco más que con sus pechos me alegra, así que pequeña huerfanita espero que al menos hagas algo divertido para el combate" el joven sonreía mientras se alejaba poco a poco Stella también con la cabeza baja su cabello le cubría los ojos pero tenía una sonrisa que solo su sequito reconocía

El árbitro se acercaba y anunciando

"el combate por Dominacion arranca desde los peones, Astarioth, Vermillion alisten sus piezas para comenzar, las piezas pueden usar la promoción apenas comience el combate"

"no se contengan pueden promocionar a Reina apenas lleguen" Diodora le decía a sus Peones 8 figuras cubiertas en mantos ingresaban en la arena circular, retirándose los mantos chicas con distintos colores de cabello y peinados, pero todas algo en común con uniformes de combate parecidos al que tenia Xenovia e Irina, pero con un color verde oscuro y el símbolo de la familia Astaroth en sus pechos, el público se emocionaba

"y aquí están las 8 peones de Diodora-sama, cada una se ve dispuesta para el combate, señor Azazel sus opiniones?"

"Al parecer están acostumbradas a luchar entre ellas, se ubican de forma natural para no estorbarse entre ellas"

"y ahora el equipo de Stella, son solo dos peones y, que sucede uno está haciendo sentadillas y el otro está dormido"

El público comenzaba a reir sonoramente algunos confundidos otros descartando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban ahí

"je que broma acaso quieres perder tanto a tus dos piezas?" Diodora sonreia mientras el Arbitro levantaba su mano

"listos comiencen"

Las jóvenes se acercaban inmediatamente promocionándose a reina, corriendo daban un salto y puños hacia Xaesar, los golpes eran detenidos por una especie de Tridente con unas hijas hechas de un metal azul.

"estrategia?" el hombre de cabello largo negro le preguntaba a su ama un leve círculo mágico de comunicación aparecía con el símbolo de los vermillion

"30 segundos aguanta Xaesar"

"entendido, promoción Torre" aceptando las ordenes se movía rápidamente bloqueando los ataques de las jóvenes, las que intentaban atacar a su compañero peón en el suelo durmiendo, las alejaba con su lanza

Una de las peones con cabello violeta lograba traspasar la defensa de Xaesar, este apuntaba con su tridente este formaba una burbuja de agua que se dirigía hacia

"llamas" la joven peón incineraba la burbuja haciendo que esta explotara en una enorme nube de vapor, al parecer el agua tenía una densidad mayor de lo esperada

 _ **PEON DE DIODORA ASTAROTH RETIRADO**_

 _ **PEON DE DIODORA ASTAROTH RETIRADO**_

"espaldas a espaldas todas ahora" una de cabello corto rojo decía las 6 peones restantes se unian invocando magia de viento dispersaban la neblina dejando a ver a Xaesar,

"reviéntenlos a magia" una de coletas invocaba energía demoniaca en sus manos arrojándola hacia el dúo de peones vermillion

Izquierda derecha, desviando uno hacia el cielo, dirigiendo otro a chocar contra una de las demás magias, Xaesar movía su cuerpo para cubrir los ataques que no alcanzaba a desviar con su lanza, sus ropajes negros estaban quemados

"jeje que vas a hacer eh peón les superamos en número y uhgg" la peón era interrumpida mirando su pecho había un hueco

 _ **PEON DE DIODORA ASTAROTH RETIRADO**_

"dormiste mucho, creí que perdería" Xaesar miraba hacia atrás, de pie se encontraba Slathan, con una chaqueta roja y una camisa negra bostezaba estirándose en su mano una especie de arma que se terminaba de materializar

"lo siento sabes que mi sacred gear tarda en cargar" el joven daba dos pasos mirando a las ropas de su compañero "no te quejes ni siquiera te hirieron no hagas drama"

"sabes que Muramasa se enoja cuando arruinamos la ropa que nos hace" el joven del tridente decía

"jaja cierto, cierto, bien terminamos?" el joven disparaba con su sacred gear 3 balas que destruían las energías que les atacaban mientras discutían "es rudo interrumpir señoritas"

"eso no es ilegal?" la joven se veía molesta

"es mi sacred gear artificial, Elemental shooter, usa mi propia aura así que no lo es" Slathan sonreía mientras apuntaba y comenzaba a disparar las balas de energía

Las jóvenes comenzaban a esquivar los ataques, rápidamente intentaban acercarse, el peón de Stella no dejaba de disparar mientras retrocedía hacia el borde de la arena, pero algunas eran impactadas en la espalda

"como?" la joven miraba alrededor la neblina no se había desaparecido estaba compacta en espejos hechos de hielo, los disparos de energía rebotaban entre ellos incrementando mas la velocidad, Xaesar movía el tridente y estos hacían caer una lluvia de energía hacia las peones restantes dejando atónitos a los

"ahm réferi diga los resultados iré a dormir" el joven saltaba y caía dormido fuera de la arena

"ejem, Vencedores del primera ronda, los peones de Stella vermillion, Xaesar D Amadeus, y Slathan" el réferi levantaba la mano

El público se emocionaba ante todo pronóstico dos habían vencido a 8 personas

"al parecer esas balas de energía van muy concentradas, eso explica la poca vitalidad del peón" Azazel analizaba mientras en el sequito de Stella los jóvenes reían mientras leone

"ah casi, pero él siempre duerme así jaja" la mujer se doblaba de la risa

"rayos tendré que hacerles nuevos trajes" Muramasa sonreía mientras recibía

"oh estas emocionado?"

"claro esas chicas tienen mucho potencial será interesante entrenarlas" el espadachín sonreia mientras su hermano menor temblaba

"ohh rayos más chicas tengo que acostumbrarme pronto" Rintaro decía algo nervioso

"descuida cariño no dejare que esas se queden contigo" Kyouka comenzaba a caminar hacia la arena, vistiendo solo unos jeans y un top parecido a un traje de baño violeta

"bien Stella sama yo" la joven caballero con la máscara blanca era detenida por su compañera

"nah descuida conmigo basta" la joyería que tenia en sus manos sonaba mientras sus uñas arregladas estaban en el peto de la segunda caballera "serás nuestra arma secreta"

"el segundo combate será entre los caballeros de cada escuadra" el Arbitro anunciaba el público comenzaba a explotar de emoción, la joven de cabello azul lanzaba besos a la multitud mientras las caballeros de Diodora estaban confundidas porque solo habría una

"descuiden conmigo basta y sobra, será lindo tener unas buenas aprendices, les enseñare como vestirse bien que luzcan su belleza femenina y puedan elegir al chico que en verdad quieran" Kyouka decía mientras las jóvenes apretaban las empuñaduras de sus espadas

"woo damas y caballeros, esto es increíble la caballero de Stella vermillion, ha decidido que va a pelear contra las dos" el comentarista decía mientras las personas se sorprendían, la joven aun enviándoles besos

"crees que esto es un juego?" una de las caballeros de Astaroth se veía molesta

"saca tu espada y vamos a combatir" la segunda sacaba 2 sables al igual que su compañera

"no se preocupen por mi ataquen" la joven de cabello azul solamente sonreia

"entonces el segundo combate COMIENZEN" el árbitro anuncia y las jóvenes comenzaban a correr alrededor de Kyouka

"vas a perder" / "debemos ganar"

"porque si no sus amo les castigara?" la joven miraba las dos caballeros en un leve intento de sorpresa Kyouka movía sus manos y las detenía las dos de sus armas con sus palmas "descuiden todo terminara pronto"

Apretando sus manos insertando sus uñas en el metal este se resquebrajaba por completo dejando a las jóvenes con solo un sable

"woa que poder las caballero ha destruido las armas de sus oponentes con sus manos desnudas" el anunciador comentaba ampliamente, el público no podía más de la emoción, en el territorio vermillion muchos jóvenes con una camiseta con la foto de Kyouka celebraban

"terminare esto" la joven de cabello azul comenzaba a dar leves saltos en sus pies sus pechos rebotando "mis puños les otorgaran su libertad"

Desde el palco de la familia gremory el grupo miraba alerta los movimientos de la arena

"issei kun, Xenovia no quiten la mirada" kiba decía con un rostro serio

"jejeje no lo hago" el joven sonreía de manera pervertida

"creo que se refiere a los movimientos" Xenovia replicaba, "imagino que si salto asi issei querrá tener bebes conmigo?"

"idea igual pero significado equivocado" Akeno sonreía

"esa estrategia, Stella, no puedo creerlo, todas tus piezas son así?" Rias comentaba mientras sus demás sirvientes le veían algo confundidos

"a que se refiere buchou-san?" Gasper decia mirando a su ama

De regreso en la arena aún continuaba dando leves brincos su mirada se hacia seria y su sonrisa como si un depredador atacara a una presa suculenta

"Sensenryū Sōgageki" impulsándose hacia adelante la joven de cabello azul parecía multiplicarse decenas de ellas aparecían en frente de las otras dos caballeros oponentes, una lluvia de golpes y patadas asaltaban el cuerpo de las dos espadachines, todas las copias de Kyouka convergían detrás de las jóvenes en una sola, las dos piezas de Asaroth se caian al suelo y la luz del sistema de retiro anunciaba su derrota

"lucha, terminada ganadora la caballero Kyouka Kagamin"

"gracias queridos, y apóyenos en nuestros siguientes combates" la joven caminaba hacia donde estaba su sequito

"bien hecho estoy orgullosa de ti" Stella sonreia dándole una palmada en la espalda

"jejej Stella crees que rintaro me vio bien, mi técnica?" la joven se veia sonriendo

"no, se desmayó al ver tus pechos de vaca rebotando" Rino decía acomodando sus lentes

"uhg maldita fujoshi me tienes envidia de" leone le daba un toquecito en la cabeza a kyokua

"calma los ímpetus" la mujer león sonreía levemente activando su sacred gear comenzaba a caminar "deséenme suerte chicos"

"no la necesitas" todos decían en unísono

"pero que malos son"

Leone se ponia de nuevo en el ring, nuevamente sola, Diodora se encontraba furioso, acaso Stella vermillion se estaba burlando de el?, no importaría los siguientes enfrentamientos serian todos suyos

"lo siento soy solo yo, nuestra otra torre está teniendo problemas técnicos" el público reía mientras leone se mostraba confiada estirando sus brazos

"woo ahora una de las piezas anteriores de los vermilion, la leona destructora dorada, una de las piezas con las que Astraea Vermillion fue campeona hace unos años" El anunciador decia, algunos padres reconocían a la joven

"je ha de ser bastante vieja entonces uhg" azazel esquivaba una roca que había perforado el sitio de los anunciadores "wow esas orejas no son de adorno jaja"

las dos torres se ingresaban también a la arena mirándole algo preocupadas

"chicas se que ustedes extrañan sus vidas, y no tiene por qué seguir así, hemos recibido su petición" Leone sonreía levemente "confíen en nosotros"

las torres comenzaban a derramar algunas lágrimas, desde que habían sido expulsadas por la iglesia nadie aparte de Diodora les había querido ayudar pero tarde se habían dado cuenta de las crueldades del joven, ellas habían sido las primeras pero debían soportar y someterse ante el pero el tratamiento que recibían las nuevas les renovaba el valor, hasta escucharon la historia de Nigth Raid y como una de sus integrantes aún estaba en servicio, apostaron todo arriesgándose a ser descubiertas, enviaron una carta al territorio vermillion, después de aprender como enviar mensajes ocultos, en código y oculto con magia, enviaron una carta, una manera para poder ser liberadas de su actual amo, este Rating game era la respuesta

"ahora tengo que derrotarlas para que aparezcan en nuestro lado, no puedo dejarles rendirse" leone daba un salto a gran velocidad con sus garras impactaba el pecho de ambas participantes, la jóvenes soportaban el dolor pero sonriendo desparecían

"tu, que les dijiste a mis piezas" Diodora se levantaba acercándose a la arena furioso, leone simplemente sonreía

"nada que deba preocuparte Diodora-sama" la mujer rubia sonreía dándole la espalda, como si fuese una burla ante el, el joven acumulaba energía disparándola a la insolente torre, pero el poder era cortado en 2 por una espada dorada

"en serio Diodora?, atacando a mi pieza por la espalda?" Stella veía fríamente al joven

"je es algo de frustración, ver como mis piezas poco a poco se van, al parecer el poder individual de las tuyas supera a las mías, que te parece si hacemos un último combate, un todo por el todo" Diodora abría sus ojos se veía amenazante pero la joven de cabello carmesí no cedía

"todo por el todo?"

"asi es, si pierdes todas tus piezas incluyéndote y las que he perdido me pertenecerán"

En el palco de los maous nadie esperaba las declaraciones del joven, de ser vencedor, entonces los vermillion desparecerían para siempre con su territorio

"no creo que arriesgue tanto por un Rating game" Sirzechs decía

"es cierto de seguro se retira" Serafall mencionaba "pero la mirada de esa chica me preocupa"

En la arena Stella se encontraba sonriendo, levemente sin que Diodora lo notaba, era su oportunidad la que había estado esperando

"jooo una batalla todo por el todo, parece que estas confiado, bien entonces si yo gano, convencerás a tu hermano de retirar el ultimo sello" le joven señalaba a Diodora y luego al palco de los Maous "es mi vida me parece justo apostar algo asi"

El público estaba aguantando la respiración, Ajuka Beelzebub se levantaba del podio activando su magia para proyectar la voz

"acepto, si vences a mi hermano retirare el ultimo sello"

"Bien de inmediato, vamos" Stella sonreía ampliamente pero no era una sonrisa amable, era extraña mientras su aura comenzaba a incrementarse apretando a Leavatein, la Reina y alfiles de Diodora aparecían los 4 elevándose en el aire

"Stella-sama procure no dejar heridos" Xerath se materializaba al lado de su ama

"para eso te tengo a ti" la joven seguía con su sonrisa extraña

"como ordene" el joven movía sus manos mientras miraba al réferi "señor yo de usted me retiraría de aquí" la voz saliendo del encapuchado el árbitro observaba el poder que la joven desplegaba y se bajaba de la plataforma

"jejej realmente crees que podrás pasar de mi reina y mis barreras?" Diodora sonreía mientras alrededor de la arena se formaba una especie tubo circular de color azul

"si tienes el tiempo de castearlas BLASTER 3" Stella ponia una pose de estocada con su espada dorada "BURNING PETALS"

El grito de Stella hacia una enorme explosión de llamas que era contenida dentro de la barrera del tubo haciendo un movimiento con su espada en dirección a Diodora, las llamas formaba una especie de flor y lanzaba una espiral de llamas hacia los 4 restantes.

La reina de los Astaroth no alzaba su barrera a tiempo y esta era consumida por las llamas junto con los dos alfiles

 _ **REINA DE DIODORA ASTAROTH RETIRADA**_

 _ **ALFILES DE DIODORA ASTAROTH RETIRADOS**_

Las llamas chocaban contra una barrera de diodora el joven reía intensamente, mientras en su mano aparecía un símbolo de infinito formado por serpientes

"jajajaj eso es todo?, aunque seas una demonio de sangre pura como yo no tienes mí mismo poder jajajaja ahora desaparece" Diodora invocaba numerosas lanzas de energía que comenzaban a repeler el ataque de Stella

"tu poder?, no me hagas reír tu no conoces lo que es el verdadero poder, no conoces el peso que llevar un poder grande, no conoces el peso de las vidas de las personas que te sirven" Stella abria sus ojos y estos derramaban lágrimas de sangre mientras la parte blanca era oscurecida y sus ojos carmesí brillaban mas

"Stella-sama, nosotros retendremos la barrera hágalo" Afuera de la arena el segundo alfil de los vermillion movia sus manos reforzando una barrera alrededor de las graderías

"BLASTER 4"

Las llamas comenzaban a hacerse intensivas, rayos de energía rojo salían de la barrera azul impactando la barrera de las graderías la gente gritaba pero no se movía, el suelo de la arena se derretía, algunas partes de la gradería se resquebrajaban

"no puede ser yo tengo el poder infinito soy invencible" Diodora gritaba mientras las llamas cubrían todo

El resplandor rojo salía de entre las barreras hacia el cielo iluminando el dia del inframundo en un color carmesí

Las llamas deaparecian, stella se encontraba apoyándose en su espada, su cuerpo sangrando por todos lados, pero tenía una sonrisa que superaba su mueca de dolor, al suelo caía Diodora, mal herido varios de emergencia se acercaban y lo llevaban para ser atendido

"la victoria, pertenece a Stella vermillion" el réferi decía mientras el público estaba atónito, algunos niños aplaudían asombrados y luego todo el estadio se llenaba de gritos, los demonios respetaban y admiraban el poder y esta joven que rechazaban había mostrado el poder

"jeje jajaj JAJAJAAJA" stella solo reia mientras su séquito se acercaba para llevarla a ser curada

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, viendo desde un orbe mágico, wukong silvaba levemente

"woo eso fue bastante malo, derroto a alguien con el poder de ophis, esa oneechan es peligrosa" el hombre mono miraba a vali "porque sonries?"

"je, esa forma de poder, estaba disfrutando vencer a su oponente, no lo note mucho en nuestra primera pelea, pero ella también su sangre hierve por el deseo del combate" el actual emperador blanco cruzaba sus brazos "cuídala rival porque cada vez es mas interesante"

/FIN DEL EPISODIO/

* * *

 **Saludos lectores, wow si es difícil escribir estas batallas, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, ya verán que las siguientes serán algo mejores y un poco más largas cuídense y espero nos veamos pronto**


	26. Encore 25: Combate X intelecto

**DXD ENCORE 25: Combate X intelecto**

 **Me disculpo una vez más por la demora, y agradezco nuevamente a los nuevos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos espero no decepcionarles.**

 **Si más adelante explicare que es eso lo de Stella y su técnica el Blaster descuiden mis queridos lectores**

 **Sin más demoras aquí comenzamos**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de DxD, solo hago un montón de mezclas para que mi fic sea más interesante y no recurrir al truco de la traición que tanto abunda ahora en el fandom**

* * *

Abriendo lentamente los ojos Stella se encontraba en el cuarto de recuperación, a su lado Asia con sus manos verdes curando las heridas internas

"hola chicos, de que me perdí?" Stella sonreía mirando a issei algo serio

"porque aceptaste ese reto?, sabes que podías haber perdido a tus piezas y " issei molesto mientras que colocándose entre Stella y el se encontraba Xerath, el mago aun cubierto con sus mantos oscuros

"Hyoudou-dono, sé que es una persona especial para nuestra señora, pero no actué como si nos conociera" el Alfil decía levemente

"así es, nuestra vida es de Stella sama, si ella aceptó el reto, nuestra victoria era definitiva" la caballero con la máscara blanca decía mientras algunos del sequito de Rias se veía algo sorprendido,

Los jóvenes no mentían, sus ojos determinados y fijos delante mirándolos, hacían sorprender a la misma Rias gremory, la intensidad de ese grupo, sabía que sus sirvientes eran leales y valientes, pero esto ojos eran de jóvenes que dejarían su vida si Stella así mismo se los pidiera.

"h vamos, vamos fue una victoria y vieron nuestras capacidades jojojo que les parece eh somos fuertes?" Leone decía sonriendo mientras el humor volvía a darse normalidad

"si, son bastante impresionantes, ahora estamos a mano no Stella?" Rias miraba a la joven que compartía el color de su cabello

"ah jajaj lo notaste eh?" Stella sonreía "no puedes culparme quería enfrentarme a ti jaja"

"ara ara, Stella san cuantos secretos más tienes eh?, ese hechizo es bastante interesante" Akeno decía sonriendo

"jajaj tu eres una experta en magia, ya descifraras algo" Stella simplemente desviaba el tema así sin mas "por cierto, el partido de Sona Sitri comenzara pronto me pregunto si ese phatom se presentara"

Kazuya suspiraba mientras que Rias reía levemente mirando al joven

"será mejor que vayas Kazuya-kun, pero no olvides el traje" Rias sonreia mientras koneko mostraba el traje en sus manos doblado

"sempai, aquí" la nekomata decía sonriendo

"siento que me están haciendo burla pero bueno creo que es mi culpa por bocón no?"

"si asi es" ambos séquitos decían al unísono

* * *

Siguiendo la recomendación de kiba en uno de los baños privados del estadio se encontraba poniéndose nuevamente el traje de gala junto con el antifaz, en su mente intentando pensar proponer una estrategia para luchar sin estorbarle al sequito de Sona

"rayos en que cosa me he metido"

Despeinando un poco más su cabello negro, pensando no podría usar la kokoroyuki, la katana mostraría inmediatamente su identidad, además aunque comprendiera su capacidad de hielo, su técnica con la katana era aún muy inferior, así que tendría que usar la daga, por suerte el balance breaker estaba fuera de servicio, ahora la dificultad yacería en como vencer a Raiser nuevamente, tristemente Sona no es Rias, el poder del sequito era inferior

"bueno que sea lo que suceda" el joven salía del baño dirigiéndose hacia la sala del grupo Sitri para prepararse para el combate, encontrándose con dos personas en el camino que no esperaban

"Phenex Ravel sama, necesita algo de mí?" el joven esperaba que la magia del antifaz fuese lo suficiente para que Ravel no notara su apariencia, la joven hacia una leve reverencia de una dama de alta clase

"venia acompañando a una amiga, por favor escúchela" la joven de cabello rubio le trataba con respeto, así que kazuya pensaba que no lo había reconocido

"si son sus órdenes" el joven sonreía mientras que detrás de Ravel se encontraba Kurumu Kurono, la joven se veia algo apenada pero sonriendo con confianza se acercaba mostrando una carta

"Phanthom sama, por favor lea esto y espero tenga buena suerte en este combate"

Kazuya tomaba el sobre mientras kurumu se alejaba caminando rápidamente mientras Ravel le seguia

"oye pero si se enfrenta a mi hermano" / "ah la recibió, la recibió" / "si, dijiste que me ayudarías con una con issei sama"

Los murmullos de las jóvenes se alejaban mientras kazuya estaba de pie viendo el sobre

"wow debe ser bueno ser popular" Saji se encontraba al lado de la puerta mirando al joven con el antifaz, kazuya tocia un poco e intentaba hacer su voz igual de melodramática que la otra vez

"la admiración de una doncella es un gusto al igual que una responsabilidad" moviendo la mano de manera dramática metía el sobre en su chaqueta

"ehm si claro, Kaicho digo Sitri-sama está dentro del cuarto dando su explicación así que vamos" Saji ingresaba al lugar junto con kazuya el sequito de Sona se encontraba reunido, todos vistiendo el uniforme de Kuoh al parecer seria su uniforme de combate al igual que el grupo de Rias

"gracias ka, ejem digo Phantom por venir a ayudarnos, estábamos discutiendo una estrategia general" Sona se encontraba acercándose dándole la mano, kazuya sonreia levemente verla actuar tan profesional se daba mucho por su imagen

"y bien Sona-sama cual es la idea general contra Raiser?" Tsubaki preguntaba, la heredera de los Sitri

"Raiser nos supera en número, aun sin su hermana dentro de su sequito, la ventaja para nosotros es que muchos de sus atacantes son luchadores de cuerpo a cuerpo, todo dependerá del terreno donde nos toque combatir, estoy seguro de que no nos harán enfrentarnos frontalmente" Sona decía

"segura? Porque si es así entonces tendremos las de perder" Ruruko comentaba mientras movia algo nerviosa sus manos

"recuerden aparte de demostrar nuestras fuerzas, este torneo es algo de entretenimiento, los combates aunque emocionantes de Rias y Stella, han sido cortos y de un solo golpe, los de mas emoción han sido los de Seekvira y Meroune, así que hay alta posibilidad de que nuestro combate no sea directo" Sona decía calmadamente

Kazuya se notaba algo sorprendido, realmente no había analizado el movimiento del torneo como un interés global

El tiempo del encuentro iniciaba el cuarto brillaba lentamente teleportando a los integrantes a lo que parecía ser un restaurante, kazuya miraba alrededor reconocía el lugar, era un centro comercial, un edificio alto conocido en la ciudad de Kuoh, una reproducción mágica exacta

" _ **damas y caballeros, ahora los equipos están en sus respectivas bases, Raiser Phenex, está en el lado norte primer piso, Sona Sitri, se encuentra en el último piso lado sur, cada peón debe llegar a ese lugar para poder usar la promoción, tienen un lapso de 30 para planear sus estrategias y el juego durara 3 horas después de eso, cada equipo tiene a su disposición una lagrima de fénix que la planeación, el daño estructural masivo está prohibido"**_ una pausa leve y frente de Sona aparecía una pequeña botella " _ **el tiempo de planeación comienza ahora, los equipos no están permitidos dejar sus bases hasta que los 30 minutos hayan pasado"**_

La voz que indicaba las reglas se escuchaba y un contador mágico aparecia

"Tsubaki tu no estuviste presente en la batalla contra kokabiel, así que tu sacred gear es aún desconocido para ellos" Sona decía pensativa "desafortunadamente no tendremos mucho tiempo para planear nuestras estrategias incluyendo a nuestro nuevo aliado así que"

"creo que mi objetivo sería moverme e intentar atrapar a los enemigos fuera de posición" kazuya decía pensativo "el daño estructural nos evita que Raiser use todo el poder de su Reina, pero de seguro ella tiene el control para hacer explosiones controladas"

La joven de cabello negro corto asentía mientras se desplegaba un mapa mágico de las instalaciones

"no podemos combatirles frente a frente, afortunadamente tenemos ventaja del sitio, uhm podriasmo intentar infiltrarlos y tomarlos por sorpresa" Momo comentaba moviendo algunos cabellos blancos de su frente

"Raiser tiene un par de Nekomatas como peones, de seguro las usaran para rastrear nuestros movimientos" Reya comentaba

"seria peligroso si saben dónde esta Kaicho, debemos ser cuidadosos en movernos" Saji decía mientras miraba a Kazuya moverse entre el restaurante, viendo como el joven analizaba un vaso y acercándose a una máquina expendedora la tocaba y salía refresco "que haces?"

"solo tenía sed, quieres?" Kazuya comentaba bebiendo mientras se movia a un grifo abriéndolo

"vamos esto es algo serio, no sé porque este tipo está con nosotros podría estarnos saboteando" Saji decía algo molesto

"Saji enfócate" Sona decía seriamente mientras kazuya se hacía a su lado pasándole una botella de agua "ah gracias" eso hacia al joven peón enojarse bastante

"la reproducción es bastante fiel" kazuya decía mientras miraba el mapa sonriendo

* * *

Afuera Rias se encontraba en su balcón mirando fijamente los monitores donde se veía fijamente la joven pensativa, quería ayudar darle consejos o algo para poder balancear un poco a favor de Sona. Abriendo los ojos

"ya veo, así fue como debiste sentirte" Rias comentaba mientras Akeno sonreía

"es difícil ver sin hacer nada no?, pero observa bien a tu rival Rias" la voz de la belleza de cabello largo era serena

"vamos saji sé que tú puedes" Issei se veía decidido mientras koneko asentía

"yura-sempai es fuerte, de seguro puede contra las torres de Raiser" koneko observaba mientras en las graderías siendo animados por Ravel, los admiradores de Raiser coreaban alabos al unísono

"kazuya-nii ten cuidado" Asia decía con sus manos juntas en oración

"descuida Asia, Shiranami es recursivo, además no corre peligro" Xenovia decía mientras observaba fijamente

"tienen la ventaja de terreno, así que es un adicional para Sitri-san" Kiba decía pensativo

"seguro Kiba sempai?" Gasper comentaba mientras se encontraba sentado en su caja de cartón

"si, porque al no poder hacer mucha destrucción, Raiser no podrá usar a su Reina" El rubio explicaba

"si puedo decirte por experiencia que duelen mucho" Akeno decía cruzándose de brazos

"igual digo" Koneko asentía junto con su sempai

* * *

Los 30 minutos terminaban, los peones de Raiser salían de su base, dejando a algunos, ellos cumplirían con el proceso de rastreo, en parejas se encargarían de luchar

"esta seguro, queri ejem, Raiser sama?" Yubelluna decía apenándose un poco

"si es mejor este sitio es usar los pisos superiores para obtener una ventaja estratégica, espero que ellas cumplan las ordenes" Raiser se encontraba pensativo mientras caminaba observando el lugar

"jum asi que esto es un sitio del mundo humano, interesante pero le falta clase, aun no veo lo que Rias y Ravel le ve a este lugar" Raiser sonreía no con desdén pero una sonrisa curiosa

"puede que sean más las personas de este lugar Raiser-sama" Yubelluna sonreía levemente "espero ninguna sean derrotadas de a dos"

"no subestimaremos a nuestros oponentes, aunque sean menos" Raiser miraba hacia enfrente

En la sección deportiva dos jovencitas vestidas como maids, caminaban observando con alerta el lugar, mientras caminaban escuchaban un sonido leve viendo en dirección a ambas les impactaban dos pelotas de tenis en el rostro, reaccionando las jóvenes invocaban fuego en sus manos sin percatarse que 2 de los maniquíes detrás de ellas se movían a atacar

De un rápido movimiento con su Naginata hacia una herida que el sistema consideraría letal a una de las maids, mientras que la otra era sujetada de la cabeza, sin embargo esta reaccionaba materializando una daga de llamas apuñalando a su atacante

"Tsubasa" tsubaki movía rápidamente su arma atravesando a la peón esta se retiraba

 _ **DOS PEONES DE RAISER PHENEX ELIMINADOS**_

"uhgg rayos lo arruine" Tsubasa yura se sostenía la herida mientras Tsubaki movía su mano y comenzaba a hacer un tratamiento de emergencia

"descuida, descuida, afortunadamente el fuego sello la herida y no perderás mucha sangre" Tsubaki comenzaba a arrastrar a su amiga, se escuchaban dos motosierras, Tsubasa tomaba un bate de metal de la estantería empujando a Tsubaki bloqueaba las motosierras, usando la fuerza de la torre las alejaba

"oh lo bloqueo hermana"

"si rayos debimos prenderlas después"

Ile y Nel aparecían, al parecer el combate había sido escuchado y las gemelas habían llegado muy rápido

"tsubaki tienes que irte ahora, yo las detendré vete"

La reina de Sona solo podía asentir y comenzaba a correr, una de las gemelas saltaba intentando atraparla pero recibía un batazo en el estómago haciéndola retroceder, la gemela daba un giro en el aire y encendía su motosierra

"oh escapo, bien a jugar contigo entonces"

"no les dejare pasar" la joven de cabello azul movía el bate este crecía algo en tamaño y algo de agua comenzaba a formarse alrededor "armamento"

"oh vamos interesante nechan, vamos"

"si juguemos, juguemos"

Las dos gemelas se arrojaban contra Tsubasa, la joven movía el bate bloqueando las motosierras por arriba y luego girándose hacia abajo intentando bloquear a Nel al hacer esto movía su pierna hacia arriba con su falda moviéndose con el talón impactando la frente de la otra hermana haciéndola chocar contra una estantería llena de cascos

"auch, eso dolo estabas herida"

"soy una torre no perderé en resistencia" la joven de cabello azul anunciaba, el público en las graderías gritaba de emoción, las gemelas se agrupaban de nuevo

"vamos hermana"

"si entendido"

"armamento"/"armamento"

Las motosierras de las jóvenes gemelas se llenaban de aura de fuego desde las graderías issei miraba las pancartas que Ravel movía y luego la pantalla

"armamento?, que es eso?" issei preguntaba

"es cuando usas tu aura demoniaca para cubrir tu cuerpo o un objeto, es parecido a lo que yo uso en mi Reina de la noche" Rias comentaba "al parecer se están tomando más en serio esta batalla que con nosotros"

"me pregunto si puedo hacerlo yo también?" issei decía pensativo

"lo dudo, hay que mantener una concentración y control, e issei kun es difícil en ese sentido" Kiba contestaba mientras issei le veia molesto

"oye como que esas dos tienen más concentración que yo?"

En el palco stella tenia las manos cruzadas observando sonriendo levemente, mientras Kyouka sonreia también

"esa chica me gusta, quiero enfrentarme a ella" Kyouka decía mientras leone rascaba su cabeza

"ah pero esta en desventaja"

"jaja observa bien anciana, esta pelea es de ella" Kyouka sonreía mientras se relamía los labios "ella será una excelente presa"

De regreso en el combate, el aura de Tsubasa se hacía un poco más débil, el recibir ataques de ambas jóvenes, dando pasos alrededor del lugar

"es la hora pierde, pierde, pierde" una de las gemelas saltaba en el aire mientras la otra iba haciendo un impulso en el suelo, la joven de cabello azul sonreia, lanzaba el bate a la hermana que iba por el suelo, esta movia la motosierra para cortarlo en dos, un instante era lo que necesitaba la joven Torre para poner en marcha su plan, levantando su pierna y golpeándola contra el suelo varias baldosas del piso se levantaban

"hoaaaaaa CHESTO"

La joven de cabello azul movía sus puños con gran fuerza y una velocidad mayor a la de koneko, golpeando las baldosas estas estaban recubiertas del aura del armamento, y cada una impactaba con fuerza a las gemelas

"naaah cuando lo hizo? Iuhg" una de las baldosas le impactaba en el cuello mientras otra hermana se encontraba cubriéndose , Tsubasa había tomado otros 2 bates en sus manos moviéndolos con fuerza impactaban a las jóvenes lanzándolas hacia las ventanas estas movían sus alas

"ya veras tu"

"no ya han perdido" tsubasa sonreía mientras la luz azul del retiro comenzaba a cubrir a las gemelas

"como? Qué pero aún podemos pelear aún podemos" una de las jóvenes hablaba mientras la luz las cubría a ambas

 _ **FUERA DE LA ZONA DE COMBATE, RETIRO FORZOSO 2 PEONES DE RAISER PHENEX**_

Tsubasa levantaba la mano en victoria moviéndola hacia su costado y comenzando a alejarse del lugar antes de que los demás, afortunadamente habían logrado eliminar a 4 piezas de Raiser antes de que el descubriera su plan, todo estaba bajo los cálculos de zona

"bien ahora uh?" de entre las sombras con un bastón cubierto con llamas, era impactada tsubasa justo en su herida, enviándola hacia una ventana y retirándola de la misma manera

 _ **FUERA DE LA ZONA DE COMBATE, RETIRO FORZOSO TORRE SONA SITRI**_

"ten cuidado, ese truco también puede ser usado en tu contra, rayos llegamos tarde" la joven peon de cabello azul miraba a su compañera que re aparecía de entre las sombras con el traje de una bailarina árabe

"descuida Mira, tenemos que ganar nuestro oponente es fuerte no en poder pero en estrategia" la peon conocida como Shuriya le comentaba poniendo su mano en el hombro

"si lo entiendo, vamo, embrace the shadows" las sombras las envuelven y las chicas desaparecían como si nada, mientras una cámara les enfocaba

Desde una pantalla Sona veía las jóvenes desaparecer, habían movido su base de operaciones hacia las cámara de seguridad del edificio, al parecer Raiser phenex no sabía mucho de la cultura y estructura de los humanos, y la confirmación por parte de Kazuya de que el agua funcionaba, le permitía saber qué otras cosas funcionarían

"chicos hay dos enemigas ocultándose entre las sombras, combates tienen que ser rápidos, dos o tres minutos y busquen una ruta de escape, si pueden derrotar háganlo sino retírense" Sona decía mientras veía a Saji con Ruruko moviéndose entre el sitio de alimentos.

" _entendido, kaichou"/"si Sona-sama"_

"Sona-sama al parecer como lo predijo ahora los enemigos están moviéndose en direcciones donde no haya ventanas hacia afuera" Momo movia su cabellera blanca mientras observaba en un asiento el resto de las pantallas

"bueno eso le dará oportunidad a Ka ejem, a Phanthom y a Tomoe de moverse" Sona activaba su magia de comunicación "tsubaki cómo van los preparativos?"

" _creo un 20 por ciento, ahora poder moverme más libremente"_

"ten cuidado" Sona decía "ahora esperar"

Raiser se encontraba pensando, su plan era que en cada pareja de combatientes una de su sequito informara a Mira y Shuriya donde estaban para hacer un combate abrumador por números, pero al parecer Sona estaba usando estrategias que él no había considerado, hacer el terreno limitado solo al interior dearia muchas cosas expuestas

"movernos o no movernos, ese es el problema, si nos alejamos dejamos nuestra base disponible, pero si nos quedamos uhm, Mihae puedes hacer una restricción?" El rubio rey miraba a su alfil

"si Raiser-sama puedo poner en la entrada del lugar hechizos que dejaran inconscientes a quienes pasen" la joven en traje japonés comentaba

"bien hazlo, intentaremos reunirnos con las demás apenas terminen"

Mientras corriendo por los pasillos las nekomatas Ni y Li llegaban a un lugar de juguetes

"no vale la pena que se escondan les hemos rastreado"

"salgan peones y combatamos"

Saji y Ruruko aparecían frente a las nekomatas, estas con sus puños cubiertos de ki

"rayos ese sujeto tenía razón nos encontraron" Ruruko comentaba mientras se ponía en una posición defensiva

"debemos terminar rápido"

Saji invocaba su Sacred gear, Line aparecía, lanzando la cuerda de su sacred gear las nekomatas ágilmente las esquivaban

"eso es muy lento no nos atraparan" una de las nekomatas decía

"no les apunte a ustedes" Saji sonreía halando la línea de su sacred gear, detrás de las nekomatas dos bolsas selladas al vacío se acercaban, guiándose por sus instintos las gatas daban vuelta y con sus llamas de ki quemaban las bolsas el humo llegándoles de golpe

"jajaja no sé qué plan pero no, nos jeje jajaaj nyajajaja" Ni comenzaba a reir mientras su hermana se recostaba contra un estante también riéndose

"wow saji kun funciono" Ruruko sonreía dando leves saltos se lanzaba cargando energía en sus piernas se lanzaba golpeando a las dos nekomatas en el abdomen dejándolas inconscientes

 _ **2 PEONES DE RAISER RETIRADOS**_

"suerte que la tienda de mascotas tenía mucha hierba de gato" Saji sonreía mientras recordando quien le dijo de la hierba "rayos el enmascarado es inteligente"

"no te mermes Saji-kun, tuviste una precisión increíble" la joven decía algo apenada mientras se acercaba haciendo que el segundo peon de Sona se apenara también "vamos de seguro las otras peones ocultas vendrán rápido"

"si cierto" saji retornaba su line y comenzaba a correr junto con su compañera pero en las escaleras frente de ellos se encontraban Isabella y Xiluean

"sabíamos que intentarían moverse, así que nosotras hemos estado vigilando las escaleras" la mujer con el rostro de media mascara observaba

"ahora enfréntenos y oigan esperen" la joven de ropas chinas gritaban mientras los jóvenes corrían alejándose "no escaparan"

Sin dar una pausa ni respiro ambos jóvenes corrían en dirección de unos ventanales que daban hacia afuera

"ABOSORTION LINE" Saji se giraba dando un salto lanzaba su sacred gear en dirección de las jóvenes, ambas reaccionando ante la amenaza se movían, la línea de Vitra se envolvía en uno de los pilares

"que?" Isabella miraba la línea pero inmediatamente el sonido de una ventana romperse por las patadas de Ruruko hacia ver como los jóvenes saltaban afuera la joven abrazada de Saji mientras el usuario de Vitra pegaba a la joven a su pecho ambos desapareciendo de la vista siendo afectados por la gravedad

"idiotas se rinden?" Xiluean veía algo decepcionada las ventanas vacias como el line desaparecia"vamos Isabella"

* * *

En otro piso, kazuya se encontraba corriendo junto con la caballero de Sona, Tomoe corria junto con el enmascarado usando su velocidad, pero detrás de ellos Siris y Karlamine les seguían

"lastima no son honorables como el caballero de Rias, quédense y peleen cobardes" Karlamine decía con fuerza, Tomoe intentaba darse la vuelta pero kazuya le tomaba del brazo aun halándola

"no caigas en su provocación Tomoe, apégate al plan" kazuya miraba a la joven entre su antifaz "corta los estantes eso las retrasara"

"está bien pero no seas tan familiar me apenas" la joven desenfundaba su katana y comenzaba a cortar los estantes estos comenzaban a caer, pero las retrasaban así sea por instantes, valiosos que necesitaba kazuya, a pesar de entrenar no podía igualar los movimientos de unos demonios y menos de la pieza de caballeros, por eso agradecía el hecho de que el centro comercial estuviese muchos recovecos donde meterse

"detengámonos aquí" Kazuya se detenía mientras la joven le miraba

"que sucede? Esas dos nos van a alcanzar"

"no creo que están esperando en las siguientes escaleras, ellas y sus amigas, las que están escondidas, por eso han dejado de perseguirnos"

"y que hacemos?" le joven cruzaba sus brazos "si esperamos mucho nos rodearan las demás"

La joven tenía razón no podían quedarse, así que asintiendo kazuya levantaba la voz

"bien entonces lucharemos, uno a uno, duelo de Caballeros" Kazuya levantaba la voz

Unos segundos largos se escuchaban los pasos de la jóvenes caballeros de Raiser, Karlamine sonreía ampliamente mientras la otra Caballero les miraba fijamente

"nuestras compañeras están vigilando las salidas, asi que no crean que escaparan con sus trucos"

"descuida no huiremos" Tomoe miraba al joven "me encargare de la que luce como un caballero puedes pelear contra esa mujer, no veo que tengas un arma"

"si tengo esto" el joven vestido de traje negro sacaba una pequeña daga dorada "pero necesito un sacrificio para usarla"

Las jóvenes presentes se tensaban, al igual que el público presente, un arma que requiera un sacrificio era poderosa, ¿qué clase de sacrifico seria?, la tensión se apoderaba y el silencio se hacía evidente, en los sequitos que observaban, solo Azazel se encontraba con la mano en el rostro su boca no se veía

"son las bragas de una chica bella, asi podre usar mis habilidades" kazuya decía en un tono serio, y agradecía del antifaz cubriera su identidad y le cubría el rostro de la vergüenza que estaba aguantando

El publico estaba atonito, el palco de Rias también, la joven de cabello carmesí y ojos aguamarina no creía lo que su novio acababa de decir, mientras en el micrófono del estadio se escuchaba la carcajada de Azazel

"jaja parece que es un ladron de panties jaja, es acaso rival para el sekiyuutei que evoluciona con los pechos?" el anunciador comentaba mientras en las pantallas se veian a las 3 jóvenes bastante apenadas

"que clase de cosas estas diciendo?" Tomoe decía bastante apenada

"pero es la verdad, he convocado a un duelo honorable asi que atacarme sin mi arma solo les traería vergüenza a ustedes y a su amo!" Kazuya decía moviendo sus manos de forma dramática a los lados.

Las jóvenes estaban pensativas, al parecer estaban considerando las palabras del joven enmascarado, varios minutos en silencio Tomoe se encontraba sonriendo, la mentira de ese joven les había dado más tiempo, aunque quisieran atacarles, quedarían mal con un enemigo no armado

"está bien, yo lo haré" la que menos esperaba la joven de la enorme espada hablaba "no afectara mucho si es verdad lo que dice seremos honorables, si es mentira te acabare sin medir palabras"

Siris se movía al parecer detrás de unas cortinas que estaban en el lugar, la caballero de Sona y la de Raiser miraban fijamente a kazuya con una expresión de desagrado, al parecer la camaradería femenina sobrepasaba las rivalidades de un rating game

"listo, aquí está" la joven de cabello negro y algo de armadura se acerraba arrojaba algo hacia el joven enmascarado, este la atrapaba, al parecer la chica vestía shorts así que no le supondría demasiado problemas, a diferencia de su compañera

"siris, por querer tener un duelo honorable" Karlamine se veía con algo de lagrimas

"cállate y prepárate mejor" su compañera caballero se sonrojaba

"pervertido" Tomoe le reclamaba mientras kazuya maldecía y deseaba que fuese mentira

"tienes un buen gusto" era lo único que podía decir al ver la ropa interior de encaje de la joven

"deja de perder el tiempo o te cortare" la joven movia la enrome espada

"bien vamos ahora"

Kazuya tomaba las panties en su mano y moviendo la daga hacia ellas estas desaparecían entre un polvo de luz dorado la daga también resplandecia y el brillo hacia aparecer una enorme espada de manos dobles en las manos del joven

"ya veo el poder de la ropa interior de Siris convoco una espada poderosa" Karlamaine decía algo apenada

"ahggg basta, basta, es una espada impresionante pero no deja de lado que seas un pervertido ahora te acabare" la joven moviendo su enorme espadón hacia kazuya, este se movía por instinto escuchando a la espada como moverse a pesar de su tamaño era ligera y chocaba contra ella

* * *

En la casilla de los invitados algunos se encontraban entre divertidos y sorprendidos por la revelación de las habilidades del enmascarado, mientras un anciano de larga barba el que había ofrecido la fruta de premio se reía fuertemente

"jajaja que poder tan interesante, jaja me pregunto qué invocaría si le prestamos tu ropa interior?" el hombre miraba hacia atrás, ahí una joven de cabello plateado con una armadura de combate que revelaba su cuerpo se apenaba pero seguia con su mirada estricta

"odin-sama, por favor comportese esta dando un mal ejemplo, ademas nunca le daría a un desconocido enmascarado" la joven comentana

"si vez por eso no consigues novio Rossewisse, no te arriesgas nada" Odin decía haciendo que la joven valkira algunas lagrimas

"pero es que es hggg" la joven soportaba mientras algunos le tenían pena

En el palco de la familia Gremory, Issei se encontraba riendo

"wow kazuya sempai, increíble" Gasper miraba con admiración la pantalla

"oh eso explica, porque no quería decirnos que aprendió en su entrenamiento jajaj" issei se sujetaba el estómago respirando agitadamente de la risa

"realmente tiene un poder así" koneko se veía bastante descorazonada mientras Akeno sonreía levemente

"ara, ara al parecer Azazel le ha jugado una buena broma a nuestro querido kouhai"

"tendré que hablar muy severamente con ese ángel caído" Rias se veía bastante molesta

"uhm me pregunto si las mías conseguirán una espada así de grande, quiero poner a prueba a durandal" La joven de cabello azul observaba el combate

"creo que no debe ser eso lo que te preocupara jaja" Kiba decía observando el encuentro "pero es extraño mover ese tamaño debería ser más pesada"

* * *

De regreso en el combate, kazuya recordaba porque le había entregado la responsabilidad de koneko de luchar contra Sirirs, la joven golpeaba fuerte su espada se movía con precisión, pocos movimientos repentinos pero cada uno con potencia que le hacian tener toda su fuerza solo bloquear uno. Mirando en diferencia Tomoe se encontraba con gran velocidad intercambiando golpes con Karlamine, la katana del caballero de Sona se encontraba chocando contra la espada de llamas de la joven

"no te distraigas" la voz de Siris hacia reaccionar a kazuya, esta golpeaba con fuerza la espada enorme que tenía kazuya en sus manos haciéndola enterrar en el suelo, la joven con sus botas de armadura la pisaba para evitar que la volviera a usar

Ambas manos en la empuñadura, la única opción que tiene es retirarse, pero le alcanzare, está en mi rango no puede defenderse, es mi victoria, esos pensamientos llenaban la mente de la caballero, movía su espada con fuerza

" _Shiranami, recuerda que un oponente que cree que gana, tendrá aberturas fáciles de explotar, el secreto es crear tú mismo una abertura para que puedas aprovecharla, eso practicaremos estos días"_

La voz de yuuto resonaba en la mente de kazuya, quizás el podría esquivar y aprovechar la abertura con su enorme velocidad, issei podría desequilibrar a siris con su enorme poder, pero kazuya no era ellos, en su naturaleza no estaba la velocidad, ni el poder, su fortaleza estaba en la táctica, las armas de Fafnir, el dragón le había pedido pantis por sus tesoros, sin embargo el dragón le decía que el arma se parecería mucho en las características de la dueña, la joven era una caballero, que significaba velocidad, pero tenia gran fuerza tambien por eso el tamaño enorme sin embargo la velocidad no estaban representadas en esa arma, moviendo las manos en la empuñadura, esta hacia un sonoro click al ser movida la empuñadura como si fuese un perno.

Kazuya daba un paso atrás, Siris esperaba eso, pero porque no soltaba la empuñadura de la gran espada, porque la empuñadura se estaba alargando, no lo era

"una espada?" la joven solo podía ver intentando bajar su arma para finalizar bajándola al mismo tiempo que el enmascarado empalaba a la joven

"je…te falta aún técnica pero lo hiciste bien" la joven sonreía mientras las luces del retiro del rating game le cubrían

"jeje no fue lo suficiente" una herida diagonal en el pecho le hacía retroceder a kazuya, no era letal pero la pérdida de sangre pronto le haría retirarse tomando la espada la lanzaba tambaleándose hacia una pared, la pelea entre Tomoe y karlamine aún estaba sin decidirse

 _ **CABALLERO DE RAISER PHENEX RETIRADO**_

"luchaste bien, lastima no poder enfrentarte" isabella se acercaba el joven sonreía mientras movía una mano a la pared

"si pero es hora de la fase dos" Kazuya moviendo la mano sonreía y halaba una pequeña palanca, unas alarmas sonaban y el agua comenzaba a caer el sistema contra incendios se activaba en el edificio y el retiro de kazuya se daba

 _ **PEON DE SONA SITRI RETIRADO**_

Viendo por la pantalla Sona miraba mientras asintiendo movía su mano hacia su oído

"Tsubaki ahora"

Las gotas de agua comenzaban a brillar alrededor, Tomoe enfundando su espada daba un salto hacia atrás y muchas de ella aparecían por todos lados, no era eso, todo el edificio había sido cubierto como si de espejo se trataran.

* * *

Abriendo los ojos lentamente kazuya se encontraba aun con el antifaz, a su lado se encontraba Asia, con issei, y en sus piernas Kuroka, convertida en gato

"hola chicos, de que me perdí?"

"kazuya-nii estas bien, me alegra esa herida se veía fea" Asia decía sonriendo con tranquilidad

"Kaichou gano, quien diría que aprovecharía el límite del tiempo y a Saji promocionado en Reina para ganar por puntos" Issei decía pensativo mientras observaba a su amigo sonriendo "lo sabias eh?"

"bueno supuse que como tu y Draig, el sacred gear de saji se consideraba parte de su cuerpo, así que saltar por la ventana hasta el primer piso, entrar por la ventana donde estarían Raiser después de moverse no lo retirarían, y promocionándose a Reina con 4 peones le daría muchos puntos al terminar" Kazuya decía simplemente la gata en su regazo se reía al ver la sorpresa de sus compañeros

"nyajaja ah Kazu-nyan eres muy listo, debiste ver la cara de Raiser al enterarse que los peones de So-tan se habían hecho Reinas bajo sus narices" la gata sonreía levemente

"bueno no fue un plan complicado, suerte que Saji tuvo el valor de hacerlo y Sona de utilizar los detalles" Kazuya decía sencillamente. "asi que nos enfrentaremos a Stella eh?"

El silencio de sus compañeros era inmediato y eso no le daba buena espina

"ehm…. No Kazu-nii, Sairaog Bael, uso su derecho como comodín, y se enfrentara a ustedes la otra semana en una semifinal especial" Asia decia tímidamente

"tienes mala suerte kazu-nyan" Kuroka era lo último que decía mientras el joven ponía sus manos en las cienes "pueden ir a buscar a Rias-chi yo cuidare de Kazu-nyan"

"bueno si tu lo dices, vamos Asia, buchou se pondrá contenta de que kazuya está despierto"

Kazuya suspiraba quitándose el antifaz viendo que sus ropas eran las que tenia antes, una leve nube de humo con un sonido de poof llamaba su atención y nuevamente kuroka en su forma de nekomata vistiendo su kimono negro

"descuida Kazu-nyan te traje sin que supieran así el misterioso phantom desaparecería" kuroka sonaba bastante alegre, kazuya sonreía sentándose cuando sentía un golpecito en la frente "no vuelvas a hacer eso"

"auch…. Kuroka por, auch basta no me golpees en el brazo" kazuya sobaba su brazo derecho que había sido golpeado la nekomata le veía seriamente

"kazuya, porque estabas sonriendo, acaso te estaba gustando combatir?" la nekomata le veia seriamente el joven le miraba a los ojos ámbar suspirando

"no, aterrado estaba, pero pude sin la ayuda de issei, o de Asia, pude vencer a una caballero"

"se mataron mutuamente" kuroka decía cruzando los brazos sobre su voluptuoso pecho

"si pero bueno, siento que estoy avanzando poco a poco con mis mismos pies, no lo disfrute, pero sonreía porque estoy avanzando y uhm" el joven se apenaba un poco "me has elegido, no puedo mostrarme débil ante t uhgmmm" unos labios silenciaban a kazuya después de unos minutos Kuroka se separaba mientras relamía sus labios después de haber besado a kazuya

"rayos como puedes decir cosas tan cursis con esa cara tan seria, me obligaras a que te tome y nos apareemos aquí mismo" la nekomata decía sonriendo mientras un aura roja se elevaba

"oh claro hazlo quiero ver como lo consigues" el aura de Rias gremory era muy intensa la nekomata se reía alegremente

"no te tomaba por voyerista princesa, nos vemos en casa" usando magia la nekomata desaparecía en el aire

"uhgg es una molestia, kazuya kun, veo que estas bien" Rias decia normalmente, pero kazuya sabía que cuando su novia agregaba los honoríficos estaba enojada, levantándose abrazándola

"perdón se que no debió gustarte verme herido"

"le reclame a Sona, por ese riesgo, estaba molesta, pero ella me dijo que pensaba en ganar por su sueño" Rias se veía molesta "y rayos, realmente entiendo, que llamaras la atención para que sus peones y su Reina hicieran ese hechizo y obtención de puntos, me pregunto si podría yo hacer lo mismo"

Kazuya recordaba en su mente la estructura del plan, sería lo mismo intentar distraer a las fuerzas de Raiser, ignorando a Tsubaki lo suficiente para que ella pusiera un sello mágico en cada piso y activar su sacred gear, por lo normal podía usarlo para devolver el ataque duplicado a su enemigos, pero después de la invasión en los tratados de paz, pudo desarrollar la capacidad de crear un laberinto de espejos, siempre y cuando hubiesen superficies reflejantes, al activar el sistema de incendios el agua las gotas eran el mejor reflector, el resto era solo esconderse para ganar tiempo

"después de mi actuación en la reunión, creo que yo era la ficha más lógica, la segunda seria Saji" Kazuya comentaba algo apenado "Rias no eres una mala rey, se que pensaras las estrategias necesarias para vencer sin poner en riesgo e incluso abandonarías el chance de victoria"

"pero, podre hacerlo? Después de declarar mi sueño, yo" la joven de cabello rojo era silenciada por el beso del joven

"lo se, sé que podrás, eres la más fuerte a mis ojos" kazuya sonreia

"bien pero aun estoy molesta, por eso de las pantis, y lo de kuroka, así que tendrás que llevarme a una cita esta semana" Rias decia tomando del brazo al joven

"segura,? Es decir los oponentes" kazuya se detenía "aunque no hemos tenido una cita desde lo del ramen"

"jaja no puedo creer que recuerdes eso" Rias sonreía ampliamente, "será mejor que descansemos, solo hemos entrenado todo el tiempo, así que un par de días no harán daño"

Kazuya sonreía levemente caminando junto con Rias en el pasillo se encontraban con el anciano de barba larga, el anciano le miraba fijamente con el ojo descubierto, luego reia

"jajaja muchacho veo que te gustan las de pechos grandes, tienes buen gusto" el anciano reia fuertemente mientras detrás de el corriendo le alcanzaba Rossewisse

"Odin-sama deje de acosar a la hermana del maou, lo siento a veces odin-sama no sabe su estatus" la joven valkirya se disculpaba.

"ah eres muy mandona por eso no consigues novio, mucho gusto muchachos soy Odín, esta chica es mi guardaespaldas Rossewisse, tiene tantos años de soltera como de edad" Odin comentaba haciendo que la joven se pusiera tiesa, estirando su mano hacia kazuya

"ah mucho gusto señor" el joven le daba la mano, Odín sonreía continuaba caminando

"sigue mostrando potencial muchacho, no todo son sacred gears y poder demoniaco" el anciano se alejaba junto con su valkirya la joven secándose un poco las lagrimas

"wow, le di la mano a un dios nórdico" kazuya sonreía

"creo que él sabe que eras tu el que estaba en el enfrentamiento" Rias decia "Odin y Zeus han sido los dioses que más han apoyado el tratado de paz, esperaban solo la oportunidad de unirse"

"me parece bien, mientras seamos más que la Khaos brigade" kazuya sonreía mientras caminaba con Rias tomándole del brazo

* * *

Mientras en su mansión, habiendo despachado a todos sus sirvientes, sin siquiera ver los combates Diodora Astaroth se encontraba destruyendo los muebles arrojándolos por todos lados chocando contra las paredes, ahora ni siquiera podía desquitarse con su sequito

"maldita, maldita Vermillion, voy a destrozarte y a violarte maldita me pagaras esta humillación, iba a vencerte, luego todos hasta el inútil de Sairaog perra me arrebataste mi destino"

"woo que destrozo, sabes te ayudaremos solo si haces una cosita en el momento adecuado, solo ten paciencia, así no perderás" una voz femenina alegre se escuchaba de entre las sombras,

"YO NO HE PERDIDO, solo necesitaba un poco más solo un poco más" el rostro de Diodora se retorcia

"si te calmas te daremos más, solo tienes que ser paciente" la voz decía "solo tienes que ayudarnos a vengarnos, un héroe no muere sin ser vengado sabias?"

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

 **Bueno gente, un poco atrasado pero cosas en la vida personal me retrasaron la escritura amargándome, pero ya está todo bien puedo seguir.**

 **Me alegran los nuevos seguidores que deciden acompañarme en esta ruta de mi fic, espero ser merecedor de sus lecturas.**

 **Cuídense y nos veremos pronto**


	27. Encore 26: Día X Noche

**DXD ENCORE 26: Día X Noche**

 **Para apaciguar dudas jajaj mas de todo de Alexsennin, no kazuya no le quitara a Rossewisse a Iseej calma, y lo de la importancia bueno ya se verá más adelante**

 **YasuoKashida: realmente hay muchos personajes op, y no sería divertido tener un personaje con poderes iguales a los del protagonista por eso no hice op a Kazuya, bueno eso porque no tengo la habilidad suficiente para hacer un personaje OP interesante**

 **Bueno gracias una vez más, el prólogo de Encore tiene 1000 visitas ya wow gracias a todos, a los 19 que están pendientes y demás gracias**

 **Y para responder una pregunta, si exactamente la espada que uso kazuya en el combate anterior está basada en la espada de Ludwig de bloodborne me encantan esas armas**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de DxD solo de Kazuya y eso porque kuroka me está haciendo firmar algún documento extraño x.x manden ayuda**

* * *

 **DXD ENCORE OPENING 3: RAISE YOUR FLAG**

 **5 segundos de instrumental:** varias sombras aparecían en un campo oscuro de diferentes tamaños y peinados y genros se podían identificar en sus siluetas

 **Raise your flag:** una mano tomaba una bandera y esta se encendía en un color carmesí otras banderas de color azul, blanco, rojo dorado y dorado se levantaban

 **koe no kagiri, koe no kagiri:** dando un paso Rias detrás de su sequito se iluminaba el campo cargando la bandera carmesi con el símbolo de los gremory

 **koe no kagiri sakende:** Stella caminaba junto con Sona, Sairaog y Meroune al campo cada uno cargando una bandera de diferente color

 **kitto itsuka itsuka dokoka:** el estadio mostraba a Ravel junto con Mizore y Kuroka animando al publico, todos moviendo campartas y banderas de diferentes sequitos

 **yume o mi tsudzuke samayō:** issei al lado de kazuya chochando su puño con el de kazuya en símbolo de amistad

 **Under the pressure, you are waiting for direction:** se ve el sequito de rias la joven hablando, kiba alistando una de sus espadas, asia rezando

 **Going on a road without your mind:** Sona frente de un tablero explicando unas cosas a sus sequitos y lanzando una tiza hacia saji que habia quedado dormido

 **All misleads they give ignoring our decisions:** Sairaog levantándose junto con su sequito mostrnado una enorme aura blanca cubriendole

 **Killing yourself your soul we have inside:** Stella mirando un pendiente con las fotos de sus padres lo apretaba viendo con furia hacia adelante

 **Agaki tsudzuke taore kujike:** Issei se acercaba al sequito de Rias mientras todos le recibían felicitandole

 **Hai agatte hashiri tsudzukete:** el sequito de Stella se encontraba comiendo mientras todos dormidos Rino y Kyouka chocando sus cabezas molestas una con otra mientras Stella solo suspiraba

 **Owarinaki yume no ma to ma:** Meroune caminando con su Sequito este se encontraba arrastrando la silla sonriendo y charlando entre todos

 **We can struggle and muzzle** : Sirzechs acompañado de Michael y azazel sonriendo viendo la arena

 **the world before it fades away:** una silueta sonreia de manera maligna acompañada de un lobo con muchos enemigos en la

 **Raise your flag:** Kazuya corriendo con la bandera de los gremory hacia la batalla todos siguiendole

 **koe no kagiri** : Issei en balance breaker aterrizaba frente a kazuya levantando escombros

 **koe no kagiri:** issei comenzaba a golpear a numerosas siluetas que se le acercaban mientras se veian que eran peones promocionando a difentes piezas

 **koe no kagiri sakende:** Kiba invocaba numerosas espadas mientras esquivaba lanzas de hielo tomaba una transformándola en una espada y atacaba

 **kitto itsuka itsuka dokoka:** Koneko se encontraba esquivando balas mientras Asia soportaba un puño gigante con su escudo repeliéndolo

 **tadoritsuku to shinjite:** akeno y rias volando lanzando magia destructiva mientras Rino esquivaba los ataques y Rintaro movia una roca bloqueando los relámpagos de akeno

 **Come on and raise your flag:** Kyouka se encontraba dándole un puñetazo a un león dorado derribándolo

 **So just raise your flag:** kazuya esquivaba la embestida de un corcel blanco, mientras saji le sujetaba con el line

 **nando kujike mayoedo:** Stella acercándose a Sairaog con su espada desenfundada

 **iki no kagiri :** Issei acercándose con su balance breaker su aura se incrementaba

 **tsuzuku kagiri:** Sairaog cargaba su aura dorada

 **yume o mitsuzuke samayou:** los 3 saltaban al cielo haciéndose luces de los mismos colores de sus auras chocando la explosión cubría todo solo una bandera con el símbolo DxD se levantaba mostrando a todos los participantes del torneo iluminados por el amanecer

* * *

 _Veo el campo de flores blancas, al igual que la luna llena en ellas, siento paz, tranquilidad y felicidad, el viento sopla, escucho pasos detrás de mí._

" _este mundo, no es perfecto, pero es hermoso, he visto sonrisas, lagrimas, diversión y tristeza, tantas cosas por experimentar, no entiendo quién quiere destruirlo por ambición, pero me gusta lo que me muestras, y quiero que sigas mostrándomelo, hermano, muéstrame más cosas, vive más, por ti y por mi"_

 _La voz suena alegre, la reconozco, antes no sonaba así, sonaba distanciada, sin interés, ahora tiene emoción, la recuerdo pero no sé de donde_

* * *

El sequito de Rias se encontraba desayunando en la mesa, los padres de la joven no se encontraban mientras se encontraban viendo la prensa sobre los primeros encuentros

" _bueno es malo perder, pero he aprendido algo más sobre los rating games, así que agradezco a mis seguidores y a mi rival"_ Raiser comentaba mientras el reportaje seguía

"aun me sorprende que Raiser hubiese sido vencido así" Issei comentaba mientras comía

"Lo que deberías pensar es que habrían hecho en esa situación" Azazel comentaba con un pedazo de fruta en su tenedor "que habrías hecho con las limitaciones"

"uhmm difícil, mi balance breaker podría destruir ese laberinto de espejos pero también podría destruir el entorno" Issei estaba pensativo

"habríamos tenido que Re agruparnos, y buscar los puntos débiles de la barrera" Rias decía pensativa

"somos un grupo muy frontal" Xenovia comentaba mientras Azazel asentía

"es bueno saber sus debilidades, son susceptibles a los ataques de tipo counter, aprovechar su fuerza contra ustedes mismos" Azazel miraba la pantalla que estaba elevada en la mitad de la mesa "aunque bueno si tienes poder para romper los counter puedes hacer eso" el líder de los caídos señalaba la pantalla

" _Señor Bael porque decidió hacer un triple combate en la semifinal?"_

Un periodista aparecía en la pantalla moviendo el micrófono hacia Sairaog, el joven sonreía

" _claro deseo mostrar un gran combate, y considero que esta es la mejor forma, Bael, Vermillion y Sitri, poder, técnicas todo en uno, sé que les encantara"_

Rias hacia desapareceré la pantalla mientras azazel reía levemente

"ese chico Bael, es bastante listo, negó el tiempo límite en un combate y la limitación de escenario al retar a dos sequitos" Azazel decía simplemente

"pero eso no le pondría en desventaja? Es decir serian dos sequitos contra el suyo" Kiba preguntaba pensativo

"no creo que diera ese reto sin tener una clara ventaja, después de todo observo ambos en la lucha" Akeno opinaba mientras hacia una señal con la mano y una de las mucamas retiraba su plato

"quizás, también puede ser para demostrar su poder, después de todo debe demostrar fortaleza como heredero de los bael" Rias decía comprendiendo la situación de Sairaog, no había nacido con el poder de la destrucción, por eso muchos le miraron con poca importancia

"Por cierto y donde esta Shiranami, quería regresarle la daga" Azazel mostraba la daga mientras

"sempai está aún durmiendo, se demoraron" Koneko mientras veía con desconfianza a Azazel "usted hizo eso de la ropa interior?"

"ah que pena kazu-nyan no podrá pedir la mía porque yo no uso" Kuroka decía mientras su hermana se sonrojaba, issei se apenaba mirándola detenidamente y Rias suspiraba algo molesta

"jajajaja no para nada, digamos que Fafnir es un dragón peculiar" Azazel decía algo nervioso

 **[Pobre fafnir perder su honor por pedir ropas de prendas de las hembras, tienes mucha suerte compañero todos me conocen y temen]**

Issei escuchaba la voz desde su brazo izquierdo el castaño sonreía ante el tono orgulloso de Draig

"jaja cierto compañero"

"etto, Azazel sensei, quería preguntar, que es el oppai dragón, escuche eso en los anuncios de ayer cuando se referían a Kazu-nii" Asia preguntaba mientras la sonrisa de Azazel se hacía algo burlona

"oh bueno es por esto" Azazel hacia aparecer la pantalla mágica de nuevo y mostrando un canal.

* * *

Kazuya lentamente bostezaba abriendo los ojos, los exámenes de la noche anterior y las preguntas exhaustivas de Azazel le habían hecho acostarse tarde, eso y las llamada de su señora madre y padre, aun disfrutando de sus vacaciones estaban preocupados por el, por suerte la recomendación de dejarlo solo había sido escuchada por Rias y Kuroka, no que le desagradara pero ambas chicas competían por el territorio de tenerlo cerca haciendo que durmiera muy apretado entre las dos. Viendo su teléfono celular el motivo que lo había despertado, moviendo para contestar con una voz aun dormido

"uhgm…Shiranami, kazuya al habla, deje auhmm su mensaje después del tono" el joven bostezaba en la mitad mientras buscaba sus lentes

" _no he escuchado la primera máquina que responda con un bostezo Kazuya"_

Una voz femenina se escuchaba, el joven parpadeaba un par de veces

"Aika?, uhmg como van tus vacaciones?, milagro que llamas tan temprano"

" _oh me reconociste aun casi dormido, me haces latir el corazón, nada solo quería saludar, y no es temprano son casi las 9 am"_

Kazuya revisaba el reloj en su celular que aún tenía la hora de Japón

"uhm cierto, pero son vacaciones déjame en paz, mis padres no están así que puedo aprovechar" el joven de cabello negro no pensaba

" _ah? En serio, te quedaste solo en casa? Ah que mal Kuoh esta solo muchos viajan, ando aquí en el campo con la familia"_

"oh eso suena divertido, toma fotos" el joven estiraba su cuello mientras veía la puerta la maid de cabello violeta y antifaz

"kazuya-sama desea el desayuno en la cama, tenemos desayuno occidental con huevos y tocino?" la joven mucama le preguntaba, el joven aun dormido no podía concentrarse en dos situaciones a la vez

" _uhg es problema, soy la niñera oficial de mi hermanito, pero bueno al menos puedo nadar un poco, así estrenar mi traje de baño es obligatorio en verano, quieres verlo?"_

"si me encantaría, suena delicioso" kazuya olvidando tapar la bocina de su celular respondía "aika?"

"ya _veo, bu-bueno entonces en la noche que no me molestan hasta luego kazuya kun"_

El teléfono se colgaba mientras kazuya se veía algo confundido, estirándose un poco recostándose en la almohada nuevamente sintiendo dormirse de nuevo

Aika colgaba mientras un rubor cubría su rostro y se recostaba sobre el futon que le habían asignado sus familiares tapando su cara con su almohada

"ahg que poco delicado eres shiranami, uhg pero no, calma Aika no puedes desfallecer ahora demuéstrale a ese virgen de lo que estas hecha"

"neechan vamos a salir ya" la voz de un niño se escuchaba afuera del panel

"si, si ya salgo" la castaña intentaba calmarse y tomando sus lentes se levantaba

* * *

Kazuya bajaba las escaleras de la mansión, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa roja suelta se acercaba al grupo que estaban en una de las salas, issei se encontraba acariciando su mano izquierda como si consolara a un gato junto con Asia, pero no había nada en sus manos solo un leve resplandor verde donde debería estar la joya del sacred gear, mientras Kuroka, Akeno y Azazel sonriendo ampliamente y Rias con resignación en el rostro

"ehm,,, de que me perdí?" el joven acomodaba sus lentes

"kazuya sempai, no sabía que había un show dedicado a issei sempai, increíble es muy popular y veo porque" Gasper se acercaba contestando al joven de cabello negro

"oh así que ya se enteró de la serie?"

"ahgg, ahora draig está deprimido, está llorando literalmente" issei suspiraba amargamente mientras Asia continuaba

"vamos Draig-sama todo estará bien aun con eso sigue siendo un dragón fuerte que nos ha ayudado mucho" la joven ex monja decía con una sonrisa amable en sus labios

"nyjajaajaj ay kazu-nyan debiste ver sus caras" Kuroka se encontraba sentada al lado de koneko

"y bien que, haremos hoy, perdón por no acompañarlos realmente alguien pregunto muchas cosas anoche" kazuya miraba a azazel

"jaja muchacho no te quejes, para una primera prueba de combate te desempeñaste bien, solo ten más cuidado en un combate real puede que no tengas a Asia cerca" el Caído decía mientras kazuya se tensaba un poco, el prospecto de una batalla real donde arriesgara su vida aun le hacía algo nervioso

"bueno chicas, nos vamos?" Rias se levantaba mientras las jóvenes presentes lo hacían, kuroka asumiendo su forma de gata, el rostro confundido del joven le hacía sonreí a akeno

"ara, ara, será una mañana de chicas, descuida kazuya kun, aun tendrás tu cita con Rias" Akeno sonreía mientras su amiga se apenaba y el grupo de chicas desaparecía

"sugiero que hagan lo mismo, a veces los hombres necesitamos pasar tiempo entre nosotros" Azazel decía mientras se levantaba "de seguro Odín ya se le escapó a su guardaespaldas nos vemos" el ángel desaparecía en un hechizo de luz

"bueno y ahora qué?" Issei decía

"jeje puedo sugerirles algo?" Kiba decía sonriendo mientras Issei, gasper y Kazuya se miraban entre si asintiendo sin saber qué hacer.

La mañana era bastante brillante, se escuchaban a los niños jugar en el parque, algunos se encontraban detenidos viendo en una reja cerca de una pequeña cancha de baloncesto, el sonar de rebotar de un balón

"a la izquierda" la voz de kazuya se escuchaba

"no es a la derecha" issei contestaba ambos chocaban entre ellos y pasando al lado de ellos kiba los esquivaba anotaba

"si, bien hecho kiba-sempai" Gasper vestido con pantalón corto deportivo y una camisa azul con adornos le chocaba la mano "creo que con esto ganamos"

"ah ah no es justo kiba es muy rápido, y ni idea que gasper era tan bueno en esto" Issei se quitaba el sudor de su frente mientras estaba sin camiseta

"ah no puedo más, realmente no imaginaba que te gustara el baloncesto kiba" kazuya sentado en el suelo miraba como el joven rubio le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantar "gracias"

Los 4 jóvenes del grupo gremory habían decidido jugar algo de baloncesto en un parque algo alejado de la mansión, separándose en dos equipos siempre issei con kazuya y Kiba con Gasper, al parecer la agilidad del caballero de Rias era más allá de lo esperado, aunque en los primeros 4 partidos había dicho que no estaba usando sus habilidades de la pieza

"no es nada, realmente es interesante, donde debes tener habilidad en tus manos y piernas" kiba decía sonriendo

"no has pensado en ingresar en el club de baloncesto de Kuoh?" issei preguntaba mientras el joven sonreía

"no hay club masculino tristemente y bueno el club del ocultismo toma mucho tiempo" Kiba, sonreía mientras veía como más chicas y chicos se acercaba "ese es otro problema"

"supongo que hordas de fans serian peor no?" kazuya comentaba kiba reía levemente junto con Gasper "issei?"

"uyhm nada solo pensaba que es lástima que kiba no pueda mostrar este talento en la escuela" el castaño sonreía y kazuya se ponía sus lentes viéndole de manera sospechosa

"uhm no estas celoso por la atención, sabes has cambiado issei que sucedió?" kazuya le preguntaba

"es cierto aunque issei kun sigue siendo pervertido no ha hablado con celos" kiba le decía mirándole fijamente

"ah bueno jaja es madurez compañeros quizás algún día ustedes lo entiendan" issei decía mientras se veía orgulloso,

"woo issei sempai dice cosas buenas de vez en cuando" Gasper comentaba mientras issei le sonreía

"uhmm sospechoso como que el madure…. Oh… no puede ser tú, tú ya" kazuya decía tomando los hombros del castaño, el actual sekiryuutei miraba hacia otra dirección apenado como si confirmara las sospechas de su amigo

"oh son los sirvientes de Gremory" una voz entre las personas dos personas se acercaban

"ah Xaesar-san y Alice-san, buenos días" Gasper saludaba haciendo una reverencia las dos piezas de Stella se encontraban vestidas con ropas deportivas largas,

"buen día, veo que están jugando, que tal si hacemos un partido eh?" El joven de cabello largo negro sonreía

"uhm solo si no están muy cansados claro está" Alice decía entre su máscara blanca

"nah está bien fue un buen calentamiento" Kiba decía sonriendo

"auch me siento herido, no le servimos ni para calentar" kazuya decía mientras issei se veía listo

"bueno yo puedo más" issei sonreía

"yo me rindo, iré por unas bebidas, vamos gasper-kun" kazuya se levantaba y caminaba con su kouhai

* * *

En la cocina de la mansión de los Phenex, Ravel se encontraba con un delantal y un traje un poco menos elegante de lo acostumbrado, junto a ella Kurumu kurono, Stella vermillion y Sona Sitri, todas con un delantal de distintos colores, azul para Sona, Rojo para Stella y Rosa para kurumu.

Frente de las cuatro chicas se encontraba Tachibana Muramasa, el joven vestido seriamente con un delantal rosa con corazones y adornos bonitos que no cuadraban con la dura apariencia de su rostro

"bueno chicas, les indicare como hacer un pastel de frutas, con una capa ligera de crema de limón, lo más importante es"

Mientras el joven de apariencia ruda se acercaba a un tablero escribiendo y las cuatro jóvenes demonios atentas escribiendo y observando el proceso, mientras sus acompañantes suspiraban esperando.

"jajaj ay esperemos que esta vez Stelly no deje inconsciente a alguien" Leone decía con sus brazos cruzados,

"leone-san no asuste así, claro que me siento agradecido de venir a probar los platos de kaichou" Saji decía algo sonriendo mientras ruruko le halaba la mejilla

"saji pero eso que hace sitri sama es para el phantom" la joven castaña veía seriamente a su compañero peón

"jajaja está igual que Kurumu, por cierto mi nombre es Zombina mucho gusto, vengo con mi amiga" una joven de cabello rojo pálido les saludaba, vestia una camiseta corta negra con una chaqueta roja encima, mirándoles con un ojo verde y otro ámbar

"ah mucho gusto "saji le daba la mano a la joven y la mano se desprendía "AHHHHHHHHHH"

"jajajaaj ay tu cara debiste verla jajaj auch" siendo golpeada por una botella vacía de leche "oye kurumu que carajos?"

"Zombina silencio estamos concentrándonos aquí" la joven sucubbus de cabello azul se veía indignada y continuaba cocinando

"tchs amargada" la joven tomaba la mano y sacando un hilo la ponía en su brazo el hilo mágicamente cosía la mano al brazo

"oh… interesante habilidad" Leone miraba asombrada mientras que Ruruko algo pálida

"claro porque soy una Zombi, o bueno demonio zombi ya saben jajaj" la joven se reía

"wow ya veo, eres del sequito de Meroune eh?" Saji preguntaba

"así es, somos el sequito de mero, posiblemente nos veamos en la final" la joven sonreía

"estas confiada, pero Rias no es fácil" Leone cruzaba los brazos

"je eso veremos jaja" Zombina sonreía mientras una explosión de humo se veía de uno de los hornos "esto será divertido, yo puedo cambiar mi estómago, no sé ustedes" la joven zombi reía mientras, leone saji y ruruko se veían algo preocupados.

Una hora después los cuatro pasteles se encontraban listos para probarlos

"jum mis cualidades cocineras harán que phantom sama caiga ante mi" Kurumu sonreía confiada "espero que puedan saborear la derrota queridas"

"jooo que divertido, bien entonces que lo digan nuestros acompañantes a ver su sucede" Stella sonreía mientras leone se acercaba

"bien probare el de Stelly-chan a ver" leone tomaba una porción del pastel de frutas comiendo un pedazo, después otro y otro más "uhm?, extraño no sabe a nada"

"Como que no sabe a nada, si tiene frutas y muchas cosas" Stella se veía confundida, las jóvenes que probaban

"uh cómo es posible? Vi también los ingredientes que misterio" Sona acomodaba sus lentes mientras Stella se veía ofendida

"solo sus paladares no son lo suficientemente refinados"

"bien prueben el mío" Sona decía saji y ruruko se acercaban probando un poco y haciendo un rostro complicado

"ah bueno no está, tan mal" la joven movía un poco sus piernas

"si si es bueno" Saji decía

"wow esto sabe mal" Zombina probando un pedazo del pastel de Sona

"jaja si es cierto Sitri lo mío al menos no sabía a nada" Stella reía levemente mientras la sitri acomodando sus lentes

"apuesto que el mío sabe mejor que el de Kurono" Sona miraba a la joven succubus esta elevaba su amplio busto en arrogancia

"ja este les llevara a un mundo de delicias" la joven sonreía mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello azul

"a ver" Stella probaba el pastel junto con Sona "guhgg"

Tocando su garganta Stella y Sona caían al suelo inconscientes con una mueca de dolor

"wow están más muertas que yo" Zombina decía

Al parecer la ganadora había sido Ravel chan

* * *

Akeno se encontraba sonriendo ante lo que veía ante ella, Rias con una expresión curiosa sosteniendo algunas ropas en sus manos, Koneko silenciosamente comiendo un dulce observando lo que pasaba en frente de ellas.

La torre de Stella junto con Asia y Xenovia la joven las miraba de arriba a abajo eligiendo bastantes ropas

"estas segura que no necesitas nuestra ayuda?" Rias decía poco convencidas mientras la joven de cabello azul largo movía su mano derecha llena de bisutería dorada y con sus uñas decoradas negaba

"no, no, no, ustedes tienen un aura muy de chicas de buena clases, algo eróticas pero buenas chicas, aquí ellas dos las veo y me veo a mi misma hace unos años" la joven con sus jeans apretados y algo rotos señalaba luego a Asia y a Xenovia haciendo sus pechos rebotar en su blusa escotada verde "ellas tienen auras de Gyaru"

"Gyaru?"/"Gya-que?" Xenovia y Asia se veían confundidas.

"ah, no puede ser, no conocen la máxima expresión de feminidad, lo que se han perdido, así es, es la moda la vestimenta, la actitud para atraer a los chicos que te interesan y los que puedes divertirte" Kyoka decía mientras las jóvenes ex integrantes de la iglesia quería casi comprender pero notaban la pasión de la joven que hablaba como un predicador, y la parte que más les interesaba, atraer a un hombre

"si uso eso Gyaru, issei querrá tener hijos míos?" Xenovia le preguntaba la chica sonriendo

"cariño, le llamaras mucho la atención, claro que disfruta primero no pienses tanto en familia no aun si?" la chica sonreía mientras veía a asia

"yo uhm, esas ropas si se me verán bien?" la joven preguntaba inocentemente

"eres linda, claro que si, además me servirás de referencia para las demás que están en la mansión" La joven sonreía cálidamente

"las demás?" la rubia giraba la cabeza buscando a más personas

"nada, nada vamos chicas," la joven caminaba a una parte halando a Xenovia con ella la joven la miraba

"eh sucede algo?" la joven jugaba un poco con su mechón de cabello verde apenándose como Kyouka se agachaba tocando las piernas de la usuaria de Durandal

"uhmm tienes unas piernas muy firmes, también buen trasero, los jeans no dejarían verlas, y las faldas no te lucen" la joven de cabello largo le tocaba de manera meticulosa

"etto, Kyouka-san es necesario tocarla tanto?" Asia se veía sonrojada

"no puedo desaprovechar jejeje" la joven se incorporaba "shorts, necesitas usas eso y medias largas así también algo para mostrar tu abdomen, quizás un piercing color azul, te sale bien y "

"ehm segura que esto funcionara?"

"chica si no tienes confianza no funcionara además tienes que decir lo que deseas, que quieres sentir a tu amado cerca de tu piel y " Kyouka comenzaba a hablar más y buscando cosas en la tienda de ropa mientras Rias y Akeno solo sonreían al ver un poco lo confundidas que se veían Asia y Xenovia

* * *

Kazuya y gasper se encontraban sacando algunas latas de sodas, una para cada uno incluyendo para las piezas de Stella.

"kazuya sempai no serán muchas?" Gasper viendo la bolsa que cargaba el joven de cabello negro

"bueno no sabemos que sabores le gusta así que mejor prevenir" kazuya sonreía caminando chocaba con alguien "ah perdón no vi por donde iba"

"nah esta bien estaba distraído" un joven un poco mayor que el hacia una reverencia "de casualidad ustedes no han visto a una chica pequeña de cabello azul, con alas?"

"ehm no, no la hemos visto" Gasper decía

"Darling, ya encontraste a Papi?" en un árbol cercano una chica de cabello rojo y ojos ámbar bajaba, pero lo que sorprendía era que la mitad de su cuerpo era una serpiente "ah buenos días"

"ah buenos días señorita, su novio nos preguntaba sobre esa chica es su hija?" kazuya comentaba mientras el joven se apenaba y la chica serpiente sonreía ampliamente

"ah no no, ya quisiera, pero no papi es nuestra amiga, es que se distrae mucho fácilmente" la chica Lamia comentaba

"oh debe de estar asustada, Shiranami sempai, debemos ayudarles" Gasper decía

"oh gracias eres un buen chico" el joven de cabello negro sonreía dándole un apretón de manos al medio vampiro

"ah ese es un chico? Pero es tan lindo Darling" la joven lamia decía confundida

"que? Vamos Mia, pero si claramente se ve que es un chico, ah donde están mis modales mi nombre es Kimihito Kurosu, esta es mi compañera Mia" el joven se presentaba junto con la lamia

"hola, por sus expresiones creo que nunca habían visto a una como yo antes" La joven sonreía

"no realmente no, soy kazuya shiranami, y este es mi koihai, Gasper Vladi"

"mu-mucho gusto" Gasper hacia una reverencia

"bien, gracias por ayudarnos este parque es enorme" Mia comentaba

El grupo se separaba buscando cada uno por separado, al parecer la chica que buscaba era una arpía con plumaje azul y cabello del mismo color, pero no estaba volando, después de 30 minutos los dos grupos se encontraban en un claro después de rodear todo el parque

"nada, no encontramos nada" Kazuya decía agitado

"PAPI DONDE ESTAS?, TENEMOS SODAS DE LAS QUE TE GUSTAN" Kimihito gritaba mientras el eco se escuchaba

"ahggg donde estas papi estúpida por hacer preocupar a Darling y uh?" un silbido de caída libre se escuchaba y frente de ellos aterrizaba como un pequeño meteoro en el suelo levantando polvo, un rápido movimiento de la cola de Mia con fuerza partía el humo a la mitad

"YAAAAY OTRA VEZ OTRA VEZ" del pequeño cráter dos siluetas se encontraban, la arpía contenta "piis otra vez y oh hola esposo, y Mia, estaba jugando con mi amiga piis"

"es Ophis"

"eso eso, ophos, estaba sola por aquí asi que le pregunte que buscaba dijo que una cabeza roja, pero eso no es divertido así que decidimos volar juntas"

Saliendo del cráter volando y entre sus garras la joven cargaba a una pequeña niña vestida de negro con cabello del mismo color

"ella es muy rápida, estábamos woash y después bum y luego waaaaa" la chica llamada Papi decía con entusiasmo "es mi amiga ophio"

"hola, vas a pedir algo más?" la chica inexpresiva decía simplemente papi sonreía

"nah, espera" la chica arpía caminaba hacia donde kazuya "tú eres el de las Sodas?"

"ahm si claro toma una" kazuya pasaba la lata a la joven, la arpía sonreía acercándose a la niña

"ten, es por jugar conmigo, esta es la favorita de papi, así que como somos amigas te la doy" la chica sonreía mientras ophis miraba la lata

"esto que es?"

"ah es una lata, mira haces esto" Gasper se acercaba con una misma y abriendo el líquido "es para tomar"

"uhm" ophis imitaba los movimientos de los jóvenes y bebía "otra" la joven demandaba

"muchas te harían daño ophis chan" Mia se acercaba dándole una mas

"ya veo, esto, no se encuentra en el vacío…..uhm nos veremos Papi" la joven daba un leve salto y desaparecía

"siii adiosito" la arpía sonreía como si nada mientras las otras cuatro personas presentes se veían sorprendidas

"era un fantasma?" Kimihito decía mientras mía se desmayaba en sus brazos

Despidiéndose de los tres nuevos conocidos Gasper y Kazuya regresan, viendo ahora una enorme cantidad de gente, alguien con un tablero llevando puntos de 20/20, y alguien con un silbato, al parecer el partido de baloncesto había cobrado mucho interés

En la cancha kiba con el balón hacia un dribleo constante y rápido, sin embargo Alice le acompañaba a gran velocidad bloqueándole, izquierda, derecha, corriendo y girando, la caballero de vermillion estaba igualando la velocidad de kiba en un movimiento rápido con su mano desviaba el balón, Xaesar lo tomaba e intentaba hacer una clavada pero issei saltaba impactando el balón con sus propias manos ambos peones haciendo fuerza el balón explotaba

"wow, ok entonces creo que empate" Alice decía por su tono podría decirse que estaba sonriendo bajo la mascara "xaesar, vámonos ya de seguro stella-sama regresara de su clases de cocina"

"fue divertido, hagámoslo de nuevo" Xaesar sonreía soltando su largo cabello y caminando hacia las graderías mientras recibia un par de latas del asombrado Gasper, ambas piezas se alejaban

"wow un empate sempais son increíbles se movían muy rápido" Gasper decía sorprendido

"sucede algo kiba no luces muy contento" kazuya se acercaba

"empate, creo que nos ganaron" kiba decía respirando agitadamente mientras tomaba una lata de la bolsa de kazuya

"como? Pero les igualamos en cada movimiento y fuerza" issei decía, y se dio cuenta, él era un peón que había tomado 8 piezas, Xaesar, según le había contado Stella solo ocupo 3

"lo notaste no issei-kun?, los igualamos pero esa mascara de esa chica, no le debe permitir pasar el aire fácilmente aun asi se movía a mí misma velocidad, además de eso uhm no se siento una presión extraña, no sé cómo describirla, pero no me había enfrentado a algo así antes" Kiba decía pensativo sin embargo un sonido de celulares le sacaban de su pensamiento eran el propio e issei

"es buchou"/"es stella" kiba e issei decían al unísono

* * *

Tranquilidad era lo que sentía, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que abría los ojos sin sentir la presión de su amo, ni sus llamados, levantándose de golpe miraba a su alrededor, no había hostilidad a su alrededor, la antigua Reina de diodora se levantaba de la cama, una habitación grande no muy decorada pero grande, la joven caminaba abriendo una puerta lentamente escuchaba un ruido muchas voces en la parte de abajo

"slathan otra vez no te quedes dormido sobre la comida ahgg" la voz de una mujer se escuchaba,

La reina escuchaba risas hacia mucho no escuchaba las risas de sus compañeras, asomándose un poco por la ventana en una mesa improvisada, no eran varias mesas de plástico unidas entre ellas estaban sus compañeras de su sequito

"oh, ven Karen, aquí estamos desayunando nos han recibido con muchas cosas"

Una de las que le hablaba con alegría era una de las torres, al parecer ellas habían pedido ayuda a los vermillion, una familia reconocida por su sed de batalla y violencia, pero ahora no podía estar segura los Astaroth eran la familia del actual maou y todas habían sufrido a manos de su amo, la Reina bajaba lentamente comenzando un plato de comida no era nada extraño al comerlo, era comida cálida con sabor casero

" _son de mi propiedad no merecen nada mejor"_

A comparación de las comidas mínimas y frías que recibían, esta le hablaba al alma era una comida que había sido hecha para ellas, para aceptarlas, las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la Reina Karen.

"bien cuando terminen, podrán alistar un poco sus habitaciones, Kyouka les traerá sus nuevas ropas, espero que la zorra escoja algo adecuado" Rino decía mientras suspiraba

"que suerte que tachibana nos dejó el desayuno listo, no sabríamos que hacer sin el" Rintaro continuaba comiendo

"si cierto" el peón conocido como Slathan se levantaba sacando su rostro del cereal

"que, que pasara con nosotras?" la antigua reina de diodora preguntaba

"bueno si deciden quedarse y servir a Stella sama no hay problema, si saben cocinar aún mejor, sino, les daremos algo de dinero para que puedan establecerse en alguno de los territorios de la familia" Rino comentaba mientras digitaba cosas en una pantalla táctil de un computador "claro que ahora no podremos ofrecerles mucho pero si deciden esperar pueden ofrecer sus servicios bajo un costo razonable, apenas ahora las arcas de la familia están llenándose nuevamente"

"uh entonces porque nos ayudan?" una de las caballeros preguntaba, la mujer rubia de cabello corto les miraba parecía una mujer fría y al punto, las desecharía si consideraba una perdida

"porque nos necesitaban y pidieron nuestra ayuda acaso hay algún otro motivo?" Rino se quitaba sus lentes levemente sonreía

Las puertas de la mansión se abrían de golpe en par en pare

"WUSUP BITCHES KYOUKA IS HERE" la caballero entraba con muchas bolsas en sus manos "jojo perdón la demora les traje ropas a nuestras nuevas integrantes de nuestra familia"

"ya era hora, y que les trajiste" Rino se levantaba mirando a su compañera caballero

"ropas como la mía tu qué crees?" la mujer de cabellera azul movía la cabeza esquivando una patada de la rubia

"pero cómo? si no sabes si les gustara"

"jajaj ya verás si miren a Asia y xenovi-chin" Kyouka señalaba a la puerta y todos miraban a dos chicas la de cabello azul corto con shorts de jeans medias de mallas negras, un top azul abierto con un collar en su escote y maquillaje, al lado de ella una chica de cabello rubio largo en una coleta vistiendo un traje blanco muy ceñido, con medias largas de gato, detrás de ellas se veía una Akeno sonriendo bastante ante la vergüenza de sus compañeras de sequito

"segura que nos vemos bien?" Xenovia decía algo confundida

"claro, claro confíen en mí, bien quien quiere ser la primera?" las antiguas piezas de Diodora se acercaban curiosas y comenzaban a conversar con Asia y Xenovia bajo la mirada de akeno

"ohh así que trajiste a las antiguas integrantes de la iglesia del sequito de gremory, así se sentirán más cómodas" Rino comentaba al lado de su compañera

"no creas que eres la única que piensa en este grupo"

"si creí que toda la nutrición se iban a esas ubres tuyas jajajaja"

"ah tienes envidia de tu minúsculas tetas, jajajaaj"

Ambas jóvenes sonreían riendo, dejando de reir, comenzaban a chochar sus puños con un rostro de hostilidad en sus caras mientras se decían insultos mutuamente

"ah ahí van de nuevo" Rintaro suspiraba mientras se movía de la mesa acercándose algo nervioso a las chicas que recién habían regresado, mirando hacia el techo para no verlas directamente "ah no se asusten esto siempre pasa estarán así hasta la noche o cuando llegue Stella sama, lo que suceda primero"

Las jóvenes antiguas piezas de Diodora miraban algo sorprendidas pero la lluvia de insultos entre las jóvenes era tan variopintas que les hacían reír levemente

* * *

La noche llegaba una vez más al inframundo, las luces de los candelabros decorados acentuaban la elegancia del comedor, el olor suave y fino de las especias de los platos que estaban frente de ellos, pero kazuya solo podía ver fijamente a Rias frente de él, tenía un vestido algo elegante color vino tinto, la forma en que movía sus cubiertos de manera sofisticada, el joven posaba sus ojos azules, últimamente había visto la segunda faceta de Rias Gremory, la heredera, la chica demonio de clase alta, en casa era chica normal, aquí era toda la heredera de los Gremory

"sucede algo kazuya-kun no tienes hambre?" Rias le preguntaba el joven simplemente negaba con la cabeza y comia algo, el sabor de la pasta, le era familiar, muy familiar

"ah esta delicioso, solo estaba pensando, pero esto es familiar"

"jeje claro busque muchos restaurantes este es uno donde el chef es un humano reencarnado de tu tierra natal" Rias sonreía levemente "siempre me acompañas a comer comida japonesa asi que este es un agradecimiento un poco"

Kazuya se sonrojaba levemente, esta chica se tomaba tantas molestias por el sonriendo levemente tomaba la copa bebiendo un poco

"uh? Esto es vino?" kazuya miraba levemente a Rias la joven también bebía

"claro es la recomendación no?" Rias decía en un tono un poco más suave "no te preocupes por pequeñeces tenemos esta noche para nosotros, no torneo, no sequitos, solo nosotros"

"está bien, eso suena perfecto, eso explica porque le diste permiso a los demás para ir a donde Stella" Kazuya sonreía comiendo un poco mas

"jeje así es, dime kazuya que planeas hacer, a futuro, cuando nos graduemos" Rias preguntaba, ella querría seguir en el mundo humano hasta graduarse, y luego comenzar a ascender en los rating games, kazuya era reacio a compartir esa información pero sentía que el podría compartirla ahora

"honestamente no lo sé, ver como cada uno de ustedes tiene un sueño por cumplir, sairaog, Sona, Stella, y Tu, me hace ver que me llevo todo por el viento, quiero ver el mundo, conocer tanto como pueda y así tomar mi decisión" Kazuya decía pensativo "pero de algo estoy seguro, es que quiero estar contigo durante todo ese camino"

Kazuya movía lentamente su mano tomando la de Rias

"me has mostrado muchas cosas, estos sentimientos tanto quiero expresarlo, pero encuentro difícil, el momento o las palabras, con todo lo que ha pasado, yo Rias te amo, quiero estar contigo seguir viendo cada día cada sorpresa buena o mala

Rias movía una de sus manos a su boca, su sonreía y apretaba su mano para sentir la calidez de quien veían sus ojos aguamarina, los sentimientos del joven eran igual que los suyos, la misma falta de palabras la misma falta de oportunidad, entrelazando sus dedos con los del joven no habían más palabras que decirse.

El inframundo no tenía una luna, los líderes del inframundo habían decidido hacer una luna artificial con magia, por eso siempre estaba en una constante luna llena, lo que permitía ver bien en la noche. Esa misma luz estaba iluminando una habitación de un apartamento lujoso, el lugar estaba en silencio solo los besos apasionados se escuchaban, un cabello rojo era liberado de su peinado elegante dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de su dueña

Rias gremory se encontraba vistiendo una ropa de encaje color violeta con adornos negros, las manos cubiertas con unos guantes largos de color negro como sus medias se movían al pecho de kazuya mientras continuaba besándole con prisas le desabotonaba la camisa algunos botones volaban, el joven contestaba pegándola a su cuerpo e introduciendo su lengua en el beso, la pasión que Rias mostraba era poco común en ella es como si en esa noche la joven hubiese abierto las puertas que contenían su lujuria

Le superaba en fuerza a su razón Rias quería más lo más pronto posible, con sus manos en los hombros del joven ambos caían en la enorme cama, la joven solo podía sonreír ante la ironía, el sitio donde consumaría su matrimonio con Raiser, estaba siendo usado por ella ahora para cumplir sus deseos con una persona que hacia latir su corazón, era un sentimiento delicioso no pensaría que disfrutaría de una destrucción de su último vestigio de compromiso, esos sentimientos oscuros o eran de su corazón, o un resultado de envolverse en el poder de la destrucción, no importaban eran suyos y los aceptaría

Desbaratando los últimos botones de la camisa la joven comenzaba a posar sus labios y lengua sobre el pecho del joven trazando leves círculos sus ojos aguamarina no dejando de ver las expresiones de Kazuya, su cuerpo sentía escalofríos ante el contacto del joven como la tomaba de los hombros y girándola para estar el encima, repitiendo las mismas acciones de ella con sus ropas, Rias sentía los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de kazuya pasar por sus pechos, los gemidos de la joven de cabello carmesí no demoraban cuando el posaba su mano dentro de la ropa interior de ella y comenzaba a tocar su intimidad

"uhmmm ahh ka-zuya si umm más" entre sus gemidos Rias movía sus manos acariciando la entrepierna de kazuya, con sus dedos liberaba la erección del joven tocándola, levantando la espalda ambos se besaban apasionadamente callando sus gemidos de placer mutuos.

"es tu culpa sabes?" la joven demonio se separaba de los labios comenzando a besar el cuello del joven mientras continuaba masturbándole "hacerme sentir así tanto tiempo, no notarlo, tienes que tomar la responsabilidad por eso"

La joven apoyaba sus caderas sobre las del joven poco a poco rozando sus intimidades, moviéndose un poco Rias sentía el calor dentro de ella, el dolor que le indicaba la pérdida de su virginidad era remplazado por una ola de placer que indicaban sus gemidos, moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo intentando apagar el fuego que le quemaba en el interior la demonios se movía con velocidad haciendo rebotar sus pechos

"ah, Rias, Rias, Rias" Kazuya se movía siguiendo sus instintos comenzaba a chupar los senos de la joven que estaba sobre él, lujuria, placer muchos sentimientos inundaban la inexperta mente del humano, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba agradecía a cualquier deidad que le hubiese permitido retomar sus emociones, no soportándolo comenzaba a moverse con más velocidad dentro de la joven Gremory

"si no pares, continua, kazuya, kazuya" Rias gemía mientras abrazaba al joven contra su cuerpo besándole nuevamente haciendo que sus lenguas se envolvieran una contra la otra y así continuarían el resto de la noche.

* * *

Issei hyoudou gradecía la oportunidad de volver a vivir, la vida como demonio le había sido más interesante de lo que pensó en el momento que Raynare le atravesó con una lanza, habían existido lágrimas y tristeza, pero lo que nunca pensó que sucedería, seria estar en unos termales, en el territorio vermillion, junto con su novia y una de las chicas que admiraba ambas pegadas a su cuerpo

"jeje muévete un poco más Akeno, parece que issei le gusta lo que haces" la joven de cabello y ojos carmesís lamia el cuello de su novio mientras sonreía apretando su cuerpo desnudo contra l actual Sekiryuutei

"ara ara, issei-kun se ve muy enérgico" Akeno movía sus pechos por lo largo del miembro del castaño, la suave textura de su piel y la saliva que poco a poco la joven depositaba sobre el le hacía sentir un placer intenso

"ahum espera…stella y si alguien nos ve?" Issei veía nervioso mientras su novia movía su lengua hacia los oídos del joven lamiéndole de manera seductora

"descuida, este es un territorio nuevo, apenas este balneario está construido este mes" la voz de Stella contenía una lujuria leve

"ademas puse una barrera issei-kun, asi que relájate y disfrutalo" Akeno sonreia mientras le miraba los ojos pasando un poco la lengua por el largo de su miembro

"ahg pero. Pero"

"ah issei te haremos olvidar esas preocupaciones un poco" stella bajaba acercando su rostro al de akeno y ambas jóvenes lamian a Issei al tiempo mientras los senos de ambas le apretaban a la vez rozándolo

Issei intentaba recordar cómo llegaron a esta situación, cerrando loso ojos concentrándose el placer se lo impedía completamente solo fragmentos, recordaba estar dándose un baño con stella, luego la joven comenzó a seducirle físicamente pero se detuvo caminando hacia la puerta y sacaba a una apenada akeno besándola y comenzando a tocarla

"auhg…issei" un gemido de placer le sacaba de su trance, al mismo tiempo una sensación en su entrepierna le hacía abrir los ojos, frente a el akeno con su cabello suelto se encontraba apretando sus pechos mientras le montaba, introduciendo el pene del castaño en ella "ah creí que dolería más pero se siente muy bien, somos más compatibles de lo que pesaba" una sonrisa lujuriosa se formaba en la Reina de rias, moviendo sus caderas sus gemidos de placer resonaban en el lugar mientras un poco dentro del agua, stella lamia la sangre de la virginidad de akeno que recorria el miembro del castaño

"jeje deliciosa, pero ten cuidado akeno san, issei kun puede tener un apetito muy grande" una leve sonrisa sadica aparecía en el rostro de Stella mientras esta presionaba sus pechos contra la espalda de akeno y con sus manos apretaba los de la pelinegra

"ahhh Stella-san uhg" gimiendo un poco Akeno sentía como stella le apretaba los pechos con más fuerza mientras hacía que la joven se penetrara más con el miembro de issei

"no, no es Stella-sama" la joven sonreía levemente mientras lamia el cuello de Akeno "no te parece bien issei?, cuando tengas tu harem, haremos esto todos los días, cada momento, quisas descansar mientras comemos, o seguirlo haciendo aun ahí eh?" los ojos carmesí de stella se veían con un brillo inusual

"todos los días?" la excitación hacia que Issei moviera mas dentro de akeno, no aguantando mas se venía dentro de la joven esta se recostaba sobre issei besándolo levemente hasta que stella la quitaba poniéndola bajo su cuerpo en el suelo ambas chicas una sobre la otra

"vamos issei ahora me toca a mí" Stella sonreía mientras movía sus caderas, el joven solo tragaba saliva y teniendo nuevamente una erección se acercaba a su novia para continuar si lo que ella deseaba, entonces quien era el para negarse

La mañana siguiente llegaba, Stella abría sus ojos aun cansada sintiendo el frio del suelo de piedra como se calentaba por el sol, sintiéndose a issei a su lado miraba al joven que tenía también a akeno descansando en su pecho

"uhg creo que me pase un poco" la joven de cabello carmesí sonreía recostándose nuevamente estirando su mano al cielo recordando lo que viene "Bael me debe algunas repuestas" la joven cubría sus ojos mientras su sonrisa se hacia retorcida "eres el líder no jeje entonces pagar por los pecados de tu familia me parece correcto, si lo hacen conmigo tu también deberás sufrir"

* * *

El estadio estaba a reventarse, todo lleno de pantallas y hologramas que mostraban un campo abierto, con varios tipos de terreno, nieve, selva, y agua, ambos sequitos cada uno en una especie de edificio Rias frente del suyo con su cabellera roja en el aire sus brazos cruzados, en el otro lado, Meroune sonriendo sentada en una silla de ruedas mientras varias chicas y un hombre estaban a su alrededor

" _DAMAS Y CABALLEROS COMENZAREMOS EL COMBATE DE LA SEMI FINAL DEL TORNEO DE LOS JOVENES DEMONIOS, TENEMOS A RIAS GREMORY, CUYO PODEROSO PEOON HA DESTRUIDO EN LA RONDA ANTERIOR EL PODEROSO SEKITYUUTEI, PERO AHORA PODRAN ENFRNETARSE AL SIGUEINTE RETO EN EL SEGUNDO EXTREMO, TENEMOS A MEROUNE LORELEI, SU EQUIPO HA LOGRADO DAR UNA VUELTA ESTRATEGICA LA PRINCESA DE LOS OCEANOS CONTRA LA PRINCESA DE LA DESTRUCCION CARMESI, QUIEN GANARA?"_

"mis queridos sirvientes, es hora de demostrar nuestra valía, gracias a issei tenemos el factor sorpresa frente a nosotros es el momento es la hora" Rias decía con determinación

"mis queridos amigos, por favor o se arriesguen demasiado, mas importante diviértanse y " Meroune sonreía levemente

"de la victoria" / "ganen por nuestro prestigio"

Ambas jóvenes decían y sus sequitos se lanzaban hacia el terreno

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

 **Bueno gente aquí está el 26 avo capítulo de DxD jojojo a que no esperaban la sorpresa al final eh?, bueno hay muchos detalles escondidos en el proceso de este episodio que serán revelados hacia el siguiente suerte compañeros y nos veremos la próxima semana.**

 **XD claro el lemon es por la falta de peleas en un arco del torneo jaja, porque tan pronto? honestamente issei en el original era para que se hubiese tirado a las tipas hace como 10 volumenes, pero en Encore su trauma por Raynare ya fue curado gracias a Stella y a su propia fuerza**

 **Oh cierto es semana santa aquí donde vivo tenemos la semana libre, asi que super no trabajo y universidad así que hora de escribir como un loco, mientras me llega mi persona 5 y termino autómata, más inspiración para ideas futuras.**

 **Gracias a los nuevos seguidores de la historia, nos veremos pronto**


	28. Encore 27: Rias Vs Meroune p1

**DXD ENCORE 27: Rias Vs Meroune**

 **Nier autómata, es un juego muy, pero muy bueno, si tienen la oportunidad de comprarlo para pc o ps4 cómprenlo no se arrepentirán tiene excelente historia y mucha acción, ahora el tiempo de leves vacaciones apremia a escribir**

 **YasuoKashida: Gracias por opinar así de la historia, jaja pero descuida cada quien tiene sus gustos, supongo que tener a un issei con novia que lo apoya lo entrena y quiere y ayuda su harem, no atrae tanto una donde sufre y lo abandonan, pero gracias a mis lectores sus reviews aunque pocas me llenan de ganas de continuar**

 **Seth Vlad Tepes; ajaja difícil pocas lolis de DxD me llaman la atención en realidad quizás koneko pero ella ve a kazuya mas como un compañero respetuoso que como interés romántico**

 **alexsennin9999: jaja me alegra que te divirtiera, el hecho es que escribir combates es algo largo y más cuando son sequitos así, quería un poco de relleno XD y estrenar a mi personaje jajaja, bueno ya en serio este episodio comienza el combate, espero poder hacerlo bien en un solo episodio, no soy fan de las partes dobles**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de DxD solo de Kazuya todo lo demás es del Genio Issei ichibumi, que se le apago el cerebro durante Born, y tuvo que escribir la novela EX, para poder arreglarlo**

* * *

Moviendo unas banderas de un lado a otro Ravel Phenex y Mizore, aun usando su uniforme de mucama con antifaz, apoyaban animando al público. Numerosas pantallas mostraban el inicio del combate mientras en la arena un holograma seguía las partes más importantes mostrándolas en gran tamaño.

"vamos issei-sama" Ravel gritaba con entusiasmo mientras el sequito de Stella comenzaba a acercarse "ah Tachibana Sensei buen dia" la joven mencionaba alegremente saludando a la reina de Stella, el joven de aspecto rudo asentía sonriéndole

"gracias por guardarnos los asientos Phenex sama"

"no es nada Tachibana Sempai, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que nos ha enseñado" La joven se veía algo apenada pero sonriendo

"ah si es cuestión de practica cuando tienes a todos estas bocas" Tachibana observaba como el sequito se encontraba ya pidiendo comida chatarra

"estas bien aquí en las gradas no será mejor verlo desde el palco?" Stella se acercaba mirando mientras Ravel sonreía

"no porque desde el palco no puedo gritar animando a issei-sama, Stella-san"

"oh me agrada como piensas, nos demoramos un poco como lucharan?" Stella miraba a la joven phenex la chica se veía feliz de poder demostrar sus conocimientos

"si combatirán en una isla sus bases son un edificio en cada extremo, casi a más de 10 km de distancia, el combate inicio hace unos segundos" Ravel sonreía "será combates nada de capturar banderas ni nada"

"el problema es el terreno, se ve difícil, bosque, ríos y demás" Rintaro se movia al lado de su hermano

" _WOA ESPEREN QUE ES ESO?"_

El anunciador se escuchaba mientras se veía desde un extremo de la isla un enorme rayo de energía demoniaca en dirección hacia el equipo gremory, issei reaccionaba algo tarde apoyando sus pies en el edificio se lanzaba cargando su dragon shoot disparaba haciendo explotar el rayo el sekiryuutei salía impactado contra las paredes del edificio

" _WOOO UN ATAQUE REPENTINO DESDE LA BASE PERO COMO HAY MAS_ DE 10 KILOMETROS"

En el edificio donde se encontraban una joven tenía una especie de rifle enorme montado en su hombro, detrás de ella Meorune y dos chicas, una que parecía tener plantas verdes en lugar de cabello y una con una guadaña y de piel color azul, estas 3 tenían sus manos sobre la espalda de la joven, el viento soplaba revelando la joven con el enorme rifle tenía solo un ojo,

"bien Manako chi, fue un golpe directo" la joven serpiente llamada Mia sonreía, mientras en el aire una chica con alas de reptil y mirada seria, vestida de traje serio

"no basta de sorprenderme la distancia que recorres"

La ciclope movía sus cabeza para quitar el cabello de enfrente de ella

"está bien así Meroune sama? No drene mucho de sus poderes?" la joven hablaba con una voz tímida

"tranquila tenemos energía mágica, Lala-san, su estado?" la joven de cabello Rosa sonreía mientras la chica de cabello plateado, con la guadaña

"aunque recibieron la fuerza de nuestros espíritus, el grupo gremory aún no descansan en las profundidades de la derrota" la joven decía con un tono exagerado

"ehm traducción?" Manako decía con su ojo mirándola confundida

"dice que aún no están derrotados" la chica de cabello de hojas verdes se veía

"oh ya veo, disparo de nuevo entonces, Kii, Lala, Meroune sama nuevamente" Manako apuntaba hacia la nube de humo su ojo brillaba levemente viendo de cerca como el grupo de Rias se acercaba a Issei "los veo"

"bien iniciemos" Meroune comienza a pasar energía junto con sus dos alfiles hacia la espalda de la joven ciclope está comenzándola a transferir energía hacia el arma que empuñaba.

En la base del edificio Rias se encontraba observando el cielo en todas las direcciones, todos aterrizaban, kiba cargando a un herido issei

"que fue eso? Acaso pudieron acercarse tan rápido?" Xenovia miraba preocupada como asia comenzaba a curar a issei

"gasper transfórmate en murciélagos y entra en el bosque rápido hay que buscar a los enemigos" Rias ordenaba

"si Rias buchou" gasper asentía y unas sombras le cubrían haciéndose numerosos murciélagos pequeños se movía hacia el bosque

"tuvimos suerte de que issei reacciono rápido, pero es extraño, en el juego contra Agareas, ninguna de las piezas tenía un poder destructivo igual" Kiba decía pensativo

"talvez no tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo en esa ocasión" Akeno decía pensativa mientras sus manos estaban listas con magia

"esperen, Rias que requisito hay para inscribirse en el torneo hay algo que controle que piezas hay?" Kazuya miraba a su novia esta pensaba un segundo

"solo decir cuántas piezas tienes así no habría sorpresas, espera no puede ser, las reglas no dicen que piezas deben ir, eso significa TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS AHORA" Rias decia con fuerza mientras Xenovia cargaba a issei en la espalda mientras era curado por Asia, por poco de no ser por su entrenamiento constante ese rayo de energía se habría hecho retirarle no solo a el sino a mas piezas

"que sucede buchou-san?" asia comenta mientras con leves pasos sigue al grupo

"Meroune, ella no sé cómo, pero tiene para cambiar todo su set de piezas, es lo que sospecho" Rias miraba, los alrededores se hacían de una luz azul

"cúbranse" Akeno gritaba y la energía impactaba al grupo.

El público se encontraba en silencio el humo de la explosión se disipaba levemente pero frente del sequito de Rias con una mirada determinada Asia se encontraba con sus mano extendida, una barrera mas exactamente un muro frente al grupo por completo, una barrera de color verde como si se formara una colmena, paneles verdes cada uno brillando una leve luz, y una brisa soplaba hacia la joven rubia

"Twilight barrier Versión 2" la joven monja decía mientras Rias miraba con sorpresa junto con issei "yo no dejare que lastimen a quienes aprecio"

En las graderías la gente gritaba gritando el nombre de Asia, los niños se veían sorprendidos

"wow, Asia-chan cuando te volviste tan fuerte?" Stella miraba sonriendo ampliamente

"como dice Stella-sama los sacred gear evolucionan por los cambios del corazón" Kyouka sonreía recordando lo que había pasado unos días atrás

/FLASHBACK/

Kyouka se encontraba acercándose a la habitación donde estaban las piezas antiguas de Diodora, habían decidido ponerse las ropas nuevas Asia había decidido ayudarles, olvidando una bolsa la caballero de Stella estaba llevándola deteniéndose al escuchar unos leves sollozos preocupada miraba por la puerta con cuidado de no ser descubierta

"descuide argento-san esto no es nada" una de las jóvenes más cómodas se encontraba con su espalda descubierta, numerosas cicatrices feas se veían, eran de tortura

"pero es, horrible porque les haría su señor algo asi?" Asia se veia bastante triste

"ah bueno fue porque no dejamos que fuera por ti cuando te excomulgaron" una de las torres comentaba, Asia veia la joven también en su espalda más señas de maltrato

"ah cómo?" la joven se veía confundida

Así que le contaron, todo lo que había planeado Diodora, como era que se había lastimado a sí mismo para hacer que la expulsaran de la iglesia, así como lo hizo con cada una de ellas, para arrastrarla a la desesperación

"asi que hicimos lo que pudimos, para detenerlo, no se si fue por buena o mala suerte que los caídos te encontraron y te llevaron con ellos" una de los alfiles comentaba

"no queríamos que pasaras lo que nosotras asi que decidimos revelarnos en no dejar que nuestro antiguo amo supiera donde te habías ido" una caballero abrazándose a si misma sonreia con debilidad

"uhg que cruel, no yo puedo quitarles esas cicatrices si me dejan" Asia se veia muy triste, lagrimas recorrían de su rostro pero Karen la Reina le detenía

"no, nosotras, queremos tener estas cicatrices, porque es nuestro recuerdo, de nuestro albedrio, dime Asia argento, tu, eres feliz siendo una demonio, bajo los Gremory?"

La mirada de la joven era penetrante a los ojos de Asia, la rubia levemente sonreia con honestidad

"si, lo sé, pude conocer a issei-san, a buchou, a stella san muchos amigos, ya no estoy sola soy muy feliz"

"entonces en ese caso, nuestras cicatrices valieron la pena, sigue siendo feliz" Karen era lo único que comentaba

/FIN FLASHBACK/

(Fondo musical: Counteratack Signal – Fairy Tail Ost)

"mi felicidad actual, es por muchos sacrificios, el de issei-san, el de Karen y las demás, no dejare más sacrificios por mí, hare lo que pueda por mi misma, no más debilidad" el aire fluía haciendo mover el traje de novicia de Asia, el escudo soportaba otro impacto desviándolo hacia arriba

"Asia" Xenovia miraba a la joven sorprendida, no pensaba que la ex novicia mostrase tanto valor como para detener un ataque que ella misma tendría dudas en enfrentar "parece que aun tengo que aprender mucho" murmuraba para si misma la joven de cabello azul corto

"si nos ataca desde lejos entonces toda esta isla es territorio enemigo, issei, tienes mi permiso" Rias sonreía issei terminado de curar se retiraba de la espalda de xenovia

"muy bien, vamos compañero" issei levantaba su mano derecha, mientras el boosted gear brillaba "PROMOCION ALFIL"

[ **Estoy listo, mostrémosle el resultado del entrenamiento más allá del balance breaker, no necesitas apuntar solo ve hacia donde vienen esos disparos** ]

"nunca pienso en apuntar, vamos Draig"

[ **DRAGON BOOSTER, ADVANCED LIBERATION** ]

Issei movía el guante del boosted gear a su mano derecha, esta se cubría de la armadura del balance breaker pero era diferente, este guante tenía una joya verde donde debería estar la mano de issei

 **[BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**

El nuevo guante comenzaba a cargar energía relámpagos de energía carmesí salían de este levantando rocas del lugar

"toma este es mi nuevo THUNDER OPPAI CANNON"

"ese nombre es horrible" Koneko decía aun admirando la gran cantidad de aura en el brazo

Issei halaba el gatillo dentro del nuevo guante arrojando la energía el impulso le hacía saltar hacia atrás y caer sobre el pecho de akeno la joven de cabello negro sonreía algo apenada mientras el enorme rayo de energía roja envuelta en relámpagos amarillos volaba hacia la dirección del edifico

"algo se acerca el Sekiryuutei disparo algo hacia aquí oh no, DRAKO MIA LLEVENSE A MEROUNE SAMA DE AQUI" la joven ciclope se retiraba de las jóvenes y comenzaba a cargar energía rápidamente sin la ayuda de su Rey y sus alfiles

Drako la mujer con alas de dragón asentía, manako no era las que dijera una advertencia así como sin nada, volando rápidamente tomaba a la joven del cabello rosa alejándose del lujar, la chica serpiente con su cola envolvía a la chica planta y a la de piel azul

"manako ven" Mia veia a la joven que estaba usando su propio poder demoniaco para disparar hacia la energía disparada por issei

"LARGO YA"

Las chicas se alejaban, la energía solo siendo retrasada por unos segundos por los ataques de la ciclope, impactaba contra el edifico, lo normal sería que siguiera derecho como un láser haciendo un daño grave a la estructura, sin embargo al impactar algo sólido, la energía se transformaba en un orbe de destrucción que consumia la parte superior del edificio

 _ **PEON DE MEROUNE LORELEI RETIRADO**_

 _ **(fin ost)**_

"no puede ser, donde nos quedemos un segundo más" Meroune miraba sorprendida la destrucción de la base "manako lo siento, espero estés bien"

"descuide Meroune-sama vamos esto estaba entre lo que planeo"

"si pero no lo hace menos doloroso" la joven de cabello rosa sonreía débilmente, la ventaja de la altura sabía que no sería permanente, tenia planeado sacrificar a manako para tenderle una trampa al Sekiryuutei pero al parecer subestimo la capacidad defensiva del sequito Gremory

El guante en el brazo derecho de issei desaparecía el joven suspiraba cansado y apenas notando donde estaba akeno sonreia acariciándole el rostro viéndole con algo de lujuria

"ara ara, issei-kun que poder tan masculino y derrotaste a una pieza desde tan lejos"

"akeno, no creo que sea el momento" Rias comentaba suspirando

"mamma mia, cazzo che l'inferno era che" Kazuya decía un poco olvidando el japonés por un instante ante su sorpresa

"que cosa?" issei reaccionaba separándose de Akeno, la joven hacia un puchero triste

"que demonios fue eso?" kazuya veia sorprendido

"no creas que use solo un mes para alcanzar el balance breaker, gracias a xenovia se me ocurrio ese ataque" Issei decía mientras el grupo se movía a otro lugar cerca de gasper

"he de decir que sentí que moriría un par de veces, no pensé que lo hubieses perfeccionado" xenovia decía mirando a issei

"no lo había, faltaba un catalizador así que el poder de relámpago, aun me falta mucho pero pues supuse que no necesitaba apuntar demasiado solo destruir desde donde fuese que nos disparaban, lo del peón fue un plus" issei decía mirando a koneko que le veia algo desconfiada le halaba la mejilla "auch que fue eso?"

"no es una máscara, en verdad es issei sempai" la nekomata veía su mano sorprendida

"oye yo también puedo pensar otras cosas que no sean pervertidas, a veces" el joven rascaba su mejilla apenado

"increíble issei kun fue como contra kokabiel que comiste el poder de akeno y ravel, así que consumiste algún ataque de akeno para esto verdad?" kiba decía admirando a issei

"ah si claro, si fue unos dias atrás jajajaja" issei reía nerviosamente mientras que Kazuya y Rias miraban la expresión del joven luego el sonrojo de vergüenza de akeno, asintiendo entre ellos comprendiendo algo que era mejor no decir aun frente de las antiguas integrantes de la iglesia.

"voy a intentar entonces" Asia movía los paneles de su escudo haciéndolos invisibles y escondiéndolos entre los árboles, para cualquiera parecería que desactivo el escudo, y espero un minuto transcurría

"creo que puedes desactivar el hechizo Asia, al parecer el peón era el que estaba disparando" Rias decía "pero un peón poderoso seria mucho para una sola pieza, si Meroune fuese tan poderosa sería más famosa que sairaog"

"así que alguien le estaba ayudando a cargar, o tenia disparos limitados" Kazuya decía mientras, la joven de cabello carmesí asentía

"posiblemente la primera, bien mis queridos sirvientes, es hora de seguirnos moviendo y reunirnos con gapser" Rias comenzaba a moverse

"ah por cierto chicos, creo que no podrá usar balance breaker por unos minutos es un leve precio del uso de ese cañón" Issei decía algo apenado

"descuida issei-kun kazuya kun y gasper podrán cuidarte" Kiba decía simplemente, el joven de cabello negro asentía, después de todo kiba y koneko eran sus combatientes frontales, no habría motivo para dejarlos atrás

"buchou-san, chicos encontré un sitio donde podemos re ubicarnos" la voz de gasper se escuchaba de entre el hechizo de comunicación, viendo la aprobación de rias el grupo caminaba hacia una pequeña cascada que tenía un lago de agua cristalina, el grupo se sentaba habían estado unos cuantos minutos caminando, poco tiempo, pero estar en constante alerta y después de ese ataque repentino necesitaban el descanso

"es normal que una sola persona pueda tener tantas piezas?" Kazuya preguntaba intentando comprender la teoría de Rias

"si es posible, como ejem cuando tu dijiste que querías cederme tus piezas" Rias sonreía algo apenada

"así que esa es su estrategia cambiar de piezas según su oponente" Akeno decía algo pensativa

"asi parece, uh? Alguien se acerca" las orejas de gato de koneko se movían en todas las direcciones

El grupo se tensaba levantándose del sitio donde estaban sentados, se escuchaba el sonido de un galope fuertemente acercándose koneko reaccionaba mirando hacia adelante, el grupo confiaba en sus instintos y de entre los matorrales una silueta con una lanza se veía, una centauro, de cabello rubio en una coleta, enormes pechos cubiertos con una armadura protectora con una velocidad impresionante se acercaba hacia Asia

"VA POR ASIA" el grito de kiba se hacía inmediato el caballero de Rias reaccionaba e intentaba con su espada bloquear la lanza pero la diferencia de impulso y peso le hacían retirar, issei se lanzaba sujetando la lanza con sus manos deteniendo a la centauro en su avance, akeno movía sus manos para intentar invocar un hechizo

"Relam" las palabras morían en su boca cuando varias lianas salían de entre los arboles amarrándola en una manera sugestiva

"akeno-sempai" Gasper se transformaba en numerosos murciélagos comenzando a morder las lianas, Rias elevaba en vuelo, reaccionando cubriendo sus manos en aura de destrucción bloqueaba un ataque una enorme cola de reptil le bajaba del suelo, mientras una explosión como si algo hubiese aterrizado en el agua se daba

"lo siento Rias gremory, pero su magia es peligrosa para todos si se mantienen juntos" la joven de cabello rubio con escamas en el rostro de color verde, una dragón humanoide se incorporaba

"aun si nos separan, estamos cerca" Rias sonreía mientras koneko se posaba para el combate frente a la joven mujer dragón

"no eso no sucederá" la joven sonreía elevándose en el cielo

La sonrisa de la joven dragón era extraña mientras Koneko movía sus orejas viendo de reojo al agua en el lago cerca de la cascada, esta comenzaba a lanzar burbujas y tornarse de un color verde de algas, y parecía que dos enormes ojos aparecían, el agua comenzaba a moverse y una figura enorme de una mujer se veia, el agua que caia de la cascada era asimilada haciéndola ver más y más grande

"oh mierda" kazuya con la mano en su katana apenas reaccionaba mientras issei veia sorprendido con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

"es una mujer gigante desnuda"

"AHORA SUU" la joven centauro decía dando un salto hacia atrás alejándose de issei y tomaba las manos de la mujer dragón elevándose en el aire

La gigante levantaba sus manos sonriendo con inocencia las juntaba en el aire bajándolas con toda la fuerza contra el suelo elevando una gran cantidad de tierra y agua, cayendo sobre todo el sequito de Rias, como una avalancha o un rio crecido, se llevaba a los jóvenes en un torrente de agua desperdigándolos por toda la isla

Afuera en el estadio la voz del anunciador se escuchaba

"ES INCREIBLE, EL SEQUITO DE MEROUNE SAMA ESTA LLEVANDO EL RITMO DE ESTE COMBATE, EXPERTO AZAZEL SUS PALABRAS"

El líder de los grigori se acercaba al micrófono

"al parecer esa chica es una Slime, pero ellas por lo general evitan grandes concentraciones de agua porque podrían disolverse completamente, al parecer esta al reencarnarse en demonio ha incrementado esa capacidad"

"AHORA LAS CAMARAS COMENZARAN A BUSCAR A LOS PARTICIPANTES PODRÁ EL GRUPO GREMORY RECUPERARSE DE ESTE ATAQUE?"

Kiba comenzaba a levantarse, su uniforme cubierto de lodo y cerca de el una burbuja como de lodo comenzaba a romperse y una Asia respirando agitadamente salía

"asia-chan estas bien?" el joven de cabello rubio se acercaba

"si kiba-san estoy bien pero y los demás?" asia le miraba preocupado kiba sonreia levemente la joven había olvidado el hechizo de comunicación

"descuida ya me comunicare, buchou, aquí kiba estoy con asia, responda donde se encuentra?"

" _kiba .zbbbw esta….. akeno…..sh…..no… interferencia…"_

El hechizo de comunicación se escuchaba distorsionado

"al parecer están bien, pero no podemos comunicarnos, descuida Asia, aun no se ha escuchado el retiro de alguno de nosotros asi que los demás deben de estar bien"

"entiendo, bien deberíamos esperar de seguro pronto será un combate y si es issei-san de seguro habrá explosiones enormes para encontrarlo" Asia decía decidida

"jajaja si así parece, bien vamos"

* * *

Siendo sacado del lodo por una mano kazuya respiraba agitadamente

"aww y estas ropas eran nuevas gracias gasper-kun tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas" kazuya decía limpiando sus lentes y quitando el barro de su rostro

"bueno si sempai, los demonios el más débil supera en mucho a un ser humano normal" Gasper decía haciendo que kazuya se arrodillara deprimido

"lo se, lo se mucho gracias por ayudarme"

"ah sempai eso no se deprima"

"jaja solo estoy jugando, y los demás?" kazuya miraba al medio vampiro

"usted fue el primero quien encontré, el lodo estaba más seco aquí me pareció sospechoso y ahí estaba" Gasper miraba a todos lados

"ya veo, kokoroyuki debió congelar el lodo para que no me ahogara" kazuya tomaba la katana del barro tieso y comenzaba a caminar "alguien se ha retirado?"

"no sempai, no ha habido retiros"

"bien tenemos que encontrar a los demás pronto"

Kazuya y gasper se adentraban al bosque el joven se detenía en frente en el suelo a plena vista se veía un sobre grande de guardar documentos kazuya halaba al joven vampiro en un matorral ambos escondiéndose

"ok…eso es raro es una trampa tan obvia, gasper puedes sentir algo?"

"ahm sempai no sé si haya alguien alrededor pero, no detecto magia en ese sobre" el medio vampiro comentaba

"bien espera" kazuya tomaba una piedra pequeña lanzándola contra el sobre nada pasaba "ire primero alístate si algo"

"ok sempai"

Kazuya se acercaba lentamente al sobre tomándolo entre sus manos abriéndolo habían unos papeles escritos en un idioma que kauyza no entendía, algo de dinero y una foto

"ok esto es raro" el viento soplaba una silueta aterrizaba desde la copa del árbol frente al joven de cabello negro desarreglado

"Nihao, asi que encontraste mi sobre" una chica joven con largo cabello cubierto en una trenza, y un traje chino antiguo con un sombrero peculiar "puedes quedártelo, son los documentos para nuestro matrimonio después de la tumba"

La joven daba un salto hacia kazuya, estirando una de sus manos, este desenfundaba la katana para bloquear se escuchaba un sonido metálico de entre las mangas del traje de la chica salían 3 enormes hojas metálicas

"oh, bien reflejos rápidos, me gusta, soy la peón de meroune sama, Cii Cii la Jiang Xi, gusto en conocerte aru"

"asi que una zombi de la cultura china, lo siento chica pero ya estoy en un compromiso preivo" kazuya se preparaba mirándole fijamente

"entonces te mato y luego nos casamos querido haaaa"

La joven se lanzaba con sus garras intentaba quitar la espada, con movimientos rápidos kazuya se movía esquivando los cortes e intentando patearla, la chica se movía en un estilo de arte marcial que le permitía atacar y moverse con agilidad

"tienes un aura muy fuerte futuro esposo, es interesante"

"lo siento pero es un secreto solo mío" kazuya admitía algo apenado

"sempai te voy a ayudar" Gasper salía de entre los arbustos pero unos disparos le hacían retroceder

"na na na no te entrometas, esto es un favor para mi amiga, hola soy zombina la peón de meroune, asi que no me interpondré" la chica zombi reía mientras desde la copa de un árbol le disparaba a gasper haciéndolo huir, la joven bajaba del árbol y corría persiguiendo al jovencito rubio

"no te preocupes, nuestro sequito no te dejara solo como los gremory así que ríndete" la chica de traje chino sonreía mientras kazuya enfundaba la espada "es nuestra naturaleza combatir en este mundo salvaje donde meroune sama nos encontró, lucharemos por darle la victoria"

* * *

Kiba se encontraba corriendo cargando a Asia en su espalda, por algún motivo los arboles comenzaban a moverse de manera extraña al frente de kiba la centauro de antes junto con una joven de tez azulada y ojos amarillos intensos les bloqueaban el paso, las ramas se detenían y envolvían todo en una pared de raíces y hojas

"caballero de gremory, venimos a retarte ahora frente uno a uno, sin las distracciones de tus aliados" la mujer centauro decía desenfundando una espada "mi nombre es Centorea Shianus caballero de Meroune-sama y te reto caballero de los gremory"

"uhm ya veo y que hay de tu amiga ahí presente no deseara combatir contra nuestra alfil, ella no es una luchadora" Kiba decía observando a la joven con la guadaña

"descuida su poder es de protección y el mío es de la destrucción proveniente de las tinieblas mismas del inframundo" la joven movía sus manos con la guadaña de manera dramática dejando una frente de su rostro "pero su alma no es mía para tomar esta vez"

"ah?" kiba y Asia se veían notablemente confundidos

"significa que no interferirá contra tu amiga ni en nuestro duelo" la centauro decía de manera confiando

"bueno en ese caso yo soy Kiba yuuto, caballero de los gremory, te enfrentare"

Ambos se saludaban moviendo con sus espadas ambos se movían rápidamente, kiba intentaba aprovechar el gran cuerpo intentando atacarla en sus piernas, reaccionando la centauro se movía dando un salto y una estocada donde estaba el enemigo, moviendo la parte trasera para dar una patada kiba saltaba hacia atrás

"lo siento caballero de los gremory, pero nuestra raza ha sido de honorables guerreros desde tiempos inmemoriales, estamos conscientes de nuestras debilidades de nuestros cuerpos y cada día entrenamos para superarlas " la joven de ojos azules ya cabello rubio movía el gran espadón con facilidad

"ya veo tendré que ponerme serio entonces " kiba invocaba dos espadas una era de su balance breaker pero la otra era blanca transparente

"que es eso?" la joven centauro decía analizando la espada

"siento un hambre anormal en esa arma, su aura es nula es como si quisiera consumir algo, es acaso un arma diseñada para arrebatar las almas de los seres vivíos?" la joven caballero compañera de la centauro decía en su exagerado tono

"jajaj no tan exagerado pero si esta es la Void Sword, apareció en mi arsenal al ensayar mi balance breaker veamos cómo sale" kiba atacaba al tiempo que centorea movía su mano e invocaba una lanza

* * *

Rias se encontraba dando un salto hacia atrás mostrándose algo molesta invocando su magia la disparaba hacia adelante el poder de la destrucción se acercaba a una chica de piel canela, esta arrancaba una roca del suelo sin dificultad bloqueando, la joven de cabello carmesí intentaba atacar de nuevo pero era atacada por su costado, apenas cubriéndose con una barrera de protección

"Rias estas bien?" akeno se encontraba con sus manos amarradas a una especie de cuerdas blancas esta intentaba usar sus relámpagos pero sus energías eran drenadas por estas cuerdas

"si lo estoy, es rápida pero no muy fuerte, el problema es la grande"

Rias se levantaba del suelo mientras frente de ella la chica ogro y la arpía de cabello azul se encontraban juntas

"hey Tio, porque no le haces bam y ya la derrotas?" Papi la arpía estaba volando sonriendo

"no es tan fácil papi, oh cuidado" la joven ogro movía una enorme hacha que recibia un ataque de Rias "eso fue rudo"

"oh lo siento pero estamos intentando ganar un Rating game aquí" Rias se elevaba mientras sus poderes comenzaban a fluir en sus manos "akeno cómo vas?"

"algo enredada" akeno envuelta en más telaraña mientras frente de ella una mujer de cabello plateado pero parte inferior de araña de color negro sonreía

"descuida querida pronto te drenare de todos tus poderes wwoa cuidado" la mujer araña saltaba esquivando un relámpago de akeno "talvez me divierta un poco contigo antes de terminar"

La mujer araña movia sus manos envolviendo mas a akeno en una especie de tortura erotica

"ah esto auhgg" akeno se retorcía del dolor haciendo caer en el suelo

"jajaj eso es sigue asi y pronto uh?" debajo de los pies de la mujer se comenzaban a formar numerosos círculos mágicos "qué demonios? Debería estar drenando tu poder demoníaco"

"ah si pero ese no es el único que tengo en mi interior, Relampagueo de dragón" akeno se levantaba y un enrome dragón en forma de relámpago emanaba de los sellos envolviendo a la mujer

 _ **REINA DE MEROUNE RETIRADA**_

"no puede ser Rachneesama?" la arpía voladora se veía sorprendida mientras akeno se liberaba de las ataduras

"jeje parece que se distrae mucho torturando a los demás no noto los sellos que puse con mis ataques" Akeno sonreía levemente recordando un poco que ese mismo punto débil lo tuvo ella en el pasado

"me las pagaras" la arpía se movía pero un resplandor color carmesí la cubria junto con la chica ogro

 _ **PEON DE MEROUNE RETIRADA**_

 _ **TORRE DE MEROUNE RETIRADA**_

"no deben distraerse tanto, realmente les falta experiencia en combate real" Rias decia un poco triste sonriéndole a su amiga "de donde sacaste ese poder nuevo?"

"ara ara Rias ese es un secreto que mejor discutimos cuando no haya cámaras ufufufuf" akeno sonreía mientras reconstruía un poco sus ropas de sacerdotisa

"uhg esa expresión la conozco sé que estas ocultado algo muy indecente, vamos debemos reunirnos con los demás" Rias decía pero ese instante las ramas de los arboles crecían dejándolas encerradas en una especie de Domo

"uhm así que uno de nuestros enemigos está manipulando el ambiente por esto, creo que no quieren dejarnos salir fácilmente" Akeno decía pensativa

"uhm no podemos salir, pero tampoco nos atacan, debemos aprovechar para descansar" Rias cruzaba sus brazos

"es lo mejor, como estará yéndoles a los demás?"

* * *

La joven zombie de cabello rojo se había alejado ya suficiente persiguiendo a gasper, deteniéndose viendo a sus alrededores al parecer su compañera estaba ocupada reteniendo a Rias y su reina para ayudarle a buscar

"rayos sera que le perdi?" zombina miraba a todos lados cuando numerosos murciélagos comenzaban a rodearla, la joven con sus armas disparaba pero estos eran rápidos esquivándola y le mordían

"lo siento señorita, no me gusta beber sangre porque me da miedo lastimar a alguien pero usted es una zombi asi que no habrá problema"

Uno de los pequeños murciélagos hablaba desde la altura

"ahgg vas a drenar mi sangre para que me retiren? Auhgg noo" Zombina se arrodillaba en el suelo con un rostro de desesperación

"sempai lo logre pude uhggg, que sucede?" Gasper se escuchaba con dolor mientras la joven zombie se levantaba

"jaja buena idea chico el problema es que mi sangre ya no es sangre es un químico que evita la descomposición, y es algo toxico" Zombina reía ampliamente

"uhg no puede ser"

"mala suerte pero hey mejor para la próxima, ya me hacía falta un cambio de líquido"

 _ **ALFIL DE RIAS GREMORY, RETIRADO**_

Zombina terminada de reir y se apoyaba en un árbol

"ohgg shiet eso estuvo muy cerca, no poder moverme fácilmente, muy peligroso los del sequito de Rias gremory"

Mientras en otro sitio koneko se encontraba enfrentándose a mia la mujer serpiente, pero ambas chicas estaban anonadadas viendo, la joven nekomata mas todavía no podía creerlo frente de ellas y de rodillas con una expresión de sorpresa se encontraba issei, su sempai, la persona más pervertida que había conocido, en su rostro no podía concebir que estuviese pasando eso

"no puede ser, el pervertido de sempai" Koneko decía con sorpresa

"maldición, maldición, porque no funciona?" issei decía con angustia mirando su guante frente de el luego a una seductora joven de cabello verde la cual con sus enormes pechos rebotaban cubiertos de una armadura que dejaba ver un gran escote

"vamos, no que me ibas a mostrar tu técnica más fuerte? La que usaste contra las chicas phenex?" la chica de cabello verde sonreía

"no puede ser, DRESS BREAK" issei chasqueaba sus dedos los símbolos mágicos aparecían sobre la joven pero sus ropas continuaban ahí

"jajajaja y te llamas así mismo futuro rey del harem? O acaso tus deseos son no son tan fuertes?" la chica de cabello verde sonreía

"no puede ser tu tu" issei decía sorprendido

"ASI ES HE DERROTADO AL DRESS BREAK"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

FIN PARTE 1

* * *

 **El dress break ha sido derrotado? Acaso issei superara este contratiempo?, podrán vencer los demás a sus oponentes? Que sorpresas adicionales tendrá el sequito de meroune preparado para nuestros héroes, esto y mas descúbranlo la siguiente semana en DxD Encore en la segunda parte del combate**

 **Ahora si compañeros, perdón la demora pude terminar nier autómata, y ahora ando esperando que llegue mi persona 5, el juego de la apariencia de kazuya jaja espero esto me de más inspiraciones.**

 **Estoy tentado en hacer una historia de Sword Art online donde afortunadamente klirito no sera el prota jajaja ósea si existe pero no sera el foco central de la historia no se ustedes que les parece? Aun ando haciendo los bocetos del episodio de mi fic de madoka y otras ideas más ahí rondando, que opinarían que quisieran ver primero?**

 **Creo que el potencial de Asia y su sacred gear no ha sido explorado muy bien en las novelas da mucho ámbito para hacerlo, descuiden poco a poco mi asia dejara de ser como la del original**

 **Bueno decidí dejarlo así para no alargar la espera, cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto**


	29. Encore 28: Rias Vs Meroune P2

**DXD ENCORE 28: Rias Vs Meroune pt2**

 **La musa exija que no descuide la escritura así que comenzare ahora mismo jajaj cuídense.**

 **Perdón la demora pero es que mucho trabajo en la universidad, y bueno persona 5 me ha entretenido mucho.**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de DxD sino habría sacado la 4 temporada ya, jajaja no en serio sáquenla pronto la espera me mata**

* * *

En un hotel lujoso del inframundo, en el pent-house del último piso un hombre se encontraba con una copa moviendo su contenido carmesí levemente mientras miraba, una leve llamada le hacía distraerse de su bebida

"si, como que el maou Sirzechs no está disponible, rating game?" el hombre se veía algo molesto sentándose en un lujoso sillón "pues que falta de respeto hacernos venir, sus disculpas son vacías, ya veo, encárguese de que no vuelva a suceder"

El hombre colgaba suspirando mientras ponia sus dedos en la cien de su cabeza en una expresión pensativa mientras unas manos femeninas le acariciaban el rostro

"molesto cariño? Sucedió algo con Lucifer?" una mujer de cabello rosa largo se sentaba sobre las piernas del hombre, este suspiraba y su expresión se hacía un poco menos molesta

"dicen que nunca nos llamaron, que debió ser un error, la hermana de lucifer esta en uno de esos barbáricos torneos y por eso no tenía ninguna cita planeada jum" el hombre hacia una señal con su manos "equivocarse con nosotros realmente no tienen elegancia, en los viejos tiempos empalaríamos al que cometió el error"

"pero ya no son los viejos tiempos Issa, no todo puede arreglarse con empalamientos"

"desafortunadamente"

la mujer de cabello rosa sonreía riendo ante las ocurrencias de su marido, el hombre miraba a su esposa luego a la puerta con una mirada inquisitiva

"donde esta moka?" el hombre decía

"descuida cariño está visitando, además sabes que no le gusta el ambiente de romania" la mujer decía "sé que estas preocupado por lo que paso hace unos años pero, no está sola sabes moka merece un poco más de libertad"

"este bien, mientras esté acompañada y no en un espectáculo barbárico, recuerda nosotros somos de una clase superior, estos demonios deberían cedernos una mansión por solo venir a visitarlos"

"lo se querido, pero entonces no te tendría tan cerca" la mujer sonreía algo nerviosa, después de mencionar los entretenimientos barbáricos

* * *

"no puede ser como que esa chica tiene la posibilidad de cambiar tantas piezas no tiene sentido eso es trampa" Ravel decía

"en serio se puede hacer eso? " kyouka se veía pensativa

"no uses lo que no tienes acostumbrado slut" rino decía mientras decía acomodando sus lentes rojos

"ah quieres pelea frígida porque cuando quieras" la joven de cabello azul se levantaba

"ah rayos no de nuevo" Stella suspiraba

"De hecho si es posible si se ceden los derechos de las piezas si no son usadas, pero solo son entre la familia, los rumores dicen que sus padres no tuvieron la necesidad para los rating game y le pasaron sus piezas a ella, aunque las principales son las que está usando ahora" una joven de cabello rosa con un rosario en el cuello decía con un rostro bastante emocionado

"oh ehm hola, ya veo" Ravel se veía algo nerviosa ante el entusiasmo de la joven frente de ella

"Moka, estas dejando tu afición por los rating game te quite la elegancia, disculpen a mi hermana menor, es una gran fan y busca cualquier momento para presumir lo que sabe" una joven de ropas oscuras, cabello negro y ojos rojos hacia una leve reverencia, el grupo de stella y los demás la observaban sintiendo una presión extraña

"pero hermana Akuha, es que" la joven de cabello rosado se disculpaba, era extraño ya que la joven de cabello negro parecía ser la menor, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer un comentario sobre eso "lamento haber interrumpido su conversación"

"ah no es nada no te preocupes" Stella decía algo confundida, notando en el pecho de la joven un rosario con una gema de color azul, "eso es"

"Moka nos vamos, ya es suficiente estar aquí rodeados, dijiste que te comportarías" la joven suspiraba viendo la mirada triste de su hermana "pero podremos ver el final de este encuentro en nuestro palco no te preocupes, nos retiramos, lady phenex"

La joven de cabello negro sonreia haciendo una leve reverencia en dirección a Ravel y se comenzaba a alejar ignorando a los demás, moka hacia lo mismo pero haciendo una leve mirada de disculpa al grupo reconociendo su existencia

"tsh óyeme niña engreida" leone se acercaba iba a reclamar la ofensa contra su ama pero su mano se detenía un escalofrió que le era muy familiar, no podía olvidar ese mismo miedo, sus instintos en su sacred gear le avisaban del peligro, de que no debería acercarse mas

"sucede algo señora?" Akuha miraba con sus ojos rojos a los de leone, esta retiraba la mirada

"no es nada señorita, nada" mordiéndose un labio esperaba a que las dos jóvenes se alejaran

"que fue eso leone-san?" rintaro decía preocupado viendo a su compañera torre

"miedo, esa chica, mis instintos me decían, no meterme con ella, quien rayos es?" leone decía apretando su mano fuertemente

"el mundo es muy grande, jeje aún me falta demasiado" Stella decía su mano temblaba levemente sonriendo mientras miraba la pantalla

* * *

"bien prometido, estás listo para perder?" Cici la zombi decía mientras movía sus manos hechas garras de metal, su cuerpo tenía numerosos cortes pero nada salía de ellos

"rayos acaso no fue suficiente?" Kazuya estaba respirando agitadamente, sus ropas cubiertas con cortes y sangre mientras sostenía la katana en su frente

"admito, de ser normal, habría perdido, la pérdida de sangre me habría hecho retirar como a ti, ahora detendré tu corazón para iniciar el ritual" Cici sonreía lanzándose hacia el humano, desvaneciendo sus garras de metal aparecían numerosas agujas de acupuntura en sus manos esta se lanzaba pero se detenia de golpe

"uff…. Ya era hora de que funcionara" Kazuya sonreia mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

"que es esto uhggg uhgggg no puedo moverme" la joven zombi intentaba moverse sin embargo su cuerpo estaba rígido, mirando de reojo sus heridas emanaban una leve aura azul "que? Que es eso?"

"tomo tiempo pero pude congelar el líquido que recorre tu cuerpo, no se te hizo raro que aunque te cortara nada saliera?" Kazuya sonreía levemente mientras se recostaba contra un árbol

"uhyg no es posible, acaso, esa espada?"

"si tiene esas propiedades, bueno no podrás pelear más así que, según las reglas puedes irte" Kazuya sonreía mientras un brillo azul leve aparecía frente de el

"no , espera no no no no rayooo" la luz del retiro envolvía a la joven zombi

 _ **PEON DE MEROUNE RETIRADO**_

"ah rayos debo agradecerle a kuroka por las lecciones" Kazuya intentaba levantarse pero sus heridas le dolían "uhg demonios creo que demore demasiado, podre seguir así?"

Unos arbustos comenzaban a moverse, Kazuya intentaba ponerse de pie pero le era muy difícil una silueta de entre ellos se mostraba

"oh shiranami, suerte encontrarte" el tono serio y el cabello azul con un mechón verde le hacían desaparecer las preocupaciones "porque luces tan aliviado?" la joven se acercaba su traje de exorcista cubierto de lodo

"hola xenovia, me alegra verte, ehm una mano por favor" Kazuya enfundaba su katana levantando su mano

"uhmm espera préstame esto" la joven de cabello azul le quitaba la camisa rasgándola en varios tirones, esta comenzaba a vendar las heridas más profundas del joven "deberías tener más cuidado realmente Asia tenía razón"

"uh? Que dices?" Kazuya observaba como la antigua exorcista le trataba las heridas

"que poco te preocupas por tu bienestar, es bastante frustrante" la joven terminaba y levantándolo con su mano lo ponía sobre su espalda

"o…oye que haces?" Kazuya intentaba moverse pero la joven no cedía

"es la mejor forma para llevar a una persona, ayuda a observar los alrededores sujétate de mi" Xenovia decía con su tono neutro mientras amarraba la cintura con un fragmento de tela de lo que quedaba de la camisa de Kazuya

"esta bien" el pelinegro ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de xenovia

"alguna idea de donde estén los demás?" Xenovia comentaba mientras las hojas comenzaban a moverse, xenovia usando sus instintos formados durante sus años como exorcista saltaba esquivando varias ramas que les atacaban, se escuchaban sonidos de disparos los cuales esta bloqueaba con Durandal

"jojo vamos exorcista baila" Zombina en la parte superior con un revolver lo disparaba mientras Xenovia saltaba de espaldas

"ella está controlando esas ramas?" Xenovia comenzaba a cortar las ramas mientras corría sin darle la espalda de dónde venían los disparos

"no es una zombi no lo creo, tenemos que alejarnos"

"no puedo podría dispararte en la espalda y "

"no importa, si corres de manera normal podrás escapar yo no impor uhgg" Kazuya se sujetaba el rostro después de recibir un cabezazo de Xenovia "auhggg que carajos?"

"no digas eso, si sé que te retirara el sistema pero y si falla y mueres? Como veré a Asia después de eso? Como pagar por lo de irina" la joven continuaba saltando bloqueando más disparos que le rozaban, la joven se detenía comenzando acumular aura en Durandal

"que dices?"

"se que aprecias a tus amigos shiranami Kazuya, pero también aprecia lo que sienten cuando te ven lastimarte" la joven movía su espada el poder de la arma comenzaba a incrementarse "yo usare mi espada para proteger a mis amigos nuevos, a mis aliados, no dejare mas sacrificios así que vamos durandal"

"que es eso?" zombina entre los arboles sentía el poder moverse y un brillo desde las ramas que se acercaban a los dos

"asi que vamos DURANDAL RESUENA"

El grito de xenovia se escucha haciendo un corte con sus dos manos en diagonal una enrome onda blanca con azul se envía por la isla las ramas se movían para proteger a la joven zombi pero era tarde la luz la envolvía

 _ **TORRE DE MEROUNE RETIRADA**_

"woao, y yo que crei que issei estaba OP" Kazuya miraba sorprendido a la joven que movía la espada

"esta es la determinación que tuve en mi entrenamiento, uh ehm ya puedes soltarme de la sorpresa" Xenovia miraba a un lado algo apenada mientras Kazuya miraba sus manos el movimiento violento de xenovia le había hecho instintivamente agarrarse de ella pero le había sujetado los pechos

"oh rayos lo siento " el joven de cabello negro movía sus manos a los hombros

"bien ahora tenemos una ruta libre de árboles, vez jeje no eres el único que piensa" Xenovia se veía orgullosa mientras caminaba entre la devastación que había ocasionado ella misma.

* * *

"jeje que sucede chico ese es todo el poder de tu perversión?" la mujer de cabello verde sonreía mientras movía su cuerpo de manera seductora

"issei sempai, porque no simplemente la ataca" koneko saltaba esquivando un golpe con la cola de la lamia conocida como Mia

"oye oye no te distraigas" la mujer serpiente se movía rápidamente entre los arboles subiendo a las ramas lanzaba rayos de energía violeta

"no aun no debo demostrar, que mi perversión puede superar lo que sea" issei se levantaba viéndose decidido

"eso no es admirable issei-sempai" koneko decía de manera de disgusto

"jajajaaj que haras eh? Vamos vamos"

"vamos Boosted gear que mi poder se eleve y reaccione a mis deseos"

 **[BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**

 **[EXPLOSION]**

Issei levantaba su guante al cielo extendiendo sus alas demoniacas de su cuerpo emanaba una onda de energía Mia y la joven de cabello verde se cubrían pero no sentían daño ni dolor, el aura terminaba de crecer todos rodeados de una luz extraña

"jejej este es mi nuevo poder Pailingual" issei hacia una pose con su guante señalando a la chica de cabello verde "ahora me comunicare con tus pechos, dime porque no funciona mi dress break en ti?"

"acaso este es un campo de hipnosis jaja no creas que mi mente es tan débil" la mujer de cabello verde decía

" _ah oniichan oniichan el secreto es porque no tengo ropas, este es mi cuerpo transformado"_

Una voz dulce e infantil llegaba a los odios de issei este sonreía

"aja asi que tus ropas son parte de tu cuerpo?" issei decía señalando con el índice a la mujer esta abría los ojos de sorpresa

"q….qu….que dices?"

" _claro oniichan porque soy una doppelganger"_

"es porque eres una doppelganger, espera que es eso koneko chan?" issei veía a una asombrada koneko

"son unos seres que pueden asumir cualquier forma"

"jeje jasjaja no puede ser esta técnica realmente escuchaste el sonido de mis pechos?" la mujer de cabello verde comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño su cabello se hacía blanco al igual que sus ropas, de hecho sus ropas estaban hechas de su largo cabello blanco, su piel se hacía de color marrón mientras sus ojos se hacían amarillos con negro

"no puede ser, vio a través de la transformación de doppel-chan?" mia se veia mientras issei volteaba su mirada hacia ella "no- no me mires pervertido"

"chica serpiente dime cual es el plan que tienen?" issei la señalaba

" _ay que molesto eres osea, es súper sencillo, nuestra amiga kii una dryad y alfil, esta controlando los arboles para entretenerlos mientras intentamos inundar la isla"_ una voz de una chica bastante fiestera se escuchaba en la mente de issei

"Como que quieren inundar la isla?" issei decía sorprendido mientras, las chicas presentes se veian asombradas

"issei sempai como lo supiste?" koneko se veia asombrada moviendo sus orejas de nekomata

"jaja en mi entrenamiento quería saber lo que en verdad pensaba xenovia, además extrañaba mucho los pechos de stella, asi que una revelación una idea escuchar los pechos, entenderlos esa fue mi misión" issei decía mostrándose bastante orgulloso

"sempai es un pervertido de lo peor" koneko suspiraba y dando un salto de sorpresa atacaba impactando tanto a la doppelganger como a la chica Lamia ambas sujetaban sus cuerpos escupiendo sangre "he alterado la circulación de su sangre"

"rayos meroune se molestara jaja eso me pasa por jugar tanto" la chica de cabello blanco era envuelta por la luz del retiro

 _ **PEONES DE MEROUNE RETIRADOS**_

"vamos sempai"

"oye koneko que piensas de mi?"

"sempai es un pervertido" /" _pero es el mejor nyan"_

El último vestigio del Pailingual desaparecía haciendo sonreí al sekiryuutei

"rayos debemos encontrar a los demás, la comunicación no sirve" issei cruzaba sus manos

"descuide issei-sempai déjemelo a mí, aprendí un par de trucos con leone-san"

* * *

El sonido del metal chocando llenaba el sitio, algunas ramas intentaban atacar a la joven centorea, esta las esquivaba rápidamente pero, kiba continuaba atacándole

"como es posible, porque las ramas nos atacan?" Centorea miraba sorprendida mientras la Void Sword, que había creado kiba ahora estaba de un verde oscuro

"asi que había magia manipulando estas plantas, creí que sería una trampa pero ustedes la están manipulando" kiba movía la espada verde y esta comenzaba a mover las ramas nuevamente

"esa espada? ,acaso drena magia y la permite que la uses como si fueses el dueño?" la joven con la oz se veía sorprendida

"así es, mi espada del vacío la Void Sword, me permite cubrir mi debilidad por un momento a los usuarios mágicos" kiba decía moviendo sus espadas

"impresionante, creí que los rumores de ti eran exagerados, pero creo que se quedan cortos, caballero de los gremory enfrentémonos" centorea movía su lanza esta comenzaba a brillar de energía

"bien vamos" kiba preparaba sus espadas

Ambos contrincantes esperaban sus movimientos, tanto Asia como la chica de la guadaña esperando los movimientos aguantando la respiración, se escuchaba el sonido de una rama romperse, kiba se lanzaba, al mismo tiempo centorea

En un instante ambos movían sus armas se escuchaba el sonido del metal, kiba caia con una mano en el suelo y una rodilla de la misma manera, sus ropas se rasgaban con una leve cortada

"impresionante, espero que puedas ganar lala" centorea sonreía mientras numerosos cortes aparecían en su cuerpo y las luces del retiro le parecían

 _ **CABALLERO DE MEROUNE RETIRADA**_

"kiba san" Asia se acercaba a kiba mirando fijamente a la joven de la guadaña con precaución

"cura a tu camarada, no habrá honor en recolectar su alma si está debilitado, vamos ahora" la joven movía la guadaña mientras se recostaba contra uno de los árboles.

"ya veo" Asia comenzaba a curar

"eres bastante, honorable" kiba miraba fijamente a la joven llamada lala

"Esto es un combate de demostrar fuerza, mas no destruir, asi que divirtámonos en las almas del combate" la joven decía haciendo una pose

"jeje así que no destruir eh, interesante" kiba sonreía con una señal en su mano le indicaba Asia que termina, la joven novicia retrocedía

"estas preparado?" lala se movía moviendo su arma

"desde siempre" kiba se incorporaba

El aire se hacía tenso nuevamente, aunque Asia le hubiese recuperado de sus heridas, el gasto de su energía de su pelea contra la centauro no le permitirá hacer un combate extendido, la joven estaba frente de el su defensa frontal era bastante buena, sin embargo no estaba cubriendo su espalda, siempre pretendía poder crear sus espadas en sus manos, así no sospecharía los círculos mágicos que están poco a poco formándose a sus espaldas

"bien comencemos" kiba se arrojaba hacia la joven de la guadaña, la joven movía su mano hacia su cabello, tomándolo haciendo un movimiento, su cabeza se desprendía lanzándola hacia el aire de su cuello salía una llama color azul, kiba abría sus ojos de sorpresas

"su cabeza?" Asia movía sus manos al rostro de incredulidad, kiba se había distraído, sus espadas se invocaban los círculos mágicos alrededor de lala se activaban.

"buen plan, caballero pero no suficiente" el cuerpo sin cabeza comenzaba a mover la guadaña de manera rápida y eficaz, rechazando mas de 15 espadas creadas por kiba, y moviendo de tal forma de bloquear el ataque de dos espadas en las manos de kiba

""no fue lo suficientemente rápido" la voz desde arriba de lala se escuchaba mientras la guadaña se cubria de una llamas violetas

"eso crees?" sonriendo kiba movia su pie como si lo retirara y 2 espadas salían de entre el suelo impactando en el cuerpo de la dulahan "lo siento pero hemos experimentado batallas mas duras y no solo de juego"

"ya veo, entonces que tu alma sea fuerte caballero gremory" la joven sonreía mientras la luz del retiro envolvía su cuerpo.

 _ **CABALLERO DE MEROUNE RETIRADA**_

"uf, eso fue agotador dos caballeros a la vez, pero creo que xenovia hubiese sido una mejor elección contra la centauro" kiba sonreia mientras veia a Asia acercarse ayudándole a levantar

"estas bien kiba-kun?"

"si tranquila, solo algo cansado, espero que buchou y los demás estén bien"

"he escuchado muchos retiros de los demás" Asia decía bastante confiada "de seguro están bien"

* * *

Rias sonreía mientras se incorporaba dando un paso a la izquierda, la enorme barrera de ramas era cortada por la mitad, de entre las hojas que caían se encontraban Xenovia cargando a Kazuya en la espalda

"ara ara xenovia-chan buen momento para llegar" Akeno decia sonriendo mientras se acercaba viendo las heridas de Kazuya

"estoy bien" el pelinegro respiraba agitadamente su tez un poco mas palida de lo normal

"intente curarlo pero ha perdido bastante sangre" Xenovia descargaba al joven mientras veia a su ama de cabello carmesí acercándose con preocupación "estaba luchando contra una zombi, no entiendo mucho pero creo que quería casarse con el o algo asi"

"Akeno, cura sus heridas, cuando termines hare un retiro forzado" Rias decia de manera seria

"como?" Kazuya decia algo sorprendido pero después de un momento mirando sus heridas, aunque xenovia lo habia hecho bien sus heridas estaban aun sangrando "acaso sus navajas tenían algo?"

"no es poco común que usen un veneno o algo parecido, al parecer quería hacerte rendir sin lastimarte" Akeno movía sus manos comenzando a curar al humano poco a poco

"Kazuya, lamento decirte esto pero estas en riesgo y no lo vale si es solo un juego, solo descansa" Rias decía sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la frente

"entiendo, realmente ahora soy más una desventaja, uhm Xenovia, toma" Kazuya movía su katana hacia la joven de cabello azul, aun algo arrepentido pero las lecciones de azazel le volvían a la mente, a veces era mejor retirarse y odiaba admitir, aunque aún tuviese energías su cuerpo se sentía débil, era una contradicción que no quería poner a prueba.

"me darás esto?"

"si, se con tus poderes demoniacos podrás hacer un hielo más poderoso, si mis deducciones son correctas una de ellos está controlando el bosque, y aún falta la gigante que nos separó" Kazuya decía mirando como xenovia recibía la katana

"entiendo, la usare entonces, descuida camarada" Xenovia sonreía enfundando la katana en uno de sus cinturones

"no estés triste Kazuya, ya verás que ganaremos" Rias le tomaba la mano sonriéndole levemente

"esta bien, no estaría mal un descanso" Kazuya sonreía mientras Rias presionaba el brazalete que indicaba la posesión temporal, las luces del retiro comenzaban a cubrir al joven de cabello negro

 _ **TORRE DE RIAS GREMORY RETIRADO**_

"yo quería que Kazuya me viera ganando en persona, no detrás de una pantalla, estoy molesta ahora "el aura de Rias se incrementaba haciéndose de color carmesí mientras mirando a su alrededor unas hojas se movía

"llegamos sempai" koneko salía de unos arbustos junto con issei

"wow buchou, Akeno y xenovia?" issei decía sorprendido "debemos alejarnos de los árboles y encontrar el enemigo rápido ellos pretenden inundar la isla"

"como? De donde sacaste esa información?" Rias se veía sorprendida

"ah si escuche las voces de los pechos de sus dos peones antes de que koneko chan las retirara"

"ara ara issei kun no tendrás fiebre?" Akeno posaba su frente contra la del castaño haciéndole sonrojar bastante

"aunque suene absurdo e imposible, es cierto fui testigo de la evolución de la perversión de issei sempai" koneko decía con un tono neutro

"oh ya veo, en ese caso alguna forma de encontrarlas?" Xenovia decía mientras koneko señalaba hacia una dirección

"ahí están kiba y asia-sempai y en ese otra dirección hay una gran concentración de energía"

"bien reunámonos con Asia y kiba e iremos a atacar de inmediato"

"si buchou" todo el grupo decía al unísono.

* * *

Moka con su hermana se encontraban en un palco disponible mirando asombrada la joven de cabello rosa el desarrollo de la pelea

"whoaaaa que increíble primero fueron wam y luego zoom, no hermana?"

"uhm….ah si claro moka realmente tienes razón fue interesante para unos seres inferiores" Akuha se encontraba algo distraída, no podía creer ante sus ojos

"ahh, tengo sed me pregunto si aquí venderán algo de sangre" la joven de cabello rosa se veía algo

"descuida Moka déjame ir a mí, sabes que no confió en los extraños en traerte cosas" la joven de cabello negro se levantaba con sus ojos rojos hacia algunos símbolos en la puerta "no salgas entendido?"

"si entiendo, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte hermana"

"no sera necesario, además puedes que te pierdas el clímax del combate mira que está a punto de comenzar" la joven señalaba la pantalla que estaba en ellos mientras salía de la habitación

"oh si cierto vamos ehm ah no sé a quién animar hermana? Ah…. Ya se fue" Moka suspiraba mirando de nuevo la pantalla

* * *

En uno de los extremos de la isla, dentro del agua se encontraba Meroune, poco a poco el mar comenzaba a moverse dentro de la playa, su sequito en frente de ella, una chica zorro, un joven de cabello negro y la chica con hojas en lugar de cabello, Rias y su sequito se encontraban

"parece que se acabaron los trucos Meroune lorelei" Rias decía mientras la joven simplemente sonreía

"Rias Gremory, realmente tienes una fuerza envidiable, mis amigos cayeron uno a uno por tus ataques, realmente tienes unos compañeros excepcionales" la joven aun vestida de goth lolita pero en el agua solo la mitad de su cuerpo se veia por fuera del agua

"prefieres rendirte ahora, te superamos en número" Rias decía de manera confiada

"seria muy sensato, pero no podemos dejar que el sacrificio de nuestros compañeros sea en vano" Meroune sonreia

"sacrificio?, acaso esperaban algo?" kiba decía pensativo

"entonces es momento de combatir, kiba, xenovia" Rias ordenaba ambos caballeros comenzaban a moverse, de repente un temblor se sentía en la isla haciendo casi perder el balance de los jóvenes, el suelo comenzaba abrirse

"no hay tiempo hay que derrotar al Rey" Akeno levantaba vuelo cargando relámpagos los lanzaba hacia meroune sin embargo llamas azules golpeaban los relámpagos explotando a medio camino

Con sus alas demoniacas desplegadas la chica zorro vestida como si fuese una sacerdotisa de un templo se ponía frente de Akeno, ambas jóvenes vestidas con ropas similares se veían

"no te dejare, veamos quien es la sacerdotisa más fuerte, yo Luz Ninetei te reto" la joven tenia numerosas llamas

Kiba invocaba numerosas espadas disparándolas en dirección a meroune la joven se desvanecía en el agua, koneko arrojaba bolas de fuego de senjutsu hacia donde veia la sombra un salto y chorros potentes de agua perforaban las espadas de kiba e impactaban contra el escudo de Asia

"ES UNA SIRENA" Xenovia decia mientras meroune se movia con gran velocidad en el océano artificial, el temblor se detenia y otra vez la slime gigante aparecia, sin embargo de entre el suelo comenzaban a moverse las ramas, el equipo había ignorado a la que parecía la más débil de ellos

"no lo harás" Xenovia se movía hacia la alfil pero era tarde varias ramas que formaban una enorme mano la detenían de golpe, la joven era envuelta en muchas ramas creciendo mas y mas

"aun no termina DRAGON SHOOT" issei cargaba un disparo en dirección hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la joven dryad, pero el joven de cabello negro se interponía recibiendo el impacto

"uhgg… lo siento esto es todo lo que puedo hacer" sonriendo el joven desaparecia

 **PEON DE MEROUNE RETIRADO**

"lastimar a esposo, suu aplastar"

La gigante slime movía sus manos para intentar atrapar al sequito de rias entre sus palmas, el grupo rápidamente extendia sus alas para alejarse pero Asia no era lo suficientemente rápida, el estruendo se escuchaba

"ASIAAAAAA" isse se acercaba pero un resplandor verde le hacía detener, Asia se encontraba con sus manos como si rezara, alrededor de ella una barrera cubriendo su cuerpo como si fuese una burbuja entre las manos de la joven

"estoy bien issei-san descuida" la voz de Asia se escuchaba un poco laborosa

"te sacaremos de ahí" Xenovia preparaba durandal y haciendo un corte con la espada pero la textura gelatinosa de la gigante simplemente hacia hundir la espada unos metros luego de hacerla rebotar como si fuese un caucho

"debemos cubrir más espacio aléjense y donde esta Meroune?" Rias miraba a todos lados en el océano artificial mientras se elevaba, poco a poco el agua de mar comenzaba a elevarse, formando también un gigante hecho de agua en el pecho del gigante se podía observar la silueta de Meroune la sirena con su aura azul elevandose

El grupo se elevaba más pero unos hologramas en rojo mostraban el límite aéreo de la arena

"no puede ser nos han limitado el espacio de volar?" Kiba decía mirando sorprendido mientras esquivaba un potente chorro de agua proveniente del gigante hecho de agua controlado por meroune y con su espada cortaba las ramas de la gigante hecha de plantas

"son muy rapidas por nyaaa" las ramas amarraban a koneko no dejándola terminar, otro de los puntos débiles del grupo gremory, con la diferencia de Akeno y Rias, todos los demás no tenían mucha experiencia usando sus alas demoniacas para volar,

Kiba y xenovia fueron los siguientes en ser atrapados, ahora se encontraban dentro del cuerpo de la gigante Slime, rias intentaba destruir partes de las ramas pero estas se reconstruían demasiado rápido, y sus hechizos más potentes le tomaban tiempo que sus enemigos no le darían para concentrarse

"que debemos hacer Rias?" Akeno volaba al lado de rias rápidamente mientras issei disparaba varios rayos de energía alejándose

"son muy rápidas y se regeneran demasiado, podríamos ingresar al gigante del agua para derrotar a meroune pero dudo que nos dejen las otras dos" Rias decía bastante pensativa

"si no parecieran que controlaran los gigantes sino como si los vistieran" Akeno asentía, esas palabras hacían que Rias abriera los ojos sorprendida

"eso es Akeno esa es la respuesta, ISSEI, USA EL BALANCE BREAKER, ESAS GIGANTES SON COMO ROPAS DE ESAS CHICAS"

"oh…. OHHH ya veo, buchou que inteligente es, muy bien vamos compañero" issei levantaba el guante

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST][BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST]**

"ahora a máxima velocidad"

Dos propulsores expulsando energía verde se formaban las alas dragonicas se movían issei rápidamente tocando a las gigantes pero moviéndose con tal velocidad que no le alcanzaban

"vamos libérate mi pasión y mi lujuria, demuestra tu poder mi gran técnica, GIGANT DRESS BREAK"

Issei chasqueaba sus dedos, símbolos enormes de magia carmesí se formaban en las siluetas gigantes, el poder era liberado y una explosión de ramas y agua se hacían, 2 de las 3 gigantes eran destruidas, al agua caían desnudas meroune, la chica planta y koneko

"jejeje gracias por la vista" issei juntaba las manos

"espera la tercera aun es gigante, es porque es una Slime?" Akeno veia mientras poco a poco los movimientos de la slime se hacían lentos hasta que se quedaba completamente quieta, 2 cortes se veian en el abdomen de la criatura de ahí salían Asia siendo cargada por Xenovia y Kiba

"veo que no todo se puede resolver con fuerza bruta lo entiendo ahora" Xenovia veía en sus manos que estaba la kokoroyuki esta emanaba un aura fuerte de hielo

"gracias Xenovia chan" Asia decia sonriendo se veía cansada

"fue buena idea, mis espadas no pueden congelar tanto" Kiba decía sonriendo mientras xenovia enfundaba la espada de nuevo

"bien supongo que es nuestra victoria no es así?" Rias sonreía mientras con su mano cargaba energía demoniaca "a menos que quieras que evapore toda esta agua y el estadio te vea por completo"

"está bien, está bien, me rindo Gremory-san jejejej" Meroune sonreía

 **COMBATE TERMINADO VICTORIA PARA EL GRUPO GREMORY**

El estadio saltaba de emoción y aplausos, Ravel moviendo la bandera con el símbolo del oppai dragón junto con Stella

"woaaaaa increíble realmente increíble me pregunto si podre pedirles uh" Moka desde su palco miraba en todas direcciones "uhm le dejare una nota a nee-san" la joven se levantaba de su asiento sonriendo mientras de sus ropas sacaba una libreta escribiendo algo y corría fuera del palco dejando ondular su largo cabello rosa

* * *

En la enfermería kazuya terminaba de recostarse sonriendo al terminar de ver el enfrentamiento, como el sequito de meroune lucho hasta el final y como Rias se adaptó rápido a la ventaja del oponente, todos eran increíbles

"procure descansar un poco, perdió bastante sangre aunque no corre peligro no debería hacer mas movimientos bruscos hasta recuperarse" el doctor veia una especie de cartilla

"entiendo, gracias y como esta el?" Kazuya miraba en dirección de gasper el joven alfin estaba durmiendo

"sufrió algo de envenenamiento pero ya le hicimos un lavado y algo de antídoto, se recuperara para por la noche" el doctor terminaba "es una ventaja que los vampiros tienen una recuperación bastante alta, lamento no tengamos más experiencia para tratar con ustedes los humanos"

"nah está bien seguiré sus consejos doctor" kazuya se recostaba aunque Asia llegara su sangre no se repondría con el Twiligth healing así que no habría problema descansar, el problema sería ayudar a Sona en el siguiente enfrentamiento, tendría que decirle que no podría participar "supongo que Rias se lo comentara"

Kazuya cerraba los ojos escuchando los pasos del doctor salir de la habitación, dejando que su mente descansara.

La puerta de la enfermería se abría lentamente, una silueta se formaba sobre kazuya, y un movimiento rápido atravesaba el pecho donde se encontraba el corazón, sin embargo kazuya ya no se encontraba ahí sino recostado en otra cama más cerca de gasper

"desplazamiento espacial" la silueta cubierta de negro con una máscara sacaba su mano de entre el colchón, a pesar de haber sido un golpe con la fuerza de destrozar un colchón y una cama no había hecho ningún ruido, su voz distorsionada se escuchaba

"bastante hábil, asesino, pero no lo suficiente para eludirme nya" Kuroka se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama donde se encontraba kazuya aun durmiendo sonreía después su mirada se hacía seria "ahora como te torturare para que me cuentes todo?"

Varias esferas de aura se movían alrededor de kuroka, la intensión asesina de la mujer nekomata se hacía evidente, la silueta cubierta en ropas oscuras miraba a todos los lados ando un salto, se mostraba una mano cubrieta de aura, cortando el muro desapareciendo entre el corte

"oh, también usas desplazamiento espacial eh…. Pero que te da derecho a venir a lastimar a uno de mis juguetes nya" las esferas de aura alrededor de kuroka desaparecían mientras la joven movía la mano acariciando la mejilla del joven de cabello negro "rayos como puedes estar tan tranquilo"

Kuroka se acercaba al rostro de kazuya levemente y se detenía al ver en la puerta al sequito de Rias

"nee-san y sempai tenían una relación así, que sorpresa" koneko decía en un tono neutro

"ara ara si quieren podemos dejarlos un par de minutos a solas?" akeno sonreía de manera burlona mientras que Asia se veía apenada

"bueno, pero estará bien Gasper-kun si se despierta puede que este con sorpresa"

"ah que injusto, nosotros combatiendo y kazuya pasándolo bien" Issei decía con bastante envidia en su voz, el ruido hacia que el humano abriera los ojos poco a poco

"que uno no puede dormir un par de minutos, hola chicos…uh?" moviendo sus manos tomando sus lentes se los ponía, jugando con un mechón de su cabello mirando a Kuroka la cual estaba sentada sobre su regazo "me perdí de algo?"

"creo más bien que fuimos nosotros quienes nos perdimos algo" Rias entraba como si nada, sentándose en la cama donde estaba kazuya y delicadamente golpeando a kuroka con el codo

"auch que violenta" antes de caer al suelo kuroka se transformaba en su forma de gato "nyajaja al menos ya eres mas honesta riaschi"

"ah como sea, nos demoramos porque Sona quiso hablar algo y estamos de acuerdo, kazuya no estás en condiciones de ayudarla" Rias sonaba algo seria mirando al joven fijamente

"entiendo, de hecho estaba pensando en una manera de decirle eso" kazuya suspiraba mirando hacia el techo

"princesita carmesí, tengo algo de qué hablarte así que ven" Kuroka decía mientras daba un salto transformándose de nuevo en su forma original

"pasa algo chicas?" kazuya miraba

"ah nada solo cosas de mujeres, como a quien le tocara cada turno contigo nyajaajaj" Kuroka se reía levemente

* * *

La sombra sacaba un cristal se escuchaba una voz

" _estado de la misión?"_

"completa, podemos comenzar cuando ustedes quieran"

" _entonces porque demoraste en contactarnos"_

"tenia otros asuntos, porque alguien del equipo de vali esta aquí esta infiltrándose?"

" _no, vali no nos ha dicho nada, escuche que uno de los suyos deserto, ten cuidado si te capturan sabes lo que sucederá y "_

La sombra aplastaba el cristal haciéndolo polvo

"si lo sé, lo se mejor que nadie"

* * *

Entrando con 2 bebidas rojas en contenedores transparentes Akuha entraba nuevamente al palco

"moka perdona la demora, la fila estaba abarrotar….. moka? Donde estas moka?" la joven se acercaba mirando la nota "no moka, no puedes estar sola rodeada de todos estos inferiores" dejando las bebidas en el suelo la joven salía corriendo

El grupo de Rias se encontraba caminando hacia sus respectivo palco, caminando sin ninguna preocupación, una silueta les seguía poco a poco acercándose más y más rápido, acercándose mas un movimiento brusco hacia que Rias se diera la vuelta el grupo también frente de ellos una chica haciendo una leve reverencia con un libro pequeño al frente

"MUCHO GUSTO SOY AKASHIYA MOKA PUEDEN DARME SUS AUTOGRAFOS?"

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

 **Y se terminó perdón la demora es que he tenido que jugar persona 5, me llego mi edición coleccionista hace dos semanas y bueno el juego es súper bueno y adictivo, joder y bueno tenía que prestarle atención,**

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia y prometo que no volveré a ausentarme tanto tiempo jajaja bueno con inspiración hecha y buenas vibras espero todos disfruten esta historia.**


	30. Encore 29: Poder X Ataque

**DXD ENCORE 29: Poder X Ataque**

 **Continuamos con este fic, saludos a los nuevos que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y agradecerles por seguir la historia espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Algunos anónimos me preguntan porque no paso la historia a categoría T para tener más lectores y reviews, bueno primero por el lemon creo que si el pongo en la categoría T sería un blanco a ser reportada, hay gente que hace eso.**

 **Bueno continuamos con el capítulo espero lo disfruten**

* * *

Observando el encuentro en una especie de holograma, Cao cao se encontraba tomando nota de las habilidades, detrás dos de sus compañeros no tomaban la tarea tan seria como el

"Esto es totalmente ridículo interrumpes mi búsqueda de Arthur por esta tontería?" una voz distorsionada se escuchaba de una enorme armadura de caballero plateada con un casco que cubría la identidad de su dueño ambos enormes cuernos se notaban

"ni que fuera fácil encontrar el equipo de Vali tan pronto" la joven rubia se sentaba observando la pantalla "además es importante ver las debilidades de nuestros oponentes no Greorg?"

Un joven de cabello negro con lentes rectangulares los acomodaba mientras veía al grupo

"así es, aunque los demonios lo usen de manera desmoralizadora, nos servirá para recopilar valiosa información"

Cao Cao coincidía con ese pensamiento, de hecho en cierto sentido hasta admiraba la astucia de los actuales Satan, este torneo era la demostración a los terroristas de, miren a nuestros jóvenes, si son tan poderosos, esperen a nuestros soldados experimentados, lo que el líder de la facción de héroes veía el peligro futuro de estos jóvenes, en especial el Sekiryuutei

"vez solo tienes que creer en nuestro líder un poco más" Jeanne sonreía mientras el caballero armado golpeaba una pared agrietándola

"me dices que esa broma de guerrero pudo vencer a Heracles, no lo creo, tuvo que haber sido alguno de esos otros demonios con alguna trampa" el caballero con el casco decía con ira en su voz

"los héroes no pierden ante demonios ni monstruos" un joven menor que el grupo se encontraba al lado de cao cao

"solo es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar" Greorg miraba a su compañero

"jum si es solo esta tontería iré a comprobarlo directamente" dando la espalda el caballero armado se detenía ante la espada que bloqueaba su camino "Siegfried, si no te quitas de mi camino esa espada te la meteré por donde no te da el sol"

"acaso piensas irte sin el permiso de nuestro líder?" el espadachín de cabello plateado veía al usuario de la armadura

"está bien Sieg, después de todo Shalba pidió que uno de los nuestros fuese, será una buena oportunidad para que desquites algo de esa ira" Cao cao decía sin mucha emoción

"jum, muévete" el caballero en armadura se movía dejando atrás a los demás desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

"puede que presente algún problema, estas seguro de eso Cao?" Jeanne le sonreia al apuesto líder de los héroes

"mientras su interés este en demostrar su valía, no pasara lo mismo que con Pendragon" Cao movía su lanza hacia un lado

"jum presumido, yo soy el verdadero rival de Arthur yo seré quien le derrote" Siegfried sonreía mirando a su líder "por cierto que hay de esa espada que nos prometieron?"

"descuida si el plan sale como estipulado podrás irla a reclamar" Cao Cao sonreía "si no entonces se la quitaremos de su cadáver"

* * *

En el palco riendo con fuerza Odin se encontraba pasando su mano por su barba

"jajajaja es tal como me lo comentaron el Sekiryuutei es muy interesante, esa técnica no se me habría ocurrido jaajaj me pregunto si me la podrá enseñar" el anciano reía con fuerza

"Odin-sama no creo que alguien de su estatus debería aprender una técnica tan pervertida" Rossweisse decía algo apenada cruzando sus brazos

"descuida no la usaría contra una soltera como tú" el líder de la mitología nórdica decía ignorando como unas leves lagrimas se formaban en los ojos de la joven valkyria

"me agrada que Rias-chan esté bien enfocada con las fuerzas de su sequito" Serafall comentaba mientras Sirzechs sonreía ampliamente

"ah si mi querida hermana es la mejor estoy orgulloso de ella" el actual lucifer se veía satisfecho

"joj ya verás cómo Sona lo hará mucho mejor en este combate te lo aseguro" Serafall decía sonriendo

"ah estos siscones no pararan ahora de comparar a sus hermanas por un buen rato" Ajuka suspiraba mientras miraba a Michael "por cierto como ha servido la información?"

"ah está bien de hecho estamos comenzando a implementarla en nuestro sistema de los Brave Saints, creo que Zeruel está un poco emocionado por los resultados" El arcángel sonreía mientras Azazel reía

"jajaja quien lo diría el que tuvo más protestas es el que está disfrutando más de los resultados de la alianza" El líder de los ángeles caídos sonreía.

"los tiempos cambian y las situaciones también" Michael decía con solemnidad "quien diría que el esfuerzo de nuestros enemigos por destruir la conferencia de paz, nos uniría mucho más"

"cierto, lamento que tu protegido hiciera cosas tan egoístas" Odin decía haciendo que Azazel simplemente bebiera algo de una copa

"está bien, Vali puede que tenga un apetito por las batallas, pero no es un tonto, de haber querido habría hecho más estragos" azazel sonreía débilmente "algo debe planear"

"ah si los hijos siempre son unos dolores de cabeza para los padres te entiendo bien" Odín bebía un poco "pero tienes nuevos objetivos eh?"

"claro es divertido ser asesor del club de Gremory Rias, quiero ver que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser el Sekiryuutei, el podría convertirse en una luz brillante para el futuro de nuestra alianza"

"jajaj tu afición por los sacred gears siempre es muy interesante de escuchar" Sirzechs después de terminar de discutir con Serafal se unía a la conversación

"me gustan los misterios, y los sacred gear son unos de los más importantes" Azazel decía sonriendo

"aunque no el único" Odín solo decía mientras el anuncio del tiempo del siguiente combate comenzaba a reducirse mas

* * *

En el vasto espacio del cielo, la luz llegaba hasta lugares inmensurables, en una especie de edificio en lo que parecía ser un campo, numerosas siluetas de luz se formaban intentando atacar una silueta pero estas eran destruidas por disparos de energía, Zeruel se encontraba observando con las manos cubiertas sobre su armadura

"vamos más rápido, no dejes apertura a que se acerquen, los enemigos que puedes enfrentar no dudaran en destruir a sus aliados para vencerte" la voz del arcángel del poder se escuchaba firme

"si señor" una voz femenina se escuchaba de entre las luces

"vaya alguien parece menos gruñón que de costumbre, me alegra que estés feliz hermano" una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acercaba al arcángel

"que dices Gabriel, alguien tiene que tomarse las cosas en serio por estos lares" Zeruel decia mientras la arcángel sonreía poniendo su mano en su boca

"si claro es por eso que has estado entrenando a tu As con tanta devoción que no te veía en siglos, eres tan Tsundere" sin perder la sonrisa la arcángel resistía la mirada seria de su hermano

"ah y donde está la As de Michael?, creí que querría estar viendo a su nueva compañera"

"ah está viendo los rating games, después de todo el actual sekiryuutei es su amigo de la infancia" Gabriel respondiendo a las dudas de su hermano

"ah Michael siempre tan compasivo, bien tomate un descanso es suficiente" con un chasquido de los dedos las siluetas de luz desaparecían, Zeruel volteaba a ver a su hermana esta con un rostro pensativo, mientras la chica que entrenaba se acercaba tímidamente "que sucede?"

"nada solo pensaba cierta cosas del pasado, ver a Bolverk en acción de nuevo me pone nostálgica" Gabriel sonreía tristemente

"ah, lo siento Gabriel sama hice algo malo? Se que aun soy algo inexperta pero, pero, pero"

"ah no es eso jeje me alegra que una chica valiente como tu este entre nosotros, ven voy a presentarte con tu compañera" Gabriel sonreía, la chica solo miraba con sus ojos verdes la imponente figura de Zeruel

"no haría daño que socializaras, tienes mi permiso" Zeruel veía como ambas rubias se alejaban el arcángel se ponía pensativo por el pasado pero por una razón diferente, los recuerdos eran de la gran guerra mayoritariamente, él no le presto demasiada atención a las creaciones de sus padres, eran débiles y muchas eran blasfemas, como para osarse a crear una torre para llegar a él, o caer en la tentación para matar a su hermano nacido de una virgen humana, una duda aun le asaltaba

"como sobrevivieron a la gran guerra?"

* * *

El sequito de Rias se miraba entre ellos viendo a la joven de cabello rosa en frente, viéndola aun en una reverencia con la libreta

"bueno supongo que no hay problema con eso" Rias decía tomando la libreta abriéndola, reconociendo algunos de los nombres ahí escritos

"ah muchas, muchas gracias" Moka levantaba la mirada sonriendo ampliamente

"ara, ara mira esa cantidad de autógrafos" Akeno miraba fijamente la libreta mientras después de que Rias la firmara ella comenzaba

"si, soy muy fanática de los Rating games, esta es la primera oportunidad que pude venir en persona y aproveche ya que muchos profesionales están mirando este torneo" la joven de cabello rosa miraba con nerviosismo el grupo "son sorprendentes como luchan ustedes"

"no es mucho realmente" Koneko terminaba de firmar y pasaba la libreta a Xenovia

"es interesante primera vez que piden mi autógrafo, somos celebridades entonces?" la joven de cabello azul miraba a su compañera alfil

"ah que nervios no sé cómo firmar" Asia se encontraba nerviosa

"descuida sé que lo harás bien Asia" Issei decía tomando la mano de la rubia haciendo que esta se sonroje

"mientras sea claro y de un solo trazo, el año pasado las chicas me pedían esa firma mucho" Kiba decía sonriendo sin preocupación

"vaya el chico es popular" Kazuya decía jugando con un poco con su cabello

"oh asi que también quieres ser popular con las chicas Kazuya-kun?" Rian sonreía con los ojos cerrados

"bu-uchou da miedo" Gasper se escondía detrás de koneko

"sempai también quiere un harem como issei-sempai yo lo creí mejor" Koneko le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

"oye no esa no es mi idea" Kazuya decía apenado

"porque había rastros de Buchoujutsu en tu cuerpo?" Koneko decía de manera sospechosa

"koneko-sama aquí unos dulces pero déjeme derecho a guardar silencio" Kazuya le pasaba unas galletas la joven nekomata tomaba los dulces de sus manos

"Ara, ara que interesante kazuya-san escondiendo cosas eh?" Akeno decía disfrutando echar más gasolina al fuego literal del aura de Rias, la joven de cabello carmesí suspiraba mientras Moka les veía sorprendidos luego una sonrisa triste se hacía en sus labios Rias observaba

"oh debe ser genial comunicarse con amigos así" Moka decía en un tono bajo

"bueno es que todos estudiamos en la misma escuela" Rias decía levemente eso

"escuela?" Moka movía la cabeza hacia un lado no comprendiendo

"es donde nos reunimos los jóvenes para estudiar, puedes comer y hablar con tus amigos y todos son muy buenos" Asia decía sonriendo

"oh, no en Romania, no salgo mucho de casa, mi padre lleva son instructores solo para mí y mis hermanas" Moka contestaba

"Ro…Romania?" Gasper apretaba un poco los brazos de koneko escondiéndose más detrás de ella, la joven nekomata se sorprendía por la reacción de su compañero, el joven medio vampiro comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, viendo bastante nervioso palidecía más su ya de por si blanca piel

"por es no hablo mucho con otros jóvenes de mi edad, pero estoy muy feliz y me preguntaba…. Me preguntaba, ah "la joven se tambaleaba un poco cayendo al suelo

"oye estas bien?" preocupada Asia y Kazuya se acercaban a la chica, la joven novicia preparando sus manos para una sanación pronta

"lo siento, es que tengo algo de anemia….y… y ese olor" la joven de cabello rosa cerraba los ojos olfateando al aire

"ah lo siento, he estado después del rating game no sabía que había sudado tanto" Kazuya se intentaba alejar pero moka le sujetaba de los hombros con más fuerza de la que una chica con esa complexión pudiera poner

"huele a sangre, solo un poco no importa, capu" la joven acercaba sus labios al cuello del humano "chuuu"

Kazuya no sentía dolor solo un escalofrio de gusto, viendo como la chica como bebía algo, Rias se separaba levemente de Gasper, Moka reaccionaba separándose de kazuya

"ah lo siento, llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar sangre y bueno ya sabes los vampiros la necesitamos de vez en cuando" la joven sonreía en disculpas, moviendo su gran cabellera rosa

"oh asi que también eres una vampiro?" issei se veía sorprendido viendo al cuello de kazuya "solo hay marcas como de labial creí que sería más desastre"

"kazu nii estas bien?" Asia revisaba la marca

"ah lo siento, de seguro moleste más de la cuenta me disculpo" moka hacia una reverencia leve agachando su cabeza

"descuida estoy bien, fue solo la sorpresa" siendo ayudado a levantarse por Rias, kazuya acomodaba sus lentes

"entiendo si no desean saber más de mí, creí que podíamos ser amigos" Moka se veía bastante deprimida

"uhmm.. Bueno mientras sea a shiranami, él es bastante resistente al castigo" Xenovia decía como si nada

"a mi me da envidia que una chica tan linda se le acercara uh" issei decía ahorcando levemente a kazuya

"jooo que interesante deberé comentarle eso a tu novia eh?" Kazuya decía

"al menos no coqueteo con la mía al frente mirando"

" si claro porque el dress break y leer el poder de los pechos no es coquetear"

"ara ara, si pueden tener una pelea así en frente de alguien no es un desconocido" Akeno decía, la joven podía reconocer la soledad en la mirada de moka alguien que solo tenía a su familia para apoyarse pero ningún contacto exterior

"descuida Akashiya-san, no nos molesta, de hecho nos daría mucho gusto conocerte más y que seas nuestra amiga" Rias sonreía, reconociendo la mirada era parecida a la de Akeno intentando llegar a alguien mas

"ah gracias muchas gracias" Moka sonreía ampliamente, unos pasos rápidos se escuchaban, el grupo se quedaba paralizado una aura pesada y agresiva les envolvía, al ver de dónde provenía de una joven de cabello negro, con ropas del mismo color, sus ojos rojos mirando al grupo de Rias y posando sus ojos sobre la joven de cabello rosa, la hostilidad bajaba mas

"ah hola hermana Akuha, perdón por irme es que quería unos autógrafos, estos son mis amigos nuevos" Moka sonreía como si nada, como si el aura opresiva y de hostilidad no fueran nada para ella, al sonreír el aura se disipaba como neblina en un día soleado, sin dejar rastro, solo en las manos apretadas de kiba a punto de invocar sus espadas

"ya veo, uhm mi nombre es Akuha … Akashiya, perdón si mi hermana menor les causo inconvenientes" la joven de cabello negro hacia una leve reverencia

"hermana menor pero parece uhgg" issei comentaba pero era detenido por un codazo de Koneko en el estomago

"ellos son el sequito de Rias, estuvieron increíbles en el combate todos" Moka se veía sonriendo

"entiendo, gracias por aceptar ser amigos de mi hermana, sé que puede ser algo impulsiva" Akuha miraba fijamente a Rias

"está bien esa es la idea detrás del tratado no solo los 3 poderes unidos sino todos en armonía" Rias decía convencida

"mientras no involucres a los humanos" Moka decía juntando sus manos

"ah, por qué?" Xenovia preguntaba observando mientras el rostro de Akuha se hacía serio

"nosotras odiamos a los humanos, ustedes son seres crueles con nosotros y ustedes fueron los que lastimaron a mi hermana" Akuha observaba detenidamente a kazuya

"po, porque lo miras así hermana?" Moka decía algo temerosa

"porque este es un humano Moka, que no lo notaste?"

"oye que es lo que dices, kazuya si es un humano pero él nos ha ayudado mucho" Issei decía poniéndose frente del pelinegro sintiendo la hostilidad proveniente de la joven vampiro frente de el

"señorita Akashiya, es verdad que algunos humanos nos han hecho mal, pero no tolerare insultos hacia la persona que aprecio" Rias con serenidad comenzaba a acumular

"es por eso que ustedes son inferiores no ven lo que son los humanos" Akuha comenzaba a mostrar más aura el grupo comenzaba a sentir frio pero issei no se movía.

"hermana, ya….. ya basta, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que le sucedió a nuestra hermana, yo uhm lo, lo lamento" Moka decía con una mirada triste y toda la intención violenta de Akuha desparecía de golpe la joven de cabello negro abrazaba a su hermana

"esta.. .bien moka, lo siento, no estés triste"

"creo que han pasado por mucho, no las culpo por su reacción" kiba decía cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, el grupo conocía ya la historia de kiba, no podían culpar a las chicas por desconfiar, lo mismo paso el joven espadachín de los gremory con las usuarias de excalibur

"si quieres puedes contarnos, muchas ocasiones puedes contar con tus amigos para ciertas cosas" Asia sonreía a pesar de la hostilidad, la joven ex novicia continuaba sonriendo aceptando a las chicas que estaban frente de ella

"yo.. uhm gracias pero no ahora no sería justo, talvez en otra oportunidad, vámonos Akuha" Moka sonreía se comenzaba a alejar junto con su hermana.

"cuando quieras" Asia decía fuertemente mientras las jóvenes vampiro desaparecían

"Asia-sempai no tuvo miedo?" Gasper le miraba a la joven rubia frente de el

"solo un poco, pero, no parecían malas chicas solo, que todos necesitamos alguien que nos ayude cuando tenemos un peso en nuestro corazón" Asia sonreía

"esa es nuestra Asia" Akeno sonreía "bien vamos a ver el combate"

"así es, vamos veremos a nuestro futuro oponente" Rias sonreía levemente y el grupo comenzaba a caminar, kazuya observaba como el grupo había cambiado su ánimos por la intervención de Asia, la joven con su amabilidad era como el corazón del equipo de Rias, sin ella estar ahí posiblemente el altercado habría subido de intensidad.

"hey kazuya no te quedes ahí de pie ven" issei le llamaba sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos este acomodaba sus lentes y comenzaba a seguirlos.

A las afueras del estadio entrando en una limosina de color negro Moka suspiraba por no poder ver los demás encuentros mientras Akuha cruzaba sus brazos mirando a su hermana seriamente

"moka debes ser más cuidadosa no puedes ir y hablar con desconocidos si no estoy, realmente te falta algo de precaución en serio"

"creí que estaría bien, después de todo uno tiene un rosario como el mío y"

"NO LO ES" Akuha levantaba su voz, sorprendiendo un poco a su hermana menor "tu rosario permite que estés en la luz, no compares con un adorno humano" la joven tenía una mirada seria que era disipada por un abrazo de Moka

"esta bien, aquí estoy y estaré por ti hermana, sé que te duele lo de Ura pero pronto la veremos?"

"y cuanto es pronto? Cuanto más nuestra familia debe rendirle lealtad a los Tepes?, yo uhg"

"hasta cuando te mancharas las manos?" Moka decía en un tono débil como un susurro

"a… a que te refieres moka?"

"Akuha, estaré lista para escucharte cuando estés lista" la joven se separaba sonriendo, Akuha no tenía ninguna expresión solo se recostaba contra el asiento viendo hacia afuera el paisaje de la limosina.

"voy a protegerte Moka, así cuando Ura regrese, entonces seremos una familia de nuevo"

* * *

En la arena de combate se encontraban los sequitos de Stella y Sairaog, el líder de los Bael sonreía levemente antes Stella

"vaya quien diría que llegaría el momento donde nos enfrentáramos" Sairaog sonreía ampliamente

"eso dices, pero en realidad quieres enfrentarte es al Rias y el Sekiryuutei, bien pero pronto te hare que te intereses en nosotros" la joven decía cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos

"jajajaja eres lista, pero al parecer presumida también querida Vermillion, también tenemos a un tercer participante no crees que deberías concentrarte en ella?"

"jeje quizás," Stella sonreía levemente

 _EL LIMITE DE TIEMPO PARA QUE EL SEQUITO DE SONA SITRI SE PRESENTE ESTA POR TERMINARSE, POR FAVOR SONA SITRI Y SU SEQUITO PRESENTARSE ANTES DE 5 MINUTOS_

El público se encontraba preocupado en las graderías Kurumu se encontraba junto con Meroune y todo su sequito la joven miraba de un lado al otro preocupada

"acaso esa Sitri se echaría para atrás? Nooo pero quiero ver a mi querido phantom"

"Mero mero, Kurumu está actuando enamorada de nuevo" la chica Slime comentaba

"ya chicas calma, pero en realidad es raro, Sitri no parece de las de llegar tarde" Meroune se quedaba pensativa, pensamiento que era compartido por su amiga la cual la conocía desde la infancia en el palco de los gremory, Rias se veía bastante preocupada

"algo debió suceder, Sona no es así, vamos" Rias guiaba a su sequito

Todos asentían comenzando a caminar de manera apresurada, aunque Rias estuviese preocupada, también debía conservar la calma y no alarmar a los demás que se encontraban, dando un salto en su forma de gato Kuroka se hacía en el hombro de Kazuya

"perdona kazu-nyan pero no quiero caminar" la gata decía en un tono alegre

"si lo imagino, espero todo este bien" Kazuya decía mirando detrás a Rias la joven giraba hasta encontrarse frente al lugar donde debería estar el sequito de Sona reunido y preparándose, frente de la puerta se encontraba Serafall Leviathan, la joven Satan se veía bastante molesta junto a ella estaba Grayfia y la Maid con mascara, la mucama de cabello gris estaba formando numerosos símbolos mágicos

"Leviathan-sama y Grayfia que hacen aquí?" Rias preguntaba sorprendida

"hay una barrera muy complicada aquí, quiero explotarla toda pero no puedo sin saber como esta So-tan ahí, y Sirzechs me dijo si elevaba más mi poder podría traer pánico"

"ya veo, Akeno ayúdala, tú también creo que puedes hacer eso no?" Rias miraba a Kuroka, la mirada de Rias traicionaba su tono, no era de una orden, un favor, para ayudar a su amiga de la infancia, la Nekomata lo pensaba un segundo luego al ver la mirada de su hermana y la de kazuya la hacía saltar del hombro del humano transformándose nuevamente en su apariencia normal

"bien lo hare" la Nekomata miraba fijamente la puerta frente de ella "es una barrera, excluye presencias, al mismo tiempo hace una distorsión espacial para que las personas no interesadas en los contenidos ignoren esta habitación, esto no es trabajo de un amateur, debemos desactivar los 3 sellos a la vez"

"me encargare entonces en el sello de energía" Grayfia decía con una mirada seria "la nekomata del espacial y Himejima de la presencial"

Las otras dos asentían ante las ordenes de Grayfia, mientras comenzaban a trabajar, un poco más los minutos pasaban, ya en la mente de los presentes no importaban los 5 minutos donde iniciaría el combate, al deshacerse la barrera solo se escuchaba como un cristal rompiéndose, y lo más aterrador, era la energía que se podía sentir era demasiado baja, Serafall abría la puerta de manera impulsiva, dentro del cuarto, la maou comenzaba a elevar su poder mientras el grupo se acercaba, dentro cubiertos completamente de sangre se encontraban Sona Sitri y su sequito, respirando con dificultad

"SONAAA" Serafall se acercaba hacia su hermana

"Asia-chan" kiba hablaba con propiedad, Asia asentía de inmediato entrando mirando el estado de la Maou rápidamente comenzaba a curar a Sona levemente mientras Akeno Grayfia y Kuroka comenzaban a repartirse a los demás

"esto… es horrible quién? Haría esto?" Kazuya respiraba agitadamente la presión del incrementado poder de Serafall comenzaba a congelar el aire a su alrededor

"Leviathan Sama por favor cálmese" Grayfia curando a la reina de Sona mientras la maou se levantaba

"como rayos quieres que este calmada? Destruiré, aniquilare a quien fuera que se atreviera a lastimar a mi hermana y "aumentando más su aura

"si no se calma lastimara a Asia y no podrá salvarle, cálmese usted es una líder no?" Rias decía en un tono alto mirando también a Sona tendida en el suelo "Sona es importante también para todos nosotros, es nuestra amiga, pero por favor esto es lo que querrían los que hicieron esto"

La respiración agitada de Serafall poco a poco se disminuía al tiempo de que la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a normalizarse, issei se hacía al lado de Asia conjurando un poco de energía con su guante para calentar a la joven novicia la cual aunque temblara de frio continuaba curando a Sona

"por la cantidad de sangre, de seguro han estado aquí un buen tiempo, necesitaran atención médica urgente" Xenovia comentaba observando las heridas que poco a poco dejaban

"he terminado, seguiré con los demás" Asia se movía, la joven hermana de Serafall aun inconsciente, sus lentes rotos y cubiertos de sangre, acercándose kazuya miraba la mano de Sona sus dedos tenían sangre seca observando un poco miraba alrededor

"me llevare a Sona, Grayfia, un portal ahora" Serafall demandaba la maid de cabello gris asentía mientras comenzaba a formular su magia

"si necesita algo, yo puedo ir también" Rias decía mientras Serafall sonreía débilmente

"no está bien, debo hacer una transfusión, la sangre de mi hermana es rara solo yo soy compatible, cuando puedan por favor envíen a sus piezas también" Serafall desaparecía en un campo de luz

 _LA ISLA DE COMBATE EL GRUPO DE STELLA VERMILLION HA COMENZADO SU AVANCE, ASÍ COMO EL DE BAEL_

"el encuentro ya comenzó?" Kiba decía mientras miraba a Grayfia "hay que avisar sobre lo que sucedió"

"niño causaríamos pánico, además no sabemos si eso fue el objetivo" Kuroka miraba curiosamente a kazuya acercándose a su lado

"es cierto hacer ahora una escena no sería lo más recomendable" Rias aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba de acuerdo con la nekomata.

"que buscas Kazuya?" Issei decía mientras se movía junto con Asia la cual continuaba curando a los más graves, poco a poco un grupo con la identificación y símbolo de la familia Sitri comenzaban a acercarse llevándose cada uno a un herido curado por Asia en el portal

"Sona no es la que está sin un plan, algo debió pasar aquí, algo debió escuchar" los ojos detrás de los lentes se movían, cada movimiento del cuello hacía sonar su rosario, hasta que la cadena dejaba de zona el joven miraba la pared frente de el "aquí, es" kazuya se acercaba hacia un gabinete el cual contenía muchas manchas de sangre todas irregulares entre sí, comenzando a mover una tras otra. Asia terminaba de curar a Saji mientras el usuario de Vitra recobraba un poco el conocimiento

"Hyoudou…..kaicho"

"está bien Asia la curo y Serafall se la llevo hacia un lugar seguro" Issei decía mientras saji negaba con la cabeza

"no…. No se lleven" el castaño caía inconsciente el joven era llevado y todo el sequito de Sona había sido evacuado

Kazuya terminaba de acomodar los cajones del extraño armario juntando las líneas de sangre aguantando la respiración un instante pero recobrando lo suficiente

"RIAS HAY QUE EVACUAR A TODOS YA"

El grito era como si se hubiese dado la señal, las palabras OLD SATAN escritas en Kanji japonés, inmediatamente la gente gritaba, alrededor del estadio numerosos símbolos de la familia Astaroth comenzaban a formarse, al mismo tiempo cientos de figuras armadas aparecían alrededor en el aire

"son los mismos que nos atacaron en la conferencia de paz" Kiba decía sorprendido "que hacen aquí? La paz está firmada entre los 3 poderes ahora los acabaríamos"

"los 3 poderes, maldición, debemos ir hacia los invitados su objetivo es Odin" Kazuya decía el grupo se ponía en alerta, comenzando a correr, kuroka nuevamente en su forma de gato montada en el hombro del humano, el grupo se encontraba siguiendo a Grayfia"

"porque nos atacarían ahora? Y más exactamente a Odin?" Grayfia continuaba corriendo afortunadamente el recorrido hacia los palcos principales no estaba tan atiborrado de gente

"la alianza quiere ser un ejemplo para las demás mitologías, el objetivo es que todos estemos unidos, pero si se demuestra que durante la alianza no pueden proteger a alguien de otra mitología pensaran que solo beneficia a los 3 poderes y las demás mitologías no confiaran en nosotros incluso podrían pedir la disolución" Kazuya miraba hacia las ventanas viendo como varios ángeles caídos luchaban contra los demonios de la antigua facción satan

"increíble sempai, pensó en todo eso?" Gasper decía sorprendido

"si mientras pensaba en formas de como la rompería si fuese yo" el joven jugaba un poco con un mechón de su cabello negro

"kazu-nyan das miedo en lo que piensas a veces" kuroka decía entre sonrisa y preocupación

El grupo se detenía justo frente a la puerta se veía una poderosa barrera de varias capas

"una barrera de los Astaroth?" Grayfia decía mientras se escuchaba unos sonidos de unos aplausos detrás de ellos, el grupo giraba rápidamente encontrándose con Diodora sonriendo de manera burlona

"oh vaya que dificultad están teniendo, hice esa barrera para proteger a los líderes espero no les moleste"

"no, no es así tú no eres así, escondes algo" Asia le miraba seriamente "las demás me lo dijeron"

"las demás? Jajajajajaj, ya veo ya veo así que hablaste con esas zorras, bien en ese caso si vienes conmigo quitare la barrera eh?" el joven sonreia

"mas fácil te derrotamos y quebramos la barrera" Xenovia decía invocando a durandal

"lo siento pero ya tu maltrato hacia tus piezas no será perdonado" Rias cruzaba sus brazos

"no te dejaremos tocar a Asia" Kiba invocaba una espada

"Asia-sempai es importante no la sacrificaremos por nada" Koneko invocaba fuego de sus manos

"así que más vale que te prepares, voy a hacerte escupir esos dientes" Issei decía sonriendo mientras invocaba su sacred gear

"jajaja sucio dragón, todos ustedes molestando con lo que me pertenece, si claro muy valientes asi juntos veamos como sera " Diodora estiraba su mano

"Asia no es de tu propiedad basura" Kazuya extendía su mano y Xenovia le regresaba la kokoroyuki,

Kiba, Issei, Xenovia y Kazuya daban un paso hacia adelante intentando atacar pero el símbolo del infinito hecho de serpientes se hacía presente en la mano de diodora al mismo tiempo bajo los pies del grupo

"DISTORCION ESPACIAL"

El grupo desaparecía de el lugar junto con Diodora, solo Grayfia quedaba en el lugar

"uhm primero liberar a Sierzechs luego encontraremos a Rias, por favor resistan"

La mujer comienza a trabajar en desactivar la barrera

* * *

En un lugar oscuro Asia se levantaba mirando a todos lados

"Issei-san?, Kazuya-nii, Rias buchou?...alguien?"

"no vendrá nadie por ti mi estimada Asia" la voz de Diodora se escuchaba desde arriba de ella, llamas se encendían alrededor, e iluminaban lo que parecía ser una sala del trono, con un chasquido de sus dedos cientos de lanzas de energía comenzaban a caer sobre Asia la novicia elevaba su escudo soportando los ataques

"jajaja tus amigos no vendrán, sola no puedes hacer nada, solo ríndete, apenas lo hagas, te romperé jejeje eso será tan excitante"

Asia poco a poco caía de rodillas, nuevamente ante el constante ataque mágico potenciado por las serpientes de Ophis, su barrera se rompía la joven recibía los ataques en su cuerpo que rasgaban sus vestiduras riendo Diodora comenzaba a bajar los escalones

"así es como deben estar todas las mujeres ante mí, de rodillas, después de ti iré por la maldita de Vermillion y me pagara mis quemaduras con esos pechos de ella"

Asia apretaba sus manos, porque no podía hacer nada ella sola?, porque nuevamente alguien más sufriría, preferiría ella misma sufrir, pero eso sería lo que quisieran sus personas queridas?, aquellos que le dieron su lugar, su hogar entre ellos, aquellos que le hacían alegrar cada día?, la respuesta era no, no sería más víctima del sufrimiento, no más víctima del destino, aunque Dios no estuviera, aun su luz esta en este mundo y lo vería con sus amigos hasta el final, por ella misma, por aquellas que le ayudaron, por las personas que ayudo, por aquellos que podrá ayudar en el futuro, por el joven que ama, las imágenes de sus amigos pasaban por su mente, incluidas las antiguas piezas de Diodora y terminado por issei mirándola sonriéndole como la primera vez que le conoció

"asqueroso" la voz de Asia era suave pero alrededor de su cuerpo se comenzaba a formar un huracán de vientos que cortaban gravemente el brazo de Diodora que se acercaba a ella, este se alejaba sujetando su mano sangrante

"ahggg como te atreves?"

Asia se levantaba, sujetando su cabeza en dolor, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar un poco más verde de lo normal

" _ah así que por fin has decidido levantarte por ti misma mi querida novicia, tu libertad deberá nacer de la traición, así que elige bien y dime a quien traicionaras?"_

Una voz surgía de la mente de Asia, dentro de ella, no era más precisamente de sus manos de los anillos del Twiligth healing

"ya deberías saberlo, traicionare a mi yo anterior, aquella que se hundía en la desesperanza dejándose llevar" la mirada de Asia se hacía seria y decidida

" _si esa es la mirada que estaba esperando, somos uno hasta el final, al fin puedo mostrar mi verdadera fuerza, celebremos tu libertad con una hermosa traición"_

El viento que se formaba en forma de hojas cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Asia, cubriéndole con un traje de valkiria parecido al de Rosewisse de color verde uno de sus anillos se transformaba en un escudo, mientras que el otro en un tridente, el viento comenzaba a rodearla su aura brillando en un color esmeralda potente

"Balance breaker…yo NO SERE TU MARIONETA NI LA DE LA DESESPERANZA" Asia apuntaba a Diodora con el tridente y un huracán de viento lo envolvía haciéndolo chocar contra el trono

* * *

Kazuya se abría los ojos en una especie de arena unas escaleras seguían pero se notaban en llamas como si no permitieran el paso.

"uhm unas restricciones" Kazuya miraba hacia arriba "alguna forma de pasar esas llamas?" observando el busto y rostro de Kuroka la joven nekomata sonreía mientras aún tenía la cabeza del joven entre su regazo

"ay Kazu-nyan crees que aún no lo he intentado?"

"creo que si, después de todo estarás preocupada por koneko" Kazuya se incorporaba viendo como la nekomata de cabello negro se levantaba también

"siento aun la energía de shirone, está bien por ahora pero esta barrera tiene algo raro es como si fuese un campo alterado"

"es porque lo es"

Escuchando unos pasos de entre las llamas de las escaleras, pesados pasos metálicos se acercaban, una armadura con líneas rojas y un casco con cuernos llegaba a la mirada de ambos

"quien diría que me encontraría con el que supuestamente derroto a Heracles aquí" el caballero en armadura comentaba

"oh rayos uno de los héroes?" Kazuya desenfundaba la kokoroyuki

"ten cuidado este podría ser más fuerte" kuroka comenzaba a invocar un sello en su espalda numerosas llamas se formaban

"jum así que eres Kuroka una traidora? Jajaja supongo que encontraste algo más interesante en este lado, no te condeno pero si eres mi enemiga largo" el caballero sacaba una espada de plata de entre su funda

"una espada sagrada? Pero, se me hace familiar" Kazuya observaba la espada fijamente

"suficiente AHORA A COMBATIR" el caballero daba un paso pero numerosos símbolos mágicos orientales aparecían a su alrededor, haciendo enormes llamas de magia que envolvían la figura en la armadura de una forma que formaban un cono de llamas blancas en el aire que quemaban el techo

"ah estos caballeros habladores, tienen debilidad por hablar y el honor" Kuroka decia de manera confiada, por un instante kazuya compartía el optimismo, pero un movimiento poco natural en las llamas, no le daba demasiado tiempo desenfundando la kokoroyuki, usando todo el poder del senjutsu que quedaba en su cuerpo para bloquear, poniendo su cuerpo en frente al de Kuroka, un leve sonido metalico, sintiendo sus ropas haladas de el cuello veia como el espacio se distorsionaba frente de el y veia nuevamente al caballero con la espada plateada abajo

"on-… por….. e…..no…. ojos…..ka…ya…. no…cier…..ojos" la voz de kuroka se escuchaba alterada, la joven nemokata que siempre se burlaba, que siempre reía que nada se tomaba en serio, su rostro de preocupación le llenaba de dolor el pecho a kazuya, dolor acompañado de humedad, moviendo sus manos en su mano derecha la kokoroyuki, pero no se veia tan larga como antes, estaba agrietada, y le faltaba medio lado, su otra mano se veia cubierta de sangre, la apretaba kuroka con fuerza, ella intentaba con sus manos hacer que solo viera el rostro pero vio, un corte diagonal en su cuerpo

"ah….estas….bien" era lo único que podía decir kazuya con lo poco de sus fuerzas, ya su sangre era peligrosamente baja pero con esto, seguro moriría "hu..ye" kazuya cerraba sus ojos

"no, espera no kazuya kazuya" la petición que kuroka no podría permitirse, volver a casa, alguien que siempre la esperaría, que jugaría con ella, que le sonreiría, si no volvía nuevamente

"apártate, debo terminarlo por lo que hizo a uno de nuestros compañeros" la voz fría del caballero se escuchaba

"no te dejare" La nekomata se levantaba

"mi armadura me hace inmune a cierto rango de magia, no tengo nada contra ti"

"ah si? Porque fuimos los dos los que acabamos con ese musculoso bruto, jeje ustedes héroes poderosos pero el se enteró de su punto débil y le elimino" Kuroka le miraba con determinación

"oh así que tú también? Bien entonces morirás como el"

* * *

En un campo de rosas blancas, kazuya se encontraba acostado mirando hacia la luna llena, una voz se escuchaba, la de siempre en esos sueños, una silueta, más clara que antes

" _porque tanto sufrimiento, porque todo por los demás, porque te lastimas?"_

"porque duele más ver heridos a los que amas, sin ellos no soy nada" unas lágrimas se formaban en el rostro "quisiera poder tener el poder o algo para poder ayudarlos"

" _sin importar, el riesgo que pueda llegar después?"_

"sin importar el riesgo" kazuya se sentaba "querías ver lo positivo, lo bueno, lamento que solo puedas ver violencia y odio"

La silueta poco a poco camina en dirección del lago en el centro de ese infinito campo de flores blancas, el viento sopla una larga cabellera los pies entraban en el lago

" _yo también lo lamento, haciendo esto tu vida sera aun mas en peligro pero, compartiremos esto otouto, este peso"_

La silueta ingresaba por completo al lago inmediatamente todas las rosas del lugar se hacían de color rojo al igual que la luna

* * *

Kuroka nunca fue una usuaria del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso su hermana le superaba, pero para compensar su poder mágico y conocimientos era inmeso, pero este caballero le superaba, su magia no le podía hacer nada, no era normal

"pobre, mi alma de mi héroe pertenece a la era de la verdadera magia, por eso soy inmune, se tus trucos" el caballero alistaba su estocada hacia adelante ante la cansada nekomata

"Kazuya, shirone lo siento" la nekomata se sorprendía, siempre mientras huía pensaba en unirse con los más fuertes, es eso lo que le atrajo de vali, la seguridad que su poder le ofrecía pero ahora, esa calidez de hogar, sus últimos pensamientos hacia los seres que quería, realmente no se consideraba una sentimental, abriendo los ojos ante una presencia detrás de ella, sintiendo un peso en su hombro, el caballero no podía detenerse, una patada poderosa en su casco le hacía no solo girar el rostro sino que lo enviaba disparado hacia una de las columnas incrustándolo en ella

"tu…. Porque crees tener el derecho de lastimar lo que es nuestro?" la voz de kazuya se escuchaba seria, Kuroka reconocía la voz, viendo a kazuya con los ojos cerrados quizás para soportar el dolor

"kazu-nyan no te muevas espera" la joven nekomata movía sus manos comenzando a curar la herida en el pecho, aliviada y sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer pero por algún motivo la herida no era tan grave ahora, la joven movía la mano al pecho del joven "me alegra que estés bien, aun te quedaba senjutsu" kuroka sonreía mientras veía en el pecho el rosario de kazuya saludándola siempre con su joya azul

"azul?"

"tu…. Maldito… quien te crees que eres?" el caballero se levantaba

"yo…. Sere quien te enseñe" Kazuya abría sus ojos y estos estaban de color rojo intenso "A QUE APRENDAS TU LUGAR"

FIN EPISODIO


	31. Encore 30: Despertar X Despertar

**DXD ENCORE 30: Despertar X Despertar**

 **Por todos los cielos más de 4000 lecturas, todos ustedes son increíbles y me alegra el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia, honestamente creí que esta historia no pasaría más allá del arco de Phenex, pero realmente aprecio todas las lecturas y Reviews, desde Alexsennin que ha sido mi primer lector hasta los últimos que han venido, todos me dan ánimos de seguir, quisiera escribir más pero obligaciones se interponen pero hare lo posible.**

* * *

Issei, Kiba y Kazuya se encontraban en el jardín trasero de los gremory, issei con ascalon invocada y kiba con una de sus espadas demoniacas, mientras kazuya tendido en el suelo

"me rindo, no puedo más" el pelinegro agitado acomodaba sus lentes mientras vestía el uniforme deportivo de kuoh "como tienen ustedes tanta energía?"

"demonios" Issei y kiba contestaban al unísono, también con sus uniformes deportivos

"ah si cierto lo olvidaba"

"pero has mejorado mucho desde la última vez shiranami kun, realmente ahora te puedes defender mejor sin contar con la energía de transferencia de issei-kun" Kiba decía mientras le ayuda a levantarse

"realmente no pensé que quisieras entrenar faltando una semana para la segunda ronda del torneo" issei decía dándole una palmada en la espalda al pelinegro

"solo pensando, pues iniciamos con un grupo de ángeles caídos renegados" Kazuya levantaba su índice, haciendo recordar no muy placenteras memorias sobre Raynare a issei

"El cual ahora una es la psicóloga escolar y otra está bastante interesada en gasper kun" Kiba decía cruzando sus brazos

"pasando por un noble casi inmortal de una casa demoniaca" Kazuya levantaba un segundo dedo

"ah si el pollo frito, suerte su hermana no es tan mala el mes pasado a veces aparecía por la montaña para compartir sus pasteles con xenovia y conmigo" issei decía bastante pensativo

"oh asi que conquistando a la hermana de nuestro antiguo oponente, bien hecho issei" Kazuya le golpeaba un poco con su codo a issei

"ah no, no es eso solo es amable, como Koneko-chan que me comparte últimamente su almuerzo y dulces"

"en serio, la loli-mascota que no cede su comida ante nadie, y solo crees que es amable?" kazuya miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a issei

"claro, porque otra razón lo harían?" el actual sekiryuutei decía bastante inocente

"duh porque les gustas, viejo puede que yo tenga lentes pero estas ciego" kazuya suspiraba "bueno volviendo al tema, y nuestro último oponente uno de los hijos del anterior gran jefe celestial y uno de los antiguos líderes de los caídos"

"veo el punto de shiranami, nuestros oponentes están en aumento cada vez" Kiba decía bastante pensativo

"bueno Azazel-sensei dijo que el poder atrae al poder, así que debe ser por causa del Sekiryuutei, ahgg que complicado así no podre consolidad más mi harem, tengo que hablar con Stella" Issei decía algo deprimido

"cierto, por eso chicos si algo pasa, por favor cuiden de Rias"

Las palabras de kazuya dejaban el ambiente completamente silencioso, issei y kiba se miraban un momento, al rato veían como kazuya se acercaba a uno de los arboles cercanos del jardín y se sentaba recostando su espalda contra la madera

"que cosas dices kazuya?, nos pones nerviosos" Issei decía algo serio

"es solo cosas, pensar si nos enfrentamos nuevamente a algo que nos supere tanto, podría ser yo quien sufra las consecuencias" Kazuya miraba fijamente al horizonte

"pues no dejaremos eso pase, soy el actual sekiryuutei así que voy a proteger a Stella y a mis amigos, claro que estas incluido" Issei decía con entusiasmo

"dudo que busquemos los enfrentamientos, pero shiranami estamos todos nos ayudamos, así siempre ha sido y así siempre nos ha resultado" Kiba decía haciendo que el humano en frente suspirara

"lo se chicos es solo, nah está bien lo siento solo fueron tonterías que pasan por mi cabeza"

"bueno no te sientas así, además eres fuerte recuerdo esa patada cuando te encargaste de Raynare, el agua del lago hizo bam" issei hacia un gesto con sus manos que intentaban retratar

"realmente paso eso?" kiba comentaba asombrado

"si, Asia y yo pudimos escapar, aunque luego sus compañeros los capturaron" issei decía amargamente

"realmente entonces tienes más poder en tus patadas que algo más"

"no recuerdo, creo que fue un día que estuve en el hospital" kazuya decía pensativo

La imagen poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más borrosa, mientras una luz blanca se comenzaba a ver issei abría los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado el joven se incorporaba

[ **Compañero veo que al fin despiertas** ]

"auhg que sucedió Draig?, dónde estamos?"

[ **ese tal diodora uso magia espacial para transportarlos a otro lugar, esto se siente como una de las arenas donde combatimos** ]

"y los demás?"

"issei sempai está despierto?" Koneko se acercaba desde la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban

"koneko-chan estas bien?" el castaño caminaba hasta donde se encontraba la chica de cabello blanco

"si sempai, al parecer fuimos transportados a una de las posibles arenas del combate" Koneko miraba alrededor

"rayos ese Diodora me las pagara, koneko-chan puedes encontrar a Asia, apuesto lo que sea que ese sujeto esta con ella" issei chocaba su mano

"bien sempai" koneko cerraba los ojos, extendiendo su aura más allá de la habitación donde se encontraban, a diferencia de la isla donde habían muchos árboles y vegetación que podía camuflar la presencia de sus enemigos, koneko podía extender el aura sin problema en esa especie de templo con rocas

"Rias, Akeno sempai y Yuuto sempai se encuentran avanzando, hay enemigos pero los están venciendo fácilmente, Gya-kun se encuentra con Mizore-san y Xenovia, si Asia-sempai está en el edificio en la parte de arriba" Koneko señalaba hacia el final de unas escaleras

"dijiste mizore? Pero si ella no estaba con nosotros" Issei decía confundido

"sempai, mizore es la mucama con la máscara que no lo noto?" koneko decía como si fuese una respuesta obvia

"oh ya veo, sentiste su aura por tu habilidad del Senjutsu, supongo que ese buen disfraz no puede ocultar su presencia" Issei decía

"no sempai, tiene cabello morado, corto y siempre mantiene con un dulce es obvio que es ella"

"uhg bueno entonces Asia se encuentra en esa dirección eh? Bien"

"pero sempai, hay una barrera en cada casa que hay de aquí hasta la cima parece que habrá que desactivarlas"

"no eso toma mucho tiempo, así que vamos" Issei levantaba su guante

[ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER** ]

* * *

Una espada demoniaca era disparada atravesando la armadura de un demonio con el símbolo de Leviathan, este desaparecía

"al parecer están usando el sistema del Rating game para retirarse" kiba decía mirando detrás a Akeno y a Rias las cuales usaban magia para desaparecer a sus enemigos

"no deben querer sacrificar mucho sus piezas, debemos encontrar a Asia pronto" Rias decía pensativa

"cierto, me pregunto si Stella y Sairaog están en la misma situación" Akeno comenzaba a correr detrás de kiba junto con Rias

"es lo más seguro, quizás para ellos la demostración de poder de Stella la califica como un riesgo y Sairaog es el más fuerte de los jóvenes, dejar que iniciara el combate para alejarlos del estadio fue su estrategia" Rias continuaba mientras entraban a un segundo

"entonces Sona fue" Akeno decía mientras miraba alerta a su alrededor mientras pasaban por lo que parecía ser un templo de roca "por su hermana? Sabían que Serafall no estaría aquí si su hermana estaba lastimada"

"está haciendo frio aquí" kiba miraba más dentro del templo habían numerosas estatuas de hielo, al parecer con la misma de los enemigos "uhm siento una especie de de javu"

El grupo se detenía frente del grupo de Xenovia, que se encontraba junto con gasper y Mizore, aun en su traje de mucama

"Rias-buchou" Gasper se acercaba y abrazaba a Rias

"me alegra que estén bien, tranquilo aquí estamos" la joven de cabello carmesí acariciaba la espalda de su segundo alfil mientras miraba a las chicas

"encontramos algunos enemigos algunos los derrote y otros están congelados para interrogarlos" Xenovia señalaba a Mizore "y donde están los demás?"

"al parecer aún no se han reunido, sospechamos que Asia esta allá arriba" Akeno señalaba a la edificación que se encontraba en el final del recorrido de las escaleras mirando de reojo a Rias "pero de seguro están bien todos, nos encontraremos allá" Akeno intentaba desviar la conversación no quería que Rias se preocupara

"si lo sé, bien en ese caso descongela a uno" Rias miraba a Mizore, esta asentía con su cabeza y en un movimiento de sus manos la cabeza de uno de los congelados era liberado del hielo hasta los hombros

"uhg….donde ahg… la hermana del falso lucifer, aunque pierda mi vida nuestra lucha es justa" el hombre le veía con desprecio

"justo? Atacar un sitio con inocentes?, eso consideras justo?" Rias le veía con enojo

"inocentes? Aquellos en esa conferencia de paz no son sino nobles culpables de"

"no hablo de la conferencia, están atacando la arena y el torneo, mi hermano abrió la posibilidad a todos que asistieran" Rias enojada comenzaba a elevar su poder

"que? Mientes, Asmodeus sama no nos mentiría"

"tu" Rias comenzaba a acumular energía mágica en sus palmas

"Rias, el no sabe nada más, no perdamos el tiempo" Akeno ponía la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, mirando a Mizore, la joven movía su mano volviendo a encerrar al soldado de la facción de los antiguos satán

"Al menos sabemos quién es el que dirige su ataque primero Leviathan y ahora Asmodeus" la joven de cabello carmesí miraba hacia el castillo "y Astaroth ayudándoles, han caído muy bajo"

El grupo comenzaba a avanzar deteniéndose ante la vista de numerosos enemigos en el aire, pero todos comenzaban a ser derribados por una lluvia de energía de color rojo y de llamas blancas, mirando en el cielo Issei en su balance breaker se acercaba cargando a Koneko en sus espaldas

"volar a gran velocidad es muy divertido" koneko decía mientras movía sus orejas de gato

"issei-kun kazuya no está contigo?" Rias le preguntaba inmediatamente apenas el Sekiryuutei posaba sus pies cubiertos con la armadura roja sobre las escaleras

"ah no, pero koneko-chan sintió su presencia en otro lugar, esta con kuroka" issei decía algo nervioso ante la intensidad de la mirada de su ama

"es verdad buchou, Neesan está cuidándolo pude sentir sus auras" Koneko asentía, mientras varios círculos mágicos de comunicación aparecían en los oídos de los jóvenes

" _hola están ahí?, oye Ruby segura que el hechizo está funcionando?"_

La voz de Azazel se escuchaba desde el otro lado del círculo mágico

"Azazel?, si aquí estamos" Rias contestaba "que está sucediendo?"

" _al parecer mi predicción fue la correcta, la facción de antiguo satán nos atacaría en este momento "_

"como acaso sabias que nos atacarían?" Akeno decía con algo de sorpresa pero su mirada se hacía de enojo

" _aunque lo que le sucedió a Sitri, fue inesperado y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio con Serafall, pero ahora deben refugiarse con cuidado"_

Rias apretaba una de sus manos, básicamente habían sido carnada para el enemigo y su amiga Sona había sido a falta de un mejor termino un error de cálculo, pero no lo permitirá no de nuevo dejaría que lastimaran a alguien que aprecia

"Rias tu mano" Akeno decía algo alarmada, haciendo que la joven de cabello carmesí mirara su mano, de la cual salía sangre "te curare"

"no podemos refugiarnos Diodora esta con los enemigos y capturo a Asia" Rias contestaba mientras su mano estaba extendida hacia akeno

" _entonces no se separen, Shiranami espero no seas imprudente sin la daga porque"_

"Kazuya no está con nosotros sensei" Xenovia contestaba

"pero mi hermana esta con el, pero si no tiene la daga entonces que sucede con su aura" Koneko se miraba preocupada mientras Rias le miraba fijamente "es que sentí un incremento si Sempai no tiene la daga del balance breaker"

" _de seguro kuroka ha de estar dándole energía para ayudarlo, recuerda no es de combate físico, bien entonces vayan con cuidado"_

"espere Azazel sensei, y Stella que sucede con ella?" la preocupación se escuchaba de entre el casco de la armadura de Issei

" _pues lástima que no estés viendo las pantallas, pero al parecer entre ella y Sairaog están dando una paliza, creo que los enemigos están agradecidos que no pelearon aquí en el estadio"_

"espera tiene las pantallas activas?" Kiba preguntaba a lo que se escuchaba la risa de Azazel y como una energía y un grito

" _perdón un enemigo que me quería atacar desprevenido, pero si querían desmoralizarnos pero al parecer están recibiendo su misma medicina, pronto los sacaremos de ahí, así que rescaten a su amiga"_

El circulo de comunicación se cortaba el grupo se miraba entre sí, la herida en la mano de Rias terminaba de ser atendida por Akeno, respirando un par de veces para calmarse

"bien esta es la misión, iremos por Asia la rescataremos y luego venceremos a Diodora, es nuestra mejor alternativa" Rias miraba a sus queridas piezas, más que eso sus amigos y sirvientes casi su familia delante de ella, como Diodora se osaba a pasar por encima del lazo que compartían, pagaría con su vida por eso, calmando una vez más el impulso dentro de ella comenzaba a correr en dirección del ultimo edificio.

* * *

Las personas intentaban evacuar, el cielo era cubierto por los ángeles caídos luchando contra las fuerzas de los seguidores de los antiguos Satán, afortunadamente Azazel había planeado con anterioridad que los atacarían dejándose ver con el orgullo de ser unos verdaderos líderes del infierno, no se tomarían la molestia de esconderse, y esa misma arrogancia les servía para poder cubrir las graderías

"deberé agradecérselo a la chica vermillion luego" Azazel decía para sí mismo sonriendo, el poder mostrado por Stella le había permitido la excusa de incrementar la potencia de la barrera sin pensar una excusa

"Azazel-sama ya en dos minutos el espacio sera transportado dejando libres a los sequitos de Bael y Vermillion" Ruby se acercaba mientras extendiendo sus alas disparaba sus plumas las cuales se incrustaban en los huevos de las armaduras de los terroristas como si fuesen cuchillos afilados

"bien en ese caso debemos liberar un buen espacio para la arena" Azazel se cruzaba de brazos mirando a Ruby

"ah?... señor está esperando que lo haga yo?"

"claro, yo haría destrozos y no se me antoja pagar por la arena" Azazel rascaba su cabeza

"uhgg, pero hay muchos y se ven peligrosos y podria ser do doloroso jejeje jeje" Ruby comenzaba a sonreír levemente

" _tranquilo Azazel yo me encargare de eso"_ la voz de Michael se escuchaba desde un circulo de comunicación

"encargarte?" mientras Azazel preguntaba un símbolo de luz se manifestaba en la arena un símbolo celestial dos siluetas de luz comenzaban a formarse, alas blancas se desplegaban de las siluetas y dejando solo una estela de luz comenzaban a derrotar a los enemigos

"Así que el resultado de los estudios ya rindió frutos eh?"

" _así es, nuestras primeras ángeles reencarnadas, mi As y la de Zeruel"_ la voz de Michael se escuchaba bastante alegre

"ADELANTE BOLVERK" la cobertura de luz desaparecía de la silueta, dejando ver una larga cabellera rubia ondulando en el aire, un traje blanco con azul y alas blancas dejándose ver, volando con gracia, armas de plata disparaban luz impactando a cada uno de los demonios enemigos, los demonios se movían con sus tridentes a atacarla por la espalda, pero un látigo de metal los amarraba lanzándolos contra otros, haciendo que la joven rubia diera vuelta y les disparara "gracias eso estuvo cerca"

"más cuidado Noel, debemos descuidarnos este no es entrenamiento" Irina llegaba vistiendo su traje de exorcista, con alas blancas en su espalda y excalibur mimic en su mano derecha

"lo siento, no le diga a Zeruel sama, me regañara" la chica de ojos verdes se veía algo asustada

"bien vamos primero debemos librar este lugar Amen" Irina extendía sus alas junto con Noel comenzaban a seguir despejando el área.

* * *

El suelo se encontraba con muchos cortes, al igual las columnas, el sonido de la piedras ser destruidas con el metal llenaba el lugar, en el suelo atendiendo sus leves heridas Kuroka miraba con sus ojos ámbar fijamente lo que sucedía frente de ella, una expresión entre sorpresa y confusión cubria el rostro de la nekomata adulta

"maldición" el caballero de la armadura plateada movía su espada al vacío "maldición, maldición, maldición PORQUE NO TE QUEDAS QUIETO"

"creo que la expresión, seria U mad bro?"

Los ojos rojos de kazuya miraban el trayecto de la espada, izquierda, derecha, corte diagonal, puñalada en dirección al pecho, en ese instante kazuya levantaba su pierna derecha con su rodilla golpeando el brazo que sujetaba la espada sagrada abriendo la guardia del caballero

"ahora largo" dando un giro con la misma pierna impactaba el pecho de la armadura enviando al caballero lejos

El caballero rápidamente giraba en el aire posando sus piernas en el suelo junto con su espada

"es imposible esta armadura, debe detener todos los encantamientos mágicos, una criatura como tú no debería tener tanto poder" el caballero se incorporaba nuevamente tomando la espada con sus dos manos

"jum, tan acostumbrado estas de derrotar demonios inocentes o débiles que no pueden defenderse?" los ojos rojos que estaban el rostro de kazuya miraban detenidamente al caballero

"que ese cambio de actitud, y tus ojos, ja no me digas que no eres un demonio también, yo soy un héroe, un elegido de los humanos"

"y aun así no confías en tu propio cuerpo sino que confías en armas sagradas y armaduras, hermano dice que la afinidad con su arma da un poder increíble al usuario, sin embargo tu espada no te está respondiendo como quiere, restringe tus movimientos" Kazuya sonreía mirando al joven con sus ojos rojos "no eres el dueño original no es así, no mereces esa espada"

"cállate, cállate, CLARENT ME PERTECENE" el caballero corría ciego de la ira levantando su espada en el aire

"entiendo hermano, y perdóname" los músculos del cuerpo de kazuya se tensaban al máximo "camino de Asura" lanzándose hacia en frente el caballero bajaba su espada con todas sus fuerzas, kazuya frena instantáneamente dando un giro la espada impactaría el suelo pero no lo hace, el caballero esperaba ese momento había detenido la espada la intentaría levantar para cortar a kazuya sin embargo su espada se hacía pesada

"oh que bueno que presumes tanto de tu armadura, porque entonces tu espada no es invulnerable a los hechizos" Kuroka con su mano extendida, en el suelo bajo el caballero había un símbolo de magia oriental con unas cadenas que se hacían apenas visibles

"ahora aprende tu lugar MORDRED" moviendo su pierna izquierda con gran fuerza no era una patada lateral sino frontal del todo, mordred sonreía, sabía que su armadura detendría el daño inmediato, era su estilo atacar sin preocuparse de defenderse, sus enemigos demoniacos nunca lucharían frente a frente con el riesgo de ser cortados por clarent y si lo hicieran no traspasarían su armadura

El golpe impacta un leve crujido se escuchaba, el tonto se había roto la pierna, pero el impacto, porque sentía un dolor tan intenso en su cuerpo porque sentía como si hubiese sido atravesado en su abdomen, el dolor le incapacitaba, estaba, elevándose en el cielo, sus ojos veían solo el cielo violeta de la dimensión artificial, la patada lo había sacado del lugar por la puerta, rodando por las escaleras solo podía sujetar su costado mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su ser.

"kazuya" Kuroka se acercaba con preocupación extendiendo la palma de su mano mirando fijamente, las ropas del joven se veían húmedas al parecer estaba sangrando "quién eres? Que le has hecho a kazuya?" la nekomata miraba fijamente en sus ojos la seriedad se mostraba intensa

"el camino de Asura, libera todos los limitantes del cuerpo, aunque si se hace sin cuidado es muy perjudicial….. cura a mi hermano" Kazuya miraba sus ojos rojos fijamente observaban a los de kuroka

"eres un espíritu? Es ese rosario un sacred gear? Cuál es tu nombre?" con cuidado kuroka comenzaba a curar la pierna rota del humano, con precaución de no dejar su cuerpo en condición de combate

"no estoy poseyéndolo, comparto, miro la vida, recupero mi yo, este rosario no es un sacred gear, no recuerdo mi nombre" la expresión de tristeza del rostro del humano hacia dudar algo a la nekomata, esta comenzaba a mover sus manos con un aura

"rayos si no fuera porque tu aura no está alterada diría que mentirías" Kuroka continuaba intentando curar "uhg no es suficiente, puedes caminar?, hay que llevarte con la hermana rubia"

"si uhg…lo siento no puedo estar más" kazuya cerraba los ojos, el cristal en su rosario pasaba de color azul, al color rojo nuevamente, abriendo los ojos ahora eran de su color azul normal "ahggg… me duele todo el cuerpo"

"kazu-nyan!" Kuroka lo abrazaba poniendo su rostro entre los pechos luego se separaba y le daba una cachetada "Baka otra vez, otra vez poniéndote en riesgo, si vuelves a hacer eso no te lo perdonare"

"uhg lo siento, es solo si pasaba algo, ko" mirando el rostro de kuroka, el joven callaba su voz, pero era la verdad kuroka herida le habría ocasionado una tristeza a koneko, la nekomata adulta le ayudaba a levantarse levemente apoyando su brazo alrededor de su hombro

"como hiciste uhm bueno esa otra presencia, rayos kazu-nyan cuando creo que te tengo descifrado sacas una sorpresa adicional" Kuroka le veía de manera algo burlona pero para ocultar su alivio de que el combate había terminado

"bueno, creo que es el motivo de mis modos automáticos, no hemos podido hablar mucho pero recuerdo leves conversaciones un permiso, pero además pude ver el combate" kazuya caminaba débilmente un poco más apoyado hacia su derecha para no recostar todo su peso en la nekomata "escuche el nombre de Clarent así que…"

"mordred el hijo bastardo del rey Arturo" Kuroka decía pensativa

"la leyenda dice que él murió después de ser atravesado por la lanza del Rey, no sin antes herir mortalmente a su padre, así que supuse seria en el estómago" kazuya recordaba cuando fue atravesado por el fragmento de excalibur a manos de freed "experiencia personal"

"Así que esa es la debilidad de los héroes, al igual que con Heracles" kuroka sonreía "somos los eliminadores de héroes no es así?"

"uhm cierto, aunque debimos preguntar la identidad de los demás ah rayos ya estamos a medio camino" Kazuya observaba estaban a mitad de la larga escalera "tarde para regresar, y los demás?"

"shirone está en el último templo en lo más alto, todos los demás están ahí" kuroka decía

"Ahora que lo pienso no eres muy experta en la distorsión espacial? No puedes teleportarnos donde ellos?"

"Ahora que están quietos si, pero quería tenerte cerca un poquito más, sé que cuando estemos allá la princesa carmesí estará toda melosa contigo" Kuroka hacia un puchero

"kuroka cuando regresemos te consentiré todo lo que quieras pero ahora estamos como un poco de urgencia"

"está bien, está bien, iremos con la alfil, después de todo necesitas una curación mejor" moviendo sus manos un portal aparecía en frente de ellos

"uhg…espera… aún no he….terminado…." en la puerta del templo el caballero gritaba sus pasos eran erráticos, la ira, la fuerza de su odio le permitían seguir, este humano le había vencido, no podía perder, demostraría que es mejor que el rey y por eso no podría poder contra un súbdito "AUN NO HE PERDIDO"

"vámonos Kuroka" Kazuya ingresaba al portal junto con la nekomata ambos desapareciendo

Cayendo de rodillas sintiendo aun el dolor, con sus guantes comenzando a golpear los escalones frente de el con fuerza, dejando algunas grietas

" _tu destino es ser el rey, por eso eres más fuerte, por eso el trono es tu derecho no perderás ante nadie"_

Esa voz de confianza, de plan y de una venganza resonaban en la mente del caballero, aunque fuese un instrumento de venganza reclamaría su verdadero derecho y nadie se lo quitaría, moviendo sus piernas levantando e incorporándose, comenzando a dar un paso a la vez,

"no aún no he terminado, debo ser fuerte… .Debo vencer" mordred comenzaba a dar pasos lentos cada uno siendo más fuerte y estable que el otro.

* * *

Chocando contra el techo del templo el dolor que experimentaba Diodora no era el que esperaba, una más para su colección, disfrutaría rompiéndola tanto física como espiritualmente, eso es lo que obtendría, lo grabaría y se lo enviaría al sekiryuutei para hacerlo caer en la desdicha, pero ahora que cambio que era el poder que esta joven estaba demostrando

"porque, es imposible soy, Diodora Astaroth no puedo perder, contra una pobre demonio reencarnada, tu serias mi juge suhgggg" Diodora no terminaba de terminar la oración cuando otro huracán de viento le envolvía y le hacía chocar contra la pared, en el suelo señalando hacía en frente con el tridente Asia miraba seria

"nuestras vidas, no son para ti de tomar, esto es por las que sacrificaron tanto por mí, yo no puedo más dejar que todos se sacrifiquen sin hacer lo mismo"

" _que estés feliz hace que todo valiera la pena"_

" _asia-chan no perderé por eso siempre quédate con issei y conmigo siempre"_

" _no importa lo que pase Asia yo voy a protegerte"_

Las voces de la antigua reina de Diodora, la voz de stella y la ultima la de issei resonaban en la mente de la joven, emociones cálidas en su corazón, los lazos fuertes que ha formado y que formara al futuro, no dejara que nadie interfiera con ellos

"esta bien, me rindo, me rindo tu ganas" Diodora se arrodillaba, su cuerpo algo maltrecho

"no vuelvas a acercarte a mis amigos" la joven novicia, aunque decidida no tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla, dándole la espalda para salir, Diodora aprovechaba la oportunidad cargando magia en sus manos

"si no eres mía no serás de nadie" Diodora disparaba una onda de energía cubierta con el poder de ophis sonriendo ante ver que la energía chocaba contra el cuerpo "jajajaja desaparece, desaparece uh?"

"tu…. Que le estás haciendo a Asia?" el aura carmesí se incrementaba, la mano izquierda de la armadura de issei se encontraba bloqueando el potente rayo como si nada

"issei-san" Asia sonreía contenta

"el sucio dragón tú no puedes vencerme" Diodora decía mirando con odio a la armadura carmesí frente de el

"no necesito, véncete a ti mismo" Issei con una voz seria movía con impulso su brazo derecho golpeaba el rayo de energía desviándolo en dirección de Diodora, este le impactaba directamente haciéndolo incrustarse en una de las columnas

"uhg…mal…dicion" Diodora caía inconsciente víctima de su propio poder

"has perdido Diodora Astaroth" Rias llegaba con el resto del sequito "realmente reaccionaste muy rápido issei"

"sentí que Asia estaría en peligro pero…. Wow Asia que es esa ropa te las obligo a poner ese desgraciado?" issei decía sorprendido quitando el casco de su armadura

"ah esto? No ehm creo que es el balance breaker de mi Twiligth healing" la joven ex novicia se veía avergonzada su armadura era algo más reveladora de lo que esperaba, era igual a la de Rossewisse a excepción del metal era color verde y la tela que cubría su cuerpo era blanca

"wow increíble realmente Asia se parece a una valkirya" Xenovia decía "al parecer le gusta a issei porque está viéndote muy intensamente"

"ah ya veo" Asia dejaba de cubrirse

"Asia realmente me alegro que estés bien" el castaño sonreía algo apenado

"sabía que vendrían por mí, por eso tuve valor pero también pensé que no debía dejar que ustedes cargaran todo así que yo también pondré aún mas de mi parte" el balance breaker se desvanecía dejando a Asia en sus ropas normales, esa tropezaba apoyándose en issei

"asia-chan estas bien?" akeno comentaba mientras el grupo daba un poco de espacio

"ha de estar cansada, despertar el balance breaker por primera vez te agota mucho" Kiba siendo el primer usuario del grupo en lograrlo hablaba por experiencia propia

"si realmente recuerdo la sensación, bien misión cumplida todos, regresemos a casa" issei decía sonriendo

"y kazuya sempai?" Gasper decía

"está subiendo las escaleras va con neesan, pero van algo lento" Koneko decía moviendo las orejas en su cabeza

"Shiranami-dono esta en buenas manos no hay que preocuparse" Mizore aun con su disfraz le aseguraba a Gasper mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"entonces, puedo rezar, mientras Kazu-nii llega?" Asia sonreía mientras se incorporaba un poco

"segura en un sitio así?" Akeno decía

"bueno es cuestión de tener cuidado" Rias decía sonriendo mientras Asia se arrodillaba comenzando a agradecer en su oración, el espacio al lado de ella comenzaba a distorsionarse el grupo se ponía en alerta, saliendo de ella Kazuya y Kuroka

"kazuya" Rias acercándose rápidamente "pero que te paso, que es toda esta sangre?"

"enfrentamiento contra un héroe, estoy bien, algo ayuda por favor" El joven de cabello negro sonreía levemente, levantándose Asia se acercaba comenzando a curarle, el joven acomodaba sus lentes semi rotos mientras Rias los arreglaba con magia

"wow, pero que paso aquí?" Kazuya miraba alrededor del destrozado lugar

"Asia despertó el balance breaker" Kiba decía sonriendo

"wow en serio, súper, xenovia te toca ponerte atenta" la luz del Twiligth healing cubría el cuerpo del humano cerrando sus heridas mientras Xenovia le daba un zape en la cabeza "auch"

"durandal no es un sacred gear no alcanza el balance breaker" Xenovia decía cruzando sus brazos "eso creo"

"jaja perdón, oh y Mizore también está aquí" Kazuya miraba a la mucama

"Mizore?" Rias le miraba confundida luego a la maid fijamente, inhalaba aire por sorpresa "eres Shirayuki"

"casi un mes y no lo notaste?" Kazuya suspiraba mientras Mizore se quitaba el antifaz

"lo siento Gremory sama solo bueno, es que se fueron y decidi seguirlos y Grayfia-san me encontró" La joven de cabello violeta decía de manera nerviosa

"vaya , y ahora que está sucediendo?" Kuroka decía mientras daba un paso al lado dejando que Rias estuviese al lado de kazuya, y comenzaba a explicar la situación, el tiempo que tomo Asia para curar al humano, Rias explicaba la situación fuera de esa dimensión artificial

"asi que Azazel y los demás estaban preparados para esto, puntos para Sirzechs por el riesgo" Kazuya decía pensativo

"pero, no estas molesto kazuya-kun?" Rias apretaba la mano del joven

"si pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, además tu hermano tiene bastantes años de experiencia, mientras todo salga mejor que en la conferencia" Kazuya suspiraba respondiendo el apretón de Rias

"supongo, realmente debes dejar de hacer esas cosas, ponerte en riesgo así" Rias le daba un beso leve en los labios "no puedes entiendes?, eres importante para mí"

"jeje entiendo Rias" Kazuya sonreía levemente algo sonrojado, su sonrisa se desvanecía como una luz los envolvía a ambos, su mente funciono rápidamente, luz, era poder sagrado, para él no sería un problema, pero Rias que estaba junto el sería la más afectada, empujándola lejos en dirección de Akeno, su novia se veía algo confundida y sorprendida, pero ya se disculparía luego, la sorpresa de Kuroka, no paria nada Asia estaba ahí le curaría, no sentía dolor, quizás el poder de luz no le afectaría "lo siento lo hice de nuevo"

Ante los ojos de Rias kazuya desaparecía en un pilar de luz

"Kazuya…..?" la joven abría sus ojos aguamarina frente de ella solo el aire vacío

"jum quien diría que una basura podría haber reaccionado tan rápido, salvando la vida de la hermana de un falso Satán" una voz se escuchaba desde el cielo apareciendo frente a un circulo

Issei levantaba su puño transformándose en su armadura, kiba preparando su espada, Xenovia con durandal en sus manos, mientras Koneko invocaba sus llamas azules cubriendo sus puños

"quien eres, que hiciste con kazuya?" la voz de issei sonaba furiosa entre su casco

"jum demonios inferiores soy Shalba Belzebub, un verdadero heredero de los Satan" un hombre de cabello castaño largo, cubierto con una armadura y un manto que eran intimidantes aparecía frente de ellos

"es uno de los líderes de la Khaos Brigade?" Akeno se veía sorprendida

"sabia que no debíamos confiarle la tarea a un asesino si Sitri sobrevivio, ahora he venido a corregir el pecado e eliminar a toda la sangre de los falsos satan" el hombre estiraba la mano cuando numerosas llamas azules aparecían alrededor las llamas le atacaban pero este con un movimiento de su mano las apagaba

"regrésamelo….. Regrésamelo….. Regrésalo" kuroka invocando energía de senjutsu y youjutsu en su cuerpo desaparecía y numerosas kurokas aparecían en todos lados rodeando a shalba este solo miraba a un espacio vacio disparando haciendo una explosión de energía y kuroka salía de su escondite

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "gritando con fuerzas y con garras hechas de hielo mizore saltaba hacia Shalba pero este le sujetaba del cuello enviándola estrellándose contra una pared que hacia romper sus garras

"NEESAN" koneko gritaba

"ka….zu…ya" los ojos de Rias estaban abiertos su mano estirada en el vacío donde estaba el joven hace solo un segundo

"Rias, reacciona, rias" akeno se ubicaba a su lado intentando sacudirla "el, no está el"

"el ha muerto Rias Gremory, su pecado fue asociarse contigo" la voz de Salba llegaba hasta los oídos de la joven pelirroja"

* * *

En la arena apareciendo ambos sequitos, los de Sairaog Bael y Stella vermillion, algunos con sus ropajes sucios del combate en la dimensión veían alrededor el combate

"wow aquí también están" Rino decía suspirando ajustando sus lentes

"suerte que son feos, sería una lástima acabar con demonios guapos" Kyouka tronaba sus dedos mientras sonreía

"quieres competir vermillion a ver cuántos acabamos?" Sairaog se preparaba para el combate

"jum según recuerdo solo me vas ganando por 5" Stella alistaba a Leavatein pero se detenía mirando a todos lados un escalofrió había recorrido su ser

* * *

Ser una Gremory, era un orgullo, ser la futura líder del clan lo era aún más, que su querido hermano fuese un Satán, le llenaba de orgullo y felicidad, desde niña Rias Gremory siempre entendió esas responsabilidades, sin embargo no entendía esa soledad, sintió que era su deber salvar a Akeno, a Kiba, a Gasper y Koneko, ellos eran su familia, pero también se distanciaban, porque después de todo ella era su salvadora y su decisiones eran siempre escuchadas. Sona era su amiga, pero su rival también compartía las mismas responsabilidades pero, solo por ser Sitri y Gremory, con otros apellidos también podrían haberse conocido?

Las lágrimas, recordó antes de Kuoh, antes de asumir esa ciudad como su territorio, antes de reunir el club del ocultismo

" _jajaja si claro si todo sale bien podre ser novio de gremory, posiblemente Lucifer me haga algún favor, sino estuviera tan obsesionada con ese mundo humano sería más agradable"_

Una voz distorsionada, de su pasado, de aquel que conoció en una de las reuniones de alta familia, su rostro no lo recordaba, no quería recordarlo, quizá lo quiso o la necesidad de que alguien la viera por lo que es.

Rias se veía a su joven yo en un espejo, las lágrimas de la traición dolían, pero le dieron la lección, nadie en el inframundo la vería por lo que es el espejo era cubierto por una sombra oscura, si su pasado era una carga una cadena que debería romper

" _Ara ara Rias, que popular eres"_

La voz de akeno en otro espejo viendo numerosas cartas dedicadas a ella, decían que la amaban, que era al chica más bella, pero ninguno la conocía, ninguno le contrariaría, el espejo se hace nuevamente oscuro, las sombra como aceite se derramaba en sus recuerdos, como osaban intentar llegar a su corazón cuando no querían acercarse a ella

 _ **amar, odiar, esperanza, desesperación, emoción vivir, morir**_

" _bueno mi madre no vuelve en unas horas asi que, hablemos"_ una voz en lo oscuro se escucha, en ese mar de oscuridad y desesperanza " _que tal te ha parecido?"_

 _ **Amar, esperanza, luz, calidez**_

Su voz, preguntando por ella, por algo que ella hizo, no como demonio, no como una germory sino algo como Rias lo había hecho, el espejo revelaba ese atardecer esa cama, una pequeña luz comenzando ser devorada por la oscuridad

 _ **Desesperación, odio, lastima**_

"no por favor esa no, no me la arrebates" su mano tomaba un fragmento de ese espejo, su mano sangraba pero no importaba ese fragmento, estaría con ella siempre incrustándolo en su corazón, la sangre surgía y latía, "ah esta calidez"

Su sangre caía de su pecho no importaba frente de ella su silueta se formaba aun hecha de su sangre sus lentes se veían, también ese cabello desorganizado, le sonreía,

" _el ha muerto Rias Gremory, su pecado fue asociarse contigo"_ una luz cubre la silueta de sangre la hace explotar sobre su rostro siente la calidez, sus lágrimas caen pero son negras, como la oscuridad, aceite se mezcla con su sangre, siluetas de ella misma aparecían rodeándola manchadas de sangre, en diferentes etapas de su vida, todas hablando al mismo tiempo, todas llenas de sufrimiento

 _ **Mío, mío, mío me arrebatas lo mío, pagar, morir, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, odio**_

 _ **Odio a quién?**_

 _ **Aquel que me lo arrebato**_

 _ **Es el único?**_

 _ **Hermano por hacernos carnada, odio al más fuerte por no notarlo, odio a quienes se dejaron atrapar, odio a él por elegirme antes que si mismo, odio a mí por no reaccionar**_

Las manos se mueven, cada una de las Rias hechas de sangre son ahorcadas, golpeadas cada explosión cubren más a la Rias que sangra de su corazón, la sangre en el suelo sus manos oscuras comienzan a sostener a rias cubriendo su cuerpo

 _ **Odio a este mundo injusto que nos unió, odio a este mundo injusto que nos separó, todo todo todo todo todo todo**_

 _ **Debe desaparecer entre las tinieblas de las pesadillas**_

* * *

Rias abría sus ojos sus mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas, la joven se incorporaba a sus pies, mientras akeno le miraba con preocupación, el aura de la joven de cabello carmesí comenzaba a incrementarse comenzando a cubrir toda la habitación, Akeno se alejaba, ya que el aura estaba destruyendo todo alrededor de ella, las ropas de rias comenzaban a rasgarse bajo de ella el símbolo de la magia de la familia gremory brillaba en carmesí

"es increíble el poder de Buchou" Issei miraba sorprendido

[ **Compañero hay algo extraño en el aura de Rias Gremory** ] los guantes en su armadura comenzaban a brillar intensamente en sus joyas

"algo extraño? Espera podemos escuchar al sekiryuutei?" Kiba decía sorprendido

"jaja vamos hermana del falso maou, te demostrare el poder de un verdadero satan" Shalba arrojaba su capa hacia un costado, el aura de Rias comenzaba a modificarse, el sello de la familia gremory comenzaba a oscurecerse de ellas sombras como si fuesen manos comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo de Rias desintegrando el resto de su ropa cubriéndola como si fuese un vestido el cual dejaba ver un escote, en medio de su pecho un símbolo era marcado en la joven esta resistía el dolor, las sombras ingresaban a sus ojos, el color aguamarina remplazado por negro y amarillo intenso, al mismo tiempo sobre su cabeza la oscuridad formaba dos cuernos, la joven sonreía de una manera retorcida

"poder verdadero?, muéstramelo si deseas mosca y te enterrare en la oscuridad profunda" rias le señalaba mientras las sombras el cubrían sus manos como guantes haciéndole las puntas de sus dedos como garras

FIN EPISODIO


	32. Encore 31: Destrucción X Tentación

**DXD ENCORE 31: Destrucción X** **Tentación**

 **Se revelan poco a poco más los misterios, de porque kazuya pudo luchar contra raynare en el capítulo, porque pierde el conocimiento en ciertos días, pero más misterios aparecen jojojo donde habrá parado?, paciencia que la idea es no hacer un fic de 3 capítulos que solucionen todo jajaja ustedes querían cambios en la historia así que ahí vamos**

* * *

Odin se encontraba moviendo su lanza desintegrando a cientos de demonios enemigos mientras estaba relajado en el palco observando a las nuevas Aces del cielo

"oh interesante, interesante realmente Michael hiciste un muy buen trabajo" el anciano movía su mano por su barba

"es una chica muy llena de fe y es amiga del Sekiryuutei, es bastante interesante" Michael movia su mano generando un sello protector a los últimos civiles que estaban en la "la segunda es el Az de Zeruel"

"jum escuche que el gruñón a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar la alianza" Odin reia ampliamente

"señor no es correcto burlarse de la familia de uno de los lideres, discúlpelo por favor" Rossweisse se veía con su uniforme de valkiria

"descuida es la verdad, supongo que hay heridas que tardan en sanar mi hermano ahora esta aprendiendo a curarlas, y aceptar su As es un buen primer paso" Michael sonreía a la chica rubia disparando

"aun así hubiese escogido una con unos mejores pechos" Odín hacia un ademan con sus manos

"Odín-sama"

"ahh que ruidosa eres, mira te ordeno que salgas de aquí y vayas a ayudar a estos jóvenes demonios, tienen chicas lindas sería un problema que las lastimaran" Odín señalaba a la arena donde se encontraban los sequitos de Bael y Vermillion mientras miraba a la joven de cabello plateado

"pero" Rossweisse protestaba

"crees que necesito un guarda espaldas? Vamos muévete" el anciano movía su bastón para desintegrar a otro grupo de terroristas que se acercaban, la valkyria aún se quedaba quieta su deber era ser la protectora de Odín, aunque la insultara y no la tomara en serio, no lo abandonaría aun contra sus propias ordenes

"descuida iré yo entonces" Michael sonreía levemente viendo la mirada conflictiva que tenía la Valkyria extendiendo sus alas doradas "después de todo nuestros nuevos ángeles están ahí también" comenzando a flotar rápidamente hacia la arena

* * *

"eh Azazel sama, algo sucede con el grupo de Rias no logro contactarme con ellos" Ruby se veía algo preocupada

"debe ser nuestros enemigos que lograron bloquear nuestras comunicaciones" Azazel cruzaba los brazos "no es así?" Observando hacia el suelo veía como un hombre de tez pálida y de un traje elegante se elevaba frente de el

"Azazel pagaras por lo que hiciste, yo Creuserey Asmodeus, voy a vengar a Katerea Leviathan" el hombre miraba con furia a azazel, el líder de los caídos solo podía suspirar negando con la cabeza.

"tienes al hombre equivocado, pero será un gusto encargarme de uno de los líderes de los terroristas aquí mismo" Azazel invocaba la daga dorada de Fafnir.

"déjamelo a mí" la voz de sirzechs se escuchaba mientras se materializaba al lado de Azazel "fueron ustedes los que pusieron en riesgo todo lo que hemos hecho pero te daré una oportunidad de rendirte"

"cállate falso lucifer, con mis manos retomare el puesto que merecemos los originales" Creuserey estiraba su brazo, en la palma de su mano se mostraba el símbolo del infinito en su palma

"ya veo, es desafortunado entonces" Sirzechs observaba a su oponente sus ojos azules comenzaban a cubrirse de un aura carmesí alrededor del antiguo Asmodeus se generaba una burbuja de destrucción esta soltaba pequeños relámpagos que comenzaban a desintegrar el cuerpo del demonio

"no pero es imposible, yo tengo el poder de ophis como es que pierda contra el falso luficeeeer" el demonio de cabello negro era desintegrado completamente, solo una especie de llama negra se encontraba, esta tomaba la forma de una serpiente negra volando rompiendo la burbuja, llegando hasta unas pequeñas y delicadas manos

"no fue suficiente mi regalo" la dueña de las manos, una niña de cabello largo hasta su cintura, un traje al estilo gótico entre violeta y negro, Azazel le observaba mientras veía como su daga dorada reaccionaba

"quien diría que el jefe vendría en persona" El caído apuntaba con su daga a la niña "tiempo sin verte Ophis, si te derroto ahora entonces la brigada del caos será derrotada"

"si ha pasado tiempo Azazel" la niña los miraba como si no sintiera riesgo de las palabras de los lideres "sabes que no puedes, pero eres libre de intentarlo y fallar"

"que haces aquí? Cuál es tu objetivo?" Sirzechs preguntaba alerta pero a la vez sin mostrar hostilidad

"el infinito silencio, deseo regresar al infinito silencio" Ophis decía sin embargo una leve memoria, las palabras de una joven cuyo rostro esa noche se veía bastante lleno de la emoción que los mortales llamarían felicidad

" _nadie puede estar solo por siempre"_

"parece que hay algo en tu mente dragón del infinito" Azazel observaba mientras las explosiones de la batalla se hacían en sus espaldas

"no es nada" era la única respuesta que la jovencita daba observando hacia el cielo con sus ojos inexpresivos

* * *

La arena del estadio quedaba finalmente desocupada los terroristas de la facción de los Satán antiguos derrotados otros desaparecidos, Irina y su compañera Noel se encontraban limpiando algo de sudor de sus frentes

"wow esto es más distinto que el entrenamiento" la joven de cabello rubio se incoporaba mientras miraba algo prevenida a los sequitos de Stella y Sairaog "eh no habrá problema con ellos?"

"el combate real es muy distinto Noel, descuida aquí estaré contigo" Irina sonreía mientras viendo a Michael descender donde se encontraban ellas

"descuida As de mi hermano, ellos son aliados valiosos" el arcángel sonreía cálidamente

"ah Lord Michael, perdón por mi impertinencia" Noel se incorporaba mientras un leve sonido de sorpresa de Irina le llamaba la atención

"oye cuidado donde tocas, es peligroso para los demonios" Irina movía su espalda aun con sus alas blancas extendidas, un humo negro salía de la mano de Xerath, el alfil veía la quemadura en sus manos

"interesante, asi que en combate las alas de un ángel, aunque reencarnado emiten esta aura interesante, es muy doloroso pero muy intersante" la figura encapuchada se escuchaban leves risas desde ahí

"perdón a mi Alfil, es euyhm excéntrico con respecto a las cosas interesantes" Stella se acercaba mirando con una sonrisa a irina "buen día exorcista celosa, ah pero ya eres una ángel eh?"

"uhgg eres muy presumida vermillion" Irina la veía molesta con algo de sonrojo

"ah? No no lo soy" su compañera se veía algo apenada

"ah no no, no, es ella se llama Stella Vermillion, mi compañera Noel Vermillion"

"mucho gusto" la chica hacia una leve reverencia

"oh jojo cuales serian las posibilidades eh?" Leone se acercaba con un tono de burla mirando a su ama "eso causaría muchas confusiones en el futuro eh Stelli-chi?"

"uhm está bien, dejare que la amiga de la infancia me llame por mi nombre, más te vale ser agradecida "Stella le daba la espalda a Irina

"ah?, uhm supongo lo hare si dejas de llamarme ángel o exorcista" mirando a todos lados Irina retornaba a excalibur mimic a su forma original "donde estará issei-kun?"

"debe de estar en un lugar seguro, lo más posible es que los enemigos estén por atacar a Rias también" Sairaog decía en una expresión seria "debemos confiar en que su sequito pueda con esto"

"no hay problema, Xerath, ubícalos y llévanos" Stella ordenaba, mientras el demonio reencarnado movía sus manos de entre sus ropas un orbe de cristal aparecía el alfil de los vermillion comenzaba a mover sus manos recitando un encantamiento en un idioma que no era conocido por los presentes

"descuiden Xerath es un mago muy talentoso los encontrara fácilmente" Stella cruzaba sus brazos sonriendo mientras el mago reía de una manera algo maquiavélica "algo extraño pero talentoso"

"y pervertido después de todo, no entren a su habitación si vienen de visita" Rino mirando con desagrado al mago

"ahhh esa mirada de odio me hace sentir agradables escalofríos jejejejej" Xerath decía su expresión cubierta siempre con su capucha

"concéntrate por favor" Leone le daba un leve golpecito en la cabeza

"es extraño, algo está bloqueando mi magia" la voz de Xerath se escuchaba algo tensa "es extraño la mayoría siempre intenta es solo rechazar la intrusión pero sea lo que sea está intentando salir por mi esfera uhgg" relámpagos negros comenzaban a salir de la esfera de cristal

"tengo un mal presentimiento" Rintaro observaba mientras la mirada del líder de los cielos era amplia de sorpresa luego una mirada bastante seria

* * *

Los demonios deben ser crueles, poderosos, que su presencia llene de temor el corazón de aquellos que se atrevan a enfrentarse a ellos, una alianza con los ángeles, y los caídos, mermaba esa imagen, haría que los demonios se vieran débiles ante las demás mitologías, como se atrevían esos falsos a usurpar su derecho de nacimiento, en la mente de Shalba Belzebub, el seria el que les demostraría que los descendientes de los originales reyes demoniacos serían los que dominarían al final, pero entonces porque delante de él, riendo como si su existencia fuese una burla, ojos amarillos y cabello carmesí, esa silueta cubierta en oscuridad, cuya aura se movía como si fuese un frasco de tinta regado en un papel por las paredes del templo, aura que estaba devorando a Diodora, ante los gritos de aquel que era su marioneta para atraer a Rias lejos de su hermano, pensaba darle una muerte rápida para demostrar su poder, pero esa aura lo consumía y le provocaba un gran dolor al líder de la familia Astaroth

"NO BASTA PERDUNGG …AYUDA….AYUDA ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVE"

Los gritos de Diodora hacían mirar hacia un lado a Asia y a Gasper, Koneko tenía una expresión de desagrado temblando, su capacidad como nekomata y usuaria del senjutsu podía sentir algo oscuro

"está consumiendo…. Todo…. Lo esta no puedo mirar más " koneko se abrazaba al lado de issei su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

Issei odiaba a Diodora, pero lo que veía, como esa aura negra salía por los ojos de diodora, haciendo espasmos en su cuerpo era completamente cubierto, una silueta negra se incorporaba

"ahora mi marioneta, danza, eres responsable por traernos aquí por el desaparecer, así que danza hasta la muerte con ese pequeño diablillo que se cree mejor" la voz de Rias era fría, con un movimiento de su mano cubierta con el aura como si fuese un elegante guante de oscuridad, lo que era antes Diodora gritaba en un aullido de dolor y saltaba hacia Shalba , el aura oscura se acercaba a los miembros de su sequito, issei y los demás se elevaban, cargando a los jóvenes que aún estaban en shock

"no debemos dejar tocarnos por esa cosa oscura" era lo que Xenovia decía mientras con un corte de Durandal destrozaba parte del techo el grupo se elevaba saliendo del lugar, Akeno mirando una vez más de preocupación como la sonrisa de Rias mientras su mano movía como si fuese una marioneta a Diodora

"no me subestimes Gremory, no sé qué poder obtuviste pero nada se compara con lo que he recibido" Shalba esquivaba a Diodora mientras juntando sus manos un enorme círculo mágico aparecía bajo los pies de Rias, el enorme poder de luz de Shalba hacia explotar el templo, desintegrando al controlado Diodora dejando solo a la joven, la silueta cubierta por la luz destructora parecía desaparecer,

Las ruinas del lugar se quedaban solo en rocas, issei veía sorprendido la destrucción, ahí elevado Shalba, había acabado con su ama

"buchou.?, donde estás? No puede ser le falle a ella también?" el guante de issei comenzaba a brillar en un aura fuerte sin embargo las sombras de los escombros comenzaban a moverse nuevamente, como si fuesen gotas de mercurio negro uniéndose poco a poco, una risa burlona se escuchaba

"jajajaj hahahaa eso fue interesante diablillo, acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer con un poder el cual rogaste para obtener?"

Las sombras formaban nuevamente la silueta de una mujer de generoso busto, la piel volvía a formarse, el símbolo en el pecho de Rias se formaba y nuevamente aparecía la joven con su piel intacta

"es.. Imposible, ese grado de reconstrucción, parece a phenex" Kiba decía sorprendido mientras el grupo se ubicaba a la lejanía, al parecer el aura oscura que estaba ahora difuminándose por las escaleras los estaba ignorando

"jum eso no es nada ya verás el poder de los verdaderos satán" Shalba preparaba otro ataque, arrojando un rayo de energía de nuevo hacia Rias, pero esta movía sus manos y el aura oscura obedecía,

"no detendrás mis poderes tan fácilmente" Shalba anunciaba con triunfo pero observaba su poder no era detenido por el aura oscura, su energía de luz comenzaba a desaparecer como si se hundiera una persona en arena movediza

"Bel….zebu….sama…ahhh"

Akeno daba vuelta, siluetas caminando pasos erráticos, subiendo por las escaleras vestidas con las armaduras de la antigua facción, pero los ojos de esos demonios se encontraban blancos, el líquido negro saliendo de sus ojos y bocas caían en los escalones y era absorbido por la oscuridad, de sus cuerpos unos hilos de oscuridad todos se concentraban en la otra mano de Rias, la joven sonreía moviendo los dedos, los poseídos saltaban en dirección de Shalba, atacando con sus tridentes, espadas moviendo sus cuerpos de manera poco natural

"vamos pequeño diablillo, estos son los que enviaste contra lo que es mío, es natural que te los retorne" Rias decía en un tono frio

"que truco estas usando?" Shalba esquivaba los ataques con rapidez pero sus antiguos soldados eran rápidos le atacaban sin importar si eran perforados por magia o sus brazos aplastados, cada herida expulsaba sangre de color negro que cubría el cuerpo de shalba poco a poco

"vamos si eres de los tan poderosos deberías conocer todo, vamos que sucede? Invoca tus sirvientes, recuperarlos arráncalos de mi control, combate lucha demuestra tu poder" la joven de cabello carmesí anunciaba en un tono intenso sus ojos mas siniestros

"tch ya me las pagaras" un circulo de magia de desplazamiento comenzaba a formarse, la mirada de Rias se hacía de decepción

"no iras a ninguna parte" chasqueando los dedos la sangre oscura que cubría a Shalba se hacía largas lanzas que penetraban el cuerpo del demonio de clase alta "que sucede?, no puedes recuperarte?" moviendo sus mano hacia el suelo las lanzas se empalaban en el suelo con Shalba aun, la sustancia negra comenzaba a recorrer las venas del cuerpo del demonio comenzando a verse entre su piel

"so….soy un descendiente de Belzebub mi poder… no perdería ante nadie"

"cierto, pero al pedir tu poder al dragón del infinito, desechaste el orgullo que tanto presumes, pequeño diablillo, abandonaste su regalo a los nuestros, consumir dominar, mira la oscuridad conociendo que la oscuridad te ve, y escucha" Rias sonreía levemente

"a que te …re…fieres su regalo?"

"los poderosos líderes del inframundo, a algo tenían que responder" la sonrisa imperturbable de rias se formaba mientras las sombras comenzaban a consumir a shalba, como si fueran dientes los restos de los demás demonios heridos se lanzaban mascando el cuerpo del demonio de clase alta, este reía con lágrimas negras saliendo de sus ojos y Shalba Belzebub era consumido por las sombras sin dejar rastros

Su sequito le miraba de manera precavida, Kuroka y Mizore le miraban con seriedad, la joven de cabello rojo sentía las miradas dando una vuelta, sin sonreír movía su mano, mirándoles un instante luego a su sequito comenzaba a caminar lentamente

"la trasgresión ha sido pagada con sangre, pero no es suficiente su insolencia por destruir lo nuestro no es suficiente, no lo es, no lo es, no lo es"

"a que te refieres?" Mizore se incorporaba levemente

"jeje jeje, sencillo, sus súbditos, su territorio, todos sus habitantes deben pagar con sangre lo que hicieron" Rias cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho "Belzebub y Astaroth, sus territorios quedaran manchados por la sangre de sus pecados"

"Rias, que dices?, tu no eres asi, ese poder esa cosa que te enseño vermillion está haciéndote algo" Akeno se acercaba tomando de los hombros a su amiga

"porque no?, ser un amo sus súbditos comparten su destino es lo obvio de nosotros los demonios" Rias intentaba tocar con su mano el rostro de Akeno pero esta daba un paso hacia atrás "después podremos cumplir sus deseos, con este poder puedo cumplir sus aspiraciones"

"aspiraciones?, je esto será interesante de escuchar" Kuroka se incorporaba aunque intentaba tener un tono casual, el cambio en Rias y el frio que era ahora su aura tenía la situación muy tensa

"Akeno, vamos a vengarnos por la muerte de tu madre" la mención de eso hacia un poco saltar a akeno en sorpresa, sus ojos se hacían algo llorosos

"ellos, ya fueron, padr….barakiel acabo con esos enemigos" Akeno aún le costaba llamar a su padre como tal, después de la batalla con Kokabiel, la conversación con su hermana muchas cosas fueron más claras para ella

"si talvez esos enemigos, sin embargo, que hay de aquellos que iniciaron, aquellos que rechazaron a tu madre por el simple hecho de amar" el tono de Rias era algo triste pero su aura aún era muy opresiva "el clan Himejima, mostrémosle a su líder como quemamos todo, como su clan su propia sangre será conservada en ti, aquella que desprecio y quiso destruir, que sufra a desesperanza de que sus acciones trajeron ese destino"

"yo… eso.." Akeno se encontraba horrorizada por las palabras que salían de la boca de su mejor amiga, de aquella que la salvo y le dio un sitio donde pertenecer, sin embargo temía mas en su mente las palabras de Rias eran dulces, eran una tentación, ver la desesperación en el rostro de aquellos que le hicieron daño, los ojos violeta de akeno perdían un poco su foco

"Akeno-san la venganza no debe" Kiba se acercaba a su compañera pero frente de nuevo se encontraba a Rias quien le daba un leve abrazo

"mi caballero…. Porque dices eso? Si tu obtuviste tu parcial venganza contra la iglesia, y me siento orgullosa de tu evolución por eso", palabras que Rias había mencionado antes estaba orgullosa de como kiba estaba avanzando pero algo no estaba correcto en sus recuerdos

"Parcial?" el joven rubio miraba mientras su ama de cabello carmesí caminaba lentamente alrededor de el

"claro, Valper fue el responsable y el culpable, pero que hay de los que se beneficiaron de su estudio?, la iglesia sus exorcistas están usando el sacrificio de tus amigos, sin honrarlos, y ese es solo uno? Quien dice que no hay más? Más niños necesitándote, salvémosles destruyendo los que lo usan los que se aprovechan de ellos" Rias pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Kiba el joven pensaba, acaso su venganza estaría bien si solo fuese por su bien, porque no ayudar a más, porque no evitar que la ruina cayera sobre más niños

Los ojos de kiba se hacían desenfocados, el joven se quedaba quieto de pie caminando hacia donde se encontraban Xenovia, Asia, issei y koneko

"que les estás haciendo? Estas controlándolos?" Xenovia miraba con desconfianza a su ama, preparando a durandal en sus manos, Asia le sujetaba el brazo

"xenovia-san es buchou, ella, ella no nos haría eso" Asia se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos

"mis pequeñas descarriadas, no podria hacerlo, solo les enfoco a su verdad a sus deseos oscuros, asi como tu Xenovia, me alegro mucho que te unieras a nosotros, que comenzaras a mirar la verdad" los ojos amarillos de Rias mostraban una mirada inquisitiva, como si observara cada movimiento cada expresión para aprovecharse, eran distintos a su mirada aguamarina que emanaba compasión y respeto

"la verdad?" Koneko miraba a su ama y sintiendo una leve aura difuminada

"si la verdad, pero primero" Rias movía sus manos y las sombras liquidas se movían envolviendo los brazos y piernas de Kuroka "agradecerías que no intentaras atacarme, te respeto por ser la concubina de el, pero no te pases"

Los brazos de Kuroka eran estirados, el aura de sello en sus palmas desaparecía, mientras la nekomata adulta hacia una mirada seria

"asi es la verdad, supiste de la muerte del Dios de la biblia y confiaste en nosotros para darte una nueva existencia, porque no buscar una verdad mas personal para ti" Rias movía su mano unas siluetas se formaban parecían un hombre y una mujer

"más personal?" Xenovia aun atenta con su espada prestaba atención a las palabras de Rias

"claro, si la iglesia mintió sobre algo tan importante como la muerte de Dios, porque no en cosas más pequeñas… como tus padres?" Rias daba la espalda a la joven, no necesitaba ver el rostro de sorpresa sabía que sus palabras tendrían un efecto, de reojo sus ojos color amarillos observaban también la reacción de Asia, eso traía una sonrisa en la facción de la demonio de cabello carmesí

"yo, ellos en el orfanato, me dejaron y la hermana Griselda me encontró, ella me guio tus palabras no me convencen Buchou"

"y a donde pertenece la hermana Griselda?, porque no hablas con ella?"

"yo… yo…." Xenovia comenzaba a dudar, desde que se había convertido en un demonio, no sabia como contactar de nuevo con ella, la odiaría por ser un demonio?, seria un hereje? Sabría ella ese secreto?, y sus padres? Realmente la abandonaron?, las dudas nublaban la mente de Xenovia haciendo que bajara a durandal, la espada caía pesada en el suelo

"Xenovia-san?" Asia le miraba fijamente los ojos de la peli azul estaban desenfocados y perdidos

"Rias, les está haciendo algo pero todo el lugar esta con un aura no puedo saber" Koneko miraba todos lados intentando detectar la magia que Rias estaba haciendo

"buchou, porque está haciendo esto?" Issei decia mientras Rias le miraba fijamente el joven se quedaba quieto de golpe intentando mover su boca

"Issei-san?, estas bien?" Asia se acercaba al joven pero Rias se interponía entre ella y el actual Sekiryuutei

"mi pequeña Asia, tú también, el deseo de tu corazón, la misión que posiblemente debías cumplir, ser el puente entre todas las razas" Rias movía su mano al mentón de Asia, la joven ex novicia había aceptado el abandono en la iglesia como un movimiento del señor, pero una misión

"el puente?" la joven ex novicia le miraba fijamente algo temerosa

"el lo dijo no es así? Posiblemente eras la luz del señor para todo, tu sacred gear traería esperanza, mostrémosle al mundo y todos te aceptaran como eres, te buscaran, seras la que salvara a los pobres que no pueden ser curados"

Ser aceptada, por todos, no ser vista con odio, el deseo interno de Asia nublaba sus ojos color esmeralda

" _asia no la escuches, buchou, buchou no diría eso porque no puedo hablar que sucede no puedo moverme"_

[ **es el efecto de las Evil pieces, siento que están restringiendo tus movimientos compañero, los demonios al ofrecer lealtad pueden obligar obediencia de sus piezas** ]

"mi querida Koneko, ahora tú, deseas volver a ser con tu familia, saben, el estaba buscando la manera de investigar, en su entrenamiento hablo con Sitri, con mi padre todo respecto a ese noble" La voz suave de Rias era igual que su movimiento de mano las sombras traían a Kuroka al lado de Koneko y la liberaban ambas nekomatas juntas

"ese noble? A que se refiere nee-sama?" la peli blanca observaba a su hermana

"el que quiso experimentar, el que te sacrificaría por poder, esa es la verdad del escape de tu hermana, por amor quiso cargar con lo de ser una criminal, pero no pudo salvarte a tiempo, era ella sola contra un mundo cruel" Rias aun mirando por encima a las hermana que estaban en el suelo

"es… eso verdad Kuroka-neesan?" koneko miraba a su hermana, la expresión de dolor y angustia era toda la confirmación que necesitaba, la joven nekomata abrazaba a su hermana "lo siento, lo siento pensar que eras egoísta"

"juntos podremos, limpiar tu nombre y no solo eso, liberaras a mas nekomatas, la sangre de ese noble de su descendencia y territorio pagaran por lo que sufriste" Rias extendía sus manos "seras la salvadora de tu gente, Kuroka, la madre de las Nekoshu"

"si.. neesan merece eso" los ojos de koneko se hacían nublosos también "mi culpa de no ser fuerte, mi culpa por odiar a neesan… ella merece mas"

"Shirone, no espera Shirone" Kuroka intentaba moverse pero koneko la sostenía abrazándola fuerte con su poder de Torre

"koneko-chan" Gasper miraba asustado detrás de un pilar donde Akeno lo había dejado escondido, en ese instante aparecía Rias frente del paralizado jovencito abrazandolo

"mi querido Gasper, yo me encargare de que el mundo exterior no de miedo, puedo otorgarte eso, que nada te de miedo nuevamente que puedas ser feliz"

"ser...feliz" los ojos de Gasper se hacian vacios tambien, la joven se separaba mientras Rias giraba la vista hacia issei

"y por ultimo tu, issei, quieres un harem no? Porque no formarlo con las más poderosas, las mas bellas, ángeles, caídas, demonias, Leviathan podría ser tuya, incluso Gabriel, o tal vez alguna de las caídas?, oh cierto no puedes responderme" La joven de ojos fríos movía su mano dejando hablar a issei

"uhg, eso no importa si no sienten lo mismo por mi, yo no hare un harem sin tomar en cuenta la libertad de otras" la mirada de issei se hacía seria, esa persona no era buchou, no era la persona amable que salvo a tantos, aun en siendo estricta en el entrenamiento aun cuando estaba decidiendo su futuro en el compromiso de Raiser, nunca hablo con un desdén ni una frialdad

"veo que vermillion ha tenido un aspecto positivo en ese lugar, bien entonces que tal la fama y el poder?, respeto de tus compañeros humanos, o el poder para ser llamado el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de todo, el poder con el cual podrías vencer a Vali Lucifer"

"el poder es ganado con sacrificio y esfuerzo propios, si te ayudo, inocentes morirán si shabla es un imbécil por matar a kazuya pero, pero sé que mi amigo no querría sangre inocente en sus manos buchou, reaccione por favor" la voz de issei sonaba decidida por mucho que hablara esta que estaba en frente no olvido lo primero que dijo que sacrificaría a todos los del territorio de belzebub y de astaroth

"el ya no esta aquí"

"porque no dices su nombre…. Buchou, el siempre te dijo Rias, el siempre tuvo el valor de llamarte por tu nombre, usted siempre se veia feliz al mencionarlo, porque no dices su nombre"

"basta, tu dime que deseas?" Rias miraba molesta hacia donde estaba Mizore incorporándose

"quiero ver a Kazuya-dono, puedes cumplir eso?" La joven observaba fijamente

"uhgg…. Tu.. "

"que sucede no toleras el nombre del hombre que amas Gremory?" Kuroka le miraba fijamente aun atrapada con su hermana "yo también quiero que mis hijos sean de kazuya puedes cumplirlo?"

"basta ese nombre" con una expresión de dolor Rias movía su mano las sombras amarraba a las dos jóvenes, acercándose miraba a issei poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro "en ese caso serás una marioneta"

El aura oscura comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Issei, el joven no se podía mover pero de golpe se detenia un color Carmesi mas rosado aparecia en frente de el, una espada dorada y moños amarillos sujetando ese cabello, las manos en su rostro desaparecían como si fuesen humo

"vermillion" Rias comenzaba a reconstruir sus manos con las sombras, Stella vermillion le miraba detenidamente

"Stella, que que haces aquí?" issei se veía sorprendido pero alegre

"Xerath solo pudo teleportar a uno de nosotros, esto está peor cuando su esfera comenzó a transferir esa sustancia oscura" Stella no quitaba la mirada de Rias

"debo agradecerte este poder que me diste es intoxicante, es delicioso, con el puedo convertir todo en la nada" Rias movía sus manos hacia los lados riendo sádicamente mientras Stella miraba alrededor reconociendo a todas las piezas aliadas

"y shiranami?"

"el, uno de los de la facción de los antiguos lo mato, shalba Belzebub" Issei decía tristemente

"ya veo, quisiste usar el poder pero el pesar y tus pensamientos de odio alimentaron más de lo que se podía, entiendo…. Rias Gremory, no, lo que sea que eres vistiendo el cuerpo de Rias Gremory, pagare por el error de enseñarte eso" Stella preparaba leavatein

"oh… jojo acaso planeas hacer algo? Muéstrame, sera interesante aplastarte y ser reconocida como la única princesa carmesí"

Stella inhalaba mientras con ambas manos sujetaba a Leavatein frente de ella, agradecía que estuviesen en una dimensión artificial de los rating games porque nadie más saldría herido

"que hace esta niña?" Kuroka miraba mientras las sombras la abandonaban y comenzaban a congregarse alrededor del cuerpo de Rias

"esta sensación, es un balance breaker?" issei decía aun sin recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo

 **[no lo es compañero es algo, no puedo decir que es pero no es un balance breaker** ]

"un latido que dura en la eternidad" Stella cerraba sus ojos un instante al abrirlos sus iris estaban brillando en carmesí como si de llamas ardientes se trataran "vidas consumidas por las llamas eternas, tu recipiente te llama, responde mi llamado, aquel cuyas llamas consumen a los dioses que se interponen en tu camino, llama de la retribución, cubre el mundo en tus llamas carmesí, RAYEARTH"

Incrustando a leavatein en el suelo la espada dorada parecía desaparecer formando un círculo mágico dorado bajo los pies de Stella, estos círculos aparecían también a los lados y sobre la cabeza de la joven, de ellos comenzaban a salir llamas carmesí que consumían a las sombras que estaban alrededor, Rias reía elevando el vuelo con sus alas, mientras las llamas no lastimaban a ninguno de los presentes, las llamas tomaban forma de manos que cubrían el cuerpo de Stella, y comenzaban a ingresar a su cuerpo, las llamas desaparecían por completo, pero cubriendo el cuerpo de Stella una armadura roja con hombros amplios, no cubría todo su cuerpo, sus manos estaban cubiertas de guantes blancos, una espada con adorno de color carmesí en su mano izquierda, largas botas blancas con cristales en sus rodillas su cabello era ahora amarrado en una coleta larga

"jejeje jajajajaja, vamos Stella, dame el combate que tanto esperabas" Rias sonreía mientras comenzaba a cargar relámpagos oscuros en sus manos, Stella invocaba sus alas demoniacas elevándose en el aire

"tú que vistes el cuerpo de mi amiga romperé ese lazo contigo" La voz de Stella se escuchaba como en un eco, moviendo su espada la joven comenzaba a atacar a Rias está riendo nuevamente atacaba a Stella relámpagos oscuros y llamas comenzaban a cubrir el cielo del espacio artificial, mientras en el suelo solo issei, Kuroka y Mizore se encontraban observando la pelea

"debo de hacer algo, tengo que moverme" el castaño intentaba mover su cuerpo "draig hay alguna manera de que pueda sobrepasar lo de estar quieto?"

[ **Solo expulsando tus Evil Pieces pero morirías en cuestión de minutos, uhm… no se otra forma** ]

La voz de Draig se escuchaba algo tensa, la joya del guante de issei brillaba y el joven castaño cerraba los ojos al abrirlos de nuevo se encontraba en un espacio en blanco, lo recordaba era el mismo sitio que cuando se enfrentó esa vez contra Raiser

"hola Issei tiempo sin verte" una voz alegre le saludaba, al darse la vuelta issei miraba al joven de cabello rosa y bufanda blanca

"eres tú, realmente no pude darte las gracias, la otra vez, pero ahora mi ama desea destrucción, perder a alguien el dolor que me causó la muerte de Asia en esa iglesia, la ira"

"si es horrible la sensación de que tus amigos sean lastimados, pero también lastimar a tus amigos" el joven de cabello rosa suspiraba

"deseo ayudarla, deseo el poder también mi novia está en riesgo, está luchando, pero sé que ella no quiere lastimar a Buchou, lo que sea que la esté poseyendo, yo quiero construir el futuro que quería mi amigo, una vida tranquila, demonios, humanos, ángeles todos juntos"

"arriesgarías tu vida por eso?"

"eh?" el castaño miraba al antiguo sekiryuutei, tenía una mirada seria "yo, bueno sería difícil quiero luchar y ganar, apenas estoy formando una relación con akeno y quiero poder confesarle a Asia que la quiero y ver cómo se desarrollan los pechos de Koneko-chan si crecerá como su hermana, además le prometí a mi amigo cuidar de Buchou, asi que si arriesgo mi vida difícilmente podrá cumplir eso"

"jajajajaja eres un testarudo, pero me agrada, solo por esta vez podrás tener un poder que podrá rivalizar incluso con Dios, pero debes prometerme algo" el joven de cabello rosa le miraba sonriendo

"que cosa, es algo que debo sacrificar?"

"por lo contrario….. no pierdas nada, ni tu sonrisa, ni tu deseo por los amigos, no dejes que la desesperanza ni la ira te domine nunca, yo confiare el futuro del Boosted gear en tus manos, se que nos llevaras a todos por un nuevo camino" el joven le daba la mano a issei

"esta bien lo prometo, ah uhm…. No se tu nombre me has ayudado" el campo comenzaba a brillar mas intensamente issei comenzaba a desaparecer mientras palabras se formaban en su mente

"jeje soy Natsu y confía en mi…."

Issei abría los ojos, el guante estaba brillando intensamente,

[compañero que sucedió perdi la conexión con tu espíritu un instante]

"se como lograrlo…." Issei apretaba su mano con fuerza se podía mover "yo que despertare"

/fondo musical: Figth for freedom/

[no issei ni se te ocurra acaso planeas destruir todo?]

"no Draig, voy a confiar en natsu, soy el dragón celestial que ha robado los principios de dominación de Dios"

[uhg… natsu?, eso explica el dragonforce ….espera donde están los demás…no me digas]

"me rio del infinito, y envidio al sueño"

El aura de issei explotaba el guante comenzaba a cubrir todo el cuerpo de issei entrando en blanace breaker pero su tamaño comenzaba a incrementarse más y más, issei conservaba su mente aguantando el dolor de la transformación

"me convertiré en el Dragon rojo de la dominación"

* * *

En el espacio blanco Natsu se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo representado en una joya roja del Boosted Gear

"y los hundiré en el las profundidades del prugatorio carmesí" Cerrando los ojos natsu sonreia "pero se que tu transformaras ese purgatorio en un paraíso jajaaj posiblemente con chicas de pechos grandes"

Se escuchaba una puerta abrirse, voces distorcionadas llegaban a los oídos del joven de cabello rosa

 _Destruye, muerte, destrucción, poder poder poder, amor, todo, destruir todo_

Numerosas siluetas comenzaban a materializarse algunas caminando otras arrasntrandose

"lo siento pero el paso está cerrado por hoy ustedes se quedan conmigo!" natsu chocaba sus puños entre si y llamas se formaban "el deber de los sempais es proteger a nuestros menores asi que mejor no molesten"

Las sombras se lanzaban hacia natsu, algunas lo ignoraban e intentaban llegar hacia el techo de color verde

"Karyū no Kagizume" llamas se formaban en las piernas del joven dando unas patadas a los que lo atacaban, se impulsaba hacia las sombras que estaban en el aire "Karyū no Kenkaku" dando impulsándose con fuego daba un cabezazo contra las siluetas del aire haciéndolas chocar contra el suelo

 _Apártate, es nuestro, debemos destruir, apártate, no podrás con todos por siempre_

"ja, si puedo… Belzard, Elsha lo encontré finalmente lo encontré así que no dejare que pasen de aquí" inhalando aire "Karyū no Hōkō"

* * *

El cielo stella se encontraba rodeada con cientos de espadas de relámpago negro, rias sonreía sádicamente

"jajaj te contienes para no lastimar a los del suelo, lastima, esta es mi victoria RAGNA BLADE"

Las espadas disparaban sin embargo un resplandor carmesí se interponía entre los hechizos y stella, una boca de dragón se abría disparando un potente laser que destruía el hechizo haciendo enormes explosiones rojas a la distancia

"lo siento buchou pero no puedo dejar que mate a mi novia" la criatura que parecía un dragon carmesí hecho de metal hablaba

"issei?" Stella miraba sorprendida

"tu peón CAE" Rias estiraba su mano intentando acceder a las órdenes de su piezas "no funciona? Jajajajajaja increíble y ahora que tienen el poder de matarme creen que pueden hacerlo, ese poder debe tener un tiempo límite, solo debo quemarlo Moonless Gown"

Las alas demoniacas de Rias se expandían cubriendo su cuerpo y al batir el aire frente a ella parecía como ondas en un lago

"que es eso?" Stella miraba fijamente

"porque no lo intentan averiguar" Rias sonreía con malicia

* * *

En una ciudad vacía, los edificios se encontraban con vegetación en sus paredes, vientos áridos pasaban entre las ventanas rotas, sucias y maltrechas, solo el sonido del metal y pedazos de concreto cayendo al suelo rompían el silencio, la vegetación árida rompía el asfalto, numerosos bloques oxidados de lo que antes podrían llamarse vehículos proliferaban, en las calles numerosos montículos de piedra con cruces se encontraban, un sonido metálico se escuchaba, golpear contra otro metal, una y otra vez

"vamos…..vamos ábrete"

Una voz se escuchaba una silueta parecía golpeando algo una especie de maquina al lado de la calle, esta se rompía después de dos golpes más, regando sus contenidos en el suelo

"oh….demonios…también oxidadas" unos ojos azules observaban una lata "maldición todo esta asi que carajos paso" arrojando la lata hacia una ventana rota, esta terminaba de desmoronarse

" _hermano no te rindas"_

Una voz se escuchaba muy tenue, el joven movia su mano a su pecho sosteniendo algo, comenzaba a caminar, viendo una especie de árbol comenzaba a escalar, un paso otro, se veia una especie de fruta violeta con protuberancias, no podía ser exigente pero tampoco descuidado, la fruta era muy amarga le hacía escupir, ademas la semilla interna era enorme, bajando del árbol el joven miraba hacia el centro de la ciudad

"bien es hora de buscar la forma de saber dónde rayos estoy" Kazuya miraba decidido comenzando a correr hacia la ciudad mientras a su alrededor las tumbas improvisadas adornaban su camino y la ciudad abandonada y solo el sonido de sus pasos rompían el silencio

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

 **Este capítulo y el siguiente tendran menciones al fic, Sinner's Future escrito por el gran compañero escritor Aeretr, les recomiendo que lean su y que me inspira a mejorar con sus historias.**

 **una bestia incontrolable o alguien que puede explotar tus debilidades y temores, que clase de ser da mas miedo?**

 **Es todo por esta semana compañeros espero lo disfruten XD nos vemos**


	33. Encore 32: Desesperanza X Historia

**DXD ENCORE 32: Desesperanza X Historia**

 **Si lo sé que el juggernaut Drive de Issei es un motivo un poco fuera de contexto o gravedad pero el necesitaba el poder suficiente para oponerse a las órdenes de Rias con sus 8 peones, recuerden en esta línea temporal issei no sacrifico su brazo a draig, asi que su cuerpo sigue siendo aun demoniaco.**

 **Me disculpo por la calidad del capítulo anterior, curiosamente muchos les ha gustado la acción y la reacción de la Rias maligna, a mí también pero siento que me he quedado corto en las explicaciones, me disculpo era un capitulo en exámenes finales no quería dejarlos esperando 2 semanas, pero prometo ser más explicativo con las siguientes partes.**

 **Porque los demás no ayudan?, la corrupción de Rias los está afectado, las evil pieces son de rias y su aura, tomo la idea Aeretr mencionada en su fanfic left behind, en ese fic Issei al ser el nuevo peón de Ravel las propiedades de Issei se relacionan más con el fuego, por eso lo que está afectando a Rias afecta a los demás, claro que Issei lo resiste a causa de su sacred gear y ahora en juggernaut Drive esta como demonio independiente aunque ahora es más dragón.**

 **La reacción de Rias en este caso es más fuerte debido a que ella se siente responsable de ingresar a Kazuya en lo sobrenatural, es su responsabilidad y bueno sus emociones son más fuertes ahora que, a comparación de cierto evento que pasa en las novelas que no mencionare debido a que puede que solo haya lectores que conocen DxD por el anime.**

 **Sin más preámbulos continuemos con la historia**

* * *

Explosiones de fuego carmesí se veían alrededor del cielo, Stella Vermillion se encontraba esquivando incontables dagas de fuego, Issei con una velocidad impresionante cubría a su novia, las explosiones sobre su armadura no hacían daño

"Issei-kun?" Stella decía preocupada

"estoy bien Stella, pero que es esa barrera todo lo que le lanzamos es reflejado hacia nosotros"

"vamos mis pequeños diablillos, que podrán hacer para superar esto?" Rias sonreía expectante extendiendo sus manos sus alas se cubrían de oscuridad extendiéndolas más, incrementando su tamaño, numerosos ojos se formaban en la oscuridad de las alas estos comenzaban poco a poco a formar unas esferas de energía oscura

"rayos draig algo que podamos hacer?"

[creo que será difícil, sabe que no la atacaran de manera letal]

"ayúdame, eres el que tiene la experiencia regula el poder para igualar al de buchou"

[jajaja eres exigente pero lo intentare]

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Las joyas verdes en la armadura comenzaban a resplandecer, Issei extendía los fragmentos de armadura que parecían alas disparaban energía concentrada roja en respuesta al ataque de rias, ambas energías chocaban generando ondas que comenzaban a destrozar el suelo y las pocas estructuras que aún se mantenían en pie eran reducidas a polvo por las constantes ondas

"eso es, vamos muestra ese poder que intentas dominar, el Sekiryuutei que quería desafiar a todos" Rias sonreía sin embargo la barrera se formaba nuevamente en su espalda esta era chocada contra la espada de Stella

"ahh,,,SHINKU" el aura de llamas de stella explota en su espalda formando dos enormes manos hecha de llamas que comienzan a aprisionar a rias y su barrera como si fueran una esfera de cristal

"eso vamos muéstrenme que es el poder que controlan, muestren que tan lejos llegan de mi" Rias hablaba mientras su barrera comenzaba a resquebrajarse, aunque devolviera el ataque eso solo hacía que las manos de llamas carmesí fuesen más grandes

"que las llamas expulsen a quien te controla"

La barrera se rompe las manos envuelven a Rias, esta se cubre en sus sombras y alas enormes siendo cubierta por el poder del Issei también, al ver el cruce de poderes ambos dejaban de atacar de inmediato,

"oh no buchou" Issei volaba lentamente al igual Stella hacia como caía Rias hacia el suelo, una sonrisa en el rostro aparecía en la joven de cabello carmesí, ese leve momento de descuido, los ojos que estaban en sus alas aparecían en las sombras del suelo y disparaban hacia el aire impactándoles

* * *

En un espacio extraño, colores y fragmentos de tierra flotaban sin orden en la eternidad, mientras una esfera dorada aparecía alrededor, dentro Vali se encontraba con Bikou y en frente un hombre con una espada brillante y con una cabellera rubia larga, Bikou movía su bastón mirando alrededor

"así que esta es la grieta dimensional, me pregunto si encontraremos otras cosas interesantes que ese meteoro de luz que paso"

"es mejor tener cuidado, si somos descuidados podríamos terminar en algún sitio que no debemos" el joven de cabellera rubia y lentes decía

"uh?... esta energía… Arthur debemos ir al inframundo" Vali decía su mirada seria "algo está sucediendo con el actual Sekiryuutei"

"como digas Vali" Arthur movía su espada dirigiendo su espada a una especie de fractura que se encontraba en el extraño espacio de colores

Al aparecer al otro lado el cielo violeta le hacía ver a Vali la verdad, una dimensión artificial creada para los rating games, relámpagos de energía y llamas llegaban a destruir alrededor todo, sombras en el suelo disparando en el cielo a los enemigos, Vali extendía las alas del Divine Dividing bloqueando con facilidad con los poderes restantes, sonriendo levemente Vali miraba al frente

"asi que también despertaste el juggernatu drive, pero con tu nivel no creo que puedas controlarlo"

[ _hay algo extraño vali, no siento la presencias oscuras del jugerrnaut_ ]

"en ese caso tendremos que acercarnos a investigar" Vali sonreía "balance breaker"

Transformándose en su armadura blanca el joven descendiente de Lucifer observaba a sus compañeros "bikou ve con kuroka, Arthur creo que tienes alguien que puedes ayudar" señalando hacia un grupo de sombras sin forma que estaban atacando al caballero de armadura plateada y roja, mirando hacia donde estaban Issei y Stella volaba hacia ellos dejando una estela de energía blanca

"hola kuroka tienes un problema?" Bikou le daba un leve golpecito en la frente a Koneko y la joven nekomata caía inconsciente

"Bikou?, todo esto esta tan cubierto de miasma que no pude sentir su presencias" La nekomata grande se levantaba, el joven mono movía su bastón destruyendo las sombras que tenían amarrada a Mizore

"no te culpo, fue vali quien noto que ustedes estaban aquí" el joven heredero de sun wukong movía las manos frente del rostro de Kiba, Akeno, Asia y Gasper "wow están en un trance muy profundo"

"es gremory, ella hizo algo, es oscuridad bastante, debemos quitársela ellos necesitan ayuda" Kuroka decía mientras bikou continuaba mirando

"y el humano? Donde esta?" el mono iba a decir una cosa adicional pero la expresión triste y seria de la nekomata aparecía en su rostro "ya veo… pero porque no te hizo nada a ti"

"mis evil pieces no son de ella, por eso" Kuroka miraba cubriendo de aura sus manos "es difícil es como si su aura estuviese bloqueada"

"y bien que hacemos? Tu eres la experta maga que está cerca" Bikou movía su bastón este se estiraba haciendo explotar algunas siluetas de sombras que se acercaban al reconocer el peligro, algunas eran congeladas por los vientos fríos de mizore

"hay algo raro con Rias-dono" la joven mujer de las nieves comentaba en su tono neutro

"Aparte de la sonrisa macabra, aura oscura, y que es prácticamente inmortal?" Kuroka decía en un tono

"asi es, si pudiera asimilarnos como lo hizo con Diodora y Shalba, porque no lo hace es muchos problemas" Mizore se acerca mirando fijamente a los demás integrantes del grupo del ocultismo "no nos atacan y no hay corrupción en ellos, creo que están en un trance donde las sombras los ignoran a ellos"

"entonces….. Inconscientemente los esta protegiendo?" Bikou miraba algo extrañado

"asi es, creo que esa Rias que combate contra hyoudou y Vermillion son sus deseos violentos magnificados de alguna forma por su hechizo" Mizore decia

"wow…. Realmente la chica callada es muy inteligente" moviendo el bastón aplastaba otra silueta hecha de sombras

"si hubiese una forma de contactar sus mentes de alguna manera, los sacaríamos del sello y talvez también pudiéramos hacerla reaccionar" Kuroka estaba pensativa

"oh jejejej creo que sé que hay una manera" El joven mono sonreía levemente mientras kuroka le miraba algo confundida

En otro lado alejados Arthur movía su fragmento de excalibur la energía sagrada desintegraba las sombras

"parece que necesitas una mano" el joven de lentes rubio decía en un tono calmado

"maldición, esto no cambia nada sabes que te matare un día de estos" mordred se levantaba cubriendo aun su costado lastimado

"claro que si no sobrevivimos a esto no lo contaremos"

"je tu haciendo una broma, quien diría, si Vali está aquí entonces no hay ningún problema"

"mordred sabes que puedes venir con nosotros cuando quieras, LeFay le agradaría bastante"

El caballero a través de su yelmo miraba los lentes del joven rubio

"que me ayudes no cambia nada, es mi destino matarte, heredero del alma de Arturo" moviendo a clarent mientras cortaba una de las sombras "pero primero hay que salir de aquí"

En el aire Vali se detenía detrás de Issei y Stella, los jóvenes volteaban a mirarle algo prevenido, Stella tensaba la espada que sostenía en su mano derecha

"Vali no tengo tiempo para luchar contra ti" Issei decía seriamente, la mirada de la armadura del hakuryuukou observaba la forma de dragón del juggernaut drive, pero Issei hyoudou no debería tener el poder para suprimir el consumo que hace ese modo

"como lograste conseguir ese modo Issei hyoudo?" la voz de vali sonaba a través del casco de su balance breaker

"je te lo dire si nos ayudas a recuperar a buchou a la normalidad" Issei decia, la boca de la armadura dragonica roja se movia

Ese tono le hacía reír a Vali, el modo de como aprovecharía la curiosidad del avance de los poderes de su rival para convencerlo en ayudarle, sin responder las alas de luz de su armadura resplandecían y la armadura blanca a una velocidad impresionante desaparecía de la vista de Stella, Issei podía seguir el movimiento de vali, zigzagueando en una estela de luz blanca quedaba detrás de Rias moviendo su mano hacia la espalda de la joven

 _ **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**_

Un movimiento rápido hacia que vali se alejara mientras relámpagos negros comenzaban a cubrir a Rias, la potencia de los ataques no se reducían, logrando impactar dos, un leve resquebrajo en la armadura se veía

"esa no es Rias Gremory" Vali decía re apareciendo al lado de Stella mientras la joven invocaba un muro de llamas que bloqueaba los relámpagos oscuros de enfrente mientras las alas dragonicas de Issei desplegaban de sus joyas energía roja que contrarrestaba

"a que te refieres? Que esa no es rias? Claro que no es ella no se comportaría asi" Stella le miraba seriamente

"me refiero a esa cosa que nos enfrentamos no es Rias, su cuerpo, es una especie de construcción de sus poderes demoniacos" la voz calmada de vali resonaba más cuando movía una de sus manos bloqueando uno de los rayos negros sin dificultad

"jajaja vaya muy listo Vali Lucifer, realmente eres un verdadero descendiente más digno de liderar que aquellas basuras que me atacaron" la voz de Rias sonaba un poco más distorsionada

"no me halagan los reconocimientos de una acumulación de odio" vali cruzaba sus brazos "la verdadera Gremory debe de estar encerrada en un espacio paralelo, pero no muy lejos está cosa consume las energías de ella"

"si tuviéramos una manera de comunicarnos con Rias de verdad" Stella se veía bastante "pero si esta en una dimensión alterna no podemos llegar por métodos convencionales a su mente"

"uhm… comunicación no convencional….eso es jajaaj" Issei reía desde la siniestra armadura del Juggernaut Drive, una risa pervertida que no cuadraba con la apariencia amenazadora de la armadura

[oh eso de nuevo compañero?, bueno es mejor que gastar tiempo rápido]

La voz de draig se escuchaba entre resignado y decidido, las joyas comenzaban brillar intensamente

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

"que vas a hacer Issei hyoudou?" Vali observaba como el poder del sekiryuutei se incrementaba

"ADELANTE MIS DESEOS EXPANDANSE, QUE LLEGUEN MAS ALLA DEL INFINITO, PALIGUAL JUGERNAUT VERSION"

Un espacio rosa y extraño salía del cuerpo de Issei cubriendo todo el lugar del enfrentamiento cubriendo a todos los presentes

"Buchou, buchou puede escucharme?"

" _es mi culpa, no debí traerlo, fue mi error, ahora me odiara desde el mas alla? no le culpo, ahora los demás también me temerán, soy un fracaso no soy como mi hermano"_

Una voz con un tono depresivo se escuchaba, pero era la voz era inconfundible la de Rias Gremory, pero no venia del pecho de aquella vestida de negro, Issei miraba hacia el suelo donde se encontraban los demás, ahí en un espacio justo en el centro se veían unas sombras extrañas

"ahí esta Rias" Issei señalaba al lugar donde se encontraba la mansión, la Rias de ojos amarillos se veia molesta levantando sus manos, las sombras comenzaban a alejarse del suelo haciéndose a su lado, cada una comenzaba a tomar la forma de un duplicado exacto de ella, las rias se lanzaban sobre ellos,

"ASI QUE ES VERDAD" Stella encendía su espada con llamas estas comenzaban a girar a su alrededor comenzando a cortar a las Rias, pero cada una generaba mas sombras que comenzaban a pegarse en sus cuerpos

Vali rápidamente se movía en todas direcciones, con solo un movimiento de sus manos hacia explotar a las clones hechas de esa corrupción sin embargo tanto como las destruía estas se reformaban

"tch esto es bastante molesto" Vali se encontraba golpeando a una intentaba dividir el poder pero era el poder de una sola de las incontables clones que estaban alrededor atacándoles

Issei con las garras de su armadura comenzaba a desgarrar a las sombras mientras intentaba acercarse hacia el punto, las sombras le rodeaban, cada una impactándola con poderes parecidos a los que habían desintegrado la mitad del cuerpo de Niðhöggr, sin embargo la armadura los soportaba aunque le hicieran caer al suelo

"vamos dragon flare" abriendo la boca de la armadura un enorme rayo de energía comenzaba a cortar haciendo explotar a las Rias, estas caían hechas líquido pero inmediatamente el líquido se transformaba en cadenas de oscuridad que comenzaban a amarrar el enorme cuerpo del juggernaut drive

"no lo siento pero tú te quedas aquí quieto" una de las Rias sonreía "pronto llegaras al límite y te destruirás jejeje jajaajaj"

" _les he fallado a todos, no los merezco no merezco que sean mis amigos, mi familia yo… yo no"_

"Issei ahggg suéltenme" Stella invocaba más llamas pero sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, ponía su mano en su corazón cayendo al suelo mientras las demás Rias le rodeaban

"caíste primero…vamos déjate llevar por el poder….. Solo así podrás vencerme"

La voz depresiva de Rias se escuchaba, nuevamente recriminando su inutilidad, pero inmediatamente relámpagos sagrados comenzaban a caer sobre el cuerpo de Issei más concretamente las cadenas que le amaraban. Con Stella las sombras de Rias eran cortadas con destellos de luz y hielo, los fragmentos congelados, otros rodeados por llamas blancas

"que dices Rias, si gracias a ti estoy aquí, es hora de que hagamos más cosas por ti" Akeno con su traje de sacerdotisa se encontraba elevándose

"Akeno-san" Issei decía entre su armadura mientras Akeno miraba al joven de arriba abajo

"mi querido Issei, creo que luces algo atemorizante me gusta más la otra armadura" la joven pasaba una mano acariciando el rostro de la armadura

"oye que no aproveches que estoy lejos" Stella se levantaba mientras Kiba, Koneko y Xenovia se hacían a su alrededor, un viento curativo comenzaba a envolver a todos los presentes

"ah pero Stella-san es deber de la concubina acompañar y liberar el estrés del rey no?" Akeno le sonreía de manera provocadora a Issei

"ustedes….como pudieron liberarse" Rias con sus ojos amarillos observaba a los demás como eran cubiertos de una energía en forma de torbellino cubriendo sus heridas

"escuchamos la voz de Rias buchou, yo escuche su tristeza y realmente ella nos ayudó a todos, no permitiré que tus palabras falsas nos guíen" Asia se encontraba en su balance breaker nuevamente apuntando a Rias con su lanza

"asi es, de no ser por ella no habría conseguido nada, asi que hare honor a mi promesa y sere su espada, aquella persona que me salvo esa fría noche, no cumplirá algo tan cruel" Kiba invocaba numerosas espadas de diferentes elementos

"aunque sean verdad tus palabras, encontrare la verdad con mis aliados, con la familia que buchou me acepto, jeje es gracioso que una demonio me considerara su familia" Xenovia con Durandal, la espada sagrada brillaba intensamente

"yo, aunque mi hermana merece felicidad, yo también deseo que buchou sea feliz, Rias, me dio un nombre y un hogar, soy shirone y tambien soy Koneko, soy de la familia de Rias Gremory, tu no tienes su compasión" el aura blanca de Koneko comenzaba a elevar el cabello de la joven nekomata

"jum en ese caso morirán porque" Rias no podía moverse mirando su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una aura violeta "este poder?" miraba muchas de sus siluetas tambien estaban parada

"pensabas que escaparias, pero no contabas conmigo GASPER" gasper aparecia haciendo una pose, se veia bastante apenado pero sus ojos estaban brillando usando su sacred gear para detener los movimientos de rias"bu buchou, se que no he sido valiente por Rias buchou, ella me ha esperado, me ha intentado hacer mas valiente asi que yo no temeré más, no dejare que mi ama vuelva y llore"

"gasper jeje luces super genial, te faltan algunos adornos" Issei decia con alegría en su voz

"si Issei sempai, honrare a kazuya sempai y sere un vampiro fuerte como DIO"

"como ves, sea lo que seas, no te queremos, no te necesitamos, vamos chicos por Rias" Issei decia con fuerza, mientras el grupo asentía, el club del ocultismo corría en dirección donde Issei había escuchado la voz

"nos escuchas, Rias, te necesitamos, vuelve" Akeno volaba hacia una parte del espacio el aire se comenzaba a vibrar la imagen a distorsionarse

"malditos no escaparan uh?" Rias gritaba pero de la nada aparecían cientos de dagas hechas de hielo que se incrustaban en su cuerpo

"lo siento pero no será así" Mizore cargando a Gasper, el joven vampiro detenía el tiempo en intervalos dándole tiempo a la mujer de las nieves para formar hielo para atrapar y perforar a las falsas Rias

"jjejej jajaajaj hahaha, los demonios no necesitan compañía para vencer, me decepcionan asi que" todas las rias desaparecían y las sombras volvían a juntarse en la falsa, esta invocaba un enorme relámpago de energía que comenzaba a resquebrajar el cielo de la dimensión artificial

"no eres la verdadera buchou asi que no tengo porque contenerme, DRAIG"

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

"RAGNA BLA" el tamaño del relámpago se dividía a la mitad "tu"

 _ **[DIVIDE]**_

"lo siento pero, sigue durmiendo la nueva generación se encargara de todo" Vali se encontraba ya junto con su grupo su mano extendida y las joyas azules del hakuryuukou brillaban y las alas de luz expulsaban las energías negativas el poder drenado

"je siempre para ganar lucifer" Rias sonreía

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER]**

El pecho de la armadura se abria aun conteniendo unos tendones parecidos a la piel roja, en el centro una joya verde disparaba un potente rayo de energia, los relámpagos oscuros chocaban pero eran desintegrados en la nada, la falsa Rias sonreia a carcajadas mientras su cuerpo era completamente desintegrado y las sombras desaparecían

El resplandor verde cubria el lugar mientras Akeno ingresaba su mano hacia el espacio distorcionado, sentía una mano delicada un brazo parecido, el espacio que parecía agua se comenzaba a hacer negro como el aceite, relámpagos de oscuridad salían del portal haciendo a la joven llorar de dolor

"Rias, Vamos ven ya" Akeno halaba con todas sus fuerzas, Xenovia soltaba a durandal y sujetaba el otro brazo de Akeno halando, recibiendo también la misma descargas que cubrían a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko se unían también

"yo…no merezco vivir qué sentido tiene un mundo sin el" el eco salía del espacio oscuro

"rias, buchou la necesitamos por favor ahhh" Asia también uniéndose halando con fuerza mientras curaba al tiempo a todos, Gasper y Mizore también, por ultimo Stella

* * *

El lugar oscuro, Rias se encontraba a si misma abrazando sus piernas dejándose flotar por el infinito, siente algo su mano está siendo arrastrada, el campo cambia una tonalidad algo rosa, escucha las voces de sus amigos, de sus seres queridos, quiere volver pero la desesperanza le aguardara al abrir los ojos y encontrarse sola, no sola, pero no con aquella persona que hacia su corazón latir, de que valen miles de años de vida, con un sufrimiento así, ellos la entenderían, ellos serian libres de tener a una incompetente como ellos, pero sus palabras las palabras de todos le hacían dudar de estar en esa oscuridad, las podía escuchar

" _todo…fue por nada…..yo…yo.."_

Una voz, una voz se escuchaba, entre la oscuridad, un puente una silueta, era el, miraba al vació eterno de un mundo destruido, apretaba sus manos

" _no aun no debo….debo volver con ella, con todos, no me rendiré, Rias me espera"_

"es cierto…..es cierto, voy a esperarte"

Una llama negra aparecía frente de ella, era pequeña vibraba como el tatuaje que aparecía entre su pecho ahora

" _ **mi poder es para ti, pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad"**_

"je lo se, no me dejare llevar por ti de nuevo"

La risa era malévola como si se burlara de su determinación, pero no valia, las llamas oscuras se perdían en la profunda oscuridad

Ya no oponía resistencia dejándose llevar, veía el mundo cubierto de una luz verde

* * *

El grupo caía de golpe, el portal oscuro se resquebrajaba y desaparecía dejando en los brazos de Akeno a una Rias desnuda, agotada por completo, Kuroka se acercaba quitándose su kimono, arrojándolo sobre la joven inconsciente mientras con una leve explosión de humo retornaba a su forma de gata

"bienvenida amiga" Akeno se encontraba aliviada cubriendo a Rias

"co, como esta?" gasper decía bastante preocupado, Asia ponía una mano en la frente de la inconsciente rias, mientras Koneko miraba a su ama con una mano sobre su pecho

"no hay heridas graves" la ex novicia dejaba salir un suspiro aliviado

"su aura, está muy agotada, esta exhausta" Koneko sonreía mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en su rostro

"lo logramos. Issei kun lo logra" las palabras de Stella morían en sus labios un rugido aterrador proveniente de la armadura, ahora los lentes en el caso no iluminaban de color verde, sino de un rojo, el aura era opresiva como la que tenía la falsa Rias, pero ahora era más violenta y Roja, la armadura roja miraba al grupo, sintiendo la amenaza movía su enorme mano, Stella reaccionaba y saltaba para contrarrestar, con su espada recibía el golpe de la enorme garra, un crujido en su cuerpo se escuchaba un grito de dolor, pero había logrado que la atención se alejara del grupo que veía con sorpresa, pero estaban heridos y agotados para moverse

"asi que ha perdido el control, duraste demasiado" Vali veía desde lejos como el fuego de stella no afectaba la armadura para nada solo lograba, miraba la expresión de stella, entre desesperanza pero sin rendirse, le era tan familiar, sin medir palabras Vali simplemente desaparecía moviéndose a una velocidad que no era registrada por el enorme dragón en la armadura, golpeando a Issei en el rostro haciéndole soltar de las garras a Stella, el descendiente de los lucifer tomaba el herido cuerpo de la joven, la cual hacia desparecer sus ropajes volviendo a la normalidad, el dolor, el constante uso de sus poderes habían hecho que su lazo con Rayearth se debilitara y la espada leavatein volvía a aparecer en la mano de la joven

[ _que piensas Vali?_ ]

"lo hago para obtener las respuestas que quiero" Vali decía, su expresión no se podía leer por el casco de su balance breaker "una bestia si control no me las dara"

 _ **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**_

El poder era drenado de la armadura, haciendo que el enorme dragón armado de color carmesí cayera arrodillado, no incrementaba sus poderes, algo dentro aun le impedía a Issei usar la armadura contra sus amigos aún tenía algo de control

"que sucede con el?" Artur se acercaba dónde estaba vali en el cielo, volando en la nube de transporte de Bikou

"ha perdido el control del juggernaut drive" vali decía sin emoción

"uhgg…Issei…debo…. Ir….debo….detenerlo " la joven en los brazos de Vali intentaba separarse para ir donde Issei

"no puedes en ese estado, además, está conteniéndose por eso aun estas viva"

"no me importa… suéltame….esto debo hacerlo"

"oye Vali… la señorita habla en serio, no hay algún forma?" Bikou preguntaba, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres heridas, algo le había aprendido a su viejo maestro, antes que vali respondiera, el grupo de Rias había logrado moverse bajo el poder de kuroka a una distancia segura, la nekomata aun en su forma de gata estaba agotada en los brazos de su hermana

"…ustedes son demasiados…. Si vivimos, shirone necesitaras aprender el desplazamiento espacial"

"perdón hermana"

"decías que había una forma de revertir al sekiruutei a su forma normal?" Arthur hablaba mientras vali observaba a Issei como disparaba energía en distintas direcciones pero fallándoles a propósito

"en la antigüedad, la furia de los dragones era calmada por una canción, sin embargo no existe una canción para el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou" Vali decía con tono sombrío, en ese momento unos murmullos entre el silencio se escuchaban, sus joyas reaccionaban a una presencia

 _Kaze ni toban el ragna unmei to chigirikawashite_

 _Kaze ni yukan el ragna todoroki shi tsubasa_

En ese instante el espacio sobre la mansión, el cielo comenzaba a abrirse en una especie de círculo cada vez más grande, un portal, Vali reconocía el espacio que se mostraba tambien sus acompañantes

"la grieta dimensional?" Arthur miraba fijamente, mientras la voz que se escuchaba resonaba más fuerte, inmediatamente Issei miraba hacia el espacio en la grieta, dejando de moverse también las joyas del Sekiryuutei reaccionaban constantemente

 _Hoshi ni toban el ragna banri wo koete kanata e_

 _Hoshi ni yukan el ragna setsuna... yuukyuu wo_

"es una canción?, es una canción" Kiba miraba a todos lados, la voz era de una mujer que estaba cantando

"Issei se ha calmado" Stella miraba débilmente mientras se separaba de Vali

 _Nagare nagare itsukushimu_

"en el cielo…. Algo sale de ese portal" Akeno cansada de las sorpresas que estaban teniendo en ese campo, sorprendida que la dimensión aun no colapsara entre todo lo que había sucedido

 _Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku_

Dos siluetas comienzan a aparecer de entre el portal, Issei intentaba moverse pero sus movimientos eran letárgicos, la canción le estaba afectando calmando la ira que nublaba su mente

 _Awadatsu_

 _Aa... sen no toki no rinne no tabi_

Las dos siluetas estaban cubiertas de armaduras, parecidas a un balance breaker, sin embargo eran más delgadas, la armadura roja tenia partes doradas donde se encontraban las articulaciones, en la espalda se veía una arma parecida a un cañón largo, a su lado una armadura blanca con alas azules, y las articulaciones estaban hechas de un color negro

 _Tsunagiau te to te sagashimotome_

* * *

Dentro del espacio blanco del sacred gear las sombras comenzaban a retroceder, dejando de sujetar a Issei, a su lado natsu se encontraba herido y su cuerpo en muchas partes se encontraba desecho, este sonreía levemente

"es una buena canción" el joven de cabello rosa miraba hacia el cielo que era una de las joyas, la sombra más resistente movía su última influencia antes de ser nuevamente expulsado

* * *

 _Kokoro kawashi ibuku kaze yo_

Con lo último de rebeldía, la armadura del juggernaut drive disparaba un rayo de su boca hacia los cielos, pero la armadura blanca con azul desenfundaba una espada de su espalda cortando el rayo por la mitad, la armadura roja comenzaba a tornarse de color dorado mientras en los hombros de la armadura dos compartimientos se abría

 _Arata na sekai wo tobe_

Un rayo blanco cubierto como una especie de torbellino salía de los hombros de la armadura que ahora era dorada cubriendo a Issei por completo, la juggernaut drive se rompía, la armadura dorada volvia a ser de color Rojo y los compartimientos se cerraban, la energía se dispersaba y en el suelo se encontraba Issei sin mayores heridas

* * *

Las siluetas eran resididas hasta el fondo, issei se levantaba en el espacio blanco dentro del sacred gear, en el suelo se encontraba Natsu, su cuerpo más transparente, se veian heridas en todo su cuerpo, sin una pierna y un brazo

"hay issei…. Lo hiciste bien en resistir" el joven herido sonreía débilmente

"natsu…. Que sucedió pero, descuida creo que Asia podría ayudarte y " issei decía bastante alterado mientras natsu con su mano aun en su cuerpo le hacía detenerse

"nah, soy un alma, aquí encerrada, esos tipos son fragmentos, maldiciones del juggernaut drive, esa habilidad no la uses nunca más, hice que el sacred gear drenara mi energía en tu lugar" la imagen se hace más transparente pequeñas luces rojas como libélulas comienzan a emanar del cuerpo maltrecho "no me queda mucho tiempo"

"porque?¡, si no lo hubieras hecho entonces habrías seguido viviendo y "

"quizás, pero me encerré por el motivo, quería encontrar a alguien que usara nuestros poderes para jeje algo más allá de los demás, tantos por poder, tantos que usaron a draig como una herramienta, tantos que perdieron el camino, por años creí que no sucedería"

La sonrisa era calmada aunque su cuerpo, issei contenía sus lágrimas pero estas rodaban por sus mejillas

"natsu sempai, gracias por todo, yo me convertiré, en un sekiryuutei que traerá sonrisas a todos, protegeré a todos" issei apretaba su puño viendo esto natsu levantaba su mano chocando su puño con el de el sonriendo

"jejej vas bien, nunca dejes que la ira te domine, y no pierdas las esperanza, confía en tus amigos, sus lazos te protegerán incluso cuando estén lejos"

"si lo hare"

"jeje aunque ser un oppai dragon no esta tan mal" natsu ya no veia a Issei, estirando su mano ante sus ojos un campo extenso de pasto color dorado, una colina gente que conocía, gente que extraño por tantos cientos de años, lo estaban esperando "chicos…. Ya voy con ustedes….gracia….por…esperarme….Lu.."

Las esferas desaparecían dejando a issei completamente solo en ese campo blanco viendo como el alma de natsu terminaba de desaparecer en los pequeños orbes

* * *

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, aun húmedos y ardiendo por las lágrimas, issei fijaba su mirada, frente de el se encontraba Stella abrazándole con su frente puesta sobre la suya

"hola….Stella"

"issei…. Issei…. Estas aquí…. Gracias… gracias por regresar" Stella sonreía cansadamente

"porque lloras?"

"porque estoy feliz…. Tu?"

"me despedi… de un amigo que no llegue a conocer, un sempai… que me ayudo sin pedir nada" issei tomaba la mano de stella suavemente apretándola

A la distancia Akeno y Kuroka se encontraban una al lado de la otra, la gata en los hombros de la belleza de cabello negro

"no vas a ir tu también?"

"no, ese es un momento para ellos" Akeno sonreía levemente

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba pateando una puerta de lo que parecía ser un camión de color verde, el logotipo de la ONU se veía en el costado, el vehículo se veía con rastros de un impacto en un que había hundido el blindaje, después de un par de golpes la puerta se abría, la luz del exterior entraba, mientras el silbido del viento, el joven ajustaba su lentes y miraba que el vehículo volteado en el suelo tenía un hoyo en el costado

"rayos y yo gastando energía para abrir una puerta"

" _si pero difícil poder voltear este vehículo tan grande"_

La luz que se formaba en el rosario le indicaba que no estaba perdiendo la razón, eso era bueno, el joven miraba dentro del lugar habían uniformes y ropas normales en el suelo, desgastadas, habían también objetos que parecían rifles, levantando uno levemente una pequeña pantalla en debajo de la mira mostraba en miras rojas ID LOCK, pasando una leve molestia de descarga, como cuando descarga su cuerpo kazuya suelta el arma

"esto es extraño…. Donde esta la gente?" viendo unas latas en el suelo, intentando leer al parecer era ingles lo que aparecía escrito que contrastaba mucho a algunos anuncios y letreros en la calle que eran notablemente en kanjis japoneses, "emergencia… agua, palabras mágicas"

Destapando una de las latas la bebía, casi un día entero sin probar agua no importaba el sabor a guardado que tenía el agua era lo suficiente para la sed, sacando en el suelo entre las cosas que se mostraban se veía una especie de mapa, con un circulo grande en el centro las palabras REFUGE impresas en el mapa dentro del vidrio

"supongo que no hay más remedio que ir no es así ehmmm" el joven miraba a su rosario

" _no recuerdo mi nombre"_ el rubí de la cruz de plata brillaba por un instante

"Natsume, es un nombre mi abuelo dijo que mi madre quería si tenía una niña y bueno siempre me has llamado hermano"

" _me parece uhm aceptable, vamos hermano"_

Kazuya suspiraba en cualquier otra circunstancia estaría hablando con Kalawarner de voces escuchándolas en su cabeza, pero la completa soledad que estaba en lo que parecía una gran ciudad era intimidante, ignorando los montículos con las cruces, no quería pensar en ellos, no quería asimilar el hecho donde su mente le llevaba a la conclusión.

Era un domo a la distancia, moviéndose lentamente ajustando sus lentes mirando hacia la estructura en el horizonte, cubierto de vegetación el domo aparecía no muy adornado pero sus paredes lucían bastante firmes a diferencia del resto de la ciudad, kazuya se detenía frente de la puerta, era enorme, pero no podía admirarla por mucho tiempo una luz blanca pasaba por su cuerpo recorriéndole desde los pies hasta la cabeza y de regreso

[Señales de vida humana detectada, iniciado protocolos de ingreso]

La enorme puerta comenzaba a abrirse, el pasillo comenzaba a iluminarse con luces en el concreto del suelo y las paredes, kazuya comenzaba a caminar lentamente, una de las armas en su espalda, aunque no pudiera dispararla le serviría como objeto contundente, con la kokoroyuki rota era mejor que nada, los pasos de kazuya resonaban entre el silencio del pasillo iluminado, solo siendo vencidos por el sonido de una segunda puerta enorme abriéndose, se veía un enorme salón central, numerosas puertas abriéndose por los lados

[Bienvenido al refugio central 3 de tokyo, tenemos un 1.7% de capacidad de albergue, por favor seleccione un refugio interno]

Una pantalla se veia una grabación de una joven de apariencia amable, kazuya caminaba hacia una de las puertas que se veia, sujetando su boca, su estómago se revolvía, en el suelo cientos de cadáveres momificados, hombres, mujeres con niños en sus brazos, sus expresiones que solo kazuya habia visto por televisión en especiales de Egipto

"que…. En todo… no puede ser" el joven de lentes corria rápidamente hacia la pantalla "que carajos paso, donde están las personas? Donde estas no quiero hablar con una pantalla"

[soy la administradora 0451.45 designación Himari soy la IA asignada en este sitio]

" _que es una IA hermano?"_ la joya en el rosario parpadeaba

"inteligencia artificial, es una computadora avanzada" el horror de la realización del pensamiento de kazuya se mostraba en su rostro "que sucedió?"

[por favor indique su pregunta]

"que sucedió, con todo la ciudad en ruinas?"

[Entendido, iniciando reproducción histórica con la base de datos accesible a esta terminal]

Las luces se apagaban y comenzaban a mostrar imágenes holográficas, edificios siendo atacados por rayos de energías, tanques disparando al cielo a figuras con alas negras, y alas demoníacas, al mismo tiempo aviones en el cielo intentando defenderse, algunas imágenes eran nítidas y las otras eran muy móviles como si fuesen tomadas por cámaras personales

"no puede ser…. Esto es"

[Registros visuales de la última guerra mundial, código reconocido RAGNAROK, seres desconocidos comenzaron a atacar a la humanidad, unidos bajo una sola bandera, la humanidad intento defenderse pero perdió un 11% de su población en la retaliación]

Kazuya apretaba sus manos viendo la destrucción, pero algo veía una luz verde destruyendo a un grupo de demonios, ángeles y caídos, kazuya reconocía el balance breaker en las imágenes de vídeo frente de él, era algo diferente pero definitivamente era la armadura del Sekiryuutei

[la aparición del llamado salvador carmesí comenzó a dejar una constante ventaja hacia el lado de los humanos, equilibrando la balanza, pero en el proceso destruyendo las ciudades atacadas]

"no hay imágenes más claras?"

[Negativo, el desconocimiento de la identidad del usuario y el peligro de sus batallas solo permitía al personal militar quedar y sus batallas son clasificación máxima]

Kazuya pensaba un momento en su cabeza quería saber todo, pero era lo correcto sería lo correcto?, podría soportar la verdad si la viera, las batallas de ese sekiryuutei se veían combatir a varios tipos de resplandores, por ultimo unas imágenes de satélite veían al resplandor rojo luchar contra uno blanco

[la ultima batalla registrada fue tomada desde el espacio, el enfrentamiento se registro en la estratosfera, sin embargo las energías desatadas sobrecargaron los sistemas de Draconium alrededor del mundo haciéndolos explotar, contaminando y dejando el mundo exterior inhabitable]

El único que podría igualar al sekiryuutei, energía blanca y roja caía a la tierra, en varios lugares como si fueran plantas energéticas se registraban incontables explosiones alrededor del mundo, la imagen pasaba a un mapamundi, mostrando la contaminación resultante

"que tontería, yo acabo de estar fuera cuando fue eso?"

[fecha exacta, la explosión de la última refinería de Draconium fue hace 678 años 179 días exactamente]

"..q….que?"

[no se registra, calor, movimiento, ni signos vitales en los 20.047 refugios funcionales alrededor del mundo]

"..no lo digas….no lo digas"

[Usted es el último humano sobreviviente en la tierra, por lógica, usted es el último que tiene acceso a la información confidencial]

Sabia que se arrepentiría, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saberlo, tenía que aclarar sus dudas

"Himari…..muestra el registro de las batallas clasificadas del salvador carmesí"

* * *

La noche llegaba, kazuya se encontraba en las ruinas de un puente la vegetación y partido por la mitad, numerosos automóviles vacíos y oxidados, su mirada vacía hacia el suelo mientras el viento soplaba, su mente no podía procesarlo 678 años, una guerra que destruyo todo, una batalla final entre el sekiryuutei y el hakoryuukou, solo tuvo el valor de ver a dos de los registros. El Sekiryuutei luchando contra una hermosa mujer de cabello azul alas demoníacas y una enorme espada azul, una mujer de alas de ángel caído, cabello castaño, la cual abrazaba con tristeza al Sekiryuutei después de ser atravesada por la espada grande de la anterior mujer

"Xenovia…..irina…eso significa…issei… porque"

Un mundo vacío, un futuro donde su amigo había con sus propias manos matado a una chica que gustaba de él y su amiga de la infancia, ese era el secreto de la alianza de los 3 poderes, destruir todo, dominar a los humanos, para terminar destruyendo todo, no se atrevió a ver el resto, no tenía el estomago, ahora solo, podría saltar y terminarlo con todo

" _si es lo que quieres hermano"_

"que sucederá contigo natsume?"

" _mi alma esta en este rosario, si mueres, simplemente dormiré, por toda la eternidad o quizás me dispersare en unos años o milenios no lo se"_

"todos mis esfuerzos….todo fue por nada… yo…yo" kazuya miraba al vacío, un viento soplaba a punto de saltar, no tenía más motivos, pero una mirada, sentía una mirada, la de Rias, era familiar, era la mirada cuando quedaba hasta tarde ajustando el presupuesto del club, mirada de que lo esperaría no importa cuánto se tardara, dando un paso hacia atrás mirando con decisión hacia su espalda

"no aun no debo….debo volver con ella, con todos, no me rendiré, Rias me espera" kazuya comenzaba a correr hacia el refugio nuevamente

" _pero hermano, como volver, no hay nadie más vivo"_

"el shock no me dejo pensar Natsume, pero…. La computadora dijo humano…. Humano… si la guerra fue contra seres sobrenaturales, contra la alianza, entonces" corriendo con toda su fuerzas con el impulso renovado, acercándose nuevamente al centro de la ciudad Kazuya se detenía frente al refugio, no por voluntad propia sino un viento fuerte soplaba haciéndolo caer en su trasero sobre el asfalto lleno de vegetación, la fuente del viento era de un enorme dragón negro occidental, volando a su lado 2 jóvenes de apariencia humana a primera vista, pero con alas de dragón color rosa, cola del mismo color, una joven de cabello corto con vestido verde, que parecía algo oriental, movía su arma una Naginata hacia kazuya apuntándole mientras que la otra de cabello violeta oscuro largo y ropas parecidas, con dos nodachis desenfundadas

"el criminal vuelve siempre a la escena del crimen" la joven de cabello castaño hablaba

"dime quien eres para profanar las tumbas de nuestros antepasados" la joven de cabello violeta le miraba fijamente

"es un dragón, aún hay vida en este mundo" kazuya dejaba relajar su cuerpo sin importar la hostilidad de las jóvenes hacia su persona, había esperanza, si había vida, sobrevivientes, alguna pista debería existir para poder volver no perdería la esperanza

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

 **Bueno un capítulo más y sip kazuya ha sido enviado a más de 600 años en el futuro, la grieta dimensional funciona de maneras tan incomprensibles que da pie para muchas cosas jaja, bueno ahora a resolver algunas dudas.**

 **El poder de Rias es grande, si esa posesión, era básicamente un fragmento de Satan el creador del inframundo.**

 **-lo del balance breaker y el dragon forcé ser suficientes, si, si issei hubiese entrado en ese modo ANTES de luchar contra el control de rias pero todo paso desapercibido, ademas en esta línea temporal issei no tiene un brazo de dragona si que es un 90% demonio aun**

 **\- en la ligth novel original, vali no revela el juggernaut drive sino hasta la lucha contra Loki, contra issei en juggernaut solo necesita el balance breaker, para mostrar la diferencia de poderes, que vali tuviera que igualar la transformación fue uno de los gazapos de errores que cometieron en BorN porque disminuye el poder de vali**

 **-el gran rojo aparecerá claro que si, pero ahora nos centraremos un poco en el mundo del futuro donde esta kazuya, luego volveremos al tiempo actual, paciencia jóvenes, es difícil decidirse que cambiar en una historia y otra mantenerla original es duro**

 **-kazuya y kuroka ya lo hicieron XDU, se infiere pero, no he puesto esa parte pero por eso Rias le mencionaba a kuroka como una concubina, por una mezcla entre Bochujutsu que recordemos el no lucho mucho al nivel de energías que ha luchado antes contra el sequito de meroune, y la presencia que está encerrada en su rosario que libera los limites, procurare ser más descriptivo para que no salga todo como del trasero T.T pero no prometo nada**

 **Bueno nos veremos pronto, como dirían los youtubers denle like y suscríbanse :P hasta luegoooo**


	34. Encore 33: Mundo X Dragón

**DXD ENCORE 33: Mundo X Dragón**

 **Cuando inicie este proyecto de DxD encore, por allá a principios de enero, me parecía abordar la época donde más fics se posteaban, recuerdo ver el prólogo solo al principio de la búsqueda una hora antes de que una oleada de otros fics de traición y demás se lo llevaran por delante.**

 **Esto fue más allá de un leve proyecto de distracción, de solo vacaciones, no creí ahora con más de 4800 visitas y 36 opiniones/reviews, gustara tanto, se que me falta aun pulir mas pero gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo. Ahora me pica el escritor interno y debo escribir, muchas ideas algunas locas otras cuadran otras son descartadas.**

 **Pero me alegra el recibimiento, y espero llegar esta historia hasta que las fuerzas, la inspiración y estudio/trabajo dejen.**

 **Ahora unas dudas leves, si Kazuya en su compresión a 600 años del futuro, podrá conseguir las respuestas? Que es este misterioso futuro? Solo una forma de averiguarlo a leer**

 **El capítulo de esta semana es patrocinado por mis vacaciones jajajaja**

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba en un profundo letargo, sintiendo como el agua mojaba su cuerpo en la bañera lujosa, el agua tibia liberaba su cansancio, mientras una toalla cubría sus ojos, relajándose poco a poco escuchaba unos pasos acercándose, el agua desbordarse del lugar, sintiendo un peso en su cuerpo mientras se sentaban su regadera le hacía reaccionar

"Rias? Perdona quería darme un baño estaba agohumm" un beso le silenciaba, era bastante apasionado, kazuya lo respondía sin embargo la sensación era distinta, a pesar de la humedad sentía algo rasposa la lengua de quien lo besaba.

Al separarse el joven movía su mano para quitar la toalla de sus ojos

"creíste que me dejarías atrás kazu-nyan?" la voluptuosa nekomata se encontraba presionando su desnudo pecho sobre el de kazuya

"kuroka?, que haces aquí?"

"ah quería ver cómo funcionaba su cita y veo que fue muy bien, así que ahora puedo hacer mi movimiento" Kuroka le sonreía de manera maliciosa y seductora "así que prepárate kazu-nyan porque cuando entre en mi época de apareamiento voy a ser aún más posesiva"

"nos estabas vigilando?... espera la comida….tu" Kazuya le miraba sonrojado mientras la chica pasaba su lengua por el pecho del joven

"que ¿crees que me infiltre en la cocina del restaurante donde fueron, puse algunas hierbas afrodisiacas para que lo hicieran con tanta intensidad que Rias-chin quedara durmiendo y pasarte algo de senjutsu para que despertaras y vineras a la tina? No no puedo planear tan adelantado" la joven sonreía acariciándole el cabello

"supongo que negarme no es una opción verdad" kazuya le miraba a los ojos

"claro, puedes negarte a esta apasionada chica gato, que esta desnuda contigo en la bañera que es mayor que tu"

"…rayos me atrapaste"

" _HERMANO DESPIERTA"_

* * *

Abriendo los ojos de golpe kazuya se encontraba en un sitio blanco, el olor a alcohol se le hacía familiar, intentando mover sus manos estaban restringidas al igual que sus pies mirando hacia en frente un grupo de mujeres de distintas edades jóvenes le veían fijamente con curiosidad, algunas estaban de costado y de espaldas, las alas rosa de dragón se veían muy pequeñas pero las colas se mantenían

" _el efecto del sedante debió pasar hermano, pero no han hecho nada más que examinarte"_

"entiendo" kazuya murmuraba para su Rosario, la única prenda que tenía sobre su cuerpo "ehm… disculpen alguien podría decirme… dónde estoy?"

La voz del joven llamaba la atención de una mujer, cabello corto anaranjado, con una especie de bata blanca sobre su cuerpo, unos lentes en su cabello, una especie de libreta en sus manos anotaba

"bien, niñas es hora de moverse suficiente educación por hoy" la mujer con apariencia de doctora se movía

"no es justo doctora Gecko"

"yo quería aprender un poco más"

"después chicas, hay que pensar en el estrés de nuestro invitado ahora muévanse" la mujer se acercaba a kazuya despeinándole un poco "denle las gracias"

"gracias" las jóvenes decían al unísono mientras salían de lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital

"ok…. Estoy muy perdido que demonios?, donde están esas chicas que" Kazuya miraba a la mujer, las mismas alas pequeñas y cola de color rosa, la mujer anotaba algunas cosas "esperen me dispararon recuerdo un dardo"

"jum al parecer estas con tus recuerdos consientes, así que la droga no debió afectarte mucho" la mujer anotaba unas cosas en su libreta sin embargo esta se encontraba brillando como si fuese una pantalla "por cierto las chicas son curiosas, no tienen mucha oportunidad de ver a un macho joven, fue una buena oportunidad para que aprendieran, oh cierto mi nombre es Gecko"

"ok mucho gusto, le daría la mano pero, estoy algo atado maniatado en estos momentos"

" _eso es un mal chiste hermano"_

"calla natsume" el pelinegro murmuraba

"oh cierto, bueno realmente no podíamos dejarte ir tan fácil, por cierto de seguro ya debe ser momento de" la mujer miraba un reloj en su muñeca pero la puerta se abria, las dos jóvenes de la noche anterior ingresaban con sus armas en manos

"doctora vimos por el prisi ahhhh que…que haces pervertido?" la chica de cabello castaño cubria su rostro mientras la de violeta miraba a la doctora

"Gecko porque esta asi, crei que solo era un examen general"

"pero era una buena oportunidad para las jóvenes enfermeras, aún les quedan un par de décadas crees que no es cruel que no sepan del cuerpo de los varones? Les serviría un poco a ustedes tambien" la doctora se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba kazuya presionando un botón liberaba las ataduras acercando una mesa con ruedas "aquí están tus pertenencias"

"uhg…. Vístete rápido no se te ocurra hacer nada" la chica del cabello violeta con sus kodachi desenfundadas le miraban

"ehm… Naga como puedes estar tan calmada, si solo hemos visto a Ryuga asi?"

"sencillo kaname solo mírale a la cara es todo... Y tu apresúrate"

"eso intento, pero no es fácil con 3 pares de ojos mirándome" resignado kazuya se ponía su ropa al terminar se ajustaba sus lentes "estoy lis"

Antes que pudiera terminar la chica llamada kaname ponía unas esposas en sus muñecas, estas brillaban en una aura violeta en el borden

"bien ahora ven con nosotras la alta sacerdotisa te vera"

Sin mediar más palabras una de las jóvenes comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante indicando el camino mientras la otra le daba un leve empujón en el hombro para caminar, kazuya salía de lo que parecía ser una clínica, la luz de la mañana llegaba a sus ojos, del joven enfocando la vista, el cielo se veía increíblemente azul, mientras una enorme sombra le pasaba, dragones, enormes dragones occidentales, o largos dragones orientales, estaban en el cielo, acompañados de algunos dragones rosa relativamente más pequeños que ellos, graciosamente surcaban en el aire, algunos aterrizaban al lado de la enorme plaza donde se encontraba, kazuya observaba lo que era una pagoda de tres pisos, la cual tenía una escalera central que llevaba hasta una torre, que se encontraba rodeada de cascadas

"quien es la alta sacerdotisa?" el joven preguntaba mientras a su alrededor podía ver más mujeres con vestimentas blancas y alas extendidas algunas le observaban atentamente otras eran más disimuladas

"es la líder de nuestro consejo, ahora silencio prisionero"

" _al parecer creen que cometiste algo como un sacrilegio hermanito, parece que donde estábamos no deberíamos estar"_

"…entiendo" kazuya contestaba a natsume, sin embargo sabía que no podía despertar más sospechas con las mujeres con las armas, comenzando a subir el extenso recorrido de las escaleras lo que lo recibían era unas enormes puertas que se abrían, un gran salón iluminado con antorchas y algunas lámparas de fuego en las paredes, al final del salón, en diferentes niveles, detrás de unas cortinas se podían vislumbrar las siluetas

"dime hombre, quien eres de dónde vienes?"

"como hiciste para abrir uno de los santuarios olvidados?"

"acaso la nación del kyuubi te envía?"

"porque no muestras tu forma original?"

Las preguntas eran de las personas que se encontraban ahí, kazuya miraba confundido, moviendo sus manos hacia su rostro moviendo sus lentes

"por favor una pregunta a la vez, yo también tengo dudas, que necesito que me respondan"

"no estás en posición de hacer peticiones" una de las voces detrás de las cortinas comentaba con voz elevada

" _son valientes mientras están sin dar la cara, hermano cambiemos asi podremos liberarnos"_

Una de las siluetas movía su mano hacia un costado de su cabeza, la tenía en ese lugar momento, levantándose y caminando fuera de la cortina, revelando a una joven delgada, de cabello largo negro lacio hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, ojos azules, vistiendo unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, pantalones rojos como si fuesen de un uniforme de kendo y una tela rosa que cubría su parte frontal con un escote en forma de diamante, en su mano derecha una katana de color rojo

"soy la segunda guardiana, directa descendiente de Aura, Salamandyne Freyja, bienvenido a nuestro mundo, perteneciente a la raza extinta" la joven hablaba en un tono elegante sin embargo a kazuya le sonaba algo prepotente

"sabes quién es?" una de las voces de las siluetas se escuchaban

"algo, la doctora hizo un análisis genético, quien tenemos aquí es un humano 100% verdadero entre nosotros" la joven hacia un ademan de señalarlo con la mano

"un humano?"

"pero estaban extintos, acaso no se equivocaron las pruebas?"

"puede ser un espía será mejor eliminarlo"

"que? Pero no he hecho nada, no puedo morir aquí, tengo que volver con alguien" la mirada de kazuya era decidida y su tono de voz alto, preparando su mente para dejarle el control a natsume, no importaba si se rompiera un par de huesos o las manos saldría de ese lugar

"esperen un momento" Salamandyne hablaba mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de los tronos "si realmente es un humano, podemos aprender mucho del mundo del pasado, en la era de la ruina y más" la joven hacia una leve reverencia "confíen su vida en mis manos"

Aunque sonara muy noble, nuevamente kazuya traducía en su mente las palabras de, lo eliminare si lo considero necesario, Las sacerdotisas murmuraban entre si.

* * *

El cuarto era de un estilo japonés sin embargo las puertas eran desplegables hechas de madera, el piso de tatami se veía cómodo y un futon en el suelo, kazuya observaba el sitio era un poco más grande que su habitación normal, las jóvenes que lo estaban escolando a su espalda mientras la chica de cabello negro ponía su pulgar en las esposas se escuchaba un pitido y estas caian al suelo

"ahora pueden dejarnos solos" la chica miraba a las jóvenes

"Salamandyne-sama no creo que sea recomiendable"

"quieres que le diga a Ryuga que estas siendo terca?" Salamandyne cortaba las protestas de la joven de cabello violeta, esta suspiraba resignada y salía de la habitación con su compañera

"uh interesante lugar para tener a un prisionero" Kazuya observaba la habitación nuevamente a la joven

"me disculpo por la actitud de mis compañeras, pero no pretendo tratarte como un prisionero, de hecho cuando tus armas terminen de repararse te serán entregadas" Salamandyne se sentaba sobre sus piernas dejando su espada en un costado, mientras comenzaba a preparar algo que kazuya reconocía de las cosas que quería hacer Rias, una ceremonia del té. Los movimientos de las manos de la joven eran delicados y agiles mientras preparaba la mezcla verde con agilidad, girando la tasa se la pasaba al joven, tomándola kazuya bebía un poco, aguantando el sabor amargo, era mejor que nada para calmar su sed

"por favor, bébelo todo, te servirá para expulsar las toxinas de lo que hayas ingerido afuera" la joven decía sencillamente "te servirá para recuperar las fuerzas de tu viaje" no sintiendo una mala intención el joven bebía todo por completo no sería lógico que lo dejaran ahora para envenenarle en ese instante

"mi nombre es kazuya shiranami, yo bueno, no se mucho de lo que sucedió, hay muchas cosas que deseo preguntar pero…. En realidad estoy en la tierra?" Kazuya miraba fijamente a los ojos de la joven, compartían el mismo color azulado

"así es, esta es la tierra y como puedes ver nosotros sus habitantes, si fueramos a ser técnicos la palabra correcta seria terrícolas" la joven mujer dragón movía levemente su delgada cola hacia un lado "me gustaría saber en qué refugio estabas?"

"refugio?" kazuya pensaba, realmente estaba probándolo, porque ellos pensaban que su lugar era sagrado "no es ese un sitio sagrado?"

"sabemos e inferimos con nuestra investigación que eran esos sitios, pero no pudimos abrirlos Shiranami-dono, al menos no los que estaban sellados, con sus sistemas aun activos" la joven dragón hablaba su mirada se hizo triste "vidas encerradas por el temor, no los culpo la era de la ruina debió ser dura para ustedes"

La joven leía la expresión del humano frente de ella, el shock era muy intenso, muy reciente, como si no hubiese sabido sino hace poco de la devastación, en sus viajes y exploraciones en las ruinas de la humanidad, siempre encontraba registros y registros años y años de descripción de las batallas de la calamidad, de desesperanza, pero los ojos de este joven no estaban potencialmente vacíos como aquellos que han vivido lo suficiente desde aquella época, una realización en su mente le hacía a la joven mover su mano hacia su rostro

"Shiranami-dono…. Usted sabe lo que es el Draconium?"

"bueno eso escuche…. Que este mundo fue destruido por eso" kazuya movía su cabeza hacia un lado, la expresión en el rosto de la dragón de cabello negro se hacía de sorpresa, inhalando aire como si fuese una sorpresa, la joven rápidamente tomaba las manos del joven moviendo un pie haciendo que la taza frente de ella rodara y se quebrara

"Shiranami….. Humano….. Dime realmente de dónde vienes"

Las puertas se abrían de par en par, las guardaespaldas venían con sus armas desenfundadas, viendo a la joven así

"tu bruto, debimos ejecutarte" la joven de cabello violeta le miraba de manera amenazante

"paren….deténganse ahora mismo…." La voz de Salamandyne era implacable, esta se levantaba "un humano…. Antes de la era de la Ruina….por Aura…por el ..Gran Rojo"

"estoy muy confundido señorita Salamandyne"

"si perdón por mi arrebato de emoción, el Draconium fue un elemento descubierto cierto momento durante el siglo 21, comenzaba a impulsar la energía de las naciones, dejando obsoleto al petróleo y a la energía nuclear, fue la salvación y la perdición de la raza humana" la joven hacia un ademan con su mano y las jóvenes se alejaban, la joven se levantaba aun sosteniendo las manos de kazuya le ayudaba a levantarse

Kazuya intentaba recordar en sus clases de química de Kuoh, realmente no existía un elemento así de maravilloso ni siquiera de broma, en ese caso

"tu expresión me dice lo suficiente, no conoces el draconium, esto es….. Ven conmigo" kazuya era halado por la fuerza inmensa de la joven de cabello negro pasando por las dos jóvenes en la puerta sin pausar

"hey salako traje las…..cosas del prisionero uhm…. Que sucede a donde iba con tanta prisa?" un joven hombre de cabello rubio y ojos rojos miraba a las chicas, si kazuya le hubiese visto podría decirle que era una versión de kiba de cabello largo

"ah Ryuga… es que bueno, de seguro ella parece que no nos escuchó" Naga se veía sonrojada mientras el joven dragón se acercaba enlazando su cola con la de ella

"tranquila querida….. sé que mi hermana es muy despistada cuando encuentra una cosa interesante, entonces no es un espía?"

"no, salamandyne sama dejo su katana al alcance, y hizo movimientos que indicarían que bajo la guardia… pero el no pico, o es muy hábil….. o no tiene ni idea del combate" a joven de cabello castaño decía seria

"o simplemente no se le cruzo por la cabeza lastimarla, jejej eso es bastante interesante"

* * *

Sobrevolando una ciudad un enorme dragón negro con líneas violetas alrededor de su cuerpo, sentado sobre su lomo Kazuya y Salamandyne, el joven observaba la ciudad desde la altura elevada, esta se encontraba en medio de unas cascadas, como si fuese un muro natural alrededor de la ciudad, se veía vegetación, una torre de color blanco en el centro de la ciudad emanaba unas partículas blancas hacia el aire, el dragón comenzaba a llevarlos más lejos de la ciudad donde habían estado, el silencio del viaje era lo que animaba a la joven dragón a continuar con el relato

"el draconium, a pesar de ser una fuente de energía que tenía el potencial de resolver muchas cosas en la humanidad, la era de la ruina, la guerra de distintas facciones dejo que fuera usada como armas para poder defender a los humanos"

"pero de dónde salió?" Kazuya preguntaba mientras se acomodaba un poco los lentes para que el viento no secara sus ojos

"no se sabe, muchos registros se perdieron durante la era de la ruina, muchas costumbres y comenzaron fue a centrarse solamente en la guerra contra las facciones antiguas, lo que hizo que la tierra fuese un lugar desolado por algunos cientos de años, veras el draconium es un elemento bastante nocivo para los seres que no posean facultades mágicas altas aunque en la actualidad lo procesamos de manera natural" Salamandyne señalaba mientras el dragón negro sobrevolaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en muchos árboles se veían como si tuvieran hojas hechas de cristal de distintos colores, alrededor de esos árboles, los enormes dragones se acercaban y con sus bocas recolectaban las hojas y cristales extraños, alrededor de ellos numerosos dragones más pequeños rosa les acompañaban

"esos cristales que se están comiendo"

"así es Shiranami-dono esos cristales crecen en todo el mundo altamente inestables, los machos de nuestra especie los consumen para procesarlos en cristales útiles"

"ohh así que los dragones machos son los grandes" Kazuya miraba pensativo

"así es, los machos se encargan de devorar el draconium y procesarlo, las hembras los ayudamos de vez en cuando, y años después cuando termina su ciclo de recolección, los machos resumen su forma humanoide, crían familia y así nuestro ciclo continua"

Salamandyne explicaba a kazuya, eso cuadraba con el hecho de que no hubiese visto algún varón todavía, unos minutos más de sobrevuelo el gran dragón aterrizaba sobre lo que parecía ser un poblado en construcción

"gracias por todo" la joven hacia una reverencia con su mano y el enorme dragón elevaba vuelo, kazuya observaba la criatura hacer su elevación mientras alrededor parecía ser una ciudadela en construcción, ahí se podían ver los varones caminando junto con sus parejas, algunos en la construcción de lo que parecía ser una torre, al parecer le daban prioridad a esa estructura

"que es esa cosa?" Kazuya señalaba a la torre, "se parece a la que estaba en el centro de la ciudad donde estábamos"

"ese es el pilar del amanecer, es una estructura importante, ya verás" la joven sonreía levemente dejando la duda sobre la mente del pelinegro, la joven mostro más el proceso de construcción de las ciudades, al parecer cada familia era dado un terreno y ahí decidían como formar sus hogares, la extraña mezcla entre enormes dragones y tecnología que eran algunos aparatos que no podía reconocer, pero el hecho de que las pantallas fuesen holográficas le daba una sensación extraña.

La noche caía y kazuya observaba la comida presentada frente de él, toda era oriental los palillos en frente

" _jajaja kazuya-kun lo estas sosteniendo mal, ven dame tu mano"_

Las memorias eran demasiado recientes y doloras, un mundo donde la guerra extermino todo, donde issei se había visto forzado a eliminar a dos de sus amigas quien sabe si había más, si Rias estaba entre ellas, el joven movía sus manos sujetando los palillos unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos

"shiranami-dono está todo bien?" la joven frente de el le preguntaba de manera algo preocupada

"descuide Salamandyne, solo recuerdos" kazuya no tenía apetito, sin embargo su cuerpo agotado le exigía la nutrición así que comenzaba a comer la textura y los sabores eran muy diferentes a lo acostumbrado, el pescado tenía una concentración más acida y era más pesado al paladar, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar. Salamandyne se estaba tomando su tiempo en explicarle algunas cosas, al parecer el interés de su apariencia es que muy pocos machos dragones tomaban la forma humanoide antes de su época de reproducción, por eso muchas chicas solo conocían a sus padres, a kazuya le extrañaba la chica había mostrado una sorpresa sobre la pregunta de cuando conocía el draconium pero no había vuelto a hacer una pregunta al respecto.

"señorita, estamos listos" la voz de un hombre de barba y apariencia muscular se veía en una especie de pantalla en el comedor, asintiendo Salamandyne le indicaba a kazuya que la siguiera, sin más que hacer el le seguía, el sitio era la base de la torre del amanecer, decenas de personas se encontraban con lo que parecían ser faroles hechos de cristal en sus manos.

"espere aquí shiranami-dono" la joven le indicaba mientras caminaba hacia una leve tarima que estaba al frente del pilar, detrás de ella una joven un poco más baja, con cabello verde y vestida completamente de blanco

"pon atención" el joven rubio se encontraba al lado de kazuya "descuida no tienes por qué estar alarmado"

" _hermano no lo sentí acercarse, este sujeto"_

Kazuya estaba algo prevenido pero comenzando las voces de las personas se silenciaban al ver a Salamandyne en el escenario, ahora que lo notaba levemente, el sitio parecía estar cerca del refugio donde aprendió de la destrucción del mundo

"que estas almas, descansen y encuentren su camino en un nuevo ciclo, que su dolor y sufrimiento sean aliviados, por aura y el gran rojo"

"por aura y el gran rojo" los presentes a excepción del humano respondían, la joven dragón de cabello verde se acercaba inhalando aire comenzaba a entonar una canción, la torre del amanecer comenzaba a iluminarse de un color verde claro

 _aimo aimo_

 _ne-deru ru-she_

 _noina miria_

 _enderu purodea_

 _fotomi_

kazuya comienza a observar alrededor, en los límites del nuevo pueblo comenzaban a moverse luces pequeñas blancas, azules todos pequeños orbes como si fuesen luciérnagas poco a poco se acercaban y entraban en las linternas de cristal que sostenían las personas, un pequeño golpe en su hombro le distraía del hermoso espectáculo bajo la luna

"ven conmigo" el joven rubio tomaba el brazo del joven sin esperar respuesta extendía sus alas en la espalda y comenzaba a volar junto con kazuya, las luces comenzaban a verse, ambos volaban hasta la parte alta de un edificio abandonado

 _koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

"que son estas luces?" Kazuya miraba como las luces caminaban entre los edificios rotos y por debajo del suelo, y mas que todo de la puerta del refugio donde estaban

"una batalla, a esa escala, genera un resentimiento, tanta muerte y desolación, energías negativas que aún están presentes en nuestro mundo, humanos, angeles, caidos, demonios, muchos destruidos porque? El control por luchar?"

El joven se veía bastante triste señalando hacia abajo kazuya se acercaba al borde, se veían sombras, criaturas hechas de carne amalgamada, oscuras y emanando un humo oscuro comenzaban a avanzar

"amor, odio, esas emociones fuertes aún permanecen, buscando la oportunidad de mostrar su odio hacia el mundo, amores cortados, niños sin conocer a sus padres esas emociones fuertes forman esos, les llamamos Shades"

 _ru-rei rureia_

 _sora wo mau hibari wa nami da_

 _ru-rei rureia_

 _omae wa yasashi midori no ko_

Las criaturas algunas intentaban ingresar a la ciudad pero eran cortadas por algunos jóvenes dragones que se encontraban en el perímetro

"todo fue así?" kazuya miraba fijamente al joven a su lado

"mi hermana, quiere mostrarte todo lo bueno, pero también esta es la carga que poseemos, Aura nuestro progenitor, ante la devastación fue a pedir la bendición del Gran Rojo, se dice que en su compasión le entrego el poder de la canción a nuestra gente" El joven rubio miraba hacia kazuya

 _aimo aimo_

 _ne-deru ru-she_

 _noina miria_

 _enderu purodea_

 _fotomi_

 _koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

Las partículas se movían ante la luz de la luna, al ritmo de la canción, kazuya comenzaba a recordar, esa canción le hacía sentir algo en su pecho nostalgia, esperanza, ese era el poder que estaba hablando este joven

 _mune no oku ni nemuru ookina ookina itsukushimi wa_

 _tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me wo samasu yo_

"pudimos hacer esto gracias a ti, abrirlos de forma normal hace que no se formen shades violentos de los refugios" el joven rubio le daba la mano al pelinegro

"realmente no he hecho nada en si"

 _koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

 _aimo aimo ne-deru ru-she_

 _mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai_

 _oide attaka na sora dayo_

la música se detenía, las lámparas de cristal estaban al parecer llenas, las personas las levantaban al cielo y estas comenzaban a volar en dirección de la luna, cada una resplandecía desapareciendo, se sentía una paz y tranquilidad, algo de tristeza pero las almas estaban nuevamente yendo al cielo

"una pregunta ehmm, lo siento no se tu nombre"

"Ryuga Freyja, gusto en conocerte" el joven sonreía cálidamente kazuya reconocía el gesto como si fuese el de kiba

"que sucedió con bueno los demonios y demás seres? Se que los humanos estamos extintos pero" kazuya no podía intentar ser más específico, quien sabe que harían si supiera su relación con Rias y más con Issei el causante de la devastación

"honestamente Salako es más conocedora, siempre le ha interesado el mundo antiguo, la era de la ruina y demás cosas jaja ella podría responderte, pero te puedo decir que no los vemos más, las entradas al inframundo y al cielo fueron o selladas o destruidas durante la era de la ruina"

Así que la alianza no duro, el hecho de la guerra contra los humanos para dominarlos, de seguro no sentaría bien con Michael, y según lo que recordaba de Zeruel en la reunión aceptando a regañadientes la alianza, talvez le dio la excusa perfecta

"por cierto a lo que vine, estas cosas son tuyas verdad?, Kaname, naga" el joven dragón llamaba a la distancia y las dos jóvenes que lo capturaron aparecían una sosteniendo la katana enfundada en lo que parecía ser una funda metálica color azul y la otra el rifle

"ah el rifle no es mío, lo tome por si necesitaba golpear algo, esta averiado no podía disparar" kazuya decía algo apenado haciendo reír a Ryuga

"jajaja realmente eres interesante ibas a usar tecnología perdida como un bate jaaja" el joven reia hasta que naga le daba un leve golpe con el codo "auch está bien, descuida ya la hemos liberado la doctora gecko hizo un examen exhaustivo en tu cuerpo"

"ehm gracias?" kazuya tomaba los objetos, desenfundando un poco la kokoroyuki se veía, extraña emanaba la misma presencia helada pero ahora era más intensa

"la actualizamos, esta reforjada con Draconium, e instalamos algunas cosas para que pudiera vibrar" Ryuga sonreía levemente mientras el joven ajustaba sus lentes, era verdad la empuñadura ahora parecía tener botones "no fue mucho verdad chicas?"

"no querido, pero siempre me sorprende tu amabilidad y la de tu hermana"

"jaja si te escuchara te mataria realmente salako es muy violenta a pesar de su apariencia delgada y delicada, una vez hice un dibujo en uno de sus diarios y lloro mientras me golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo y chicas porque están negando con la cabeza y moviendo sus manos en el cuello" el joven decía sonriendo sin cambiar su expresión una mano le sujetaba del cráneo

"o…ni….san…creo que debemos hablar"

* * *

De regreso a su habitación kazuya se encontraba dejando ambas cosas en una estantería del cuarto que le habían asignado, Ryuga vendado en la cabeza y los pies sonriendo como si nada hubiese sucedido

"realmente no sabia que sus articulaciones podían doblarse asi" Kazuya decia viendo con algo de lastima al apuesto pero tonto joven dragon

"no lo hacen jaja pero salako es hábil y ..Esperen chicas aun no termino" era arrastrado por sus dos compañeras su hermana suspiraba levemente

"perdón shiranami-dono fue una muestra poco elegante de mi parte" la joven hacia una reverencia

"nah está bien, imagino que los hermanos mayores debe ser su trabajo avergonzar a las jóvenes" la imagen sonriente de Sirzechs cruzaba por su mente "es cierto que las puertas al cielo, e inframundo están selladas?"

"veo que Ryuga te lo comento, si así es, los registros de la guerra dicen que los primeros en romper una alianza pasada fueron los ángeles, la mitología asgardiana y la ateniense, eran protectores de la humanidad después de todo"

El joven suspiraba tal como lo pensaba, haciendo un ademan la joven ingresaba a la habitación sonriendo para preparar más te

"salamandyne creo que quieres preguntarme algo pero no lo has hecho me siento mal que tu seas la única que responda mis preguntas"

La joven se detenía, su expresión era pensativa

"está bien, shiranami-dono, me gustaría saber su relación sobre lo sobrenatural, todos los humanos conocieron la existencias demoniacas, angelicales y demás cuando comenzaron a funcionar las fábricas de Draconium, como lo supo?"

"yo.. uhm yo pertenecía a un club, en mi escuela, era el club del ocultismo, curiosamente teníamos seres sobrenaturales, no me di cuenta de inmediato pero pasaron cosas, nos hicimos amigos, demonios, una mujer de las nieves, un pervertido mitad dragón, una chica nekomata, una ángel caída. Todos…. pasábamos tiempos juntos…. Tonterías, luchar con el consejo estudiantil para conseguir un familiar, competir, investigar una isla…. Tantas tonterías, que ahora…. Están en el pasado" las lágrimas de kazuya comenzaban a fluir nuevamente "quiero volver, quiero retornar, debo buscar una manera"

La joven escuchaba mientras sentía algo de pesar por el humano en frente de ella

"lamento traer malos recuerdos shiranami-dono,… entonces la grieta dimensional, es lo más seguro, el tiempo y espacio convergen en ese lugar, donde yace el gran rojo por lo menos eso dicen los registros del pasado, es un misterio que hasta hoy nos elude, fue sellada hace mucho tiempo por un poder literalmente infinito" la joven suspiraba "lamento decirle que puede que no puedas retornar donde provienes"

"talvez otras culturas…. Otros sitios….debo buscar no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente, lo siento salamandyne sé que me ha tratado como un invitado, pero no puedo rendirme aun"

La joven miraba los ojos azules de kazuya, aun algo irritados por las lágrimas mostraban una determinación que no podría saber de dónde venía, la chica de cabello negro se veia notablemente pensativa, unos 5 minutos de incomodo silencio le hacía hablar

"está bien, iremos la otra semana a una de las ruinas humanas, las estudie hace unos años, pero si algo puede tener las respuestas es ahí"

"muchas gracias Salamandyne"

La joven chica dragón salía de la habitación cerrando, la puerta de madera se formaba un círculo mágico de vigilancia y sellado de protección externa, mientras caminaba en el pasillo su hermano le esperaba

"sucede algo?, estas más pensativa de lo usual"

"nada solo, que es maravilloso, un sentimiento que perdura más allá del tiempo, siento envidia de aquella que recibe tal sentimiento" la joven sonreía alejándose

* * *

La semana pasaba rápidamente, Salamandyne visitaba de vez en cuando pero al parecer era una persona ocupada, su hermano Ryuga le ofrecía a kazuya la mejor forma de unir lazos entre los jóvenes dragones y para no sorpresa era el combate, decir que el joven delicado golpeaba como un camión era quedarse corto, pero era mejor que estar encerrado en una habitación haciendo nada o estar pensando en cosas negativas.

Los días pasaban entre entrenar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Ryuga, y como usar la kokoroyuki con Kaname y Naga, los jóvenes eran diferentes a sus prácticas con Kiba, porque a diferencia del joven caballero de Rias, aparte de velocidad poseían una fuerza bastante cercana a la de koneko en el campamento antes de enfrentarse a Raiser

Las noches Salamandyne hablaba con él, más que todo el joven resolvía las dudas de cómo era la vida antes de la época de la Ruina. El día esperado llego, sobrevolando nuevamente en un enorme dragón negro, Kazuya y Salamandyne se encontraban alejándose de la ciudad capital, entre mas se alejaban mas rastros de árboles de Dragonium se observaban, también algunos poblados pero estos eran más pequeños.

"que tan lejos estamos, creo que llevamos un par de horas?" Kazuya observaba mientras acomodaba un poco sus lentes con sus manos, su vestimenta consistía de un traje verde olvia militar, algo ceñido al cuerpo complementaba un chaleco con varios bolsillos, guantes negros con los dedos descubiertos, no sentía mucha comodidad con las botas pesadas pero, no podía quejarse, ir con zapatos deportivos no estaba en las opciones, y su ropa aún estaba con el corte que le realizo mordred, así que Salamandyne le había preparado un traje para explorar, la joven vestía algo parecido, solo que con una leve abertura para su cola y sus alas retraídas

"ya casi llegamos al gran cráter, mira ahí está" Salamandyne señalaba mientras el enorme dragón comenzaba a descender, una ciudad en completas ruinas, en el centro de ella un enorme cráter en profundidad se observaba

"porque decidiste investigar este lugar?" Kazuya miraba la devastación con un enorme pesar, la ciudad se veía bastante avanzada y la gran cantidad de escombros de concreto se vislumbraban que había sido prospera en su pasado

"porque es una joya en mis investigaciones sobre la era de la ruina, me costó mucho tiempo restaurar ciertas cosas pero los datos que he podido reunir, esta ciudad era una especie de refugio donde quienes no quisieran luchar podían estar así" la joven miraba con tristeza "una crueldad que la guerra de la ruina hubiese llegado incluso a violentar aquellos que querían paz o cansados de luchar"

"una zona neutral, y termino así, no quiero imaginar los sitios donde estaban las batallas" kazuya cubría un poco los ojos por el polvo que el dragón macho elevaba al aterrizar

"si pero lo más impresionante, es esto mire Shiranami-dono, este edificio por alguna razón esta completamente intacto" Salamandyne elevaba sus alas para bajar mientras kazuya lo hacía por el cuello del enorme dragón

Desearía no haber visto eso, desearía no haber abierto los ojos, que la arena lo hubiese dejado un momento más, la emoción y sonrisa de Salamandyne desaparecia del rostro de la joven al ver al humano caer de rodillas al suelo, emitiendo un grito de dolor comenzaba a golpear el suelo.

"MALDITOS….. MALDITOS PORQUE….. PORQUE LLEGARON A ESTO… MALDICION"

"shiranami-dono?"

"este es…..es….este….uhgg…. es el edificio antiguo de la academia….. Es el edifico del club del ocultismo" kazuya golpeaba sus puños más en el suelo, algo de sangre salía y Salamandyne sostenía una mano del joven para que no se lastimara más, Natsume no decía nada, podía desde el rosario sentir la turbulencia en el alma de aquel con quien ha compartido años, ella también siente lo mismo, desagrado, ira, pesar. La joven dragón abrazaba al joven, una vez más las lágrimas cubrían los ojos de aquel que venía de un tiempo donde la devastación y la desesperanza no cubrían la tierra, aquel joven que mostraba determinación pero podía permitirse llorar, y sentía culpa por traerlo, pero había prometido respuestas y así el sollozo paro, una leve disculpa sonrojada le daba el joven volviendo a ponerse en pie, ella vendaba su mano, se había lastimado, una vez más la mirada de seriedad en el joven iba a continuar, no comprendía toda la historia, pero comprendía que ese lugar era en especial para él, no el lugar, esa ciudad, levantarse ante la adversidad, era la historia de los humanos hasta el último registro que vería.

Solo una leve esperanza, al menos una leve señal, de que a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus diferencias, lazos rotos y luchas a la muerte, ellos perdonarían la ciudad, donde sufrieron, donde lloraron, donde tantas cosas sucedieron más felices que amargas, kazuya se incorporaba del abrazo de la joven dragón, era delgada a pesar de una gran fuerza, pero era noble también, no quiso preguntar, estuvo así el tiempo que el joven necesito para reponerse, poniéndose en pie kazuya observaba al gran cráter y al edificio, viendo las ruinas de lo que fue una gran ciudad, era el primer paso, debería guardar sus lágrimas para más adelante, ahora necesitaría ver claramente.

Y las ruinas de Kuoh era por ahora lo primero que veria.

FIN EPISODIO.

* * *

 **La trama aumenta aún más, jaja que secretos descubra kazuya junto con Salako?, que es Aura y su relación con el gran rojo?, que respuestas habrá?, acaso Rictek dejara de darle y quitarle poderes a kazuya a lo loco? Las respuestas de esto y más pues toca seguir leyendo esta historia.**

 **Posdata: los trajes que usan salamandyne y Kazuya finalizando este capítulo son basados en los trajes de pilotos humanos de aldonoah Zero.**


	35. Encore 34: Pasado perdido X Secreto

**DXD ENCORE 34: Pasado Perdido X Secreto**

 **Las ofertas de Steam me roban mi billetera y mi tiempo pero aun asi me llama más la atención continuar escribiendo, vamos a este capítulo, espero que les siga gustando**

 **Woww al borde de las 5000 lecturas, no sé cómo sentirme entre feliz y con la responsabilidad de entregarles lo mejor de mi**

 **Marco legal: Higshchool DxD es creación de Ichibumi maestro XD**

* * *

La puerta se abría lentamente, el crujido de la madera antigua, hacía notar la antigüedad del edificio, el polvo se movía levemente, no era extraño, la ciudad eran ruinas, el viento soplaba así que no era inevitable que la suciedad ingresara en el edificio, Kazuya caminaba lentamente, observando cada detalles, la madera aunque acabada y antigua se mantenía algo parecida a lo que el recordaba.

"este sitio, parecía especial, vinimos un par de veces para purificar con la canción de Ranka y logramos sacar muchas almas al parecer aquí había un refugio" Salamandyne decía con una mirada triste, la katana roja en su funda mostraba que estaban en los límites de sus territorios y sin barreras, no sabía si los shades invadirían ese lugar

"ranka?"

"la chica que canto en la nueva ciudad, cabello verde pequeña muy talentosa" la joven sonreía levemente

"oh si cierto, Ryuga me comentaba sobre la historia de Aura, que era el progenitor de ustedes, aquel que le pidió al gran rojo el poder de la canción"

"así es, el gran rojo, el verdadero dios dragón que yace en la grieta dimensional, aquel que nos dio el poder para sobrevivir a los ataques de los shades, sin Aura y sin él no habríamos logrado prosperar" la joven explicaba mientras seguía a Kazuya hasta una habitación, el joven miraba hacia adentro, las pertenencias de gasper no estaban era obvio más de 600 años se veían unas camas destartaladas y roídas hechas de metal oxidado, más evidencia de que la ciudad fue alguna vez un refugio, claro que usarían cualquier espacio disponible

"no sabía nada sobre el gran rojo….. Subamos estas escaleras" Kazuya comenzaba a moverse lentamente las escaleras crujían en la madera como si fuesen a ceder, Salamandyne extendía un poco sus alas en caso que necesitara volar "como hacen los demás para enfrentarse a los Shades"

"nosotros compartimos el conocimiento de la canción con ellos, entrenamos a quienes tengan el potencial" Salamandyne miraba hacia el joven "este mundo sufre mucho como para negarnos en ayudarnos mutuamente, venganza, tristeza, podríamos culparnos eternamente por el estado del mundo pero eso no arregalaría nada"

"ya veo, ojala hubiesen entendido eso antes" Kazuya abría la puerta una leve imagen de Rias poniéndose de pie sonriendo y dándole la bienvenida se desvanecía entre la realidad, el cuarto del club del ocultismo se encontraba en parte vacíos, algunos de sus muebles algo acabados por el tiempo, y al parecer las camas parecidas, Kazuya observa hacia una pared, habían algunos nombres en placas, antiguos muchos nombres, no reconocía ninguno, al parecer era un recordatorio de los antiguos presidentes del club del ocultismo, se detenía entre los primeros, dos placas con los nombres Rias Gremory y Asia Argento, no cabía duda completa estaba en kuoh

"Shiranami-dono" Salamandyne miraba la expresión pensativa del joven ante las placas, muchos nombres y registros de las víctimas se perdieron durante la era de la ruina, tantas décadas de conflicto, no daba espacio

"estoy bien, que otra cosa es lo que me querías mostrar?" Kazuya se alejaba de las placas

"esta en el gran cráter, ven"

Los jóvenes salían del edificio, dando leves pasos hasta el enorme cráter, no se podía ver claramente el fondo del lugar la joven dragón extendía sus alas tomando la mano de Kazuya comenzaba a descender levemente hacia el cráter que se encontraba, el ambiente se sentía pesado, ambos tocaban el suelo el sonido hacia reaccionar a un par de criatruas hechas de piel y sombras se acercaban, las cuales rápidamente Salamandyne las cortaba haciéndolas desaparecer

"los shades no desaparecen sin la canción para calmar y liberar sus almas, sin embargo les toma tiempo volver a reformarse, por aquí shiranami dono"

La joven de cabello negro largo le guiaba hasta una especie de pasillo metálico, se veía sin iluminación, la joven sacaba una pequeña maquina circular de su chaleco, presionando un botón esta se elevaba levemente y comenzaba a generar luz

"porque no hay una ciudad aquí salamandyne?" Kazuya caminaba por el pasillo oscuro iluminado por la pequeña máquina, pasaban por algunas puertas metálicas abiertas hasta cierto punto

"aunque el proceso de construcción sería fácil, la construcción del pilar del amanecer y la purificación es el problema, necesitamos una joven con aura especial para que las ondas de su canción resuenen de forma permanente con el núcleo de Draconium de los pilares"

Kazuya parecía entender, al parecer las canciones tenían el poder para purificar los rencores que estaban dejando a las almas fallecidas en la tierra.

"aunque uno aprenda la canción simplemente para purificar debe ser alguien con un aura especial" Kazuya miraba hasta detenerse frente a una enorme puerta sellada

"exacto Shiranami-dono, pero descuida no es la letra, es más la emoción, es complicado entenderlo"

"tu las usas?"

"oh no yo no tengo el aura para purificar las cosas" la joven se acercaba al panel de la enorme puerta, aunque no negara que usara las canciones "esta puerta puedo alterarla solo para que se abra un par de segundos"

"bien entonces estoy listo" Kazuya se preparaba, la joven dragón se preparaba, con su cola movia los últimos botones, enorme puerta se abría en la mitad un poco lo suficiente para una persona pasar, Salamandyne corría al igual que Kazuya dando un salto por la cabeza del joven mientras este corría, inmediatamente la puerta se cerraba

"bien ahora hay que esperar un día completo para volver a hacer la abertura" la joven caminaba como si nada

"espera un día entero?, me recuerdas que edad tenías cuando exploraste esto?"

"unos 13" dando por terminado el tema la joven conitnuaba hasta que llegaban lo que eran los restos de un hangar, numerosas piezas mecánicas en el suelo, de lo que parecían ser cohetes u otras cosas que Kazuya no podía comprender

"aunque la calamidad roja podía dar una ventaja en un campo de batalla, recuerda que esto fue una guerra global, la resistencia y duración fue por estas máquinas, los paramail" Salamandyne miraba las maquinas, Kazuya hizo la relación entre ambos nombres, aunque en el registro fuese conocido como el salvador carmesí, poco a poco se fue por la destrucción cambiado a la calamidad, el sekyruutei, issei no podía estar en todos los lados al mismo tiempo, así que la humanidad buscaba las alternativas para defenderse a sí misma, y este era el resultado, buscando por horas durante los escombros la luz de la pequeña maquina Kazuya observaba a las maquinas muy parecidas, modelos como si fuese una fábrica de ensamblaje

"los archivos que están en muchos de estos sitios, comentaban cosas de la guerra, diseños, planes, al parecer este laboratorio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era donde se desarrollaban las armas para defender a la humanidad" Salamandyne suspiraba, poner en riesgo a civiles inocentes no cuadraba con su forma de pensar, de seguro fue por eso que estaba destruida esta ciudad

"pero si lo sabes todo podrías habérmelo enseñado en la ciudad"

"realmente hay un lugar que no puedo avanzar, no importa que tanto intente penetrar su seguridad de manera electrónica y mi espada no le hace nada a su puerta"

La joven le guiaba unos cuantos pisos más abajo, lo extraño era que según lo que había aprendido, donde hubiesen muertos habrían shades, sin embargo en este lugar, se veía vacío y sin personas. Después de varios minutos bajando por escaleras llegaban hasta la última puerta un enorme 00 pintado, abriendo la consola de la pared al lado de la puerta

"aquí es" la joven miraba la consola

"ok intentémoslo" Kazuya se acercaba poniendo la mano en la placa, nada pasaba, tocando varias veces la placa no sucedía nada, mirando un momento su mano vendada, ocurriéndosele algo al recordar la entrada del refugio, quitándose las vendas, Salamandyne le veía de forma extraña, Kazuya movía su mano con los nudillos tocando la placa impregnándola levemente de sangre

 _ADN HUMANO IDENTIFICADO, ACTIVANDO PODER AUXILIAR, IDENTIFICANDO CON BASE DE DATOS INTERNA, IDENTIDAD NO ENCONTRADA, ESTABLECIENDO CONEXIÓN EXTERNA CIFRADA, INFORMACION RECIBIDA, AUTORIZACION COMPLETADA ABRIENDO SEGURO_

La enorme puerta comenzaba a abrirse, la iluminación se activaba, se veían numeras capsulas, parecían transparentes, dentro de ellas, esqueletos de personas con trajes, batas blancas y demás, humanos, Salamandyne preparaba su espada

"hay cadáveres aquí?, Shiranami-dono por favor esté atento, " la joven con sus ojos azules recorría el sitio, prevenida esperando la aparición de los shades, sin embargo nada pasaba, era extraño en los otros refugios con cadáveres inmediatamente la acumulación de odio se manifestaba inmediatamente, sin embargo aquí no pasaba nada la joven miraba con sorpresa "creo que estaremos bien, pero no se descuide"

"entiendo" Kazuya caminaba entre las capsulas, formadas en filas de a 3 una detrás de la otra, se podían ver los cables mantenidos, pero la cantidad era bastante para contarlas a simple vista cada una poseía una especie de flor de adorno sobre ellas, más puertas cada una a un sector diferente, es como si fuese un laboratorio dentro de ese lugar, algunos estaban cubiertos de vegetación que había logrado traspasar el suelo y nutrirse a sí misma, ,en una habitación se veían varias partes metálicas regadas, aunque con luz los aparatos no funcionaban, Salamandyne comprobaba el sistema, los que no encendían otros simplemente estaban sin nada de datos

"me pregunto si la construcción de los paramails estaba en la parte de arriba que estarían haciendo aquí" Kazuya limpiaba un poco su frente estaba siendo bastante calor al estar tan encerrados

"parecería un taller de investigación"

Al terminar frente la última puerta por abrirse esta comenzaba a escanear a los dos jóvenes, una especie de holograma aparecía frente de ellos, tenía apariencia humana pero la imagen estaba dañada para ser reconocida, el holograma estaba quieto sin decir nada

"eh, hola? Venimos en paz" Kazuya hablaba hacia el holograma

" _ **reconocimiento final, no amenaza, ni cohibición en tono de voz, acompañante no humano es aliado iniciando protocolo de recibimiento, soy SOC-001"**_

"que eres?" Salamandyne se veía interesada a la imagen frente de ellos

" _ **soy un sistema de análisis orgánico, diseñado para salvaguardar al Ragnamail AW-CBX000, y a los científicos e ingenieros que se encontraban activos unos 150 años desde la ultimo acceso a esta terminal….he monitoreado sus interacciones entre los dos durante el transcurso que ingresaron a las instalaciones y un 100% de que no estas cohibido por la forma de vida dragonica a tu lado"**_

Kazuya estaba nuevamente confundido, pero al parecer esta computadora los estuvo vigilando para saber si podía mostrarse, era lógico, si era una instalación de armas de los humanos no podrían confiar en otro ser en medio de la era de la ruina

"espera Ragnamail?, en los registros creí que se llamaban Paramails" la joven de cabello negro comentaba con curiosidad, Kazuya podría jurar que el holograma le miraba como si quisiera comprobar que el también le interesaba la información

" _ **la designación Paramail, se dio a los modelos de producción masiva, equipados con baterías de Draconium, para la lucha contra las fuerzas demoniacas, angelicales y de otros seres creada a los 15 años del inicio de la guerra"**_

"ósea que lo que cuidas aquí, era el prototipo?" Kazuya miraba fijamente al holograma

" _ **afirmativo, AW-CBX000 es el prototipo de la Ragnamail, basados en información suministrada sobre los sacred gear y en colaboración de algunas mitológicas, fue un proyecto que usa un doble núcleo de Draconium…análisis de ADN terminado, anormalidades no detectadas"**_

La última puerta comenzaba a abrirse, al parecer la maquina había terminado de analizar algo

" _ **acceso autorizado, ADN sin alteración por contaminación de Draconium, ni de energías sobrenaturales, posibilidades que un humano 100% naciera en la fecha actual es del 0.00000000000001% de probabilidad, al analizar todas las variables y teorías posibles se dará acceso al prototipo"**_

"como así de fácil?" Kazuya protestaba algo incrédulo hacia el holograma

" _ **así es, un de las teorías de los directores, es que fueses un viajero de una época donde el conflicto no hubiese sucedido, una de las directivas era otorgarte esto en caso tal de que fuese posible retornar y evitar lo sucedido"**_

Salamandyne miraba Kazuya, realmente había pensado que quizás la doctora gecko hubiese hecho un error en su análisis pero es la verdad, un humano sin contaminación de la destrucción de la era, ahora lo creía este joven había llegado desde el pasado

"en ese caso" la joven se veía algo nerviosa apretando un poco la comisura de sus labios

"pero si cambio algo, este mundo podría no existir verdad?, Ryuga, naga y Salamandyne, este mundo podría desaparecer?" Kazuya preguntaba algo agobiado por las indicaciones

" _ **entre las teorías, se dice que existen diferentes líneas temporales, aunque el cambio del pasado de una no se cambiaría este presente actual"**_

"porque entonces hacer algo que no beneficiaria?" Salamandyne miraba alrededor junto con el humano, el sitio se veía una silla con numerosas pantallas al parecer corriendo diagnósticos, en el fondo se veía un espacio vacío y otro lleno de cables conectados a algo cubierto con una sabana

" _ **por la esperanza, de que quizás su trabajo en el cual realizaron muchos sacrificios, sirva para ayudar a los humanos, una línea que no sufra la extinción, ese era el deseo de mis creadores"**_

"aquí había dos espacios, tenían dos prototipos?" Kazuya miraba al holograma que estaba en el espacio entre las dos plataformas

" _ **afirmativo, AW-CBX001 el modelo de combate, fue desplegado para defender a Kuoh contra el ataque de Kokabiel, pero fue perdido en combate"**_

"espera Kokabiel?, la guerra fue antes del tratado?, no puede ser" el humano levantaba su voz hacia el holograma, Salamandyne miraba algo sorprendida al joven, el joven decía algo, que no podía comprender pero era algo que un simple integrante de un club de ocultismo decía, el joven le estaba ocultando algo

" _ **negativo, la cumbre sucedió y kokabiel fue derrotado y enviado a hades, sin embargo en cierto punto de la guerra por la intervención del Sekiryuutei fue liberado para combatirlo, pero ataco en kuoh sin el sekiryuutei los científicos se vieron obligados a desplegar el AW-CBX001 a combate sin pruebas, resultado obtenido, pero el precio fue la ciudad y la pérdida del modelo de pruebas"**_

Kazuya se movía hacia la maquina quitando la manta se veía una máquina, parecía una motocicleta, sin ruedas o algo parecido, era un marco donde se podía sentar una persona, algo de manubrios a los lados pero los controles estaban de manera vertical, en los costados se podían ver propulsores parecidos la joven a su lado inhalaba profundamente de ver la máquina, esta era de un color gris opaco como si estuviese cubierta de una capa de óxido de ese color

" _hermano ella sabe algo, llámalo intuición femenina, pero la chica dragón sabe más de lo que nos deja saber"_ la voz de Natsume resonaba en su cabeza, suerte que el chaleco estaba cubriendo el rosario así no notarían el resplandor

"Shiranami-dono que desea hacer con esta máquina?" Salamandyne se mostraba pensativa

"ojala hubiese una manera, es decir entiendo sus deseos pero quería respuestas de poder volver a mi tiempo, si realmente vine por la grieta dimensional eso significaría"

" _ **una anomalía que se repite una vez al año genera una distorsión tiempo espacial en la cúspide donde se presenta, teóricamente esta distorsión permitiría un acceso a la grieta dimensional"**_

El holograma hablaba y kazuya miraba fijamente, con sorpresa y esperanza

"estas seguro de eso?"

" _ **afirmativo, el análisis fue realizado en el ciclo número 70"**_

"la tormenta del shade, shiranami dono esa tormenta es algo muy peligroso creo que debe existir una alternativa"

"quizás si, o quizás no pero debo intentarlo, si esta máquina puede ayudarme a llegar entonces creo que puedo llevármela, es mejor a que este pudriéndose aquí"

Como si esa fuera una confirmación las pantallas comenzaban a correr código a una velocidad imposible de seguir con la vista

" _ **los diagnósticos muestra una estabilidad del 100% en ambos núcleos, he cumplido con mi misión, iniciando protocolo de despliegue y secuencia de auto destrucción"**_

"espera aún tengo preguntas…. Espera esa cosa dijo lo que creo que dijo?" Kazuya llamaba pero el holograma desaparecía las numerosas luces se apagaban y unas compuertas comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, la plataforma donde la maquina se encontraba comenzaba a girar, se escuchaba el sonido de los motores iniciar, sin más contemplaciones Kazuya se montaba en la maquina tomando los controles, Salamandyne se hacía en su espalda pegando su pecho a la espalda de el

"Shiranami-dono debe quitar el seguro, es el botón derecho rojo presiónalo dos veces, ahora en su pierna derecha, el pedal indica la cantidad de potencia, ahora gire hacia atrás la muñeca y "

"entiendo como una motocicleta vamos"

La máquina comienza a elevarse levemente sobre el suelo como si flotara, dos motores en su espalda comienzan a emanar partículas de color aguamarina y comienzan a despegar hacia el enorme túnel, la maquina va a una velocidad fuerte, Kazuya agradecía la presencia de la joven dragón en su espalda porque así podía mantener el equilibrio, una de las puertas al final no se abrían

"oh mierda, mierda, mierda frena, frena, frenaaaa"

"perdón shiranami-dono " Salamandyne se movía un poco apretando más presionando un botón abría un compartimiento y un láser salía de la parte inferior de la maquina explotando la puerta, la maquina salía disparada hacia más siendo seguido por una explosión que decimaba en su totalidad el resto del lugar

La salida era a las afueras de Kuoh, Kazuya intentaba balancear la maquina esta flotaba sobre el suelo, el pelinegro reía levemente

"Esto es genial estoy volando, bueno no como otras veces pero esto es súper woaaa espera quieto" la maquina daba una vuelta leve dejándole bocabajo un instante "ohh que susto"

"está bien shiranami-dono?"

"si estoy bien" Kazuya miraba al atardecer, luego a la maquina la cual en una pantalla holográfica mostraba un mensaje

 _ **PILOT REGISTERED**_

El joven presionaba nuevamente el botón rojo la maquina ingresaba a modo seguro nuevo comenzando a bajar lentamente hacia el suelo poco a poco aterrizando al lado del antiguo edificio de la escuela

"deberé aprender a usar esto bien para el día de la tormenta, por cierto me quieres comentar acerca de eso Salamandyne?" Kazuya decía emocionado bajando de la maquina

"si lo hare shiranami-dono, cuando estemos en la capital nuevamente, así podremos revisar su máquina a la vez" Salamandine tocaba el cristal que siempre adornaba su frente y el dragón enorme llegaba de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban, el dragón sujetaba a la maquina entre sus garras con delicadeza mientras la joven dragón de cabello negro con sus alas elevaba a kazuya hasta el lomo del enorme varón y comenzaban de nuevo el retorno a la capital

* * *

El viaje era adornado por el atardecer como poco a poco desaparecía para dar espacio hacia las estrellas, el cielo era claro y sin contaminación, sin máquinas para contaminar al parecer los nuevos habitantes de la tierra usaban sus propios cuerpos como formas de transporte

"Shiranami-dono" la voz de Salamandyne sacaba kazuya de sus pensamientos, bostezando el joven se estiraba un poco

"lo siento, me decías algo?"

"ese sitio donde estuvimos, es parte de ese club no es así, donde estaban tus amigos?"

"asi es, vi que estaban dos ahí, jajaj pensar que la tímida Asia terminaría siendo una de las presidentas"

"oh es el nombre parecido a los registros de la "Santa Doncella", la que intento curar a los humanos cuanto pudo, su nombre era Asia Hyoudou" la joven de cabello negro miraba fijamente a kazuya

"argento, mi amiga se llama Asia Argento"

"imagino sería un nombre popular en el pasado, cuénteme más por favor kazuya dono" la joven sonreía, pero Kazuya podía intuir que no estaba tan convencida, así que decidió tomar una aproximación más lenta, dejando los asuntos importantes, los datos de que la presidenta era la hermana de uno de los Maous, igual que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, aun así, kazuya nunca había visto a sus compañeros por relaciones o poderes, la perversión pero amabilidad de issei, la seriedad pero elegancia de kiba, el masoquismo pero guía de Akeno, el fanatismo japonés de Rias y su decisión para guiarlos, el estoicismo de Koneko, pero los pequeños detalles de la joven como cuidaba a sus compañeros, la honestidad de Xenovia, y la timidez pero la capacidad de entender a los débiles de Gasper, todos los del club eran únicos no solo por sus poderes sino por sus formas de ser, por ser personas, y es a esas personas a las que kazuya quisiera regresar, pero mientras tanto solo podría comentar y contar sus vivencias por este largo momento

* * *

El pilar central del amanecer, era una estructura enorme en el centro de toda la capital del territorio de los dragones, ahí descendiendo por un elevador que parecía suspendido en el aire Kazuya y Salamandyne descendían algunos metros

"asi que aquí es el lugar donde se encuentra Aura, por como hablan de el? Ella?, crei que estaría ya sabes fallecido"

"no aura se encuentra con nosotros y Aura es un macho"

"ah ya veo"

Ambos llegaban a un espacio no reconstruido, al parecer este pilar habia sido construido en el centro de una planta de Draconium que exploto

"porque hacer el hogar de Aura aquí?"

" **para siempre recordar el desastre que puede ocurrir cuando las cosas se llevan a los extremos"**

Salamandyne hacia una reverencia mientras una luz dorada iluminaba todo el lugar, kazuya observaba al enorme dragón blanco con manchas rojas alrededor de su cuerpo y las alas con un borde doradas, sus alas algo extendidas, para incrementar más la confusión de kazuya el dragón macho estaba hablando en un tono bastante maternal y femenino, así que decidirá dejar esa duda para los recovecos de su mente

"oh Aura, he venido para solicitar tu sabiduría, queremos saber la posibilidad de ingresar a la grieta dimensional por medio de la tormenta de shade" Salamandyne se incorporaba poniendo una mano en su pecho mirando al enorme dragón

"aunque bueno primeramente que es la tormenta de shade?" kazuya levantaba su mano como si fuese una pregunta de escuela

" **la tormenta del Shade, no se sabe bien cuando inicio, pero es una tormenta que inicia una vez al año, sus vientos huracanados devastan todo lo de su alrededor"**

"suena como un huracan"

" **asi es en teoría, pero su centro, hay energía negativa mucha concentración de odio, el que llegue en el centro es convertido en polvo, unos años atrás la tormenta pudo atacar todo un pueblo de los gigantes en el territorio de Asgard pero un sobreviviente pudo ver como si todo envejeciera tan rápido que se hacían polvo sus camaradas"**

El tono de Aura era sombrío, kazuya ahora entendía la razón de que decía que era peligroso, y lo que decía la inteligencia artificial donde estaba esta máquina que transportaban, si podía hacer una ruptura de espacio tiempo, era normal que sus otros efectos así fueran, si calculaba mal y fuese llevado por los vientos huracanados terminaría siendo polvo

" **pero la posibilidad de viajar es muy probable, realmente deberías retornar a ese tiempo?"**

"pero aun debo intentarlo, si logro manejar esta máquina poder volver, por favor Salamandyne le pido que me ayude usted es la más experta en la tecnología antigua, bueno moderna para mi yo ahggg mi cabeza"

" **no me refiero al riesgo de llegar me refiero a que si debes ir"**

Kazuya miraba con algo de dudas al enorme dragón

" **posiblemente puedas retornar a tu tiempo original, sin embargo los sucesos pueden que sucedan de la misma manera, puede que tengas que ser testigo de la era de la ruina con tus propios ojos y piel, aun así quieres ir?, ahora no poseemos un conflicto entre nosotros, podrías vivir en paz** "

"uhm no hay gente que me espera, que esta en mi corazón, se que puedo hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí sin saber si en mi tiempo me necesiten o no"

" **oh ya veo…. Esas personas son tus parejas de apareamiento?, se que en la antigüedad los humanos hacían muchas cosas por quienes tendrían descendencia"**

La joven al lado de kazuya se reía levemente con una mano sobre su propia boca ante la confusión y expresión avergonzada del joven

"jaja está bien shiranami-dono no tiene por qué alterarse, le intentaremos ayudar, pero aún faltan muchos meses para la siguiente tormenta"

Meses era esperar meses, pero tenía que hacerlo no podía simplemente rendirse ahora, había una leve esperanza ahora.

" **tienes mi permiso, lleva tu máquina para ponerla en condiciones para el viaje, también deberás aprender muchas cosas, necesitaras las herramientas necesarias para evitar la era de la ruina"**

"muchas gracias oh Aura" Salamandyne hacia una reverencia que kazuya imitaba los jóvenes comenzaban a alejarse, la joven mujer dragón escuchaba una conexión mental establecerse

" _ **el joven tiene rastros de la tercera magia en su interior, puede que no lo sepa, ayúdalo con eso sin que se de cuenta"**_

* * *

Así los meses pasaron, entrenamientos, exploración a otros refugios, liberación de más de las almas de los humanos, conocimiento de las canciones, mejor forma de manejar a su máquina, las palabras de aura eran bastante ciertas, la devastación vivida por la época de la ruina y que muchos sobrevivientes de las mitologías tenían la edad para recordar, se aseguraban que las disputas fuesen resueltas lo más pacíficamente posibles, aparte de los shades no había mayores conflictos y aun asi la violencia era solo defensiva, las canciones purificaban las almas.

"shiranami-dono" Salamandyne abría la puerta de la habitación de kazuya pero el joven se encontraba dormido en la mesa con unos libros extendidos, la joven sonreía levemente cubriéndole con una sábana se retiraba

"deberías acompañarle hermana aprovecha el tiempo" Ryuga le sonreía mientras la joven cruzaba los brazos

"no se de que hablas, es mejor que descanse"

"ya pronto se acerca la época de la tormenta del shade, Salako, estarás bien cuando se vaya?"

"onisan tu" la joven iba a golpearlo cada vez que su hermano mayor intentaba burlarse pero ella le miraba su mirada seria le hacía desistir no era por molestarle "el pertenece a otra época hermano, todo lo que le enseñamos, es solo algo para el que salvara a su mundo"

"realmente crees eso?, si es así entonces si es mejor que parta" el joven se alejaba dejando en el pasillo a la joven con sus pensamientos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente kazuya se encontraba en la máquina, revisando algunas pantallas

 _Designación: Villkiss_

 _Capacidad de vuelo: 100%_

 _Capacidad combativa: 50%_

 _Estabilidad Núcleo 1: 100%_

 _Estabilidad Núcleo 2: 100%_

 _Sincronización núcleos: 50%_

 _Advertencia: uso SCC no recomendado hasta lograr sincronización mayor al 80%, estimulacion externo requerido_

Mirando una entrada que no había analizado, pareciera que la pagina hubiese solo aparecido de repente en el sistema operativo, incluso en el futuro las computadoras mostraban cosas cuando no debian

"designación villkiss?, estimulacion? no voy a tocar nada central sin saber que hacerlo, seria algún parche de actualización?" kazuya leía en voz alta, abriéndose la compuerta Salamandyne entraba lentamente

"listo para la práctica de vuelo shiranami-dono?"

"si estoy listo" kazuya iniciaba la maquina presionando el botón de liberación del seguro comenzando a elevarla hacia el cielo mientras la joven extendía sus alas de forma normal, la practica rutinaria, era esquivar y hacer algunos movimientos evasivos, la maquina a falta de una comparación mejor para kazuya era como manejar una motocicleta en el aire, solo tenía que tomar la 3 dimensión como referencia

"si en verdad has mejorado mucho" Salamandyne sonreía mientras kazuya detenía la maquina en vuelo frente de ella

"Gracias a las lecciones constantes"

"…shiranami-dono yo quería, por favor venga conmigo"

Después de unos minutos de vuelo ambos llegaban a una especie de edificio, en la entrada se encontraban Naga, Kaname y Ryuga

"jaja bienvenido Shiranami" el joven rubio le sonreia con algo de malicia mientras el joven bajaba de su maquina "veo que te decidiste salako"

"jum…" la joven caminaba hasta entrar, lo que parecía ser un edificio de juegos "contempla shiranami-dono, esta es una de las cosas en las que trabaje este año, una arena de combate donde guerreros venían a disputar con todas sus energías"

"ehmmm…. Salamandyne esto está muy bien conservado"

"claro salamandyne-sama es una genio con respecto a la tecnología antigua incluso la Dragonma uhg" Naga comenzaba a explicar siendo golpeada en el costado por su amiga

"sh hablas demasiado"

"ah sí lo siento"

"pues no parece tener más de 600 años, aunque bueno no es una arena de competencia tan mortífera, era más que todo para entretenimiento"

"aun así he elegido para que sea un combate justo entre los dos" la joven decía en un tono algo serio "si recuerdas hace un año dije al consejo que confiaran tu vida en mis manos"

"espera, no te referirás a que"

"así es, bajo las leyes de nuestra gente, soy tu parcial dueña, asi que compitamos shiranami-dono, si gano serás de mi propiedad, pero si ganas podrás ser libre de ir donde desees"

"esta hablando en serio?" kazuya miraba a Ryuga

"alguna vez ha dicho algo en broma en este año que llevas de conocerla?" el joven contestaba

"ya veo, si no hay más alternativa" kazuya sonreía tenia ventaja el sabía bien cómo funcionaban la mayoría de estos juegos, por no decir todos, aunque su confianza se desvanecía con el primer juego, Tenis, el primer servicio de Salamandyne no le dio tiempo de reaccionar así tomando 30-0 el marcador

" _hermano sé que te gustan los uniformes deportivos pero no es para distraerse con ella"_

Apenándose un poco kazuya se acercaba a la banca

"oh que pasa shiranami-dono debo lanzar más despacio?" la joven dragón sonreía mientras vestía un uniforme de tenista corto

"no es el sol me fastidia" kazuya tomaba un par de lentes negros y se los ponía, no creía tener que usar la estrategia en el primer juego "ahhhhh bueno es hora de moverse en más de un año"

Las acompañantes de Ryuga miraban extraño la forma de como decía eso

"tranquilo podrá luchar mejor en el siguiente deporte" Salamandyne hacia un saque, kazuya se movia rápidamente

"mejor aprende que aún no me rindo" la voz de kazuya se hacía intensa golpeando con su raqueta la pelota enviándola entre las piernas de la joven dragón haciendo un punto

" _bien hecho natsume"_ el rosario se iluminaba en azul levemente mientras tociendo intentaba cubrirlo "baka no hables"

Y asi comenzaron, en juegos que se necesitara la fuerza kazuya intercambiaba su cuerpo con Natsume y para los de precisión los jugaba el mismo, solo que no esperaba que el ultimo fuese uno de precisión tan peligrosa

"estas segura que quieres ese" Kazuya preguntaba incrédulo sin sus lentes

"asi es" Salamandyne contestaba "si crees que tendré ventaja Ryuga lo escogió es totalmente neutral aunque sea mi hermano"

Kazuya miraba levemente la sonrisa amable pero con aura maliciosa, de todos los juegos que podían rescatarse después del a destrucción de la humanidad, kazuya miraba al suelo a su reto más complicado, Twister

" _hermano no pierdas la concentración"_

La voz de natsume en su cabeza generaba unas palabras razonables, sin embargo la posición en la que estaba teniendo cerca el trasero de Salamandyne con su cola rozando de vez en cuando su rostro no le hacía fácil concentrarse

"salamandyne sama mano derecha rojo"

"shiranami san, pie izquierdo verde"

La posición se hacía más incómoda pero la joven dragón sonreía

"Tal como lo pensaba, esto es divertido" Salamandyne decía sonriendo "reparar, explorar, volar todo lo que hemos este año siempre ha sido demasiado divertido por eso no perderé"

La joven movía su cola para molestar el rostro de kazuya

"ah….usar tu cola es trampa….uh…NAM" kazuya abría su boca mordiendo levemente la cola de la joven dragón haciéndola emitir un leve gemido que ambos perdían el equilibrio cayendo al suelo

"morderme también es trampa, tu salvaje, pervertido" la joven se veía con lágrimas en los ojos bastante ofendida y haciendo un puchero

"jeje jajajaja nunca creí que pudieras hacer un berrinche, tan seria que luces"

"no es nada divertido… jejeejej"

Ambos se reían fuertemente mientras Ryuga sonreía al ver a su hermana

"je salako realmente dijiste lo que pensabas en parte"

De repente el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse el viento a soplar fuerte, algunas familias en sus hogares podían ver algunos utensilios vibrar por un leve terremoto, lo mismo sucedía en el edificio de juegos, el grupo salía a mirar el cielo oscurecerse

"no puede ser, es la tormenta del Shade" Kaname decia en voz alta mientras al horizonte en las afueras del pueblo recién construido comenzaba a verse formarse el torbellino, entre construcciones de edificios modernos y antiguos todo comenzaba a destruirse

"debo ir…. ENRYUGO ESCUCHA MI LLAMADO" Salamandyne levantaba su mano, la joya en la frente que kazuya siempre pensó era un adorno que usaba brillaba un instante y antes que reaccionara una nave maquina llegaba, muy parecida a la que kazuya habia rescatado del laboratorio pero era de color rojo intenso

"eso es"

"lo siento shiranami dono, creo que este es el adiós, Ryuga, Naga, Kaname que se dirija a la ruptura" la joven se levantaba en vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del torbellino

"es parecida, son dos máquinas, eso significa" kazuya miraba hacia Ryuga

"la última vez que vi a mi hermana así de feliz fue mientras reparaba y aprendía de esa máquina que trajo de la ciudad del cráter, gracias por hacer sonreír así a mi hermana, ahora es mejor que se vaya" Ryuga desenfundaba su katana

"pero"

"los problemas de este tiempo no son los suyos, no lo necesitamos váyase" Naga con sus kodachis desenfundadas hacia que kazuya se subiera a su nave este miraba una última vez y comenzaba a volar hacia el cielo la parte más elevada

"querido…. No deberías subir para comprobarlo, como dijo la señorita salamandyne" Kaname miraba preocupada al joven

"debemos ayudar a la evacuación, además…. Quiero tener fe"

Los vientos huracanados hacían que algunas jóvenes dragón se impactaran contra los muros hiriendo sus alas y siendo tocadas por el torbellino que se movía, rápidamente sus cuerpos envejecían quedando hechas polvo, otros tan rápido que quedaban hechas piedras, los escombros volaban hacia las que corrían pero estos eran destrozados por rayos provenientes de la maquina voladora de Salamandyne

"rápido todas huyan al templo" la joven gritaba desde la máquina, las afortunadas corrían, las que eran llevadas por el huracán hacia el centro eran despojadas de la vida solo gritando ayuda.

La joven dragón de cabello negro disparaba constantemente hacia el torbellino pero los rayos desaparecían como si fuesen agua

"maldición, maldición detente, mi gente, mi gente"

[Salamandyne retírate. Pronto vendrá la gente de Vivel para alejar la distorsión así que retírate]

El comunicador dentro de la maquina parecía conectarse directamente con el consejo que cuestiono a kazuya hace un año

"pero no llegaran a tiempo"

[Es una orden, tu vida es valiosa]

La radio se hacía silenciosa por un momento, la joven no podía retirarse, aunque su vida fuese valiosa la de las demás qué?, solo por no ser descendientes directas de Aura, no podía abandonarlas, unas rocas se acercaban sin que la joven las notara hasta que casi fuese tarde, un rayo de energía las destruía

"Salamandyne que pasa porque estas así distraída" Kazuya llegando en su máquina la detenía al lado de la de la joven dragón

"Shiranami-dono? Que hace aquí si"

"después hablamos de eso, ahora como detenemos esa cosa?" Kazuya señalaba al torbellino

"si no sabemos que es lo que provoca esto no podremos detenerlo, pero nadie ha podido"

"nadie…. Pero no nada" kazuya abría la consola de comandos de la maquina prototipo digitando numerosos controles aparecía el modo escaneo, iniciando varios barridos

 _Enemigo detectado_

 _Protección: barrera temporal_

 _Modo recomendado de ataque: usar el SCC al 200%_

"listo dice que usemos el SCC al 200%, me apareció eso esta mañana" Kazuya decía mirando a salamandyne

"el Spacetime Convergence Cannon, es un arma poderosa pero, el Enryugo no puede sobrecargar tanta energía" la joven miraba pensativa "si la usamos al 100% puede que podamos disipar y alejar la tormenta"

Kazuya observaba las ruinas a su alrededor, las casas destruidas muchas personas fosilizadas con expresiones de desesperación, kazuya apretaba sus manos y sus dientes

"no, no más, esta cosa no lastimara más gente la borraremos del mapa, si este es un prototipo debe tener también eso"

"pero shiranami-dono si destruimos al shade, entonces su oportunidad"

"no importa, si no lo detenemos la capital está perdida, Salamandyne yo no sacrificare a personas inocentes por mi objetivo"

La joven miraba sorprendida, sonreía levemente no pudiendo negar las palabras de su hermano, mirando hacia kazuya ambos asentían

"modo de combate"/"modo de batalla"

Las dos máquinas comenzaban a transformarse a cubrir a los dos jóvenes como si de una armadura se tratara, las Ragnamail tomaban la apariencia de un balance breaker protegiendo a los dos, cerrando los ojos Salamandyne inhalaba aire preparando sus emociones su aura comenzaba a encenderse y el núcleo de Draconium de su máquina a responder comenzando a cubrir de dorado la armadura roja dos compartimientos en los hombros se abrían comenzando a acumular energia

 _[Salamandyne]_

 _Kaze ni toban el ragna_

 _Sadame to chigiri kawashite_

 _Kaze ni yukan el ragna_

 _Todorokishi tsubasa_

Kazuya comenzaba a ver en los datos visuales que solo uno de los núcleos de su armadura comenzaba a reaccionar ante la voz de Salamandyne, poco a poco el óxido como piedra que no había podido ser quitado en un año se desprendía mostrando una armadura blanca con líneas azules

 _Capacidad combativa: 75%_

 _Estabilidad Núcleo 1: 100%_

 _Estabilidad Núcleo 2: 100%_

 _Sincronización núcleos: 60%_

 _Advertencia: uso SCC no recomendado hasta lograr sincronización mayor al 80%, estimulacion externa no suficiente_

"vamos no es suficiente, dame más poder, no eres la máquina que demuestra las esperanzas de los humanos DEMUESTRALO VILLKISS"

La pantalla comenzaba a mostrar una especie de letras escritas en un idioma estaba encriptado comenzando a desencriptar, kazuya reconocía la estructura, eran versos, de una canción, era diferente en varias partes a la que cantaba Salamandyne, pero se sincronizaba en otras, no teniendo más opción kazuya inhala aire

 _[Kazuya]_

 _Hajimari no hikari_

 _Kirali... kirali_

 _Owari no hikari_

 _Lulala lila_

 _Kaesan el ragna_

 _Suna dokei wo_

 _Toki wa afuren_

 _Lulala lila_

 _Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo_

 _Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni_

Las pantallas de la maquina blanca comenzaban a encenderse los números a estabilizarse la sincronización subía al 100% y la armadura externa comenzando a ponerse también de color dorado, el compartimiento de los hombros se abría también, ambas armaduras cargando el poder al mismo tiempo, el torbellino mostrando algo de sensación a la amenaza comenzaba a expandirse

 _[Kazuya – Salamandine al tiempo]_

 _Nagare nagare itsukushimu_

 _Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku_

 _Awadatsu_

 _Utae... Utae_

 _Ima futatsu no negai wa_

 _Tsuyoku... Tsuyoku_

 _Ten no konjiki to kirameku_

 _Towa wo kataran_

Las dos máquinas disparaban al mismo tiempo en dirección a la base del huracán al impactar comenzaban a formarse burbujas de energía que giraban destrozando la barrera temporal el shade una silueta humanoide se veía, las armaduras recuperaban sus colores originales, rojo y blanco, ante la mirada deformada del shade una voz rota como si fuese una grabadora defectuosa

"sempai….se….reonci…li….con….val…q..ue bueno"

el shade desaparecía por completo purificado

* * *

De pie al lado de su máquina que conservaba su forma de armadura kazuya con sus brazos cruzados escuchaba los pasos de salamandyne

"lamento no haber llegado un poco antes" Kazuya miraba con tristeza a las ruinas

"reconstruiremos, es triste los caídos pero entendemos, gracias a ti mi gente está a salvo, tienes mi eterna gratitud Shiranami-dono" la joven ponía una mano en su pecho haciendo una leve reverencia "la tormenta del shade fue exterminada por siempre"

"no podía irme así sin ayudar"

"no imaginaba que existiera otra canción que pudiera estimular el Draconium para el combate, donde la aprendiste?" la joven se movía un poco más cerca del joven

"ni idea, estaba en esta máquina, el villkiss la titula la canción del infinito"

"la canción de los sueños, fue la canción que nos enseñó Aura que aprendió del Gran rojo" la joven se veía algo apenada "fue un error de mi parte querer ser tu dueña, me arrepiento de eso, viniste sacrificaste tu ruta de regreso" la joven le tomaba las manos a kazuya mirándole a los ojos "protegiste a mi gente que no tenían que ver contigo y destruiste una crisis que nos agobiaba, asi es como un héroe debería ser, yo quiero ser, alguien que camine contigo, aprender como iguales"

El joven de cabello negro miraba un poco apenado al lado ante las palabras de la chica dragón sonriendo luego mirándola a los ojos

"esta bien, pero no mas shiranami-dono, soy Kazuya, llámame por mi nombre"

"gracias shi…Kazuya, tu puedes llamarme Salako, asi me llaman mis seres cercanos"

"ay gracias, porque tu nombre es largo que no veas"

"jejeje eres muy rudo pero…" Salamandyne se acercaba un poco al rostro de kazuya cerrando sus ojos, pero un ruido los distraía, detrás de ellos un hombre con cabello gris y un parche negro en el ojo, su rostro con cicatrices de cortes se veían

"ah rayos, quería esperar un mejor momento pero olvido como son los jóvenes de impulsivos, vine porque sentí unas presencias nostálgicas" el hombre viejo se rascaba la mejilla con un guante que cubría todo su brazo y una joya de color verde

"boosted gear!" Kazuya decía sorprendido

"wow…años que nadie lo reconocía así" el anciano sonreía con nostalgia

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

 **Clifhanger tras clifhanger, jojojo que malo soy, XD bueno espero disfruten el capítulo nos veremos hasta la próxima y tranquilos ya volveremos al pasado con las chicas sexys no desesperen**

 **y antes que digan, si hasta en el futuro cockbloquean al pobre humano :P**


	36. Encore 35: Reunión X Despedida

**DXD ENCORE 35: Reunión X Despedida**

 **Los misterios poco a poco se van aclarando, kazuya ha perdido su oportunidad de retornar.**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo puede tener menciones a eventos que suceden solo en la novela Ligera, procurare hacerlos no muy detallados.**

 **\- pero si no les importan los spoilers pues los aclarare en después en el final del capitulo**

 **Marco legal: Higshchool DxD es creación de Ichibumi y sigo contento los días para la cuarta temporada**

* * *

La canción de Ranka resonaba entre la multitud, no solo ella otras jóvenes vestidas de blanco comenzaban a entonar una canción lenta como si fuese una despedida, después de todo un día de rescate, pocos sobrevivientes de la tormenta del shade habían sido encontrados, en algunos casos niños que estaban hechos unos adolescentes otros heridos, el desastre había pasado pero dejando una herida en la sociedad de los dragones, los cuerpos recuperados encerrados como en urnas de cristal, sus almas siendo enviadas y purificadas en caso de que hubiesen fallecido con un resentimiento, kazuya observaba nuevamente todo desde la terraza de una de las casas abandonadas

"nos recuperaremos, entendemos que la muerte es solo una parte del ciclo, shiranami san porque no está abajo, creo que muchos querrían agradecerte" Ryuga se encontraba al lado del joven

"muchos también recriminarme por qué no llegue antes"

"nadie te culpa shiranami-san, los que podían contener la tormenta habrían llegado en 10 minutos, no pienses en las vidas que se perdieron, piensa en las vidas que pudiste proteger" Ryuga le daba un golpecito en la espalda "Salako se pondrá triste al verte así"

El joven rubio sonreía extendiendo sus alas de dragón saliendo a volar hacia las personas, kazuya se encontraba solo, no totalmente, detrás el anciano se levantaba y se apoyaba en el borde del edificio dando la espalda, aunque llamarlo anciano seria rudo, aunque su cabello fuese gris como su barba, se conservaba bastante bien, al menos no se veía con las típicas facciones de la persona mayor

"también es mi culpa, no podía pasar esa barrera temporal" el anciano hablaba con una voz cansada "una sombra del pasado que debí terminar"

"los shades son sentimientos reprimidos, acaso conocias a esa persona?"

"fue una de las tantas personas a las que le falle" el hombre suspiraba un poco de amargura, un poco de resentimiento un poco de remordimiento, el ojo se posaba sobre donde había estado el torbellino en las ruinas, recordando la batalla contra un vampiro, cuyo poder había crecido, su hambre había crecido, su crueldad no conocía ni aliados ni enemigos, pero que al final sus últimas palabras

" _perdón sempai, por no ser fuerte"_

Eran las de ese mismo pequeño en el cual estuvo sentado todo un día para intentar sacarlo del cuarto

"que sucedió aquí?, issei, escuche las grabaciones de algunos combates pero no se por qué sucedió" Kazuya le preguntaba al sekiryuutei, no quería asociarlo aun con la identidad de su joven amigo que vio hace más de 600 años

El hombre se veía levemente sorprendido, hacia más años de los que recordaba que alguien más le llamaba por su nombre, explicar, seria recordar las batallas, las vidas que quito, simplemente no deseaba pero tampoco es que pudiese olvidar aunque quisiera

"asi que sabes realmente mi nombre, pero dime cómo te llamas muchacho?" el adulto conocido como issei miraba a kazuya desesperadamente intentando recordarlo

"soy…. Uh.. .Kazuya Shiranami, no sé si me recuerdas, yo era el tesorero del club del ocultismo"

La expresión del hombre parecía un poco confundida solo por un instante, nuevamente tomaba un tono impasible y cansado

"soy viejo tendrás que ayudarme a recordar, bien Shiranami Kazuya , cuéntame tu historia como llegaste hasta aquí" tenía que comprobar que tanto sabia el joven, que tanto se le podía confiar, el chico le miraba con una expresión pensativa, en sus años de batalla habia visto muchas expresiones, admiración, temor, confianza, la de este joven era como un leve pesar, como si le hubiese dolido la expresión de no recordar.

/OST Fate/Stay Night - ''Unfading Thoughts''/

Y así comenzó el joven a recontar su historia, y ya desde el principio sabía que sería diferente, en el momento que atestiguo su muerte a manos de Raynare, ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos, debía admitir que hace unos cientos de años maldecía su nombre, si las consecuencias de su vida iniciaron ese atardecer, la destrucción provocada podría haberse evitado de seguir siendo un humano normal, pero había hecho paz con eso, escuchaba atentamente al joven, como fue capturado, como entre los dos habían derrotado a Raynare, la expresión del joven al retomar la historia, sus trabajos y demás, no era la de un rival intentando igualarlo, o una admiración a seguir, era como si hablara con sus locuras de motohama y matsuda, como los extrañaba, Valientes tontos que se enlistaron en el ejército tras el primer ataque, saberlo le destrozo esa tarde, recordó como Asia lloraba, aquel humano sin poderes, veía al issei del pasado como un igual en la aventura.

La descripción del joven era llena de emoción y alegría, entusiasmo, que incluso su vieja mente pervertida daba un leve chispazo de imaginar cómo sería aquella llamada Stella vermillion, debía ser hermosa si la eligió a ella en lugar de a Rias, vencer a Raiser, la dragonforce, un ejército de ángeles atacando a la escuela, la conferencia, el punto más débil de la alianza en sus recuerdos, este joven contaba el acto heroico de como derrotaron al dragón maligno, kuroka reconciliada con su hermana tan pronto, como la presencia de dos personas estaba cambiando tanto la historia.

Un torneo, la lucha entre Rias y Sona no se había dado, y por ultimo lo de Diodora, Asia habia despertado un balance breaker ofensivo, y prácticamente le había derrotado sola, pero como.

"porque, Asia era amable y timida en ese entonces porque?" el anciano preguntaba y pronto la aura del joven cambiaba de golpe su ojo habia detallado que el rosario el rubí había cambiado de color ahora era una especie de zafiro azul

"eso sería bien mi culpa" los ojos del humano se habían hecho rojos "simplemente me molestaba como se dejaba llevar por el viento de las circunstancias, sin luchar sin pelear, si fuese a perder algo importante que le costara aquel que quisiera hacerle daño eso fue lo que le dije, no es justo que todos la consintieran"

Una leve risa, el color de los ojos del joven se volvían a la normalidad, tenia razón, mucha razón, tomo tiempo en que el confiara que Asia podía defenderse sola, tenia miedo, pero este joven le dijo sin rodeos, y por ultimo la desaparición

/fin ost/

"y fue cuando empuje a Rias de la luz, al despertar estaba aquí"

La historia había cruzado un par de horas, issei sentía la presencia escondida de la chica dragón, la que manejaba la otra máquina escondida, escuchando, al parecer el humano aún no estaba tan pulido en su habilidad de sentir presencias

"realmente fue una historia, muy interesante, bien creo que puedo contarte lo que más pueda entender con mi viejo ser" el hombre llamado issei se sentaba y el joven al frente de él, reuniendo algunos maderos issei tocia fuego encendiendo una fogata, el frio del amanecer daba para eso

"realmente, no recuerdo bien cuál fue el motivo, poco a poco queríamos tomar las riendas de la Alianza, como lo quisieron los fundadores, pero éramos relativamente jóvenes e inexpertos, discutíamos más y más" el joven miraba hacia las estrellas como intentando recordar algo "muchos de los nobles estaban ofendidos por no ser incluidos en la toma de decisión de la alianza y sin Sirzechs para liderarla, el respeto caía un poco"

Y kazuya comprendió entre líneas, era una línea temporal diferente, tal como lo dijo la inteligencia artificial, en su tiempo Sirzechs, había invitado a la mayoría de casas nobles posibles, Azazel le comento en su entrenamiento, que era por la presencia de Stella, le había recordado de algunas casas que habían sido olvidadas en la renovación del inframundo.

" y llego la aparición de lo que permite que tu maquina se mueva" issei sacaba de su bolsillo una de las piedras que crecían en los árboles en la actualidad "el Draconium, un elemento realmente interesante, podría forjarse como metal, modificarse para almacenar energía o incluso estimularlo para producirla"

"si eso me comentaban los videos, pronto muchos problemas energéticos en el mundo se solucionaron" Kazuya miraba "pero no es por eso verdad?"

"algunas naciones no vieron con buenos ojos esto, después de todo dependían fuertemente del petróleo, así que decidieron usar el draconium de otras maneras"

"armas"

"y ahí fue cuando comenzamos a discutir y luchar entre nosotros sobre qué hacer, detenerlos, guiarlos o controlarlos, ninguna solución era sencilla, yo no quise pelear con mis amigos, así que decidí retirarme de mi puesto y dejar que discutieran, Asia me acompaño los demás decidieron quedarse"

/Flasbhack/

"asi que te alejas eh?, bueno realmente es lo mejor, almacena tus fuerzas para cuando te enfrentes a mi" un hombre de cabello plateado con expresión apuesta veia a issei dejar su puesto como representante

"je tantos años y aun vas con eso?, consigue una chica Vali" issei le sonreía mientras le daba una leve palmada en la espalda

"jum, sabes que mi mayor anhelo es la batalla, aunque luchar con palabras es una forma interesante ahora" Vali cruzaba sus brazos, como el nuevo Maou lucifer, intentaba ser con palabras más que con poder

"lo sé, solo recuerda lo que duele perder a alguien querido" Issei decía con una expresión triste, el joven de cabello plateado asentía dándole la mano

"nos veremos mas adelante, mi único rival"

/fin flashback/

Issei miraba nuevamente al fuego, esos años de vivir junto con Asia tranquilamente sin pelear, sin discutir serían los últimos más felices que tendría, luego la revelación ante el mundo con una exterminación masiva de un ejército que pretendía usar armas de Draconium para invadir una pequeña nación en el oriente medio

"creí que habían sido terroristas" Kazuya decía con confusión, según los registros públicos

"eso se dijo porque las cadenas noticiosas estaban bajo el control de la alianza, pero en realidad fue un ejército establecido de una nación" Issei hablaba mientras apretaba la mano que no tenía el boosted gear

Issei recordaba como entro furioso hacia la corte del inframundo, estaban Rias, Sairaog y Vali presentes

/Flasbhack/

"que carajos fue lo que paso? Porque aniquilar tan despiadadamente podrían detenerlos sin exterminarlos" Issei miraba a los 3 representantes que estaban aún ahí, los demás habían salido espantados al sentir el aura del Sekiryuutei

"issei kun, querido, era necesario, quien sabe cuántas víctimas" Rias comenzaba a explicar

"Rias, recuerda que Le-fay es mi esposa y aun mantengo comunicación con ella, el Draconium es muy inestable, se necesita mucha tecnología y magia, ningún mago colaboraría después de lo que sucedió con la Khaos brigadae con terroristas" issei apretaba sus puños "necesitaban dinero mucho, como de un gobierno"

"si fuese así que pasaría?" Vali reiteraba "esa región llevaba años en conflicto, agregar armas de ese material habría llevado la escala a otro nivel, asi que lo hemos solucionado, asi un lado ganara la guerra, debemos enviar un mensaje"

"no pueden hablar en serio, acaso creen que Gabriel no investigara eso"

"issei hyoudou, tú mismo decidiste alejarte de la decisión que tomaríamos, así que puedes retornar" Sairaog decía con sus manos cruzadas

/fin flashback/

"creo que a nosotros nos falto la perspectiva de alguien como tu" Issei miraba al joven mientras recordaba "Cao Cao , la facción de los héroes y los magos, se rindieron apenas sus ambiciones fueron truncadas así pudimos derrotarlos, cuando sus poderes que estaban orgullosos no funcionaron simplemente se rindieron"

"perspectiva mia?" kazuya ajustaba sus lentes ante la luz de las llamas de la fogata

"no tienes un sacred gear, según tu historia, nos acompañaste hasta diodora, y lo que sucedió aquí, todo fue algo que ellos no tuvieron en cuenta en la guerra, la determinación humana"

Issei recordaba, con tan solo la primera confrontación directa, los humanos no dejaron derrotarse, las plantas productoras de draconium se movilizaron globalmente, algunas subterráneas para no ser detectadas, los agentes del cielo se dieron cuenta y fueron los primeros en romper lazos con la alianza, después de todo aunque Gabriel fuese inocente y aceptara a todos, en su corazón quería proteger mas a los humanos

"fue entonces cuando modificaron el sistema del Sacred Gear, lo modificaron de tal forma que no solo lo otorgaran a humanos recién nacidos, sino también ya adultos"

"recuerdo a irina, era una exorcista, pero cuando bueno, tenía alas negras" Kazuya miraba hacia un lado intentando no hacer recordar a issei detalles dolorosos

"aun lo recuerdo cuando me lo comentaron, claro, Irina creía mucho en Dios, en las enseñanzas del cielo, creía también en nuestros amigos y aliados, no quería extender el sufrimiento de las personas, al menos la Irina ángel que conocí, era así, era mejor que los humanos se rindieran y si no tuvieran los sacred gear"

/Flashback/

Issei miraba una pantalla en la cual la hermosa arcángel Gabriel hablaba con Asia, la bella ser celestial derramaba lágrimas de tristeza

"oh asia-chan, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quisiera inmiscuirte… pero… pero los niños"

"está bien Gabriel sama, yo me encargare intentare ayudar en lo que pueda" Asia se levantaba, ahora tenía una apariencia de madurez y seguridad que no tenía antes, pero sus ojos emanaban la misma compasión que siempre

"que sucede Asia?" Issei entraba en la habitación, no tenía la intención de espiar a su esposa

"issei, amor debemos ir al cielo de inmediato, los niños los futuros usuarios del sacred gear" las lágrimas formaban los ojos esmeraldas de la novicia

"que sucedió?"

"irina san, nos traiciono issei, ella entro hasta el sistema celestial y uso a Hauteclere para destruir el sistema de distribución de los sacred gear" la bella líder del cielo movía su mano a su rostro "los adultos pueden soportar el dolor de la desconexión pero los niños morirán si no los ayudamos, se que quieren estar al margen pero por favor se los suplico no tengo a quien más recurrir"

La imagen tierna de irina se resquebrajaba ante issei, como era posible que hiciera eso, como era posible que nadie hubiese calculado eso?, ellos los grigori tienen los datos que dejo Azazel, de seguro sabrían que sucedería

"iremos de inmediato, prepárate Asia" Issei tomaba la mano de su esposa transformando su armadura en balance breaker

La mirada de issei se hacía de sorpresa y pesar, en el cielo largas cantidades de niños enfermos edificios enteros de niños llorando suplicando que el dolor parara, Asia hacia lo mejor que podía, durante la guerra los usuarios de sacred gears curativos fueron siempre el blanco de los soldados, incluso en ataques suicidas

"ah…. Es el oppai….dragón…. al fin tu nos salvaras verdad?" una niña de complexión delgada, se veía débil, movía sus manos tocando el brazo de issei "ahora solo puedo ver la silueta pero sé que eres tú, estábamos todos esperándote"

"perdón, estaba… entrenando si, para poder protegerlos"

"oh ….gracias…. oppai dragón"

/fin flashback/

Kazuya apretaba sus manos fuertemente, sus nudillos eran prácticamente blancos de la presión, detrás del muro donde se escondía Salamandyne también se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos

"nunca en toda mi vida le había mentido a un mocoso, pero a esa chica le mentí, no me inmiscuí por temor a enfrentarme a mis amigos, por temor a dejar a Asia, por temor, fui catalogado como héroe y Valiente, pero apenas temí, todo se fue al carajo" issei con un rostro cansado inhalaba aire, intentando contener las lágrimas "no sobrevivió, siempre pidió que atendieran a los más pequeños primero, nunca supimos su nombre, era de la nación donde primer ataque fue, quizás fue el destino que asi fuera, pero el valor, el sacrificio de esa pequeña, fue lo que me impulso, ellos aquellos que estaban lastimando a los niños, no eran mis amigos"

La mente del joven pensaba a cien por segundo, el resentimiento con el cual contaba issei esa parte, era algo que aún no se había sanado, y una parte de él que aún no conocía, su agrado por los niños, desafortunadamente no hablaba de hijos propios, quizás por fortuna o desfortuna no los tuvieron, pero ahora la mente de kazuya pensaba que habría hecho el en ese caso, retractarse, retirarse, olvidar el problema, no culpaba a issei por temer, y retirarse del combate, el también tenía miedo, pero por eso luchaba temía perder por no actuar

"el resto, ya lo sabes, el salvador carmesí, se transformó en la calamidad roja" issei miraba al brazo del boosted gear "use mi poder para defender a los inocentes, pero sacrificando a mis seres queridos en el proceso"

", que paso con Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael?" Kazuya miraba confundido, issei le daba crédito al joven humano, a pesar de una revelación tan pesada, y que podía ver en el rostro del joven como las emociones le afectaban, su mente estaba enfocada en los datos que no correspondían con su línea temporal

"los lideres estuvieron sellados, en un combate eterno contra un ser de devastación que casi destruye el mundo" issei miraba hacia el cielo "recuerdo eran unos 10 u 11 años desde que inicio la guerra, intentaron traer a alguno de sus líderes con un hechizo forzado, de reemplazo, lograron traer a Odin y a Azazel, je curiosamente no les agrado nada la idea de la guerra, pero tantos años combatiendo les había drenado sus poderes así que se separaron"

Kazuya suspiraba, no tendría la cabeza para regresar y tener que mirar al rostro a Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael pensando que ellos acordarían con eso

"al ver esto las mitologías Nordicas y Atenienses también se separaron de la alianza y retomaron su labor de proteger a los humanos, Odín lideraba ese ejercito mientras Azazel sensei" issei se levantaba y señalaba hacia el lote baldío donde se encontraban en forma de transporte el Enryugo y el Vilkiss

"crei que era un invento humano, Azazel los creo?"

"tenía el concepto, su investigación había sido clausurada o simplemente no le permitieron llevársela, sin poderes él no tenía mucho que hacer, así que muchos magos, científicos y demás personas comenzaron a trabajar en esas máquinas"

Kazuya miraba las máquinas, se podría decir que era el símbolo que buscaba la alianza anterior el gran resultado de los esfuerzos de todos, no se imaginaba al excéntrico de Azazel dejar que sus creaciones fuesen compartidas, pero quizás era injusto con aquel que intentaba hacer un sacred gear poderoso y que su cuerpo pudiese soportar

"eso explicaría los colores" Kazuya miraba levemente a issei este asentía "si no se mucho pero, sé que Azazel y Vali tenían una historia como padre e hijo y bueno como te entrenaba y el interés en la evolución del boosted gear puedo intuir algo"

"así es" Issei miraba al Vilkiss suspirando "ahora la parte final, de cómo fue que el mundo fue destruido"

"fue tu combate contra Vali no es asi?, no entiendo eran camaradas"

"el dolor hace que busques culpables"

/flashback/

"todo porque tenías que retirarte, es tu culpa que Azazel esté muerto" en balance breaker Vali se lanzaba a la velocidad de la luz golpeando a issei en su balance breaker, el sekyruutei se defendía, con su espada sagrada, la espada fusionada de todas las que poseían sus esposas muertas por sus manos

"fue tu lado el que libero a kokabiel, creían que podrían controlar a un maniaco como el" issei movía su espada cortando y partiendo partes de la armadura de la Divide Dividing, esta se restauraba a pesar de las propiedades mata dragones

"debías ser tú el que luchara contra el"

"pero al fin tienes un motivo para luchar en serio Vali, no es lo que siempre querías, no es por eso que has prologado esta guerra, eres el Hakoryukou mas fuerte, podías haberla detenido cuando quisieras"

La expresión no se veia en el rostro de Vali cubierto por la armadura, elevándose hacia el cielo más allá de las nubes, issei lo seguía, casi podían llegar hasta la parte superior de la atmosfera

"terminemos esto como está destinado Hyoudo issei" Vali levantaba su puño doce alas demoniacas se formaban en su espalda y su armadura comenzaba a cambiar "Diabolos Dragon Lucifer"

"Diabolos Dragon God" issei contrarrestaba, las luces blancas y roja comenzaban a sentir explotar en la atmosfera, el aura comenzaba a incrementarse, pero en la tierra algo ocurría, las plantas de Draconium comenzaban a emanar un aura, los lectores de energía comenzaban a dispararse por los aires, armas, vehículos, cualquier lugar que tenía el elemento como batería o forma de ser, comenzó a reaccionar, mientras la batalla continuaba en el cielo, el Draconium llegaba a un punto crítico comenzando a explotar, vehículos, armas y las plantas comenzaron a explotar

Issei y Vali se detenían, issei horrorizado viendo las explosiones que se podían ver desde la estratosfera, estaba seguro de que Asia estaba en el cielo aun ayudando lo que podía, este no era un día de bajar al mundo humano, pero Vali se movió como un rayo blanco de nuevo hacia la tierra, issei le seguía.

Numerosas veces le dijo que no fuera al mundo humano, numerosas veces le dijo lo Valiosa que era para el, pero por amor a su pareja, sabía que su familia humana también era importante, afortunados o a propósito, donde estaba los descendientes de la madre de Vali, nunca sufrieron el fuerte de la guerra, pero aun así eran su conexión con su lado humano, recordaba que una de ellas se parecía mucho a su madre, asi que por eso fue, a visitarla y ofrecerle refugio en el inframundo, era un acto desinteresado, los guarda espaldas se preocupaban por la esposa del actual Lucifer pero no durarían mucho solo llegar y teleportarse, pero unas explosiones cubrieron todo

El casco se retraía Vali se acercaba donde habia sentido la presencia, Issei solo miraba como el joven se arrodillaba frente una silueta carbonizada, esta cosa levantaba su mano agonizando con sus cuerdas vocales destruidas por inhalar el aire a altas temperaturas, Vali tomaba la mano que se deshacía como si fuese hecha de cenizas

"lo….siento….amor"

Fue lo único que issei conoció de la mujer que había logrado calmar el instinto de batalla de Vali, aquella que lo mantuvo fuera del conflicto hasta ahora.

"era mi esposa"

"cuantas esposas han muerto en esta guerra Vali?"

"esperaba a mi hijo"

"cuantos hijos han muerto Vali"

"crees que esto es un juego?"

"no, solo lo que siempre te intente decir, somos iguales eso que tu sientes es lo que sienten los humanos, pero solo ahora lo vez" issei decía con un tono frio, cuando estás en tu trono mandando a tus tropas es difícil ver el sufrimiento, al parecer Vali había olvidado eso

Un grito desgarrador en el cielo se daba y Vali se lanzaba hacia issei con furia, con su mano recibía el corte de la espada fusionada, pero no le importaba que le atravesara con su mano libre la destrozaba en mil pedazos, issei forzaba la armadura pero el emperador blanco atacaba sin parar sin detenerse

[compañero… lo siento]

"que dices draig?"

Issei golpeaba a Vali en el centro de su armadura en una de las joyas, algo le sucedía al divide dividing, sus joyas azules se hacían verdes y el Diabolous Dragon Lucifer era roto dejando solo el estado de las alas

[HAZLO AHORA HYOUDOU ISSEI]

Corriendo tomaba un fragmento roto de la espada y apuñalaba el cuello descubierto de Vali, este se veía sorprendido, su ira intentando golpear la armadura, con lo último de energía demoniaca la disparaba hacia el rostro de issei, pasando cerca de uno de sus ojos, mientras su sangre yacía a chorros en el suelo cayendo de espaldas estiraba su mano hacia el cielo, no feliz de perecer en batalla, sino de pronto se reuniría con quien amo

/fin flashback/

"y ahí perdí a dos amigos, Draig se sacrificó enviando su alma dentro del divide dividing, deteniendo a Albión, y siendo destruido en el proceso" issei miraba su guante con tristeza mientras movía el guante a su parche

Recordaba que también en ese momento, cuando Vali murió, al regresar al cielo, Asia le comentaba que Lilith y Ophis desaparecieron, simplemente se fueron, su promesa de estar junto con ellos, se había roto al momento simplemente de Vali no estar, al parecer el humano no conocía aun al dragón del uroboros, así que era mejor no contarlo, el mundo después sufrió las contaminaciones por el Draconium en la atmosfera y la guerra, termino

"eso significa que el Draconium"

"algo que nunca imaginamos, restos de una batalla, donde cientos de dragones malignos atacaron todo el mundo, el Draconium era un elemento creado por los restos de esos dragones, reacciono a nuestros poderes, el poder llama al poder, decía Azazel Sensei, tarde nos dimos cuenta"

Los secretos de ese mundo se estaban revelando ahora por el lado de los afectados, había una leve duda más, pero no la preguntaría, sería muy doloroso para ambos, Kazuya sabía que en esta línea temporal Rias era muy importante para Issei, quizás la más importante, el hombre mayor al escuchar al joven humano, también dedujo esto, así que en un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron respetar la imagen de aquella chica de cabello carmesí que robo su corazón

"Ahora que piensas hacer muchacho?, es posible que tu tiempo no termine así, es posible también que pueda"

"no hay nada que puedas decirme para evitarlo?" Kazuya miraba al amanecer "aun quiero regresar y salvar a quienes pueda"

"honestamente quisiera, pero no sé si te servirá, tu existes allá y aquí no, puede que aquí tengamos gente que existe pero no en tu línea temporal, advertirte de cosas, sería contraproducente o simplemente inútil"

"ya veo, pero sin la tormenta dimensional, no hay una abertura temporal a la grieta"

"me permites acércame a ver tu maquina?" Issei se levantaba extendiendo sus alas de demonio

"eh si supongo, ten cuidado hace descargas a los que no son humanos" Kazuya mencionaba rascando un poco su mejilla.

"bueno un consejo que no te haría daño, Rias es abierta a la opción del harem, así que si te gusta una chica acepta sus sentimientos, créeme ella se enoja cuando no lo haces, la vida es corta y no sabes lo que puede suceder en el futuro" dando un salto Issei se acercaba hacia el Vilkiss

"a que se refiere con eso?" kazuya rascaba su cabeza

" _creo que es hacia quien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación"_ la voz de natsume retornaba a la mente de kazuya mientras este veía la punta de una cola asomarse por una pared

"quien es?"

"ah lo siento… shi…digo kazuya… no quería interrumpir solo me preocupe de esa persona" Salamandyne se mostraba bastante avergonzada, caminando se acercaba hacia kazuya

"oh, lo siento está bien, issei no es una mala persona, al menos no en esta línea temporal, me hice una idea equivocada, creí que se habría enloquecido o algo, pero protegió muchas cosas a costa de su propia felicidad" Kazuya suspiraba mirando con tristeza el amanecer, pensando cómo era parecido a issei, el mismo hace poco sacrifico su retorno a su tiempo solo por ayudar "terminare yo así?"

Salamandyne tomaba la mano del joven, estaba fría, quizás del temor de que sus acciones lo conllevarían a eso

"yo creo que no será así, porque, eres humano, tu no cargas con la responsabilidad, no fuiste tú quien destruyo, fuimos nosotros dos, siento que si kazuya comparte sus emociones confiando en sus lazos, también soportaran el peso juntos" Salamandyne le daba un abrazo

Kazuya se relajaba, realmente era la verdad desde Raynare, con Raiser, recordando todo, el no logro todo solo, fue con ayuda de issei y los demás, y ahora con la ayuda de Salamandyne

"gracias Salako, yo "el joven era silenciado por un leve beso en los labios de la chica dragón

"jeje espere medio año para esto déjeme ser egoísta kazuya-san" la joven sonreía

"lo siento salako, pero es que, si eres una gran chica y odiaría tener que bueno que me acompañases, no sería justo"

"no es lo justo o no, quieres que te acompañe? Porque yo no tengo problema" la chica sonreía levemente

"si quiero, pero"

"en ese caso, vamos encontré algo interesante en el sistema operativo del Enryugo" la joven desplegaba sus alas elevándose sonriendo sus ojos azules sobre los de kazuya

"sabes que no puedo volar"

"entonces seré tus alas Kazuya" la joven tomaba las manos de kazuya entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y descendía hacia donde estaban las dos maquinas

Issei observaba fijamente al vilkiss mientras Kazuya y Salamandyne cerca del Enryuugo, la joven subía a la maquina comenzando a digitar aparecía una imagen holográfica de un hombre de barba extensa negra y calvo

" _ **si están escuchando este mensaje eso significa que tanto el AW-CBX000 y el AW-CBX001 se encuentran juntos y en activación de sus núcleos y uno de los pilotos tiene un adn no alterado, este mensaje fue cargado desde la inteligencia artificial después de confirmar la posible teoría**_ _"_

Kazuya acomodaba sus lentes,

" _ **Visitante de otro tiempo, si la humanidad en tu era sigue en el camino a la destrucción por el conflicto, no sabemos si heredaras nuestra voluntad, pero tenemos fe en que la humanidad puede evolucionar y cambiar si se le da la oportunidad, estas máquinas son esa oportunidad, por nuestro futuro, te lo confiamos"**_

La imagen holográfica desaparecía mostrando una especie de diagrama en el cielo

"Esto es lo que quería mostrarte, al parecer el Villkiss puede usar su cañón de convergencia para abrir un poco la barrera que tiene sellado el acceso a la grieta dimensional"

Salamandyne se veía contenta, kazuya miraba con interés, la sonrisa en su rostro se veía, podían hacerlo, no todo estaba perdido

"bien en ese caso, mañana podremos partir, issei no defraudare a nadie, intentare evitar que mi tiempo tenga la era de la ruina, no eso no, todos lo evitaremos" Kazuya miraba al hombre anciano, este asentía

"esta bien, pero dos consejos, en la grieta dimensional, concéntrate, tanto hacia dónde quieres ir todas tus emociones deben ir, y con suerte llegaras"

"y el segundo consejo" kazuya se acercaba al vilkiss

"guarda el conocimiento para ti" el joven miraba a la chica dragón que estaba detrás de el "para ambos, pero no puede nadie enterarse que hay vida a donde potencialmente lleva la grieta dimensional, créeme"

La voz del sekiryuutei era seria, kazuya asentía y al parecer Salamandyne estaba de acuerdo, sin mediar más palabras issei daba dos pasos hacia atrás, cubriendo su cuerpo con la armadura del Sekiryuutei y desaparecía en el cielo con una estela de luz roja. La gravedad de esas palabras les quedaba en las mentes de los dos jóvenes que estaban junto a sus maquinas

* * *

La mañana llegaba nuevamente, un día de despedidas, algunas jóvenes dragones que admiraban a Salamandyne rindieron sus respetos abrazando a la joven, algunas del consejo deseaban que se quedara pero la joven simplemente hablaba con ellas

Kazuya se encontraba en el Villkiss revisando los últimos detalles,

"Kazuya-san, espero que tengas un buen viaje" Ryuga se acercaba tomando la mano del joven

"gracias Ryuga, intentare poner en practica todo lo que aprendi este año"

"así está bien, y más te vale no hacer llorar a salako"

"jaja descuida" kazuya sonreía intentando soltar la mano pero sentía que la apretaban fuertemente

"es en serio" el joven dragón aun tenía una sonrisa amable pero su aura era bastante amenazadora, kazuya suspiraba porque las chicas lindas con hermanos eran asi de consentidas

"Onisan…." Salamandyne se encontraba apretando fuertemente la cabeza de su hermano "que haces amenazando a Kazuya eh?"

"jajaja nada nada solo una conversación amisto ugh" el joven era golpeado contra el suelo

"ah me preocupas hermano si no estoy aquí para corregirte, naga y kaname sufrirán"

"jeje vamos Salako, tu tienes cosas por hacer, recuerdo lo obsesionada que siempre has sido con el mundo del pasado, y ahora vas a ir, realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanita, abres tus alas más allá del tiempo, cuídate está bien?" el joven se levantaba abrazando a su hermana se separaba después de un momento "ah por cierto Kaname y Naga te envían esto"

El joven le pasaba unos guantes negros sin dedos

"dicen que servirán para mejorar tu agarre en la espada, que mejores mucho"

"gracias Maestra Kaname y Maestra Naga" Kazuya gritaba hacia una dirección ambas mujeres dragón se sobresaltaban pero no se mostraban, Kazuya se ponía los guantes

"jeje gracias hermano, nos cuidaremos" la joven inhalaba aire "estoy lista Kazuya"

"yo también, vamos Villkiss" Kazuya activaba la maquina mientras Salamandyne subía a la suya

"sigámosle Enryugo"

Las dos máquinas se elevaban hacia el cielo, los jóvenes dragones volaban mientras se despedían, poco a poco el límite de altura les dejaba, kazuya y Salamandyne activaban unas especies de máscaras que cubrían sus bocas para darles oxígeno, el Enryugo comenzaba a emanar un rayo que intentaba abrir paso a la grieta dimensional, pero un símbolo con una serpiente en forma de infinito aparecía

"kazuya ahora"

Kazuya comenzaba cantar la canción del infinito que se encontraba mostrándose en la pantalla, el villkiss comenzaba a tornarse dorado, ambas maquinas cambiaban a modo de batalla, la armadura cubriendo a ambos el cañón de energía era disparado de los hombros, poco a poco se hacía una pequeña abertura en la barrera, entrando ambos comenzaba a cerrarse, el Villkiss detectaba una energía, kazuya se daba vuelta mientras en el aire del otro lado del portal issei con su balance breaker levantaba su pulgar, kazuya hacia lo mismo, la barrera se cerraba junto con la abertura

"buena suerte, amigo que no conocí" La parte de la armadura se veia, el adulto sentía una presencia en su espalda, cientos de años "eso explica porque pudo pasar…bienvenidas a casa"

* * *

La grieta dimensional su presencia era extraña, todos los instrumentos del Villkiss y del Enryugo se encontraban a máxima alerta intentando analizar pero todo se encontraba con error, Salamandyne guiaba su armadura cerca a la de kazuya, las vibraciones eran potentes. Era como sentir el cuerpo en una poderosa montaña rusa que intentaba llevarte en distintas direcciones

"enfócate…. Enfócate, soy kazuya shiranami, integrante del club del ocultismo, mis amigos me esperan, deseo ir con ellos, deseo poder ayudarlos, Rias quiero volver con mi Rias"

Debía seguir el consejo de issei, ahora si no se enfocaba exactamente en su momento, en su línea, podría terminar en cualquier otro lado, asi que se concentró, en cómo le sonreía, en como sus palabras le emocionaban, en cómo era estricta para una cosa tan tonta como comer con unos palillos, como se emocionaba cuando encontraba algo de cultura japonesa, Rias, quería verla, también aquella que se burlaba, de cómo hacia pereza coincidencialmetne donde estaba entrenando su hermana, como no era sincera, pero a la vez era la mas sincera con sus emociones, Kuroka, mirando el compartimiento en su armadura, la Kokoroyuki, nunca agradeció a Mizore cuanto esta espada había salvado su pellejo, por eso aceptaría todas sus emociones cuando retornara, debía hacerlo

El espacio seguía avanzando, pero a la vez se sentía como si no avanzaran, el espacio cambiaba de colores constantemente, era algo desesperante, pero extrañamente la maquina se sentía cómoda, como si recorrieras el camino a casa desde la escuela, no importa el sol, la oscuridad, o la lluvia, sabes y te manejas como llegar.

"siento, algo Kazuya, ahí, es una presencia dragón, pero parece que esta fuera de control"

Kazuya y Salamandyne podían ver una imagen algo borrosa, como un lago oscuro, una armadura roja el Sekiryuutei pero era distinta, estaba atacando a los demas

" _siento a Mizore y a vermillion, hermano ese es el lugar abre el portal"_ la voz de natsume

"bien vamos Villkiss solo un esfuerzo más"

"voy a ayudarte"

Claro, también estaba esta chica, que no le permitió perder la esperanza en ese largo año, esos sentimientos alimentarian los nucleos del villkiss, Kazuya comenzaba a abrir el portal nuevamente junto con el Enryugo, Salamandyne comenzaba a cantar para comenzar a generar más poder de los núcleos, el portal estaba abierto, kazuya reconocía el extraño espacio, comenzando a descender detrás de Salamandyne, al parecer la canción estaba calmando al Sekiryuutei

"puedes purificarlo?"

"si, procurare usar solo la fuerza necesaria, kazuya, el Enryugo no tiene un analizador como tu máquina, dime la potencia que debo usar" el mensaje aparecia en texto, al parecer la canción no podía detenerla tan fácilmente

"u…espera" Kazuya desenfundaba la nueva kokoroyuki cortando un ataque de issei "listo un 30% de poder"

El enryugo comenzaba a ponerse de color dorado, disparando la armadura que cubria a Issei era destruida dejándolo en la normalidad, ambos aterrizaban mientras veian como Stella Vermillion se acercaba.

"es este tú tiempo kazuya?" usando el comunicador intereno, a menos que decidieran podían hablar sin que los del exterior les escucharan

"no lo se….. Esta Stella, ella no estaba en el tiempo de issei, pero también Vali….. y mordred…observemos un poco más si mencionan mi nombre, entonces sí" Kazuya observaba alrededor la destrucción era masiva, quien sabe que tantas cosas sucedieron mientras no estuvo, y realmente era apenas regreso, o había pasado un año? Solo debía esperar las respuestas

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

 **Para los que se preguntan de la línea temporal y algunos datos curiosos:**

 **Asi es el futuro alterno donde estuvo kazuya, es un futuro donde no se encontraban ni el, ni Stella Vermillion, se podría decir que es una de las tantas posibilidades del futuro de la serie original**

 **\- los dragones malignos que hablaba issei del futuro es la invasión del 666 también es el motivo por el cual los jóvenes son los líderes del inframundo, en esa línea temporal**

 **\- issei estaba casado con las chicas de su harem y si tristemente tuvo que matarlas porque eran a favor de dominar a los humanos**

 **\- para más específico vayan al fic a Sinners future**

 **\- porque future vali no quiso enfrentarse a future issei inmediatamente?: esperaba que recapacitara y volviera a su lado, ya luego su manía de las batallas le dio en su mente la idea de que si seguía la guerra no habría un mejor momento, una batalla a muerte para determinar quién era el mejor**

 **\- porque issei no le advierte de lo que pasara a kazuya?: protección sencillamente, si el comienza a mostrar conocimiento extensivo de lo que sucederá, tendría repercusiones, sabe que ya hay un riesgo enorme de cambio dejando ir al Villkiss y al Enryugo al pasado.**

 **\- el del torbellino encerrado eran los sentimientos residuales de Gasper el shade de gasper**

 **\- Ranka la cantante que purifica esta basada en Ranka Lee de la serie Macross Frontier, escuchen la Cancion Aimo es muy relajante**

 **\- si el Villkiss y Enryugo están basados en la boosted gear y divide dividing, azazel tenía las ideas originales, curiosamente los humanos hicieron el diseño para que los SpiceTime Converse Cannons, emanaran colores contrarios, es decir Vilkiss es un huracán con energía roja y el Enryugo es un huracán con energía blanca**

 **\- Diferencia entre las Baterias de Draconium y un Núcleo de Draconium, las baterías cargan magia/energía hasta un gran punto, pero deben ser rellenadas, un núcleo de Draconium puede generar energía de manera indefinida como los GN Drives de la serie gundam**

 **-soy un super fan de los mechas aunque creo que eso se ha notado últimamente :P**

 **Bueno espero que eso aclare algunas dudas, nos veremos la próxima semana disfruten sus vacaciones**


	37. Encore 36: Hogar X Promesa

**DXD ENCORE 36: Hogar X Promesa**

 **Despues de recorrer la grieta dimensional Kazuya y Salamandyne han llegado al terminar una batalla, habrán llegado a la línea temporal correcta?.**

 **El capítulo anterior estuvo algo cargado emocionalmente, descuiden pronto retornaremos a la normalidad y alguna que otra cosa graciosa que caracteriza al universo dxd**

 **Datos que me preguntaron**

 **La canción que canta salamandyne es la canción de los sueños, la que canta kazuya es la del infinito.**

 **El enryugo tiene un solo núcleo de Draconium y el Villkiss tiene 2**

 **Por cierto pondré un enlace de imágenes para si hay alguna duda de las apariencias de los personajes adicionales que estoy usando así que pueden solicitarla por mensajería privada porque fanfiction es muy quejica con las direcciones web**

 **Marco legal: Higshchool DxD, y las demás historias donde tengo elementos son creaciones de sus autores yo solo soy dueño de kazuya shiranami**

* * *

Issei se incorporaba, sus lágrimas terminaban de secarse, pero agotado era sostenido un poco por stella, el joven veía con preocupación cómo el brazo de su novia estaba doblado de forma poco natural, el aura verde de Asia hacia su trabajo

"yo hice eso?" el castaño preguntaba preocupado

"je pero solo porque estaba cansada después de Rias, no te preocupes yo soy muy fuerte" Stella sonreía mientras Asia continuaba curando sus brazos, pero el agotamiento hacia que el Twiligth healing fuese mas lento

"y buchou?" Issei miraba hacia el lado de Rias que era cargada por akeno

"esta aun inconsciente, su aura está débil, pero su vida no corre riesgo" Kuroka decía mientras se acercaba "y a que debemos el honor de tu gloriosa visita"

"solo curiosidad, y porque buscaba algo" Vali observaba, la grieta donde habían aparecido los dos usuarios del balance breaker no se estaba cerrado antes se ampliaba más y más "aquí esta"

El guante del Sekiryuutei se iluminaba, reaccionando al enorme poder no hostil que se formaba en esa dimensión artificial, una gigantesca criatura de color rojo intenso aparecía, un dragón, que fácilmente podría pasar los cientos de metros de altura volando como si nada a la distancia

El grupo se sorprendía, solo el sonido de la armadura roja del Enryugo al poner una rodilla en el suelo, el grupo no comprendía el significado mientras la armadura blanca con azul cruzaba sus brazos

"este es el verdadero dragón Dios rojo, el Gran Rojo, el dragón de los dragones, elige vivir en la grieta dimensional, volando en toda la eternidad, el objetivo de Ophis y uno de los que deseo derrotar yo mismo" Vali extendía su mano apretándola en un puño en dirección al Gran Rojo

"tu objetivo?" Issei miraba hacia Vali mientras Stella sujetaba la mano del castaño fuertemente

"asi es, algún dia retare al gran rojo y me convertiré en el Dios emperador dragón blanco" el joven de cabello plateado sonreía mientras sus aliados se hacían a su lado "no puedo tolerar que el rojo sea más fuerte que el blanco es en mi naturaleza"

Issei se sorprendía, aunque vali fuese un maniaco de las batallas, también poseía un objetivo

"gran rojo, ha pasado mucho tiempo" de la nada una chica de cabello negro extenso y vestido de lolita goticha aparecía, solo un par de X cubrían su infantil pecho, pero kazuya dentro del villkiss reconocía esa chica, era la de la isla donde conocieron a Mizore

"quien es esa chica apareció de la nada" Xenovia bastante alerta, incluso mizore que era una stalker de alto nivel no podía aparecer así

"ella es Ophis, el dragon del infinito, el dragon de uroboros" Vali decía sin mucho entusiasmo "y el líder de la Khaos Brigade"

"la líder una chica como ella?" Kiba miraba sorprendido pero sus instintos le decían que no debía acercarse a esa presencia

"algún día recuperare el silencio" la jovencita hacia una señal con sus manos como si fuese una pistola

"Hyoudou issei, tu deseas derrotarme no es asi?" Vali miraba fijamente a issei

"asi es, sin embargo yo también deseo vencer a kiba, y a sairaog, hay muchas personas que son más fuertes que yo que deseo superar, ser más fuerte para proteger a más personas" Issei decía seriamente moviendo su puño hacia Vali "así que no te dejare que reduzcas los pechos de las chicas"

"jajaja eres muy interesante como lo pensaba" Vali chocaba su puño con el de el "yo también, hay otros que deseo derrotar antes que a ti" la mirada hacia la chica de cabello carmesí que estaba terminado de ser curada "procura no contenerte como antes"

"no me digas lo que debo hacer " Stella se cruzaba de brazos, mientras Asia hacia una leve reverencia

"gracias, por ayudarnos Vali-san" la ex-novicia comentaba mientras el joven se acercaba a su grupo

"solo fue un capricho, no se acostumbren"

"fue un antiguo usuario del boosted gear" Issei decia tranquilamente "es por eso que quisiste ayudar no?, el fue quien me ayudo a despertar el Juggernaut Drive y bueno"

"asi que asi fue…. Ya veo fue una información valiosa" Vali cruzaba sus brazos pensativo

"Kiba yuuto, Quartta Xenovia, espero que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente y tener un duelo de espadas sagradas, Soy Arthur pendragon," el joven rubio de lentes hacia una reverencia

"tshc idiota porque eres tan amable con los enemigos, nunca te entenderé" Mordred se cruzaba de brazos

"quizás debería matarte aquí sin contemplación, después de lo que le hiciste a kazuya" Kuroka miraba con ira al caballero, las tensiones volvían a ponerse altas, el silencio se apoderaba del lugar

La niña de cabello largo negro, Ophis, lentamente se acercaba a los dos extraños para el grupo, mirando al Villkiss intensamente con sus ojos grises y vacíos, luego miraba a mizore sonriendo levemente, "gracias por el dulce, humano" simplemente daba un salto desapareciendo en la nada

El grupo volvía su mirada a los dos, la armadura roja se había puesto de pie nuevamente, una voz casi mecanizada se escuchaba

"ah, yo que esperaba un mejor momento"

La mano mecanizada subia hacia el caso presionando una especie de botón invisible el casco comenzaba a retraerse, un cabello negro despeinado, ojos azules y lentes grandes que les cubrían, una leve sonrisa

"hola chicos, ehm…. De que me perdí?"

El grupo se quedaba silencioso un momento, observando con sorpresa, hasta que Mizore y Kuroka corrian hacia el joven, la mujer gato daba un salto abrazando el cuerpo metalizado de la armadura con sus manos sujetando las mejillas

"Kazu-nyan….. Kazu-nyan eres tu… estas… aquí estas vivo… estas vivo" Kuroka le daba varios besos alrededor de su rostro descubierto, Mizore movía a la nekomata

"discúlpeme Kazuya-dono" la joven mujer de las nieves también le daba un beso mientras kuroka le daba un empujón

"ah ya basta Ero-maid, no vez que mientras Rias-chin este inconsciente, yo soy la numero dos de este harem"

"nadie lo ha declarado así que no lo obedeceré" la mujer de las nieves le veía desafiante

"oh que interesante es tu nido kazuya" la voz mecánica que se escuchaba proveniente del Enryugo haciendo el mismo movimiento abriendo el casco, el cabello negro largo de Salamandyne era liberado

"bastardo porque no usaste esa armadura si querías enfrentarme, de seguro fue lo que usaste contra Heracles" Mordred se veía bastante molesto

"no, simplemente no tenía esto antes" Kazuya miraba fijamente al caballero fijamente "además porque te importa, ese tipo era un villano"

"él era un héroe, tú has traicionado a los humanos por demonios"

"héroe? Dile a tus compañeros como consiguieron a los humanos que atacaron a la conferencia de paz, dime si sus miradas vacías y atacar incluso con sus extremidades cortadas, pregúntale a Cao Cao, y luego búscame"

Mordred no decía nada simplemente sacaba un pequeño cristal, este brillaba y le hacía desaparecer, el grupo quedaba en silencio, Vali y los demás desaparecen también, el silencio, el grupo sonreía mientras el gran rojo desaparecía entre las distancias

"nido?" Las chicas pegadas al cuerpo del humano preguntaban al tiempo, Kazuya miraba algo sonrojado con sus lentes algo desacomodados por como Kuroka y Mizore aún estaban pegadas a el,

"claro, no son las compañeras con las que te aparearas?, por cierto mi nombre es Salamandyne mucho gusto seré una de las suyas" la joven en la armadura roja sonreia como si nada

"wooo bastardo mientras nosotros sufríamos aquí tu conquistando a una chica hermosa" Issei se acercaba a ahorcarle

"no, no es eso, esperen"

"oh y yo esperándote" Kuroka exageradamente se arrodillaba moviendo sus manos a su rostro en un intento bastante obvio de llorar falsamente

"sempai es cruel" koneko mirando seriamente a kazuya "haciendo llorar a hermana"

"no le creas tan fácil"

"jaja parece que shiranami-kun sigue siendo bastante popular, como para hacernos preocupar" kiba decía sonriendo

"bastardo no te quedes ahí como espectador ayúdame"

"tranquilo kazu-ni yo curare tus heridas cuando esto termine" Asia decía sonriendo amablemente como siempre

"Asia eres muy linda pero auhgg…calma…..tu novio….issei no puedo respirar"

"kazuya-dono no le basta Mizore, que debo hacer para que se fije, uhm talvez encerrarnos en una cueva de hielo por toda la eternidad jejeje" Mizore murmuraba de una manera tétrica

"estas diciendo unas cosas muy tenebrosas mizore, pero me pregunto si debo hacer algo parecido para tener a los hijos de issei" Xenovia decía pensativa

"no seas mala influencia mizore" Kazuya decía mientras se quitaba a issei de encima

"ara ara, creo que nos debes algunas explicaciones" Akeno sonreía pero se veía bastante molesta "después de todo Rias es mi mejor amiga"

"uhgg creí que sería una reunión más emocional" Kazuya suspiraba amargado pero sonreía, estas locuras era las que extraño en ese largo año y seria las que protegería hasta aún más allá de sus límites, ahora tenía la herramienta para estar al igual que lo que el futuro trajera.

* * *

En unas especies de montañas Vali y los demás aparecían, una chica joven rubia con un enorme sombrero de bruja se veia recibiéndoles

"hola chicos, bienvenidos, Arthur onissama como estuvo mi hechizo?" la chica decia sonriendo amablemente

"estuvo muy bien Le fay, casi como el de kuroka, por cierto te envía saludos junto con mordred"

"oh mordred está bien? Espero que no esté metiéndose en peleas, y Kuroka san también" la chica mago se veía animada

"Antes de irnos se veía bastante animada" el joven mono Bikou decía mientras un leve círculo mágico aparecía "oh un mensaje"

"que dice?" Vali decía sin mirar

"parece que Shalba está súper muerto, así que te piden que seas el nuevo líder" Bikou enviaba el mensaje mágico hacia vali y este sin mirarlo lo destruía

"no me interesa, hay aun cosas que debo hacer por mi cuenta" El joven sonreía como si hubiese presenciado un buen chiste "Cattleya, Cruzerey y Shalba, si hubiesen tenido su orgullo demoniaco tan grande como su envidia habrían vivido más"

"es por ese orgullo que ayudaste al Sekiryuutei?" Arthur preguntaba a su líder mientras vali simplemente negaba

"no, simplemente seria aburrido esperar a que el siguiente Sekiryuutei apareciera"

* * *

"al parecer shalba fue derrotado" Greog decia mientras veía el mismo mensaje mágico "y Vali no desea liderar más a la facción de los antiguos Maou"

"asi que esa parte de la Khaos Brigade está perdida, supongo que ahora nos pedirán más ayuda a nosotros eh" Cao Cao sonreía "aunque será difícil siento la necesidad de reunir aún más talentosos usuarios a nuestro lado"

"je tal como tu ancestro original" el mago reía, de repente la puerta de donde se encontraba se abría con fuerza desprendiéndose y pasando por el lado de la cabeza del hombre de la lanza incrustándose en la pared

"oh hola Mordred, veo que has sobrevivido, bien hecho como todo un héroe" Cao Cao sonreía mientras el mago intentaba cargar su magia, con una seña de su mano su compañero se detenía

"bastardo, que carajos fue lo que paso con los sobrevivientes del ataque a la conferencia" Mordred golpeaba rompiendo una mesa que se encontraba en frente de Cao Cao

"enviados donde uno de nuestros aliados, él les curara" Cao Cao respondía calmadamente

"vi las grabaciones, muchos de esos sacred gears eran artificiales" la voz del caballero sonaba bastante irritada

"eran armas entregadas por los investigadores de la brigada, no lo entiendes mordred, muchos de los humanos por los que luchamos no tienen los medios para defenderse" Cao Cao decía de una manera calmada con convicción

"y aun así, aquí estas aun ayudando a aquellos que dieron esas cosas" Mordred a través de su casco observaba al líder de la facción de los héroes "dime realmente estás haciendo esto por los humanos? Es esa tu ambición?"

Cao cao estaba aguardando silencio, sabía que mordred se había unido a ellos por la rivalidad que tenía con Arthur, era una rivalidad diferente a la que Sieg quería mantener, no por nada tenía el alma del caballero de la Traición de la mesa redonda, debía hablar con cuidado

"sabes que deseo dar un lugar a aquellos cuyo destino ha sido sesgado por portar sacred gears, porque debemos ser los humanos usados como piezas por los demonios, ignorados por los ángeles" el hombre hablaba con convicción, el caballero la mirada era intensa, mordred simplemente se daba las espaldas alejándose

"dime una cosa Cao Cao, tu usarías tu cuerpo para proteger a alguno de nosotros?" eran las palabras del caballero

"que dices mordred, somos héroes, tengo confianza en las habilidades de cada uno"

"entiendo" el caballero cubierto completamente simplemente tenía una de estas esferas que había usado para llegar ahí en sus manos

"espera, te encontraste con quien acabo a Heracles?" Greog preguntaba con curiosidad

"su sangre está en clarent, pero eso ya no les concierne a ustedes" activando la esfera mordred desaparecía del lugar

"creo que no va a regresar, deberíamos buscarle?" el mago de la facción de los héroes acomodaba sus lentes mientras su líder se levantaba aun con la lanza en sus manos

"es el caballero de la traición, obviamente, era de esperarse que nos traicionaría mejor ahora que en un punto más adelante, inténtalo" Cao Cao decía sin mucho interés

"extraño la magia de localización no parece funcionar, acaso estará protegido por algo extra?" Greog dejaba de invocar su magia "deberíamos enviar a alguien a buscarle?"

"no, déjalo, debemos concentrarnos en nuestro plan en Kyoto, no podemos gastar recursos y tiempo buscando al traidor" Cao Cao miraba su lanza sonriendo

* * *

En una habitación de la mansión de los Gremory, issei despertaba lentamente, a su lado sentada leyendo un libro se incorporaba Stella

"uh que sucedió?" el castaño preguntaba mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda contra el espaldar de la cama

"muchos caímos agotados cuando Azazel y Tannin llegaron a sacarnos de esa dimensión artificial ya ha pasado un día" Stella le pasaba un vaso de agua a issei, el castaño lo bebía lentamente

"entonces no fue un sueño, Kazuya realmente regreso?" Issei contestaba

"asi es, sensei estuvo hablando con el y la chica que trajo un par de horas, Asia y los demás estamos bien" la joven recibía el vaso poniéndolo "issei, no vuelvas a usar ese poder por favor" la joven decía en un tono preocupante

"Juggernaut drive eh?" el joven miraba a su mano "Draig que era eso?"

[es un poder que libera las restricciones puestas en el sacred gear, temporalmente te otorga el poder de superar a un dios, pero consume tu vida rápidamente, tuviste suerte de que Dragneel sacrificara su alma por ti]

"aun asi, perdiste unos cuantos años de tu vida, es lo que dice draig" Stella apretaba la mano del joven "no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor"

"esta bien, pero que hay de ti stella, esa forma, ese balance breaker" issei miraba a la joven, esta levemente desviaba su mirada

[realmente no es el balance breaker de leavatein no es así?] La voz de draig se escuchaba seria

"no lo es, es uh complicado es un pacto, con uno de mis antecesores, el primer demonio vermillion, llamado Rayearth, su esencia vive en la sangre de toda mi familia, con un pacto podemos pedir prestado su poder, el sacred gear es solo una conexión que facilita eso" la joven explicaba mientras tomaba nuevamente su libro

"asi que fue eso lo que le enseñaste a buchou?, pero eso la domino, no te pasara lo mismo a ti?" issei le miraba preocupado a la joven

"no me sucederá lo he controlado hace años pero, uh….. Fue un error mío, creo que subestime la habilidad de Rias Gremory, creí que se sintonizaría más con la sangre de la destrucción de bael, pero fue algo más" Stella miraba a sus manos cerrando el libro "deberé disculparme con ella cuando despierte"

"Stella ya está bien para poderte relevar" Akeno entraba a la habitación viendo a issei la belleza de cabello negro se acercaba "issei, estas despierto"

"ah hola akeno-san, si creo que estaba más agotado de lo que esperaba"

"ah eso está bien issei debes descansar, para que podamos darnos otro baño juntos" la joven sonreía sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano del castaño poniendo uno de sus dedos, los recuerdos de issei de esa noche le hacían sonrojar bastante

"a-a-akeno-san pero eso, eso" el joven miraba levemente a su novia esta se veía algo molesta

"claro que hay que dejarlo descansar Akeno ya tendremos más oportunidades, además tú también te esforzaste mucho" la joven de coletas se veía molesta por una razón completamente diferente a la de issei

"ara ara, parece que tendré que hacer caso, le iré decir a Asia chan que issei está despierto, casi no la podemos separar de aquí" Akeno sonreía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a issei saliendo de la habitación

"me alegra que todo saliera bien, pero debo hacerme más fuerte, tuvimos suerte de que kazuya regresara" issei decía pero la expresión de Stella le hacía dudar "sucede algo Stella?"

Stella le mencionaba a issei lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de cuando Azazel le preguntaba kazuya donde estaba, una historia de un laboratorio en la grieta dimensional, donde esa chica llamada Salamandyne estaba encerrada, la libero y el laboratorio explotaba, no recordaba nada mas solo haber usado esa armadura y llegar, la chica no había sido mayormente colaboradora, pero les había ayudado no era justo interrogarla mas

"y cuál es el problema con eso?" Issei preguntaba

"no sé, siento que hay algo más en esa historia, hice que Xerath lo revisara pero no hay rastro de control mental o ninguna magia de ese estilo" Stella suspiraba "lo siento es que no soy muy confiada en algunas situaciones"

"está bien Stella, no lo haces por mal" el castaño sonreía recibiendo un beso de su novia

"te amo mucho issei, así que no vuelvas a usar el juggernaut está bien?" la joven le miraba con sus ojos carmesí

"está bien lo prometo" el castaño sonreía cuando su estómago rugía un poco "jajaj creo que tengo más hambre de la que pensé"

"así parece, espera iré a decirle a Asia que te traiga algo" la joven se movía hacia la puerta de la habitación "por cierto, ten valor para con ella, estoy seguro, que espera esas palabras de ti" Stella salía de la habitación

Issei se quedaba pensativo, después de que tantas cosas habían ocurrido en el torneo, había enfrentado a tantos y comprobado sus límites, además ahora había enemigos que buscaban lastimarlos porque serian potenciales. El joven recordaba la mirada de desesperanza de Rias y como había perdido la presidenta del club el control de sus poderes, si no hubiese sido Kazuya, si hubiese sido, Asia o Stella como habría reaccionado?, la posibilidad le hacía temer, saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, los pasos delicados de Asia Argento se escuchaban, mientras su sonrisa se hacía muy amplia al ver a issei consciente

"hola Asia" Issei le sonreía mientras la novicia dejaba la bandeja en una mesa de noche abrazándole

"estas bien me alegra mucho, en verdad" la joven ex novicia hundía su rostro en el pecho de issei, el castaño solo le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad

"perdona por preocuparte, pero no sucederá de nuevo, siempre volveré contigo, estaremos juntos por siempre" Issei le decía con seguridad sonriendo

"si, por siempre" Asia sonreía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, alguien cerraba la puerta mientras pasos se escuchaban alejándose.

Kazuya caminaba hasta una especie de balcón al final del pasillo, issei merecía un tiempo a solas con Asia, después de todo lo que paso, según lo que kiba había comentado, la perdida de control del poder de Rias, el Juggernaut drive de issei, tantas cosas que podían haber salido mal, porque Vali les ayudaría.

"tanto que pudo salir mal" el joven pelinegro murmuraba para si

"así es y te lo perdiste todo" una voz por encima de el, unos pies aterrizaban en el balcón, mirando al joven con sus ojos ámbar sonriendo de manera maliciosa era Kuroka

"asi es, y podría haber perdido más" el joven miraba hacia la joven sonriendo tristemente y mirando al horizonte de la mansión

"ya veo, Kazu-nyan, estarás bien con esto?" la joven presionaba su dedo índice sobre el rosario, kazuya recordaba, quizás había sido un año para el pero solo un día había pasado para kuroka, ella había presenciado el despertar de natsume, o tal vez no despertar, sino la primera vez que conscientemente había controlado su cuerpo, el joven miraba la rosario

"descuida natsume no es un peligro"

"oh oh oh oh tiene un nombre… y es de chica jojojo vaya vaya"

"no estés celosa, ella es como una hermana pequeña"

" _mas bien mayor kazuya hermanito"_ la voz de la joven se escuchaba en su mente

"jum celosa yo de un espíritu? Ja primero celosa de la stalker de las nieves, yo sé que a final de cuentas tu tendrás ojos solo para mi " la nekomata sonreía en una leve forma de burla para ella le era divertido molestar

"si así es, lamento haberte hecho preocupar" kazuya movía su mano hacia la cabeza de kuroka más exactamente detrás de sus orejas de gato acariciándola suavemente

"kazu-nyan eso se siente bien, pero creí que reaccionarias más apenado así no es divertido" la joven recostaba su espalda contra el pecho del joven mirando al horizonte junto con el "mas te vale no desaparecer asi, no soy de las que le gusta estar triste entiendes? Quiero siempre reír, divertirme no trabajar muchas cosas, estar con shirone"

Kazuya le escuchaba, tenía el derecho, después de toda su historia no había sido nada amable con ella, el joven sentía las manos delicadas de la usuaria de senjutsu sobre la mano que estaba acariciándola

"pero, todo eso lo olvide, en el instante que shalba dijo que habías muerto…uhy no soy buena para estas cosas emocionales kazu" la joven miraba hacia arriba recibiendo un beso en los labios de kazuya, parando un momento la nekomata comenzaba a incrementar la pasión del beso separándose después de un minuto "…rayos te perdono"

"esta bien kuroka, no volverás a estar sola, lo prometo" el joven posaba su frente bastante sonrojado haciendo reír a la nekomata de cabello negro

"nyajajaaj mírate esa declaración tan honesta pero si te sonrojas asi le quitas impacto Kazu-nyan" la chica sonreía pero cerraba los ojos "pero así eres tu…. Si es así no tendré problemas en compartirte con la chica hielo y la princesa, pero debo ser yo la primera en concebir" la nekomata decía de una manera seria

"je contigo nunca se si es broma o hablas en serio" Kazuya sonreía levemente mientras kuroka se separaba dándole un golpecito en la frente

"jeje eso es lo que lo hace divertido kazu-nyan, ahora hace algo de frio iré a darme un buen baño jeje date prisa con la mujer de las nieves para que me alcances" la nekomata saltaba desde el balcón desapareciendo

Kazuya volteaba su rostro hacia el pasillo ahí escondida detrás de un pilar se encontraba Mizore Shirayuki, la joven comenzaba a dar algunos pasos hacia adelante

"Kazuya-dono, lamento haberle interrumpido y"

"descuida, de hecho quería hablar contigo" el joven le hacía una seña para que se hiciera a su lado, la mujer de las nieves caminaba haciéndose un poco más alejada, pero sintiéndose valiente se acercaba otro poco "quería darte las gracias Mizore"

"porque kazuya-dono?" la joven tímidamente le miraba, mientras el joven le sonreía

"la kokoroyuki, realmente me ha salvado muchas veces y nunca te he dado las gracias, realmente no se mucho de las costumbres de las mujeres de las nieves pero se el significado de ese regalo"

Las palabras del humano hacían sonrojar a la chica de las nieves, esta movía lentamente el dulce que regulaba su temperatura un poco en su boca para ocultar su nerviosismo

"yo, no es nada, realmente no pensé que fuese a serle útil y , lamento no haber sido directa con usted kazuya-dono" Mizore inhalaba necesitaba ser honesta "nosotras salimos al mundo exterior a buscar una pareja para tener familia y llevarla de regreso a casa, al aceptar nuestra posesión familiar más valiosa, se podría decir que es un compromiso, pero me sentía mal por lo que sucedió en esa isla, me perdonaron tan fácil a pesar de que me hubiesen engañado, por eso no tuve el valor de decir el significado de " la joven se silenciaba al sentir la cálida mano del humano sobre la de ella

"está bien Mizore, acepto tu espada, ahora simplemente no puedo abandonar e ir a tu villa, pero créeme que aceptare todos tus sentimientos, así que por favor permanece a mi lado"

Kazuya tomaba ambas manos de la joven, esta sonreía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

"por siempre, Kazuya-dono" la joven cerraba sus ojos y posaba una mano sobre su pecho "por el hielo de mi promesa, romperé las desgracias de mi amado" la joven se levantaba un poco posando sus labios suavemente sobre los de kazuya, una especie de brillo se hacía en su espalda y su cabello violeta daba una aura fresca de nieve

Después de un rato la joven se separaba una sonrisa animada en su rostro se veía

"ahora kazuya-dono debe ir con quien más de nosotras le ha esperado"

* * *

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, frente de ella un cabello largo plateado se veía, Grayfia se acercaba posando su mano sobre su frente, Rias se intentaba incorporar levemente su cuerpo estaba bastante débil

"se encuentra bien Rias-ojou?" Grayfia se veía aliviada de que la joven abriera los ojos

"si, estoy mejor….mi habitación?"

"sus heridas fueron tratadas por su alfil, pero estuvo muy cansada sus energías bastante bajas, los demás estarán feliz de verla despierta"

"como sigue Sona?" Rias entre todo la confusión de la pelea apenas ahora tenia el tiempo para pensar sobre su amiga

"fuera de peligro afortunadamente, al parecer los enemigos la atacaron para sacar a Leviathan sama del estadio"

Era entendible, Rias se levantaba era de noche caminado hacia el balcón de su habitación pasos lentos y delicados mientras su camisón de dormir era movido un poco por el viento

"ire a avisar a Sirzechs que ya estas despierta, te daré un poco de tiempo" la maid sonreía saliendo de la habitación

Rias observaba la luna llena, sería un sueño? Esa visión en la oscuridad, antes de ser sacada, no tenía aun la compostura para mirar a los demás después de todo lo que hizo, el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que su larga cabellera carmesí volara en el viento, cerrando los ojos para acomodar un poco el cabello fuera de su rostro

"una moneda por tus pensamientos"

Una voz hacia que Rias Gremory se detuviera por completo, su mano en su pecho, su corazón latía muy fuertemente, detrás de ella venia la voz que pensó no volver a escuchar, tenía miedo de voltear, pero también en una noche de luna así cuando quería verlo, su voz le había llegado nuevamente, dando una vuelta, un cabello negro desarreglado, un poco mas largo que de costumbre, sus ojos azules mirando los de ella fijamente, una sonrisa despreocupada como siempre le conocía, sus pasos, creía que su cuerpo no tendría la energia pero corrió abrazándole fuertemente, su cuerpo, su calor se sentían

"he regresado, Rias"

"eres tú, yo, creí que no volvería a verte, yo, no sabría, pero aquí estas Kazuya" la joven comenzaba a llorar "por mi culpa, los demás… hice sufrir tanto a los demás"

"pero también es mi culpa por no preocuparme por mi" kazuya abrazaba a Rias, dejando que la joven llorara sobre su pecho "yo nunca escuche las palabras, muchos me decía a mí mismo que no era importante"

"pero lo eres, para mi"

"lo se pero, no podía creerlo, creía que si talvez un sacrificio mío servía para que todos se salvaran lo valdría"

"y que hay de los que quedamos atrás eh?, crees que nosotros seguiríamos como si nada?" Rias sujetaba los hombros de kazuya mirándole fijamente, "siempre, siempre tendríamos la tristeza, siempre tendríamos el arrepentimiento, que podríamos haber hecho, que hicimos mal?"

La joven apretaba sus manos, mirándole seriamente, una discusión al parecer Rias estaba guardando esas quejas desde hace mucho tiempo

"por eso no más lastimarte, no más arriesgarte sin pensar en ti mismo, y si por eso debo prometerte, que el día que mueras por una tontería asi, yo misma terminare con mi vida"

"Rias, estas siendo irracional" Kazuya miraba sorprendido a su novia, la chica que tendría miles de años mas de vida que el le miraba sus ojos aguamarina lleno de determinación

"soy un demonio puedo ser todo lo irracional que quiera, y mi palabra es mi vida, en el momento que la tuya se extinga así será, lo juro por mi nombre, Rias Gremory"

" _habla en serio hermano, no subestimes la determinación de una mujer"_

"está bien, Rias, yo te prometo, que no importa lo que suceda, siempre regresare a ti, más allá del tiempo y lugar" Kazuya entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la joven, esta sonreía acercándose y besándole, cerrando sus ojos, realmente si era un sueño no deseaba que terminara, la joven sentía el viento fuerte en su cabello abriendo sus ojos, la joven veía una extraña maquina frente de ellos "vamos podemos ver la luna un poco más cerca"

La joven sonreía, subiendo sobre el regazo del joven el Villkiss se elevaba hacia el cielo nocturno del inframundo, desplegando a su paso una estela de luces azules que dejaban un hermoso camino sobre el cielo

"veo que mi hermanita se siente mejor" Sirzechs miraba al cielo observando la estela de luces detrás de la maquina en el horizonte

"y sobre lo que dice Azazel, que el joven está mintiendo sobre lo que le sucedió en la grieta dimensional?" Grayfia miraba a su esposo considerando las palabras del líder de los caídos

"Rias siempre ha sido buena para rodearse de gente buena y leal, dudo que el hombre que eligió para su corazón sea distinto, lo has visto, yo creo que tiene sus motivos, quiero tener fe en la nueva generación" el actual lucifer sonreía

* * *

El grupo había regresado del inframundo, nuevamente a Kuoh, kazuya sonreía al ver su ciudad después de un año, al parecer la mirada de emoción de Salamandyne era parecida, al ver una ciudad entera del mundo del pasado, el grupo había logrado recuperarse y despedirse del inframundo.

Después de unos momentos, kazuya juraría que el taxi los estaba dejando por el barrio sin embargo no reconocía el hotel de casi seis pisos que estaba donde se encontraba antes la casa de issei, y su casa.

"un momento, que es este sitio?" issei al parecer compartía las mismas dudas de su amigo

"ah este es el regalo que mi padre nos quiso dar por la visita" Rias decia mientras su sequito bajaba, de las puertas de la casa salía Stella junto con Leone y Tachibana el mayor

"wooo chicos este lugar es increíble, tiene de todo, sauna un gimnasio y hasta una piscina" Leone sonreia mientras Kuroka salía caminando un poco mas rápido

"oh pido turno primera en la piscina"

"hermana tu no tienes traje de baño"

"no lo necesito" Kuroka sonreia mientras le giñaba el ojo a kazuya

"una piscina?" Salamandyne miraba algo confundida

"si ven chica dragon te vamos a enseñar" Leone se llevaba a la chica de cabello negro a la mansión

"woa,….esto es….woa….aqui viviremos todos?" Kazuya miraba a Rias mientras Akeno sonreia levemente

"claro, Lucifer sama dijo que era importante establecer lazos entre aliados, ademas viviendo todos en un sitio seria mas conveniente" Akeno explicaba

"oh ya veo, Rias lamento que no hayamos podido visitar a Sona" Kazuya se veía algo apenado, después de todo fue por su causa que tuvieron que gastar casi dos dias en recuperación y Sona habia regresado a Kuoh antes

"me alegra levemente tu preocupación Shiranami Kazuya, pero descuida estoy bien" detrás del joven Sona aparecía acomodando sus lentes

"woa…. Rayos como hacen eso de aparecer sin yo notarlo?"

"Shirayuki nos esta enseñando" era la única explicación que daba la joven de lentes

"bueno Serafalla leviathan insistió que Sona y su sequito estuviesen cerca de nosotros, por protección asi que vamos a vivir todos aquí juntos" Rias sonreía levemente "es como cuando éramos niñas"

"algunos recuerdos son agradables en verdad" la joven de lentes sonreia

"oh eso me recuerda, creo que eso explica porque Sirzechs me entrego esto" Kazuya sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño sobre blanco "me dijo que lo mirara cuando me encontrara con ustedes, creía que sería cuando regresáramos a la escuela pero"

Kazuya abría el sobre ahí un pequeño pedazo de papel, no era algo un poco más fuerte una textura conocida una foto impresa, mirando fijamente kazuya miraba sorprendido la foto, sin palabras tenía que aguantar un extraño sentimiento ante ver tal foto

"que es kazu….ya" Rias miraba la foto y se sonrojaba

"sucede algo Rias porque quedas calla….da" Sona se acercaba también quedándose muda

En la foto eran unas Rias y Sona niñas, vistiendo unos vestidos y sentadas en el suelo Sona se veia como si quisiera llorar mientras Rias haciendo un puchero sujetando a un osito de peluche

"shiranami esa foto dámela debo destruirla"

"si kazuya kun debes retornarla"

"uh me niego se ven muy lindas lo siento" kazuya comenzaba a correr dentro del edificio mientras las chicas lo seguían cargando magias en sus manos

La noche brillaban las estrellas, en la parte superior de lo que era ahora el nuevo hogar de kazuya, se encontraban una enorme azotea donde estaban estacionados el Villkiss y el Enryugo, Salamandyne revisaba las dos máquinas cuando kazuya llegaba

"Kazuya, bienvenido, esto…. Es increíble nunca pensé ver el inframundo y esta, esta es la ciudad del cráter no es así?" la joven de cabello negro veía el horizonte "ahora entiendo porque querías regresar, todo es tan bello, ruidoso, con vida, las personas, todas son cálidas, sus almas brillan con algo que no puedo identificar"

/Musica de fondo: This Illusion – Lisa /

"yo creo que es algo que debió perderse en la calamidad" Kazuya tocaba al Villkiss con su mano mirando al mismo horizonte que Salamandyne, la joven que había venido de un futuro alterno a ayudarle, los cambios comenzarían más ahora, que podría aguardarle al futuro. La joven se hacía a su lado tomando su mano la chica miraba las estrellas un juramento silencioso de que lograrían proteger el presente de la gran devastación.

Poco sabrían de los cambios que tendrían que afrontar por su sola presencia y determinación, como esta línea del tiempo estaba divergiendo más de la era de la ruina

En una mansión con unas ventanas lujosas una joven se levantaba débilmente tocando una especie de Caliz dorado.

Akuha y Moka se encontraban arrodilladas en frente de una especie de sarcófago de cristal mirando el rostro dormido de una joven de cabello plateado

Mordred mirando desde una iglesia abandonada quitando el casco de su armadura.

En Kyoto, una voluptuosa mujer zorro se encontraba en un trono en su regazo una pequeña niña viendo a una mujer gato de cabello rosa explicando unas cosas en una pantalla.

en su habitacion Jeanne miraba fijamente un relicario con una foto intentaba lanzarlo pero su mano se detenia, la joven integrante de la faccion de los heroes movia el relicario a su pecho mientras se recostaba en la cama mirando a las estrellas

En un bosque nevado, una niña de cabello blanco huía de una manada de lobos, uno de sus brazos cubierto de sangre, los lobos le rodeaban cuando en todo su cuerpo aparecía un resplandor rojo

En Asgard Loki se encontraba sonriendo mirando a 14 siluetas que estaban postradas frente de el

Sin embargo solo el tiempo y las decisiones de unos jóvenes serian lo que determinarían si el rumbo era positivo o negativo

/FIN EPISODIO/

* * *

 **Wow vaya episodio, pocos eventos pero otros que marcaran un cambio brusco, ahora como pensaran comenzamos a desviarnos completamente del canon tanto del anime como de las novelas ligeras, habrá algunas cosas que se enlazan en el universo de DxD**

 **Behold, kazuya ha abrazado la idea del harem al fin issei finalmente le ha corrompido XD asi que los harem van por ahora asi**

 **Kazuya: Oficial- Rias, Kuroka, Mizore, Salamandyne; Potencial- Sona, Kalawarner**

 **Issei: Oficial- Stella, Akeno, Asia, Koneko; Potencial- Xenovia, Rossewisse, Ruby**

 **como seguirá todo Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo XD seguir leyendo y brindándome su apoyo.**


	38. Encore 37: Cita X Cita

**DXD ENCORE 37: Cita X Cita**

 **Retornando a Kuoh Kazuya retorna a la normalidad de su vida, sin embargo amenazas esperan en el horizonte**

 **Hola a todos nuevamente bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de DxD encore,**

 **Bueno resolviendo algunas dudas, si habrán mas crossovers de las historias y bueno realmente si analizas la mayoría de protas en el universo de DxD vivirán mucho tiempo, ya cruzare ese puente cuando sea tocado**

 **Curiosamente lo Samael, sucedera no de la misma manera, recuerdan que quien envenena a issei es Shalba pero este fue devorado por las sombras de Rias en la line temporal de Encore, asi que el cambio se ha dado.**

 **resumen. jóvenes no hemos ni llegado al tiempo del volumen 9 y están adelantándose al 11**

 **Marco legal: Higshchool DxD, y las demás historias donde tengo elementos son creaciones de sus autores yo solo soy dueño de kazuya shiranami**

* * *

Issei abría sus ojos lentamente mientras el sueño le abandonaba, un nuevo día se comenzaba a iluminar su habitación entre las cortinas, sintiendo un peso alrededor de su cuerpo se sorprendía levemente antes de recordar que ahora su cama era mucho más grande que su antigua cama y mucho más ocupada que antes

"hola issei-kun buenos días" entre unas sábanas Akeno se mostraba recostada al lado izquierdo de issei

"ah buenos días akeno-san, ehm acaso dormí en la habitación equivocada?" el joven sentía un peso al lado derecho de su cuerpo ahí se encontraba Stella durmiendo tranquilamente

"no issei, estamos en tu habitación, solo que quería descansar un poco a tu lado pero ya Stella estaba aquí" la joven de cabello negro sonreía, con algo de malicia la joven movía su mano por el torso de issei

"akeno-san? Que hace?" el castaño se sonrojaba bastante

"ara ara hacer algo indebido mientras tu novia está a tu lado jejeje es bastante inmoral y me pone un humor algo sádico" la joven relamía sus labios sonriendo, la expresión sonrojada y expectante del castaño le hacía aumentar más sus instintos sádicos, comenzando a bajar mas su mano ya llegando al abdomen un poco mas abajo pero sentía la mano de alguien en su muñeca "ara issei deteniéndome?"

"yo no he hecho nada"

"oh buenos días akeno-san, vaya vaya supongo que no me puedo descuidar ni un segundo contigo" Stella se arrodillaba en la cama sujetando con su mano la muñeca de Akeno, viéndola seriamente con sus ojos carmesís

"claro porque estés en primer lugar no significa que no quiera ser la primera también ufufuf" Akeno sonreía

"issei buenos días" Asia abría la puerta junto con koneko al ver a Akeno y Stella sobre issei esta comenzaba a hacer un puchero "es injusto no me dejen afuera yo también quiero dormir con issei"

"incluso en las mañanas una bestia pervertida" Koneko señalaba el hecho de que Stella tenía una ropa de dormir muy erótica y akeno estaba completamente desnuda

* * *

Issei bajaba a desayunar después del alboroto, el comedor era enorme, sentada ya comiendo algo de pescado se encontraba Leone, mientras vestido con un mandil rosa estaba su sempai Tachibana, y también Azazel

"jeje escuche que tenias una mañana algo agitada issei" Azazel sonreia levemente mientras bebia algo de café "oh esto es bueno seguro no quieres venir a trabajar con nosotros muramasa?"

"no, mi lealtad es con vermillion sama, con su permiso los desayunos estarán listos" Tachibana caminaba rápidamente a la cocina

"no deberíamos ayudarle?" Issei miraba a leone esta sonreía moviendo sus manos sin preocupaciones

"nah está emocionado la cocina de aquí tiene última tecnología en todo, además yo no se cocinar y tu pequeño?"

"uhm no, no se tampoco" issei tomaba algo de jugo que estaba servido en frente de un puesto sentándose "sensei, y los demás?"

"crei que se tomarían algo de tiempo del entrenamiento pero son muy serios" Azazel suspiraba mientras issei hacia una mirada confundida

"ahora iremos a verlos primero come" Leone sonreía mientras Tachibana regresaba con los alimentos al mismo tiempo de stella, akeno, koneko y asia llegaban al comedor

"serios?" Issei miraba confundido

La nueva casa o mansión podria decirse poseía las comodidades necesarias, el primer piso era la sala de estar con enormes televisores, la cocina con los últimos utensilios que se pudieran conseguir y cuartos de invitados

En el segundo piso se encontraba las habitaciones de Issei, Stella, Asia, estas eran bastante amplias para ser interrumpidas y tenían sus propios baños lujosos.

En el tercer piso se había decidido que sería para las habitaciones de tanto los padres de issei, como los de kazuya, además de un estudio para la madre de kazuya pudiera continuar escribiendo sus novelas

En el cuarto piso estaban las habitaciones de Akeno, Sona y Tachibana

El quinto piso eran las habitaciones de Koneko, Xenovia y algunos cuartos libres

El sexto piso se encontraba la habitación de Rias, Kazuya, Mizore y Salamandyne, curiosamente Kuroka había decidido quedarse en el primer sótano donde coincidenciamente estaba la sala de cine, con la sala de videojuegos y la barra de comida chatarra, kazuya simplemente no quería discutir eso con la nekomata adulta

En la azotea era el sitio donde tanto el Villkiss y el Enryugo se encontraban en una especie de pista de despegue al lado de eso una mesa para tomar te

Lo importante era el segundo piso subterráneo, donde se encontraba el área de entrenamiento, ahí era donde issei y azazel se encontraban observando a Rias sentada anotando algunas cosas en papel, al parecer su cuerpo no estaba aún recuperado lo suficiente para hacer la actividad física frente de ella

Issei observaba en dirección donde se encontraban xenovia y kiba con sus espadas desenfundadas, atacando juntos hacia donde se encontraban Kazuya y la chica que había aparecido con el de la grieta dimensional, el castaño sonreía al ver como la chica dragón solo tenia unas vendas sobre su pecho para cubrirse

"issei se que es una chica atractiva pero concéntrate más en el combate" la voz de azazel le hacía salir de la sorpresa al joven castaño

"ah lo siento, es que me distrajo el rebotar y espera como que Kiba siempre está luchando con las bonitas" Issei decía entre envidia y pensativo

Kiba se movía a una velocidad bastante buena, la suficiente para atacar sin llegar a ser letal, realmente el también tenía sus dudas sobre la joven dragón, atacándola podria discernir por lo menos sus habilidades de combate, invocando una espada de fuego intentaba atacar a la joven desde la izquierda con cortes mientras invocaba una espada de hielo en su mano libre, Salamandyne a pesar de no seguir bien sus movimientos con sus ojos, los instintos le daban lo suficiente para reaccionar ante los ataques del caballero mas antiguo de Rias gremory

La noble de cabello carmesí observaba con sus ojos aguamarina, la chica traicionaba su complexión delgada, en teoría debería tener una masa muscular parecida a la de kiba, pero bloqueaba los ataques de kiba con facilidad, tenía más poder físico del que su apariencia daba

En el otro lado kazuya y mizore se encontraban trabajando en equipo contra xenovia, al parecer la usuaria de Durandal quería mejorar sus instintos de combate, y frente de ella numerosas mizores al parecer eran idénticas a la original, Clones hechos de hielo, xenovia comenzaba a atacar rompiendo algunos con su espada, alerta también estaba a kazuya que simplemente estaba parado con sus brazos cruzados observándole.

La joven se movía rápidamente esquivando las garras de las jóvenes de hielo rompiendo algunas mas en el proceso, saltando 3 xenovia simplemente cargaba un ataca con durandal enviando la onda destructiva rompía una y haciendo caer a la verdadera mizore en el suelo posando su espada sobre el cuello de la joven

"ok me rindo" Mizore decia mientras xenovia escuchaba el hielo de las muñecas deshacerse sonriendo mirando hacia kazuya su mirada se hacía sorprendida, kazuya también se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, sentía la funda de la kokoroyuki en su espalda

"taran sorpresa" Kazuya temblando algo de frio con humedad en el cuerpo

"pero si kazuya estaba ahí cómo?" issei decía sorprendido mientras Rias le sonreía a su peón

"sencillo, Mizore creo un clon de hielo de kazuya y lo dejo quieto en el principio del combate, mientras que cubria a kazuya con una capa de hielo que pareciera a ella misma para hacerse pasar por una de las tantas clones" Rias decía pensativa

"ya veo, estaba tan atenta a en que momento shiranami se movería a ayudar que no pense que se moviera" Xenovia ayudaba a levantar a mizore

"bueno es cierto, pero porque no atacaste a mi clon?" Kazuya decia mirando a la antigua exorcista

"no habría sido justo"

"Xenovia, eramos dos contra una, justo es lo menos que deberías pensar" el joven la despeinaba "pero asi eres tu, ah hola chicos" Kazuya sonreia mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Rias "amor tengo frio un abrazo para calentarme?"

"pareces un niño mimado kyaaa estas frio muy frio" Rias decía mientras kazuya le abrazaba por sorpresa

"me rindo" Salamandyne levantaba las manos había sido quitada de su katana mientras kiba le ayudaba a retomar "yuuto-dono es bastante hábil tendre en cuenta mis errores, Mizore san, Xenovia san creo que deberíamos alistarnos para una ducha"

"si lo mismo pensaba ya llevamos esto bastante tiempo, además necesito consultar algo con ustedes" Xenovia decía mientras mizore silenciosamente asentía las tres jóvenes salían del área de entrenamiento

"jeje creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo" Kazuya cargaba a rias entre sus brazos haciendo reir a la joven de cabello carmesí

"jaja pero amor yo no he hecho nada de ejercicio" Rias sonreia

"si aun no " el joven le giñaba el ojo haciendo sonrojar a la chica esta le halaba una mejilla

"no frente a sensei, no espera jajaja" Rias aunque molesta no se resistía mientras kazuya daba algunas vueltas aun cargandola

"hablamos mas tarde chicos" sonriendo kazuya salía junto con Rias del cuarto de entrenamiento, Issei bastante confundido mientras kiba solo levantaba sus hombros acercándose a azazel

"que opinas muchacho?" Azazel cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, kiba tenía una expresión pensativa

"Salamandyne tiene experiencia en combate eso puedo decirlo, sus instintos están bastante afinados, pero, no sé si es con seres consientes, no planifica mucho sus atacas solo reacciona a la agresión" el caballero de Rias daba una respuesta

"bueno es normal, supongo que su gente luchaba contra bestias en la época de la gran guerra" Issei decía

Azazel era lo que dudaba, en la historia que les había contado la joven, al parecer habían sido un pueblo que se luchaba en la época de la gran guerra pero un error en un experimento había hecho que el laboratorio donde ella vigilaba fuese transportado junto con sus máquinas, donde ella era la única superviviente después de pasar muchos años en crio estasis, la historia era muy convincente, y muchas cultras se perdieron durante la gran guerra, las armaduras no eran un sacred gear por ende la posibilidad de ser hechas antes de la guerra no estaba descabellado, pero algo en la experiencia del líder de los caidos era

Una historia demasiado congruente era demasiado buena para creer, las mejores mentiras eran adornadas con algo de verdad eso podía detectar de la joven. También estaba el humano su complexión había cambiado quizás no lo notara Rias, o quizás no quería mencionarlo, pero era bastante mejor que cuando fue a enfrentarse al sequito de meroune

"sensei sucede algo?" Issei preguntaba

"nah no es nada, por cierto tengo un poco de entrenamiento especial antes que regresen a clases!" Azazel sonreía mientras issei suspiraba en amargura

* * *

"citas?" el grupo hablaba al unísono mientras Azazel tenía su típica risa de que algo tramaba entre manos

"claro, durante todas sus vacaciones han estado haciendo toda clase de entrenamientos pero no han tenido tiempo para ustedes, el descanso también es importante, es una orden de su asesor" Azazel simplemente se recostaba en la silla, mientras todos los presentes en la sala de estar se miraban

"quisiera ir a esto que llaman acuario, kazuya me podría llevar en la tarde?" Salamandyne decía sencillamente

"entonces me pido la noche para que kazu-nyan me acompañe a hacer pereza" Kuroka levantaba su mano mientras que Rias suspiraba

"bueno hace mucho queríamos ir a cierto lugar no es así Sona?" Rias miraba a su amiga, esta solo acomodaba sus lentes

"bueno es mejor aprovechar ahora que tenemos tiempo" Sona asentía mirando a su amiga luego a kazuya "supongo que nos acompañaras shiranami-san"

"claro será un gusto" Kazuya sonreía mientras Stella se levantaba del asiento

"bueno en ese caso Asia, te encargare a issei en su cita por hoy" La joven sonreía

"oh gra…gracias segura Stella-san?" Asia miraba tímidamente

"claro, es de mi gran corazón lo que me permite" Stella sonreía mientras leone mostraba sus dientes con malicia

"eso y porque tienes que realizar las tareas de verano no es asi?" la torre de stella comenzaba a reir levemente mientras su ama se sonrojaba

"n…n… nooo acaso crees que me distraje tanto que no tuve tiempo de hacer mis tareas?" la joven hablaba hacia un lado mientras Xenovia comenzaba a palidecer también

"rayos las tareas de vacaciones las olvide" la joven de cabello azul comenzaba a rascar su cabeza en frustración "stella san por favor ayúdeme"

"esta bien pero solo si me das apuntes de ciencias creo que me he quedado dormida un par de veces en esa clase"

Issei no podía creer que Xenovia y Stella estuviesen formando un lazo de amistad basado en sus deficiencias académicas, claro que el no era mejor, pero afortunadamente akeno le había ayudado y Asia había insistido constantemente en que hicieran algo de trabajo adelantado

"que vas a hacer tu en la mañana?" Issei miraba a la nueva adición de su grupo, la joven dragón miraba a todos lados mientras mizore se acercaba

"le enseñare la ciudad, realmente quiere aprender en especial la escuela" Mizore decía tranquilamente

"pero la escuela no está cerrada por las vacaciones?" Kiba comentaba mientras la joven mujer de las nueves sonreía mostrando unas llaves

"hice duplicados"

"eso es ilegal… creo" Kazuya recriminaba mientras terminaba de enviar un mensaje por su teléfono móvil "por cierto kiba, Shinra sempai necesita ayuda en unas diligencias puedes acompañarla?"

"uhm si claro shiranami-san, seria un gusto pasar un rato con Tsubaki sempai" el apuesto rubio sonreia mientras kazuya grababa un mensaje de voz

"ya lo escuchaste hasta luego" kazuya colgaba, "bien iré a ponerme algo adecuado, a donde iremos?"

Las puertas se abrían de un golpe, mas exactamente una patada mientras entrando rápidamente una pequeña chica de cabello rubio y vestido de goth lolita

"bien donde esta mi travestido favorito?, hay una nueva ropa que quiero que se pruebe"

El grupo miraba a una caja donde Gasper habia desaparecido

"aquí esta mittelt" Azazel señalaba a la caja

"Sensei porque no sea malo" el joven medio vampiro comenzaba a llorar

"vamos te servirá un poco más el sol, muéstrale el resultado de tu entrenamiento" Azazel sonreía, al parecer el hombre mas que por descanso estaba teniendo esto por su diversión personal, siendo azazel, quizás fueran ambas cosas

* * *

Kazuya suspiraba sentando en una especie de silla con una revista en su regazo, al parecer el ansiado sitio donde Sona y Rias querían ir era un sitio donde podías hacer udon con tus propias manos, al parecer el lugar te otorgaba los ingredientes y una habitación especial para hacerlo, kazuya sabía que Rias era una fanática de todo lo japonés sin embargo ver a Sona Sitri con tanto entusiasmo en una tarea así le era, la forma con la que movía sus manos le hacía recordar

"sucede algo shiranami-san?" Sona movía un poco sus manos aun cubiertas con algo de harina

"ah no es nada solo estaba mirando, recordando así lo hace mi tío, el udon es básicamente como la pasta" kazuya mencionaba mientras Rias continuaba amasando

"claro que no Kazuya-kun son diferentes, el udon puede ser usado de más formas" Rias decía de una forma bastante seria

"esta bien, perdón" Kazuya suspiraba mientras miraba a las jóvenes atentamente, las chicas miraban un momento Rias sonreía algo apenada mientras Sona un poco apenada pero incomoda

"esa mirada nuevamente, realmente no es tan interesante lo que hacemos" la joven de cabello negro corto intentaba concentrarse en su tarea

"cierto pero son ustedes, después de todo cocinar es un proceso entre práctica, sentimientos e instrucciones, o al menos es lo que el tío Aldini suele decir" Kazuya se recostaba en la silla

"es una interesante teoría, se nota que tienes un buen respeto a tu tío" Rias comentaba

"si les interesa conocerlo esta en Sorrento, podríamos ir a su restaurante, claro si no estás muy ocupada por cosas del consejo estudiantil cuando regresemos" Kazuya decía despreocupado

"lo tendré en cuenta" Sona miraba hacia su cadera un instante "ah lo siento debo atender esta llamada permiso" la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil se alejaba dejando a Rias y Kazuya solos en su sala, rias sonreía mientras terminaba de amasar y comenzaba hacer cortes delicados en la masa

"gracias kazuya, por esto" Rias comentaba levemente al ritmo de los pequeños cortes en la mesa

"uh?, oh bueno no es mucho en realidad, quiero ver que tanto mejora Sona con su cocina" Kazuya sonreía mientras Rias hacia un leve puchero

"oh ya veo así que estas más interesando en la cocina de Sona que de la mía?"

"no amor, bueno un poquito pero porque la tuya siempre es deliciosa además, aprendiste de la madre de issei, Sona crees que tenga mucha guía?" Kazuya se acercaba dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rias pero esta le daba un leve golpecito dejando la mejilla llena de harina

"esto no lo arreglas con palabras bonitas kazuya kun" aun haciendo un puchero Rias se estaba portando algo mimada pero kazuya no podía dejar de pensar que era bastante bonita así "aun así gracias por ayudar a Tsubaki, ella ha estado bastante atraída por yuuto"

"creí que no sería tan obvio" Kazuya se sentaba nuevamente mirándola terminar

"Sona y Tsubaki llevan mucho tiempo de conocerse, así que es normal que interactuemos de vez en cuando" Rias comenzaba a poner una olla con agua para comenzar a cocinar el udon "sabes kazuya, realmente no se mucho de tu vida antes de llegar a Kuoh, tienes mi foto de cuando era niña considéralo un pago"

"perdón por la demora era Oneesama preguntando donde estábamos" Sona guardaba su celular, Rias notaba que no era una expresión de molestia como hacía antes

"asi que hablaste con ella eh?" Kazuya señalaba mientras intentaba robarse un fideo de udon mientras Rias le daba un golpecito en la mano

"asi es, aunque aun no apruebo sus aficiones, onesama no sería ella si no fuera así" Sona sonreia levemente, algo pasaba ahí y Rias le preguntaría a Kazuya al respecto, pero le agradaba que Sona no se alterara ni se molestara con su hermana "perdón interrumpí algo?"

"solo que Kazuya nos iba a comentar algo de su pasado, un pago para esa foto que ha escondido"

"oh me parece que lo estas dejando muy barato, pero supongo que sería correcto saber algo"

"está bien, está bien, pero les ayudare a cocinar no es tan interesante" kazuya se levantaba acercándose a la mesa

* * *

En la cafetería Kiba y Tsubaki se encontraban bebiendo algo, la joven de cabello largo se encontraba algo nerviosa mientras sostenía algo en su bolsa

" _oh no debí dejarme llevar y emocionarme tanto por un kit de mantenimiento para mi Naginata, de seguro kiba-kun ha de pensar que soy extraña"_

Los pensamientos de la joven de cabello largo le hacían distraerse un poco

"esta bien shinra sempai? Ha estado distraída" el caballero preguntaba mirando a los ojos de la joven de lentes con marco azul

"ah…. No no es nada solo pensaba que podríamos hacer ahora? Pues ya me acompañaste a hacer mi diligencia" la joven se veía algo nerviosa

"ah no hay problema no tienes por qué agradecérmelo" Kiba sonreía el joven iba a levantarse cuando sin querer tropezaba con alguien

"ah cuidado casi tiro las malteadas" una voz de joven se escuchaba

"ah lo siento mucho….issei-kun?" Kiba miraba sorprendido

"ah eres tu kiba, shinra-sempai lo siento no había puesto atención" Issei se disculpaba mientras su bandeja aun tenía 3 malteadas

"jeje issei-kun no imagine que pudieras comer tanto" Kiba decia en un leve tono de burla mientras el sekiryuutei sonreia levemente

"nah, no soportaría tanto dulce, esto es para Asia y Koneko-chan que están en nuestra mesa"

"crei que sempai estaría haciendo algo pervertido por eso vine a buscarlo" de entre una de las sombras koneko aparecia haciendo una reverencia a kiba y a Tsubaki

"koneko chan tiene una imagen algo negativa de mi"

"hiciste un dress break a seres gigantes, en pleno torneo, issei sempai es un pervertido sin remedio"

"uhg en eso no puedo negarlo" el castaño suspiraba amargamente "por cierto ahora íbamos al karaoke, si quieren pueden acompañarnos"

"je me parece bien hace mucho no voy a uno de esos sitios" Tsubaki se levantaba calmadamente mientras internamente agradecía al castaño dar un motivo de continuar acompañando a Kiba

"si no es molestia" Kiba sonreía levemente

El grupo comenzaba a caminar fuera del café, Asia, Tsubaki y Koneko caminando en frente un poco adelantadas y un poco atrás Kiba e Issei caminando

"gracias por invitarnos issei kun, yo realmente no sabría mucho que seguir haciendo" Kiba caminaba con algo de expresión triste

"realmente chico bonito?, pero si siempre mantenías rodeado de admiradoras" issei comentaba haciendo reir a su compañero caballero

"solo en la escuela issei-kun realmente no se mucho que hacen los jóvenes de mi edad" kiba decía algo pensativo "hasta hace unos meses no me importaba pero ahora"

El caballero recordaba, antes de la muerte de Valper en su mente solo estaba la completa idea de que no merecía sobrevivir, de que debía hacer una cruzada de venganza, pero nuevamente pensar el precio, cuando estuvo bajo el control de aquella presencia que controlaba a Rias, se vio a si mismo destruyendo todo sobre la iglesia, guerreros y futuros usuarios de espadas sagradas

"bueno Stella me dice solo se honesto con tus sentimientos" Issei explicaba "realmente pienso igual, Kiba obtuviste tu venganza, creo que mereces ya algo mejor, ser más que una espada ser un caballero"

"uhm… un caballero jaja issei kun realmente dices cosas interesantes" Kiba sonreía, realmente antes pensaba en si mismo como una espada, para destruir y ser usado, pero un caballero como su pieza, nunca lo había pensado, alguien para proteger

"claro aquí estamos para apoyarte somos compañeros no?" issei le daba una leve palmada en la espalda a su compañero caminando más rápido.

"como siempre issei-sempai es bastante amable" koneko decía al issel alcanzarlas

"dijiste algo koneko?" el castaño le miraba

"nada solo que sempai tiene más atributos que ser pervertido"

el grupo se reunía en una habitación del karaoke, curiosamente koneko tenía una voz bastante melodiosa para cantar contrario a lo que su apariencia callada demostrara, el grupo continuaba, aveces issei y kiba cantaban juntos pero procuraban siempre que estuviese acompañado por Tsubaki. Después de varios minutos kiba se encontraba en la parte externa encontrándose con la joven de cabello largo negro mientras estaba trayendo algunas bebidas

"Shinra-sempai pensé que necesitaría ayuda en algo" Kiba le sonreía tranquilamente

"ah no hay problema puedo con esto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" la joven acomodaba un poco sus lentes

"sabes, quería agradecerte y disculparme por invitarme, las disculpas es por mantenerme algo silencioso durante tus compras" Kiba decía haciendo una leve reverencia

"no hay porque preocuparse kiba-san, se que a veces me emociono mucho hablando sobre el mantenimiento de mi naginata y otras cosas no son interesantes" la joven suspiraba un poco

"no realmente me parecía interesante por eso estaba en silencio prestando mucha atención" Kiba comentaba sentándose al lado de la joven

"interesante?"

Kiba usaba un poco de su magia para generar una pequeña espada del tamaño de un abrecartas

"yo nunca he tenido que cuidar una espada a ese nivel, después de todo puedo generarlas por mi sacred gear, pero el proceso de como hablas de su cuidado me parece bastante interesante e importante" Kiba hacia desaparecer la pequeña espada "y lo pude notar en tu lucha contra phenex, tienes un estilo como si tu arma y tu fuesen una, es un movimiento bastante hermoso como tu sempai" kiba decía eso sin pensar mucho luego su cabeza reaccionaba al ver como Tsubaki se apenaba también

"jeje hermosa, realmente lo piensas asi?" Tsubaki se levantaba mostrando aun sonrojo pero mas confiada

"eh bueno algo no quiero decir que solo sea mientras combates, no bueno si pero pero" kiba se veía algo nervioso también

Mientras en una esquina Asia se encontraba sonriendo mirando a escondidas junto con issei y Koneko

"fue un éxito issei san" Asia se escondía nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban cantando

"perdón Asia, pero kiba necesitaba una oportunidad, sé que era nuestro día libre" Issei se veía orgulloso "además si el chico bonito consigue novia puede que mi popularidad suba más"

"sempai no destruya la imagen buena que recién construyo" koneko decía en un tono neutro pero luego sonreía "pero aun así es muy amable así que tiene puntos positivos"

"gracias konecho chan, creo que aún nos quedan dulces puedes quedártelos" Issei le sonreia la nekomata hacia salir sus orejas

"nyaaa"

"que linda" issei y Asia comentaban al tiempo

* * *

Mientras en la mansión que ahora es el hogar del sequito de Rias, en una habitación enfrentándose a una ardua tarea

"ahhhhggg no entiendo nada, condenada álgebra" Xenovia se encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra su cuaderno

"no creo que la información entre así al cerebro" Stella se encontraba revisando algunos libros con la misma cara de desesperanza "uhgg biología, solo sé que si quemas algo lo suficiente desaparece uhgg"

Las jóvenes simplemente suspiraban mientras escuchaban una regla golpear en el suelo mientras akeno vestida como una profesora sexy les miraba

"nada de distraerse niñas, aun les falta mucho"

"uhgg….rayos quien te puso a cargo?" Stella rezongaba mientras akeno sonreía con malicia

"oh entonces me llevare mis apuntes"

"no akeno-sama por favor ayúdenos" Xenovia y la joven de cabello carmesí hacían una reverencia

"ara ara jejeje que debere hacer?" Akeno sonreía mientras recostada en el la sala de estudio comiendo frituras Leone sonreía

"ayúdalas, que es el deber de las chicas del harem unas a otras?" Leone sonreía

"bueno es cierto vamos chicas pronto tendremos un descanso"

Unos minutos luego de tortuoso estudio con akeno, las chicas cerraban sus cuadernos finalizando sus tareas

"victoria…. Dulce victoria" Xenovia se recostaba apoyándose en sus manos estirándose un poco "por cierto Stella san, porque se interesó tanto en issei?"

La pregunta era tan directa que leone y akeno miraban fijamente la reacción de Stella, sabían que la nueva caballero de Rias era bastante tosca en las relaciones personales

"bueno no es tan especial como querer tener un hijo fuerte" Stella contestaba con una leve sonrisa, "es solo que Issei me miro como nunca me habían visto antes" la chica de cabello carmesí claro se sonrojaba

"ara ara, si hace unos pocos meses issei kun nos veía a todas con unos ojos muy pervertidos" Akeno sonreía recordando algo

"si pero, en mi caso, muchos demonios no me veían así fuera del territorio vermillion" Stella miraba hacia el tejado como si recordara algo

" _traidores, sangre destructora, no queremos nada que ver con ustedes"_

Las palabras de cada rechazo que tuvo al intentar ayudar a su gente, tantas cosas habían cambiado, el territorio vermillion estaba a punto de desaparecer, un último intento desesperado, vencer a Rias en un rating game demostrar ser la princesa carmesí más fuerte, entonces le ayudarían

"mi territorio estaba realmente en ruinas, difícilmente teníamos para comer, pero los habitantes cada uno se decidió quedar, por lealtad a mis padres" Stella miraba a sus compañeras, quizás era porque todas las presentes tenían un interés por issei que podría compartirlo, al menos sentía que Akeno debería saberlo "estaba tan frustrada, tenía resentimiento contra Rias y su familia, tantas cosas"

" _solo avísanos cuando será tu rating game y podrás salvar a tu gente"_

La voz que recordaba ya era antigua en sus recuerdos, suspirando no debería mencionar eso

"pero todo cambio al conocerlos, realmente ustedes son tan tontos y honestos con su sequito, me recordó al mío y bueno issei me mostro lo que podían hacer ustedes" Stella sonreía levemente

" _asi que fue por eso que no seguiste el plan de la khaos brigade"_ en la mente de Leone recordaba, que habían intentado contactarle, Katerea leviathan para ser más exactos, si arrastraba a Rias a un rating game, todos los problemas del territorio vermillion terminaría, sabía que no cumplirían su palabra por eso no confirmaron ni negaron nada

"parece ser que la influencia de Issei te ha ayudado mucho Stella-san" Xenovia se sentaba normalmente de nuevo

"asi es, por favor preocúpate más por el mismo que por sus genes, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante" Stella se relajaba

"oh realmente eres muy abierta en estas situaciones" Akeno sonreia

"claro, solo permitiré que las chicas que me agraden entren al harem, ademas de gustarme" Stella le sonreia algo apenada

Xenovia miraba como akeno también se sonrojaba un poco leone miraba a la confundida caballero

"stella es Bi" la mujer rubia explicaba

"ohh eso explica tu entusiasmo en los baños termales" akeno movía una mano tocando con la punta de sus dedos sus labios sonriendo seductoramente

"que significa eso?" Xenovia se mostraba confundida mientras las demás se miraban algunas reían mientras Stella se sonrojaba más

* * *

En la tarde dentro de la biblioteca Salamandyne se encontraba leyendo numerosos libros, algunos que habia traido del club del ocultismo, la joven dragón pasaba las hojas con agilidad mientras sus ojos recorrían numerosas páginas, interesada en la historia, algunos escritos sobre magia que pertenecía a los gremory, un leve movimiento de aire registrado por sus alas retraídas alertaba a la joven mirando hacia un lado

"algo interesante?" Azazel se encontraba mirando a la joven dragón desde el otro lado donde se encontraba mirando

"ah señor Grigori, estaba tan concentrada que no le escuche entrar" la joven sonreía calmadamente mientras se levantaba mientras comenzaba a poner los libros en su respectiva estantería.

"veo que estas interesada en muchos temas distintos, magia por lo que parece" Azazel miraba ayudándole a acomodar los libros

"si es todo muy interesante, en realidad desde que estaba dormida quería saber mucho más de las cosas" La joven continuaba acomodando los libros

Azazel le daba crédito a la joven no dejar escapar ninguna pista en sus palabras, realmente estaría mintiendo y no el siendo paranoico? Después de lo que sucedió con Vali su traición le habia dejado algo desconfiado en algunos aspectos, sin embargo, revisaron a kazuya por todos los elementos médicos y mágicos posibles, aparte del incremento en su masa muscular y aura que podrían ser explicados por un esfuerzo en sobrevivir en la grieta dimensional, no había nada raro, ni control mental ni nada por el estilo.

"y sobre que estabas buscando?"

"uhm nada en específico realmente, soy una usuaria de espadas, es importante saber algo sobre lo que podrían usar tus oponentes"

"aunque ahora la magia no esta tan usada como era en la época de la gran guerra, claro que puedo darte algunas indicaciones" Azazel sacaba un mapamundi de una parte de la librería extendiéndolo en la mesa

"en Londres la asociación de magos puede serte de ayuda, generalmente están investigando siempre y es una buena fuente de información y de estudio, algunos de los altos tienen un contrato con los Gremory"

"wow en serio?"

"claro muchos magos hacen pactos con demonios para obtener beneficios, más que todo protección y conocimientos, otros son orgullosos y deciden buscar sus propios medios" Azazel presionaba su dedo en Londres "muchos de aquí son humanos talentosos pero engreídos"

Azazel explicaba miraba que la joven dragón tenía un interés genuino por aprender

"también están los Tohsaka en Fuyuki, si no quieres volar muy lejos, también en los Aozaki, si puedes aguantar a los presumidos también están los Edelfet en Europa"

"realmente conoce muchos Azazel no por nada lo respetan el grupo como sensei"

La joven al parecer no sabía su designación no oficial en la academia Kuoh pero no sería el quien la corregiría

"claro mi hobby con los sacred gear me da para compartir el conocimiento, realmente me ha parecido algo tonto lo que hacen la asociación de magos para sellar a quienes son excepcionales quien sabe cuántos sacred gear tendrán"

"sellar?"

"ah solian sellar a magos o casos con excepcional, los atrapaban y encerraban para estudiar sus avances, los 5 misterios de la magia son quien más buscan, bueno excepto si están ligados o son sirvientes de un demonio, o caído"

Azazel señalaba un último punto en el mapa, en Alemania específicamente

"excepto los Einzbern, ellos lograron una de las magias verdaderas pero no han podido replicarla asi que la asociación de mago los deja en paz"

La joven miraba fijamente el mapa cuando la puerta se abría lentamente

"hola, Salako estas aquí?, creo que estamos a tiempo para una función en el acuario" Kazuya mostraba su cabeza entre la puerta

"oh genial, permiso señor azazel, perdona no estaba lista aun estaré en unos minutos, vayamos en el villkiss"

"no se si seamos muy sigilosos volando en el aire"

Los jóvenes se retiraban azazel se quedaba pensativo un instante, su curiosidad le hacía esperar un poco a las afueras de la mansión, viendo como la maquina llamada Vilkiss descendía del techo, un comando después, la maquina escondía sus propulsores traseros mientras que generaba unas llantas, ahora no parecía una motocicleta voladora más una más común

"bien vámonos kazuya" Salamandyne se montaba en la parte trasera apretando su pecho contra la espalda del joven, ambos usando sus cascos

"uhgg que envidia quiero viajar así la próxima vez" Rias decía mordiendo uno de sus pulgares mientras la aceleración de la maquina les hacía salir, las jóvenes entraban en la mansión.

"señor debo seguirlos?" Kalawarner estaba en una de las copas de los arboles

"si, procura que no te noten, si necesitas apoyo Mittelt está por la zona" el líder de los caídos veía como la mujer alzaba sus alas en vuelo.

La chica había sido muy precavida, pero tocar una sensibilidad era un tiro posible, al mencionar al procedimiento de los sellados de los magos la joven su expresión por una fracción de segundo habría sido de preocupación, al mencionar la protección de los demonios se había relajado, así que se preocupaba de un secreto sus máquinas iban más allá de los limites de la magia? No era problema la asociación de magos no se preocupaba mucho de máquinas, más bien de personas, lanzo una carnada, mezclada entre mencionar distintas locaciones, de magos conocidos, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

"muchachos que secretos tienen, ah realmente deberían confiar un poco más en los adultos" Azazel encendía un cigarrillo "o talvez no pueden?"

Andando por las calles muchos volteaban a mirar a la motocicleta que se encontraba haciendo los semáforos en las calles, presionando un botón en su casco Salamandyne comenzaba a comunicarse con el casco de kazuya

"Kazuya, perdona por esta petición, se que has de estar pensando mucho en lo que sucederá para evitar la era de la ruina"

Kazuya tenía que admitirlo, al parecer Azazel había detectado algo de su tensión y preocupación, pensándolo bien no le serviría preocuparse aún, después de todo ni siquiera el Draconium había sido descubierto,

"si, perdón por eso, por cierto que te parece el mundo de la antigüedad?"

"son tantos colores y cultura, cada persona sus propias creencias, gustos y demás, y música solo para entretener" la joven reposaba más su pecho generoso en la espalda del joven

"ahm… gra….si ejem claro hay muchas más cosas interesantes y que te gustaría intentar?"

"si como la copulación por diversión"

Las palabras de la joven dragón hacían que kazuya casi perdiera el balance, ganándose algunos sonidos de las bocinas de los vehículos de algunos conductores en el camino

"Kazuya estas bien?" la voz de salamandyne sonaba suerte no ver como su rostro estaba algo rojo

"si, si lo estoy porque eso de todas las cosas?"

"bueno realmente sabes que en casa, solo lo hacíamos por cuestión reproductora cuando éramos algunos cientos de años mayores, nunca había pensado en ese acto como algo de entretenimiento"

"ok si entiendo recuerdo algo que Ryuga me comento, perdón fue el shock ehm procura no hablar eso en publico este uhmm este país no es tan liberal en ese aspecto para hablarlo tan abiertamente"

"oh ya veo, entiendo procurare tenerlo en cuenta" la joven continuaba en silencio algo apenada necesitaba desviar el tema "ah por cierto Kazuya me has dicho que eres de algo conocido como Europa?"

"si Italia, porque?"

"podríamos ir alguna vez?, podría llevarte yo en el Enryugo y esta vez que viajes en mi espalda"

"jajaja bueno quizás más adelante Salako, también estaba planeando ir con Rias y Sona"

"excelente, entre más personas mejor" la voz de Salamandyne se escuchaba animada

* * *

Viendo pasar por la calle lo que le parecía ser una motocicleta sacada de utilería de película Aika Kiryuu se encontraba esa tarde caminando con algunas amigas, coincidencialmente pensaba en encontrarse con Asia mas adelante pero ese giro de vista no le había hecho ver chocarse con alguien en frente, su helado que traía manchaba la chaqueta de uno de tres hombres que tenían cara de tener pocos amigos, para ser amables con la descripción

"oye cuidado donde caminas" uno de los hombres hablaba

"si mira, mi chaqueta rayos ahora quien va a pagar la tintorería eh?" el hombre cruzaba sus brazos

"que ni que fuese tan grave, solo lavala y ya" Aika miraba algo desafiante con sus manos en un costado intentando ocultar su celular moviendo sus dedos para marcar a la policía

"oye oye que traes ahí eh?" el tercer hombre le tomaba de la muñeca con fuerza haciendo mostrar su celular

"suéltame ahgg….bestia" Aika intentaba forcejear, sus compañeras temblaban de miedo intentando alejarse el otro sujeto las tomaba por las caderas "déjenlas su problema es conmigo"

"jajaja vamos vamos si no tienen dinero pueden pagar de otras formas eh?"

"mejor no se resistan miren las personas las están ignorando"

Aika intentaba forcejear, ella algo dentro de su mente le decía que no todas las personas se quedarían mirando, alguien le ayudaría como en aquella ocasión, en el gimnasio, pero no recordaba como, ni quien, solo una silueta, una espada dorada, no era un sueño era no podía recordarlo

"ayuda"

"creo que la señorita dijo que la sueltes"

Una voz se escuchaba detrás de los tipos uno intentaba mirar hacia donde venía la voz pero una bota negra le era impactada en su rostro rompiéndole la nariz y un par de dientes haciéndole caer al suelo, su compañero soltaba a las jovencitas sacando una navaja una mano le sujetaba de la muñeca y una rodilla hacia que el codo girara de una manera no natural, un cabezazo le hacía caer junto con su otro compañero.

"lo siento por favor no me lastimes" el hombre de la chaqueta manchada se arrodillaba frente a quien les había dado una golpiza, sin embargo buscaba entre sus ropas un arma, sacándola la apuntaba al rostro, unos ojos esmeralda intensos y serios le miraban "alto o disparare"

Los pasos se escuchaban las manos del hombre temblaban sin apretar el gatillo, una sonrisa con unos leves colmillos se veía y lo que el sujeto veía era el suelo contra su rostro repetidas veces

"no todos, te tememos" la voz se escuchaba dejando al tipo fuera de combate "hiciste bien en resistirte, ustedes dos, la próxima vez golpeen la entrepierna es el punto débil" las personas se acercaban

Aika miraba fijamente a quien les había ayudado, delgada, vistiendo una chaqueta roja un top blanco que apenas cubría su pecho, unos shorts de jeans y botas negras

"espera quién eres?" la joven acomodaba sus lentes para ver bien los ojos esmeralda, una sonrisa confiada de la chica frente de ella

"que no es obvio?" la joven se quitaba la chaqueta dejándola sobre su hombro "un héroe" la joven se alejaba entre la multitud que comenzaba a llegar

/FIN EPISODIO/

 **Ojojojojo detalles, detalles, me disculpo por lo lento del episodio , pero necesitábamos algo de descanso entre tantos combates pero descuiden pronto volveremos, no pongo el nombre del siguiente arco en la descripción debido a que sería spoiler del siguiente arco**

 **A Azazel no se le puede engañar fácilmente, claro es un ser con miles de años, kazuya lo sabe, pero también sospecha que la Grieta dimensional es algo no explorado y desconocido para todos, así que mientras no puedan comprobar que está mintiendo sobre el Villkiss y Salamandyne, el está diciendo la verdad**

 **Asi es jóvenes, Stella es Bi, por ende las chicas del harem de issei deben pasar su aprobación también XD y ahora que sucedera con Xenovia ahora que lo sabe pues no se cofyuricof**

 **Lo de Yasaka jojojojo, realmente he considerado siempre más a Kunou en el harem de issei que yasaka pero tendré que releer toda la novela nuevamente porque aparte de una leve broma, la cual estoy basando mi decisión jojojo, no hay mayor foco, ahí veremos recuerden esta no es la línea temporal de DxD ordinaria, es todo muajajaajaj+.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima**


	39. Encore 38: Cambio X Lucha

**DXD ENCORE 38: Cambio X Lucha**

 **El grupo comienza a formar poco a poco más lazos y conociéndose aún más, que les espera en el futuro?, que busca Salamandyne sobre la magia?, las dudas de Azazel serán resueltas?**

 **Saludos nuevamente a todos wow ya sobrepasando las más de 5000 lecturas, realmente el recibimiento de la historia es siempre me sorprende más, siento realmente no hacer algo aún más original o dramático**

 **Bienvenidos aquellos nuevos que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos espero no decepcionarles**

 **Algunos me escriben porque no muevo la historia a la categoría T y honestamente, creo que escriben demasiado en ese rango, además en rango T tocara quitar los lemons jajaja**

 **Ura moka / Natsume, si es la del rosario, pero su relación con kazuya es mas de hermanos, nada romántico al respecto**

 **Marco legal: Higshchool DxD, y las demás historias donde tengo elementos son creaciones de sus autores yo solo soy dueño de kazuya shiranami**

* * *

El grupo se encontraba en la sala de estar, mientras algunos sonreían, stella se cubría de vergüenza su rostro, estaban viendo las imágenes del nuevo programa de televisión el Oppai dragon

" _mi querido oppai dragon toma las llamas de mi amor, love love beam"_

" _ahora transformación máxima oppai"_

En la pantalla una chica con una apariencia como la de Stella vistiendo una especie de armadura bikini enviaba con sus manos en forma de corazón un aura de llamas carmesí a un joven que se parecía a Issei y este se convertía en una versión idéntica al balance breaker

"porque? Quien acepto eso?" Stella muy sonrojada miraba a Azazel mientras en el fondo se escuchaban las risas de Leone y Kuroka ambas disfrutando entre lo absurdo del show y las reacciones de sus compañeros

"Stella-san realmente tienes una ropa asi?" Asia se veía pensativa mientras kiba leía una especie de papel

"al parecer este show es bastante popular entre los chicos y chicas del inframundo" el rubio sonreía levemente

"realmente no lo esperaba cuando Tatsumi sensei me lo dijo" Issei se veía deprimido "todos los dragones lo están viendo"

[no lo digas compañero, no lo digas, no creo poder soportar la humillación si el blanco llega a verlo]

"intentamos preguntarte pero todos tus asuntos legales economicos son manejados por tu Alfil" Azazel decia "creo que sus palabras exactas fueron"

" _si hace buen dinero lo acepto"_ una imagen de la joven de lentes de marco rojo rubia con un aura de dólares detrás se veia en la imaginación de la joven demonio pura

"esa Rino voy ah uhgggg"

"la atacaras con tu love love beam?" Kuroka decía mientras la joven le arrojaba una almohada que la nekomata mayor esquivaba

"el show no esta tan mal" Koneko miraba a un personaje en específico la gata infernal,

"el show está siendo muy popular ya hemos recibido peticiones de otras mitologías para verlo" Rias sonreía levemente, después de todo era idea de su hermano

"ver el trabajo de los efectos especiales de onessama es interesante, además parecen mucho a los reales" Sona miraba debido a los efectos especiales y algo de magia los actores del show eran idénticos a Issei, Stella y Koneko

"debo hacer unas cosas chicos, nos veremos en la hora de la cena" Rias se comenzaba a levantar tomando el leve elevador hacia su habitación, el grupo asentía la declaración, la joven se movía lentamente hasta la puerta de su cuarto y al cerrarla, sus rodillas temblaban y cayendo de espaldas hacia su puerta la joven comenzaba a respirar agitadamente

"aun no" Rias decía levemente intentando que su cuerpo le respondiera, pero estaba más cansada, aunque se hubiese recuperado temporalmente, la debilidad nuevamente le pasaba.

"será mejor que descanses más" la voz de kuroka se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta "no sería recomendable que sufrieras esa enfermedad"

"asi que lo sabes eh?" Rias suspiraba lentamente, claro la nekoshu habría de conocer muchas cosas durante su tiempo que fue fugitiva

"realmente no me importa lo que te pase, después de todo Kazu-nyan es mío, sin embargo el se pondría muy triste si te sucediera algo"

Rias sonreía levemente, entre sus conversaciones nocturnas con kazuya su novio le había dicho que Kuroka era aunque cruel en sus palabras en el fondo era bastante amable, la joven gremory apenas estaba notando esas pocas

"descuida, no te libraras de mi después de todo soy la primera" Rias sonaba confiada, además sabía lo que podría suceder si terminara como Misla, no podría hacerle lo mismo a Kazuya

"bueno es todo lo que quería decir, esperare a Kazu-nyan" Kuroka se alejaba lentamente de la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

"woo mira Mittelt que bonitos peces" Gasper se encontraba mirando fijamente la exposición en un acuario se encontraba oscuro por lo cual el joven medio vampiro podía disfrutar de la exposición sin problemas

"ah que bueno que te gusten" la chica rubia se acercaba al lado "aunque seria mucho mejor verlos en persona, hay islas donde te permiten verlos y" un círculo mágico con la cresta de los Grigori se formaba alrededor de su oído

" _miltelt si estas dentro del acuario necesito que sigas a shiranami kazuya"_ la voz de Kalawarner se escuchaba

"sucede algo mittelt-san?"

"nada solo una anciana celosa pidiendo tonterías" la caída chasqueaba sus dedos haciendo romper el círculo mágico, mientras que en un techo a las afueras del acuario Kalawarner se veía bastante molesta

"rayos ahora que hare, supongo que podría seguirles" la voluptuosa mujer de cabello azul miraba su atuendo rojo con un escote pronunciado "claro primero cambiar esto, no necesito llamar la atención"

Sentándose después de mucha espera en la cafetería que se encontraba dentro del acuario, Kazuya se encontraba sentando cerca de una mesa junto con salamandyne, la joven miraba entusiasmada las fotografías que había logrado conseguir

"tengo sentimientos encontrados muchas de estas criaturas deberían estar libres, sin embargo también comprendo que la gente de esta época no puede darse lujos de verlas en persona" Salamandyne decía mientras miraba a las personas

Hombres mujeres, niños, muchos humanos alrededor

"tanta congregación de gente sin preocuparse de lo que sucede en el mundo" la joven miraba su bebida servida en un vaso con numerosas estrellas de mar dibujadas "realmente es correcto no decirles nada a tus aliados?"

"no lo se" Kazuya bebía un poco "pero después de lo que sucedió en la conferencia de paz, hay muy poca seguridad para quien maneje la información"

Salamandyne había escuchado los rumores de la alianza antes de la era de la ruina, sin embargo después de ver en archivos a los líderes, se notaba a leguas que ellos no deseaban nada de eso

"debemos evitar que…" Kazuya comenzaba a hablar mientras Salako posaba su dedo sobre los labios del joven, acercadnos y besándole un instante separándose susurrándole al oído

"nos vigilan"

Los ojos de salamandyne, específicamente sus pupilas tenían un aspecto de reptil y un poco de aura se concentraba en ellos, sus ojos podían ver el aura de todas las personas alrededor suyo, las personas de una manera fija podían pasar sin tener el aura en especial en un sitio tan concurrido, sin embargo había un punto donde estaba vacío eso no era normal, alguien se estaba escondiendo

"bueno supongo que terminamos aquí, demos una vuelta más en el Vilkiss" Kazuya se levantaba junto con su acompañante mientras casualmente miraba su celular "jaja aunque no mucho tiempo posiblemente kuroka se enoje si la hago esperar demasiado"

Viendo alejarse a los jóvenes una de las meseras de la cafetería los veía fijamente

"me tomare un descanso" la joven se alejaba mientras la magia de ilusión desaparecía por completo revelando a Kalawarner "la chica es buena"

la ángel caído sabía que la chica había descubierto que los vigilaban, aunque hubiese escondido su presencia, su movimiento era obvio para alertar a quien la vigilaba, había logrado escuchar un poco, no confiaban por la influencia posible de los terroristas, pero algo evitar que exactamente? Era un misterio, pero no podría seguirlos, si iban a hablar cerca de la maquina llamada Villkiss ya no los escucharía, los cascos estaban generando una extraña aura que bloqueaba la magia de espionaje

"espero que Azazel se quede contento con esto, me siento mal siguiendo al chico" la ángel caída sabía que el joven le había confiado sus inseguridades con respecto a los últimos combates, el hecho de la eliminación de ángeles rebeldes de kokabiel y la muerte del llamado Heracles, a pesar de haber avanzado poco a poco en el mundo del combate y arriesgar su vida, su jefe olvidaba que el grupo gremory eran solo unos chicos

Mientras esos pensamientos ocupaban la mente de la mujer viendo su celular que estaba ahora conectado con las noticias de aquellas mitologías en la alianza, con sorpresa la mujer veia lo mismo marcándole a su líder

"azazel-sama ha visto eso?"

" _así es y no lo creo"_

En la pantalla del aparato electrónico se veía la foto de Odín junto con loki, y el titular, Rechazo a la Alianza se veía entre las letras

* * *

Asgard era la gran ciudad humana donde se tenía la conexión directa con el reino de la mitología nórdica, Valhala, humanos, guerreros y Valkirias se encontraban en toda la nación, todos servían a Odin,

El frio de las montañas y los bosques era durante todo el año, la nieve blanca cubría a toda la nación, las personas estaban acostumbradas al duro ambiente y estaban contentas aun con las dificultades

Entre las montañas se encontraba el castillo de Valhala, donde se encontraba la puerta directa al reino de los dioses nórdicos, dentro de esas paredes elegantes en los pasillos una niña de cabello plateado claro movía lentamente una silla de ruedas mientras sobre sus piernas un libro grueso se alcanzaba a ver, la joven era detenida por un joven rubio y uno de cabello anaranjado

"señorita hilda a donde cree que se dirige?" el joven rubio con los brazos cruzados veía a la chica

"ah bueno es que quería leer algo a los chicos del templo y cof… " la joven comenzaba a toser ambos jóvenes se acercaban

"señorita es mejor que descanse y" el joven rubio tomaba la silla cuando una melodía se escuchaba, el de cabello naranja con una leve arpa sonaba una tonada la tos de la niña comenzaba a disminuir

"esto debe ser suficiente, pero si vuelve a suceder tendrá que ir a su habitación"

"está bien gracias Mime" la peli plateada sonreía en su silla

"la consientes mucho Mime" el rubio cruzaba sus brazos

"y tú la proteges bastante Hagen" el joven del arpa decía viéndole por el ojo que su cabellera naranja no cubría

"lo siento" la chica bajaba un poco la mirada

"está bien señorita Hilda, realmente, si quiere ir a leerle a los demás niños, permítanos escoltarla" Hagen comenzaba a empujar la silla de ruedas de la niña mientras esta le sonreía levemente

"me pregunto porque estará demorándose Rossewisse, siempre que Odín-sama está en Asgard ella viene a visitarme"

Ambos jóvenes se miraban levemente, Mime asentía mientras caminaba al lado de la silla de ruedas

"de seguro ha de estar ocupada, usted sabe cómo la Valquiria y guardaespaldas de Odin-sama ha de tener muchas responsabilidades" el joven del arpa contestaba la duda de Hilda

"cierto, y Odin-sama es muy malo con ella, un día de estos voy a regañarlo" la niña decía con convicción

Los jóvenes sonreían levemente, después de unos minutos de caminar entre la nieve cargando a la jovencita llegaban a un poblado a los pies del castillo, en una especie de iglesia donde se encontraban algunos chicos huérfanos la niña comenzaba a leerles historias de la mitología mientras Hagen y Mime la vigilaban desde lejos

"lo siento mime" Hagen apretaba su mano encerrándola en un puño

"está bien, sé que tú no tienes talento para mentir" el joven del arpa simplemente miraba hacia otra dirección "pero aun así, espero que Syd tenga éxito en su misión"

"confió en syd, no confió en su acompañante, su aura es muy helada para mi gusto" Hagen cruzaba sus brazos

* * *

"hola chicos ya llegue, woo huele súper" Kazuya entraba a la mansión con la tarjeta de acceso que abría la puerta, observando al comedor mientras Salamandyne miraba la comida que estaba servida

"oh están todos, excepto Kiba-san?" Salamandyne miraba alrededor

"ah yuuto fue invitado a la casa de Tsubaki para cenar, así que le di permiso" Rias sonreía mientras miraba de rojo al puesto vacío a su lado, kazuya se sentaba en ese lugar

"y que hay de cenar?" Kazuya preguntaba mientras veía la mesa habían cubiertos, era una buena señal para el

"comida occidental, después de la mañana de udon creo que tengo ánimos para comida de ese estilo" Rias le sonreía mientras kazuya le tomaba la mano

"no te merezco chica hermosa" el joven sonreía mientras un pan le golpeaba la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado todos sus amigos no decían nada solo el puesto de kuroka estaba sin el silbando como si nada

"Por cierto donde esta Azazel?" Sona Sitri mirando alrededor se preguntaba mientras en un extremo de la mesa Kalawarner levantaba su mirada

"tuvo que ir al inframundo para arreglar algunas diligencias, dejo dicho que descansaran el resto de días pronto volverán a clases" la mujer de cabello azul miraba hacia el grupo más específicamente hacia donde estaba la joven dragón del futuro, esta le miraba fijamente respondiendo su mirada con una leve sonrisa

La cena pasaba sin mayores inconvenientes, Kuroka pasaba a ver una película de terror junto con kazuya, simplemente recostando su cabeza en el regazo del humano mientras koneko les acompañaba imitando a su hermana junto con Issei

"oh esta es una bastante interesante" Issei decia mientras que miraba a su amigo, kazuya se encontraba observando entre kuroka y al techo "kazuya porque no estás viendo la película"

"la estoy mirando….."

"sempai, no me diga que tiene miedo?" Koneko decía en un tono neutro

"que….que dices koneko-chan jajajaja no pasa nada no tengo miedo jaja"

"kazu-nyan aún no estás viendo la pantalla"

"si lo estoy"

"no lo estas sempai"

"por cierto que es eso que está detrás de ti?" Issei señalaba kazuya miraba y habían dos pequeñas llamas azul flotando como si fuesen espectros

"waaaaaaa " el joven cerraba los ojos mientras kuroka y koneko reían un poco con sus índices estirados "….eso no es gracioso"

"si, si lo es sempai"/"si kazu-nyan"

* * *

Ya era media noche, kazuya entraba a su habitación bostezando comenzaba a desvestirse mientras ya ahí dentro de las sabanas de su cama se encontraba Rias descansando, el joven ingresaba a las sabanas después de mirar y comprobar que si en verdad se encontraba en su cuarto

"kazuya?" Rias abría sus ojos aguamarina viendo al joven recién acostarse

"perdona te hice esperar mucho?, era una película algo larga" Kazuya suspiraba

"pero estas aquí ahora" la joven de cabello carmesí le abrazaba pegando su cuerpo al de ella mientras pasaba un poco sus dedos por el cabello del pelinegro, sus ojos le miraban fijamente como si quisieran esforzarse en recordar su rostro

"sucede algo Rias?"

"nada solo pensaba en algunas cosas, cuando volvamos tendrás tu viaje de segundo año a Kyoto, el festival cultural en la escuela, halloween, navidad, graduarme, quiero hacer tantas cosas y que tenga esta oportunidad, fue gracias a todos, a Stella, Issei y a ti" la joven sonreía "cuando entre a la universidad, posiblemente entre a economía, en un futuro nuestras culturas serán una sola debemos ayudarnos, dime que quieres hacer tu kazuya-kun?"

"uhm aun no lo tengo claro, quiero viajar por muchos lados, también conocer mi tierra natal, muchas cosas que no pude ver claramente aprovecharlas ahora, talvez un cocinero?"

"jajaj seguro, tenemos el tiempo que necesitemos por delante" Rias movía su mano "una vida algo normal no estaría mal después veremos que hacemos"

Kazuya sentía la mano cálida de Rias entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, una sonrisa amable, la que le hizo que se enamorara de ella, una sonrisa llena de esperanza al futuro, un futuro normal, estudiar, viajar vivir, nada de dominación de una raza, nada de llevar una guerra a niveles que condenaría todo un mundo al borde del exterminio, protegería esa sonrisa. Rias comprendía la intensidad de esa mirada de una manera diferente acercándose le daba un beso apasionado, por un minuto entero ambos jóvenes intercambiaban su aliento abrazándole

"continua viéndome así kazuya"

"tranquila Rias, nunca lo dejare de hacer"

* * *

Corriendo entre las sombras, una silueta de larga cabellera sujetando su brazo, no podía dejarse ver, por eso había abandonado sus ropajes, vistiendo solo un manto oscuro que le ayudaba a ocultar su presencia, era difícil pero tenía que hacerlo, no quedaba mucho tiempo

"debo…. Llegar a Kuoh"

La silueta continuaba dado un salto a la parte superior del contenedor de un camión en la carretera, no podía arriesgarse a seguir caminado, debía usar los medios que estuvieran disponibles y usar magia estaba fuera de las posibilidades

La silueta poco a poco sus fuerzas le dejaban la noche terminaría pronto, necesitaba un lugar donde recuperar sus fuerzas, sintiéndose sin fuerzas se acercaba hacia una especie de iglesia abandonada, ventanas aun rotas y demás, empujando la puerta lentamente esta se terminaba de caer junto con la silueta

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei se encontraba trotando un poco junto con stella, querían invitar a Rias y Kazuya pero ambos estaban dormidos a mas no poder, según lo que había visto mizore en la mañana, así que decidieron dejarles a su libertad

"por cierto Issei como sigue Draig?" Stella preguntaba mientras los jóvenes continuaban trotando vistiendo sus ropas deportivas, stella un pantalón de lycra negro hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta deportiva color rosa

"costo calmarlo un poco, realmente lo del oppai dragón lo deprimió mucho"

"oh el gran dragón celestial es bastante delicado"

[el nombre de un dragón es su honor en batalla, su identidad, soy Draig el Dragón celestial solo sobrepasado por el dragón del infinito y el gran rojo, no soy ningún, ningún uh…]

"chichiryutei?" Issei terminaba de hablar

[woaaaaaaa]

"ah lo siento Draig, ah lo lamento" Issei se veía confundido mientras Stella tomaba la mano izquierda de Issei

"perdón Draig, pero descuida en mi corazón siempre serás un compañero valioso, por ti hemos superado muchas cosas" Stella sonreía levemente

[jum… compañero iré a dormir, esta chica, más te vale cuidarla compañero]

El brillo en la mano de Issei desaparecía levemente

"estas tomando todo esto muy calmadamente Stella"

"oh estoy molesta pero de nada sirve todo esto se me parece un objetivo para ayudar a mi territorio" la joven sonreía mientras sacaba una lata bebía un poco y la aplastaba sin terminar "aun así castigare a Rino cuando llegue a casa"

"no seas dura de seguro tenía buenas intenciones jaja" Issei se detenía en un parque "wow…. 65 kilómetros realmente he mejorado bastante"

"un cuerpo puede extraer más poder según pueda soportarlo y tienes un potencial casi ilimitado Issei" Stella se sentaba en una de las bancas

"osea que nunca terminare de entrenar?"

"asi es"

Issei suspiraba mientras estaba sentado al lado de Stella, viendo a la chica limpiarse el sudor

"me estas mirando mucho Issei" la chica decía algo apenada mientras se acercaba "me pregunto qué miraras?"

"no sé, tus ojos, cabello tu pecho jeje" el joven se apenaba algo

"ay Issei kun eres incorregible" dándole una palmadita en el brazo dándole un beso en la mejilla "y será más cuando estemos en un lugar más privado"

"ma-mas?" Issei se apenaba bastante

"claro aun no te he dado la recompensa de lavar tu espalda, la última vez nos interrumpió akeno-san" sonrojándose también la joven vermillion miraba hacia alrededor, extrañamente aunque fuese muy temprano en la mañana el parque estaba solo "bien quien viene a interrumpir mi tiempo con mi novio"

La joven se levantaba invocando a leavatein, la espada dorada brillaba intensamente, Issei también se levantaba el Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo listo para el combate

Una neblina comenzaba a cubrir el parque alrededor entre la capa blanca del medio ambiente salían unas 4 siluetas, uno cargando una especie de arco, otro con un bastón y otros dos cubiertos de sombras

"demonios vamos a deshacernos de ustedes"

"nosotros debemos proteger a la humanidad"

"la Khaos brigade, entonces ustedes deben ser de la facción de héroes eh?" Stella miraba a los usuarios uno cargaba una flecha de luz desde su arco disparándola en dirección a los jóvenes, Stella movía su espada bloqueándola

"es energía sagrada Issei kun ten cuidado"

"Boosted gear Scale mail"

Los 30 segundos de espera para la activación se completaban inmediatamente Issei entraba en balance breaker, dos de los usuarios cubiertos de sombras movían las sombras amarrando a Issei

"estas sombras comparadas con las de la última vez no son nada" sin siquiera duplicar el poder Issei movía sus manos hacia los lados una explosión de energía roja que le hacía liberarse moviéndose rápidamente golpeaba a uno de los usuarios de sombras pero una especie de burbuja de aire le detenía

"ahora enciende" el humano con el bastón movía sus manos una llama se formaba en la burbuja de aire haciendo explotar en un huracan de llamas

"bien lo tenemos" uno de los usuarios de sombras alcanzaba a decir pero un guante armado golpeaba su mejilla con fuerza haciéndole retroceder

"lo siento pero estas llamas no son nada comparadas con las de Raiser y Tannin" Issei aparecía su armadura completamente intacta golpeaba a los dos sujetos dejándolos inconscientes

"rayos debemos irnos" el del arco disparaba pero Stella se movía en un solo impulso cortando el sacred gear con el suyo "ahgg maldición mi sacred gear, acaso este es el poder de un longinus?"

La niebla se hace mas intensa pero comienza tornarse de un color amarillo, stella siente dolor recorrer su cuerpo

"esta niebla? Acaso esta?" La chica caia con una rodilla en sus pies

"stella resiste" Issei iba hacia donde su novia intentando disolver la neblina pero sus poderes demoniacos solo perforaban sin ningún problema

"esta neblina esta hecha de agua bendita" Stella intentaba incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le daba

"asi es demonios ustedes que son tan directos para atacar que mejor forma" una voz se escuchaba entre las neblinas

"no te lo permitiremos AMEN"

Una voz conocida por Issei se escuchaba alrededor de ellos una especie de listón de color metalico comenzaba a moverse rápidamente generando un vacío de aire que dispersaba la neblina alrededor de los dos

"bolverk modo dispersión" otra voz se escuchaba numerosos disparos de luz aparecían al lado de Issei y Stella, al desaparecer más la neblina se observaban unas 6 siluetas que les habían rodeado

"maldición huyan" un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de los terroristas haciéndoles desaparecer, la neblina también comenzaba a desaparecerse

"rayos escaparon de nuevo" una de las voces se escuchaba más cerca "hola Issei-kun tiempo sin vernos"

"Irina" Issei decía sorprendido haciendo desaparecer su armadura " gracias por ayudarnos ese listón era excalibur mimic no?"

"así es, jeje que tal Stella-san?" la castaña miraba fijamente como Stella se incorporaba nuevamente

"si gracias por la ayuda chica exorcista" haciendo desaparecer a leavatein Stella se veía un poco molesta suspirando mirando a la chica rubia al lado de Irina "quienes eran esos?"

"lamentamos no haber llegado antes, teníamos sospechas de que la Kaos Brigade comenzaría sus ataques en Kuoh pero" Noel bajaba un poco su cabeza

"está bien no hay problema" Stella miraba a las chicas "así que enviaron a las ángeles nuevas eh"

"ángeles?, espera Irina eres….. Son ángeles?" Issei veía a la chica rubia, era bonita, pero sin pecho como koneko, mientras que su amiga de la infancia sonreía ambas mostraban sus alas blancas un instante

"así es Issei-kun ahora soy la ángel de Michael-sama y esta es mi amiga Noel es el As de Zeruel"

"mucho gusto" la jovencita se presentaba en una manera algo nerviosa

"As?" El castaño se veía un poco más confundido

"así es, los ángeles usamos un sistema parecido a los demonios, solo que en lugar de piezas de ajedrez usamos barajas" Irina se mostraba orgullosa su mano derecha donde aparecía una A en un tatuaje mágico rojo

"no te desvíes del tema angelita" Stella miraba cruzando sus brazos a irina esta también le miraba de manera irritada

"solo estoy respondiendo a las preguntas de Issei-kun, señorita novia"

"si, al parecer esos terroristas venían directamente aquí a kuoh, íbamos de hecho a la casa de los germory para informarles directamente" Noel respondía la duda de Stella

"pero todos esos eran humanos"

"creemos que es un grupo dentro de las Khaos Brigade llamado la facción de los héroes, no sabemos mucho de ellos" Irina cruzaba sus manos

"habrá que informarle eso a buchou, por cierto irina tienen donde quedarse? Porque ya la casa de kazuya no está disponible" Issei decía mientras la joven se apenaba la recordaba como fue estafada por el dinero la última vez que estuvo en kuoh

"bueno supongo podremos ayudarle"

"Stella vamos no te amargues"

"no estoy amargada uh?... hay algo" Stella movía su mano aun alerta después de ese encuentro

Se escuchaban un soplido poco natural, la temperatura también estaba más baja que lo acostumbrado, irina y Noel se miraban un preparando sus armas observaban, un sonido como si fuese de un árbol cayendo

"ahí por la iglesia abandonada" Irina señalaba mientras comenzaba a correr

"ese sitio de nuevo? Porque no lo demolemos ya" Issei decía suspirando recordando que muchas de las situaciones negativas en kuoh estaban relacionadas con ese lugar, corriendo nuevamente detrás de su amiga de la infancia siendo seguido por Stella

Al llegar cerca del lugar, veían números caballeros con lanzas largas, todos con armaduras blancas, lentamente se acercaban a una joven herida de cabello plateado, Issei sin dudarlo ingresaba en su modo balance breaker por segunda vez en el día y golpeaba a uno de los caballeros este se resquebrajaba y quedaba hecho pedazos

"esto, es frio, están hechos de hielo?" Issei extendia a ascalon preparándose para combatir mientras de reojo miraba a la joven "estas bien?"

"espera… tu eres… la guarda espaldas de Odin?" Noel miraba sorprendida a la herida Rossewisse

"…por…favor….ayúdenme…debo…sal…var… a Odín…sama"

Noel se acercaba lentamente y comenzaba a usar algo de su magia para curarle, mientras Stella e Irina apoyaban a Issei rompiendo a más caballeros de hielo

"está mal herida, alguien intento vendarla pero no es suficiente, puedo intentar pero sería mejor contactar a Asia" la rubia miraba levemente alerta sin quitar su atención a Rossewisse

"estas cosas no son tan agiles como los clones de Mizore pero son más resistentes" Issei disparaba su poder demoniaco hacia otro destruyéndole

"así que, realmente eres una traidora hacia nuestra gente Valkiria Rossewisse" los soldados de cristal abrían paso hacia un hombre vestido con una especie de armadura negra, y capa blanca, el casco tenía una apariencia felina cubriendo la parte baja de su rostro

"traidora?" Stella miraba al desconocido nuevamente

"Odin-sama quiere capturarla, ahora entréguenmela" el joven en la armadura exigía pero Issei levantaba su puño

"no lo creo, realmente no pareciera que la quisieran capturar, así que no te dejare que la lleves"

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

"en ese caso no me dejas alternativa,Yo Syd de mizar, te daré una muerte rápida"

El usuario de la armadura negra asumía una pose de combate, las uñas de sus manos comenzaban a crecer y un aura blanca a cubrir su cuerpo.

"esa presión, es extraña, no es poder demoniaco, ni poder sagrado, sera senjutsu?" Stella miraba confundida no comprendía la sensación de poder que emanaba del hombre de armadura oscura, sería un sacred gear?

Una rama se escuchaba caerse tanto Issei como Syd se lanzaban

"dragon shoot" Issei comenzaba a cargar poder demoniaco en su puño

"GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"

Por un instante el aura del hombre le hacía parecer como si un tigre negro corriera a toda velocidad hacia él, Issei no podía seguirle con la mirada, numerosas garras blancas comenzaban a impactar su armadura, pero algo permeaba su defensa sentía en su cuerpo cortes fríos, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo Issei se sorprendía de la velocidad del usuario de la armadura negra, creía que se había acostumbrado al a velocidad con kiba, y la lucha contra Vali tampoco fue lenta pero esta velocidad era inesperada un último impacto le hacía golpearse contra la pared de la iglesia destruyéndola

"debes agradecer a tu armadura, realmente es muy buena de evitar mis golpes mortales" Syd decía honestamente sorprendido

"uhg…que fue eso….su sacred gear es poderoso" Issei se levantaba, se veían cortes en la armadura

[Compañero, no es un sacred gear, el poder vino directamente de ese hombre]

"pero siento que fue demasiado rápido más rápido que kiba"

[Uso sus puños para atacarte, el usuario de espadas es fuerte pero las espadas siempre tienen un uso limitado de cómo se pueden usar, me encargare de reparar la armadura no te rindas compañero]

"y ahora uh?" el hombre levantaba su mano para iniciar su ataque de nuevo pero excalibur mimic le detenía

"no dejare que lastimes más a Issei kun yo seré tu oponente" irina desplegaba sus alas usando a excalibur mimic para enviar al caballero hacia un árbol este ágilmente se movia y atacaba lanzando dos cortes blancos, la angel retraía su arma para cubrirse de los ataques

"ya veo así que esa es la habilidad de uno de los fragmentos de excalibur, pero serás lo suficientemente rápida para atraparme con esa arma"

Syd sonreía corriendo entre los arboles alrededor donde estaban, Irina extendía sus alas plumas blancas cubrían todas las direcciones, moviendo con agilidad a excalibur mimic hacia donde se encontraba el hombre

"no podrás escapar mis plumas sagradas pueden encontrarte donde estés" irina decía con confianza, en una de las ramas de los arboles Syd miraba a la joven sin percatarse como una pequeña pluma de luz le tocaba

"AHÍ ESTAS VE EXCALIBUR MIMIC"

Irina lanzaba su espada hacia donde estaba Syd, el caballero de armadura negra saltaba, la espada sagrada cortaba las ramas pero descubría el sol de la mañana de verano brillando intensamente sobre su rostro, la castaña cerraba sus ojos en reacción natural

"novata, nunca ataques en dirección al sol, GARRA DE TIRRE VIKINGO"

Descendiendo desde el brillo de la luz las garras del caballero impactaban completamente a Irina haciendo numerosas heridas que sangraban y se congelaban al tiempo solo unos disparos de su compañera evitaban nuevamente que el hombre diera el golpe mortal

"ah…me…salvaste Noel" Irina intentaba levantarse pero sus heridas congeladas le provocaban un dolor intenso

"tu como te atreves" Stella su aura de fuego comenzaba a formarse derritiendo a los soldados de hielo

"jum ya veo eres la siguiente demonio" el hombre comenzaba a generar más aura blanca

"espera Stella, aún no he perdido, me las pagaras por haber lastimado a mi querida amiga irina" Issei se levantaba mientras su aura enrojecida se hacía más intensa

"en ese caso no me contendré" Syd decía con arrogancia preparándose

"TOMA ESTO DRAGON SHOOT"

Issei disparaba el ataque, Syd lo esquivaba por un lado corriendo hacia Issei sin embargo el aura roja debajo de su cuerpo se veía

"que cosa?"

"no solo la puedo disparar desde mi puño"

Un balón de energía carmesí era pateado por el Sekiryuutei la esfera crecía en tamaño al impactar al caballero

"este poder…uhggg es intenso es el poder del Sekiryuutei?" el hombre era enviado con la bola de energía a la lejanía del bosque cayendo al suelo, Syd agradecía la durabilidad de su armadura sagrada

"y no regreses" Issei decía sintiendo un dolor punzante en su costado, su armadura había sido rota y le habían herido

[No lo note compañero, en que momento nos impactó, que velocidad]

"estas bien Issei? Descuida ya estoy llamando a Asia" Stella con su celular se acercaba a su novio

Un escalofrió comenzaba a recorrer a todos los presentes, mientras pasos se escuchaban y el suelo alrededor comenzaba a congelarse, el grupo reunido miraba una silueta que era reflejada por la luz del sol

"ya me preguntaba quien habría destruido a mis soldados"

Una mujer alta, delgada, una piel blanca como la porcelana y cabello largo azul claro largo hasta sus pantorrillas, su traje color blanco hueso de mangas largas negras, sus ojos azules intensos miraban con curiosidad a los jóvenes ahí reunidos

"el reino de los muertos… demasiado aburrido"

La voz de la mujer era neutra solo mostrando un desinterés y aburrimiento, Issei veía las ropas de la mujer incluso cuando Raynare lo asesino, disfruto del aspecto erótico de la ángel caído, pero esta mujer, el escote mostraba su prominente pecho, pero lo único en su mente era peligro, esta mujer era peligrosa

"me pregunto si la nueva generación me mostrara un enemigo que pueda satisfacerme"

La mujer sonreía de manera sádica

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Así es mis estimados lectores y lectoras, hemos entrado a la Saga de Loki sin embargo con notables diferencias, muajajajajaj**

 **Me pregunto quienes adivinaran la enemiga que se encuentran al final nuestros queridos protagonistas?**

 **Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de DxD Encore**


	40. Encore 39: Problema X Decisión

**DXD ENCORE 39: Problema X Decisión**

 **Después de un leve entrenamiento issei y Stella se encuentran con nuevos aliados y enemigos, podrán ayudar a Rossewisse?, que es la traición de la que la acusan?, y ahora están frente a una mujer cuya aura asesina los tiene sorprendidos.**

 **Recuerden jóvenes en el universo de Encore, los Teigu son Sacred Gears, que en la época los humanos les llamaron de esa manera**

 **Asi es la saga de Loki tomara lugar en Asgard.**

 **Marco legal: Higshchool DxD, y las demás historias donde extraigo elementos son creaciones de sus autores yo solo soy dueño de kazuya shiranami**

* * *

Leone se despertaba de una siesta matutina mientras rascaba algo de su cabeza, mientras bebía algo de leche encontraba a Asia en la sala la joven novicia viendo algo confundida su teléfono celular

"sucede algo Asia-chan?" Leone se sentaba al lado del alfil de Rias mientras la novicia miraba

"no sé si lo estoy usando bien conteste una llamada de Stella pero parece que no se escucha nada" la jovencita mostraba la pantalla de su celular

"jajaja le preguntas a la equivocada no se mucho de tecnología y" Leone con sus sentidos aumentados por causa del Sacred Gear Lionel escuchaba un susurro de la voz, la mujer tomaba el teléfono de la joven novicia "disculpa lo tomo un segundo"

" _me pregunto si la nueva generación me mostrara un enemigo que pueda satisfacerme"_

Una voz, de una mujer, nunca podría olvidarla, en la mente de Leone los recuerdos que había almacenado de su vida cuando era una asesina en Nigth Raid, nunca podría olvidar esa voz, por muy imposible que pareciera esa voz la habría vuelto a escuchar

En su mente Leone recordaba la última vez que había escuchado tan claramente esa voz _"sacar un ojo, un hueco en la mejilla, arrancar las uñas de la mano, cortar un brazo, cortar el seno derecho, perforar la cola, cortar el pie_ "

"Asia chan, llama a todos, debemos ir Stella e issei están en peligro ahora, ahora, ahora" Leone le ponía el celular en sus manos mientras comenzaba a correr, sin perder tiempo activaba su sacred gear asumiendo una forma más bestial

"como te encontramos" Asia gritaba

"BUSEN EL LUGAR MAS FRIO DE LA CIUDAD"

* * *

El grito de leone se escuchaba por último, mientras Asia corría hacia el elevador, para llamar a los únicos que se encontraban aun en el lugar

Stella era la primera en reaccionar había soltado su celular para poder sostener a Leavatein con ambas manos, pero la mujer aun no les prestaba nada de atención, su mirada estaba fija en la valkiria herida, Issei se hacía en frente de Rossewisse,

"ya me entretuve demasiado con el caballero, me hubiese gustado torturarte valkiria"

la mujer simplemente estiraba su mano del cielo comenzaban a caer numerosas lanzas de hielo

[Boost]

Reaccionando rápidamente issei se movía en dirección para interceptar las que pudiera con su cuerpo, no tenía tiempo para acumular energía y mientras Stella con las llamas provenientes de Leavatein derretía algunas, Noel rápidamente apuntaba con sus armas a la mujer disparando mientras desplegaba sus alas para intentar acercarse a la Irina herida contra de Mizar

"Irina ya te tengo" Noel comenzaba apoyaba a su compañera ángel un circulo de hielo se hacia debajo de ellas, apenas reaccionando Irina movía a Excalibur mimic bloqueando la punta de una enorme estalactita de hielo que aparecía bajo ellas enviándolas a caer en el suelo al lado de Rossewisse.

Issei se lanzaba hacia la mujer, esta sacaba una especie de espada muy delgada, lanzando una estocada hacia la dirección del ojo de la armadura del boosted gear, issei le esquivaba pero la mujer ya había puesto una mano en el pecho del sekiryuutei encerrándolo en un enorme bloque de hielo

"uno menos"

"maldita libera a issei"

Stella se lanzaba hacia la mujer, las llamas de leavatein impactando contra numerosos témpanos de hielo evaporándolos haciendo una gran nube de vapor,

"Salamandra" Stella formaba una llama en forma de serpiente esta se movía haciendo desaparecer el vapor, la mujer no se encontraba por ningún lado, mirando hacia el cielo un enorme bloque de hielo aparecía casi del tamaño de un glaciar pequeño caía en dirección al parque, el hielo donde se encontraba issei encerrado se rompía, inmediatamente la armadura roja se elevaba hacia el bloque de hielo impactándolo con su puño

"AHHHH" issei gritaba mientras las joyas del sacred gear resplandecían rompiendo el hielo en mil pedazos "donde esta esa mujer?"

"esas llamas son un problema" de entre las sombras rápidamente la mujer se movía en dirección a Stella con una espada de hielo, sin embargo numerosos símbolos mágicos aparecían alrededor de la mujer "aun puedes moverte valkiria?"

Con sus manos extendidas Rossewisse se veían los conjuros de la joven, comenzaban a atacar a la mujer esta esquivaba la magia con una velocidad impresionante, mirando hacia un lado uno de los arboles intentaba golpearla, mirando el árbol este se congelaba haciéndose pedazos

"leone" Stella miraba mientras issei aterrizaba su lado, la mujer con apariencia felina aparecía sus garras preparadas para el combate

"porque sigues viva, como es posible que estés aquí" la voz de leone se escuchaba intensa, la mujer solo sonreía sus ojos azules observando, analizando los movimientos de cada uno deteniéndose un instante sobre leone con sorpresa por un instante en sus ojos sonreía ampliamente

"veo que han llegado sus Aliados, en ese caso deberé retirarme"

Haciendo un salto hacia atrás la mujer enviaba incontables estacas de hielo, en sus años sabe las reacciones de muchos ante la muerte, proteger a los seres queridos, protegerse a sí mismos, un pequeño descuido un lapsus, donde una de las estacas se incrustaba en el pecho de Rossewisse, perforando el corazón de la ya moribunda valkiria, un círculo mágico aparecía detrás de la mujer de cabello azul haciéndola desaparecer

"maldición" Stella se acercaba hacia la joven valkiria la cual estaba en el suelo, el césped cubierto completamente de sangre, issei retraía el casco de su balance breaker

"maldición no puede ser, falle de nuevo" issei miraba al rostro de la peli plateada mientras leones se acercaba sin perder su alerta y con sus dedos cerraba los ojos de la joven

"fue directo al corazón, esa mujer sabe cómo matar muy bien" la mujer rubia miraba al joven Sekiryuutei mientras abrazaba levemente a Stella "me alegra que ustedes no hayan sufrido ese mismo destino"

"que dices Leone-san es muy cruel, ella nos ayudó" Issei decía bastante molesto la mujer solamente suspiraba mirando la inocencia

"siento envidia de que aun puedas derramar esas lagrimas issei-kun" eran las únicas palabras que podía decir leone

Solo un par de minutos después se podía escuchar los motores de las turbinas del Villkiss, aterrizando frente del grupo kazuya miraba con su casco a sus compañeros entre cansados y heridos, villkiss analizaba los signos vitales de cada persona en su campo de visión, al parecer el grupo aún no habían recuperado la totalidad de su fuerza después de lo que sucedió en el inframundo

"todos, descuiden yo los curare" Asia bajaba de la máquina, se encontraba algo apretada por viajar con Rias, al parecer la magia de transporte solo funcionaba cuando sabias con exactitud donde buscar, pero al parecer el enorme iceberg de hielo que convoco la mujer daba la guía necesaria para haberlos encontrado

"Asia cura ese cuerpo primero" Kazuya señalaba hacia la valkiria sin vida en el suelo "puedes hacerlo?"

La joven novicia miraba con tristeza al cadáver de la mujer, mirando levemente a Rias la demonio de clase alta asentía, sabía las habilidades de la joven novicia, podría curar cualquier herida del cuerpo pero no podría hacer nada si la persona había muerto

"necesitaremos respuestas Kazuya-kun" Rias miraba al casco de su novio el joven lo retiraba

"solo hay una manera de conseguirlas" el joven con sus ojos azules miraba fijamente a los aguamarina de Rias, intentando transmitir toda la comprensión posible, ambos sabían a que se referían que se podría hacer

Rias bajaba del villkiss, mientras introducía una mano entre el pantalón que rápidamente se había puesto sacando una pieza una torre de color carmesí, la joven demonio nunca había salido de casa sin llevar ninguna de sus piezas, la posaba sobre su pecho la última pieza en la que pensaba podría otorgarle a kazuya de ser necesario, sin embargo necesitaba las respuestas, si era lo que había escuchado en las noticias del inframundo era reales

* * *

El ritual se llevó a cabo sin problemas, afortunadamente el nivel de la demonio de clase alta había subido para que el proceso necesitara solo una torre, para issei era la segunda vez que veía el proceso, la resurrección por medio de la Evil piece, quizás el deseo de en las últimas palabras que dijo en vida facilito el proceso, proteger a Odín, la valkiria y su alma se permitió ser enlazada a las energías demoniacas transformándola, abriendo los ojos e inhalando aire con fuerza, la nueva torre de Rias despertaba

"…do…. Donde estoy?" Rossewisse tocaba su pecho

"bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Rossewisse, soy Rias gremory tu nueva ama" la joven sonreía con algo de tristeza "era la única forma en la que pudimos salvarte"

Rossewisse cerraba los ojos mientras se incorporaba, sintiendo el nuevo tipo de energía recorrer por su cuerpo desplegaba sus alas de demonio como si fuese de manera natural

"estas a salvo ahora Rossewisse-san, perdón por no poderte proteger mejor" Issei miraba ya sin su balance breaker, la valkiria posaba su mano suavemente sobre el hombro del castaño

"de no ser por ustedes, no habría tenido esta oportunidad"

"quienes eran esos sujetos que te perseguían?" Irina se incorporaba ya recuperada gracias a los poderes curativos de Asia

"esos son…. Espera…. El caballero, hubo un caballero que me curo mis heridas, el sintió a los enemigos y fue a detenerlos antes de que me encontraran" Rossewisse mencionaba

"eso explica porque esa mujer llego después del sujeto de la armadura negra, leone puedes encontrarlo?" Stella levantaba las vendas que tenía el cuerpo de Rossewisse, la mujer aun con su sacred gear activo daba una olfateada

"si puedo por aquí" leone corría por el intrincado bosque cerca de las ruinas de la iglesia, unos cuantos metros más, un enorme bloque de hielo igual al que estaba encerrado issei, una silueta se alcanzaba a visualizar, la luz de la mañana revelaba una armadura de plata con líneas rojas, kazuya reconocía la armadura de inmediato

"es mordred, de la facción de los héroes" el joven acomodaba sus lentes

"entonces no hay problema en dejarlo ahí encerrado" Leone movía sus hombros

"no, eso sería cruel, el me ayudo, de no ser por el habría muerto hace una noche" la Valkiria tocaba el hielo sin embargo una leve luz comenzaba surgir del hielo, Rossewisse daba un paso hacia atrás, el hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse explotando en cientos de fragmentos

"AH HIJA DE PUTA VOY A MATARLA!" elocuentemente la voz de mordred salía, mirando a quien estaba alrededor alistaba su espada "ustedes"

"espere caballero, vinimos a ayudarle, yo muchas gracias por todo en verdad" Rossewisse decía haciendo una reverencia, mordred veía que la valkiria no estaba herida, recordaba que el grupo gremory tenía a una de las curadoras más potentes que conocía, al menos la joven estaba a salvo, mirando al grupo estaba el humano traidor, quien se aliaba con demonios "Shiranami"

"y donde están tus amigos mordred?, no creería a ti protegiendo a alguien" el pelinegro observaba el casco del sujeto

"soy un caballero, ella estaba herida la ayude, no hay más razón para eso" aun empuñando a Clarent los ojos de mordred por detrás del casco miraban que el grupo aunque estaba prevenido no mostraba hostilidad "ahora que estas bien deberé irme"

"espera por favor necesito que me ayuden a salvar a Odín y al mundo de loki" Rossewisse comentaba mientras comenzaba a hacer un círculo mágico "los llevare con él, pero no tiene mucho tiempo por favor ayúdenme"

"estas segura? El fue uno de nuestros enemigos" Stella miraba a mordred con desconfianza

"bueno los enemigos querían matar a Rossewisse si fuese asi no le habría ayudado" Asia miraba al caballero

"eres amable santa bruja, pero tienen motivos para desconfiar de mi, me alejare para que no pierdan tiempo" Dando un salto mordred se alejaba entre las ramas de los arboles

"bien vayamos rápido a ayudar a Odín" eran las palabras de Rias mientras la joven valkiria terminaba de hacer el círculo mágico el grupo desaparecía por completo era una teleportación, todos aparecían dentro de lo que podría ser una cueva, dentro de una especie de cama hecha artesanalmente se encontraba Odín parecía dormir, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo parecía ser cubierto por un miasma oscuro

[Compañero no sé qué es eso pero no te le acerques]

"lo se draig, puedo sentir escalofríos tan solo al ver eso" el castaño miraba con seriedad el cuerpo inconsciente del dios

"los enemigos pronto me habrán rastreado aquí, Rias Gremory por favor tenemos que ir al inframundo ya, es la única parte donde Odín podrá estar a salvo" Rossewisse explicaba mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la caverna nerviosa

Rias no era fan de tomar decisiones sin toda la información pertinente, tenía muchas dudas y preguntas, pero las obtendría después de eso, abriendo un círculo mágico con el símbolo de su familia, no pensaba tener que usarlo tan pronto, el grupo nuevamente desaparecía.

Sirzechs siempre estaba feliz con las visitas de su hermana menor, adoraba cuando aún en primaria escapaba de casa para irlo a visitar, es por eso que le otorgo un hechizo especial que le permitiera ir directamente a su oficina personal, en ningún momento pensó que la joven aparecería con un enorme grupo, incluyendo su sequito, un la máquina que se el humano había traído de la grieta dimensional, una valkiria con alas de demonio, su amiga Stella y su torre cargando a lo que parecía ser un Odín inconsciente, sin perder compostura el actual lucifer presionaba el botón del comunicador con su secretaria

"cancela mis citas para el resto del día surgió algo inesperado"

* * *

Nuevamente en la mansión de la familia gremory el sequito de Rias se encontraba reunido en el estudio de la familia, habían pasado un par de horas desde la llegada de Odín, lo estaban atendiendo en uno de los hospitales más avanzados del inframundo, las puertas del estudio se abrían mientras ingresaba Azazel

"realmente son buenos para buscar problemas chicos" el líder de los caídos decía mientras miraba a la joven valkiria

"como se encuentra Odín-sama?" Rossewisse apretaba sus manos juntas en señal de nerviosismo

"mal, se encuentra muy debilitado y está bajo la influencia de una maldición muy poderosa" Azazel miraba algunas notas "al parecer está en un sueño profundo y eso le ha permitido guardar sus fuerzas pero no sé por cuanto tiempo"

"así es, el sueño de Odín es como nuestro señor procura recuperar sus fuerzas, el flujo de toda su magia, sin embargo lo deja vulnerable como un mortal, para eso estamos las valkirias y los demás" Rossewisse dudaba un momento "a veces es un día, o una semana"

"eso explica su estado entre débil y recuperándose, está luchando contra esa maldición en un balance que si continua así podría estar dormido por siempre" Azazel miraba a la nueva pieza de Rias con preocupación

"pero un momento" Rias mostraba en una pantalla del computador la noticia del rechazo del tratado "si nosotros tenemos al verdadero Odín, quien es ese?"

"un impostor?" Kiba decía mirando la imagen

"magia de ilusión no sería complicada" Kuroka comenzaba a explicar mientras acariciaba un poco la cabeza de su hermana "el problema reside en imitar el aura, una apariencia puedes pero el aura de un dios no se pude imitar"

"y los demás? No hay nadie más que pueda reconocer a Odín?" Kazuya mencionaba mientras Rossewisse negaba con la cabeza

"Debido a la Khaos Brigade, muchos se encuentran en diferentes sitios apoyando a nuestros aliados, y Thor no se encuentra ahora aquí"

"no quería comentarles esto chicos porque aun están agotados, pero últimamente los ataques de los terroristas están en casi todas las mitologías" Azazel suspiraba amargamente

"creí que habíamos terminado con sus líderes" Issei comentaba

"cierto solo de la facción del antiguo satán, pero ahora se han hecho más impacientes" Irina explicaba "por alguna razón hemos registrado ataques donde muchos son humanos con sacred gears"

"el problema es que los pocos que hemos podido capturar, simplemente pierden los recuerdos de que les sucedió como si hubiesen sido sus mentes manipuladas" Noel vermillion terminaba la explicación

"Rossewisse, como fue que terminaron ustedes aquí en el mundo humano?" Akeno preguntaba mientras la joven valkiria suspiraba

"justo cuando regresamos de la finalización del torneo, Odín-sama pensaba anunciar lo de la alianza con todos nuestros líderes y su representante, sin embargo Loki pidió una audiencia en privado" la joven sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con el derecho "tuve un mal presentimiento y decidí espiar fue cuando vi a Loki atacándole con una especie de daga, ingrese y esa maldición comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo"

Rossweisse recordaba la velocidad que pudo hacer, los numerosos hechizos que intento pero 7 siluetas le atacaron al tiempo pudo sujetar a Odín y salir por la ventana y justo afuera se encontraba esa mujer de cabello azulado, el hielo los cubría y Odín usaba su poder para dejarles escapar

"fue por poco que pudimos escapar, deje a Odín en una caverna en el mundo humano usando muchos de mis sellos y distracciones, sabía que en kuoh si contactaba con la hermana de lucifer podría hacer algo, pero enviaban a uno de esos diferentes guerreros tras de mi hasta que enviaron a Syd"

"conoces a ese sujeto?" Stella le preguntaba a Rossewisse

"descuida lo que digas se quedara en secreto"

"es uno de los siete guardias de la sacerdotisa de Odín en la tierra, no es una mala persona y no era de los que me atacaron junto con Odín, crecimos juntos casi como hermano" la valkiria suspiraba con melancolía "estoy segura que le mintieron"

El grupo se quedaba en silencio, en especial issei, realmente el poder de ese hombre llamado Syd era bastante misterioso

"bien una pregunta mas no tienes ni idea como llego Esdeath allá?" Leone miraba cruzando sus brazos "la que les ataco con el hielo"

"no ni idea, nunca la había visto" la respuesta de la valkiria era inmediata

"Esdeath?, conoces a quienes atacaron a issei?" Xenovia mencionaba mostrando interés

"si, pero ella está muerta, murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era aún humana, mi amiga akame acabo con ella, es imposible que estuviese con vida" Leone apretaba sus manos con furia

"que tanto es hace mucho tiempo?" Gasper preguntaba inocentemente mientras leone le miraba de una manera atemorizante

"eso no se le pregunta a una dama Gapser-kun" Leone sonreía pero su aura decía lo contrario y el grupo en concreto decidía simplemente no preguntar más por la línea temporal

"podría ser que hayan hecho lo mismo que mi madre contigo?" Stella preguntaba recordando que su madre le contaba como encontraba a una joven sonriendo en una fría calle con heridas en su estómago en un charco de su propia sangre.

"lo dudo, ella misma se congelo mientras moría e hizo su cuerpo añicos" Leone recordaba lo que le había contado Akame después que ella se presentara nuevamente viva frente de sus camaradas ahora como un demonio

"según lo que he leído los einherjar son guerreros que murieron en el pasado podría ser ella uno?" Rias miraba a la única perteneciente de la mitología nórdica en el grupo, Rossewisse negaba con la cabeza

"no lo es, las valkirias reconocemos a un einherjar inmediatamente, son guerreros con la bendición de Odín, ella no es uno"

"extraño, no hay más formas de resucitar a alguien?" Kazuya miraba hacia Azazel el caído negaba "no cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo de la muerte, a menos que sea el resultado de un sacred gear" Azazel respondía la pregunta al humano mientras su mente se ponía a recordad detalles de su estudio de los longinus, solo uno venía a su mente pero quien correría el riesgo de usarlo

"no importa lo que sea que la trajo de vuelta, si Esdeath está ayudando a sea lo que sea que esté planeando Loki no es bueno" leone miraba fijamente a todos "esdeath era una líder de un ejército déspota, sádica disfruta el sufrimiento de sus oponentes, aparte es muy fuerte, ya vieron cómo podía hacer hielo de la nada"

El grupo se quedaba en silencio, Azazel pensando posibilidades,

"Asia y Koneko, necesito que vengan conmigo donde se encuentra Odín" Azazel comentaba "quiero probar el efecto del senjutsu combinado con el Twiligth healing, puede que con eso retroceder mas la maldición"

"entiendo sensei, yo haré lo mejor que pueda" Asia decía decidida

"si Asia sempai va yo lo hare también" Koneko asentía mientras kuroka continuaba acariciando la cabeza de su hermana

"una opción sería conseguir un fruto de yggdrasil, el que tenía Odín-sama como premio del torneo" Rossewisse comentaba mientras el grupo "pero está en sus aposentos, al no tener un ganador pensaba darla a la suerte en la próxima reunión, no creí que fuese esto a suceder"

"descuida Rossewisse-san no tenía idea de que sucedería" issei decía de una forma amable intentando calmarla.

* * *

En la sala del trono del castillo de Valhala, Syd se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia, su cabeza baja mientras que el casco de su armadura estaba al lado

"lo sentimos señor, no pudimos recuperar a la traidora, al parecer hizo contacto con sus aliados en la ciudad de Kuoh"

"ahora por esa tonta alianza si vamos a hacerles algún reclamo nos enfrentaremos a los caídos y al cielo además de los demonios" Loki se encontraba cruzado de brazos al lado de su padre

"Al parecer el grupo que la apoya tiene a un usuario de sacred gear que le otorga una armadura color rojo carmesí y una espada de llamas doradas" Esdeath se encontraba en una posición similar frente de Odín "el fracaso de esta misión es igual a mi"

"Boosted gear y Leavatein, no me sorprende después de todo son dos longinus, están excusados, pero debemos prepararnos, nuestros enemigos vendrán pronto" el anciano pasaba su mano por la barba "pueden retirarse"

"como ordene"

el caballero se levantaba alejándose del lugar, después de un instante Esdeath también se alejaba quedando Loki junto con su padre, Odín sonreía mientras se levantaba caminando hacia la ventana

"ahora solo deberemos esperar" Odín miraba hacia un altar donde estaba una enorme estatua suya cuando era más joven, detrás poco a poco se veía crecer un árbol

"Esdeath hizo un buen trabajo eliminando a la valkiria" Loki miraba un pergamino había un listado de nombres, cada una de las valkirias, mientras el de Rossewisse aparecía en letras oscuras "con esto esa alianza no se dará cuenta de nada"

"habrá que agradecer un poco a Hades" Odín sonreía

Nuevamente por los pasillos del castillo sin compañía, Hilda se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca del palacio, una persona ya se encontraba ahí, una larga cabellera azul tenía sus ojos puestos en numerosos libros, solo leyendo uno de una manera intensa, no queriendo interrumpirla la joven intentaba moverse a otro lado

"si quieres preguntarme algo hágalo señorita Hilda" Esdeath continuaba leyendo sin ningún problema

"me preguntaba, que se encontraba leyendo señorita Esdeath" la joven acercaba su silla de ruedas al lado de la mujer

"solo leía sobre algunas cosas del mundo"

"oh ya veo de seguro debió cambiar mucho desde su resurrección, como representante de Odín si necesita ayuda estaré encantada de colaborarle"

"ya veo, lo hare si lo necesito" esdeath cerraba el libro se levantaba dejándolo en un estante, mientras miraba la espalda de la joven analizando sus movimientos viendo como la chica tenía la guardia completamente baja

" _esta la representante de Odín en la tierra? Una chica tan débil"_ en la mente de esdeath era incomprensible que tuviese esa chica la responsabilidad, cuando ella podría simplemente estirar su mano y romper su cuello, la mano de esdeath se movía hacia el cuello de la joven pero pasaba hacia un libro

"estas joven para este libro" Esdeath decía mientras tomaba uno

"ah es una novela, le interesa el romance señorita esdeath?"

"hace mucho, aprendí el dolor de la separación"

"ya veo, lo lamento señorita, todo es un aprendizaje supongo jaja aun soy muy menor para comprender"

Esdeath miraba a la chica fijamente mientras un ruido de unos pasos de una persona entrando en la biblioteca, un joven alto con cabello castaño claro observaba a Hilda

"nuevamente sin supervisión señorita Hilda?"

"ah etto….sigmud yo"

"estaba conmigo" Esdeath interrumpía "así que no estaba en riesgo"

"ya veo, señorita Hilda realmente es importante que este siempre con alguno de nosotros 7 para protegerla, ahora estamos esperando algún ataque"

"oh ya veo es por eso que Rossewisse san está ausente?"

El joven llamado sigmud hacia una expresión triste en su rostro, debía decirle la verdad

"señorita Hilda, lo que sucede es que Rossewisse era una traidora intento asesinar al señor Odín por eso escapo" el hombre posaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la joven representante

"mientes…. No es verdad"

"no miente, yo acompañe a Syd cuando intentaba capturarla, sus aliados demonios se la llevaron" Esdeath decia con sus brazos cruzados

Las lágrimas de la joven Hilda caían sobre su regazo la joven apretaba sus manos sobre sus ropas en frustración recordando como siempre la valkiria sacaba tiempo de sus estudios para acompañarla

"Sigmud, estoy cansada quiero ir a mi habitación" entre sollozos era lo único que se podía escuchar de la joven de cabello plateado

"como ordene señorita"

Alejándose lentamente de la biblioteca los dos jóvenes mientras Esdeath tomaba otro libro y miraba hacia la lejanía

"traición por quienes tienes afecto, si dejas que esos sentimientos te dominen eres débil" la mujer observaba el libro un instante "me pregunto si podre encontrar algo nuevo con esta vida prestada"

* * *

En la azotea de la mansión que antes era la casa de los Hyoudou y los Shiranami en Kuoh se encontraba issei saliendo del elevador y acercándose al mini hangar donde se encontraban el Villkiss y el enryugo

"kazuya-san estas aquí?" Issei abría la puerta mientras veía en la maquina a kazuya digitando algunas cosas "hey, estaba buscándote sensei te envía esto"

Issei le pasaba el paquete, kazuya lo abría y eran unos lentes parecidos a los que tenia

"súper lo que le pedí hace un par de días, no pensé que los tuviese tan pronto" kazuya se quitaba sus lentes normales y ponía los que le había enviado azazel "Villkiss sincroniza"

La pantalla aparecían numerosos comandos mientras issei se rascaba la cabeza, había pasado un par de días desde que Rossewisse se había unido al sequito, Rias, Akeno y Sona solo se iban por horas, a discutir las estrategias, al parecer sin que Odín despertara sería imposible comprobar que el Odín en asgard era falso, así que esperando a su recuperación Asia, Koneko y Kuroka estaban ayudando a intentar recuperar a Odín aunque hubiesen iniciado clases el grupo aun no había ido a la academia, los familiares mágicos estaban tomando sus apariencias para no despertar sospechas

"preocupado por Asia y Koneko? Descuida estarán bien las chicas de tu harem son fuertes" Kazuya presionaba un poco las patas de sus nuevos lentes

"un poco, oye espera quien dice que koneko es del harem" sonrojándose bastante issei sonreia mientras kazuya reia

"jaja eso dices pero creo que te gusta la pequeña nekomata"

"cla claro que no, es una chica de pechos pequeños no estoy interesado en enanas como ella" issei cruzaba sus brazos sonrojado

"mientes, aunque es una lástima creo que le gustas a ella" Kazuya le miraba fijamente

"ah sí como lo sabes?"

"analice el tono de tu voz, hay picos de estrés cuando hablabas sobre no estar interesado sobre ella y tus pupilas se dilataron levemente al mencionar que ella podria gustarte"

"como hiciste eso?" el castaño se acercaba "son las gafas nuevas?"

"no lo hice yo fue el villkiss, estos lentes me sirven para enviar y recibir la información, como un rastreador de ese anime viejo de over 9000"

"la tecnología de esa cosa es increíble deberías dejar que Sensei lo analizara para ayudarnos" issei decía

"imposible el sistema se auto bloquea si no estoy cerca por unos minutos y cualquier uso adicional iniciaría una secuencia de autodestrucción que no sería bonito" Kazuya se bajaba de la maquina

"wow que miedo, y que hacías?"

"ah analizaba esto" kazuya señalaba una grabación que se había logrado filtrar sobre el anuncio de Odín al imponer su rechazo hacia la alianza "al momento de presentarse, soy Odín, ese estrés sucede en su voz"

"increíble kazuya, si mostramos eso será una prueba" Issei decía emocionado

"una prueba de una maquina no identificada, que ha estado en un lugar de la alianza, no sera tan fácil, y ahora que Rossewisse es una demonio sus palabras son las de una traidora" Kazuya decía en un tono algo resignado "las políticas son complicadas issei, si la alianza quisiera hacer algo las demás mitologías verían su intervención como una conquista"

"realmente esas cosas son complicadas" Issei suspiraba "espero que Rossewisse esté mejor ha estado algo deprimida"

"no la culpo, pero tenemos que confiar en los lideres llevan en esto más que nosotros" Kazuya suspiraba "espero que Kuroka no este molestando mucho a koneko"

"realmente creí que odiabas mi idea del harem jaja pero lo surges bien"

"no soy tan buen chico como tú para creer que más chicas se fijarían en mi" Kazuya se sentaba en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo

"descuida jaja yo tampoco pensé que mi sueño se cumpliría, Kazuya sé qué harás muy feliz a buchou"

Kazuya se sorprendía por la extraña forma de hablar de issei, sonriendo levemente el pelinegro le daba un leve golpecito a su amigo en el hombro

"descuida se que si me equivoco me harás entrar en razón como el gran héroe que eres, señor oppai dragon"

"ahg basta que harás llorar a draig nuevamente, quieres ir a jugar videojuegos, es aburrido esperar sin hacer nada"

"supongo tienes razón"

Issei y kazuya se pasan el tiempo jugando, la noche llegaba y el pelinegro se recostaba en la nueva cama de la habitación, la primera vez solo desde que llegaron a esa nueva casa, analizándolo detenidamente, desde que conocía a Rias, el joven tocaba el rosario en su pecho sonriendo débilmente comenzando a dormir plácidamente.

La mañana siguiente kazuya se levantaba normalmente, su cama aun vacía, significaba que Rias no habría regresado, bajando las escaleras el grupo estaba en silencio, todos con la mirada llena de preocupación, Akeno veia al joven humano bajar levantándose, como vicepresidenta y Reina de Rias tenía la obligación, los ojos detrás de los lentes escaneaban alrededor del cuarto

"donde esta Rias?"

* * *

En un cuarto de hospital los ojos azules de kazuya observaban el cuerpo inmóvil de Rias, la respiración era lenta y débil, algunos monitores para medir su pulso se encontraban conectados en el cuerpo de la hermosa chica de cabellera carmesí

"reconozco esa mirada" una voz masculina se escuchaba desde la puerta, pasos confiados se hacían al lado de kazuya

"Sairaog Bael" la voz de kazuya se escuchaba apagada

"que hice mal?, que puedo hacer?, porque no lo vi antes?" Sairaog posaba su mirada triste sobre el cuerpo de su prima "comprendo lo que sientes, porque esa mirada la tuve yo hace unos años atrás"

"años" Kazuya repetía la cantidad de tiempo, según lo que había escuchado de Grayfia, esta era una enfermedad que podrían llegar a sufrir los demonios los inducia a un coma y eventualmente morirían si no eran atendidos con cuidado "que puedo hacer?"

"no sabría decirte Shiranami Kazuya, en mi caso cumplo la promesa a mi madre antes que durmiera" el hombre apretaba su puño "ser más fuerte que nadie, cada día siento que ella me ve cuando me acerco a mi meta"

"ya veo, lo intentare, gracias lord Bael" era una mentira, la última promesa con ella fue intentar llevar una vida normal juntos, ver y cumplir sus sueños juntos, solo no podría "por cierto que han decidido hacer sobre loki"

"es difícil actuar, no es que Loki viniese a atacarnos directamente mientras establecía una alianza" Sairaog mencionaba "Sirzechs seguro está pensando algo, no te preocupes, a veces ser un líder debe seguirse las mismas reglas"

Después de unos minutos de silencio ambos hombres de cabello negro salían de la habitación al terminar las horas de visita, Kazuya observaba al líder de la familia Bael alejarse, realmente las políticas del inframundo eran intrincadas, y realmente esperaba un par de años de estar con Rias para no encontrarlas aun tan de frente, pero no podía engañar y cegar la realidad, desde el momento que su familia la comprometió con Raiser, ya estaba enredada en las políticas, ahora la alianza también por útil que fuese no podría actuar inmediatamente.

"…esto" Kazuya se encontraba sentado solo en una banca cerca del parque, había decidido visitar solo a Rias, los demás aceptaron, sus manos apretaban con fuerzas una lata, después de todo ese año de sacrificio en el futuro pasar eso "maldición, es injusto"

"la vida lo es más seguido de lo que parece Shiranami-san" una voz calmada estaba detrás de él, Grayfia se sentaba al lado del joven aun con su traje de sirvienta

"Grayfia-san" Kazuya miraba a la mujer y luego al horizonte el atardecer en el inframundo era una tonalidad un poco entre naranja y violeta por el cielo del color nocturno tenía un encanto peculiar que ahora el joven humano no podía disfrutar

"estaba aquí para hacer algunos arreglos pronto moverán a Rias en el mismo sitio donde esta Odín, estará en las mejores manos" la mucama de cabello plateado mencionaba en su tono calmado "Mizore se ofreció a cuidarla junto con su sequito cuando eso suceda"

"ya veo" Kazuya sonreía levemente "es lo más normal, Mizore parece seria pero tiene buen corazón"

Los dos se quedaban en silencio, la mujer de cabello plateado miraba los ojos del joven humano, esa mirada le hacía recordar el pasado tiempos que quería entre olvidar y recordar con cariño, la mujer respiraba, era su regla de oro no comportarse emocionalmente mientras estuviera en el trabajo

"hace tiempo" comenzaba a hablar la mujer de cabello plateado mirando en la dirección del horizonte sabía que el humano le estaba mirando "en la guerra contra las facciones de los antiguos satán, dos de sus combatientes en bandos contrarios se conocieron en el campo de batalla, pero por azares del destino se enamoraron, sentían algo que debían estar juntos"

Kazuya observaba a la mujer, no tenía idea de porque la historia, pero no cuestionaría, solo escucharía por ahora

"uno de ellos, estaba dividido, entre su deber como soldado, deber de su familia, y el deber de su corazón, que cosas ganaría y perdería siguiendo su corazón, que cosas ganaría y perdería si seguía con su deber" la mujer continuaba con el relato "al final decidió seguir su corazón, gano y perdió muchas cosas"

"y valió la pena?, ese guerrero era feliz?"

"quien lo sabe, solo esa persona lo sabe, es una de tantas historias en el inframundo, aun estando en diferentes bandos su amor sirvió de inspiración para muchos, aunque no lo pensarían ni los motivaran eso"

"me parece algo increíble, esa historia"

"no tanto como la tuya con Rias ojousama"

Grayfia se levantaba mirando al joven

"al principio pensé que eras un humano buscando aprovecharte del estatus y el nombre de uno de los gremory, aprovechando del capricho de Rias en querer romper su compromiso con Raiser" la mujer miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises a los azules del humano "fuiste herido por el inmortal, cualquiera querría romper lazos con lo sobrenatural, pero continuaste, sin estatus, sin poder, sin pedir nada seguiste tras Rias"

"obtuve la sonrisa de Rias, yo realmente quiero"

Grayfia lo interrumpía elevando su voz

"por eso, como ese soldado, sigue el corazón, solo de ti depende si todo valió la pena, porque no importa lo que los demás digan, solo de ti depende tu propia felicidad, ahora shiranami-sama debo retirarme" Grayfia comenzaba a alejarse después de hacer una reverencia

Las palabras de la mujer resonaban en el joven, este se levantaba, un agradecimiento silencioso en su mirada mientras se dirigía en una dirección diferente.

* * *

Nuevamente en el mundo humano, la noche era silenciosa, Kazuya habría uno de sus ojos, este cambiaba de rojo a azul, incorporándose nuevamente en la vacía habitación, tomando los lentes nuevos que le había construido Azazel, tomaba sus guantes en sus manos, los recuerdos del año de entrenamiento, agradecía a sus maestras Kaname y Naga en su mente, mirando el reloj eran las tres de la madrugada, poniéndose su ropa salía de la habitación, frente de ella se encontraba Salamandyne, silenciosamente ambos asentían, comenzando a bajar al primer piso en el elevador, las puertas se abrían, ambos jóvenes salían de la mansión, pero en la reja antes de salir a la ciudad frente de ellos un cabello castaño largo, ojos violetas y un collar hermoso con un rubí en el

"a dónde vas ahora, mi estimado Shiranami" Venelana Gremory se encontraba frente de el

"vamos un poco a entrenar, ya sabe trotar, por ahora solo tenemos que esperar y hacerlo más tarde puede que nos encontremos con algún compañero de clases, y necesitaba el aire limpio" Kazuya sonreía levemente

La madre de Rias miraba a la acompañante de kazuya, esta portaba una katana, la mujer miraba con sus ojos violetas a los de la joven mujer dragón

"después de lo que sucedió con Rossewisse sería muy imprudente dejarlo ir solo"

"entiendo entonces iré dentro a buscar a Xenovia Quarta para"

"para traerla con un círculo mágico no es así?" Kazuya decía de manera tranquila "ellos no están cierto?, últimamente han estado saliendo a las madrugadas cuando duermo para entrenar no es así?"

La mujer mordía su labio, algo del poder de la destrucción en la punta de sus dedos

"Shiranami retorna a tu cuarto, estoy cumpliendo la última petición de Rias" la mujer recordaba los instantes antes de que Rias perdiera el conocimiento, entre lágrimas, su hija menor

" _no involucren a kazuya, contra loki"_

La petición de su hija era doliente, ella que había decidido llevar las responsabilidades de la familia, que incluso se había decidido enfrentarse a Kokabiel, sin temor, temía por este joven que según las predicciones de Azazel buscaría la manera de involucrarse, la hipnosis por algún motivo era inefectiva en el humano, por eso pusieron un hechizo de dormir en su cuarto cada noche antes de salir, tanto del humano como el de la mujer dragón

"me sorprende que sea solo usted aquí" Kazuya miraba alrededor esperando

"todos estaban confiados del hechizo, yo tuve un presentimiento, puedes decirlo intuición femenina" la mujer miraba seriamente al joven "ahora regresa"

La mujer antes era de la familia Bael, su poder de la destrucción era aunque no tan potente como el de Rias, pero su control por la experiencia era mejor se notaba simplemente como una leve esfera de poder estaba en sus palmas

"no lo haré" Kazuya comenzaba a moverse lentamente caminando, la mujer movía su mano hacia en frente acumulando más poder de la destrucción moviendo su palma hacía en frente

"retírate, ahora" la voz de venelana era seria pero su decisión disminuía mientras el joven sin detenerse intentaba poner la esfera de destrucción en su pecho la mujer al acercarse hacia desaparecer la esfera cuando él le tomaba la muñeca "porque te arriesgas?"

Kazuya sabía que la mujer demonio podía zafarse si quisiera, podría sentir la tristeza y la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hija, el humano le hacía un leve tirón dejando a la mujer en su pecho

"porque amo a Rias, descuide, la salvare" la mirada de venelana se hacía algo llorosa, intentando dejar salir algo de sus lágrimas sintiendo un golpe en su nuca haciéndola perder el conocimiento

"lo siento Kazuya" Salamandyne movía su mano del lugar del impacto

Después de dejar a la mujer dentro de la mansión nuevamente los dos jóvenes se alejaban, después de caminar apenas las luces de la mañana llegaban

"aquí es kazuya, fue algo difícil contactarlo pero"

Los jóvenes se encontraban en una bodega abandonada a las afueras de Kuoh, los jóvenes veian algo de comida regada más que toda instantánea

"vaya, vaya, realmente vienen así sin sus armas contra mí?" de entre las sombras aparecía Mordred, su armadura plateada y amenazador casco se veía mas aterrador entre las sombras "donde están sus aliados? Esperando a atacarme por la espalda?"

"no es asi, de hecho queremos tu ayuda" Kazuya cruzaba sus brazos

"ah sí? Y para que sería?" el caballero mostraba su enorme espada moviéndola hacia en frente, Salamandyne se preparaba para atacar

"detener al jefe de la tipa que te dejo congelado, que te parecería detener al dios maligno Loki" kazuya tocaba a Salamandyne para que se calmara

"je, así que quieres ir a Asgard eh?" el caballero sin dudar respondía "no se vean tan sorprendidos, antes de separarme sé que Cao Cao tenía alguna idea con Asgard, pero no se los detalles, no los comparte, así que para que quieres ir eh? Más te vale no mentirme"

"por el fruto del árbol de yggdrasil, para salvar a mi novia y a Odín" Kazuya miraba decidido al caballero, la risa de mordred llenaba el lugar

"muy interesante, egoísta y heroico a la vez jajaj para ti salvar el mundo sería solo un sub producto, bien hagamoslo les ayudare"

"espera no puedo confiar en alguien que no muestra su rostro" Salamandyne decía mientras mordred clavaba su espada en el suelo, el metal en su armadura comenzaba a moverse, en algo parecido a lo que kazuya podría hacer con su armadura e issei en su balance breaker para mostrar su rostro

Una coleta corta rubia, un cabello en un peinado intrincado, ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa donde se veían colmillos y una expresión que rebosaba confianza

"soy Mordred, el único y verdadero heredero de Arturo Pendragon, juro bajo mi espada y honor, espero que trabajemos para salvar el mundo" sin la modificación de voz la voz de mordred era la de una chica "ahora están felices compañeros?"

FIN DE EPISODIO.

* * *

 **bueno comenzamos el arco de Loki, que digamos que es de los que me gustan poco tanto en el anime como en la Ligth novel, porque sencillo Loki es el dios conocido por sus engaños, como se va a agarrar de putasos directos contra sus oponentes?, por eso el cambio en esta saga**

 **Si esdeath esta viva de nuevo pero como? jajajaj habra que esperar para esa respuesta, y si aunque le guste el combate esdeath cumple sus misiones tambien y era la de matar a Rossewisse sin que lo notara Syd**


	41. Encore 40: la tierra del invierno eterno

**DXD ENCORE 40: Hacia la tierra del invierno eterno**

 **Rias ha sucumbido a la enfermedad que agobia a la madre de Sairaog, la impulsividad del humano por ayudarla le hace ir por un camino separado, aliándose con mordred van en camino hacia Asgard.**

 **Hola a todos, más de 6 mil lecturas una vez más agradecimientos a cada uno que se toma de su valioso tiempo y encuentran mi historia lo suficientemente entretenida para esperar cada semana. Ahora sí creo que es pertinente el cambio en los títulos x.x honestamente porque se me acabaron las ideas de cómo hacer los anteriores**

 **Si lo de Rias fue un sub producto del combate en el que despertó esa transformación extraña, poco se sabe de la enfermedad pero se intuye que los demonios saben que entraran por eso la promesa de la madre de Sairaog, Kuroka lo sospechaba por eso no interrumpió el tiempo de Rias con Kazuya.**

 **No, Kazuya y Salako no han traicionado al grupo, simplemente Kazuya no se va a quedar sentado esperando, porque si usaron a Rias y lo demás jóvenes demonio, como una carnada para la facción de los old satan y se están demorando para salvarla, el humano no va a esperar, él no está atado por las políticas demoniacas ni de la alianza.**

 **Porque mordred confía en kazuya tan fácilmente?, sencillo al decir su deseo, que todo eso ir solo sin avisar a asgard por salvar a su novia, nada más egoísta quizás pero más honesto que las mentiras que Cao Cao alimento a su grupo mientras Mordred estaba ahí, por eso confía en el**

 **Jajaaj cierto Kazuya está siendo apresurado pero a diferencia de las novelas y la serie original, Loki no comenzó a pelear de frente en un tratado de paz, por ende la alianza no puede simplemente ir a atacarlo, y el humano no es que piense muy claro las cosas cuando Rias está en peligro**

* * *

Unas pequeñas velas se mostraban alrededor de un pastel, siluetas que no podía reconocer, voces que se escuchaban distorsionadas, le rodeaban pero no le desagradaban

"feliz cumpleaños auhgsesdmu" la voz siempre se distorsionaba más al intentar escuchar l nombre que mencionaban

"vamos sopla las velas y pide un deseo" otra silueta sin color decía

"solo deseo seguir aquí con ustedes y" su propia voz se escuchaba pero poco a poco las siluetas se iban desapareciendo, todo a su alrededor se llenaba de llamas, otras siluetas con humo más oscuro se formaba le tomaban quería escapar deseaba gritar, que alguien que cualquier persona apareciera pero nadie llegaba, nadie escuchaba sus suplicas

"ahhhhh" Jeanne abría los ojos nuevamente, sujetando fuertemente su relicario, sentándose en la cama de la habitación donde se encontraba el cuartel de la facción de los héroes, "rayos otra vez" la joven había tenido últimamente esas pesadillas poniéndose sobre su cuello el relicario la joven se movía hacia su espejo comenzando a peinarse

" _realmente cumplimos ese objetivo?"_

La voz del caballero de la traición, mordred resonaba en la mente de la joven héroe, como osaba a decir que ellos los héroes no hacían lo mejor por la humanidad, vencer a los demonios y seres sobrenaturales, enemigos eternos de la humanidad era el trabajo de héroes como ellos.

"ah no importa, traidor como su héroe si es que a eso se le puede llamar así" la rubia salía de su cuarto después de comer, cada héroe era encargado de su propia alimentación, las reuniones se daban para las estrategias, generalmente eran Cao Cao y Georg quienes se encargaban, acercándose a la sala de reuniones un jovencito se encontraba sentado leyendo este se tensaba un poco al ver a la chica rubia

"buen dia Leonardo" Jeanne miraba de un lado a otro "no está Cao Cao?"

"ah…no, esta uhm" el niño miraba de lado a lado

"se fue a prepararse para nuestro próximo objetivo" Siegfried entraba también a la sala "sucede algo Jeanne? Estas pensativa y no crei que so fuese posible" el heroe de cabello plateado sonreía

"jaja muy chistoso siegchin, y bien como van las incursiones?" La joven se sentaba en la silla donde regularmente se hacía tomando un libro cercano

"ah lo normal, muchos han sido capturados, pero otros han logrado despertar su balance breaker" siiegried simplemente levantaba sus hombros de manera despreocupada "mientras obtengamos soldados útiles es lo importante, lastima perder a Variant Detonation"

Jeanne apretaba la mano que sostenía al libro levemente, la pérdida de Heracles había sido un golpe fuerte a su grupo de manera ofensiva, según las reclamaciones de Mordred habría sido el humano, pero ella tenía sus dudas de ser así, Cao Cao se habría equivocado al simplemente no capturar al joven, pero la conversación que tuvieron hace meses era solo para que Greog revisara el potencial usuario de sacred gear el cual era nulo, y sus sensaciones no resonaban como que tuviese un alma de héroe en su interior

"al menos mordred se encargo de el, aunque aun dudo que un humano comun lo derrotara" Siegfried se recostaba en el sillón con una expresión aburrida "ah por cierto" el joven invocaba una espada "hermosa no?, Balmung"

"de donde sacaste eso?" Jeanne miraba la espada

"hermosa no es así?, un pequeño regalo de un cliente, la recordé porque Mordred se dirige hacia Asgard, no ha de llevar su casco puesto por eso la magia de Greog le ubico" el hombre se reclinaba

"porque asgard?" La mujer se levantaba

"tienes que preguntarlo?"

"sieg, lindo es malo responder una pregunta con otra, ahora…. Dime"

"que miedo, que miedo, no lo se algo con las declaraciones de Odín, quien sabe que le pasa por la cabeza al caballero de la traición" Siegfried simplemente decía en un tono desinteresado

"declaraciones?" la joven rubia se veía algo confundida

* * *

Issei no paraba de estar sorprendido unos días después de que el grupo perdiera contacto con su líder, Rias enferma ahora Akeno era la encargada de dar las órdenes del grupo, al parecer un grupo iba a movilizarse hacia Asgard después de las declaraciones de Odín, al parecer comenzaría a expulsar y negar cualquier otra religión en el territorio, al parecer Michael estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería con los cristianos

" _ninguna persecución así termina bien y no es anunciada a menos que ya haya iniciado"_

las palabras que había mencionado Azazel, preocupaban al actual Sekiryuutei, pero tendría que esperar, él dijo que traería refuerzos para ayudar, sin embargo no esperaba a las personas delante de el en el instituto Grigori en el inframundo, el sequito de Stella vermillion, junto con Sona Sitri se encontraban hablando con Rossweisse, pero quien más le sorprendía estaba sentado sin prestar mayor atención a los demás

"veo que te has recuperado Issei Hyoudou" Vali se encontraba leyendo un libro con inscripciones de que parecían runas nórdicas

"eh si gracias a Asia, pero vali que haces aquí?"

"je la oportunidad de enfrentarme a un dios déspota, no me la perdería por nada" el joven usuario del Dive Dividing sonreia con entusiasmo

"siempre un maniaco de las batallas eh"

[pero con el blanco en nuestro bando no podremos perder compañero, quien diría que lucharíamos juntos después de siglos eh mi rival Albion?]

El brillo de la mano izquierda de issei se intensificaba, extrañamente no Draig no tenía hostilidad contra albion aun teniéndolo tan cerca

[ _s-silencio yo, yo no tengo ningún rival llamado Oppai Dragon_ ]

[Espera el oppai dragon es mi compañero issei yo no tengo nada que ver]

[ _no sabes cuánto pesar me causo al ver a Bikou y Lefay viendo ese programa somos los legendarios dragones infernales como te haces ridiculizar asi_ ]

[buaaa no lo sé no lo sé, es culpa de mi portador issei hyoudou ]

[ _mi rival uhaaaaa_ ]

"uhg ambos dragones celestiales están llorando, es tu culpa sekiryuutei" el joven mono movía su bastón con una sonrisa en el rostro

"ah cállate fue tu culpa también, que el traje de mi personaje en la serie fuese asi" Stella estaba detrás de Bikou dándole un golpe con un abanico de papel

"en serio es su culpa?" Issei decía mientras Stella se hacía a su lado y le tomaba del brazo, mientras Asia se hacía en el otro brazo

"ah si, porque Azazel necesitaba ideas asi que decidi enviarle un dibujo con una idea jajajaja no pense que se lo tomaran en serio la love love princess"

"uhgg mono me la pagaras" la chica miraba al aliado de vali de manera seria

"eres asia argento?, la chica con el sacred gear curativo que evita que Odín empeore" Vali miraba a la joven rubia

"si, lo soy, como lo supo?" la joven con los ojos esmeraldas veía al descendiente de lucifer

"tengo mis métodos" Vali era todo lo que decía, mientras las puertas del estudio se abrían de par en par, entrando se encontraban Azazel seguido por Barakiel y Ruby

"bien chicos, es hora de hablar de nuestra situación actual" Azazel comentaba mientras el grupo de jóvenes comenzaba a reunirse

"bien gracias a Rossewisse-san pudimos salvar y estabilizar al verdadero Odín, lo interesante es que no están reclamándonos nada, de hecho muchos están dando a Rossewisse como muerta según la inteligencia que hemos podido reunir" Barakiel decía mientras miraba unos documentos

"de seguro no pensaron que Buchou le reviviría con una torre" Issei decía interesado

"asi es eso es bueno porque pudimos salvar a odin, pero malo porque a los ojos de los demas ella aparecerá como una traidora" Azazel comentaba

"bastante injusto si me permite opinar" Kiba decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos "y bien cual es el plan?"

"al parecer el falso Odín ha comenzado a hacer una declaración de expulsar a todos los no creyentes en la mitología nordica, comenzando con los cristianos"

Las palabras de barakiel hacían saltar de sorpresa a Irina, Xenovia, Asia y Noel, las chicas se acercaban a la mesa con distintas reacciones desde las preocupadas como Asia y Noel como las bruscas de Irina y Xenovia

"esto no puede suceder asi, desde hace cuánto lleva pasando eso?" Irina comentaba molesta

"es cierto que la alianza no podía hacer algo?" Xenovia miraba mientras irina sentía alivio de que su amiga aun sintiera compasión a pesar de ser un demonio

"el problema sin una declaración frontal no podríamos hacer nada, pero ahora podemos, el problema reside en que porque ahora" Barakiel decia

"eso huele a una trampa" Xerath el mago alfil de Stella vermillion decia de una manera bastante tétrica

"no importa, si tenemos que ir hay personas que ayudar" Issei decía

"issei-sempai realmente aveces es amable"

"es por eso que Vali está aquí no es así padre?" Akeno decia mientras barakiel tenía algo de problema para contener la felicidad, al parecer valio la pena ser devorado por un dragón maligno

"asi es lanzaremos dos ataques en uno, el primero será el oficial para proteger al grupo de refugiados, el segundo será para intentar ingresar al palacio de Valhala para obtener la fruta del árbol de la vida y poder curar a Odin" Azazel comentaba ya que barakiel estaba algo anonado por como akeno le había llamado "deberán ir con cuidado ya que no podrán contar con Asia argento"

El grupo se detenía para escuchar mirando a la joven novicia

"si, realmente la maldición que cubre a Odín es extraña podría recaer en cualquier momento, por eso debemos mantenerlo con estabilidad constante" Asia explicaba "lamento mucho no poder hacer mas"

"descuida Asia no es tu culpa" Xenovia decía

"desafortunadamente ustedes chicos son los mas indicados, la Khaos Brigade ha comenzado ataques terroristas a todas las facciones y estamos cortos en personal" Ruby comentaba "yo misma me quedare encargada de proteger a Kuoh con algunos integrantes del sequito de Vermillion"

"los demás se quedaran protegiendo a Rias y Odín en el hospital, descuiden tienen experiencia" Stella sonreía mientras issei recordaba, viendo la expresión preocupada del joven "descuida le indique a Xerath que incrementara el poder de la barrera"

"jejej si unas 4 veces más potentes, dolió tanto jejeje muy doloroso" cayendo contra el suelo el mago aún se escuchaba una sonrisa

"ignórenlo es un masoquista sin remedio" Rino decía ajustando sus lentes

"ara ara que interesante" Akeno sonreía ante el prospecto la rubia de lentes se movía estando entre el mago inconsciente y la hija de barakiel

"no lo es, concentrémonos en el tema" Rino cruzaba sus brazos

"ah esta celosa" la despampanante Gyaru de cabello azul que era la cabellera de los vermillion le susurraba a Leone

"shhh, si te escucha será más violenta" la mujer rubia respondía

"ejem, bien continuando, será difícil por lo que cada integrante del grupo tendrá una esmeralda de la usuaria del Twiligth healing" Barakiel continuaba explicando "ahora deberemos organizar los equipos"

"no necesito un equipo, simplemente indíquenme donde debo ir" Vali cruzaba sus brazos

"vaya, ansioso de comenzar un combate eh?" Azazel decía de una manera desinteresada "bien gracias a la señorita Rossweisse sabemos que el castillo de Valhala se cubre de una barrera protectora pero solo bajo las ordenes de Odín tenemos ventaja"

"porque el Odín falso no puede usarla" Sona comentaba de forma analizando "una barrera de ese poder necesitaría tener unos puntos clave"

"realmente las valkirias no tenemos mucho conocimiento del funcionamiento, pero puedo hacer yo misma algunos pases mágicos para hacer un paso alterno" Rossweisse comentaba

"ellos te creen muerta, así que iras con Vali, Bikou y la caballero de vermillion"

"jojo esto sera muy divertido" Kyouka apretaba sus nudillos

"el clima es frio así que no podrás ir vestida como una cualquiera" Rino decía mientras esquivaba un puño de su compañera

"a quien le dices cualquiera mojigata?" la chica de cabello azul retomaba su puño

"chicas ya esto es serio," la caballero con la máscara blanca se interponía, ambas simplemente dejaban de combatir "lo lamento por eso por favor continúen"

"el grupo Sitri se quedara vigilando Kuoh de las posibles intrusiones de la Khaos Brigade, debido a que Rias no se encuentra" Azazel decía mientras se levantaba

"entiendo pero, me gustaría poder enviar a Saji junto con su equipo" Sona afirmaba "es por eso que lo ha estado entrenando no es así?"

"caray chica eres mu perceptiva, así es el poder de Vitra será fundamental para la misión" el líder de los ángeles caídos comentaba

"yo?... pe… pero kaichou está segura?" el Peón de la heredera de los sitri se veía nervioso, de repente un par de brazos le sujetaban la cabeza y le hacían descansar en unos enormes pechos

"ara que lindo se ve nervioso, si quieres onesama te puede enseñar muchas cosas cuando regresemos" Kyouka le acariciaba el cabello presionándole más contra su escote, sin embargo el peón era halado por sus compañeras

"saji reacciona"/"saji porque estas sonriendo tanto?" Momo y Ruruko comentaban al tiempo

"ejem" Sona tocia para que las cosas se calmaran de nuevo "bien entonces los trabajos están hechos"

"por cierto donde está el humano y la chica dragón?" Bikou preguntaba de manera curiosa, el grupo de Rias y Sona Sitri guardaba silencio

"veo que estabas dormido cuando azazel explico, el humano no está" Vali explicaba

"por petición de Rias Gremory, Shiranami no estará en esta operación" Azazel explicaba dando terminado el tema.

Un par de horas después el grupo se encontraba ingresando a un tren de transporte, issei reconocía el tren era parecido a como cuando la primera vez que llegaron al inframundo

"estas nervioso issei?" Stella se encontraba a su lado tomándole de la mano

"un poco, Draig me dijo que el poder del sekiryuutei atraía seres fuertes, me pregunto que tantos problemas tendremos más adelante"

"descuida sean los que sean aquí estaré contigo" Stella sonreía dándole un beso, haciendo sonrojar al castaño

"ejem no creen que deberían hacer eso en otro momento?" Irina cruzada de brazos se encontraba al lado de los asientos de Issei y Stella

"los celos harán que tus alas se pongan negras" Stella sonreia levemente en tono de burla mientras irina miraba a su espalda

"no es cierto, no estoy celosa"

"jaja solo estoy molestándote, bien creo que sere buena en este viaje" Stella se ponía de pie y caminaba al pasillo señalando con su mano el asiento vacío

"Stella que haces?" el castaño miraba a su novia algo confundido

"bueno realmente no han tenido tiempo para una conversación tranquila, así que ire a hablar con akeno de unas cosas" Stella sonreía

"oh eres buena persona Stella Vermillion que Dios te bendiga" al Irina decir estas palabras tanto issei como Stella se sujetaban la cabeza de dolor "ah cierto lo olvide jeje"

La castaña sonreía sentándose al lado de issei mientras comenzaban a hablar, la usuaria de Leavatein caminaba hasta una de las ventanas que mostraban el camino desde el inframundo hacia el mundo humano, ahí Akeno se encontraba de pie

"dándole una oportunidad a la amiga de la infancia?" Akeno decía mientras la demonio pura cruzaba sus brazos apoyándose contra el vidrio

"algo, tiene derecho de reunirse después de todo no fue lo más recomendado"

"ara ara como se puede esperar de la Reina del harem" Akeno sonreía "o es que te emociona hacer caer a una ángel"

Stella se apenaba mirando hacia las afueras

"ba-baka como se te ocurre, no sería correcto así que mejor cambiemos" Stella sonrojada le daba un golpecito a akeno en el brazo "y tú? Le has dicho a tu padre?"

"ufufufu ese será un secreto nuestro aun" Akeno sonreía levemente "hay muchas cosas que no sabía, realmente le doy gracias a issei por salvar a mi padre esa vez en la conferencia de paz"

"muchas veces tenemos que perder las cosas para saber que tanto las valorábamos" Stella cruzaba sus manos su mirada se hacía seria

"si me alegra por eso, me pregunto si podremos recuperar a Odín y a Rias"

"si obtenemos dos o tres frutas podremos hacerlo, de otra forma Shiranami no se habría ido" Stella miraba hacia el paisaje

"estas segura que el se adelantó?" Akeno miraba a su compañera demonio

"yo lo habría hecho, si no tuviera ataduras políticas" La joven sonreía débilmente.

* * *

La nieve caía con delicadeza sobre los árboles, un poblado silencioso recibía a 3 siluetas cubiertas con mantos cafes que ingresaban a la ciudad lentamente una de ellas se movia mas despacio hasta mas no poder tomaba el manto de uno de los del lado

"ahggg no aguanto más dame eso" quitándose la capucha del manto Mordred intentaba quitarle la capucha a Kazuya

"ahgg te dije que necesitabas mejor ropa que esos shorts y camisa, pero tu de ah no me gusta esta moda, no me la cambiare" el pelinegro sostenía su manto, aunque sus ropas eran más aclimatadas para el frio aun estaba

"no pensé que fuese un lugar tan frió, además ir sin mi armadura"

"estamos intentando pasar desapercibidos, es asgard es obvio que sería frio que no lo sabes?, ahgg está bien tómala y " kazuya iba a ceder cuando salamandyne pasaba su manto "salako segura que estas bien?"

"si es mejor que nos movamos pronto" la joven dragón se encontraba con su vestimenta común

"jaja sabía que no eras mala para ser una mujer dragón bien, ahora dónde vamos?" Mordred veia en todas las direcciones mientras envolvía su cuerpo en el segundo manto.

"información sobre cómo ir al castillo de Valhala, nuestras maquinas no possen información sobre eso" Salamandyne comenzaba a caminar

"curioso, no parece haber nadie" Mordred miraba a los alrededores

"es cierto" kazuya presionaba dos veces sus lentes "villkiss análisis termal"

A las afueras de la ciudad escondidos entre numerosas ramas de árboles con nieve, la computadora del villkiss se activaba reconociendo la voz de su piloto, enlazando la información con los lentes nuevos del joven comenzaba a hacer el rastreo

Las imágenes azules de las casas a su alrededor eran completamente azules, unas pocas fuentes de calor provenientes de las chimeneas sin embargo un rastro pequeño aparecia en la distancia, tocando nuevamente los lentes estos retornaban a su visión normal

"es extraño solo una persona" Kazuya miraba hacia las dos que le acompañaban mientras mordred sostenía a una Salamandyne que estaba quedándose dormida "salako?"

"lo siento….frio…. tengo sueño"

"no jodas vas a invernar ahora?, si eres sensible al frio debite vestirte mejor" la caballero rubia comentaba mientras kazuya cargaba en su espalda a la joven dragón después de ponerle su manto

"tu no tienes autoridad moral de decir nada mordred uhg vamos a tener que entrar a la ultima casa en el otro extremo"

El grupo se movía por el poblado, con las protestas de mordred de que un caballero nunca irrumpiría en una casa ajena el grupo había llegado hasta un extremo donde la puerta estaba levemente abierta

"ok está abierta feliz?" Kazuya miraba al caprichoso caballero

"si vamos ahora entremos" Mordred se movía lentamente, con clarent en sus manos "shh… alguien está aquí escuche unos pasos"

"asi que villkiss no se equivocó, hay alguien por este sector"

Cerrando la puerta moviéndose entre la casa, mordred miraba hacia las habitaciones de la casa, abriendo una de las puertas una pequeña vela estaba encendida, la joven rubia se agachaba mirando bajo la cama

"descuida, no te haremos daño" los ojos esmeralda de la caballero estaban fijos en los de un niño joven de cabello azulado y ojos grises, extendiendo su mano de forma amigable "debes de tener hambre, sal y te prepararemos algo" mordred hablaba en el idioma de asgard mientras los lentes registraban y el villkiss comenzaba a incrementar la biblioteca de la traduccion

El niño no salía de debajo de la cama miraba levemente a la joven, luego al joven y a la chica dormida en su espalda

"ustedes, no son de Asgard" el niño salía lentamente un acento fuerte en su voz "ropas poco calientes"

"vinimos a ayudar, que sucedió aquí?" Mordred tomaba la mano del niño y lo ayudaba a levantarse

La chimenea estaba con el fuego ardiendo, frente de esta cubierta en sabanas se encontraba Salamandyne abriendo lentamente los ojos, al lado sentada con una ropa mas abrigada se encontraba Mordred

"hey despertaste chica dragón"

"uh… dónde estamos?"

"encontramos a un habitante, un niño, Shiranami está cocinando algo para el mientras despertabas" Mordred cruzaba sus brazos mirando el fuego "realmente este pueblo me daba mala espina"

"pero no hay signos de resistencia ni de combate, eso significa"

"que sea los que sean salieron de aquí con órdenes de alguien quien confiaban" Mordred cruzaba sus manos

"a comer, oh, señor su amiga ya despertó" el chico acercándose a las jóvenes giraba su rostro hacia la mesa donde kazuya estaba dejando el alimento que Mordred había cazado y despellejado hace un par de horas

"soldados?" Kazuya respondía leyendo las palabras de traducción que aparecían en los lentes al escuchar al chico hablar

"asi es, soldados a órdenes de uno de los dioses guerreros, pero es extraño no son los que nos han visitado antes con la señorita Hilda" el niño hablaba

"eh podrías ser más específico, realmente no entendemos mucho lo que sucede en estos lares" Mordred mordía algo de carne mientras el niño intentaba explicar

"ah los dioses guerreros, son fuertes protectores de la señorita Hilda y el palacio, visten armaduras otorgadas por Odín" el niño decía emocionado "la señorita Hilda es amable, es la representante de Odín en nuestra tierra cuando él no está y en el mundo cuando él está en Valhala, al menos es lo que me dicen mis padres"

"entiendo y entonces aparecieron los extraños guerreros" Kazuya continuaba registrando el vocabulario

"así es, aparecieron hace unos días en la ciudad, por traición a los dioses nórdicos" el niño bajaba la cabeza "muchos de aquí alaban al Dios de la biblia, otros seguimos a los nórdicos, nos llevamos bien sin problemas, pero se los llevaron a todos" unos sollozos comenzaban a formarse en la garganta del chico

Los tres viajeros se miraban entre si, esperando que el chico se calmara, Salamandyne se acercaba al joven delicadamente le pasaba su mano por la espalda, lentamente los sollozos del niño se calmaban

"como sucedió?" Mordred nuevamente preguntaba en nórdico

"vinieron personas, eran raras tenían como metal saliendo de sus cabezas y manos" el niño temblaba "sus miradas estaban perdidas seguían las ordenes de uno de esos dioses guerreros falsos"

"era de color violeta?, me refiero al metal" la joven rubia apretaba sus manos bajo la mesa

"así es"

"ya veo, termina de comer, tienes donde esconderte?" Kazuya miraba al chico

"si, es un cobertizo oculto, ahí fue donde estaba no me encontraron"

"esta carne podrá durarte un par de días, la haremos por ti y no salgas por un par de días" Mordred se levantaba hacia una de las ventanas, el chico continuaba comiendo mientras con un movimiento de la cabeza la joven hacia que los dos de cabello negro se movieran hacia donde estaba ella

"que sucede la historia del chico te hace familiar?" Salamandyne comentaba

"si esas personas, son los humanos controlados sobrevivientes del ataque de la Khaos brigade"

La voz de Mordred se escuchaba poco en la mente de kazuya, este recordaba de inmediato, cortar, cortar, no se detenían, incluso con sus extremidades avanzaba, sus garras le perseguían tenía que matarlos, no tenía opción sacudiendo la cabeza el pelinegro ponía una mano sobre su rostro

"que rayos hacen aquí?"

"Cao Cao decía que encontraría la forma de ayudarles, pero veo que esta es otra de sus mentiras" Mordred decía bastante molesta "aunque será difícil obtener respuestas"

"creo que podremos obtenerlas más pronto de lo esperado" Salamandyne miraba por la ventana hacia el poblado "veo gente que se acerca"

"han venido de nuevo?, no puede ser" el niño se ponía alerta

"ve a esconderte donde estabas, nosotros nos encargaremos" Mordred mencionaba mientras el niño asentía y se dirigía hacia la habitación "bien chica lagarto vienen hacia aquí?"

"asi parece, aunque esa forma de llamarme es descortés" Salamandyne suspiraba

"de seguro es el humo de la chimenea" Kazuya señalaba al fuego que estaba ardiendo "han de estar vigilando la aldea por si alguien viene y se cortes mordred"

"mira somos un equipo para evitar lo que sea que este planeando loki, eso no nos hace amigos entendido?" mordred comenzaba a caminar "ustedes quédense ahí yo soy suficiente para encargarme de ellos"

"oohhhh, entiendo, Kazuya es esto lo que dicen que es una Tsundere?" Salamandyne decía en un tono comprensivo

"no lo creo" kazuya acomodaba sus lentes mientras mordred se detenía mirándoles

"esto lo hago es porque estoy impaciente por luchar, no por agradecimiento de la comida ni porque la chica lagarto casi inverna por mi culpa entendieron?" la joven de cabellos rubios que odiaba ser señalada como chica, cosa que el par de pelinegros aprendieron durante el viaje por ser amenazados con clarent, salía completamente de la casa de dos pisos

"ok ahora si es una de esas, pero no se lo digas Salako, de seguro lo investiga"

"entiendo"

Los pasos metálicos se escuchaban, la armadura plateada con líneas rojas se veían en frente de la casa, el atardecer hacia ver más imponente la silueta de Mordred, el casco que cubría sus facciones mirando en dirección que Salamandyne había mirado donde vendrían los enemigos

Eran un grupo de 15 personas, caballeros vestidos de armaduras con notables fragmentos de piel para proteger del frio se vislumbraban, lanzas y algunas espadas, runas nórdicas mágicas se notaban en las armas y armaduras, previstas para incrementar la defensa de los caballeros, incluso el más inexperto podía observar que esas armas no eran normales

"por órdenes del palacio de Valhala, identifícate y entrega tus armas" uno de los caballeros su armadura un poco más elaborada al parecer era el líder del grupo que se encontraba

"me rendiré si me dicen la razón de porque este poblado esta vacío?" Mordred con Clarent aun incrustada en el suelo sirviendo de apoyo a través de su casco sus ojos esmeraldas observaban todo detenidamente

"eso no concierne a un extranjero" uno de los soldados respondía

"es cierto sin embargo que clase de soberano deja que sus soldados ataquen a su propio pueblo? Sin excusa, solo por sus creencias" la voz de mordred era más severa

"al parecer no vas a rendirte, bien atrápenlo" el capitán movía su mano indicando a los soldados, un grupo de 5 personas comenzaban a acercarse, de la armadura de mordred unos relámpagos rojos se notaban, con una gran velocidad dejando a clarent aun en el suelo mordred se movía, bloqueando una de las espadas con el antebrazo de su armadura daba una patada a uno de los guerreros de asgard enviándolo a chocar contra la pared

Movimientos rápidos y con mucha potencia, cada golpe de mordred generaba resquebrajos en la armaduras de sus oponentes, mientras Salamandyne miraba con atención y algo de sorpresa, kazuya miraba con dudas, si el antiguo aliado de Cao Cao tenia tanto poder porque antes no lo había mostrado cuando lucho contra el y Kuroka

"esa fuerza, estará al nivel de un Dios guerrero?" el capitán de los soldados se movia con su lanza "grupo C, retire a los demás, los B intentemos rodearle de nuevo"

"si señor"

Los caballeros eran organizados después de los primeros atacantes, los demás rodeaban con sus lanzas, atacando a distancia y cada uno por separado, mordred recordaba, solo aquellos que hubiesen entrenado por años podrían lograr una unidad así, una devoción por su grupo, tomando entre sus manos a la espada Clarent, sentía un poco el rechazo de la espada, pero estaba acostumbrada, forzando sus energías hacia ella la espada recibía la magia

"bien ahora es mi turno de atacar" sonriendo con malicia bajo su casco, mordred se movía en un haz de relámpagos rojos Clarent comenzaba a destruir con facilidad las armas con las runas engravadas, aunque sus movimientos parecieran caóticos, poco a poco el caballero de la traición se acercaba hacia el capitán de la guardia moviendo la espada en un corte, el capitán bloqueaba con su propia espada pero esta explotaba en cientos de fragmentos de metal mientras su casco era partido en dos mientras un hilo de sangre se formaba en su frente

"ahora, ríndete" las palabras de mordred eran fijas

"capitán, tu caballero si le haces algo" una voz joven se escuchaba

"basta, bajen sus armas, he perdido" la voz de un hombre mayor con un bigote lleno de canas y una cicatriz que cubría uno de sus ojos perdidos en batalla posiblemente "has ganado caballero de otras tierras, sin embargo te pido que por mi vida perdones a la de mis hombres"

La mirada saliente del ojo del hombre era determinada y decisiva, los caballeros a su mando apretaban sus manos, Mordred sabría por sus instintos si le atacarían por la espalda, sin embargo nada surgía

"átense entre ustedes, después de todo estaban preparados para capturar personas no es así?" mordred preguntaba, con clarent aun en el cuello del hombre, los soldados se miraban entre si y sacando grilletes encantados con magia poniéndoselos entre ellos, mordred miraba que era el capitán quien tenía las llaves "ahora podremos hablar"

Mordred incrustaba nuevamente a clarent en el suelo mientras arrebataba las llaves del capitán, mientras Salamandyne y Kazuya terminaban de observar los pensamientos de kazuya se dirigían hacia su rosario

" _hermano menor, tus pensamientos son correctos, de habernos enfrentado con ese mismo impulso, habríamos muerto o por lo menos obligarnos a escapar"_

Porque mordred habría decidido luchar con menos intensidad?, no algo se lo impedía, ella tenía el honor por el camarada muerto por las manos del pelinegro, su furia era real sin embargo su poder estaba disminuido por alguna extraña razón

"realmente tenemos un aliado fuerte kazuya-san" Salamandyne sonreía levemente confiada "aunque deberemos tener cuidado después de todo tiene el espíritu del caballero de la traición"

Salamandyne se había pasado los días leyendo muchas cosas, historias entre otras fantásticas, era obvio que la joven dragón del futuro de entre las que se encontraría seria la leyenda del rey Arturo

"a veces la historia y las leyendas son algo contadas por diferentes perspectivas Salako"

"a que se refiere?"

"bueno la historia del Rey Arturo, es uhm complicada, un reino donde todos eran iguales, sin embargo el rey perdona la infidelidad de su reina y a su caballero que lo traiciono antes que mordred" Kazuya recordaba, el también habia leído las historias del fabula y demás, sin embargo después de vencer a Heracles, el joven se dedico a buscar mas conocimiento en caso de que lo necesitara

"cierto, esa parte, la olvide" Salamandyne suspiraba

"exacto, muchos pintan el escape de Lancelot y Guinevere como una historia de amor y demás, pero sigue siendo una traición" el pelinegro miraba hacia las llamas de la chimenea del segundo piso "sin embargo todos tildan a mordred de esa forma, porque hizo una rebelión contra un rey que ignoro las suplicas de su pueblo, sé que eran otros tiempos pero la historia sería diferente de Arturo morir en esa batalla y no mordred"

Así como la destrucción del futuro fue un desafortunado sin control de situaciones en las que solo el issei del futuro podía hacer lo que podía por proteger a sus seres queridos, la tragedia de camelot era lo mismo, así que kazuya no podría recriminar la historia de mordred, aunque también, esta chica solo tenía el alma del caballero de la traición no era el mismo caballero, no sería justo juzgarla por el pasado

"ya veo, Kazuya tienes algo por los incomprendidos"

"mi novia es una demonio en el sentido literal de la palabra, no tengo autoridad moral de juzgar a los demás como buenos o malos"

El tren del pensamiento del pelinegro era detenido cuando mordred abría la puerta de golpe de manera sonora, aun vistiendo su armadura y su casco

"vamos debemos hablar con el prisionero, apresúrense lentos" la voz de mordred se escuchaba autoritaria

"buen trabajo mordred-san" Salamandyne sonreía levemente mientras salia de la habitación bajando las escaleras, kazuya miraba fijamente al casco del caballero

"que?"

"solo me sorprende lo fuerte que eres, es todo"

"jum halagos no te ayudaran, la próxima vez que combatamos no tendrás la suerte" mordred cruzaba sus brazos, el pelinegro suspiraba mientras salía de la habitación también bajando por las escaleras, los ojos esmeralda debajo del casco observaban, exhalando un aire de resignación murmurando para si misma "porque no naciste años atrás imbécil"

En la lejanía aún más a las afueras de Asgard por el occidente, el tren se acercaba a lo que parecía una montaña cubierta de nieve, el grupo principal se alistaba para lo que viniese hacia adelante

"se que ya llegaste aquí amigo, espéranos los refuerzos llegaran enseguida!" issei decía con entusiasmo mientras el guante rojo brillaba

/FIN EPISODIO/

* * *

 **Me disculpo por la demora en este episodio pero comencé nuevamente clases, y ando jugando xcom 2 ya que se acerca el dlc para este mes**

 **Ando aprendiendo un poco de sony vegas para hacer un opening de este fic jajaja x.x aunque necesito el título DxD encore bueno a ver como lo arreglo si queda bien**

 **Hasta el siguiente episodio**


	42. Encore 41: llegada a Asgard

**DXD ENCORE 41: Llegada a Asgard**

 **Entrando en la tierra de Asgard los grupos comienzan a dirigirse, para intentar detener a loki, mientras hay gente siendo capturada con qué propósito?,**

 **Caramba esperar hasta octubre para las noticias de la nueva temporada de DxD la espera es muy eterna, toca esperar lo más seguro es que será para el 2018 la cuarta temporada**

 **Bueno continuamos con esta historia, ah el opening está en la descripción del fic, porque es más fácil copiar y pegar desde ahí**

* * *

La mañana de un nuevo día llegaba cuando el tren que se encargaba de llevar al sequito gremory se detenía, el grupo se bajaba siendo guiados por Barakiel, al parecer la ciudad aún estaba alejada de Asgard, sin embargo, había cientos de personas en el lugar, los afortunados cuyos familiares se encontraban dentro de los soldados de asgard y habían desertado por las pérdidas, sin pensarlo dos veces, Irina y Noel se acercaban a los refugiados a ayudar en lo que pudieran mientras intentaban reunir más información sobre lo que había sucedido.

"estos fueron los afortunados" la voz de Barakiel era llena de pesar

"es extraño porque simplemente los dejarían ir así tan fácil?" Alice miraba por su máscara los alrededores mientras los demás continuaban observando y caminando

"tienes alguna sospecha acaso?" Stella miraba a su segunda caballero la joven negaba con su cabeza

"no lo se es solo se me parece muy extraño"

"revisare algo, issei kun acompáñame" Akeno decía mientras el joven sekiryuutei observaba asintiendo mientras Stella sonreía en aceptación

"debería acompañarte también" barakiel se acercaba pero akeno le sonreía negando

"tranquilo padre, issei kun es confiable, además tu asustarías a algunos de los refugiados jejeej" sonriendo con malicia la pelinegra tomaba el brazo de issei alejándose.

La joven pelinegra comenzaba a hablar con algunos niños que le rodeaban mientras curaba levemente a otros con heridas vendadas, aunque su magia curativa no fuese al nivel de Asia, sin embargo era mejor que nada

"gracias señorita, usted también es una de las ángeles?" la mujer cargando a un niño pequeño en sus brazos miraba a Akeno, afortunadamente los demonios por medio de su naturaleza mágica podían entender y hablar cualquier idioma como si fuese su lenguaje nativo, tanto issei y Akeno no tendrían dificultades

"ara ara, issei me llamo ángel que deberé hacer?"

"bueno es que Akeno es amable y sonríe como uno" el castaño decía de forma inmediata sin pensar mucho haciendo sonreír apenada "por cierto señora como lograron salir?"

"muchos soldados intentaron detenernos, pero una valquiria anciana nos ayudó" la mujer decía "creo que está a las afueras de la ciudad vigilando"

"uhm ya veo, gracias por su colaboración, cuando esté lista por favor diríjase a donde nuestros compañeros para que puedan ser enviados a otro lugar" Akeno decía asintiendo la mujer se alejaba. Ese era el plan, usar el mismo tren para evacuar a algunas personas, mientras akeno e issei comenzaban a acercarse más al sitio donde habían dicho que se encontraba la anciana, en el lugar se encontraba con Stella y Kiba

"ah issei también viniste por escuchar lo de la anciana?" Stella miraba a los dos jóvenes mientras se acercaba entusiasmada

"asi es akeno tiene una idea de que fue lo que sucedió" issei le respondía a su novia "imagino que ustedes también"

"fue más idea de kiba, al parecer tiene una teoría" La joven de cabello carmesí suave miraba al espadachín de su amiga

"De hecho, muchos de estos refugiados por lo que veo son campesinos o gente que vive fuera de las ciudades, todos los varones tienen algo en común" kiba cruzaba sus brazos "fueron rechazados de ser soldados en el ejercito de asgard"

"curioso también en mi caso, sentí algo extraño en su potencial mágico, es casi inexistente" Akeno decía pensativa

"eso es extraño?" Issei comentaba mientras Stella cruzaba sus brazos debajo de su busto

"piensa como pequeñas brasas en una hoguera, entrenamiento y estudio te dará más carbón y madera para poder hacer esa hoguera lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que quieras" Stella explicaba

"ya después viene la afinidad elemental y muchos otros aspectos" akeno complementaba

"saben niños, si van a tener una discusión de magia afuera por lo menos abríguense un poco mejor" una anciana salía de la pequeña choza improvisada, observándoles fijamente solo un instante "oh demonios y el sekiryuutei no pensé que vería uno de nuevo en mi vida"

"ah disculpe la molestia señora, es que" Kiba comenzaba a hablar con respeto mientras la anciana movía su mano de manera disuasiva

"no ocultes el interés de hablar con esta anciana con modales muchacho, sé que vienen a hablar conmigo así que pasen"

Los jóvenes entraban sentándose cerca de una mesa donde había algo para beber esperándoles, la anciana se veía bastante avanzada su edad, sin embargo poseía una presión de autoridad y poder que podría hacerles poner en guardia, si no fuese porque tenía un rostro entre mezcla de triste y preocupado

"nos dijeron que usted fue la que ayudo a esta gente a salir" Kiba directamente al punto, la anciana le miraba

"quizás, solo si me responden con honestidad, como supieron de que las personas aquí necesitaban ayuda?" la anciana les miraba fijamente, como si los jóvenes tuviesen una respuesta, tres de los presentes se miraban entre si, como podrían confiar en esa señora fácilmente, después de todo les pedía información de golpe, sin embargo, issei decididamente sin preocuparse si quiera de las consecuencias

"una valkiria nos dijo, pudimos venir de ayuda por ella, ross" la boca del castaño era cubierta por la pelirroja, Stella moviendo su cabeza para que guardara el nombre de Rossweisse sin embargo la anciana comenzaba a reír levemente, sus facciones se mostraban más suaves la anciana se sentaba

"ya veo, la pequeña salió muy valiente a pesar de ser una come libros jeje" la anciana sonreía levemente "mi nombre es Gondul, soy una valkiria, digamos la única que está en asgard en estos momentos, gracias a que el anciano decidió enviarlas a ayudar contra la Khaos brigade, en especial en kyoto, sea lo que sea ese problemático de Loki aprovecho para poner a un falso a dar órdenes"

"sabe que el Odín que está en el castillo es falso?" Akeno decía sorprendida

"chica sé que el anciano no dejaría a Rossweisse cargar con un título de traidora, además puede que el anciano sea un pervertido, abandona sus obligaciones, pero nunca impondría nada a sus súbditos"

La anciana hablaba como si recordara algo issei bebía algo de lo que Gondul les había servido.

"señora Gondul, me pregunto qué querría Loki conseguir con capturar a personas inocentes?" Kiba preguntaba mirando seriamente a la mujer

"eres rápido en entender jovencito" Gondul miraba hacia la ventana de la humilde casa "están intentando reunir gente con un determinado poder espiritual ya establecido"

"para que motivo?" Stella miraba fijamente los ojos de la anciana

"no lo sé, pero créanme jóvenes, no es nada bueno" gondul miraba hacia afuera, de repente algo se sentía en la lejanía, el viento comenzaba a soplar mientras que los círculos mágicos aparecían en los oídos de los jóvenes

" _Fukubuchou, algo se acerca, esta con issei y los demás?"_ la voz de xenovia se escuchaba desde el otro lado del hechizo

"si aquí están conmigo que sucede?"

" _enemigos se acercan, y no son soldados de asgard"_

La explicación de xenovia comenzaba a preocupar a los jóvenes, estos salían inmediatamente, mientras se dirigían hacia los muros de la ciudad, al parecer la mayoría de las ciudades asgardianas incluso las más alejadas poseían muros para defenderse, y esta no era la excepción, desde la lejanía se observaban siluetas acercándose, eran de apariencia humanoide pero eran completamente de piel metálica plateada, como si fuesen exoesqueletos de insectos

"esos no parecen guerreros de asgard" Alice, la caballero de stella observaba mientras el brillo en los ojos de su máscara le mostraba a los que se acercaban

"que sucede padre?" Akeno se acercaba mientras barakiel señalaba hacia los enemigos "que son esas cosas?"

Las criaturas poseían 4 brazos y aunque su aspecto era humano sus cabezas tenían cinco especies de ojos incrustados alrededor de lo que eran sus cabezas, todos divididos en secciones como si fuesen de insectos

"no parecen como el sujeto que nos atacó en Kuoh, ese podrías ver su rostro" Issei miraba mientras recordaba al caballero

"no parecen vidas orgánicas, no puedo sentir sus energías sobrenaturales" Barakiel cruzaba sus brazos

Sin mediar palabra las criaturas comenzaban a correr rápidamente por los campos, extendiendo sus alas tanto Akeno como barakiel se elevaban en el cielo, usando relámpagos cubiertos de energía de luz impactaban a las criaturas sin embargo la energía se descargaba en el suelo

"están conduciendo la electricidad, hay que usar otro elemento" Akeno gritaba mientras organizaba el ataque "Genshirou estarás en la retaguardia, que ninguna de esas cosas nos pase"

"entendido, puedo hacerlo" Saji comenzaba a correr mientras invocaba su sacred gear unas llamas negras comenzaban a formarse frente de los muros solo dejando la puerta de acceso donde se encontraban issei y los demás

"wow saji como conseguiste eso?" Issei decía asombrado mientras el contador del balance breaker llegaba a cero y el cuerpo del castaño era cubierto con la armadura

"es que azazel me entrego mas fragmentos de Vitra y mi entrenamiento ha rendido frutos" el peón de los sitri sonreía confiado

Avanzando en las líneas frontales issei se arrojaba golpeando a una de las criaturas que les atacaban, haciendo un sonido metálico al ser golpeadas sin embargo sus cuerpos eran maleables y solo eran rechazadas hacia lejos.

Lo mismo sucedía con Stella la joven con leavatein en sus manos, la espada dorada se movía con agilidad entre los enemigos, sin embargo no lograba cortar, aunque los golpes conectaban las criaturas de metal simplemente oponían una extraña resistencia

"esto es raro, se escucha metal pero se siente no sé cómo describirlo" Stella miraba mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques

"es como golpear un balón de baloncesto" las palabras del sekiryuutei hacían comprender a los demás

"entiendo, déjenmelo a mí, BOLVERK CASQUILLOS CONGELANTES" Noel comenzaba a moverse, sus armas comenzaban a brillar levemente en blanco mientras disparaba a las criaturas, pequeños puntos blancos se quedaban impresos en la piel de estas mientras comenzaban a cubrirse de una escarcha blanca,

"bien hecho ahora déjamelos a mi" moviendo a excalibur mimic irina comenzaba a correr moviéndose con agilidad impactando como si fuese un látigo a las partes congeladas, estas comenzaban a resquebrajar la piel metálica de los oponentes

"entiendo un ataque directo no seria lo mejor" Kiba hacia desaparecer su espada del balance breaker y comenzaba a generar dos espadas de hielo comenzando a atacar también a las criaturas sin identificar

Estas criaturas comenzaban sus cinco ojos a brillar y láseres salían de estos, el grupo los esquivaba con habilidad pero estas energías comenzaban a doblarse de una forma muy errática

"Stella sama?"

"ve alice, tienes mi permiso" Stella bloqueando uno de sus rayos con la espada

"entendido, actívate THE KNIGHT" la voz de Alice sonaba entre su máscara blanca, mientras unos símbolos aparecían en esta. La máscara de la joven caballero vermillion comenzaba a brillar levemente mientras desfundaba su espada

"cuidado" issei veía sorprendido mientras su novia sonreía

"descuida issei, Alice lo tiene cubierto"

Los rayos rojos impactaban a la joven sin embargo estos eran desviados de golpe y retornados a las criaturas, estas eran resquebrajadas más en su piel metálica, el grupo miraba a Alice, la joven rubia su viento estaba moviendo su cabello largo amarrado ahora en una coleta, sus ropas ahoran era una vestimenta que reflejaba el campo de batalla

"Reflector armor" Alice se movia nuevamente, "ice queen armor" el brillo en su cuerpo nuevamente se formaba la aramadura cambiaba ahora era metal azul intenso pero cada criatura que le golpeaba sus puños eran congelados y cortados

"que es eso?" Kiba observaba intrigado el cambio

"es su sacred gear, The Knight, le permite modificar la armadura que usa" Stella sonreia orgullosa de su pieza

"ya veo es una habilidad interesante, me siento mal por no haberla hecho usar en su entrenamiento contra mi" Xenovia se movía con gran fuerza y usando a durandal, los cortes de la espada eran notablemente más efectivos, el estilo de fuerza bruta de xenovia era el indicado con el arma que poseía.

Brazos torsos y demás partes de las criaturas eran arrancados, dando la confirmación de que las cosas que se enfrentaban estaban hechas de metal, sin embargo la calma no duraba mucho, extensiones de cables de color plateado salían de las partes cortadas y comenzaban a conectarse entre si

"están intentando reconstruirse no terminaremos si lo consiguen" Kiba rápidamente corría con espadas en sus manos cortaba algunos de los cables, pero estos se regeneraban aún más rápido

"hay que congelarlos de prisa" Akeno comenzaba a conjurar hielo, hacía tiempo que no usaba otro elemento aparte del relámpago pero no había otra alternativa, varios símbolos mágicos comenzaban a formarse alrededor de las criaturas derrotadas, sin embargo las demás comenzaban a alejarse rápidamente

"se retiran? Ganamos?" issei decía confundido mientras mirando a las criaturas, algunas de las cabezas comenzaban a brillar sus ojos en diferentes patrones "algo sucede aquí"

"TODOS CUBRANSE" el grito de barakiel el segundo al mando de los ángeles caídos movía sus manos con velocidad, la experiencia de años de combate durante la guerra habían afinado sus instintos, le permitían crear poderosas barreras una alrededor de la ciudad y otras más pequeñas pero no menos resistentes alrededor de los jóvenes demonios y ángeles que se encontraban ahí, era lo normal una trampa por eso los demás se habían alejado, las maquinas explotarían eso pasaba por la mente de barakiel.

Sin embargo sus preparaciones no le alertaban de que las criaturas metálicas generaban círculos mágicos de color azules, runas nórdicas aparecían, mientras la anciana gondul aparecía en los muros al lado de saji, observando rápidamente las runas que estaban alrededor de las criaturas metálicas, la mujer movía sus manos generando runas azules

"maldición no hay tiempo de anular" la anciana no dejaba de dibujar las runas, el brillo azul se extendía en todas las afueras, la luz cegaba a la anciana y a barakiel

"Akeno?, akeno?" Barakiel observaba alrededor, los jóvenes no se encontraban "que sucedió? Que hiciste?" el ángel caído bajaba de los aires al lado de la anciana

"ayudarles, esas runas, era magia nórdica de tele portación, todos hacia el mismo sitio, realmente no pude anularlo solo desviarlos" Gondul decía suspirando con pesar "ahora se encuentran regados por asgard, pero era mejor que enviarlos a donde los enemigos"

"ya veo, en ese caso los buscare cuando termine de evacuar a los refugiados" Barakiel apretaba sus manos, estaba preocupado por Akeno, pero su hija era una joven inteligente, estaría bien, tiene una misión por cumplir si no ayudan a las personas de esa mitología ahora la imagen de la alianza caería.

* * *

"y se llaman ustedes mismos guardias leales de Asgard?" Golpeando contra su mano la mesa mordred se encontraba nuevamente en sus ropas normales, sin su armadura, el líder de los guardias se sorprendía que fuese una joven. "está bien ser leal pero un reino sin súbditos es solo un montón de piedras"

"lo sé, sin embargo no podíamos hacer más que seguir las ordenes, nuestras familias están en el pueblo cerca del palacio de Valhala, si nos rebelamos ellos sufrirían las consecuencias" el hombre mayor hablaba

"puede decirnos a donde se están llevando a los capturados?" Kazuya preguntaba ajustando sus lentes

"debemos entregarlos en el norte de la ciudad, hay una ciudad donde se encuentra una capilla y un coliseo, ahí es donde nos ordenaron llevar a los capturados" el hombre respondía "desafortunadamente no sabemos más"

"para que se llevarían a esas personas?" Salamandyne comentaba mientras mordred se ponía de pie

"no importa, lo importante es que debemos ir ya"

"realmente ustedes planean enfrentarse al palacio de Valhala para salvar a esas personas?"

"no hay alternativa" kazuya se levantaba caminando hacia la puerta "mordred, tráelo"

Kazuya salía junto con mordred mientras los demás guardias miraban un poco aliviados de encontrar a su capitán a salvo, cerrando los ojos kazuya concentraba algo de energía en la punta de sus dedos, posándolo sobre el pecho del capitán, luego por cada uno de los soldados, estos intentaban moverse pero la mirada seria de mordred se los impedía, luego de un rato

"este hechizo los vincule, deberán seguir patrullando como si nada, protegiendo esta aldea y mintiendo a sus superiores, no revelaran nuestras identidades" unas luces se formaban en el pecho de los soldados "listo ahora debemos irnos" era todo lo que decía kazuya

"entendido, protegeremos esta aldea cuando retornen las personas" el capitán decía levemente

El anochecer era la mejor parte para viajar, el niño observaba las maquinas blanca y rojas, como si fuese algo que nunca hubiese visto no le culpaba,

"señorita mis padres"

"descuida pequeño, nosotros los salvaremos, por mi honor como caballero" la joven rubia decía sus ojos esmeraldas con determinación mientras subía como pasajera en el villkiss

"bien vámonos" Salamandyne decía arrancando de frente debido a sus ojos podía ver mejor en la oscuridad

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche modred se sostenía de la maquina ubicando sus manos en la parte de atrás, una duda asaltaba la mente de la caballero, sabía que era necesario para que no los persiguieran

"era necesario usar ese hechizo para controlarlos?, ese enlace de control"

"eso?, solo fue un efecto de luces con mi aura, realmente no hice nada no se hacer un hechizo tan complicado" Kazuya decía mirando al frente sin observar la expresión de sorpresa y confusión de mordred que estaba detrás suyo "solo hace pocos meses que ingrese en esto de lo sobrenatural no soy tan talentoso"

"que? Pero, entonces les mentiste?" la joven hacia una mirada seria "sabes no me agradan mucho las mentiras"

"lo que no saben no los molesta, además tu misma escuchaste al hombre, realmente quieren desobedecer las órdenes pero su honor no los deja, así que si son manipulados por alguien más, pueden desobedecer y simplemente tendrán que culparme a mí por eso"

"sigue siendo una mentira, pero entiendo por qué tenías que decirla" la caballero de la traición comentaba, una mentira para proteger, no para su propio beneficio, estaba confundida, las mentiras de un rey, las mentiras de su madre, todo en su ser decia que debería detestar la mentira

Un sonido de la computadora del villkiss advertía algo, deteniéndose ambas maquinas en el cielo se veían varias luces azules volando como si fuesen en el cielo de la noche de asgard separándose en diferentes direcciones

"que es eso?" Salamandyne observaba las luces desaparecían

"no tengo idea, no tenemos tiempo que perder sigamos" Kazuya aceleraba en dirección de la ciudad donde deberían de estar los refugiados

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de Valhala, el falso Odín se encontraba observando un pergamino mágico, varios símbolos desaparecían mientras veía como un círculo mágico pulsaba energía en unas raíces pero nada aparecía

"uh? El hechizo ha fallado, sin Rossweisse no deberían tener alguien que reconociera las runas" pensativo el falso dios miraba las raíces del lugar "es mejor no arriesgar, enviare a los dioses guerreros a que los busquen, no me detendrán he planeado mucho esto"

FIN EPISODIO

* * *

 **Hola chicos perdón la demora, se que este capítulo es más corto de lo normal, pero algunas circunstancias me han hecho difícil escribir estos últimos días, no me sentía cómodo haciéndoles esperar.**

 **Prometo hacer un mejor trabajo**

 **Y hey ahora hay un opening de dxd encore jajaj solo tuve que cambiar el personaje que representa a kazuya, porque bueno al aun no existir anime de persona 5 no tenia con que trabajar.**

 **Bueno espero nos veremos pronto**


	43. Encore 42: Combate en tierras lejanas

**DXD ENCORE 42: Combate en tierras lejanas**

 **Extrañas criaturas metálicas están ayudando a los planes de Loki en asgard, donde terminarían nuestros héroes?.**

 **Buenas queridos lectores, perdón por la poca producción de escritura, salud, estudio y otras cosas me han evitado escribir e inspirarme pero ya espero retomar un paso decente**

* * *

Issei abría los ojos lentamente, la luz de la mañana le estaba llegando al rostro, mientras que la barrera de barakiel que rodeaba su cuerpo, comenzaba a desvanecerse, al parecer le había ayudado a protegerse del frio y de la nieve, mirando alrededor incorporándose lentamente como el frio comenzaba a permearlo poco a poco, sin embargo su naturaleza demoniaca le daba una resistencia superior, frente del castaño una fogata ardía levemente, mientras escuchaba unos maderos caerse viendo delante de el a Irina dando leves pasos hacia el

"qué bueno estas despierto, por un momento creí que la barrera de luz te había hecho daño" Irina se acercaba mientras por preocupación tocaba el cuerpo del castaño

"tranquila Irina, estoy bien, pero dónde estamos?" issei miraba alrededor era una especie de bosque

"no lo sé, al parecer esas criaturas metálicas hicieron algo para separarnos" Irina miraba alrededor "volé un poco para saber dónde estábamos pero creo que deberíamos seguir a pie a menos que sea necesario"

"segura?" issei sacudía algo de la nieve que aún estaba entre sus ropas

"estamos en territorio enemigo y lo más seguro es que estén preparando el aire y bueno odio admitirlo, no soy aun buena para luchar volando hace poco me hice angel" Irina se apenaba un poco

"jajaj no te preocupes yo también no me he acostumbrado a volar" issei hacia un rostro pensativo "de hecho creo que nunca lo he hecho de manera normal con mis alas demoniacas"

"oh, bueno cuando esto termine podremos practicar juntos" Irina decía un poco apenada pero sonriendo

"si vamos"

Los jóvenes caminaban lentamente los arboles cubrían poco a poco la luz de la mañana, mientras algunos se veían con algunos pequeños cristales de color rosa en sus troncos.

Hilda se encontraba moviendo su silla de ruedas fuera de su habitación, mientras observaba esperando en la puerta a Sigmud, el caballero se encontraba vistiendo su armadura, de color metalico oscuro, con una cabeza de dragón en el hombro derecho, cubriendo todo su cuerpo mientras en una de sus manos se encontraba reposando el casco de la armadura, al ver a la chica, el joven hacia una reverencia

"sigmud que sucede?" hilda se veía algo confundida

"señorita hilda, al parecer hay intrusos en asgard, le recomiendo que no salir del palacio y que se quede a mi lado todo el tiempo" el joven miraba fijamente mientras la chica se veía sorprendida

"enemigos?, pero porque?"

"no lo se, sin embargo ya los demás dioses guerreros han salido a sus posiciones para luchar"

"en ese caso no sería mejor que estuviera adelante Dios guerrero de alfa?" En el pasillo acercándose lentamente, se encontraba esdeath, mirando fijamente al par, sin inmutarse sigmud se posaba frente a la representante de Odín

"mi trabajo es proteger a la representante de Odín, mis demás compañeros pueden encargarse de los demás intrusos, aunque dudo que lleguen aquí" Sigmud decía mientras su mirada se hacía fija en la mujer "creo que usted es una general no es así? No debería estar con los soldados protegiendo el perímetro"

"a eso me dirigía, dios guerrero, a eso me dirigía solo pasaba a saludar a la pequeña Hilda"

"espero que vaya con suerte señorita Esdeath, que la bendición de asgard cubra su misión con suerte" la jovencita unía sus manos en oración mientras esdeath sonreía en una expresión de curiosidad siguiendo su camino, ya habría tiempo, los débiles como esa chica no merecían una posición de poder, esa era una verdad irrefutable desde su época, ahora que sorpresas le traería Loki con este plan, y los invasores serian lo suficientemente fuertes para llegar al palacio

"aunque no estaría mal si los cazara primero, a loki no le molestara" Esdeath empuñaba su espada mientras sus instintos temblaban de emoción para encontrar un oponente.

Mientras caminando por una ciudad con personas comerciando contentas como si nada en los exteriores les preocupara, Akeno y Stella miraban alrededor, con magia habían cambiado el típico uniforme de Kuoh, por unas ropas más sencillas y que se pudieran mezclar entre las personas

"me pregunto si este clima es normal en la ciudad" Stella miraba alrededor mientras Akeno con un leve movimiento de las manos la joven miraba una reacción como el mana se juntaba alrededor de su mano, disipándolo rápidamente la joven de cabello oscuro miraba alrededor

"esta ciudad está recubierta de mana en el ambiente, al parecer los ciudadanos no lo notan" akeno suspiraba "es muy fresco y reciente"

"debí imaginarlo por la expresión de las personas" la joven de cabello carmesí suave observaba la sonrisa de la gente como si un peso les hubiese sido quitado de encima, reconocía la expresión de los civiles, era el mismo alivio de las personas de su territorio al recibir terreno para expandir sus cultivos y tener mejor vida

"señoritas van a comprar flores?" un niño se acercaba con las flores "les hare un descuento porque son bonitas como mis flores"

"ara ara que halagador" Akeno sonreía al niño girando un poco su rostro a un lado "debería ser difícil con tanta nieve alrededor"

"ah ustedes son de las provincias" el chico sonreía "aquí hace unos meses gracias el clima mejoro gracias al florecimiento de yggdrasil" el niño señalaba un árbol a la distancia

"unos meses" Stella murmuraba para si misma "gracias chico, pero nuestro dinero esta en el hotel en la próxima sera"

"mooo bueno" el niño algo desanimado caminaba hacia donde se encontraba un puesto con flores y otros niños, atendiéndolo se encontraba una joven

"que piensas Stella-san?" akeno miraba a su compañera

"Odin tenía un fruto de yggdrasil como premio, es valioso porque el árbol florece cada cientos de años" Stella miraba a lo lejos la silueta del árbol gigante cubierta de hojas "Rossweisse dijo que el ciclo ya había pasado"

"están forzando a hacerlo florecer?"

"es posible" ante las palabras de Akeno la joven de coletas cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho "el tiempo, fue los viajes de Odín, concuerda con lo que dijo nuestra nueva compañera torre, llevaban varios meses viajando por varias mitologías"

"asi que loki se aprovechó de la ausencia de Odín, puso a algún falso y reactivo al árbol de la vida, pero la pregunta es cómo?" Stella movía su cabeza "ah es difícil, además estoy preocupada por issei y los demás"

"no te culpo, pero si los demás estamos bien, seguro ellos también lo estarán" Akeno ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la joven

"esta bien ya estoy calmada, y ahora que hacemos?"

"siento una gran concentración de energía desde esa estructura"

Akeno señalaba a una especie de Coliseo, viendo que las personas comenzaban a entrar

"un coliseo?, sera un evento o algo" Stella miraba a la Reina gremory

"no se pero hay pulsaciones extrañas de magia ahí"

"bueno tu eres la experta"

Las dos jóvenes comenzaban a acercarse caminando sin problemas, hasta llegar a la puerta, un guardia se cruzaba entre las jóvenes mirándolas

"disculpen pero esta entrada es solo para los retadores, los civiles entran por el otro lado"

La voz del hombre era seria mientras miraba a las jovencitas, escuchando eso Stella sonreia como si tuviese una idea

"de hecho soy una combatiente" stella invocaba a Leavatein la hoja dorada de la espada occidental brillaba mientras la joven hacia movimientos para mostrar lo fácil que era "escuche del evento y he venido desde las afueras y ella es mi ayudante" la joven se detenia al lado de akeno mientras hacía desaparecer su arma

El hombre miraba a la chica, akeno sonreía intentado ocultar la preocupación de que no les creyera

"supongo que la invitación del dios guerrero de Tanngrisnir no dijo nada sobre señoritas, aunque quien soy yo para cuestionar" el guardia resignado se movía a un lado "pueden pasar"

"muchas gracias noble señor" Akeno sonreía mientras caminaban las dos entrando al coliseo estando lo suficientemente alejadas la joven pelinegra suspiraba aliviada "eso fue bastante arriesgado"

"descuida tu podrás ver desde las graderías mientras yo estoy en la arena, si algo sospechoso debe estar en la arena, además, escuchaste, dios guerrero, es así como se llamaba uno de los tipos que nos atacó en Kuoh"

"sera el mismo?"

"no el que nos atacó se llamó a si mismo de Mizar, no es el mismo" stella caminaba "además si hacemos suficiente combate puede que los demás sientan nuestro poder demoniaco y vengan"

* * *

En los bordes de una de las fronteras los soldados se encontraban lejos, el viento soplaba por un acantilado mientras se escuchaba el sonido del agua a gran velocidad chocar contra las rocas

"realmente odin-sama nos tiene que poner aquí?" uno de los soldados miraba hacia el lado a sus compañeros

"claro es el torbellino prohibido si alguno de los enemigos llegara aquí saben que la tierra se llenaría de oscuridad" otro de los guardias comentaba

En el fondo del acantilado se veía un torbellino potente, sus corrientes de agua se centraban en un punto oscuro, desde generaciones el torbellino de agua había sido olvidado de los pobladores, se decía que conducía a las puertas del inframundo, sin embargo por un instante el sonido del agua parecía calmarse, una luz blanca comenzaba a adornar los soldados se acercaban y por sorpresa la luz blanca se veía en lugar de la profunda oscuridad, y el torbellino se había detenido por completo, una presencia poderosa se sentía y una explosión de agua hacia elevar el líquido metros en el aire, alas de energía azules eran desplegadas, una mirada indiferente de aquel que volaba sobre ellos

"un intruso deténganlo"

Los guardias gritaban sin embargo Vali lucifer no les prestaba atención y seguía volando en dirección hacia donde se concentraba más intensamente la energía

[ _vas a ir directamente Vali y los demás?_ ]

"si no pueden seguirme el paso no tienen oportunidad contra loki, además sabes que no me gusta esconderme"

La respuesta del joven de cabello plateado, deseaba combatir y no simplemente esconderse y planear mejor la situación, además lo más seguro es que loki lo que planeara contaba con que los enemigos fuesen cuidadosos, deteniéndose de repente en el aire vali se había alejado mucho a una gran velocidad sin embargo frente de él, cubierto en lo que parecía ser una armadura azul, con líneas doradas al igual que unas alas que resplandecían del mismo color, una cabellera de color gris le miraba

"intruso de otras tierras, retrocede o sentirás la ira de Balder de Hræsvelgr" los ojos rojos del dios guerrero observaban fijamente los movimientos de vali

"no tengo tiempo para perderlo con un huma"

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de terminar Vali levantaba su mano hacia su rostro cubriéndolo de puño sin embargo sentía una presión extraña, el aura blanca cubría al hombre en la armadura

[ _cuidado vali este hombre no es como los de la facción de los héroes_ ]

"un sacred gear?, no importa" vali acumulaba poder demoniaco en su mano libre disparándolo con intensidad en el rostro del hombre, no importa que tan fuerte su sacred gear le cubriese el punto abierto le permitiría atacar, sin embargo el puño que habia bloqueado cambiaba sujetando al descendiente de lucifer de la muñeca con un movimiento le hacia chocar contra las rocas cubiertas de nieve de una montaña

"realmente ustedes los extranjeros tienen un poder impresionante como lo dijo Odín-sama" sin daño visible en el rostro Balder observaba a vali llegando al suelo, el joven emperador blanco se levantaba sonriendo

"sabes esta pelea está siendo algo interesante, espero no me decepciones"

Vali extendía las alas del divine dividing fragmentos pequeños de energía azul salían de su sacred gear lanzándose rápidamente en la dirección del guerrero de asgard moviendo sus manos con golpes, si los poderes demoniacos no funcionaban entonces el poder físico lo haría, impactando cada golpe el humano intentaba defenderse pero vali le superaba en velocidad, el descendiente de luficer admitía que la armadura que poseía era más resistente de lo que esperaba, sin embargo el que la usaba no era asi

[ _DIVIDE_ ]

El poder ingresaba al sacred gear había funcionado, con un golpe cargado con aura impactando directamente en el pecho del guerrero de asgard le hacía incrustar contra una de las montañas

[ _la energía fue drenada vali esta vez no hubo inconveniente_ ]

"sería solo un hablador?, no sus ojos no eran" antes que vali terminara de comentar a su compañero una explosión de energía abría espacio en la montaña, la presión nuevamente sobre el portando una espada ahora en sus manos Balder salía, su cabello flotaba en el aire mientras su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad inquietante

"veo que tendré que ir más en serio, no puedo permitirte que te acerques al palacio si tienes ese poder, vamos mi cosmo se eleve" juntando sus manos en la espada el poder de Balder comenzaba a incrementarse extendiendo su brazo izquierdo abriendo su palma "Yr"

Un símbolo se formaba en la palma del caballero de asgard vali se prepara siente que su cuerpo era arrastrado, activando el balance breaker su cuerpo se cubría en una luz blanca la armadura del divide dividing cubriendo su cuerpo sin embargo ya no se encontraba en las montañas de asgard, se veía un cielo infinito de nubes como si fuese el atardecer

"dónde estamos?"

"este lugar sagrado donde la representación de la bendición de Odin-sama en mi cuerpo, ahora no podras escapar" Balder apuntaba con su espada cuando 5 valkirias aparecían alrededor de vali

"espero que convoques más porque no serán suficientes"

Vali desplegaba sus alas rápidamente esquivaba las lanzas de las valkirias impactando una con sus energías demoniacas esta explotaba sin embargo la reacción en cadena hacia explotar a las demás valkirias, el poder sagrado cubría al emperador blanco alejándose del lugar de la explosión la armadura tenía algo de fracturas

[ _Estas energías tienen propiedades mata dragones_ ] la leve sorpresa en la voz de Albion reflejaba algo de sorpresa por los fragmentos de la armadura

"me parece un poco especifico como si esperaran enfrentarse a algún dragón" Vali aumentaba su aura y esta reconstruía el daño recibido

"nosotros los guerreros de asgard tenemos una larga línea de leyendas enfrentándonos a seres con propiedades de dragón, Odín sama nos preparó para esperar al Hakuryuukou y Sekiryuutei" el dios guerrero movía su espada generando más valkirias

Sin embargo algo no acaba de comprender vali, esas técnicas, el usuario del dragón legendario blanco comenzaba a esquivar los ataques, mientras cargaba energía demoniaca la disparaba, sin embargo algunas valkirias hechas de aura bloqueaban los ataques

"extraño se están cubriendo entre ellas"

[que sucede vali?]

"debo comprobar algo"

Vali nuevamente a gran velocidad se acercaba intentando golpear a una de las valkirias frente de Balder sin embargo se detenía un segundo antes de la explosión, una estela blanca volaba entre las nubes de la dimensión que el caballero de asgard habría creado

"que sucede emperador blanco, temeroso?"

"me he dado cuenta, estas esperando mi forma de luchar en ese caso" Vali incrementaba sus poderes volando a una velocidad impresionante pasando por las valkirias de energía golpeándolas a cada una, estas explotaban sin embargo la estela blanca de energía impactaba contra balder enviándolo desaparecer entre las nubes escupiendo sangre del impacto poderoso de su puño

"solo debo moverme más rápido de lo que esas cosas explotan" Vali decía los ojos de su armadura se iluminaban

"realmente eres uno de los más fuertes!"

La voz de balder se hacía difusa entre las nubes, escuchándose por todos los lados

"es por eso que me alegra ser yo y no otro que te enfrente"

Una silueta gigante s formaba entre las nubes, esta tomaba la forma del dios guerrero de asgard

 _[Una ilusión?]_

"no lo creo" Vali respondía las dudas de albion cuando un enorme puño le hacía defenderse deteniéndole lo suficiente para alejarse "esto se acaba de poner un poco más interesante"

* * *

Kiba se encontraba corriendo entre las montañas, sintiendo por un momento el poder de vali, pero este había desaparecido de golpe, el camino le había llevado hasta las especies de ruinas de un castillo, la nieve y los fuertes vientos habían hecho el estrago, se veían numerosas rocas caídas, solo unos pocos pilares, entre el viento comenzaba a escucharse una melodía, un arpa resonaba entre el eco de la soledad

"sea el que este ahí muéstrese" Kiba materializaba una de sus espadas mientras observaba habia un pilar, saliendo de detrás unos ojos rojos y armadura anaranjada rojiza se cruzaban en frente de la mirada del caballero de Rias Gremory

"saludos invasor de otras tierras, desafortunadamente el paso por estos sitios hacia el palacio de Valhala está sellado"

"Así que estoy en la dirección correcta" Kiba ponía la espada frente de si "lo siento pero mis amigos tenemos una misión de detener a loki y al falso Odín"

"falso?, que tonterías dices"

"asi es, el verdadero Odín está en el inframundo con una maldición provocada por loki"

El caballero pensaba por un instante sin embargo negando con la cabeza le miraba seriamente

"realmente saben mentir, el único que puede tomar una apariencia a ese nivel de engaño es Loki, y el siempre aparece junto con Odín" el caballero comienza a tocar su lira "tus mentiras no me engañaran"

Kiba miraba fijamente como la imagen del caballero comenzaba a dividirse en varias réplicas de sí mismo, de la punta de los dedos y del arpa comenzaban a salir numerosas líneas de energía que cortaban las rocas y las ruinas de los pilares, kiba comenzaba rápidamente a esquivar todos los ataques sin dejar de avanzar, círculos mágicos aparecían alrededor de las ilusiones disparando numerosas espadas, atravesándolas a todas sin embargo la música no dejaba de sonar, hasta el punto donde una espada era bloqueada por el arpa

"interesante, pocos pueden detectarme por mi sonido"

"no lo hice por el sonido, pero no revelare la ventaja a mi oponente" Kiba se preparaba mientras en su mente pensaba las posibilidades entre como atacar, al parecer si daba prioridad a las ilusiones, este caballero no sería efectivo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo sus ataques a distancia tenían patrones irregulares para poder acercarse a gran velocidad, el terreno tampoco estaba a su favor

"no creí que el entrenamiento de tachibana-sempai me fuese útil en estos momentos" Kiba se preparaba para iniciar nuevamente el ataque.

* * *

Acercándose lentamente a las afueras de una ciudad, una cabellera rubia se notaba entre la nieve cubriendo sus manos aunque no le afectara tanto el frio, era inevitable, Noel Vermillion nunca pensó que su primera misión sería tan complicada

"vamos Noel mantente calmada, solo necesito llegar a una ciudad y esperar a los demás, observar un poco" la joven se daba unas palmaditas en el rostro "Zeruel dame fuerzas"

La joven ángel se acercaba lentamente, dos guardias de pie en la puerta de la entrada de la ciudad

"buenas, perdón es que me he extraviado, soy una extranjera"

La chica rubia se veía algo nerviosa sin embargo los guardias se veían quietos, solo le miraban un instante y luego se miraban entre ellos, abriendo paso lentamente, la enorme puerta se abría, Noel daba un par de pasos dentro, escuchaba inmediatamente una especie de sonido unos pitidos, volteando a mirar los ojos de los guardias se habían hecho de color rojo y brillaban, moviendo una de sus manos para capturarla la joven saltaba hacia atrás, pero la mano se hacía de color plateada atrapándola

"ustedes nuevamente, BOLVERK" extendiendo su mano derecha el sacred gear se manifestaba en su mano derecha presionando un botón al costado, el arma se cubría en un aura generando un pequeño sable de luz, moviendo su arma cortaba el brazo del guardia, el apéndice cortado soltaba el brazo de la ángel cayendo al suelo, retomando su apariencia metálica original los tendones comenzaban a salir, sin perder tiempo Noel comenzaba a correr para generar distancia entre los dos guardias que ahora retomaban la forma de las criaturas metálicas

"las personas, debo avisarle a las personas" Noel corría por las amplias calles mirando hacia las casas "todos deben irse porque…" las advertencias morían en sus labios, las personas sus ojos también se hacían rojos comenzando su piel a tornarse en un color plateado metálico, desplegando sus alas, la joven ángel se elevaba al cielo, sin embargo las criaturas también comenzaban a formar alas, parecidas a las de un insecto comenzaban a elevarse siguiendo a la joven, invocando la segunda arma Noel comenzaba a disparar en todas las direcciones sin embargo la cantidad de criaturas eran más de cuando atacaron el poblado de los refugiados, y estando sola le superaban aún más cantidades

"irina ayúdame" la joven cerraba los ojos cuando las criaturas se acercaban

"angel dono no se rinda"

Un rayo de energía roja destruye a los que se acercaba mientras las demás criaturas eran golpeadas escuchándose el sonido de disparos y explosiones al impactar contra el metal

En la oscuridad, raíces envolvían cientos de cristales color de esmeralda, observándolos una silueta con una armadura oscura sonreía, sin embargo los golpes de la puerta que protegía el lugar comenzaban a sonar fuertemente, el metal era doblado y disparado, el caballero esquivaba la puerta disparada incrustándose en una de las raíces

"quien se atreve?" el dios guerrero de apariencia maligna decía mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre una armadura mientras el usuario miraba fijamente a los cristales que envolvían las raíces, dentro de esta se veían las siluetas en forma de personas

"este es el destino de aquellos que adoran a sus dioses y aquellos que no?" la voz de mordred se escuchaba resonando

"como lograste atravesar a los guardias y las barreras de magia nórdica?"

"je pues necesitaras un mejor mago para hacerlo porque fue bastante mediocre!" mordred esquivaba un ataque de cosmos del dios guerrero mientras bloqueaba otros con l

"aun así, donde"

"donde están tus marionetas metalizadas?" mordred sonreía de manera amplia aunque su casco le bloqueaba la vista "digamos que tengo algo de ayuda"

A las afueras en la ciudad se veían en el aire el Villkiss y en Enryugo en su modo armadura, disparando y esquivando los láseres de las mismas criaturas que habían atacado a issei y los demás, y que ahora se encontraban rodeando a la compañera ángel de Irina, después de liberar los tres se encontraban volando entre ellos espalda contra espalda para cubrir sus flancos

"al parecer no tienen fin" Salamandyne se movía elevándose mientras con un enorme cañón de energía roja la disparaba borrando a 3, luego usaba el cañón para bloquear los ataques mientras kazuya se acercaba cortando en dos a las criaturas con la nueva kokoroyuki, la espada después de cortar generaba el hielo que les impedía a las maquinas extrañas volverse a unir

"nunca espere que esto sucediera así" Kazuya elevaba más con un rifle comenzaba a disparar balas que perforaban el metal de las criaturas, recordando, la idea era sencilla infiltrarse como antes y buscar a las demás personas que habían sido capturadas, pero al encontrarse con Noel en el cielo rodeada de criaturas no podía dejarla ahí

"incluso las personas, acaso les han hecho algo horrible" la voz de Noel se escuchaba algo entre temerosa y con ira

"vilkiss analiza, estas cosas fueron humanas?" la voz de kazuya se escuchaba entre la maquina el visor rojo de la armadura mecanizada comenzaba a brillar pasando numerosos datos

 _ESCANEO ENERGETICO Y VISUAL NO SUFICIENTE, INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE ESCANEO FISICO ACTIVADO_

Del antebrazo derecho de la armadura aparecía una especie de lanza laser que apenas sobrepasaba su puño cerrado

 _ESPERANDO_

"ok espero que esto no se rompa" Kazuya volaba hacia las criaturas "Salako detén a uno"

Sin cuestionar la joven dragón movía su máquina roja con agilidad pateando a una de las criaturas hacia arriba en un espacio vacío en el cielo apuntando con su cañón bajando la potencia lo suficiente para que la criatura lo bloqueara

"rápido antes que se recupere" Salamandyne miraba los anuncios del Enryugo que detectaban que los enemigos se acercaban, el villkis moviéndose a gran velocidad se hacía a la espalda de la criatura kazuya incrustaba el analizador en la espalda de la criatura, numerosos números comenzaban a formarse en el visor de la armadura, la criatura emitía un chirrido ensordecedor, la criatura comenzaba a intentar rodear al Vilkiss con tentáculos hechos de metal, pero rápidamente Noel se acercaba disparándoles antes que lo consiguiera, un sonido de terminación era lo que necesitaba kazuya para patear a la criatura y dispararle con el rifle

 _ANALISIS FINALIZADO ORGANISMOS NO ORGANICOS DETECTADOS_

 _BUSCANDO BASE DE DATOS, CRIATURAS LLAMADAS UL REGISTRADAS COINCIDENCIA DE UN 99.998%_

"UL?, estas cosas se llaman UL?" Kazuya decía mientras Salamandyne les alcanzaba "sea lo que sean no son humanos, así que puedes luchar sin preocuparte Noel"

El grupo comenzaba a moverse en el aire las alas blancas mezclándose en velocidad con las metalizadas, un disparo accidental de Noel hacia un edificio en concreto hacia que los UL cubrieran ese lugar

"chicos, miren estas UL nos están evitando que lleguemos al centro"

"es el sitio que Mordred-san dijo que estaba una concentración de barreras mágicas" Salamandyne se movía

"bien en ese caso hacia adelante, vilkiss más información sobre los UL de dónde vienen?"

 _ERROR, ERROR, BLOQUEO DE INFORMACION_

Kazuya observaba detenidamente las palabras que aparecían en su visor, la manera de comunicarse del sistema operativo del Villkiss, información bloqueada, seria porque no tenía permisos, o porque

"villkiss, estas criaturas, tienen rastros de viaje en el tiempo?"

 _AFIRMATIVO RASTROS DE ENERGIA ESPACIO TEMPORAL DETECTADA_

Respirando kazuya sabia la maquina solo necesitaba darle preguntas adecuadas, para dar la información, al parecer se podría decir que el vilkiss quiera ayudar con toda la información pero los bloqueos se los impedía

"Kazuya no tenemos tiempo son demasiados, pueden cubrirme unos segundos?" la voz de Salamandyne hacia reaccionar a kazuya de sus pensamientos, la joven pasaba el cañon de energia del enryugo a las manos de kazuya

"entendido"

"espera que van a hacer?" Noel miraba confundida como Salamandyne se alejaba un poco

"no contenernos, su error es no tener humanos en esta ciudad" Kazuya sonreía mientras disparaba el cañón

"Kaze ni toban el ragna" comenzando a cantar Salamandyne activaba el cristal en su frente, poco a poco el Enryugo se comenzaba a cubrir en dorado

"está cantando? Pero porque una canción" la protesta de Noel moría en sus labios cuando sentía una presión extraña proveniente del Enryugo

/fin episodio/

* * *

 **Un capitulo más compañeros, XD perdón por las demoras, ocupaciones y muchas ideas rondando en mi cabeza.**

 **Se que muchos están esperando el Arco de Kyoto descuiden ya llegaremos.**

 **Nos veremos pronto :D**


	44. Encore 43: God Warrios Vs Demonios

**DXD ENCORE 43: God Warrios Vs Demonios**

 **Los dioses guerreros de asgard comienzan a interceptar a nuestros héroes, el tiempo continua moviéndose podrán llegar al palacio de valhala.**

 **Acercándonos al as 7 mil lecturas, una vez más gracias a todos, espero mi historia les esté entreteniendo mientras llega la cuarta temporada x.x joder se están demorando mucho jajaj**

 **Quizás algunas dudas que tengan**

 **-Villkiss tiene una IA (inteligencia artificial), por ahora su único método de comunicación son palabras, aun no hay modulo hablado, el Enryugo no tiene sistema de IA**

 **-las armas del Villkiss son más de impacto/munición que el Enryugo que usa más energía de rayos.**

 **-el bloqueo de información de Villkiss es por sus creadores, recuerden que el escenario de viajar en el tiempo estaba también establecido.**

* * *

La energía del aura cubría levemente las manos de Kuroka, lentamente pasando a unos centímetros del cuerpo del inconsciente Odín, poco a poco la energía vital comenzaba a ingresar, al tiempo que el aura de color verde proveniente del Twiligth healing de Asia hacían que el aura oscura de la maldición perdiera un poco de intensidad

"herm ejem perdón, Nigth san, creo que es momento de cambiar no está cansada?" Koneko se acercaba lentamente a su hermana, aunque mucho sabían que esta era kuroka, era mejor aún mantener la mentira del nombre del familiar de shiranami

"gracias Koneko-chan eso hare, ya he trabajado bastante nyan" la voluptuosa nekomata se estiraba levemente haciendo rebotar sus pechos haciendo que la pequeña mirara a otro lado algo molesta "jeje tranquila ya te crecerán!"

"eso no me preocupa" koneko decía en una voz bastante molesta mientras kuroka salía de la habitación riendo

"etto no te preocupes koneko chan de seguro te molesta para que no te preocupes" Asia decía calmadamente mientras terminaba un poco para descansar el uso de su sacred gear "ella también está preocupada"

"issei sempai, y los demás, esperar no me agrada mucho"

"lo se, pero también nosotras debemos hacer algo importante"

Afuera de la habitación especial donde se encontraban Odín y Rias, guardias de la entera confianza de Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs se encontraban vigilando, Kuroka solo suspiraba en una sorpresa de ver a ángeles, caídos y demonios tan cerca sin querer sacarse las tripas entre ellas, la nekomata se sentaba en el pasillo externo mientras atrapaba una lata que alguien le arrojaba

"necesitaras esto" Kalawarner se acercaba lentamente mientras la nekomata suspiraba, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de la caída a veces pasaba tiempo con kazuya, las demás chicas no le preocupaban después de todo ella era la mayor, y si algo había aprendido del humano es que le atraían fácilmente las chicas de mayor edad que el

"no deberías estar haciendo otras cosas nya?" Kuroka destapaba la lata comenzando a beber el contenido, observando casualmente la barrera que protegía la habitación, algo hecho con bastante habilidad por el mago de los vermillion junto con Serafall Leviathan, incluso ella tendría dificultades en traspasarla de no tener permiso

"sin mi paciente principal tengo mucho tiempo libre" la atractiva caída se apoyaba en la pared al lado de la nekomata

"nyaaa veo" Kuroka terminaba su bebida arrojándola mientras se recostaba en la cómoda silla, olvidaba que la ángel caída era la que hablaba con kazuya, la nekomata había sido testigo de las veces que el joven despertaba a mitad de la noche con los recuerdos, no lo culpaba a diferencia de ella, el aún no se acostumbraba a borrar de la existencia de sus enemigos, aun con sus temores y todo estaba otra vez lejos peleando, nuevas pesadillas le seguirían y todo por la joven que estaba inconsciente en la habitación.

Las orejas de la nekomata se movían levemente, se sentía molesta, algo de envidia por lo que el humano ahora estaba haciendo, quien diría que ella sentiría celos

"de hecho vine, al parecer habrá una revisión de tu búsqueda" Kalawarner decía mirando alrededor asegurándose que no hubiesen sido escuchadas

"a que te refieres?"

"Dohnaseek encontró evidencia de irregularidades en las que te tenia tu antiguo amo"

"me confundes, soy hábil en el senjustu pero aún no se leer mentes nya" kuroka miraba a la ángel caída con algo de confusión

"oh, creí que shiranami te había dicho, uhm el le comento de tu caso a Azazel, después de lo que sucedió en la conferencia de paz, así que parece que te pueden revocar tu estado de fugitiva" la mujer de cabello azul oscuro pasaba su mano por el cabello "creí que te lo había dicho, el y Rias fueron insistentes en eso"

La nekomata abría los ojos en sorpresa, la mujer perteneciente a los ángeles caídos simplemente suspiraba

"tendre que anotar en la siguiente sesión esa mala costumbre de tener secretos" Kalawarner anotaba algo en una libreta "ya le reclamaras cuando vuelva"

"nyajajajaaj oh si ya me escuchara" la nekomata suspiraba después de reír tanto, sus años como fugitiva le habían hecho insensible la idea tener un lugar para ella, mientras shirone estuviese a salvo todo lo demás era irrelevante "jeje realmente lo harán ellos regresaran"

* * *

El último cuerpo del soldado que custodiaba el torbellino por donde apareció vali caía, siendo estos sujetos por unos amarres mágicos hechos por Rossweisse, esta miraba alrededor intentando ubicarse

"si creo que conozco este sitio estamos más o menos al sur oeste del palacio de Valhala" la nueva torre de Rias comentaba mientras, Bikou miraba alrededor

"que extraño no siento la energía de Vali, si no nos apresuramos de seguro el termina con todo" presionando un poco su bastón contra el hombro

"no perdamos más tiempo con estos perdedores vamos" la caballero de Vermillion, Kyoka sonreía mientras caminaba sentía una mano en su hombro

"discúlpate por eso" Rossewisse decía mirándola seriamente "estos son guerreros de asgard, cumpliendo su deber"

"oye ya es mucho que no los mate, ah por cierto de nada por eso" la joven de cabello azul le daba una palmada a la mano que le sujetaba "parece que no entiendes tu posición aquí, eres una demonio como nosotros bueno excepto por el chango, ya no tienes nada que te ate aquí" la joven continuaba caminando comenzando a correr sin embargo rossewisse se detenía en frente bloqueándole el paso

"no puedo simplemente cortar mis lazos, aunque ahora sea una demonio, fui una valkiria orgullosa de defender a Odín, asgard y Valhala" Rossewisse comentaba

"y mira lo que te llevo, entonces donde están las demás valkirias?, donde están tus hermanas orgullosa guerreras? Te dejaron morir en un bosque en territorio demoniaco" Kyoka sujetaba las ropas de la Valkiria "de orgullo no vivirás siempre, te lo diré, no eres ya una valkiria, despierta y has las cosas por tu nueva ama"

"supongo que una demonio como tú no conoce el concepto de lealtad, diferente a los gremory" Rossweisse le miraba de manera fija, se escuchaba el silbido del aire y un impacto, el puño de Kyouka le detenía un bastón

"señoritas, se les olvida que estamos en territorio enemigo, lo sé yo y no soy el más brillante del grupo de Vali" Bikou decía levemente susurrando

Con eso la conversación moría, las jóvenes se separaban cada una caminando en la misma dirección pero sin responder, Bikou simplemente rascaba su cabeza de manera nerviosa, sus instintos le decían no era mejor seguir presionando a las dos jóvenes.

El recorrido fue silencioso, los tres infiltrados aun no encontraban rastros de Vali en ningún lugar, lo cual era bueno según los pensamientos del descendiente de Sun Wukong, ya que si los enemigos tuviesen a alguien que igualara los poderes de Vali, habría una enorme devastación en el lugar, el grupo llegaba a lo que parecían ser unas cascadas congeladas

"hay que pasar por aquí hay que volar rápido antes que nos encuentren" Rossewisse decía sin mayor entonación, la joven comenzaba a volar por encima del agua congelada, bikou convocaba una especie de nube elevándose al lado de la valkiria

"que sucede señorita?" Bikou miraba como Kyouka se quedaba de pie, moviendo una de sus piernas golpeando con potencia el hielo en la base de la cascada resquebrajándola, con sus manos tomaba un enorme cubo de hielo arrojándolo hacia un lugar, el impacto elevaba una gran cantidad de nieve pero una silueta alcanzaba a salir

"nos están siguiendo, sigan" Kyouka decía determinada

"pero"

"pero nada Valkiria, solo tú sabes cómo quitar la barrera así que muévete" Kyouka gritaba, elevando nuevamente su pierna esta se cubría de poder demoniaco haciendo un gran golpe elevando fragmentos de nieve que bloquearan la visibilidad de cualquiera que los estuviese siguiendo. Sin embargo varias siluetas se veían moviéndose entre la nube de nieve, sin pensarlo rápidamente la caballero usaba la velocidad innata en su pieza golpeando a las siluetas enviándolas a chocar en distintas partes de la cascada

"estos son lobos?" viendo sorprendida a su alrededor las siluetas eran de lobos, que siendo derrotados poco a poco se levantaban

"como te atreves a lastimar a mi manada invasora" una voz se escuchaba en la distancia, Kyouka miraba hacia el frente, un joven de cabello plateado vistiendo una armadura de color azul oscura, kyouka se ponía en posición de combate mirando fijamente al caballero más exactamente los brazos de la armadura que poseían colmillos "yo Fenrir de Alioth seré tu oponente"

"fenrir?"

"es un honor ser llamado como el hijo de Loki-sama, nos advirtieron de los invasores de otra tierra" Fenrir miraba fijamente mientras el casco de su armadura cubría sus ojos

"muy leal y todo pero no sabes que sirves a un falso Odín"

"je las presas dirían lo que fuesen para salvarse"

"ten cuidado que la presa puede herir a su atacante si está suficientemente determinada" Kyouka sonreía mientras cubría

"voy a demostrarte porque me dicen la garra asesina" el aura blanca comenzaba a cubrir al caballero "Garra de lobo mortal"

Moviendo su puño en dirección a la joven demonio, el aura se transformaba en cientos de pequeños rayos blancos cortantes, al instante de desplegar el ataque la caballero vermillion se apoyaba en la punta de sus pies, desplegando su propia técnica

"Sensenryū Sōgageki" Kyouka se lanza contra el caballero inmediatamente 10 Kyoukas salen inmediatamente a enfrentarse al ataque, ambos quedaban espalda contra espalda alejados a varios metros entre ellos, las imágenes de Kyouka desaparecían y la joven con algo de dolor miraba su costado y sus piernas cubiertas con lo que parecían ser cortes

"debo admitir que eres veloz, sin embargo para vencer tu truco solo tengo que atacar a todas las imágenes a la vez, lo próximo será tu cuello" Fenrir se movía cuando sentía algo de mareo moviendo la mano en su mentón mientras la otra se apoyaba en una de las paredes nevadas, su mentón estaba morado de un fuerte impacto

"que sucede pequeño lobo no aguantas un pequeño golpe?" Kyouka chocaba sus puños mientras tronaba sus nudillos moviendo su puño hacia una roca fuera de lugar haciéndola polvo de un golpe

El caballero observaba detenidamente, la fuerza que tenía esta era más allá de lo que esperaba aunque no importaba su armadura le protegería

"es cierto eres veloz, pero con esos cortes así, tienes solo algunas partes de mi cuerpo para hacerme una herida fatal, varias, sin embargo, tú tienes esto" Kyouka presionaba su mentón "solo necesito un buen golpe ahí y estas acabado"

"je no puedes esquivar todos mis golpes mi velocidad no permitirá que hagas eso"

"oh muy confiado….bien entonces comprobémoslo" Kyouka sonreía ampliamente mientras su corazón latía de excitación por un combate

* * *

Cayendo sobre la nieve un soldado de Asgard intentaba arrastrarse cuando una espada enorme de color azul se posaba frente a su rostro

"ten cuidado podrías lastimarte" una voz femenina se escuchaba mientras posaba un pie sobre la espalda del soldado "ahora necesito información en qué dirección está el palacio de Valhala?"

"tu no me vencerás demonio" El soldado miraba de reojo a quien había derrotado a su grupo solo por preguntarle lo sospechosa que se veía, la joven de cabello azul corto con un traje tan extraño y no indicado para el frio

Xenovia Quarta no estaba acostumbrada a recolectar información de buena manera, eso requería sutileza y no es algo en lo que ella sobresaliera normalmente, ese trabajo durante los años que trabajo como exorcista se lo dejaba a sus demás compañeros o a irina en las misiones

"pero que dices si ya estas derrotado no me hagas perder el tiempo" Xenovia suspiraba "entiendo lo de la lealtad pero realmente necesito completar la misión"

Dando un salto hacia atrás la segunda caballero de los gremory esquivaba lo que parecía ser un ataque, un corte de energía que perforaba el suelo, xenovia veía sentía como las ondas de energías seguían atacándola, la joven demonio desviaba los ataques usando a durandal mientras se preparaba para atacar

"asi que eres tu uno de los llamados dioses guerreros de asgard" Xenovia observaba una a un joven de cabello azul como el de ella sin embargo su armadura blanca contrarrestaba a su traje negro de exorcista en su mano derecha una espada cubierta de aura.

"Frodi de Gullinbursti, invasora por los crímenes contra mis compatriotas serás derrotada aquí mismo" el caballero comenzaba a ser cubierto por un aura blanca mientras su cosmos comenzaba a elevarse

"soy Xenovia Quarta, caballero de Rias Gremory, no venimos a invadir, necesitamos advertirles de los planes de loki"

"Odin-sama dijo que ustedes intentarían decir lo que fuera para evitar que el árbol de yggdrasil floreciera"

El caballero apuntaba con su espada hacia Xenovia mientras los soldados rasos de asgard se retiraban al ver al dios guerrero enfrentar a la joven demonio que les derroto.

"entonces hablar no es una alternativa eh?" la joven demonio movía a durandal sujetándola con ambas manos

"como quieras guerrera invasora te venceré" cargando energía en su puño izquierdo frodi arrojaba cientos de pequeños rayos de energía, xenovia movía a durandal para bloquearlos mientras corría hacia el dios guerrero, la velocidad de los ataques no le permitirán mover a Durandal a gran velocidad, así que aprovecharía el ancho de la espada irregular para bloquearlos, por un instante la joven miraba el movimiento de la espada de Frodi, pero solo parecía tener la empuñadura, soltando a durandal Xenovia movía sus manos apretando sus palmas con fuerza deteniendo la hoja cubierta de energía blanca, la joven incrementaba también sus poderes demoniacos

"tu, pudiste verla?"

"no, solo sentí el ataque ahhhhhh" Xenovia aumentaba más su aura arrojando hoja de la espada del dios guerrero hacia un costado, esta se elevaba y volvía a la empuñadura del caballero sus manos aun no lastimadas gracias al aura, pero pudo sentir el poder cortante del arma "he entrenado mucho para eso"

/FLASHBACK/

Xenovia en un campo verde caía en el suelo nuevamente su rostro en el césped, la joven demonio se levantaba escupiendo algo de pasto

"uhg esos golpes duelen"

"mejor que duela a que sea mortal, vamos una vez más" frente de ella con los brazos cruzados se encontraba una mujer de cabello rosa largo, mientras sentado observando un hombre de cabello castaño le observaba

"mine amor no crees que estas siendo algo dura?" Tatsumi miraba a su esposa, atrás habían quedado sus días de aventuras sin embargo, al verla sonreír cuando la joven espadachín de las gremory sospechaba que a veces mine extrañaba el enseñar, eso o sentirse superior dando una lección,

"no es cierto, no es mi culpa que la iglesia entrene a sus chicos con tan poco sentido de conservación y "mine sin dejar de hablar se movía a un lado esquivando a Xenovia con durandal un rayo de energía rosada le impactaba en la parte central de la espalda haciendo caer a la caballero "no tengan sentido común"

"amor el sentido común de Nigth Raid no es algo positivo, creo" Tatsumi sonreía recordando

"a ver, cual fueron tu errores pequeña" Mine se agachaba levemente ayudando a levantar a la joven

"atacar mientras estabas distraída?" Xenovia nuevamente escupía algo de césped a un lado mientras mine delicadamente con un pañuelo le limpiaba las mejillas

"no, no, no, eso está bien, si un enemigo te da la oportunidad hablando y demás tómala, somos demonios no tenemos por qué pelear limpio, el problema es que pensaste que estaba distraída" Mine sonreía guardando el pañuelo

"como?" Xenovia se rascaba la cabeza confundida

"experiencia, aprendes mucho mirando la forma de ser de las personas, quienes son más susceptibles a monologar" Mine movía sus manos un pequeña esfera de energía rosa en sus dedos "error dos, estas peleando en el bosque donde vivo con mi esposo"

La joven de cabello rosa enviaba la energía, hacia un árbol, esta comenzaba a rebotar en diferentes direcciones Xenovia miraba sorprendida

"así que por eso podía atacarme usted por la espalda?"

"así es pequeña ex exorcista, ustedes siempre van golpean y se van imagino que muchas de tus misiones fueron difíciles"

"si realmente" la joven movía sus manos a su cabello recordando cuando tuvo que cortarlo

"ahí está, el terreno de un enemigo siempre va a ser su ventaja, prepárate para lo injusto, muchas veces las batallas no son como los Rating games" Mine "voy a enseñarte a estar más alerta de las situaciones, cuidar tu espalda y manejar mejor tu aura"

"eh gracias, mis compañeros dicen que el control es una de mis debilidades" Xenovia asentía mientras la mujer sonreía y movía una mano a su collar un triángulo de metal levemente era acariciado

"descuida intentare enseñarte lo que se"

"disculpe, sé que sería grosero pero porque me ayuda?"

"jejej simplemente me recuerdas a mi cuando joven Xenovia"

/FIN FLASHBACK/

"interesante pero nosotros los guerreros de asgard somos bendecidos por nuestra tierra" en la armadura de frodi un cristal ovalado de color rojo comenzaba a brillar el incremento de su aura

"vamos Durandal" el poder de la espada comenzaba a resonar, Xenovia en su mente estaba retirando las restricciones de la espada, afortunadamente ahora su traje de exorcista había sido incrementado en durabilidad esperando que resistiera los embates de la espada

"ahora toma esto en nombre de"

"DURANDAL AL ATAQUE"

Sin dejar terminar un enorme pilar de luz destructora se elevaba en los cielos bajando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el caballero la enorme luz le cubría y se escuchaba una explosión viéndose elevar numerosas rocas, Xenovia había estado acumulando energías desde que inicio el combate, poco a poco almacenándolas en la espada sin dejar que se notase entre los ataques

"bueno espero no haberme pasado demasiado esa armadura se veia resistente" Xenovia miraba al cráter algo pensativa, en ese instante del humo un resplandor plateado salía disparado en dirección a xenovia la caballero alcanzaba a saltar alejándose sin embargo la espada lograba hacer un corte en el muslo de la joven, fácilmente pasando a travez de las defensas de su traje, suerte que la velocidad de su evil piece le habia permitido evitar que la herida fuese grave

"sabía que los guerreros externos carecían de honor pero fue un buen recordatorio" Frodi saltaba del cráter, su armadura aunque sucia levemente, estaba completamente intacta, Xenovia esperaba al menos haber hecho alguna fractura externa pero al parecer esas cosas eran más resistentes

"su velocidad se ha incrementado más, no debo de bajar la guardia" Xenovia observaba mientras se alistaba nuevamente para combatir

* * *

Saji se encontraba corriendo dando un salto esquivando una columna de energía violeta que impactaba justo donde se encontraba hace un segundo, el impacto le hacía rodar entre la nieve manifestando su sacred gear el peón de Sona se ponía de pie

"no creí que los invasores fuesen unos cobardes"

"lo dice el sujeto que mide dos metros y tiene una armadura, lo siento pero no voy a desgastarme peleando contra ti" Saji le respondía a su oponente, un enorme sujeto de cabello verde claro su armadura negra se encontraba cubierta de una poderosa aura blanca

"en ese caso sal de nuestro territorio, si no quieres luchar te permitiré irte"

"si claro, para que me ataques por la espalda"

"pequeño demonio a diferencia de los seres oscuros, los dioses guerreros leales a la señorita Hilda tenemos honor" el enorme hombre cruzaba sus brazos mirando fijamente a Saji, la mirada del joven era decidida nada de los cobardes malignos que lord Odín les había dicho "por mi honor como Thol de phecda gamma no te atacare"

"y que hay de los refugiados que tiene la señora gondul?" Saji aun alerta miraba fijamente

"gondul?, conoces a la Valkiria Gondul?" el caballero se relajaba

"si ella hizo algo a las criaturas metálicas que nos atacaron y" Saji se ponía nervioso

"tu has escuchado de las criaturas?, espero no me estés mintiendo"

El caballero miraba fijamente a los ojos de Saji, el joven aunque algo nervioso, no demostraba nada mas solo preocupación, mientras en la mente del joven peón, estaba recordando las palabras de su ama, buscar siempre una manera de solucionar cosas de manera efectiva, incluso si era posible negociar.

"en verdad no, estábamos en un pueblo a los límites para ayudar a los refugiados cristianos, la señora gondul les ayudo, cuando esas criaturas nos atacaron"

Thol miraba fijamente al demonio descruzando sus brazos el dios guerrero de asgard

"se dé qué ciudad hablas, bien iremos a ver de qué se trata si dices la verdad, entonces hablare con mis demás compañeros" el enorme caballero comenzaba a caminar un par de pasos mirando de nuevo a Saji, el peón asentía moviéndose lentamente, talvez este hombre podía ayudarle

"usted de donde conoce a la señora valkiria?"

Esa pregunta hacia recordar al dios guerrero, unos años atrás, cuando se encontraba cazando para su pueblo, un pequeño poblado sin los muros de las ciudades principales, pasando por dificultades por causa de una de las tormentas de nieve, el hombre había decidido cazar en el bosque que pertenecía a los límites del palacio, había logrado cazar unos cuantos conejos, no los suficientes para alimentar a su pueblo pero algunos niños podrían, recordaba como miraba con desdén el palacio de Valhala, de seguro la nueva representante de Odín estaba dándose la gran vida sin dejarse ver, mientras los demás pueblos sufrían, antes de que pudiera salir algunos guardias le habían rodeado, pudiendo vencer a unos en cuerpo a cuerpo el problema le resulto cuando algunos llegaban con sus arcos, alcanzando a herir uno de sus brazos con una de sus flechas

" _esperen deténganse, gondul llévame a el"_

Una voz joven, infantil casi, el gran hombre podía ver en un corcel siendo cargada en brazos por una valkiria, la niña se acercaba hacia el hombre, recordando el cosmos cálido de la jovencita las heridas eran cerradas, después la jovencita tocia un poco

" _señorita hilda, si usa su energía así"_

" _está bien gondul no pasa nada"_ la jovencita sonreía _"me pude decir lo que le aflije señor?"_

" _si no hablas no podremos entenderte muchacho"_ la valkiria comentaba sin hostilidad aparente

Thol recordaba, Hilda de polaris era el nombre de la elegida para ser la representante, era solo una niña, como podría con la responsabilidad, el hombre solo unas palabras salían de su boca que ayudaba para su pueblo, la niña solo le miraba con tristeza hablaba con la valkiria pidiéndole el favor, al día siguiente soldados se encontraban con algunas provisiones, pasaban cada semana hasta que paso el crudo invierno, Gondul personalmente se encargaba de esa tarea, algunas veces llevando a su joven nieta con ella

" _tienes un buen corazón chico, sigue pensando en las personas y talvez tu estrella traiga tu destino a ti"_

Saliendo de sus recuerdos el dios guerrero simplemente miraba al joven demonio

"es una larga historia muchacho"

* * *

Los ojos de Noel se encontraban abiertos por sorpresa, una parte de la ciudad estaba destruida, humo saliendo del suelo nevado de la alta temperatura, la maquina roja donde se encontraba la mujer dragón se habia convertido en color dorado mientras cantaba, las criaturas levemente confundidas intentaron atacarlas al tiempo, casi mas de un minuto la canción estuvo sonando, un minuto que parecía eterno entre las criaturas plateadas, confundida el porque la maquina roja no peleaba solo cantaba, pero en un instante el humano le había tomado del brazo y habían aterrizado con fuerza en el suelo, y luego un huracán de energía salía de la maquina desintegrando por completo a todos los llamados UL sin dejar nada de rastro de las criaturas metálicas, la maquina había perdido sus color dorado y nuevamente era roja, salamandyne presionaba el botón del casco revelando su rostro

"misión cumplida" el joven dragón sonreía como si nada

"no puedo negar es poderosa, pero el tiempo de carga cualquier enemigo podría alcanzarlos" Noel ponía su mano en el mentón mientras intenta pensar en las posibilidades "los enemigos fácilmente podrían identificar que eres la amenaza"

"si es entendible, por eso siempre el Enryuugo va acompañado del Villkiss uno protege al otro mientras cargamos nuestras armas"

"pero es necesario cantar? No hay forma de ocultar el color?" La ángel miraba como se movía lentamente la joven de cabello negro

"la canción de los sueños es necesaria para estimular el núcleo de draconium, además sirve para calmar tu mente y enfocarte, necesitas una mente clara para usar el poder"

"ohhh" Noel miraba sorprendida, la joven ángel reencarnada cuando aún era humana era bastante curiosa de las habilidades fue siempre muy dedicada en los libros de los exorcistas, kazuya sin abrir el casco de su armadura suspiraba, sonriendo levemente se sentía mal por hacerle mentir a la joven así que no le culpaba por contestar con los secretos de al menos de una de sus máquinas, el joven miraba hacia el edifico donde se encontraba mordred iniciando a caminar una fuerte sensación helada se sentía en el ambiente, el rastro humeante en el suelo resultado del canto de salamandyne era congelado,

Los muros de las ruinas de los hogares comenzaban a ser congelados, una cúpula de hielo se formaba de inmediato alrededor de Salamandyne y de Noel dejándolas separadas, kazuya golpeaba rápidamente el hielo y era muy grueso y resistente

"salako" Kazuya activaba el comunicador del villkiss

" _estoy bien, estamos bien no hay problema, solo el frio"_

"puedes salir de ahí?"

"Noel está intentando disparando su sacred gear pero algo sucede la energía se disipa, y aun ando a un 15% de recarga"

Kazuya suspiraba mirando en todas direcciones esperando al atacante, Noel aunque había señalado algunas debilidades de usar el Space Time Converse Cannon, la más importante era, el estado de la maquina al terminar el ataque, consumía toda la energía activa y de reserva, así que el núcleo de Draconium necesitaba tiempo para restablecerse, el Villkiss por su doble núcleo podría cargarse a mas velocidad pero hasta no tener un 70% las maquinas no podrían ser óptimas condiciones de combate

Una silueta de hielo comenzaba a formarse entre la tormenta de nieve que comenzaba a arreciar mas

* * *

Las llamas cubrían el bosque estas desaparecían siendo consumidas por un guerrero de armadura roja,

"increíble realmente eres el Sekiryuutei un dragón será la mejor manera de probar mis llamas" el dios guerrero movía una espada esta se llenaba de llamas nuevamente

"digamos que tengo experiencia enfrentándome a llamas" Issei sonreía bajo su armadura, había activado el balance breaker cuando Irina llamo al peligro ambos habían esquivado los ataques "Irina?"

La joven se movía saltando entre la nieve hábilmente moviendo a excalibur mimic, golpeando numerosos fragmentos de cristal como si fuese amatista

"estoy bien issei kun, no te preocupes" la joven movia sus coletas mientras miraba fijamente al dios guerrero frente de ella, la joven miraba con detalle el bosque muchas formaciones de amatista, al parecer estaba fuera de ventaja "bien mimic, es hora de ir con toda"

FIN DE CAPITULO.

* * *

 **Jojo bueno ahí vamos pasando, perdón nuevamente por la demora, lo curioso es que cuando aveces tienes muchas ideas revoloteando por la cabeza para futuros arcos, difícil quedan en el que estás trabajando, me disculpo por eso, bueno espero les esté gustando este arco**


	45. Encore 44: Motivos para luchar

**DXD ENCORE 44: Motivos para luchar**

 **Continuamos con nuestro fic de DxD, me alegra los nuevos que han estado siguiendo esta historia, me estoy animando a hacer el ending en video pero es que los endings de DxD son tan legendarios jajaj**

 **Increíble cómo pasa el tiempo y poco a poco nos acercamos al año de estar escribiendo encore, tengo muchas ideas a futuro para esta serie, solo pretendo tomarme el tiempo para explorar cada situación, me disculpo si el ritmo de subida es algo lento, la inspiración es difícil entre universidad y otras situaciones pero ahí voy**

* * *

Kaede shiranami se encontraba recostada en un barandal con su libreta de anotaciones a veces la inspiración llegaba cuando menos esperaba, agradecida de la suerte de ganarse un viaje en crucero y sus vecinos los Hyoudou eran bastante interesantes las historias de su pervertido hijo le hacían gracia y buenas ideas, aunque sus padres criticaban la mujer en su antigua experiencia como reportera le hacía ver que el joven de cabello castaño era el orgullo de sus padres y que viviera de manera tan libre eso les hacía felices.

"jeje no les culpo, su entusiasmo es contagioso" Kaede sonreía recordando el efecto que Issei había tenido en su hijo

Kaede había notado el cambio, antes kazuya simplemente iba a clases y regresaba para encerrarse, no se esforzaba mucho en intentar conectar con otras personas o más bien muchas personas no intentaban conectarse a él, y lo sabía, era lo que siempre solía sucederle los fines de semana, el cambio drástico de personalidad de su hijo era difícil verle asi como si no conociera nada, bastante frio y desinteresado, por eso mantenía solo entre semana parecía que sus compañeros no querían ver alguien con una personalidad doble.

Pero desde la llegada a Kuoh todo había cambiado, su hijo tenía amigos, la pc estaba apagada por mucho más tiempo, incluso había conseguido una novia bonita, el club del ocultismo era lo mejor que le había pasado a su querido hijo

"ah Cleria-sensei apuesto que estaría orgullosa" Kaede recordaba con cariño sus épocas de estudiante cuando la academia era aún para chicas, una de las más queridas maestras era la consultora y fundadora del Club del ocultismo de la escuela, algo triste de no encontrarla cuando fue a matricular a kazuya, los pensamientos del pasado le eran interrumpidos con una llamada de su celular, la mujer contestaba

"hola, hola, oficina portátil de Kaede Shiranami, en que puedo servirle?"

"vaya vaya quien diría que Kaede contestaría tan seria" una voz femenina le contestaba "donde quedo la kaede rebelde que pintaba de rosa a los que intentaban molestarnos en el karaoke eh?"

"oh por Dios, Iku-chan eres tu? Han sido años" Kaede sonreía mientras la persona del otro lado parecía también alegrarse

"es cierto, estamos intentando hacer una reunión de graduadas de Kuoh, cuando llame a algunas me dijeron que habías vuelto a Japón"

"han sido hace un par de meses, realmente no he tenido tiempo mudarse y buscar cosas para Kazuchin, por cierto donde será la reunión?" Kaede se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros

"ah sera aquí en Tokio, después te envió los detalles, oh y como sigue el pequeño aun con salud delicada?" la voz al otro lado se escuchaba algo preocupada

"no desde que volví a Kuoh ha tenido muchas mejoras y demás cosas, si pasara algo me llamaría" Kaede sonreía

"espera no estas con el?"

"Iku-chan no todas pudimos casarnos con un hombre que su trabajo sea en la misma ciudad" Kaede suspiraba "sabes que Marco viaja mucho, asi que estamos teniendo unas vacaciones juntos"

"ah pero tu querías al esposo italiano no me culpes, pero no te pone problemas?"

"nah Kazu-chin es muy bien portado y está estudiando en Kuoh sé que puede cuidarse solo"

"que envidia, los míos creo que destrozarían la casa en una de sus discusiones si es que no mueren de hambre" la mujer suspiraba "ojala mi hija pudiera estudiar sin que la esté empujando tanto"

"ohh ejem" Kaede intentaba imitar una voz juvenil "Kaede chan ayúdame no entiendo las formulas cuadráticas, Ikuko no quiere las matemáticas"

"ahgg calla, que si mi hija te escuchara" La voz al otro lado se escuchaba molesta "olvidaba lo molesta que eras jajaj pero, fue bueno escucharte sabes ven de visita puedes quedarte un par de días después de la reunión"

"si suena increible, nos estaremos hablando es hora de la fiesta, hablamos luego Iku-chan" Kaede colgaba

En Tokio una mujer de cabello azul largo suspiraba mientras veía el teléfono unas voces se escuchaban en la puerta algunos pasos subiendo las escaleras

"lo siento mamá vamos a estudiar examen pronto"

"lo sentimos molestar señora

"con su permiso"

Escuchando numerosas voces de jóvenes que subían las escaleras, La mujer suspiraba de seguro pronto sería un examen y sus amigas le habrían empujado a estudiar, pero era mejor que superara los 30 puntos al menos una de las chicas amigas de su hija era la mejor estudiante de la escuela podrían ser milagros que su hija mejorara

* * *

Sirzechs llegaba a la residencia gremory, siendo recibido por algunas de las criadas que Grayfia había entrenado, en especial a la chica de las nieves que por algún motivo decía que tenía el espíritu perfecto de maid, lo cual le hacía gracia, la mujer hermosa de cabello gris hacia una leve reverencia

"bienvenido señor lucifer"

"hola grayfia, y Milicas?" el hombre de cabello carmesí observaba, extrañamente su hijo siempre era el primero en recibirlo, aunque su esposa le reprendiera para que se comportara con más clase

"se encuentra durmiendo, estuvimos la mañana con Rias" Grayfia decía la mujer sentía un poco de pena al ver en el rostro de su esposo la leve tristeza sobre la situación de su hermana.

"entiendo, estaré en mi estudio" el hombre sonreía levemente mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar a el lugar de su estudio, sonreía recordando como Rias de niña solía esperarlo algunas ocasiones fuera para que pudiera acompañarla a jugar al te, el hombre se sentaba posando su espalda sobre el cómodo sillón de su despacho, poniendo sus dedos en su frente pensando, después de unos minutos la puerta del estudio se abria entrando Grayfia

"Sirzechs…. Como te encuentras?" La voz de Grayfia era mas suave, frente al hombre de cabello carmesí no se encontraba la sirvienta líder de la familia gremory, estaba su esposa la mujer por la cual soporto tanto durante la gran guerra y le otorgaba felicidad cada día de tenerla junto a el

"siento, que comprendo a los de la antigua facción satan" el hombre decia con un dejo de animos

"en que forma?" la mujer se acercaba tomando la mano de su esposo

"es mas fácil, simplemente someter, es mas fácil simplemente servir" el hombre de cabello carmesí suspiraba "tan fácil seria organizar las fuerzas e ir a Asgard detener lo que loki pretendiera y demostrar la fuerza conjunta de la alianza"

"sin embargo, seria de héroes de la época de la guerra" Grayfia miraba a los ojos de su esposo, sabía que sirzechs a pesar de su gran poder tenía un corazón tan compasivo como el de Rias, de hecho la joven lo habría tenido que aprender del familiar que más admiraba, el hombre sonreía su esposa realmente era una mente muy perspicaz

"asi es, ahora estos jóvenes, criados durante la época post guerra, deben mostrar que no son débiles, asi los adoradores de la época de la gran guerra no tendrán motivos para oponerse a la paz" el hombre suspiraba "con el hakoryuukou podríamos esperar unos años para someter el plan, pero la aparición del sekiryuutei nos hizo movernos"

"sientes culpa de incluir al sequito de Rias?"

"a todos, son muy jóvenes aun para cargar semejante peso en sus hombros" Sirzechs admitía a su esposa "aun asi estamos forzándolos a ser soldados por su bien, es lo que me digo para hacerme sentir mejor"

"pero no es lo suficiente no es así?"

"me conoces bien" Sirzechs sujetaba más la mano de su esposa "sentimientos encontrados, estoy triste por la situación de Rias, pero a la vez, me alegro porque no tiene que arriesgarse y luchar"

"eres su hermano, por supuesto que deseas lo mejor para ella, al igual que esos jóvenes que están luchando, no lo hacen por las políticas, lo hacen porque lo más seguro su ama habría querido ayudar" Grayfia sonreía levemente mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposo "ahora necesitamos es guiarlos para que no cometan nuestros mismos errores"

"aun asi, espero encuentren algo, lo suficiente para que podamos movilizarnos, debo confiar en Barakiel y en esos chicos"

* * *

Azazel se encontraba observando algunos reportes en las pantallas de su laboratorio mientras esperaba algún nuevo reporte de Barakiel, al parecer algunas criaturas extrañas les habían atacado logrando separar al grupo, sin embargo al no tener confirmación de que fueran parte de las fuerzas de la mitología nórdica no podían considerarlo como un ataque, por ahora el grupo de vali había logrado infiltrarse en Asgard por medio de la ayuda de un portal en los territorios de Poseidón, por lo que al menos esa parte del plan aún continuaba en camino

"vamos loki comete un error, danos una excusa para ir tras tuyo" Azazel cruzaba sus dedos cuando un cristal de color violeta en su escritorio comenzaba a iluminarse, al presionarlo, una voz se escuchaba

"oh es extraño encontrarle en su despacho crei que tendría que dejar un mensaje" una voz masculina se escuchaba en el otro extremo

"sabes que me puedes encontrar fácilmente" Azazel sonreía mientras cruzaba los brazos

"los juegos en línea son para diversión no para cosas de trabajo" el hombre se escuchaba algo serio "e imagino que no querras escuchar esto por voice chat"

Azazel suspiraba el hombre al otro lado de la esfera mágica era bastante serio cuando era situaciones de trabajo

"y bien que me tienes?"

"si son malas o buenas noticias no lo se" la voz del hombre prácticamente emanaba su pose pensativa "pero el hecho es que es como lo pensabas Kokabiel estuvo ocultado registros de actividad inusual mágica"

Azazel en una expresión de leve molestia pero también de asombro, incluso encerrado en hielo en la parte más inhóspita del hades, el carde aun seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza para el líder de los caídos, sabía que kokabiel estaba tras valiosos sacred gears al igual que el aunque sus propósitos eran contrarios

"imagino que los resultados no serían muy satisfactorios si kokabiel no los uso en su pequeña guerra" Azazel miraba al orbe seriamente

"bueno los lapsos de los incidentes parecían ser bajos, y bueno hacer una investigación toma tiempo y recursos que no tendría a menos no sin hacerte alerta anciano" el hombre hablaba "sin embargo la más alta fue en medio del océano pacifico, pero lo mismo, una alta concentración de poder y luego desaparece"

Azazel recordaba como Ruby había mencionado que tuvo que detener un par de veces a kokabiel para que no distrajera algunos de los espías para llevarlos a otra ciudad

"Gracias Waver, es algo ocupado pero sabes que no puedo seguir yo mismo esas investigaciones"

Era una realidad, al suceder con uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, una diferente facción era la encargada de investigar la información, ya Sirzechs y Michael habían encargado algunos de sus personas de confianza revisar la información de aliados y de objetos que habían caído bajo las manos de Kokabiel, ahora algunos encargados de los magos eran responsables de los informes sobrenaturales

"bien, curiosamente kokabiel tenia información de algo en tokio sobre personas perdiendo el conocimiento levemente y el incremento en los casos anémicos en la ciudad"

"solo eso?"

"era un reporte sin importancia realmente una leve mención y nada más, dudo que fuese algo importante" el mago al otro extremo de la comunicación continuaba "pero seguiré investigando, me debes algunos buenos ítems cuando regreses"

"ja, bien, bien nos vemos" Azazel cerraba la comunicación, pensando en las prioridades que debería tener sobre la información, era algo útil mientras esperaba la respuesta de los que se encontraban en asgard, era mejor que quedarse haciendo nada

* * *

Irina se encontraba esquivando con gran velocidad los fragmentos de amatista que se dirigían hacia ella la joven extendiendo sus alas esquivaba el cono de cristales que cubrían todo el lugar, moviéndose con agilidad invocando un haz de luz lo lanzaba contra el caballero, este se cubría con sus brazos siendo enviado lejos

"crei que tendrías problemas para volar pero eres más ágil de lo que esperabas" el caballero de cabello rosa observaba a la ángel reencarnada mas exactamente a excalibur mimic, la espada era aun mas complicada que la jovencita

"por eso es mejor que te detengas ahora, solo queremos ayudar" la jovencita miraba fijamente al caballero

"ayudar?, odin-sama nos ordenó acabar con los intrusos, ya que ustedes vienen a quitarnos la bendición del árbol de la vida"

"no es así, ese Odín es falso, porque no nos creen?"

"porque ustedes han hecho desaparecer nuestras villas, nuestros compañeros caballeros lo han confirmado, demonios y ángeles ustedes vinieron a invadirnos primero" Alberich señalaba con ira lanzándose hacia irina, la joven simplemente confiada de que con un puño no le alcanzaría, sin embargo de la espalda de la armadura un brillo de cristal se veía, Irina sintió escalofríos, su experiencia como exorcista le hacía retroceder

"una espada de cristal?" Irina miraba sorprendida sin embargo sentía de dolor, una de sus alas de ángel se encontraba lastimada, un corte profundo en sus alas, mientras la espada de amatista brillaba con la poca luz del bosque

"eres hábil pensaba cortarte una de esas alas sin embargo ahora tus movimientos serán más lentos" el caballero extendía sus brazos "EL ESCUDO AMATISTA"

Irina hacia desaparecer sus alas formando un halo de energía blanca lo arrojaba contra el caballero haciéndole defenderse con la espada cancelando el ataque

"como lo imagine, tienes que tener esa posición para iniciar tu ataque" Irina movía a excalibur mimic frente de ella "solo tengo que evitar que logres esa postura" la joven ángel atacaba con gracia y agilidad, haciendo que el caballero se defendiera con su espada

"ahora ve excalibur mimic"

La espada se movía como si fuese un látigo, el caballero se lanzaba hacia adelante, sujetando la espada con sus dos manos la hoja se llenaba de llamas

"AMATISTA ARDIENTE"

El corte fue rápido Irina lo alcanzo a esquivar por poco sin embargo las llamas que salían de la espada no las espero su cuerpo recibía el calor, la joven intentaba cubrir su rostro para que las llamas no ingresaran por el oxígeno de su nariz sin embargo eso le obstruía la visibilidad por un instante

"EL ESCUDO AMATISTA"

Irina se cubría esperando el impacto de los fragmentos de cristal esperando cubrir sus puntos vitales sin embargo el cristal no atravesaba su cuerpo, sino que se quedaba pegado poco a poco comenzaba a crecer más y cubrirle

"eso…. No es para lastimarme es para capturarme?"

"has bajado la guardia dos veces ángel, tendrás tiempo de pesar en tu prisión" el caballero incrementaba el uso de su cosmos generando más cristales dejando encerrada a Irina en una enorme amatista que cubría todo su cuerpo

"descuida eso no terminara con tu vida solo te drenara para ser capturada, si en realidad lo que dices es cierto, entonces lady Hilda está en peligro"

Alberich era uno de los caballeros más inteligentes a las órdenes de la joven representante de Odín, notando el obvio cambio de su dios, la inconsistencia, desde que estuvo en el palacio entrenando para ser el guarda espaldas de Hilda, había notado las peculiaridades del dios nórdico, y nunca dejaría a su castillo sin los caballeros, además si en verdad estuvieran en guerra, habrían más valkirias alrededor, incluso habria llamado a su hijo thor que se encontraba en otra misión

"la muerte de Rossewisse, aunque en verdad fuese una traidora, aún es muy sospechosa" pasando la mano por su cabello rosa el caballero pensaba los informes de la mujer que había aparecido, algo no estaba bien con esa tal esdeath, pero no podia admitirlo no cuando confirmara sus sospechas

* * *

La sangre cubría la nieve y hielo bajo la cascada congelada, alrededor de Kyouka numerosos lobos se encontraban en el suelo, mientras sus ropas y cuerpo estaban cubiertos por heridas, la joven de cabellera azul larga sonreía sin problemas sus manos haciendo tronar sus dedos mientras fenrir miraba fríamente a la mujer

"jum como me esperaba los demonios no son tan diferente a los humanos ignorantes" Fenrir miraba fijamente a la mujer aunque estuviese herida estaba disfrutando no había encontrado a alguien así antes

"no soy yo quien está usando sus lobos mascotas para atacar intentando distraerme" Sonriendo kyouka le apuntaba

"mascotas? Je te equivocas, estos lobos son mi familia, son en quienes confió desde que la humanidad me mostro lo poco que se preocupa por los demás"

"si ya veo lo reconocí en tus ojos una mirada de ira" Kyouka miraba fijamente al hombre "yo también la tuve en el pasado, pero encontré a gente para mi"

"las personas no pueden ser de confianza, cuando era niño esas mismas personas abandonaron a mis padres cuando intentaron protegerme" Fenrir recordaba, al momento que las palabras salían de su boca, la tragedia que nunca debió de ocurrir

Era una simple mañana paseando por los bosques de su territorio, antes la familia de fenrir era de las más respetadas y nobles de Asgard, sin embargo ese fatídico día, un oso ataco a su familia, su madre y padre por tratar de defenderlo murieron por las garras del enorme animal, aún recuerda sus gritos de ayuda a los que sus padres consideraron como amigos y estos los abandonaron a su suerte, el niño de seis años abandonado a la merced de una criatura, entonces los lobos aparecieron, salvándole la vida

"desde ese día mis lobos son mi verdadera familia, protejo a asgard porque es el hogar de mi familia" Fenrir cerraba nuevamente su máscara, la expresión de la mujer era nula su sonrisa había desaparecido

"debió ser interesante….. Padres que te quisieran así" la joven de larga cabellera azul murmuraba, en su mente recordaba cosas, que había preferido olvidar.

El hambre era mucha, demasiada, habían pasado días sin comer, su madre no le abrazaba, su madre les miraba con desprecio, pero quizás en esa ocasión sería diferente, quizás había comenzado a cambiar, pero vio, la botella cafe, la sopa olía extraño pero era tanta el hambre, su madre comió una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, probo el primer bocado el trago era amargo, era algo extraño, no dudo en comer, algo quemaba su garganta pero entre el dolor aguanto y tiro el plato de su hermana antes que probara. Su madre convulsionaba en el suelo

" _ah…libre…. Libre….al fin"_ fue lo último que escucho antes que su madre dejara de moverse, recordando tomando la mano de su hermana se movía hacia la puerta, cerrada, cadenas golpeando la madera rasgando hasta que sus uñas estaban cubiertas de sangre, su hermana lloraba, su estómago dolía, el olor de su vomito en el suelo intento de su cuerpo de librarse del veneno, cuantas horas habrían pasaron?, que tantos gritos de ayuda habrían hecho sin que nadie les escuchara? solo recuerda la oscuridad, pasos débiles hasta caer en un callejón, su cuerpo estaba frio el estomago le dolia, pero debia llevar a su hermana a salvo, su hermana en su espalda pero también débil ya no lloraba simplemente dormia, unas siluetas se acercaban una alta y una pequeña

" _s…sal…salven a mi hermana"_

Fueron sus últimas palabras, las últimas palabras que Kyouka la humana dijo, por su única familia que la quiso, y el inicio de una familia que le daría todo cubierta en un llamas carmesi, unas llamas que quitaron su frio y soledad

"todos hemos vivido tragedias, pero si te cierras nunca conocerás a las personas que te podrán dar un futuro" el aura de kyuoka comenzaba a elevarse "cumpliré las ordenes de mi ama Stella Vermillion así que debo derrotarte"

"je así que eres solo una perra faldera sin voluntad, tu ama te traicionara como todos" el cosmos de fenrir comenzaba a elevarse aún más comenzando a repartirse entre los lobos que estaban en el suelo, estos se levantaban

"en ese caso si crees tanto derrotame" Kyouka asumía una posición ofensiva, ambos guerreros habían decidido terminar el combate en un solo golpe, fenrir sonreía, sabía que tenía la ventaja su armadura le protegería, solo debía atacar en una postura alejando un poco su rostro, entre los leves intercambios había calculado el largo del brazo de la demonio, las garras en su armadura le darían más alcance que el puño descubierto de ella, además ahora su manada estaba protegida por su cosmos

"AHORA PODER DEL LOBO MORTAL" atacando con sus lobos fenrir se lanzaba hacia adelante "sola no podrás con nosotros"

"tonto…. En mi cuerpo están las marcas de nuestro tiempo juntos, de nuestro trabajo" la joven se lanzaba hacia adelante "POR ESO NUNCA ESTOY SOLA, BLASTER ZWEI" el cuerpo de la demonio comenzaban aparecer numerosas líneas como si fuesen tatuajes carmesí

Los lobos se lanzaban hacia la joven cuando ella también avanzaba, sin embargo sus colmillos no alcanzaban, el dios guerrero de asgard se sorprendía cubiertos de aura sus lobos podrían perforar lo que fuera, no importa la barrera mágica que tuviese, sin embargo, era algo, diferente, no los bloqueaba algo los repelía, era viento, no importaba solo tenía que esperar, pero la joven demonio no le apuntaba a su rostro, apuntaba al centro de su armadura

"imposible… no podrás atravesarla mi God Robe"

"mi deber es derribar a un león, así que un lobo no es nada para mi" el puño derecho de Kyouka se tensaba apretando al máximo "resuena mi alma, KAZEDORA"

El aura de la demonio se había formado en la forma de un tigre, el puño impactaba en la armadura del dios guerrero, un resquebrajo se escuchaba, el aura de la joven se había infiltrado, el golpe lo sentía internamente el caballero de asgard, el puño de la joven también sufria daño, el caballero atacaba con furia las garras de su armadura se dirigían hacia el cuello de la joven. Mientras tanto en su mente Kyouka mientras se centraba en su oponente su corazón latía en los recuerdos.

Años, han sido años desde que Stella le salvo, no le pidió nada a cambio, ni siquiera pertenecer a su sequito, aun estando mal en financiera tuvo la amabilidad de poner a su hermana con una buena familia de magos, su ama, quería ser reconocida como la más fuerte, sin embargo, ella la llevaría ahí, con su sudor, lagrimas, y la ayuda de sus demás piezas harían a su ama, la vencedora absoluta sin importarle a quien se enfrentara

/Flashback/

Leone se encontraba pensativa mientras Tatsumi se acercaba, escuchándoles a escondidas una timida kyouka aun era niña, se encontraba vistiendo unos lentes y con unos libros

"sucede algo leone san?" Tatsumi preguntaba la joven pensativa rubia observaba a la más adulta de las piezas de Stella vermillon

"solo pensaba, en los futuros contrincantes, Stelly deberá enfrentarse a duros oponentes si quiere ganar prestigio y recuperar algo de nuestro territorio, ahora rias gremory ha conseguido una pieza más un chico con un sacred gear que saca espadas de la nada" la mujer pensativa

"sabes que tienes prohibido ir a espiar a las demás familias y más si está es la hermana del actual lucifer" Tatsumi decía fijamente mirando a su antigua compañera

"jajaja si pero lo que stelly no sepa no le hace daño" la mujer suspiraba mientras miraba una fotografía de sairaog bael "este será un problema se está haciendo fuerte y si tiene propiedades del clan Vapula en su sangre tendré problemas"

Kyouka recordaba haber leido en uno de los libros de la biblioteca el clan demoníaco de los Vapula tenía una fama de ser excelentes domadores de leones, y su sacred gear Lionel era de tipo león, así que sería una mala combinación enfrentarse a el los pensamientos de Leone eran interrumpidos cuando la joven kyouka abría la puerta, la chica siempre había sido tímida y obediente, quizás por agradecimiento o temor lo que sucediera si no seguía los designios de la casa

".y…..yo…. …Leone san…. Entréneme, yo quiero ser quien derrote los que usted no pueda"

La mujer rubia reía mientras tatsumi suspiraba reconocía cuando su neesan hacia esa risa

Levantando pesas siguiendo el régimen creado por Rino

Luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con los hermanos tachibana aprendiendo sus técnicas

Pateando rocas mágicas creadas por Zerath

Nadando compitiendo con slathan

Cada ejercicio cada mes cada año pasando con aquellos que podía considerar familia, aquellos que compartían su mismo deseo, aquellos salvados por su ama

/fin flashback/

el viento violento había terminado de soplar entre el cañón descubierto con rocas y el agua de la cascada congelada, los lobos habían sido dispersados al igual que la nieve, el poderoso puño de kyouka había repelido a todos, incrustado en el hielo de la cascada al dios guerrero de asgard, una visible resquebrajo en su armadura, escupiendo sangre el caballero miraba a la demonio, los ropajes de esta habían sido destrozados dejando sus ropas rasgadas, su puño derecho sus dedos algo oscuros, estaban rotos, mientras que un gran corte en su frente le hacía brotar sangre cubriendo uno de sus ojos

"…t…tu…..te enfrentaste….a mi corte" la voz del caballero se escuchaba agotada

"si, uno de mis amigos me enseño el principio se aplica a las espadas pero supuse que sería así" Kyouka cerraba el ojo cubierto de sangre

"je un cabezazo en mis garras….qué clase de aliados te enseñarían algo asi, la ventaja… fue lo que aprendiste de otros" poco a poco el caballero cerraba los ojos.

Kyouka se alejaba lentamente ante la mirada distorsionada del caballero, la mujer era fuerte, pero no podría con los demás caballeros de asgard, por un instante pensó en la joven Hilda la representante, la conoció cuidando de sus lobos, la jovencita les trataba con respeto incluso admiración

" _señor fenrir, cuando me recupere me podría enseñar a cazar como usted?"_

Apretando las manos algo comenzaba quemar dentro de él, su cosmos comenzaba a incrementarse más y más, sus heridas no le permitían moverse pero nuevamente, si dejaba a esta mujer continuar, la señorita Hilda estaría en peligro

"no…te dejare….ir ahh" incrementando más su cosmos el caballero movía sus brazos con la fuerza que podía impactaba fuertemente a la cascada de hielo, el temblor del poder comenzaban a caer rocas y nieve de alrededor generando una avalancha, sin embargo la caballero activaba la habilidad de su pieza demoniaca comenzando a correr a gran velocidad expandiendo sus alas y volando apenas para esquivar la avalancha que cubria al caballero y a sus lobos llevándolos en una corriente de nieve lejos

"ustedes tienen valkirias, ellas vuelan, está bien que desconfíes del mundo pero si te aíslas no aprenderás nada" las alas demoniacas en la espalda de Kyouka le habían permitido escapar, de entre la nieve un pequeño orbe azul se levantaba y salía disparado hacia una dirección "que fue eso?"

* * *

Hilda se encontraba comiendo algo de repente un dolor le hacía soltar sus cubiertos y sujetarse el pecho, la respiración se entrecortaba en la joven, rápidamente Sigmud se acercaba viendo con preocupación a la joven representante

"Respire señorita Hilda, CURANDERA RAPIDO" una de las jóvenes que estaba sirviendo la mesa se acercaba sus manos en un leve movimiento sobre la espalda de la joven haciendo que la respiración se estabilizara

"es… extraño el aura de la señorita Hilda esta inestable" la mujer decía mientras el dios guerrero se arrodillaba frente de la joven

"señorita Hilda míreme, estará bien, solo debe respirar tranquila" El caballero intentaba no mostrar preocupación debía ser fuerte

"algo….algo ..Sucedió…..no sé qué es pero….pero" la jovencita comenzaba a hablar sin embargo un cristal roto se escuchaba, el movimiento veloz de la mano del dios guerrero sujetaba algo que se dirigía hacia la joven, escuchando sobre los invasores el joven estaba ahora más alerta que nunca, sin embargo en su mano sea lo que fuese no tenía mala intención, un sentido conocido, un cosmos familiar estaba en su mano,

"Sigmud….que tienes en la mano….enséñamelo" la jovencita había recuperado el aliento ahora su expresión se veía triste "no se… porque quiero… verlo, me siento triste… pero a la vez siento que debo verlo"

"como ordene"

El hombre depositaba lo que había capturado en las manos extendidas de la jovencita, con una mirada hacia que las criadas dejaran el comedor los dos quedando solos, Hilda abría levemente sus manos, brillando de un azul tranquilo, un Zafiro brillaba con el cosmos residual de Fenrir, unas leves lagrimas caían

"…oh.. el señor…fenrir" Hilda lo había aprendido, el Zafiro de Odín que bendice a las armaduras, la única forma de perderlo es que un dios guerrero de asgard fuese derrotado, la joven reconocía el cosmos de sus caballeros, de aquellos que eran como una familia, fenrir siempre se veía feliz rodeado de sus lobos, sin embargo a veces podía notar su soledad, la jovencita se acercaba a preguntarle cosas que en verdad le interesaban, como era la vida salvaje y demás, ya que ella siempre en su silla de ruedas nunca había salido más allá del palacio

Sigmud apretaba sus manos, esa gema, era la confirmación, los invasores eran reales y tenían el poder de derrotar a un dios guerrero, sin embargo también significaba que Rossewisse no los había traicionado.

" _yo solo espero el día que este hechizo nunca se tenga que usar"_

Las palabras resonaban en la mente del líder de los dioses guerreros, cuando la valkiria le comentaba de la idea, un hechizo sencillo y oculto, que haría alejar el preciado zafiro hacia el palacio, hacia la representante, si los hubiese traicionado habría hecho ese hechizo inservible antes de irse, algo sospechoso estaba pasando

"Sigmud… llévame a mi habitación" la jovencita bajaba la mirada poniendo el zafiro contra su pecho

"como ordene"

/FIN EPISODIO/

* * *

 **Wow bueno un capítulo más, poco a poco nos acercamos a finalizar el año, y nuevamente vacaciones para tener un resto de capítulos, descuiden voy planificando este fic no lo abandono ni por nada.**

 **Algo que algunos me andaban pidiendo era concentrar capítulos en cada pelea, me siento que asi va mejor, claro la historia demorara un poco más, pero siento que queda mejor explicada o quieren capítulos más largos? Bueno todo depende de la inspiración, gracias a la gente que continua leyendo este fic.**

 **Rictek se despide hasta el próximo capitulo :D**


	46. Encore 45: Encuentros,Batallas,Respuesta

**DXD ENCORE 45: Encuentros, Batallas, Respuestas**

 **Hola nuevamente wow 8.000 lecturas nos acercamos, realmente nunca pensé que mi historia la leerían tantas personas, agradecido a mis reviewrs, lamento no hacer lo de los otros fics y contestar las dudas en la historia, si necesitan puedo contestarlas por PM, pero si no díganme si quieren que las responda en el capítulo.**

 **Gracias miles y espero que mi historia sigua trayéndoles ideas interesantes, espero al menos poder hacerla llegar a un momento en que Issei y Kazuya se enfrenten con sus propios Sequitos**

 **Lamento el focus que kazuya recibe en el fic XDU pero esta es su historia jaja es obvio que este centrado más en el que en issei, para centrar a issei pues esta la historia original: P, pero descuiden este cap no es kazuya centric**

 **Me disculpo por la poca acción y definir qué está pasando con la gente no involucrada aun con las batallas, siento que da un leve respiro a la historia para que no todo sea acción.**

 **Bueno continuamos con este fic, y descuiden no he abandonado los lemons solo que jajaja ahora no es muy recomendable.**

* * *

En la sala del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri se encontraba terminando sus labores por el día, la joven revisaba su reloj al parecer aunque en Japón fuese la tarde lo más probablemente es que en asgard fuese una hora de la mañana, la joven demonio de clase alta suspiraba en su mente sabía que quedarse en Kuoh protegiendo la ciudad de los posibles embates de los terroristas de la Khaos Brigade seria prioridad, durante los pocos años en los que Rias y ella han vivido en el pueblo, aunque la heredera de la casa Gremory fuese la líder y encargada de la ciudad, las amigas de la infancia y rivales amistosas se apoyaban mutuamente cuando fuesen las situaciones, los buenos recuerdos poco a poco se hacían prominencias oscuras mientras la joven terminaba de acomodar unos papeles, Rias Gremory se encontraba afligida con una enfermedad aunque rara no era desconocida para los demonios, quien sabe cuántos años pasarían antes de que volverían a hablar como antes.

"Kaichou hemos terminado por el día, su escolta está aquí" Tsubaki se acercaba lentamente

"eh presidenta, iremos de vigilancia de nuevo esta noche?" levantando la mano Ruruko una de sus peones preguntaba emocionada

"creo que es lo más recomendable, sin embargo si hay inconvenientes podemos ir con tsubaki" Momo su alfil comentaba mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello plateado.

Sona sonreía levemente sabia de los sentimientos que estas dos jóvenes tenían por su ahora única pieza masculina en su sequito, las chicas habían estado preocupadas y muy concentradas en su trabajo para poder distraer sus pensamientos hacia Saji

"descuiden no tengo inconvenientes la curación fue un éxito podemos ir sin problemas, pero primero vayan a sus hogares y descansen" Sona agradecía la preocupación de sus piezas era un efecto proveniente del ataque que sufrieron durante el torneo

"si los del día anterior no presentaron ningún problema pero no hay que bajar la guardia" Tsubasa yura aprestaba sus manos "tomoe quieres venir a casa para planear algunas prácticas?"

"me parece bien, entonces con su permiso presidenta" ambas jóvenes se alejaban

Ese era el segundo efecto, al parecer sus piezas habían comenzado a tomar más enserio sus entrenamientos y enfrentamientos, Sona ella misma era una de las que estaba con intenciones de mejorar su hermana le había prometido entrenarla cuando tuviese algo de tiempo libre, claro después de algunas fotos de sesión de cosplay de chica mágica, al principio del año escolar simplemente le habría ignorado la petición y buscar por ella misma, pero ahora después de lo preocupada que vio a su hermana Serafall en el hospital podría darle un poco de gusto a sus excentricidades.

" _el traje es súper bonito y edición especial, además descuida hare que las fotos sean bien bonitas y también ero Sou-tan descuida sé que le gustaran a Kazu-chin oneechan va a ayudarte"_

Sona cerraba los ojos a veces quisiera tener magia para leer la mente de su hermana porque los pensamientos erráticos de su hermana eludían toda la lógica posible, aunque estuviese centrada en intentar comprenderla, y que tenía que ver shiranami kazuya con las fotos que querría su hermana?, aun tenía esa vergonzosa foto de ella y Rias cuando eran niñas, así que más vale al humano regresar, realmente irse así haciéndole preocuparse

"Kaicho está bien?" Tsubaki shinra hacia salir de los pensamientos a su ama haciéndole reaccionar

"ah no es nada, ire a casa, gracias por todo buen trabajo, nos veremos diez minutos antes de la hora para iniciar la patrulla" Sona decía comandando mientras se había calmado del sobresalto

La joven de los sitri salía por la puerta en el pasillo esperándola, vistiendo el uniforme de Kuoh excepto por unas medias que llegaban hasta los muslos de rayas con dos tonos de violeta, se encontraba Mizore Shirayuki

"Shitori san buena tarde, nos vamos?" Mizore decía en su voz apagada, Sona apreciaba que la joven mujer de las nieves aceptara tan fácilmente su identidad secreta.

Era una de las estrategias que había requerido, que cada integrante viajara en grupo, y según Grayfia la joven de cabello violeta era bastante hábil en esconderse y asi mismo detectar gente que se estuviese escondiéndose, fue después de una demostración que su hermana permitió que la joven de las nieves fuese su supuesto guardaespaldas.

Ambas jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Kuoh en dirección de la residencia Hyoudou, Sona agradecía el silencio que le permitía pensar, recordaba como el sequito de Rias era bastante ruidoso en especial el Sekiryuutei, incluso Stella vermillion tenía su parlanchina en forma de la mujer de cabellera dorada y facciones felinas

"Shirayuki-san puedo preguntarle algo?"

La joven con el dulce en su boca miraba a los ojos violetas de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"que te ha parecido la academia?" Sona decía de una manera realmente profesional, la joven siempre tenía en su buen recado las necesidades de sus compañeros, además su sueño de construir una academia en el inframundo posiblemente recibiría todo tipos de demonios reencarnados.

"es cálida" Mizore miraba hacia el horizonte

"uh ya veo imagino que esta época de calor es algo de problemas para una mujer de las nieves" Sona asentía tendría que agregar esa información

"no, me refiero, todos sonríen, son amables, el mundo exterior, es bastante colorido" la joven de cabello violeta miraba hacia el horizonte recordando su hogar, la tierra de las Yuki-onna, blanco y hermoso sin embargo tan desprovisto de las cosas que ha visto durante su viaje, su madre le había permitido recorrer el mundo, por suerte se encontró con, la joven movía una mano en su cabeza intentando recordar quien le había ayudado pero esa información le era esquiva.

" _conoce el mundo mi pequeña, encuentra a tu pareja destinada y sobretodo se muy feliz"_

Las palabras de despedida de su madre le recordaban hace unos meses atrás

"todos son muy libres, me gusta" Mizore decía

"ya veo, realmente eres alguien valiente, he leído que la vida de las mujeres de las nieves son muy dadas en su territorio y rara vez salen" Sona decía su curiosidad le podía

"algo así, pero ustedes son más valientes, luchar contra sus compromisos, yo…. Podre" la joven de las nieves no terminaba la oración

"tú también?" Sona reaccionaba levemente "acaso, eres una líder de las mujeres de las nieves?" la raza de youkai era tan escasa y tenía tan poco contacto con el mundo exterior que pocos documentos hablaban de eso

"no, es solo pronto cumpliré 17 años, es todo" la joven miraba mientras Sona en un intento entre su curiosidad y respeto por la joven decidía simplemente continuar caminando asintiendo, Mizore sonreía un poco apreciando el gesto "nuestra raza, las mujeres de las nieves solo somos fértiles entre nuestros 17 a 25 años y nuestra raza solo se hereda si nacen mujeres"

Mizore sentía que podría ser honesta en ese aspecto, después de todo había escuchado las historias sobre el compromiso de Sona sitri y de Rias Gremory, la joven sentía justificado el compartir algo de su cultura, no era un mayor secreto en realidad

"Así que buscamos a nuestras parejas" Mizore dejaba para sí misma lo que sucedería al cumplir la edad, el dictamen de la sacerdotisa de las nieves, mirando la expresión de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

"si entiendo Rias me había comentado sobre tu búsqueda y porque llegaste a kuoh" Sona recordaba sobre la historia de la katana Kokoroyuki, el corazón de la nieve, una reliquia que solo podría desenfundar aquel destinado para la mujer de las nieves, mirando objetivamente la espada aunque un objeto valioso no era un Sacred gear que pudiese tener la inteligencia o un espíritu que pudiese juzgar, quizás la liberación se diera por las propiedades del metal un sello mágico, para alguien que tuviese suficiente poder espiritual y asi asegurar a la mujer de las nieves alguien con fuerza, negando con la cabeza Sona admitía que era una teoría que aunque la comprobara no tenía fundamento

"aun asi sin importar las circunstancias ahora eres una alumna de kuoh y una valiosa amiga de Rias y los demás, así que si sucede algo no dudes en pedírnoslo" la joven pelinegra decía mientras acomodaba sus lentes

"entiendo, gracias Sona," la joven miraba levemente hacia el horizonte deteniéndose un momento " _madre he hecho amigos espero que puedas conocerlos pronto"_

* * *

Cao Cao se encontraba entre la espesa neblina del monte hiei, detrás del hombre de la lanza sagrada se encontraban Georg y Leonardo

"Cao Cao, seguro que este es el lugar que nos indicaron?" Georg miraba alrededor la neblina en el monte comenzaba a hacerse más y más densa

"no perdemos nada por intentarlo, además no está de más explorar para cuando iniciemos nuestro plan" Cao Cao observaba sus alrededores

"debe haber algo por este sector, se siente mas denso como si existiera una barrera" el mago con sus lentes moviendo su mano un circulo compuesto con los símbolos de diferentes escuelas de magia procedía a desvanecerse poco a poco la neblina dejando en una pared de roca en la montaña una especie de escaleras

"que es eso?" el mas joven de la facción de los héroes miraba mientras se mantenía a una distancia segura de su líder

"supongo que habrá que investigar" con confianza Cao cao comenzaba a subir las escaleras

Después de unos minutos al finalizar el camino de escaleras, se veía un cuadrado de piedra pulida y dentro de la roca solida de la montaña se encontraba una especie de dojo, con numerosos símbolos de la luna creciente alrededor, al estilo tradicional antiguo ningún adorno innecesario, los pasillos exteriores se veían iluminados por velas que soplaba el leve viento

"quienes son los que vienen a interrumpir mi refugio del verano" una voz femenina sin emoción se escuchaba desde dentro de la puerta de la casa una silueta se miraba "si no tienen asuntos aquí, largo"

El grupo estaba quieto, mientras que Cao Cao sonreía complacidamente, Georg se encontraba algo nervioso, el ambiente del lugar era pesado y opresivo a pesar de no sentir ninguna energía sobrenatural aun

"mi nombre es Cao Cao, y estos son mis aliados, me gustaría hablar con el maestro de este dojo, somos un grupo de héroes que nos estamos enfrentando a la oscuridad para proteger a los humanos" el líder de los héroes incrementaba su tensión, sus compañeros reaccionaban un poco más tarde pero una intención hostil se sentía

"acaso no me escucharon niños" la voz sin emoción de la mujer detrás de las cortinas "este no es lugar para sus juegos"

"señor..debería usar mi sacred gear?" Leonardo miraba a sus líderes

"no, tranquilo no gastes tu energía" Greog miraba a Cao Cao

"realmente no le interesa, lo que sucedería a nuestro mundo si"

"eres hábil y tienes mucho potencial niño eso te lo doy" la voz sin emoción continuaba "sin embargo no viniste buscándome y tu no eres a quien busco, sea lo que sea que tengan planeado en esta ciudad no me concierne ni me interesa"

Cao Cao elevaba una de sus cejas, habían fallado en algún lado?, específicamente estaban reuniéndose en lugares no sospechosos y al mismo tiempo ocultando su presencia

"por ende no interrumpiré, quizás su juego me sirva para encontrar algo"

La silueta parecía desvanecerse, no arriesgando más de lo que debería Cao Cao baja las escaleras junto con su grupo mientras la niebla se volvía a formarse ocultando las escaleras

"creo que hare un hechizo para rastrear si alguien viene de" Greog comenzaba a hablar cuando un escalofrió y presión se hacía detrás de el

"no pruebes mi paciencia niño"

La voz de la mujer justo al lado de su oído, el mago volteaba y encontraba el espacio vacío, una intensa sensación de muerte dirigida hacia el, sin embargo ni cao cao ni Leonardo la habían sentido, palabras solo hacia el

"sucede algo Georg sempai?" Leonardo miraba mientras el mago ajustaba sus lentes

"no, solo una idea nada más" el mago no mencionaría nada a su líder hasta estar 100% de que lo que fuese que viviera en la montaña no les escuchara.

El grupo se alejaba de la montaña, encima de la copa de un árbol el viento soplaba un largo cabello negro, ojos grises, vacíos sin emoción observaban a los integrantes de la facción de héroes alejándose.

"en el combate se conocen las verdaderas personalidades de la gente, asi que creen algo que valga la pena observar" la voz de la mujer para si misma se escuchaba.

* * *

El coliseo se encontraba lleno de personas con distintas vestimentas, el clima cálido que según los locales era por la bendición del árbol de la vida, les estaba agradando bastante, en la arena de combate numerosos soldados, candidatos para ser soldados al servicio de asgard y posiblemente del palacio de Valhala. Aunque el torneo no discriminaba a nadie, muchos de los potenciales participantes eran hombres, la capacidad y las técnicas eran demostradas en cada combate, así que aunque se perdiera el combate, si demostraban ser dignos podrían comenzar el entrenamiento sin embargo

"ara ara ara, parece que no les está dando mucha oportunidad" Akeno desde las graderías observaba como Stella arrojaba a los contrincantes fuera del ring, o dejándoles inconscientes

"bien quien más sigue?" Stella movía su puño al aire sonriendo mirando hacia donde se encontraba akeno, habían quedado que ella sería la que llamaría la atención, apenas ingresaron escucharon que uno de los dioses guerreros estaría ahí para evaluar la pelea

"pero dales algo de oportunidad" la joven de cabello negro sonreía levemente mientras Stella esquivaba el puño de un hombre del doble de su tamaño y la joven le propinaba una patada en el mentón que lo dejaba inconsciente.

En la gradería principal una enorme sombra saltaba sorprendiendo y haciendo gritar de emoción a los presentes, mientras Akeno miraba fijamente frente de la joven demonio en la arena se encontraba un enorme hombre de armadura que protegía por completo todo su cuerpo

"jajaja excelente, excelente, no pensé que encontraría a alguien tan prominente aquí" el hombre levantaba sus brazos y el público gritaba de emoción "yo Herc de Tanngrisir te reto jovencita aunque no tienes por qué hacerlo con las habilidades podrías pasar y convertirte en una verdadera valkiria"

"sería un honor gran guerrero, sin embargo creo que usted posee las respuestas a mis preguntas, si logro vencerle entonces deberá responderlas" Stella le señalaba mientras sonreía confiada, aunque sus ojos denotaban cada movimiento del dios guerrero, su defensa era bastante buena, y después de lo que sucedió con Sid de Mizar no se arriesgaría, si tuviese que luchar con akeno le haría una señal, pero por ahora no pareciera ser necesaria

"claro solo si muestras realmente tu poder" El caballero cruzaba sus brazos "señorita extranjera" el tono en que lo decía le hacía entender, que no era una asgardiana, el hombre movía la mano hacia su enorme espalda, mostrando una especie de martillo dejándolo en el suelo "esta es mi replica de Mjollnir si logras hacerme usar esta arma entonces considerare que eres digna de una respuesta"

"bien acepto, pero te arrepentirás" los ojos carmesí de Stella se llenaban de aura mientras su energía demoniaca comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo

"jajaja bien comienza jovencita" Herc levantaba su pie golpeando el suelo con este movimiento comenzaba a agrietar la arena mientras su cuerpo se cubría del aura blanca del cosmos, Stella se lanzaba hacia el dios guerrero, saltando entre los escombros del suelo acercándose el caballero cargaba su puño lanzándolo contra el cuerpo de la joven pero su mirada era bloqueada por un enorme fragmento del suelo, sin detenerse el caballero impactaba, la roca se quebraba mientras que stella no estaba entre los escombros

Stella habia pasado por el espacio entre las piernas del dios guerrero frenando con sus piernas arrojándose de nuevo con su puño derecho cargado de poder demoniaco impactaba la parte trasera de la rodilla del caballero haciéndole perder algo el balance, usando su mano izquierda para posarla sobre las enormes hombreras circulares que tenía la armadura, usándola como punto de apoyo le daba una fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndolo chocar contra el muro, las personas presentes estaban sorprendidas

"Stella calentaste tus dedos para derretir la roca y cubrir tu cuerpo" Akeno miraba sorprendida, la joven el control sobre su aura y el incremento tan extremo, estaba observando el poder de Stella sin los sellos impuestos sobre sus poderes

"los tipos grandes como tú siempre dejan espacios en sus guaridas en la parte inferior" Stella sonreía complacida sin embargo su sonrisa era borrada con el estruendo de los pasos a gran velocidad del caballero, este parecía no ser afectado el puño impactaba a la joven en sus brazos que había cruzado para protegerse, la joven de cabello carmesí rosa era enviada por los suelos rodando antes de recobrar y levantarse

"no subestimes a un dios guerrero jovencita"

"es más rápido que un cuerpo grande, me confié" Stella se levantaba mirando sus brazos por un instante alcanzo a incrementar su aura defensiva sin embargo sus brazos ahora tenían un tono purpura el daño se había hecho

"una vez más" herc se acercaba rápidamente esta vez cargando ambos puños hacia la joven, al hacer contacto sentía algo de calor en el ambiente y Stella había desaparecido, Akeno miraba alrededor el público al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, parecía que la joven había desaparecido por completo, la joven reina de Rias cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el poder demoniaco de Stella aún estaba presente

"escapo?"

"ah que lastima quería ver más a la chica de pechos grandes pelear"

"los dioses guerreros en verdad son invencibles"

Las voces de la multitud se escuchaban incluso algunas personas se levantaban para irse

"VAMOS APARECE" la vos del dios guerrero de armadura verde resonaba en el coliseo, deteniendo a las personas "ESPERARE AQUÍ A QUE TU ESTRATEGIA FUNCIONE"

El silencio se comenzaba a expandir, los pasos de Stella se escuchaban cuando de entre el otro lado de la habitación comenzaban a aparecer no solo una sino varias Stellas

"tengo suerte que el árbol de yggdrasil este ocasionando este clima, no soy buena usando esta técnica en lugares fríos" las Stellas hablaban al parecer al tiempo "Flame Veil"

El caballero observaba detenidamente intentando encontrar a la joven demonio por la presencia, sin embargo se le hacía difícil, el aura de la joven estaba cubriendo completamente la arena de combate

"en ese caso te comenzare a tomar en serio" el dios guerrero movía sus manos a sus hombros tomando las partes de su armadura que parecían unas sierras enormes, encendiendo su cosmos este comenzaba a hacer girar las sierras a grandes velocidades, el viento comenzaba a formarse en el coliseo, un par de torbellinos salían de las armaduras

"toma esto, demonio invasora RUOTA TORNADO"

"no puede ser sabe la identidad de Stella pero esa cantidad de viento" Akeno invocaba numerosos símbolos mágicos con el símbolo de los gremory alrededor de las graderías, extendiendo las dos manos desplegando su aura demoniaca al máximo, akeno intentaba contener los huracanes que se formaban que iban a impactar contra las personas, "TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ RAPIDO" Akeno gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras las personas comenzaban a salir rápidamente

"asi que habia otra, descuida tu seguirás" Moviendo los enormes huracanes las imágenes de Stella comenzaban a desaparecer, hasta que ninguna quedaba "donde esta?"

"WOAAAAAAAAAAA"

El grito de Stella se escuchaba, Herc intentaba voltear deteniendo su ataque, los huracanes aún estaban, en un costado, Stella llegaba a toda velocidad cubierto de poder demoniaco el enorme martillo, la réplica de Mjollnir en las manos de la joven demonio era movido con gran velocidad y fuerza impactando en el dios guerrero, la armadura se escuchaba resquebrajarse y Stella enviaba hacia los torbellinos que aun quedaban alrededor, estos hacían elevar al caballero, atrapado entre los vientos huracanados de su propio ataque recibiendo el poder de su cosmos caía al suelo, el aire volvía a la normalidad, el coliseo se encontraba vacío

"vaya para reunir información" Stella soltaba el enorme martillo mientras pasaba derecho por el cuerpo del derrotado Dios guerrero hacia las graderías donde se encontraba Akeno

"al parecer sabían quienes éramos" la pelinegra decía suspirando

"suerte el tipo es un tonto dejo su arma ahí y se distrajo, esos fortachones son de mente simple" Stella suspiraba

"suerte para ti que el arma no tenia ningún hechizo que te impidiera usarla, supongo que lo desactivarías antes de tomarla no es asi?"

"ehhh" Stella miraba hacia el cielo "cl-cl-claro jajaaj"

"no lo pensaste eh? Señorita reina del harem" Akeno miraba fijamente con ojos acusantes.

Mientras desde la armadura del dios guerrero de Tanngrisnir en el cinturón una gema roja comenzaba a brillar intensamente, el brazo del caballero sujetaba su martillo y este se cubría de líneas violetas y emanaba un aura extraña

"así que…. Akeno cuidado" Stella se lanzaba sobre la sacerdotisa del relámpago cuando un impacto hacia explotar las graderias alrededor donde se encontraban ambas cubriéndolas de escombros

* * *

Las espadas resonaban cada corte generaba energía que despejaba la nieve de alrededor y destrozaba el caballero Frodi recibía golpes intensos en su armadura que eran desviados, Durandal aunque poderosa el aura difícilmente podía cortar Xenovia aún estaba probando la durabilidad de la armadura, sin embargo los ojos de la joven exorcista estaban centrados en el cinturón de la armadura donde una joya ovalada de color rojo se encontraba, esquivando dando un par de vueltas hacia atrás y terminando de bloquear la hoja de la espada del dios guerrero de asgard

"al parecer estamos en un punto neutro" Xenovia decía sin perder de vista a su oponente

"ah si?"

"no puedo traspasar con facilidad tu armadura y tú no puedes alcanzarme con tus ataques" la joven de cabello azul afirmaba

"si realmente planeas engañarme para que baje mi guardia estas muy equivocada mujer" Frodi la mira fijamente, aunque la expresión de Xenovia le hacía pensar que era honesta, además todos sus ataques han sido completamente directos, no una característica de alguien que engañe.

"rayos realmente necesito reunirme con mis compañeros" Xenovia se rascaba su cabeza pensando "podría escapar, pero me seguirías, combatirte me haría perder el tiempo"

"crees que te dejare ingresar con tus amigos invasores?"

"ehm no somos invasores en verdad venimos a detener a loki" Xenovia miraba fijamente al joven de cabello azul "creí que su misión como caballeros era proteger a asgard o a su representante"

"claro nuestro deber es proteger…uhg….proteger…a asgard… según las ordenes de loki" el dios guerrero hacia una expresión de dolor

"creí quien protegía a Asgard y la mitología nórdica eran Odín y su representante, no loki" Xenovia ponía ambas manos en su espada.

"silencio no sé qué intentas hacer para confundirme pero no funcionara" Frodi comenzaba a elevar su cosmos "Wildschwein Strahl"

Xenovia observa la espada del dios guerrero de asgard comenzando a moverse rápidamente generando ondas de energía de corte, Xenovia comienza esquivar activando nuevamente su capacidad de su pieza de caballero, poco a poco más cortes comienzan a formarse en su cuerpo a travez de su traje, la antigua exorcista comienza a poner a Durandal frente de ella como un escudo y comienza a moverse

"tonta asi tu espalda estará desprotegida" la espada del dios guerrero comienza a moverse sin embargo Durandal se encontraba acumulando energia en su acero, Frodi instintivamente retornaba la hoja de su espada a la empuñadura sin embargo, Durandal transfería esa aura hacia Xenovia, su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse de aura demoniaca más exactamente en sus piernas

"Accel Turn" al decir eso Xenovia desaparecia un instante, el dios guerrero incrementaba su cosmos para seguir el movimiento sin embargo la joven había dejado un rastro derecho y un giro en 90% hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda

"que demo uhggg" un intenso dolor recorría la espalda del guerrero cubierto por la armadura "como? La protección ahgggg"

Frodi era enviado de nuevo al cráter mientras Xenovia se quedaba quieta en el lugar donde estaba la espalda del dios guerrero, su traje rasgado desde sus muslos expandiendo sus piernas cubiertas de líneas de energia poco a poco desapareciendo

"uf… fue difícil" Xenovia intentaba dar un paso pero sus piernas temblaban

/Flashback/

"técnica especial de mi pieza?" Xenovia miraba confundida a Mine la mujer movía su larga cabellera rosa mientras señalaba con un marcador

"asi es tu que no tienes un sacred gear, puedes tener una libertad dependiendo de tu imaginación, tu limitación es tu experiencia" Mine señalaba un dibujo crudo de excalibur destruction "dime porque te eligieron para este fragmento?"

"bueno se parecía a Durandal asi que me servia como entrenamiento"

Mine le señalaba dándole un toquecito en la cabeza

"pero aun sigues usando a Durandal como si fuera excalibur destrucción, no es la misma espada sus propiedades aunque similares no son la misma, destrucción es solo un fragmento durandal tiene mas potencial que un fragmento"

Xenovia miraba sorprendida a la mujer, realmente era la experiencia de una de las antiguas pertenecientes de Nigth Raid

"que puedo hacer en ese caso?"

"realmente no lo se, en mi caso mi sacred gear Pumpking aumentaba su poder entre mas en peligro me sentía, claro que eso me funcionaba a mi porque soy lista" La mujer se veía con una mirada algo arrogante y burlona "una cabeza dura como tu no podria analizar el peligro"

"issei dice que soy más adecuada para una torre que para un caballero" Xenovia decia haciendo un puchero y jugando con su mechon de cabello verde

"no esta mal creo que no es una mala idea"

/Fin flashback/

Xenovia se apoyaba en durandal, mientras sus piernas terminaban de descansar

"Accel Turn, mi técnica propia permite que todos los ataques que reciba durandal su energía cinética ingrese en mi cuerpo para generar altas velocidades" la antigua exorcista se incorporaba mirando en dirección al cráter "estarás ahí un buen rato nos veremos"

Dando un par de pasos un resplandor rojo comenzaba a emanar del cráter, el aura del dios guerrero incrementándose, esta salía del cráter sin embargo sus ojos estaban cubiertos de energía roja, al mismo tiempo en el cinturón de su armadura el cristal que xenovia había visto como sospechoso pulsaba con energía de intención maligna

"wraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Frodi atacaba hacia Xenovia con gran velocidad la joven movía su espada pero era arrastrada, sin embargo el dios guerrero continuaba con los cortes poderosos, cada golpe le resultaba pesado a la caballero de los gremory solo podía bloquearlos mientras sus piernas aun se recuperaban del daño auto infligido por su técnica.

* * *

Las explosiones entre las nubes doradas hacían resonar el cielo del espacio especial donde se encontraban Balder y Vali, las valkirias creadas por la energía del dios guerrero eran destruidas

"admito emperador blanco que tu poder es aun mas grande que el de los rumores, sin embargo no podrás vencerme" Balder extendía sus brazos "ya que te estas enfrentando a un dios"

"y aun asi estas bajo el servicio de otro, eres un dios sin orgullo"

"silencio, las palabras de un mortal no son nada para mi"

"dices que tu cuerpo es una bendición de odin, por lo que se el viejo no haría un mal tan grande" Vali miraba fijamente a travez de su armadura

"que dices?" el caballero aun en su forma enorme miraba a vali

"un cuerpo inmortal, significa estancamiento, una batalla sin riesgos no mejoraras no sentirás la excitación del combate así nunca me vencerás"

Las enormes manos del dios guerrero sujetaban a Vali apretándole sin embargo la armadura del divide dividing no cedía para nada

"sera mejor que mueras aplastado"

"lo siento pero me espera un verdadero dios para vencer"

[HALF DIMENSION]

La voz de Albion anunciaba la activación de la técnica, poco a poco todo alrededor en la dimensión creada por Balder comenzaba a reducir su tamaño, el enorme dios guerrero comenzaba a bajar su energia

"no lo has notado pero tu dios te ha traicionado, no estas luchando a toda tu capacidad contra mi" Vali decía mientras era liberado por las manos del no tan gigante dios guerrero

"q….que dices odin nunca"

"el verdadero Odín esta inconsciente tu dios al que estas protegiendo no es Odín" la voz de vali se hacia fría "has sido traicionado caballero"

"cállate….. cállate" los ojos de balder comenzaban a cubrirse de un aura roja

Vali había observado atentamente, al parecer algo estaba drenando su energía más allá del divide dividing, el cristal rojo en su armadura comenzaba a brillar, el cosmos de Balder comenzaba a incrementarse de golpe nuevamente

[Vali notaste eso?, está comenzando a ser drenado poco a poco]

"están esperando que use el divide dividing en el dios guerrero" Vali observaba la reacción el dios guerrero de asgard comenzaba a atacarlo con gran velocidad y fuerza, vali esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques mas fuertes sin embargo toda la estrategia comenzaba poco a poco a desaparecer de los golpes del guerrero de asgard "berserk"

[de que hablas vali?]

"guerreros enloquecidos que atacan, en los libros nórdicos comentaban sobre sus capacidades, pero este modo no es normal en estos guerreros"

Desapareciendo a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su armadura vali, impactaba al dios guerrero en el estómago, más exactamente donde se encontraba el zafiro extraño golpeando con todas sus fuerzas Vali lograba arrancar el cristal, el cosmos fuera de control del dios guerrero hacia fragmentar su armadura y la dimensión donde se encontraban, ambos llegando nuevamente a las montañas de asgard

"albion sabes lo que es esto?"

[parece la fuente del control, siento una energia de un dios pulsar de ella pero no es benigno]

"como lo sospeche"

"uyghgaaa…ra….rayos…. a… ahora lo recuerdo"

La voz de balder se escuchaba, lentamente vali se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba el dios guerrero, su armadura desaparecia

"loki…..nos…. engaño…. El escapo…" el cuerpo del dios guerrero comenzaba a fracturarse poco a poco "no… somos los reales….."

"de que hablas… responde" vali miraba al guerrero que poco a poco se hacia polvo siendo llevado por los frios vientos del norte

"…s…de…..detenlos… a… los….do…." la voz de balder se perdía mientras su cuerpo era desintegrado y su armadura desaparecía en fragmentos de luz

"loki escapo?, a que se refiere" Vali observaba mientras transformando rápidamente una de sus manos en la armadura del balance breaker desviaba un rayo de magia nórdica poderosa.

"lo siento pero…. Eso me pertenece, podrías regresármelo" en la parte superior de una de las montañas volando sobre un enorme lobo se encontraba Loki "no quisiera que mi hijo se tragara ese cristal cuando te devore"

"vaya albion parece que no tendremos que ir al palacio de Valhala" Vali sonreía mientras cruzaba sus brazos observando el cristal ovalado rojo "debe ser importante si viniste hasta aquí por el"

Fenrir el lobo gigante comenzaba a gruñir a vali mientras este entraba nuevamente en balance breaker

"creo que me lo quedare si no te importa" la presunción de vali se podía escuchar a travez de su casco

/FIN EPISODIO/

* * *

 **OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG GENTE ESTE CAP LO TERMINO DE ESCRIBIR JUSTO DESPUÉS DE VER EL TRAILER DE DXD HERO**

 **Me encanto, se ve la acción, animaran la saga de kyoto, joder se ven todas super geniales**

 **Akeno se ve mucho más ero**

 **Koneko mucho más expresiva y kawaii apenas para la saga donde toman lugar la cuarta temporada**

 **Asia se ve menos retarded y sus orejas se ven normales al fin**

 **Y Rias oomg rias se ve tan linda me encantan los nuevos diseños**

 **Ese tráiler recargo mis baterías de escritor, gracias a todos por aguantar mi ritmo lento de escritura, cualquier duda no olviden dejar una review siempre procuro responder sus dudas en privado pero si es importante las pongo directamente en el siguiente capítulo.**


	47. Encore 46: Lucha y Revelacion

**DXD ENCORE 46: Lucha y Revelacion**

 **Continuamos con la saga de Loki en asgard, el dios maligno ha aparecido frente de vali lucifer, los extraños cristales rojos que son?.**

 **Mientras los combates continúan espero les estén gustando admiro mucho a ishibumi que puede malabarear tantos personajes a la vez, espero estar haciendo un trabajo medio decente, alguna duda o sugerencia ya saben mi buzón siempre está abierto**

 **Sin más demora vamos a este nuevo capítulo de dxd encore.**

* * *

Los cimientos del sótano bajo la iglesia resonaban mientras Mordred se movía con gran agilidad, moviendo a clarent con fuerza desviando los ataques hechos de cosmos provenientes de una lanza que provenía del dios guerrero de asgard. Con fuerza la caballero de armadura pesada movía su espada está cubierta de relámpagos de energía roja comenzaban a cortar algunas de las raíces que tenían atrapadas a las personas

"basta, deja a mis conejillos en paz" el dios guerrero se lanzaba moviendo su lanza, Mordred le bloqueaba con su espada, relámpagos de energía roja corrían por su cuerpo incrementando la fuerza física y enviando al dios guerrero lejos

"lo siento pero estas personas no son tus conejillos" Mordred miraba a Clarent después al dios guerrero que se incorporaba "no me has estado atacando en serio a que estás haciendo tiempo?"

Del suelo comenzaban a salir raíces intentando sujetar a la mujer en la armadura, esta con violencia comienza a cortar las raíces, sin embargo siendo rodeada, las raíces envolvían a Mordred

"vamos, conviértete en más energía para loki-sama"

"auhg..así que para eso quieren estas raíces?, arrebatarle la energía a las personas?" Mordred intentaba moverse pero con dificultad

"así es, gracias a mi investigación pude modificar el árbol deYggdrasil para que extendiera sus ramas en todos lados las personas están siendo drenadas" fafner sonreía de manera sádica "los pobres tontos confiados en la bendición del árbol s energía será para que loki-sama traiga el ragnarok y un nuevo mundo a su imagen nazca"

"jum…déjame adivinar ese dios te prometió un reino acaso por tu traición hacia asgard?"

"porque debo responderte si pronto morirás" Fafner estiraba su mano las raíces envolvían más fuerte a Mordred "ahora vamos a verte seca"

"jeje jaajajaj "

La risa de Mordred no era contenida por su casco escuchándose resonar

"sabes incluso yo conocido como el caballero de la traición, encuentro tus actuar bastante desagradable, pero bien has respondido mi pregunta y porque he sentido que bloqueo algo desde que entre en esta nación" Mordred sonreía y comenzaba a apretar sus manos, relámpagos de energía comenzaban a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo, el mana que comenzaba a inundar sus músculos haciéndole alcanzar aún más los límites de su fuerza

"qq…que haces jaja idiota así más fácil te drenara la energía"

"esas modificaciones que hiciste es magia nórdica no es así?"

"….eh…co.. como"

"un secreto…. La magia me afecta un carajo" moviendo sus brazos Mordred destrozaba las raíces que la sujetaban, con clarent cortaba las que terminaban de sostener su torso y piernas, su energía aun al máximo.

"imposible, una resistencia mágica tan anormal tú te dejaste atrapar"

"si necesitaba un sito donde no estorbaras, ahora VAMOS CLARENT"

Mordred apretaba con sus dos manos su espada, la base de la espada se abría levemente mientras el casco de su armadura comenzaba a abrirse revelando su rostro, los ojos esmeralda de la usuaria de clarent viento la confusión del rostro del dios guerrero mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos

"no estorbar?" Fafner miraba hacia atrás notando que las personas que había capturado se encontraban todas en el lado de Mordred. "tu maldita zafiro de sangre activa"

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR"

Mordred bajaba su espada una columna de energía roja envuelve al dios guerrero el zafiro en su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar pero era resquebrajado y la armadura que cubría su cuerpo también borrada junto con el resto del edificio dejando el sótano abierto al exterior, Mordred miraba hacia su espalda, comenzando a cortar las raíces mientras sacaba de entre su armadura un pequeño frasco transparente con una tapa de cristal roja, observando el frasco lo apretaba mirando a la gente con un suspiro continuaba cortando cristales, al parecer con la muerte del dios guerrero esto era un trabajo más sencillo.

"maldición lo que debo hacer y ahora está haciendo más frio" Mordred murmuraba mientras continuaba cortando las raíces y los cristales donde se encontraban las personas mientras las dejaba en el suelo dejaba caer una cota del líquido en el frasco en los labios de los que liberaba

* * *

Kazuya se movía dando saltos, la marioneta hecha de hielo apuntaba lanzando numerosas estacas de hielo en su dirección que perforaban los muros de las casas que aún no habían sido destruidas por el enfrentamiento anterior, Kazuya miraba de reojo a la cúpula formada de hielo donde se encontraban salamandyne y Noel, continuaba, y por alguna razón la marioneta de hielo no atacaba más en esa dirección

"estas observándome no es así" Kazuya miraba alrededor, sin embargo en cada momento la escultura de hielo atacaba con más estacas formadas alrededor, era toda la evidencia que Kazuya necesitaba para que sea quien fuese estaba era vigilándole, o retrasándolos lo suficiente para no ir a ayudar a Mordred, Kazuya movía el rifle del vilkiiss haciendo disparos hacia la silueta formada de hielo pero estos eran desviados

"acaso falle?, no es refracción, la temperatura es tan baja que la luz está afectando, villkiss corrígelo"

 _AFIRMATIVO_

Los ojos de la armadura brillaban un instante haciendo los cálculos necesarios para re ajustar la visión, Kazuya cambiaba de cargador disparando de nuevo, estas eran municiones explosivas sin embargo estas impactaban sin ningún efecto, al pasar las rondas la figura de hielo nuevamente movía sus brazos arrojando las estacas de hielo, cada vez haciendo aparecer mas

"parece que ataca cuando no estoy moviéndome, sea lo que sea está obligándome a atacar constantemente"

 _Recomendación usar el Space time conversor cannon_

"toma mucho tiempo, además no deben enterarse que maldición" Kazuya distrayéndose un segundo hablando con la IA del villkiss no había notado que una de sus piernas de la armadura estaba comenzando a congelarse y los motores se estaban apagando

 _Peligro campo de frio está expandiéndose, recomendación iniciar modo de vuelo_

"imposible la temperatura no debería pegarse hielo tan…. Ya entiendo" Kazuya miraba fijamente a la criatura de hielo, comprendiendo en su mente el porque era que estaba usando una marioneta "Vilkiss prepara el lanzagranadas, configura detonación por tiempo las municiones" el joven saltaba detrás de un muro para esquivar las lanzas que perforaban los muros, sabía que el metal del villkiss podría aguantar el impacto de las lanzas a alta velocidad, pero no quería revelar información de las capacidades de su armadura a sus enemigos

De los muslos de la armadura se abrían dos compartimientos Kazuya tomaba las partes juntándolas estas se unían para formar un arma con el cañón del ancho de un brazo. Dando un salto de entre la pared comenzaba a apuntar hacia en frente disparando no hacia la criatura sino hacia el suelo, la munición de arma explotaba apenas las llamas se apagaban rápidamente, en el espacio de cada explosión Kazuya se acercaba dando un paso cada vez más próximo a la silueta hecha de cristal, activando los propulsores de vuelo solo después de la explosión de cada disparo, llegando hasta la cara de la silueta, desenfundaba la kokoroyuki cortando en dos, la marioneta de cristal se resquebrajaba explotando en una cantidad de hielo que cubría por completo al villkiss

La cúpula de hielo comenzaba a desvanecerse, mientras Noel y Salamandyne salían de está acercándose a la armadura blanca cubierta de escarcha que se encontraba soltando algo de vapor

"Kazuya estas bien?" Salamandyne se acercaba moviendo su mano para presionar el botón del casco sin embargo Kazuya le detenía

"estoy bien, espera puede que el enemigo nos esté observando aun y "

Una enorme explosión que borraba parte del pueblo hacia caer a los tres que se encontraban afuera

"pero en el nombre de Michael que fue eso?" Noel intentando levantarse con sus armas sujetas en sus manos comenzaba a moverse con cuidado mientras Kazuya y salamandyne se levantaban también, unos minutos de cuidado se veía a Mordred salir de la enorme grieta

"hey chicos porque tardaron tanto?" casualmente el caballero de la traición ponía a clarent sobre su hombro

"enemigo de hielo, absorbía el calor fue difícil llegar hasta aquí" Kazuya decía mientras varias personas comenzaban a salir detrás de Mordred

"esas personas son" Noel guardaba sus armas mientras e acercaba ayudando a levantar a los más adultos

"los tenían encerrados, drenando la energía, atendámosles primero luego hablamos" Mordred decia sin ninguna preocupación

"y eso?" la chica dragón movía su mano cubierta por la armadura señalando toda la destrucción

"ah fui yo, no te preocupes ninguna persona resultó herida si eso te refieres" Mordred guardaba su espada nuevamente en el compartimiento de su espalda "no estoy débil como la otra vez"

"bueno eso explica como rayos le gane" Kazuya miraba asombrado la destrucción que se había generado.

Durante varios minutos Noel se encargó junto con salamandyne en revisar a las personas que habían rescatado mientras Kazuya y Mordred hacían guardia alrededor, Kazuya aun esperando al dueño de la silueta hecha de cristal que les detuvo el paso

"regresen a su pueblo, ahí hay algunos soldados de Odín no se preocupen, ellos estarán ahí para protegerlos se los aseguro" Kazuya mencionaba a los pobladores mientras Mordred retirando su casco miraba a las personas

"Sin embargo apenas lleguen tomen sus pertenencias y aléjense busquen refugio en los límites de Asgard, nosotros intentaremos detener la infección del árbol que les atrapo" la joven rubia observaba con sus ojos esmeraldas a los presentes estos aunque no convencidos no tendrían mucha opción sino de creer en su palabras, en la mente de Mordred no importaba si le creían o no ya había cumplido parte de su promesa al jovencito

Las personas se habían alejado y la ciudad comenzaba a sentirse de manera desolada poco a poco como si una ilusión sostenida por las raíces del árbol y la energía del dios guerrero derrotado comenzaban los muros a verse más desgastados

"así que esta era una ciudad falsa" salamandyne mirando alrededor de nuevo sin su casco, después de unos minutos de búsqueda determinaron que era el mejor momento de mostrar sus identidades así sus enemigos no les verían, se encontraban dentro de una de las casas abandonadas mientras el Villkiss y el enryugo se encontraban afuera aun en su modo vehículo

"así que básicamente esas raíces están extendiéndose por todo asgard, drenando la energía de todas las personas, entre más cerca estén del árbol más afectado estas" Mordred explicaba sus pensamientos después de su enfrentamiento con fafner

"estas segura?" Noel le preguntaba haciendo un poco de molestia en la expresión de Mordred que no le gustaba ser recordada de su género

"si, los movimientos de los soldados para capturar y traer personas es muy parecido a los movimientos para defender la nación de un ataque enemigo" Mordred decía señalando en la madera un circulo dibujado con carbón "reúnes a las personas donde puede el ejército actuar más rápidamente, en este caso, cambia soldados por raíces gigantes drena energías"

"pero entonces porque no estamos siendo nosotros afectados?" Kazuya observaba mientras Noel levantaba la mano "solo opina no estamos en un salón"

"ah perdón líder" la joven decía bajando la mano acomodando su sombrero de color celeste "talvez quien sea está concentrado en drenar la energía de la gente solo perteneciente a asgard, no estaría contando con nosotros"

"nosotros?" Salamandyne dejaba de examinar los alrededores centrando su atención nuevamente hacia Noel

"un ángel reencarnado, un dragón" Noel observaba a Mordred "no sé qué seas, pero definitivamente eres diferente a un humano" mirando nuevamente a Kazuya después de escuchar un chasquido de lengua por parte de Mordred "las raíces puede que no estén configuradas para drenar nuestra energía"

"puede hacerlo ahora?" el joven con sus ojos azules miraba fijamente a Noel

"no sabría decirlo líder"

"ahg líder, porque le dices así, si yo fui quien libero a los pueblerinos y derrote al dios guerrero" Mordred ponia su puño en la mesa haciendo lo del equivalente de un lloriqueo

"eh bueno es que ustedes saben mi nombre pero yo no se el de ustedes" Noel se veía algo temerosa ante la mirada enojada de la caballero

"oh…. Ya veo, bueno mi nombre es Mordred y ellos son mis asistentes Kazuya y Salamanman" Mordred cruzaba sus manos sobre el pecho de su armadura mostrándose bastante presumida, Kazuya suspiraba mirando los rápidos cambios de humor de la rubia

"es Salamandyne, pero puedes decirme Salako si es muy difícil para ti" Salamandyne sonreía levemente aunque con algo de veneno en sus palabras

"ah? Quieres pelea mujer lagartija?"

"oh no, no, no, para que algo en lo que puedo ganar"

"ya basta ustedes dos, si esto fue lo que planeo loki de seguro no esperaba que Rossewisse sobreviviera o fuese reencarnada en un demonio"

Kazuya se quedaba pensativo, afortunadamente sus apariencias estaban aún por revelarse, pero la apariencia de Noel significa que los demás han llegado

"por cierto Noel-san" Salamandyne como si leyera el pensamiento de Kazuya "no habrás venido sola?"

"no, vine con un grupo nos separamos cuando esas criaturas metálicas nos atacaron" Noel explicaba nuevamente contando como los UL habían atacado, el círculo mágico y separados

"entonces no tenemos tiempo, saben que están aquí" Kazuya decía mientras miraba al grupo "debemos ir de inmediato al palacio, quizás ahí podamos reunirnos con los demás"

"creo que debemos de tener una contingencia en caso de que algo salga mal" Mordred cruzaba sus brazos mirando al joven de lentes "sé que vienes aquí a salvar a tu novia pero has visto lo que sucede aquí, dime que alternativa hay"

La caballero de la traición observaba fijamente con sus ojos esmeraldas a Kazuya, esperando la respuesta

"sigue lo mismo, intentaremos recuperar una fruta del árbol, sin embargo si algo cambia destruiremos el árbol, Rias no sería feliz si gente inocente saliera lastimada si nos demoramos por ella, si lo peor sucede usaremos a toda potencia el arma del enryugo" Kazuya decía con una mezcla de resignación y determinación "pero iremos rápidamente no podemos perder más tiempo aquí, si podemos seguir la concentración más alta de energía ahí estará el palacio"

"en ese caso debemos salir ya, Mordred san tendrá que viajar conmigo ya que usted no vuela" Salamandyne mencionaba mientras Noel salía junto con salamandyne

"bien…." Kazuya se detenía cuando Mordred ponía su mano sobre su hombro, el joven miraba a la caballero. Salamandyne se tensionaba intentando mover su mano a su katana esperando un ataque pero se detenía al ver la expresión en el rostro de Mordred

"nuevamente bajas la guardia ante mi"

"que?"

Modred sujetaba los hombros de Kazuya con sus manos su rostro entre una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa, la respiración agitada de la caballero

"como dices que?, sabes quién soy no? Mordred el caballero de la traición, quien trajo la caída al reino del rey Arturo y Camelot" Mordred soltaba al joven caminando de nuevo alejándose unos pasos "incluso en la facción no confiaron en mi por completo, incluso la chica lagarto no confía en mi siento su mirada en la espalda así que dime porque"

El silencio solo era interrumpido por el soplido del viento alrededor, Kazuya movia su mano a la parte de atraz de su cabeza rascando un poco

"porque no eres una mala persona"

".que?"

"ayudaste a Rossewisse, no significaba nada, potencialmente era una enemiga por ser de la alianza pero aun asi le ayudaste, de no se por eso no habriamos podido ayudarla ninguno estaría aquí y loki habría ganado, siento que eso hace que confié en ti"

Mordred cruzaba los brazos pensando, mientras suspiraba, se podía ver en su expresión que la idea le era extraña y desconocida.

"así fue como me encontraron?" Fueron las palabras que salieron de la rubia en la armadura occidental

"salako tiene un olfato bastante bueno, además hablamos con rossewisse un poco, nos comentó alguien le había ayudado con hierbas"

"fue de las pocas cosas que me moleste de aprender de madre" Mordred miraba en otro lado como si las memorias estuviera viviéndolas de nuevo, cerrando los ojos se giraba saliendo del lugar "bien he entendido que eres un tonto sin remedio, vámonos"

"si no hay más retrasos entonces vámonos detecto una acumulación mágica en una dirección" Noel desplegaba sus alas comenzando a elevarse en el viento, mientras Kazuya entraba al vilkiss en modo combate la armadura mecánica cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y Salamandyne con Mordred en el Enryugo

* * *

En una especie de cuarto en el palacio de Valhala, Odín observaba seriamente una silueta cubierta de numerosos sellos rodeándole mientras una especie de burbuja hecha de arena de un violeta muy suave parecía proteger la silueta de la magia nórdica.

"pronto obtendré el poder suficiente para romper tu pequeño sello mortal, tus intentos por detenerme serán en vano"

"tan poca confianza tienes que te presentas con esa apariencia falsa" la voz que se escuchaba era la de una mujer calmada y serena "invasor tu final estará aquí en este mundo"

"jajaja y a quien esperas? El Sekiryuutei o el Hakoryuukou?, jaja en este tiempo ni siquiera representan una amenaza para mi" el Odín falso sonreía mientras observaba detenidamente como los círculos "ángeles, demonios, dragones nada impedirá mi venganza"

"no importa la procedencia, héroes siempre se alzaran contra los tiranos, esa es una verdad en piedra en todos los tiempos"

"eso lo veremos cuando mis zafiros de sangre estén completos…" el Odín falso miraba un brazalete en su manos quedando callado su rostro se hacía en una expresión molesta

"que sucede poderoso dios, acaso tus planes no funcionan?" la silueta respondía, aun si fuese palabras sin un tono burlón, la ofensa era obvia "involucras fuerzas que no puedes comprender y ahora pagas las consecuencias de jugar con el tiempo"

Odín observaba a la silueta extendiendo su mano cargando energía sin embargo la bajaba de nuevo

"sé que intentas enfurecerme para que acabe con tu vida, así como cuando sellaste el camino y dejaste a la mayoría de mis subordinados a la deriva, no lo conseguirás hare que abras nuevamente el camino no me detendrás" Odín se daba la vuelta cerrando la enorme puerta de piedra dejando a la silueta en la oscuridad.

La silueta se movía arrodillándose y sobre sus manos un bastón enorme, sujetando el implemento con ambas manos entre concentración para mantener la barrera protectora y al mismo tiempo como si fuese una plegaria, en su mente aunque quisiera pedir ayuda, sabría que sus aliadas llegarían sin embargo aún no estaban preparadas para alguien de ese nivel, ahora solo le quedaba desearle buena fortuna a quienes intentaban detener al falso dios

"pequeña dama por favor este a salvo"

* * *

Issei se encontraba bloqueando la espada del caballero enemigo con Ascalon, intentando generar el espacio suficiente para golpearlo pero el caballero era más hábil con la espada, aunque por suerte de issei su balance breaker podía soportar en gran medida las llamas que generaba el dios guerrero

[Compañero hay algo extraño]

"que sucede draig?"

[las llamas de ese sujeto, por algún motivo no está incrementando, es extraño]

"en serio?" Issei miraba fijamente al guerrero cubierto con la armadura carmesí "solo una manera de averiguarlo listo compañero?"

[Como siempre vamos]

"deja de murmurar contigo y ataca, enfréntate a las llamas de Surt" las llamas comenzaban a envolver la espada del guerrero

Issei se arrojaba con ascalon en uno de los guantes de su scale mail, Surt se movia con velocidad moviendo su arma, issei guardaba la espada nuevamente en el guante justo cuando las armas iban a chocar, la espada de dios guerrero se detenía en ese instante issei abría los ojos dando un salto hacia atrás mirando fijamente

"vaya….lo notaste"

"estas, no estas luchando en serio"

"bueno mis órdenes son capturar al Sekiryuutei, desafortunadamente no tengo las habilidades para hacerlo" el hombre simplemente suspiraba con resignación una expresión calmada en su rostro

"entonces estás haciendo tiempo para qué?"

"EL ESCUDO AMATISTA"

[COMPAÑERO CUIDADO]

La voz de draig alertaba a issei al tiempo que su armadura activaba una descarga de energía en su espalda impulsándole lo suficientemente lejos para esquivar el ataque de la amatista, un bloque enorme se formaba en el sitio donde se encontraba issei de pie

"fuiste muy lento alberich"

"no es mi culpa el noto tus intenciones muy pronto" el guerrero de cabello rosa observaba fijamente, mientras issei apretaba sus manos con fuerza el sonido del metal de su balance breaker sonaba

"tu… que sucedió con Irina?" la voz del actual sekiryuutei se escuchaba con fuerzas

"está atrapada en mi amatista, si es lo que te preocupa, ahora puedes rendirte, si colaboras la liberare"

"espera esas no son nuestras órdenes, odin-sama y loki nos pidieron que capturáramos al sekiryuutei"

el dios guerrero observaba a issei luego a su compañero, pensando un instante comenzaba a elevar su cosmos, issei se preparaba mirando fijamente, las joyas en su armadura comenzaban a sonar

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

"veo que estas listos para pelear contra los dos, interesante vamos a combatir entonces" el dios guerrero con el zafiro rojo tomaba su espada con ambas manos lanzándose hacia issei, solo necesitaba hacerle saltar distraerlo para que alberich le atacara

"el escudo amatista"

La voz le indicaba debía hacerle saltar sin embargo el sekiryuutei no se movía este preparado con su espada ascalon la ventaja de los dioses guerreros era absoluta, o almenos eso pensaba el dios guerrero del zafiro carmesí, siendo impactado en la espalda por el poder poco a poco sentía sus movimientos siendo restringidos

".a…alberich tu?"

"está traicionando a su camarada?" issei miraba sorprendido mientras la prisión de amatista cubría al dios guerrero enemigo hasta el cuello

"esto será suficiente" Alberich terminaba su técnica dejando a surt atrapado hasta los hombros "imagino que tienes algunas preguntas, yo también"

"Alberich, acaso estas olvidando nuestro deber como dioses guerreros nuestra lealtad a loki y Odín?" el caballero gritaba cuando alberich mientras este le miraba fijamente

"no, no lo he olvidado, nuestro juramento" Alberich recordaba sus demás compañeros frente de Odin y de Hilda, 7 en total "juramos proteger a Asgard y sus representante, de cualquier invasión externa, o interna"

"en ese caso"

"nuestras órdenes a los dioses guerreros presentes fue la de detener a los invasores" Alberich cruzaba sus brazos "invasores desconocidos"

La mirada en los ojos de Surt se abría de repente mientras issei aun en guardia se veía confundido.

"como sabias que este sujeto es el sekiryuutei?" Alberich miraba fijamente al dios guerrero encerrado en amatista "si es por la armadura roja tú también la posees, como pueden existir ordenes de Odín que no sean para TODOS los dioses guerreros"

"eso es…."

"Draig está armadura no es conocida creí que todas las mitologías sabían de los dragones celestiales" Issei murmuraba para si para comunicarse con su sacred gear

[Compañero aunque mis escamas son legendarias, la apariencia del balance breaker varía según la visualización que mi portador tenga del poder]

"oh entonces en mi mente el poder viene en una armadura asi?"

[Exactamente]

"dime como sabes quienes son los invasores?" Alberich esperaba pero surt se quedaba callado inmediatamente movía su boca abriéndola el dios guerrero de cabello rosa extendía sus manos haciendo crecer la amatista hasta dejarlo cubierto por completo "no permitiré que te suicides"

Issei estaba aún sorprendido mientras el caballero le daba una leve reverencia

"lamento esto, pero agradezco su ayuda en desenmascarar los verdaderos enemigos, sígame le llevare con su amiga"

[no bajes la guardia compañero]

"no lo haré"

El dios guerrero comenzaba a caminar lentamente mientras issei estaba detrás de el esperando alerta, el joven llegaba hasta donde se encontraba Irina esta aun encerrada de la misma forma que se había dejado, el dios guerrero posaba su mano sobre la amatista, esta comenzaba a deshacerse como el hielo en un día cálido

"nosotros poseíamos nuestras dudas sobre la actitud de Odín cuando retorno" Alberich comenzaba a hablar "las palabras de tu amiga aquí presente me hicieron confirmar las dudas que tenia"

"ah….ah.. estoy libre… issei kun" Irina rápidamente se hacía al lado de issei mientras aun alerta al caballero con excalibur mimic

"espera Irina, este sujeto… creo que esta de nuestro lado"

"que dices? Pero si nos atacó"

"lamento eso, pero tenia que fingir" Alberich se daba la vuelta observando al joven demonio y a la ángel que le acompañaba "tres de los dioses guerreros leales a nuestra señorita Hilda estábamos con nuestras dudas"

"tres de todos?" Issei preguntaba confundido "espera Hilda uh estoy confundido"

"la señorita Hilda es nuestra líder, los 7 caballeros guardianes de asgard nuestro deber es el de protegerla a ella y a nuestro reino, de cualquier enemigo" Alberich comentaba mientras issei e Irina se tensaban un poco "cuando recibimos nuestras God Robes, el mismo Odín nos dijo eso debíamos protegerla a ella y asgard, hasta de el mismo si se llegara a dar el caso"

Alberich cruzaba los brazos recordando levemente, el momento un par de años atrás, recordaba como algunos tomaron la noticia, El, Sigmud y Syd se habían tomado las palabras a pecho quizás por ser de la nobleza asgardiana conocían las diferentes facetas de Odín, no solo la del burlón y mujeriego

"la llegada de esos nuevos dioses guerreros comenzó a despertar nuestras sospechas, al tiempo de que a pesar de que Odín declara abiertamente hostilidades y una invasión, no ha llamado a Thor ni a las valkirias" Alberich miraba fijamente "incluso el declarar traidora a Rossewisse, Odín-sama nunca haría eso con ella"

Issei hacia una mirada extraña recordando algunas palabras que había escuchado de como el dios nórdico trataba a su valkiria guardaespaldas aunque si lo viera objetivamente de molestarla por su soltería a enviar a su reino contra ella eran cosas diferentes

"además lo de su muerte"

"De hecho… ella si murió, esa mujer de cabello azul que asusta mucho, buchou la revivió y eso le costó su salud" issei admitía el joven miraba al dios guerrero y su expresión de sorpresa ya sin su casco el dios guerrero podía ver la expresión de sinceridad de issei

"estas seguro de eso Sekiryuutei?"

"si estamos seguros, nosotros estuvimos ahí, Rossewisse, no puedo olvidarlo ella me protegió a mi" Irina bajaba la mirada

La joven recordaba su cuerpo herido por la pelea contra el dios guerrero, en el momento que la mujer se movía cientos de estacas de hielo, ella intento cubrirse excalibur mimic pudo pero sintió en sus ropas como la empujaban levemente, Rossewisse le había protegido con su cuerpo en la confusión todos pensaron que la valkiria no había podido protegerse a si misma, pero Irina lo sabia

"por eso no puedo permitir que su memoria se manche ni que un falso dios este diciendo mentiras sobre ella"

Alberich quedaba silencioso mirando fijamente a la joven ángel, ojos de determinación que había visto en muchos guerreros leales a asgard, ojos que esos nuevos dioses guerreros no poseían

"ya veo, entonces es verdad los rumores, que Odín-sama estaba trabajando en una alianza para el futuro" el dios guerrero pensaba un instante "los guiare hasta el castillo de Valhala y ahí"

Interrumpiéndole un enorme muro de fuego se formaba alrededor de ellos formando casi como una cúpula de llamas intensas, mirando hacia atrás con fragmentos de amatista aun, el cuerpo del dios guerrero llamado Surt se encontraba en llamas, sus ojos de color rojo y el zafiro de sangre brillando en toda intensidad

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" las llamas inmediatamente salían del cuerpo del caballero con su grito, issei se movía bloqueando las llamas

[Cuidado compañero estas llamas están incrementándose más sin control]

"acaso pudo derretir el poder de mi escudo amatista volviéndose berserk?" Alberich miraba mientras el poder de las llamas se incrementaba más y más, escuchando los sonidos de quejas del sekiryuutei, el efecto del guerrero de las llamas era cada vez más intenso mientras la joya roja comenzaba a brillar intensamente a parpadear y cada vez más incrementar su color

Alberich comenzaba a analizar sus opciones rápidamente, podría intentar cubrir su cuerpo con la amatista para sobrevivir la explosión, la armadura del sekiryuutei podría protegerlo también aunque dejándolo herido, el problema era la ángel, ella no sobreviviría lo más seguro, y dividir la amatista entre los dos no le daría tiempo, inhalando a veces el dios guerrero odiaba ser tan inteligente.

"Sekiryuutei…. Señorita ángel…les encargo derroten a ese falso Odín" Alberich extendía sus manos "ESCUDO AMATISTA"

Lanzando su ataque nuevamente contra Irina esta comenzaba a ser cubierta, issei miraba sorprendido mientras el dios guerrero observaba a issei

"LLEVATELA AHORA"

[Compañero con eso podremos salir de la barrera sin problema]

"pero"

[Recuerda tu misión Hyoudou issei]

Issei apretaba lanzando su poder demoniaco para retroceder las llamas lo suficiente, tomando la amatista donde se encontraba el muro de llamas, Surt movía sus piernas intentando alcanzar a issei pero sus piernas quedaban atrapadas en amatista Alberich extendía sus manos las llamas crecían más el muro de fuego comenzaba a girar y la gema de color carmesí en la armadura que estaba casi derretida brillaba intensamente

"Sigmud, ahora todo queda en tus manos"

Issei se había comenzado a alejar junto con Irina, una explosión sacudía el aire, al mirar hacia atrás un muro de llamas comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos, poco a poco la columna de fuego intentaba alcanzarles mientras la amatista que protegía a Irina desaparecía, ya en una distancia segura issei observaba el pilar de fuego poco a poco desaparecer, el bosque donde se encontraban solo quedaba el suelo incinerado y como una pequeña luz azul se dirigía hacia el horizonte donde se alcanzaba a ver la silueta de un palacio

"issei kun ya puedes soltarme" la ángel hablaba algo apenada, siendo soltada después de que sus alas se desplegaran, mirando el territorio que había sido destruido por la explosión "..Esta destrucción"

"ese sujeto nos salvó, vamos Irina debemos continuar" Issei miraba tristemente mientras su casco se retraía mostrando su expresión

"si vamos"

* * *

"sigmud….. sigmud!"

Los gritos de la joven Hilda resonaban en su habitación, inmediatamente el caballero vestido con la armadura negra del dragón ingresaba, había decidido darle algo de espacio pero estaba siempre atento al llamado de la representante

"señorita Hilda que sucede" las palabras de sigmud se detenían, mientras la jovencita mostraba un segundo zafiro azul mientras algunas lágrimas caían en sus palmas

"es… el de Alberich" la jovencita decía con una expresión de tristeza

" _sigmud, si alguno de nuestros zafiros retorna debes"_

La voz en los recuerdos del caballero le hacía apretar una de sus manos afirmándose a sí mismo lo que tenía que hacer, acercándose y muy amablemente sujetando el cuerpo de la jovencita

"señorita Hilda, debemos salir del palacio de Valhala, no es seguro aquí" Sigmud susurraba a la joven

"qu- que?"

"el señor Odín no es quien es, no podemos permitir que usted este aquí, por favor confié en mi"

"e, entiendo"

Unos minutos después Hilda tenia los zafiros dentro de sus ropajes mientras pretendía leer un libro, lentamente Sigmud la llevaba por los pasillos lentamente, paso a paso acercándose hacia la salida

"Dios guerrero, hacia donde llevas a la representante de mi padre en esta situación de emergencia?" Loki se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes cercanas a la salida, el cuerpo de los dos humanos se tensaba de sorpresa, la jovencita apretaba el libro con sus manos, el dios guerrero conservando su calma en su voz respondía

"la señorita hilda ha estado mucho tiempo encerrada, solo la llevare al jardín interno del palacio"

"ya veo" Loki cerraba los ojos mientras los jóvenes pasaban, un círculo mágico nordico se formaba bajo de ellos desintegrando la silla de ruedas "sabes actuar dios guerrero pero tu acompañante sus ojos de temor le traicionan"

En el primer piso de las escaleras Sigmud cargando en sus brazos a la jovencita esta temerosa tenia su rostro en el pecho del dios guerrero

"no quería creerlo, Loki-sama, no…. Loki, usted un enemigo de asgard, porque?"

"no tengo porque contestarle cosas a un cadáver"

Numerosos símbolos rúnicos comenzaban a formarse en todo el primer piso haciendo una enorme explosión de luz.

En un sótano mirando unas raíces envueltas entre los humanos con miradas vacías pero sacred gears artificiales activos siendo drenados poco a poco de sus energías Odin se encontraba observando un cristal en el centro

"a que se debió ese incremento de poder?" el Odín falso extendía la mano mientras dos de los Zafiros rojos caía en sus manos mientras en la puerta del sótano se encontraba loki

"solo encargándome de unas pestes, al parecer sospechaban de ti" Loki decia de una manera desinteresada "estas seguro que solo tenía que recuperar el zafiro? Podria haber acabado con el hakouryuukou con mi hijo fenrir"

"no es necesario, Vali estará satisfecho solo con pelear con Fenrir"

"sacrificar a mi hijo por nuestro plan, je supongo que realmente soy un dios maligno"

"si te tranquiliza el no lo matara" el impostor Odín simplemente tocaba el cristal rojo enorme "no podemos confiarnos en nuestros dioses guerreros es hora de adelantar nuestro plan"

"por el Ragnarok eterno"

El cristal rojo enorme comienza a brillar intensamente mientras las raíces comenzaban a moverse con fuerza.

La tierra de asgard comenzaba a temblar

/FIN EPISODIO/

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más terminado.**

 **Espero les esté gustando este arco, perdón por la demora, aveces la planeación del capítulo se demora ya que no hay guía de esto pero me está gustando quería que el Arco de Loki fuese más largo que en la serie original o almenos con mas acción que "todos VS Loki"**

 **A veces me da tentación pasar la historia a categoría T pero, realmente leo los reviews que hacen algunos en ese sector y realmente agradezco a mis lectores que escriben sus opiniones de manera ordenada respetuosa y demás, espero seguir agradándoles con esta historia**

 **XD esta serie esta teniendo elementos de muchas jaja me pregunto cuántos identificaran las cosas de otras series habran mas? Jojojojo es cuestión de esperar. Pero tristemente no habrá nada de Jojo debido a que se establecio en Encore que jojo es un manga.**

 **Bueno gente hasta luego**

 **Se acerca el 2018 pronto nueva temporada de DxD la espero con ansias**


	48. Encore 47: Conteo Regresivo

**DXD ENCORE 47: Conteo Regresivo**

 **DxD es una creación de Ichei ishibumi, y las demás series tratadas son de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Este fic esta creado para entretener tanto a la audiencia como a mi persona propia, espero les guste mis ideas mezclando con las de otros animes sin más preámbulos continuemos con Higschool DxD Encore**

* * *

En su habitación de la nueva residencia hyoudou, Gasper se encontraba digitando rápidamente en su computadora, los pedidos se habían incrementado y aunque le habían pedido que sería más seguro quedarse en el inframundo el joven medio vampiro se encontraba decidido a ayudar a sus compañeros, así sea estableciendo sus cuotas.

También le servía para distraerse de recuerdos que no quería enfrentarse, su conversación con leone le hacía recorrer su mente una y otra vez

" _no, no pude ser ella murió cuando yo aún era humana"_

"sorpresa" una mano se posaba sobre el hombro del joven medio vampiro asustándolo y activando su sacred gear por impulso mirando hacia quien le habia tocado se encontraba una joven vestida de Goth Lolita de color negro, su cabello rubio se notaba entre el moño del mismo color de su vestido sin embargo las medias que tenia eran unas en mallas negras

"ah… es mittelt-san ahh que hago, que hago" entre el pánico Gasper perdia la concentración y mittelt era descongelada en el tiempo

"adivina quien uh?...Gasper donde como te moviste" la ángel caída miraba al joven mientras este hacia una reverencia

"perdón, perdón es que Xenovia sempai intento atacarme de sorpresa varias veces entonces reacciono asi y "

"jajaja respira, respira no hay problema" la ángel caída simplemente se reía mientras comenzaba a moverse por la habitación del joven semi vampiro

"etto, que hace aquí?"

"creí que habías leído el mensaje que te dejaron" Mittelt señalaba la pantalla del computador

En esta un pequeño mensaje proveniente de Sona Sitri sin leer parpadeaba en la computadora

" _gasper saldremos a vigilar, mizore shirayuki me acompañara quedaras con el cuidado de una enviada de Azazel"_

El medio vampiro parpadeaba mirando la pantalla, tan concentrado estaba que había ignorado el mensaje.

"oh es cierto, así que le enviaron, gracias señorita mittelt"

"descuida yo me ofrecí jejeje después de todo eres mi juguete favorito" la caída sonreía haciendo apenar al alfil de Rias, la chica lo trataba distinto especialmente si le acompañaba a hacer sus compras de sus vestidos.

La ángel caída se recostaba en la cama de gasper, sacando un paquete de frituras de al lado de la cama del joven vampiro comenzaba a comer de manera despreocupada

"asi que haces?" Mittelt miraba trabajar al joven medio vampiro

"haciendo algunos contratos, mientras buchou, regresa" Gasper detenía sus manos en el teclado

"eso está bien pero ven, necesitas comer algo" la caída desplegaba sus alas negras flotando poco halando al chico, haciéndole flotar en el aire

Minutos después Gasper se encontraba observando comida en microondas hecha

"esto es?"

"jaja no es genial es de lo mejor que han inventado estos humanos" Mittelt se encontraba comiendo con una expresión de alegría la comida instantánea

"no es muy diferente a lo que como normalmente" Gasper comía levemente

"ah pero lo preparo una chica linda para ti? Eso debe valer más" Mittelt continuaba comiendo "además pensar mucho con el estómago vacío no lo vale"

"pensar pero si no"

"mira, no tienes que comentarlo ahora, hay muchas cosas alrededor, cuando todo termine podrás liberar tu mente, te lo digo por experiencia" Mittelt terminaba de comer y comenzaba a beber algo "ahh esto se siente muy bien"

Gasper se miraba confundido milttet le miraba rascando un poco su cabeza

"me refiero a pensar perdido, sin tu ama es algo bastante confuso, sientes que debes hacer, lo que quieres o tu deber, son confusas emociones, pero lo mejor es pensar y tomar las cosas con calma" Mittelt sonreía despreocupadamente pero en su risa se escuchaban algo de melancolía

"creo que entiendo, gracias Mittelt-san"

"jeje bien entonces por eso mi recompensa sera" la joven sacaba de la nada 3 enormes bolsas que parecían, al parecer estaban llenas de ropa

"que…. Que es eso?"

"ah Gasper-chan estas son ropas que compre jejeje vamos a probárnoslas y" la angel caída sacaba una cámara fotográfica "jejejejejeje"

"noooooo" Gasper corría saltando dentro de su caja de cartón comenzando a volar por toda la sala de la mansión

* * *

A las afueras de las murallas de una ciudad observando al horizonte Baraquiel desplegaba sus alas poniéndose en guardia cargando relámpagos en sus manos mientras deteniéndose frente a estas el dios guerrero de petha gamma se detenía observando su tamaño era intimidante, al igual que su poder, sin embargo detrás de el llegando un poco mas despacio corriendo, vestido con uno de los uniformes de Kuoh modificados para esa misión se encontraba Saji

"joven demonio, has vuelto" Baraquiel miraba fijamente al dios guerrero "libera al demonio y"

"no espere señor Baraquiel, este sujeto ehm no me tiene capturado creo" Saji se veia confundido

"que?"

"vengo a buscar a la señora Gondul si realmente está aquí, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus razones" Thol cruzaba sus brazos observando fijamente

"jajaja ya se me hacía porque el ángel caído presente se me hacía tan familiar, sus barbas son muy parecidas"

La voz de una señora en las puertas hacia girar a ambos, la valquiria, la abuela de rossewisse se encontraba avanzando lentamente "muchacho cuantos años sin verte"

"señora Gondul, así que en verdad usted está aquí ayudando" el dios guerrero posaba una rodilla frente de ella, mientras la anciana le daba un golpecito en el casco

"muchacho levántate recuerda tu lealtad es solo para la representante, aunque creo que esa niña tampoco te quiere ver así eh" la anciana sonreía levemente mientras veía al guerrero cubierto en la armadura incorporarse

"ahora nos crees? Vinimos a ayudar no a invadir" Saji se veía entusiasmado mientras que el dios guerrero su mirada se veía confundida

"muchacho Valhala ha tenido mucha historia de guerra que no se conoce, y créeme Odín es uno de los que siempre se opondría a ella" Gondul cruzaba sus brazos mientras miraba al horizonte "el viejo ahora es muy relajado para invocar una guerra"

"en ese caso fuimos engañados por quien?" Thol preguntaba sin embargo su pregunta era interrumpida por un enorme estruendo que se escuchaba a la lejanía, un eco de destrucción que poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse

"un terremoto?" Saji miraba alrededor mientras Barakiel se elevaba del suelo

"no… esto es causado por algo más" El padre de Akeno miraba hacia la lejanía "Hija ten cuidado" aun sabiendo la verdad, aun habiendo caido de su gracia, Barakiel aun en su corazón pedía por la seguridad de sus hijas a aquel que ya no estaba

* * *

El coliseo estaba colapsando, afortunadamente las personas habían logrado salir, sin embargo, Akeno se encontraba arrastrándose junto con Stella bajo los escombros, una leve luz color esmeralda resonaba de la mano de la reina de Rias, mientras la ropa de Stella estaba desgarrada en un costado, su brazo caído sin movimiento derramando sangre, el impacto del arma del dios guerrero de Tanngrisir había sido

"tonta, mira ponerte en frente de ese martillo" Akeno continuaba las esmeraldas que contenían el poder del Sacred Gear del Asia, poco a poco comenzaban a sanar las heridas de Stella

"que dices, issei se pondría triste que te pase algo uhgg" Stella intentaba moverse pero las costillas aun no terminaban de sanarse

"no te muevas mucho, si potencio más las esmeraldas ese sujeto nos encontrara"

"u…entiendo y que hace" Stella miraba estaban rodeadas de rocas, Akeno había reaccionado creando una barrera lo suficiente para que las rocas se acomodaran a sus alrededores sosteniéndose entre ellas dejando el espacio seguro

"escucho golpes a la lejanía, está destruyendo todo, ha de estarnos buscando, por eso no uso con más intensidad la curación"

"ya veo, bien pensado uhggg fue un error me confié, leone me regañara por no asegurarme que este muerto" Stella suspiraba.

"asi aprendiste a luchar?"

"asi es cuando eres una Vermillion" Stella se queda en silencio junto con akeno, la joven miraba escuchando los gritos de Herc se escuchaban alrededor

"a que te refieres?"

"no es importante, en estos momentos" Stella concentraba su magia poco a poco las llamas comenzaban a quemar las heridas cerrándolas ante la sorpresa de Akeno esta movía su mano para que no hablara "concéntrate en mis costillas y mi brazo, no podre moverme para luchar si no las curas"

"entendido" Akeno movía las esmeraldas, las cuales estaban ya poco de nivel de energía sin embargo debía incrementar el poder de golpe la sanación se daba más rápido.

Los estruendos comenzaban a acercarse, los gritos de la ira ciega del dios guerrero se acercaban, Akeno sujetaba a Stella de la cintura y cargando un relámpago con fuerza se elevaba en el momento que la roca se desvanecía y un enorme puño ingresaba por los escombros, Stella y Akeno extendían sus alas demoniacas elevándose, un viento huracanado comenzaba a hacerlas mover ferozmente, los escombros de la destruida arena de combate comenzaban a elevarse, los gritos de las personas eran ahogados por las corrientes huracanadas

"hay que detenerlo ahora" Stella esquivaba difícilmente un fragmento de pared

"hay que volver al suelo, es difícil volar con este huracán" Akeno se movía mientras con un relámpago en sus manos destruía las rocas alrededor

Ambas terminaban en el suelo pero el dios guerrero reaccionaba corriendo con alta velocidad, Stella se movía hacia adelante invocando a Leavatein nuevamente haciendo un corte que el caballero solo desviaba con la mano de su armadura, las llamas se activaban pero estas poco funcionaban en el centro de ese huracán, el dios guerrero comenzaba a atacarla, directamente, Stella esquivaba con facilidad sin embargo tenía que estar atenta el huracán que les rodeaba estaba enviando rocas en todas las direcciones

El guerrero sin control se acercaba, su cosmos encendido a toda potencia sin embargo recibía en la espalda una potente descarga eléctrica proveniente de Akeno, deteniéndose y yendo a atacarla Stella impactaban a Leavatein contra la armadura del guerrero, este se volteaba impactando nuevamente la espada con la que se cubría Stella enviándola contra las paredes del remolino, Stella intentaba desplegar sus alas, los vientos comenzaban a llevarla más hacia arriba, alrededor del torbellino comenzaba a moverse esquivando y cortando las rocas, al tiempo numerosas esferas amarillas comenzaban girar en sentido contrario al aire.

"lamento que quien te diera ese poder no te apreciara" Stella bajaba nuevamente esquivando los ataques, las esferas de energía soltaban un relámpago cada una, el caballero controlado reaccionaba a los ataques frontales, sin dirección intentaba arrojar ataques a las esferas de relámpago controladas por Akeno

"stella que haces?" Akeno se comunicaba por un pequeño círculo mágico mientras Stella aterrizaba, sin control el guerrero aun atacaba de manera automática a lo que le hacía daño, Akeno lo había descifrado por eso estaba concentrando y controlando sus relámpagos desde el cielo y no desde su cuerpo

"dándole descanso" Stella sujetaba a Leavatein con sus dos manos, comenzando a hacer un movimiento como si fuese la manecilla de un reloj lento poco a poco las llamas de la espada dorada comenzaban a formarse como si fuesen un remolino en la hoja, el dios guerrero detectaba comenzando a abalanzarse, su cosmos y ataques le habían hecho tanto daño a su cuerpo que la piel se encontraba destruida, al rojo vivo lleno de sangre, aun se movía,

"presento ante ti" Stella avanzaba también su mirada decidida, su poder demoniaco completamente concentrado en la espada un movimiento, un corte, ambos se detenían, Stella ponía una rodilla en el suelo, sus heridas no estaban aun sanadas completamente, poco a poco el torbellino comenzaba a ceder, los fragmentos del estadio caían el dios guerrero estaba inmóvil, su armadura verde comenzaba a resquebrajarse en su espalda

"..g….ra….ci…"

Una explosión de llamas salia de las grietas de la armadura, aquellas salían como si fuesen petalos de una rosa carmesí cayendo sobre el cuerpo del fallecido dios guerrero, Akeno aterrizaba al lado de la joven, miraba como respiraba con dificultad, había usado todo lo que tenia,

"vámonos, tengo que curarte ahora mejor" Akeno sonreia levemente

"esta bien... pero nada de desnudos"

"ahh pero esa forma es la mas divertida"

Las jovenes reian levemente entre ellas mientras se alejaban del sitio, sin embargo el suelo comenzaba a temblar a sus alrededores, agrietándose.

* * *

Un estruendo de luz blanca llenaba el espacio entre montañas nevadas, un dragón de placas blancas con sus garras sostenía contra los muros a un enorme lobo cuyos dientes intentaban morder las garras, lográndolo los poderosos colmillos de fenrir penetraban las escamas de la armadura, sin embargo otra garra rápidamente sujetaba la cabeza del enorme lobo azotándolo nuevamente contra la roca haciendo una explosión de fragmentos, una avalancha de nieve

"cuando quieras" el enorme dragón blanco con apariencia metálica hablaba, en una de las paredes más altas de las montañas un joven rubio de lentes saltaba, dejándose caer a gran velocidad hacia las fauces del enorme lobo, una espada brillaba en color dorado en sus manos, sin temor a las fauces de Fenrir, la boca era cerrada por el dragón y la espada dorada incrustada en la frente

"EXCALIBUR RULER" Arthur pendragon activaba el fragmento de su espada, poco a poco el tamaño de fenrir comenzaba a disminuir

El dragón metálico se separaba, la armadura parecía desvanecerse revelando el balance break de Vali y luego la apariencia normal del descendiente de lucifer aparecía entre los ojos de sus compañeros del equipo Vali.

"lamento la demora señor Vali, pero procuramos de que no nos detectaran" una chica de cabello rubio con un enorme sombrero de hechicera azul hacia una reverencia

"lo importante es que llegaron y ahora Fenrir está con nosotros" Vali sacudía sus ropas aun algo maltrechas "así que no te preocupes Lefay"

"aun así no puedo creer que te enfrentaras a Loki y a Fenrir" Arthur retiraba al a excalibur ruler de la frente del ya reducido en tamaño Fenrir, quedando una especie de marca en la criatura "fue muy arriesgado Vali"

"ojala hubiese sido así, pero el cobarde me arrebato ese extraño cristal rojo y escapo, por lo menos ahora tenemos lo que buscamos" Vali se cruzaba de brazos, miraba a la joven maga un segundo "sucede algo?".

"lo siento, es que me pareció sentir alguna magia cercana" Lefay miraba hacia un corredor

"Ahora que hacemos vali?"

"nos retiramos ya encontramos lo que vinimos a hacer y" Vali comenzaba a caminar deteniéndose, ahora la energía de la que hablaba Lefay era más presente

"una presencia?, de donde viene este poder" Arthur comenzaba a mirar mientras lefay apuntaba con una especie de pequeña varita hacia adelante

Fenrir por delante comenzaba a moverse olfateando, los otros 3 le seguían lentamente, hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva, Fenrir se detenía frente a un rastro en la nieve, Arthur se agachaba tocando la nieve removiendo un poco la nueva se podían observar muchas manchas rojas

"hay huellas, alguien arrastra a una persona herida"

"hay que ayudarles hermano" lefay se veia algo preocupada, mientras su hermano se incorporaba observando a Vali, el portador de Albion ya se encontraba moviéndose sin preocupaciones hacia la cueva, podía sentir un poder intenso desde ese lugar, sin embargo acercándose aún más, este desaparecía como si nada, como una burbuja estallando en el aire, solo dejando una leve sensación

"desapareció de golpe" Vali miraba el rastro mientras fenrir se detenía frente a unas siluetas, la maga del grupo movía su varita generando algunas llamas

"oh no"

En el suelo se encontraba una armadura negra fraccionada en varios pedazos, a su lado una niña, sus piernas se encontraban raspadas goteando sangre

"voy a curarlos" Lefay se acercaba moviendo sus manos recitando un encantamiento poco a poco la magia curativa comenzaba a formarse

"que opinas vali?"

"la chica estuvo arrastrando al sujeto de la armadura" Vali observaba detenidamente la figura de Sigmud y de Hilda, la joven estaba, exceptuando sus lastimadas piernas, sin heridas más que sus ropas mojadas por el frio de la nieve, sin embargo el dios guerrero estaba bastante más mal herido, admitía que esas armaduras de los llamados dioses guerreros eran muy resistentes sin embargo, un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso a nivel del juggernaut drive no habría problema

"es uno de esos dioses guerreros, en verdad deberíamos ayudarlos?" Arthur observaba poniendo su mano en su espada "claro que acabar con enemigos que no pueden defenderse no es mi estilo"

"su armadura es diferente" Vali observaba señalando el cinturón "quien me enfrente tenía ese cristal en rojo" el descendiente de lucifer pensaba un segundo acomodando las ideas en su cabeza.

[ _que estás pensando vali?_ ]

"alguien esta adivinando nuestros movimientos, o saben lo que buscamos" Vali pensaba comunicándose de forma interna con Albion, mientras observaba como la respiración de los jóvenes se calmaba

[ _evidencias?_ ]

"simple, porque loki simplemente dejaría a Fenrir aquí con nosotros, no es que abogue por su sentido paterno" la mirada de vali se hace algo dura "pero abandonar los colmillos que pueden matar a un dios"

[ _sera acaso inmune debido a que fenrir es su hijo?_ ]

"no lo creo, hay algo más"

Para distraer a Vali de sus pensamientos sigmud tocia recuperando la conciencia por un instante, mirando a los que le rodeaban el dios guerrero comenzaba a incrementar su cosmos mientras su mano se movía de manera protectora hacia Hilda

"espere no haga ningún esfuerzo sus heridas aún no están por completo" Lefay comenzaba a hablar sin embargo Vali se acercaba.

"si los quisiéramos muertos ya los habríamos eliminado, no es mi estilo acabar mis oponentes sin poseer pelea"

La mirada de Vali era seria pero sin hostilidad, Sigmud bajaba su cosmos nuevamente comenzando a sentir dolor, Lefay comenzaba nuevamente

"ella,….. Ayúdala, a mi señora primero" el dios guerrero miraba hacia la jovencita que aun dormía

"descuida sus heridas son solo en sus piernas" Lefay decía sin dejar de atender al dios guerrero, este en cambio observaba al lobo que se encontraba a su lado

"Fenrir?"

El lobo le observaba asintiendo moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, acercándose a Hilda dándole una leve lamida en la mano

"ustedes realmente no son nuestros enemigos" Sigmud se intentaba mover pero hacia una mirada de dolor "realmente Loki estaba con ese Odín falso, debimos imaginarlo esos dioses guerreros falsos"

"los falsos?" Arthur preguntaba "es esos los que tenían ese cristal rojo?"

"el deber de los dioses guerreros es proteger al representante de Odín en la tierra" Sigmud observaba a Hilda "sin embargo, cuando Odín regreso de sus viajes, trajo a estos nuevos caballeros, para fortalecer a Asgard, prepararlo para el conflicto que se avecinaba" tosiendo un poco más algo de sangre salía por su boca

"estoy intentando curarlo, pero sus heridas son demasiado graves" Lefay decía bajando la mirada mientras Sigmud observaba a la maga "en ese caso cure a la señorita Hilda"

Con algo de pesar la joven se movía hacia las piernas de la jovencita comenzando a curarle poco a poco

"es un sacrificio noble el que realizas, tu lealtad habría sido maravillosa en la época de mi antecesor" Arthur pendragon, descendiente del linaje del Rey Arturo

"es.. Una niña extraña, eso me decía cof….cof, a mí mismo cuando la conocí" el dios guerrero movía su mano hacia su estómago "hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer, pero juntos podremos alcanzar más" el dios guerrero sonreía levemente recordando las palabras de la jovencita cuando Odín las presento

"asi que la chica ha sido educada para ser noble" Vali cruzaba los brazos era normal aquellos con poder podían fácilmente tomar responsabilidades

"no, su familia eran granjeros"

"Sigmud?, Sigmud estas?" la chica recobraba el conocimiento de golpe, moviéndose levemente hacia el dios guerrero este posaba su mano sobre las de la joven esta sentía algo frio en ella, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos "no, no, Sigmud tu zafiro, no puedes dejarme"

"señorita, usted tiene un deber, lamento no poder protegerla más"

"no espera, Sigmud yo soy débil, no puedo sin los demás" la jovencita apretaba las manos "solo pude traerte hasta aquí, lo siento Sigmud, lo siento no poder hacer más por ti"

[DIVIDE]

Por un instante el resplandor blanco cubría al caballero, el grupo observaba a Vali

"ahora sus heridas son más pequeñas, cúralo Lefay"

"entendido Vali-sama" Lefay comenzaba nuevamente a curarle, la maga notaba que las heridas se sentían más pequeñas, pero el poder del caballero aún estaba intacto, sonreía el control de Vali sobre su sacred gear era inspirador así que no le dejaría mal

"por qué?" Sigmud miraba a vali este les había dado la espalda

"no pueden contestar mis preguntas si mueres" Vali cruzaba sus manos observando a la joven "que quisiera Loki con el árbol de Ygdrassil?"

"ese es el árbol de la vida, otorga su bendición sobre la tierra del Valhala hacia midgar" Hilda contestaba mirando a Vali "aunque al tiempo que comenzó a surgir, fue el tiempo que comenzaron a desaparecer algunas personas de villas alejadas"

"es mucha coincidencia, las desapariciones de las personas junto con el surgir de ese árbol" Arthur

"Valhala es el lugar de los dioses de la mitología nórdica no es así? Un árbol con esas características debe consumir recursos no?, lo dijo la misma Hilda, el árbol deja sus bendiciones desde Valhalla" Lefay comentaba teniendo una expresión pensativa, "eso significa que las propiedades del mundo son diferente, sus líneas de mana deben ser más fuertes y centrales"

Las líneas del mana, llamadas también Laylines, se dice que las asociaciones de magos buscan siempre la forma de que sus escuelas o fundaciones estén cerca de esos lugares, porque el fluir de la energía vital del planeta logrando hacer ciertas tierras más prosperas que otras, manipular las líneas sin que el entorno se vea afectado es solo que algunos magos con un rango que podrían llamarse hechiceros pueden lograr.

"a que quieres llegar con eso Lefay" Vali preguntaba, aunque la joven no fuese fuerte, era una hechicera con una capacidad teórica que con suficiente tiempo podría sobrepasarle, en ese aspecto Vali respetaba a la joven

"no quisiera creerlo, pero es posible que Asgard no tenga las Leylines suficientes para mantener el árbol de Ygdrassil, y sean las personas desaparecidas quien estén supliendo con su energía al árbol"

Las palabras de Lefay hacían callar al grupo, con sorpresa Hilda y Sigmud intentaban digerir lo que estuviesen pasando, si en verdad eso era Loki estaba sacrificando a la misma gente de asgard

"pero es imposible la cantidad de personas seria abismal y la cantidad de energía, no podía nacer asi" Lefay preguntaba mientras Arthur apretaba sus manos

"la conferencia de paz"

"a que te refieres Arthur?" Vali observaba a su compañero espadachín, recordaba su batalla contra el Sekiryuutei y la invasión por causa de Katerea leviathan, de repente su mente recordaba, los sacred gears artificiales

"antes que nos separáramos de la Khaos Brigade, Cao Cao dijo que él se encargaría" Arthur comentaba

"Cao Cao, acaso trajo a los supervivientes aquí?, pero no hay rastro de la facción de los héroes, que esta planeando"

"por favor… ayuden a salvar a mi gente" Hilda hacia una reverencia posando su frente contra el suelo frio de la caverna "se los suplico Sigmud puede ayudarlos"

"pero señorita hilda si la dejo sin protección"

"de que sirve un representante si su pueblo sufre" La jovencita aun con su cabeza en el suelo "por favor se los suplico"

Algo en la jovencita resonaba en los receurdos de Vali Lucifer, cruzando sus brazos les daba nuevamente la espalda

"no puedo permitir que Loki crea que escapo de pelear contra mi, cura al dios guerrero lefay, Arthur y tu se quedaran a cuidar a la jovencita" el joven comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

El viento frio de asgard pasaba por el rostro de Vali, mirando hacia el horizonte poco a poco el atardecer comenzaba a llenar sus tonos naranjas todo alrededor

[Controlar mi poder para no drenar su energía debió costarte mucha estamina, porque lo hiciste vali]

En la mente de vali el descendiente de lucifer recordaba, una voz, triste, preocupada pero a la vez cálida

" _perdona cariño, es… es lo único que puedo hacer"_

Cuantas veces quería decirle que había sido más que suficiente que por ese poco había logrado soportar, pero ahora no podía

"solo fue un capricho albion, solo eso" Vali observaba al cielo sus ojos algo serios veía como un pulso de aura comenzaba a cubrir el cielo, como una aurora boreal los colores comenzaban a extenderse más allá del horizonte, si el emperador blanco tuviese que adivinar, podría ser que está cubriendo todo el territorio de asgard, la tierra comenzaba a temblar, y a lo lejos se comenzaba a ver la copa de un árbol

[Loki ha hecho su movimiento]

"ya era hora comenzaba a aburrirme"

* * *

El chocar del metal resonaba en la distancia, Xenovia rechazaba la espada de Frodi, sus piernas aun sin poderse mover a la velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrada solo podía soportar los ataques, sin embargo estos se hacían cada vez más lentos, esperando la oportunidad precisa, Frodi levanta las dos manos la espada, Xenovia hace un movimiento para atacar, sin embargo a la mitad del bloqueo la joven demonio suelta su espada haciendo que la fuerza del corte haga desbalancear a Frodi, tomándole de uno de los brazos usando su fuerza lo arroja sobre su hombro enviándolo hacia el suelo, el impacto era fuerte la espada de la god robe era arrojada lejos

"con tu mente libre habrías podido contrarrestar eso" Xenovia decía mientras sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, la armadura y el cuerpo de Frodi comenzaban a tomar un color gris como la ceniza, y comenzando a resquebrajarse

"..Asi….termina…. jeje….por lo menos fue un buen combate, detengan a loki… " Frodi sonreía levemente mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba siendo llevado por el viento de asgard quedando solamente el cristal ovalado rojo, Xenovia observaba agachándose para recoger el cristal cuando un impacto en su estómago la hacía alejarse

"lo siento pero esto es para Loki sama"

Un caballero vistiendo una armadura oscura con extensiones en los brazos y piernas dándole apariencia canina, poseía el cristal en sus manos observando a Xenovia inmediatamente le daba la espalda corriendo en dirección del palacio,

"espera…uhgg" Xenovia intentaba moverse pero sus piernas se resistían, tomando a durandal nuevamente observaba el cielo cuando este comenzaba a cambiar mostrando los colores de una aurora boreal, cubriendo todos los alrededores, sin embargo estos colores comenzaban a formar un rostro, el de Loki, una imagen como si fuese un holograma aparecía por todo el cielo de Asgard, en la cúpula que se había formado alrededor de todos los alrededores.

" _saludos, mis estimados asgardianos e invasores, no deseados"_

Xenovia observaba a todos lados la voz de Loki resonaba por los aires con una claridad mientras una sonrisa burlona se hacía entre ellos, la joven caballero decidía que quizás no era la única que estaba observando eso.

Y no estaba equivocada en todo asgard los grupos y personas se detenían, Mime y Kiba se detenían a observar, el dios guerrero había detenido su harpa al ver el cambio en el cielo, al mismo tiempo el joven rubio guardaba una de sus espadas también observando sin bajar la guardia

" _todos han recibido las bendiciones del árbol de Ygdrassil y realmente agradezco mucho en nombre de mi padre, sin embargo es hora de pagar el tributo"_

Los temblores comenzaban a incrementarse en intensidad, en una de las ciudades que estaba gozando del clima agradable provocado por la bendición del árbol, del suelo comenzaban a brotar numerosas raíces que comenzaban a envolver a las personas, gritos llenaban las calles, las personas corrian pero las raíces y ramas no los dejaban, envolviéndolos con fuerza y encerrándolos en cristales comenzaban a pulsar drenando sus energías,

Stella y Akeno veían como las raíces les ignoraban, poco a poco el suelo de Asgard parecía como si fuese una enorme enredadera cubierta de cristales

" _desafortunadamente las raíces solo seguirán a aquellos que han recibido sus dones por más de un día, no intenten pedir ayuda, esta cúpula que cubre el territorio impedirá ayuda externa pero pueden intentarlo"_

Issei junto con Irina apretaban sus puños todos veían la sonrisa burlona de Loki

" _pero están invitados a venir a detenerme, si es que pueden, esperare en el palacio de Valhala, pero no mucho porque al salir el alba no me podrán detener_ "

El aspecto de loki desaparecía de los aires, todos los que se encontraban fuera de las ciudades pensaban lo mismo

Era una trampa

Obvia, pero las alternativas no eran quedarse ahí o dejar que las personas sufrieran con el árbol.

Xenovia se levantaba mientras recordaba tomando una de las gemas que había preparado Asia, la energía verde poco a poco recuperaba los músculos de la joven de cabello azulado

"supongo que habrá que ir ya que nos invitan" la antigua exorcista comienza a correr en dirección al horizonte donde se observa el inicio de la barrera y se ven las copas del árbol de la vida.

Levantándose de entre unos árboles, con sus ropas rasgadas para formar los vendajes que le cubrían de la pelea anterior, Kagamin Kyouka tronaba sus dedos mientras estiraba su mano al cielo con su dedo medio extendido hacia donde había estado la imagen de Loki

"eso planeaba sin que lo dijeras puto, voy a quitarte esa sonrisa de un puño, espéreme Stella sama"

En el aire observando en dirección del castillo Issei e Irina se miraban levemente, la armadura de balance breaker revelaba el rostro de issei

"Irina esto podría ser mas peligroso y"

"issei kun, no me voy a retirar, yo no quiero volver a ser una carga" la joven de cabello castaño apretaba sus manos "entre mas nos demoremos las personas van a sufrir mas"

"bien descuida Irina si algo pasa me encargare de protegerte" el casco se cerraba mientras issei recuperaba la visión normal no notaba el sonrojo que cubria el rostro de la castaña "vamos"

"si"

En la ciudad en los limietes del territorio de asgard donde había llegado el grupo, las puntas de las raíces del árbol de Yggdrasill se acercaban, Thol y Gondul arrojaban ataques a estas que eran destruidas sin embargo estas comenzaban a reformarse rápidamente, los relámpagos de Barakiel se formaban mientras que uno de los ojos de Saji se hacían oscuros comenzando a formar llamas oscuras alrededor de estas

"no podemos seguir asi por siempre" Saji comentaba mientras la anciana posaba su mano en el hombro del joven demonio

"deben irse ustedes dos, esas raíces no los detendrán" la Valkiria mayor mencionaba

"pero entonces ustedes"

"ve y ayuda a tu hija, de seguro la jovencita ira hacia el castillo de Valhala, esta en esa dirección" Gondul señalaba

"entiendo gracias lady gondul, Genshirou nos vamos ahora"

"pero"

"muchacho" Thol comentaba mientras movía su mano hacia su cinturón arrojando el Zafiro de su armadura a las manos de saji "es posible que estas enredaderas no permitan que esto llegue a manos de mis compañeros te lo encargo"

"que… que es esto?"

"ahora váyanse" thol invocaba dos hachas de su armadura comenzando a cortar las raíces que comenzaban a pasar por el muro de llamas negras creadas por Saji

Asintiendo el joven demonio desplegaba sus alas y comenzaba a alejarse junto con barakiel.

Caminando por unos túneles escondidos cerca del palacio de Valhala, Rossweisse junto con Bikou y otras dos siluetas

"demonios loki debimos saberlo cuando nuestro cosmos comenzó a disminuir sin explicación" formando unas llamas un joven de cabello rubio, y armadura de plata con rojo que cubría su cuerpo

"todos caímos en su trampa hagen" Syd de mizar era el segundo dios guerrero que acompañaba a rossweisse y a bikou

"no fue culpa de nadie, creo que el propio Odín no esperaba que su hijo le traicionara así" la antigua valkyria suspiraba amargamente por su fallo

"lo arreglaremos Ross"

"debemos, ahora la gente nos necesita no podemos fallar" Rossweisse observaba al guerrero de Zeta asintiendo

Bikou daba unos pasos hacia atrás quedando al lado del dios guerrero llamado Hagen

"cual es la historia de esos dos?" susurraba el descendiente de sun wukong en un tono curioso

"compañeros de estudio, realmente muchos de los dioses guerreros no creímos que la señorita Rossweisse fuese una traidora, sin embargo debimos jugar el juego de loki"

"aunque no calcule el hecho de esa otra persona" Syd miraba hacia atrás, aunque susurraran el eco se podía escuchar fácilmente

"te refieres a la mujer que" Rossweise movía su mano hacia el pecho recordando cómo tan fácilmente el hielo de esa mujer había traspasado su armadura de manera tan fácil

"ella venía con unas personas cubiertas en negro, decía que serían soldados útiles, imagino que el Odín falso hizo algo con ellos no lo sé, esa mujer siempre me da escalofríos" Hagen continuaba

"no importa, creo que estamos cerca quitaremos las barreras del palacio, no creo que Loki nos deje entrar tan fácil" Rossweisse continuaba con determinación

Mientras a las afueras el castillo de Valhala se encontraba rodeada de numerosas de las criaturas hechas de metal, también una serpiente de un tamaño gigante rodeaba los alrededores de los muros, más precisamente a las afueras de la barrera que protegía el castillo

"no esperaba la serpiente gigante, definitivamente no esperaba la serpiente gigante, porque tenía que ser un reptil gigante?" Noel se encontraba volando mientras se detenía al lado del Enryugo

"siento esas palabras algo ofensivas" Salamandyne comentaba la voz mecánica que proporcionaba el Enryugo que cubría su cuerpo denotaba algo de indignación en ese tono

"woo creo que podre hacerme una buena funda para clarent con esa serpiente, la pido" Mordred en el suelo su casco se cerraba mientras esta se lanzaba al ataque, los otros tres le seguían

"incluso el palacio está protegido por una barrera" Kazuya presionaba el casco de su armadura "villkiss puedes analizarla?"

 _Analisis en proceso, 5%...10%...25%...advertencia presencia_

"que sucede kazu….ya?" Salamandyne miraba en dirección donde se encontraba kazuya pero había un espacio vacío, "kazuya donde estas?"

"Salamandyne se acercan nos atacan" Noel apuntaba con sus armas

Siendo arrastrado por una fuerza en el estómago kazuya se incorporaba, las alas del Villikiss ajustando su trayectoria para detenrlo completamente, las letras de la inteligencia artificial terminaban su advertencia

 _..hostil detectada, impacto detectado_

"si eso, lo sentí quien rayos" Kazuya movía su mano hacia la kokoroyuki mientras miraba en todas las direcciones, numerosas estalactitas de nieve se formaban alrededor del campo

 _Advertencia temperatura ambiental descendiendo_

El rostro metálico de la armadura se movía dirección donde se detectaba el decremento, poco a poco abriéndose paso entre la nieve que comenzaba a rodearles, el hielo se doblaba como si fuese la voluntad

"eliminar al líder es la forma más eficiente de acabar con un grupo problemático" una voz analítica femenina comenzaba a resonar, mientras los ojos fríos le observaban

Kazuya movía sus dedos, observando a la mujer su vestimenta, no era un sacred gear, era normal, activándose las alas de su armadura estas se encendían

 _Peligro obstrucción en el sistema de vuelo, temperatura en los propulsores llegando a niveles inoperables_

No era el frio que calaba en su espalda lo que le sorprendía y hacia que moviese su espada, la katana se encontraba directamente contra una rapier, no era la fuerza sobrenatural que poseía esa mujer, ni la capacidad de impedir su movimiento congelando parcialmente su armadura, no era la mirada fría e indiferente, lo que le asombraba era el movimiento, en que instante estuvo en frente y pudo pasar no solo su mirada sino también el rastreo del Villkiss

"sin embargo, permíteme, encontrar nuevamente emoción en esta segunda vida, encontrar lo que me fue negado"

El hielo comenzaba a tomar forma de estacas alrededor de ambos

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Oh rayos, pasan cosas y cuando prometes capítulos más seguidos solo dos por mes x.x realmente lamento la tardanza muchas cosas se me acumularon a la vez, ando trabajando en ellas pero el proceso creativo va lo siguiente**

 **Por lo general siempre tengo un boceto en mi cabeza más o menos como va el capítulo, comienzo a construirlo y a redactar los detalles, generalmente unas horas sin embargo, jaja universidad, adornos navideños y muchas otras interrupciones interrumpen la parte de la redacción, así que cuando me siento y leo, no estoy contento como quedaron las cosas**

 **Vuelve e inicia, más interrupciones, más correcciones y cuando lo notas bam ya llevas más de dos semanas sin terminar el episodio.**

 **la inspiración también tiene sus altos y bajos, por eso respeto mucho a la gente que puede sacar episodios tras episodios de fics, y de buena calidad y aun mas respeto por quienes se ganan la vida escribiendo libros e historias originales XD yo ando atorado con un montón de ideas mezcladas jajaj**

 **Aunque espero que mi mezcla les esté gustando, dudas, sugerencias, algún poster ecchi de kuroka y rias que este por ahí que quieran regalarme?, estoy siempre dispuesto a tener abierto mi buzón de mensajes**

 **Sin mas nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de**

 **DXD ENCORE**


	49. Encore 48: Batalla y Reunion

**DXD ENCORE 48: Batalla y Reunión**

 **DxD es una creación de Ichei ishibumi, y las demás series tratadas son de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Wow ya nos acercamos a las 9 mil lecturas, realmente no imagine que mi historia fuese tan leída, no sé cuánto agradecer tanto a los nuevos que le dan una oportunidad a Encore como los lectores leales, miles gracias**

 **Este fic esta creado para entretener tanto a la audiencia como a mi persona propia, espero les guste mis ideas mezclando con las de otros animes sin más preámbulos continuemos con Higschool DxD Encore**

* * *

En un orbe mágico, Loki junto con Odín observaban afuera de la barrera, como los UL se encontraban enfrentándose en el aire contra la ángel y una máquina que no reconocían

"vaya son invasores, entonces supongo que es mi tiempo de entretenerlos" Loki sonreía con confianza

"no debes de subestimar al Sekiryuutei" el Odín falso miraba a Loki mientras este hacia una sonrisa despreocupada

"lo se, lo se, bueno supongo que es hora de irlos a visitar, después de todo nadie pone un pie en mi futuro reino sin pagar las consecuencias" loki desaparecía bajo un círculo mágico

El falso Odín movía su mano observando directamente a las personas que se acercaban, moviendo nuevamente su mano aparecían en el orbe imágenes, el Enryugo, Villkiss, Stella Vermillion y Kyouka Kagamin el impostor de la deidad nórdica miraba fijamente esas imágenes con una expresión pensativa.

A las afueras explosiones de luz blanca resonaban en el cielo mientras Noel extendida sus alas angelicales, con un movimiento apuntando con una de las pistolas de su sacred gear, numerosos símbolos mágicos de luz se formaban alrededor de estas sus plumas salían disparadas impactando a los UL, mientras sus pieles metálicas podían soportar ataques inmediatos, los impactos constantes comenzaban a hacer resquebrajos en sus defensas

"tal como lo calcule la dureza de esas criaturas reacciona donde es impactada" Noel sonreía ampliamente

Al lado de la joven ángel dos aros de luz envolvían a más de las criaturas metálicas reconociendo el hechizo Noel volteaba a mirar

"Irina sempai"

"Noel, estas bien me alegra mucho que estés bien" Irina perdía algo de balance cuando la joven le abrazaba haciéndole retroceder

"waaa Irina sempai fue horrible, primero las personas se convirtieron en esas cosas, luego mucho hielo, luego más criaturas y explosiones y ahora esto"

"ya ya, lo has hecho bien calma"

"lo siento" Noel movía su pistola disparando dos veces derribando a dos criaturas "es solo que muchas cosas al tiempo para mi primera misión como ángel"

"si te entiendo realmente lidiar con el Ragnarok es algo que no estaba en el contrato" Irina con excalibur mimic azotaba alejando a muchos de los UL "sin embargo para eso somos los ángeles del cielo resplandecemos en la oscuridad más profunda"

Irina decía con decisión mientras los ojos de Noel se llenaban de admiración, Issei que había observado todo el intercambio en silencio suspiraba detrás del casco de la armadura, recordando como Irina en su infancia cuando jugaban a los superhéroes quería siempre ser la líder y dar discursos inspiradores

"creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian" Issei observaba como una enorme cola de un dragón parecido a una serpiente intentaba golpearle, este la esquivaba mientras el impacto del suelo hacia elevar muchos escombros "que fue eso?"

[esta presencia es parecida a la de Miðgarðsormr sin embargo es imposible]

"que dices draig acaso ese dragón es alguien importante?" Issei esquivaba los escombros al tiempo de los numerosos láseres que disparaban los UL

[es uno de los cinco dragones reyes, pero es muy perezoso además este es muy pequeño en comparación]

Issei miraba al enorme dragón de unos 200 metros y el proceso de que Draig le llamara pequeño le hacía cuestionarse un poco el concepto que su compañero tuviese de grande, Issei observaba por encima de su cabeza un rayo de energía roja que impactaba contra la barrera que protegía al palacio de Valhala, la fuente era el Enryugo, este solo podía hacer leves disparos ya que le interrumpían los ataques de las criaturas metálicas, el sekiryuutei volaba en dirección para ayudarle golpeando a alguno de los UL que le rodeaban

"Hyoudou-dono! Que sorpresa se encuentra en Asgard" la voz femenina de Salamandyne se escuchaba por el casco

"Salamandyne-san asi que Kazuya ha de estar cerca" Issei miraba a todos lados

"de hecho nos separamos hace poco no sé dónde se encuentra y " inmediatamente en el casco de Salamandyne aparecía el comunicador activado, el nombre de identificación del Villkiss aparecia "Kazuya, estas bien? Donde" Salamandyne miraba a los alrededores mientras disparaba alejando mas UL con su cañón

" _ocupado, enemigo, me alejo no se si con teleportacion o algo, pero puedo aiuc"_ la comunicación se interrumpía levemente _"veo el combate desde aquí, Salako no creo que con tu cañón puedas romper esa barrera"_

"puedo transferirle el poder para que cargue más rápido" Issei decía mientras su voz alcanzaba a escucharse por el comunicador

" _Issei? Estas ahí?"_

"bastardo como te nos adelantas estábamos preocupados, pero sabía que no nos abandonarías planeas algo?" Issei decía entre un tono de molestia y alegría

" _que hay con la serpiente gigante¡ ah… maldición vilkiss lanzagrandas"_

Se escuchaban algunas explosiones en el horizonte Issei y Salamandyne podían ver un enorme bloque de hielo formándose

"Kazuya ya sé dónde estás iré"

" _estoy bien, tienen que forzar ya sea destruir la barrera o que loki se concentre en ustedes, estoy seguro que hay algunos que están infiltrándose en el castillo hagan todo el ruido posible…lo siento tengo que cortar"_

La comunicación se cortaba de golpe Salamandyne miraba en dirección del enorme bloque de hielo intentando ir pero Issei le sujetaba el hombro, ambas armaduras con apariencia dragonica parecidas en color pero diferentes en diseño, el castaño abría el casco de su armadura

"Salamandyne san sé que usted lo conoce de hace poco pero, sé que Kazuya lo lograra, si dice que no nos preocupemos por él es que estará bien, confiemos"

La armadura del sekiryutei se cerraba mientras comenzaba a combatir con mas UL las joyas de su armadura comenzaban a brillar y la voz de Draig se escuchaba, la habilidad del Boosted Gear activándose

[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST]

Salamandyne cerraba sus ojos detrás del casco, conocerlo más tiempo, en eso ella les llevaba ventaja, los pensamientos de la joven dragón, si el joven confiaba en sus camaradas, pero también ocultaba cosas, ella varias veces en sus noches escuchaba sus lamentos y pesadillas, solo para al otro día levantarse y entrenar con Ryuga y sus compañeras, sacar tiempo para liberar más almas de los refugios encerrados, ella lo conocía más, sin embargo tenía que confiar en él, la joven calmaba sus pensamientos y su corazón, su deber era terminar esto, con sus ojos miraba los indicadores de energía de su máquina, el Enryugo se encontraba nuevamente con la energía necesaria para el combate, parpadeando un par de veces los ojos azules de la joven inhalaba aire, mientras se comenzaba a elevar esquivando los ataques de los UL

"Kaze ni toban el ragna Sadame to chigiri kawashite" El Enryugo comenzaba a moverse de un lado hacia otro, mientras la voz de Salamandyne comenzaba a resonar en el campo de batalla, Irina miraba confundida sin embargo Noel había comprobado de primera mano que estaba sucediendo.

"Irina-sempai hay que cubrirle rápido es una súper arma pero necesita tiempo, quitémosles estas criaturas de encima" Noel movía sus alas blancas elevándose, Irina miraba confundida pero hacia lo mismo

"Kaze ni yukan el ragna Todorokishi tsubasa" la maquina roja desplegaba los cañones en sus hombros comenzando a hacerse dorada, al mismo tiempo Issei algo alejado continuaba cargando extendiendo su mano esta formaba el mismo cañón que contra meroune cargándose

"VAMOS DRAIG, PROMOCION A ALFIL"

La energía mágica del Sekiryuutei explotaba al máximo, en su brazo derecho comenzaba a formarse energía como si fuese una esfera de voltaje eléctrico, combinación de relámpago y energía dragonica

Sin embargo la enorme serpiente la copia del dragón durmiente comenzaba a incorporarse su enorme tamaño hacia Issei, sin embargo subiendo entre el lomo de la criatura corriendo, una armadura plateada con tintes rojos y un casco atemorizante

"Hasta que alfin dejas de moverte serpiente sobrealimentada" Modred con clarent en sus manos saltaba por encima de la cabeza del enorme dragón y lanzándose hacia el frente impactaba a clarent contra el ojo de la bestia, esta se retorcía del dolor que le ocasionaba la espada sagrada abriéndole espacio a Issei hacia apuntar al palacio de Valhala

"THUNDER OPPAI CANNON FUEGO" Issei gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

[Aún sigo diciendo que ese nombre es horrible]

La enorme esfera de energía era disparada, relámpagos recorrían hacia los UL que intentaban bloquearlas siendo desintegrados por completo esta impactaba en la barrera, Issei sonreía confiado el poder aunque no era el suficiente para atravesar la barrera era para darle problemas

Sin embargo algo estaba mal, la Voz de salamandyne no se escuchaba, al darse la vuelta Issei observaba sus ojos abriéndose completamente por la sorpresa, no lo habían notado cada uno estaba tan enfocado en los enemigos frente de ellos, no pensaron que esa persona saldría de la barrera

"osan atacar mi futuro reino con canciones que me desagradan" Loki se encontraba sujetando por detrás de la joven dragón el cuello de la armadura, congelándolo a una gran velocidad mientras que con su fuerza comenzaba a apretar impidiendo la respiración de la joven, las manos cubiertas con la armadura que aun poseía un color dorado sujetaba su propio cuello para intentar liberar el agarre poderoso de Loki, el Enryugo comenzaba a dejar su color dorado.

* * *

Kazuya observaba a la enorme roca de hielo que comenzaba a caer sobre él, la mujer escuchaba su risa, mientras el joven daba un salto hacia el ataque

 _SISTEMA DE VUELO FUNCIONAL_

"a toda potencia villkiss" las alas de la armadura se desplegaban los propulsores comenzaban a funcionar a toda potencia, sin embargo la gran esfera de hielo comenzaba a sacar numerosas púas de hielo de gran tamaño intentando cortar el paso, izquierda derecha, desenfundando la kokoroyuki Kazuya observaba la cabellera azul de la mujer, había dado la vuelta y se encontraba en el aire con ella, esta se encontraba con hielo en sus muñecas y en los tobillos flotando en el aire

"te tengo" la voz de Kazuya con el filtro mecanizado de su armadura para ocultar la identidad resonaba, nuevamente la mujer desaparecía, no era un movimiento, en un instante estaba flotando en el siguiente, la bota de la mujer se encontraba en el pecho, los indicadores de daño del vilkiss encendían toda la pantalla mientras la armadura junto con su usuario chocaban en la roca enorme formada de hielo sin dar respiro Esdeath golpeaba nuevamente el pecho de la armadura generando más grietas en el hielo, con un movimiento de sus manos el hielo formaba grilletes de hielo alrededor de esta, mientras la punta de su rapier aparecía en el cuello

"eso es todo lo que esta nueva generación tiene para ofrecerme?" La voz de Esdeath era fría y amenazante, Kazuya podía sentir la intención de la mujer, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar

"lo siento pero mi misión no tiene que ver contigo" la vos de Kazuya intentaba escucharse lo más calmada posible

"he conocido los de tu clase, se creen nobles sacrificándose por un objetivo, cuando en realidad han sido débiles para sobrevivir" Esdead hacia un gesto de leve asombro "o pensabas que tu armadura te protegería? No importa el tiempo, hay siempre puntos débiles en los lugares indicados, de lo contrario te congelare y sufrirás por las bajas temperaturas"

Kazuya no le prestaba mucha atención, en sus ojos se veía el aviso de la activación del cañón de convergencia del Enryugo, al mismo tiempo miraba un resplandor carmesí con relámpagos amarillos, era la técnica de su amigo, sin embargo el disparo del cañón de convergencia no aparecía registrado, de repente la señal desaparecía.

"Salako….SALAKO "

"no sé qué haces pero lo terminare ahora" Esdeath comenzaba a cubrir al Villkiss en hielo "admito que lo hiciste aceptable para estar solo"

"te equivocas"

"uh?"

"yo… nunca estoy solo"

Esdeath miraba la armadura, un sonido estruendo como si fuese una alarma sonaba

 _USUARIO NO AUTORIZADO EXPULSION_

La máquina después de la advertencia se abría rompiendo abruptamente el hielo que le aprisionaba, Esdeath preparaba su rapier, frente de ella ojos, de un color que reconocía, rojos como un rubí, cabello negro, su mirada era decisiva, no de alguien que se ocultara detrás de una armadura, alguien confiado en su poder

"torturarme?" la voz profunda del joven de ojos rojos frente de ella se escuchaba "aprende tu lugar"

Vio una pierna, una de las piernas del joven impactaba uno de sus costados, Esdeath sonreía levemente había protegido el área del impacto con hielo sin embargo, algo en su cuerpo, dolor, era dolor el hielo se había roto, no, no era solo eso, sus piernas, torso, brazos, sus mejillas su cuerpo comenzaba a ser mancillado en todas las direcciones, su hielo se formaba pero la fuerza del impacto parecía traspasar el hielo de su teigu, algo dentro de ella le hacía sonreír, antes buscaba inocencia, pero eso quedo en su vida anterior, había encontrado ojos, que no la veían con emoción, eran ojos que le miraban como un objetivo.

" _jeje aprovecha tienes una segunda oportunidad para seguir tus deseos"_

La voz que recordaba, aquel demonio de cabello plateado oscuro, Quería romper esos ojos, quería ser rota por esos ojos, el dolor, provocar dolor y placer el gusto de la batalla, pero sería paciente, deberá ser paciente, el último impacto la enviaba fuera del enorme bloque de hielo hacia la parte inferior, la mujer aterrizaba de espaldas observando el cielo como el atardecer poco a poco se hacia la noche, la maquina estaba de nuevo en el aire, porque estaba usando nuevamente esa cosa, un disparo de municiones y explosivos se dirigían hacia ella, obtendría sus respuestas pero no ahora

"Mahapadma" el mundo alrededor se hacía de color azul las municiones y todo se habían detenido a centímetros, el mundo silencioso del tiempo congelado, la mujer se movía mientras se alejaba mirando a la maquina en el aire, pasando su mano por el enorme bloque de hielo este se resquebrajaba "nos veremos pronto"

El mundo recuperaba el color, el impacto de los disparos hacían una explosión leve, la enorme roca de hielo se desmoronaba cubriendo por completo el lugar

"Villkiss… esta?"

 _INCONCLUSO, ESCANEO TERMAL NO DETECTA SIGNOS DE VIDA_

"es una usuaria de hielo…" Kazuya observaba con sus ojos azules el mensaje del villkiss "no es extraño que pueda manipular la temperatura de su cuerpo

" _hermano está viva, pero nos dejó ir vámonos, no podemos perder tiempo"_

La voz de Natsume se escuchaba en la mente del joven humano, mientras el rosario emanaba nuevamente una luz de color rojo, Kazuya no esperaba más mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el palacio de Valhala

"porque dices que nos dejo ir?" Kazuya posaba su palma en el pecho donde su armadura le cubria el rosario

" _hermanito, la golpee, con la misma intensidad que pudo resquebrajar la armadura de mordred hace un año, tu entrenamiento ha permitido que pueda usar más de mi fuerza sin embargo, esa mujer estaba sonriendo"_

Los escalofríos en la mente del joven mientras recordaba la mirada de esa mujer se acentuaban pero ahora no podía concentrarse en eso debía esperar que la hubiese lastimado lo suficiente para que no interrumpa

"extraño cuando mi preocupación más grande era tener dinero para un juego nuevo" Kazuya murmuraba mientras su mirada se hacía seria

* * *

Frio, un frio extenso que comenzaba a formarse en su cuello, las palabras de la canción del viento comenzaban a desaparecer en sus labios, un poder enorme se encontraba sujetándola Salamandyne comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, su respiración le costaba mientras su mirada aun no podía ver a su oponente, acercándose veia la cara de sorpresa de Issei y de las dos jóvenes ángeles, escuchaba hablar al quien le causaba, era una voz prepotente y arrogante, un ser que se creía superior a los demás, observando las miradas de los jóvenes podía determinar donde se encontraba, la joven cerraba los ojos comenzando a concentrar su energía en un punto donde el enemigo no esperaría.

"ahora ustedes sufrirar el castigo" las palabras de loki mientras su otra mano se extendida en dirección de Issei y los demás, la cola de la armadura se movía, para ser mas exacto era la cola de Salamandyne cubierta con el Enryugo hacia un movimiento para atacar al dios, por reflejo este soltaba a la joven del cuello, los propulsores de la armadura no daban tiempo y se activaban para alejarse del dios.

"toma esto DRAGON SHOOT"

Issei disparaba su poder demoniaco hacia Loki mientras este simplemente se cubria apretando la esfera de poder rojo entre sus manos esta se hacia pequeñas luces inofensivas

"rayos el poder no fue suficiente" Issei decia con decisión mientras Irina y Noel se hacían al lado de salamandyne, el grupo comenzaba a descender ya que los UL estaban comenzando a rodearles, almenos en el suelo solo tendrían que preocuparse en el aire

"Salamandyne san esta bien?" la angel de cabello castaño preguntaba, la joven mujer dragon abria el casco de su armadura para poder respirar mejor, sonriendo con calma abría su boca pero numerosos círculos mágicos con símbolos nórdicos aparecían, en su rostro mucho dolor le hacía arrodillarse

"Irina-sempai esos son sellos mágicos" Noel miraba fijamente "que rapidez para ponerlos le ha sellado su voz"

"acaso pretendían que dejara algo tan peligroso para mi contra?, ustedes los mortales realmente son ingenuos" Loki se cruzaba de brazos mientras las criaturas metálicas se hacían a su alrededor como si esperaran sus ordenes

"que le sucede?" Issei preguntaba sin embargo no quitaba la mirada

"su voz, es un sello fuerte para evitar que hable" Noel decía "puedo intentar deshacerlo, pero tomara tiempo"

"no creo que nos den ese tiempo" Irina decía mientras los Loki apuntaba a las criaturas metálicas señalándoles a Issei y sus acompañantes

"acábenlos" eran las palabras del dios del engaño

Sin embargo las criaturas volteaban la mirada cuando una sombra cubría sus cuerpos mirando hacia el cielo el ojo vacío de la copia del dragón durmiente mostraba en su cráneo como salían unas heridas mientras que encima de la criatura el caballero de la traición cubierto en la sangre de la bestia

"Cuidado abajo" Mordred decía como si un talador hubiese cortado un gran árbol, el cadáver del falso Miðgarðsormr aplastaba a un gran grupo de criaturas, sacando a Clarent del cráneo del dragón falso señalaba con esta al dios del engaño "esto es todo lo que tienes?"

"oh… supongo que estoy siendo un mal anfitrión" Loki chasqueaba sus dedos relámpagos caían de círculos mágicos nórdicos a su alrededor hacia el suelo, apareciendo otros 9 dragones parecidos al que Mordred acababa de derrotar, a la vez , sus enormes cuerpos cubrían todo el suelo del que disponían, a la vez dos lobos parecidos a fenrir aunque más pequeños

"estos son los hijos de Fenrir, su tamaño no es rival al de su padre pero tendrán problemas con sus colmillos" Loki sonreía mientras cruzaba sus brazos observando la ventaja en números "procuren no morir pronto quiero entretenerme"

Loki chasqueaba sus dedos nuevamente y las criaturas comenzaban a atacar, los dos enormes dragones serpientes se dirigían hacia mordred, los lobos se dirigían hacia Salamandyne y Noel, mientras que un tercer y cuarto Miðgarðsormr se acercaban hacia donde estaban Issei e Irina

"que el relámpago en mi ser resuene contra mis enemigos y los elimine, colmillos del trueno destruyan" la voz de Akeno se escuchaba "CHAIN DRAGON LIGTHNING"

De entre un extremo del campo de batalla un enorme dragón hecho de relámpagos serpenteaba el aire impactando sus colmillos alrededor de uno de los clones que estaban atacando a Issei

"que las llamas en mi alma se enciendan en contra de aquellos que lastimen a quienes amo, acero de flamas parte el cielo" corriendo por el campo sujetando la espada dorada esta comenzaba a rebosar de un aura carmesí y unas llamas derretían la nieve del camino, Stella vermillion daba un salto sujetando la espada con dos manos "KATHARTERIO SALAMANDRA"

Al terminar la invocación la espada emanaba un aura que impactaba contra la barrera exterior que estaba bloqueando a Asgard, Stella movia hacia abajo sus manos y el torbellino de llamas carmesí caían sobre el segundo dragon falso que atacaban a Issei

"quizas tu seas el dios que quiera traer caos a este mundo" Akeno flotaba al lado de Issei mientras sonreia con relámpagos aun en la punta de sus dedos

"pero si quieres lastimar a nuestro Issei deberás pasar primero por nosotras" Stella se elevaba al lado derecho del joven dragón

"w….wow esos poderes fueron increíbles" Issei decia emocionado "si logran hacerlo de nuevo podemos contra loki" el castaño abría la máscara de su armadura para ver a las jóvenes

"etto….bueno la verdad es que jeje necesito ejem preparación y use toda la energía del sekiryuutei que tenía en mi" Stella miraba apenada hacia un lado

"no puede ser…. Entonces" Issei miraba a Akeno

"ara ara ara, creo que yo también agote la mía, no quería perder contra stella" Akeno acariciaba seductoramente la mejilla de Issei "sin embargo no me importaría recargarme con tantos ojos mirando"

"indecentes, indecentes Issei-kun de que hablan?" Irina se veía bastante sonrojada señalando mientras Stella halaba un poco el cabello de Akeno alejándola de Issei

"luego primero hay que vencer a un dios maligno" Stella apuntaba con su espada hacia loki

"creen que ustedes dos solas cambiaran algo?" Loki miraba sin preocupación

"no estamos solas" Akeno sonreía

En el suelo numerosas espadas comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de uno de los hijos de fenrir mientras uno de los dragones que atacaba a mordred era amarrado con cuerdas y una joven de cabello azulado le golpeaba haciéndole retroceder.

"Kyouka is here bitches" La joven de cabello azul sonreía mientras aterrizaba sobre la cabeza del otro dragón falso

"SWORD BIRTH"

"VAMOS DURANDAL"

Xenovia y Kiba llegaban, mientras las espadas de kiba se incrustaban en la piel de uno de los hijos de fenrir parándole por completo, las enorme espada azul impactaba contra los colmillos del segundo haciéndole retroceder

"los caballeros de gremory han llegado" ambos decían al tiempo

Loki no tenía tiempo de ordenar alrededor de los UL cientos de círculos mágicos Asgardianos aparecían siendo bombardeados, las criaturas metálicas dejaban el cielo, en la noche estrellada la luz blanca del Hakoryuukou era mas intensa

"criste que simplemente podrías escapar de mí, dios maligno Loki"

"Vali lucifer…. Al parecer derrotaste a mi hijo" Loki se veía confiado sonriendo con entusiasmo parecía "los dos dragones celestiales creo que seré el único en la historia de probar el poder de ambos en mi contra jejeje mi corazón palpita de emoción"

Vali se reunía con el grupo de Issei, este miraba a su rival mientras luego a la novia de este

"dale las gracias a tu pareja Hyoudou Issei, de no ser por ese torbellino de llamas no habríamos encontrado el palacio

"calla que tu parte era estar escondido" Issei le señalaba

"nosotros nos encargaremos de loki, ustedes de los demás" Vali extendía las alas avanzando contra Loki

"no te preocupes por nosotras Issei, ve procuraremos que ninguno de los lacayos de loki interrumpan" Stella afirmaba confiada mientras Issei le daba un beso alejándose

"es para la buena suerte" el casco de la armadura se cerraba e Issei volaba para alcanzar a Vali y unirse en la batalla contra Loki

"chicas es hora vamos a apoyar a nuestros amigos" Stella sonreía mientras Irina cruzaba sus brazos algo molesta

"quien te nombro la líder?"

"bueno es la líder del harem de Issei-kun así que no está de más escucharla" Akeno decía sonriendo sin mucha preocupación

"y- yo no hago parte del harem de Issei-kun soy su amiga de la infancia" Irina se apenaba bastante

"eso crees tu" Stella le sonreía con malicia mientras movía sus alas para dirigirse hacia los UL y los falsos Miðgarðsormr que estaban vivos

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, Rossweisse se encontraba observando, el glorioso palacio de Valhala se encontraba cubierto por las raíces del árbol de la vida, poco a poco haciéndose lugar por los muros

"este sitio necesitara bástate remodelación" Bikou observaba alrededor mientras tocaba algunas raíces con su bastón

"el palacio puede reconstruirse mientras el ragnarok no suceda" Hagen el dios guerrero comenzaba a moverse mientras detenía a Bikou de seguir tocando las raíces

El silencio del palacio de Valhala era abrumador solo los pasos de los invasores, apenas se escuchaban los estruendos del combate de afuera, al parecer gracias a Issei y los demás todos los que podían vigilar se encontraban afuera

Pasando por una enorme puerta que se encontraba abierta, la biblioteca del palacio, se veía solo una pequeña parte, la antigua valkiria observaba, viéndose a si misma en el entrenamiento de niña en la biblioteca estudiando, siempre sola, la biblioteca del palacio era su refugio de conocimiento, ahora se encontraba destruida, libros alrededor.

"es duro verla así, el conocimiento mancillado" Syd de mizar el dios guerrero también observaba

"si…. Lo es" Rossweisse recordaba, un día se había retrasado y llegaba una hora tarde a su hora de estudio habitual, sentado en su lugar se encontraba el dios guerrero, revisando algunos libros antiguos

/Flashback/

Rossweise se acercaba mirando al joven que se encontraba leyendo, acercándose levemente sin intentar asombrarlo o asustarlo

"disculpe necesita algo?"

"ah, señorita valkiria, perdón mi intrusión solo estaba buscando algo sobre las tradiciones de nuestra gente de Asgard"

"hm ya veo, puedo ayudarte sobre que buscas?" Rossweisse miraba algunos libros

"maldiciones y mala fortuna" el joven de cabello verde claro sonreía levemente ante la expresión confundida de Rossweisse "no es para nada malo es solo la mala fortuna sobre los gemelos, quiero saber"

"oh.. esa antigua leyenda, que los gemelos traen mala fortuna, creo que puedo encontrar algunas cosas" mirando algunos libros Rossweisse comenzaba a buscar "eh puedo preguntar porque?"

"es mi hermano, hace poco me encontré con el, quiero que vuelva a nuestra familia, pero el tiene mucha rabia y los demás no quieren aceptarlo" Syd miraba tristemente uno de sus libros "quiero encontrar la fuente y comprobar que mi hermano pueda regresar con nosotros"

"ya veo, fue una buena idea, esta bien, te ayudare, después de todo yo también estoy en mis investigaciones, oh por cierto mi nombre es Rossweisse"

"Syd, si no es mucho entonces yo también puedo ayudarle en lo que este investigado"

"jajaj bueno si sabes teorías sobre sellado"

/Fin flashback/

"quien diría que ese joven curioso se convertiría en uno de nuestros dioses guerreros" Rossweisse continuaba caminando

"y tú la guardaespaldas de Odín"

"no hice un buen trabajo" la joven de cabello plateado bajaba la mirada apretando su mano en un puño fuertemente, sin embargo la mano de Syd se posaba sobre la de ella

"los dioses guerreros estamos para proteger a Asgard" el guerrero de zeta le miraba con una expresión igual "y estamos a puertas del ragnarok…. También fallamos, sin embargo no terminara aquí aún hay esperanza no fallaremos"

"si está bien, perdona Syd, todo ha sido repentino"

"está bien, no estás sola en esto"

Ambos jóvenes relajaban sus manos y daban un paso hacia adelante mirando, mientras Hagen y Bikou estaba frente de ellos, el aliado de vali sonriendo con malicia mientras el otro dios guerrero se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado

"saben si quieren nos podemos adelantar un poco más para que tengan privacidad" Bikou sonreía moviendo su bastón

"ejem Syd descuida terminaremos esto pronto para que ejem continúes tu cortejo" Hagen continuaba moviéndose mientras los dos que quedaban atrás estaban algo más apenados

Minutos después los cuatro se encontraban en la sala del trono de Odín

"es aquí?" Bikou observaba las enormes puertas

"así es, el control de la barrera alrededor del palacio está en el trono de Odín" Rossweisse tragaba algo de saliva nerviosa

"espero que ese no fuese su plan original" Hagen miraba fijamente a Rossweisse y a Bikou

"no la idea aquí era que Valkiria chan desestabilizaría la barrera desde dentro"

"pero con la invitación de loki y el crecimiento de las raíces del árbol de la vida, creo que no hay tiempo para ser sutiles"

"bien en ese caso, vamos, a confrontar a aquel que está haciéndose pasar por nuestro señor" Syd concentraba su cosmos posando la mano sobre las enormes puertas estas comenzaban a moverse lentamente, sin embargo estas se abrían de par en par por un poder proveniente del trono.

"Mis dioses guerreros, así que han capturado a dos de los invasores eh" el impostor Odín observaba mientras pasaba su mano por su barba "aunque no los veo restringidos" su ojo se posaba sobre la valkiria apretando su bastón

"señor Odín el árbol de yggdrasil, sus ramas están envolviendo a todo Asgard, loki mismo ha dicho que es parte de su plan" Hagen recitaba mientras la expresión del impostor no cambiaba

"y?, mi hijo actúa bajo mis designios, no bajo los suyos traidores"

"usted, no es el verdadero Odín, el verdadero no permitirá nada de esto, sacrificando Asgardianos para alimentar el árbol, el nunca modificaría la planta sagrada así" Rossweisse miraba al falso Odín mientras numerosos sellos mágicos comenzaban a formarse alrededor del trono

"no te atreverías"

"Lumen etra… SAGITAS" Rossweisse terminaba el conjuro y de los círculos comenzaban a salir cientos de flechas mágicas de luz, el falso Odín saltaba esquivándolas, sin embargo las flechas le seguían, este generaba una barrera que bloqueaba todas

"levantas tu mano de nuevo contra mi traidora?, soy Odín"

"no lo eres, al esquivar esto lo has confirmado"

"que?"

Rossweisse sin medir palabras lazaba otra lanza de luz azul hacia el trono sin embargo esta desaparecía por completo

"el trono de Odín-sama es inmune a la magia y lo protege de ataques a traición" Rossweisse miraba decidida "tu no lo sabias, nadie lo sabe solo el verdadero Odín, eso lo demuestra eres un falso"

"Ross como lo supiste?" Syd miraba a su compañera asombrado

"me lo confeso borracho en un club de strippers" La joven decía decidida pero muy sonrojada, Bikou arrojaba a reír mientras los otros dioses guerreros no daban crédito y difícilmente cerraban la boca de la sorpresa

El falso Odín comenzaba a reír poco a poco, su rostro se deformaba mientras su risa se hacía de locura

"tanto planear, tanta observación jajajajaja para que un secreto así sea revelado en un sitio así? JaHAHAAHAHAH VALIENTE PADRE DE TODOS"

El poder del falso comenzaba a incrementarse más y más un aura de color blanco comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, mientras los dos dioses guerreros comenzaban a elevar su cosmos

"señorita valkiria nosotros intentaremos distraerlo" llamas y hielo comenzaban a formarse en los puños derecho e izquierdo respectivamente del dios guerrero Hagen

"Syd"

"descuida Ross, ah vamos GARRA DE TIGRE VIKINGO"

El caballero se lanzaba hacia el falso Odín mientras que Rossweisse y Bikou iban corriendo hacia el trono de la sala de Odín

"no me subestimen, sucios mortales traidores"

* * *

En la esfera donde se encontraba la silueta capturada, esta miraba hacia sintiendo el poder del falso Odín y de aquellos que le enfrentaban, sus manos juntas aún se apretaban más mientras su escudo de arena blanca continuaba repeliendo las señales nórdicas

"por favor héroes, apresúrense, si no este tiempo"

/FIN EPISODIO/

 **Wow un capítulo más que se va, y el año también termina, gracias a todos que están pendientes de este fic, espero que estas festividades tengan muchas bendiciones y un buen año nuevo**

 **Rictek se despide pero descuiden que el fic continua**


	50. Encore 49: Batalla en el Ragnarok

**DXD ENCORE 49: Batalla en el Ragnarok**

 **DxD es una creación de Ichei ishibumi, y las demás series tratadas son de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Saludos a todos, espero la hayan pasado bien en las festividades, en este 2018 vamos con energías renovadas en este fic, además este es el año del estreno de DxD hero, espero con ansias esa temporada**

 **Bueno continuamos con la saga de Loki y Asgard**

 **Gracias a todos los seguidores nuevos a esta historia pueden dejarme un mensaje privado o en los reviews siempre procuro contestar, eso si ingresen con su cuenta x.x no soy bueno moderando reviews anonimas pero aun así las responderé n.n**

 **Anonimo: hola compañero, bueno aunque issei siendo peon de Stella la historia se hubiese repetido el problema que siempre he visto en la relación de Rias/Issei, en la original es lo mucho que issei se frena por ser un subordinado de Rias, su poca confianza en que su ama le quiera lo hace bastante demorado en expresar sus emociones, además Rias con su casta noble no es muy directa con issei , en Encore aunque Issei es leal a Rias por ser su ama, Stella es mas directa con sus emociones y por eso Issei no es tan reservado, ademas Issei ve a Stella como una Igual y eso considero que es mas saludable en una relación.**

 **Bueno es cierto muchos me dicen que me enfoco demasiado en Kazuya y es un crimen del que lamento no corregir mucho, realmente siento que para una historia de Issei pues ahí está la DxD original que le hace más justicia que yo XD, lamento que solo hayas llegado al episodio 4, espero encuentres una historia que llene tus expectativas, si llegas a estar aburrido y darle una oportunidad mas a Encore, aquí estará esperando, gracias por la critica**

 **Sin más preámbulos vamos al capitulo**

* * *

Arrodillada a las afueras de la cueva donde se había refugiado junto con siegfried, Hilda se encontraba arrodillada en sus manos juntas orando mientras los zafiros de las armaduras de los dioses guerreros caídos estaban en su regazo

"Por favor Odín bendícenos en este momento de dificultad, nuestra gente, que lucha en esta tierra del frio"

El aura blanca que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de la joven poco a poco, emanaba dando una sensación de tranquilidad a Arthur y Lefay que se encontraban cuidándola, la joven continuaba con su oración mientras en la distancia se podían ver algunas luces del enfrentamiento y las magias utilizadas

"hermano, no deberíamos ir a ayudarles?" Lefay miraba al espadachín rubio, este se acomodaba sus lentes

"con Vali es suficiente, además, no sabemos qué posibilidades tenga Loki de recobrar el control de Fenrir"

La joven maga asentía ante las palabras de su hermano, aun mirando preocupada a la jovencita, ante el silencio

"porque lo hace?, intentar destruir el mundo, el Ragnarok"

El rubio de lentes observaba a su hermana, ajustando un poco los objetos que le permitían ver mejor y concentrarse en pensar, recordando entonces a cierto grupo

"quizás piense que es su destino o su deber" Arthur cruzaba sus brazos "hay muchas personas atadas a lo que deberían hacer ya sea en su pasado o por su origen" Arthur apretaba un poco la empuñadura de su espada, recordando entre si mismo y el líder de su grupo, muchos esperaban que Vali asumiera su legítimo rol como un Lucifer, sin embargo sabía que no se dejaría vencer, ni atar por esas cadenas, por eso mismo no permitiría que el mundo se terminara, no hasta terminar la batalla con su rival más esperado

* * *

Los cielos se resonaban con las explosiones de magias nórdicas impactando con potencia que hacían las ondas de choque mover el aire alrededor comenzando a generar leves tornados, Loki sonreía, su rostro mostrando una satisfacción extraña mientras movía sus manos generando cientos de círculos mágicos para contrarrestar la magia de Vali, Issei por su parte esperando la oportunidad adecuada.

Loki observaba a issei, mirando como las joyas del Boosted gear comenzaban a brillar, formando una bola de energía arrojándola hacia el joven cubierto en la armadura carmesí, esta comenzaba a incrementar más su tamaño

[Bloquéala compañero]

"no tienes por qué decírmelo"

Issei extendía sus brazos con las palmas extendidas el poder demoniaco incrementado por la capacidad de su sacred gear impactaban contra la energía mágica de Loki, sin embargo el Sekyruutei se veía enviado poco a poco hacia el suelo

"el cielo es para los seres superiores demonio reencarnado" Loki con su mano extendida miraba hacia Vali este se acercaba intentando golpearlo pero era impactado a quemarropa con numerosos elementos mágicos conjurados por cientos de círculos mágicos, el Hakuryuukou resistía, las alas azules desplegadas dividiendo el poder de cada impacto de manera individual, sin embargo la cantidad era abrumadora

"condenado loki está subestimándome" Vali apretaba sus dientes mientras comenzaba a incrementar sus poderes

[ _Aun no vali, no te has recuperado por completo para usar el juggernaut drive después de la pelea con fenrir_ ]

La voz de Albión advertía a su compañero, mientras el descendiente de lucifer resistía los ataques, esquivando algunos y otros simplemente los detenía con las partes de su armadura.

En el suelo issei plantaba firmemente sus pies, las garras que conformaban su armadura carmesí incrustándose en el suelo intentando detener su avance, las chispas que se generaban al contacto eran intensas pero poco a poco issei detenía la esfera no había disminuido su poder

"este dios nos está subestimando compañero, si el ragnarok llega no podre convertirme en un rey del harem"

[jajajaja como siempre tus prioridades son interesantes bien descuida compañero te ayudare]

"que ardan mis deseos" el castaño decía en un tono imponente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de llamas color carmesí y relámpagos amarillos

[DRAGONFORCE IGNITE]

La armadura de issei comenzaba a cambiar mientras el cuerpo del castaño comenzaba a manifestar las escamas carmesí, la explosión de poder comenzaba a hacer retroceder la esfera de magia nórdica de Loki

"que… que es este poder?, esto no me lo menciono el" Loki se veía sorprendido mientras issei atravesaba la enorme esfera de energía por la mitad desintegrándola por completo con su puño, las llamas en su espalda le hacían volar hacia Loki, issei arrojaba un puñetazo pero este era bloqueado por la mano de Loki "tú te atreves a levantar tu mano contra un dios? COMPRENDE TU LUGAR MORTAL"

Loki arrojaba a issei contra la barrera del castillo del Valhala, el impacto le hacía sentir dolor aun a pesar de su armadura, issei sin detenerse se lanzaba nuevamente, mientras aún más círculos mágicos alrededor de issei, sin embargo el relámpago que cubría al sekiryuutei le hacía más veloz

"PROMOCION CABALLERO"

El castaño comenzaba a acercarse más rápido hacia el dios del engaño, con sus puños impactaban los brazos de loki este, después de un par, este los detenía en sus palmas comenzando a apretar, la armadura del sekiryuutei comenzaba a resquebrajarse poco a poco la fuerza del dios asgardiano era más de lo que esperaba

"ahgg maldito llamas" el casco de la armadura se abría mostrando como las llamas carmesís se acumulaban, un círculo de magia de Loki se ponía en frente bloqueando las llamas que salían, issei no se rendía aun concentrando el aura de relámpagos hacia que estos salieran de su armadura conduciendo hacia Loki, puede que el castaño no fuese muy listo para la magia pero sabía que la electricidad podía conducirse

"iuhg….mortal insolente" los gruñidos de dolor era lo que issei necesitaba saber que sus ataques estaban funcionando poco a poco.

Nuevamente círculos mágicos los rodeaban a ambos, hielo, fuego, viento, diferentes elementos comenzaban a acumularse en las marcas nórdicas impactando tanto a Issei y a Loki, el humo se formaba este salía Issei mientras Vali extendía ambas manos hacía en frente, su energía demoniaca comenzaba a converger en el punto frente a sus manos mientras símbolos de magia nórdica aparecía entre ambos, disparando una gran cantidad de poder combinando ambos tipos de magia impactaban generando una esfera oscura donde antes estaba el humo del ataque anterior

"wow eso fue… espérate, si ibas a lanzar eso porque no me avisaste" Issei se hacia al lado de Vali mientras su armadura carmesí comenzaba a reconstruirse

"te avise, fueron esos hechizos que los impactaron a los dos" cruzando los brazos vali veía "si no podias sobrevivir a eso entonces no mereces ser llamado mi rival"

[Como siempre los usuarios de Albion son muy pragmáticos en combate] Draig decia mientras las joyas de la armadura de issei brillaban

[ _No me culpes que tus usuarios no tengan planes_ ]

Vali desinteresadamente miraba hacia un lado llegando a ver a una armadura blanca con azul, el Villkiss habia llegado al punto de batalla

"hola chicos de que me per" Kazuya no terminaba de decir sus palabras cuando issei le golpeaba en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder, "auych óyeme porque fue eso?"

"debería ser peor, idiota sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado todos?, tienes suerte que Buchou este durmiendo sino ella te daría azotes en el trasero por venir a Asgard solo"

El pelinegro iba a contestar sin embargo issei se veía entre enfadado y aliviado, su rostro sin el casco de su armadura, Kazuya movía su mano desactivando el casco del Vilkiss mirando a su amigo

"yo… uh… lo siento, se estaban tardando y me precipite"

"rayos, pero si eres el de los planes, acaso olvidaste a Raynare o como vencimos a Raiser, y a Kokabiel? Eh? Fuimos juntos" issei respiraba calmándose mientras el casco de su armadura volvía a materializarse

Kazuya hacia lo mismo en silencio, realmente se había precipitado, pero ahora no era el momento para terminar, viendo un poco más lejos el combate de los demás contra los enormes dragones producidos a las órdenes de Loki

"y bien entonces vamos a ayudarles?" Kazuya señalaba mientras Vali no quitaba sus ojos del orbe

"no hemos terminado" era lo único que decía, los dos integrantes del club del ocultismo miraban a Vali intentando comprender sus palabras sin embargo un brillo comenzaba a formarse dentro de la esfera de energía demoniaca que Vali había hecho, desintegrándola, ahí se encontraba Loki sonriendo, sus ropas algo dañadas sin embargo el dios maligno no tenía ni un solo rasguño

"jajajaja eso es, sigan así, hacia siglos que la sangre no me hervía de tanta emoción" Loki reía con fuerza mientras extendía sus manos observando a los 3 que estaban en el cielo

"no puede ser, después de ese impacto" issei se veía sorprendido

"la fórmula es aún un ensayo de combinar magia nórdica con poderes demoniacos parece que aun debo refinarla" Vali decía sin mayor preocupación

"ok, shiranami un plan en eso eres bueno" Issei miraba mientras se preparaba para el combate

Kazuya pensaba rápidamente observaba a los demás luchando contra los dragones y a Loki simplemente esperándoles con una expresión confiada en el rostro, el humano le miraba con seriedad, tenían que vencerlo, pero derrotar a loki seria difícil aun con todos, de repente kazuya abría sus ojos en su cabeza una idea

"issei, dame a ascalon, no creo que tengas tanta habilidad con la espada para usarla bien contra loki" Kazuya extendía la mano en dirección al castaño

"bien, Draig Ascalon"

[Blade]

La espada matadragones se desprendía del guante derecho del Sekiryuutei, Kazuya la tomaba.

"quieres compartir el plan shiranami kazuya" Vali miraba de reojo al joven sin quitar su atención de Loki

"es tonto pero había olvidado nos necesitamos todos, no para vencer a Loki, sino que no gane" La voz de kazuya se escuchaba entusiasmada mientras que issei giraba su cabeza un poco en confusión

"que carajos significa eso?"

"entreténganlo, de seguro el dejara mas aberturas a partir de ahora" Kazuya se alejaba los propulsores del Villkiss en su espalda dejando solo una estela de partículas azules

"siempre es asi con sus planes?" Vali descruzaba sus brazos

"es mejor que la vez que esculco el vestido de una de las Phenex"

"realmente no quiero saber eso"

"creo que han terminado de hablar sus tonterías creí que me atacarían entre los tres pero" Loki comenzaba a hablar sin embargo se detenía mirando la máquina que se había alejado como comenzaba ponerse en dorado

" _Hajimare no Hikari, Kilari no Kilari"_ la voz de Kazuya comenzaba a resonar Loki levantaba ambas manos en el cielo lanzando cientos de hechizos de gran tamaño hacia la maquina, pero recibía un impacto en el rostro por parte de Issei mientras que Vali extendia sus alas dividendo el poder y el tamaño de los hechizos lanzados en dirección a kazuya

"lo sabía esta prevenido" El villkiss perdía su color dorado pero esquivaba los ataques.

" _es por eso que sello la voz de la mujer dragon"_ la voz del rosario se escuchaba en la mente de kazuya, el humano asentía hacia su hermana

"asi es natsume-nee, Loki no es tonto debe saber que ambas maquinas tienen la misma capacidad, no quiere que entremos al palacio por eso se centrara en nosotros" Kazuya agradecía en su mente a issei, le había hecho recordar con sus palabras la batalla contra Raynare, como sirvió de distracción, sin embargo los UL comenzaban a aparecer frente del humano interponiéndose entre el y el resto del grupo de infiltración

"Villkiss no guardes nada, potencia máxima en todos los sistemas"

 _AFIRMATIVO_

* * *

En la sala del trono el impostor de Odín esquivaba el enorme bastón de Bikou, mientras el aire helado de Hagen era detenido por uno de los círculos mágicos generados por el, mientras Rossweisse intentaba acercarse al trono sin embargo el falso Odín comenzaba a hacer numerosos círculos mágicos, torres de llamas y hielo aparecían alrededor, haciendo que la valkiria reencarnada se detuviese formando sus fórmulas mágicas para contrarrestar

"solo un poco más, debo acercarme un poco más" Rossweisse formaba más fórmulas mágicas para contrarrestar las del falso Odín aprovechando la abertura de las defensas del impostor, Syd comenzaba a correr entre los muros saltando hacia el

"GARRA DE TIGRE VIKINGO"

El cosmos del dios guerrero resonaba, el ataque iba sin dudas hacia las espaldas de su enemigo, sin embargo este formaba una burbuja de energía, que rebotaba y hacia que el caballero de la armadura recibiera su propio ataque haciendo que retrocediera chocando contra el techo, Rossweisse saltaba atrapando a Syd mientras observaba la defensa del falso Odín, círculos mágicos que no conocía, no parecían estar en ninguna de las escuelas de magia nórdica

"que clase de magia está usando?" Zyd se incorporaba separándose un poco de Rossweisse

"no lo se, estas runas nunca las había visto antes en mi vida"

"si no lo sabes tu entonces difícilmente las sepa alguien"

El dios guerrero confiaba en los conocimientos de la Valkiria, si algo era que se caracterizara Rossweisse era en su conocimiento en distintos tipos de magia y runas nórdicas, si ella decía no haberlas visto, entonces no eran comunes.

"no podrá defenderse por siempre de nosotros impostor" Hagen señalaba mientras concentraba su cosmos en un torbellino de llamas el cual el falso Odin detenía con una mano con facilidad

"no necesito hacer eso, simplemente necesito es hacerles perder tiempo" el odin falso sonreía siniestramente mientras el suelo del castillo bajo ellos comenzaba a resquebrajarse y comenzaban a salir las raíces del árbol de la vida, Rossweisse y los demás comenzaban a intentar esquivar las ramas sin embargo el espacio era muy reducido poco a poco estas los envolvían encerrándoles en cristal

"realmente no esperaba que llegaran hasta aquí, les felicito, estuvieron muy cerca" el falso Odín miraba los cristales "ahora esperen mientras su energía les sirve al árbol de la vida y así traer el ragnarok, ahora parece que loki está teniendo dificultades"

El impostor comenzaba a salir mientras sus pensamientos se fijaban en los jóvenes encerrados viendo que efectivamente su energía estaba siendo drenada, tocaba el cristal un par de veces y terminaba abandonado la habitación.

Los minutos pasaban mientras poco a poco las raíces comenzaban a moverse del cristal que tenía encerrado a Bikou, el descendiente de sung wukong era liberado por las ramas del árbol de Ygdrassil,

"wu…realmente meditar como decía el anciano funciono" Bikou se sentía algo emocionado sin embargo las ramas comenzaban a acercarse de nuevo, el joven mono respiraba calmando su aura haciéndola una con la naturaleza, como si fuese parte del entorno "con cuidado"

Bikou sacaba unas pequeñas magatamas de uno de sus bolsillos, poco a poco las piedras espirituales comenzaban a brillar lentamente cubriéndose con su aura, el compañero de vali comenzaba a acercarse tocando la roca donde se encontraba Rossweisse encerrada, las ramas retrocedían poco a poco, la Valkiria caia respirando mientras Bikou ponia la magatama en su mano

"respira, cálmate esta piedra te hace invisible a las ramas"

"sabias que esto pasaría?"

"no, pero como crees que evitamos los hechizos de detección eh?" moviendo su bastón comenzaba a acercarse donde se encontraban los dioses guerreros repitiendo el proceso, mientras Rossweisse observaba la puerta cerrada esperando que el falso Odín no retornara, la joven caminaba poco a poco hacia el trono, la matagama comenzaba perder su brillo, las ramas comenzaban a moverse nuevamente la valkiria daba un paso hacia atrás

"así que cancela esto también" Rossweisse estaba pensando "necesitare unos pocos minutos sin embargo"

"si te detectaran y si comenzamos a utilizar el árbol reaccionara" Bikou observaba las ramas del árbol de Ygdrassil

"podremos detenerlas, pero si el impostor sabe sobre el movimiento de sus raíces" Syd miraba cruzando sus brazos, luego mirando hacia Rossweisse "Ross, hazlo, nosotros nos encargamos" el dios guerrero pasaba al lado de Bikou, este abria levemente los ojos mirnadole después de un rato asentia

"bien ahí voy" Rossweisse inhalaba dando un salto se sentaba en el trono de Odin, la magatama se desactivaba, mientras la joven comenzaba a ingresar su energía mágica en el trono este mostraba numerosos símbolos rúnicos a su alrededor, las ramas comenzaban a moverse detectando la energía de la Valkiria reencarnada, Hagen y Zyd encendían su cosmos comenzando a destruir las ramas que comenzaban a crecer cada vez mas rápido

* * *

Kiba se encontraba invocando numerosas espadas mientras uno de los hijos de Fernrir comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente hacia él, algunas lograban incrustarse en la piel del Lobo sin embargo este seguía sin detenerse, abriendo sus mandíbulas hacia el caballero

"CAMBIO A PURGATORIO"

Un grito se escuchaba desde el cielo, un poder demoniaco se incrementaba, golpeando de una patada al enorme lobo alejándolo de Kiba, la caballero de Stella Vermillion se encontraba en el campo de batalla, su armadura era negra con numerosos picos

"eres tu" Kiba miraba a la joven rubia, como el contraste de la mascara blanca que usaba la joven se daba con la armadura negra y de apariencia tan agresiva

"lamento la demora Stella-sama fui enviada demasiado lejos del combate" Alice movia su mano a su oído mientras se formaba un círculo mágico de comunicación, mientras la joven de cabello carmesí suave sonreía complacida con la llegada de su caballero

"no importa llegas a tiempo Alice, trabaja junto con el caballero de Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto, por favor provee las armas para Alice" La joven demonio de la casa de los Vermillion decía mientras esquivaba los colmillos de uno de los dragones falsos

"entiendo pero que clase de armas debo darle?" Kiba miraba a la joven esta simplemente le miraba su máscara cubriendo sus expresiones pero en un tono de voz suave y de confianza

"lo sabras, creo en ti Yuuto" Alice se lanzaba nuevamente contra el hijo de fenrir

Kiba sentía la fe y la voz de la joven, miraba su armadura, algo dentro de el reaccionaba a ella, su sacred gear Sword Birth le estaba indicando que debería hacer

"SWORD BIRTH" Kiba corría al lado de la joven enmascarada, en las manos de la joven se materializaba una arma, grande en tamaño, su hoja negra como la noche

"esa espada" Xenovia esquivaba mientras con durandal hacia cortes al otro hijo de fenrir, sin embargo estaba atenta a sus alrededores, esa espada era la espada con la que Kiba la había retado, impidiendo sus movimientos "espera kiba no le des esa espada será muy pesada"

La preocupación de la joven de cabello azul era notable por los círculos de comunicación

"descuida, saldrá bien después de todo es Alice" Kyouka sonreía mientras junto con xenovia esquivaban los colmillos del segundo

La armadura de Alice emanaba una leve aura que cubría a la espada que estaba en sus manos, la enorme arma resonaba, sin perder velocidad esta chocaba contra los dientes del hijo de fenrir, la espada era rota sin embargo hacia retroceder a la bestia

"OTRA"

"en seguida"

Kiba aprovechaba la abertura para hacer un corte en una de las patas de la criatura, invocando nuevamente una copia de la espada gigante en las manos de Alice, esta daba un salto rápido, mientras esquivaba con agilidad los colmillos, blandiéndola cortaba uno de los ojos de la criatura

"CAMBIO, VIENTO RAPIDO A MIS ALAS" La voz de Alice se escuchaba

La armadura negra se desintegraba cambiando a una especie de traje con solo sus piernas cubiertas con las armaduras, pantalones cortos y su busto cubierto como si fuese la de un leopardo, kiba miraba la armadura y correspondiente cambiaba las armas en las manos de Alice, a unas dagas de fuego y hielo, el por su parte invocaba un par de espadas de la traición, su balance breaker, ambos moviéndose a gran velocidad comenzaban a cortar los tendones de la bestia imposibilitándole más sus movimientos

Kiba con agilidad se movía hacia abajo del lobo impactando sus espadas en el corazón de la bestia mientras que Alice hacia lo mismo con las dagas en el ojo restante, ambos caballeros acumulando sus energías demoniacas descargaban sus poderes en el cuerpo de la criatura perforándole el corazón y la cabeza al tiempo, cayendo derrotado el hijo de fenrir ambos se quedaban de pie uno al lado del otro

"ara ara pero que buena combinación" Akeno decía mientras seguía arrojando relámpagos para poner a raya a los enemigos que intentaban rodearla a ella y a Stella

"el sacred gear de Alice y el de Kiba se complementan" Stella decia confiada enviando cortes de llamas para ayudar a akeno

"The Knigth y Sword Birth realmente se complementan, habia escuchado que hay sacred gears asi pero no crei que el mio fuese uno de ellos" Kiba miraba la espalda de la joven mientras su armadura volvia a la normalidad

"si"

"acaso nosotros." Kiba se acercaba

"YUUTO" Kazuya llegaba en el villkiss, Alice se preparaba para atacar pero el caballero de Rias la detenía

"espera es un aliado" Kiba decia de forma calmada "shiranami aquí estas, que haces con Ascalon?"

"puede que la necesiten más para esas criaturas que faltan, kiba puedes copiarla o hacer algo?" Kazuya mostraba a Ascalon hacia el joven rubio este observaba fijamente la espada, rápidamente materializaba la creación nueva de su balance beraker, la espada que uso contra el sequito de Meroune

"esta es la Void Sword, puede copiar los elementos permanentes de un arma, o consumir algunos hechizos" Kiba mostraba su espada hacia kazuya

"oh, wow eso es bastante útil" el joven con la armadura mecánica observaba la espada mientras la tomaba entre sus manos

Kiba comenzaba a crear otras tres espadas

"le puedo llevar una a Stella y quédate tu con la Ascalon en caso de que necesitemos mas de esas" Kazuya decía mientras el caballero de Rias asentía "bien iré a donde esta Salako"

"shiranami san espere"

"que sucede kib….. auch"

Kiba le había dado un leve golpe en la cabeza de la armadura con la parte sin filo de una de las espadas

" esto es por preocuparnos, ahora ve shiranami" Kiba se alejaba el joven miraba por el casco de su armadura de una forma extraña, Alice solo levantaba sus hombros sin entender mucho y seguía al caballero de Rias

* * *

Relampagos rojos se movían de un lado al otro mientras la espada de Mordred chocaba contra el aliento helado de uno de los falsos dragones creados por Loki, saltando hacia un lado quedaban enormes bloques de hielo por donde el dragón intentaba impactar a mordred, el caballero de la traición se movía rápidamente, saltando hacia la criatura, sin embargo esta como si hubiese aprendido de los movimientos de la derrota de los otros hacia un movimiento irregular, con su cola golpeaba a mordred incrustándole en el suelo, más golpes comenzaban a resquebrajar su armadura, haciendo un cráter en el suelo, la bestia no se detenía hasta un punto

"bastardo" el casco de mordred se resquebrajaba revelando su rostro mientras pedazos de su armadura también caían, una leve gota de sangre de su frente "no te pongas presumido bastarda lagartija súper desarrollada"

Mordred tenía incrustada a clarent dentro de la cola del dragón, la energía roja comenzaba a mostrarse, la criatura a las órdenes de Loki intentaba hacerle mas en el suelo, pero mordred se mantenía inmovible

Sin embargo numerosas plumas de luz cubrían los ojos del falso Midgardsormr explotando en luz, Noel se encontraba disparándolas intentando distraer a la criatura mientras Salamandyne con el cañón de energía del Enryugo hacia varios disparos penetrando la piel de la criatura, sin poder usar su voz para usar el cañón de convergencia espacial era la mejor alternativa

El laser rojo penetraba varias veces las escamas de la criatura haciéndole alejarse

"oh.. Realmente creías que te irías así bastardo?" Mordred sujetaba su espada con ambas manos, compartimientos en la hoja se abrían mientras una energía de color rojo se formaba en dirección al el cielo como una línea recta pero turbulenta "CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR"

Mordred bajaba sus manos desintegrando toda la parte superior del dragón, incluso su poder llegaba hasta la barrera siendo resistido, la caballero de la traición se posaba sobre una rodilla mientras de entre lo que quedaba de sus ropas sacaba un frasco pequeño

"es lo último que me queda" Bebiendo las lágrimas del fénix sus heridas desaparecían en un leve humo blanco, la caballero se incorporaba mientras Noel y Salamandyne llegaban al lado de ella

"Mordred-san esta bien?" Noel miraba como la mujer rubia se limpiaba la sangre de su pie

"estoy bien, que hay de la chica dragón"

La armadura se retraía mientras Noel volvía a mover su mano al cuello de la joven intentando descifrar para anular el sello de Loki

"Mordred ten" la voz de kazuya se escuchaba, mordred se daba la vuelta y sujetaba una de las espadas creadas por kiba "es mata dragones nos servirá contra esos dragones"

"donde te metiste?"

"usuaria del hielo, larga historia que sucedió con salako?" Kazuya despejaba su casco para mirar a salamandyne

"Loki sello su voz para que no cantara" Noel contestaba mientras las runas nórdicas desaparecían muy lentamente "es difícil pero lo puedo lograr"

"entiendo, lo imagine, si logramos vencer a esos dragones gigantes podremos sobrepasar a Loki con nuestros números o entre todos destruir esa barrera" Kazuya decía con confianza mientras Salamandyne le miraba con desconfianza pensando conocer esa mirada "solo aprovechen los movimientos extraños de los enemigos"

Kazuya comienza a elevarse mientras se cierra el casco de su armadura, el Villkiss comenzaba a elevarse entre el campo de batalla

"espero que esto funcione" Kazuya inhalaba comenzando a cantar la canción del infinito, la armadura comenzando a tomar el color dorado, kazuya en esta ocasión no estaba concentrándose sin embargo estaba mirando alrededor como los UL restantes y los dragones a las órdenes de Odín comenzaban a ignorar a los demás intentando atacarlo, láser, magia y colmillos, kazuya esquivaba y bloqueaba todo con el Villkiss,

"soy yo o nos estan atacando menos?" Stella dejaba los aires mientras akeno le miraba

"al parecer están siguiendo a shiranami san"

"en ese caso hay que aprovechar" Stella sonreía blandiendo su espada, las llamas de leavatein cubrían su cuerpo mientras corría hacia los enemigos

Ignorando los ataques cada una de las criaturas a las órdenes de Loki comenzaban a caer gracias al esfuerzo de los que se encontraban combatiéndolas, las espadas de kiba, los hechizos de Akeno impactaban en los cuerpos de los enemigos poco a poco derrotándolos. Al mismo tiempo, la batalla entre issei y vali contra Loki estaba yendo aún mejor, los poderes comenzaban a impactar al dios maligno mientras este no se encontraba enfocado, los ataques de los portadores de los dragones celestiales se encontraban siendo mas efectivos

"esta funcionado, no tenemos que derrotarte, Loki tu solo lo harás" Kazuya sonreía entre su armadura, los UL y falsos Midgardsormr caían derrotados uno tras otro, tan concentrado loki estaba en la capacidad de las maquinas desconocidas que no destruyeran la barrera que había ignorado los demás

 _EMERGENCIA ENEMIGO DETECTADO INCIADO PROTOCOLO DEFENSIVO_

Inmediatamente el Villkiss perdía el color dorado, kazuya habia leído la advertencia sin embargo cubriendo todo su cuerpo un enorme circulo mágico Noridico le impactaba empujándolo contra la barrera del palacio del Valhala, electricidad pasaba por su cuerpo mientras la interfaz del villkiss comenzaba a mostrar el daño

"que demonios uhagg" Kazuya intentaba moverse pero el circulo mágico le oprimía mas contra la barrera "villkiss propulsores al máximo"

 _AFIRMATIVO_

Las turbinas de la maquina se activaban a toda potencia sin embargo solo podían separarlo poco de la barrera antes de ser impactado

"quien?... oh maldición es el impostor" Kazuya observaba agradecido que el casco de su armadura le cubriera la sorpresa en su rostro.

En los cielos el falso Odín estaba con su mano extendida, cada vez que kazuya intentaba moverse el pulso de magia le hacía nuevamente impactar contra la barrera

Salamandyne se elevaba disparando con su cañón hacia el impostor, sin embargo este paraba los disparos de energía con su mano libre, un leve humo saliendo de ellas,

"ustedes se parecen a aquellos que odio tanto" el falso Odín tomaba sellando los movimientos del Enryugo también y haciéndole chocar en la barrera

"salako uhgg maldición" Kazuya intentaba moverse

 _Advertencia energía del enryugo disminuyendo_

La IA del villkiss mostraba las estadísticas del Enryugo, al parecer el núcleo de draconium no podía generar energía al mismo ritmo para hacer una defensa y movimientos, los demás terminaban de derrotar a las criaturas e intentaban moverse para atacar, pero Loki les detenía poniéndose al frente

"veo que tienes problemas"

"no los tengo debiste quedarte dentro del palacio"

"las lagartijas que querían quitar la barrera ya fueron derrotadas" el falso Odín sonreía

"no puede ser Rossweisse-san" Issei apretaba sus puños mientras señalaba uno hacia el impostor "te derrotaremos ahora ríndete se ha terminado todo"

"jajajaja todo? Crees que todo ha terminado? Llegan tarde el ragnarok no puede ser detenido" Loki sonreía mientras el grupo intentaba buscar una abertura, sin embargo el Odín impostor aun con sus manos extendidas presionando a Kazuya y a Salamandyne contra la barrera, enviando un mensaje muy claro hacia los demás del grupo, si se atrevían a moverse, ellos dos pagarían las consecuencias

"villkiss…. Prepara….el cañon de convergencia"

 _NEGATIVO, ACTIVACION REMUEVE LA PROTECCION DEL DRACONIUM DE LA ARMADURA_

"uhgg…vamos obedece…. Tengo que moverme, Activa el Modulo Neuroplus" Kazuya hacia fuerzas su cuerpo sintiendo aun las descargas que lograban atravesar las defensas mágicas del Villkiss la barrera era muy potente y lo rechazaba cada vez con más fuerza

 _ORDEN RECHAZADA_

 _PRIORIDAD LA INTEGRIDAD DEL PILOTO_

 _CIRCUNSTANCIAS NO DAN OPORTUNIDAD DE USO DEL NEUROPLUS A CAPACIDAD OPERATIVA_

Kazuya leía con sorpresa las palabras del Villkiss, era por eso que Salamandyne no intentaba nada aun?, sabía que su máquina no podría defenderse, pero entonces era un estorbo nuevamente para sus amigos, a Rias, Kazuya observaba hacia un lado el árbol de la vida, la posible cura para la joven de cabello carmesí, debía llegar a el, no derrotar a loki, sino impedir que ganara, los propulsores del villkiss comenzaban a moverse hacia un lado haciendo que kazuya se apoyara de frente contra la barrera

"que haces?" Salamandyne intentaba decir con sus labios pero su voz no salía aun estando sellada

"ACTIVA A.C.S" Kazuya ordenaba sin dudarlo,

 _AFIRMATIVO_

De los brazos de la armadura salían dos hojas de energía que comenzaban a concentrar mana, mientras Kazuya impactaba ambas contra la barrera, los núcleos de draconium comenzaban a generar más energía enviándola directamente a las hojas que comenzaban a vibrar tomando una tonalidad roja, el sistema operativo comenzaba a analizar la barrera, la función del A.C.S era de generar más impulso mientras las hojas penetraban las barreras mágicas de los enemigos, un arma necesaria para una guerra contra criaturas con poderes sobrenaturales, las hojas vibraban en una secuencia armónica distinta a la barrera poco a poco la penetraban el impulso de los propulsores más la fuerza mágica que estaba provocando el falso Odín le daba la fuerza adicional que hacía falta.

"mortal insolente que haces?" el hombre con la apariencia anciana quitaba el hechizo liberando al Villkiss cargando una gran cantidad de magia en su mano ya desocupada del hechizo sin embargo era tarde poco a poco la barrera estaba una abertura pequeña lo suficiente para que pasara el, la magia del odin falso le impactaba en la espalda haciéndolo terminar de traspasar la barrera, sin embargo con la combinación del impulso de los propulsores, Kazuya junto con el Villkiss se estrellaban en el palacio de Valhala generando una enorme nube de escombro

"Shiranami, chicos ahora" Stella se movía para atacar sin embargo un brillo se formaba, la barrera comenzaba a desmoronarse haciendo que todos se detuvieran

"que?...acaso ese mortal… derribo la barrera?" Loki miraba sorprendido mientras que el Odín falso apretaba sus manos en frustración

"ESAS CUCHARACHAS QUITARON LA BARRERA!"

"eso pasa por venir aquí, yo lo tenía bajo control todo, ahora podrán destruir el árbol y detener la ragna uhggg" Loki comenzaba a hacer su frustración hacia su aliado, sin embargo un hilo de sangre salía de su boca

"realmente no habrías conseguido nada, aun eres inexperto, pero tu poder servirá" el falso Odín tenía la mano incrustada en el pecho de Loki

"que está pasando no que eran aliados?" Alice veía confundida a su ama esta aun en guardia frente a lo que estaba pasando

"jum parece que el débil está siendo removido de esa alianza" Vali decía sin ninguna emoción en particular observando detenidamente.

"maldito…. Eres un miserable" Loki intentaba atacar con sus últimas fuerzas pero el falso Odin lo detenía con varias ataduras y sellos mágicos, moviendo su mano en dirección al árbol de la vida, el corrupto árbol movía sus raíces para obedecer atrapando a Loki mientras el impostor arrancaba su corazón dejándolo en su mano

"no deberías insultarte tanto" el falso Odín sonreía mientras las raíces se llevaban a Loki hacia el árbol, este comenzaba a pulsar más mientras las demás ramas comenzaban a extenderse por el suelo, el impostor aplastaba el corazón de Loki haciéndolo sangre pero esta comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo "suficiente de esta charada"

Debajo del suelo del palacio de Valhala comenzaban a salir numerosos esqueletos, guerreros cubiertos con armaduras antiguas

"creían que siempre Odín fue en paz?" la voz del falso comenzaba a hacerse más joven sus arrugas desaparecer "un combate tan grande, la gran guerra, estábamos preparados para agregar este mundo al nuestro, pero padre se arrepintió, vio algo aquí en ustedes los mortales, humanos, pero aun así nuestro ejército duerme y volverá a ser glorioso"

Los UL restantes se hacían líquido y comenzaban a juntarse con la legión de soldados finalmente el Odín falso recuperaba su juventud y poder completo

"es imposible….. eres Loki?" Issei su voz se hacía confundida, pero era la imagen del mismo dios del engaño, solo con el cabello más corto y su rostro parecía tener cicatrices de combate

"jum al parecer no eres tan listo como en el futuro Sekiryuutei, je a ustedes no les temo, aunque he de admitir que hay unos cambios inesperados" Loki comenzaba a mirar a Stella y a su Sequito junto al Enryuugo

"de que estas hablando?" Stella encendía nuevamente las llamas en su espada

"no hay palabras para quienes van a desaparecer" Loki comenzaba a incrementar su poder, mientras el ejército de esqueletos comenzaba a acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos

* * *

"… _.erta…despierta….. aquel que ha viajado por los ríos del tiempo…..despierta…solo…..puedes….ayudarme…."_

Una voz se escuchaba, mientras en el suelo cubierto por escombros una armadura metalica blanca se encontraba con un brazo moviéndose levemente, poco a poco los resquebrajos en su estructura comenzaban a cerrarse

/FIN DE EPISODIO/

* * *

 **lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, espero les este gustando x.x uff que difícil es escribir acción con tantos personajes espero poder terminar esto a buen ámbito**

 **Bueno si señores aquellos que adivinaron el Odín falso es el Loki del futuro de las novelas EX, que sucederá ahora? Jojojojo no se preocupen lo tengo planeado solo debo escribirlo**

 **ESTRENO DE DXD HERO EN ABRIL JOJOJO ABRIL LA CUARTA TEMPORADA MY BODY IS READYYYYYY**

 **Wow este año se viene fuerte vamos ahí.**


	51. Encore 50: respuesta en las estrellas

**DXD ENCORE 50: Una Respuesta en las estrellas**

 **DxD es una creación de Ichei ishibumi, y las demás series tratadas son de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **HOLLY MOLLY UN AÑO YA DE DXD ENCORE PERO QUE ME COMENTAS COMO VUELA UN AÑO**

 **Saludos gente espero que todos lo pasen bien, wow un año ya desde la publicación del capítulo 0/prólogo de dxd encore gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia y espero que la inspiración siga.**

 **superaremos la saga donde el 80% de los fics se quedan? apoyenme y lo lograremos juntos**

* * *

El sonido de los huesos romperse resonaba en el campo de batalla, Kyouka Kagamin se encontraba en el frente de batalla, su capacidad para el combate aéreo no era su especialidad así que no podría ayudar mucho contra Loki a menos que le hicieran bajar al suelo, sus heridas aun sin recuperarse le generaban que sus movimientos no tuviesen tanto poder, y la cantidad abrumadora de enemigos fusionados con los UL le daban a los esqueletos la capacidad de reconstruirse

"condenados pesados jejeje pero bien esta es la pelea que me encanta" Kyouka sonreía ampliamente unas llamas negras comenzaban a quemar todos los esqueletos que le habían rodeado en la espalda

"Kagamin san, perdón la demora" Saji llegaba, el iris de su ojo cubierto en unas llamas negras mientras en su brazo activado el Sacred gear the Vittra

"no creo que necesitara tu ayuda" La joven se relajaba un poco mientras Saji miraba a los enemigos

"lo se pero cubriré su espalda así podrá pelear con los enemigos sin preocuparse" Saji apretaba sus puños "no dejare que ninguno pase uhmmm"

Saji abría los ojos sorprendido mientras Kyouka le daba un beso, la mente del castaño usuario del dragón de prisión algo confusa, sintiendo la lengua de la joven explorar su boca un instante la peli azul se separaba sonriendo

"es una leve recompensa, por actuar tan masculino, sígueme sorprendiendo y sera mejor eh" Kyouka se separaba dejando un leve hilo de saliva entre ambos caminando tronando sus dedos hacia las criaturas "confiare en tus palabras Saji Genshirou" sin esperar confirmación del joven la chica se lanzaba con determinación hacia la cantidad de enemigos resurgidos por el poder del árbol de Yggdrassil, golpes, patadas, tomando un brazo de los esqueletos usándolo como bate improvisado, mientras Saji miraba sorprendido a la chica irse

"bueno en ese caso no debo quedarme atrás" Recobrando el sentido Saji comenzaba a manipulas las llamas negras, formando un muro donde los esqueletos eran calcinados.

En el cielo el Loki del futuro se encontraba elevándose, formando numerosos círculos nórdicos que Vali no reconocía, este comenzaba a disparar hacia las 4 siluetas que se encontraban enfrentándose al dios del engaño, el usuario del dragón emperador blanco extendía las alas de luz, los poderes disminuían inmediatamente sin embargo su poder era tal que obligaban a Vali a esquivarlos aun poseían una potencia constante

Mientras tanto Issei se encontraba protegiendo a Akeno y a Stella que se encontraban también, mientras Stella posaba sus manos sobre su espada dorada ojos cerrados concentrando su poder demoniaco, no teniendo en cuenta algo de los quejidos de Issei mientras el balance breaker potenciado con la dragonforce comenzaba a resquebrajarse

"Issei-kun estas bien?" Akeno miraba preocupada pero como la usuaria más experimentada del sequito en los campos de la magia, sabía que los ataques podrían ser letales para los cuerpos descubiertos, solo armaduras como las del Sekiryuutei y el Hakouryuukou podían soportar, Akeno abría sus ojos recordando algo, mirando hacia el suelo "TODOS CUBRANSE" los gritos de la joven sacerdotisa del relámpago hacia aquellos que estaban luchando contra el ejercito

"oh como siempre Himejima es la más lista del grupo" Loki sonreía, pero era tarde los ataques se acercaban al grupo sin embargo

"ADAMANTINE ARMOR" la voz de Alice se escuchaba la mano en su máscara, esta brillaba, su armadura cambiaba a una armadura gruesa con dos enormes escudos, posando sus dos piernas en el suelo, este se rompía por el peso de la armadura "DOMO GUARDIAN"

Moviendo sus brazos cargando toda la energía demoniaca en ella los dos enormes escudos en estos se elevaban, de estos formaban dos pantallas, replicas hechas de poder espiritual con la misma forma de los escudos que se formaba, intentando proteger a aquellos que gracias a la advertencia de akeno habían logrado posicionarse bajo la protección de la caballero de los vermillion

La magia de Loki comenzaba a impactar, aun después de haber sido dividida, la cantidad y la condensación de cada impacto le hacían temblar a la caballero que habría sido si el Hakouryuuko no hubiese dividido el poder, poco a poco la energía y los escudos comenzaban a resquebrajarse, Alice soportaba apretando con fuerzas sus puños enviando más de sus energías ante el ataque de el dios maligno nórdico, el ataque se detenía Kiba miraba sorprendido a la joven sin embargo la armadura se destruía dejando a la joven en una ropa común, su máscara blanca aun sobre su rostro sin embargo su sacred gear había drenado todo su poder demoniaco

"una menos y autodestruyéndose, sola podria haber funcionado" Loki sonreía con burla sin embargo ante el silencio del campo de batalla, los soldados de Loki reformándose de las magias fallidas del dios del engaño, comenzaba a escucharse la voz de Stella, el encantamiento que poco a poco hacia que su cuerpo se cubriera de llamas

"un latido que dura en la eternidad, vidas consumidas por las llamas eternas, tu recipiente te llama, responde a mi llamado, aquel cuyas llamas consumen a los dioses que se interponen en tu camino" las llamas carmesí comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo de Stella, sus coletas se soltaban soltando su cabello al viento el cual parecía encenderse por el movimiento de este, acomodándose en una especie de coleta, las llamas también quemaban sus ropas comenzando a cubrir su cuerpo "llama de la retribución cubre el mundo en tu fuego carmesí, RAYEARTH"

Issei observaba detrás de el, como la explosión de llamas se hacía en su espalda, los círculos mágicos enormes, el no era apto en magia, pero se sentían extraños a sus ojos, la expresión de sorpresa tanto de Loki le hacía ver que el dios nórdico tampoco conocía eso, Vali también observaba, interés o curiosidad el casco no le permitía ver las expresiones de su proclamado rival

El castaño miraba como a su novia las enormes manos hechas de llamas la envolvían, igual que cuando Rias perdió el control, sin embargo ahora podía observar con detenimiento, las manos de llamas cubrían a Stella pero no con violencia, parecía como si protegieran un tesoro valioso, las llamas cubrían el cuerpo de la joven vermillion, nuevamente la leve armadura cubría el cuerpo de Stella, guantes blancos con joyas rojas rodeadas de metal dorado, hombreras y un peto, botas largas con las mismas joyas rojas, la armadura carmesí con bordes dorados no parecía metal parecía ser llamas contenidas en un contenedor, al igual que el cabello de Stella, las puntas del cabello de la joven parecían llamas carmesí.

"gracias Issei por cubrirnos, este ritual toma tiempo para concentrarme" abriendo los ojos stella le sonreía al sekiryuutei y a Akeno, moviéndose flotando con sus alas demoniacas desplegadas la joven miraba en dirección hacia donde estaba Alice, Kiba estaba con ella, la caballero exhausta inconsciente kiba la rodeaba con una jaula hechas de su espada de sacred gear, Stella sonreía al ver eso levemente

"joo, me pregunto si ese es tu balance breaker señorita desconocida" Loki sonreía mientras le observaba "no recuerdo haberlo visto pero no creas que tus llamas me impresionan"

"tu, hiciste que mi querida caballero quedara inconsiente, y deseas lastimar a mi novio" la joven de cabello carmesí señalaba con su espada dorada hacia Loki "no te lo perdonare dios maligno"

"es.. es mas energia de la otra vez" Akeno observaba a su compañera esta sonreía levemente

"claro, porque antes no quería matar a Rias" la joven retornaba su mirada hacia el dios nórdico "ahora no tengo ese inconveniente"

Stella movía la espada una línea de luz roja pasaba en frente de Loki, la barrera anti física que el dios guerrero de asgard no pudo traspasar, la barrera comenzaba a arder en su totalidad el contacto evaporaba las runas defensivas, la sorpresa en el dios del engaño era evidente, esquivaba el corte mágico había logrado penetrar sus defensas

"insolente demonio"

"demonios, recuerda no estoy sola y si no te gusta, bueno puedes irle a reclamar a Sirzechs-sama en su cara" Stella se lanzaba hacia el dios nórdico

* * *

Corriendo por los pasillos llenos de los soldados resurgidos por el poder del árbol de Ygdrassil, el grupo de Rossweisse se encontraba abriéndose paso entre la cantidad inagotable de enemigos frente de ellos

"estas segura que esto es una buena idea?" Bikou movía su bastón destruyendo a varios soldados mientras continuaban reintegrándose

"es lo único que se me ocurre, este ejército, está siendo revivido constantemente con el poder del árbol de la vida, si lo destruimos entonces podremos tener la ventaja" Rossweisse continuaba corriendo

"y porque no los atacamos hasta que se quede sin energía?" Bikou decía mientras golpeaba el cráneo de uno de los esqueletos "no son tan poderosos"

Rossweisse se quedaba callada mientras Hagen y Syd observaban a las criaturas

"si es por el poder del árbol" Syd recordaba como las ramas intentaron seguirlos hasta hace poco "no puede ser…. Las personas"

"que dices?" su compañero de la armadura de llamas miraba al dios guerrero de Zeta con sorpresa "Syd habla que pasa con las personas?"

"nosotros escapamos, incluso podemos luchar contra esas raíces, sin embargo si su plan llega tan lejos" Syd esquivaba una de las espadas de las criaturas "las raíces del árbol corrupto están por toda nuestra nación"

Hagen abría los ojos entendiendo completamente, el árbol estaba alimentándose de las vidas de las personas, no solo de aquellos que habían desaparecido, sino de cualquiera que alcanzaran las raíces,

"debemos llegar con prontitud en ese caso la gente de asgard nos necesita" Hagen comenzaba a correr con más velocidad no concentrándose en las criaturas, bloqueando cada arma con su armadura sagrada, aunque las armas de los resurgidos eran poderosas, poco a poco los mantos de los dioses guerreros comenzaban a resquebrajarse poco a poco, no era extraño aquellos eran armas poderosas que habían ayudado en la antigüedad a Valhala expandir su territorio.

El grupo salía del palacio de Valhala, donde solía estar la estatua de Odin, cubierta por raíces se elevaba el árbol de Yggdrassil, las ramas se movían como si fuesen venas, y el poder circulaba como si nada hacia la copa, algunas raíces se veian los mismos cristales donde ellos se encontraban atrapados anteriormente

"puedes liberarlos bikou?" Rossweisse miraba al descendiente de sung wukon

"bromeas? No tengo tantas magatamas"

Posándose frente de ellos encendiendo su cosmos a máxima capacidad Hagen observaba el árbol

"en ese caso GRAN PRESION ARDIENTE" Hagen movía sus brazos hacia adelante, con los puños cerrados de estos salían un huracán de fuego y otro de hielo, ambos ataques se acercaban al árbol de Yggdrassil, el árbol brillaba en un aura verde y el ataque del dios guerrero era repelido, en retaliación las ramas atacaban, de entre el suelo perforando la armadura del caballero en sus extremidades y comenzando a drenarle

"HAGEN, planta maldita prueba la garra de tigre viking" Syd se detenía la planta movía al capturado Hagen, aun no estaba capturado en un cristal como hacía con las víctimas, las ramas se movían como si quisieran detener el ataque de Syd "….lo está usando como escudo?"

"..auhg…mo… mortales…. Insolentes… todo esto"

Una voz se escuchaba proveniente desde el árbol, mirando hacia arriba Bikou hacia un gesto de desagrado

"ok eso si es asqueroso e inesperado"

En el tronco del árbol de la vida se encontraba incrustado Loki, raíces incrustadas en su cuerpo haciendo que sus venas se hincharan por la infección del árbol

"no debí confiarme, no debí confiar en mí, jajaja maldito soy un maldito jajaaj" la expresión en el rostro del dios nórdico era de locura, haber sido traicionado por si mismo, aquel que le había prometido el control de midgar mientras se alistaban para una guerra contra Valhala "por eso todos morirán"

Loki abría la boca formando un círculo mágico en frente de el, se veía como las ramas con esfuerzo le obedecían comenzando a pasar energía al dios maligno aun encerrado su rencor hacia los mortales que no obedecían sus órdenes era extremo, arrojando una concentración de energía como un pilar descendiente hacia donde se encontraban aquellos que habían retirado la barrera, Rossweisse generaba una barrera mágica soportando el peso de la enorme barrera mágica

"no puede ser que pueda atacar en ese estado" Rossweisse extendía sus manos más la barrera intentaba concentrarse pero poco a poco parecían resquebrajos como un cristal sometido a mucha presión

"oh rayos" Bikou movía su bastón generando llamas con su capacidad de senjutsu arrojándolas hacia donde se encontraba Loki sin embargo algunas impactaban en hagen mientras las demás solo rebotaban en la barrera frente del árbol de la vida "si fuera más fuerte como el de kuroka, demonios"

Sin embargo Syd observaba los cristales que comenzaban a apagarse, poco a poco dejaba de sentir la energía proveniente de ellos disminuir, las personas encerradas, cerca de la muerte

"de…descuiden yo soportare…. Los defenderé… a todos" Rossweisse comenzaba a activar su habilidad de Torre sin embargo al ser tan reciente su transformación no había tenido la oportunidad de implementar más allá el rasgo de su fuerza física, asi que solo podía sostener la presión del ataque de Loki

" _yo no pude heredar la cresta de mi familia, sin embargo deseo poder hacer algo por las personas de midgar y asgard, por eso deseo ser una Valkiria aunque los demás me digan lo contrario"_

Las palabras de Rossweisse le hacían recordar a Syd lo mismo que la joven dijo una vez en sus reuniones en la biblioteca, la joven se encontraba como siempre en sus libros, algo deprimida sobre algunas burlas de sus demás compañeras, aun siendo vista como un fracaso por su familia, con solo sus conocimientos logro llegar a ser una valkiria, su determinación, aunque no lo supiera la joven implemento eso en el dios guerrero

Syd había heredado la posibilidad de convertirse en un dios guerrero, recibiendo entrenamiento y la capacidad latente de su cosmos, era deber por ser de familia noble, sin embargo al enterarse del abandono de su hermano por la razón de ser su gemelo, algo que no podía controlar, que pasara adversidades solo por nacer, sintió rechazo hacia su cultura, rechazo hacia asgard.

Cuando pensaba abandonar todo, observo a la joven Valkiria en la biblioteca, atenta, revisando libros tras libros, la dedicación de la joven de cabello plateado la fe y su convicción, Syd deseaba saber el porqué, por eso comenzó a hablar con ella

"tienes razón Ross. Jeje… es nuestro deber" Syd comenzaba a elevar su cosmos de golpe, moviendo su mano hacia su cintura un leve click se escuchaba, el dios guerrero lanzaba algo hacia los pies de rossweisse la joven miraba sorprendida era el Zafiro de Odín,

"Syd? Que haces?" la valkiria aun con expresión de esfuerzo sosteniendo la barrera

"Vive Ross y cumple tus sueños" Syd comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a Loki " yo Syd de mizar dios guerrero de Zeta"

El poder comenzaba a incrementarse el aire frio a emanar del cuerpo del dios guerrero, Loki miraba al caballero mientras el poder que atacaba a Rossweisse disminuia

"que… dices insecto?"

"los dioses guerreros, protegemos a Asgard de cualquier amenaza" el cosmos de Zyd comenzaba a elevarse más y más "JUGASTE CON NUESTRO DEBER Y PAGARAS LOKI, GARRA DE TIGRE VIKINGO"

Syd se lanzaba en dirección a Loki, este intentaba bloquear el paso del dios guerrero pero este esquivaba con facilidad a su compañero capturado, su mano impactaba en la barrera

"mizar….tienes razón…..no dejare NUESTRO DEBER AHHHHH" Hagen incendiaba su cosmos al máximo comenzando a desintegrar las ramas que lo sostenían, lanzándose en dirección hacia la barrera, las llamas en sus manos comenzaban a abrir un espacio la barrera intentaba regenerarse rápidamente, el dios guerrero de las llamas y hielo comenzaban a intentar nuevamente abrir el espacio lo suficiente para que Syd pasara "VE SYD DE MIZAR"

El dios guerrero de Zeta pasaba sus garras cubiertas de su energia, Loki dejaba la energía de atacar a Rossweisse, cargando nuevamente el poder del árbol de Yggdrassil

"maldito mortal, ESTE ES MI TIEMPO" el árbol de la vida detectaba el ataque hacia Loki como propio, intentando detenerle le daba la energía al dios maligno, la energía del ataque incrementaba más y mas

"LA ERA DE LOS DIOSES HA PASADO" Mizar lanzaba su ataque contra la esfera de energía que intentaba bloquear el ataque, el dios guerrero pasaba por la espera traspasando la energía pura, su armadura comenzaba a resquebrajarse por partes, rompiéndose y desintegrándose hiriendo el cuerpo de Syd, la garra vikinga impactaba el corazón del dios del engaño, la esfera de energía enorme comenzaba a ser inestable haciendo una enorme explosión

"SYYYYYYYYYYYD" Rossweisse gritaba, extendiendo su mano viendo como la energia blanca comenzaba a cubrir el árbol, el viento comenzaba hacerse tormenta y el impulso de la explosión hacia volar a la valkiria y al descendiente de sung wukong, este hacia movimientos en sus manos y una burbuja formada como si fuese una nube los cubría, la onda de la explosión se llevaba una gran parte del castillo y podía verse desde donde combatían Issei y los demás

El sonido retumbaba por todo el territorio de Asgard, la vakiria reencarnada en demonio intentaba levantarse poco a poco, su cuerpo cubierto por mugre y nieve de la explosión, heridas se veían en su cuerpo mientras que su traje de batalla estaba rasgado en muchas partes, sangre de su frente caía por su rostro haciéndole cerrar su ojo derecho, un leve sonido metálico sonaba contra las ruinas, Rossweise se arrodillaba mirando al fragmento de metal negro que protegía al Zafiro de Odín, levemente una magia lo cubría separándolo del metal y se elevaba en dirección desconocida para la vakiria, uniéndose con otra luz azul, las lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre el suelo, no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse, de agradecer, creía que ser tildada de traidora era un dolor pero esto, le hacía más daño que una herida.

* * *

Era todo blanco y gris, blanco de la nieve contrastaba con el gris de una ciudad, era una visión extraña, la nieve caía, sobre una ciudad, podía escuchar leves cascabeles en la lejanía, pocos y muy distantes, la visión era borrosa y clara a la vez, las campanas sonaban leves letras la nieve como caracteres extraños, pero las flores eran familiares muy familiares, quería tocarlas aun cubiertas te gris

" _her….des….herma…..aqui….mi voz"_

La voz le llamaba, poco a poco sentía su cuerpo ser halado, una sensación cubria su piel, frio dolor

"ahh… estoy….estoy despierto"

 _RECUPERACION DE CONSCIENCIA COMPLETA_

 _CESANDO ELECTRO ESITMULO NERVIOSO_

Las palabras que aparecían frente al casco del villkiss le daban a kazuya la respuesta a la sensación en su cuerpo, necesitando respirar oprimía el botón de su casco abriendo, inhalando aire al parecer había logrado Salir arrastrándose de los escombros

" _hermano estas bien?"_

La voz del rosario le hacía volver a concentrar a kazuya

"si Natsume… estoy bien, porque tan preocupada"

" _tu consciencia se fue, en otro lado, no respondías, fue distinto a como cuando duermes"_

Kazuya miraba algo preocupado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, mirando a sus alrededores parecía estar dentro de una especie de túnel, el impacto en el castillo de Valhala había sido el suficiente para dejarle inconsciente, cerrando el casco de nuevo de uno de los brazos aparecían una pantalla holográfica, pulsando algunos iconos el Villkiss comenzaba a emitir leves pulsos

 _ANALISIS DE ENTORNO INICIADO._

Recibiendo los resultados en el casco, la armadura comenzaba a procesar la información mostrando una especie de mapa en el visor de su casco, una leve respuesta de energía no identificada en el fondo, kazuya miraba a su alrededor, al parecer Loki no habría prestado atención donde había caído, presionando el comunicador en su casco

"Salako, aquí kazuya me escuchas?, salako"

Se escuchaba una especie de interferencia, acaso estaría cerca del origen de la barrera que ni siquiera podía establecer contacto con el Enryuugo

"Ka….kaz….es….bi… bien…" La voz de Salamandyne se escuchaba, al parecer la interferencia estaba afectando pero al menos la joven había recuperado la voz, el joven miraba hacia el hueco donde ingreso, luego en dirección donde el mapa en su casco le mostraba, tenía dos opciones, podría regresar al combate y ayudar a sus amigos, o aprovechar que no estaba con la atención de los enemigos e investigar esa fuente desconocida de energía.

"seguiremos bajando, con suerte puede que ese sea el foco del escudo que cubre la nación de asgard" Kazuya comenzaba a correr por los pasillos de piedra oscura, al parecer era unos túneles subterráneos debajo del castillo, después de unos minutos se sentía un temblor que hacia resonar el lugar

"que rayos fue eso?" Kazuya miraba alrededor esperando algún ataque enemigo, sin embargo nada sucedía, sin más demora el joven comenzaba a correr, la señal de la extraña energía cada vez más cercana, poco a poco la oscuridad del túnel era cubierta por una luz azul, disminuyendo su caminata rápida a una más alerta, el humano observaba la entrada de una especie de habitación, la luz se colaba entre los espacios de una enorme puerta

"análisis villkiss?"

 _FUENTE DE SEÑAL DE ENERGIA DETECTADA_

 _NO SE DETECTAN OTROS SIMBOLOS ENERGETICOS_

Viendo la confirmación Kazuya posaba sus manos sobre las enormes puertas comenzando a empujarlas, el resonar de del metal el cual estaban formadas resonaba, la luz azul se hacía más intensa, el Villkiss ajustaba los receptores ópticos de la armadura, era una habitación enorme runas nórdicas talladas en los muros, brillando en azul intenso, en el centro de este una burbuja a primera vista azul, sin embargo la pantalla del villkiss diagnosticaba numerosos símbolos nórdicos de magia de sellado

"esto es un trabajo de Loki"

"así es" una voz resonaba como un eco alrededor de la habitación

"quien habla?" Kazuya miraba más fijamente a la burbuja, y observaba una silueta con las manos juntas en oración "quien está encerrada en la burbuja?"

"así es viajero de los ríos del tiempo, el Loki que enfrentas es alguien que ha pasado por las puertas de otra línea temporal, en un momento de debilidad me ha capturado solo ahora mi sello le impide que huya a otro lugar" la voz sonaba seria y triste "sin embargo mis fuerzas disminuyen esta barrera drena mis energías"

"puedes ayudarnos si te libero?" Kazuya miraba alrededor

"lamento decir que solo quedaría fuerza para volver a mi lugar y proteger el portal del tiempo"

Kazuya pensaba observando la barrera un momento, la voz de la persona encerrada se escuchaba cansada, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaría ahí y si Loki es en verdad alguien que viene de otra línea temporal, no hay la garantía de que no intente escapar si los demás lo derrotan

"Villkiss puedes analizar esta burbuja?, necesito poder liberar a la persona ahí dentro"

 _AFIRMATIVO_

La computadora de la armadura comenzaba a procesar, Kazuya reflexionaba sobre como últimamente se estaban encontrando enemigos con muchas barreras, debería intentar buscar magia para hacer contra, lo pondría en su lista de pendientes por ahora primero liberar a la persona encerrada en una burbuja de magia nórdica, derrotar a un dios maligno de una línea alternativa temporal y tomar la fruta del árbol de la vida para salvar a su novia y al dios nórdico principal para evitar el fin del mundo como lo conocemos

" _hermano siento que estas algo deprimido"_

"no es nada natsume, solo pensando nuestros siguientes pasos"

 _ANALISIS COMPLETO_

 _PROBABILIDAD ACTUAL DE VENCER LA BARRERA ES UN 10%_

"que tan poco?, no que el A.C.S puede penetrar cualquier tipo de barrera?"

 _AFIRMATIVO PILOTO_

 _NECESIDAD DE LOS NUCLEOS DE DRACONIUM A TODA LA CAPACIDAD OFENSIVA, ES IMPOSIBLE SIN PONER EN RIESGO LA INTEGRIDAD DEL PILOTO_

Dentro del casco el villkiss muestra las muestra del la estructura del vilkiss, en la espalda del joven los dos núcleos de draconium funcionando en diferentes tonalidades, uno mostraba como cubría a la armadura mientras el color del otro núcleo cubría a kazuya

"traducción villkiss"

 _UNO DE LOS NUCLEOS ES FUNCIONAL PARA GENERAR LA BARRERA RUTHERFORD QUE PROTEGE AL PILOTO DEL DAÑO EXTENSIVO Y LA GENERACION DE LAS ARMAS_

"alguna forma de que se puedan usar ambos núcleos?, creí que estábamos avanzando, quizás el neuroplus"

 _NEGATIVO, EL NEUROPLUS PONE EN RIESGO INTEGRIDAD DEL PILOTO DEBE SER USADO COMO ULTIMO RECURSO_

 _ENTRE MAS DESARROLLO MAGICO TENGA EL PILOTO MENOR ENERGIA SE USA PARA LA BARRERA_

 _ANALISIS, ENTRENAMIENTO AL RITMO ESTABLECIDO PERMITIRIA AL PILOTO EN DOS MESES PODER ROMPER LA BARRERA_

"no tengo todo ese tiempo"

Kazuya apretaba sus manos observaba, el ritmo, debía entrenar dos meses más al ritmo que entreno mientras estuvo en el tiempo donde proviene salamandyne, cruzaba sus brazos pensando las posibilidades, recordando su entrenamiento un 10%, podría ir y buscar a los demás pero eso alertaría a Loki y ya sería imposible liberar a quien estuviera ahí, cambiar de lugares por natsume era imposible ella podía tener más poder espiritual pero el Villkiss no la reconocería como usuaria y no podría usar el A.C.S, el humano observaba la gráfica del Vilkiss de intentar destruir la barrera por completo, por completo, recordando como casi logra ingresar a la barrera que protegía al castillo de Valhala, una idea

"disculpe como estas deteniendo el drenado de energia?" Kazuya observaba a la silueta

"estoy rodeándome con una barrera más cerca de mi cuerpo"

"Villkiss"

 _ANALIZANDO_

Recordando las lecciones de magia de Kaname y Naga kazuya esperaba que las respuestas fuesen lo que esperaba, quizás no podría usar poderes parecidos a los dragones humanoides del futuro pero por lo menos la teoría podría funcionar, viendo los resultados kazuya sonreia

"bien lo tenemos Villkis activa A.C.S, gracias por la sugerencia Villkiss ahora intentémoslo"

Ambos brazos de kazuya generaban las navajas de energía roja, el humano comenzaba a respirar lentamente, recordando las lecciones de como activar su magia, una imagen fuerte que hiciera que su cuerpo se diera la idea, cada persona era única, de hecho recordaba que akeno había comentado que para ella era como si un relámpago cayese sobre un árbol, o koneko verse a ella misma rompiendo una pared, la activación para kazuya era algo que había visto a menudo en sus sueños, el campo de flores blancas, cada flor abriendo sus petalos representaba el poder activándose, el aura azul comenzaba a recubrir el cuerpo dentro de la armadura,

"ahí voy"

Kazuya se lanzaba hacia la burbuja las hojas conectaban las runas nordicas se activaban haciendo girar a gran velocidad, la barrera se comenzaba a reforzar ante la energía intrusa, los propulsores del vilkiiss continuaban funcionando a toda potencia, sin embargo todo el cuarto se iluminaba de golpe reforzando la barrera haciéndolo rechazar y estrellar contra una de las paredes del lugar

"cof….cof…ahgg….rayos…." Kazuya escupía algo de sangre por el impacto, al cubrir su cuerpo de aura pensaba que podría disminuir el uso del segundo núcleo del villkiss estaba funcionando pero las runas adicionales le otorgaban poder a la barrera "odio tener razón, sabia que habría un sistema de refuerzo"

Kazuya se incorporaba los pasos de la armadura acercándose a la burbuja mirando fijamente a la silueta que parecía intentar moverse por preocupación del impacto

"oye refuerza la barrera que tienes ahí dentro, voy a intentarlo de nuevo, insertare energía para que explote dentro de la barrera, eso la desestabilizara, es un riesgo si no te cubres lo suficiente saldrás con heridas entendido?"

"entiendo"

"bien una vez mas, Villkiss toda la energia disponible al brazo derecho"

 _ADVERTENCIA_

"lo se pero me das sugerencias, solo necesitamos un punto de ingreso, solo uno, ayúdame Villkiss si no podemos quitar una mugre barrera entonces no podemos salvar el futuro"

 _AFIRMATIVO_

Kazuya no dejaba terminar que las palabras se terminaban de formar en el visor, un par de segundos y la IA aceptaba la orden, mientras Kazuya se preparaba nuevamente

"concéntrate…. El centro, siempre apunta al centro de tu enemigo"

Recordando las lecciones de Koneko se preparaba para dar un golpe certero, y perforar la barrera, posicionando sus pies de la misma forma en que la pequeña torre de Rias intentaba ejecutar un golpe pesado

"unas palabras el enfoco para tu magia" Kazuya cerraba los ojos mientras concentraba más su aura en su brazo derecho, nuevamente mentalizándose en el campo blanco de flores, necesitaba más poder, una concentración unas palabras que le permitieran enfocarse, el villkiss comenzaba a dirigir la energía de ambos núcleos de draconium hacia el brazo derecho

"gran poder manifiéstate" el brazo de villkiss comenzaba a cambiar a un color dorado "la ceremonia de una llegada gloriosa….. quema en tus ojos la lanza de la retribución"

/MUSICA FONDO: The wings of a boy that killed adolescence/

Kazuya se lanzaba su puño derecho impactando la burbuja, la reacción nuevamente se generaba, la cuchilla del sistema ACS de penetración chocaba contra la resistencia mágica puesta por el dios del engaño del futuro, los propulsores del villkiss a toda potencia mientras la habitación comenzaba a activarse nuevamente alimentando más de energía la barrera

"AHHHHHH VAMOS A TODA POTENCIA VILLKISS"

La maquina seguía expulsando calor a tal forma que se estaba derritiendo la roca del suelo, mientras las ondas y las runas de la barrera comenzaban a converger más y más en el punto de contacto, kazuya incrementaba más allá el límite de magia en su brazo derecho, poco a poco en la armadura de villkiss se formaba un símbolo de aura en forma de V, comenzando a formar energía dorada alrededor del rojo de la hoja del ACS, poco a poco esta comenzaba a perforar, un centímetro, dos centímetros.

"ahora…..DISPARO EXPLOSIVO"

Toda la energía dorada se concentraba en la hoja cortante y luego en una esfera de energía acumulándose en la punta de esta, llegando al punto crítico y se hacía una enorme explosión dentro de la burbuja, la energía salía de los bordes, la reacción no se hacía esperar saliendo disparado nuevamente hacia los muros, las runas grabadas comenzaban a sobrecargarse y explotar también, sin embargo la potencia del impacto lastimaba más al humano, la transferencia de energía había ocasionado que su cuerpo no fuese tan protegido del impacto, la burbuja se deshacía pero al parecer el túnel subterráneo estaba colapsando nuevamente, sin embargo una burbuja nueva de color vino tinto parecía encerrar tanto a él como la silueta liberada

/FIN MUSICA FONDO/

"gracias, por liberarme" la voz se escuchaba serena y con un toque quizás de felicidad, kazuya estaba recostado en el suelo intentando mover su cabeza para ver a la persona sin embargo sentía su cuerpo elevarse y comenzar a salir de los túneles que comenzaban a colapsar, nuevamente sintiendo el aire frio de asgard en su cuerpo kazuya terminaba recostándose de espaldas

"ahora debo retornar, por agradecimiento" la persona estaba fuera del campo de vista kazuya el joven veía un cetro frente de el con un cristal enorme de color rojo oscuro brillando levemente "es temporal.. pero tu cuerpo regresara al estado de hace cinco minutos, lamento no poder hacer más" la voz se escuchaba algo triste mientras kazuya se incorporaba sintiendo los efectos de la poderosa magia en el

"quien… eres?" Kazuya veía la silueta, parecía tener cabello largo color verde oscuro pero la luz generada de la magia no le permitía ver, luego solo un símbolo en el suelo y la persona desaparecía

 _SUB MISION CUMPLIDA PILOTO_

Kazuya miraba su cuerpo y la armadura, estaban realmente intactas, los efectos del impacto y la explosión de la barrera no se habían hecho sentir, en ese momento un enorme poder explotaba en la distancia, kazuya observaba donde el Villkiss señalaba el origen

" _Kazuya san"_ la voz de Salamandyne se escuchaba por el comunicador " _el árbol, intenta… destruir el árbol Loki lo necesita…lo…debes…"_ la interferencia se escuchaba nuevamente

"Salako…. Salako contesta…." Kazuya apretaba sus manos mientras se elevaba "bien usemos esta curación temporal, Vilkiss vamos" el joven volaba en dirección contraria al enorme explosión de energía

* * *

un relámpago impactaba contra la barrera del dios del engaño mientras que este parecía acumularlo y arrojarlo de nuevo en dirección a Akeno, esta intentaba sostenerlo pero caía mientras su padre le alcanzaba para que no estrellara contra el suelo, las llamas de Stella impactaban mientras cubrían la visión del dios sin embargo con sus manos cubiertas de energia Loki bloqueaba la hoja de la espada dorada

"mortal insolente"

Círculos mágicos se formaban alrededor de stella comenzando a encerrarla en un bloque de hielo en un instante, Issei extendia sus alas de dragón golpeando con un puño a Loki, sin embargo este resistia el golpe en su rostro tomaba del brazo a Issei y lo arrojaba haciéndolo chocar contra Vali, cubriendo su cuerpo con una barrera se cubría de los ataques sagrados provenientes de Irina y Noel

"arrástrense en el suelo como merecen seres inferiores!" Loki juntaba sus manos numerosos sellos nórdicos aparecían lanzando un rayo de energía este rebotaba varias veces entre los círculos incrementando su potencia ingresando a las nubes en el cielo comenzaba a caer una lluvia devastadora de energia impactando a las dos angeles enviándolas al suelo, el hielo en que estaba encerrado Stella se despedazaba

"NO TE DEJARE, BLOOD LANCER GENOCIDE MODE"

Stella extendia sus manos a ambos lados cientos de dagas de fuego carmesí recorrían casi todo el terreno comenzando a hacer explosiones al impactar con el poder de Loki, este sonreia en una de sus manos se veia un sello mágico parecido a un reloj que daba vueltas, los hechizo de Loki comenzaban a incrementarse más y más en velocidad superando la creación de las lanzas mágicas de Stella

Salamandyne apuntaba con su cañón habiendo cargado la máxima capacidad que podía el arma disparando en dirección de Loki, este simplemente movia su mano también con un sello mágico en forma de reloj este se daba en forma contraria a las manecillas al detener el ataque este retornaba hacia Salamandyne haciendo una explosión que hacia que la joven abandonara su arma

"como hizo eso?" Salamandyne miraba mientras el casco de su máquina le presentaba un intento de comunicación del Villkiss "kazuya san estas bien?" se escuchaba la interferencia, sin dar tiempo la joven intentaba activar las defensas mientras el hechizo de Loki cubría todo alrededor

Las explosiones rodeaban el campo de batalla nuevamente, la magia del dios asgardiano sin que vali hubiese dividido su poder comenzaba a hacer devastación sobre las ruinas del castillo y lo demás que quedaba a sus alrededores, solo la explosión cerca del árbol de la vida habia conseguido distraer al dios maligno, dejando de hacer su ataque este miraba al suelo, los escombros y suciedad con la nieve cubría el cuerpo de muchos de los que se le estaban oponiendo

"quizas en unos años sean una amenaza para mi, pero ahora no tengo de que temer" Loki sonreía con confianza descendiendo un poco de las alturas, aun mirando al suelo a los demás derrotados, sin embargo unas cuerdas delgadas le sujetaban de entre la tierra aparecia el dios guerrero de cabellera anaranjada

"mime, crees que un caballero como tu puede alzar su mano contra un dios?"

"no solo"

"que?"

De entre las rocas nuevamente aparecían dos cuerdas más gruesas rodeando los brazos de Loki, el dios maligno observaba de donde provenían, observando al portador de Vitra, Saji sonreía

"tu energía es mía, necesitábamos que bajaras un poco mas" Saji sonreía mientras 3 de las personas que parecían derrotadas se elevaban en dirección al dios maligno, Kiba, Sigmud y Kyouka

"SWORD OF BETRAYAL"

"DOBLE COLMILLO DE DRAGON"

"VENTISCA DEL DRAGON"

La espada de Kiba atravesaba el cuerpo de Loki mientras los impactos de Kyouka y Sigmud en el cuerpo del dios maligno las explosiones de poder demoniaco y cosmos hacían salir disparado el cuerpo mancillado hasta el suelo algo alejado

"lo logramos" Saji decía sonriendo

"que rayos hacen? no se detengan" desde lejos el grito de Mordred "CONTINUEN" el caballero de la traición gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, los jóvenes se veían confundidos habían logrado impactarle de frente sin embargo Saji sentía un tirón que lograba dislocar sus hombros, levantándose Loki azotaba al usuario de Vitra contra el suelo, con su mano libre sujetaba las cuerdas del arpa de mime, electricidad azul salía los relámpagos llegaban al dios guerrero este intentaba soltar el arpa pero una de sus manos alcanzaba a congelarse y quedaba inutilizada, arrojándose contra el dios maligno nuevamente Kiba, Kyouka y Sigmud preparaban sus ataques sin embargo Loki tomaba la espada que tenía incrustada en el pecho sacándola y hacia un corte de tal magnitud que el choque de espadas con Kiba destruía ambas espadas, Kiba intentaba materializar otra espada pero la mano extendida de Loki emanaba un círculo mágico que enviaba al caballero de Rias contra el suelo, Kyouka se acercaba sin embargo el dios maligno señalaba con dos de sus dedos perforando el lado derecho del pecho de la joven y dándole una patada haciéndola impactar contra Sigmud e invocando un relámpago que impactaba a los dos

"pudieron lastimarme, merecen la felicitaciones de un dios como yo, sin embargo no tienen lo que se necesita para matarme"

Energía salía por debajo del suelo, más exactamente los restos de los soldados reanimados por el poder del árbol de Ygdrassil, viendo esto Salamandyne elevaba disparando nuevamente su cañón de energía no hacia Loki, sino hacia los soldados

"por eso no se estaban regenerando nuevamente" la mujer dragón disparaba desintegrando por completo los que alcanzara a golpear, Loki observando las acciones de la mujer comenzaba a elevarse cargando magia disparándola en dirección del Enryuugo, dos enormes esferas de relámpagos impactaban la magia devastadora de Loki haciendo una explosión que se hacía perder el balance a Salamandyne.

Al lado algo heridos se encontraban Akeno y su padre Barakiel extendiendo sus respectivas alas, Loki preparaba un ataque sin embargo este era cortado por Ascalon y Leavatein

"Sekiryuutei y la chica de llamas" Loki se elevaba mientras Stella sujetaba su espada con ambas manos

"no entiendo como se pudo recuperar de esos ataques" Issei miraba sorprendido mientras vali retornaba posicionándose en frente de el y de Stella

"son los longinus, los sacred gears que pueden matar a un dios" el Hakouryuukou explicaba, Issei miraba su guante mientras Stella a su espada

"jeje parece que lo has adivinado Vali, realmente eres un genio de los combates, en realidad así es, no es una inmortalidad perfecta pero cuando el árbol de la vida termine, no temeré ni a los sacred gears" Loki sonreía de manera confiada, sabía que llevaba años de experiencia sobre aquellos que apenas estaban comenzando a dominar sus balance breakers "se sus debilidades y fortalezas, no me podrán vencer"

"eso dices pero aquí tenemos 3 longinus no creas que podrás vencernos tan fácil" Issei preparaba mientras la joyas de su armadura se iluminaban incrementando su fuerza

"seguro? Porque tus aliados se ven bastante agotados" Loki sonreía, sabía que Vali Lucifer gastaría su energía intentando capturar a Fenrir, eso no había cambiado nada, ahora el sekiryuutei no tenía acceso a la réplica del mugre martillo de su hermano, él se había asegurado de eso al esconder sus intenciones y atacar a Odin antes que pudiera pedir que lo fabricara, sin embargo dos de las anomalidades estaban frente de el, la chica de la espada dorada y esa armadura muy parecida a la réplica del Sekiryuutei, como la del mocoso de su tiempo sin embargo habia visto su debilidad si su poder era grande pero debía cantar para hacerlo y la chica de cabello carmesí, sus llamas estaban disminuyendo en potencia ese semi balance breaker estaba llevando su cuerpo al límite.

"Issei kun, procura usar tu transfer en mí, mientras que Vali y yo atacamos, que los demás se centren en despejar este sitio de las raíces del árbol de la vida, ese sujeto esta obteniendo la capacidad de regenerarse por la energía que produce ese árbol" Stella decia sin retirar la mirada de Loki

"oh no me incluyes para recibir el poder del Sekiryuutei?" Vali decia en un tono algo burlon

"lo aceptarías? Creo que lo dudo"

"je tu amante sabe observar a la gente Hyoudou Issei"

"no es muy difícil de adivinar que ni aunque se acabase el mundo usarías mi ayuda" Issei decía resignado posando su palma sobre la espalda de Stella

"escucharon todos?, Akeno te encargo la curación de los demás" Stella miraba de reojo a la joven demonio, la belleza de cabello negro asentía con determinación

[TRANSFER]

Emitiendo un leve gemido de gusto Stella recibía el poder de la transferencia lanzándose hacia donde se encontraba Loki, junto con Issei, vali siguiéndolos de cerca

El dios asgardiano elevaba su poder recubriendo uno de sus brazos de energía casi parecía a la hoja de una espada, moviéndola bloqueaba las llamas de stella y su espada dorada, alejándose Stella intentaba seguirlo pero con su otra mano volvía aparecer el sello en forma de reloj, esta vez el sello se movía rápidamente con las manecillas, stella atacaba pero sentía que el poder le abandonaba el cuerpo, haciéndola mas lenta Loki rodeaba a la joven demonio con diez círculos nórdicos mientras estos cargaban energía disparándola en dirección de la joven, las llamas la protegían pero la cantidad de proyectiles mágicos impactaban alrededor del cuerpo de la joven

"Stella" Issei aceleraba bloqueando el ataque mágico de Loki con su cuerpo usando las alas de su armadura para rodear a la joven.

Apareciendo círculos mágicos alrededor de Loki, el dios asgardiando movía su mano nuevamente las runas de reloj comenzaban a moverse pero esta vez hacia atrás, la magia explotaba mientras vali tenía su mano extendida detrás

"no te olvides de mi", los instintos de Vali le advertían del peligro, esquivando justo en el instante que Loki aparecía para hacer un corte, esquivando a tiempo solo lograba destrozar parte de su armadura, el scale mail se reconstruía "no deje espacios para escapar sin que se lastimara"

"Aun te falta mucho Vali lucifer"

El peli plateado observaba con interés las runas extrañas en las manos del dios maligno, lanzándose nuevamente contra del dios maligno sin preocuparse por su defensa Vali se lanzaba, dejando una abertura en su defensa, Loki atacaba, la espada de energía atravesaba el costado de vali, sin embargo este sujetaba el brazo de Loki sabiendo donde vendría

[DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE, DIVIDE]

Vali impactaba a su oponente en el rostro con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder hacia el suelo, sujetando su herida el observaba

"la energía, llega pero no es como antes"

[ _esta llegando a un ritmo lento, esto nunca había pasado_ ]

Loki se incorporaba nuevamente mientras las raíces del árbol comenzaban nuevamente a emanar energía que la deidad asgardiana comenzaba a drenar la energía nuevamente, Vali observaba todas las reacciones ultimas del dios del engaño, su casteo mágico se incrementó sin perder potencia, hizo algo para que Stella perdiera el incremento del sekiryutei y ahora está siendo que su energía no le afecte

"estas manipulando el tiempo no es así?" era la conclusión que llegaba el emperador blanco

"no esperaba menos para un genio del combate, así es ahora yo Loki-sama puedo manipular el tiempo a mi gusto jajaja" Elevándose mirando con condescendencia a todos

"manipular el tiempo.. ser un dios, eso no importa" Issei se encargaba de dejar el cuerpo herido de Stella en los brazos de Akeno "tu lastimaste a Stella, Y ME LAS PAGARAS"

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

A una velocidad impensable Issei se acercaba al dios nórdico dándole un golpe en el estómago, Loki no alcanzaba a reaccionar cuando sentía otro golpe en su rostro y otro más, la lluvia de golpes de Issei pasaban las poderosas defensas mágicas del dios nórdico, y no dejaban concentrarse lo suficiente para usar su manipulación temporal

"NO ME SUBESTIMES MORTAL QUEDATE ENCERRADO EN UNA CARCEL TEMPORAL ETERNA" Loki había dejado que su orgullo le cegara iba a utilizar todo el poder sin embargo, no estaba, la energia temporal no llegaba a los cristales en sus manos, poco tenia de observar cuando un golpe en su quijada lo enviaba de nuevo al suelo, una leve explosión se escuchaba a la distancia el dios del engaño proveniente de otra línea temporal observaba, conocía el sitio, reconocia aun entre los escombros que quedaban del castillo de Valhala, era el lugar donde había encerrado a quien le proveía de magia temporal, pero cómo? Quien, su mente recordó, la maquina blanca

"tuviste suficiente bastardo?" Issei se mostraba confiado

"no…. No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO " Loki se levantaba relámpagos comenzaban a caer mientras símbolos mágicos aparecían bajo sus pies el poder de su cuerpo explotaba más allá de los límites que podía soportar, pero no le importaba, estaba harto de las interrupciones y de todo, a la distancia algo resonaba, hacía que Loki ignorara todo por un segundo, un punto dorado en la distancia, elevado alejado del alcance de las raíces

 _Hajimari no hikari kilari kirari_

 _Owari no hikari lulala rira_

 _Kaesan el ragna sunadokei wo_

 _Toki wa afuren lulala rira_

La canción de la luz infinita comenzaba a resonar, Loki se dirigía hacia donde provenía la luz, Issei intentaba cruzarse en su camino pero el dios maligno no le importaba nada simplemente pasaba de largo golpeando a Issei alejándolo del camino,

"DETENGALO VA A DETENER A KAZUYA-SAN" Salamandyne dejaba de atacar a los enemigos dirigiéndose a la máxima velocidad que el Enryuugo le permitia, disparando el cañon de su arsenal sin embargo los guerreros que habían dejado de moverse para otorgarle energia a Loki estaban de nuevo interfiriendo "KAZUYA CUIDADO" la joven mujer dragon gritaba por el comunicador lo mas que podía, su voz con desesperación mientras runas nordicas elementales se formaban alrededor de Loki

Vali alcanzaba al dios maligno sin embargo era detenido lo que le quedaba de poder temporal dejaba encerrado a Vali en una especie de estado congelado, disparando la magia en dirección de la silueta dorada impactaba haciendo numerosas explosiones de diversos colores, Loki habia arrojado todos los elementos posibles no se arriesgaría que la maquina extraña tuviese resistencia a alguno en especifico

El cañon de convergencia del Villkiss alcanzaba a disparar sin embargo por el impacto no se concentraba en un punto, pasaba por el largo del tronco del árbol de la vida hasta la copa desintegrando parte de la compa, Loki sonreia, el árbol aun estaba intacto, sin embargo la energia del arma definitiva de la maquina blanca impactaba la barrera, la reacción comenzaba a hacerla resquebrajarse.

Viendo una silueta descender Loki se acercaba sujetando del cuello al Villkiss la armadura se encontraba resquebrajada en varios puntos y el casco había perdido la mitad

"mortal insolente…atreves a dañar el regalo de los dioses de esta forma?, seras el único en tu especie de irte por mi propia mano" Loki comenzaba a apretar el cuello de kazuya sin embargo un puño en la cabeza del dios nordico y un corte en el brazo le hacían que soltaran, el Villkiss parecía no funcionar, Salamandyne apenas alcanzaba a solo unos pocos metros a atrapar a kazuya en sus brazos ambas maquinas estrellándose en el suelo

"otra vez interrumpiéndome" Loki miraba nuevamente en dirección a Issei y a Stella vermillion

"la barrera está resquebrajándose Loki, la Alianza llegara pronto" Stella le señalaba mientras movía su espada para quitar la sangre del dios de su hoja dorada

"jejeje oh la alianza, angeles, demonios y caidos juntos, viniendo hacia aquí, para entregarle mas energia al árbol de Yggdrassil" Loki sonreia, Issei y stella se ponían en guardia, si Azazel enviaba más gente entonces sería más poder para el dios, solo los longinus podían herirle ahora, debían derrotarlo antes de que la barrera cediera, el dios del engaño había convertido su objetivo en una ventaja para el

En el suelo salamandyne retiraba el casco del villkiss mientras abría el suyo mirando a kazuya, la sangre del joven cubría su rostro

"kazuya, kazuya, oh gran rojo por favor que este bien" los guantes mecánicos de la armadura se retractaban acariciando el rostro del joven humano, poco a poco los ojos se abrían, mirando hacia el cielo negro lleno de estrellas, mientras se iluminaba por las explosiones de fuego y magia nórdica, la batalla entre Issei y stella

"sala…ko… el árbol?... que sucede con el árbol?"

"esta aun entero, si canto Loki vendrá y te pondrá en riesgo de nuevo"

"debemos…. Por favor…"

"no kazuya, no podemos si usas el cañón de convergencia la armadura pierde las propiedades defensivas, mira como estas… por favor no lo hagas" Salamandyne hablaba en un tono, Kazuya seguía observando al cielo estrellado

"todos….están arriesgándose Salako….no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada"

"entonces permíteme, yo aún puedo"

"el enryuugo solo tiene un núcleo necesitamos, algo más" kazuya peleaba intentaba no caer inconsciente del dolor

 _NEGATIVO INTEGRIDAD DEL CAÑON DE CONVERSION COMPROMETIDA_

 _RIESGO DE DETONACION UN 80%_

"jeje jajaa el cañón de conversión esta averiado, lo siento Rias, no pude hacer más" Kazuya movía una de sus manos a su rostro mientras con su otro brazo golpeaba el suelo "mierda…. Mierda…"

"si de verdad lo creyeras no estarías maldiciendo"

Una voz se escuchaba kazuya reconocía esa vos, levantándose mirando hacia en frente una ilusión? Acaso el golpe en la cabeza le estaba haciendo ver cosas?, una silueta de cabello carmesí ondeando en el viento, Rias frente de el

"siempre, te esperare…. Se que vendrás…." la imagen de rias se difuminaba, kazuya apretaba sus manos incorporándose

"Villkiss… neuroplus ahora"

 _AFIRMATIVO, ESTABLECIENDO CONEXIÓN MAGIA 251 SEGUNDOS INCIANDO CONTEO REGRESIVO_

Pequeñas agujas de la armadura se insertaban en la piel de kazuya, el neuroplus inyecta energia del nucleo de draconium directamente en el usuario, gracias al enfrentamiento contra el sequito de Raiser phenex, el humano ya habia experimentado eso

"kazuya" Salamandyne se levantaba

"voy a usar el hechizo que cree… defiéndeme por favor"

"si, lo hare" el enryuugo volvía a cubrir a salamandyne

Kazuya hacia un movimiento circular con su mano derecha mientras se generaban letras mágicas, mas exactamente fórmulas mágicas, con su mano izquierda un movimiento similar pero en otra dirección, ambas manos juntándolas desde las muñecas con los dedos extendidos

/Flashback/

En el mundo de los dragones kazuya se encontraba escribiendo en el idioma de los dragones diferentes tipos de letras

"realmente no puedes ayudarme en desarrollar una magia?" Kazuya observaba a Ryuuga el hermano de salamandyne, este negaba con la cabeza

"los hechizos finales salen de tu misma imaginación y tu forma, debes pensar en tus capacidades y limitaciones al momento de realizarlo"

"lo haces sonar fácil"

"si y no" el joven rubio sonreía sin preocupaciones

"uhg odio que seas tan críptico"

/fin flashback/

Después de dos meses de entrenamiento kazuya había conseguido el concepto, otros dos meses constantes había logrado desarrollar la formula, y el resto del año practicándola

Tal como decía ryuuga este era un movimiento final que estaba diseñado por las características mentales del humano hasta ese momento, usaría lo de los demás y lo controlaría, Reunir y dar forma, esos eran los dos círculos que comenzaban a girar

Poco a poco pequeñas luces de diferentes colores comenzaban a formarse frente de las manos de kazuya, gracias al neuroplus las luces comenzaban a congregarse mas fácilmente y podía controlarlo,

"Convoco a la luz nacida de la destrucción frente a mis oponentes" las luces comenzaban a unirse más y más, en una esfera que comenzaba a crecer más y más de tamaño "estrellas, reuníos, y conviértanse en la luz que perfora todo"

Las luces comenzaban a formarse más y más, Salamandyne veía entre asombro y preocupación la enorme esfera de energía que estaba concentrándose, esperando que pronto terminara para que Loki no se notara, un ataque definitivo, que concentraba toda la magia residual de un campo de batalla, perfecto para un guerrero agotado ya que la magia no era solo la suya sino de todos los combatientes

Mientras en el cielo una enorme explosión hacia separarse a Loki de un ataque combinado de Stella e Issei, el dios maligno se veia sonriendo de haber destruido un poder de alto nivel como si nada, sin embargo viendo que las partículas residuales comenzaban a moverse

"que es eso?" Loki volteaba a mirar sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa "que …. Es eso?!"

Stella e Issei miraban a la misma dirección de Loki, habían logrado alejarlo en el aire lo suficiente, miraban con sorpresa la enorme esfera de energía mágica condensada

"hay que detenerlo no podemos dejar que lo interrumpa" Issei se lanzaba contra Loki viendo como este apuntaba con sus manos y los sellos mágicos nórdicos comenzaban a formarse en el aire

"Kazuya san rápido ya lo ha notado" Salamandyne miraba extendiendo sus brazos dispuesta a usar su cuerpo como un escudo viviente

El humano aun no rompía su concentración pero había escuchado, finalizando los últimos vestigios de energía, su cuerpo en el límite no podría hacer mas, sin la visualización de su casco no podía ver el estado del Villkiss pero las nuevas grietas en la armadura de su brazo le indicaban que la maquina también estaba en sus limites

"¡Arranca todo en un resplandor de luz!" los círculos mágicos que giraban alrededor de la esfera comenzaban a girar de manera rápida Salamandyne se hacia detrás de kazuya para sostenerle

"STARLIGTH BLASTER CANNON"

La armadura de los brazos de kazuya se despedazaba, las grietas en el pecho y las piernas se hacían más, el humano no podía soportar el retroceso y era impulsado hacia atrás junto con la mujer dragón, pero la esfera había sido disparada ahora era un enorme haz de luz que impactaba directamente contra el árbol de Yggdrassil

"aho….ra….. esta en sus manos" kazuya caía de rostro contra el suelo inconsciente junto con Salamandyne

"no… no NO NO NO NO NOOOO"

La explosión en la base del tronco del árbol comenzaba a resquebrajarlo más, revelando la estatua de Odín que había sido encerrada, poco a poco el árbol caía como si hubiese sido talado, faltando toda una enorme sección y el daño que había hecho el cañón de convergencia era demasiado para la planta sagrada, comenzado a caer sobre el suelo sus raíces perdían el brillo y dejaban de moverse

"lo logro, el árbol esta destruido" Stella sonreía

"pero que es eso?" Issei señalaba unas luces azules pequeñas pero muy luminosas en la noche comenzaban a volar en dirección hacia la estatua de Odín, dos provenientes de donde habían caído derrotados los demás y otros 5 proviniendo de a las afueras del castillo

".s….son los Zafiros de Odín? Pero porque? Que esas cosas no son para darle poder a las armaduras?" Loki se veía confundido, porque estaban ahí esas extrañas joyas

/MUSICA DE FONDO: Kamigami no Tasogare/

Las joyas se incrustaban en la corona de la estatua de Odín, estas emanaban una energía azul que hacían romper la estatua por la mitad, dentro de la estatua, un yunque de cristal azul con una espada incrustada en el, no mas claro se veia era una armadura, una aura azul se veia fuerte en la armadura formando una imagen un mensaje grabado por el poder sagrado de Odín

" _aquel que posee mi sangre y mi amor por asgard… podrá vestir esto para proteger este mundo y los siete reinos!"_

La armadura se separaba dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Loki el dios maligno reia

"si así es SOY EL HEREDERO SOY EL MERECEDOR JAJA UH?" viendo como los fragmentos de armadura seguían derecho ignorándole viendo la dirección Loki miraba a la persona encerrada en una burbuja de energía sagrada, los espíritus de los dioses guerreros caídos cubriéndole y elevando a esa persona, en ese instante Loki comprendió algo que no había nunca pensado en su línea temporal original y en esta, porque le habia permitido irse? Porque le abandono tan fácilmente? Porque alguien catalogada como un fracaso seria la guardaespaldas de un dios, en ese momento, todo tenía sentido

La energía proveniente de la armadura de Odín desintegraba las ropas de Rossweisse, pero eran reemplazadas por un traje pegado que cubría su cuerpo por completo hasta el cuello, poco a poco cada parte de la armadura de cristal azul se posaba sobre el cuerpo de la Valkiria protegiéndola, la joven tomaba la espada entre sus manos, abriendo los ojos lentamente, sus heridas no le dolían y sentía un poder que nunca había llegado a experimentar, la joven valkiria miraba los espíritus que le habían guiado hasta la armadura, con pesar miraba a cada uno, solo con el ultimo sintió nuevamente sus lágrimas salir

"Syd"

" _no vengas tan pronto, vive Ross"_ los dioses guerreros fallecidos se elevaban hacia la estrella guardiana de su respectivo zafiro

La Valkiria cerraba los ojos una lagrima caía por sus mejillas

/CAMBIO MUSICA FONDO: SAINT LEGEND/

El poder de Rossweisse se incrementaba abriendo los ojos con furia contra Loki

"por el crimen contra Odín, Contra Asgard y su gente, contra el mundo" Rossweisse movía la espada legendaria de Balmung sobre su cabeza sujetándola con ambas manos "con la autoridad de Odín, te condeno a que desaparezcas junto con tu alma retorcida"

Rossweisse se lanzaba, Loki en desesperación comenzaba a arrojar magia los círculos mágicos para intentar detenerla pero era imposible la espada cortaba todo

"TU ERES UNA SIMPLE VALKIRIA, ERES UNA RECHAZADA UN FRACASO YO SOY EL HIJO DE ODIN SOY UN DIOS DEBERIAS OBEDECERME"

"TE EQUIVOCAS NO ERES NADA PARA MI AHHHHHH" la mujer de cabello plateado movía la espada hacia abajo se hacia un haz de luz que atravesaba a Loki por la mitad y volvía a tomar su apariencia humana, la barrera que estaba a alrededor de Asgard se rompía por completo, varias luces y círculos mágicos demoniacos aparecían, los guerreros de la Alianza se veian sin embargo sorprendidos por ver en el cielo a el dios del engaño

"..t…..tu…" una línea azul se veia recorrer toda la mitad del cuerpo de Loki

"yo soy la nueva torre de Rias gremory…. No puedes darme órdenes, yo viviré por mí misma de manera egoísta, porque soy un demonio" Rossweisse guardaba la espada en su espalda enfundándola, Loki se partía en dos mientras llamas azules le consumían por completo, junto con el, el corrupto árbol de la vida se desintegraba en su tronco y copa

El dios maligno Loki había sido derrotado por completo y poco a poco el amanecer llegaba a las tierras de asgard

El ragnarok había sido evitado

* * *

Los equipos de rescate de la alianza comenzaban a moverse revisando los escombros y quitando partes de las Raíces que no se habían desintegrado, intentando encontrar sobrevivientes o por lo menos los cadáveres para salvar a las personas

"lamento la demora, esa barrera era un problema bastante serio" Azazel se disculpaba con Barakiel, el ángel caído miraba a su superior y amigo levemente

"esta bien viejo amigo, solo son heridas leves mientras mi hija este a salvo" Barakiel sonreía mientras Akeno y Ruby le seguían curándole

"padre podríamos llamar a argento así estarías recuperado más rápido" Akeno miraba algo preocupada sus reservas no estaban para curarlo rápido su padre sonreía levemente

"estoy recibiendo cuidado de mis hermosas hijas, eso es mejor que cualquier sacred gear curativo" Barakiel decía con solemnidad mientras Akeno y Ruby sonreían con suavidad

Azazel dejaba a su compañero ángel caído mirando alrededor la destrucción que había logrado ocasionar Loki, mirando alrededor tanto Vali como sus compañeros habían desaparecido o escapado, no podía culparlos demasiado, agradeciendo por lo menos haber estado hasta el final, el líder de los ángeles caídos miraba los reportes más de 120 personas muertas entre residentes de asgard y personas con los sacred gears artificiales que correspondían a los humanos que habían atacado

"que desastre en realidad, creo que necesitare un trago después de esto"

"joo esa es una buena idea conozco unos lugares interesantes en Alemania" una voz se escuchaba mientras un círculo mágico se materializaba, delante de Azazel un hombre de cabellera plateada y barba pronunciada se veía, caminando con un bastón en sus manos mas no de apoyo, el ángel caído le miraba con sorpresa mientras el hombre pasaba su mano por su barba "entiendo la sorpresa pero supongo que el fruto de la vida que enviaron fue más efectivo que lo que parecía"

"anciano Odín es usted?" Azazel sonreía mientras sentía la presencia el poder sagrado de Odín, además el hombre tenía las ropas con la que lo estaban tratando en el hospital

"ya no puedes decirme anciano mocoso, realmente de saber que una hermosa Nekomata estaba tan cerca debí haber despertado antes"

"de verdad eres el viejo pervertido eh eso no lo pudo imitar el Loki del futuro" Azazel guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos ante la mirada confundida del dios nórdico el ángel caído comienza a contar todo lo que sucedió según lo que le había reportado Barakiel y los demás, Odín solo estaba en silencio

"como lo haces jovencito?"

"como hago que?"

"superar la perdida, sé que recuerdas cada uno de quienes perdiste en la guerra, cada ángel caído bajo tu mando" Odín miraba la devastación provocada, y a su joven representante caminando junto a sus tres dioses guerreros sobrevivientes

"no la supero, los recuerdo cada momento y pienso en ellos cada vez que hago una decisión que pueda afectarnos"

El viento soplaba levemente

"son buenos chicos los que tienes aquí y eran buenos aquellos que elegí"

"lamento que se hayan perdido las vidas de guerreros así fuertes"

"si pero aprenderemos que solos no podemos vencer a los nuevos enemigos" Odín suspiraba "creo que no podre retirarme aun"

"bueno ve el lado positivo ahora serás más popular en los clubs"

"jajaja así es, me dijeron que la mujer que mandaron con la fruta es muy bella, bueno donde esta?" Odín miraba en todas direcciones

"ehm no enviamos a nadie aun, de hecho estábamos buscando entre los restos algo de fruta para que pudiera quitarle la maldición"

"jeje jojojo que interesante estas cosas que suceden eh?" Odín volteaba a ver mientras se escuchaban pasos metálicos acercándose Rossweisse aun vistiendo la armadura sagrada, el dios asgardiano sonreía levemente

"disculpe, Señor Azazel quisiera poder comunicarme con el inframundo para saber el estado de Odín sama"

"descuida jovencita valkiria, creo que el anciano está bastante bien" Azazel señalaba con su pulgar al hombre que estaba a su lado

"oh?... ohhhh, Odín sama?" Rossweisse hacia una reverencia "me alegra que se encuentre bien señor, y ahora se ve joven… uhm debo decirle algo"

Odin perdia la sonrisa, sabia que la joven intentaría disculparse y esforzarse mas por lo que sucedió, aun siendo una demonio la joven era seria y responsable

"que tienes en mente?"

"oh bueno…. Le quería decir que Renuncio señor Odín de manera efectiva en estos momentos" Rossweisse decía con una mirada determinada

"..oh? y porque es la culpa?"

"no señor, no completamente, solo que prometí vivir y honestamente si me quedo siendo su guardaespaldas pasare años y años en burdeles y demás, siendo que con Rias Gremory llegare y veré muchas más cosas"

Odín observaba a la joven vestida en su armadura, armadura que uso durante las épocas de conquista pero que ahora había sido utilizada para proteger al mundo, aunque ya no tuviese su poder divino residual, la armadura brillaba con el poder de la determinación de la joven Valkiria

"je entiendo, bueno eso me da oportunidad quizas encuentre alguna guardaespaldas con mejores pechos jaajajajaj" Odin se burlaba riendo fuertemente Rossweisse solo sonreia pero un aura oscura de malestar se formaba en ella

"ohh ya veo jeje esta bien odin-sama por cierto me quedare con la armadura como pago de mi liquidación y mis salarios atrasados, bueno entonces nos vemos, viejo verde" Rossweisse se alejaba sonriendo tranquilamente mientras Odin dejaba de reir pero Azazel comenzaba a explotar en una risa

"jajajajajaj deberías ver tu cara anciano, vaya realmente te rechazo"

"je quien diría que heredaría ese temperamento jajajaja" el dios de asgard suspiraba "vamos azazel necesitamos firmar ese nuevo tratado para reconstruir asgard, esta nación y sus personas merecen que me tome en serio por unos años esto"

"como desees anciano"

* * *

Issei terminaba de ser curado por Asia moviendo sus manos la joven novicia le abrazaba

"issei san creí tenía miedo pero a la vez fe de que issei lo lograría"

"Asia te lo prometí no? Que siempre estaríamos juntos"

"asi es"

"vaya gracias por el voto de confianza" Stella se veia algo apenada con los brazos cruzados bajo su busto

"vamos Stellichin no estes celosa" Kyouka le sonreía a su ama mientras esta se sonrojaba

"cai muy rápido, lo siento Stella-sama sere mas fuerte de ahora en adelante" Alice bajaba la mirada su voz se escuchaba algo deprimida

"ahg vamos no nos entrenaron para patearle el culo a un dios yo digo tomemos nuestras victoria así" Kyouka cruzaba sus brazos

"no eres la única que le falta mucho Alice" Stella sonreía algo amargada, de repente aparecía en un portal Leone respirando agitada "leone que sucede?"

"tienes que venir a casa ya"

"pero que sucede? Leone no te he visto asi de alterada"

"no hay tiempo pero uhgg lo siento" Leone tomaba a Stella del brazo issei se levantaba poniendo el brazo sobre el hombro de Stella y leone los teleportaba a los 2

"ara?, issei san? Que sucedió?" Asia miraba confundida mientras Kyouka suspiraba

"de seguro Xerath los transporto sin esperar descuida monja el dragoncito está bien, aunque me preocupa que pudo ser que puso a Neesan tan nerviosa, si fuese grave nos hubiese pedido que fuéramos todos" Kyouka explicaba

En el territorio vermillion, más exactamente donde estaba la mansión de Stella, en medio del estudio donde trabajaba el alfil de la joven aparecían Leone, Issei y Stella,

"vamos rápido ven" Leone corría halando a Stella

"pero que sucede? Leone?" la joven confundida hasta que salían del estudio hasta la sala, la joven de cabello carmesí suave abría los ojos de par en par, la joven temblaba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, en los muebles sentados, dos pares de ojos miraban a la chica sorprendidos, por un segundo confusión, luego alegría mezclada con sorpresa

"S… Stella?... eres tu mi pequeña?" la mujer hablaba mientras su cabello negro largo de tanto tiempo sin arreglar

"oh.. mi niña, estas… oh leone no mentía…. Ha pasado…tanto tiempo" el hombre hablaba, Stella sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, tantas lagrimas, tanto sufrimiento, tantos años sin escuchar sus voces

"mamá…..papá" sin creerlo la joven esperaba que esté no fuese un sueño cruel como el de siempre

"Stella"

Ambos adultos se levantaban aun su recuperación milagrosa no sobrepasaba casi 10 años de inactividad, con pies torpes y débiles intentaban moverse, Stella corria rápidamente abrazándolos llorando con todas las lágrimas que tuvo que soportar durante años, el rechazo, la tristeza, todo parecía desvanecerse ante el contacto, las piezas restantes de Stella estaban también muy emocionales

"como fue posible?" issei miraba a Leone sorprendido pero feliz por la chica que amaba, la pieza original de la madre de stella rascaba su cabeza intentando ocultar sus lagrimas de felicidad

"un mensajero del Maou lucifer, dijo que habían dejado media fruta de Ygdrassil para stella, cuando atendieron a su hermana, con instrucciones, aparentemente un cuarto sirve para curar la enfermedad que agobia a estos demonios"

"ya voe…espera buchou? Entonces por eso Asia estaba con nosotros, oh debo regresar alla"

"estas seguro?"

"Stella, ha esperado 10 años para encontrarse con ellos, yo puedo esperarla un poco" el castaño sonreia mientras leone le despeinaba

"jeje por eso me agradas chico"

* * *

Los ojos azules contemplaban el cielo, el extraño suceso de un amanecer cuando aun era de noche, la luz del sol aun no ocultaba las estrellas en el cielo, kazuya sentía su cuerpo débil, adolorido, pero no en peligro, una leve mano en su pecho sintiendo el efecto familiar, era Senjutsu ingresando en su sistema curando sus nervios y canales mágicos, el exceso de usar el Neuroplus junto con el Starligth, su cabeza en la parte de atrás sentía algo cómodo, familiar

"sabes, estoy entre mezcla de alegre y enojada contigo" una voz que no escuchaba hace días, melodiosa, amable y a la vez elegante "no puedo enojarme al verte dormido pero ahora que estas despierto" leves dedos recorrían sus mejillas

"Rias"

"eres un tonto, venir asi sin avisar, sabía que lo harías, pero aun así estoy muy, pero muy molesta, pero te vi ahí encerrado en ese ataúd metálico herido de no ser por Asia" Rias entraba en su campo de visión, sus ojos para el humano más hermosos que las estrellas en el cielo estaban con lágrimas que caían en su rostro

"perdón…."

"no, no te voy a perdonar, pasara mucho antes que te perdonemos, nos debes muchas citas, muchas cenas, muchos abrazos y besos para que te perdonemos" Rias le daba un beso en los labios incorporándose levemente aun acariciando el rostro del joven, mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre sus muslos

"….acaso derrotar a un dios maligno no merma el castigo?"

"es por eso que no te damos de nalgadas" una voz juguetona pero enojada se escuchaba, proveniente del lado izquierdo del joven

"Kuroka"

"estoy de acuerdo con la princesita aunque me de dolor en la lengua admitirlo, estamos enojadas"

"cierto kazuya-dono, dejarnos atrás, no fue bueno" Mizore en su lado derecho le miraba con bastante frialdad y era gracioso considerando de que era una mujer de las nieves "tendre que ponerle collar para que no haga eso"

"creo que Akeno tiene algunos que nos puede prestar" Rias decía riendo un poco

"uhgg sere bueno sere bueno"

Las jóvenes reían mientras salamandyne se veía algo culpable algo alejada, Rias le hacia una seña con la mano para que se acercara, la joven mujer dragón se sentaba al lado de Kuroka

El tiempo pasaba Kazuya seguía mirando las estrellas en silencio junto a las chicas, levantándose levemente escuchaba las lágrimas de los sobrevivientes llorando por aquellos que no pudieron ser salvados, la joven representante de Odín, derramando lagrimas por sus caballeros caídos, la gente haciendo reverencia a unas armaduras vacías, guerreros sacrificados por el bienestar de todos, historias tristes que tuvieron un final triste, el joven humano movía su mano hacia su pecho, recordando lo mismo que sucedía en el futuro cuando la tormenta de Shade ocurrio

"Rias…..creo que encontré que deseo hacer… no deseo ver más tristeza en los ojos que estén frente de mi" Kazuya apretaba su mano en el pecho "por favor, ayúdenme se que no puedo hacer esto solo"

"en ese caso te ayudaremos" Rias sonreia levemente tomando su mano

"je ni modo supongo que tendré que cuidarte"

"Kazuya-dono soy su maid así que le seguiré"

"lo mismo digo, este mundo merece tener sonrisas" Salamandyne afirmaba

"gracias chicas, ustedes realmente son mis estrellas" Kazuya les sonreía ampliamente

* * *

En un lugar con una niebla intensa oscura un joven de cabello carmesí corría, parecía llegar hacia una puerta sin embargo una silueta de cabello largo estaba ahí frente de el

"rayos acaso eres una aliada de Loki? No me detendré salvare a Asia-okaasan y" el joven era recibido por una fruta que casi suelta "uh? Que es eso?"

"la solución a tu problema, aquel que buscas ha sido eliminado, vuelve a tu tiempo"

"como? Quien eres?"

La silueta de cabello largo le ignoraba dándole la espalda levantando el bastón que poseía la joya en la punta de ese bastón brillaba intensamente, posando una rodilla

"deidad guardiana del tiempo y espacio, padre Chronos, otórgame el poder, sella esta puerta abierta por un dios maligno por siempre"

"espera que haces?"

"DARK DOME CLOSE"

Un huracán de viento empujaba al joven de cabello carmesí alejándolo mientras una puerta de energía se cerraba frente a su cara, el joven caía sobre un campo donde varios magos estaban invocando magia, otros jóvenes estaban a su alrededor

"EX? Estas bien hermano que paso?"

"no lo sé Kurenai, una mujer me saco no sé qué carajos, dijo que quien buscábamos estaba muerto y "

"como Loki muerto? Pero entonces okaasan" una pequeña rubia estaba a punto de llorar

"no llores Airi, yo mira esa mujer me entrego esto" el joven de cabello carmesí mostraba la fruta, los jóvenes miraban extrañados, el joven mas alto tomaba la fruta mientras se ponía unos lentes "oye kurenai"

"Ex….esto es…. Con esto oh debo llevarla al laboratorio y prepararla, EX lo has conseguido trajiste algo que salvara a mamá, no salvara a muchos más" el joven de cabello negro se veía sorprendido y alegre

* * *

Mirando una esfera mágica donde se veía el rostro de Esdeath, Cao Cao escuchaba el relato de la mujer de cabello azul

"asi que Mordred se fue con vali" el usuario de la lanza miraba a la mujer

"asi es, pero obtivimos buena información sobre el Sekiryuutei y la princesa de las llamas"

"y de esos extraños sacred gears que parecen a los dragones celestiales?" Georg preguntaba

"no mucho realmente no pude ver quiénes eran sus usuarios"

Cao Cao observaba la expresión de la mujer, intentando leer sus intenciones

"bien en ese caso regresa necesitamos para la siguiente misión" Cao Cao terminaba diciendo

"entendido" la esfera se apagaba

Esdeath sonreía ampliamente, no iba a revelar su presa a Cao Cao, el querría algo tonto como reclutarlo, entonces no podría intentar matarle o dejarlo para ella, pero por ahora tendría que buscar un vuelo de regreso para Japón, ya que Cao Cao planeaba algo interesante

* * *

En una especie de laboratorio se encontraba numerosos enormes tubos donde se veían siluetas humanoides flotando en un líquido verde, en una pantalla un hombre apuesto revisaba una pantalla mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello que estaba peinado en una coleta, un mensaje mágico aparecía al lado mostrando una silueta de un hombre con una copa en la mano

"hola, hola mi estimado inventor favorito, como van los resultados eh?"

"uhm son inconclusos mi señor, aunque se pudo recuperar el cuerpo, la información correspondiente al alma esta inconclusa, puede que sea un efecto fallido del grial, o efecto del poder de la destrucción"

La silueta se movía una mano a su mentón

"eso explicaría la inestabilidad que le permitió escapar, sabes que esto es necesario si queremos oponernos a Sirzechs"

"si mi señor, iré de inmediato por el espécimen"

"nah no te preocupes mi estimado, te necesito aquí, podemos enviar a una de nuestras marionetas hacia allá aun no es momento que te reveles" la silueta comenzaba a chasquear sus dedos pensativo "oh si enviare a esa chica fue bueno su trabajo con la hermana de Leviathan, le daré la orden a nuestra marioneta principal"

"cree que sospeche algo?"

"pff para nada, su cabeza esta tan metida en su guerra que no lo vera cuando sea tarde sigue con el buen trabajo"

"si lucifer sama" el círculo mágico se desactivaba y el hombre continuaba analizando en la maquina, lo que parecía ser una pluma negra

/FIN EPISODIO/

* * *

 **Y ALFIN EL ARCO DE LOKI/ASGARD HA TERMINADO**

 **Wow mas de 12k de palabras, quería hacer un capítulo especial aprovechando el año de DxD encore, perdón si la demora pero quería llegar y resolver este arco de una buena manera**

 **Realmente quizás lo último fue algo caótico, pero era una batalla contra reloj con demasiados personajes, jaja me falta experiencia pero este capítulo lo rehíce un par de veces hasta quedar contento**

 **Algunos me dirán WHY? HAAAAX QUE SENTIDO TIENE ROSSWEISSE VENCER AL LOKI DEL FUTURO**

 **Bueno si no se entiende la armadura de Odin estuvo con poder residual del dios nórdico cuando la uso en la época de joven, asi que ese fue el poder que le permitió a Ross vencer a Loki, es un deux ex machina, quizás pero admitanlo que es mucho menos forzado que una hada de los senos dando una bendicion de un dios de los senos de otra dimensión**

 **Desde un punto político con la armadura Rossweisse estaba usando le daba autorización del dios así que no habría problema en el futuro**

 **Por cierto quien repartió las frutas es la misma persona que estaba encerrada en la barrera de loki, lo hizo por agradecimiento, a ver cuantos adivinan quien es XD.**

 **Hemos descubierto el punto débil del Villkiss y es tristmente su piloto, el villkiss gasta mucha energia/potencial protegiendo a kazuya de que no quede mortalmente herido, entre el humano mas fuerte se haga, su armadura lo protegerá menos, esperemos sea lo suficiente**

 **Bueno ya saben que arco se viene**

 **KYOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOTHERFUCKERS YEAAAAH**

 **Por cierto mi head cannon de apariencia para yasaka es Omachi del juego sengoku rance, google plz XD almenos hasta la próxima o Miko de No game no life bueno gente hasta la próxima vere si hago otro opening :D suerte PAZ Y OPPAIS PARA TODOS**


	52. Encore 51: Descanso y Cambios

**ENCORE 51: Descanso y Cambios**

 **Saludos mis estimados lectores, bienvenidos nuevamente a un capítulo de Higshchool DxD Encore, una vez más como siempre dxd es propiedad de ichei ishibumi.**

 **Bueno gente esto es hemos superado el 80% de los fics, llegamos al arco post loki y honestamente no lo habría logrado sin su apoyo y lecturas.**

 **Gracias miles y ahora vamos con el capitulo**

* * *

"issei-san, despierta issei san, ya es de mañana" una voz amable se escuchaba, el castaño poco a poco parpadeaba, sintiendo un calor en sus labios agradable, levemente su mente despertaba poco a poco reconociendo la sensación en sus labios y respondiendo mientras sus manos se movían abrazando la persona que estaba sobre el, un par de minutos pasaba entre el beso de buenos días, issei abría los ojos levemente encontrando unos ojos color esmeralda y un rostro bastante sonrojado

"asia?,,, uh buenos días" Issei le sonreía a la sonrojada ex monja mientras esta movía algunos mechones de su rubia cabellera, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían logrado derrotar al dios maligno Loki, todo lo que sucedió en asgard parecía un sueño sin embargo había algo que le recordaba ese hecho

"ara ara ara Asia-chan se ha vuelto muy agresiva" Akeno entre las sabanas recostada al lado izquierdo de issei, sosteniendo el brazo del castaño entre su escote descubierto, de hecho los ojos del portador de Draig miraba con mas detenimiento mientras la luz de la mañana ingresaba que Akeno ni Asia tenían sus pijamas puestas haciéndolo apenarse

"claro Stella san me dijo que aprovechara estos días así que lo haré" Asia sonreía bastante apenada mientras que sobre las piernas de issei en una posición incómoda se encontraba Xenovia roncando, la joven exorcista aún estaba vistiendo una camisa corta negra para dormir.

Stella no se encontraba en la cama, issei suspiraba pero entendía, aunque aún pasaba tiempo con Stella en la escuela y durante las reuniones del club, la presencia de la joven de cabello carmesí rosa al dormir le hacía falta, la joven había recuperado a sus padres, asi que tendrían mucho tiempo para ponerse al día, además según lo que le había comentado Rias Buchou es que habría mucho papeleo y rituales en el inframundo si sus padres querían volver a retomar las riendas de la familia vermillion, sin embargo no había visto a Stella tan animada en clases, antes ella sonreía y era amable pero solo a los de su sequito y lo sobrenatural, sin embargo ahora su calidez se extendía a todos en el salón de clases, reía junto los chistes de Kiryuu, hablaba de kendo con katase y Murayama e incluso toleraba a sus amigos, incluso con Ravel, le pedia consejos de cocina y ya no se deprimía tanto si fallaba, era como si las cadenas alrededor del corazón de la joven heredera de los Vermillion hubiesen sido rotas por completo, issei la extrañaba, pero también estaba muy feliz por ella

"ara ara las esposas están confabulando jeje me pregunto que deberá hacer una pobre concubina para igualar el campo de juego"

Akeno sonreía haciendo que issei se reenfocara en las jóvenes que estaban a su lado

"ah cierto debo ayudar a okaasan a hacer el desayuno" Asia se levantaba buscando sus ropas entre el suelo vistiéndose y saliendo

"ah esperame Asia-chan quiero ayudar también" Akeno también salía de la cama sin embargo con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a vestirse de una manera muy seductora dejando que issei la mirara, antes de salir por la puerta le hacía un guiño en dirección del castaño saliendo, issei suspiraba mirando levemente la reacción en su cuerpo mientras miraba que Xenovia observaba su erección con interés y en silencio durante unos segundos

"te ayudo con eso?" la joven de cabello azul decía en un tono neutro y serio como siempre

"no gracias" Issei se sonrojaba sentándose en la cama

* * *

Aunque era temprano en la mañana, los sonidos de golpes impactarse entre ellos resonaba en el campo de entrenamiento inferior, Issei había decidido bajar un instante para ejercitarse antes de desayunar, sorprendido veía a Azazel observando a dos personas combatir

"oh Sensei, que hace aquí?" Issei hacia una leve reverencia mientras observaba confundido como su cabello estaba algo como un afro "eh que le paso?"

"jajaja parece que hay maquinas temperamentales no Hyoudou?" Azazel reía mientras usaba algo de magia para reestablecer su cabello

"nuevamente intento ponerle las manos al Villkiss?"

Issei decía con una expresión neutra mientras recordaba que aunque ahora la maquina estaba averiada, solo la joven llamada Salamandyne se podía acercar para intentar repararla, cada vez que alguien más lo hacia la maquina le hacía pasar una corriente eléctrica amenazando con autodestruirse, y Azazel solo reía antes de alejarse nuevamente

"bueno eso es en parte y tu como sigues? Como sientes las modificaciones a tus piezas?" Azazel preguntaba mientras le miraba con un ojo inquisitivo

"no siento mayor diferencia, realmente paso algo?" Issei recordaba que mientras estuvieron un par de días después del combate de Loki siendo revisados por los médicos, al parecer Ajuka Beelzebub noto algo raro en las Evil pieces dentro de su cuerpo e hizo las modificiaciones, menciono algo sobre el poder evolutivo del Sekiryuutei

"realmente eres tonto, tu cuerpo consumió relámpagos, llamas de vermillion y el dragonforce, realmente no es extraño que esas cosas no estuviesen cubiertas por Ajuka" Azazel sonreía levemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos "bueno solo el tiempo lo dira, te admiro por no estar tentado a usar el Juggernaut Drive"

"la sensación fue horrible no creo poder volver a usarlo" Issei quedaba en silencio, cuando nuevamente los impactos de las personas que combatían le llamaban la atención "y eso?"

"bueno nuestra joven visitante necesitaba quemar energías y bueno que mejor que con Koneko" Azazel anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta

En el campo de entrenamiento, ambas vistiendo uniformes deportivos junto con unos pantalones cortos deportivos, Salamandyne se encontraba lanzando golpes hacia la joven torre de Rias, Koneko esquivaba los golpes aprovechando su estatura más baja para atacar las piernas de la joven dragón, esta se movía con un giro le daba un impacto en el estómago a la nekomata utilizando su cola

"ese es movimiento interesante" Koneko se incorporaba pausando mirando con interés

"claro mi gente siempre utiliza todo su cuerpo para combatir, incluso nuestras alas"

"me enseñas?" Koneko miraba el reloj en la pared de entrenamiento "oh…. Seria después de clases"

"por supuesto" Salamandyne hacia una reverencia y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de Azazel e Issei "buenos dias señor grigori, joven Hyoudou"

"ah buenos días" Issei saludaba algo apenado al parecer la mujer dragón había estado entrenando mucho porque su camisa corta blanca estaba cubierta de sudor y pegada al cuerpo, denotando que no era muy dada al concepto de sostenes

"vine a decirte que deje el libro que querías en la mesa principal de la biblioteca" Azazel decia sin mucha preocupación

"ya veo ire inmediatamente muchas gracias" Salamandyne continuaba caminando hacia el elevador

"issei sempai, llegaremos tarde a clase, la próxima vez lo despertare para que entrene" Koneko le decía halando un poco la camisa del castaño

"oh gracias koneko chan, ah extraño la comida de tachibana sempai, espero regresen pronto"

"si yo también, leone sabe de videojuegos"

El par de jóvenes también se retiraban después de hacerle una reverencia a Azazel este solo movía una mano de manera condescendiente no estaba acostumbrado al respeto de los jóvenes. Unos minutos después el líder de los ángeles caídos se recostaba sobre su sillón, sintiéndose relajado listo para poder trabajar, de las cosas positivas que podía decir de Kokabiel es que el Cadre sabia elegir buenos sillones, casi se sentía tan cómodo que no tenía ganas de trabajar, casi era la palabra clave, Azazel activaba numerosos sellos mágicos que se iluminaban en la habitación, sellos de privacidad y de distracción de alto nivel, si alguien podía espiarlo entonces merecía 100% la información que estudiaría, documentos y numerosas pantallas mágicas.

Su primer caso de estudio el Sekiryuutei, era interesante aunque había escuchado la historia tanto por parte de Issei como de Draig, una alma le había otorgado al demonio renacido, la capacidad del Dragonforce, aunque no era extraño que los usuarios se vieran influenciados por sus sacred gears, el hecho de que un alma completa diferente al original, pudiese ser almacenada en un sacred gear, era algo nuevo e interesante, incluso si quisiera almacenar dos almas en un sacred gear artificial no podría hacerlo, quizás sea algo en el sistema que Dios hizo sobre los longinus, ahora podía fusionar los elementos, primero hizo con las llamas de Vermillion, luego con el relámpago de Akeno y también las llamas de Ravel, pareciera que el Boosted Gear evoluciona según las preferencias del chico, y no es una coincidencia que tiene mas afinidad con las dos chicas con las que ya tuvo una experiencia

"jajaja en eso ya te ha ganado Vali" sonriendo con un poco de burla pensaba quizás eso le falto un poco más a su antiguo protegido, algo de sexo para que olvidara tanta manía por el combate "teoría, la evolución del sekiryuutei se basa en las personas cercanas a el, un comportamiento diferente al del Hakoryuukou que cree más en su propia fuerza" Azazel hablaba hacia una especie de cristal mágico que se encargaba como una grabadora

"recomendación, seguir observando la evolución, Ajuka dijo que su modificación a las Evil pieces las haría más coordinadas al poder del Sekiryuutei, desarrollar los entrenamientos necesarios"

Azazel hacia un movimiento en sus manos y todos los documentos con respecto a issei eran almacenados en una especie de círculo mágico y luego a una bóveda

"Stella vermillion" Azazel miraba hacia la foto de la joven, las imágenes de sus combates contra el intento de los terroristas contra la reunión de paz, Diodora y lo poco que alcanzo a luchar contra el sequito de Sairaog, combinado con algunos testimonios de lo que sucedió contra el juggernaut drive en el campo apartado. El sacred gear de la espada Leavatein, el único sacred gear registrado de ser hereditario en los demonios de la familia vermillion muchos podrían llamarlo longinus solo por eso

"su estilo de combate es directo, lleno de violencia entendible por su pasado, una vez más las emociones fuertes sirven como catalizador, será su parte humana aun" Azazel miraba los reportes históricos de los Vermillion que había recuperado Donaseek, eran unos demonios de nivel inferior hasta que el primer usuario de Leavatein se enamoró de una de las demonios de los vermillion y así comenzaron gracias al sacred gear a ganar prestigio, sin embargo como se convirtieron en una familia noble era clasificado

"supongo que tendré que pedirle a Sirzechs información sobre eso" Azazel se recostaba leyendo el último reporte "se supone que el espíritu en la espada se llama Surt, sin embargo, en dos ocasiones ha llamado a Rayearth para usar su balance breaker" el caído buscaba los datos nuevos, ninguna deidad o espíritu tenía ese nombre, era sospechoso, además ahora con sus padres recuperados viendo la información pensaba como esto afectaría a la joven en su poder, antes su estilo de lucha era una furia contenida, pero sin su motivo para avanzar quizás su fuerza disminuya algo

"bueno al menos si llega a tener un hijo con el Sekiryuutei, ese sacred gear se quedara en la familia vermillion algunas generaciones más"

Ya habría tiempo para analizar por qué el sacred gear se transfería de generación en generación, no había señales de rituales ni nada por el estilo, Azazel continuaba trabajando unos minutos más antes de archivar el caso

"Asia argento y el Twiligth healing, contrario a mi primera impresión de que la joven tenía una maestría completa de su sacred gear, sin embargo después de su encuentro con la maldición que poseía Odín, al parecer su sacred gear pudo obtener las propiedades para curar maldiciones y encantamientos negativos" Azazel tenía una expresión pensativa "al parecer también su balance breaker permite que sea usado de manera ofensiva, nuevamente la relación de la joven con un cambio en su mentalidad por un momento" Azazel recordaba las palabras que comento la joven cuando le pregunto sobre su sacred gear

" _No podía seguir dejando que mi vida fuese elegida por los demás, Issei-san, Stella-san y los demás están luchando siempre yo no podía quedarme quieta esperando que ese hombre quisiera hacer conmigo lo que quisiera sin oponer resistencia"_

Un cambio de paradigma en la mente de la normalmente apacible joven, sin embargo no ha podido replicar el proceso, quizás un cambio completo en su naturaleza amable no sea tan fácil

"seguir observando sus cambios posiblemente en una situación extrema su balance breaker vuelva a manifestarse, habrá que entrenar que la joven pueda emular esas emociones de ser un poco más agresiva" el líder de Grigori comenzaba a mover nuevamente los documentos en dirección hacia la bóveda

"yuuto kiba, su Void sword le permite consumir los elementos, sin embargo después de copiar los elementos de Ascalon junto con el entrenamiento en contra de issei ha podido comenzar a desarrollar espadas mata dragones" Azazel observaba mientras anotaba, al parecer el bale breaker de los tipos que pueden generar varios elementos, además de su combinación con el sacred gear de la caballero de Stella vermillion, The Knigth

"planear entrenamientos conjuntos con la caballero Alice para ver la relación más cercana entre sus sacred gears"

Azazel observaba, aun no tenía datos nuevos sobre el sacred gear de Gasper, así que pondría al joven medio vampiro a un entrenamiento más intenso

Los demás más allá de entrenamiento de control no podría saber más, después de todo los misterios de los sacred gears le eran más interesantes, sin embargo

"Villkiss, Enryuugo"

Las imágenes de ambas maquinas aparecían en diferentes poses de combate rodeando imágenes pequeñas de sus pilotos Kazuya y Salamandyne, desafortunadamente no había tenido oportunidad de ver las máquinas de cerca, la molesta IA del villkiss amenazaba siempre hacer destruirlas para conservar sus datos, a simple vista no son demasiado llamativas, cualquiera diría que incluso sus colores son una copia barata de Draig y Albion, menos impresionante viéndolas así con el metal averiado y necesitadas de reparaciones, sin embargo había un detalle

"estas máquinas, estuvieron en un combate contra un dios y están operativas" Azazel podía recordar los archivos y había encontrado Sacred gears que habían logrado cosas parecidas pero sacrificando las vidas de sus usuarios en el proceso. Ahora el ángel caído accedía a los archivos médicos después de la batalla en asgard"

"bueno más vale pedir perdón que permiso" Azazel se relajaba, aunque ahora estuviera por la paz y se tomara las cosas de una manera relajada, fue el quien comando a los ángeles caídos durante la gran guerra, no se sentía cómodo con cosas que escaparan de su conocimiento y esta jovencita era una de esas cosas. Los dragones eran una cultura orgullosa de su poder y su apariencia, la joven no había asumido su forma normal desde que apareció, y su relación con las demás jóvenes de la atención de kazuya, no era territorial ni quería imponerse como la hembra alfa de lo que la joven dragón llamaba el Nido, Azazel observaba los documentos que recién le habían llegado la noche anterior y no había revisado por estar terminando su último invento, viendo orgulloso una especie de pistola de Rayos que parecía sacada de un juguete de los 80

"oh pero mira esta sorpresa" Azazel observaba los resultados del análisis de ADN de la joven dragón, aunque su composición biológica era la dragonica, era muy cercana a la de los humanos, solo esto la historia de la proveniencia de la joven no era de la época antes de la gran guerra, los dragones en esa época prosperaban y veían a los humanos como o comida o seres que no merecían su atención, y este nivel de combinación, era o mucho tiempo de relación entre especies o un desarrollo genético que no existía en la antigua época de la magia "muchacho que ocultas"

La mirada del líder de los caídos se posaba en la figura holográfica de Kazuya Shiranami, observando la información que Sirzechs había recolectado, a veces el actual Lucifer se pasaba cuando quería proteger a su hermana, un humano simplemente sin nada muy sobresaliente, Hijo único de la pareja de Kaede Shiranami, Japonesa, egresada de Kuoh, antigua periodista y actual escritora de novelas eróticas, y Marco Rosso , italiano, capitán de un navío comercial. La infancia de Kazuya sin muchos contratiempos, toda su infancia en Europa, solo evocando una extraña enfermedad que ponía su cuerpo en un estado automático, poco ejercicios, registros médicos normales y alergias, sin embargo era solo limitada a los fines de semana, no había explicación medica al respecto.

"demasiado normal diría yo" Azazel suspiraba, no debería sospechar tanto del humano, después de todo, milagros de gente con potencial tenía un ejemplo mismo en su facción, sin embargo Tobio era un descendiente del clan Himejima y tenía un sacred gear con un balance breaker activado, si algo recordó siempre del sistema de Dios que repartía los sacred gears era que esas herramientas siempre estarían donde hubiese un humano con un potencial de crecimiento asombroso "ah supongo que seguiré observando bueno sigamos contigo pequeño" Azazel sonreía mientras sostenía la pistola de rayos que parecía un juguete sonriendo de una manera como si fuese un científico loco de una caricatura.

* * *

En el salón de clases de issei el joven castaño se encontraba siendo recibido con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de parte de Stella

"issei, ah mi issei cuanto te he extrañado" Stella sonreía mientras el castaño se avergonzaba bastante ante la mirada de envidia de sus compañeros

"Stella pero si nos vimos ayer" el castaño le sonreía amablemente

"y cuantas horas han pasado desde ayer?!"

"buenos días Stella-san, como han seguido tus padres?" Asia le preguntaba a la joven de cabello carmesí rosa

"bien, aun se demorara un poco su rehabilitación, pero me siento muy feliz poder hablar con ellos"

"me alegro en verdad"

"ejem…. Por favor tortolos abran paso" en la puerta Kazuya se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados bostezando mientras sus amigos le abrían paso, poniendo de cualquier forma su mochila en su puesto y recostando su cabeza sobre su escritorio cerrando los ojos

"eh asi que aún continúan asi?" Stella miraba a la joven que estaba entrando detrás de kazuya

"Asi es, Kazuya-dono nos debe mucho tiempo por nuestras preocupaciones" Mizore decía de una manera muy calmada mientras buscaba nuevamente su puesto

"si pero creen que aguantara?" Stella se apenaba un poco

"no se ha quejado" Mizore contestaba mientras Aika se acercaba a la joven de las nieves para conversar

"jojojo como esta mi pupila favorita eh?" Aika le sonreía mientras ajustaba sus lentes

"bien, gracias por las recomendaciones maestra" la mujer de las nieves contestaba con un tono igual de neutro

"eso es algo que no sabía desde cuando ustedes dos se han hecho tan confidentes?" Issei se acercaba sentándose en su propio puesto mientras Aika sacaba una especie de catálogo de ropa interior muy erótica

"esto, jojojo guiando a Mizore-chin para que use mejor sus encantos"

Reaccionando los amigos de issei, motohama y matsuda observaban las páginas que mostraba Akika

"pero que es eso Kiryuu eso no tiene tela para ser llamada ropa"

"no mientas Mizore es una belleza fría nunca le interesaría ese tipo de ropa"

"oh" Mizore miraba una ropa interior negra muy diminuta "ese me gusta"

"jojojojo decían algo par de pervertidos?" Aika sonreía bastante complacida

"oh ese catálogo se ve interesante" Xenovia se acercaba lentamente mientras Irina se cubría sus ojos pero miraba entre abriendo sus dedos

"oh eso…. Eso está mal pero.. si no estaría mal mirar solo para saber que no comprar"

"Asia no mires esa revista" Issei le ordenaba a la joven mientras Aika corria por el salón mientras intentaba quitársela el castaño

"me sorprende como puedes dormir con todo lo que pasa" Stella miraba en dirección hacia donde estaba kazuya durmiendo en su puesto

El campo de flores blancas resplandecía ante la luz de la luna llena, kazuya se encontraba caminando levemente entre el sitio

"Natsume, Oi natsume dónde estás?"

"oh hermanito, por aquí" se escuchaba desde muy lejos la silueta de la joven de cabello plateado, corriendo kazuya se encontraba cerca nuevamente de la chica, vistiendo un traje entero blanco como de verano "realmente no has tenido tiempo de venir parece que tus amantes te tienen muy ocupado" la joven reía levemente

"no te burles Natsume" el humano se sonrojaba mientras miraba alrededor

"jaja no te preocupes, gracias a tu avance no estoy aburrida y no necesito ver lo que haces, tengo terreno por explorar"

Los jóvenes de cabellos de color contrario caminaban por el lugar, el mundo espiritual de Kazuya, aun kazuya no podía comprender mucho pero según Natsume el rosario le permitía vivir y explorar ese mundo una representación de su poder, recordando que antes era una colina solamente, pero ahora el campo de flores blancas se extendía hasta podría compararse el tamaño de la academia de Kuoh

"Cada vez que entro a este sitio tengo más preguntas" el joven se detenía mirando a la chica de ojos color rubí "ahora que el campo se ha extendido, has logrado recordar algo?"

"uhm no realmente, siento algo, siluetas que me llaman una en particular, su voz de perdóname, no tienes por qué preocuparte"

"tu eres la que decidió llamarme hermano así que es mi deber preocuparme" sintiendo la cabeza como la joven le despeinaba levemente, su expresión entre seria y algo cálida

"desde cuando mi hermanito se ha vuelto tan responsable eh?, que no me mires así quizás mis recuerdos estén mal pero estoy segura de que soy mayor" algo presumida la joven guiaba a Kazuya hasta un punto una especie de ruinas donde se veían unas estatuas de tamaño humano, destruidas e incompletas, 5 en total posadas en lo que parecían ser pétalos grandes, aunque una se encontraba algo reconstruida

"estas haciendo algo de arte?" Kazuya miraba levemente las estatuas, la que estaba menos destruida de las demás parecía ser una mujer pero la estatua no tenía cabeza

"tonto, esto lo encontré hace un rato pero no estaba segura de mostrártelo antes"

"motivo?"

"crees que soy una experta en magia?, hermanito, he vivido años en este lugar y estaba resignada a pasar mi vida en un pequeño espacio de flores blancas, sin embargo desde que llegaste a kuoh esto se ha ido expandiendo, quizás sea parte del sello del rosario, tendríamos que preguntarle al abuelo"

Suichi Nirishima era un anciano normal según los recuerdos de kazuya, para el joven de ojos azules su abuelo podría denominarse una versión masculina de su madre, siempre bromeando, querido por el barrio y siempre iba a visitarlos sin importar que ciudad de Europa se encontraban, siempre sonriendo con la excusa de que había encontrado una reliquia de arte interesante, su abuelo era quien le había regalado primero su rosario y luego la bufanda, elementos poco comunes

"supongo el abuelo Suichi es excéntrico pero realmente tendrá las respuestas?" Kazuya rascaba su propio cabello con una expresión incrédula en el rostro "es decir es solo un coleccionista de arte"

"Hermanito te recuerdo que estás en un salón de clases, con demonios, una mujer de las nieves y un ángel reencarnado, incluso si te miras en el espejo no es que seas un estudiante de preparatoria común" Natsume decía mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados

"rayos eres una abusiva"

"solo con mis hermanos menores jeje, ahora ve a clases con tu maestra que es una Valkiria" Natsume empuja a kazuya hacia el lago

Abriendo los ojos kazuya se estiraba un poco bostezando recobrando la consciencia, mirando hacia los lados veía a todos sentados en sus puestos mientras issei le hacía señas

"oh señor Shiranami al parecer mi clase le proporciona una buena melodía para hacer su siesta" Rossweisse se encontraba cruzada de brazos mirándole seriamente

"ehm…. Es que su voz es melodiosa sensei"

"hehe me halagas por eso solo te dejare un escrito de diez mil palabras, para el lunes, sobre la importancia del ahorro en los productos" Rossweisse sonreía con algo de malicia "y ya que eres muy coqueto debería ser productos femeninos"

* * *

Después de clases todo el club del ocultismo se encontraba reunido para comenzar a planificar las actividades que harían para el festival cultural y deportivo que se acercaba, en su silla Rias cruzándose de brazos mirando a kazuya de manera algo enojada

"Kazuya-kun no puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido en la clase de Rossweisse-san"

"esta fue la primera donde lo descubrieron" Issei decía mientras kazuya le miraba con ojos de que le había traicionado

"como que apenas lo descubrieron?" Rias miraba a Kazuya mientras el pelinegro solo buscaba algo de ayuda ante el creciente enojo de su novia

"ara ara ara Rias creo que deberías darle un poco de perdón, después de todo fue por todo el ejercicio nocturno a lo que lo sometiste anoche" las palabras aunque inocentes provenientes de Akeno poseían un tono tan sugerente que el sonrojo en el rostro de Rias hacia palidecer su cabellera

"ejem aun así debes poner más atención a tus clases, pero entiendo que tengas que hacer ese reporte" Rias tocia un poco en su mano "bueno mis queridos integrantes del club, ideas necesitamos algunas para poder realizarlas este fin de semana"

"un maid café" Issei decía entusiasmado mientras mostraba un papel con unos uniformes con escotes pronunciados "este serían los uniformes"

"Me niego" la voz de Koneko y Stella se escuchaban al tiempo

"pero porque?"

"porque eso es pervertido sempai" Koneko decía con su voz neutra mirando a issei de manera despectiva

"bueno además solo issei puede ver mi escote ningún chico más tiene ese derecho" Stella se sonrojaba mientras issei arrugaba el papel

"sip eso sería malo, otras ideas?"

"jajaj issei kun cambia muy rápido de parecer" Kiba decía mientras Ravel levantaba la mano

"oh y que tal si hacemos cosas de ocultismo como lectura de fortunas o una exposición de leyendas y podemos hacer dulces dependiendo de cada uno" la hermana menor de la familia Phenex decía entusiasmada

"dulces?" Koneko levantaba un poco su cabeza de entre sus galletas para prestar atención a Ravel

"yo puedo hacer helado" Mizore confirmaba mientras formaba nieve en sus manos "es natural"

"yo diría que demasiado natural" Kazuya suspiraba mientras terminaba de revisar unos documentos "creo que tenemos algunas para mostrar, no estaría mal, un fragmento de un ataúd egipcio? Cuando obtuvimos eso?"

"oh eso debió ser cuando Buchou recibió una petición" Kiba decía mientras su ama ponía sus dedos en su cien como si tuviese un dolor "fue una experiencia extraña"

"wow que paso?"

"momia pervertida poseyó a sempai pervertido, no queremos hablar más de eso" Koneko decía en un tono mirando algo molesta a issei

"aun estas molesta? Pero el dress break fue necesario"

"es cierto como esa vez que nos atacó esa criatura hecha de ropa interior" Xenovia decía mientras asentía asegurando a issei

"perdí mi ropa favorita esa noche" Irina suspiraba amargada mientras kazuya ponía la palma de su mano en su rostro

"pero en que clases de cosas se meten cuando no estoy" el humano suspiraba dando la espalda al grupo mientras guardaba unos libros en la estantería cercana mientras la puerta del salón del club del ocultismo se abría

"cosas muy interesantes shiranami san" Azazel entraba bastante animado haciendo aparecer un sillón en el otro extremo de la habitación sentándose en el

"en cosas que dan mucho miedo sempai" Gasper decía con una bolsa de papel en el rostro

"para ser nuestro consultor llegas tarde" Rias con los ojos entrecerrados y en un tono de reproche

"oh pero veras es que recibí una información interesante con respecto a su siguiente oponente del torneo" Azazel hacia aparecer con un círculo mágico una especie de portafolios

"torneo?, no que fue cancelado por el ataque de la Chaos brigade?" Stella miraba confundida al líder de los ángeles caídos

"no solo estábamos dando algo de tiempo para que se calmaran las cosas" Azazel sonreía "recuerden que es una forma de mostrar sus capacidades y muchas personas están esperando para ver los nuevos talentos que surgirán en el mundo profesional"

"entonces quien es nuestro siguiente adversario?" Rias comentaba cruzando sus brazos observando mientras Azazel metía sus manos en el portafolio

"Sairaog Bael será el adversario de Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri será la de Stella vermillion" Azazel terminaba sacando unos papeles al tiempo que parecía caerse algo en el suelo, el silencio y sorpresa de todos, issei se acercaba sosteniendo lo que estaba en el suelo por accidente

"Sensei se le cayo esto" Issei miraba "oh mira irina se parece a las pistolas de juguetes cuando solíamos jugar a Kamen raider" Issei apuntaba al techo

"oh olvide que traje eso… espera NO PRESIONES EL GATILLO" Azazel hacia una advertencia tarde, issei había presionado el gatillo, la pistola hacia una especie de ruido de jugete sacando un rayo que impactaba en el candelabro que adornaba el club haciendo diferentes pequeños rayos en todas las direcciones haciendo que todos se agacharan impactando en muros pero sin hacer daño, al parecer todos habían esquivado lo que fuese ese extraño dispositivo

"están todos bien?" Asia decía preocupada mientras todos los integrantes del club se incorporaban

"muchacho eso fue irresponsable" Azazel quitaba la aparente pistola de juguete

"pero si fue usted que trajo eso, así que también tiene culpa" Stella

"es cierto no es culpa que issei-kun vea eso como un juguete se parece a uno " Irina ayudaba a defender a su amigo de la infancia

"ya basta chicos eso no es productivo" una voz de un tono más agudo del que estaban acostumbrados decían "issei es tu culpa por jugar con cosas extrañas especialmente si vienen de Azazel-sensei, y Sensei este club no es para traer jugetes o experimentos extraños" la voz femenina recriminaba mientras todos estaban callados sorprendidos mientras giraban un poco sus cabezas

"ara ara ara que sorpresa"

"Azazel…. Más le vale que eso sea temporal" Rias decía en un tono bastante frio mientras su mano hacia una leve grieta en el exquisito escritorio del club

"claro… claro… espero… descuida de caso contrario el efecto puede ser reversible fácilmente" Azazel decía aguantando una risa entre sus labios

"que sucede porque están todos así?"

"em Shiranami san quizás deberías verte en un espejo" Kiba decía mientras señalaba el espejo que se encontraba de decoración, mientras levantándose de su lugar con un pocky en su boca aún se acercaba al ser humano que se encontraba koneko se le hacía dar la vuelta

"porque el espejo…..AHHHHHH"

* * *

"nyahahaahahahah" Kuroka se encontraba recostada en el sofá riéndose a carcajadas mientras los demás "ay Kazu-chin se que te gusta meterte en situaciones raras pero esto nyahahahaha oh perdón Kazu-chan"

En la sala de la enorme residencia donde residían se encontraba una joven de cabello negro algo desorganizado, con lentes y ojos azules, vistiendo una camisa con logotipo de juego y unos jeans algo amplios para ella, suspirando de forma depresiva la joven estaba con una mano en su cien, sin embargo lo que se notaba era el rosario en su cuello

"hermana, no es gracioso" Koneko decía mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana "yo quiero tener sobrinos"

"oh si cierto, Kazuchin no puede si esta así" Kuroka paraba de reír mientras Mizore se acercaba sentándose al lado de Kazuya la lado izquierdo ya que el derecho estaba ocupado por Rias

"que voy a hacer no puedo ayudar los preparativos luciendo así" Kazuya observaba sus manos algo delicadas mientras las movía para cubrir su pecho "issei deja de verme asi viejo"

"ah lo siento, es que estaba haciendo una comparación mental, auch" el castaño hablaba de dolor mientras le halaban una oreja

"aunque debo admitir es un fenómeno bastante interesante" Salamandyne observaba a kazuya mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello "es más suave que antes"

"Salako podemos hablar de otra cosa, Azazel sensei dijo que esto era temporal" kazuya hacia un leve puchero que con sus facciones femeninas le hacía sonrojar a la mujer dragón

"ejem si claro Kazuya-kun, entonces supongo que estarán emocionados por el viaje a Kyoto" Rias sonreía mientras levantaba una mano "aunque es territorio de los Youkai, los demonios podemos tener pases temporales

"si, en verdad es la primera vez que conoceré una ciudad diferente de Kuoh" Asia decía contenta

"yo quiero ver los edificios que están hechos de plata y de oro" Xenovia observando unos panfletos

"en verdad kyoto es tan interesante?" Kazuya preguntaba mientras Rias y Akeno hacían una inhalación de aire en sorpresa

"oh shiranami-chan no acabaste de decir eso" Akeno decía con una sonrisa con toques de malicia mientras la joven de cabello negro corto observaba a Rias

"Kazuya-kun Kyoto es una de las joyas culturales de Japón, entre templos y demás cosas, además hay muchos platos y las partes históricas" Rias comenzaba a explicar con entusiasmo a kazuya bombardeándole con información

"Buchou parece que sabe bastante de Kyoto"

"así es Issei-kun, es que Rias es una gran fan, de hecho fue uno de sus viajes favoritos el año pasado" Akeno sonreía de manera despreocupada

"etto y cuando tardara?" Asia miraba preocupada como Rias continuaba explicando las cosas a Kazuya

"bueno Kazuya-chan puso en duda una de las ciudades favoritas de Rias, asi que se tardara mucho" Akeno decia sonriendo

La noche llegaba y kazuya exhausto había regresado a su habitación a dormir, Rias y su sequito se encontraban en la oficina de Azazel debido a la confusión con kazuya no habían podido reunirse para hablar de lo que sucedería en el torneo

"que se levanten todas las restricciones?" Rias comentaba mientras repetía con sorpresa lo que Azazel acaba de comentarle

"asi es chica, Sairaog bael es aquel que gusta vencer a sus oponentes cuando usan todo en sí, así que el dress break y Pailingual de issei podrá usarlos"

"las técnicas pervertidas han sido liberadas" Koneko decía con algo de temor

"perdón por crear técnicas tan temidas" Issei suspiraba mientras miraba el papel con las condiciones que Sairaog permitía

"Sensei, creo que se han equivocado en un punto" Kiba respetuosamente interrumpía mientras señalaba algo en su copia del documento "aquí hay el listado de las piezas de Rias dice tres torres"

"creí que Gremory sama había usado su segunda torre en mi" Rossweise miraba no habiendo notado el error

"acaso" Rias tensaba su cuerpo mirando a Azazel, el líder de los caídos afirmaba

"asi es, se refiere a Shiranami"

"entonces tendremos aun mas ventajas con el Villkiss" Xenovia comenzaba a comentar Rias posaba una mano fuertemente contra el escritorio

"no, no podemos" Rias comentaba mientras Azazel hacia un ruido con su garganta para que el silencio se rompiera

"esta entre las ideas de Sirzechs, Michael y de mi persona, que la identidad de los usuarios del Villkiss y el Enryuugo no sean conocidas, hable con kazuya y salamandyne después de que Argento los curara"

"además ya tengo mi sequito completo" Rias cruzaba sus brazos observando hacia su grupo "creo en ustedes y sé que podremos vencer a Sairaog, Issei tu serás una de nuestras piezas clave para ello"

"claro que si Buchou, demostrare que seré el peón más fuerte"

"bien entonces les entregare sus menús de entrenamiento, descuiden tienen más de un mes y pueden disfrutar de su viaje sin problemas el descanso es una parte importante del entrenamiento después de todo" Azazel dando a entender lo tarde que era los jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones,

Rias se encontraba en su propia habitación mientras unos leves golpes en su ventana le hacían mirar abriendo mirando a su mejor amiga y confidente Akeno, la sacerdotisa del relámpago entraba en la habitación

"sucede algo no es así Rias?" Akeno sonreía de manera reconfortante, conocía desde hace años a la joven heredera de los gremory, conocía las expresiones especialmente cuando su amiga tenía algo en la cabeza que quería expresar

"Akeno, mi primo, Sairaog el joven más fuerte de nosotros los jóvenes, he visto los videos de sus combates, cuando leí que podía usar una pieza más, que kazuya podría acompañarnos me sentí emocionada, el podía estar con nosotros, no se me paso por la cabeza su bienestar, realmente soy tan egoísta?"

"es por eso que estas aquí en tu habitación y no con él, o debería decir ella?" Akeno intentaba dar un poco de humor a su amiga

"mi hermano, el no habría tenido un pensamiento así, el confiaría en su propio poder" Rias apretaba sus manos mientras Akeno le abrazaba pasando levemente una mano por la espalda de la joven de cabello carmesí

"eso no lo sabes Rias, y no puedes dejarlo todo en tu cabeza" Akeno miraba hacia a su amiga y luego a la ventana recordando su conversación con su padre y hermana "debes comentar tus dudas Rias, no eres tu hermano puedes ser mejor y con kazuya pregúntale que piensa"

"aun así, acaba de volver contra un Dios maligno, no le pondré a que se desgaste más, a veces olvido que es humano por todo lo que hace"

"esta bien amiga, bueno ahora a descansar mañana deberemos realizar muchas cosas" akeno salía de la habitación de Rias mientras la joven de cabello carmesí cerraba la ventana nuevamente y se recostaba en su cama.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente kazuya se había quedado en casa, Kuroka con algo de magia había logrado disimular la voz del humano cuando su madre se había despedido para irse a trabajar, los demás habían salido para preparar lo del festival cultural y deportivo de la academia Kuoh, así que Kazuya estaba solo con la excepción de kuroka que pasaría todo el día jugando videojuegos en la parte inferior y Salamandyne que estaría reparando al Enryuugo

"bueno es hora" kazuya se levantaba de la cama vistiendo una camisa blanca larga para dormir posándose frente al espejo no relacionando aun sin creer la figura femenina que estaba frente del espejo sin ponerse los lentes suspiraba un poco, reuniendo valor, era algo bueno y algo que merecía, el joven movía su mano hacia el rosario

"Natsume… ven" al pronunciar esas palabras la joya en el rosario brillaba levemente, trayendo hacia su cuerpo el alma encerrada en el rosario, sintiendo como su consicencia volvía al campo de flores blancas, sin embargo en la habitación de kazuya el brillo del rosario se había hecho más intenso cubriendo su cuerpo por completo

"que sucede hermanito?, uh esta voz" Natsume miraba al espejo frente de ella, ojos rojos como rubí y una cabellera plateada larga, movía sus manos hacia el rostro sorprendida, a su lado en un reflejo como una sombra el rostro de aquel que consideraba familia "Kazuya?"

"wow…. No esperaba que mi cuerpo fuese a cambiar con el intercambio, pero hey buenas noticias en el mundo interno sigo siendo varón" Kazuya sonreía

"pero porque me llamas?, crei que habia un problema"

"nah, solo quería que tuvieses mi cuerpo como lo solías hacer" Kazuya asentía mientras su mirada en el espejo le hacía comprender a la joven que sabía al fin el porqué de sus misteriosos movimientos automáticos

"yo…. Es solo"

"quería que experimentaras un día al menos con tu mismo género, aunque realmente no imagine que cambiaras a tu apariencia real" Kazuya observaba el rosario la joya azul parpadeando mientras se comunicaba

"ha de ser cosa del rosario, realmente tenemos que preguntarle al abuelo"

"si pero ahora iré a revisar esas extrañas estatuas, así que diviértete en este día oneechan, por cierto Kuroka dejo ropa para ti" la imagen de kazuya desaparecía y el rosario dejaba de brillar

"ah, porque no confió en esa mujer gato pero ella sabe nuestro secreto así que"

Caminando por las calles de kuoh la gente comenzaba a voltear levemente, más que todos los jóvenes se quedaban observando mientras la joven de cabello plateado vistiendo un apretado vestido chino blanco por las calles

"al menos esto me permitirá patear si hay algún inconveniente, pero no esperaba llamar tanto la atención" Natsume se detenía en una tienda comprando algo de Taiyaki mascándolo mientras aún estaba caliente, era extraño la comida le sabia aunque rica una experiencia distinta, al igual que caminar, durante algunos años solo los fines de semana, la joven tomaba el control del cuerpo de Kazuya para explorar y tener un poco de libertad, el cuerpo femenino realmente se sentía ella misma con el, iba a aprovechar el día

"gracias hermanito"

* * *

Mientras en la academia de Kuoh Ravel phenex se encontraba en la cocina donde los estudiantes recibían sus clases de economía doméstica, con una receta escrita en un tablero en blanco la joven rubia señalaba

"bien equipo estamos aquí para hacer los dulces de agradecimiento a quienes usen el pasadizo del terror del club del ocultismo" la joven posaba sus manos en su cintura mientras miraba a su lado "por favor sempai los ingredientes"

"si pehenex san" Tachibana el mayor vistiendo un delantal rosa con muchos bordados comenzaba a pasar por las mesas donde se encontraban Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Sona, Momo y Koneko se encontraban con sus respectivos delantales

"tachibana sempai, bonito delantal" Koneko decía en un tono neutro pero sin malicia

"gracias, fue una oferta" el serio espadachín y Reina de Stella vermillion asentía

"sabes Rias cuando me pediste pagar el favor de usar algunos de tus integrantes para ayudar a organizar lo del concierto no pensé que sería de esta forma" Sona decía mientras Rias sonreía

"ten un poco más de fe en tu Vice presidenta"

"oh tengo fe en ella, pero no cuando Kiba Yuuto está para nublar su juicio" Sona ajustaba sus lentes

"jeje tendremos que esperar y ver" Rias acomodaba algunos implementos

"por cierto como va Shiranami Kazuya con su ejem incidente" Sona sonreía de manera maliciosa para provocar un poco a su amiga de la infancia

"uhgg no me lo recuerdes, suerte que ayer era su día libre creo que se necesitaría cómodo para dormir"

"libre?"

"ara ara las chicas se turnan las noches para dormir junto con shiranami kun, no lo comparten como issei no es asi koneko chan?" Akeno sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza

"issei-sempai es cálido" Koneko se sonrojaba mientras

"por cierto no sabia que la gata supiese cocinar" Ravel observaba mientras koneko volvía a poner su rostro neutro

"vengo a probar"

"óyeme pero si aquí"

"el degustador es importante señorita Phenex, ahora concentrémonos" Tachibana señalaba con seriedad el tablero "las medidas exactas señoritas"

"Bueno comenzamos" Rias cubria su mano con aura mágica al igual que Sona estas hacían que los ingredientes flotaran hacia ellas, sin embargo los ingredientes de la joven heredera de los Gremory venían a mas velocidad el saco de harina impactándole en el pecho haciendo una leve nube blanca

"cof cof Rias que paso?" Sona ajustaba sus lentes

"creo use un poco mas de fuerza de lo esperado jajaja"

Mientras en unos salones de la antigua escuela, Issei, Stella, Saji y Ruruko se encontraban adornando el salón como si fuese una especie de casa del terror

"Issei puedes alcanzarme la cinta" Stella desde una escalera se encontraba colgando algunas decoraciones

"si claro" Issei le pasaba la cinta mientras Stella se balanceaba en la escalera poniéndose de pie, el castaño sostenía la escalera mientras de reojo miraba por debajo de la falda "jejeje"

"por cierto issei"

"ah no estoy mirando"

"ah? De que hablas?" la joven de cabello carmesí rosa observaba a su novio "por cierto mis padres ya se sienten mejor y quieren conocerte asi que le pediré permiso a Rias para que te de un pase al territorio vermillion"

"oh ya veo"

"curioso que tengan que pedir permiso aun para seguir" Ruruko preguntaba mientras saji le hacia una seña de silencio

"bueno las políticas son cosas agotadoras, aunque Lucifer-sama nos tenga en aprecio, no hay que negar que nuestra familia sirvió a la facción de Old Satan por generaciones" Stella terminaba sentándose en la parte superior de la escalera "solo cambiamos cuando mi madre regreso a asumir el liderazgo" la joven saltaba de la escalera quedando en sus pies

"pero no habrá problemas con el resto de la familia?" Issei miraba preocupado a Stella la joven simplemente le sonreía

"descuida somos los últimos Vermillion así que no habrá peleas internas"

Los demonios reencarnados se tensaban levemente ante la expresión calmada de Stella al saber que no tenía más familia aparte de sus padres, la serenidad en el rostro de la joven era bastante inquietante, haciendo cambiar el tema Saji tocia levemente mirando a issei, el castaño caminaba hacia el lado de su novia

"por cierto Stella no has bueno tenido problema con lo de tus padres para entrenar para el siguiente rating game?" Issei decia mientras la joven apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño

"descuida cariño, estoy bien los demás si estan trabajando duro, después de todo nuestro oponente es temible"

"no somos tan fuertes en verdad" Ruruko decía algo desanimada

"aun así los enfrentare con todo, es el respeto que les doy como la heredera de la familia Vermillion" Stella miraba fijamente a los jóvenes pertenecientes al sequito de Sona

Saji y Ruruko sentían una presión, los ojos carmesí de Stella les observaba con una determinación tomándoles completamente en serio, los jóvenes recordaban cuando los ancianos de otras familias se rieron del sueño de su ama para crear una escuela de rating games, pero esta chica les tomaba en serio a pesar de ser una demonio pura

"ya veo, wow realmente tu novia es algo serio Hyoudou"

"jaja oh" issei revisaba su celular mirando un mensaje "oh Saji, kiba dice que nos necesita en el auditorio hay que llevar algunas cosas"

"bien perdón Ruruko"

"descuida Saji nosotras nos encargamos" Ruruko sonreía confiada mientras los chicos salían del salón, Stella comenzaba a destapar algunos adornos más pegándolos mientras la joven peón estaba nerviosa "etto Vermillion-san"

"puedes llamarme Stella, estamos en el mismo año Ruruko"

"oh pero eso sería rudo y "

"vamos, vamos dime que hay en tu mente"

"es que hay un chico que me gusta, bueno es que yo ehmm" la joven se ponía nerviosa un instante bajando la mirada cuando escuchaba el sonido de un papel la joven de ojos verdes levantaba la vista un papel estaba en su frente

"este es el formulario para el ingreso al harem, con los días que tenemos libres y las fechas para las citas con issei"

"ah no no no Hyoudou kun no es quien me gusta" la chica de las coletas negaba con la cabeza

"ah perdón" Stella hacia desaparecer el papel en un círculo mágico "entonces quien es el afortunado?"

"etto…. Es Sa… Saji solo que estoy nerviosa, quería pedirle consejo de como confesarme, ya que mi sempai también le gusta y "

"y?" Stella posaba sus manos en la cintura girando un poco la cabeza a un costado "si te gusta porque no se lo dices simplemente o crees que no vale la pena?"

"que? Pero Saji-kun es muy amable, me ayudó mucho cuando ingrese en el consejo estudiantil, además nos protegió cuando ataco Kokabiel, siempre se esfuerza mucho y entrena más duro que todas nosotras"

"entonces lo quieres mucho, se lo que es eso pensar en cada momento" Stella se acercaba lentamente hacia la puerta del salón sonriendo a la chica

"claro, además cuando se fue a asgard no pude dormir casi ni poner cuidado a clases, si le pasaba algo a saji, no sabría que hacer" la joven suspiraba "se que en ocasiones no me comporto muy femenina pero realmente me gusta Saji"

"si tuvieras la oportunidad se lo dirias?"

Ruruko miraba determinada a la joven

"si claro le diría que me gusta mucho y que….quisiera.. sal…ir….con….el" poco a poco la voz de la joven moría mientras Stella terminaba de abrir la puerta del salón y se encontraba un congelado saji con una cinta en la mano

"olvide….dejar esto"

"oh descuida Genshirou-san puedes quedarte aquí yo ire a ayudar a issei" Stella salía del salón tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el auditorio mientras se encontraba con el Sekiryutei a mitad de camino

"Stella?, envié a Saji con la cinta adhesiva creo que se me olvido tenerla en la mano, que sucede estas muy sonriente"

"no es nada amor ahora" Stella sonreía tomando el brazo de issei entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella "ahora aprovechare que estamos solos para que nos quedemos juntos"

La joven se acercaba dándole un leve beso haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

"por cierto issei como va lo de la meditación?"

"intento pero creo que me ignoran o ni siquiera reconocen que estoy ahí"

"me pregunto si será posible acompañarte"

[es posible si lo permito]

El leve resplandor en la mano izquierda de issei señalaba que Draig les estaba prestando atención

En un espacio enorme de un blanco muy puro, se encontraban diferentes mesas, sentados los antiguos poseedores del título del Sekiryuutei, expresiones vacías mirando hacia la nada.

"hola a todos soy yo de nuevo traje visitas" issei decía de manera animada caminando junto con Stella, gracias a Draig la conciencia de ambos había sido llevada hacia "es mi novia Stella Vermillion, que les parece es bonita no?"

Issei hablaba a los usuarios pero estos no les prestaban atención

"hola" la joven saludaba pero seguían ignorándola "son siempre asi?"

"si, he intentado hablarles pero nada"

Stella se detenía frente a uno que parecía más o menos de sus edades, quizás un poco más joven

[Entre los usuarios ese es uno más joven que ustedes era un genio que despertó el Juggernaut Drive muy pronto, pero fue asesinado por otro usuario de longinus]

La voz de Draig se escuchaba desde arriba de ellos

"no fue un usuario de Albion?" la joven miraba con sus ojos carmesí arriba

[no, cuando se activa el Juggernaut la razón se pierde, tienes un gran poder pero el descuido y quemas tu vida si no posees el control suficiente, el no lo tuvo]

La joven miraba al inexpresivo usuario anterior, issei podría haber terminado así, que habría hecho ella, o akeno, sus padres, tanta tristeza que se podía generar por la búsqueda desesperada por poder, ella lo sabía, lo había intentado, sin embargo el rostro de dolor de sus piezas le habían sacado, no estuvo sola, al igual que issei no estaba solo para caer en la tentación nuevamente del juggernatu, la joven miraba con tristeza al antiguo usuario.

"lamento no hayas podido encontrar la felicidad" Stella pasaba levemente su mano por la mejilla del joven usuario luego le daba un leve abrazo, ella no permitiría que issei terminara asi, separándose Stella miraba como su novio continuaba intentando hablar con los pasados usuarios sin éxito luego de unos momentos retornaba con stella

"lamento si esto es aburrido creí que reaccionarían con alguien más"

"está bien mi issei, no pasa nada si crees que puedo ayudarte no dudes en decirme" la joven tomaba las manos mirando los ojos de issei, el castaño observaba los ojos carmesí de Stella fijamente

[ejem creo que tienen compañia]

"ah Draig eres tan aguafiestas se estaba poniendo interesante"

Una voz nueva hacia que los jóvenes parpadearan en sorpresa y voltearan a mirar hacia la nueva voz, una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado teniendo un vestido blanco cubriéndole, la mujer sonreía, sorprendía a ambos porque a diferencia de los demás usuarios, esta mostraba expresión y emociones

[esta es Elsha la Sekiryuutei mas fuerte entre todas las usuarias mujeres]

Issei miraba con sorpresa mientras que Stella le hacia una leve reverencia

"te sorprendes? Bueno es de esperarse aparte de Natsu solo nosotros dos conservamos algo de emociones, aunque no te culpo estamos escondidos muy profundos entre el Sacred gear"

[creí que tu y Belzard no vendrían ya suficiente sorpresa fue con Dragneel]

"vamos no suenes amargado, fuimos compañeros y siempre te apoyamos aunque no lo parezca, sin embargo queríamos ver al actual sekiryuutei antes de desaparecer"

La joven hacia un rostro triste mientras issei levantaba su mano en respeto para preguntar algo

"esto…. Elsha sempai quien es Belzard?"

[uno de los Sekiryuutei mas fuertes, incluso mas que Natsu]

"crei que natsu era el mas fuerte derroto a varios Hakuryukou"

[pero no completamente solo]

"ohh"

La mujer materializaba con una pequeña caja hecha de una luz sin embargo se encontraba una cerradura en ella

"por eso Belzard quería darte esto"

"disculpe señorita pero que es eso?" Stella miraba intrigada "parece necesitar una llave"

"representa la posibilidad del sekiryuutei, tu recibiste algo de modificación para tus evil pieces no?"

Issei observaba a la anterior usuaria mirando su palma una leve luz se hacia tomando la forma de una llave, issei se veía sorprendido mientras Elsha movía la caja mas cerca del joven castaño

"tu y el actual Hakuryuukou son existencias muy interesantes, Belzard y yo creemos en que llevaras todo a un nuevo futuro" la mujer comenzaba a reir un poco "no es asi oppai dragon?"

[uh…. C…como sabes de eso?]

"ufufufuf debes relajarte mas Draig, oppai dragón, un dragón que es el héroe de los niños, eso no suena nada mal" Elsha cerraba los ojos "es hora"

Poco a poco las demás siluetas subían levemente la cabeza aunque no tenían expresión podía esperarse a escuchar algo

"que les sucede?" Stella miraba alrededor era extraño que todos los que parecían como estatuas se hubiesen movido

"es la canción, cada día la hemos escuchado…. Nos gusta" Elsha comentaba, ella e issei se miraban no escuchando nada en un principio sin embargo issei comenzaba a abrir los ojos

"si la escucho….. es… Salamandyne-san es su canción, lo hace cada día como oración "

"yo no escucho nada" Stella miraba a los alrededores

[la chica dragón parece que su canción es solo percibida para aquellos de propiedad dragonica, compañero no hagas esperar mas a Elsha abre la caja]

Lentamente issei abría la caja una luz lo envolvía a el y a Stella parpadeando ambos estaban afuera del mundo interno del Sacred gear, ambos sosteniendo sus manos con los dedos entrelazados con el guante del Boosted Gear habían logrado concentrarse y con draig habia arrastrado a Stella al mundo interno junto con issei, el guante desaparecía retornando el brazo de issei a la normalidad

"no creo que sea justa esa ventaja" De entre un arbusto salia Xenovia cargando lo que parecía ser un enorme estéreo "quedarse tanto tiempo tomados de la mano"

"waaa Xenovia de donde sales así?" issei se sobresaltaba mientras la joven de cabello azul señalaba hacia el techo

"pongo en práctica lo que me enseño Shirayuki-san"

Stella e issei miraban hacia el techo ahí colgada se encontraba Mizore tomando algunas fotos

"pero que haces ahí mujer de las nieves?" Stella notablemente molesta

"vigilando por favor de Akeno-san"

"que porque?" Issei miraba algo confundido

"Akeno ayudara a convencer a Rias de rotar un día para estar con Kazuya"

"es un buen plan" Xenovia asentía mientras los novios presentes suspiraban en como Akeno engañaba tan fácilmente a sus compañeros del club, en ese instante la temperatura de alrededor comenzaba a descender, el hielo comenzaba a cubrir el techo y los pilares del pasillo externo

"sucede algo Shirayuki san?" Stella miraba con curiosidad como el hielo se había expandido a todo el pasillo externo

"ah? Que raro" Mizore observaba sus manos cubiertas de hielo, incluso la cámara con la que tenia "lo lamento lo quitare enseguida"

Issei, Stella y Xenovia se veían entre ellos confundidos como la mujer de las nieves miraba sus manos de manera fija luego a ellos, las garras de hielo aun emanando una neblina fría sobre el suelo

"no puedo"

* * *

Natsume se encontraba en una banca comiendo un helado, el atardecer de la ciudad llenaba el horizonte de anaranjado, observaba la fuente donde el agua clara refrescaba el ambiente del día, observando fijamente

"la reconstruyeron eh"

Natsume hablando para si misma recordando ese lugar meses que parecían muy lejanos, un atardecer así, vio rojo, al amigo que recién había hecho su hermano brotando sangre, un ángel caído burlándose, su cuerpo se movió por instinto, pateándola enviándola contra la fuente destruyéndola

Por un instante vio con tristeza al joven pensando que su vida terminaría ahí, su hermano merecía ver los últimos momentos de su amigo por eso hizo el cambio, pero la vida les esperaba los cambios

"que habría pasado con nosotros" moviendo su mano hacia el rosario "que habría pasado conmigo?"

Mirando la fuente la joven parecía tener recuerdos, siluetas con ella riendo, jugando, intentaba con fuerza intentar relacionar esas imágenes de su memoria sin embargo su cabeza le dolía, las imágenes eran difusas al igual que los sonidos

"una moneda por tus pensamientos Nya"

La voz de kuroka se escuchaba desde la rama de uno de los árboles, natsume observaba hacia la nekomata sin mucha sorpresa la atractiva pelinegra saltaba mientras ojos carmesí miraban en todas direcciones

"descuida puse una barrera nadie querrá venir por estos lados" Kuroka caminaba levemente alrededor de la joven

"que?"

"permiso nya" acercándose la Nekomata lamia la mejilla del rostro de natsume, haciéndola sorprender "uhm curioso aun sip definitivamente sabes a Kazu-nyan"

"solo fue cambio de apariencia el cuerpo sigue siendo de mi hermano, que quieres"

"honestamente tenía mucha curiosidad Nya, un espíritu viviendo en un cuerpo humano, pero que desprende un aura oscura sin contaminar la presencia original como agua y aceite sin embargo al mismo tiempo hay un balance" Kuroka observaba fijamente a la joven aunque su personalidad fuese alegre y relajada, la nekomata continuaba siendo una experta maga que había logrado dominar en gran medida el senjutsu y Youjutsu

"por eso te acercaste a mi hermano no es así? Curiosidad" Natsume miraba directamente a los ojos ámbar, los ojos felinos se abrían un poco en cuestión de sorpresa

"oh aparte conciencia cuando no hay posesión interesante nya" en un tono burlón la nekomata se abrazaba a si misma "nya que vergüenza nos viste a Kazu-nyan y yo haciendo bebes"

".pf..c.. claro que no respeto la privacidad de mi hermano" apenándose un poco natsume cruzaba sus brazos "aun no respondes la pregunta"

"nyajajaja no se te puede distraer eh" La nekomata se sentaba en la cercanía de la fuente moviendo su mano por las aguas formando una esfera de agua con su poder mágico "así es, realmente se me hizo curioso, coincidencia que encontré a Kazu-nyan cuando visitaba a mi querida Shirone, sentí esa extraña mezcla de auras con mis senjutsu y si digamos que me sentí muy muy curiosa, en especial con esto"

Kuroka tocaba con el índice con algo de senjutsu el metal en el rosario, inmediatamente este hacia un leve brillo y letras de luz, comenzaban a salir de el, formando un circulo enorme alrededor de natsume, cientos de letras, símbolos diferentes

"que haces?"

"es un sello interesante no soy experta pero si se de alguien" Kuroka volvía a presionar la cruz y las letras volvían al metal "quizás podamos conocerla si kazu-nyan se escapa un poco de su excursión"

"acaso dices que"

"asi es Nya, la experta en sellos que hablamos esta en Kyoto"

Eran las primeras estrellas de la noche mientras Natsume regresaba a casa junto con Kuroka, dando un salto hacia el balcón de su habitación, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a emanar pequeñas luces su cabello comenzaba a disminuir su longitud mientras la nekomata observaba la experiencia con curiosidad

El color cambiaba mientras poco a poco los atributos femeninos comenzaban a desaparecer del cuerpo, el cabello volvia a ser negro, corto algo desorganizado y nuevamente el cuerpo de Kazuya Shiranami retornaba a la normalidad, aunque aun natsume estaba en control

"gracias por lo que haras"

"nyajajaja no me agradezcas aun porque puede que no encuentres las respuestas y lo hago porque así Kazu-nyan me deberá más cosas" Kuroka decía simplemente moviendo una de sus manos de forma como si fuese un gato en su mejilla

"ya veo….. je" Natsume cerraba los ojos Kuroka se concentraba, senjutsu en sus ojos para observar la energia vital, como poco a poco el aura del humano comenzaba a flotar, era extraño en posesiones normales siempre habría algo de mezcla de espiritus pero era como ver una lámpara de lava

"uhg… porque siento el cuerpo tan apretado?" Kazuya observaba sus ojos azules enfocándose en el vestido chino pegado a su cuerpo "pero que"

"nyajajajaj creo que te queda aún mejor a ti Kazu-nyan"

"no puedo creer que le eligieras esto para vestir, iré a quitármelo" Kazuya abria la puerta del balcón

"te ayudo nya?" el tono seductor en el que decía kuroka esas palabras, sus ojos ámbar brillando con una intensidad aunque apenas era de noche se podía notar que le era dirigida con una intención clara, la atractiva neokmata tenía sus manos juntas para abultar más sus pechos mientras los dedos levemente tocaban el Obi del kimono negro que le cubrían, Kazuya solo tragaba un poco de saliva mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza

* * *

El club del ocultismo regresaba entrada la noche, habiendo retornado de hacer los preparativos para el festival cultural, el grupo no pudo quedarse sino hasta que Akeno regresara de uno de sus trabajos demoniacos debido a que Rias con su extraña fluctuación de poder mágico no podían contar con la magia para teletransportarse y Sona se había ido temprano, caminar no era una opción porque Mizore aún no había podido retornar sus manos a la normalidad por completo, no eran garras enormes pero el hielo aun cubría sus dedos

"ya llegamos, perdón por la demora" Issei decía mientras olía algo de comida "quien cocina?"

"ah issei, Asia-chan y chicos bienvenidos" la madre de issei aparecía mientras Mizore escondía sus manos detrás de las espaldas de Akeno y Rias "hoy está cocinando nuestra inquilina, al parecer encontró un raro pez en el mercado" la madre de issei les guiaba hacia el comedor donde se encontraba Salamandyne, la cual le habían dicho a los padres de issei y de kazuya era una joven que estaba preparándose para entrar a la universidad de Kuoh y estaban rentando una habitación, los ojos de los jóvenes se abrían de sorpresa al ver un enorme pez casi del tamaño de la mesa hecho en sashimi

"oh bienvenidos, bien puedan siéntense, acabo de terminar" Salamandyne sonreia mientras los jóvenes se sentaban

"es… es un pez Arapaima" Koneko decía notablemente emocionada sus ojos brillaban mientras un poco de saliva se formaba en un lado de su boca "el pez más grande de rio dulce, proveniente de sur américa"

"vaya parece que koneko-chan tiene una expresividad extra cuando la comida es un pez raro" Issei

"jaja realmente tenemos mucha suerte no es asi querida?" el padre de issei sonreia mientras comenzaba a comer, al terminar de servir las porciones la joven mujer dragon se levantaba con un plato en las manos

"si me disculpan iré a llevarle su porción a Kazuya-san" Salamandyne sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el elevador instalado en el primer piso

"bueno supongo que podemos comer hemos trabajado mucho hoy y nos merecemos esto" Rias decía confiada mientras los demás afirmaban y comenzaban a comer

"oh que delicia realmente es diferente al pez de mar" Xenovia comia moviendo sus palillos

"cierto y con esta cantidad creo que nos alcanzara para todos" Akeno comía mientras de reojo miraba a mizore "mira mizore chan no seas timida" la pelinegra ayudaba a la mujer de las nieves a comer

Unos minutos después los padres de issei se levantaban empacando algunas porciones para llevarlas a la oficina donde estaba trabajando horas extra la madre de Kazuya

"nyaaa pensé que no se irían" La voz de kuroka se escuchaba desde las escaleras "ohhh aun quedo mucho" se escuchaban los pasos descalzos de la nekomata acercándose

"nee-sama descuide le guarde un… plato" koneko decia mientras poco a poco se apenaba y miraba hacia un lado

"que sucede kone…ko …." Issei miraba en dirección donde la nekomata se ponia una mano en la nariz que le sangraba mientras Asia le daba un pellizco al castaño

"Nya por eso te amo shirone" la nekomata caminaba con un kimono rojo cubriendo su cuerpo, aunque la definición de cubrir era bastante de interpretación, no tenia un obi amarrando asi que el kimono estaba apenas cubriendo parte de sus pechos, moviéndose su cabello completamente suelto la atractiva mujer se sentaba comenzando a comer con los palillos "qué bueno, este pez es delicioso"

"ara ara que forma tan liberal de ropa de descanso" Akeno sonreía levemente guiñándole un ojo a issei "quizás deba imitarla"

"en serio?" Issei decia sorprendido mientras se preparaba para un pellizco de Asia, pero miraba al lado la ex monja estaba junto Xenovia observando el catalogo que Aika les habia pasado"

"creo que este tendría un efecto mas fuerte Asia"

"si pero el color no se si sea del agrado de issei-san"

"preguntémosle" Xenovia le mostraba la revista a issei donde habia aparentemente ropa interior que habia tan poca tela que no habia forma en la mente del castaño que pudiera funcionar en la realidad "issei que color de esto crees que se nos ve mejor"

"po-porque me preguntan eso?" el castaño se sonrojaba

"Stella-san dijo que fuéramos más directas contigo que así te llamaríamos más la atención a…a asi …que elije issei san" muy sonrojada Asia se acercaba mirando con intensidad las páginas que miraba el castaño

Rias suspiraba posando su mano sobre su cabeza mientras Kuroka reía sin parar y Mizore seguía intentando tomar los palillos y comer antes que sus manos congelaran la madera y el pez

"vaya, vaya parece que no están controlando el incremento repentino de sus auras nya" Kuroka miraba mientras comía sin mucha preocupación, mientras Rias y Mizore le observaban con dudas "que no me digan apenas lo notaron?"

"se que el entrenamiento sirve para incrementar los poderes demoniacos pero" Rias comenzaba pero kuroka le interrumpía riendo

"nyajajajaj ay Rias-chin eres graciosa no me réferi al poder demoniaco me refería al aura, claro que como no estas acostumbrada a recibirla tu cuerpo la transforma en poder demoniaco en pulsos que no puede controlar" Kuroka decía moviendo sus palillos como si fuesen un señalador de un pizarrón

"y que lo causo?" la mujer de las nieves preguntaba

"diría el efecto de la fruta de la vida pero eso no explica que le sucediera a mizore" Rias estaba pensativa

"Nyajajaj que serias pensativas, pero no son las únicas a la chica dragón también por eso se sintió con energías de volar hasta Suramérica" Kuroka terminaba de comer mientras bebía algo para refrescarse e hidratarse de nuevo

"entonces sabes lo que nos esta sucediendo"

"así es Mizore-nya, soy una experta en senjutsu y uno de los puntos es conocer el flujo del aura propio como el ajeno supongo que eso lo recuerdas de nuestras clases no es así shirone?"

"si neesama" Koneko asentía mientras terminaba de comer

"entonces cual es la respuesta?" Rias preguntaba

"la respuesta es sencilla Buchoujutsu" sonriendo de manera picara la nekomata dejaba de hablar mientras se estiraba "bueno ya cumplí mi cometido de distraer por el pez, shirone puede explicarles más nyajajajaj" Kuroka entraba por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Rias y Mizore volteaban a mirar mientras Akeno sonreía levemente ante la reacción de la joven nekomata de cabello plateado, sonrojándose y mirando hacia un lado y otro avergonzada que no notaba que sus orejas de nekomata blancas habían salido y se movían

"bu… bueno es cuando.. un hombre… y una mujer… se unen… y la mujer o el hombre transfieren su energía de manera interna…y eh"

"por cierto Salamandyne san no volvió a comer me pregunto si comió antes" Akeno sonreía levemente comprendiendo mirando con gusto como Mizore y Rias unían los puntos levantándose al tiempo se iban caminando rápido hacia las escaleras

Ambas jóvenes abrían la puerta de la habitación de Kazuya bajo las sabanas se encontraba una Salamandyne muy sonriente mientras Rias observaba el alrededor de la desordenada habitación

"ah… ehm… hola Rias como estuvo la organización?"

"ah menos mal kazuya volviste a la normalidad" Rias sonreía amablemente sin embargo el poder demoniaco comenzaba a envolverla

"no es maravilloso Rias-san?, le estaba comentando a Kazuya que ahora que comprobé que todo esta bien sea tu turno" Salamandyne se sentaba la sabana apenas cubriendo su cuerpo descubierto "aunque es interesante el nuevo surgimiento en nuestras auras"

"jooo ya veo entonces tendre que experimentarlo en persona" la joven comenzaba a dar unos pasos

"perdona rias pero, realmente no estoy en plena condi…. Oh rayos ese traje sabes que no es justo" Kazuya tapaba sus ojos

Rias se encontraba con unos lentes rojos y sus ropas habían cambiado mágicamente a una falda de oficina corta mientras Mizore anotaba con lápiz y papel

"aprendiendo, efectividad del traje de profesora es muy efectivo"

"bueno las dejo entonces debo buscar algo en la biblioteca, después de un baño claro esta" Salamandyne tomaba su ropa del suelo se iba caminando

"bueno, bueno Shiranami Kazuya, has sido un chico malo, Sensei tendrá que castigarte" Rias sonreía levemente acercandose y Mizore cerraba la puerta

* * *

El reloj digital marcaban las 2 de la mañana Rias se encontraba observando la figura de su novio pasando levemente sus mano por el pecho descubierto de este

"uh amor es temprano sucede algo?" Kazuya entre abría los ojos

"he sido paciente Kazuya-kun pero, como dijo Asia-chan en la comida debo ser directa, dime en verdad que paso cuando terminaste en la grieta dimensional"

El joven de cabello negro se quedaba en silencio viendo fijamente los ojos aguamarina de Rias, la joven sus ojos mostraban que no dejaría el tema hasta tener una respuesta satisfactoria

"Kazuya-kun quizás no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos pero tu cuerpo cambio mucho solo en unos minutos, incluso ya no juegas tanto en tu computadora como si te hubieses acostumbrado a estar sin ella, dime la verdad"

"y si la respuesta es poco creíble"

"Kazuya soy una demonio literal que entre sus súbditos tiene a un dragon legendario, pruébame"

Kazuya tomo un momento para respirar, y comenzó a contarle la historia, del mundo del futuro destruido, del draconium, la raza de los dragones que se estableció donde era Japón, el Villkiss, el Enryuugo, la verdadera identidad de Salamandyne, lo que aprendio de la historia, el poder de la canción todo el tiempo Rias estuvo silenciosa, absorbiendo toda la información, solo leves preguntas aquí y alla, el reloj marcaban las 3:30 cuando termino el humano su relato, afortunadamente era domingo y tiempo era lo que tenían

"tienes razón Kazuya.. es difícil de creer" la joven de cabello carmesí no daba mucho crédito, mirando como su novio se sentaba recostándose contra el espaldar de la cama, inhalaba levemente y sus labios se movían

 _Oitsukenai kimi ha itsudemo_

 _Kono basho kara nani wo mieteta_

 _Te ni irereba ushinau mono-tachi kazoete_

 _Namida mo kakushiteita ne_

 _Massugu sugiru sono hitomi ha_

 _Kono sekai wo naname ni miteita_

 _Yume ha kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku_

 _Mienai kaze ga todoketekureru_

 _Takaku tooku toberu ki ga shitara_

 _Tsunagu kono te hanasazu ni ite_

Rias observaba como el cuerpo de kazuya poco a poco comenzaba a emanar aura en pequeñas luces que comenzaban a expandirse por toda la habitación, durante la duración de la canción las partículas comenzaban a caer como si fuesen nieve de luz, pero se miraba a si misma un aura parecida no era poder demoniaco, pero un aura carmesí comenzaba al mismo tiempo a formarse y soltar las mismas luces, del cuerpo de la aun durmiente Mizore se generaba un azul claro y del balcón venia aura color violeta y verde, al terminar kazuya la canción las partículas poco a poco retornaban, Rias sintiéndose más descansada.

"ustedes dos tienen que dejar de espiarnos así" Rias miraba al balcón mientras Kuroka y Salamandyne entraba "y tu creo que tienes muchas respuestas que kazuya" los ojos aguamarina se posaban en los azules de la mujer dragón

"un nido es mucho más que una simple palabra para reemplazar el termino harem Rias-san" Salamandyne se sentaba en la cama mientras kuroka se recostaba boca abajo "un nido es una unión espiritual de auras, de vidas, de amor y confianza, todo es representado en el lazo por medio de la canción"

"uhm y yo que creí que Kazu-nyan era un usuario de senjutsu ocultando sus habilidades pero realmente ustedes dos nos engañaron bien nya" Kuroka se estiraba mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Kazuya "no soy quien para decirte sobre guardar secretos asi que te perdono"

"gracias kuroka" Kazuya pasaba una mano por el cabello de la nekomata "Rias el motivo es lo que sucedió en la conferencia de paz, por eso guarde silencio, la brigada del caos si se enteran que el Villkiss y el Enryuugo no son lo que parecen"

Rias se ponía pensativa, llegando a una conclusión

"armas poderosas del pasado si saben que fueron hechas por humanos en un tiempo después de la gran guerra, las implicaciones serian peor" Rias suspiraba sentándose al lado de su novio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven "con más razón no deberías participar en la pelea contra sairaog"

"el Rating game? Me permitirán participar?"

"si pero Azazel recomendó que no usaras al Villkiss quieren mantener tu identidad separada a la maquina" Rias cruzaba los brazos cubriendo su busto "y ahora eso de la canción, realmente te rindió mucho el año por allá, pero no mas arriesgarse solo entendido?"

"esta bien, lo prometo" Kazuya hacia un leve puchero como si fuese un niño pequeño regañado

"bien ahora durmamos que mañana debemos partir a la casa de mis padres es tradición presentar a tu sequito cuando esta completo" Rias se recostaba mientras Kuroka hacia una sonrisa picara

"oh acaso no reclamaras territorio?"

"con respecto a ciertas revelaciones, considero que es mejor todas estemos juntas pero solo esta noche entendido aun Kazuya es mio y su relación conmigo fue primero"

"entendido"

"por ahora"

"callense intento dormir" Mizore terminaba de intervenir

Kazuya suspiraba recostándose sintiendo a las 4 hacerse cerca de el, pensando en la época que cuando iba a dormir su preocupación mas complicada era si era mejor ponerse ropa de dormir o no

"pero esto no es malo" sonriendo el joven cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar, solo le faltaba el viaje escolar por tanto que hablaba Rias de la ciudad quizás Kyoto no era tan malo.

* * *

Corriendo entre los bosques hacia un enorme templo una jovencita con un traje de sacerdotisa pasaba las enormes escaleras

"espero madre no este molesta Izuna me demoro mucho con su juego nuevo" el viento hacia mover su cabello rubio mientras sus colas se movían de un lado hacia otro

Al terminar de subir las escaleras hacia el altar donde pasaba tiempo su madre, una visión le aterraba los guardaespaldas heridos, los elite de los Youkai derrotados en el suelo, la jovencita miraba a todos lados, sangre y rastros de fuego sagrado por todos lados, también habían mazos y armas que pertenecían a Ogros, pero no habia ogros entre los youkai heridos

"que…..que paso? Madre? Mamá? Donde estás?" las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de la niña "MADREEEEEEEEEEEEE"

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

 **Bueno gente el capítulo intermedio después del final de una saga, siempre es algo complejo de escribir hay que tocar muchas cosas y no todo hay que ponerlo directamente jajaja**

 **Bueno para los que quieran saber lo que canta kazuya es Giraffe Blues por Sodium búsquenle en youtube**

 **El telón se ha abierto hacia el Arco de Kyoto espero terminarlo bueno hasta la próxima y perdón por la demora**


	53. Encore 52: Un Viaje Poco Calmado

**ENCORE 52: Un Viaje Poco Calmado**

 **Hemos iniciado un arco más de DxD encore, y Gente estreno de la cuarta temporada el 10 de abril el hype me tiene con inspiración.**

 **Sin más preámbulos nos vamos al inicio del arco de Kyoto**

 **Gracias miles y ahora vamos con el capitulo**

* * *

La mañana siguiente Issei y los demás integrantes del club de segundo año se encontraban en la terminal de salida del tren bala desde Tokio hasta Kyoto, no solo era la academia de Kuoh sino muchas otras aparentes escuelas se encontraban hacia el mismo destino, Kazuya silbaba en sorpresa mientras observaba la cantidad diferentes de estudiantes

"oh esto sera tan genial un viaje cultural y a la vez unos días que compartir con issei y las demás" Stella se veía entusiasmada mientras estaba abrazada del brazo derecho de Issei y Asia del izquierdo

"si lástima que Akeno-san no pudo venir a despedirnos" Asia bajaba un poco la mirada algo triste

"bueno a diferencia de alguien nuestros demás compañeros se toman en serio sus estudios" Xenovia miraba levemente a Kazuya el joven con lentes sentía el metaforico cuchillo clavarse en su espíritu

"ragazza presuntuosa" era lo único que el humano presente podía responder a su compañera

"non arrabbiarti con il mio compagno" Xenovia respondía mientras Kazuya abría los ojos de sorpresa volviendo a hablar en japonés

"wow no sabía que hablabas italiano"

"no me gusta presumir mi nacionalidad como otros" Xenovia sonreía levemente "por cierto Asia espero con ansias poder ver los templos de oro y plata"

"caramba tener compatriotas tan cerca y no darme cuenta" Kazuya se emocionaba solo para desinflarse al escuchar a xenovia decir eso "uhgg se te está pegando la Japonmania de Rias"

"lo dices como si eso fuese una mala cosa Kazuya-kun" la joven de cabello carmesí y ojos aguamarina miraba levemente entrecerrándolos hacia su novio mientras este se levantaba de hombros

"hey prometí que intentaría relajarme y disfrutar el viaje" el joven le tomaba las manos haciendo que la chica se sonrojase no acostumbrada a mostrar el afecto fuera del club del ocultismo

"mo que malo eres Kazuya" Rias hacia un leve puchero que le hacia sonrojar al humano de lo linda que se veia "mis queridos sirvientes acérquense debo entregarles sus pases de libre acceso"

"pases?" Kazuya movía su cabeza hacia un lado mientras Rias entregaba en la mano lo que parecía ser un plástico carmesí con el símbolo de la familia gremory y una foto identificando a cada uno

"si, Kyoto es un lugar de muchos templos, básicamente es un lugar muy pesado espiritualmente, así que para prevenir inconvenientes estos pases dan un permiso de las deidades locales" Rias explicaba mientras el humano asimilaba la información de las políticas del inframundo

"pero donde está el de Mizore?, se que yo no necesito por ser humano" Kazuya miraba a la joven que poseía una leve maleta arrastrando mientras la joven de cabello violeta sacaba el dulce de su boca

"Kazuya-san las mujeres de las nieves somos Youkai, prácticamente Kyoto es como un segundo hogar para nuestra gente" volvía a ponerse el dulce sonrojándose un poco "pero me alegra te preocupes por mi"

"ejem, entonces por favor mis queridos sirvientes no abandonen sus pases por ningún motivo"

"Entendido Buchou" todos decían al tiempo mientras Rias se acercaba abrazando a Kazuya

"cuídate y disfruta el viaje esta bien?" Rias sonreia con calidez mientras Kazuya tomaba su mano dándole un leve beso

"como ordene hime-sama"

"muy gracioso, es en serio Kazuya"

"jeje esta bien amor no te preocupes"

En la distancia se veía a Rossweisse con otros profesores anunciando la entrada de los grupos al tren, el club del ocultismo entraba cada uno diriguiendose a sus respectivos grupos mientras se despedían de Rias.

El tren bala salia rápidamente de la estación de Tokio, mientras issei se encontraba sentado hacia un lado junto con Stella, al frente sus amigos Motohama y matsuda, al lado Xenovia con Irina, mientras Asia estaba junto con Mizore

"el apellido shirayuki es desafortunado" Mizore suspiraba mientras al frente de ella estaba Irina, debido a la repartición Irina estaba en frente mientras Kazuya estaba en el grupo de puestos algo detrás

"cierto yo quería sentarme al lado de Issei" Xenovia decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"estas nerviosa Xenovia sucede algo?" Irina comentaba mientras su antigua compañera exorcista asentía

"es que Durandal la están mejorando así que ando sin un arma" Xenovia miraba hacia un lado avergonzándose un poco por preocuparse de eso en un viaje de estudios

"no te culpo amiga, llevamos mucho tiempo para cambiar costumbres fácilmente descuida de seguro Issei-kun puede ayudarte" la joven de cabello castaño sonreía mientras veia a su amiga asentir y levantarse en dirección de Issei que se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados junto con Stella, la joven angel reencarnada suspiraba levantándose aprovechando la oportunidad se dirigía a los asientos siguientes a los de ella

"sabes shiranami me sorprendes tu informe me pareció bastante interesante, realmente entendiste el ejercicio" Rossweisse sonreía levemente mientras le miraba "estas seguro que no le pediste ayuda a Rias o alguna de tus amigas?"

Kazuya miraba los ojos de la nueva pieza de Rias, la nueva profesora se tomaba tan en serio su labor educadora que incluso usaba hechizos para reprender a algunos estudiantes, incluso ahora parecía que sus ojos estuvieran viendo como si fuese a mentir

"no Sensei, todo lo que está en el trabajo vino de mi cuerpo" Kazuya decía sonaba algo extraño decirlo de esa manera pero eso satisfacía a la profesora la cual se alejaba del asiento excusándose con reunirse con los demás profesores

" _sabes hermanito me sorprende la capacidad que encuentras los vacíos legales de algunos hechizos"_ el reflejo en la ventana con la apariencia de Natsume decía con un tono bastante orgulloso

" el poder de las palabras oneesama" Kazuya sacaba su teléfono celular revisando algunos mensajes que había estado intercambiando con la aplicación Maousapp era una manera segura para charlar de los asuntos del mundo sobrenatural "pero tengan algo más de originalidad con los nombres"

"eso es porque Beelzebub se preocupa mas por la funcionalidad que por las apariencias" la voz de un joven acercándose "hola Shiranami-san puedo sentarme?"

"si claro me hacia falta la compañía" Kazuya le hacia una muestra

"has estado muy pensativo desde la reunión en la casa de buchou" Kiba se sentaba mirando al joven humano "es por sairaog no es así?"

Poder, indiscutible y abrumador poder, era lo que sintió Kazuya en el momento que issei y Sairaog hicieron un leve combate de entrenamiento, issei en su balance break, usando el poder de la torre, el primo de Rias recibía los golpes directamente y los regresaba con una intensidad mayor, el mismo vio la armadura de issei soportar los ataques del dios maligno Loki, resquebrajarse entre los ataques del líder actual de la familia Bael, solo físico y puro entrenamiento

"fue una experiencia uhm… interesante"

"Shiranami puedes ser honesto conmigo somos camaradas y de los hombres del grupo gremory" Kiba repetía las palabras de aliento que issei usaba con gasper, haciendo que el humano suspirara entre resignación y algo de molestia

"debería ser ilegal ser tan OP, que venga el parche donde nerfeen a Sairaog si era tan fuerte porque no lo enviaron para detener a loki" Kazuya ventilaba un poco su frustración pasando algunas horas al día hablando con Sona para recopilar información y estrategias para detener al sequito de Bael

"jeje si puedes ser tan expresivo entonces estas bien, Kaichou se preocupaba de que pasaras tiempo pensando sobre el futuro rating game"

"eso te lo dijo Sona o te lo dijo Tsubaki-san?, después de todo ustedes comparten mucho tiempo" Kazuya decía con una leve sonrisa maliciosa el joven rubio apuesto tocia levemente intentando ocultar su vergüenza

"es entretenido hablar con ella" el joven recobraba su compostura "no habría tenido esa oportunidad de no ser por issei-kun"

"ustedes merecen la felicidad" Kazuya se recostaba mientras observaba entre el joven y al castaño, eran sus sentimientos verdaderos escuchando el pasado de kiba, el de Koneko y Kuroka, posiblemente issei y el humano eran los únicos con más normalidad

"también buchou, por eso quisiera entregarle esa victoria para agradecerle así sea un poco en todo lo que nos ha ayudado"

"ese sentimiento puedo comprenderlo un poco" Kazuya miraba nuevamente hacia Kiba "pero pensaremos que hacer luego del viaje estamos aquí para relajarnos"

"je y se suponía que era yo quien debería estar vigilando que te relajaras"

"te falta mucho mi joven padawan" Kazuya sonreía "deberíamos intentar salir nuevamente todos los varones del grupo quizás unas películas" el humano pensaba un segundo luego acomodaba sus lentes "solo que issei no las elija"

"hecho, nos vemos shiranami-san" Kiba se levantaba yendo hacia donde estaba issei mientras se escuchaban a las admiradoras de kiba sufrir porque iba a hablar con el pervertido de la clase

"ruidosas" Kazuya iba nuevamente a mirar su celular

"si tienen razón Kazuya-san" la voz de Irina shidou se escuchaba desde el frente, bajando nuevamente el celular el joven miraba a la ángel reencarnada y nueva estudiante de Kuoh

"hey Irina, como es compartir la silla con Mizore?"

"oh si te preocupas podríamos cambiar puestos" Irina sonreía mientras veía la negación

"nah ya pasare tiempo con ella cuando estemos en Kyoto pero quiero que comparta un poco más con nuestros compañeros"

"oh ya veo" la joven castaña movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mirando a Issei hablando con Xenovia y luego a Kazuya, el humano suspiraba quitándose los lentes limpiándolos un poco con un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa volviéndolos a poner

"que sucede Irina?" Kazuya mira a la joven ángel reencarnada esta tenía sus manos juntas apretándolas un poco "es algo con Issei? Que hizo esta vez"

"bueno es que ehm, nada y bueno realmente es lo que me preocupa" la joven se apenaba un poco

"entiendo uhm aunque no estarías mas cómoda de esto hablándolo con una mujer?"

"intente preguntarle a Rossweisse-sensei me dijo que no tenía experiencia casi llora y le escuche comentar que tenías una mentalidad muy femenina mientras revisaba unos trabajos"

Kazuya posaba la palma de su mano en su rostro, era obvio que sensei se refería era a su trabajo, solo tenía que explicárselo a la joven Irina, la cual le estaba viendo con ojos de un cachorrito con hambre

" _te toco hacer de consejero hermanito, o le dirás que no a esos ojos"_

El humano suspiraba mientras retiraba la mano del rostro

"como era issei de pequeño?"

"bueno era amable.. algo pervertido pero…. Siempre sonreía"

"alguna diferencia con el issei de ahora?"

"ehm no pero"

"entonces se paciente" Kazuya se recostaba contra el asiento cruzando sus brazos "claro tienes que comentarle tus intenciones hacia el, eso fue lo que hizo Stella y pues veo que le ha ido bien"

La joven de cabello castaño hace una expresión difícil

"creo que entiendo pero…. Uhm…. Me pregunto si bueno me resentirá por" Irina continuaba murmurando el resto de las palabras

"resentirte por?"

"cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, dije cosas muy malas por issei haber sido un demonio, sin saber sus circunstancias"

Kazuya miraba a la joven recordando hace más de un año se habían hablado sobre el cómo issei se hizo un demonio, en ese tiempo Kazuya había logrado tener paz con muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido, pero para Irina solo un par de meses fue que su amigo de la infancia, el chico que por años había tenido un enamoramiento, fue asesinado por un tesoro creado por Dios, y que la única forma que tuvo para sobrevivir fue transformarse en un demonio y luego enterarse de la muerte de dicho Dios, ser una ángel ahora complica la situación

"yo creo que issei ni se acuerda de eso, es decir ya te disculpaste con Asia y bueno entendiste el porqué de Xenovia se hizo demonio así que no creo que te tengas que preocupar por eso"

"seguro?" Irina le miraba con algo de esperanza

"ten un poco mas de fe en tu amigo de la infancia, lo he conocido menos y yo creo en el pervertido" Kazuya ajustaba sus lentes "pero entre nosotros, si se lo cuentas lo negare vilmente" el joven tomaba nuevamente su celular comenzando a digitar algunas cosas, mirando a Irina la joven ya se veia con un mejor semblante se levantaba sonriendo

"si, entiendo gracias Kazuya-san" Irina se levantaba deteniéndose mirando al humano

"pasa algo más?"

"ah solo me preguntaba que estabas haciendo en tu celular"

"leia la letra de una canción" Kazuya miraba a la joven castaña sonriendo "es que planeo una ida al karaoke con los chicos cuando retornemos de Kyoto"

"oh ya veo, bueno cuídate nos veremos en el hotel" Irina más alegre caminaba hacia donde estaban Xenovia e issei

Kazuya retornaba la mirada a su celular comenzando a escribir nuevamente.

* * *

El humano suspiraba junto con su amigo el castaño ambos miraban incrédulos lo que estaban frente a ellos mientras los demás estudiantes de la academia entraban emocionados al hotel

"issei estás viendo eso no?" Kazuya limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo

"así es, y puedo decirte que no estas alucinando y no son tus lentes" Issei comentaba mientras rascaba su mejilla en incredulidad

"que suerte"

El hotel era lujoso y solo a unos minutos caminando de la estación del tren de late velocidad, sin embargo el nombre del hotel era lo que tenia a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos, el Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel se encontraba recibiendo a los asombrados alumnos por su hotel mientras el castaño miraba hacia un lado señalando

"parece que Serafall-sama también está construyendo uno"

"me encanta el no pensar en nada teniendo literalmente el hotel de uno de los Maous como residencia durante nuestro viaje"

"podría ser peor, podríamos ser un hotel de los Bael"

"no eres gracioso issei" Kazuya suspiraba "realmente como no puedes estar nervioso"

"bueno es no se, se siente bien que alguien como Sairaog-san tenga expectativas tan positivas, por eso planeo incrementar más mi conocimiento del Boosted gear"

"alguna suerte con eso?"

"por ahora me centrare en las posibilidades de la Torre y el Caballero, mi talento mágico no es tan bueno como para planificar en el Alfil"

"uhm ya veo"

"ahgg rayos perdona Kazuya se que Buchou nos pidió no pensar mucho en el enfrentamiento durante el viaje" el castaño hacia una cara de susto "acaso me estoy volviendo un maniático de las peleas como vali?"

"no creo"

"oigan ustedes dos que se quedan ahí vengan rápido" Stella halaba a issei del brazo

El castaño y la joven de coletas entraban observando con detalle todo el lugar

"wow Lucifer sama no se anda con medios lujos" Stella observaba alrededor

"es verdad, aunque parece mucho a la casa de buchou"

El grupo de estudiantes se detenía frente a las indicaciones de Rossweisse

"jóvenes espero aprovechen el viaje y si necesitan algo, en el centro del subterráneo de Kyoto se encuentra una maravillosa tienda de 100 yens, si no son cuidadosos con su dinero no serán adultos responsables, el dinero es lo que hace al mundo correr asi aprovechen la maravilla cultural de las tiendas de 100 yens"

Todos se quedaban atónitos mientras issei ponía su palma sobre su rostro no creyendo que la poseedora de la armadura de Odín fuese una ardua ahorradora, pero no a ese extremo

"sensei, sensei que otras tiendas hay de ese estilo?" Stella vermillion levantaba la mano sus ojos brillando en admiración mientras se acercaba sosteniendo una libreta

"oh claro que si señorita Vermillion y será un gusto enseñarte"

Issei estaba viendo algo increíble, un lazo, una amistad formada entre las tiendas de descuentos.

"realmente esas tiendas son tan impresionantes?" Xenovia decía pensativa mientras issei negaba

"no lo creo… quizás?"

"supongo que habrá que verlas después, tenemos libre hasta las 5 Pm después de que nos ubiquemos en nuestras habitaciones" Asia decía algo decaída

"que sucede Asia?"

"es que vamos a dormir en habitaciones diferentes a las de Issei" la antigua novicia bajaba un poco la mirada triste como la de un cachorrito

"ah vamos Asia no te deprimas podemos conocer algunas cosas ahora en nuestro tiempo libre te parece?" issei tomaba la mano de la joven rubia haciéndola sonreír casi de inmediato

"ohh vaya, vaya hyoudou al parecer estas actuando como un casanova, que diría tu novia si te viera coqueteando con Asia-chan" Aika Kiryuu se acercaba junto con motohama y matsuda "vamos Asia-chan estamos juntas en la misma habitación"

"no has recibido la llave de tu habitación?" uno de los pervertidos amigos de issei le comentaba

"eh no" Issei miraba alrededor mientras Irina llegaba ubicándose al lado de xenovia

"Issei-kun Azazel sensei esta buscándote el tiene la llave de tu habitación" Irina sonreia mientras miraba Xenovia "seremos compañeras de habitación de nuevo"

"mientras tengamos camas separadas te mueves mucho al dormir" Xenovia decía en un tono neutro mientras Irina cruzaba sus brazos

"si claro soy yo la que no se puede quedar quieta"

"ves lo confiesas"

"estoy siendo sarcástica Xenovia"

* * *

Kazuya y Mizore se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación de issei mirando alrededor del lugar, era una habitación muy pequeña, con un televisor antiguo y una mesa, todo lo demás un solo futon en el suelo y una almohada

"ehm…. Pintoresco" era las palabras que salían de la mujer de las nieves

"wow viejo pero que paso?" Kazuya miraba las paredes que parecían más viejas que el resto del edificio

"es una habitación especial, dijo Rossweisse san si sucedía algo podríamos reunirnos aquí y estaríamos protegidos de espías" el castaño se levantaba de la habitación con una sonrisa forzada

"Khaos Brigade?" Mizore preguntaba moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado

"aja"

"espero que no, después de todo no que ellos quieren es algo contra la alianza y pues Kyoto no es territorio de las fuerzas" Kazuya sonreía confiado "así que no tienen nada que ganar aquí ahora vamos viejo tenemos tiempo libre y podemos conocer algo de Kyoto"

"bueno supongo pero" mirando la habitación

"viejo solo la usaras para dormir vamos que Asia y Xenovia nos esperan en el primer piso" el humano le daba una palmada a su compañero de club

"se de buenos lugares en Kyoto" Mizore decía mientras el castaño salía de su humilde habitación de hotel

"ya estuviste aquí?"

"con madre, años atrás, pero recuerdo"

El grupo de jóvenes de segundo año estaban andando por los arcos que guiaban el camino al templo principal Fushimi Inari, Aika habia tomado prestada la cámara del club del ocultismo para tomar fotos, Asia Xenovia, irina y Stella se encontraban posando y hablando alegremente, ante los ojos de los demás las chicas parecían normales.

"hey issei te sientes bien verdad?" Kazuya decia mientras el grupo continuaba subiendo al templo

"parece que los pases si funcionan, supongo que es mejor no tocar nada escuchaste Xenovia?" Issei decía mientras la peli azul retraía su mano a punto de tocar una estatua de un zorro

"perdón" Xenovia miraba la estatua "pareciera que nos vigilan"

"somos demonios en un sitio sagrado supongo que no es comun en lo sobrenatural?" Stella le respondía en voz baja para que Aika, Motohama y Matsuda no les escuchara

"ahora podemos ir a la montaña de los mil torii, la vista es muy bonita desde ahí" Mizore comenzaba a caminar siendo la guía no oficial del grupo de amigos mientras comenzaban a subir, irina y xenovia se detenían mirando

"nuevamente nos observan" irina mencionaba mientras su antigua compañera de exorcismo asentía

"chicas las vamos a dejar atrás" issei había avanzado, las jóvenes desechando sus dudas caminaban siguiendo al grupo, tomando más fotos continuaban viendo el gran paisaje mientras issei observaba el camino que seguía hasta la cima

"creo que seguiré subiendo, tengo la sensación de querer llegar hasta la cima" Issei decía mientras kazuya cruzaba sus brazos viendo el camino

"desde cuando te hiciste un montañista"

"desde que entrene con Tannin y Tatsumi-san"

"bueno creo que iré también"

Ambos jóvenes se hacían uno al lado del otro observándose como si esperaran algo, Kazuya miraba hacia un lado

"oh rayos xenovia ponte la blusa"

Issei volteaba a ver pero xenovia estaba vestida como si nada, el demonio escuchaba los pasos rápidos de kazuya corriendo por las escaleras subiendo

"el ultimo es un huevo podrido"

"ah cabron tramposo"

Issei comenzaba a correr detrás de Kazuya, algunos minutos después llegando de primero el castaño se detenía frente a una pequeño santuario de ofrendas en la cima de la montaña, mientras Kazuya detrás unos segundos después

"ahg rayos debí pedirle a Mizore que rasgara las ropas de xenovia o Stella así te habrías distraído más"

"me sorprende que tu solución es buscar una mejor manera de hacer trampa" Issei decía con los ojos entrecerrados después de un momento ambos reían mientras se acercaban al pequeño altar de ofrendas, Kazuya echaba algunas monedas, presionaba sus palmas, issei hacia lo mismo

"por favor permíteme hacer cosas eróticas con Xenovia y Asia" el castaño daba su sincera pero pervertida oración al altar

"no soy experto en cultura japonesa pero que ese rezo no es muy inapropiado?"

"creo que lo hice correctamente"

"amigo es mas el contenido que la forma"

El sonido de las hojas con el viento era fuerte cuando issei daba la espalda para irse detrás del pequeño altar una figura, con la luz mostraba una pequeña niña con cabello rubio y vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa

"eh hola pequeña estas perdida?" Kazuya observaba a la jovencita agachándose un poco notaba las orejas de un youkai, eran más parecidas a las de un zorro que a las de las nekomatas, mientras issei le tocaba el hombro al humano

"kazuya creo que estamos rodeados" Issei miraba alrededor sorprendido de cómo sus sentidos eran tan agudos ahora

"no son de Kyoto?" la niña hablaba mientras Kazuya afirmaba con su cabeza antes de que diera más explicaciones el rostro de la pequeña niña se hacía de furia mientras les señalaba con sus dedo índice "extranjeros, como se atreven ataquen!" la joven daba la orden

Al instante de entre la copa de los árboles, seres de alas negras y cabeza de cuervo aparecían, otros con mascaras vistiendo como ermitaños de las historias antiguas en japon y otros como sacerdotes pero se notaban que eran youkais del tipo zorro

"son tengus?" Issei decía mientras hacía aparecer el guante del boosted gear mientras Kazuya se incorporaba colocándose sus guantes de draconium haciendo fluir su energia espiritual hacia ellos

"no lo se, le preguntas al equivocado, mi novia si sabría"

Los tengu saltaban con sus bastones intentaban golpearlos, kazuya los esquivaba saltando hacia atrás mientras issei bloqueaba con su guante

"malvados regrésenme a mi madre"

La niña exigía mientras issei le miraba con sorpresa

"no se nada niña, yo acabo de llegar" el castaño le respondia pero la pequeña solo negaba con su cabeza

"no mientan, mis ojos no pueden ser engañados"

"issei arriba"

La advertencia de kazuya no llegaba a tiempo, un bastón cargado con energía purificadora se dirigía hacia el distraído sekiryuutei, sin embargo el sonido de madera hacia que el bastón se desviara

"creía que la gente de Kyoto era mas receptiva" Xenovia con una espada de madera se encontraba bloqueando el ataque

"querían lastimar a mi novio, no se siento ganas de comer algunas alas fritas" Stella materializando a leavatein las llamas comenzaban a salir de la hoja dorada del sacred gear

"espera Stella, buchou nos dijo que no arruináramos nada de Kyoto" Issiei decia mientras intentaba calmar a su novia

"en ese caso" Mizore se acercaba a Kazuya que se había alejado un poco de los enemigos que les atacaban "Kazuya eso"

Kazuya observaba a sus amigos y a los enemigos que les rodeaban, tomando una decisión inhalando un poco de aire susurrando mientras tomaba el rostro de Mizore con una mano

 _Yume ha kimi ga hitori egakunjanaku (los sueños no son algo que puedas alcanzar tu solo)_

 _Mienai kaze ga todoketekureru (un viento invisible los lleva en su camino)_

Acercándose besaba a Mizore mientras la jovencita zorro se sonrojaba señalando

"demonios indecentes porque hacen eso en mitad de una pelea"

Los youkai nuevamente se lanzaban a atacar mientras los demás se preparaban para interceptarlos un brillo llamativo en la espalda de Mizore se formaba la joven apenada sonriendo

"este es el hielo de mi oración, congela las desgracias de mi amado" Mizore movia su mano con gran intensidad hacia un lado "LIVE ICE PRISON"

El aire alrededor de Mizore comenzaba a formar hielo, junto con el suelo se formaba un círculo alrededor de la mujer de las nieves se movia congelando todo a su paso a excepción de los que ella consideraba sus aliados, los youkai se arrojaban a proteger a la joven sacerdotisa

"KUNOU-SAMA"

Todos eran cubiertos con una capa de hielo dejándolos en su lugar, la pequeña apenas había recibido algo de hielo pero estaba temblando, los yuoukai sin mascaras se veía como movían sus ojos

"wow… que fue eso?" Irina miraba recordando como cuando ella estuvo atrapada en la amatista en Asgard

"técnica para capturar" Mizore decía mientras el grupo se acercaba tocando a algunos de los youkai "están vivos y solo sufrirán de una leve hipotermia"

"como aprendiste algo asi?" Issei decia mientras hacia desaparecer su guante

"antiguas mujeres de las nieves, cuando sus parejas decidían no ir con ellas" Mizore se sonrojaba un poco

"los secuestraban en hielo?" Asia abria los ojos sorprendida

"secuestrar es una palabra fea" Mizore decía mientras se acercaba hacia los youkai que estaban protegiendo a la niña

"viejo de la que te salvaste por aceptarla" Issei decia mientras se acercaba al humano "Shirayuki-san tiene vibras de una yandere"

"uff…. Quizas?" Kazuya se sacudía algo de hielo de los guantes de draconium mientras se acercaba hacia la chica "ahora a preguntar que rayos paso aquí"

"Kazuya espera no tienes por qué estar molesto es solo una niña de seguro hay un mal entendido" Issei se adelantaba un poco a los dos jóvenes que se acercaban

"uh? Seguro?"

"estas serio kazuya-san tienes una mirada no de buenos amigos" Xenovia observaba la joven de cabello negro este se detenía tomando a Mizore por el hombro le evitaba avanzar mas "deja que Issei se encargue"

"hola pequeña…. No estas lastimada?" Issei se agachaba mientras la chica zorro intentaba moverse con sus ojos cerrados con algunas lágrimas "perdón, mis amigos son algo entusiastas no queríamos asustarte" dando unos golpecitos rompía el hielo en las piernas de la niña haciéndola caer de cola

"au…..uhg… mama…. Mama donde estas ayúdame"

" _haciendo llorar a una niña eso no es bueno grupo de demonios"_

De entre las sombras issei observaba solo por sus reflejos le hacia saltar cuando miraba su mejilla estaba cortada con algo, en un árbol detrás numerosos kunais estaban incrustados

"hay mas?" Asia miraba alrededor cuando una sombra se pegaba a la de ella "uhgg no puedo moverme"

"Asia" Issei corría en dirección hacia la novicia sin embargo numerosos disparos como si fuesen los relámpagos de akeno le impactaban generando una nube de humo, de entre ese humo se veían varias siluetas moverse

"Kazuya-san" Mizore de su espalda hacia aparecer la Kokoroyuki arrojándola hacia el humano sin embargo una de las siluetas atrapaba la espada a mitad del aire, Xenovia observando esto con la espada de madera junto con irina hacían un corte, al tiempo una explosión de energía roja hacia que los tres movimientos despejaran el aire por completo, Issei se encontraba vestido con su armadura del balance breaker para poder protegerse del ataque.

Frente de los youkai protegiéndolos se encontraban vestidos de ropas parecían malla de metal muy pegado en el cuerpo, mujeres y hombres sus rostros cubiertos por tela

"ninjas?" Irina decía confundida

"sácalos de aquí sakura" una de las que estaba vistiendo uno de los trajes muy pegados al cuerpo, cabello negro y unos ojos esmeraldas intensos, con la kokoroyuki en sus manos

" _entendido oneechan"_

Una voz se escuchaba en todos sitios, una voz femenina en un tono muy alegre mientras las sombras que proyectaban los youkai congelados comenzaban a desaparecer mientras la mujer con la kokoroyuki se acercaba a la joven niña sacerdotisa, la niña le miraba sorprendida tanto a la mujer como a issei en su armadura carmesí

"ustedes son" la niña hacia una sonrisa leve reconociendo a la mujer

"nos iremos ahora Kunou-sama" la mujer tomaba a la niña en los brazos, mirando la espada esta esta se iluminaba en azul, y luego a los guantes de kazuya que estaban iluminándose levemente al mismo tiempo, haciendo un rápido movimiento la mujer arrojaba la kokoroyuki mientras esta formaba automáticamente un pilar de hielo, uno de los shinobis lanzaba una bola de fuego al pilar haciendo una explosión de vapor haciendo imposible la visibilidad, issei extendía las alas de sus armadura haciendo nuevamente desaparecer el vapor y nuevamente toda la cima estaba abandonada.

* * *

Era la primera noche de la excursión a Kyoto, el grupo con excepción de Kazuya y Mizore se encontraban en la habitación de Issei junto con Rossweisse y Azazel, reportando lo que había sucedido en la tarde

"ninjas salvaron a los Tengu y Sacerdotes que los atacaron después" Azazel repetía mientras ponía su mano en su mentón pensativo "vaya issei realmente no puedes tener un descanso normal el poder de atraer problemas del sekiryuutei es asombroso"

"vamos no diga cosas tan aterradoras sensei" Issei decía mientras Stella tomaba uno de sus brazos

"esto no es normal por lo general los lideres siempre avisan de los demonios que van con permiso en un territorio" la joven de cabello carmesí suave decía mientras sus ojos miraban alrededor teniendo respaldo de sus compañeros

"no tuvimos tiempo ni de mostrar nuestros pases" Asia decía con el pase en sus manos

"eso tendremos que investigarlo, ustedes deberían dejarnos eso a los adultos y disfruten sus vacaciones" Rossweisse decía mientras azazel asentía con la antigua valkiria, dando por terminada la reunión el grupo salía discretamente de la habitación de issei, el castaño se acostaba dispuesto a descansar unos minutos sin embargo habia escuchado el plan de las chicas

 _El hotel tiene unas termales vamos antes de dormir_

"ahgg no puedo tengo que ir a ver" issei salia de su habitación mientras iba a los baños termales "uhm necesitare ayuda para que no me atrapen"

El castaño se dirigía a la habitación de Kazuya tocando, una, dos veces

"vamos shiranami no puedes estar cansado son chicas en termales"

Después de un par de minutos

"supongo en verdad está dormido jeje bueno tendre que disfrutar esa vista solo"

Issei se alejaba de la habitación mientras dentro del cuarto de Kazuya en la cama se encontraba una especie de figura parecida al humano sin embargo estaba hecha de hielo

* * *

El lado oculto de Kyoto, una ciudad espejo donde se encontraban los youkai moviéndose con plena libertad, el aire espiritual del sitio era condensado, muchos magos e incluso practicantes de ritos buscaban entre las numerosas tiendas, talismanes pociones e incluso algunos sitios para aprovechar algunas de las líneas espirituales que pasaban por Kyoto

"nya guapo porque no dejas a tu chica y vienes a jugar con oneesama?"

Una mujer con un suéter blanco y unos pantalones negros muy ajustados a sus sensuales caderas y piernas abrazaba a un joven que vestia un traje negro con el saco abierto y una corbata roja, su acompañante una joven de cabello violeta y un kimono corto del mismo color sin inmutarse generaba una estaca de hielo

"llegas tarde Kuroka" Kazuya sin sus lentes miraba a la nekomata la cual se presionaba mas mientras le susurraba al oído

"perdón pero es que debía revisar que no los siguieran Nya" dándole una lamida en el rostro y pasando los dedos por el cuello del joven esta se alejaba "vamos Mizo-nya no armemos una escena" Kuroka decía mientras Mizore hacia desaparecer el hielo

"bueno kazu-nyan vamos la persona que sabe algo de tu rosario esta por esto lares" Kuroka comenzaba a caminar colocando el brazo de Kazuya entre sus pechos y caminando guiándole mientras Mizore le imitaba

Para sorpresa de tanto kazuya como Mizore los demás youkai no parecían prestarles mucha atención a la abierta muestra de intimidad que tenía la nekomata

"extraño, no parecen notar"

"es la primera vez que visitas este lado no es así mizo-nyan?" Kuroka sonreía "aquí a diferencia es que las apariencias se complementan con el poder espiritual"

"traducción por favor mi hermosa guía"

"nya kazu-chin tu año en el futuro te hizo más varonil" Kuroka sonreía mientras sus colas se movían "aquí sienten nuestra fuerza espiritual y para no presumirte soy muy fuerte"

Kazuya miraba a la nekomata y realmente podía decir que si ella había logrado superar a su anterior amo en fuerza significaba que entonces si era una prodigio entre su raza

"así que un joven anda con una poderosa nekomata y una mujer de las nieves así que Kazunyan une los puntos" Kuroka decía en un tono juguetón sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos las calles iban poco a poco haciéndose más y más desoladas hasta llegar a un punto, una especie de edificio de oficinas al lado de una especie de dojo, Kuroka se separaba de Kazuya, al igual que Mizore, el humano levemente se ponía los guantes y estaba atento a desenfundar la kokoroyuki

"calma Kazu-nyan"

Al Kuroka terminar de decir eso numerosos ninjas salían de las sombras, apuntándole con sus armas, observando se parecían a los atuendos a los de por la tarde

"alto si dan un paso más en nuestro territorio serán considerados enemigos"

"Kuroka pediste la cita antes de venir no es asi?"

"por quien me crees nyan, lo hice en el tren"

"eso fue hace pocas horas" Mizore comentaba mirando a Kuroka con algo de decepción

Uno de los que les rodeaba posaba su mano sobre su oído, luego con un movimiento de su mano más ninjas aparecían rodeándoles

"están detenidos por sospecha de crímenes contra la ciudad de Kyoto ahora suelten sus armas y no eleven su presencia espiritual o nos veremos obligados a atacarles"

Haciendo un leve movimiento en su mano Kazuya cerca de su cuello aparecía el filo de una katana sostenida por una mujer delgada con ojos grises y cabello negro

"te dijimos ni un movimiento" la voz de la mujer era fría mientras el viento de la noche movía sus coletas

La tensión era palpable mientras Mizore intentaba controlarse, Kuroka miraba sus uñas de una forma relajada

"Soi mejor baja tu arma esos no son nuestros enemigos" una voz se escuchaba desde la puerta del edificio de oficinas "ademas en estos momentos corres más riesgo tu que el joven que tienes con tu espada"

Bajo la luz de la luna una piel morena y cabello violeta en una coleta una mujer vestida en un traje un poco más conservador que las demás femeninas sacaba una pluma de entre un haori blanco que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, posándolo en el cuello del humano media pluma desaparecía y aparecía en el cuello de la joven de cabello negro con un octágono violeta en el cuello del

"cosquillitas" la mujer quitaba la pluma "un demonio fugitivo clase SS, una de los criminales más buscados del inframundo" la mujer de cabello violeta se acercaba a Kuroka

"también una de las más adorables Nya"

"y una de mis mejores amigas jaja chicos bajen las armas" la mujer movía la mano y todos los que les rodeaban bajaban las armas "si estos fueran los culpables estoy segura con mi vida que Kuroka no estaría con ellos" asintiendo los ninjas obedecían desapareciendo entre las ordenes

"yoruichi sama"

"te falta entrenamiento Soi ya me encargare de eso" La mujer se movía mientras Kuroka se volvía a hacer al lado de Kazuya y Mizore "vamos síganme Mercury-sama les espera"

El grupo caminaba ingresando a la especie de edificio, normal sin embargo después de un par de puertas se veían varios sellos mágicos y cámaras, hasta llegar a un elevador, los cuatro conservaban el silencio sin embargo la mujer llamada yoruichi perdía la paciencia

"porque están tan serios?" la mujer de piel bronceada cruzaba sus brazos viéndose algo molesta por el silencio

"lo siento es que, estaba pensando sobre que nos acusaban es todo" Kazuya miraba la mujer mientras Kuroka reía un poco

"es que veníamos de una excursión es todo Yoruinyan" Kuroka cruzaba sus brazos mientras sus ojos ambar se cruzaban con los de la mujer "pero debió ser serio si ustedes están involucrados"

"así que realmente no tienen ni idea de que es lo que ha pasado?" la mujer miraba a los jóvenes leyendo sus expresiones "Yasaka-sama y Shuten douji sama han desaparecido desde hace unos días"

Mizore y Kuroka abrían sus ojos de sorpresa mientras Kazuya aún no entendía mucho, uno de los nombres se le hacía familiar debido a la clase de literatura pero no podía ubicar

"como? La líder de Kyoto desapareció?" Mizore se veía bastante horrorizada mientras kazuya aun tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro

"Kazunyan déjame explicarte, en Kyoto la líder de todos los Youkai es Yasaka-sama, es una poderosa líder que tiene un vínculo cercando con las líneas de mana que recorren Kyoto"

"entonces quien la secuestraria?" Kazuya

"oh y como sospechas eso?" Yoruichi decía en un tono algo divertido

"si le hubiese pasado algo, las líneas sufrirían algún cambio, si no ha pasado nada en Kyoto es que ella está bien o al menos no está lastimada"

La mujer asentía mientras el ascensor se abría se veían otros guardias saludando mientras pasaban por más puertas y bajaban una escalera eléctrica, kazuya no podía evitar relacionar la instalación donde se encontraban a la fortaleza donde se encontraban el Villkiss y el Enryuugo

"así es, aparte quien comanda a los Oni, Shuten Douji, también ha desaparecido, muchos cuestionan la implicación" Yoruichi decía pensativa sin embargo

"eres bastante habladora Youruichi me sorprende porque Igawa te deje como la encargada cuando no está" una voz femenina adulta se escuchaba

Numerosos círculos amarillos se formaban alrededor de los tres subiendo y bajando varias veces por sus cuerpos, de entre las sombras aparecía una joven de la estatura de Asia, cabello rosa fuerte mientras sus ojos ámbar como los de kuroka con unas pupilas felinas como las de las nekomatas al igual que dos colas rosas que se dividían igual que las de la demonio fugitiva

"y bien mocosa que es lo que te trae aquí, no fuiste muy clara en tu carta" la joven hablaba con la misma voz adulta y madura que no debería corresponder a ese cuerpo, la mujer aparentemente conocía a Kuroka, como todos quienes habían hablado con ella en Kyoto, vistiendo unos pantalones rojos algo flojos que permitían ver algo su ropa interior negra y una camisa con unas enormes mangas la mujer sacaba una especie de celular presionando botones haciendo que desaparecieran los círculos "algo de un sello interesante"

La mujer ajustaba unos pequeños lentes en su nariz mientras observaba el teléfono sin prestar mucha atención

"siempre al punto no Kokonoe, si resulta que aquí Kazu-nyan tiene un sello interesante en su parecer" Kuroka abrazaba al joven por detrás presionando sus pechos contra la espalda del joven haciéndolo sonrojar un poco pero el no se quitaba

"debe ser muy interesante si andas con él, en lugar que Vali" la nekomata de cabello rosa se acerca mirando a Kazuya sin embargo en un tono despectivo "tienes un cuerpo como ese y no pudiste asegurar hijos con el Hakoryuukou, realmente las nekoshou dependen de mí y de Shirone"

"creo que Shirone tiene más oportunidades después de todo tiene mejores genes" Kuroka presionaba sus pechos con sus manos presumiendo ante la delgada nekomata

"eso es solo carne inútil, pero bueno supongo que puedo echar un vistazo" la mujer se acercaba viendo el rosario

"porque nos dijeron que éramos sospechosos?" Mizore observaba a la nekomata que observaba la joya en el cuello de Kazuya con poco interés

"simple, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules con una mujer que manipulaba el hielo, eso fue lo que dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Yasaka antes de morir" Yoruichi comentaba mientras Kokonoe sin decir mayor cosas observaba el rosario sin mucho entusiasmo hasta que Kuroka daba el mismo toquecito en la cruz desplegando las letras mágicas que salían del espacio, el espectáculo de luces y distintas letras hacían que abriera los ojos la mujer llamada Kokonoe revisaba cada palabra y símbolo mágico con cuidado y delicadeza

"Kuroka esconde eso de nuevo… no esto…. No es para verlo en un pasillo" la mujer avanzaba ajustando sus lentes parpadeando sus ojos miraban de un lado al otro los sellos mientras Kuroka los hacia desaparecer "muy interesante, pero sin que Igawa ni Kushinada estén no puedo pedir permiso ni dedicar recursos"

"entonces no puede darnos la respuesta?" Kazuya decía mientras la mujer sacaba un dulce de color azul y lo introducía en su propia boca

"muchacho eres tonto?, estamos en una emergencia, si regresan de la reunión con la delegada de las relaciones del inframundo" Kokone se ponía pensativa

"Serafall esta aquí?" Kazuya decía su nombre de manera casual haciendo que la nekoshou de cabello rosa le mirara

"te dije que tenemos muchas cosas que ponernos al día" Kuroka sonreía con malicia

* * *

 **Bueno gente dejare el capítulo hasta aquí, y bueno es 21 de marzo a pocas semanas de DxD HERO y me encantan los nuevos diseños Kunou se ve tan linda *-* y Yasaka omg super sexy XD lastima que ella esta fuera del harem de Kazuya pero hey ahí estará issei**

 **Hay algunos detalles que no explique aquí pero que sucederán igual en la serie, no hare spoilers para aquellos que solo ven el anime solo dire que hacerlo en palabras no hace justicia a lo épico que es.**

 **Bueno ahora si oficialmente estamos en el arco de Kyoto damas y caballeros**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio**

 **Que opinan si hago otro opening? Espero sus comentarios y hasta pronto**


	54. Encore 53: Encuentros en Kyoto

**ENCORE 53: Encuentros en Kyoto**

 **Capitulo 53 quiero saludar a los nuevos lectores y suscriptores en esta historia, agradecer por sus mensajes privados y por su interés en esta historia XD veamos hasta que arco podamos alargar el fic.**

 **Nuevamente esta historia tiene cositas de otras series que pueden caber en el mundo de DxD, aver cuantos pueden identificar que personajes nuevos y de donde son originalmente jojojo**

 **Bueno cuídense**

 **Gracias miles y ahora vamos con el capitulo**

* * *

Era la noche en Kuoh mientras Rias retornaba del instituto después de esperar que Akeno, Koneko y Gasper hubiesen terminado sus contratos, mientras la joven de cabello carmesí estaba con una expresión algo pensativa

"vamos Rias, de seguro ha estado ocupado con los demás, has visto las fotos que nos han mandado" Akeno sonreía mientras miraba su celular "no es bueno ser tan apegada"

"lo dice quien está durmiendo abrazada al uniforme de issei-san" Rias miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados a Akeno mientras esta reía levemente

"uh? Buchou, hay una persona frente de la casa" Koneko señalaba un instante frente a la reja de la enorme residencia se encontraba un señor que parecía tener una pequeña maleta de viaje mientras sostenía un papel mirando la enorme mansión y luego el papel, mirando detenidamente era un hombre de edad avanzada, se veían canas en su cabello que le llegaba un poco en la nuca, desorganizado y usando unos lentes cuadrados de marco color verde

"eh disculpe señor sucede algo?" Rias se acercaba viendo como el señor de edad avanzada sonreía levemente

"oh jovencita gracias, creo que estoy perdido vengo a visitar a mi hija y nieto pero creo que me desvié en un cruce" el hombre reía levemente "eso me pasa por ser tacaño y no pagar un taxi"

"nosotras vivimos por aquí si algo le podemos indicar la dirección" Akeno decía mientras el hombre suspiraba aliviado pasándole el papel a Rias, la joven pelirroja posaba su mirada al papel levantando una ceja viendo la dirección puesta luego al lugar donde vivía

"señor no hay error aquí es el lugar" Rias comentaba mientras le mostraba el papel

"segura? Me pregunto si mi hija me dio la dirección equivocada, no creo que ella viva en un hotel tan lujoso"

Escuchando el sonido de un automóvil acercándose los jóvenes miraban mientras el coche frenaba y la pasajera bajaba, la madre de Kazuya vistiendo aun su traje de oficina sonreia ampliamente

"papá?, eres tu? Ahhhhhh que sorpresa" Kaede shiranami se acercaba abrazando a su padre "ay pero porque no me llamaste podría haberte ido a recoger"

"jojojojo quería sorprenderte ademas" el hombre le daba un golpecito en la nariz "conociéndote me usarías de excusa para no reunirte con tus editores"

"jaja ah chicas recién llegado del club?" Kaede se dirigía hacia Rias y las demás

"oh Kaede estas chicas me indicaban la dirección de tu nueva casa, pero creo que te equivocaste este hotel esta aquí" el hombre mayor miraba a sus hijas mientras sonreia

"no papá, está bien, yo vivo aquí con Kazu-chin y estas chicas"

"oh… QUEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Ya dentro de la casa bebiendo un té en el la sala junto con las jóvenes el abuelo shiranami observaba sus alrededores, más exactamente mirando los cuadros y algunas de las decoraciones que rodeaban la sala

"oh ya veo, ya veo realmente es muy suertudo Kazu-chin de encontrar una chica tan maravillosa y bonita como tu" el anciano decia de forma decente

"si y tiene unos buenos pechos, que envidia me dan" Kaede sonreia mientras su padre hacia una sonrisa igual de burlona

"jojo eso también por un momento me preocupe, ya que el muchacho no mostraba mas interés afuera de su pc" el hombre miraba a rias mientras ajustaba sus lentes "imagino que eso también se lo debo a usted"

"oh no me trate con tanta formalidad señor shiranami, solo Rias y antes debería ser yo agradecida si Kazuya es tan amable es por la crianza de ustedes"

"ay Rias-chin" Kaede se encontraba bastante conmovida "si vez papá fue buena idea volver a Japón, entonces apruebas a Rias?"

"jojojo ay mi pequeña, ya estas mayorcita para andar pidiendo permiso a tu viejo si ya tengo casi 80 años auch auch auch" el hombre mayor recibía un tirón de su mejilla por parte de su hija que emanaba un aura fría aun sonriendo que habia dejado sorprendida a Akeno y a Rias, logrando que incluso koneko se escondiera detrás del sillón

"papá no mientas sobre tu edad porque mientes sobre la mía"

"auch shta ein, shta bien auch tengo 60" la mujer soltaba la mejilla de su padre "auch muchacha aprende de tu hijo que sabe tomar un chiste auch"

"qué bueno sé que a Kazuchin le gustara cuando vuelva de su viaje" Kaede continuaba tomando te como si nada "por cierto y mamá?"

"oh cuando nos llamaste y comentaste todo lo que había pasado tenía yo que venir a verte y al muchacho con mis propios ojos, pero me dices que esta en un viaje su salud es mejor de lo que pensé"

"papá no te habrás escapado para no tener que ayudar en la cosecha de este año"

"ettoooooooo ups" el anciano hacia una pose intentando ser lindo golpeando su propia cabeza y sacando la lengua

Rias y Akeno nuevamente en silencio observaban como Kaede comenzaba a hacer coscorrones a su padre mientras le reclamaba por muchas cosas, sin embargo las jóvenes podían notar la calidez, después de un par de segundos mas ambos adultos se comportaban

"eso es en Italia verdad señor shiranami?" Akeno preguntaba mientras el hombre asentia

"asi es me imagino que Kazuya les habrá invitado"

"aja, si nos dijo para visitar algunas ciudades, quizás en las vacaciones después de la graduación" Rias comentaba mientras sonreía con amabilidad

"sabes me gustaría escuchar la historia de cómo mi nieto pudo conquistar a una jovencita tan encantadora, amo al chico pero por mis ancestros el chico si que le costaba socializar"

Rias no había pensado aun como explicar sin tener que revelar su información, la madre y padre de Kazuya estaban tan contentos que no se cuestionaron demasiado solo una sempai en la que el le había ayudado, no queriendo improvisar la joven activaba levemente la magia en sus ojos

"ah eso no es muy interesante señor shiranami"

"no digas eso, claro que lo es jovencita y ya les he dicho llámenme Suichi" el anciano sonreía sin más sus ojos marrones observaban fijamente los ojos aguamarina de Rias, observando una leve reacción de sorpresa en la joven

"papá luego debemos ubicarte en una de las habitaciones de los huéspedes" Kaede interrumpía a su padre el hombre la miraba sonriendo mientras se levantaba

"por cierto a donde fue el viaje de Kazuya?"

"se fue a Kyoto y…." kaede continuaba explicándole a su padre mientras terminaban de subir.

Unos minutos después cuando estaban las chicas solas, Akeno miraba a su amiga

"Rias que sucedió?, tu magia no funciono"

"eso me preguntaba, con los padres de issei y kaede-san funcionaba sin problemas, pero con ese señor, no funciono mi magia de sugestion no funciono como" Rias nunca podría olvidar, Kazuya también era inmune a la manipulación mental, era el motivo por el cual el joven había logrado recordar a Yuuma y los eventos de ese parque

"sus lentes, había un aura en el marco" Koneko intervenía, la conocedora de senjutsu, Rias abria los ojos por sorpresa, el rosario había sido un regalo de su abuelo, al igual que la bufanda que estaba compuesta de dos mantos robados de la iglesia, según kazuya sus abuelos eran una florista y un experto en arte sin embargo, ítems magicos

"tres son demasiados" Rias murmuraba para si misma. "chicas es tarde será mejor ir a descansar" las jóvenes asentían dirigiéndose al elevador mientras Rias sostenía su celular tentada de llamar a su novio pero negando de seguro estaría durmiendo, o kuroka lo tendría ocupada "gata escurridiza y yo aguantándome las ganas de ir"

"lo siento Rias-sama"

"no te preocupes Koneko no es tu culpa" Rias acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su torre "solo, no le aprendas las malas costumbres".

* * *

Issei esperaba tener un viaje interesante en la ciudad de Kyoto, pasar algo de tiempo con su novia Stella y Asia, y procurar que las jóvenes tuviesen unos recuerdos agradables, lo que no tenía planeado es estar cenando con dos líderes de la alianza, el consejero del club del ocultismo Azazel mientras que estaba ahora la hermana de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Serafall Leviathan, vistiendo un kimono rosa que se veía bastante fino, al frente de ellos se encontraban tres mujeres ,Asia y los demás estaban algo confundidas, después de todo una de las mujeres tenía un cabello rubio anaranjado corto hablando muy alegremente junto con Serafall sobre la comida y recomendándole que pedir, mientras que la otras dos estaban hablando levemente con Azazel quien estaba hablándoles como lo haría un hombre intentando ligar en un bar, así se siguió por un par de minutos hasta que una sensación cubría por completo a los jóvenes, las mujeres de cabello largo y color negro y azul respectivamente, sus miradas se tornaban serias mientras la de cabello corto continuaba charlando como si nada

"sakura ya los sellos de privacidad se han activado podemos hablar de nuestros asuntos" la mujer de cabello azul en una coleta hablaba

"ah pero mu-chan, si estamos conversando en verdad, ademas es Levia-tan ya sabes como me gusta ese show"

"gracias por tu constante apoyo, Miracle Levia-tan esta muy feliz" Serafall sonreía guiñando el ojo

"rayos realmente tu cabeza hueca me sorprende a veces" la mujer de cabello azul suspiraba murmurando para si "como puede ser hermana de Asagi-sama"

"sin pelear ustedes dos" la mujer de cabello negro sus ojos esmeralda se hacían algo serios y sus acompañantes guardaban silencio "señores Azazel de Grigori y Serafall Leviathan, mi nombre es Asagi Igawa y vengo en parte de representación de la alta casa de Kyoto

"soy Serafall Leviathan, vengo por parte de la alianza de las facciones para entablar conversaciones de paz con los líderes de los youkai sin embargo, me sorprende que las hayan enviado a ustedes"

"sucedió algo no es así?" Azazel decía confiadamente mientras bebia algo de sake "después de todo ciertos youkai atacaron aquí a mis protegidos sin provocación"

"lamento eso fue un movimiento impulsivo agradecemos que ninguna persona haya salido herida" la mujer sus ojos esmeralda miraban fijamente a Azazel

"aun así siento que nos deben una explicación" Serafall miraba sin ceder su sonrisa sin embargo la aura de autoridad que poseía era algo que los demás jóvenes presentes no estaban acostumbrados, al cual la mujer simplemente asentía "después de todo solo queremos la paz"

"primero quiero confirmar algo, este es el Sekiryuutei?" la mujer observaba a issei el castaño se sonrojaba un poco ante la atención de la atractiva mujer de ojos esmeralda

"eh si señor…ita mi nombre es Hyoudou issei" el joven decía de manera respetuosa cuando la joven de cabello corto se levantaba emocionada

"ahhh el Oppai dragón, por favor dame tu autógrafo me encanta tu show" la llamada Sakura decía con entusiasmo mientras que Serafall hacia un puchero

"mooo el Oppai dragón está siendo cada vez más popular, pero mi show no perderá ante el"

"eso dices señorita leviathan pero el show de mi issei será aún más y más popular" Stella decía de forma desafiante

"increíble buscando pelea con una de las Maou como era de esperarse de la novia de Issei" Xenovia decía bastante sorprendida

"como pueden ver estos chicos no poseen mala intención" Azazel sonreía de una manera relajada

"eso puedo verlo" la mujer sonreía levemente "está bien les diré"

"Asagi-sama"

"calma Murasaki, asumiré la responsabilidad pero creo que podemos confiar en ellos" Asagi miraba a Azazel y a Serafall mientras los jóvenes habían dejado de hacer alboroto frente a la declaración de la mujer "el hecho es que Yasaka-sama fue secuestrada, junto con Shuten douji, ambas partes andan prevenidas e incluso intentan buscar a los culpables, cada extranjero está en peligro ya que Kunou-sama y Abaraki-sama son aún muy jóvenes pero por sus posiciones pueden ejercer una autoridad"

"Yasaka, el Kyuubi fue secuestrado?" Serafall se veía asombrada mientras la mujer llamada Asagi asentía

"estamos investigando al parecer fueron sujetos con Sacred gears que pudieron llegar al estado de Balance Breaker, es lo que los sobrevivientes nos dijeron" Murasaki comentaba mientras su rostro se hacia pensativo "se encontraron armas incluso de los Oni en el sitio de yasaka"

"eso es serio, puede decirle a quien este encargado ahora que la Alianza pondrá todo a su disposición para ayudarles" Azazel decía mientras las mujeres asentían levantándose

"al no ser mas nos retiramos, Sakura"

"entendido onechan" sonriendo la joven de cabello corto sonreía levantándose "bye bye luego traeré algo para el autógrafo" saliendo de la cabina privada del restaurante, Xenovia, Irina y Stella las observaban mientras sus expresiones eran algo extrañas

"que les parecieron?" Azazel preguntaba mientras issei sonreia

"esas oneesan tenían unos pechos muy grandes" Issei decia luego recibiendo un pellizco en la mejilla por parte de Asia

"jajaja me alegra notaras lo importante muchacho" Azazel reia con entusiasmo mientras Xenovia levantaba la mano "no estamos en la escuela pero dime señorita Quarta"

"sus pasos…. No los escuche era extraño" Xenovia se ponia pensativa "de no ser porque estaban frente de mi juraría que no estaban o que eran un hechizo mágico"

"si su presencia era muy difuminada, yo tampoco a pesar de estar tan cerca" Irina decía mientras issei y Asia se veían entre si confundidos

"realmente issei me sentí entusiasmado cuando me comentaste que habías sentido la presencia de los enemigos cuando te rodearon pero parece ser que solo estas en el nivel de detectar quienes son hostiles" Azazel mencionaba mientras Serafall continuaba comiendo

"quien iba a pensar que una situación asi pasaría"

"etto es malo que hayan secuestrado a esa persona?" Asia preguntaba mientras Serafall dejaba de comer

"si Asia-chan, Yasaka es una poderosa youkai, cuya vida esta entrelazada a las líneas mágicas que recorren esta ciudad, aquí en Kyoto es una ciudad de fuerte presencia espiritual, pero de gran equilibrio al mismo tiempo" Moviendo los Palillos Serafall continuaba explicando "Shuten douji es la líder de los Oni, no tiene un control espiritual tan fuerte como el de Yasaka, sin embargo ha logrado con su aura apaciguar a esos youkai que en el pasado se creían violentos, solo a un grupo que podría beneficiarse de todo esto"

"la Khaos Brigade" Azazel decia con un tono serio "condenados terroristas y yo que quería aprovechar los buenos bares que existen en Kyoto, me encargare de decirle a los Grigori en el área que estén alerta y reúnan información"

"y nosotros?" Stella preguntaba mientras Serafall negaba con el dedo

"nada chicos, disfruten sus vacaciones, realmente solo queríamos que estuviesen enterados ya que fueron ustedes los atacados" la hermana mayor de Sona sonreía con amabilidad

Los jóvenes regresaban al hotel en grupo, Irina pensativa intentando recordar algo

"que sucede Irina paso algo?" Issei preguntaba a su amiga de la infancia mientras la joven de las coletas castañas hacia una expresión difícil

"no se siento que esas mujeres hay algo que no puedo explicar"

"bueno son youkais hábiles no?" Asia decía mientras Stella negaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"esas mujeres son humanas Asia" la joven de ojos carmesí comentaba

"ah lo recordé, nos lo enseñaron en el entrenamiento de exorcista, son algo creciente, luna uhmm" Xenovia intentaba recordar

"Souha Jougenshuu" Irina decía recordando "me pregunto si serán ellos"

Issei, Asia y Stella se miraban entre si mostrando una cara de confusión nuevamente las antiguas exorcistas comentaban

"ah perdón, nos decían que eran un grupo que sigue su propia justicia, un grupo sin una afiliación fija, sin ambición más allá de la justicia, solo escuchamos rumores e historias" Irina comentaba mientras Xenovia asentía

"sera mejor no pensar en eso, mañana iremos al templo de oro jejej" la joven de cabello azul sonreía bastante entusiasmada, si los adultos les habían dicho que no se preocuparan entonces habría que confiar en ellos.

* * *

El cuarto estaba lleno de numerosas luces provenientes de palabras mágicas flotando alrededor del cuerpo de Kazuya, más exactamente provenían todas desde el rosario, de pie observando mientras numerosas cámaras se encontraban grabando, los ojos vigilantes de Kokonoe Mercury se encontraban analizando anotando y revisando las palabras mágicas provenientes del sello

"estas cómodo Kazu-nyan?" Kuroka miraba sonriendo mientras el humano se encontraba sentado en una especie de sillón

"bastante, Kuroka de donde conoces a esta persona?" Kazuya observaba a la mujer nekomata mientras que no quería caer en alguna especie de racismo que se conocían solo por ser Nekomatas

"ah esta anciana era amiga de papá y mamá" Kuroka decía mientras Kazuya y Mizore se miraban algo incomodos, "vamos no se sientan tristes ya, ha pasado tiempo"

"no me llames anciana mocosa sin educación" la mujer continuaba en concentración, en los símbolos, era extraño ver nuevamente confirmado por Kuroka que la nekomata de cabello rosa era mayor que ella

"nyajajaja bueno ella me ayudo durante mi escape y bueno prometio ayudarnos cuando lo necesitara" Kuroka decía mientras sonreía con algo de picardía "es más amable de lo que suena, ha de ser porque le falta algo de cariño, talvez deberías ayudarla Kazu-nyan"

"negado" Mizore decía cruzando sus brazos como en una X "suficientes nekomatas en el nido"

"nyajajajajaj que mujer de las nieves tan egoísta"

"oh es raro verlas fuera de sitios nevados" la mujer continuaba moviendo la chupeta en su boca mientras observaba a la que tenía Mizore "entiendo estas consumiendo un dulce de Blanconieve"

"lo conoce?" Mizore miraba su dulce mientras la mujer sin prestarle mucha atención simplemente asentía

"claro, fui yo quien lo creo" Kokonoe continuaba mientras Mizore abría sus ojos en respeto y hacia una reverencia "al menos una de tus parejas tiene modales humano"

"tan importante es lo que hizo la anciana?" Kuroka miraba a mizore mientras esta le arrojaba un hielo que le golpeaba en la cabeza levemente

"mas respeto con Mercury-sama, claro que es importante, de no ser por ella nuestra gente estaría aun en las montañas nevadas" Mizore decía mientras Kazuya recordaba lo que había conversado con la joven mujer debido a su peregrinaje.

Las mujeres de las nieves eran unos youkai que su tasa de natalidad era muy predominante al género femenino, por ende, para subsistir debía buscar sus parejas, sin embargo vivir fuera de climas fríos, sin embargo debido a ese dulce que ella usaba, las mujeres de las nieves podían vivir en otros clima sin mayores complicaciones.

"ohh y que has hecho con el dinero?" Kuroka observaba mientras la mujer señalaba desinteresadamente alrededor

"tecnología no es barata y materiales para rituales tampoco" un leve pitido sonaba desde uno de las pantallas de las numerosas computadoras que estaban en el lugar, la mujer va caminando hacia una mesa donde se encontraba flotando la Kokoroyuki, aunque fuese un favor que le hubiese pedido Kuroka, la mujer aun tenia curiosidad de ciertos elementos y uno de ellos fue la espada que tenía Kazuya.

"creí que los magos no les gustaba la tecnología" Mizore preguntaba a la nekoshou que les había guiado, esta simplemente levantaba los hombros mientras se estiraba recostándose en otro sillón

"no lo se, Mercury-san siempre ha sido así de extraña" Kuroka simplemente se estiraba

"los secretos y el avance de los seres vivos no se puede lograr solo con una rama" Kokonoe se acercaba mientras señalaba las palabras de luz "china, occidental, japonesa, muchos estilos distintos para generar un sello impresionante"

"realmente lo es?" Kazuya miraba a la mujer mientras sus ojos ambar miraban a los azules del joven "he de admitir no se mucho al respecto, solo lo que Kuroka me ha explicado"

"te sorprendería cuantos no quieren admitir eso" Kokonoe chasqueaba los dedos y una silla se movía sola hasta donde ella estaba "lograr un sello en un alma sin interferencia es bastante sorprendente, sin contaminación ni nada, de hecho al parecer el sello se reescribe a si mismo leyendo tus emociones e interacciones, fascinante por decirlo de alguna manera, puedo hablar con el espíritu?"

Kazuya volteaba a mirar hacia un lado, invisible para las demás personas presentes, pero la silueta transparente de Natsume asentía, un leve brillo comenzaba a formarse en el cuerpo de Kazuya y mientras Kokonoe continuaba registrando el cambio, mientras ahora en el asiento una joven de cabello largo plateado

"fascinante" era lo único que podía comentar Kokonoe, mientras que Mizore miraba asombrada Kuroka reía saludando al espíritu como si nada

"hola cuñadita, como has estado?" Kuroka sonreía

"jum, al menos las ropas son mejores que las de la última ocasión" ojos color rubi se posaban sobre la nekomata de cabello rosa "bien señorita mercury que necesita saber"

"no necesitas que te explique de nuevo no es asi?"

"no, escucho todo lo que tiene que ver con respecto a mi hermano"

"ya veo, ya veo" Kokonoe continuaba digitando cosas en lo que parecía ser una tableta "como lo sospechaba el cambio de cuerpo es algo nuevo no es así?" al ver que Kuroka asentia "si eso explica esta parte del sello nueva, la evolución de este sello depende mucho de su relación con el usuario, la forma en que los circuitos mágicos se reestructuran pareciera más bien como una copia temporal accedida al eidos del espíritu"

Kokonoe miraba las caras perdidas de la mayoría de personas, Kuroka era una experta en magia sin embargo algunas terminologías que ella misma usaba, sin embargo la apariencia del espíritu, no era un espíritu cualquiera si aún mantenía una imagen mental de si misma.

"en otras palabras, debido a que Shiranami te ve como una entidad independiente de el, has podido manifestar eso, gracias al pequeño experimento de azazel" decidía por explicar "aunque tu cuerpo original debe estar aun en algún lado, ya que el rosario ha recibido la información de cómo te verías"

Natsume veía las manos del cuerpo de kazuya transformado

"esto es tan bizzarro" comentaba para si misma

"hay cosas más raras en el mundo de la magia créeme" Kokonoe volvía a sus anotaciones "con tiempo podría establecer un hechizo de rastreo para saber dónde saca la información de tu apariencia física, pero tomara tiempo, días, semanas talvez, claro que si se solucionara el conflicto de Kyoto sería mucho más fácil"

La mujer sonreía mientras Kuroka comenzaba a reír levemente

"nyajajaja no que me ayudarías cuando lo necesitara?" La nekomata de cabello negro decía, mientras la de cabello rosa simplemente hacia un ademan con su mano

"y lo hice, analice el sello, esto sería adicional, claro todo depende de cómo vaya la reunión"

"está segura que puede comentar algo así?" Mizore observaba mientras Kokonoe movia sus manos de manera despreocupada

"andan con una criminal SS del inframundo, supongo que pueden guardar un secreto" Kokonoe terminaba de digitar algunas cosas y volvía a tocar el rosario, las letras y símbolos mágicos desaparecían nuevamente "listo chica puedes traer al joven de nuevo"

Natsume cerraba los ojos nuevamente el rosario brillaba, la joya azul se hacia roja de nuevo y el cambio del cuerpo volvía a ser masculino para el alivio de Mizore

"entonces aunque sabemos el funcionamiento no sabemos quién lo hizo?" Kazuya abría nuevamente los ojos, mientras Kokonoe se levantaba de su silla indicándole que hiciera lo mismo,

"más que eso, es por qué?" la nekomata de cabello rosa preguntaba "que hace tan especial ese espíritu para estar sellado en ese rosario?, de donde proviene, dices que fue un regalo, tendrás que preguntarle a tu abuelo de donde lo saco"

"ya veo, gracias señorita Mercury" Kazuya se acercaba a la mesa mientras Kokonoe apretaba un botón de su celular que abría la caja transparente donde se encontraba la kokoroyuki

"no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver, ahora váyanse soy una mujer ocupada"

"y por esa mala actitud es que sigues soltera nya"

"jum mejor soltera que con mal gusto, vete mocosa"

Con un último intercambio de insultos Kokonoe veía a los tres salir de su laboratorio mientras eran escoltados por Yuroichi, mientras veía los resultados del análisis una duda le asaltaba

"el sello es importante, pero el recipiente…. uh?" mirando la pantalla sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa, el análisis de la kokoroyuki había terminado, mirando detenidamente los datos que analizaban "esto... interesante Kuroka muy interesante lo que me has traído".

* * *

El día siguiente el grupo de estudiantes de Kuoh se encontraba desayunando, Irina se sentaba en la mesa donde se encontraban Kazuya y Mizore

"buenos días, Shiranami-kun, Shirayuki-san" la joven de cabello castaño saludaba mientras se sentaba dejando su comida con la de ellos "perdón si los molesto, es que no encuentro a los demás"

"no molestas Irina, además no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo verdad?" el humano miraba a la mujer de las nieves mientras esta asentía

"aliados, aunque y los demás?" Mizore preguntaba viendo que ningún otro integrante del club estaba

"bueno de seguro están tomando su tiempo para prepararse" Irina levantaba el pecho orgullosa "yo siempre fui la mas puntual durante la etapa de entrenamiento"

"ohh, por cierto que hicieron anoche?" Kazuya preguntaba casualmente, debido a que debía mantener su escape nocturno "me levante a tomar algo de agua y no encontré a azazel sensei"

"oh bueno nos llamaron para explicarnos unas cosas" Irina comenzaba a explicar lo que habían conversado, sobre lo que habia sucedido con Yasaka y las sospechas de la implicación de la Khaos brigade, y como la orden era simplemente dejar todo a Azazel y a Serafall

"bueno nos merecemos un descanso después de lo que paso en Asgard" Kazuya decia mientras continuaba comiendo, el joven miraba a irina "que sucede?"

"em… etto….." Irina se apenaba viendo levemente a mizore y luego a Kazuya, la mujer de las nieves se levantaba levemente dándole un beso en la mejila

"voy a preguntarle a Kiryuu-san que sitios visitaremos" la joven se alejaba de la mesa mientras Irina bajaba un poco la mirada

"perdón"

"no te preocupes" el humano levantaba una taza con café bebiendo un poco y echando algo de azúcar mirando a la joven "que sucedió?" Kazuya miraba a la joven de cabello castaño

"es que bueno, issei me tomo del… pe… uhm ..pe… pecho" la joven ángel reencarnada se sonrojaba bastante mirando hacia otro lado mientras kazuya estaba entre apenado y confundido

"ehm contexto por favor" el joven de cabello negro se acomodaba los lentes mientras Irina comentaba lo que le había sucedido apenándose. Al parecer Xenovia había logrado hacer que las 3 se metieran en un closet con issei, mientras Asia y Xenovia intentaban seducir al Sekiryuutei con sus cuerpos al escuchar stella entrar en la habitación en un ataque de pánico la puerta del closet cedió y como la suerte de Issei era el castaño había caído sobre Irina posando sus manos en el pecho de la joven recién caída, Al terminar lo único que podía hacer Kazuya era interrumpir un poco su risa

"no es divertido Kazuya-san"

"lo siento es que fue un accidente por tener tantas personas dentro de un closet" ya calmándose "entiendo pero fue un accidente no tienes por qué molestarte"

"no es… es porque tuve pensamientos impuros quería que issei siguiera, pero sentí como la luz me dejaba" la joven se veía algo incomoda "siento que si caigo decepcionare a muchas personas, a mí en especial"

"ohhh" Kazuya le resultaba curioso sobre cómo sería el proceso y si sería diferente entre ángeles y los ángeles reencarnados por el método que hizo Irina "no puedo decirte que entiendo lo que pasas, sin embargo tus sentimientos y deseos no tienen por qué ser necesariamente malos" el joven recordaba a Kokonoe por un instante "claro que puede que sepa donde hay un experto que pueda idear un sello para que no caigas"

"que en serio?" Irina tomaba las manos de Kazuya abriendo sus ojos sorprendida "te agradecería mucho"

"ah es por tu bien y el de issei como no hacer algo por mis amigos"

Mientras entrando por el comedor Issei, junto con Xenovia, Stella, Asia y Kiba mientras buscaban a sus compañeros el castaño se detenia observando a Irina tomando las manos de Kazuya sonriendo,

"oh ahí esta Irina" Xenovia avanzaba sin mucha preocupación mientras Asia y Kiba le seguia mientras issei parpadeaba un par de veces sorprendido

"pasa algo Issei?" Stella miraba a su novio mientras este rascaba un poco su propia cabellera castaña

"ah no, es solo jaja algo de sorpresa no sabía que Irina y Kazuya se llevaran tan bien"

"las sorpresas de un viaje"

"bueno iré por algo de comer, veré que hay de desayuno" el castaño sonreía levemente alejándose con unos pasos, mientras Stella suspiraba poniendo un brazo en su cintura

"oi issei espérame" Stella le seguía levemente

"Kazuya-niisan, Irina-san" Asia se acercaba a la mesa "buenos días"

"hola Asia-chan, donde estaban?" Irina miraba mientras los demás se sentaban junto con Asia

"entrenando, tenemos un rating game importante acercándose" Xenovia decía mientras Kazuya suspiraba

"y no era que veníamos a relajarnos en este viaje?"

"jaja bueno más bien fuimos influidos por issei-kun" Kiba comentaba mientras issei y Stella se acercaban mientras Mizore retornaba con un papel

"viejo no que el viaje era para olvidarnos de Sairaog bael?" Kazuya observaba a su amigo mientras este se sorprendia y miraba a sus compañeros

"para ser honestos issei, no nos dijiste que era un secreto" Kiba sonreía con disculpas

"lo siento solo que después de lo que sucedió ayer"

"si Irina me lo comento" Kazuya ajustaba sus lentes "tendremos que confiar en que Azazel y Serafall lo logren" el joven miraba a la chica de cabello violeta "que tienes ahí?"

"el plan de nuestras visitas que nos preparo Aika, creo que Xenovia quería ir a Kinkakuji asi que se lo comente"

"es el templo de oro?"

La mujer de las nieves asentía ante la pregunta de la peliazul, quien sonreía mostrándole un pulgar arriba.

* * *

"WOOOOO INCREIBLE REALMENTE ES DE ORO"

Xenovia señalaba mientras decía en voz alta emocionada, tomando muchas fotos con la cámara del club del ocultismo, al parecer del grupo completo era ella la que estuviese disfrutando más el viaje, por toda la mañana ya el lugar marcaba el inicio de la hora de almuerzo, Motohama, Matsuda y Aika se habían decidido adelantarse a un restaurante de comida tradicional de kyoto mientras el club del ocultismo compraba algunos encargos para llevar a sus casas

"ultima foto con todos, perdón podría tomarnos una foto?" Mizore se acercaba a una persona que se encontraba también visitando a los templos

"si claro, ahora todos digan Kyoto"

La persona tomaba la foto del grupo mientras todos posaban, sin embargo algunos al ver el rostro de la persona que estaba tomando la foto se sorprendían

"es la oneesan de la noche anterior" Issei señalaba a la mujer de cabello anaranjado

"yahalo sekiryuutei, vine porque Kunou-sama los espera, ah por cierto a los que no me conocen soy Sakura Igawa"

La joven mujer había logrado de alguna forma acercarse a ellos sin que los notara, incluso kiba que mantenía sus sentidos agudos veía sorprendido a la mujer

"esto Igawa-san" Irina comenzaba pero la mencionada simplemente negaba con un dedo

"no, no solo mi hermana le gusta que hablemos con respeto pueden llamarme Sakura síganme por favor su sensei está esperándoles" dando una media vuelta la joven comenzaba a moverse, aun con unas botas largas que cubrían hasta la mitad de sus muslos estas no hacían ruido

"issei te diste cuenta?" Kiba miraba al sekiryuutei mientras esperaba que su compañero también notara la habilidad de movimiento de la mujer

"si esa oneesan usa unos pantalones muy cortos"

"ve el lado positivo Kiba, al menos no la perderemos de vista con issei vigilándola así" Kazuya bromeaba mientras el rubio suspiraba en resignación.

El grupo ingresaba al restaurante, aparentemente estaba completamente desierto, sin embargo podían sentir la energía de Azazel y Serafall en una habitación, la mujer llamada Sakura abría la puerta ahí en un costado se encontraban Azazel con Serafall mientras en un extremo de la mesa las mismas mujeres sin embargo en esta ocasión habían algunos youkai con trajes de sacerdotes de templo, detrás de una jovencita rubia, vistiendo un traje de sacerdotisa rojo con blanco, mientras esta los veía reconociendo a issei, levantándose la joven hacia una reverencia muy profunda de respeto

"por favor, discúlpenme por mi arrebato, hice mal y me arrepiento de haberlos atacado"

La jovencita estaba temblando de nervios, posiblemente era mas joven que Koneko pero aun así se manejaba con un aire de nobleza, realmente era la hija de la líder de kyoto, los integrantes observaban a issei

"descuida no estamos molestos, de seguro estabas preocupada por tu madre asi que por mi no hay problema" Issei decía confiado y en un tono normal, sin embargo la jovencita se arrodillaba mientras sus acompañantes youkai abrían los ojos en sorpresa

"por favor…. Préstenme su poder, QUIERO RESCATAR A MAMÁ" la jovencita levantaba la vista sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas y ojos llenos de desesperación y tristeza, antes que nadie mas reaccionara issei estaba al lado de la jovencita posando su mano sobre el hombro

"lo haremos, te lo prometo te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu madre" Issei miraba a la pequeña kunou mientras le acariciaba la cabeza "y hasta ahora nunca hemos roto una promesa verdad chicos?"

"claro, Michael-sama se enojaría si uno de sus ángeles no ayudara" Irina decía confiada

"si issei ayuda yo también" Asia decia con determinación mientras Xenovia cruzaba sus brazos

"sería una desgracia no ayudar si Asia decide" la peli azul asentía

"no dejare que una niña sufra por la pérdida de su familia mientras este frente de mi" Stella apretaba su puño elevándolo al cielo "yo también ayudare"

"lo mismo digo, ningún niño debe pasar por eso" Kiba comentaba mientras el grupo por completo fijaba sus miradas en Kazuya y Mizore

"porque nos miran?, no voy a decir no a estas alturas, no mizore?"

"acompañare a Kazuya-san donde vaya"

"asi que animo Kunou-chan nosotros nos encargaremos" Issei decia confiado, una aura calmada pero de mucha fortaleza parecía emanar, los sentidos de la joven youkai leía la calidez proveniente del joven demonio de cabello castaño, no conocía su fuerza más allá de la que mostro cuando lo ataco, pero él le hacía tener fe, de que podría recuperar a su madre

"wuaaaaa….estos chicos son increíbles onee-san" Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras su hermana aun con su mirada seria podía esbozar una sonrisa cálida a los jóvenes demonios

"entonces nosotros también los ayudaremos" Asagi decia con mirada decidida mientras su hermana se alegraba asintiendo con la decisión, su compañera no lo estaba tanto

"pero Asagi-sama, que diría Kushinada-sama si actuamos sin su permiso, solo nos autorizó evitar el conflicto y proteger a Kunou" la mujer de cabello azul en coleta largo le observaba

"Murasaki, que primera lección aprendes cuando se llega al rango de taimanin" Asagi observaba a la joven de cabello azul

"un Jougenshuu, sigue todo lo posible para proteger la justicia" la mujer decía mientras Asagi asentía

"y esta es la primera lección cuando seas una Blade" Asagi cerraba los ojos "pero un Blade abandona todo para hacer lo correcto incluso la justicia" abriendo los ojos la mujer observaba a su hermana "perdón sakura, por seguir a tu egoísta hermana"

"descuida oneechan, Igawas unidas hasta el final no?"

Azazel miraba intrigado a diferencia de las miradas confusas de los jóvenes a las mujeres

"yo Asagi Igawa, Blade de los Souha Jougenshuu, prestare mis servicios para ayudar a recuperar a lady Yasaka"

"Sakura Igawa, Taimanin de los Souha Jougenshuu, igualmente ayudare a Kunou-chan"

Las mujeres se levantaban posando una rodilla frente a Kunou, la jovencita apenas limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus ropas para poder calmar sus emociones, una tercera se arrodillaba

"Murasaki Yatsu, Taimanin de los Souha Jougenshuu, acepto esta misión"

"Mu-chan" Sakura abría los ojos sonriendo

"no puedo dejar a Asagi-sama con una incompetente como tu"

"oh Mu-chan no seas tan Tsundere"

La joven veia discutir a las mujeres Ninjas, Kunou había escuchado de su madre sobre los ninjas de la luna creciente que no eran como los de las historias u otros grupos, ahora podía verlo

"gracias, muchas gracias y acepto su ayuda" La joven hija de Yasaka aun con su rostro con lagrimas secas, rojo y ojos llorosos manifestaba la autoridad heredada por su madre. El grupo comenzaba a salir después de unos minutos, como disculpas Kunou le serviría de guía a los jóvenes demonios, siendo acompañados por Azazel y demás, Kazuya quería moverse pero sentía algo que lo detenía, mirando hacia un lado la mano de Serafall estaba sujetándole de su uniforme sin que los demás lo vieran.

"Kazuya-san porque aceptaste? Sabes que ninguno de ellos te reclamara si no participas" los ojos violeta de la joven miraban a los azules de el, su tono inocente de voz con el que siempre hablaba no estaba, solo un sereno pero firme, Kazuya había visto por primera vez a la Maou con el poder que representaba su puesto

"Issei-kun, es un tonto, directo, pervertido, no planea muchas cosas y siempre piensa después de actuar" Kazuya posaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, aun mirando fijamente a serafall "pero creo en el"

"creer?"

"su sueño es ser un rey harem, je eso es poco ya lo esta consiguiendo" el humano sonreia "cuando nos enfrentamos a Raynare, por primera vez, ella le superaba en poder, temi por mi vida al verla, pero cuando el dijo que le patearía el trasero, le crei"

El humano cerraba los ojos, recordando, esa pelea, no solo esa, todas las peleas que hubo

"se que Issei lograra cosas inspiradoras en el futuro, junto con Rias y los demás, y yo quiero estar cada paso de ese camino" abriendo los ojos con determinación "seguir junto con ellos paso a paso, no guiarlos, no seguirlos, apuesto en casa fibra de mi ser, que el club, mis amigos, Rias son la respuesta para lo que sea que nos espere el futuro a todos, porque solo no puedo, pero con ellos creo que es posible"

Kazuya lo creía en su propio ser, la respuesta verdadera residía en los integrantes del club del ocultismo, en evitar la guerra y lograr la paz de la alianza, Serafall observaba al humano, las palabras que Sirzechs les había comentado mientras se acercaba el final de la gran guerra,

" _con mi poder solo no puedo, por favor ayúdenme a crear un mundo donde la gente pueda elegir su camino propio"_

Con una sonrisa de aprobación esta giraba haciendo un giño volviendo a tomar su voz animada de siempre.

"dices cosas interesantes Kazu-tan, ya veo porque le agradas a So-tan, eso me receurda" la Maou se acercaba levantándose un poco en la punta de sus pies le daba al joven un beso en la mejilla

"ok que hice bien?" Kazuya se apenaba un poco mientras la antigua heredera de los Sitri se acercaba tomándose una selfie con el, repitiendo lo mismo en la otra mejilla

"una es por ayudar a So-tan en encontrar la vara que le regale de niña, el otro es por hablar para que me trate mejor" si algo era obvio en lo poco que el humano conocía a Serafall Leviathan es que su hermana Sona lo era todo para ella, al menos ahora la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh era mas tolerante con los gustos de su hermana

"no fue nauhmm" Kazuya era interrumpido por un beso de Serafall después de unos segundos esta se separaba sacando un poco la lengua como si fuese una travesura

"y este fue por defender a so-tan frente a los ancianos, señor phantom" dándole un giño la Satan salía por las puertas del restaurante dejando al humano confundido un par de segundos.

"ok eso no lo esperaba" sacando su celular escribiendo unos mensajes para evitar verse apenado enviándolos mientras salía por la puerta "chicos…"

La ocupada ciudad de Kyoto se encontraba desierta, una niebla espesa parecida a las del amanecer, pero sin el frio rodeaba las calles, los edificios y ruidos completamente en silencio, una sensación extraña pero familiar Kazuya no podía identificar donde había sentido algo así antes

"CHICOS DONDE ESTAN?" Kazuya elevaba la voz mientras caminaba con mas prisa sin embargo una siluetas más adelante era el grupo completo sin embargo solo estaba Azazel y en ningún lado estaban ni Rossweisse, Serafall ni las acompañantes de Kunou, la joven zorro estaba abrazada a una de las piernas de issei

"Shiranami aquí muchacho" el líder de los caídos llamaba mientras se acercaba al grupo

"que sucedió? Donde se fue todas las personas?"

"la pregunta correcta es, dónde estamos?" Azazel cruzaba sus brazos "este parece un efecto como cuando se crea una dimensión artificial para los rating games"

"esto parece como cuando Diodora me separo de ustedes chicos" Asia recordaba mientras Kazuya abria los ojos era la misma sensación antes de que fuese arrojado a la grieta dimensional

"quien haría algo como esto?" Stella observaba a sus alrededores

"uno…. Uno de los guardias agonizantes, aparte de hielo, dijo que una neblina asi los cubrió antes de que atacaran a mi madre" Kuno decía mientras temblaba de temor

"esos seriamos nosotros" una voz masculina se escuchaba entre la niebla, como si esta obedeciera las ordenes revelándose frente de ellos se encontraba un hombre con vestimentas chinas y una lanza en sus manos, mientras sus compañeros parecían sorprendidos del grupo que les veia, Kazuya apretaba sus manos reconociéndoles

"Cao cao"

"Saludos gobernador Azazel, y Sekiryuutei es la primera vez que nos encontramos" el hombre de cabello negro y la lanza les saludaba "espero no se sientan muy incomodos en el espacio creado por Dimension Lost"

"asi que ustedes tienen una longinus aparte de esa que usas eh facción del osh eroes" Azazel extendía sus alas

"esa…. Esa" Asia miraba la lanza que poseía el hombre llamado Cao Cao, de alguna forma poco a poco se sentía atraída hacia la presencia de esta, Azazel rápidamente cubría los ojos de la joven ex novicia

"irina y xenovia no observen esa lanza directamente, les afectara a quienes tienen una alta fe, podrían perder la cordura" el líder de los caídos advertía con una voz de hielo "quien diría que la más poderosa longinus estaría en manos de unos terroristas"

"siento escalofríos solo de mirarla" Stella intentaba aplacar sus manos apretándolas y la declaración de Azazel les hacía a los demás estar alerta por completo, Kunou se levantaba separándose un poco de issei señalando a Cao Cao

"tu hombre de la lanza, ustedes fueron los que secuestraron a mi madre?"

La mirada de Kunou era directa al igual que su pregunta

"asi es, nosotros fuimos, queríamos que cooperara para uno de nuestros experimentos"

"ustedes usaran a madre para eso?" Kunou mostraba sus dientes mientras su furia se incrementaba de golpe, issei sujetaba el hombro de la joven sin embargo su mirada también se hacía firme

"acaso es por Ophis" Azazel preguntaba mientras Cao Cao asentía levemente "así que porque aparecen ante nosotros?"

"no necesitamos escondernos más, solo queríamos saludar a los dos más influentes que se encuentran aquí gobernador Azazel y el Sekiryuutei"

"pareces alguien inteligente libera a Yasaka la necesitamos para formar nuestra alianza" Azazel decía mientras se preparaba desplegando sus alas "no quisiera tener que hacerlo a la fuerza"

El club del ocultismo se preparaba al mismo tiempo, issei invocando a Ascalon y arrojándola hacia Xenovia, la joven de cabello azul la sujetaba, Irina desenredando a excalibur mimic, Kiba invocando varias espadas alrededor suyo, Stella invocando a leavatein

"que hay de los demás?" Kazuya preguntaba mientras veía el conteo regresivo en el guante de issei para entrar en balance breaker

"no me extraña que el controlador de este espacio los esté alejando de nosotros" Azazel respondía

"jaja parece que nos analizaron por completo, pero nosotros también hemos hecho nuestras tareas" de entre la niebla un joven al lado de Cao Cao le observaba "Leonardo dejare que te encargues de los demonios con tus criaturas"

Sin mayor expresión el joven solo asentía las sombras bajo sus pies comenzaban a extenderse y a tomar formas, las sombras se extendían a un nivel que podrían cubrir todo el sector donde se encontraban, de entre las sombras comenzaban a formarse cientos de brazos, piernas, ojos y mandíbulas tomando apariencias de bestias que nadie había visto antes

"Annihilation Maker" Azazel decía de una manera seria "otro longiunus en la manos de los terroristas, incluso mas extraño que se reúnan tantos en esta generación"

"asi es, una habilidad posiblemetne mas letal que mi propio longinus" Cao Cao decia satisfecho mientras issei se preparaba la armadura del sekiryuutei cubriendo su cuerpo

"Sensei, creí que los sacred gears eran extraños y los longinus aun mas" Issei preguntaba mientras el líder de los caidos no retiraba su vista del líder de la facción de los héroes

"asi es, los longinus son como errores en el sistema, poderosos a mas no poder, limitados solo por sus usuarios, ese Annihilation Maker puede generar criaturas según la imaginación del usuario" Azazel observaba fijamente mientras issei se sorprendía, poderes más peligrosos que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou

"aun tenemos tiempo issei, esos sujetos, si realmente están confiados en su plan no aparecerían, quieren probar la efectividad de esas criaturas y como reforzarlas" Kazuya comentaba con los guantes en sus manos y la kokoroyuki en una de estas

"estas seguro Kazuya?" Irina observaba al joven de lentes este asentia

"si fuesen tan poderosos como los que necesitaran no habrían usado a humanos en la conferencia de paz" Kazuya apretaba sus manos mirando con enojo a Cao Cao

"Shiranami Kazuya, acertaste, Leonardo aún no tiene el nivel para crear una criatura que pueda matar dioses pero para eso" Cao Cao movía su lanza apuntándola hacia el cielo "esta esta lanza, superaremos este reto"

"nuevamente con la idea de ser un héroe falso" Kazuya preparaba su espada mientras otra silueta se revelaba al lado de Cao Cao, la mujer de cabello largo rubio y una trenza miraba con hostilidad a Kazuya mientras Cao Cao posaba una mano sobre ella

"calma Jeanne, pronto vera el error, ahora esta batalla comienza ahora"

Con esa declaración de Cao Cao las criaturas comenzaban a atacar hacia adelante, Azazel comenzaba a vestir la Down Fall another armor lanzándose hacia el líder de los héroes, mientras tanto el grupo del club del ocultismo comenzaba a organizarse

"Xenovia, Kiba ataquen por los costados, genera una jaula de espadas del vacío alrededor de Asia y de Kunou, Irina vuela y comienza a atacar con magia de Luz si es posible" el humano miraba a la mujer de las nieves "Mizore tu yo nos encargaremos de protegerlas, Issei Stella, encárguense ustedes del frente y den órdenes"

"ENTENDIDO"

Los jóvenes obedecían las instrucciones de Kazuya, era como en el rating game ante Raiser, sin Rias para generar la estrategia, sin Akeno para el soporte aéreo, Sin la magia de bombardeo de Rossweissei, Koneko hacer de frente y Gasper para hacer el reconocimiento el grupo se encontraba fuera de su balance normal sin los 5, ademas debían proteger a Kunou

" _recuerda shiranami, no muestres nunca todas las cartas a tu oponente"/"ningún plan resiste el elemento sorpresa"_ las voces de Naga y Kaname venían a la mente del joven, por ahora solo sabían de su katana y su capacidad de análisis, pero el draconium, el poder de la canción y el Villkiss eran desconocidos. También su relación con Kuroka, debía aguantar lo más seguro es que la Nekomata ahora estaba haciendo lo posible para reunir a las demás personas perdidas en este espacio extraño, solo era cuestión de esperar

Las ondas de choque entre el enfrentamiento de Azazel y Cao Cao se sentían desde la distancia, ambos elevándose en el cielo y cada ataque esquivado destruia una porción de la réplica de la ciudad donde se encontraban

En el cielo Irina estaba esquivando ataques de las criaturas que parecían aves, arrojando magia de luz las criaturas la soportaban mientras algunas le regresaban los ataques

"chicos estas criaturas usan poder de luz tengan cuidado"

"gracias irina" Issei decía mientras miraba a kiba que derrotaba a otro grupo "Kiba puedes generar esas espadas que usaste contra freed en el pasado?"

"holy eraser, si en seguida" Kiba entendiendo las intenciones de issei comenzaba a generar espadas para sus compañeros en el frente "quieres que las usemos como defensa contra sus ataques verdad? Bien pensado issei"

"gracias Kiba, Stella un muro de fuego necesito unos segundos para cargar" Issei extendía sus guantes mientras el boosted gear comenzaba a duplicar su poder

"si LEAVATEIN" Stella comenzaba a blandir su espada generando tornados de fuego que desintegraban a las criaturas creadas por Annihliation maker

Algunos ataques de luz de las criaturas lograban pasar los muros de fuego en dirección donde estaban Asia y Kunou pero eran bloqueados por enormes estalactitas de hielo y otros eran bloqueados por la espada de Kazuya, los demás solo eran drenados al impactar en las espadas del vacío que rodeaban a las jóvenes

"AHORA DRAGON SHOOT RAIN"

Issei lanzaba dos disparos enormes de energía roja hacia el cielo estos chocaban entre si generando una lluvia de esferas que al impacto con los enemigos generaban explosiones que desintegraban a las criaturas, las siluetas que eran los aliados de Cao Cao simplemente esquivaban sin mucha dificultad. Unas sombras se acercaban hacia issei

"nosotras nos encargaremos del Sekiryuutei" varias jóvenes con espadas y lanzas que parecían tener propiedades mata dragones se acercaban mientras de entre la neblina un joven de apariencia calmada y cabello plateado les gritaba

"deténganse, las mujeres no son oponentes contra el sekiryuutei"

Issei las observaba extendiendo las alas dragonicas de su armadura

"PECHOS LIBEREN SUS VOCES, PAILINGUAL"

El aura de issei se expandia cubriendo a las jóvenes mientras unas voces llegaban a los oídos del Sekiryuutei

" _ **lo atacare por la derecha"/"yo lo hare por la izquierda"/"yo usare mi lanza para distraerlo desde el frente"**_

Issei esquivaba a las jóvenes con facilidad solo tocándolas para empujarlas, cada una sorprendida con la facilidad con la que issei les había esquivado

"sus pechos me dieron la respuesta y ahora DRESS BREAK" issei decía mientras movía sus manos chasqueando los dedos, la técnica insignia de issei entraba en efecto y las ropas de las integrantes de la facción de los héroes mientras issei retiraba el casco de su armadura para admirar el cuerpo de las jovenes

"ooh que bien entrenadas, gracias por los recuerdos jejeje"

"que técnica tan vulgar y despreciable" Kunou decía con sorpresa mientras issei sentía que las palabras de la joven youkai le daban una puñalada a su autoestima

"les advertí las mujeres no son rivales a menos que tengan una fortaleza mental abrumadora, realmente el Sekiryuutei es tan inesperado como los rumores dicen" el joven de cabello plateado comenzaba a acercarse desenfundando una espada "supongo que es momento para que entre"

"pero Sieg" Jeanne se acercaba mientras que materializaba un círculo mágico haciendo desaparecer a las jóvenes que estaban desnudas

"me conoces, me urge enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes y que mejor que los que estan aquí " el joven observaba fijamente al grupo

"realmente somos tan conocidos?" Stella miraba a Siegfried mientras el joven simplemente desenfundaba una espada y les apuntaba a cada uno

"claro entre sus nombres estan siendo concidos, la princesa de las llamas carmesí, Stella Vermillion, la violenta caballero Xenovia Quarta, el As de Michael, Irina Shidou, el caballero elegante Kiba yuuto, el Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou"

"el Kiba de cabello blanco nos tiene en alta estima" Issei comentaba "no se cómo sentirme con eso"

"issei-kun siento que me estas levemente insultando" Kiba observaba mientras Irina se veía molesta

"Siegfried, si reconozco ese nombre eras uno de los mejores espadachines al servicio de la iglesia, acaso has traicionado a la iglesia, y ahora aliado con las fuerzas del mal, mereces condenación eterna" la ángel movía a excalibur mimic en frente de ella

"siento que me queman los oídos" Xenovia miraba de reojo a sus amigos sintiendo un poco de relación en las palabras de Irina, mientras Siegfried reía

"incluso si flato yo aún la iglesia tiene a su más fuerte, suficiente charla si deseas mostrarme la condenación que hablas tanto entonces hazlo con tu espada" la espada que sostenía Sieg comenzaba a emanar un aura peligrosa "o pueden hacerlo al tiempo no me importa"

Sin medir más palabras Kiba se lanzaba, su espada sacrodemoniaca impactaba la de siegfried, la espada muestra del balance breaker de kiba era detenida sin mayor esfuerzo

"la espada emperadora demoniaca Gram, tu espada no es nada frente a esta"

Ambos espadachines comenzaban a cruzar acero, el impacto de sus armas era lo que resonaba alrededor del silencioso campo de batalla, Issei murmuraba sorprendido mientras vigilaba que nadie interrumpiera su duelo

"hacía mucho no veía a kiba ser así de intenso contra alguien" el castaño fruncía el ceño "están igualados"

"no…. No lo están" Stella vermillion con sus ojos carmesí observaba como poco a poco kiba iba perdiendo terreno, su velocidad y sus golpes estaban siendo igualados, aparentemente sin mayor esfuerzo por parte del integrante de la facción de los héroes, ninguna de las fintas, Siegfried estaba viendo por cada uno de los intentos fallidos de Kiba para que bajara su guardia, los ataques de la espada Gram eran esquivados por el caballero de Rias usando un gran esfuerzo por su parte

Siegried rechazaba a Kiba y movía la espada Gram para bloquear a Ascalon, Xenovia se había unido al combate

"lo siento Kiba, aunque no lo quieras, este sujeto es mucho para ti y recuerda tenemos una misión" la joven de cabello azul atacaba mientras Kiba asentía

"gracias" realmente en otra circunstancias lucharía en uno contra uno, pero ahora la facción de los héroes planeaba algo con Yasaka que podría desestabilizar Kyoto

"yo también ayudare"

Irina se lanzaba, los tres al tiempo atacaban a Siegfried sin embargo el espadachín de los héroes estaba bloqueando los ataques con una sola espada, mostrando una habilidad extraordinaria, aun para alguien inexperto como Issei, se veía que el espadachín de los héroes no desperdiciaba movimientos

"quisiera ayudar pero mis llamas estorbarían" Stella observaba mientras otro de las siluetas simplemente posaba un baston sobre el suelo

"pueden entretenerse con esto"

De entre los edificios estos explotaban en escombros salían numerosas criaturas con enormes bastones casi iguales que su cuerpos

"son Onis?" Issei decía mientras comenzaban a atacarlos en rugidos incomprensibles

"no puede ser entonces, shuten douji esta con los que secuestraron a madre?" Kunos apretaba sus manos con furia mientras Mizore comenzaba a formar un muro alrededor de Asia y Kunou donde los mazos de los oni impactaban con fuerzas, algunos eran congelados pero intentaban seguir moviéndose, esas reacciones de seguir avanzando aun heridos, Kazuya reconocían esos movimientos, nunca los pudo olvidar.

"estan controlados, nuevamente estan usando lo mismo" Kazuya apretaba sus manos mientras esquivaba los ataques de los onis y estos eran congelados por Mizore "ISSEI, STELLA ESTAN CONTROLADOS NO LO HACEN APROPOSITO"

"eso explica los movimientos erráticos y porque no hablan" Stella esquivaba mientras cortaba las armas de los Onis que la atacaban

"malditos repitiendo los trucos" Kiba se lanzaba al tiempo con Xenovia e Irina en contra de Siegfried, creando numerosas ilusiones con su velocidad kiba atacaba pareciendo en todos los lados mientras Xenovia atacaba desde arriba en el frente e Irina por la espalda

"je que problema" eran las palabras de Siegried sin embargo desenfundando otra espada bloqueaba el ataque de Irina sin voltear a mirarla "Balmung replicant, una copia entregada por Loki"

Usando a Garm, Sieg bloqueaba la espada de Xenovia que usaba junto con ascalon, pero eso no les preocupaba a Irina y a la demonio de cabello azul, ambos brazos de sieg estaban ocupados no importa lo hábil el corte de kiba se acercaba, la espada sagrada demoniaca impactaba contra el estómago de Sieg, sin embargo se escuchaba el sonido de metal

"imposible"

"Nothung, mi tercera espada demoniaca" un tercer brazo sostenía la espada demoniaca, un brazo con escamas plateadas que provenía de la espalda del guerrero "TWICE CRITICAL"

Un viento huracanado tomaba por sorpresa a los tres espadachines del club del ocultismo siendo rechazados, con algunos cortes en sus extremidades

"este es mi sacred gear, aunque es algo especial me hace generar un tercer brazo" Sieg decía mientras posaba con las tres espadas "por cierto aun no entro en mi balance breaker"

"Kiba estas bien?" Kazuya se acercaba una de las Void sword en sus manos estaba brillando en verde, mientras sostenia la kokoroyuki en la otra

"si y esto?"

"Asia lo envía puedes usarla para curar a los demás" Kazuya se interponía entre el y el héroe

"nos apresuraremos" Kiba tomaba la espada mientras las heridas ocasionadas en sus piernas comenzaban a sanarse

"ohh así que tú te pararas frente de mi" Sieg movía sus brazos "me pregunto si puedo evidenciar la forma de como mataste a Heracles"

"Kazuya descuida yo me encargo ahg condenados Onis porque se dejan controlar no estorben" Issei comentaba intentando acercarse pero los onis controlados le cortaban el paso

"descuida issei, solo es tiempo amigo"

Kazuya no decía nada más, tomando su katana enfundándola posándola en su cintura mientras posaba un pie hacia en frente, inclinándose un poco aun sin dejar de ver a Siegfried

"eso es" Sigfried observaba al humano, este no quitaba la mirada del espadachín

"que hace?" Xenovia era curada por Kiba mientras la espada poco a poco perdia el poder que Asia le había dejado, moviendo la espada hacia irina la luz verde comenzaba a cerrar la herida en el abdomen que le habia hecho Garm

"es un battojutsu" Irina comentaba a sus compañeros usuarios de espada

Sigfried observaba con cuidado, preguntándose si esa era la forma como habría vencido a Heracles, después de todo su sacred gear en forma base se activaba solo con sus puños, una técnica de desenfundar inmediatamente apoyando la curvatura de la katana con el control de la funda, la tensión era palpable ambos se encontraban quietos esperando el movimiento indicado, Sieg sonreia

"crees que puedes con un solo corte vencerme, no sobrevivirás"

"una de mis aliadas es una maestra en el uso del Twiligth healing, confió en ella, puedes tu decir lo mismo?"

Los ojos azules de Kazuya mostraban no abertura, Siegfried pensaba para si mismo, los demonios deseaban capturarlo, para posiblemente averiguar donde estaba Yasaka, sin embargo el humano, no dudaba, estaba pensando en matarle, podía usar su velocidad y atacarlo en un ángulo ciego, pero su orgullo como espadachín usuario de tres espadas demoniacas le exigían que se enfrentara de frente

"jejej esto es realmente divertido" las frases de Sieg solo se encontraban con silencio por parte del humano, incrementando la tensión, un leve esboso de sonrisa de Kazuya le hacía sospechar "que pasa?"

"he ganado"

"como?"

Al decir eso numerosos octágonos mágicos de color violeta comenzaban a materializarse todas las personas que habían estado perdidas en el campo artificial, al tiempo en que tanto Azazel y Cao Cao llegaban, el campo por donde habían pasado estaba completamente destruido, al parecer al estar en una dimensión artificial Azazel soltó algo de su verdadero poder

"encontraron la forma de moverse entre Dimension Lost" el líder de los héroes comentaba mientras de entre los círculos mágicos un enorme golem aparecia mientras en sus hombros descansaba una jovencita rubia con un sombrero de maga

"hola a todos soy Lefay pendragon y traigo un mensaje de Vali para Cao Cao" la chica admitía "ejem, te dije que no me molestaras, asi que vas a pagar por intentar ponernos en vigilancia, es todo"

El enorme golem se acercaba a golpear

"Georg sácanos, Sekiryuutei, Governador Azazel, si quieren detenernos los invitamos esta noche usaremos las leylines de Kyoto y al Kyuubi para nuestro experimento en el castillo Nijou los estaremos esperando" los héroes comenzaban a desaparecer en distintos círculos mágicos

"no escaparan" Rossweisse volando en el cielo convocaba círculos nórdicos disparando diferentes ráfagas de magia elemental pero las criaturas artificiales bloqueaban los ataques

"bastardo me engañaste" Sieg intentaba lanzar un último ataque pero un chorro de agua pequeño y corto como un laser impactaba sus espadas haciéndolo traspasar numerosas casas artificiales mientras desaparecia en un circulo mágico

"no te enojes por dejarte engañar tonto" apuntando con dos dedos en el aire Serafall Leviathan sacaba la lengua

"ay Satan que cerca estuvo" Kazuya suspiraba mientras posaba su trasero en el suelo mientras la niebla comenzaba a hacerse mas espesa y a desaparecer

"todos escondan sus armas estamos regresando al mundo real" Azazel anunciaba todos retornaban a la normalidad las calles se llenaban de personas, los edificios destruidos como si nada, mientras a lo lejos Aika, Motohama y Matsuda movían sus manos

"oigan que tanto tardan? sigamos con el recorrido"

"si muchachos ya vamos" rossweisse contestaba mientras caminaba levemente

"madre… porque, ella no hizo nada, porque le pasa esto" Kunou se abrazba a issei llorando mientras el castaño regresaba el abrazo

"tranquila, la recuperaremos lo prometo"

"mocosos insoletes, experimentar en kyoto, no nos subestimen" Azazel se encontraba molesto mientras Serafall miraba las gotas de sangre que caian de las manos de Kazuya el humano apretando sus manos recordando la promesa que hizo en Asgard con Rias y las demás chicas de su nido, Mizore tomaba la mano del humano usando algo de hielo para cerrar sus heridas

"héroes… ustedes pagaran"

FIN EPISODIO

* * *

 **Bueno la inspiración me dio y me dio, estamos a una semana del estreno de DxD Hero, y estoy con el hype por los cielos**

 **Quizas algunos reconozcan a las nuevas personajes secundarias :P jojojoj**

 **Bueno ahora si como es costumbre próximo capítulo de DXD encore**

 **BATALLA EN KYOTO: demonios vs Heroes**

 **Nos veremos pronto espero poder terminarlo pronto**


	55. Encore 54: Preparaciones para el combate

**ENCORE 54: Preparaciones para el combate**

 **Jajaj saludos y bienvenidos a un capitulo mas de DxD encore, para aquellos que reconocieron a Asagi, Sakura y Murasaki jojojo tranquilos conservare el secreto giño giño.**

 **Ahora resolviendo algunas dudas, bueno una vez más el Universo de Encore es diferente al original, así como hay más grupos dispuestos a ayudar al grupo de Issei y Rias, también habrá movimientos para incrementar los combatientes en su contra, en el capítulo anterior los Onis controlados. Además la muerte de Heracles hizo que Cao Cao fuese un poco más precavido**

 **Una vez más a todos, Gracias miles y ahora vamos con el capitulo**

* * *

Rias se encontraba en el gimnasio de entrenamiento, un sitio donde solo los del club del ocultismo podían ingresar, respirando calmadamente sentada en el suelo comenzaba a invocar su poder, el símbolo en su pecho comenzaba a formarse levemente, poco a poco el miasma negro del poder de la destrucción comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo, el hechizo que ella misma llamaba "Queen of the Nigth" poco a poco soportaba la influencia su poder poco a poco cubriendo su cuerpo como si fuese un traje de color negro, pequeños relámpagos negros recorrían el sitio de entrenamiento

"contrólate, cálmate tienes el control eres Rias Gremory, hermana de un maou y …. Uhg" recordando como la última vez su ira cuando creyó perder a kazuya como quiso destrozar todo, el poder poco a poco nuevamente intentaba lastimarla, ella contenía sus emociones no perdería aunque gastase sus energías incorporándose lentamente preparaba una magia comenzaba a formarse sin embargo en su mente pasaba el rostro de dolor de sus piezas y el traje de energía oscura la dejaba haciéndola arrodillarse algo cansada

"problemas con tu aura?" Salamandyne se encontraba acercándose lentamente ofreciendo su mano para intentarla ayudar a levantarse, Rias tomaba la mano de la mujer dragón ayudándose a levantar

"se podría decir que si" Rias tomaba una de las toallas que tenía al lado comenzando a secarse el sudor de la frente

"es interesante intentas cubrir tu cuerpo con tu poder pero ese no es el poder de la destrucción" Salamandyne observaba a la joven gremory mientras se sentaba a beber algo

"algo así" la joven de cabello carmesí observaba a la joven" que sucede? Crei que estarías reparando las maquinas"

"solo detecte tu poder y pensé que algo había sucedido" Salamandyne sonreía levemente "pero me alegro que no pasara nada, si quieres puedo quedarme a observarte"

Rias no comprendía muy bien los motivos de la mujer dragón, pero en lugar de irse por las ramas la heredera de la familia gremory decidía actuar de frente

"porque?, se que nos conocemos poco pero porque me ayudarías?"

"eres la elegida de Kazuya" Salamandyne la miraba fijamente "puede que el haya pasado un año en nuestro tiempo, pero toda la motivación, todo lo que el avanza, es por seguirte, por un mundo donde puedan convivir y donde puedas tener la vida de Rias, asi que puedes sentirte segura"

"estoy segura" Rias le miraba con seriedad

"no me refiero a la relación, segura de que tu misma vales por ser Rias, nada mas" Salamandyne observaba estirando su brazo, poco a poco el viento alrededor comenzaba a soplar y comenzaba a formarse en la palma de su mano como una esfera girando más y más, Rias podía escuchar el viento que se formaba, Salamandyne tomaba la botella de agua vacía que tenía Rias en la mano y la acercaba a su palma, el viento violento comenzaba a desbaratar el plástico

"pero cómo?"

"es mi elemento, es mi poder, forma parte de mí, mis padres, mi legado aunque me inspiren y guíen" la joven cerraba la mano y el viento desaparecía "lo mismo le enseñe a Kazuya"

"es una visión individualista para una sociedad pacifica como lo comento Kazuya" Rias levantaba un poco la botella mientras levantaba la ceja

"jaja porque somos dragones claro"

La joven de cabello negro comenzaba alejarse, Rias pensaba un momento las palabras de la mujer dragón.

"espera" Rias llamaba haciendo que la joven se detenía "realmente quiero saber más, no nos conocemos de mucho así que conversemos un poco, no del futuro, no de lo que paso, solo quiero saber sobre cómo eres"

Salamandyne giraba sonriendo mientras asentía

"claro hay que traer algo de te"

"ceremonia del té?"

"por supuesto, acaso hay otra forma?" Salamandyne sonreía mientras que Rias la acompañaba

"sabes Salako creo que nos llevaremos bien" la joven se detenía cuando un círculo mágico aparecía frente de ambas, poco a poco el símbolo de los Gremory revelaba a Grayfia

"Grayfia-san que sucede?" Rias veia sorprendida la aparición del a esposa de su hermano en especial con una mirada seria

"señorita Rias hay problemas en el territorio debe regresar conmigo en seguida" la mujer miraba a la joven dragón haciendo una leve reverencia "por favor Salamandyne-san ayudenos también"

* * *

Los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh se encontraban comiendo en el hotel, una enorme comida de gran calidad y muchas delicadezas de Kyoto, Aika junto con Asia, Irina y Xenovia conversando alegremente, mientras Issei y Kazuya bromeaban con lo que había sucedido después del ataque y miraban las fotos que habían tomado.

Tres días valiosos de recuerdos y experiencias, con determinación el Sekiryuutei pensaba que haría que todos regresaran a sus hogares y que Kyoto retornara a la normalidad, que Kunou recuperara a su madre, pasando el tiempo con sus amigos la noche llegaba a la ciudad de Kyoto, la hora donde los héroes harían su experimento se acercaban.

Reunidos en la habitación del hotel de Issei se encontraban Azazel, Rossweisse, los estudiantes de segundo año del consejo estudiantil, y el club del ocultismo, adicionalmente de Kuroka la cual se encontraba haciendo un círculo mágico

"pronto terminare nya y podremos ir al laboratorio" Kuroka decía mientras continuaba moviendo su mano y poco a poco luz morada se formaba en el suelo

"Azazel-sensei, no podemos pedir ayuda y traer un gran grupo como cuando termino lo de asgard?" Saji preguntaba mientras el ángel caído negaba mirando seriamente a los jóvenes

"desafortunadamente no, al parecer hoy mismo los terroristas han decidido atacar diferentes lugares alrededor del mundo, incluso en el territorio gremory"

"como?" Kazuya movia su mano a su teléfono pero azazel le detenía

"tranquilo al parecer son remanentes de la facción de los antiguos satan, si tienen conexiones o no con la Khaos brigade, eso hay que esperar, enfócate ahora shiranami" Azazel miraba fijamente al humano, este apretaba su celular como podía pedirle que estuviese calmado si lo más seguro Rias no dejaría el territorio de su familia sin ir a luchar "sin embargo tendremos un equipo listo creando una barrera alrededor de Kyoto para atraparlos, Serafall se encargara de liderarlos"

"Asi que puedes estar tranquilo Kazu-chin, en ese territorio están la dama de aniquilación de cabello de lino, y la reina de la aniquilación con Rias estarán bien" Serafall le sonreía mientras giñaba un ojo sin que el humano comprendiera "me refiero a la madre de Rias, Velenala Gremory y a Grayfia-san"

Kazuya abría los ojos de sorpresa al igual de los del club que no conocían la reputación de ambas mujeres

"nyajajajaj Kazu-nyan tendrás una vida muy dura en el futuro con las mujeres de esa familia" Kuroka reía divertida mientras daba los últimos toques al círculo de teleportacion

Azazel nuevamente tomaba la palabra soltando la mano del humano

"cuando estemos cerca del lugar objetivo llama al Villkiss, no podemos arriesgarnos que la armadura no pueda ser invocada desde dentro del Dimension Lost" Azazel observaba al joven humano que guardaba nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo, "las buenas noticias es que vendrán ayudarnos seres bastante poderosos es todo lo que puedo comentar por el momento factor sorpresa por si algún enemigo puede leer sus mentes"

"pero hay una mala noticia agregada no es así?" Stella vermillion observaba sus ojos carmesí frente al líder de los caídos

"así es, solo pudimos obtener dos lágrimas de fénix, después de todo el ataque de los terroristas se ha incrementado en todos los lugares del globo, después de todo estas lagrimas no están diseñadas para ser producidas en masa, por eso estamos intentando buscar más usuarios de twiligth healing" Azazel miraba a la joven alfil de Rias "Asia se convertirá en un gran apoyo debido a su maestría en el uso de su sacred gear para poder enseñarle a los futuros usuarios"

Twiligth healing aunque era un sacred gear raro, no era único como lo eran los longinus, además el de Asia había tomado una evolución diferente, aunque no hubiese repetido lo que sucedió contra Diodora, definitivamente la joven amable había logrado despertar un balance break de combate en un sacred gear curativo

"está bien hare lo que pueda cuando me necesiten" Asia decía con determinación mientras Issei le tomaba la mano para darle confianza mientras Stella le acariciaba la cabeza en aprobación

"ah Asia-chan ha madurado tanto, no me puedo descuidar" la joven de ojos carmesí sonreía

"por cierto esas figuras de hielo se mantendrán?" Issei preguntaba a Mizore, la mujer de las nieves asentía

"si no tienen que moverse, duraran hasta el amanecer, como están dormidos a menos que las miren con temperatura no debería notar nuestra ausencia" Mizore comentaba mientras destapaba otro dulce hacia su boca

"bueno prepárense que nos vamos" Kuroka hacia una señal con su mano y el circulo mágico comenzaba a brillar en un instante la atiborrada habitación quedaba vacía.

En otro círculo mágico aparecían de repente en un laboratorio parecido al que kazuya había estado en la noche anterior sin embargo había cosas diferentes, igual de equipado pero lo que más resaltaban eran las tres mujeres voluptuosas vistiendo trajes que parecían muy delgados y muy ceñidos al cuerpo. La única diferencia eran sus brazos cubiertos con armadura al igual que sus piernas, las ropas de Asagi eran de color violeta, mientras que las de Sakura eran negras con naranja y Murasaki de color blanco

"Issei quienes son esas?" Saji preguntaba entre preocupado pero también un poco sonrojado observando lo poco que dejaban a la imaginación la ropa de las Kunoichi, mientras Momo le halaba la mejilla

"compórtate saji, o se lo diré a Ruruko-san"

"auch…sholo preguntaba auch duele"

La nekomata de cabello rosa y apariencia infantil, Kokonoe Mercury se encontraba flotando en lo que parecía ser una silla con numerosas pantallas

"bienvenidos, me gustaría preguntar muchas cosas sin embargo creo que no tenemos el tiempo para investigaciones no es así Azazel Grigori es un honor conocer a la eminencia en sacred gears" la mujer hacia flotar la silla para saludar con la mano al caído

"vaya mi fama me precede, y creí que me escondía bien, cualquier conocida de Vali es un placer conocer que mi antiguo discípulo no es tan adverso al género femenino"

"lamento romper su burbuja, pero soy más conocida de la nekomata llamada ejem Nigth" la mujer decía el nombre de mascota que Kazuya le había dado a Kuroka en un tono de burla

"Kokonoe-san los juegos se dan cuando terminemos la misión" Asagi cruzaba sus brazos mientras la nekomata chupaba un dulce de color azul

"ah pero no es misión oficial, pero es nostálgico verte con tu traje de taimanin, supongo la anciana no les ordenaría no ayudar" Kokonoe digitaba algunos comandos en un teclado holográfico "gracias a la señorita de las nieves aquí presente pudimos capturar uno de los Oni controlados, uhm lo resumiré para tontos"

"eso es algo rudo" Kiba decía mientras la mujer de cabello rosa le apuntaba con su dulce

"cuando sepas la teoría de refracción de señales mágicas por medio de distorsiones dimensional por generación artificial, entonces podremos hablar los términos técnicos, por ahora en una manera muy resumida es que el hechizo que lo controla está generándose directamente desde el palacio imperial de Kyoto"

"jum así que no está en el castillo Nijou" Leviathan observaba "una distracción para dividir nuestras fuerzas deberemos atacar en dos frentes diferentes"

"el problema es que si la distorsión espacial que genera un longinus podría dejarlos perdidos" Kokonoe digitaba varias cosas "eso explicaría porque el enemigo literalmente les diría donde tienen a lady Yasaka, lo más seguro es que en Ninjou tengan al Kyuubi y Shuten douji en el castillo imperial"

"pero si tienen ese sacred gear que genera bestias porque necesitarían controlar a los onis?" Irina comentaba mientras Asagi se acercaba al holograma que mostraba la ciudad de Kyoto

"sencillo es para evitar una retaliación pesada" Asagi señalaba a Azazel y a Serafall "ustedes son poderosos pero quieren la paz, si no tuviesen a los inocentes onis solo necesitarían una persona que protegiera a yasaka y el resto de esa dimensión la destrozarían con sus poderes no es así?"

"efectivamente, interrumpiendo mis vacaciones digo ejem mis conversaciones en Kyoto" Serafall decía mientras sacaba su lengua de manera inocente y la impresión de seriedad que había generado entre los jóvenes se desvanecía nuevamente.

"recomiendo separar nuestras fuerzas en dos grupos, sin embargo nuestra misión principal es rescatar a Yasaka, algo que le pase le afectaría directamente a las líneas de Kyoto y no podemos calcular lo que ese experimento podría resultar afectando la ciudad" Azazel señalaba el mapa "por eso el club del ocultismo ira hacia allá, Saji tú los acompañaras"

"yo?" Saji comentaba mientras miraba su mano "es por los fragmentos de Vitra?"

"así es, además tus habilidades para restringir el movimiento de los enemigos serán útil, y si estas al lado de Issei, puede que el aura del Sekiryuutei pueda ayudar a despertar a tu dragón" Azazel explicaba mientras se ponía pensativo

"Sakura y yo les acompañaremos, Murasaki tu iras con el grupo de infiltración del castillo imperial" Asagi decía mientras el mapa holográfico aparecían las fotos de los grupos

"entendido Asagi-sama"

"eso deja al sequito de So-tan y a Kazu-chin con Mizore-chan, cuida muy bien del resto del sequito de mi hermanita" Serafall sonreía mientras los demás integrantes del consejo estudiantil asentían y la kunoichi de cabello anaranjado sonreía

"entonces cuiden de Mu-chan es algo gruñona pero es buena persona" Sakura sonreía mientras Murasaki se acercaba dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza

"tu mejor no le pongas problemas a Asagi-sama"

Kokonoe sacaba unos brazaletes y comenzando a repartirlos entre todos

"que son estas cosas?" Xenovia miraba el brazalete estaba hecho de una especie de cristal

"me permitirá monitorearles y les evitara que se queden perdidos dentro del Dimension Lost, claro no puedo evitar que los separen al ingresar, sin embargo el enemigo no podrá alejarlos y perderlos como sucedió anteriormente"

"vaya la anciana realmente sabe lo que hace" Kuroka decía mientras abrazaba a Kazuya por la espalda "así que te acompañare nya"

"eso lo harías tú también si quisieras aprender"

"pero tecnología es aburrida"

"jum, de hecho no puedes ir, te necesito aquí mocosa" Kokonoe explicaba "los brazaletes tienen unas runas puestas sin embargo necesito a alguien con la habilidad para sacarlos de ahí en caso de que algo malo les suceda"

"aguafiestas" Kuroka se separaba de Kazuya y se recostaba en uno de los sofás que estaban por alguna extraña razón en el laboratorio, los grupos comenzaban a reunir las personas poniéndose los brazaletes, los nervios de los jóvenes no eran fáciles de calmar, Saji se daba algunas palmadas en el rostro

"rayos realmente estoy nervioso, pero no puedo decepcionarlos" el usuario de Vitra miraba sus palmas mientras Issei le daba una palmada en la espalda

"descuida Saji con todos aquí podremos lograrlo" Issei decía confiado mientras sonreia de manera pervertida "si logramos salvar a Yasaka puede que nos dé una recompensa jojojoj" el castaño imaginaba a la agradecida madre de kunou con sus enormes pechos abrazándole y posando su cabeza en su busto

"vaya nobles intenciones del sekiryutei" Saji suspiraba mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el grupo que iría al palacio imperial "Momo por favor cuídate"

"descuida Saji, yo uhm…cuando esto termine necesito decirte algo importante" la joven de cabello blanco se veía nerviosa jugando con sus propios dedos

"oh ya veo, segura no puedes comentármelo ahora?"

"no, por eso cuando termine todo" Momo asentía mientras Saji se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kazuya quien estaba hablando con una de las caballeros de Sona y la otra alfil, mientras su compañera torre se acercaba

"así que te enteraste que Ruruko se le confeso eh?" con la delicadeza de un camión tocando el tema Tsubasa miraba a su compañera "descuida todo saldrá bien"

"recuérdame porque somos amigas de nuevo?"

"porque dejaste por error una carta de amor en mi puesto del consejo estudiantil pensando que era el de saji" la joven de cabello azul cruzaba sus brazos mientras la de cabello blanco le tabapa la boca sonrojándose un poco

"no… me lo… . recuerdes …."

Saji terminaba de acercarse con los demás viendo como Tomoe Meguri intentaba ver la espada de Kazuya

"hey Saji le puedes decir a tu compañera de sequito que no me acose?" el humano acomodaba sus lentes mientras el otro peon castaño suspiraba

"solo la mirara shiranami-san, créeme te molestara hasta el infinito si no o haces, kiba puede darte la razón" Saji observaba como con resignación Kazuya pasaba la espada hacia meguri la joven solo la desenfundaba un poco observando en detalle el metal "lo siento es que Meguri-san usa un estilo familiar de esgrima con espadas sagradas"

"wow no es peligroso que un demonio las use?" Kazuya preguntaba mientras observaba a la joven hablar con su compañera y Mizore que se acercaba

"ohhh una espada de las mujeres de las nieves, son raras y una belleza, este metal es muy pulido" la joven tenía sus ojos como estrellas observándola

"no lo es, está usando unas réplicas de la espada del balance breaker de Kiba" Saji suspiraba mientras veía como Kazuya extendia su puño hacia el joven

"cuídate Saji y te encargo a mis compañeros, algunos son unas cabezas huecas muy directos" el humano miraba hacia donde estaban Xenovia e Issei

"esta bien lo mismo digo" Saji tocaba con su puño el de Kazuya, una muestra de respeto ente hombres, sin embargo, el detalle importante que había olvidado el humano, sus guantes de draconium, el metal nacido por los dragones, el guante de Saji se materializaba, la absortion line brillaba levemente como si reaccionara, el humano quitaba la mano con sorpresa

"wow, raro que reaccionara mi sacred gear" Saji observaba curioso

"quizás fue por tu espíritu de combate" Kazuya esperaba que la explicación fuera suficiente para el castaño y no estaba equivocado, sin embargo la mirada de Azazel y de Kokonoe le daban al joven era analítica, terminado los grupos se dirigían hacia una especie de jardín exterior, ahí se encontraban numerosos ángeles y ángeles caídos, la tensión antes de la batalla tenia a los jóvenes bastante serios y nerviosos

"señor Azazel hemos traído el encargo de Lord Michael" uno de los ángeles dejaba en las manos del líder de los Grigori una especie de enorme maletín

"oh ya veo ya era hora, hey Xenovia atrápala" Azazel arrojaba el maletín ante la sorpresa y leve terror de los ángeles, en dirección a Xenovia, la espadachina estiraba su mano tomando el maletín sin ningún problema

"esta lista?, perfecto" Xenovia depositaba en el suelo la enorme maleta abriéndola revelando a durandal la espada se veía algo igual sin embargo se revelaban numerosas líneas doradas por toda la hoja, la caballero de Rias tomaba la espada moviéndola de un lado al otro "el balance esta excelente es hora de probarla"

"que le hicieron?" Kiba miraba la espada bastante intrigado mientras Xenovia sonreía levemente

"han usado alquimia para fusionar los fragmentos de Excalibur junto con Durandal" Xenovia posaba la espada en un sujetador en su espalda "creo que la llamare Ex Durandal"

"original" se escuchaba desde un poco lejos a Kazuya en un tono de sarcasmo, mientras Xenovia le mostraba el dedo de en medio

"que te jodan shiranami"

"eso planeo cuando termine la misión" Mizore decía en un tono neutro, haciendo todos parar por un segundo y comenzando a reír mientras Kazuya apenado se cubría la cara mientras Kuroka literalmente en el suelo riendo

"por cierto Sekiryuutei, esto parece que es tuyo lo encontramos en Kyoto tenía tu marca de energía" Azazel arrojaba una esfera hacia Issei mientras Stella abría los ojos apuntando al castaño

"eso se parece a lo que Elsha san te dio"

"es cierto, draig que dices?" Issei materializaba su guante acercando la esfera brillante esta se desvanecía en la joya verde del boosted gear

[al parecer, si esta es, esta emanando una energía extraña, veré de donde la sa…. oh]

"que sucede Draig, es algo malo?" Issei preguntaba preocupado mientras el guante sus joyas brillaban un poco menos

[ehm… según puedo ver este, ehm este poder se reunió de los deseos de las personas por los…. Senos, al parecer hacia que las personas quisieran tocarlos]

"como esperaba de mi Issei siempre tan inesperado" Stella sonreía complacida mientras el castaño se apenaba

"ohh eso explica porque últimamente había tantos acosadores tanto hombres como mujeres" Sakura decía pensativa "jaja eso explica porque una camarera se tropezó sobre mi ayer"

"uhg me pregunto si eso realmente servirá para desarrollar mi potencial" Issei decía preocupado mientras Stella tomaba su mano

"claro que si, Issei-kun yo creo en ti no importa si es pervertido asi es como eres"

"ah Stella-san"

"Issei-kun"

Ambos se quedaban viéndose el rostro, los demás podían como literalmente un aura de color rosa se formaba frente de los novios.

"ejem basta creo que tenemos un trabajo por hacer" Rossweisse vestida con la armadura de Odín tocia haciendo reaccionar a los jóvenes

"por cierto chicos, si se encuentran con uno de los de las facciones de los héroes, traten de usar alguna debilidad de su legenda, son igual de susceptibles a ellas" Kazuya comentaba mientras Kiba le observaba

"fue asi como derrotaste a dos de ellos?"

"así fue, Heracles y Mordred tenían una afinidad muy fuerte con los poderes de sus antepasados asi que iguales fortalezas iguales debilidades"

"en ese caso que clase de persona era Cao Cao, el del reino de los tres reinos?" Issei preguntaba mientras Azazel se ponía pensativo

"debilidad no creo que haya alguna, ya que el original murió de causas naturales, su talento era para reunir y desarrollar talento humano, sin importar su procedencia, si tenía una habilidad útil le pediría que se unieran a su ejército y causa" Azazel miraba a los jóvenes "el Cao Cao actual según mis investigaciones ha reunido una gran cantidad de usuarios de sacred gear, pero todos humanos, ninguno de los reencarnados el porque es incomprensible pero no dudaran incluso si tienen que usar un control mental para incrementar sus filas"

El líder de los caídos no pasaba por alto la reacción de Kazuya, como sus puños se cerraban y como su mirada se hacía dura

"shiranami, se que lo que paso en la conferencia te tiene molesto, pero en un combate es mejor tener la cabeza fría"

"entendido Azazel-sensei"

"bien, iremos en parejas e intentaremos llegar hacia lo más cerca que podamos, al castillo y al palacio imperial, bien comencemos la misión, no muestren sus formas de combate hasta que no estén lo suficientemente cerca del castillo el palacio" con esas últimas palabras los equipos salían con diferencia de un par de minutos, el laboratorio se encontraba recubierto de una barrera, los que salían solo veían un lote baldío y abandonado, poco a poco cada uno iba saliendo, por ultimo Azazel y Serafall debido a su gran poder y que eran fácilmente reconocibles en el mundo sobrenatural solo deberían andar unos minutos, mientras los jóvenes se reunían en diferentes puntos.

Ya en la soledad ingresando nuevamente en el laboratorio, Kuroka se paraba en frente de un octágono mágico que poco a poco comenzaba a mostrar un holograma de la ciudad de Kyoto y pequeñas llamas moviéndose por ella

"es interesante un mapa conceptual para la vigilancia pero los enemigos no notaran la señal de los brazaletes?" Kuroka le preguntaba a Kokonoe mientras esta presionaba una de las llamas y esta mostraba los símbolos vitales, para los ojos de la nekomata de cabello negro parecía una pantalla de estado de uno de los videojuegos que tenía el sekiryuutei en su habitación

"no debido a que lo que la alimenta es una batería que se carga por el movimiento" la nekomata presionaba sus lentes "Magitech es el futuro aunque los ancianos de la torre del reloj no lo acepten, por cierto tu amiguito debe contestarme algo"

* * *

Issei y Stella caminaban saliendo de la estación de buses de Kyoto acercándose al terminal, cuando de repente un sonido arriba de ellos le distraía y alguien se colgaba en la espalda de Issei

"les dare el honor de que me permitan ir con ustedes" la Voz de Kunou se escuchaba mientras el castaño y la pelirroja abrían los ojos sorprendidos

"Kunou-chan?, pero que haces aquí?" Issei se detenía mientras la jovencita daba un brinquito poniéndose frente de los novios señalando con su dedo

"iré a acompañarlos, quiero rescatar a mi madre también"

"pero es peligroso, creo que sería mejor que regresaras" Stella comentaba mientras la niña negaba con la cabeza

"no, yo debo ir, debo estar"

La joven de ojos carmesí observaba a la joven youkai, recordándose a si misma hace unos diez años, ahora observando a Issei el castaño se arrodillaba

"está bien Kunou-chan puedes venir con nosotros, pero debes hacer lo que te digamos"

Issei tomaba la decisión, quizás ver a su hija haría más oportunidades de que Yasaka pudiera ser recuperada, además en su mente mandar de nuevo a Kunou desbalancearía a uno de los grupos, la joven princesa youkai sonreía asintiendo

"si, lo hare gracias oppai dragon"

Apenándose Issei se incorporaba, pero poco a poco una niebla comenzaba a rodearlos, Issei tomaba la mano de Stella y de Kunou, sintiendo la misma sensación de cuando estuvieron en la tarde, el efecto de Dimension Lost

"hasta aquí ha llegado?, su rango es demasiado amplio" Stella observaba mientras la dimensión artificial los atraía, el sonido de las demás personas se hacía en silencio igual que habia sucedido, el teléfono de Issei sonaba

"que buena cobertura" el castaño contestaba al ver el ID de Kiba "Kiba eres tu?"

"Issei-kun, al parecer fuimos transportados dentro de Dimension Lost"

"en ese caso intentemos reunirnos antes de llegar al castillo con quien estas?"

"estoy con Rossweisse sensei, Asia, Irina y Xenovia van juntas"

"me comunicare con ellas entonces cuídate" al escuchar una afirmación de Kiba y la línea cuando el caballero de Rias colgaba, Issei inmediatamente marcaba al celular de Asia "Asia, estas bien?"

"Issei-san que bueno los celulares funcionan, que debemos hacer?"

"busquemos un punto seguro antes de encontrarnos, Kiba y Rossweisse estan encargándose de eso" Issei comentaba mientras Stella se acercaba

"Asia que irina y Xenovia estén alerta lo mas seguro es que los enemigos sepan que estamos aquí"

"entendido"

Asia colgaba, un par de minutos después Kiba llamaba para establecer una ubicación segura cerca del Castillo de Nijou

"bien listo draig"

[desde siempre compañero, WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

La armadura de color rojo recubría el cuerpo de Issei, mientras extendia las alas del dragon de estas, el castaño se agachaba un poco

"vamos sube Kunou-chan sera mas rápido si viajamos asi" el castaño miraba como la niña observaba atentamente la armadura "sucede algo?"

"la había visto durante el día, pero realmente es muy hermosa, este es el dragón rojo legendario"

Issei se sentía algo apenado siendo admirado de esa forma mientras Stella ponía los brazos sobre sus caderas

"y no has visto nada, Issei-kun es una persona maravillosa y si prometió que rescataríamos a tu madre, lo cumpliremos, así que quédate con nosotros y te protegeremos"

La declaración de Stella hacia sonrojar a Kunou

"b…bien les dejare que me protejan"

"ahh es tan hermosa, te quiero llevar a Kuoh" Stella abrazaba a Kunou sin embargo se detenía al sentir una hostilidad hacia ellos, sombras comenzaban a moverse mientras un hombre con las ropas que tenían los demás integrantes de la facción de los héroes aparecia de entre la neblina frente de ellos

"creo que no podremos irnos de aquí tan fácil" Issei se preparaba

* * *

En las afueras del castillo imperial de Kyoto alguno de los soldados de la facción de los héroes se acercaban a otros que estaban en la puerta

"al parecer los demonios de la alianza han ingresado al parecer se dirigen hacia el castillo Nijou sin embargo otros parece que vienen hacia aquí"

"ya veo, alguno de ellos era un guerrero metálico?"

"ehm no, no lo se, no creo"

"entonces ve y compruébalo si le das esperanza y luego resulta que no es, entonces nos meteremos en problemas"

"e… entiendo"

El soldado se va corriendo mientras el guardia de la puerta miraba con preocupación esperando que la mujer no hubiese escuchado nada, creian en Cao Cao y en su causa, el les habia ayduado, sin embargo esta aliada, esta mujer les generaba a todos unos escalofríos con su mirada como si pudiera ver sus temores mas profundos y hacerlos realidad. Mientras dentro de los jardines del palacio, todo se encontraba congelado y en una especie de cruz de hielo, solo una cabeza con cuernos largos rojos se veían y un cabello negro, los pasos comenzaban a escucharse

"vamos Cao Cao, muéstrame algo interesante, me prometiste un rival digno, sino entonces tendré que tomar las cosas a mi propia manera" la mujer se detenía frente de la cruz de hielo

"Esdeath-sama está segura que vendrán los mismos que encontró en Asgard?" un hombre de cabello rubio largo en una trenza observaba a la mujer con sus ojos esmeralda

"eso espero, si son fuertes vendrán y nos detendrán si son débiles morirán, eso es todo, estas celoso?"

"Esdeath-sama me salvo y me mostro la realidad de este mundo, sus deseos son mis ordenes porque usted es la mas fuerte, el viento a su alrededor es fuerte" el hombre hablaba aun haciendo una reverencia, la mujer de cabello azul pasaba sus dedos por el hombro de este

"tu potencial aun esta por despertar, pero espero que me lo demuestres"

"si Esdeath-sama" el hombre ponia la mano en su pecho en saludo mientras en su cintura se veía una espada corta con una empuñadura con adorno de alas y una cadena envolviendola

Esdeath sonreía mientras el hielo de la cruz pulsaba en una especie de símbolos mágicos haciendo que los onis alrededor comenzaban a moverse fuera del palacio imperial.

"ahora vengan que los espero"

* * *

 **Bueno gente este es el capítulo de preparación, próximo capítulo será la confrontación muajajajaja**

 **Gracias a todos los que se han pasado por la historia n.n gracias por sus palabras de aliento y seguiremos pero mañana otro cap de DxD Hero, han visto como esta esa Yasaka ohhhh, a Kunou la esperaba más Loli pero bueno puedo aceptar esos cambios nos veremos la próxima vez con otro episodio de DxD ENCORE**


	56. Encore 55: Conflicto Dividido

**ENCORE 55: Conflicto Dividido**

 **El ending de DxD HERO me encanta, y aprovechando el hype la diosa de la inspiración me ha dicho que escriba.**

 **Por cierto wow ya sobrepasamos las 350 mil palabras, realmente no pensé llegar tan lejos y todo se los debo a muchos de mis leales lectores, quienes me escriben, aquellos que han invertido su tiempo en leerla les estoy agradecidos.**

 **También a autores como Aeretr e IzanagiOmega que me inspiran con sus trabajos, y a Passione por la nueva temporada que reactivara el interés de las personas en la serie**

 **Miles gracias a todos y comenzamos**

* * *

Los sonidos de metal chocando contra metal se escuchaban en las calles de la ciudad replica de Kyoto, Tomoe Meguri estaba usando la velocidad de su pieza mientras su espada chocaba contra unas enormes garras metálicas en los brazos de una mujer de cabello blanco, con el uniforme de la facción de los héroes sin embargo estaba cubierta completamente en vendajes

"pensaba ir suave cuando te vi tan vendada pero realmente eres fuerte" la caballero de Sona miraba seriamente mientras su adversaria simplemente le miraba con ojos entrecerrados

"uh yo que quería comer algo de inari sushi, oye ya terminaste estoy aburrida" la integrante de los héroes dirigía sus quejas a su compañera, cabello rosa atado en una coleta estaba chocando puños contra Tsubasa Yura

"estoy ocupada que no ves que esta mierda de demonio es más resistente de lo que esperaba"

"que ruda eres" Tsubasa tomaba del brazo a la joven de cabello rosa arrojándola contra uno de los edificios desocupados, la guerrera de los héroes se daban vuelta apoyando sus piernas en el muro se impulsaba golpeando a tsubasa incrustándola contra un edifico

"cállate, bien y ahora" la joven estaba a punto de continuar cuando el sonido de los escombros moviéndose y la torre de Sona salia sacudiéndose su uniforme escolar

"auch, eso dolió, espero los demás no estén sufriendo tantas dificultades"

En otra calle, varios integrantes de la facción de los héroes eran rechazados por una enorme hacha que era movida por gran facilidad por la Kunoichi llamada Murasaki, junto con ella Momo y Reya se encontraban con magia preparada para atacar a cualquiera que pasara por las defensas de la mujer de cabello azul, pero nada parecía pasar el enorme desastre que estaba dejando la mujer a su paso

"segura que esta mujer realmente es humana?" Reya miraba a su compañera mientras esta levantaba sus hombros

"eso dicen, pero talvez sea parte Oni"

"oigan ustedes dos, más foco en la misión" la mujer terminaba de azotar al último de los enemigos contra el pavimento

"solo nos preguntábamos si estaban vivos es todo"

"claro, los Jougenshuu no matamos s" la mujer abría los ojos de sorpresa corriendo hacia las jóvenes empujándolas "ABAJ…GUH" un rayo de energía sagrada atravesaba el corazón de Murasaki haciéndola caer de espaldas un charco de sangre comenzaba a cubrir el suelo mientras sus ojos estaban vacíos

"rayos, porque no se evapora creí que los demonios desaparecían así" una voz de un anciano sentado en una especie de silla con numerosas orbes a su alrededor "aun asi sus instintos fueron buenos, creí que había escondido mi presencia lo suficiente"

Las jóvenes aún estaban sorprendidas, la mujer había dado su vida por ellas, estas se preparaban para el combate cuando poco a poco la tierra temblaba, de entre la neblina una enorme silueta comenzaba a mostrarse, vestido con una armadura samurái con una espada curva en las manos de un gigante aparecía

"llegas tarde mira a tu alrededor todos nuestros compañeros caídos a manos de estas dos demonios" el anciano señalaba a las alfiles de Sona, las jóvenes apenas reaccionaban a lo sangriento que recién habían visto

"grrrr" la enorme armadura movía la enorme espada hacia las jóvenes, un choque de metal resonaba haciendo desviar la enorme hoja hacia las casas devastándolas a su alrededor sin embargo, Momo y Reya reaccionaban viendo entre el humo de los escombros y la neblina la silueta de pie de la guerrera

"maldición que pesado es ese golpe realmente fue buena idea venir no me imagino a la torpe de sakura lidiar contra un enemigo así" la mujer movía su enorme hacha moviendo los escombros

"pero… como?.. como estas viva?, no te desintegraste no eres un demonio pero entonces?" el anciano observaba como una luz azul aparecía alrededor del pecho de la kunoichi mientras la silla de ruedas se elevaba y se posaba sobre el hombro del gigante

"regeneración?" Momo observaba a la joven mientras Murasaki se preparaba

"ustedes dos, ahora tienen que poner atención que la batalla iniciara en serio, no mas distracciones, no mas sorpresas y si sucede algo, escapen si puede y me dejan atrás entendido?"

"entendido Murasaki-san" ambas demonios respondían al unísono

* * *

Issei y Stella se encontraban frente de Kunou cubriéndola mientras las sombras comenzaban a envolver toda la réplica de la estación de Kyoto

"ahora si no me venceras tan fácil Sekiryuutei"

"lo conoces?" Kunou decía mientras Issei negaba intentando fuertemente recordar, mientras Stella negaba

"no lo siento, tengo una mala memoria" Issei se rascaba la cabeza lo cual aun vistiendo su armadura el hombre solo reía levemente

"claro cómo te acordarías de un debilucho como yo, sin embargo ya no lo soy, la frustración de perder contra ustedes en Kuoh me ha hecho más fuerte" el hombre levantaba sus manos "BALANCE BREAK"

Las sombras comenzaban a rodearle, como si fuesen placas de metal sobre el cuerpo, las sombras asumían una forma parecida a la armadura de Issei

"una imitación barata" Stella apretaba su espada mientras el hombre reía nuevamente

"quizás, pero cuando me vencieron pensé en querer una defensa poderosa, este es mi balance breaker, Nigth Reflection Cross, ahora combáteme Sekiryuutei, o los dos a la vez"

"Issei no te preocupes yo cuidare de Kunou, ve y pártele la boca, sé que puedes confió en ti" La joven decia con entusiasmo sus ojos carmesí llenos de amor mirando al castaño "hasta el final"

"Stella-san"

"Issei-kun"

Nuevamente la atmosfera rosada romántica se formaba en frente de ambos mientras el hombre frustrado arrojaba una lanza hecha de sombras hacia los jóvenes

"NO ME IGNOREN MALDICION"

Tomando a Kunou en sus brazos Stella saltaba alejándose al tiempo que Issei esquivaba la lanza y se arrojaba hacia el hombre, Stella aterrizaba sobre un techo mirando la pelea pero a la vez atenta para si había otro sujeto escondido

"se que ganaras sin todo tu potencial" Stella miraba mientras Kunou le miraba con dudas

"a que te refieres?, no que el Sekiryuutei es fuerte?" Kunou miraba la pelea como Issei lanzaba un puño pero atravesaba como si el sujeto con la armadura de sombras estuviese hecho de neblina, activando los propulsores en su espalda la armadura de Issei contra atacaba con una patada pero nuevamente atravesaba como si nada

"los ataques físicos no funcionan en ese caso" Issei comenzaba a cargar energía en la punta de sus puños

"la fortaleza del peón es la capacidad de usar la promoción, sin embargo debe ser autorizado por el rey del sequito" Stella estaba moviendo a leavatein preparándose por si acaso "Rias Gremory no está para autorizar la promoción, y quien tiene la responsabilidad temporal es Asia que no esta"

"oh ya veo, en situaciones así es desventajoso"

La joven hija de Yasaka tenía razón, era la debilidad del Peon, sin la autorización de usar promoción, Issei no tenía la dureza de la torre, la velocidad del caballero ni la capacidad mágica del alfil menos hablar del poder de la Reina.

Issei disparaba numerosos dragon shoots hacia el sujeto sin embargo estos parecían ser consumidos por el, las sombras a su alrededor comenzaban a mover ondas como si fuesen ondas en un lago, los disparos de Issei le eran regresados, poniendo sus brazos, el castaño los bloqueaba con lo antebrazos de su armadura

"ahora recuerdo quien eres, ese sujeto molesto que devolvía todo"

"tus ataque directos no funcionan, en una lucha de desgaste yo tengo la ventaja"

"pero si te golpeo una vez estas acabado"

Issei intentaba pero realmente estos eran los oponentes mas complicados, Azazel ya se lo había mencionado después de la pelea contra el sequito de Meroune, oponentes que sus ataques no eran directos

"solo debo retrasarte lo suficiente para que Cao Cao tenga éxito, todo lo demás no importa, incluso la vida del Kyuubi"

"como te atreves a decir eso de mi madre" Kunou juntando sus manos desde el frente, en el tejado arrojaba una pequeña bola de fuego azul hacia el enemigo, este simplemente estiraba su mano y la apagaba

"este es un fuego zorruno princesa?, estas llamas no son suficientes para afectarme"

"suficientes.." Issei murmuraba para si mismo su cerebro con una idea en la cabeza "Draig apóyame vamos a ganar, Stella protege a Kunou"

[Entendido compañero déjamelo a mi]

Issei comenzaba a inhalar aire usando una técnica aprendida por Tannin concentrando su propio poder mágico generando una llama en su estomago

[ BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost ]

"ahora Draig transfiere el poder a mi llama interna"

[ Transfer! ]

Issei expulsaba una enorme llamarada que comenzaba a quemar todo a su paso, aunque era menor en tamaño la intensidad era parecida a la que usaba Tannin para entrenarlo, las sombras intentaban devorar las llamas pero era inútil toda la estación estaba envuelta en las llamas sobrenaturales, incluso se había formado un tornado alrededor del enemigo

"brillante mi amado, aunque consumas las llamas el calor no puedes tolerarlo, y aunque parecidas" Stella sonreía cuando veía al hombre girar envuelto en llamas en el suelo "las escamas de un dragón real son resistentes"

"increíble, es un fuego hermoso" Kunou miraba susurrando sorprendida

El hombre perdía su armadura, su cuerpo mostraba heridas severas, Stella y Kunou aterrizaban al lado de Issei, para ellas el combate había terminado, Issei también se iba a ir pero el hombre se levantaba débilmente

"espera…. Aun… aun no me he rendido"

"basta ya, porque sigues luchando, no ves que Cao Cao te está utilizando" Stella observaba mientras el hombre solo sonreía levemente

"y que?" el hombre daba pasos débiles y temblorosos "el me dio un propósito, ustedes los demonios no entenderían la dificultades que tenemos aquellos que nacemos con un sacred gear"

Paso tras paso el hombre se tambaleaba, Issei y Stella entendían, las dificultades, Issei murió por eso, Stella fue obligada a cargar con el apellido de su familia por Leavatein

"el es una luz para los que fuimos tratados como basuras,..mi… mi poder servirá para vencer a demonios, ángeles y varios dioses ustedes son una amenaza para nosotros los humanos"

El hombre se acercaba tambaleándose

"me das lastima" eran las palabras que Stella le decía al hombre, este se detenía "entre nosotros, hay una chica que fue abandonada por sus padres, repudiada por la iglesia, incluso muerta por los ángeles caídos que le mintieron que le darían nueva oportunidad de vivir"

Issei apretaba los puños de su armadura, sentía realmente lo que Stella quería transmitir, la emoción de la joven de coletas carmesí era palpable, incluso podían verse lágrimas en sus ojos, Issei recordaba, cuando Asia humana murió en sus brazos, sin rencor

"y aun asi ella sonríe, aun asi ella no odia al mundo, aun asi es inocente para no querer lastimar a las personas" Stella preparaba su espada "tus convicciones ante las de ella son nada"

"cállate demonio, no nos subestimes a los humanos" el hombre se lanzaba, pero Issei se interponía, impactando su puño en el rostro del hombre enviándole chocando contra uno de los pilares dejándolo inconsciente

"si, somos demonios, pero si llamas justicia a lastimar y hacer llorar inocentes" Issei miraba de reojo a Kunou "entonces me interpondré a esa retorcida justicia"

El castaño se acercaba a su novia, posando sus manos sobre las de ella, la espada leavatein desaparecía, Stella aun tenia lagrimas

"yo… pude haber terminado como el"

"que dices, claro que no"

"si… yo tenia tanta ira, tanto resentimiento en contra de Rias, en contra de aquellos que rechazaron a mi familia…. Yo"

"pero no eres asi, eres una buena persona Stella, vámonos de seguro los demás ya acabaron con sus oponentes" Issei cargaba a Kunou en sus hombros mientras comenzaba a alejarse, Stella desplegaba sus alas

"no… no soy buena persona… pero por ti, me he hecho asi" la joven murmuraba, esa noche si no se hubiese cruzado con Issei, de no haberlo conocido, quizás habría terminado siendo llevada por su rencor y no se habría molestado en conocer mejor a Rias Gremory y a los demás, para Stella Vermillion, Issei Hyoudou era su héroe, no por ser el Sekiryuutei, solo por su corazón y forma de ser

"señorita la dejaremos atrás"

"si ya voy Kunou-chan"

* * *

En otro sitio cayendo derrotados los soldados de la facción de héroes eran restringidos por sellos de magia nórdica de Rossweisse, la joven se movía, la espada de balmung guardándola en la espalda de la armadura azul

"Kiba-kun necesitas ayuda para restringir a tus oponentes?"

Kiba se encontraba haciendo desaparecer sus espadas del vacío

"gracias sensei" kiba se movía mientras la joven profesora estaba generando nuevamente los sellos "Sensei, entre los guerreros de las facciones hay uno que dice poseer una réplica de Balmung"

"lo supuse, entonces deben saber lo que sucedió contra Loki" la joven terminaba los últimos detalles "en asgard teníamos una réplica de esa espada, haciéndola pasar por la verdadera ya que estaba sellada pues con esto"

"ya veo, loki los engaño"

"o talvez simplemente fue el pago mutuo, ya sabes lo que alimentaba las raíces del árbol de la vida"

Kiba recordaba, los cadáveres de las personas que se veían con los sacred gears activados de manera forzosa, afortunadamente las personas de Asgard por haber sido asimiladas de último solo sufrieron agotamiento severo, grave pero sus vidas podían ser salvadas

"me pregunto si en realidad este grupo tuvo algo que ver con eso"

"los informes así lo dicen, es lo que los Grigori han alcanzado averiguar" Rossweisse se incorporaba "pero ellos no verán la verdad hasta que sea demasiado tarde"

Kiba entendía lo que Rossweisse comentaba, muchos en Asgard no creyeron que estarían en peligro, y ahora estos soldados leales a Cao Cao no aceptarían que el los estuviese utilizando

"intentare comunicarme con el exterior" Rossweisse movia el brazalete que les habia entregado Kokonoe "me escuchan?"

" _oh sabia que algo se me había olvidado comentarles como supiste que servia como comunicador señorita valkiria?"_

La voz de Kokonoe se veia junto con una pequeña imagen holográfica

"vi las runas mágicas y me parecieron conocidas, sucedió algo afuera cual es el estado de los demás?"

" _tan joven y seria, Kuroka aprende, uhm los el grupo de rescate del Kyuubi se estan reuniendo en un punto, me encargue de comentarle a Asagi y a Sakura ya que ellas no tienen sus teléfonos, Azazel y a las demás fuerzas estan entretenidas afuera de la neblina"_

Eso era inesperado, kiba se acercaba mientras miraba a Rossweisse esta asentia

"bien, nos comunicaremos de nuevo cuando estemos el grupo de infiltración del castillo reunidos, Rossweisse fuera" la joven valkiria bajaba la mano inhalando lentamente aire, si Azazel no se encontraba ella debería tomar las riendas, aunque no fuese mayor que los jóvenes eran su responsabilidad como profesora, moviendo una mano a su pecho recordando unas palabras "nadie mas fallecerá"

"pasa algo Rossweisse-san?"

"nada Kiba-kun, vamos debemos reunirnos"

Dentro de una enfermería relativamente cerca del castillo el grupo se reunia, siendo Xenovia, Irina, Saji y Asia las ultimas en llegar

"perdón la demora, pero andábamos alerta por si hay algún enemigo en el área, ademas nos cruzamos con Saji-kun" las jóvenes observaban los alrededores "realmente esta desierto esto"

"es por nosotras" la voz de Sakura se manifestaba desde una sombra, y la joven salía de ellas como si nada "Nee-chan y yo nos encargamos de limpiar este sitio"

"Ahora que deberemos esperar a Azazel-sensei?" Asia comentaba mientras Rossweisse negaba con la cabeza

"no podemos Azazel está fuera de la barrera un momento nos comunicare" Rossweisse activaba el brazalete de nuevo, con su rostro le indicaba a los jóvenes que hicieran lo mismo, todos lo hacían observando la imagen holográfica de Kokonoe Mercury

" _bien muchachos, hay noticias, buenas. Malas e intermedias"_

"kokonoe sin rodeos por favor"

" _está bien, las malas noticias, Azazel está fuera de la barrera y al parecer cada intento de penetrarla lo envía hacia el otro extremo del domo, al parecer ahora es super densa, así que están solos por ahora"_

"entonces esperamos a que Sensei llegue?" Stella observaba mientras la nekomata de cabello rosa suspiraba

" _tristemente no podemos, escaneando la mente del Oni controlado pudimos recuperar información valiosa, las doce de la noche es una hora importante, sea lo que sea que vayan a realizar los terroristas con Yasaka ese es el momento"_

"no podemos esperar, madre, tenemos que rescatarla"

" _ah? Que rayos Kunou-sama que hace alla? aug… esto complica las cosas"_ se escuchaba como la nekomata mascaba su dulce azul mientras sacaba otro

"y cuales son las noticias buenas Kokonee" Sakura observaba mientras la mujer acomodaba sus lentes en la imagen holográfica

" _bien los enemigos están distraídos esas criaturas creadas están afuera evitando lo posible que Azazel y otros entren, así que no se enfrentaran a esas criaturas producidas en masa, y al parecer según las lecturas muchos de los soldados están en el palacio imperial"_ la mujer suspiraba _"y la anciana ha enviado a los Jougenshuu para ayudar y manda a decir que espera una buena explicación de ustedes tres"_

Los colores parecían dejar el rostro de la Kunoichi mientras esta se escondía detrás de su hermana

"descuida Sakura, yo asumiré la responsabilidad"

" _bueno esas son todas las noticias, hay una gran concentración mágica que se está concentrando en los jardines apuesto ahí tienen a Yasaka, seguiré monitoreándolos, buena suerte"_

Kokonoe cortaba la transmisión, mientras Xenovia observaba la reacción de la mujer ninja sintiéndose identificada

"es tan temible esa mujer?"

"si la anciana es la líder y da mucho miedo para tener unos 200 años"

"wow eso es mucho para un humano normal" Irina comentaba mientras Rossweisse tosia haciendo que todos se concentraran mientras ella señalaba hacia el castillo

"bien necesitamos un plan de batalla" rossweisse comentaba mientras Issei levantaba la mano, haciendo desaparecer el casco de su rostro

"considerando la situación, Kunou-chan y Asia será mejor que se queden juntas" Issei miraba a las jóvenes rubias mientras su mirada se fijaba en las ninjas "puedo encargarles que las protejan?, si algo sucede y Asia no puede enviar su aura curativa, puede Sakura-san llevar a alguien entre sus sombras?"

"si, si puedo si son ellas dos solamente no me cuesta mucho trabajo" Sakura comentaba

"en ese caso, los demás pueden enfrentarse a los otros, si el que crea las criaturas no están entonces solo debemos preocuparnos de los otros héroes" Saji comentaba mientras, Stella se ponía pensativa mientras Issei continuaba

"Stella y yo nos encargaremos de Cao Cao, sin sensei aquí creo que nuestros Balance Breaker podían darnos igualdad de condiciones" Issei miraba a Saji "tu puedes apoyarnos su puedes retenerlo con tus llamas o drenar su poder"

"cuenta conmigo Hyoudou"

"excelente idea Issei-kun" Stella miraba al joven y antes de que comenzara nuevamente la atmosfera rosada Irina tocia

"eso nos deja con siegfried?"

"si, aunque Irina, creo que si hay más enemigos deberíamos concentrarnos dejándote a ti y a Sensei encargarse"

"bien es lo mejor, es un buen plan Issei-kun" Rossweisse comentaba orgullosa mientras el castaño sonreía algo sonrojado

"es solo imitando lo que planeo Kazuya en el rating game contra Raiser, proteger al healer y asegurar la ofensiva"

"bien entonces movámonos, a salvar a mi madre" Kunou comenzaba a caminar decidida mientras asia le seguia

"realmente se comporta como una princesa eh?" Xenovia mencionaba mientras el grupo les seguía, las Kunoichis daban un par de pasos cuando en el interior de sus oídos una leve luz brillaba

" _Asagi, Sakura, recibí ordenes de la anciana"_ la voz de Kokonoe se escuchaba para solo las dos mujeres " _solo en caso de que lo peor suceda, deben escapar con Kunou, están preparando el ritual de sucesión, se que es mucha presión para una joven como ella asi que les pido por favor, no fallen"_

El hechizo de comunicación privado se terminaba, el ritual de sucesión, lo que haría que Kunou fuese la controladora de las líneas mágicas de Kyoto, asi se evitaría un desastre para la ciudad en caso de la muerte de Yasaka, sin embargo era poner mucho peso sobre el joven cuerpo de la heredera

"hermana"

"descuida Sakura, no fallaremos, ni un niño más sin padres ante mí, lo juro" la ninja de vestimenta violeta apretaba sus manos mientras seguía a los demonios

* * *

Kazuya se encontraba pasando rápidamente por las calles con Mizore detrás de el, ambos sobre el Villkiss en modo motocicleta para pasar desapercibidos, frenando de golpe mientras veían en el horizonte al la enorme armadura samurái intentando golpear algo

"que rayos es eso?" Kazuya frenaba observando fijamente presionando el lado de sus lentes analíticos el Villkiss comenzaba a analizar "sacred gear? Haciendo un gigante, debemos ir a ayudarles"

Kazuya giraba acelerando la motocicleta, la ventaja de la dimensión alterna es que sin transeúntes podía ir a toda la velocidad posible sin embargo en la pantalla aparecía un letrero de advertencia, el humano intentaba frenar moviendo la motocicleta en forma paralela, pero algo invisible impactaba, ambos jóvenes saltaban del Villkiss mientras rodaban en el suelo dejando una estela de nieve el sonido de cadenas metálicas se escuchaban rodear al transporte

"estas bien Mizore?" Kazuya se incorporaba sacudiéndose la nieve de su cuerpo "bien pensado mizore"

La mujer de las nieves se apenaba pero reaccionando al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas por encima de ellos, sus manos formaban las garras de hielo al igual que su cabello

"hermanito, tenías razón una presa aparecería si esperábamos" una voz se escuchaba por encima de los jóvenes, entre los edificios dos siluetas con atuendos de los héroes una mujer de cabello largo y violeta mientras un hombre de cabello del mismo color y largo se mostraban

"parece que encontramos a unas moscas en nuestra red" el hombre sonreía sus ojos amarillos observando fijamente a los dos "lamento decirles que no pueden pasar por aquí, la comandante Jeanne no nos perdonaría"

"mizore, espada" Kazuya extendía la mano mientras se materializaba una espada de hielo, afortunadamente los guantes de draconium aislaban el frio.

"vaya que obediente" la mujer materializaba una lanza pero que parecía tener una hoja curva "me pregunto cuanto durara la lealtad hacia tu acompañante demoniaco"

La mujer se lanzaba contra los jóvenes, Kazuya intentaba atacar junto con mizore sin embargo las cadenas donde se encontraban los hermanos de pie se movían hacia donde estaban los jóvenes.

"este es mi sacred gear, Medusa chains" el hombre contestaba mientras saltaba al suelo, las cadenas se movían como serpientes hacia donde se encontraba Kazuya intentando separarlo de Mizore, teniendo éxito la mujer se lanzaba sobre la joven de las nieves, las garras de hielo bloqueaban con facilidad la lanza extraña solo haciendo un leve resquebrajo que era rápidamente cubierto y reparado

"ten cuidado, este es mi sacred gear, las dos heridas del inmortal" la mujer movía la lanza que tenía una hoja curva "una herida de esto y no puedes sanarte con magia"

"problemático" Mizore comentaba al hacerlo posaba su pierna fuerte contra el concreto comenzando a crear numerosos clones de hielo, estas comenzaban a atacar a la mujer, pero esta se movía de gran agilidad, esquivando, y al tiempo usando las cadenas que se formaban en intervalos irregulares

"mientras mi hermano y yo estemos juntos somos invencibles" la mujer se movía atacando a los clones, mientras Kazuya esquivaba las cadenas del hombre, mirando al Villkiss, aún se encontraba envuelto en cadenas y no podía sacar a la kokoroyuki de su sitio de almacenamiento

"que sucede crees que solo tienes que preocuparte por las cadenas?" el hombre generaba varios círculos mágicos arrojando estacas de piedra, mientras Kazuya las esquivaba desviaba algunas con la espada, esta se resquebrajaba, logrando que una de sus manos fuese envuelta en las cadenas

"Kazuya-san" Mizore extendía su mano sintiendo resquebrajar el hielo de la espada de Kazuya para generar otra

"no te lo permitiré" la mujer se lanzaba en contra de la joven de las nieves, su lanza preparada para cortar el brazo, sin embargo cadenas le halaban del cuerpo haciendo de un tirón, la mujer le iba a reclamar a su hermano por intervenir sin embargo el frio de la espada de hielo que cortaba mechones de su cabello donde antes estaba su cabeza, la mujer era dejada al lado de su hermano

"este sujeto no dudo en arrojarte la espada hermana" el hombre sujetaba las cadenas sin embargo al ver que Mizore tocaba las cadenas comenzando a congelarlas, las cadenas del sacred gear se desvanecían en luz solo para hacerse de nuevo

"eso estuvo cerca, no pensé que un demonio se quedaría indefenso apropósito" la mujer movía su larga cabellera violeta observando como Mizore y Kazuya se disponían a luchar de nuevo

"Mizore estas bien?, no debes descuidarte por mi bien" Kazuya le daba una leve reprimenda dándole un golpecito en la frente

"si Kazuya-san" la joven observaba las de cadenas en el brazo "es que, no soy como Rias, ni Kuroka, ni Salamandyne… yo"

"está bien no importa, no tienes por qué serlo, Mizore, es Mizore"

Los jóvenes miraban levemente mientras los soldados de los héroes estaban con sus brazos cruzados esperando atentamente sin decir mayor cosa

"han terminado?" el hombre materializaba nuevamente las cadenas las cuales comenzaban a extenderse por el suelo

"bastante respetuoso de su parte no atacarnos de sorpresa, de nuevo" Mizore comentaba mientras reformaba la katana de hielo para Kazuya

"seria cruel, antes pensábamos que eran solo demonios cumpliendo órdenes, pero veo que hay una conexión emocional" la mujer movía su lanza "además es curioso ver a una mujer de las nieves que no haya secuestrado a su pareja"

"no… todas lo hacemos" Mizore miraba con hostilidad a la mujer

"ah si? Considerando sus circunstancias" la mujer caminaba lentamente mirando a la joven mujer de las nieves, como de reojo miraba a Kazuya preocupada, este detalle no salía de ella "oh el no lo sabe verdad? Que tu…"

Una estaca de hielo se dirigía hacia la mujer, pero era detenida por las cadenas del hombre, que ahora parecían estar emitiendo llamas

"calma señorita de las nieves, si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana te eliminare"

Kazuya posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Mizore, la joven esperaba recriminación o dudas, pero la mirada del humano era cálida por un segundo hacia ella, luego mirando hacia sus oponentes

"no importa…. Mizore puede tener sus secretos, cuando esté lista los compartirá y yo los escuchare"

"parece que no podremos confundirlos hermana" el hombre preparaba, las cadenas comenzando a moverse más y más, La mujer se hacía frente a su hermano, el silencio era solo roto por el sonido de las cadenas, al detenerse la mujer se lanzaba junto con las cadenas de su hermano rodeándole, Mizore posaba sus manos sobre el suelo generando un enorme muro de hielo frente a la mujer

"eso no basta, hermano"

"lo veo"

Las cadenas comenzaban a tornarse rojas impactando contra el hielo, sin embargo una explosión de vapor intensa que cubría las calles, combinada con la neblina propia del lost dimensión hacía imposible ver donde se encontraban, varios pasos se escuchaban alrededor numerosas siluetas

"clones de hielo" la mujer se preparaba mientras los clones comenzaban a atacarlos en todas direcciones, las cadenas se movían con fluidez atravesando a las siluetas, la mujer con un movimiento de su lanza despejaba el humo, pero el hombre se sorprendía un instante los clones tenían la apariencia de su hermana, las cadenas incrustadas en el pecho, a, y por el lado en el otro extremo de la lanza de la mujer los clones destrozados con la apariencia del hombre, ambos se sorprendieron, distraídos por un instante ante la sorpresa, sin embargo de los aires Kazuya y Mizore les impactaban a ambos con cortes diagonales, las armas de hielo se rompían comenzando a congelarlos desde los pies

"ustedes no son los únicos que pueden afectar a sus oponentes" Kazuya comentaba

"como?" el hermano ya casi congelado

"se reconocer siscones cuando los veo" Kazuya recordaba las miradas de Sirzechs y Serafall "descuiden el hielo de Mizore no los matara, solo dormirán hasta que terminemos" el hielo terminaba de congelar al hombre

"las cadenas del Villkiss" mizore señalaba mientras las cadenas desaparecían de la maquina

"súper vámonos" Kazuya ambos les daban la espalda la mujer aun no terminaba de congelarse por completo, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba moviendo la punta inferior de la lanza hacia Mizore "esto..no..termina"

Del sacred gear se disparaba la parte inferior como un dardo, habiendo escuchado a la mujer, ambos se volteaban el humano empujando a Mizore con su cuerpo ambos caían al suelo mientras el dardo rozaba un costado del humano, solo un raspón inofensivo

"ok no bajar la guardia hasta que estén hechos unas paletas" Kazuya suspiraba sentándose mientras Mizore le levantaba la camisa viendo el raspón inofensivo

"de ser una herida profunda no habría podido sanar, Kazuya-san tenga más cuidado"

"pero entonces te habría dado a ti" el joven se levantaba ayudando a Mizore dándole la mano "estos sujetos no usaron balance breaker, acaso el castillo imperial tiene tan poca importancia para Cao Cao?"

"que hacemos?"

"no puedo arriesgarme a que nos tomen por sorpresa de nuevo" Kazuya miraba al Villkiss "Villkiss modo de batalla"

La armadura obedecía, dejando su forma de vehículo abriendo el compartimiento para que Kazuya ingresara, mientras la armadura terminaba de acomodarse alrededor de su dueño, Mizore observaba a la mujer congelada, su sonrisa de satisfacción estática en el hielo le daba una mala espina, desafortunadamente la técnica del hielo vivo no podía ser usada para retirarse por un par de horas, tiempo que no tenían, los pensamientos de la mujer de las nieves se desviaban en el momento que Kazuya le cargaba en los brazos

"perdona así podremos volar los dos"

"s…si" la joven se sonrojaba al ser cargada como una princesa las alas del Villkiss se desplegaban haciendo que se elevaran por el cielo en dirección al palacio imperial.

* * *

En la parte exterior Azazel se encontraba frente de cientos de criaturas creadas por Annihilation maker, sin embargo no había rastros del joven llamado Leonardo que podía controlarlas

"demasiado irresponsables para ser héroes, que sucedería si involucran a las personas inocentes?"

Azazel observaba en la parte habían sido evacuados los humanos mientras los ninjas que habían aparecido de la nada estaban resguardando el perímetro

"así que neutrales eh, bueno" Azazel invocaba su sacred gear artificial mientras miraba el brazalete "bien señorita Mercury alguna idea?"

" _es difícil, al parecer el Lost Dimension ha creado una dimensión paralela conectada entre Kyoto y la Grieta dimensional, esta entre infinitamente cerca e infinitamente lejos de la verdadera Kyoto"_

"estan usando el conocimiento que usan los demonios para crear las dimensiones para los Rating games"

" _si, sin embargo no esta tan alejados, algo deben querer con el verdadero Kyoto, con Yasaka-sama, quieren el poder de las Lineas pero para que"_

Azazel miraba pensativo a la barrera creada por el Lost Dimension, sorprendido ante la capacidad del sacred gear y admirando al usuario para lograr un proceso tan complicado, sin embargo no habia tiempo de analizar o admirar el trabajo ajeno

"solo dime que puedes sacar a los chicos si hay alguna dificultad"

" _eso si puedo hacerlo ya que están dentro del Lost Dimension"_

"solo nos queda creer y esperar en ese caso" Azazel extendía sus alas comenzando a eliminar decenas de criaturas creadas por el Anihilation Maker

* * *

El grupo de issei se encontraba en las puertas frente al castillo estas comenzaban a abrirse solas mientras Saji observaba al interior

"parece que nos están esperando"

"están muy confiados o nos están subestimando" Stella señalaba con su espada hacia adelante "yo digo que no les hagamos esperar"

"es una trampa obvia pero no hay de otra, Sakura al lado de Kunou-sama" Asagi comentaba mientras su hermana se posaba donde le comentaba su hermana

"bien chicos recuerden lo que issei-kun dijo" Kiba comentaba mientras el grupo comenzaba a avanzar

Al otro lado del castillo en la mitad del jardín del castillo, a pesar de ser de noche todo el sitio estaba iluminado por luces que parecía tan claro como el día

"impresionante, lograron vencer a los asesinos que han llegado al balance breaker, realmente pensé que su grupo sería un poco más pequeño"

Cao Cao se encontraba en la mitad del jardín, alrededor numerosos soldados de la facción de los héroes estando sobre los edificios preparados, detrás del hombre usuario de la True Longinus se encontraba Yasaka, su mirada desenfocada aunque issei se sorprendía al igual que Saji, porque la fotografía no hacía justicia a la belleza de la Kyuubi

"madre…. Soy yo Kunou he venido a salvarte" la jovencita gritaba con fuerza, sin embargo su madre no respondía "Irrespetuosos, que le han hecho a madre?"

"ya lo dije, solo un leve experimento" Cao Cao golpeaba con el suelo levemente con su lanza, símbolos en el suelo alrededor de Yasaka se iluminaban mientras la mujer abria su boca en un llanto de dolor, su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar en dorado, las nueve colas de la mujer youkai comenzaban a crecer de tamaño al igual que la silueta de la mujer que iba cambiando a una apariencia mas animal

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Una bestia dorada, un Zorro de nueve colas rugía entre la presión espiritual que comenzaba a emanar de la criatura, issei no podía dejar de admirar la elegancia aunque fuese una bestia de diez metros no podía dejar de mirar

"que estas intentando atraer?" Rossweisse desenfundaba a Balmung mientras recordaba las fórmulas mágicas que había alcanzado a ver antes de que se fundieran en el cuerpo del Kyuubi

"realmente pudiste verlo en un instante, impresionante son las guerreras de Asgard" Cao Cao decia mientras posaba la lanza sobre su hombro "es simple, intentamos usar el poder del Kyuubi y la líneas mágicas para atraer al gran rojo aquí"

"como? Al gran rojo?" Irina se sorprendía "pero ese no es un dragon que solo nada en la grieta dimensional sin hacer nada?"

"exacto, sin embargo para nuestro jefe el gran rojo es un obstáculo, pensamos atraerlo con el poder del Kyuubi, afortunadamente también tenemos a dos dragones Vritra y el Sekiryuutei" Cao Cao explicaba con calma, pero no era presumiendo era como un hecho que no importaba si ellos estuviesen o no, no podrían detenerlo "ademas queremos ver que efecto tiene el Devorador de dragones tendrá en el"

Los presentes no comprendían ese último, que era el devorador de dragones

"Ophis" issei recordaba, la apariencia de la niña de ojos grices y vacios,

" _deseo recuperar el silencio eterno"_

"cambio de planes, hay que dejar inconsciente a Yasaka" Asagi comentaba mientras Kunou le miraba aterrada "perdóneme pero, si le dejamos inconsciente no podrá acceder al poder de las líneas y los enemigos habran fallado"

"oh es como tus lecciones, la diferencia entre ganar y no perder?" Sakura comentaba mientras desenfundaba sus nodachi "después les explicaremos"

"bien entonces quien puede contra el monstruo enorme"

"yo me encargo" Saji apretaba su mano con el Absortion line activado y uno de sus ojos se comenzaba a cubrir de llamas negras

"en serio?" Issei miraba sorprendido a su compañero

"no tuve oportunidad de usarlo en asgard porque los enemigos eran agiles y pequeños, pero esta situación podre" Saji se concentraba "Vritra por favor ayúdame bríndame tu poder"

Llamas negras comienzan a formar una serpiente en frente de Saji

" **mi otra mitad, quien es nuestro oponente? El de la lanza sagrada?, o ese enorme Zorro? El que sea lo consumiré con mis llamas"**

"ok eso da un poquito de miedo" Stella observaba preparándose pero a sorpresa de todos de uno de los lados del equipo gremory un enorme haz de luz comenzaba a elevarse

"victoria para quien ataca primero" Xenovia bajaba los brazos donde salia ese enorme pilar de luz, Ex Durandal resonaba con la energia hacia el suelo en dirección de Cao Cao y los edificios donde se encontraban los demás guerreros de la facción de los héroes, la luz cubría los alrededores y los edificios, al impactar al suelo hacia un temblor que movia el suelo haciendo que sus aliados se apoyaran entre ellos para no caer

Al pasar el impacto y la luz desaparecer todo el lugar se encontraba destrozado incluso algunos edificios adicionales por fuera del castillo habían quedado destrozados

"ufff… listo" Xenovia posaba la punta de Ex Durandal en el suelo luciendo satisfecha limpiándose algo de sudor de la frente

"oye xenovia que eso no es pasarse, como demasiado como un primer ataque?" Issei preguntaba muy sorprendido

"un buen primer movimiento debe ir con fuerza"

"y yo que creí que estabas usando un poco más de técnica, pero sigues siendo una idiota de poder" Irina suspiraba no había tenido ni tiempo de desenfundar a mimic

"aprenderé cuando fusionen a mimic con ella, pero sería bueno si lo hubiese conseguido con ese ataque"

Xenovia observaba hacia adelante al terminar de decir esas palabras, los escombros comenzaban a moverse un poco, los integrantes de la facción de héroes comenzaban a incorporarse, cubiertos por una neblina parecida a la que rodeaba la parte externa de la dimensión artificial,

"wow, realmente azulita es bastante impetuosa no?" Jeanne se levantaba sacudiéndose la ropa

"no fue un mal ataque" Cao Cao pasaba su mano por el mentón mientras un circulo mágico aparecía en su oído, escuchando la situación fuera de la barrera el líder de la facción de héroes miraba a su mago principal "Greog, comienza el experimento no podemos perder mas tiempo"

"como órdenes" el mago ajustaba sus lentes numerosos símbolos mágicos de diferentes escuelas, comenzaban a formarse alrededor de la enorme figura de Yasaka transformada, comenzando a incrementar aún más su poder

"supongo que es hora de que comencemos" Siegried se adelantaba junto con Jeanne y otro sujeto que no habían visto antes

"sucede algo señorita Jeanne?" el hombre vestido con una armadura romana antigua encima de su uniforme de la facción de héroes veia como la sonrisa de la mujer había desaparecido un instante

"nada solo esperaba al que venció a Heracles y a Mordred pero parece que tuvo miedo"

"calla no sabes de que hablas, shiranami no les teme" Irina transformaba a Mimic en una katana mientras Jeanne volvia a sonreir

"oh lo defiendes eres su novia acaso?" mirando a Siegfried sonriendo ante la reacción sonrojada de irina "déjame a la angelita, no tienes problemas verdad spar-kun?"

"para nada, ami me puede dejar a la Valkiria"

"parece que tendremos que jugar de nuevo no es así caballeros de gremory" Siegried activaba su sacred gear, el brazo con escamas plateadas sosteniendo sus 3 espadas

"VRITRA PROMOTION"

Llamas negras cubrían el cuerpo de saji mientras asumían la forma de un enrome dragón que rivalizaba con el tamaño del Kyuubi, al sentir la amenaza el Kyubi abria la boca lanzando una enorme esfera de llamas azules que chocaban contra una esfera de llamas negras, haciendo una onda expansiva que arrastraba los escombros

"chicos alejémonos debemos darle espacio a Saji para luchar" el casco de la armadura cubria el rostro de issei "Asagi-san le encargo a Asia y a Kunou, Promocion a Reina"

"perimtidio cuídate issei-san" con la aprobación de Asia, Issei podía usar el poder de sus piezas para cambiar a ser una Reina, el castaño ordenaba mientras todos comenzaban a alejarse dándole espacio mientras las llamas negras intentaban cubrir a Yasaka pero un pulso de poder dorado las evaporaba por completo.

Rossweise manipulando a Balmung con una mano, chocaba su espada contra lo que parecía ser una espada de gladiador romano contra el hombre de la armadura, mientras con su mano libre movía ágilmente generando numerosos círculos mágicos alrededor del hombre

"lo siento no tenemos tiempo que perder"

La Valkiria comentaba mientras numerosos tipos de magia impactaban al héroe, formando una nube de humo, sin embargo este salia blandiendo de nuevo su espada, Rossweisse intentaba bloquearla de nuevo pero sentía una diferencia en fuerza, sujetando a Balmung con ambas manos era enviada lejos, solo desplegando sus alas demoniacas podía evitar chocar y elevarse

"perdona pero creo que si tendras que perder el tiempo conmigo, soy Espartacus y mi sacred gear el llanto del luchador," el hombre flexionaba sus musculos "entre más daño reciba, más poderoso me hare"

"inconveniente" Rossweisse volvia al suelo

Irina se encontraba desplegando sus alas atacando a Jeanne con velocidad mientras usaba a Mimic como latigo y Katana, sin embargo espadas se materializaban del suelo bloqueando los ataques

"sword birth?" Irina abría los ojos sorprendida, mientras Jeanne reia

"casi, casi angel-chan" Jeanne sonreia dando un giro mientras tomaba una de las espadas del suelo "Blade Blacksmith puedo crear infinidad de espadas sagradas con esto, suficiente para ustedes, bueno quizas no tanto para ti, pero solo debo crear muchas más"

"aun asi, no me rendiré, soy el As de Michael-sama así que no me vencerás facilmente"

"jojojo ese es el entusiasmo vamos angel-chan"

En el suelo issei activaba los impulsores de su balance breaker lanzándose contra Cao Cao, este movía su lanza hábilmente con un golpe en el hombro a issei hacia que el Sekiryuutei continuaba derecho, mientras Stella movia su espada dorada

"HIEN"

De la espada un huracán de fuego viajaba en dirección hacia Cao Cao, este esquivaba las enormes llamas que cubrían todo el campo incluso envolviendo a issei, de las llamas tres disparos rojos salían en dirección del humano, ágilmente golpeando las esferas de energía con la punta de su lanza

"asi que el Sekiryuutei esta dentro de esas llamas aun activo"

"SHINKU"

La voz de Stella se escuchaban dos enormes manos de fuego salían de las llamas que cubrían el suelo, esquivándolas con facilidad Cao Cao bajaba a un suelo pero de entre las manos una silueta se alcanzaba a vislumbrar, era Issei, atacando con un puño Cao Cao le pateaba el brazo mientras que con un movimiento impactaba la armadura en el estómago rompiendo todo el toroso con el poder de la True Longinus

"no eres débil, pero dejas muchas aberturas" Cao Cao sacaba la punta de la lanza del estómago de issei, el Sekiryuutei caía en dirección a los brazos de Stella

"ASIA CURALO" con pánico la joven generaba más manos que entretenían a Cao Cao, haciéndolo que se alejara, la joven novicia enviaba su aura en dirección a Issei aliviando un poco el intenso dolor mientras Stella buscaba entre las ropas de issei destapando la botella de las lágrimas de fénix y vaciando su totalidad en la humeante herida de su novio

"uhg…ah que sucedió… fue un corte pero sentí eso en todo mi cuerpo, me recordó a las herida que me hizo raynare" Issei se incorporaba la armadura reconstruyéndose en su cuerpo

"sabes estuviste a punto de morir Sekiryutei" Cao Cao movia su lanza la punta brillaba desintegrando las llamas de Stella con solo tocarlas "recuerda esta es una lanza sagrada, la muerte de los demonios es sencilla no es asi?"

Issei se levantaba posando su mano en el estomago, desaparecer, realmente por un instante sintió que su consciencia desaparecia, que aterrador, pero era mas aterrador que le hubiese sucedido a Stella, ella no poseía un armadura como el

"jooo, no estas temeroso eso es interesante" Cao Cao observaba sonriendo con curiosidad

"claro que temo, esa lanza da mucho miedo, pero da más miedo si la apuntas a alguno de mis amigos" Issei juntaba sus puños "no estaré satisfecho si no te doy un golpe"

"jajaja Sekiryuutei ya veo porque Vali te tiene tanto aprecio, vengan sera interesante ver como Vermillion cubre tus debilidades directas con su magia"

"issei-kun debemos ir en serio"

"entiendo, sera peligroso esa lanza, yo"

"si me dices que me quede no volveré a ducharme contigo por un mes"

"no me digas eso"

"jeje vamos Mi Issei" ambos jóvenes se tomaban de una de sus manos "un latido que dura en la eternidad, vidas consumidas por las llamas eternas, tu recipiente te llama, responde a mi llamado, aquel cuyas llamas consumen a los dioses que se interponen en tu camino" las llamas carmesí comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo de Stella, sus coletas se soltaban soltando su cabello al viento el cual parecía encenderse por el movimiento de este, acomodándose en una especie de coleta, las llamas también quemaban sus ropas comenzando a cubrir su cuerpo LLAMAS DE LA RETRIBUCIÓN CUBRE EL MUNDO CON TU FUEGO CARMESÍ, RAYEARTH"

"DRAGONFORCE IGNITE"

[IGNITION]

Ambas auras carmesí estallaban en el campo de batalla

* * *

En el aire el Villkiss esquivaba los ataques provenientes de los muros del castillo imperial rápidamente pasando Mizore lanzaba ataques de hielo que congelaban todos a su paso el muro del palacio imperial estaba cubierto por completo de hielo, la explosión de luz de Ex Durandal se podía ver a la distancia

"parece que ya iniciaron, voy a descender Mizore"

"si entendido" la joven se aferraba al cuerpo de la armadura haciendo un giro en U en el aire se dirigía hacia el centro del jardín del palacio, su aterrizaje moviendo hielo y pétalos de flores en el aire, en el centro Kazuya podía observar un crucifijo de hielo en el sellada hasta el cuello la silueta de la líder de los Onis

"está viva aun" Mizore la mujer de las nieves observaba el hielo, sintiendo la malicia que provenía de este le hacía dar de manera irónica, escalofríos

"has venido, te esperaba" Esdeath se ponía de pie estaba en una de las bancas de madera del jardín a su lado el joven de cabellera rubia esperándole vigilando "nuevamente nos encontramos en el campo de batalla, creo que el destino nos atrae no lo crees guerrero de la armadura mecánica"

"antes con Loki y ahora con los héroes, cual es tu objetivo Esdeath?"

"ohhh sabes mi nombre…. Me alegra ser la única que no muestra interés" la mujer caminaba lentamente, Kazuya no le perdía de vista, al igual que mizore "me pregunto de donde habrás escuchado de mi"

Kazuya había escuchado la historia de boca de Leone, aun a pesar de los cientos de años que habían pasado, la torre de los vermilion aun recordaba con rencor la crueldad de esa época, un reino borrado por la memoria de los hombres, un reino creado y mantenido por el abuso de los sacred gears.

"solo se que abusaste de tu sacred gear, no deberías estar viva"

"jooo, estas más enterado de lo que esperaba, pero podría responderte, si me das respuestas a tu lado" la mujer observaba el silencio sonreía levemente "está bien puedo dar alguna idea de tu identidad, estas relacionado con la alianza, más exactamente con los Gremory, debes ser una arma secreta reciente ya que ningún demonio se habría negado de usar algo como tú en los rating games"

El silencio era ensordecedor, los pasos de los onis acercándose junto con los soldados héroes, Esdeath levantaba la mano

"déjenos…. Protejan el perímetro, yo me encargo de los intrusos"

"pero Cao Cao auhgg" la lengua del hombre era congelada de manera inmediata

"no me cuestiones…. Largo"

El grupo se iba, mientras el joven de cabello rubio hacia una leve reverencia

"Esdeath-sama, permítame enfrentarlos"

"me causa curiosidad, tu" esdeath señalaba a Mizore "eres una youkai no es asi? Vi lo que hiciste en los muros, también controlas el hielo, y como estas viendo que la cruz es mantenida por mi poder"

"ella es fuerte Mizore, déjame"

"..ella esta usando su hielo de manera activa para detener a Shuten Douji, la oni está intentando liberarse su poder espiritual intenta romper el hielo"

"realmente es una molestia para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño"

"necesitaras esto, solo por si acaso" Kazuya le entregaba la Kokoroyuki a Mizore, mientras el joven desenfundaba una especie de espada con una hoja negra

"Auel, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz"

"si Esdeath-sama" el joven comenzaba a incrementar su poder espiritual, presionando la espada en el suelo "ESCUCHA MI LLAMADO Y VEN….. **GRAND CHARIOT FUGEL"**

Detrás del hombre rubio Kazuya podía observar una especie de bestia humanoide hecha de aura, una explosión de humo y al dispersarse delante de Esdeath había un guerrero cubierto con una armadura negra con líneas azules y alas tan negras como las de un ángel caído, un impulso de las alas, atacando con un puño Kazuya lo bloqueaba haciendo una onda de choque que alejaba nuevamente el hielo y las flores, mientras el Villkiss tenía activados sus propulsores para no ser arrastrado, las alas negras emitían un pulso de poder, en un instante ambos se elevaban al cielo.

FIN DE EPISODIO

* * *

 **Como?, rictek no terminando el combate en un solo super post? Jajajaj siento que está mejor así, voy a ensayarlo, jojo espero las sorpresas les esté gustando y el capítulo siguiente quede mejor**

 **Ahora como nota un aparte OMG HAN VISTO EL THAT ASS DE XENOVIA e IRINA? 10 de 10 en el ending de HerO,**

 **Bueno sin mas nos vemos hasta la próxima semana si la musa me lo permite**


	57. Encore 56: Una Voz en la Batalla

**ENCORE 56: Una Voz en la batalla**

 **Me pregunto porque la inspiración siempre me da los martes jojojojo, bueno gente continuamos con el arco de Kyoto**

 **Comentarios como siempre abierto a sugerencias**

 **Ahora continuamos**

* * *

Enormes garras chocaban contra llamas negras mientras serpientes formaban cadenas oscuras envolviendo una melena dorada intentando sostener a la criatura dueña contra el suelo, sin embargo influjo de energía proveniente desde el suelo le permitía abrirse paso, bocas con colmillos se abrían enormes llamas azules y negras impactaban generando un choque que hacían retroceder al enorme dragon negro hecho de llamas

"rayos no puedo usar las restricciones con facilidad" Saji hacia una cara difícil dentro de las llamas que formaban el cuerpo "me pregunto si podre drenar algo de su poder"

" **mi otra mitad, eso no sería recomendable, aun no posees el control suficiente, esfuérzate y busca la manera, el campo de batalla es donde creces o mueres"**

"fácil para ti decirlo, porque si algo pasa encuentras otro usuario, rayos no puedo morir tengo que regresar a Kuoh con todos"

Las imágenes de el consejo estudiantil le daban fuerza para llamar nuevamente a varias serpientes haciendo que el Kyuubi dejara de atacar con su boca y esquivara, cada salto ágil para una criatura de ese enorme tamaño

"no me subestimes"

En el suelo esquivando los ataques de Xenovia y Kiba, Siegfried se encontraba sonriendo levemente, bloqueando los ataques con facilidad

"Kiba DAME ESPACIO" Xenovia saltaba hacia atrás, mientras Siegfried se preparaba

"jum acaso harás un corte de energía como antes?" Siegfried se lanzaba hacia Xenovia "no te dejare"

Los golpes de las tres espadas comenzaban a atacar a Xenovia, la demonio con agilidad movía a durandal intentando bloquea los que más podía, Kiba intentaba acercarse pero una mirada a los ojos de xenovia le hacía disminuir su velocidad algo estaba planeando, Kiba concentraba su mirada las piernas de Xenovia comenzaban a emitir una leve energía

"ACCEL TURN"

"que?" Siegfried abría sus ojos en sorpresa cuando Xenovia literalmente se desvanecía dejando una estela azul de sus movimientos, moviendo los 3 brazos Siegfied solo junto con las chispas del metal de las espadas chocar entre ellas "no puede ser supero la velocidad de Kiba?, pero aun no es suficiente"

"maldición sujeto resistente, en ese caso " Xenovia apretaba su espada con fuerza Ex Durandal "DOUBLE ACCEL"

Al escucharle decir eso Siegfried usando su experiencia e instintos pensaba ponerse serio sin embargo solo un boom sónico resonaba en sus oídos antes de sentir un dolor abrumador en su ser, mientras Xenovia frenaba al lado de kiba, sus ropas casi deshechas y piernas sangrando bastante

"eso… no puede ser un boom sónico?" Kiba miraba sorprendido a la audaz pieza

"auhgg…rayos lo arruine, mis rodillas estan hechas polvo, Mine-san va a matarme" la joven sonreia ante el dolor mientras una sombra grande se hacia detrás de ella, kiba se alertaba pero de entre ella salia Sakura cargando a Asia en sus brazos

"hola la Sakumbulancia está aquí"

"Xenovia-san ya pronto te curare" Asia se arrodillaba frente de Xenovia comenzando a activar su sacred gear a toda potencia para evitar la pérdida de sangre, cerrar las venas seria fácil, pero la curación de los musculos para que fuese de manera perfecta y de las rodillas, las rotulas hechas polvo, eso demoraría aun mas

"he de admitir, que sentí que moría por un instante"

Mirando todos en sorpresa con excepción de Asia, la cual se encontraba concentrada cien por ciento en las piernas de Xenovia y su curación, hacia la voz de Siegfried que se estaba levantando, su uniforme con un enorme corte en diagonal y cubierto de sangre sin embargo su cuerpo no mostraba heridas

"como?" Kiba estaba formando una cerca de espadas entre el y las jóvenes que estaban cuidando de Xenovia

"oh por esto" Siegfried lanzaba muy casual una botella rosa, Kiba reconocía el artefacto curativo más valioso del inframundo

"lagrimas de fénix….. Ustedes donde consiguieron eso?"

"con contactos en el mercado negro se puede conseguir lo que sea" Siegfried ponía un rostro serio "aun así fue un buen movimiento, ahora debo responder, BALANCE BREAK"

El brazo de escamas plateadas comenzaba a brillar, el aura de Siegfried comenzaba a hacerse opresiva y de su espalda otros tres brazos con escamas plateadas se materializaban, moviéndose estos sacaban otras espadas quedando Siegfried usando el total de seis

"este es mi balance break, Chaos Edge Asura Ravage, aunque es sencillo solo multiplicar los brazos" Siegfriend movía sus brazos cada espada nueva haciendo con facilidad hendiduras en el suelo "junto con las espadas demoniacas Tyrfing y Dainself y una de luz, recuerdo que quedo de mi época de exorcista"

Kiba observaba tragando algo de saliva, no solo eran las espadas o brazos adicionales, al parecer también su poder se había incrementado, acaso ese balance break le daba poder doble por cada nuevo brazo, era la duda que tocaba la mente del joven, hasta que una mano le tocaba el hombro

"joven demonio, enfócate" Asagi observaba fríamente a Siegfied, solo Kunou saltaba de los hombros de la mujer ninja en dirección donde se encontraban sakura y Asia "Sakura, recuerda lo que pase"

"si nee-chan, Kunou-sama no se aleje de mi" Sakura decia con resolución absoluta

"debo agradecerle señorita Asagi" Kiba decía de manera respetuosa mientras movia su mano para tomar una espada de viento y otra de balance breaker

"usa una espada de llamas" Asagi ajustaba un poco la máscara que cubría su rostro "más brazos significa más energía y necesita más oxígeno, aunque sean balance breaker"

"entendido" Kiba tomaba con su brazo derecho la espada de llamas

* * *

Izquierda, derecha, y transformando la espada en un liston de metal que desviaba las espadas sagradas haciéndolo girar sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que volaba alrededor de la mujer

"vaya, vaya, ángel-chan tienes buenos movimientos" Jeanne sonreía mientras movía su rapier bloqueando los ataques de irina "pero no es suficiente"

"Entonces que te parece esto?" la joven desplegaba sus alas y comenzaba a generar enormes lanzas de luz las cuales impactaban donde se encontraba de pie, un ataque de esos seria letal para cualquier demonio o ángel

"no, fallaste y fallaste de nuevo, que mala puntería tienen en el cielo" Jeanne con facilidad danzaba en el campo de batalla esquivando todas las lanzas elevando gran cantidad de humo "ah que decepción… uh?, porque aun hay luz?" Jeanne miraba alrededor entre el humo de la tierra levantada habían cientos de orbes de color blanco "no puede ser"

Jeanne se encontraba completamente rodeada de esferas de luz, las explosiones de las lanzas de irina no eran del impacto solo eran resultado de la separación en estas numerosas esferas

"toma esto HEAVEN ZONE GRANADE"

Irina cerraba sus manos mientras que las esferas de luz se dirigían en todas direcciones, la joven ángel había estado analizando, Jeanne había invocado varias espadas, nunca eran más de una a la vez, así que su practica con su sacred gear era algo inferior, un ataque por todas las direcciones le debería detener, una luz dorada se formaba

"Luminosité Eternelle" la voz de Jeanne se escuchaba, por un instante todos los ataques de Irina eran borrados como si no hubiesen existido, la joven angel miraba asombrada mientras Jeanne le miraba con ira mientras tomaba el relicario en su pecho, con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha parecía sostener una bandera que poco a poco desaparecía en partículas de luz "me agradabas ángel-chan…. Pero creo que ahora estoy muy molesta"

"que fue esa luz tan sagrada que emanaste? "

"eso no importa" la mirada de Jeanne ya no contenía la alegría de antes "BALANCE BREAK" insertando una de sus espadas sagradas en el suelo, retumbando el suelo se levantaban cientos quizás miles de espadas sagradas comenzando a juntarse formando un dragón "Stake Victim Dragon, mi pequeño es hora de comer"

Rossweisse se encontraba bloqueando con su espada un golpe de la espada de Espartacus, el héroe ahora su piel completamente cubierta de negro, la joven valkiria retrocedía mientras preparaba más círculos mágicos pero intentando apuntarlos mas estratégicamente, aunque el pudiera hacerse más fuerte debería tener puntos donde fuese vulnerable, sin embargo cada hechizo o era bloqueado o simplemente el hombre se movia para recibirlos directamente en el cuerpo

"no es suficiente aun no es suficiente" Espartacus abría la boca comenzando a acumular energía en esta, Rossweisse en un instante miraba hacia donde se encontraba si esquivaba el poder del héroe, el enorme poder estaría en dirección donde estaba Asia aun curando a Xenovia

"OYE AQUÍ GRANDOTE" Rossweisse saltaba mientras emanaba numerosos hechizos para llamar la atención del guerrero, este tenia un brillo en sus ojos admirando a la joven Valkiria por su sacrificio disparaba hacia arriba, la energia violeta se dirigía hacia la portadora de la armadura de odin, esta posaba a balmung al frente mientras el aura de la torre cubría su cuerpo golpeándola de lleno

"ROSSWEISSE-SAN" Issei gritaba sin embargo el sonido de metal chocando muy cerca de su pecho, mientras Leavatein desviaba una estocada de True longinus

"no te distraigas Sekiryuutei"

"Issei ella tiene la armadura de odin, de seguro esta bien concéntrate" Stella le regañaba levemente mientras generaba flechas de fuego las cuales Cao Cao desintegraba con facilidad pero le hacían retroceder

"lo siento"

"te daré una abertura aprovéchala, pase lo que pase" Stella respiraba mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementaba "Flame Veil"

Stella se lanzaba hacia Cao Cao generando llamas en un torbellino, el cual el líder de los héroes cortaba si mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo las llamas comenzaban a formar muchas imágenes de Stella, cada una con esencia e idénticas

"interesante, acaso es una ilusión? O clones de energía?"

Las Stellas comenzaban a atacar, Cao Cao pasaba la lanza por la frente de una, sin embargo esta era atravesada como un espejismo, la siguiente el intentaba desviarla pero sus instintos le decían que debía esquivar detrás, moviéndose un leve corte aparecía en su espalda con algo de llamas, Cao Cao atacaba a la Stella detrás de el pero la atravesaba sin problemas

"uhm….ya veo, simple pero efectivo, como esperaba de aquella que es la pareja del sekiryuutei" Cao Cao movía su lanza cerrando los ojos, Issei no podía creer lo que veía mientras las Stellas atacaban en todas direcciones de nuevo, sin embargo Cao Cao atacaba moviendo su lanza a un punto donde no había ninguna Stella, sin embargo el brillo de True Longinus se activaba una onda de choque de energía sagrada desvanecía la ilusión mostrando a Stella cayendo hacia el suelo con humo negro brotando de su cuerpo

"tu técnica, emplea el calor para generar ilusiones usando la refracción del aire, tu aura se expande tanto que se siente en todas tus imágenes, sin embargo la temperatura donde estas siendo invisible es mas intensa" Cao Cao sonreia mientras Stella reía, estirando su brazo, un segundo era lo que la joven le había hecho alertarse pensando que iba a atacar con llamas, ese instante

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

[ Transfer! ]

"CAO CAOOOOOO"

Issei se dirigía, arrojándose contra Cao Cao moviendo su brazo a darle un puñetazo hacia arriba, el usuario de true longinus movía su lanza para bloquear, pero Issei daba un giro pateándola y moviendo su brazo hacia abajo, los instintos de batalla del humano le hacían esquivar, ese puño irregular sin embargo, una aura salia de la nada del frente del puño del sekiryuutei un aura dorada que cortaba el brazo de Cao Cao, con una leve sorpresa Cao Cao tomaba su brazo alejándose y volviendo al suelo posaba su lanza en este, mientras Issei iba cerca de Stella

"lo siento Stella, no pude terminarlo" Issei se disculpaba mientras apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo a la joven demonio poco a poco las llamas salían del cuerpo de ella aunque sus heridas no sanaban no estaban emanando el fuego, poco a poco las llamas desaparecían alrededor del brazo derecho de Issei revelando a Ascalon

"impresionante, hiciste invisible su espada aun después de recibir el aura de True longinus" Cao Cao sacaba una botella de lágrimas de fénix usándolas para acomodar y volver a poner su brazo cortado "hubiese funcionado si el Sekiryuutei hubiese sido más rápido"

"c….callate" Stella intentaba levantarse pero su transformación desaparecía, volviendo su cuerpo a mostrar el uniforme de Kuoh se arrodillaba mientras el sonido de Leavatein en el suelo resonaba

* * *

Enormes bloques de hielo chocaban entre ellos, mientras corriendo hacia Esdeath, la joven mujer de las nieves movía a la Kokoroyuki con rapidez, mientras la mujer de traje blanco simplemente bloqueaba cada ataque fácilmente con su espada, dando un salto hacia atrás apuntando con sus manos dos lanzas de hielo formándose desde el suelo, mientras Mizore posaba su pie fuerte haciendo que unas lanzas parecidas impactaran

"eso es interesante, realmente estas pudiendo igualarme en la creación de hielo" Esdeath sonreía complacida sin preocuparse demasiado

Mizore simplemente se detenía observando a su alrededor creando numerosas muñecas de hielo, sintiendo energía brotar levemente de la katana, moviéndola comenzaban a generase copos de nieve alrededor

"sin embargo"

Esdeath comenzaba a correr hacia los clones de hielo, atacando directamente con su espada, atravesando el ojo de una, pateando otra, cada ataque de la mujer destruía una de los clones poco a poco acercándose hacia donde estaba mizore"

"mi poder físico supera al tuyo en creces"

En el aire plumas negras eran disparadas como dagas en todas las direcciones, el Villkiss las esquivaba con varias maniobras en el aire

"es rápido" el joven dentro del Grand Chariot observaba la habilidad con que la armadura mecánica se movía por los aires "pero el viento esta de mi lado" la armadura materializaba una lanza con un batir de las alas Grand Chariot se elevaba en el aire, siguiendo detrás de Kazuya aun con las alas de su sacred gear disparaba las plumas en dirección a la maquina blanca

"rayos me sigue" Kazuya daba vueltas de la espalda del Villkiss el fusil de asalto se desprendía mientras la descarga electromagnética le dejaba en la mano de la armadura, apuntando en ráfagas pequeñas al impactar en las plumas generaban explosiones en el aire

 _Recomendación: impacto de ataque enemigo podria afectar la integridad de la armadura_

"genial dime algo que no sepa"

[ _el sistema de vocalización se ha terminado de instalar piloto_ ]

"ok interesante momento, alguna recomendación?"

[ _Imposible utilizar el cañón de convergencia de manera óptima el enemigo tiene la velocidad para esquivarlo e incluso puede interrumpirnos_ ]

La armadura negra aceleraba más alcanzando a Kazuya en el aire moviendo la lanza para impactarle Kazuya la desviaba con el rifle, sin embargo era enviado hacia el suelo

"GRAND FALL"

Las alas negras se cubrían de energía elevando al guerrero de los héroes al cielo batiendo con gran velocidad y fuerza, lanzaba una estocada con su lanza, el Villkiss esquivaba por poco sin embargo las alas dejaban un rastro de plumas que impactaban como navajas alrededor de la armadura

"bien Villkiss busca puntos débiles en su armadura iré al ataque" Kazuya activaba las dagas de A.C.S

[ _afirmativo_ ]

Moviendo los propulsores la armadura mecánica se dirigía impactando al sacred gear directamente, no ganaba nada al guardar distancia, las armas chocaban entre si, los instintos de Auel junto con la información que recopilaron de Asgard de que esas armas podían perforar escudos, aunque la habilidad de Auel no era igual que la de Cao Cao con la lanza, compensaba con el poder que le otorgaba Grand Chariot

[ _Análisis completo]_

En el visor de la armadura se mostraba las articulaciones mostrando los puntos débiles y en especial una junta en su espalda, la visión de Kazuya se hacía borrosa, sintiendo su cuerpo lento un momento que no era desperdiciado por su oponente, recibiendo una estocada en el pecho, la armadura se resquebrajaba

[ _peligro integridad de la armadura reducida a un 50%, reparaciones post Asgard no completadas_ ]

"que sucede? No eres lo suficientemente rápido" Auel movía su lanza alejándose moviendo sus alas negras estas disparaban impactando al Villkiss "sin embargo yo tengo la bendición del viento"

Una explosión hacia ver que la armadura caia, viendo una apertura perfecta las alas de Grand Chariot se activaban

"GRAND FALL" impactando al Villkiss con una patada haciéndolo aterrizar de golpe en el jardín del palacio imperial "realmente no eras nada, no se porque Esdeath-sama te observo"

Moviendo la punta de la lanza a la parte del cuello se escuchaba un resquebrajo de algo metálico, pensaba que era su lanza, pero el dolor cubría toda la espalda de Auel, exactamente en el punto donde sus alas se unían a su armadura enviándolo contra el castillo imperial desvaneciendo su transformación el joven quedaba herido

"aprende tu lugar" una voz femenina y el cabello largo plateado ondeaba en el viento, los ojos carmesí veían la armadura un instante luego escuchaba los aplausos provenientes de un costado, Natsume volteaba abriendo sus ojos

"hermoso, ver como la confianza de alguien en su poder es destrozada, no lo crees?" Esdeath se encontraba aplaudiendo, su espada cubierta de sangre mientras sujeta con las manos arriba en un pilar de hielo se encontraba Mizore, se veian heridas en sus extremidades "descuida no esta muerta, solo inmovilizada"

" _Mizore…. Hermana….. tenemos que ayudarle no sabemos si dice la verdad"_

Natsume concentraba sus sentidos, escuchaba el latido del corazón de Mizore, y su respiración

"te creo, llamas hermoso a la derrota de tu aliado?" la voz de Natsume era calmada mientras Esdeath observaba con sus ojos azules cada movimiento

"así es" la mujer sonreía estirando su mano "saliste de tu teigu en medio de la explosión empujándolo haciéndole creer a Auel que aun estabas adentro fue maravilloso… excepto" los ojos de ella le observaban como un depredador a su presa "no lo mataste, pudiste golpearle en la cabeza o en el cuello, porque?"

Natusme observaba la expresión de la mujer era seria, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo para ella hablar de matar a su oponente, esdeath movía sus dedos poco a poco el hielo que encerraba a Mizore se hacía más denso, as la vez que el Villkiss era cubierto en una especie de roca glaciar, al parecer la mujer había terminado de jugar a adivinar y no dejaría ningún cabo suelto.

"estas manos…. Ya poseen sangre en ellas, yo no deseo agregar más en lo posible" Natsume miraba con sus ojos carmesí a Esdeath "no lo entenderías"

"en lo posible, así que estas decidida a tomar vidas para cumplir el objetivo" Esdeath comenzaba a reír "siglos y las cosas aun no cambian hahahaahah"

"tu con una segunda oportunidad de vida y la usas para generar más violencia y caos?" Natsume se detenía "volver a morir en soledad?"

Con eso esdeath dejaba de reír, observando los ojos de la joven frente de ella, unos ojos color rubí como los que la habían matado en el distante pasado, antes de responder veía como la mujer se arrodillaba en el suelo tosiendo sangre y sujetando su costado, poco a poco el rosario revertía la transformación, poco a poco los pasos de esdeath la mujer con la punta de sus botas golpeaba el hombro de Kazuya haciéndolo voltear

"cabello negro… .eres el de asgard… pero ojos azules…." Con la punta de la rapier, Esdeath rasgaba la camisa de Kazuya, su piel se había hecho oscura en el abdomen y comenzaba a expandirse a su torso "el veneno de ese teigu, no ustedes lo llaman sacred gear"

El dolor era insoportable, el sacred gear las dos heridas del inmortal, la lanza que cortaba heridas que no cerraban y un veneno que no podía ser detectado

"que decepción…. El sobrevivió a un veneno… si tú puedes, nos volveremos a ver"

Esdeath le daba la espalda a Kazuya acercándose al hielo donde estaba atrapada Shuten Douji, un fragmento salía de ahí ,era color violeta pulsando, la mujer sacaba una caja metálica con el símbolo de la familia lucifer en ella cerrándola, escuchando un sonido miraba por encima del hombro

"..m….i…zore…."

Arrastrándose por el suelo hacia el bloque de hielo, su piel aún más oscura, una botella pequeña en sus manos, solo su mente estaba, ha sangrado por mucho tiempo, resiste un poco mas

"lagrimas de fénix" Esdeath miraba, porque no las usaba en sí mismo, porque no se levantaba y la combatía nuevamente, porque se arrastra con tan poca dignidad, para entregársela a otra, porque le ignoraba "congela"

Con un movimiento de su mano el cuerpo de Kazuya era congelado hasta el cuello. Esdeath pausaba, pensando en un instante como había perdido el control, mirando la pequeña caja, se da vuelta caminando hacia donde estaba su herido seguidor levantándolo de la camisa

"cumplimos la misión, nos vamos" un símbolo mágico aparecía bajo sus pies haciéndola desaparecer

* * *

Issei se terminaba de alejar de Cao Cao, el combate le estaba agotando sin el apoyo de Stella le era más difícil seguir los movimientos y restringir los ataques

"solo.. un poco, mas solo un poco más" Issei decía

"..ahg..maldita suéltala"

La voz de Stella le distraía mientras los héroes arrojaban a irina, a los pies de la joven de cabello carmesí, Jeanne se encontraba normal, Issei veía como al tiempo Rossweisse caía al suelo dejando una grieta, apareciendo entre las sombras Asia comenzaba a curarlos mientras se veía desesperada, Xenovia aún estaba herida, y ahora Kiba también había viajado con ellos, la kunoichi llamada Sakura se encontraba respirando agitadamente mientras se incorporaba

"me pido a la ninja" Jeanne sonreía mientras Kiba intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, Siegfried se encontraba aun ocupado con Asagi la cual tenía una enorme herida en la espalda

"ella…me quito del camino uhgg.." el joven caballero de rias intentaba levantarse

"al parecer llegaron a sus límites, serán fuertes, pero esta victoria nos pertenece" Cao Cao le daba la espalda a Issei ignorándole por completo mientras se acercaba a Yasaka, la cual tenía sus nueve colas alrededor del enorme dragón Vritra inmovilizándolo

"la energía del Kyuubi continua creciendo crees que será lo suficiente?" el mago de lentes se acercaba a Cao Cao sin ninguna preocupación de Issei

"debe ser suficiente para atraer al gran rojo, sino bueno habremos aprendido algo"

"realmente no quisiera no tener ningún resultado" Greog respondía mientras los héroes se iban acercándose a observar al Kyuubi

"madre….. madre por favor reacciona" Kunou gritaba, intentando no correr por el temor de lo que podrían hacer los héroes, Issei estaba de pie, pero no odia moverse, sus puños temblaban de la incapacidad, leves lagrimas de frustración se formaban en sus ojos

"au…. Aun….no" la débil voz de Stella se escuchaba, la joven se levantaba apoyándose en su espada dorada

"Stella-san?" Asia entre las lagrimas mientras curaba lo mas posible a sus aliados a la vez

"Issei….. aun esta…. .de pie….. Venceremos…. Aun" Stella daba pasos débiles,

"p.. porque crees… tanto en mi" Issei sentía que había sido derrotado pero Stella herida aun avanzaba, tropezando la joven se abrazaba de Issei, el castaño quitaba el casco de su armadura, viendo sus lágrimas la joven movía el rostro del castaño a su pecho

"…cubriste…. Mi mundo de luz... la tristeza de mi corazón la destruiste…. Por eso… Issei-kun siempre será mi héroe"

Issei sentía una calidez en su corazón sus lágrimas caían sobre el pecho de Stella, mientras la joven pasaba sus dedos por el cabello castaño del sekiryuutei, dentro de su bolsillo la esfera de su potencial comenzaba a brillar elevándose y pasando por su cuerpo y por el de Stella. Comenzando a aparecer numerosas palabras mágicas alrededor de su cuerpo, en distintos idiomas rúnicos

"no… puede ser" Rossweisse observaba las marcas

"uh? Que es lo que dicen?" Xenovia sintiéndose mejor se sentaba viendo sorprendida el fenómeno

"son… son" la valkiria se veía sonrojada "diferentes idiomas para la palabra Pechos, oppai, que estudiante tan pervertido"

El busto de Stella Vermillion comenzaba a brillar en una luz de color carmesí cálida y poderosa, Issei era enviado nuevamente al mundo interno del Boosted gear

"ahora tu posibilidad ha sido revelada" frente de Issei se encontraba Elsha junto con otro hombre "ahora podemos descansar en paz"

"esperen van a morir pero… pero no de nuevo no como Natsu" el joven tenía una expresión triste en el rostro

"no te sientas mal Issei-kun, nosotros fallecimos hace mucho tiempo, solo somos recuerdos, pero gracias a ti pudimos ver que el poder del Sekiryuutei es más que odio y dominación" Elsha veía con ojos compasivos al joven

"entiendo gracias sempais"

"Belzard dile unas últimas palabras"

El hombre observaba a Issei una mirada seria y decidida

"ve por esos pechos que te aman ZOOOM ZOOM IYAAAN"

Ambos sonreían despareciendo, Issei retornaba al mundo real, la energía de los pechos de Stella habían rasgado su ropa dejándolos al aire, poco a poco Issei acercaba su boca comenzando a chupar uno de los pezones

"iyaaan" Stella gemia de gusto mientras todos estaban en shock por lo que estaba pasando

"indecentes busquen una mejor ocasión" Irina estaba cubriendo sus ojos pero abria un poco sus dedos en curiosidad

[compañero me haras llorar pero este poder.,…. Este poder es como el que yo tenia hace milenios antes de ser sellado]

Una enorme columna de energía de color carmesí salia del cuerpo de ambos, pero poco a poco esa energia entraba hasta Issei, las joyas verdes de la armadura brillando todas al unísono

Issei alejaba su rostro del pecho de Stella estos ya no brillaban, la armadura se cerraba en su cabeza de nuevo

"SWITCH ON, WELSH BLASTER BISHOB"

La armadura cambiaba generando dos enormes cañones de energía sobre los hombros de Issei

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

"COMANSE ESTO DRAGON BLASTER "

Los cañones disparaban al mismo tiempo con un poder tal que Issei debía usar su fuerza entera para no ser enviado en el retroceso, pero aun asi era arrastrado un par de metros atrás dejando un camino en la tierra

"tonto ese poder lo anulara mi sacred gear" Spartacus se acercaba mientras Cao Cao movia su lanza rápidamente golpeándolo y enviándolo hacia un lado sintiendo el peligro, los disparos fallaban sin embargo desintegraban el resto de la ciudad que aún estaba en la dimensión artificial, de hecho la misma dimensión comenzaba a fluctuar por el impacto

Los héroes dejaban su expresión relajada y asombrados ante el poder y el riesgo que eran los cañones de Issei

"aun no termino Cao Cao" Issei asumía una pose listo para correr " SWITCH ON, WELSH SONIC BOOST KNIGTH"

En su mente sabía que no estaba preparado para luchar a grandes velocidades, sin embargo una línea recta, velocidad divina que ninguno de los otros héroes pudiera reaccionar, Issei corría, la armadura cambiaba nuevamente, deshaciéndose dejando solo el mínimo de protección, riesgo por una gran velocidad,

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Una estela carmesí era lo que dejaba, Cao Cao apenas podía poner su guardia cuando issei le impactaba haciéndole alejar hacia el aire y escupir sangre

"jajaja realmente me atacaste de frente, bien en ese caso luchare mas serio"

Cao Cao sonreía, mientras sus aliados sorprendidos, si los demás comenzaban a unirse al Sekiryuutei entonces estarían en problemas, los demás héroes observaban en dirección de Asia donde la joven aún estaba terminando de curarlos aunque fuera de peligro no estaban en condición para luchar

* * *

Oscuridad, oscuridad era lo que veía Kazuya en frente de si, acaso era asi la muerte? Su cuerpo se sentía pesado mientras flotaba en la nada, Rias, Kuroka, Mizore, Salako, Issei, sus amigos y demás les había fallado, aunque quisiera moverse no podía su cuerpo era pesado

Rias lloraba, una imagen aparecía, nuevamente, las manos las apretaba más, sus amigos, su madre, poco a poco las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo, no dejaría que un año, espero un año, entreno un año, hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus músculos no podían, hasta que su mente no podía más, cada sangre cada sudor, si el destino decía que debía fallecer ahí, no lo haría, Rias le esperaba,

"aun….. debo… más tiempo con Rias iremos a la misma universidad, debo viajar con Mizore a su aldea…. Aun más videojuegos con Kuroka, Salako debe saber más del mundo, Issei aún es un tonto que no sabe las chicas que esperan su confesión, Asia-chan lloraría si me quedo aquí, le debo dulces a Koneko-chan, Akeno me prometió enseñarme a hacer Nikujaga para Rias, debo entrenar más con Xenmovia y Stella, Irina aún tengo una promesa por cumplir, Gasper aún tiene miedo a las multitudes, Rossweisse sensei quiero aprender de las tiendas de cien yenes, Kiba no acepto que hagas mejor pasta que yo así que debes enseñarme la receta"

Poco a poco Kazuya se incorporaba en la oscuridad la luz comenzaba a brotar

"Sona aún es un desastre para los postres quiero ver como Ravel y Tachibana-sempai le enseñan, quiero seguir viendo la serie de Serafall, Natsume hermana tu cuerpo… aun debemos encontrarlo, Kalawarner debe ver que he mejorado, aun no puedo cerrar mis ojos aun quiero vivir"

No importaba el motivo, que fuese pequeño mucho, que fuese ridículo, quien decia que un motivo debía ser lleno de orgullo y demás, antes pensaba que estaba bien si los demás seguían, pero no podía darse ese lujo ahora, su vida estaba enlazada con muchas personas, el rostro de cada uno de los integrantes aquellos que le esperaban

" _que es una canción, que significa para ti, que es lo que hace que tu voz vuele"_

Las siluetas que aparecían entre la luz blanca que le cegabas eran de las cinco estatuas que estaban dentro del mundo mental que representaba su magia de cada una generaba una voz

" _la canción es Amor"_

" _la canción es Esperanza"_

" _la canción es Vida"_

" _la canción es energía"_

" _la canción es misterio"_

" _ **dinos que es para ti la canción"**_ las voces hablaban al tiempo

* * *

En el jardín imperial el hielo que cubría el cuerpo de Kazuya comenzaba a resquebrajarse y romperse, un aura comenzaba a cubrir al humano, si no podía usar al Villkiss, si no podía usar la magia, si no podía usar su cuerpo, Kazuya usaría lo último que trajo del mundo de los dragones

"LA CANCION ES NUESTRO FUTURO"

El humano abría sus ojos azules eran rodeados por un aura color arcoíris escapando de su prisión de hielo el humano ponía en sus labios las lágrimas de fénix y besando a Mizore le hacía beber el líquido, mientras del hielo que encerraba al Villkiss dos esferas eran expulsadas flotando alrededor de Kazuya al tiempo que estas esferas brillaban en arcoíris comenzaban a emanar partículas de múltiples colores que comenzaban a flotar por el campo de batalla, inhalando Kazuya comenzaba a cantar a todo pulmón mientras poco a poco las partículas llenaban todo el jardín del palacion imperial y se alejaban por las calles como si fuesen una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

"jajaja vamos pequeñas demonios bailen, bailen" el anciano sobre la silla de ruedas que estaba en el hombro del gigante continuaba girando sus esferas lanzando luz sagrada hacia Momo y Reya, las dos alfiles de Sona tenían sus uniformes rasgados y su magia se agotaba poco a poco sus barreras se iban haciendo más pequeñas

"chicas auhg maldición" Murasaki se encontraba saltando impactando su hacha contra el gigantesco usuario de sacred gear, aunque habia logrado hacer algo de daño el problema era que les había logrado separar

 _Tatoeba togireta sora ga mieta nara / Si lograste ver el fin del cielo_

 _Furueru boku no koe ga kikoeru no nara /Si has logrado escuchar mi temblorosa voz_

 _Barabara ni kudakeru hodo maiagare / Vuela alto, lo suficiente para ser rasgado_

 _Hikisakareta kioku no hate naki tsubasa/Sobre las eternas alas hechas de recuerdos_

"una canción?" Murasaki observaba como poco a poco de entre los edificios comenzaban a llegar un montón de luces que le hacían saltar a uno de los tejados que quedaban aun en pie, sin embargo las luces comenzaban a rodear a Momo y Reya, las jovenes demonios estaban sorprendidas sin embargo las luces no les hacían daño, de hecho sus escudos comenzaban a expandirse más y más, sus energías restablecidas

"imposible? Que rayos esta pasando?" el anciano comenzaba a ver la reacción "no jugare mas SACRED CANNON"

Las esferas se juntaban en una sola, un enorme rayo de energía se dirigía hacia las alfiles pero las jóvenes confiadas movían su barrera la magia comenzaba a girar juntando sus manos Reya y Momo generaban una especie escudo curvo recibiendo el enorme laser de luz desviándolo en dirección del gigante impactándolo haciéndolo caer

"lo hicimos, dos por uno" Momo sonreía complacida mientras Reya observaba sus manos

"me siento, bastante bien, de donde resuena esta voz?"

En otro lado la joven de cabello rosa lanzaba varios puños en el rostro de Tsubasa pero esta ni se inmutaba, las partículas de luz multicolor ingresando en su cuerpo, la torre de Sona miraba sus manos, aunque su uniforme estaba destrozado y tenía heridas del combate

 _Ano hi katariatta koto/ Las cosas que hablamos aquel dia_

 _Itsumo waraiaeta koto / Las cosas de las que reimos juntos_

 _Yomigaeru hi made tachiagaru dake/Mientras retornan esos días, debemos soportar_

Mientras Meguri esquivaba las garras de su oponente, haciendo cortes con su espada haciendo que su oponente los esquivara pero no se veía confiada ya que cada corte que hacia meguri dejaba una estela de poder demoniaco que perforaba las paredes

"beni-chan nos vamos esto es peligroso" la mujer de las garras avisaba a su compañera, esta aun continuaba tercamente golpeando a Tsubasa, la torre levantaba su puño golpeando el suelo se generaba un enorme cráter que rompía el suelo, mientras la joven de cabello rosa lo había esquivado por poco

"maldición Cao Cao sama les hará pagar demonios" un círculo mágico las hacia desaparecer

"oye Tsubasa estas viva?" Meguri se acercaba mirando al cráter que había dejado la torre, esta volaba con sus alas para salir de ahí mirando su puño

"si, pero es extraño creí que estábamos igualadas, y estas luces?"

"Como que apenas las notas ahora" Meguri le halaba el oído "escucha también, vamos los demás nos necesitan"

"entiendo, al jardín imperial"

 _Kowashite motto motto boku o kanjite / Rompelo, siénteme cerca de ti mas y mas_

 _Soko ni soko ni kimi wa imasu ka / Estas ahí? Respóndeme estas ahí?_

 _Senjou ni saku inochi yo moero moero / vidas encendidas en el campo de batalla Brillen ya, Brillen ya_

Greog se levantaba en el aire mientras lanzaba numerosos hechizos de diferentes escuelas y elementos, sin embargo un resplandor verde comenzaba a cubrir a todos los del club del ocultismo el viento fuerte soplaba

"mis lágrimas no arreglaran nada" Asia se había levantando sus manos extendidas cubriendo a todos de los ataques del mago de los héroes, el viento soplaba fuerte moviendo su uniforme de Kuoh "si Stella-san e Issei-san son espadas yo seré un escudo BALANCE BREAKER SHIELD OF AEGIS"

El brillo verde envolvía a Asia, el viento soplaba con fuerza y el traje nuevamente aparecía en su ser, el escudo brillante comenzaba a desplegar una energía en colmena verde mientras que las heridas de los demás comenzaban a curarse mas rápido

"no puedes mantener eso por siempre" Georg continuaba atacando mientras Stella se levantaba sus ropas reconstruidas con magia

"ISSEI NO TE PREOCUPES PATEALE EL TRASERO A CAO CAO"

"eso crees? Vamos mi pequeño destruye ese…" Jeanne señalaba ordenando a su dragón, pero inmediatamente un resplandor dorado salía del escudo y golpeaba a la bestia hecha de espadas sagradas "!como?!"

"irina te la cambio" Xenovia aparecia sus heridas recuperadas, su traje aun roto pero con fuerza había logrado impactar al enorme dragón

"claro que si amiga" Irina salía volando con excalibur mimic esta cambiaba en forma de látigo moviéndose hábilmente Asagi salía del rango cuando la hoja comenzaba a golpear a Siegfried en sus brazos, los movimientos erráticos de la espada transformada eran difíciles de seguir

"no creas que me detendrás asi AHHHH" Siegfried se lanzaba en dirección de irina sin embargo tenia que posar sus espadas y brazos extra para cubrirse cuando decenas de espadas eran disparadas como flechas como el, de diferentes elementos "imposible Yuuto Kiba no deberías tener energia para producir tantas incluso si tus heridas estuviesen curadas"

"los otros varones del club estan esforzándose, así que no me puedo quedar atrás, no es asi Issei-kun, Kazuya-san" Kiba con su mano extendida recordando su entrenamiento contra phenex disparando sin pararar sus espadas

 _Koroshite isso isso kuchihateru nara / y si matando estamos destinados a perecer_

 _Tagire tagire hametsu no hate ni / hierve, hierve hacia los finales de la destrucción_

 _Kiseki o yobisamase tozasareta sora e / Despierta el milagro en el cielo cerrado_

"estas energías? De donde viene estas luces y esa voz?" Greog por fin notaba las luces que estaba ingresando a los integrantes del club del ocultismo sin embargo no tenía tiempo para analizar cuando gran cantidad de círculos nórdicos aparecían alrededor suyos

"veras algo de acción conmigo mago" Rossweisse estaba en el cielo nuevamente la armadura de Odín emanaba el cosmos de su portadora junto con el aura azul fuerte

"acaso no pelearas contra miahgggg" Spartacus se movia sin embargo un torbellino de fuego le recubría

"lo siento pero tu juegas conmigo amante del dolor" Stella se movia con agilidad haciendo ráfagas de fuego precisas, aunque Spartacus pudiese tomar el poder y hacerse más fuerte, aún tenía que respirar y las llamas de la joven Vermillion estaban calentando a temperaturas insoportables el oxígeno a su alrededor

 _Tobikau musuu no kankaku no naka de /en medio de estas emociones innumerables_

 _Hontou no jibun saemo nakushiteshimau / Arriesgas a perderte incluso a ti mismo_

 _Mienai fuan o shuuchuu houka ni / en el fuego concentrado de dudas invisibles_

 _Kachinokoru nowa yowasa mitomeru tsuyosa / el camino a la victoria es admitir que eres débil_

"AHHHHHHHH BLACK CHAIN OF RESTRICTION" Saji gritaba mientras cientos de cadenas comenzaban a formarse alrededor de Yasaka, la Kyuubi intentaba forzarlas sin embargo estas no eran cadenas enormes cualquiera, estaban formadas de cientos de miles de cadenas pequeñas incrementando la flexibilidad y su duración

[ **bien pensado mi otra mitad** ]

"ser débil no significa que no podamos luchar a nuestra forma" el enorme dragon poco a poco se liberaba de las colas mientras las cadenas continuaban restringiendo a la Kyuubi

 _Moshimo boku janakattara / si no hubieses sido tu_

 _Moshimo kimi janakattara / si no hubiese sido yo_

 _Konna kimochi sae shirazu ni ita ne / jamás habríamos conocido este sentimiento_

 _Kirisake motto motto seigi no yami e / Corta acercándote mas y mas a la justicia oscura_

 _Hashire hashire hai ni naru made / continua, continua hasta que te vuelvas ceniza_

 _Rikutsu o sutete kokoro de hoero hoero / Abandona la razón y que tu corazón ruja_

A las afueras de la barrera se encontraba Kuroka con una expresión seria, Azazel acercándose había hablado con Kokonoe como la nekomata de cabello negro habia desaparecido tan solo al ver los signos vitales de Shiranami descender, pero ahora estaban normalizados, sin embargo

"espera no es fácil romper la barrera de un longi"

"cállate caído, puedo escuchar la voz de Kazu-nyan…. Nos está llamando" Kuroka comenzaba a generar numerosos octágonos de manipulación, Azazel suspiraba resignado, romper una barrera así necesitaría un poder mayor del que la joven podía reunir en tan poco tiempo aun si usara senjutusu tendría que estar conectada a una línea de Kyoto y para eso necesitaba la aprobación de Yasaka

Antes de protestar las palabras morían de la boca de Azazel, observando como la nekomata aparte de senjutsu y poder demoniaco, algo mas estaba fluyendo de su interior,

"Kazu-nyan continua cantando…. Por favor así sé que estas bien, así sé que no puedo fallar, no como con shirone NYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Poco a poco una leve ventana se abría en la barrera permitiendo ver dentro de la dimensión creada por el sacred gear, una sensación recorría el cuerpo de Azazel, una sensación que no había sentido desde hace una eternidad, algo que no olvidaría nunca, porque era cuando sus alas aun resplandecían como la luz del sol

" _una canción, es lo que unirá los corazones y nos permitirá sobrevivir esta gran guerra"_

La voz de esa sacerdotisa, la silueta de esa mujer frente de una enorme torre construida por los humanos en dirección al cielo.

"estas muy distraído muchacho acaso dejaras que esa joven gatita haga todo?" la voz de un anciano se escuchaba sacando a Azazel de sus pensamientos profundos

"llegas tarde viejo" Azazel guardaba su arma mientras al fin los aliados que había pedido llegaban al campo de batalla

 _Tachikire yagate yagate umareru hoshi ni / Corta tus dudas para que puedas estar aquí_

 _Kimi ga kimi ga itekureru nara / en la nueva galaxia que nacerá_

 _Bokura no kagayaki wa muteki nimo nareru / Nuestro brillo no podrá ser igualado_

 _Migi ni narae to daremo ga kyou o ikiteru / Todos intentan sobrevivir siguiendo a otros_

 _Modokashisa ni riyuu mo nai mama / Sin saber la razón de sus frustraciones_

 _Shinda mitai ni ikiteiku yori mo / en lugar de vivir como si estuviéramos muertos_

 _Akai chi o nagashi kiba o muke / que nuestra roja sangre fluya, y mostremos los colmillos_

 _Sore ga boku ga kimi ga ikiteru Akashi / esa es la prueba de que estamos vivos_

En el aire de la dimensión aritficial, moviéndose con velocidad divina issei esquivaba los ataques de Cao Cao con facilidad, aunque no podía moverse con gracia, la velocidad compensaba eso, cada estocada de la true longinus encontraba un espacio vacio

"imposible, acaso pudo evolucionar en batalla? Y usando ese tipo de switch?"

"hablando de switch" Issei se materializaba con velocidad divina arriba de Cao Cao "SWITCH ON, WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK"

La armadura tomaba su apariencia original, pero solo por un segundo, porque más placas de armadura comenzaban a formarse, en especial en los brazos, una armadura seis veces más gruesa, los puños de issei bajaban intentando golpear a Cao Cao.

"solo me diste un blanco más grande PERFORA" la lanza perforaba uno de los guantes que Issei uso como protección sin embargo esta se quedaba incrustada sin poder avanzar más "cómo? Estoy usando poder como para desintegrar un demonio de clase alta en un segundo imposible"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

"bastardo no subestimes al oppai dragón y sus amigos" el puño libre generaba un martillo de percusor como si fuese un revolver impactando el codo de la armadura enviando con poder explosivo el puño en dirección a Cao Cao "GIGA DRAGON HAMMER"

Con un último esfuerzo la lanza era sacada y usada como bloqueo pero la fuerza era demasiada para resistir, Cao Cao era lanzado por los aires hacia el suelo nuevamente dejando un rastro por su paso hudiendose mas en el suelo como si fuese una trinchera, issei llegaba al suelo su armadura aun en modo torre respirando agitadamente

[compañero esos cambios drenan tu energia, sin embargo este despertar ha logrado que puedas usar el balance breaker mas tiempo]

"debo seguir entrenando entonces"

[esos cambios entre las tres piezas, se sienten como Triana, el tridente de Poseidón]

"uhg…casi sentí que moría por un segundo" Cao Cao salía su cuerpo cubierto en sangre, el hombre pasaba una mano por su rostro "cambiar sin la aprobación de su rey, eso sera ilegal en tus rating games"

"ilegal, Triana…. Lo tengo este nuevo modo se llamara Movimiento Ilegal Triana" Issei decía confiado

"interesante muy interesante, aunque puedo detectar como tu energía disminuye, de seguro esos modos deben drenar mucho de tu poder, esta batalla se pone interesante"

[rayos que tipo problemático adivino muy cerca los inconvenientes de esta, compañero puedes seguir?]

"talvez… un par de cambios pero no se si"

 _Kowashite motto motto boku o kanjite / Rompelo, siénteme cerca de ti mas y mas_

 _Soko ni soko ni kimi wa imasu ka / Estas ahí? Respóndeme estas ahí?_

 _Senjou ni saku inochi yo moero moero / vidas encendidas en el campo de batalla Brillen ya, Brillen ya_

Las luces alfin alcanzaban a issei, al estar combatiendo en el aire las partículas no habían logrado llegar pero ahora estaban ingresando a las joyas verdes, el aura de Issei estaba restableciéndose ante la sorpresa de Cao Cao

"alguien con esa habilidad?... en ese caso" Cao Cao observaba a sus aliados, estando tan entretenido y concentrado en el Sekiryuutei, habia pensado que los demás héroes no tendrían problema con los heridos y agotados demonios, pero a lo lejos la situación era diferente, el sequito de Rias gremory se había levantado y estaban luchando a casi un poder similar al inicio, ya sin el factor sorpresa, los demonios habían cambiado de tácticas hacia ellos

"Greog nos vamos, si nos quedamos podemos perder un talento valioso" Cao Cao gritaba a sus aliados mientras todos sacaban unos cristales rompiéndolos círculos de luz los envolvían comenzando a hacerlos desaparecer "vuélvete fuerte Sekiryutei y talvez podre mostrarte el verdadero poder de mi lanza"

Los héroes habían huido del campo de batalla, mientras Yasaka había dejado de moverse, pero sus ojos estaban aun grises y no recuperaba su forma humana, saji la liberaba pero está aún no se movía parecía ser una estatua, el grupo se había reunido alrededor de ella

"madre, madre ya los tipos malos se fueron" Kunou lloraba

"que hacemos ahora?"

"no tienes una técnica para hablar con los pechos de las mujeres muchacho dragón?" un anciano con apariencia de mono y un bastón aparecía detrás del grupo "si es así úsalo en esas dos"

"oh? Eh,.,,, si claro" confundido issei extendía sus brazos "VAMOS PAILINGUAL"

El espacio rosado se extendía envolviendo a Kunou y Yasaka

"madre escúchame, soy Kunou…. Por favor regresa a la normalidad, por favor, seré buena, me comeré el pescado que no me gusta, no escapare de mis lecciones para jugar con Izuna" la joven continuaba llorando "quiero volver a Kyoto con madre por favor"

"acaso su energía vital….." el anciano pasaba su mano por la barba, las pequeñas partículas de luz comenzaban a ingresar en el cuerpo de yasaka

 _Koroshite isso isso kuchihateru nara / y si matando estamos destinados a perecer_

 _Tagire tagire hametsu no hate ni / hierve, hierve hacia los finales de la destrucción_

 _Kiseki o yobisamase tozasareta sora e / Despierta el milagro en el cielo cerrado_

"….K…..kunou…" el cuerpo gigante del Kyuubi comenzaba a brillar recobrando la forma humana Kunou se acercaba corriendo a su madre abrazándola "…dond…e… oh mi Kunou…siempre has sido muy mimada"

"no importa…..madre esta conmigo puede mimarme lo que sea no me enojare" Kunou sonreia con lágrimas en su rostro aun, al mismo tiempo el resto del club del ocultismo sonreía con lágrimas de felicidad mientras las luces desaparecían al mismo tiempo que el espacio del pailingual

"…lo logramos chicos…. Misión cumplida" Issei decía sonriendo

FIN EPISODIO

* * *

Avances próximo capitulo

Issei: con este nuevo poder, siento que me acerco un poco más a Saiaog

Mizore: yo… no pude hacer nada… podre..seguir al lado de Kazuya-san?

Kokonoe: por su puesto aceptare, pero el precio no sera barato

Azazel: he sido paciente…. Pero no mas mentiras

Asagi: nuestra líder desea hablar con ustedes

En el próximo capitulo de DxD ENCORE: ultimo día en Kyoto, solo un hasta luego

* * *

 **HE TERMINADO WUUUUUF wow que loco perdón la demora pero se me cruzaron cables y bueno cosas pasan *cof*godofwar*cof* que no me permitieron terminar el capítulo el domingo, listo después de este me tomare una semana para descansar.**

 **Bueno gente gracias y nos veremos el próximo mes Rictek Out bye bye**


	58. Encore 57: Ultimo día en Kyoto

**ENCORE 57: Ultimo día en Kyoto, solo un hasta luego**

 **Buen día mis estimados lectores, fans de oppais y oshiris XD esperando aquí les haya gustado la pelea final bueno ahora obviamente cabe recalcar, las historias y experiencias en el universo Encore son diferentes al DxD original, por eso muchas cosas no sucedieron como en el canon.**

 **Bueno no siendo más continuamos con nuestra historia.**

* * *

El grupo era transportado al desaparecer la dimensión artificial creada en la azotea del enorme hotel donde se estaba quedando los estudiantes de Kuoh, Issei había logrado desaparecer la armadura, mientras varios integrantes del equipo de recuperación comenzaban a atender a los agotados

"muchacho buen trabajo descansa ahora" Azazel se acercaba a Issei mientras se dirigía hacia sus subordinados "equipo médico, atiendan a los heridos, traten a Saji Genshirou por agotamiento"

"Saji-kun" Momo se acercaba al joven que estaba acostado siendo alzado en una camilla, era extraño el grupo hasta antes de salir de la barrera estaban llenos de energía sin embargo al desaparecer las luces sus fuerzas volvieron a quedar tan agotadas como antes

"…p…por favor ayuda" Mizore con su rostro pálido mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Kazuya, el villkiss al lado de ellos, uno de los médicos se acercaba viendo la piel oscura hasta el cuello del humano

"oh…. Esto fue un sacred gear?" el anciano mono se acercaba mientras Kazuya era puesto en una camilla "no se lo lleven, dime niña sabes su fecha de nacimiento?"

"cinco de diciembre" Mizore comentaba siendo una de las primeras cosas que averiguo del humano al transferirse a Kuoh

"jo como siempre las mujeres de las nieves son obsesivas por conocer a sus parejas" el anciano Sun wukong cubría con touki las puntas de sus dedos "catorce puntos de la constelación serán suficientes"

Con agilidad el anciano golpeaba en catorce puntos del cuerpo de Kazuya, haciendo brotar sangre oscurecida, Mizore se levantaba con hostilidad en sus ojos pero Kuroka la detenía

"el wukong de primera generación sabe lo que hace, así puede expulsar lo que sea que lo contamine" Kuroka comentaba mientras el anciano terminaba pasando su mano sin sangre por su barba

"veo que conoces los flujos, cuando fluya la sangre roja podrá comenzar a sanar pero para eso cuento con la jovencita del aura curativa" el anciano miraba a Asia mientras la joven demonio asentía acercándose levemente tomando la mano del humano "y como está el estúpido de mi descendiente?"

"vive libre haciendo bromas de vez en cuando" Kuroka cruzaba sus brazos mirando al anciano antepasado de Bikou acercándose al círculo mágico que se formaba bajo Kazuya

"jaja bueno que lo disfrute, cuando lo encuentre hare su entrenamiento cien veces más duro" el anciano mono reía

El resto del club del ocultismo se acercaba con preocupación en sus rostros mientras el anciano levantaba una de sus manos mientras los ángeles caídos continuaban atendiendo a Kazuya y a Saji ambos siendo llevados a otro lugar con un circulo de teleportacion, Asia acercándose a Issei y Stella pidiéndoles permiso de acompañar al humano la joven desaparecía con ellos poniéndose de pie junto de Kuroka.

"señor disculpe, seguro que nuestro amigo estará bien?" Issei preguntaba con notable nerviosismo

"claro confía en nosotros Hyoudo Issei" Azazel decía cruzando sus brazos "aunque no lo parezca estábamos preparados para una situación peor"

"sensei eso estuvo muy cerca" Issei observaba como Kunou estaba aún abrazada de su madre mientras los youkai comenzaban a llevar a Yasaka a una de sus instalaciones "sin embargo, valió la pena"

"Niño" Sun Wukong se acercaba a Issei este se paraba en atención habiendo escuchado a Kuroka decir que era la primera generación y se notaba que no era un anciano cualquiera "veo que obtuviste un poder interesante diferente al Juggernaut, lo hiciste muy bien niño, el Juggernaut es una tontería solo poder sin control, claro que no lo lograste solo eh?" el anciano sonreía mirando como Stella estaba al lado de Issei dando vuelta saltando aparecía sobre un enorme dragón de color esmeralda

"bien vámonos vamos dragón de Jade debemos ver cómo está el Kyuubi"

"que mandón eres anciano, adiós draig espero podamos luchar algún día" el enorme dragón que parecía ser invisible para las personas normales se alejaba volando

"quien era ese draig?"

[ **Ese era Yu-long uno de los cinco grandes reyes dragón, un glotón y bastante malicioso pero no maligno si eso te preocupa** ]

"uhg un dragón tan poderoso como viejo Tannin?, uhgg que escalofríos" el castaño suspiraba mientras Kiba se acercaba

"siento que logramos vencer de milagro, esos sujetos son fuertes, lo siento Issei-kun no pude ser de mucha ayuda esta vez" el caballero de Rias comentaba haciendo una expresión difícil

"yo también, siento que no cumplí con mi deber, mi deber como torre era protegerlos" Rossweisse se acercaba sus ropas nuevamente eran el uniforme deportivo comprado en las tiendas de cien yen

"Sin embargo, poco a poco mejoraremos" Xenovia decía mientras restauraba su uniforme con algo de magia

"este poder, con esto me he acercado un poco más a Sairaog y a Vali" Issei apretaba su puño con una mirada decidida

"ahhhh" Irina se sonrojaba "hay un problema en el rating game no creo que permitan que Stella entre al combate para que puedas…c….chu… chu…"

"chu?" Stella inclinaba su cabeza

"oh es cierto, si chupar los pechos de Vermillion es necesario para usar ese modo en ese caso sería un inconveniente" Xenovia decía con una franqueza que hacía que el grupo se quedara sorprendido, incluso los demás integrantes del consejo estudiantil, tanto Issei como Stella comenzaban a sonrojarse que le hacían competencia al guante

"es verdad, Hyoudou es el oppai dragón"

"ohh realmente pudo vencer a los héroes chupando sus pechos"

"que valiente la flame switch princess"

Los murmullos de los que no pertenecían al club se escuchaban mientras Azazel comenzaba a reír de manera ruidosa

"jajajaja realmente son interesantes ustedes dos pero no estaría mal ver una demostración para futuros estudios" Azazel decía mientras Stella se cubría su pecho saliendo corriendo avergonzada "oh realmente se fue, Issei ese es trabajo para la pareja y no te preocupes por Asia Argento le pediremos que descanse" el castaño asentía corriendo detrás de la joven

"Grigori, aunque Vermillion sea una chica muy abierta ella, sigue siendo una jovencita, le falta delicadeza con las damas y "Rossweisse comenzaba a hablar como si lo regañara, Azazel suspiraba de resignación ignorándola miraba a los demás jóvenes

"mejor que descansen se lo merecen, mañana es su ultimo día no? Así que aprovechen al fin una excursión sin más problemas" Azazel comenzaba a caminar "ah ahora donde encontrare un buen bar"

"oiga no me ignore" Rossweisse iba a seguir regañando pero bostezaba muy profundamente "auhg tiene razón… sueño demasiado…. Estudiantes a dormir"

"hai Rossweisse-sensei" el resto del club contestaba al unísono mientras bajaban la profesora nueva se quedaba levemente observando a Mizore esperando a que la joven se moviera, recordando por un instante a sus aliados temporales la joven Valkiria observaba a su alrededor, los Ninjas habían desaparecido un leve ruido se escuchaba y miraba que el brazalete de comunicación que les habían dado se había hecho polvo de cristal.

"así que era temporal" Rossweisse se acercaba a la joven de las nieves "Shirayuki-san es hora de ir a dormir,… Shirayuki?"

La joven de las nieves estaba de pie fijamente observando el sitio donde había la mancha de sangre ennegrecida que había brotado del cuerpo del humano, cayendo de rodillas comenzaba a llorar, golpeando el suelo repetidas veces, muchas emociones recorrían su cuerpo, culpa por no haber estado atenta contra el último ataque de esa usuaria de sacred gear, Ira recordando cada vez que su hielo era contrarrestado con esa mujer llamada Esdeath, no estaba siento contrarrestado, porque esa mujer ni siquiera se estaba esforzando

"calma Shirayuki-san" Rossweisse abrazaba a la joven haciéndola reaccionar, viendo alrededor todo el techo se encontraba congelado, mientras la Valkiria tenía una capa de hielo en su cuerpo "lo siento….. lo siento yo…. Yo,"

"está bien, soy de Asgard algo de frio no me molesta" la profesora pasaba levemente su mano por el cabello corto de Mizore "se lo que pasas, la ira e incapacidad de ayudar"

Poco a poco la joven se calmaba apretando un poco sus manos en los hombros de la Valkiria

"les falle…. Yo…. Mereceré seguir con Kazuya-dono?" Mizore volvía a llamarle de manera respetuosa, no sintiéndose con derecho de llamarle informal después de sentir culpa por la herida del humano, Rossweisse no sabía que responder solo quedar ahí apoyando a la joven, aunque no fuese del sequito, era una amiga de los gremory y más importante, era una estudiante en problemas y la maestra en la Valkiria no dejaría a un estudiante solo en este problema

* * *

"Al parecer el experimento en Kyoto fue un fracaso" Georg ajustaba sus lentes mientras los demás héroes se encontraban recuperándose usar más lagrimas del fénix no ayudaría en el largo plazo "hare unos ajustes para la próxima ocasión"

"no es justo estábamos ganando, que rayos sucedió?" Benitsubasa se encontraba comiendo algo mascando con fuerza para pasar su frustración "esa bruta peli azul auch…. Duele"

"no deberías comer si tienes lastimada la boca" la mujer cubierta en vendas miraba a su compañera

"estoy molesta, es lo mi forma de hacer las cosas" la joven de cabello rosa se levantaba "iré a entrenar ven Haihane, con su permiso Cao Cao-sama" la joven comenzaba a arrastrar a su compañera mientras esta resignada simplemente se dejaba con una pequeña queja

"pero no quiero tengo sueño"

Quedando solos Georg, Siegfried y Cao, el líder simplemente estaba sentado con su lanza la parte inferior tocando el suelo, Georg sabía que era ese movimiento, cuando Cao Cao estaba concentrado pensando en algo, en que parte de su plan salió de manera negativa, para el mago y usuario de Dimension lost era uno de los puntos clave el Sekiryuutei su evolución repentina era más allá de los datos que habían recopilado, aunque Cao Cao estuviese emocionado Georg intentaba mantener el objetivo y si debía usar a los cansados aliados del emperador dragón rojo, entonces no le importaría, sin embargo

"ahggg luces y canción molesta haciendo que ese caballero usara su sacred gear a ese nivel" Siegfried decía algo frustrado

"no fue uno de los gremory" Cao Cao comentaba mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando recordar "de seguro seria alguno de los que enfrento Esdeath, donde se encuentra?"

"dijo que debía hacer algo pero dejo un reporte sobre lo que sucedió" Georg mostraba las hojas mientras observaba a su líder "Cao Cao no confió en esa mujer dice que estuvo combatiendo todo el tiempo al sujeto de la armadura mecánica pero aun no conocer su identidad, siento que nos miente"

"sin embargo su plan para usar a shuten douji para dividir las fuerzas de nuestros enemigos sirvió, además sus poderes son necesarios para contrarrestar a la usuaria de Absolute Demise" Cao Cao comentaba mientras cerraba los ojos en reflexión "así que nuestras metas se alinea por ahora"

Era la verdad Cao Cao estaba reuniendo talentos de humanos con sacred gears y en combates y misiones veía cuales habían despertado el potencial para el balance breaker procuraba obtener habilidades útiles y que pudieran contrarrestar los poderes de otras facciones con facilidad

"bueno si algo la próxima vez utilizare eso, dime Cao Cao tú lo necesitaras?" Sieg comentaba su líder simplemente negaba

"esta lanza es suficiente para mi"

"muy bien, y Jeanne donde esta? Por lo general siempre nos acompaña" el guerrero de las espadas demoniacas preguntaba

"está descansando, usar su talento le ha dejado muy agotada" Georg respondía las dudas "sus habilidades y sus recuerdos" el mago comenzaba a explicar deteniéndose ante la mano levantada de Cao Cao

"mientras pueda luchar de nuevo todo está bien" Cao Cao se levantaba aun pensando que le faltaba una pieza para el rompecabezas "esto sirve como recordatorio, debemos saber reaccionar a lo inesperado, pero venceremos y dejaremos nuestro nombre en la historia, después de todo por eso somos héroes"

En la cama dentro de su habitación Jeanne abría los ojos respirando agitadamente sudando, una pesadilla nuevamente, no de la familia que parecía ser borrosa, no eran recuerdos los más recientes que tenía, la habitación blanca y la bata, una de las potenciales poseedoras de aquella que podría traer la luz de una santa, el dolor era pero le prometerían algo, algo que fue olvidando poco a poco, el dolor en su espalda las runas mágicas pulsaban en rojo, había usado el poder de la dama de Orleans para soportar el ataque, lo odiaba, siempre estaba emocionada y alegre al usar su Blade Blacksmith era su sacred gear, de ella misma, no de Juana de arco, de ella.

"ahg….calma.. yo… soy yo…. Sigo siendo yo y… encontrare…mi respuesta debo.." Jeanne movía una mano a su pecho sintiendo el reconfortante metal de su relicario, abriéndolo miraba la foto algo difuminada, recostándose nuevamente una sensación de calma la llenaba pero ahora era una tonada leve en sus recuerdos, el olor a pan recién horneado comenzaba calmarle, un recuerdo, de antes del cuarto blanco, un recuerdo que pensaba que había perdido cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar en el sueño nuevamente.

* * *

El suelo de madera era rodeado por algunas antorchas, de rodillas en posición de meditación se encontraban Asagi, Murasaki y Sakura, todas vistiendo unos kimonos blancos mientras delante de ellas se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro largo, sus ojos grises sin emoción notable observaban a las tres kunoichis, un hakama tradicional blanco y un collar con esferas de madera posaban sobre su pecho

"quisiera saber que hizo que desobedecieran mis órdenes y no traer a lady Kunou cuando los demonios gremory fueron derrotados" la mujer parpadeaba sus ojos se hacían de un color magenta, ojos de la observación definitiva, podía observar cualquier movimiento, cada detalle de las jóvenes, para ella las mentiras no eran una alternativa, las tres que se encontraban bajo la mirada sabían que la mujer hablaba en serio

"Asumo la responsabilidad" Asagi era la que respondía, sus ojos esmeralda mirando hacia directamente a la mujer "Kushinada-sama, Sakura y Murasaki solo respondían a mis órdenes"

La mujer les miraba intensamente, su rostro no revelaba ninguna emoción, Sakura hacia una leve reverencia

"no desobedecíamos, realmente se que oneechan esperaba el tiempo adecuado, ni siquiera uso su Jutsu especial contra los enemigos"

"Sakura baka, porque le dices eso a Kushinada-sama" Murasaki se tensionaba al escuchar el collar de perlas de madera moverse

"es eso cierto Igawa Asagi?" la mujer aún tenía sus ojos en las jóvenes pero más directamente hacia la mayor de ellas "sabes que la vida de ese grupo no importaba nada con el riesgo de Kyoto, si querías salvarlos tenías permiso de usar fuerza letal"

la mujer miraba hacia un lado como una de las puertas se abría lentamente revelando a Kokonoe Mercury, la nekomata hacia una reverencia respetuosa mientras le pasaba unos papeles

"lamento interrumpir, pero creo que le interesara leer esto Kushinada-sama" Kokonoe esperaba a que la mujer tomara los papeles, leyéndolos levemente sus ojos se posaban una leve abertura en las pupilas era la única emoción que mostraba "confirmado dos veces con lo mejor de nuestro laboratorio"

Los ojos de la mujer se volvían a hacer grises, sin embargo estos ya no eran vacíos y fríos, tenían una especie de brillo en ellos, viendo levemente a las jovenes posaba los papeles en su propio regazo

"una desobediencia así ameritaría el retiro del rango de Blade y comenzar el entrenamiento desde un Genin, sin embargo en vista de que la familia Igawa ha sido fiel a la misión de los Souha Jougenshuu desde su fundación" la mujer decía en tono firme "Asagi Igawa estas relevada de las misiones de campo por los siguientes diez meses, seras reubicada para dar instrucción a la academia, mientras tanto Sakura Igawa sera temporalmente puesta a prueba para su rango de Blade asumiendo sus responsabilidades, Murasaki Yatsu será tu compañera"

Las jóvenes se veían bastante sorprendidas mientras Asagi estaba más calmada pero sus manos se querían mover un poco hacia ella

"eso es todo.. retírense" las jóvenes se levantaban mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida "mis bendiciones a la nueva generación"

A las puertas cerrarse y alejarse lo suficiente del dojo principal Sakura suspiraba con alivio

"ay pero que miedo da Kushinada-sama y más con los ojos activados uhgg" Sakura suspiraba mientras se veían alrededor numerosos encapuchados en entrenamiento

"no se, porque siento que no fue tan dura y sus últimas palabras" Murasaki ponía la mano en su mentón pensativa "Asagi-sama acaso usted…oh"

La joven observaba como la líder de su grupo tenía levemente una de sus manos sobre su vientre, la mujer seria tenía una expresión amable en ella

"lo lamento, solo me entere un poco antes del secuestro de Yasaka-sama, aun no se lo he comentado a Kyousuuke"

"eh que cosa?" Sakura decía mientras Murasaki le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza

"tonta que serás pronto tía"

"Queeeeeeeeeeeeee"

El grito de sorpresa de sakura hacia que todos le miraran, mientras en el cuarto donde se encontraban Mikumo y Kokonoe miraban la afueras en una pantalla holográfica

"jeje ahora a esperar al heredero o heredera de la familia Igawa, porque no siento que Sakura este mentalmente preparada" Kokonoe cerraba la pantalla mientras el cuarto se iluminaba nuevamente ahora con luces tecnológicas mientras la mujer de cabello negro aun miraba intensamente los resultados "son reales Mikumo-sama"

"ya veo, gracias Kokonoe"

"bien te dejo para meditar, y que haremos con la alianza?"

"somos los Souha Jougenshuu, estaremos donde se necesite libres de cualquier atadura" la mujer se levantaba "sin embargo debo meditar sobre los acontecimientos" la mujer se movía hacia una pared pasando la punta de sus dedos la pared se iluminaba abriendo una especie de puerta con un símbolo de la luna nueva mientras entraba por el pasillo la puerta se cerraba

"ojala pronto tu rostro mostrara tu felicidad interna" la científica comenzaba a retirarse también había cosas por hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aunque cansados, los integrantes del club del ocultismo continuaban con su viaje en kyoto, comprando los recuerdos para sus amigos que estaban aún en Kuoh, las fotografías y disfrutando su último día de viaje en tranquilidad, en la torre de Kyoto el grupo se encontraba observando en la lejanía desde lo más alto de la torre.

"es calmado desde aquí" Issei comentaba mientras veía el horizonte dando una leve palmada en la espalda "como sigues?"

"mejor, la transfusión de sangre sirvió, ah." Kazuya suspiraba algo desanimado "se que Rias se enojara conmigo cuando regrese"

"talvez, pero Buchou estará feliz de que regresaste con bien" Issei observaba al horizonte "oye lo siento, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que esto pasara, tengo un dragón legendario en mi sacred gear y no pude hacer mucho"

Kazuya miraba a su compañero, limpiando algo sus lentes mientras observaba al horizonte algo inclinado posando sus manos en los barandales

"no te culpes, la próxima vez, estaremos listos" Kazuya se incorporaba "los errores son para aprender"

El riesgo de dejar al Villkiss fue irresponsable, se centró tanto en la batalla contra el usuario del sacred gear doble que olvido a Esdeath, y lo más imperdonable, Mizore casi paga el precio por ello, el humano apretaba con fuerzas sus manos

"tú tampoco deberías culparte, ni tu, ni shirayuki-san" Issei comentaba para ser el castaño aparentemente algo tonto, era bastante perceptivo "siempre arrugas un poco la nariz cuando está molesto, lo haces mucho cuando haces el presupuesto del club"

"oh alguien tiene que hacer por los costos de cierta técnica destructiva"

"oye el dress break es una gran técnica y requiere entrenamiento"

"si pero no a costa de los fondos del club" Kazuya le miraba molesto luego suspiraba sonriendo y luego riendo un poco recordando que después de todo las cosas habían salido bien "y bien no vas a aprovechar este ultimo día?"

"aprovecharlo?"

"ya te le confesaste a Stella, porque no haces lo mismo con Asia?" acomodándose los lentes mientras se apoyaba en el barandal dándole la espalda a la vista de la torre te Kyoto

El castaño se sonrojaba luego se apoyaba contra el barandal mirando en la dirección donde se encontraban las chicas hablando, riendo y tomando fotos entre ellas

"no quisiera que me aceptara porque esta agradecida por salvarla"

"Issei si no recuerdas yo también estuve ahí y créeme a mi no me trata como te trata a ti" el pelinegro le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amigo "ten confianza o es que no la vez así"

"y tu como la vez?"

"Asia es como la hermanita que no tuve" Kazuya miraba al reflejo del cristal mientras Natsume en el reflejo cruzaba sus brazos viéndole algo molesta "lo importante es como tú la vez"

"es bonita, y amable, además quiero protegerla!"

"ahí tienes tu respuesta" Kazuya observaba un momento como Mizore observaba a su lado un momento pero luego desviaba la mirada y se reunía con las demás chicas del curso, por los parlantes se escuchaban canciones mientras un anunciador comentaba

" _Gracias a los visitantes de la torre de Kyoto, hoy tendremos un sorteo especial para un par de entradas del próximo concierto conjunto de Maria y Tsubasa que será en Tokio, a si que todos tengan sus entradas listas"_

"oh rayos en serio?" Aika se sorprendía mientras sostenía su entrada mirando mientras Katase y Murayama también, Asia y Xenovia se veían confundidas

"realmente había eso?" Xenovia observaba confundida

"al parecer son ídolos famosas, Kyouka es muy fan de ellas" Stella comentaba mientras Aika sonreía ajustando sus lentes

"vamos Kyoto dame un buen recuerdo" Aika miraba expectante a los parlantes

" _el boleto ganador es el 45371!, felicitaciones a el ganador"_

Aika Kiryuu observaba su boleto los números y saltaba de emoción

"SIIIII" la joven de cabello castaño y lentes miraba su tiquete como si fuese un santo grial "oh victoria dulce victoria esto es genial, Asia ven acompañame" la castaña tomaba la mano de la ex novicia y comenzaba a caminar con paso veloz mientras algunas compañeras le seguían intentando ganar el favor de ser quien la acompañara

El tour por la torre de Kyoto terminaba los grupos terminaban mientras en el primer piso Asagi se encontraba junto con Kokonoe

"hola chicos veo que están terminando de disfrutar kyoto" la conocida de Kuroka sonreía mientras su peinado ocultaba sus orejas y su cola actuaba como un cinturón

"oh señorita Igawa a que debemos su presencia?" Rossweisse se acercaba dándole la mano a la kunoichi de respeto

"venimos por parte de las líderes de Kyoto y de la nuestra, quieren mostrar su agradecimiento en una celebración en esta noche" Asagi miraba a los jóvenes "así que por favor asistan a este lugar" Asagi le entregaba una invitación a Azazel "no quisiéramos que sus recuerdos positivos de Kyoto fuesen pocos"

"he escuchado que el sake de los Onís es de una calidad excelente"

"Shuten douji sama preparara lo mejor para los héroes de Kyoto" Asagi afirmaba mientras Azazel sonreía ampliamente

"bien claro que iremos" el líder de los caídos movía la invitación "por cierto el licor solo para mi niños ustedes deben ser más responsables"

"excelente, sus ropas los estarán esperando en el hotel" Kokonoe terminaba de digitar algunas cosas en su celular

* * *

La noche de Kyoto en el lado oculto era fresca y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, los jovenes que habían participado en el rescate tanto de Yasaka como de Shuten douji se encontraban caminando siendo escoltados por mujeres zorro, mientras vestían yukatas decorativas las mujeres y los hombres en unas mas tradicionales.

"Sabe Sensei verlo así me trae recuerdos de cuando tomaba contratos con usted" Issei decía mientras veia a Azazel con su yukata de color gris mientras el castaño tenía una de color verde

"jajaj si eso eran buenos tiempos, jajaja cuando cumplas un poco mas de edad hare que nos acompañes junto con odin a un buen bar que conocemos, las anfitrionas tienen unos buenos pechos" Azazel decía mientras Issei se sonrojaba sonriendo emocionado

"Azazel no corrompa a mis estudiantes, parece un Yakuza así"

"vamos relájate, deberías aprenderle a la nueva guardaespaldas de Odin ella si es mas relajada, sino no tendrás novio" Azazel decía mientras rossweisse que tenía una yukata de color celeste se sujetaba el pecho de dolor

"vamos sensei, no es culpa de Rossweisse-sensei que en asgard tengan mal gusto" Kazuya comentaba para poder animar un poco a la joven ex valkiria, lo que no esperaba era que esta le tomara la mano viéndole bastante animada

"ah shiranami-kun eres un buen muchacho, si fueses solo un poco mayor o si consiguieras un buen trabajo en el futuro jejejeje"

"sensei, sus ojos dan miedo y oh mire Xenovia quiere abrirse su yukata para parecerse a yasaka-san" Kazuya decía algo apenado mientras Rossweisse reaccionaba caminando hacia el grupo de las mujeres

"salvado por la campana" Saji comentaba mientras Azazel le daba una leve palmada

"muchacho debes aprender a medir tus halagos con ciertas damas, aunque Issei apréndele si no quieres que su harem sea más grande que el tuyo" Azazel decía mientras Issei se entusiasmaba

"descuide sensei, Shiranami no dejare que me ganes"

"es la primera vez que escucho algo llamado competencia de harem" Saji decía cruzando sus brazos apenado

"te hace falta vivir más pequeño demonio" Azazel comentaba sonando el celular del humano este lo contestaba quedándose un poco atrás del grupo

" _hola Kazuchiiin, ya vi las fotos que me enviaste ohh te vez tan apuesto en ese yukata, como en los doramas que tanto le gustan a Rias"_

Casualmente Rias Gremory podría ser confundida por una weeb y una otaku sin embargo la joven de los gremory desprendía un amor por toda la cultura japonesa así que cuando ella invito a su novio a ver su series favoritas el humano pensó que sería unas tardes de maratón de anime, sin embargo Rias era también aficionada a los doramas, especialmente las historias de los Yakuza

"mis compañeros tomaron mas fotos, las veremos todas cuando llegue a casa, y que tal el abuelo?"

" _aquí esta te lo pasare, PAPAAAAA"_ se escuchaba el murmullo del teléfono mientras la voz masculina se escuchaba " _como esta mi nieto favorito eh?"_

"soy tu único nieto abuelo"

" _y por eso eres mi favorito, como va kyoto alguna aventura con alguna de tus compañeras u otra chicas desconocidas?"_

En la mente de Kazuya pasaba el enfrentamiento en la lost dimensión

"se podría decir que si, ehm abuelo puedo hacerte una consulta, es que si le pregunto a mamá"

Desde lo lejos se escuchaba en el auricular del teléfono una conversación en italiano

" _Kazuchin necesito referencias para un capítulo de mi libro"_

" _Kaede ya niña vete a escribir tu porno barato déjame hablar con el muchacho"_

" _jum solo por eso no hare oyakodon de desayuno"_

" _ok muchacho ya tu madre subió en el elevador hacia su estudio, por cierto sí que tiene dinero la novia tuya, tienes que invitarla a la casa de seguro tu abuela se alegrara"_

"abuelo mi consulta es importante" el joven shiranami observaba "es uhm…"

" _a ver muchacho que hiciste… .es una chica?"_ la línea se quedaba algo muda y el abuelo shiranami volvía a hablar " _es la chica que ya no aparece contigo en las fotos de hoy no es así la del cabello violeta?"_

"ehm si, rayos abuelo eres observador"

" _viene con la edad chico, que sucedió?"_

"eso quisiera saber, he pensado mucho y las posibildiades me eluden, he revisado en mi mente que es lo que pude haber hecho mal numerosas veces ahg es super frustrante"

" _aja…. Y le preguntaste?"_

"que cosa?"

" _chico que si le preguntaste que fue lo que paso?, cual fue tu error….. no lo has hecho verdad pequeño descuidado"_

Kazuya golpeaba su frente con su mano libre, tanto pensar y algo tan obvio le había pasado por las narices, claro que su recuperación después del combate no le dejo demasiado tiempo, pero aun así podía haber aprovechado cualquier momento durante la excursión

"gracias abuelo hablamos mis amigos me esperan" Kazuya colgaba mientras corría intentando alcanzar a los demás

En el cuarto principal se encontraba una enorme mesa suficiente para acomodar a todos, con platos decorados y con fineza, en un extremo sentada se encontraba Yasaka con Kunou en su regazo, la joven observaba a su madre para permiso esta asentía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Issei

"Issei-san" la pequeña con traje de sacerdotisa saltaba aferrándose al sekiryuutei mientras se movía quedando en la espalda de el "cumpliste, gracias, muchas gracias"

"lo hicimos todos incluso Kunou me ayudo" Issei sonreía mientras una risa leve adulta y seductora se escuchaba, al lado de Yasaka se encontraba un cabello negro liso y fino, dos cuernos color carmesí que salían de entre ese cabello, envuelta en un kimono violeta con adornos rojos algo abierto y dando la ilusión de que no tenía nada bajo ese kimono, sosteniendo una enorme botella de licor azul y un plato rojo ceremonial bebiendo algo de sake, el cuerpo de una jovencita parecida a Kunou sin embargo sus ojos mostraban un brillo de inteligencia y madurez

"vamos no sean tímidos, los verdaderos héroes de kyoto prueben el festín y las bebidas que sus cuerpos prueben delicias dignas de almas tan brillantes"

Las palabras de Shuten douji hacían mirar a los jóvenes a los únicos dos que habían logrado verla capturada, Mizore asentía dispersando las dudas de que realmente era ella la líder de los oni

"sé que es poco pero es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por favor acepten esta celebración" Yasaka hacia una reverencia, el kimono poco hacía para contener los enormes pechos de la youkai haciendo que Issei se sonrojara siendo sus mejillas haladas por Asia e Irina respectivamente

"entonces con su permiso a celebrar" Serafall leviathan no perdía el tiempo y comenzaba la celebración

Las cuerdas del grupo musical sonaban tocando las melodías típicas de Kyoto, mientras las sirvientas de Yasaka atendían a los jóvenes sin dejar pasar oportunidades, algunas les daban la mano en agradecimiento, incluso otras le pasaban papeles a Saji con sus números telefónicos

"etto, disculpe se sienten todas bien?" Asia preguntaba inocentemente, claro había pasado solo un día desde su rescate "si les duele algo no duden en decirme puedo usar mi sacred gear"

"oh que hermosa esmeralda hay aquí ojos tan puros y bellos, pero no preocuparos después de todo los onis somos resistentes" Shuten decía mientras continuaba bebiendo sake

"oh pero realmente fuiste capturada de una manera muy peculiar, usando sake alterado, como tu antecesor" Yasaka decía con una leve sonrisa maliciosa

"culpable soy, porque estaría mal de un oni rechazar un buen licor y aunque me permitió mi captura, era delicioso"

"fue por eso así de fácil?" Irina decía sorprendida mientras miraba a la líder de los onis "a todas estas shuten douji sama no es muy joven para beber?"

"jojojo tus palabras me halagan joven de los cielos, pero soy de la misma edad que mi estimada amiga Yasaka, aunque claro mi juventud sea más aparente"

"juventud que no te ha servido de mucho para tu desarrollo eh"

"los enormes globos de grasa no son todo el atractivo de una mujer" tomando un sorbo "tu shotacon kyuubi"

"tu atrapa lolicones"

Ambas reían levemente mientras se veía algo de hostilidad, Irina y Asia volvían a la mesa simplemente a comer en silencio, Stella se encontraba dándole de comer a Issei mientras Xenovia le imitaba, mientras Kunou estaba sentada en el regazo del castaño comiendo alegremente

"Issei-san que harán ahora cuando regresen a su ciudad?"

"bueno estaremos un momento en nuestra escuela y nos prepararemos para nuestro rating game" Issei comentaba mientras Stella con una servilleta limpiaba un poco la mejilla de Kunou

"es un enfrentamiento amistoso entre dos equipos y resulta que el oponente de Issei es muy, muy fuerte" Stella decía mientras apretaba su puño en determinación "pero se que Issei lograra vencerlo"

"es cierto ahora sus posibilidades han evolucionado, no podemos quedarnos atrás" Xenovia decía animada

"oh ya veo, entonces espero poder verlo, eso lo transmitirán?"

"así es ya verás cómo Issei gana" Irina y Asia se acercaban sentándose cerca del castaño el cual se sonrojaba bastante por la atención.

Mientras en otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba la kunoichi Sakura bebiendo mientras reía fuertemente su compañera Murasaki algo apenada

"Sakura porque no te comportas?"

"pero Muuchan…. Si estoy feliz voy a ser tia, así que debo celebrar y beber por oneechan hic" la joven de cabello naranja observaba a su hermana "neechan ten cuidado no tomes nada alcohólico hic"

"si, si Sakura tendré cuidado" Asagi sonreía amablemente mientras Murasaki murmuraba con rostro serio

"deberías mejor preocuparte y conseguirte un novio, si sigues así de infantil no serás una adulta de bien"

"…snif…. Snif… buaaaa pero muuchan porque eres tan mala" Sakura comenzaba a llorar mientras bebía mas del sake de los onis "si intento, pero es que no es mi culpa ser una kunoichi virgen"

"cierto…. Cierto nosotras nos esforzamos que de malo es no tener novio ehh?" Rossweisse también algo ebria mientras chocaba su copa con la de Sakura

"cierto, cierto somos inde hic pendientes"

Asi se formaba una nueva amistad más allá de las llamas de la batalla forjada por el sake, la soltería y la mala suerte con los hombres, Sakura y Rossweisse continuaban riendo ampliamente

"interesantes legendarios ninjas los que formas parte eh anciana" Kuroka decía simplemente comiendo algo de sushi mientras la amiga de su madre bebia como si nada.

"no hay mejor manera de generar confianza que mostrar tus debilidades" Kokonoe bebía algo mientras observaba a Kuroka "sabes las del chico pero me pregunto si el sabe las tuyas"

"jum una solterona no tiene nada que decirme"

"toque un nervio eh?" Kokonoe bebía más mientras recordaba la preocupación en el rostro del humano cuando le comento como Kuroka se había agotado abriendo una grieta en el espacio generado por el longinus "de las cosas que heredaste de tu madre es una suerte que no fuera su gusto por los hombres"

"oi….uhm… rayos odio cuando no puedo responderte" Kuroka iba a tomar algo de sake pero Kokonoe le detenía pasándole otra copa

"toma este es mejor para ti" Kokonoe veía como Kuroka bebía del sake que le había pasado proveniente de una botella dorada "es del mismo que está tomando yasaka-sama"

"si mi viejo era un bastardo pero….. nah no importa" la nekoshu bebía otra copa que era servida por Kokonoe

Acercándose a quienes tocaban los instrumentos Azazel pasaba unas partituras los músicos se veían entre si y comenzaban a tocar una tonada conocida y muy temida por lo menos para uno de los presentes

"oh no…. No puede ser" Issei miraba hacia el líder de los caídos

"vamos Hyoudou que tu te sabes esta canción" Azazel no se molestaba en esconder su risa malévola

"oh yo la se es de ese show llamado el oppai dragón" una de las sirvientas de Yasaka comentaba mientras muchos de los asistentes comenzaban a aplaudir resignado Issei comenzaba a levantarse a cantar la canción del oppai dragón, era tonta, era ridícula, una canción sobre un dragón que ama los pechos, sin embargo todos se encontraban alegres y riendo, Asia y Stella se levantaban a unirse a Issei e imitar la coreografía de la canción mientras Serafall aplaudía riendo orgullosa de lo que había logrado, los asistentes aplaudían al rimo de la música, Kazuya también aplaudía levemente incluso Mizore había olvidado su poco ánimo y se encontraba sonriendo

" _Kazuya-san el poder de la canción reside en la emoción que alberga tu corazón al momento de entonarla, el dragonium reaccionara a tus emociones, por eso procura siempre pensar en emociones positivas"_

Las palabras de Aura retornaban al humano, la líder dragón de la tribu de Salamandyne, la canción del oppai dragón, una canción poco convencional para los niños que nacerían en la nueva época de paz, para un héroe poco convencional, sonriendo levemente tomaba la mano de Mizore está sorprendida

"Kazuya-dono"

"vamos Mizore, mostrémosle como se canta y baila" Kazuya sonreía ampliamente, sus ojos diciéndole que no había nada de qué preocuparse, su mano y dedos entrelazados con los de ella "no te soltare nunca"

"…hai Kazuya-san"

Y así la celebración del último día en kyoto de los estudiantes de Kuoh llegaba a su fin durando hasta el amanecer.

Asia e Issei se encontraban sentados en una banca a un lado de un estanque, viendo el amanecer, ninguno de los dos se había querido ir a dormir.

"parece que todos celebraron mucho" Issei comentaba sujetando su mano a la de Asia, mirando hacia el salón principal, se encontraban Sakura durmiendo espalda a espalda con Rossweisse, con varias botellas de sake alrededor de ellas, al mismo tiempo Stella con Xenovia teniendo a Kunou recostada junto con ellas, incluso Kiba había quedado algo dormido su rostro notablemente relajado, Saji usando el regazo de Momo como almohada mientras la joven parecía dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro

"así parece jejeje" la risa inocente de Asia la joven observaba el amanecer mientras se sonrojaba un poco al tener la mano de Issei sobre la de ella

"Asia, estaremos juntos por muchos, muchos años no es así?"

"si Issei-san, por muchos años, si me lo permites"

"claro que puedes, después de todo ehm…. Yo" Issei se sonrojaba mientras en su mente acababa de alejar a un tipo con uno de los longinus más poderosos era fácil decir esas palabras "me gustas Asia, y quiero bueno podemos ahg quiero que seas mi novia"

"Issei-san" la joven rubia se sonrojaba bastante sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos "si, acepto Issei-san" ambos se acercaban besándose al tiempo que el amanecer terminaba de salir en la ciudad de Kyoto después de un momento se separaban ambos sonrojados pero con una sonrisa bastante alegre

"auch me pisaste" se escuchaba unas voces desde unos arbustos

"lo siento pero es que no quiero apoyarme más sobre Kunou-chan"

"son pesadas"

Issei y Asia se levantaban caminando un poco rodeando el estanque y ahí se encontraban Irina y Stella mientras Kunou estaba bajo de ambas

"etto…. No queríamos mirar…. Mucho" Irina miraba hacia otro lado apenada

"ah que romántico al amanecer una declaración, sabía que Asia tenías talento para ser mi love rival, descuida Irina-san se que Issei elegirá un momento igual de romántico para ti"

La ángel se sonrojaba demasiado mientras Kunou se levantaba sacudiendo un poco sus ropas de sacerdotisa

"venía a alimentar a las carpas no quería interrumpir" Kunou miraba con estrellas en los ojos sonrojadas "pero cortejo es muy interesante"

Asia terminaba en los brazos de Issei apenada escondiendo su rostro en el pecho mientras el castaño se rascaba la cabeza.

En la azotea del castillo se encontraban shuten douji observaba a los jóvenes en el jardín, suspirando mientras comía algo de fruta, a su lado se encontraba Mikumo Kushinada, su expresión no mostrando emoción

"buenos chicos no deberían pasar lo que les sucede" la mujer oni comentaba lentamente mientras la de su lado seguía pasiva

"es una de tus visiones?"

"quizás, mis poderes no retornan en su totalidad aun, pero hay un aura de tragedia alrededor de ese chico dragón" la oni consumía algo más de licor "así que lamento no poder usar mi clarividencia para guiarte esta vez mi estimada Kushinada" la oni volteaba a ver pero la mujer no se encontraba "ara, parece que dije algo malo sin embargo, demonios, ángeles, youkai y humanos el camino será difícil pero no imposible donde todos podamos convivir".

* * *

Kazuya abría lentamente los ojos la luz de la mañana le ardía un poco, aunque los numerosos adornos dorados que tenia la habitación donde se encontraba no ayudaba mucho, aunque el milagro del licor de los onis era fuerte pero no te dejaba resaca, sintiendo alguien jugar con su cabello volteaba en dirección de Kuroka

"buenos días Kazu-nyan" la nekomata sonreía de manera sensual recostada a su lado mientras las sabanas finas de la cama se pegaban mucho a su desnudo cuerpo

"buen día" el humano se acercaba dándole un beso en la frente "ya estas calmada?"

"nyajajaj quizás rayos debo agradecerle a Kokonoe por ese licor ejem digo reclamarle" La nekomata sonreía mientras se acurrucaba un poco moviendo sus orejas mientras sentía la mano del humano sobre su cabello acariciándole con cariño "Kazu-nyan sabe cómo consentirme, es cálido…. tan diferente a…. uhm"

Kuroka guardaba silencio un momento, pero sentía que debía decirlo, moviendo su mano al pecho de con quien estaba acostada

"Kazu-nyan tu sabes porque estuve en Kuoh no es así, cuando me encontraste?"

"fue por Koneko no?"

"en parte" posando su cabeza sobre el "pero después vi cómo se comportaban en tu hogar, la calidez diferente a la mía" la mujer gato en su mente comenzaba a recordar, cada llamada del padre de Kazuya, como se veía de emocionado hablando con su esposa e hijo, así que bajo la excusa de vigilar a Koneko un poco más asumió la identidad de Nigth y ser la mascota de ese hogar, poco a poco, día a día, cada conversación, cada llamada, por eso lo salvo de la maldición de kokabiel, aun arriesgándose a que la descubrieran.

"mi padre, nunca nos miraba, madre nos quiso mucho… era amable y contenta, siempre sonriendo, pero padre, nunca estaba, Marco-san no está contigo pero se siente en cada palabra que le dice a Emiko-san el cariño que muere por estar con ustedes"

Kuroka recordaba a su padre, rara vez estaba en casa y solo para estar en su investigación y con su madre, él nunca las reconoció, la nekomata se alegraba de que Koneko no recordara nada era mejor así

"madre… ella nos llevó a conocerlo, ella pensaba que nosotras éramos niñas nacidas con el hombre que amo sin embargo ese hombre nunca nos miro, ni siquiera le interesamos, solo su investigación, solo en eso se centraba, madre lo seguía aparte de amor, porque quería que el nos reconociera…. Y… ahora…..nunca"

Los ojos ámbar de Kuroka perdían su luz al explicar su pasado, sin embargo sentía algo en sus manos los dedos de Kazuya entrelazándose con los de ella, las lágrimas del joven y sus ojos azules mirándola, después de escuchar como seria, y luego tener que separarse de su hermana por demonios que querían hacerle daño, aun así sonreía.

"está bien no tienes por qué buscar más" los ojos azules le miraban intensamente

"nya?"

"seremos tu familia, yo no te rechazare ni a ti, ni a koneko, Rias, Salako, Mizore, mis padres todos estaremos contigo"

"aunque no ayude en la casa, y solo quiera tranquilidad y videojuegos?" Kuroka poco a poco se acercaba sujetando los hombros de Kazuya "aunque haga travesuras y a veces me ponga celosa con las demás?"

"no me importa, te quiero conmigo Kuroka" la luz retornaba a los ojos de la nekoshu, el ámbar parecía más brillante que una joya pulida "no te dejare sola"

La nekomata pasaba su mano por el pecho del joven, aunque sanada y casi invisible a la vista, ella recordaba ese corte que recibió por ella, no necesitaba más palabras solo las acciones

"Ya que me lo pides como puedo decir que no eh Kazu-nyan" la nekomata escuchaba un rugido del estómago, mirando hacia arriba al rostro sonrojado del humano "jojojo dañaste el momento romántico Kazu-nyan"

"no es mi culpa tengo hambre y el pescado no llena tanto"

"uhm…ruidosos en la mañana" Mizore sacaba su rostro de entre las sabanas mirando a Kuroka "no se vale Kuroka, yo también quiero ser cariñosa con Kazuya-san"

"lo podrás hacer en el tren de regreso, pero tienes razón vamos a comer" la nekomata observaba la mirada de duda de Mizore "ya se despertara vamos Kazu-nyan, Mizo-nyan".

Caminando los tres en dirección de salón central donde de seguro habría algo para comer, se encontraban con Azazel el líder de los Grigori levantaba su mano saludando

"hey shiranami veo que tuviste un final de celebración interesante" el ángel caído reía ante el leve pánico que tenía el joven ante el "jaja no puedo criticarte yo también lo hacía en mi juventud, disculpen chicas pero debo hablar algo importante con su acompañante"

"Kazuya-san" Mizore miraba a Kazuya este le miraba acomodando algo sus lentes mientras asentía tanto Mizore como Kuroka se alejaban observando hasta estar fuera de la vista, mientras Azazel se acercaba dándole un toque con ambos dedos en la frente del humano una leve luz se formaba y los alejaba

"con esto cualquiera que nos escuche solo podrá escuchar el antiguo dialecto celestial, solo lo saben los seraphs, así que tenemos unos minutos" Azazel observaba al humano haciendo su presencia más imponente, ante el humano era una especie de mezcla entre luz y oscuridad una fría noche ante un enorme eclipse, la presencia de Azazel no era hostil pero si era sobrecogedora "he sido paciente, pero no más mentiras, que paso realmente en la grieta dimensional?"

Era el momento al parecer Azazel había seguido teniendo dudas antes de que Kazuya comenzara a hablar el ángel caído chasqueaba sus dedos mostrando los análisis médicos de Kazuya y Salamandyne

"cambiaste demasiado para haber pasado solo unos minutos, muchacho te juro bajo mi fallecido padre que lo que comentes no saldrá de nosotros"

La voz de Azazel no le traicionaba, debería o no debería?, no podía hacerlo solo con Rias y las demás, odiaba decirlo pero sin alguien en la posición de Azazel que le permitiera hacer cosas, sería muy difícil

"Azazel, no sé porque, no sé cómo, ni siquiera sé si puedo regresar, pero estuve un año en otro mundo, no para ser más exactos, una tierra en el futuro, donde otra gran guerra devasto a toda la humanidad"

Y así Kazuya conto lo poco y nada que supo sobre la guerra contra lo sobrenatural, el Ragnarok y como la extinción de la humanidad se dio y la separación definitiva entre el cielo, el infierno y el mundo donde habitaban los dragones de la raza de Salamandyne, y el poder de la canción, durante el relato Azazel estaba completamente en silencio, solo un par de preguntas importantes.

"claro como sabrían de las pérdidas de una gran guerra si no la vivieron" Azazel murmuraba para si mismo "estas seguro que no sabes qué clase de amenaza hizo que todos nos selláramos?"

"el villkiss no me dice nada, su conocimiento está bloqueado en su black box y el Issei del futuro no me dijo más para no arriesgar los cambios, pero realmente ya he corrido un enorme riesgo al decírselo a usted"

Azazel entendía, si antes su organización tuvo un hueco de seguridad con lo que sucedió con Raynare y Kokabiel, ahora con las alianzas seria difícil

"muchacho, muchos se habrían quebrado antes" era lo único que decía Azazel con una expresión de simpatía "bien chico no preguntare más, pero cuando sientas dudas, estaré aquí para escucharte"

"gracias, señor Azazel"

"por cierto una pregunta más, de casualidad no se llamaba Fine la persona que te enseño esa habilidad de cantar?"

"eh no se llama Aura, quien es Fine?"

"habrá otro momento para contar ese pasado"

La luz de la marca celestial desaparecía volviendo a escucharse el idioma japonés el líder de los caídos se estiraba

"lastima supongo que tendrás que buscar a alguien más que se ocupe de tu maquina no es así?" Azazel le señalaba "ahora ando ocupado con otros proyectos"

Kazuya entendía, ya que Azazel seria quien diseñaría al Villkiss y al Enryuugo cualquier observación actual cambiaría la historia significativamente más o incluso alguien de la alianza filtrar esos resultados

"entiendo sensei iré a desayunar"

"cierto aunque sin embargo primero mejor usa esto" de entre sus mangas Azazel sacaba una pequeña botella larga parecía un perfume

"eh sensei pero me di un baño"

"oh si pero los Youkai tienen un olfato muy desarrollado, y aunque sería muy divertido ver cómo le explicas a la pequeña Kunou porque tienes el olor de su madre en tu cuerpo, hay que regresar al hotel y preparar las cosas jajajaja" el caído se iba riendo mientras dejaba al humano atónito con cara de cómo lo supo

Y así termina el viaje de Kyoto, en el tren de regreso Asia se encontraba sentada al lado de issei tomada de su mano, la nueva oficial integrante del harem del sekiryuutei siendo observada por Xenovia e Irina que se encontraban junto con Stella animándolas.

* * *

Apareciendo en un círculo mágico Esdeath ingresaba por las puertas de un laboratorio a oscuras, mostrando la caja la ponía al lado de un hombre de cabello plateado

"aquí esta me pregunto si sería suficiente" la mujer de cabello azul comentaba mientras el hombre abría la caja, el hielo violeta pulsando con energías negativas

"claro no subestimes el aura de Yamata no Orochi, sin embargo extraer más le habría alertado a los de la alianza" el hombre ingresaba el hielo en una especie de tubo que se encontraba encima de una katana

"y bien ahora que debo hacer?, buscar a su pequeño experimento perdido?"

"para nada, ya encontré una pista y se la envié a alguien un poco más profesional"

"oh acaso duda de mi lealtad señor Euclid Lucifuge?"

"solo confió en mi señor el verdadero lucifer, sin embargo tu sigue con tu deber quédate con los héroes después de todo humanos deben jugar con humanos" el hombre seguía mirando una pantalla "por ahora hasta que ganes tu pieza"

"je, supongo por ahora" Esdeath se daba la vuelta saliendo del laboratorio

En un bosque una sombra se acercaba tomando un papel de un cuervo que se hacía cenizas después de ser quemado con llamas mágicas, la sombra abría el papel

"un nuevo objetivo…. Entiendo" la mano que sostenía la fotografía se cubría de una energía amarilla lanzándola al cielo solo una palabra Tokio comenzaba a verse mientras la fotografía era desintegrada en cientos de partes.

* * *

En un gimnasio trotando en una caminadora sudando bastante se veia la vuelta número 20 en esta máquina una joven delgada de cabello azul largo atado en una coleta, vistiendo ropas deportivas ceñidas a su cuerpo por el sudor continuaba con determinación mientras una mujer de cabello café con lentes se acercaba vistiendo un traje de negocios

"hey Tsubasa-chan al parecer pudimos conseguir la persona de apertura de tu concierto" la mujer se dirigía hacia la joven de la caminadora "su nombre es Michiru Kaiou es una excelente violinista de aquí de Tokio"

"excelente Ryoko y Maria lo sabe?" Tsubasa continuaba mientras poco a poco reducía la velocidad de su caminadora, una asistente de cabello negro se acercaba pasándole una toalla "gracias"

"no aún no se lo he dicho, sabes que no le gusta interrumpan sus lecciones de box" la mujer llamada Ryoko anotaba algunas cosas "aunque, yuuma chan puedes llamar a Maria?"

La asistente levantaba su rostro, cabello negro largo y ojos violetas, sonriendo

"claro señorita Ryoko"

"gracias, por cierto cuando vas a tomar entrenamiento? Sabes que si eres una idol quizás algún conocido te reconozca además tienes el cuerpo" la mujer sonreía pero la joven de cabello negro hacia una reverencia

"no aun no, debo primero asegurarme que Maria-san logre llegar alto, por todo lo que ha hecho ahora con su permiso" la joven caminaba por las maquinas del caro gimnasio en dirección del cuadrilátero

"pobre chica ojala pudiéramos hacer algo mas por ella" Tsubasa tomaba algo de agua mientras miraba a su manager "Ryoko se esa mirada"

"pero es que chica con amnesia que quiere ser idol para reconectar con su pasado, que eso no sería un buena imagen?"

Tsubasa recordaba el día que ella y Maria la encontraron unos meses atras, fue una noche de lluvia después de una función exclusiva, en un parque solo con una manta sucia y solo la joven recordaba lo que parecía ser su nombre Yuuma, sin registros, sin huellas, bien de salud, su compañera Maria decidió ayudarla.

"lo seria pero sabes que Maria nunca te lo perdonaría"

"lo se, pero algún día, algún día"

El día del concierto de Maria y Tsubasa en Tokio se acercaba, sin saber las fuerzas que comenzaban a converger en esa ciudad

FIN DE EPISODIO.

* * *

 **SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **A que no se esperaban muchas de las cosas de aquí jojojojojo**

 **Bueno supongo este capítulo salió mas extenso de lo que esperaba, pero si debía aprovechar para resolver algunas dudas que me preguntaban aquí están la mas que me preguntan es por qué Kuroka se interesó más en Kazuya que en issei.**

 **Recordemos, Canon Kuroka quería hijos fuertes así que el potencial del Sekiryuutei era suficiente para estar interesada en issei**

 **Encore Kuroka sin embargo estuvo en Kuoh más tiempo y logro ver la dinámica de la familia shiranami, con un padre aunque ausente físicamente, estaba muy pendiente de su familia, eso le recordó sus circunstancias, y así preocuparse solo por el poder del padre de sus hijos la hacía a ella más parecida a su propio padre de lo que ella quisiera admitir, interés atracción y enamoramiento en el momento que kazuya la protegió de mordred.**

 **Bueno no siendo más los dejo**

 **SEGUNDO OPENING A UN 50% DE TERMINAR lo pondré en la descripción de mi perfil saludos y hasta pronto**


	59. Encore 58: Corazones determinados

**ENCORE 58: Corazones determinados**

 **Disculpo por la demora de este episodio, x.x la creación del nuevo opening me tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaba además pues como estamos iniciando un arco original :D espero les guste.**

 **Opening listo se encuentra en mi perfil de pueden ir a echarle un ojo, x.x necesito más práctica en las herramientas de edición pero es hecho con amor :P**

 **Por cierto para quien pregunto, la apariencia de kazuya transformado por el arma de azazel es la de Seo Yuri de Closers**

 **Sin más preámbulos vamos a este nuevo episodio.**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el incidente en Kyoto fuese resuelto gracias a los jóvenes demonios de Kuoh, las negociaciones fluyeron sin dificultad, los Youkai de la luz liderados por Yasaka y los de la sombra liderados por Shuten Douji se unirían para establecer una paz entre las facciones, sin embargo los Souha Jougenshuu nunca se presentaron, al revisar el laboratorio donde se habían reunido para planificar el rescate de Yasaka, este se encontraba abandonado como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, Issei y los demás disfrutarían de un poco de paz al regresar a su escuela, las preparaciones para el festival escolar les permitía descansar, aunque Rias, Salamandyne, Akeno y Koneko no estuviesen muy contentas de los peligros que corrieron sin avisarles, incluso Stella sufrió de la molestia de las jóvenes nada que no pudieran curar un par de citas al museo, dulces y la promesa de algo de entrenamiento doloroso. Incluso Kazuya recibió una carta formal por parte de Sona Sitri con 5 páginas de porque sus acciones arriesgadas no eran bien vistas por ella y que dejara de preocupar a ella y a su amiga, o al menos su amiga en la carta la palabra ella estaba tachado no muy convincente.

Sin embargo el tiempo no daba espera, poco a poco el Rating Game en contra de Sairaog Bael se acercaba y en el inframundo poco a poco comenzaban aunque había otro encuentro semifinal, el de Sona Sitri contra Stella Vermillion, toda la atención mediática del inframundo se encontraba enfocado en el encuentro Gremory, Bael, la hermana del actual satán y el llamado por los nobles el joven demonio más fuerte de la actual generación, a la vez los demonios reencarnados del común se asombraban por las hazañas del oppai dragon, al parecer el show de issei estaba ganando una popularidad en el inframundo que muchos de los niños pensaban que el issei del show y el issei de las noticias eran el mismo

"woaaaa Dragon Kiiiick" la voz de issei se escuchaba mientras los gritos de emoción de unos chicos se escuchaban

"OUUUU HELL-CAT CHAAAN" la voces al unísono también de otras personas presentes en el escenario

"sabes cuando tu hermano dijo que estaríamos en un evento relacionado con los medios, no me imaginaba esto" Kazuya observaba desde atrás del escenario lo que sucedía

"bueno estamos siendo famosos desde otra perspectiva" Rias comentaba mientras se encontraba de pie junto al humano observando, estaban en un escenario representando una de las escenas del show Oppai Dragon, Kiba, Koneko, Issei y Stella se encontraban en el escenario "además es útil en el conflicto que tenemos"

"útil?"

"la facción de los antiguos Satán, la familia Vermillion ha sido manchada en su reputación por ellos" Rias observaba como se terminaba la presentación y el anunciador se acercaba para hacer una ronda de preguntas y respuestas con respecto al show "así que Stella puede tener algo difícil de mejorar su imagen con los nobles, pero ahora con su imagen de flame switch princess, será una héroe para los niños, es lo que me explico onissama"

Dando la oportunidad a una de las familias con mala reputación del inframundo le daría una imagen positiva y de aceptación de los actuales Maous.

"parece que el evento está yendo bien" una voz conocida se escuchaba mientras Rias se daba la vuelta junto con Kazuya, a sorpresa de Rias, su madre se encontraba junto con Milicas y dos personas que vestían ropas nobles y de cabello rubio con ojos azules oscuros, una mujer y un joven adulto, la mujer tenía el cabello adornado con joyas que se veían finas mientras su acompañante poseía una apariencia elegante pero algo en ellos les era familiar al humano

"madre, Milicas" Rias observaba a los dos acompañantes de su familia movía su mano a su pecho haciendo una reverencia pequeña "Lady Phenex, Duval es una sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí"

Ante la reacción de Rias, Kazuya recordaba la reverencia que debía hacer ante otros nobles

"oh solo veníamos a observar cómo se encuentra mi hija Ravel, quería ver si se ha adaptado bien en su nueva escuela" Lady Phenex comentaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, su apariencia era muy parecida a la de su hija aunque el peinado fuese diferente, Rias asentía con seguridad

"así es Ravel ha sido muy querida en el grupo y mi torre Koneko es una buena amiga de ella"

"además ha sido de gran ayuda para las actividades del club, como el tesorero agradezco mucho" Kazuya ajustaba sus lentes "e imagino que Issei también está contento de tenerla como asistente"

Ella misma se había ofrecido cuando una gran cantidad de cartas de niños habían llegado de repente a la casa de issei junto con otras cosas, al parecer después de la batalla contra Loki la popularidad del Oppai dragon creció a niveles inconmensurables quien diría cuando se comenzaran a enterar de lo que sucedió en Kyoto

"ya veo, en verdad me alegra que no tengan algún rencor con mi hija después de lo que paso con Raiser"

"para nada Lady Phenex" Rias comentaba mientras Venelana sonreía levemente

"aunque salió algo bueno, pero me pregunto si te estas tomando las cosas muy tranquila Rias, las otras están comenzando a ser más activas incluso yendo en aventuras, si eres la principal deberías tomar el control, Mizore está siguiendo indicaciones de Grayfia, mi querida hija acaso no heredaste tu impulsividad de mí?, está bien que tu objetivo sea el Rating Game pero hay más cosas aparte de…"

Al parecer Venelana estaba enterada después de la batalla en Kyoto, Mizore y Kuroka comenzaron a mostrar un poco más de iniciativa para pasar tiempo con el humano haciendo la competencia un poco más fuerte, al contrario de Iseei después de confesársele a Asia, la joven estaba alegre e incluso sus arrebatos de celos habían disminuido constantemente, al parecer el lazo de amistad que tenía con Stella se había fortalecido más. Al parecer la madre de Rias le preocupaba que la joven de cabello carmesí no estuviese tomando una posición de mando entre el harem y por eso su recriminación, la heredera de los gremory y líder del club del ocultismo se encontraba sonrojada sin responderle a su madre

"oh Kazuya-niisan parece que está sonando tu celular" Milicas hablaba al humano quien estaba observando incómodamente la conversación entre madre e hija y agradeciendo a algunas deidades por la oportunidad mirando su teléfono "oh es Leviathan-san de seguro es relacionado con el evento disculpen"

Kazuya se alejaba un poco para el alivio leve de Rias la joven no quería tener esa conversación delante de su novio

" _hola Kazu-Kazu"_ la voz de Serafall leviathan se escuchaba desde el otro lado, mientras el humano se pensaba porque le había cambiado otra vez la forma de llamarle

"hola sera-chan a que debo el honor?" Kazuya contestaba casualmente, la maou le había pedido que le llamara casualmente cuando fuesen negocios no oficiales y quien era el para negarse a la petición de una persona que en palabras de su hermana podría devastar toda la nación de Japón en cuestión de minutos

" _ohhh que bien se siente cuando un chico menor te dice chan jejeje ah sí"_ la maou se concentraba nuevamente en el tema " _bueno Kazu-Kazu es hora de cobrarme ese pequeño favorcito de Kyoto"_

"uhg…bien supongo que es en parte mi culpa"

Porque Kazuya debió insistir más en pedirle a Kuroka que usara su magia para transportarlos a la habitación del hotel, sin embargo se dejó seducir muy fácil que no noto la habitación hasta cuando era muy tarde, la pervertida nekomata había decidido que tuviesen su encuentro en la habitación de la líder de Kyoto por el riesgo y demás, en su mente sabía que era una mala idea, sin embargo kuroka había puesto un muy buen argumento, su cuerpo desnudo contra suyo, al parecer Serafall se dio cuenta y se encargó de que Yasaka no dejara la sala de reuniones y hablo con ella hasta el amanecer

"y bien que es lo que quieres que haga?"

" _me entere de que habría un concierto de unas idols famosas y quiero que ellas canten el nuevo opening de mi show maou shoujo levia-tan"_ se podía casi ver la sonrisa de confianza de la hermana de Sona " _descuida habrá la forma"_

"no iras a usar algo en tu puesto para eso verdad?"

" _oh shh lo shh siento parece que hay interferencia"_ la maou decía en un tono falso exagerando imitando la estática " _nos vemos Kazu-kazu"_

La maou colgaba mientras el humano suspiraba

"promesa es promesa"

"jeje realmente los Maou son bastante caprichosos"

"si realmente oh… ah disculpe señor phenex no note que estaba ahí"

Ruval simplemente sonreía con calma mientras movía la mano en negativa

"no te preocupes es solo que madre se unió a la conversación así que decidí que no era un buen lugar para los hombres" el futuro líder de la familia Phenex decía en un tono cordial "además quería hablar con usted Shiranami-san"

Kazuya guardaba silencio levantando una ceja levemente, claro que la apariencia de Ruval no indicaba nada que quisiera en contra de él, pero también Diodora parecía amable así que era mejor esperar

"descuida no es nada malo, solo agradecer la oportunidad para que mi hermano menor fuese un poco como era antes" Ruval sonreía agradecido levemente "aún le falta algo de finura pero no se comporta como uhmm como decirlo con tacto"

"niño malcriado?"

"jajaj exacto aunque no lo culpo del todo" Ruval cerraba sus ojos un momento recordando "muchos hijos de otras casas nobles se burlaron de el cuándo dijo que tenia intenciones de casarse con su reina, una humana reencarnada, así que busco siempre ser mejor si eres fuerte no hay quien pueda poner en duda tus decisiones así es esta cultura, los demonios respetan el poder, sin embargo Sirzechs Lucifer espera que todo cambie en esta generación"

Ruval Phenex observaba a Kazuya fijamente intentando leer al humano

"es Rias Gremory importante para ti?"

"por supuesto que sí, Rias es amable, su determinación y compasión todas esas cosas me atraen de ella" Kazuya observaba fijamente, su ceño algo fruncido ante la pregunta

"y el hecho que sea una noble?"

"no me importa"

"Sin embargo esa es una parte de ella" el hermano mayor de los Phenex cruzaba sus brazos "si vas a aceptarla debes todo incluso su parte noble"

"a que quiere llegar con esto señor Phenex"

"es simple, debes demostrar que eres digno de la mano de Rias Gremory" si no fuera por el tono amable del próximo líder de la familia Phenex, Kazuya juraría que el hombre lo estaba insultando sin embargo este posaba una mano sobre su hombro "no puedes tapar el sol con un solo dedo, el hecho es que Rias Gremory es una noble y la futura cabeza de su familia, sus decisiones e imagen representaran mucho en su futuro, por más que lo ignores esa es la realidad de la mujer a la que amas"

Kazuya quería refutar, que Rias era algo más que solo la futura heredera de los gremory, sin embargo también era cierto que estaba ignorando ese aspecto de ella

"por favor piénselo, realmente estoy agradecido por la ayuda a mi hermano, es por eso que le doy este consejo, gracias por escucharme Shiranami-san" Ruval camina de regreso hacia donde se encontraba su madre dejando al humano pensativo.

* * *

Después del evento Rias le dio el resto de la tarde libre a los demás miembros de su séquito después de todo si entrenaban demasiado sin tener tiempos de reposo no les haría bien, así que ahora Issei se encontraba caminando junto con Stella y Asia por la capital del territorio vermillion

Las calles se encontraban reparándose, más personas se encontraban comprando numerosas tiendas se encontraban con numerosos productos, a diferencia de casi 6 meses pasados era notable, durante la caminata muchas personas se acercaban a los jóvenes, a saludar a Stella y a pedirle autógrafos a Issei. Pasaron hasta llegar a una de las plazas principales en una fuente estos se sentaban en una banca cercana

"todo ha cambiado mucho" Asia observaba recordando la última vez que sucedió

"así es" Stella sonreía mientras estaba comiendo lo que parecía una cola de reptil cubierta de caramelo "ahhh cola de salamandra de campo mi favorita, seguros que no quieren?"

"no tranquila Stella-san estamos bien" Asia decía sin mucho interés en la comida que estaba ingiriendo la demonio "por cierto me sorprende la cantidad de personas que reconocen a issei-san"

"aunque todos me llaman oppai dragon" Issei suspiraba algo desanimado

[woaaaaaa porque si yo era respetado antes, si el blanco se entera]

"ya ya vamos calma compañero" Issei sacaba una pequeña botella del bolso que sostenía Asia haciendo aparecer su guante derramaba unas gotas sobre la joya

[ah eso se siente bien]

"y eso que es?" Stella miraba el frasco que guardaba issei nuevamente

"es una medicina para relajar después de ejem obtuve esa nueva forma, Draig ha estado algo estresado y deprimido"

Stella se sonrojaba mientras cubría su mano su rostro

"si ya las noticias llegaron hasta aquí que tuviste que" los ojos carmesí de la joven observaban su pecho esta cruzaba sus brazos "ejem ya sabes"

Ambos se sonrojaban mientras Asia les tomaba de las manos

"aun así eso fue lo que nos permitió ayudar a yasaka-san así que no me avergüenza que m.. mi novio issei se vuelva fuerte con los pechos" la sonrisa angelical de Asia hacia que Stella se levantara y la abrazara

"ah pero que Moe eres"

"es cierto la Santa bruja es una imagen digna de admirar"

Delante de los 3 jóvenes se encontraban un grupo de 5 templarios mientras delante se encontraba uno con ojos verdes y lentes

"Sir Aldemar como ha estado?" Asia sonreía saludando al hombre este tenía una sonrisa tranquila entre su dura expresión

"muy bien lady argento, nos enteramos que la señorita vermillion estaba de regreso en la ciudad y sus padres nos pidieron que la escoltáramos de regreso"

"ay mamá y papa" Stella se apenaba mientras se levantaba

"tiempo sin vernos como están todos?" Issei preguntaba y era verdad desde la lucha contra Kokabiel o más exactamente desde la reunión de la alianza

"bastante bien" el hombre dirigía su mirada hacia el sekiryuutei mientras le daba la mano en un saludo respetuoso "muchos de los templarios decidimos retirarnos al territorio vermillion y hemos estado ayudando a aquellos nuevos que han venido"

"muchos de los sirvientes que han pasado debemos esconderlos, usar algo de magia para nuevas identidades y esperar que no sean lo suficientemente importantes para que sus antiguos amos vengan a reclamarlos" Stella miraba decidida hacia al frente "pero los vermillion no los rechazaremos"

Issei miraba a la joven frente a la fuente, sus recuerdos oscuros de cuando Raynare lo mato se interponían ante la valiente mirada de la joven carmesí, issei respiraba, Stella no era Raynare, no era Yuuma, la joven demonio siempre ha sido honesta con el y siempre le ha apoyado

"issei-kun sucede algo?"

"ah no nada Stella, solo wow me sorprende tienes un objetivo grande"

"es cierto Stella-san gracias por ayudar a las personas"

"jeje bueno muchos han sufrido, y he sido salvada por muchas personas que les debo mucho" Stella movía su mano a su pecho "por ellas necesito ser aun mejor aún más reconocida" la joven volvía a enfocarse "oh pero eso hablaremos luego, vamos les invito a cenar de seguro papá y mamá les encantara verlos"

Unos pocos minutos después escoltados dejando a los templarios en la puerta para que siguieran con sus tareas habituales al pasar por las puertas unos poderosos estruendos mágicos se veían en el aire, Issei se preparaba con su guante poniéndose frente de Asia

"oh ya comenzaron a entrenar sin mi" Stella caminaba sin preocupaciones acercándose a la mansión de los vermilion la cual poco a poco se encontraba siendo restaurada

"entrenando?" Asia miraba hacia arriba en el cielo se encontraba Tachibana el mayor canalizando relámpagos con su espada mientras con las alas extendidas la joven rubia llamada Rino tenía dos espadas curvas moviéndolas con destreza recibía los relámpagos y los retornaba

"increíble, segura que podemos ver esto?" Issei decía algo nervioso mientras Stella sonreía sin problemas

"claro que si un momento si tachibana está entrenando" Stella se ponía pensativa dándose cuenta de algo sonriendo "oh maou gracias" la joven entraba mientras movía su mano emocionada "chicos entren, entren"

La cena se encontraba servida en numerosos platos servidos en una mesa de madera, levemente acercándose todos los integrantes del sequito vermillion y en un extremo se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro

"querida estas segura que no necesitas ayuda?" el padre de Stella miraba en dirección de la cocina

"tranquilo estoy bien, leone me ayudara" de entre la cocina moviéndose en una silla de ruedas empujada por leone, la madre de Stella vermillion dejaba los platos, su cabello no era largo ahora como en la foto, era negro de color corto pero se veía algo lacio hasta la base del cuello

"y tu debes ser issei-kun mi hija nos ha hablado mucho de ti y también de Asia-chan eres más adorable de lo que Stella describía" la mujer se acomodaba al lado de su esposo "donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Mahalath Vermillion"

"y yo soy Abacous Vermillion es un honor tener al Sekiryuutei aquí entre nosotros"

"no el honor es mío, finalmente conocerlos perdón la demora hemos estado muy ocupados" Issei hacia una leve reverencia mientras Mahalath simplemente negaba con su mano

"ay muchacho tranquilo no hay necesidad de ser tan formales aquí estamos entre familia" la mujer sonreía mientras le indicaba a leone a comenzar a destapar sus platos "me disculpo si la comida no es de su agradado"

"ah tranquila Mahalath sama sé que nos gustara" Asia decía mientras observaba la comida "oh son duraznos y frutas silvestres"

"así es son la especialidad de mi esposa coman"

"excelente son buenas para nuestra salud" Rino comentaba mientras Kyouka suspiraba

"ahg me hubieran dicho podría ir a cazar un oso o algo para traer algo de carne" la delincuente suspiraba mientras la madre de Stella la miraba sonriendo y una especie de aura oscura aterradora aparecía detrás de ella tomaba forma de una silueta

"ara Kyuouka-chan no le gusta mi comida?"

"ah no claro que no lady vermillion comeré con gusto" la vulgar caballero de Stella se comenzaba a comportar

"que fue eso?" issei preguntaba asombrado mientras el aura oscura desaparecía

"ara? No se de que hablas issei-san" la madre de Stella sonreía sin problemas mientras issei miraba a Asia esta también había visto eso pero al parecer todos los demás ignoraban o no querían reconocer el efecto sobrenatural de la mujer, el resto de la cena fue normal, demasiado normal para los jóvenes demonios, sabían que la familia Vermillion no era como los demás nobles sin embargo no se mostraban el decoro y demás, conversaban, preguntaban cosas embarazosas a comparación con los gremory era abismal por decirlo de otra manera y así llegaba la noche y la hora de retornar al mundo humano

"gracias por acompañarme" Stella en la puerta de la mansión le daba un abrazo a Issei y a Asia dándoles un beso en la mejilla a Asia y en los labios al castaño "me divertí mucho"

"igual Stella-san gracias por la atención" Asia sonreía mientras issei le tomaba la mano

"no es nada era una pequeña celebración por el level up de su relación" Stella sonreía levemente haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran "issei-kun eres una persona maravillosa nunca lo olvides y te esperare en las finales, sé que vencerás a Sairaog"

"esta bien, entonces en la final nos veremos, no pierdas contra Sona-sempai"

"no lo hare"

Despidiéndose Issei y Asia caminaban lentamente en dirección de la salida del territorio mientras eran escoltados por Leone.

"eso es algo que hace mucho tiempo no probaba, la cocina de lady Mahalath se parece mucho a la de la madre de issei" Asia comentaba mientras se acercaba un poco a Issei, el viento soplaba aunque era fresco no daba demasiado frio, leone con sus manos detrás de su cabeza continuaba

"bueno Lady Vermillion ha tenido que defenderse sola desde que la conozco"

"hace cuánto?"

"ojojojojo eso sería revelar más años de los que quisiera admitir pero recuerdo que ella me salvo cuando estaba muriendo desangrada en una calle"

"eso es horrible" Asia decía bastante aterrada mientras leone le despeinaba

"eso esta en el pasado, ademas estaba contenta, mis amigos y yo habíamos logrado algo bueno para las personas, me sentía satisfecha" leone sonreía recordando su tiempo en Nigth Raid, no siempre fue fácil pero al final todo valió la pena aunque el reino ahora estuviese olvidado de la memoria de los hombres, las personas que ayudo y que tuvieron un mejor futuro

" _necesitabas ayuda y como no podía ayudarte, por cierto soy una demonio y ahora tu eres una también"_

Leone reía recordando, ni siquiera sabía de su sacred gear y eligió su torre porque parecía una mujer fuerte.

"la madre de Stella decidió vivir en el mundo humano, sin la ayuda de su familia, claro era una sin talento para luchar, pero apenas logro ganarse sus piezas se largo de aquí" Leone miraba a los jóvenes "descuiden sé que ella les contaría lo mismo, creo que le agradaste issei, porque le recuerdas a ella, una demonio sin talento pero logro sobrevivir"

"porque nos dice esto Leone-san?" Asia comentaba mientras la torre de la familia vermillion sonreía

"Para que sepan que las mujeres Vemillion son fuertes, Stella-sama y Mahalat-sama siempre se enfrentan a sus retos, por eso cuando nos enfrentemos a la final, no se atrevan a tomarla a la ligera solo porque es parte de su harem"

La mirada de Leone era decidida

"porque nosotros no lo haremos, cada uno de sus piezas han sido salvadas por Stella Vermillion, nos dio un hogar aunque sin lujos, pero con mucho cariño, así que issei Hyoudou estás preparado para enfrentarte a esas emociones cuando te impacten?" la mujer rubia de cabello corto estiraba su puño

Issei lo pensaba, era tan abrumador, Sairaog era el demonio joven mas fuerte, sin embargo Stella y Leone hablaban de enfrentarse a la final con una confianza absoluta y fe en el

"así es Leone-san" Issei tocaba su puño con el de ella

"oh … has puesto una cara muy masculina" sin mediar palabras la mujer atrapaba a issei colocando su rostro entre su escote "ahhh haces que Oneesama se sienta rara, cuando crezcas un poco más te aceptare ufufufu, bueno ya hemos llegado cuídense" Leone se iba saltando dejando a los jóvenes frente al carruaje de los gremory

"issei-san tu nariz" Asia algo sonrojada e intentando no molestarse veía como issei tenía una cara pervertida mientras sangre salía de su nariz

* * *

En el mundo humano ya en la residencia Hyoudou-Shiranami los jóvenes entraban el dia habia sido largo pero bastante satisfactorio

"ah es hora de darnos un buen baño caliente no lo creen?" Akeno miraba a sus compañeras mientras estas asentían "issei-kun vienes con nosotras?"

"en serio puedo? Jejeje los enormes pechos de todas" Issei miraba a las chicas deteniéndose en koneko "bueno casi todauhggg" era silenciado por un puño de koneko en el estomago

"decía algo sempai?"

"que mejor espero mi turno"

"etto si quieres Kazuya-kun" Rias decia algo apenada mientras el humano caminaba hacia el elevador

"adelantate tu Rias yo necesito revisar unas cosas" Kazuya se encontraba con una libreta entrando bastante concentrado subiendo al elevador y desapareciendo entre la vista

"no lo tomes a mal Rias-chan de seguro ha de estar concentrado en algo, siempre es así" Kaede shiranami "jajaja una vez se encerró toda una semana solo salía a comer y decía maldito Ludwig"

"oh sempai tenía problemas con el también" Koneko decía mientras Rias le observaba "videojuego Bloodborne"

"claro que si te pone problemas puedo ir a desconectarle sus consolas"

"no, no, no tranquila Kaede-okaasan" Rias sonreía levemente mientras kaede recordaba algo

"ah por cierto llego un paquete que habían pedido de Kyoto, no sabía que Kazu-chin sería tan interesado en el arte como su abuelo, lo deje en su habitación pero de seguro Kazu-chin no lo notara si esta tan concentrado"

"lo revisaremos después de darnos un baño gracias"

El humo que salia de la tibia agua llenaba el enorme baño comunal que se encontraba en los pisos inferiores, aunque cada habitación tenia un baño propio, los baños inferiores tenían termales y un sauna para la relajación después del entrenamiento.

"que pasa Rias-nya aun estas molesta por lo que sucedió en kyoto?" estirándose en el agua Kuroka se encontraba con sus manos haciendo pistolas de agua en dirección de Koneko

"nee-sama jugar en el baño es de mala educación"

"oh no puedo divetirme nya y yo que me preocupe tanto que tuve que buscar la manera de poder estar con mi forma original para ayudar a mi hermanita en sus entrenamientos" Kuroka decía en un tono falso de tragedia exagerando su rostro de dolor

"estuviste todo el día jugando con la consola de Kazuya-san en mi habitación querida compañera" Salamandyne comentaba mientras estiraba sus alas en el agua "ahh esto se siente muy bien"

"compañera?" Rias miraba a la nekomata mayor mientras kuroka reia

"nyajajajaj dije que era compañera de universidad de Salako y que me quedaría con ella así podre estar en la casa si transformarme en Nigth"

"ara ara pero es verdad Rias después del evento estuviste muy pensativa" Akeno se acercaba a su amiga la pelirroja suspiraba "es por el rating game o shiranami-san?"

"un poco de ambas, más bien Kazuya-kun ha estado bueno comenzó a concentrarse en una libreta que carga" Rias se ponía pensativa "no se si deba aceptar la propuesta de Sairaog, el dice que quiere que todos los que hayan formado parte de mi sequito en los juegos estén en el equipo"

"eso no sería como ventaja, tienes tu sequito completo" Mizore comentaba mientras cambiaba de un dulce azul, a uno rojo

"sin embargo ya Sairaog está haciendo muchas concesiones, logrando que issei pueda usar el dress break"

"ara ara eso será muy interesante que ver ufufufuf"

"Akeno, yo no puedo aprovecharme quiero ganar pero en mis propios términos… además… además" Rias bajaba la mirada observando su reflejo "no quiero que Kazuya pelee si lo hace en el rating game correría riesgos innecesarios"

"perdón Rias, si fuéramos más fuertes, no tendría que preocuparse así" Xenovia observaba sus manos como caía agua

"no ustedes, son mis tesoros más grandes" Rias se acercaba abrazando a Xenovia y a Asia que estaba a su lado "son mi sequito, mi familia tendre toda mi fe en ustedes"

"buchou" Asia sonreía levemente

"entonces debes tener fe en la persona también que cautivo tu corazón" Salamandyne observaba mientras sus alas volvían a ser pequeñas "eres Rias Gremory, acaso una noble demonio teme usar sus palabras?" la joven dragón se movía hasta estar al frente de Rias

"claro que si" Riase se levantaba mirando de forma directa a Salmandyne la mujer dragón movía sus manos a sus pechos y luego miraba a los de Rias con una leve disconformidad

"ara ara creo que la estas intimidando con tu tamaño Rias"

"no quiero escuchar eso de ti Akeno"

"que clase de alimentación hay en el inframundo… que interesante" Salamandyne se perdía en sus pensamientos

"ehm no entiendo mucho lo que paso pero creo que Gremory-san ya se animó no?" Irina miraba con su cabello suelto a las demás

Minutos después Rias salía del ascensor, vistiendo solo una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabello en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Kazuya, al no dormir tanto en su cama decidió simplemente tumbar los muros y unir las dos habitaciones en una sola, se detenía en la puerta escuchando murmullos

" _abuelo estas seguro que no recuerdas?"_

" _muchacho pasaron años cuando obtuve ese rosario, creo que fue en Alemania o en Roma no recuerdo bien"_ la voz del abuelo del joven se escuchaba algo jocosa

" _abuelo"_

" _ah está bien, cuando regrese a la villa buscare los álbumes de recuerdos a ver si puedo ver algo, muchacho opresor"_

" _jajaja gracias abuelo_ " un silencio por un instante "abuelo….uhm….no nada

" _muchacho que te atormenta has estado muy pensativo incluso ignoraste a tu novia, aja le fuiste infiel en kyoto eh?"_

Rias estaría molesta pero ha aceptado el hecho de que no sería la única en la vida del humano

" _es solo ah…. Solo me preguntaba bueno es necesario ser digno para estar con alguien"_

" _no, no es necesario estúpido nieto"_

El abuelo respondía de golpe sin dudarlo, poco parecería como si se burlara, Rias pensaba de donde venía eso, ser digno?.

" _no es para responder así abuelo"_

" _pero lo es, muchacho tómalo con alguien con mucha experiencia, habla chico habla nada sirve que te quedes encerrado en tus pensamientos sigue tus instintos y corazón muchacho la vida es muy corta para estar preocupándote por cosas que no tienen importancia, ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho sueño"_

La puerta de la habitación se abría el anciano caminaba por el pasillo mientras Rias se encontraba flotando en el aire muy cerca del techo con sus alas demoniacas desplegadas unos momentos después posaba sus pies sobre la alfombra poco a poco ingresando en la habitación, Kazuya se encontraba aun escribiendo cosas en la libreta, Rias inhalaba algo de aire tomando valor y determinación caminaba hacia su novio abrazándole posando sus pechos en la espalda del concentrado pelinegro

"Kazuya te extrañe en el baño que te tiene tan concentrado?"

"oh solo pensaba algunas estrategias y hechizos para el enfrentamiento contra Sairaog"

Rias movía una mano acariciando el cabello negro del joven, observaba los apuntes ideas que había estado pensando, su corazón se dolía ante lo que debía hacer sin embargo era lo correcto

"Kazuya he decidido rechazar la ventaja que nos otorga Sairaog, luchare con mis propias piezas, esta lucha es del sequito de Rias gremory, no del club del estudio del oculto"

Era básicamente decirle que no podía participar en esa batalla, en las anteriores sus falta de piezas le daba la oportunidad, pero con la llegada de Rossweisse el cupo estaba completo, ya ni siquiera el brazalete de la obediencia podría ser usado, habría que cambiar el sistema aun mas para favorecerla.

"puedo… saber el porque?"

"Kazuya no es que no me importe" Rias giraba la silla del humano sentándose en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, sin la toalla para sostener su cabello, sus mechones carmesí caían en los hombros del humano "pero se que no puedes usar al Villkiss, el Starligth tampoco eso te deja la última opción… y te conozco, si es por darme la victoria usaras el poder de la canción y no puedes arriesgarte así de nuevo"

Rias había sido informada de lo que sucedió, el poder de la canción siendo alimentada por los núcleos de Draconium pudieron otorgar la energía a los demás del sequito, sin embargo tal acción le habría dejado aún más herido y agotado, de no ser por el apoyo del espíritu encerrado en el rosario, los circuitos mágicos del cuerpo de Kazuya se habrían fundido

"mi sueño es importante y quiero demostrar ser la mejor, quiero que me acompañes pero no si eso requiere que termines herido y sé que lo harás, siempre lo haces" Rias se apoyaba más en el pecho del humano esperando sus palabras lleguen a el "es eso lo que me enamoro, siempre avanzas sin importar que, siempre me has visto como soy, más allá de mi cuerpo, más allá de mi estatus, así que te digo eres un tonto dices que tu sueño es que quieres ver las sonrisas de los demás"

La joven demonio le daba un beso profundo al cual el humano respondía

"pero también piensa en tu propia felicidad" Rias sonreía

"y que harías si me enojo al respecto?"

"no creo que lo estés viendo la manera con la que masajeas mi trasero" la joven sonreía mientras le daba unos leves besos en el cuello, Kazuya detenía sus dedos "ahhh…no he dicho que pares"

"jaja paraba solo para esto" Kazuya sacaba del escritorio otra libreta "son entrenamientos y posibles tácticas que puede usar el grupo"

"entonces lo que estuviste entretenido hoy?"

"bueno pensaba en el caso tal de que me pidieras que me uniera" Kazuya suspiraba "realmente no me habías dicho nada y sentía que el enfrentamiento contra sairaog era algo tuyo, además cuando ganemos si estoy en el equipo muchos creerán que fue por la ventaja y no sería una verdadera victoria"

"cuando?"

"claro porque sé que ganaras mi Rias"

La declaración del joven le hacía latir el corazón, nuevamente tomando su cabeza besando sus labios con más intensidad, un poco de saliva se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, con las manos en los glúteos de la joven para apoyo Kazuya se levantaba de la silla mientras Rias cruzaba sus piernas en la cintura del joven

"aun no me has compensado lo suficiente por lo de Kyoto" Rias decía con la respiración entrecortada su rostro casi del mismo tono de su cabello y ojos deseosos llenos de lujuria

"como ordene hime-sama" Kazuya la apoyaba contra una de las paredes, un enorme espejo del tamaño suficiente para ver de cuerpo completo estaba en la pared

"y esto?"

"un paquete que llego de Kyoto, bonito no?" Kazuya decía sonriendo apreciando el decorado alrededor del espejo de repente una sonrisa algo perversa que hacia que Rias mordiera su propio labio estaba teniendo una de esas ideas "podríamos hacerlo mientras nos vemos"

"que paso con el joven tímido que se sonrojaba solo con los besos" Rias decía en un tono falso de decepción sus ojos y sonrisa indicaban el agrado de la actitud

"oh no se, puede que una hermosa demonio corrompió mi alma"

"quizás, me pregunto cómo habrías terminado si fuese Akeno en lugar de mi"

"uhm no se talvez tenemos que invitarla"

"no es gracioso, si fuese Sona" Rias abría los ojos al notar su desliz moviendo una de sus mano para hallar la mejilla de Kazuya al ver la sonrisa interesada de su este "voy a tener que castigarte, me agarraste con la guardia baja"

El humano no alcanzaba a responder cuando el espejo comenzaba a brillar intensamente comenzando a arrastrar a ambos hacia el, ingresando sus manos el vidrio parecía un líquido gelatinoso

"Rias-san, Kazuya" del enorme closet de la habitación salían Salamandyne, Kuroka y Mizore tomando el brazo libre de ambos pero todos eran tragados por el espejo este dejaba de brillar de inmediato

El grupo caía en lo que parecía ser un piso suave y acolchado, numerosas luces de diferentes dispositivos electrónicos mientras el circulo mágico se apagaba

"Shiranami Kazuya bienvenido a…oh…. Vaya eso si no lo calcule" Kokonoe mercury reía levemente mientras observaba en el suelo a la persona que necesitaba ver junto con la hermana de un maou vestida solo con una casi suelta bata de baño, una mujer de las nieves, una mujer dragon y la hija de su fallecida amiga todas vistiendo lencería muy erótica "ejem puedo prestarles una habitación para terminar jajajajaaj"

"auch….anciana mas te vale tengas una buena razón para interrumpir a Rias-nyan y a Kazu-nyan" Kuroka se levantaba apuntando su dedo de manera molesta hacia su conocida

"pero no estábamos planeando interrumpirles nosotras también?" Salamandyne decía mientras observaba alrededor

"unirnos es diferente a interrumpir"

"ustedes no tienen ahgg no puedo ni descuidarme ni un segundo" Rias se incorporaba mientras cerraba la bata con la que estaba vestida

"créeme esto no fue culpa de nosotras, esta vez, fue ella" Kuroka movía su cabeza indicando a la nekomata mayor

"oh descuida sus dudas serán aclaradas pero primero pónganse presentables" Kokonoe sonreía ante las miradas confundidas de todos

* * *

Jeanne se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio con sus brazos cruzados mirando a un grupo de siete siluetas

"esas son sus órdenes Cao Cao-sama les encargo esa misión"

"jum solo porque fallaron y les patearon el trasero en kyoto vienen a nosotros" una de las siluetas parecía tener el cabello en coletas y observando sus uñas sin mucho interés

"acaso dudas de Cao Cao?" Jeanne estaba dispuesta a invocar una espada para atravesar a la joven que estaba burlándose de su líder

"nah solo que ustedes son los que le han fallado" una masculina se escuchaba el viento soplando moviendo unas cadenas haciéndolas sonar

"sin embargo es nuestro deber nuestros enemigos no deben unir más fuerzas" otra voz masculina más serena de la silueta que estaba en frente de ellos el largo cabello se ondulaba en el viento y ojos rojos miraban el sobre y las indicaciones "es bella, lástima que sea una de las criaturas de la noche"

Sin despedirse las siluetas se iban saltando desapareciendo en el cielo de la noche, Jeanne suspiraba moviendo su mano a su oído el hechizo de comunicación activándose

"esta hecho Cao Cao, los orochis se les ha entregado la misión"

" _en ese caso regresa debemos planificar el siguiente movimiento"_

"entendido"

Jeanne cortaba la comunicación era lo correcto no es así? Era la duda que se formaba en la mente de la joven Jeanne, eran héroes, los que vencerían a los enemigos de la humanidad porque las palabras de Mordred resonaban en su cabeza

" _puede que sea el caballero de la traición, pero prefiero ser eso a ver cosas que no existen"_

"no debo dudar" Jeanne desaparecía usando un circulo mágico

FIN DE EPISODIO

* * *

 **Buenas perdón por la demora pero muchas cosas se han pasado, aparte tuve que reescribir este episodio unas 3 veces. Ahora a resolver unas dudas**

 **\- perdón por la falta de lemons pero no he tenido la forma de ponerlos, o bueno inspiración para usarlos, pero el fic se mantendrá en la sección M debido a que se infiere que son activos en ese aspecto Issei con akeno y Stella, y Kazuya con su harem, descuiden pronto Irina y Xenovia se unirán al de issei**

 **\- una vez mas aunque issei es el Heroe de la historia, el protagonista de Encore es Kazuya, por eso muchas de las cosas se enfocan en el.**

 **\- pensaron que los ninjas de kyoto no aparecerían mas pero era yo DIO jajaja**

 **\- bueno los motivos están descritos en el fic pero Kazuya no participa porque aunque Sairaog de esa ventaja, una victoria con una persona mas bajaría la importancia de la victoria de Rias**

 **Bueno gente nos vemos en el próximo episodio**


	60. Encore 59: Deseos y Promesas

**ENCORE 59: Deseos y Promesas**

 **Otro capítulo más de Encore, increíble cómo va pasando el tiempo y los likes, gracias a los nuevos seguidores de la historia y espero les continúe gustando mi fic que les entretenga tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo :D.**

 **me gustaria saber si quisieran una galeria donde subiera la apariencia de algunos personajes que hacen parte del mundo de DxD Encore, escribanme un PM o una review y la agregare en mi perfil**

 **por cierto estoy planificando un ending para la serie y no olviden en la descripción esta el opening numero 2 :D**

* * *

Una enorme camioneta se comenzaba a acercar al estacionamiento de una torre de apartamentos, algunos reporteros se intentaban acercar pero unos hombres vestidos de la seguridad del edifico se acercaban mientras algunos intentaban tomar fotografías

"MARIA, TSUBASA POR FAVOR UNAS FOTOS" los periodistas intentaban pero el automóvil continuaba hasta las puertas que eran cerradas, dentro del vehículo Maria se quitaba sus lentes negros moviendo un poco su cabellera rosa hacia un lado

"Ryoko a qué horas es la rueda de prensa mañana?" la joven posaba sus ojos Cian sobre una de sus productoras mientras esta miraba una tableta

"puede ser hasta las 4 de la tarde hay que esperar a la señorita Kaiou"

"hay tiempo para ensayar más entonces" Tsubasa asentía mientras su cabello azul fluía mientras María le daba un leve golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice "auch… María porque fue eso?"

"too much work and no play makes tsubasa a sad girl" María le respondía en ingles mientras la joven de cabellos azules inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado "está bien que seas dedicada pero también descansa"

"ah si perdón es que estoy emocionada es mi primer gran concierto" Tsubasa respiraba calmándose "tantas personas….. Tantas"

El vehículo se detenía ambas jóvenes se bajaban mientras María miraba a su compañera cantante

"Tsubasa quieres acompañarnos a cenar, de seguro Yuuma y Serena han terminado algo"

"no quisiera ser molestia pero"

"nada de eso, sé que si te dejo sola entrenaras en tu apartamento y no puedo permitir eso" Maria le señalaba con determinación mientras ingresaban en el elevador "te prometí ayudarte hasta que elevaras tus alas, así que no aceptare un no"

"je esta bien"

Ryoko sonreía levemente viendo lo bien que se llevaban esas dos, recordando hace unos seis meses atrás cuando María recién estaba en Japón

/FLASHBACK/

Maria Cadenzavna Eve era una cantante que estaba comenzando su trayectoria en el extranjero rápidamente ascendiendo en su popularidad, sin embargo había decidido ir a Japón para buscar.

"señorita Cadenzava estas son las idols que están vendiendo sus primeros cds en nuestra compañía" un hombre les mostraba a un grupo de jovencitas mientras se encontraban ensayando

Ryoko era una de las productoras de las novatas sin embargo le habían pedido que estuviera para que aprendiera algo, mientras la mujer observaba fijamente los ojos Cian de la pelirosada en cada una de las jovenes idols.

"necesito hablar con ellas en privado, una a una"

Deteniendo la práctica, Maria se encerraba en el vestuario llamando a una por una para hablar con ellas, que les decía era un misterio para la productora, alguna de las jóvenes salían y comentaban algo sobre la pregunta que era la música para ellas, cuando Maria había terminado con la ultima ya las demás habían terminado por el día.

"siento dedicación pero falta algo, serán buenas cantantes en el futuro pero siento que no son lo necesario para ser mi compañera"

Ryoko se sorprendía los rumores de que la cantante estaba buscando ampliar su frontera en Japón buscando un dúo, acaso alguna de las novatas? No perdería nada intentándolo

"disculpe señorita Cadenzavna, en la noche nuestras novatas harán un concierto, por favor escúchelas"

La productora hacia una reverencia esperando un regaño de sus compañeros temía que sus novatas no tuvieran lo que María buscaba pero

"está bien asistiré, sin embargo no deben saber que las observo"

Y así paso en la noche un grupo de 9 novatas estaba presentándose, no era muy popular pero lo suficiente para llenar el modesto teatro, todo normal, Maria observaba a las jóvenes con sus lentes negros para ocultar su apariencia, hasta que un momento la centro la líder intento opacar a una de las chicas, ambas se tropezaron cayendo al suelo muy fuerte algunos de los del publico de enfrente comentaban de haber escuchado algo romperse

"parece que es todo" María decía levemente después de un par de minutos sin embargo nuevamente todas salían, la joven que había sido tropezada cantando y bailando, como si no hubiese pasado nada, logrando terminar la última canción

" _estas bien?"_ la voz de uno de los asistentes se escuchaban " _escuchamos algo como si se rompiera"_

"descuiden estoy bien" ojos de color azul oscuro, un rostro sudando entre determinación y dolor miraban con un micrófono en sus manos, su cabello se movia "porque aunque mi pierna se rompa, Mi espíritu nunca lo hara"

Maria se quitaba los lentes, viendo a la joven novata de cabello azul

"le he encontrado, señorita Ryoko quien es ella?"

"Tsubasa Kazanari, lleva unos dos meses y "

"je su nombre, es el destino…..perfecto….voy a preguntarle"

/FIN FLASHBACK/

Hasta el día de hoy casi seis meses después de que ese momento se diera, ni María, ni Tsubasa han comentado que fue lo que María le pregunto a la novata, sin embargo desde entonces la carrera de ambas comenzó a despegar en Japón

"bien chicas entonces las esperare mañana, tienen el tiempo libre hasta una hora antes de la entrevista, María nada de perderse en las calles nuevamente"

"descuida Ryoko no dejare que se pierda" Tsubasa comentaba mientras la productora asentía y se dirigía hacia su propio apartamento

María abría la puerta quitando sus zapatos junto con Tsubasa, un sonido electrónico se acercaba mientras una silla de ruedas se veía en el pasillo

"hermana bienvenida, oh Tsubasa-san va a cenar con nosotros? Yuuma ya casi está a punto de terminar" los ojos Cian del mismo color de Maria se iluminaban de alegría mientras la mayor se acercaba abrazándola

"como has estado Serena? Todo bien?"

"si onee-chan estoy bien, gracias a Yuuma chan te preocupas demasiado"

"me preocupo por mi hermanita cuando quiera"

"hola Serena, si les voy a acompañar, vamos María déjala respirar" Tsubasa tomaba el brazo de su compañera mientras esta se levantaba sonriéndole a su hermana

"Yuuma llego mi hermana" tocando un panel la joven en la silla de ruedas se movia en dirección a la sala, el apartamento era amplio mientras en el comedor se encontraba la joven de cabello negro terminando de poner la mesa

"ah señorita Maria, y también Tsubasa-san bienvenidas, tenías razón Serena en hacer más" la joven de cabello negro sonreía mientras terminaba de servir los platos "tenemos pescado al estilo tradicional japonés, con ensalada aderezada con baja grasa"

"oh suena bien, vamos Tsubasa"

La cena terminaba sin mayores inconvenientes, María se dirigía al balcón mientras Tsubasa le acompañaba ambas idols mirando hacia el horizonte

"este concierto espero te ayude en tu objetivo" María observaba mientras Tsubasa se recostaba contra el barandal con sus brazos

"gracias Maria, realmente lo es, no sé cómo poder pagarte"

La joven de cabello rosa se recostaba en un asiento mientras destapaba una bebida de jugo

"crees en el destino tsubasa?"

"yo" la chica de cabello azul cruzaba sus brazos recordando mientras miraba hacia las estrellas nocturnas, ese atardecer hace muchos años "creo que hay encuentros que nos dan la oportunidad de forjar lo que somos, de darnos oportunidad en nuestro camino"

María sonreía

"es una respuesta como tu jejeje, yo también creo en algo parecido" Maria miraba hacia dentro en la habitación de su hermana la puerta se encontraba cerrada pero una luz verde emanaba por la parte inferior "creo en los milagros, realmente esa chica Yuuma lo ha sido"

En la mente de María era un recuerdo, su hermana debido a un incidente que no quisiera recordar había quedado paralizada, su espina lastimada de tal forma que no podía ser operada, los doctores decían que poco a poco iría quedándose más y más paralizada, Serena no quería mantenerse en un hospital quería estar con su hermana, un día justo dos semanas después de que se encontraran con Yuuma en la noche lluviosa, Serena tuvo un ataque se le dificultaba respirar pero la joven de cabello negro inmediatamente se acercó mientras María y Tsubasa estaban a punto de llamar a una ambulancia, las manos de la pelinegra brillaron en un resplandor esmeralda y se posaron en la espalda de la hermana menor Cadenzavna, la respiración regreso, las jóvenes no creían lo de sus ojos.

Al mes siguiente las radiografías mostraban mejoría, poco a poco las heridas en la espina dorsal de la joven serena estaban sanando, los médicos no podían explicarse pero María sabia y decidió guardar el secreto, Tsubasa lo entendió, y ahora una vez a la semana Serena era sometida a las manos curativas de la joven Yuuma

"por eso ayudare a Yuuma a recuperar su pasado, y si no entonces puede quedarse con nosotras el tiempo que desee, aun después de que Serena este recuperada"

* * *

Ya vistiendo de una manera más presentable, con Kimonos que Kokonoe había conseguido, el grupo de Rias, Salamandyne, Kuroka, Mizore y Kazuya caminaba por lo que parecía ser un antiguo templo shinto, mirando alrededor era algo irreal, se podían ver jardines de flores como si fuera primavera, pero a la vez a la lejanía se veían arboles con las hojas marrones

"vaya este sitio pareciera que tuviera todas las estaciones" Salamandyne observaba interesada mientras Kokonoe continuaba guiándoles hasta el dojo principal

"algo así, es bonito y nos sirve para entrenar en diferentes situaciones, fue difícil pero lo conseguí" Kokonoe sonreía presumiendo su habilidad

"caray anciana tu capacidad de manipulación del senjutsu me hace sentir inadecuada" Kuroka comentaba mientras kononoe reía

"jojojojo porque me he dedicado a estudiar"

"y por eso sigues siendo una solterona" Kuroka sonreia de una manera algo burlona mientras el suelo al lado de kokonoe se rompía levemente por el incremento de su aura

"Por cierto dónde estamos?" Rias intentaba de desviar un poco la tensión mientras Kokonoe recuperaba su buena disposición

"te lo diría princesita pero, realmente es un secreto nuestra organización no le gusta mucho estar en los focos, somos verdaderos shinobi"

"entonces que quieren con Kazuya-san" Mizore sin dar más rodeos daba la pregunta que sus demás compañeras estaban esperando el momento más adecuado para hacer

"eso se lo debe responder nuestra líder" Kokonoe suspiraba "espero no se moleste mucho"

El grupo llegaba hasta el dojo principal abriendo poco a poco la puerta de madera sentada en una posición de meditación se encontraba Mikumo Kushinada la mujer observaba a los que ingresaban a su presencia mientras Kokonoe hacia una reverencia posando una rodilla en el suelo

"disculpe Kushinada-sama, sé que la orden era traer solo a Shiranami Kazuya sin embargo el espejo" Kokonoe se detenía al escuchar la voz de su líder

"si eso sucedió fue por un motivo, levántate Kokonoe no tienes culpa en esto" la voz era serena pero llena de autoridad "eso significa que sus destinos están entrelazados hablare con ellos" la mujer hacia un movimiento con su mano y con su rostro asentía dándole permiso a los jóvenes que se sentaran "pónganse comodos"

Rias, Salamandyne y Mizore se sentaban como en una ceremonia del té, Kuroka se sentaba algo más relajada con una pierna cruzada, mientras Kazuya se sentaba intentando imitar a Rias pero no podía y terminaba cruzado en el suelo

"sé por lo que me comentaron mis aliadas" Rias miraba de reojo a Mizore y Kuroka "que la intervención de su grupo, ayudo mucho a mis sirvientes por eso le agradezco"

"no debes hacerlo, no lo hacíamos por ustedes era por el bien de Kyoto" Mikumo respondía

"ya veo, en ese caso que desea con mi Kazuya" Rias comenzaba a mirar seriamente a la mujer "porque no consentiré nada que sea que le traiga daño" el aura de la joven demonio comenzaba a incrementarse sorprendiendo a Kokonoe, la nekomata de cabello rosa tenía un rostro de sorpresa que solo su líder podría entender

"entonces seré directa" sin ser intimidada por el poder de Rias y sin cambiar la expresión estoica en su rostro esta miraba al joven de cabello negro "Shiranami Kazuya queremos que formes parte de los Souha Jougenshuu"

"yo? Pero, porque"

"si te unes a nosotros podremos colaborarte en que llegues a más alturas, y podrás ayudar a la gente" Kokonoe comentaba mientras sacaba uno de sus dulces comenzando a comerlo

"lo siento pero la Alianza estamos logrando ayudar" Rias comenzaba a explicar sin embargo era interrumpida

"que en realidad?" Kushinada observaba fijamente a Rias "su alianza está formada con poderes que en los cielos usaban a niños inocentes para blandir sus armas sagradas de destrucción" el tono frio de la mujer no se hacía esperar "el cielo abandono a sus creyentes dejando que su institución se perdiera en la depravación"

La mujer movía su mano derecha hacia un lado, luego la izquierda

"demonios que dejan a alguien como Diodora Astharoth libre, sin embargo rechazan a alguien como Sairaog Bael?" la mujer observaba sus ojos posados sobre los de Kuroka "demonios que son marcados como criminales cuando lo único que querían es vivir"

Los que conocían el pasado de la nekoshu y su hermana apretaban sus manos recordando, por el lado de Rias lo cerca que estuvo su apreciada Koneko de morir y como sus emociones fueron casi selladas, por parte de Kokonoe la desesperación y lo herida que estaba Kuroka cuando llego a Kyoto escapando del inframundo, Kuroka por arrepentimiento de no haber sido tan fuerte de huir con su hermana

"y no hablemos de los caídos, cuyo control de sus integrantes es risible" la líder de los shinobis estiraba "y en relación los humanos, aquellos con el poder están buscando formas de vengarse del mundo en lugar de ayudar a quienes los necesitan"

"bien entonces ustedes se consideran los verdaderos justos?" Kuroka observaba su mirada mas seria, no le gustaba que su pasado fuese excusa para un convencimiento

"consideramos que la agenda de los nuestros es ayudar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible sin importar su pasado" Kokonoe comentaba mientras Mikumo seguía con su actitud impávida

"el problema es que la alianza al ritmo que va se hará tan grande que pronto habrá muchas cosas que sus líderes puedan controlar, ahora su enfoque en dónde está?"

Las jóvenes se miraban no mucho las que sabían de política, Rias Gremory como cabeza de la familia posaba sus ojos aguamarina con los grises de la mujer

"la Khaos Brigade, ahora los esfuerzos de la alianza están concentrados en detener los ataques de los terroristas que intentan generar caos en todas las mitologías, puede que ahora no lo parezca pero mi hermano intenta lo mejor para todos"

El silencio era pesado, la mujer observaba a la joven demonio, los ojos determinados de Rias se encontraban con los ojos fríos de la líder de los Jougenshuu

"he de admitir que la creación de los brave saints ha sido de gran ayuda para que el cielo recupere sus números, sin embargo solo han reclutado gente con potencial para la lucha" Mikumo posaba sus manos sobre su propio regazo "no antagonizo a la alianza, pero se mueven demasiado rápido para ser seres que tienen eones de tiempo"

Eso era un punto que Rias no podía discutir, las cosas se estaban moviendo rápidamente, pero era por la misma intervención de la Khaos Brigade

"y que desea usted de Kazuya san?" Salamandyne habiendo estado callada decidía intervenir sus ojos azules tenían un brillo de análisis que Kazuya solo le había visto cuando intentaba descifrar algo en las ruinas del futuro "apela a su sentido de justicia y aunque admirable, siento que puede haber guerreros con más potencial y que pueden tener menos enlaces con la alianza"

La mujer no decia nada al parecer le estaba dando permiso a que la joven dragon comentara lo que estuviese en su mente

"asi que debe ser algo que posea Kazuya-san que ningún guerrero posea dentro de la alianza ni fuera de ella" Salamandyne señalaba a la mujer "ustedes desean es el poder del Villkiss no es así?"

"eso, Kushinada-sama… lo que"

"así es" la líder respondía sin mirar "esa máquina posee el poder de enfrentarse a un dios asgardiano y que su usuario sobreviva, además lo que sucedió en Kyoto, son habilidades que pocos sacred gear contienen, los caídos tienen a Tobio Ikuse, los Ángeles a Dulio Gesualdo, por lado de los demonios se encuentra Issei Hyuoudou y ahora en los terroristas de la Khaos Brigade poseen a Cao Cao, originalmente humanos con talento pero también con algo en común"

"Longinus" Rias abría los ojos sorprendida comenzando a encajar las piezas que posiblemente Azazel u alguno otro de la alianza comenzaba moviendo su mano apretaba la mano de Kazuya, se encontraba fría el joven retornaba el apretón, exhalando una respiración que ni el mismo sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"exactamente, shiranami en tus manos está un dispositivo que tiene el potencial para igualar las armas creadas por el Dios de la biblia, y que está completamente fuera del sistema de los Sacred gears" Kokonoe miraba a las chicas "eres una pieza que esta fuera de los poderes centrales, como nosotros"

"entonces es por eso que Azazel quiere separar mi imagen a la del ángel mecánico" Kazuya se refería al nombre no oficial por el cual era conocida su armadura

"sin embargo pronto unirán los puntos si continuas apareciendo donde coincindencialmente estén las familias de los maou" Kokonoe cruzaba sus brazos "si te unes a nosotros haremos mantenimiento a tu máquina y guardaremos el secreto, es más me puedo encargar yo sola de eso"

"porque tan interesada?" Kuroka observaba

"culpa" Kokonoe miraba hacia un lado "hubo unas personas que no pude salvar por no tener adecuados recursos, no quiero que suceda lo mismo"

Kuroka guardaba silencio

"sé que es mucho para pensar ahora mismo, pero considera tus opciones, la invitación esta también para ustedes, no discriminamos por sus orígenes" la líder comentaba como dando por terminada la reunión "pueden usar el acceso en el espejo cuando deseen, sobra decir el espejo se autodestruirá si alguna otra persona aparte de ustedes intenta usarlo" la mujer se levantaba haciendo una reverencia "Kokonoe acompáñalos para regresar" dando la espalda se detenía una última vez "espero que puedan desplegar sus alas pronto"

La mujer salía por una de las puertas del dojo, después de unos minutos en silencio el grupo se levantaba dirigiéndose en silencio hacia la habitación donde el espejo los había dejado.

"por cierto shiranami, si deseas hay alguien que puede desvelar lo de tu rosario" las palabras de Kokonoe se escuchaban mientras los jóvenes estaban de nuevo en el octágono de magia en el laboratorio "en la ciudad de Fuyuki, hay una familia de magos expertos en gemas, los Tohsaka, sé que estarán interesados en un misterio mágico como el tuyo"

"ya veo, gracias Kokonoe-san"

La luz mágica los envolvía y en un instante ya no se encontraban en el laboratorio, mientras Kokonoe revisaba una pantalla

"los AMF estaban funcionando, como esa chica gremory pudo superarlos?" Kokonoe observaba sorprendida sonriendo "interesante, muy interesante" suspirando salía de su habitación observando el dojo principal donde habían hablado "porque no es honesta Mikumo-sama"

* * *

El grupo nuevamente aparecía en la habitación de Kazuya mientras el espejo dejaba de brillar un momento, levantándose en silencio todas hasta que Kuroka se retiraba el kimono nuevamente lanzándose en la cama del humano

"ahh entonces donde nos quedamos?"

"ah no puedo creer que estés pensando en eso en estos momentos después de lo que sucedió" Rias cruzaba sus brazos molesta mientras iba hacia uno de los armarios para cambiarse

"nyajaja bueno quizás para ti, a mi es fácil, yo iré donde decida ir Kazu-nyan" Kuroka se estiraba nuevamente mientras se cubría con las sabanas

"he de admitir que algunas de las palabras que comentaba lady Kushinada están en lo cierto la Alianza ahora está muy enfocada luchando contra enemigos para hacer una diferencia en los del común" Salamandyne se sentaba mirando hacia el balcón donde Kazuya salía levemente observando el cielo

"aun así considero que hay algo extraño" Rias se encontraba con un camisón blanco semi transparente

"no dijo toda la verdad" Mizore comentaba "se veía deprimida por un instante"

"como lo sabes mizo-nya?, esa mujer no hacia ninguna expresión en su rostro" Kuroka observaba a la mujer de las nieves "ah olvida que lo pregunte, eres igual de inexpresiva"

"que piensas Kazuya?" Rias se acercaba al balcón tomando la mano de su novio

"estoy molesto porque interrumpieron nuestro sexy time"

"baka" Rias le daba un leve golpe en el brazo "se serio"

"jeje perdón" Kazuya apretaba la mano de Rias entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella "considero que pueden ser de confianza, es decir considerando que según los informes la facción de los héroes ha lavado el cerebro o secuestrado a otros usuarios de sacred gear, si quieren el Villkiss podrían haber usado alguna estratagema en Kyoto o aquí"

"es cierto, pero aun así siento que debes pensar más" la joven de cabello carmesí suspiraba "pero lo que decidas te apoyare"

"gracias"

"siento que no somos muy apreciadas aquí también" Salamandyne decía mientras junto con Kuroka y Mizore los miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, Rias y Kazuya se miraban sonriendo un instante Rias tomaba a Kazuya de los hombros arrojándolo a la cama mientras daba un salto juntándose todas

"nada agotador chicas mañana es un largo día de entrenamiento" Kazuya decía mientras Rias acomodaba en su brazo izquierdo, Salamandyne en el derecho, Kuroka y Mizore en sus piernas "suerte la cama es grande"

"cierto jeje, espero pronto sean vacaciones quiero realmente conocer la tierra de Kazuya-san" Salamandyne comentaba mientras Mizore asentia

"cierto, Kaede-san habla mucho del viñedo"

"bien pero esta vez no deseo viajar como una mascota" Kuroka sonreía mientras movía sus colas

"yo también quiero volver a viajar con Kazuya" Mizore comentaba sonrojándose

"oh no es justo yo estoy pasando menos tiempo con el" Salamandyne decía haciendo un puchero mientras Rias le daba un golpecito con su índice en la frente

"Salako tu tuviste un año con el"

"pero no haciendo cosas interesantes solo fue entrenar y entrenar" Salamandyne se sonrojaba mirando hacia un lado "yo también quiero que me trate como una chica de esta época"

Kazuya observaba a las chicas que le acompañaban, sonriendo levemente, no sabía cómo lo hacían pero sus palabras le hacían calmarse, le hacían que sus dudas se desvanecieran, mientras estuviese con ellas, nunca iría por un camino solitario

"realmente no sé qué hice para merecerlas, pero gracias por estar conmigo" el humano sonreía recostando su cabeza en las almohadas, sintiendo el calor de las chicas poco a poco dejaba que su consciencia llegara por su sueño

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de la familia gremory, Azazel se encontraba observando con interés la libreta que Kazuya le había pasado a Rias

"así que esta es la idea de entrenamientos que quieres?" el caído pasaba la mano por su mentón mientras observaba las notas con curiosidad

"exacto, pero primero necesitábamos su aprobación, después de todo usted es nuestro asesor" Rias comentaba mientras Azazel pasaba las paginas

"es interesante las ideas vamos a ensayarlas" Azazel volteaba hacia los jóvenes del sequito gremory "atentos Issei, Koneko y Rossweisse, usaras el modo de tu armadura de Torre, mientras que Koneko va a intentar atacarte"

"como? Pero porque?" Issei decia mientras Azazel le daba una mirada al humano, como si le diera permiso para explicar su razonamiento, este acomodaba sus lentes

"intentaremos en estos días que quedan que te acostumbres al límite de la transformación de Triaina, esta es nuestra arma secreta así que necesitamos probar sus limites" Kazuya observaba a Koneko y a Rossweisse "así que ustedes dos intentaran probar los límites del welsh dragonic rook en su defensa física y mágica aparte Issei intentara atacarlas"

"ya veo"

"descuida Koneko-chan no intentare ir muy serio"

"sempai, debe serlo sino no mejoraremos, no es así oniisan" Koneko observaba a Kazuya mientras este se sonrojaba, desde que su relación con la hermana de la nekomata peliblanca era más o menos oficial, a veces Koneko le llamaba así

"exacto, la idea es que se acostumbren a la presencia abrumadora de alguien con poder, sino se congelarían con Sairaog, además es la mejor forma de que incrementen los límites de su defensa" Kazuya miraba a Rias esta continuaba la explicación

"después Issei combatirá con Xenovia y Kiba, la idea es que el aprenda a acostumbrarse a la velocidad del Dragonic Knigth" la ama del sequito observaba a sus caballeros "confió en que puedan guiar a Issei, en especial tu Kiba"

"cuente con nosotros Buchou"

"otra cosa" Kazuya se acercaba desenfundando su espada pasándola hacia Xenovia "puedes acostumbrarte a la Kokoroyuki?" la espadachina de cabello azul tomaba la espada moviendo un par de cortes

"no sería un problema sin embargo porque?" Xenovia inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado

"procura usar tu aura hacia ella" Kazuya sonreía mientras Xenovia comenzaba a acumular sus energías demoniacas, poco a poco la hoja de la katana comenzaba a formar una aura fría a su alrededor

"magia de hielo?" Xenovia observaba intrigada moviendo levemente la hoja formando una leve corriente de frio que congelaba el suelo

"así es, por ahora todos los que te han conocido saben sobre Durandal y quizás no sobre las habilidades de Ex Durandal, sin embargo es mejor tener algo más de variedad" Kazuya miraba a kiba "Kiba ya es muy flexible tal como es, sus espadas demoniacas o sus espadas de balance break, el enemigo no sabe en que él se enfocara"

"entonces soy el único al que no le tienes un entrenamiento especial?" el primer caballero de Rias mencionaba cruzando sus brazos "no se si sentirme ofendido Kazuya-kun" haciendo una falsa mirada de molestia

"calla chico guapo que ya eres casi perfecto y tu deficiencia no creo que podamos curarla en el tiempo que queda" Kazuya pasaba sus manos a sus cienes

"jaja entiendo"

"no tienes entrenamiento especial para nosotras?" Asia preguntaba expectante mientras Akeno asentía el humano cruzaba sus brazos

" vas a tener que mejorar tu curación a distancia Asia-chan, sé que lo hiciste muy bien en Kyoto, pero debes ser más rápida, aparte mejoraremos tus barreras sin que tengas que entrar en balance breaker"

"y como?"

"Akeno-sempai nos ayudara con eso, con sus relámpagos probaremos la resistencia mágica de tus escudos" Kazuya observaba a Akeno haciendo una reverencia leve "perdón sempai, me sucede lo mismo que con Kiba no se me ocurre una idea para que mejores, solo intentar que uses otras características de la reina"

"ara ara que lastima Shiranami-kun no me mira con intensidad como con Rias"

"Akeno deja de intentar seducir a mi novio" Rias decía con un tono frio que solo hacia sonreír en gusto a su amiga

"y yo sempai?" Gasper observaba con determinación Kazuya sonreía mientras apretaba un puño

"combatirás contra mi Gasper, ya que requieres de la sangre de Issei para controlar tu sacred gear deberás intentar compensar eso intentando usar otras cosas"

"y….y….yo? pelear contra sempai? Pero pero"

"lo lamento Gasper pero eres al único que puedo ayudar directamente, soy el único que puede atacarte con seriedad sin lastimarte seriamente" Kazuya hacia una reverencia leve

"no, no me refería a eso, moo me va a hacer sentir mal" Gasper juntaba sus manos mirando apenado en otra dirección

"ahg eres un chico deja de hacer expresiones tan moe" Kazuya observaba

"realmente lo pensaste en todo eh muchacho? Considerando que no participaras" Azazel mencionaba un hecho que Rias aún no les había comentado

"porque Kazuya?" Issei miraba al humano con sorpresa

"razones varias chicos, pero en realidad este es un combate del sequito de Rias Gremory, no del club de investigación del oculto no sé si me hago entender" Kazuya se acercaba a Rossweisse extendiendo su mano "por favor Rossweisse-san ayude a mis amigos"

La mujer de Asgard tomaba la mano de su estudiante, preparada con la armadura de Odín en su cuerpo esta asentía

"yo Rossweisse antigua Valkiria de Asgard y Torre de Rias Gremory, prometo que guiare a mi ama a la victoria procurare superar sus expectativas"

Satisfechos el grupo Gremory comenzaba a entrenar, la única que no poseía un compañero de su propio sequito para entrenar era Rias sin embargo explosiones de hielo y energía roja se veían impactar contra el poder de la destrucción, Salamandyne usando al Enryuugo y Mizore estaban enfrentándose a Rias, la joven sabía que uno de sus puntos débiles era el que había mencionado Stella hace unos meses atrás, su incapacidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo desafortunadamente no igualaría eso contra Sairaog quien llevaba años entrenando, solo se concentraría en su segunda debilidad, velocidad de casteo, Azazel le había informado aunque no quisiera admitir las palabras del líder de los ángeles caídos, tenía razón, Rias demoraba demasiado en intentar convocar el poder de la destrucción, así que en eso se concentraría

Azazel se encontraba supervisando los entrenamientos, la prueba definitiva del sequito de Rias estaba a la vuelta de pocos días, ahora solo la imaginación quedaba en como Sairaog siendo guiado por Diehauser evolucionaria también, el líder de los caídos sonreía viendo a los jóvenes, realmente el desearía que este tipo de combate fuera el único en el que formaran parte, con reglas y sin riesgos, pero sabe que la joven generación de demonios estaría envuelta en más conflictos en el futuro, solo podía protegerlos cuando pudiera y prepararlos para lo que se avecinaría.

Un viernes después de varios días de rutina de entrenamiento Rias y los demás se acercaban hacia la enorme casa donde se encontraban viviendo, sin embargo encontraban algo fuera de lo común, una limosina estacionada en frente de las puertas de la casa

"tenemos visitas?" Issei comentaba mientras miraba a su ama "Buchou acaso vendrá Sirzechs-sama?"

"no lo creo, Grayfia nos habría avisado con anterioridad, además las placas de ese auto no las conozco" Rias observaba pensativa mientras se acercaban hacia la puerta, abriendo la enorme entrada al edificio Asia e Issei saludaban como era costumbre

"hemos llegado a casa"

"oh chicos buenas, llegan un poco tarde del club" la madre de issei aparecía proviniendo desde la cocina con una bandeja con galletas y al parecer te

"mamá quien nos está visitando?" Issei se acercaba a ayudarle a su madre a cargar con la bandeja mientras la señora Hyoudou sonreía

"oh parecen ser unos clientes de Shiranami el mayor"

"mi abuelo?, caramba creí que estaría de vacaciones" Kazuya caminaba junto con issei mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia la sala, parecía buena idea saludar por educación antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Al llegar a la sala de estar se encontraban con una persona que no habían visto en mucho tiempo, ojos esmeralda claros y un cabello rosa una sonrisa amable mientras se ponía de pie una emoción palpable en su rostro mientras en su pecho rebotaba un rosario con una zafiro, sin embargo en esta ocasión no estaba sola, a su derecha había una mujer muy bella, de cabello rosa como el de ella pero ojos rubí intensos un aire de madurez pero amabilidad al tiempo, mientras a la izquierda de la joven se encontraba un hombre de facciones atractivas, un bigote y leve barba bien cuidados pero unos ojos bastante serios y analíticos

"Gremory-san, chicos tiempo sin vernos" la joven sonreía "me recuerdan?"

" **Akashiya Moka**?" el grupo respondía al unísono con la excepción de Rossweisse y Mizore

FIN EPISODIO

* * *

 **Bueno gente perdón por la demora, final de semestre y otras cosas me mantuvieron ocupado :D yay nuestra belleza de cabello rosa ha llegado a Kuoh? Que traerá? Jojojojo a esperar a ver, muchos la preguntaban y aqui la tienen soy escritor para su publico muajajajaja**

 **Bueno chicos nos veremos en el próximo episodio de DxD Encore.**


	61. Encore 60: Un Reencuentro agradable

**ENCORE 60: Un Reencuentro agradable**

 **60 capítulos, si alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a alcanzar a hacer 60 capítulos de un fic de DxD le habría dicho loco gracias nuevamente y les doy una bienvenida a los nuevos al universo de Encore.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y situaciones en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y aunque se toma base muchos aspectos del personaje otros son modificados levemente para acomodarse al universo de DxD.**

* * *

La joven de cabello rosa y ojos esmeraldas comenzaba a saludar a cada uno con un abrazo fuerte mientras se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente

"oh me alegra mucho volverlos a ver, realmente me recordaron" Moka sonreía ampliamente mientras dándose cuenta de algo "ah perdón no les he presentado estos son mis padres"

"jaja que interesante no es así Issa? Mira lo feliz que esta Moka de encontrarse con sus amigos" la mujer se levantaba con un aire de amabilidad "buenas noches mi nombre es Akasha no hay necesidad de ser formales"

"Issa Shuzen" el hombre de apariencia seria observaba mientras Suichi Shiranami reia levemente mientras bebía algo de te

"siempre tan serio Shuzen-san suerte que tu esposa es un rayo de sol jajaja" el anciano pasaba la mano por su mentón "si fuese unos 30 años más joven de seguro intentaría conquistarla jajajaj auch" el hombre mayor se sostenía la cabeza después de que Kaede Shiranami le diera un golpe en la cabeza

"compórtate o llamare a mamá"

"jaja solo estoy jugando Emiko-chan" el anciano sonreía mientras sacaba una libreta "niños porque no van a conversar un rato, voy a revisar las cosas que tiene Issa para mi hoy"

"entonces iremos a la cocina quieres que te prepare algo mamá" Kazuya se alejaba mientras la mujer sonreía

"eres un amor Kazu-chin solo un emparedado normal"

En la cocina Kazuya y Mizore se acercaban a la nevera para preparar algo liviano, era recomendación después de los entrenamientos comer algo ligero antes de la última comida para que el sistema digestivo este activo

"Moka-san desea algo en especial para comer?" el humano se encontraba con un delantal mientras la joven vampiro simplemente negaba con la cabeza

"no, no quisiera imponer lo que quisiera solo soy una invitada"

"tranquila estamos entre amigos no te contengas" Asia sonreía calmando un poco a la joven

"mientras no tenga aderezo de ajo todo está bien entonces" Moka decía un poco tímida

"oh entonces los vampiros realmente son débiles al ajo" Xenovia comentaba mientras Moka negaba con la cabeza

"no es solo no me gusta el sabor y el aliento te queda feo"

"comprendo, realmente no me gusta tampoco" Gasper asentía mientras la joven observaba a Rias

"por cierto felicitaciones por llegar a la semifinal, espero que les vaya bien contra Sairaog" la joven sonreía muy levemente "les daré mis ánimos desde casa"

"oh gracias Moka-san, realmente nos estábamos preparando espera no asistirás?" Rias observaba a la joven, esta bajaba un poco la mirada

"no puedo, pero descuiden les animare mucho sé que ustedes pueden ganar"

"así se siente tener un fan" Xenovia asentía cruzando sus brazos sonriendo "se siente bien y"

"nyaaa han llegado todos y es eso comida lo que huelo?" Kuroka aparecía de entre la puerta lanzándose hacia la cocina abrazando a Kazuya "oh dame un poco" la nekomata de cabello negro dejaba una mochila en el meson mientras vestia muy diferente de su kimono normal, era una blusa negra con unos pantalones muy cortos de color negro

"calma mujer gato no me hagas echarte agua" Mizore le señalaba con un pedazo de pan mientras la nekomata se hacía detrás de Kazuya presionando sus pechos contra la espalda

"Anata" la nekomata le susurraba seductoramente en el oído "Mizore está siendo mala además he tenido un día largo" viendo la mirada de no creerle de los demás esta señalaba la mochila "traje unos libros que serían útiles para Shirone tuve que retornar donde los deje escondidos"

"de hecho estaba haciendo para todos no te preocupes" Kazuya le pasaba un plato con un emparedado algo grade

"oh puedes ponerle algo de encurtido dulce, siento ganas de probarlo!" Abriendo sus ojos ámbar en emoción en dirección a Mizore, la mujer de las nieves le pasaba un frasco con un contenido verdoso

"nyaa gracias te amo Kazu-nyan" dándole un beso rápido la nekomata se sentaba comenzando a comer

"la vez pasada fue mostaza con miel no sabía que Nee-sama le gustaran los condimentos" Koneko observaba mientras Mizore y Kazuya comenzaban a servir los alimentos

"uhm oh… olvide algo" Mizore observaba sus ropas "no me puse mi traje de maid"

"aun no puedo creer que hayas trabajado en las vacaciones de verano y no me haya dado cuenta" Rias suspiraba aun sintiéndose confundida de cómo no pudo reconocer a Mizore con solo una pequeña mascara

"por cierto Shirayuki-san gracias por ayudarme a controlar la magia de hielo" Xenovia comentaba mientras Mizore solo asentía sentándose en su puesto

"Akeno-sempai ocupada con su entrenamiento, lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

"sucede algo Moka-san?" Issei observaba la expresión de la joven vampiresa, una expresión de asombro y quizás algo de melancolía entre sus ojos

"ah no, no es nada, es solo todos se llevan tan bien" Moka observaba a todos

"es porque nos conocemos, y hemos pasado algunas cosas juntos" Irina respondía mientras que Asia sonreía observando a la joven vampiro

"porque no nos cuentas algo de ti Moka-san, no soy experta en hacer amigos pero supongo que por ahí se comienza no issei-san?"

"exacto, puede ser de lo que quieras Moka-san"

"bueno realmente me gusta la música, no tengo un género en particular" la joven pensaba mientras sonreía "bueno ya saben que me gustan los Rating Games, son difíciles encontrarlos en Romania, pero mi hermana menor Kokoa, también le gustan y sabe cómo buscarlos por la devil net"

"hay internet de los demonios?" Kazuya preguntaba mientras Rias asentía

"así es amor, pero no interrumpas a la invitada"

"perdón"

"aparte me gusta cocinar, creo que mi especialidad son los postres, ah y pintar me gusta mucho, realmente no hay mucho más que comentar jejej perdón si no soy interesante" la joven Moka decía en un tono despreciativo para sí misma, Rias recordaba cómo era cuando recién llego al mundo humano, muchas cosas eran más de su crianza de nobleza, al parecer Moka también provenía de una influyente familia de los vampiros, así que una vida común y corriente era difícil para ella, la puerta de la entrada por la cocina volvía a abrirse y esta vez aparecía Salamandyne

"oh chicos están aquí, a que no adivinan al parecer habrá un festival pequeño esta noche en uno de los templos que dicen si vamos necesitan descansar"

"oh es cierto lo había olvidado" Akeno decía mientras observaba a la joven Akashiya "quieres venir con nosotros? Sera interesante"

"bueno no sé si pueda" Moka observaba algo nerviosa en dirección hacia la sala

"no es nada malo, solo serán unos pocos minutos" Rias se levantaba "vamos chicos no perdamos ningún momento, necesitamos hacer algo normal de vez en cuando" la joven de ojos aguamarina tenía un brillo de entusiasmo en su mirada.

* * *

Al parecer Salamandyne tenía razón, era un festival pequeño, debido a que era hecho por los youkai que se encontraban viviendo en la ciudad de Kuoh, muchos se encontraban con sus apariencias originales, el gran grupo se movía por los estantes observando las manualidades y algunos de los juegos de feria clásicos que había, unos minutos después algunos se separaban por su lado, Kuroka y Koneko se encontraban pidiendo en los estantes de comida las hermanas poco a poco se encontraban cargando una pequeña montaña de comida chatarra y dulces, ambas tenían sus orejas y colas de nekomatas a la vista, aunque era poco común, pero Kuroka las escondía desde que se había dado a conocer en la casa como una inquilina mas.

"parece que el apetito es hereditario" Rias observaba con bastante asombro a la Nekomata de cabello negro, claro estaba acostumbrada a las cantidades de comida que consumía Koneko pero no imaginaba que su hermana mayor también tuviese esas mismas tendencias

"sabes siempre me pregunto dónde cae toda la comida que consume Koneko-chan" Issei comentaba mientras Kazuya negaba con la cabeza

"hay cosas que es mejor no saber compañero"

"wow no imagine que hubiesen más seres sobrenaturales aparte de demonios en Kuoh" Moka caminaba mientras se acercaba a un puesto con globos de agua flotando en lo que parecía ser un estanque

"quiere intentarlo señorita? Son solo 100 yens" el encargado era una especie de hombre Kappa, Moka sacaba una moneda y recibía con cuidado un cordel que tenia un gancho en la punta "solo tiene que intentar enganchar la cuerda que sujeta el globo"

"oh parece fácil, eh" Moka lo intentaba pero la cuerda se rompía "ah? Que sucedió?"

"ah que mala suerte pero puede intentarlo otra vez"

"está bien lo lograre"

Ya en el séptimo intento Moka bajaba la cabeza en derrota

"oh mala suerte, la próxima se la puedo dejar por 50 yens"

"cuánto costaría comprarle un globo" Kazuya se acercaba mientras el encargado negaba con la cabeza

"no muchacho porque entonces nadie intentaría el reto, que tiene miedo de no tener la habilidad para ayudar a la señorita?"

Cayendo en la provocación del tendero el humano se agachaba comenzando a intentar varias veces atrapar algún globo sin embargo sin éxito

"esta cosa esta arreglada"

"ojojo solo no eres lo suficientemente hábil"

"jeje vamos Kazuya déjamelo a mí" Rias sonreía acercándose mientras el encargado se levantaba haciendo una X con sus manos

"lo siento lady Gremory pero por el bien de nuestros negocios no puede participar, al menos hasta el evento oficial cuando estén también los humanos" el youkai comentaba mientras Moka y Kazuya observaban a la heredera de los Gremory hacer un puchero Akeno sonreía haciendo un puchero

"ara ara lo que pasa es que Rias es muy buena en estos juegos después de nuestro primer año entreno mucho con Sona para poder ganar en estos juegos"

"no, no entrene tanto claro que no" Rias miraba hacia un lado sonrojada

"oh Issei-san quiero un globo" Asia comentaba mientras estaba sonrojada tomada del brazo del castaño "pero no creo pueda"

"con permiso entonces, señor voy a intentarlo" Issei se acercaba mientras Kazuya y Moka se hacían a un lado haciéndole espacio al castaño, este respiraba mientras observaba con detenimiento el agua y poco a poco comenzaba a sacar varios globos

"Nani?" el kappa observaba como el castaño ágilmente sacaba numerosos globos con una sola pequeña cuerda

"listo, muchas gracias señor" Issei sonreía mientras le pasaba uno a Asia, otro a Akeno, otro a Koneko que se acercaba con su hermana

"como rayos le hiciste?" Kazuya observaba sorprendido mientras el castaño reía de manera algo arrogante

"jaja tuve mucha practica con Irina cuando éramos niños"

"ara ara Issei-kun tiene unas manos muy hábiles" Akeno decía en un tono bastante seductor haciendo que el sekiryuutei se sonrojara bastante

"mooo Kazuya-kun no puedes dejarte ganar vamos" Rias decía mientras respondía al reto implícito que había hecho su amiga de la infancia

"pero" el humano iba a protestar sin embargo la mirada de determinación de Rias le hacia retroceder, suspirando un poco resignado, Kazuya sacaba un billete pasándoselo al señor

Minutos después Rias se encontraba sonriendo con su globo de agua mientras lo botaba y Moka con uno de color celeste imitando a la joven demonio, mientras Issei observaba al humano

"cinco mil yens eh?" Issei intentaba no reír pero la batalla la estaba perdiendo

"calla ese juego estaba arreglado" el humano hacia una mirada entrecerrada mientras Koneko observaba ya con solo una manzana acaramelada

"Kazuya sempai no sabe cómo perder"

"Nyajajaja eso es cierto, siempre hace esa cara cuando pierde conmigo en los videojuegos" Kuroka reía ampliamente mientras terminaba de comer otra manzana con caramelo "ahh esto es delicioso realmente sabes de dulces shirone"

"como les cabe tanto?" Kazuya observaba bastante intrigado a las nekomatas

" **siempre hay espacio para los dulces"** Kuroka y Konenko respondían al unísono

"a todos los asistentes en unos minutos comenzaran el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales" desde una plataforma se encontraba Ruby Grigori usando un megáfono para anunciar

"Oneechan? Que haces aquí?" Akeno se acercaba mientras Ruby bajaba de la plataforma sonriendo

"estaba supervisando algunas cosas ya que los youkai quieren hacer este festival un poco más grande para que los humanos puedan asistir" la joven observaba a todos mientras les hacia una reverencia "oh donde están mis modales buenas noches sequito de los Gremory"

Grupo hacia una leve reverencia mientras la hija mayor de Baraqiel se acercaba hacia la joven de cabello rosa

"oh y tu quien eres?"

"mucho gusto Akashiya Moka" la joven hacia una reverencia leve mientras Ruby reia un poco

"no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, por cierto Rias-san y hermanita puedo hablar con ustedes de una cosa es algo importante" Ruby comentaba sus ojos violetas sobre las jóvenes mientras el resto del grupo observaba

"bueno vamos, se de unos buenos lugares donde podemos observar los fuegos artificiales" Salamandyne comentaba mientras Rias y Akeno seguían un momento a Ruby, el grupo continuaba

"Por cierto no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme mi nombre es Salamandyne Di Aura, mucho gusto Moka-san puedes llamarme Salako" la joven dragón le daba la mano a la joven

"oh mucho gusto, es usted también del sequito de Rias?" Moka sonreía mientras caminaba al lado de la joven dragón y el resto del grupo un poco más adelante

"no soy pareja de Kazuya-san" Salamandyne decía sin mayor problema mientras Moka inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado pensativa recordando las expresiones de cariño que habían dicho Rias y la mujer nekomata

"pero, Rias no es su novia? Pero la Nekomata le llamo querido"

"así es, porque lo es, Kazuya es nuestro" Mizore aparecía de la nada mientras tenía un cono de helado pasando uno a Salako y otra a Moka

"ah gracias" la joven se sonrojaba mientras procesaba lo que las jóvenes le decían "es como padre, aunque mamá Gyokuro no se lleva bien con mamá Akasha" una sonrisa triste se formaba en los labios de la vampiro "ojala se llevaran bien como ustedes"

"apresúrense ya los demás están en un buen sitio" Xenovia se acercaba a las 3 jóvenes que se habían quedado rezagadas "rápido, rápido"

En la lejanía cerca a una caja de ofrendas donde no se encontraba nadie, Rias se encontraba leyendo una especie de papel junto con Akeno mientras Ruby tenía sus brazos cruzados, una barrera de privacidad envolvía a las tres mientras la joven de cabellos carmesí

"ya informaron a Sona de esto?"

"asi es, aunque la responsabilidad de Kuoh es compartida, es obvio que el sequito de Sitri le falta algo de poder combativo para esta tarea" Ruby comentaba mientras hacia una reverencia en disculpa "lamento esto mientras están cerca para sus respectivos enfrentamientos"

"descuida oneechan de seguro es porque no tienen a nadie más verdad?"

"realmente no, ahora los puntos más importantes están siendo vigilados por algún retorno de la Chaos Brigade, además" Ruby suspiraba mientras su mirada se hacía seria "los movimientos del grupo de los héroes están sospechosamente detenidos"

"una longinus que es capaz de asesinar a un dios, supongo que las fuerzas están lo suficiente concentradas a objetivos prioritarios" Rias retornaba el papel hacia la hermana mayor de Akeno

"aceptaras Rias?" Akeno observaba a su líder y amiga, asintiendo "necesitaremos saber cómo dividirnos"

"Ruby-san va a estar aquí no?" Rias observaba la afirmación de la ángel caída de seis alas mirando a su reina esta comentaba "Akeno entonces tu podrás quedarte, dejare a Gasper ya que él no es muy bueno con las multitudes"

"pueden hacer los ajustes después, perdón y por favor disfruten el resto del festival" Ruby comentaba mientras hacía desaparecer la barrera

"claro que si oneechan, no nos acompañas?" Akeno decía sonriendo mientras Ruby negaba

"lo siento pero aun debo encargarme de algunos asuntos, nos veremos pronto imouto, cuídate" Ruby comenzaba a alejarse mientras Rias observaba a su amiga de la infancia

"realmente se están comenzando a llevar bien eh?"

"claro ufufufu oneechan siempre le gusta mucho mis pasatiempos" Akeno decía con una sonrisa algo malvada mientras Rias ponía la palma de su mano en su propio rostro

"demasiada información Akeno, aunque me pregunto porque ayudaría aquí"

"oh bueno es por petición de Sona, quiere saber la información por parte de los profesores"

"entiendo" Rias sonreía mientras caminaba con su amiga por la noche, realmente Sona estaba trabajando con claridad hacia su objetivo para formar una escuela de Rating Game para todos incluso para pedir la ayuda de una ángel caída

"quien diría que al principio del año nuestras preocupaciones más grandes eran evitar cartas de amor de nuestros kouhai y los demonios extraviados" Akeno decía sonriendo mientras Rias negaba

"realmente tienes razón, sin embargo no importa los obstáculos que se presenten" Rias observaba a su amiga sonriendo mientras llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba su sequito

"Buchou, Akeno-san por aquí" Issei se encontraba moviendo las manos desde lejos mientras ambas jóvenes se acercaban

"mientras los tenga a ustedes sé que podremos superarlos" Rias decía definitivamente mientras llegaban justo a tiempo cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a elevarse en el cielo estrellado de la noche, los colores comenzaban a iluminar el cielo nocturno generando combinaciones sorprendente, Akeno sentándose detrás de Issei abrazándole mientras Asia se encontraba a su lado derecho y al izquierdo Xenovia.

"esto es muy bello" Moka observaba con asombro, recordando en romania el cielo de la noche siempre nublado, oscuro y deprimente, agregando más lo de la guerra civil que estaba desarrollándose en el territorio, quizás su padre como cabeza de la familia Shuzen era neutral por petición de su madre AKasha, sin embargo sospechaba que no todos de la familia estaban de acuerdo y muchos esperaban que asumieran un lado del combate, se preocupaba por lo que Akuha hacía de vez en cuando, desaparecía por días, y su explicación siempre era entrenamiento sin embargo.

"Moka-san está todo bien?" la voz del humano sacaba a la vampiro de sus pensamientos mientras negaba con la cabeza una sonrisa leve en el cielo

"no es solo, que ojala mis hermanas estuviesen aquí para ver esto" Moka observaba mientras las luces de colores iluminaban sus facciones "es que a ellas no les gusta mucho estar en el mundo de los humanos"

"oh y cuantas son ustedes?, yo tengo un hermano menor que es bastante molesto pero amable" Salamandyne comentaba con una sonrisa recordando a su hermano con cariño, para la raza de los dragonians de aura tanto el encuentro y la separación formaban parte de la vida por eso la diferencia de líneas temporales no le afectaban

"oh bueno, mi hermana menor Kokoa es bastante animada y le encantan los rating games de hecho el libro de autógrafos que todos firmaron es de ella, mis hermanas mayores Kahlua y Akua son las hijas de mamá Gyokuro"

"realmente quieres a tus hermanas eh?" Rias comentaba con una sonrisa leve, después de todo a pesar de tantos años de sus padres casados solo ella y Sirzechs eran hermanos, ninguna otra de las integrantes del harem de su padre habían generado un hijo

"si así es" Moka continuaba observando los fuegos artificiales que poco a poco dejaban el cielo nocturno hasta que se detenían.

* * *

De retorno en la limosina hacia el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad de Kuoh, Moka se encontraba emocionada hablando del festival

"y entonces hay estas pequeñas bolas se llaman takoyaki y son muy deliciosas, esas me las recomendó Koneko-chan y también los globos de agua"

"tranquila corazón, me alegra que te divirtieras pero la próxima procura decirnos tu padre estaba preocupado" Akasha sonreía por el entusiasmo de su hija

"Moka sabes los riesgos que hay afuera si…."

"si, el mundo exterior es malo, todos pueden ser nuestros enemigos" Moka apretaba sus manos bajando un poco la mirada "pero padre estoy cansada, quiero conversar con más personas de mi edad, quiero saber que hay más allá de Romania"

"eres un vampiro de la familia Shuzen, Moka y no puedes ser como los otros"

"pero padre, yo deseo ver, conocer experimentar cosas, quiero que cuando Ura-chan despierte contarle muchas cosas poder hacer cosas, guiarla y mostrarle, mi hermana puede estar en una urna de cristal pero yo no quiero estar en una de piedra" Moka se detenía al ver la expresión dolorida de sus padres, ambos se encontraban en silencio mientras la joven de cabellos rosa bajaba la mirada y su voz "lo siento, la extraño"

"nosotros también querida, nosotros también" Akasha abrazaba a su hija mientras observaba a su esposo este con una mirada pensativa viendo las luces de la ciudad.

Sin más palabras entre ellos la joven moka se encerraba en la parte de su habitación que hacia parte del pent-house donde se hospedaba junto con sus padres, aquellos se encontraban observando las luces de la ciudad de Kuoh

"antes Moka no habría salido así sin avisarnos" el hombre observaba mientras su esposa acariciaba su brazo suavemente

"está mostrando criterio, nuestra hija es una adolescente ya"

"realmente quisiera que todas tuvieran su vida normal, pero ahora con el recrudecimiento del conflicto" el hombre tomaba la mano de una de sus esposas "nos obligaran a tomar un lado en esta tonta guerra"

"es por eso lo de la reunión de mañana?, querido sabes lo que pienso de los conflictos aunque Gyokuro no le agrade sé que puede haber otra forma" la mujer observaba su esposo "y bien cuando le darás la buena noticia a Moka?"

"mañana, ahora de seguro estará escuchando su música no abrirá su puerta" suspirando Issa rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza "hijas son complicadas"

"vamos no son tan malas, aunque si quieres podemos intentar buscar un niño" la sonrisa de Akasha era algo juguetona

"después querida cuando retornemos a Romania, no con Moka-chan aquí"

"aguafiestas".

La mañana siguiente moka se encontraba terminando de vestirse para comenzar su día unas ropas un poco más liviana y festiva, unos jeans nuevos con una camisa violeta, observando su celular se encontraba en pausa una canción, abriendo la puerta sus padres se encontraban vistiendo sus trajes semi-formales

"buenos días" Moka hacia una leve reverencia mientras sus padres sonreían levemente "sucede algo que vamos a hacer?"

"bueno tu padre y yo nos reuniremos con algunas personas importantes" Akasha sonreía mientras Moka asentía haciéndose la idea de otra vez tener que acompañarlos en una reunión

"mientras tu señorita" su padre se acercaba dándole un abrazo mostrando un tiquete "vas a divertirte en este día"

"q…que es esto padre?"

"bueno aunque no entiendo mucho tu interés por esto pero, puedo respetarlo"

La joven observaba el tiquete lentamente en letras doradas y con muchas identificaciones típicas entre letras de colores, era lo que pensó que no podría ser, una entrada al concierto de Tsubasa y María

"pero, Akua oneechan no esta"

"descuida iras con alguien que seguro te hará sentir cómoda" Akasha sonreía mientras Moka se acercaba abrazando a sus padres dándoles un beso en las mejillas

"papá mamá los amo, ah pero debo cambiarme" Moka inmediatamente entraba al vestir cerrando la puerta

"apresúrate linda en unos minutos tendrán que salir para que puedas pasar algo de tiempo entreteniéndote antes del concierto" Akasha sonreía mientras su esposo cruzaba sus brazos

"que tenia de malo sus ropas?"

"ah cariño déjala, ha de tener sus ropas para estas ocasiones"

Un instante después Moka salía nuevamente sonriendo con sus nuevas ropas, un pantalón muy corto blanco, con botas negras un poco antes de las rodillas con listones blancos en ellas, una blusa blanca corta cubierta con otra de mangas largas

"Moka esas ropas" Issa iba a protestar cuando su esposa ponía su mano en la boca de su esposo

"son hermosas mi linda hija"

"jejej estas son de la marca que usa Maria Cadenzavna" Moka sonreía mientras su madre asentía en aprobación

"pues a ti te lucen mejor mi pequeña, ahora vamos apuesto tus hay algunos que te conocen que te están esperando" Akasha retiraba la mano de la boca de su esposo mientras la sonrisa de su hija se hacía mucho más amplia.

El elevador del hotel abría las puertas de lado a lado Moka salía entusiasmada y justo en el lobby sus ojos abrían entre sorpresa y alegria, Rias, Asia, Issei, Salamandyne y Kazuya con sus ropas de civiles mientras la joven se acercaba junto con sus padres

"Lord Shuzen, Lady Bloodriver" Rias un saludo formal tomando la mano de cada uno, para las personas comunes parecería un simple saludo pero habían pequeñas sutilezas que denotaban un saludo respetuoso entre personas de un estatus alto

"le confiamos a nuestra hija señorita Gremory" el hombre comentaba mientras Rias asentía

"descuide nosotros nos encargaremos, mi Reina y torre se encargaran de todo mientras ustedes estén aquí" la joven pelirroja decía con seguridad mientras a un lado se encontraba Rossweisse junto con Akeno cada una vistiendo las ropas serias que la antigua valkiria usaba cuando trabajaba para Odín

"hasta mañana padre, madre" Moka abrazaba a sus padres mientras iba junto con sus acompañantes hacia la limosina, los jóvenes apenas terminaban de despedirse mientras Moka los arrastraba usando su fuerza vampírica.

"vamos Issa estos chicos son capaces" Akasha observaba a su esposo a la vez que este asentía en aprobación

"bien querida tu ganas, de nuevo vamos hay cosas que hacer en este día".

* * *

Un reloj cerca de una piscina sonaba indicando la hora, de entre el borde una joven con un traje de baño blanco enterizo salía de las aguas claras, una figura esbelta pero delgada, cabello verde azulado mientras buscaba una toalla una mano se acercaba ojos azules profundos observaban a quien le pasaba la toalla, una figura alta de cabellos rubios cortos vistiendo una camisa blanca con corbata y un pantalón serio

"gracias, creí que nos encontraríamos en estadio" la joven comenzaba a secar su larga cabellera "pensé que estarías feliz estando coqueteando con las idol"

"quizás sean bellas pero sabes que yo prefiero una belleza más elegante como tu Michiru"

"jejej me halagas" la joven se acercaba dándole un beso suave a su acompañante "espero todo salga bien esta noche, es un concierto muy importante habrán muchas personas"

"descuida sé que saldrá todo bien, pase lo que pase estaré contigo"

"gracias Haruka" la joven tomaba la mano de su acompañante apretándola fuerte "bien ahora dame espacio debo vestirme para comenzar ir a las pruebas de sonido"

"no necesitas ayuda" una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Haruka mientras la joven le daba un leve golpecito

"soy una belleza elegante no necesito ayuda de mi pareja"

"aguafiestas"

"aunque puedes ayudarme a elegir el traje de esta noche, después de todo mi concentración es para tocar como si fuese para ti"

Haruka sonreia mientras Michiru observaba en dirección hacia la ventaja, la vista de Tokio se alcanzaba a ver en el horizonte.

FIN EPISODIO

* * *

 **Hola compañeros, aquí Rictek, perdón por la demora, este capítulo uff paso por un par de revisiones antes de ser publicado, un capítulo más de preparación antes, me disculpo si esperaban algo de acción.**

 **Por cierto wow las peleas de DxD hero contra el sequito de Sairaog, siento que están ahí más o menos espero estén guardando lo genial para la de issei true queen vs sairaog, es hora de esperar.**

 **Bueno nos veremos la próxima con otro episodio de DxD encore, puede que demore un poco debido a que voy de viaje unos días y no tendre pc asi que voy a pensar ideas cuídense y pasenla chido .**


	62. Encore 61: llegada a Tokio

**ENCORE 61: Llegada a Tokio**

 **Ahora no sé qué hacer los martes DxD hero ha terminado, pero bueno al menos estuvo muy bien, desearía un mejor opening pero en general la serie me dejo con ganas de que animen el resto.**

 **Bueno pero mientras reúno dinero o me gano unas 3 loterías para pedirle a ishibumi los permisos para animar algún capítulo de encore tocara escribir mientras**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y situaciones en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y aunque se toma base muchos aspectos del personaje otros son modificados levemente para acomodarse al universo de DxD.**

* * *

Rias se encontraba en la parte trasera de la limosina que habían contratado los padres de Moka, al parecer los vampiros eran bastantes precavidos usando el nombre Akashiya para hacer sus tratos en el mundo humano mientras usaban una leve dosis de hipnotismo en aquellos quienes contrataban para que no los recordaran con gran detalle, era bastante ingenioso, aunque a Rias se le hacía difícil creer que no pudieran ni confiar en sus propios sirvientes debido a la guerra civil de los vampiros.

Y eso era el objetivo de esta petición.

/Flashback/

En el sótano dedicado para el entrenamiento de los jóvenes en la casa de Issei el sequito de Rias se encontraba reunido sentados todos alrededor de una mesa mientras Rias de pie explicando la situación.

"chicos al parecer tenemos una petición de la Maou Serafall Leviatan que pide que nuestro sequito apoye a la protección de la familia Shuzen mientras están aquí en Kuoh para unas conversaciones" La joven de cabello carmesí pasaba levemente entre sus compañeros un papel con la solicitud

"entiendo, pero no deberían ellos tener su propia comitiva?" Xenovia preguntaba mientras observaba a su ama mientras Rias negaba con la cabeza

"puede que los nuevos no sepan pero, los vampiros están en un debacle importante entre familias" Rias comentaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos "si los Shuzen no han decidido traer sus escoltas debe existir un motivo importante"

"posiblemente espías en sus propios rangos?" Kiba se ponía pensativo mientras Gasper observaba en silencio la pagina

"no podemos saber y bueno difícilmente podremos averiguarlo" Akeno comentaba mientras Rias se detenía sentándose nuevamente en la silla de enfrente de todos

"los parámetros son los siguientes debemos separar nuestro grupo ya que algunos deberán quedarse en Kuoh para ayudar al sequito de Sona mientras otros deberán ir a Tokio"

"porque la separación?" Issei decía mientras leía el papel

"ahh Tokio es muy grande y hay muchas personas ahí" Gasper se escondía nuevamente en su caja

"tranquilo Gasper tu serás uno de los que se quede en Kuoh" Rias respondía mientras observaba a su sequito "al parecer Moka-san recibirá un regalo mañana para ir a Tokio para un concierto, por lo general a ella la acompaña su hermana sin embargo esta ocasión no está con ella"

"la recuerdo, daba un aura bastante de miedo" Asia recordaba cuando el grupo conoció por primera vez a Moka y su no muy amable hermana apareció a buscarla

"el hecho es que deberemos ir a acompañarle al concierto, para eso, Rossweisse podrías ayudarnos en esto?, de todos eres quien tiene la experiencia en esto de ser guardaespaldas"

"descuide lady Rias me encargare de explicarles lo que debemos hacer" Rossweisse se levantaba con convicción mientras le sonreía al grupo

/Fin Flashback/

Así la repartición del grupo fue hecha tomando en cuenta las recomendaciones de la Valkiria, Akeno se quedaría apoyando a Sona en Kuoh mientras Rossweisse les indicaría las mejores acciones a tomar, mientras que un grupo pequeño se quedaría con Moka

"no puedo creerlo el concierto de María y Tsubasa siento que me sale el corazón de la emoción" Moka comentaba con entusiasmo mientras Salamandyne observaba el tiquete

"canción en pro de mercancías y fama, realmente la cultura humana es interesante" la mujer dragón sus ojos azules podrían levemente brillar del interés mientras Rias se recostaba para decirle algo al oído a su novio

"que se refiere con eso?" Rias comentaba realmente no comprendía mucho sobre la cultura de Salamandyne, por lo general era ella la que respondía las preguntas sobre el mundo de la actualidad

"el concepto de idols no existe en la raza dragonian, las cantantes cumplen la función de calmar los espíritus" el humano respondía

"así como lo que la utilizas tú?"

"se podría decir que es algo parecido" Kazuya le guiñaba el ojo mientras Rias hacia un puchero ya que eso no le respondía mucho de su duda.

"Salako-san no ha escuchado de María y Tsubasa?" Moka se acercaba mientras sacaba una revista de entre el bolso que tenía, mostrando la portada a las dos cantantes "María Cadenzavna Eve, comenzó su carrera de cantante en los América, sin embargo antes de llegar a mas fama se mudó hace medio año aquí a Japón donde inició su carrera desde cero"

"es cierto escuche decirle a Aika que nadie sabe por qué cambiaría de país" Asia comentaba mientras Issei observaba la revista sonrojándose y sonriendo

"jejej al menos esta bien porque podemos ver estas fotos en trajes de baño"

"necesitare comprar uno nuevo entonces" Asia decía mientras hacia un leve puchero en celos

"bueno el hecho es que María en las entrevistas ha dicho que es que buscaba algo y un mes después comenzó a formar un dueto con Tsubaza Kazanari, y este es su primer gran concierto juntas" Moka terminaba de afirmar mientras Issei observaba la revista a la joven de cabellos largos azules suspirando un poco en decepción

"uh sus pechos no son tan grandes como los de María" el castaño miraba como la revista le era quitada de sus manos mientras Moka le daba un leve golpe con el papel en la frente y Asia le halaba la mejilla

"Issei-san eso es rudo para con Tsubasa-san discúlpate" Moka mostraba la revista mientras el castaño veía confundido a Rias y Kazuya, estos simplemente cruzaban sus brazos asintiendo, mientras en Kuoh estaba Koneko con una creciente ganas de darle un golpe a Issei cuando regresara de Tokio

"está bien, lo siento" Issei hacia una leve reverencia mientras Moka volvía a sonreír, era increíble como la joven vampiro cambiaba de tímida a emocionada tan solo con mostrar interés en sus temas la joven de cabello rosa se hacía llena de confianza

"bueno como iba diciendo Tsubasa-san es una nueva cantante en entrenamiento sin embargo al parecer María-san la selecciono para ser su dueto personalmente"

"oh entonces ha de ser talentosa" Salalamandyne observaba a las joven vampiro "muchas gracias Moka-san por permitirnos acompañarte"

"no, no descuiden antes ustedes están aquí para cuidarme" Moka decía mientras Asia negaba y le daba una sonrisa leve

"aun así lo hacemos porque nos agradas Moka-san" la ex novicia se acercaba a la joven "puedes poner alguna de sus canciones?"

Ambas sonreían mientras Moka sacaba un teléfono celular comenzaba a buscar la aplicación de música para comenzar a adornar el camino con música, una canción comenzaba a sonar.

"oye esa canción suena bien como se llama?" Issei miraba a Moka mientras esta sonreía mostrando su celular

"llamas del fénix"

"creo que se de alguien que podría gustarle mucho esa melodía" Issei decía con ojos entrecerrados mientras en Kuoh, Ravel estornudaba mientras estaba al lado de Koneko culpando a la joven nekomata de esa alergia

* * *

El sol de la mañana llegaba a la ciudad de Tokio, en su habitación lentamente levantándose de entre la cama se encontraba Tsubasa Kazanari, poco a poco moviéndose un poco envuelta en sus sabanas buscando algo en su nochero presionando unos botones las persianas automáticas de su habitación comenzaban a revelar el cuarto de la joven idol

"un poco de tiempo libre" Tsubasa observaba alrededor su habitación, partes de ropa regadas, junto con revistas y una que otra lata de jugo destapada, parecía que un pequeño huracán había pasado por la habitación "supongo que debería arreglar un poco, después de desayunar"

Un poco de cereal con leche de soya le ayudaba a Tsubasa a pasar el día sin necesidad de comer algo aún más pesado, pesando en que tenía algo de tiempo para ensayar un poco la coreografía la joven caminaba hacia su sala activando el sistema de sonido.

Una hora después Tsubasa salía de su habitación vestida con una especie de gorro blanco que le servía cuando iba a salir a la calle sin ser muy reconocida, una falda corta negra con una blusa azul un poco más oscura que el tono de su cabello

"Después del concierto, prometo organizar después del concierto" la joven hacia una expresión de determinación frente al espejo sin observar su habitación que había quedado aún más desorganizada, Tsubasa salía de su apartamento hacia el lado tocando la puerta de las hermanas Cadenzavna

"ah Tsubasa buenos días, ya desayunaste?" Yuuma se encontraba abriendo la puerta mientras hacía permiso para que ella pasara, afirmando con la cabeza Tsubasa entraba en el apartamento

"si descuida Yuuma-san, como están María y Serena?"

"la estaban esperando mientras terminaban de desayunar" Yuuma se acercaba mientras Tsubasa pensaba para sí misma que la joven de cabello negro a veces se comportaba muy servicial, sabia de hecho que María no la trataba o le exigiera que hiciera nada por ella, pero la pelinegra hacia eso por su propia voluntad.

"Yuuma te dije que yo podía atender la puerta tu desayuna. Oh Tsubasa buenos días, ya arreglaste tu habitación?" María saludaba mientras le apuntaba con un tenedor que tenía una fresa en el sonriendo con un poco de picardía

"qué clase de saludo de mañana es ese?"

"oneechan no es bueno que molestes a Tsubasa-san tan temprano en la mañana" la joven en la silla de ruedas hacia una leve recriminación a su hermana mayor

"gracias Serena"

"no es culpa de Tsubasa que siempre encuentre excusas para no organizar su habitación" la menor de las Cadenzavna sonreía con la misma malicia de su hermana

"auhg" Tsubasa sentía un metafórico flechazo en su orgullo mientras observaba un leve puchero en dirección a Yuuma buscando apoyo, la joven de cabello negro sonreía con inocencia

"si necesita ayuda yo con mucho gusto le puedo enseñar cómo ser más organizada"

Tsubaza caía de rodillas abandonando toda esperanza ya que sus aliadas y amigas se habían vuelto en su contra, no era su culpa realmente era la ropa que no podía quedarse en sus cajones, al menos era lo que decía para sí misma.

Cuando Ryoko Sakurai ingresaba al apartamento de María, con una llave que la misma idol le había proporcionado en caso de emergencias que su hermana necesitara atención médica, ya las jóvenes se encontraban terminando de hacer sus burlas a la de cabellos azules

"buenos días, María he venido por Serena" la mujer de cabellos castaños y lentes gruesos con marco rojo sonreía mientras la chica en la silla de ruedas se acercaba lentamente

"buen día señorita Ryoko, vamos al estadio ahora?"

"es muy temprano Serena estas segura que no quieres venir con nosotras?" María tomaba la mano de su hermana mientras esta negaba

"no este es tu tiempo de entretenimiento antes del concierto, además aún tengo que hacer algunas clasificatorias y Yuuma-san estará conmigo" la joven sonreía mientras en su regazo se encontraba una potente portátil gamer

"aun no entiendo mucho invertir tanto si una consola puede hacer lo mismo" Tsubasa observaba mientras María sonreía con los brazos cruzados

"diferencias mi estimada Tsubasa, nada supera una buena computadora para jugar, está bien pero procura no enojarte mucho Serena" María concedía conociendo a su hermana quien la viera jugar en manera competitiva no relacionaría a la joven amable con la cantidad de profanidad que podía mencionar en tres idiomas diferentes.

Serena sonreía, ahora gracias a Yuuma podía con tranquilidad dejar que su hermana hiciera su ritual antes de cada concierto o grabación, siempre le gustaba salir entre las personas para llenarse de energía positiva explicaba la idol de cabello rosa rubio con orgullo

"oh por cierto Tsubasa-san" Serena indicaba a la joven de cabello azul que se acercara, esta daba un par de pasos mientras de su cuello desenredaba algo y poniéndolo en sus manos lo presentaba hacia Tsubasa "quiero que tengas esto, ya que puede que no tengamos tiempo cuando el concierto, es para la buena suerte"

"Serena eso es"

"hay algún problema onee-chan?"

"claro que no pequeña" María sonreía con amabilidad y comprensión, mientras Tsubasa miraba a las hermanas sin entender mucho, en las manos de Serena se encontraba un collar en la punta un cristal rojo alargado con líneas que parecían formar pentágonos

"Esto es para la buena suerte, gracias por apoyar a oneechan y quiero que tú lo tengas para que sigas apoyándola más" la joven ponía las manos sobre las de la peli azul posando el cristal en sus manos, Tsubasa observaba el cristal la menor de las hermanas tenía una sonrisa serena como su nombre, le estaba agradeciendo por el apoyo, sin embargo era la joven de cabello azulado quien le agradecía era María quien había llegado a su vida, quien le había otorgado la oportunidad para otorgar su objetivo

" _no importa si es para algo egoísta, tu deseo si crees que la música te ayudara entonces te daré las alas para que lo logres"_

Las palabras que María le habían dicho esa noche que se conocieron, que le pregunto por qué cantaba, su peso resonaba en su mente mientras lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos

"será un honor recibir esto Serena-chan" Tsubasa ponía el sencillo collar alrededor de su cuello

"bueno suficiente cosas tristes, tienen mi teléfono cualquier cosa me llaman e inmediatamente conduciré para ir por ustedes" Ryoko decía mientras Tsubasa negaba con su cabeza

"está bien pero por el bien de las personas de Tokio por favor no conduzcas con rapidez" la idol de cabello azul decía mientras María se hacía a su lado, recordando sus antiguas experiencias cuando su productora se afanaba en usar su auto "nunca más"

"por favor Ryoko-san no maneje irresponsablemente mientras este mi hermana con usted" María miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la productora mientras esta suspiraba en derrota

"está bien prometo manejar con cuidado, pero en serio chicas cualquier cosa estoy solo a una llamada de distancia o si no a la policía, pero no se metan en problemas, este día es importante"

"yo estaré pendiente de Serena-chan y ayudare a Ryoko-san cuando lo necesite" Yuuma comentaba mientras se acercaba a las otras dos jóvenes

"gracias Yuuma, sabes que pienso que eres una mandada del cielo" Ryoko, Serena y Yuuma salían del apartamento mientras las dos idols comenzaban a decidir cómo pasar las siguientes horas.

* * *

La ciudad de Tokio se encontraba rebosando de actividad, mientras en las cercanías del sitio donde se realizaría el concierto, se ven numerosos negocios vendiendo distinta mercadería, posters, abanicos y luces para la noche, muchos fans de Tsubasa y María se encontraban haciendo fila desde ya, mientras otros se encontraban observando las mercancías con sus grupos de amigos.

"oye viejo estas seguro de que esto funcionara?" un joven caminaba con un compañero, se veía alto y con una apariencia de presunción mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos

"claro que sí, confía en mi las chicas caen en esto fácilmente" sacando dos boletas el otro varón sonreía mientras buscaba con su mirada "oh mira ahí hay una chica te mostrare como se hace"

Acercándose a uno de los muros donde se encontraba un poster del concierto se encontraba una chica de cabello café oscuro largo hecho en dos enormes coletas vistiendo una blusa amarilla con medias largas hasta los muslos de color naranja y un pantalón corto azul sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho observaba seriamente el anuncio

"hola preciosa, preocupada por no tener una entrada para el concierto de María?"

La joven solo le observaba levantando una ceja

"no realmente no tengo una" la chica decía mientras hacía una leve mirada de tristeza observando como el sujeto pasaba su brazo con confianza por el hombro de ella

"oh pues tienes suerte" mostrando en su otra mano un boleto para el concierto mientras sonreía "resulta que un amigo me quedo mal y me sobra uno, puedes tenerlo solo si me acompañas hasta que comience el concierto que te parece?"

"oh vaya en serio?" la chica comentaba entusiasmada mientras el acompañante del sujeto se acercaba no creyendo la suerte de su amigo "vaya realmente pensé que tenía suerte un chico apuesto me venía a hablar"

"jeje entonces tomo eso como un sí?"

"jajaja bueno solo que" la joven le daba un codazo al sujeto en el estómago mientras le quitaba el boleto "si no fuera para ver a esta zorra extranjera" la joven comenzaba a romper el boleto en varias partes mientras lo depositaba en el suelo lo pisaba escupiendo en el papel destruido

"ahg maldita acaso tienes idea de cuánto me costó eso?, ven aquí" tomando con fuerza de los hombros a la chica esta no oponía demasiada resistencia mientras era llevada hacia un callejón

"viejo estas exagerando, será mejor que nos vayamos, nos meteremos en un problema"

"oh solo quiero enseñarle a esta niñata que hay cosas que no se deben hacer" el hombre sonreía con malicia "talvez que pague un poco"

La joven apretaba su puño mientras su mirada se hacía seria y fría, comenzaban a escucharse pasos de alguien

"oigan que hacen ahí déjenla en paz" una joven delgada con coletas rubias largas se acercaba con decisión mientras sacaba su teléfono mostrándolo "si no se detienen voy a llamar a la policía"

"revisa…. Tu teléfono parece que está apagado" la joven de cabello café miraba suspirando mientras la chica rubia observaba

"ah en ese caso" la joven tomaba una bolsa de basura que estaba en el callejón arrojándola contra los sujetos tomando la mano de la chica de cabello café intentando correr por el otro lado, el sujeto de las boleta intentaba mover sus manos sujetando a la joven rubia por sus largas coletas "auuuch"

"pequeña malnacida veras como uhgg" el hombre no decía más cuando una patada en el rostro le hacía caer en el suelo

"que acaso no sabes que el cabello de una chica es su vida?" una voz seria y femenina se escuchaba "ahora largo antes de que realmente me enoje"

"me las pagaran" el tipo era levantado por su amigo y ambos salían corriendo

"están bien? Escuche el alboroto" cabello color carmesí rosa llenaba la vista de ambas chicas "fuiste valiente al intentar ayudar a tu amiga"

"ah no, no ella no es mi amiga, solo vi a esos tipos sospechosos y pensé que necesitaba ayuda" la joven rubia sonreía mientras veía su teléfono "ahg con razón mis demás amigas no me llamaban"

"eres una tonta no tenían por qué ayudarme" la joven de cabello café se incorporaba sacudiendo un poco sus ropas "tenía todo bajo control" la joven mostraba un taser sacado de entre sus pantalones

"pero es que es lo correcto ayudar a las personas" la joven rubia decía determinación sus ojos azules posados sobre los de la chica de cabello color café

"ahg está bien gracias por la ayuda, necesitas cargar tu celular no es asi?"

"ah cierto lo olvide jejej"

"tú también, supongo que puedo recompensarte por la ayuda" la joven caminaba sin preocuparse mientras la joven de cabello carmesí se acercaba

"si un momento mi compañera"

"Vermillion-san que sucedió? Porque pasaste la calle corriendo eso fue peligroso" cabello café algo claro y lentes se acercaban reuniéndose con las tres chicas

"ah lo siento Kiryuu-san solo bueno es una larga historia"

"se el sitio donde pueden contarla" la joven de coletas café comentaba mientras su mirada de pocos amigos estaba aún en su rostro

Era un pequeño café en un segundo piso a unas cuantas calles del estadio donde se realizaría el concierto, la joven entraba como si nada mientras saludaba al hombre vestido como mayordomo, de tez morena y unos ojos algo serios, en la barra sirviendo algo de café unas bandejas que eran llevadas por una joven vestida de sacerdotisa de color azul, cabello largo negro, mientras la joven de cabello café se sentaba en una de las mesas

"Gorochi, cuatro sodas frías por favor y ponlas en mi cuenta"

"vaya Chicane mira por la ventana parece que van a volar cerdos nuestra Corona está invitando a alguien" el barman sonreía mientras la joven de traje de sacerdotisa observaba por la ventana

"pues parece que son invisibles pero estaré pendiente por si veo alguno"

"ja ja ja muy graciosos, es mi día libre y estas chicas se inmiscuyeron en un asunto" la joven de cabello café cruzaba sus brazos mientras observaba "puedes usar el cargador que está en la barra" la jovencita rubia se levantaba observando al hombre de tez morena en la barra a simple vista no se notaba pero parecía bastante musculoso

"gracias nuestra empleada puede ser ruda pero es porque es algo tsundere" el hombre tomaba el teléfono y lo posaba en una repisa a la vista de la joven mientras este comenzaba a cargar

"eh… alguien me puede decir al fin que fue lo que sucedió" Aika Kiryuu decía mientras ajustaba los lentes, mientras la joven rubia se acercaba a comentar lo que había sucedido un poco, la joven de cabellos cafés y coletas no mencionaba nada mientras destapaba su refresco bebiéndolo

"y entonces fue cuando tu amiga llego y BAM una patada en la cara fue tan genial"

"oh ya veo, pero también fuiste muy valiente en ayudar, yo me habría quedado congelada en el sitio" Aika comentaba mientras hacía una sorpresa para sí misma "ah por cierto mi nombre es Aika Kiryuu"

"yo soy Stella Vermillion mucho gusto"

"Usagi Tsukino gusto en conocerlas y muchas gracias por la ayuda" la chica rubia

"nah no es nada, tu antes fue la que comenzó a ayudar eres valiente" Stella sonreía mientras la jovencita se sonrojaba mientras recibía el halago

"lo tenía controlado pero supongo que también fue algo de agradecimiento" la joven de cabello café veía sus uñas mientras terminaba su soda "mi nombre es Corona y"

El celular de Usagi comenzaba a sonar con una tonada que hacía que el barman observara con curiosidad el teléfono de la chica rubia, la joven rápidamente se movía respondiendo

" _usagi donde rayos estas? Estamos esperándote"_

Una voz se escuchaba desde el celular era femenina y por la fuerza que se escuchaba al parecer bastante molesta

"como se escucha?, si no la puse en altavoz" Serena intentaba recuperar su escucha mientras respondía "perdón Rei pero me perdí, si estoy bien, aja si ohhh era la otra calle ah ups jeje si si ya voy" colgando la llamada "al parecer me equivoque y mis amigas me esperan, bueno fue un gusto conocerlas"

"oye esa canción que tienes en tu celular?" el hombre de tez morena observaba mientras la chica miraba que la cantidad de batería adecuada esta desconectaba sonriendo

"ah bueno esta es de una de mis canciones favoritas, bueno gracias por la carga, fue un gusto conocerte Corona-san espero tengas más cuidado la próxima vez" Usagi salía de la cafetería rápidamente mientras Stella y Aika se levantaba

"también debemos irnos, cuídense, si tenemos suerte puede que no tengamos tanta fila" Aika se dirigía hacia la entrada mientras Stella se detenía un momento observando la cafetería "sucede algo?"

"no nada, tengan buen resto de día" Stella se despedía mientras el café quedaba nuevamente con sus empleados y aparentemente un cliente que se encontraba en el fondo con unos papeles concentrándose en dibujar algo

"vaya tienes una fan Corona"

"calla, algún día tendré tantos que este mugre café colapsara" la joven comentaba mientras de la mesa donde se encontraban dibujando una mujer de lentes y cabello rojizo observaba

"porque haces alboroto chica 69"

"cállate y es 68 mi canción está en el puesto 68, ahgg como quieres que este calmada tengo que aguantarme a todos esos zombis ahí afuera babeando por la novata y la extranjera" Corona cruzaba sus brazos mientras la mesera con traje de sacerdotisa se acercaba

"y aun así, mira literalmente trajiste a un demonio aquí a nuestro aposento, no solo eso, era Stella Vermillion, me pregunto que pensaran Miyako y Soma si llegan a enterarse" los ojos azules miraban fríamente a la joven mientras esta tragaba un poco de saliva ante la potente mirada "que casi perdemos nuestra cuartada por tus estúpidos celos"

"está bien fue un error, lo compensare y no hables como si lo entendieras"

"basta Chikane, tu hostilidad es la que casi hace que la demonio nos descubra así que parte de la responsabilidad la tendrías" el hombre observaba a la peli café "cumpliste con lo cometido al menos?"

"si, si, los talismanes están por todas las partes y los dibujos de control de Reiko están donde deberían" la joven cruzaba sus brazos "sabes Reiko cuando me prestaras algunos"

"claro te los vendo a cien mil yenes cada uno"

"ahg olvídalo, de todas formas no los necesito ya veras, pronto llenare un estadio aún más grande que el de esa zorra extranjera"

"iré a informarle a mi hermana del avance, si algo pasa esperen órdenes" el barman entraba en una habitación trasera la cual poseía un círculo mágico inscrito en el suelo desapareciendo

"bien a esperar, practicare algo de canto"

"mejor no, me distraerías y necesito terminar esto antes de la fecha de entrega" la pelirroja de lentes decía sin mover su vista de entre las paginas en la mesa

"uhg tu manga aterrador, realmente no entiendo cómo eres popular con eso"

La puerta de la entrada del café sonaba una leve campanilla mientras entraban cuatro sujetos con trajes y detrás de ellos el tipo que había intentado engañar a Corona

"vaya lugarcito de porquería tienes aquí" el hombre caminaba, sus acompañantes se veían en sus cuellos rastros de tatuajes elaborados, y observando alrededor

"ahg rayos tu de nuevo, y que tus amigos son malos imitadores de los Yakuza?" Corona se levantaba poniendo sus manos en su cintura "bien gran dibujante me ayudas?"

"no, la entrega es pasado mañana" sin levantarse ante la presencia de los amenazadores hombres

"no me ignores zorra, acaso creías que te podías burlar de mí y no sufrir repercusiones?"

"jajaja ay realmente esta flaquita es la que te rechazo, si los demás se enteran serias una burla" uno de los hombres de traje movía sus lentes "aunque me gusta más la de cabello negro tiene los pechos más grand uhggg" el hombre se sujetaba la garganta mientras una enorme garra naranja le sujetaba la garganta

"oh, rayos realmente me ponen de malas sujetos como ustedes" la chica hacia mientras unos relámpagos comenzaban a pasar por el cuerpo del tipo, los otros dos sacaban unas pistolas sin embargo sus dedos comenzaban a hacerse piedra junto con sus brazos

"es triste como algunos no son dignos de la salvación, petrifica Take no Yamikazuchi" Chikane tenía tres amuletos extendidos en sus dedos mientras todo su brazo estaba cubierto con metal que parecían escamas de color violeta y varias joyas de un azul oscuro pulsante

"…mo… monstruos" el hombre intentaba correr unas gotas oscuras caían sobre sus ropas, su cuerpo no le obedecía, encontrándose paralizado mientras observaba de reojo a la mujer en la mesa que estaba dibujando sus lentes se habían transformado en una especie de casco en su mano una especie de pluma hecha de cristal brillaba de color violeta

"nosotras no, pero el si" el visor observaba hacia arriba mientras el hombre movía sus orbes de sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilataban cuando numerosos ojos estaban en el techo, una criatura que parecía un insecto abría sus mandíbulas mientras con las garras observaba al sujeto, este intentaba gritar pero sus nervios paralizados por lo que la criatura había logrado colocar sobre sus ropas

"uhg…. Como siempre tu Shuraizuchi imita las cosas desagradables que imaginas" Corona soltaba la silueta carbonizada que tenía sostenida en su mano mientras Chikane observaba a los hombres que estaban completamente petrificados, mientras se escuchaban sonidos de algo mascando la sacerdotisa llegaba al lado de la joven con el guante armado naranja

"al menos no deja desastres como el tuyo, que harás eh?" la sacerdotisa observaba a la supuesta cantante esta suspiraba amargamente

"Reiko san puedes ayudarme con esta cosa?" Corona señalaba al cadáver carbonizado "antes de que apeste todo el café" ante el silencio de la dibujante esta cruzaba sus brazos "está bien te ayudare a entintar o borrar líneas para tu jodido manga pero vamos ya está comenzando a oler"

"entendido" con destreza la joven de lentes amplios dibujaba algo en un papel en blanco, la pluma emanaba un siniestra niebla purpura poco a poco la niebla comenzaba a formar una pequeña silueta, más y más pronto un enjambre de criaturas que parecían escarabajos pero con extensiones de carne se acercaban al cadáver comenzando a consumirlo por completo

"no tan eficiente como anihilation maker, pero realmente tienes más imaginación que el enano que esta con Cao Cao" Corona comentaba mientras Chikane abría las ventanas del negocio "y que haremos con los dos de piedra?"

"oh descuida, tengo una idea" la sacerdotisa sonreía con tranquilidad en su rostro.

* * *

Después de la llegada a Tokio, Rias y los demás habían decidido hacer el resto del recorrido en una manera más tranquila mientras el conductor de la limosina les esperaba, la joven de cabello carmesí se encontraba recomendando un sitio para que pudieran comer un poco y pasar el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora del concierto, o por lo menos la entrevista en vivo que se realizaría en un estudio cercano al estadio, la cual Moka pensaba asistir.

"y bueno donde iremos?" Kazuya preguntaba mientras caminaba al lado de su novia mientras Salamandyne se encontraba intrigada observando todo a su alrededor, a diferencia de Kuoh a pesar de ser una ciudad algo grande, también era mucho menos transitada que Tokio, algo nuevo para la chica dragón que en su tiempo las ciudades no eran tan ocupadas, sin embargo para el humano del grupo era algo sospechoso cuando las calles comenzaban a tener algo en común, propagandas, figuras y muchas pero muchas maids repartiendo volantes en las cuales Issei estaba babeando con algunos posters y mercadería

"oh sorprendente, no sabía que en el mundo humano existían sirvientas en la calle esperando a atendernos" la inocencia de Moka sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo humano era algo enternecedor mientras Asia observaba algunos objetos con interés

"mira Issei, esto se ve mucho como lo que usa Leviathan-sama" Asia sostenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una vara de una chica mágica

"increíble la cultura del pasado es tan sorprendente" Salamandyne sonreía para si mientras Kazuya observaba con ojos entrecerrados a su novia

"Rias, donde estamos exactamente?"

"etto… acaso importa? Estamos cerca del Nippon bokudan podremos ir caminando sin muchos problemas y hay sitios muy interesantes" Rias decía mientras se sonrojaba observando alrededor muchas cosas

"wooo buchou es genial, nos trajo a Akihabara" Issei comentaba reuniéndose junto al grupo de nuevo

"Akihabara?, aclárame eso por favor Issei" Kazuya observaba al sekiryuutei mientras este sonreía

"ah pues estamos en el núcleo del manga y anime de Japón, aquí se puede conseguir de todo, series, mercancías y hasta cosas para cosplay y juegos hentai"

"Por supuesto tu sabrías de eso ultimo" Kazuya cruzaba sus brazos mientras observaba a Rias esta estaba levemente empujando a Moka en dirección alejándose de la mirada seria de su novio

"vamos Moka-san por aquí hay un buen restaurante" Rias caminaba rápidamente mientras la joven vampiro sonreía el humano suspiraba sonriendo levemente

"sucede algo Kazuya-san?" Salamandyne se acercaba mientras el humano se incorporaba "sabes esta cultura es muy vistosa"

"si, si lo es, vamos alcancemos a Rias antes de que encuentre algún manga café y no salgamos hasta la noche" Kazuya se detenía pensando "dijiste juegos Issei?, no de los tuyos sino hay juegos normales?"

"si claro, porque preguntas"

"nah supongo que sería lindo llevarle algo a Kuroka, y pues tu puedes llevarle algo a Koneko"

"oh cierto bien pensado" Issei sonreía mientras Asia se acercaba

"podemos buscar algo también para Xenovia" la ex novicia decía mientras el grupo se acercaba donde Rias y Moka habían entrado.

"wow Rias-san no imagine que la cultura japonesa era tan colorida" Moka estaba sentada mientras Rias sonreía sin preocupaciones mientras los demás las alcanzaban haciéndose en la mesa para el numeroso grupo

"ah esto es solo una gran parte, a mi me gustan muchas cosas, aunque algunos no lo crean" Rias observaba a su novio mientras el humano levantaba las manos en señal de paz

"no estoy diciendo que no amor, solo que creo que no le vendas una imagen que no es a Moka" Kazuya sonreía mientras la camarera se acercaba a pedir sus ordenes

"descuida Shiranami-san pero siento que aquí hay muchas cosas por hacer" la joven vampiro observaba alrededor mientras miraba a la camarera "ah perdón, eh que me recomienda y que no tenga ajo de condimento"

"bueno podemos revisar hay sitios recomendados por internet" Issei comentaba mientras sacaba su celular

"depende hay algunos lugares que muchas de sus calificaciones son compradas pero les puedo indicar" La voz de Aika Kiryuu se escuchaba al lado de la mesa mientras Asia le respondía como si nada, debido a la familiaridad de la escuela

"es cierto Kiryuu san es muy buena encontrando sitios interesantes…. Ara? Kiryuu-san?" Asia observaba sorprendida a su amiga de la escuela vistiendo unos jeans con una camisa de rayas azules y blancas y una chaqueta de jean algo abierta

"wow realmente tenías razón Stella eran ellos" Aika se dirigía hacia su compañera que se acercaba sujetando dos bebidas en sus manos, Issei se sonrojaba al ver a su novia ya que esta estaba con una falda muy corta con sus ligueros negros característicos y una blusa sin mangas de color negro y en un peinado en lugar de sus típicas coletas gemelas era solo una, la joven se acercaba saludando a Issei con un beso en los labios y sonriéndole a Asia amablemente

"que sorpresa encontrarnos que hacen aquí?, creí que tenían un encargo" la joven de cabello carmesí suave observaba a Rias mientras esta miraba de reojo a Moka, debido a la presencia de Aika no podían decir sobre el mundo sobre natural

"ah bueno es que mis padres tenían unas entradas extra para el concierto de María y Tsubasa, son amigos de los Gremory y como no tenía nadie quien me acompañara, ah por cierto soy Moka Akashiya mucho gusto"

"ohhh que linda eres Moka, acaso quieres ser idol? Ah por cierto soy Aika Kiryuu, estamos aquí porque gane un par de boletos de primera fila"

"asi que Aika-san fue amable en invitarme"

"nadie mas quiso ir contigo pervertida?" Issei comentaba mientras Aika le daba un leve golpecito en la frente

"calla, muchos estaban ocupados y me parecía un buen momento para conocer mejor a Vermillion ejem digo Stella-san" la joven comentaba mientras chasqueaba los dedos acordándose de algo "por cierto Issei tu novia realmente es increíble nos encontramos con unos sujetos desagradables y"

En una arcadia tocando unos tambores se encontraban María y Tsubasa, más exactamente la idol de cabello rosa se encontraba en la maquina mientras Tsubasa la observaba hacia un lado.

"ohh es increíble realmente Japón crea unas cosas bastante asombrosas, me alegra haber venido aquí"

"María porque presiento que crees que Akihabara es la máxima expresión de la cultura japonesa" Tsubasa observaba a su compañera con la mirada entre cerrada

"que no lo es?"

"claro que no, Japón es más que anime y juegos"

La sorpresa hacia que María perdiera el ritmo y su puntuación en la máquina de árcade disminuyera, la idol con el enorme sombrero y lentes oscuros intentaba ocultar su sonrojo

"c- claro que no he pensado eso nunca me subestimas Tsubasa-san" la joven de cabello rosa re acomodaba sus lentes observando a su amiga "vamos a divertirnos un rato Tsubasa que deseas hacer?"

La joven movía sus ojos azul oscuros alrededor de la arcadia, la cantidad de juegos y ruido llenaban sus sentidos sin embargo más atentamente observaba una máquina de baile, servía podría practicar un poco a la vez de que podía entretenerse

"Tsubasa no estarás pensando en entrenar ahora?" la mujer bajaba un poco sus lentes observando a su más joven compañera, esta apenas miraba de reojo "tienes que aprender a relajarte"

"y tú a tomar las cosas un poco más en serio" ambas idols se acercaban a la maquina sin embargo mientras discutían un grupo ya habia comenzando a usar la maquina, "uhm bueno tendremos que buscar otra"

"vamos Issei-san" Asia daba alientos al sekiryuutei mientras este se ponía en una plataforma al lado de Kazuya

"aun no puedo creer que me convencieran de hacer esto" el humano observaba curiosamente las flechas que estaban en el suelo

"Shiranami-san esto será una experiencia valiosa" Moka comentaba mientras el humano acomodaba sus lentes viéndola

"si pero no deberías ser tu la que lo intentara?"

"hey tu dijiste que podías hacerlo mejor que yo" Issei sonreía mientras Kazuya le miraba algo molesto

"Antes de que confirmaras que habías ganado un campeonato regional cuando eras niño, como rayos?"

"bueno en algo me tenía que entretener después de que Irina viajara a Europa con sus padres" el castaño decía levantando sus hombros "no es mi culpa"

"rayos eso es trampa y lo sabes"

"Kuroka tenía razón, realmente eres muy competitivo cuando se trata de juegos" Rias sonreía levemente mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de apoyo de la maquina de baile.

"no imaginaba que Issei tendría un talento adicional a ser muy pervertido"

"muy bien Shiranami pensaba ir suave contigo pero creo que voy a disfrutar dándote una paliza"

"oh? Pues bien veamos entonces no caeré sin dar lucha"

"pensándolo mejor Tsubasa, creo que esto será interesante" María sonreía levemente mientras su compañera ajustaba sus lentes negros mientras se acercaban unos pasos mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, Salamandyne y Rias a pesar de estar al lado de Moka, se encontraban alerta para cualquier anormalidad que sucediera, los pasos de Issei eran rápidos y precisos cada puntuación en la pantalla decía perfecto y genial, por otro lado Kazuya se encontraba con una puntuación promedio, fallando los pasos más complicados a diferencia del sekiryuutei que estaba usando inclusos sus manos y agachándose, por un instante el humano pensó que el estaría usando sus poderes demoniacos, pero issei no era muy hábil para usarlos sin su sacred gear por lo que el pensamiento se esfumo rápidamente, dos minutos y medio después Issei tenía una SSS en la calificación mientras Kazuya una B

"ja Victoria" Issei levantaba su dedo en el aire mientras Kazuya secaba su propio sudor, Stella se acercaba abrazando a issei

"caramba quien lo diría realmente si es bueno" Aika observaba pensativa mientras le pasaba una botella de agua "lo hiciste algo bien shiranami"

"uhg siento que fueron minutos eternos" Kazuya bebía algo de agua mientras bajaba de la maquina

"sabes creí que tendrías más aguante por todo el ejercicio que haces en la noche" Rias decía guiñándole el ojo mientras hacia una sonrisa maliciosa y le tomaba la mano mientras el humano se sonrojaba

"eso es eso, esto es esto" el humano se incorporaba de nuevo "gracias Aika"

Moka se ponía en el lugar donde se encontraba issei mientras esta sonreía emocionada

"creo que estoy preparada, quien viene conmigo?"

"disculpen, si no es mucha molestia, puede mi compañera jugar?" María se acercaba al grupo con confianza mientras Tsubasa hacia una leve reverencia en saludo, Rias observaba a la mujer cuyas ropas eran algo parecidas a las que tenía Moka en ese momento "es que hemos jugado lo que he querido y ella está esperando"

"no hay necesidad, si interrumpimos podemos esperar y"

"claro no hay problema" Moka Akashiya sonreía mientras observaba a la idol que estaba escondiendo sus facciones con los enormes lentes oscuros "oh esas ropas se parecen a las de Cadenzavna-san, tú también vienes al concierto?"

"si se puede decir que vamos a estar en el concierto" María sonreía mientras Tsubasa intentaba aguantar la risa mientras subía a la maquina al lado de Moka y hacia una leve reverencia

"gracias por permitirme participar"

"Hasta para divertirte eres seria" María hacia un puchero mientras le pasaba una moneda a Tsubasa mientras Moka comenzaba a mover el menú hasta una canción llamada Universal Bunny "ohhh esa canción?"

"jejeje es por eso que me gusta esta versión de este juego, tiene esta canción es el primer video musical que hizo María en Japón antes de formar su dúo"

"oh cierto Akashiya-san, solo puede verse en internet ya que lo consideraron muy erótico para la televisión" Aika comentaba con fanatismo mientras issei observaba

"rayos lo hubiese elegido para verlo más cerca auch" Asia le halaba la mejilla mientras María sonreía viendo a las jóvenes aceptando ese video, la canción comenzaba a sonar mientras Tsubasa comenzaba bailar hábilmente, sin desperdiciar muchos movimientos para que su sombrero no se moviera demasiado, entre el ruido de las maquinas no se escuchaban los pasos de dos personas con trajes que poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse al grupo, algunos de los otros clientes observaban alejándose, manos se acercaban pero rápidamente Salamandyne sujetaba la mano que se acercaba hacia donde estaba María, observando fijamente al sujeto

"que desea?" los instintos de la joven dragonian se activaban le daban alarmas sobre ese humano que estaba sujetando la mano "chicos"

Antes que los demás reaccionaran la piel de los sujetos se expandía y explotaba creando una neblina roja de sangre, ondas sónicas de alta densidad comenzaban a sonar comenzando a resquebrajar los cristales, de los cuerpos de los extraños dos enormes criaturas parecidas a insectos comenzaban a emerger sus alas produciendo el cegador sonido y aire mientras Salako quedaba solo con el brazo del tipo sus ojos se hacían serios extendiendo sus alas estas rompían parte de su blusa extendiéndolas para cubrir a Moka esta inhalaba aire y gritaba con potencia, sin embargo una de las criaturas insecto se movían atrapando a María con sus extremidades, el viento generado por las alas de los insectos volaban el sombrero de las idols revelando sus apariencias, una de las criaturas atrapaba a María, encerrándola en una especie de membrana en su torax, Aika caía desmayada al suelo, Moka se movia para ayudarla a sostener

"MARIA NO" Tsubasa aun con una mano en su odio extendía la mano mientras la criatura comenzaba a alejarse saliendo por la puerta de la arcadia mientras los gritos de terror y sorpresa de la gente se escuchaban, un resplandor rojo y verde aparecían al lado de Moka, Issei cubierto con su balance breaker mientras Asia había materializado su escudo alrededor de la joven vampiresa y de su amiga de la escuela.

"Rias san por favor ayúdenla" la súplica de moka caía en los oídos de la heredera de los gremory, la joven estaba su mente acelerándose por la batalla, enemigos, alrededor algunos humanos no se habían movido aun por miedo o quizás estaban siendo controlados, algunos con la mirada perdida, la segunda criatura insectoide estaba esperando también no podían dejar a la joven vampira,

"Kazuya, Salako vayan" era la mejor decisión, ahora mientras Issei y Asia estuviesen cerca tendrían cobertura curación y el poder del sekiryuutei para protegerse y ella podría lidiar con cualquier amenaza mágica además de los presentes ellos eran los únicos que podrían seguir a un enemigo volador con facilidad, además estaba Stella vermillion con ella "si sucede algo los contactare de prisa"

/Musica fondo: The Target – Macross Frontier OST/

Kazuya y Salamandyne corrían hacia la puerta de entre sus ropas movían algo de tela pasando un cubre bocas que tapaba la mitad de sus rostros, el humano arrojando sus lentes hacia donde estaba Rias y la mujer dragonian extendiendo más sus alas comenzando a tomar vuelo al tiempo la criatura insecto desplegaba varias extremidades, seis en total, como las garras de una mantis, sin embargo las afiladas extensiones chocaban contra la armadura del Sekiryuutei

"déjame a buchou y a Moka no dejare que les pase nada" issei golpeaba al insecto haciéndolo retroceder hasta unas máquinas de árcade rompiéndolas y haciendo que el bicho zumbara una especie de chillido como si fuese una señal

El humano y la dragonian pasaban sin embargo algunos humanos al parecer con algunas criaturas insecto en la espalda comenzaban a moverse para atacarlos, Salamandyne sujetaba a Kazuya por los hombros comenzando a volar hacia la puerta, con precisión y rapidez pequeñas esferas formadas por el poder de la destrucción desintegraba a las criaturas que controlaban a los civiles

"me alegra que el entrenamiento de control de Rias esté funcionando"

"después te cobras las lecciones Salako"

Las alas rosa de la dragonian formaban suficiente viento para elevar fragmentos de vidrio, en la calle la gente observaba a los dos jóvenes elevándose algo en el aire, estando en Akihabara incluso algunos sacaban sus celulares para tomar fotos de la joven dragón mostrando un sostén fino

"oigan en qué dirección se fue el bicho gigante" Kazuya miraba alrededor mientras la gente atemorizada un niño se separaba del abrazo de su madre señalando hacia una dirección

"se fue por allá oniisan"

Kazuya y Salamandyne miraban hacia arriba donde se encontraban

"VILLKISSS"/"ENRYUUGO"

Las maquinas descendían desde las nubes que era donde estaban siguiéndolos sin ser detectadas, Salamandyne soltando a Kazuya en el instante que las armaduras comenzaban a cubrir sus cuerpos

"gracias chico ahora ve con tu madre" Salamandyne hablaba mientras la voz era modificada por el enryuugo ambos volando en dirección que les dijo el niño

"woooo mamá viste, los viste? Son mechas reales

Rojo y blanco volaban por las calles de Tokio en dirección mientras varias indicaciones aparecían en los visores de sus maquinas

" _ **Piloto he comenzado el proceso de hackeo de las cámaras tanto de seguridad como de la policía, el blanco está volando en dirección norte a poca altura"**_

"está intentando perdernos entre las calles"

"creí que lo sobrenatural estaba intentando mantenerse oculto" Salako decía desde el comunicador de su máquina, admitiendo la verdad de las palabras Kazuya solo tenía una respuesta

"quizás no les importe"

"volare alto intentare interceptar a esa criatura, Kazuya continua siguiéndole el camino si sucede algo que el Villkiss envié información al Enryuugo"

"entendido".

En la acadia issei continuaba golpeando al insecto gigante al parecer su coraza era demasiado dura pero era la única manera no podía arriesgarse a utilizar la forma de alfil o un dragon shoot podría generar personas inocentes

"sostenlo issei no lo sueltes" Stella gritaba mientras issei obedecía sin chistar con sus brazos sujetando las enormes garras mientras otras intentaban golpearle sin éxito un resplandor dorado pasaba por la cabeza de la criatura decapitándola y siendo consumida en llamas carmesís, el sonido de la alarma de incendios reaccionaba mientras agua comenzaba a extraerse, Stella reaccionaba cortando dos flechas que tenían pergaminos en ellas

"vaya quien diría la princesa de llamas carmesí es tan hábil como los rumores" una voz femenina distorsionada se escuchaba de una silueta cubierta en una armadura violeta con líneas blancas, una especie de arco en el brazo derecho de esta se encontraba formado

"que importa es mejor evitar que intenten ir por su compañera, jaja fue un trabajo muy fácil otra armadura violeta con líneas naranjadas y dos bobinas en los hombros que comenzaban a destellar electricidad "así que entreténganos demonios"

/FIN DE EPISODIO/

* * *

 **Lamento la demora gente, este episodio tomo más de lo que esperaba mientras se me ocurría como hacer las cosas y bueno una semana de viaje tampoco ayudo. Bueno no siendo más nos veremos pronto cuídense.**


	63. Encore 62: Canciones de coraje

**ENCORE 62: Canciones de coraje**

 **Me disculpo la demora, algunos inconvenientes de salud me han dejado fuera por una semana, espero tener terminado el episodio lo antes posible, sé que muchos andan esperando**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes y situaciones en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y aunque se toma base muchos aspectos del personaje otros son modificados levemente para acomodarse al universo de DxD.**

* * *

Observando lentamente el reloj en su muñeca Yuuma la hora actual, poco a poco se acercaba el tiempo de la entrevista, mientras Serena se encontraba en su laptop terminado su última partida, la menor de las Cadenzavna suspiraba satisfecha, el camerino que correspondía a Maria y Tsubasa, la productora Ryoko se había ido para terminar de preparar algunas cosas y no había recibido noticias de las dos idols

"nuevamente oro, sucede algo Yuuma-san?" Serena observaba a la chica de cabello negro mientras se quitaba los audífonos para no hacer el juego

"ah no nada, solo nerviosa porque se acerca la hora de la entrevista"

"descuida mi hermana siempre ha hecho eso, según sus palabras es mejor llegar dramáticamente tarde" Serena hacia un símbolo de su mano como si estuviese imitando a su hermana "además ambas tienen nuestros amuletos de buena suerte" la joven movía su mano al pecho donde estaba antes el collar que le paso a Tsubasa

"era algo importante no es así?" Yuuma podía ver por la expresión de Serena

"si sin embargo siento que no lo necesito ya, ya que estas con nosotras Yuuma-san" Serena sonreía con sinceridad "gracias muchas gracias, espero cuando recuperes la memoria podamos seguir siendo amigas"

La pelinegra se acercaba arrodillándose un poco mientras abrazándola levemente a la joven que había estado curando, la aceptación le hacía sentir bien por algún motivo, María, Serena, Tsubasa e incluso Ryoko la habían aceptado, realmente sería tan malo no recuperar sus recuerdos? Estaría tan mal quedarse aquí con quienes le apreciaban, donde no tendría que probar su valía arriesgando su vida en territorios enemigos para tener algo de cariño y respeto, un dolor punzante recorría la cabeza de Yuuma mientras su rostro se hacía de dolor

"auhgggg…. Ahhhhhh no por favor…. No… .basta…. basta ahh, no me… no me abandones… ahh"

"Yuuma-san…. Yuuma-san, oh… tengo… tengo que llamar a Ryoko-san" la joven en la silla de ruedas sostenía a la pelinegra mientras movía las manos por la palanca para mover su silla hacia donde estaba su celular cargando

"nooooo, por favor no me dejes…. Sere buena… me esforzare….. Debo…. Encontrar… sacr….ge…" la pelinegra se aferraba de la jovencita mientras su mirada se hacía distante vacía, mientras su respiración cada vez más rápida hipervenitlandose y caía inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de la chica en la silla de ruedas

"ah… ah ayuda por favor alguien"

La puerta del camerino se abría mientras una joven de cabello aguamarina se acercaba, detrás de ella una mujer de cabello oscuro largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un joven de cabello corto rubio, el joven tomaba a Yuuma en sus brazos

"ponla en el sofá despacio Haruka" la mujer de cabello verde oscuro le instruía al joven mientras la joven de cabello aguamarina se acercaba

"tranquilízate mi amiga Setsuna es enfermera, estas bien cómo te llamas?" la voz calmada de la joven hacía que Serena dejara un poco lo nervios mientras continuaba observando a Yuuma inconsciente

"Serena, mi nombre es Serena, estábamos hablando y parecer le dolía la cabeza y comenzó a respirar muy rápido" la joven observaba a la mujer de cabello verde oscuro como tomaba el pulso de la joven de cabello negro, tomándole la temperatura, sacando un pequeño aparato de entre su bolso le picaba el dedo una pequeña gota de sangre salía "ella va a estar bien?"

"no tiene fiebre, y sus ojos están reaccionando bien" la mujer observaba la pequeña maquina en su mano "parece que tiene el azúcar bajo, acaso no ha estado comiendo bien?"

"eh comió lo mismo que nosotras" Serena recordando que Yuuma quedaba muy cansada después de usar sus poderes "creo que también ha estado estresada por lo del concierto ya que bueno oneechan aún no llega para la entrevista"

"bueno por lo que observo no parece ser más que agotamiento pero, si sucede de nuevo o algo deben consultar con el medico"

"muchas gracias"

"por cierto dijiste que tu hermana para la entrevista?, eres la hermana de Maria?" la joven de cabello aguamarina "mucho gusto soy Michiru seré el acto de apertura del concierto"

"oh lamento que mi hermana no este creo que la llamare para que puedas hablar con ella" Serena llegaba a la mesa con su celular mientras marcaba el teléfono de su hermana, sonaba y sonaba "extraño…. Mi hermana siempre me contesta no importa el lugar donde este voy a intentarlo de nuevo"

"no hay necesidad" el joven de cabello rubio hablaba sin embargo una mirada seria adornaba su rostro mientras abría la puerta observando hacia los lados solo veia algunos integrantes moviéndose de un lado al otro "sabes porque no se quedan haciéndole compañía a la pequeña Serena mientras busco a su productora" el joven observaba a las dos mujeres comunicándoles algo con su tono y su mirada

"claro además no estaría mal estar aquí si algo mas sucede" la mujer llamada Setsuna observaba a su compañera de cabello aguamarina mientras asentían

"ah muchas gracias, perdón por las molestias" Serena dejaba de marcar "de seguro oneechan está en el cine"

"entonces con su permiso"

"ten cuidado Haruka"

"jeje descuida siempre lo tengo"

El joven salía lentamente mientras observaba a sus alrededores, una sensación fría le había llamado la atención detrás de la puerta del camerino, incluso antes de ingresar algo estaba observando

" _raro no puedo comunicarme con mi novia, lei unos twitters de que había una cosa extraña en Akihabara pero los borraron y ahora dice esta fuera de servicio"_

" _ah de seguro es alguna cadena rara no te preocupes si sucediera algo ya habrían anunciado la policía"_

El joven rubio observaba a los encargados de sonido hablar mientras se alejaban mientras movía una de sus manos a su rostro en forma pensativa mientras la otra ingresaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón

* * *

En el aire Salamandyne observaba a la enorme criatura en forma de insecto sobrevolar las calles de Tokio sin embargo al intentar interceptarlo tres laseres amarillos interrumpían su vuelo de tal manera que tenía que cubrirse, observando en los edificios, el Enryuugo acercaba la imagen, en la azotea de los edificios criaturas similares a los insectos que los atacaron sin embargo en esta ocasión eran de color gris y tenían enormes ojos compuestos

"Al parecer están siguiendo una ruta para evitar que los alcancemos, Kazuya no puedo interceptarla desde el aire, hay unos enemigos en los techos"

La máquina roja enviaba las imágenes de las criaturas al visor

" _puedes tratar de destruirlos?"_ la voz de Kazuya se escuchaba desde el comunicador de las maquinas, Salamandyne observaba las criaturas

"no lo creo, al menos no con mi cañón sin destruir la parte superior del edificio"

" _rayos entonces continuare, el villkiss continuará enviando mi ubicación, cuídate Salako"_

"procurare ugh no demorar" Salamandyne bloqueaba con los escudos de energía en los brazos del Enryuugo los ataques de las criaturas "malditos insectos"

Lanzándose contra las criaturas volando en patrones difíciles de discernir, las criaturas intentaban apuntar sin embargo los láseres no impactaban más, habiendo perdido el elemento sorpresa, el Enryuugo se movía entre las líneas de energía con gracia mientras una cuchilla dorada salía del brazo derecho de la armadura roja, salamandyne concentraba su aura en esta poco a poco la envolvía un color verde el viento comenzaba a soplar

"viento a mi llamado, formen navajas para cortar a mis enemigos"

Acercándose con confianza a los techos, si no podía atacarlas a largas distancias con sus armas entonces su magia seria la indicada

"criaturas se notan que ustedes no han vivido en los cielos" Salamandyne sonreía mientras movia su brazo derecho, la navaja dorada impactaba a una de las criaturas esta desaparecía en pequeñas estelas de energia violeta, sin embargo detrás del corte varias ondas verdes de energía eran enviadas, vientos que cortaban a las demás criaturas detrás, moviendo su mano izquierda un símbolo mágico aparecía en la palma cubierta de armadura, la joven dragonian movía la mano y las navajas de aire comenzaban a moverse aunque perdían poco a poco la potencia las criaturas eran fácilmente destruidas desvaneciéndose en más luces violetas.

"que es esto, acaso eran solo distracciones?" la joven se miraba los techos ahora despejados, con un movimiento la joven movía su cola que estaba cubierta con la armadura hacia un costado generando un sonido y apariencia de un cristal roto

"bravo, al parecer esa cola no es un adorno era bueno saberlo" una voz distorsionada se escuchaba desde el otro extremo de la azotea, Salamandyne observaba como una especie de espejo violeta se materializaba de este salía una silueta cubierta de pies a cabeza con una armadura violeta completa

"balance breaker" Salamandyne aun flotando a una distancia de entre el tejado "quienes son ustedes?"

"ya quisieras sin embargo nuestras ordenes son capturar a esa chica" la voz movía una mano "ATRAPA, Yatsu no Onokoshizuchi"

"no te dejare"

Los propulsores del Enryuugo se activaban a gran potencia, la dragonian sabía que no le daría tiempo a esquivar al enemigo a menos que fuese en una dirección, el enemigo vestido de violeta saltaba mientras la pierna de color rojo se incrustaba en el tejado haciendo levantarse, el sable dorado atravesaba a la persona en el pecho

"interesante…. Pero ya estas atrapada"

"como?"

El casco no reflejaba el rostro de sorpresa de salamandyne al momento que la silueta en frente su puño le había atravesado, sin embargo el otro extremo no aparecía, el pecho de su oponente estaba como si fuese hecho de un agua, una reacción parecida al espejo que se encontraba en la habitación de Kazuya.

"eres fuerte por eso quédate encerrada un poco" la voz aparecía en la parte de abajo donde estaba el enemigo, rompiéndose como un espejo la apariencia de una mujer de cabello largo violeta y tez bronceada moviendo un bastón con forma de serpiente la cual poseía una enorme joya en la boca, moviendo el sacred gear la silueta se transformaba en un espejo que comenzaba a halar al Enryuugo dentro

"no me subestimes humana" siendo poco a poco absorbida dentro gruñendo Salamandyne abría el casco de su armadura "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

El grito de la joven dragón era una onda potente que impactaba el techo del edificio, haciendo que la mujer cubriera sus oídos aun con dificultad seguía apuntando con su bastón, los cristales del edificio se rompían el silencio llegaba al momento que la joven era tragada por completo en el espejo

"…esto.. Había escuchado rumores pero los dragones realmente son fuertes" la mujer tenía un hilo de sangre en sus oídos aun con su brazo extendido viendo sorprendida, su sacred gear podía crear una dimensión temporal donde atrapar a sus oponentes, el problema era que debía concentrarse solo en ese hechizo "no podre curarme, esa mujer me hizo un daño considerable, maldita sea Chikane porque te apresuraste"

En un espacio parecido a una neblina Salamandyne cerraba nuevamente el casco de su armadura observando numerosos cristales como espejos resolviéndose alrededor de ella

"sitio con niebla y aparentemente atrapada, me pregunto si es este la famosa Dimension lost que se enfrentaron en Kyoto" Salamandyne observaba mientras volaba su armadura no registraba nada "bien busquemos una salida"

La joven entraba por uno de los espejos, si uno fue lo que la hizo entrar, lo más seguro es que otro podría llevarla afuera, sin embargo la armadura como entraba salía en otro espejo de nuevo en la misma dimensión

"muy bien parece que esto es algo molesto" la joven volaba por diferentes espejos comenzando a salir del otro lado de otros "ahora estoy comenzando a enojarme"

* * *

En la arcadia Rias aún se encontraba disparando poder de la destrucción con cuidado por las ventanas rotas se encontraban ingresando varias criaturas parecidas a las que se habían llevado a la cantante, sin embargo estas eran más pequeñas y volaban en patrones erráticos

"rayos si pudiera usar más poder" Rias murmuraba para sí misma, al parecer estos enemigos estaban atacando uno de los puntos débiles que Azazel les había mencionado, su grupo poseía un poder tal que en algunos ambientes podría ser desventajosos en un rating game, ahora en el mundo real, ella no podría usar más poder de la destrucción sin arriesgar lastimar a los humanos inconscientes o destruir el edificio, lo mismo sucedía con issei sus transformaciones eran muy poderosas como para usarlas en un entorno así cerrado

"que sucede demonios ni siquiera nos están poniendo difícil esto" la voz de la que controlaba la electricidad sonaba en mofa mientras esquivaba las llamas de Stella chocando sus puños con la espada dorada

"si no hubiesen inocentes no serias tan arrogante" Stella decía mientras fruncía el ceño los humanos inconscientes que habían sido controlado por los insectos le impedían a la joven elevar más sus llamas

"oh bueno yo no tengo esos problemas" dando un salto su puño cargado de electricidad atacaba a Stella, la joven demonio observaba en el suelo a las personas inconscientes se lanzaba su espada dorada chocando contra la armadura mientras esta provocaba un choque eléctrico "jajaja cuanto más podrás soportar pequeña demonio"

"Stella!" los propulsores de la armadura del sekiryuutei se activaban lanzándose contra la usuaria de electricidad sin embargo dos flechas impactaban en el brazo y en la pierna del sekiryuutei inmediatamente la armadura comenzaba a tornarse de color gris y a hacerse más pesada

[Compañero concentra tu energía estas flechas es un veneno petrificador]

La voz de Draig hacia frenar a issei concentrando la energía issei golpeaba las partes de su armadura infectadas rompiéndolas y rápidamente se reformaban en otras

"como rayos fue eso Draig?"

[Las flechas de ese usuario del arco deben ser de un sacred gear de tipo mata dragones]

"veo que reaccionas rápido" la voz calmada de quien usaba el arco cargaba nuevamente dos flechas disparándolas en el suelo generando leves explosiones mágicas blancas issei saltaba hacia un lado esquivándolas "buenos reflejos"

"cuidado Issei, eso es poder sagrado" Rias comentaba mientras preparaba más poder de la destrucción alertando una de las flechas explotaba cerca de ella haciéndola retroceder hasta la barrera donde estaba Asia

"Buchou" la joven extendía una de sus manos comenzando a enviar aura curativa al brazo de Rias que había sido alcanzado por el poder sagrado, las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse mientras el humo de la quemadura disminuida

"gracias Asia-chan no salgas de la barrera"

"como te atreves, Dragon shoot" Issei cargaba su poder sin embargo recordaba lo devastador que era su ataque incluso ahora después de haber logrado despertar la Triaina su poder había aumentado más, sin embargo el control no era tan bueno como Rias y Akeno, buscando alrededor con sus ojos algo que pudiera hacer "SWITCH ON WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK"

La armadura de issei cambiaba, los enormes brazos de la armadura aparecían mientras issei los levantaba para bloquear, las placas de las armaduras eran tan grandes que obstruían la visión del cuerpo del sekiryuutei, posando una rodilla sobre el suelo el castaño miraba a las jóvenes de cabello carmesi

"Buchou, Stella aquí!"

Ambas jóvenes parpadeaban intentando comprender por un instante las intenciones del peon de Rias Gremory, sin embargo observando alrededor entendían ambas saltaban hacia la armadura carmesí ocultándose detrás del enorme escudo improvisado que había hecho issei, sus oponentes se miraban confundidas cuando numerosas esferas de fuego y de poder de la destrucción comenzaban a surgir destruyendo a los insectos e intentando atacarles

"tch escondiéndose como cobardes" la usuaria de la armadura violeta con naranja arrojaba esferas de energía que impactaban contra la coraza del sekiryuutei sin mucho efecto, al mismo tiempo la usuaria del arco disparaba sus flechas simplemente rebotaban incluso el de poder sagrado combinado con la esencia destructora de dragones no hacía más que una simple mugre

"esa armadura acaso es la transformación con la que derroto a Cao Cao?" la usuaria del arco comenzaba a observar como las esferas de llamas comenzaban a incrementarse de tamaño obligándole a disparar para deshacerlas o esquivarlas

"así que ustedes son también de la facción de los héroes, eso explica mucho, entonces no mostrare piedad" la voz de Stella se escuchaba cuando las llamas comenzaban a hacerse más y más intensas

"que haces demonio de mierda ahgg"

"Corona calma no pueden usar todo su poder si" la usuaria del arco movía sus ojos a través de la armadura de su balance breaker y se sorprendía las personas que habían estado inconscientes en el suelo no se encontraban más, "no están, las personas desaparecieron"

"que carajos quien putas?" comenzando a observar a los demonios que aún le estaban atacando mientras notaba que detrás de la barrera de color verde que estaban un grupo de personas mientras la ex novicia estaba curándolos de sus heridas viendo una cabellera azul cargando a una persona en sus hombros, "no puede ser ella"

"porque estas ayudando a esas criaturas, no vez que son enemigos" la usuaria del arco levantaba la voz mientras Tsubasa sin detenerse

"ustedes que atacan cobardemente son más bajos que los demonios"

" _ayuda a demonios, chikane atácalos, acábalos a todos, son traidores de la humanidad"_

La mirada dentro del casco de la usuaria del arco se hacía vacía, sin dudar una flecha se materializaba en el arco de su sacred gear apuntándola hacia la idol la expresión de sorpresa de Asia era la única advertencia que tuvo instintivamente Tsubasa arrojaba a la persona dentro de la barrera de la alfil de Rias mientras al girar recibía la flecha en el pecho, debido a que Rias y los demás estaban ocultos detrás de los brazos de la armadura de Issei no podían notar el riesgo y evitar el impacto, el castaño había visto a la joven comenzando a cargar a las personas ingresándolas en la barrera, mientras sus enemigos estaban enfocados en ellos ignorando a Asia y a la joven humana que estaba moviéndose con cuidado arrastrando a las personas a la seguridad de la barrera de la joven usuaria de Twiligth Healing

Poco a poco la flecha brillaba comenzando a petrificar la piel de la humana la cual movía su mano a su pecho solo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente

"lo siento…María….serena…y.."

La sangre comenzaba a cubrir el pendiente que había recibido de la joven serena

* * *

María observaba aterrada como las calles de la ciudad de Tokio pasaban por debajo de ella, el zumbido de las alas de la criatura que la había sujetado, su mente aun no podía procesarlo, pero poco a poco pasando los segundos su mente se comenzaba a poner alerta, sea lo que sea que esta criatura no le traería nada bueno

"ahggg vamos pedazo… de bicho suelta" María intentaba moverse pero las babas que la sujetaban le impedían moverse era como una mosca atrapada en una cinta "uhggg...ahg"

Sintiendo los movimientos observaba como luces pasaban cerca el bicho estaba intentando esquivar algo sin embargo su velocidad no mermaba, sin embargo poco a poco aprovechando cada movimiento brusco María hacia fuerza para intentar zafarse o al menos deshacerse de la ropa que le estaba estorbando

"maldición, no me quedare aquí, no me alejaras de Serena auhgg" haciendo mas fuerza sus ropas comenzaban a aflojarse un poco de su cuerpo mientras el movimiento hacia que de su pecho saliera un pendiente del collar idéntico al que Serena le había dado a Tsubasa en la mañana, los recuerdos que traía

" _esto es un regalo, las mantendrá a salvo y les traerá buena fortuna"_ la voz de una mujer se escuchaba tranquila pero también feliz

" _sé que cuidaras de tu hermana, estamos orgullosos de ti María"_

"papá, mamá" la joven movía sus palmas que estaban aún pegadas a la criatura haciendo más y más fuerza, mientras los recuerdos

" _hubo un ataque en la excavación, al parecer fueron unos extremistas, lo siento solo hay una sobreviviente"_ una voz fría y analítica daba una noticia, en la mente de María esta recordaba ese momento, sus manos temblorosas tocaban el vidrio de la sala de cuidados intensivos su pequeña hermana ahí en la camilla.

" _hermana, donde están papá y mama?"_ la voz de niña de su hermana estaba aún fresca en sus recuerdos las lágrimas que ambas derramaron en el hospital, solas " _María, por favor no me dejes sola"_

"Nunca mas mi млађа сестра"

La idol de cabello rosa comenzaba a forzar más, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, usando cada musculo que entreno para su carrera usándolo para liberarse de la sustancia pegajosa, mientras soportando el dolor su piel se encontraba atrapada como si estuviese pegada en hielo, poco a poco se separaba mientras la delicada piel de sus brazos y palmas se abría la tela de su ropa cedía y la joven caía de golpe contra la membrana que le permitía ver el mundo exterior comenzando a golpearla con sus palmas cerrando sus puños con dolor golpeaba pero nada necesitaba algo para cortarla, moviendo su mano hacia su pendiente comenzaba a usar la punta de este para rayar la membrana, al parecer la criatura estaba sintiendo el dolor de sus acciones, un impacto le hacía golpear su frente contra la membrana apenas parpadeando frente de ella se encontraba blanco con azul, un casco le observaba como si confirmara que estaba ahí sujetando a la criatura contra lo que parecía ser el costado de un edificio

"descuide voy a sacarla pero, baje la cabeza" una voz aparentemente mecánica pero con inflexión de emoción le comentaba, María simplemente obedecía mientras uno de los brazos de la maquina frente de ella producía una navaja

" **A.C.S STAND BY"**

"otra voz?"

La criatura insecto comenzaba a zumbar sin embargo sus alas habían sido dañadas en el choque con cristal de las ventanas habiéndole perforado

"no te la llevaras de nuevo" la navaja que había salido del brazo comenzaba a brillar en un color rojo en ese momento la maquina blanca cortaba la membrana por encima de la cabeza de María, el aire fresco ingresaba y la idol respiraba como si no lo hubiese hecho moviendo su cuerpo como podía por entre la abertura del insecto cayendo sobre lo que parecía ser el pecho de la maquina

"tranquila ya la tengo" sujetándola con el brazo derecho contra su cuerpo los propulsores del Villkiss se alejaban mientras la criatura insecto intentaba atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez en la mano izquierda del Villkiss se encontraba una especie de rifle "no tienes mas a tu rehén, Villkiss modo ráfaga!"

" **Afirmativo"**

El rifle cambiaba un poco su barril, Kazuya oprimía el botón y numerosos disparos laser comenzaban a perforar a la criatura, la IA de la armadura había calculado por la proximidad la cantidad de energía que atravesara las defensas de la criatura pero que se dispersara en el aire unos pocos metros atrás, la criatura se desintegraba en luces azules

"rescate completo, gracias Villkiss"

" **afirmativo piloto, es mi función establecer el mejor resultado es mi deber"**

"con quien hablas?" María observaba a la criatura mecánica mientras Kazuya observaba a la idol, sus ropas rasgadas y sus brazos y piernas se veían sangrando, al parecer si activaba la comunicación externa la voz del Villkiss también podía escucharse

"no es importante, descuide señorita María la llevare donde puedan atender sus heridas"

María suspiraba en alivio antes de observar que estaban flotando en el aire, pero su alivio duraba poco la segunda voz proveniente de la maquina rompía el leve silencio

" **desplegando barrera protectora"**

Las alas se desplegaban mientras partículas de color azul se formaban a su alrededor, un enorme puño de color naranja con líneas violetas impactaba a la pared recién formada

"no resistirá, sujétese señorita María" Kazuya envolvía a la joven protegiéndola con su cuerpo recibiendo un impacto poderoso en las alas y espalda a tal nivel que podía sentir el dolor siendo enviados hacia el suelo afortunadamente a lo que parecía ser un lote baldío, la armadura usaba un propulsor para girar y poner la espalda contra el suelo "ahggg…. Dolor… demonios de donde salio ese tipo"

" **posibilidad de encontrarse en el edificio donde derrotamos a la criatura un 90%"**

"pregunta retorica Villkiss, señorita Maria esta bien?"

"uhgg….me duele, pero creo que estoy bien" la joven observaba como la lente del casco de la maquina pasaba una leve luz roja de su visor por ella

" **raspaduras, perdida de piel en ciertos puntos y una leve contusión producto de la caída, no sangrado interno puede ser reparada por la usuaria del Twiligth healing"**

"no soy una maquina no digas reparar" la idol veia de una manera seria el casco mientras Kazuya se levantaba dejándola con delicadeza en el suelo observando al enemigo que se acercaba aterrizando en el lote rompiendo donde estaban sus pies posados

"sabes ese sacred gear no es tan delicado como parece si logro soportar un golpe de mi Hi no Ashinazuchi" una armadura naranja con líneas violetas y un enorme brazo derecho y una especie de serpientes envolviendo el izquierdo "sin embargo te dejare ir si nos entregas a la pequeña señorita vampiro"

"vampiro?" Kazuya observaba a María, cabello rosa, un collar y ropas de un estilo similar, al parecer habían confundido a la joven que estaba detrás de el con Moka, "creo que te equivocas esta chica es una humana"

"joo…. Es un buen chiste, sin embargo mis órdenes son sencillas recuperar quien sea que trajera la creación de mi aliado, no soy muy listo pero se cumplir mis órdenes" un puño golpeaba en el suelo "además escuche que algo parecido a ti obstruyo a unos conocidos en Kyoto"

"así que eres de la facción de los héroes"

"ups jajaja mi hermana me va a regañar por esto, claro no importara si los silencio"

Abalanzándose hacia donde estaban los dos el enorme puño naranja atacaba, usando ambos brazos Kazuya detenía el impacto sin embargo era arrastrado unos metros los propulsores del villkiss se encendían para reducir el impacto sin embargo la potencia no era la misma

"que sucede Villkiss?" Kazuya desactivaba la voz externa para que la información no se escuchara en el combate

" **daño recibido, motivo la barrera defensiva fue movida hacia el rehén para evitar más daño durante la colisión"**

En palabras normales Kazuya entendia que el villkiss le habia dado prioridad a la protección de la joven de cabello rosa mientras las barreras internas le protegían a el dejando el armazón del draconiana indefenso, pero los sistemas internos se vieron afectados por el impacto

"que eso es todo?"

"no, pero tu postura es muy mala"

Kazuya aprovechaba el enorme puño impactado moviendo sus manos ingresándola en los grandes espacios entre las placas moviendo una de sus piernas golpeando al enemigo en el tobillo haciéndole perder el balance, los núcleos de draconium enviaban energía hacia las extremidades mecánicas incrementando la fuerza del humano haciendo que pudiera arrojar a su oponente hacia unos tubos de concreto abandonados levantando una nube de humo

"debo agradecer a Koneko por las lecciones de judo"

"se terminó?" María se levantaba sus piernas aun temblando de alivio y algo de temor viendo como el casco de la armadura blanca estaba aún observando "en ese caso debemos irnos, rápido antes que se recupere"

"cierto, CUIDADO" Kazuya empujaba a María lejos cuando la tierra se movía y numerosas serpientes violetas comenzaban a envolverlo mientras sus colmillos mordían diferentes partes de la armadura

"reflejos rápidos sin embargo no los suficientes" el usuario del sacred gear comenzaba a moverse, las serpientes estaban conectadas en el brazo izquierdo los movimientos eran naturales como si estuviesen vivas apresando a Kazuya en posición donde no podía flexionar sus brazos para moverse "no importa lo que hagas en esa posición no puedes someter la fuerza necesaria para romper esas cadenas"

"maldición VILLKISS PROPULSORES TODA POTENCIA"

" **las alas se encuentran obstruidas no habrá dirección"** la voz mecánica del villkiss hablaba mientras mostraba una silueta en el visor donde se veían las serpientes envueltas en las alas

"no importa mientras nos lleve arriba"

Los propulsores se activaban a la potencia que podían elevando la maquina sin embargo tras el tirón inicial no volaba más, el enorme puño naranja se encontraba incrustado en el suelo

"creíste que escaparías? No lo creo ahora ríndete" el sacred gear comenzaba a generar una fuerza impresionante azotando al Villkiss en el suelo, moviendo el brazo de lado a lado haciendo que Kazuya junto con su armadura impactaran en diferentes partes del lote levantando grandes cantidades de tierra, la joven de cabello rosa solo podía retroceder en pánico respirando agitadamente durante un minuto observando a aquel que la salvo de la criatura ser azotado contra el suelo como si fuese un muñeco

"basta ya para"

Un último golpe y las serpientes quedaban enterradas en un montículo de tierra y cemento formado

"uuuuh creo que ya termine" la amenazadora armadura naranja observaba a la joven dando un par de pasos pero su brazo izquierdo era halado "cómo?"

"uhg…lo siento pero la señorita tiene un compromiso" de entre la tierra salía el villkiss sujetando las serpientes con sus brazos

"jajajaja bueno no importa después de todo solo tenía que quemar tiempo"

El zumbido de numerosas criaturas insectos llenaban el lugar ahuyentando a las personas curiosas que se habían acercado, nuevamente María caía al suelo observando como las criaturas se acercaban a ella

"no, aléjense, aléjense" la joven tenía la mano en su pendiente este se cubría de sangre "Alejense"

El mundo se hacía gris todo se paralizaba incluso la joven pero sus pensamientos aún estaban en movimiento, alrededor de su cuerpo habían numerosas cadenas

"acaso esta es mi vida…." María recordaba nuevamente, de niña sus padres y la capacidad de caminar de su hermana le habían sido arrebatados, luego pasar de familia en familia siendo rechazadas solo porque los costos de convivir con Serena eran altos, lo único propio era su voz su canto aquello por lo que sus padres sonreían cuando estaban vivíos, por eso cantaba para sí misma, su hermana y sus padres

" _canta y rompe las cadenas, que tu voz llegue más allá o sigue caminando en el silencio"_

"nunca más…. Yo soy la dueña de mi propio destino seguiré avanzando, aunque sea arrastrándome en el fango, mi voz no será callada"

Apretando fuertemente el pendiente de su cuello las cadenas se rompían haciendo el mundo nuevamente en color los sonidos de la batalla regresaban y las criaturas comenzaban a acercarse a ella

"SEÑORITA MARIA" Kazuya gritaba intentando avanzar donde estaba ella pero el usuario del sacred gear le impedía el paso

"que mi canción se convierta en luz que perfore la oscuridad" los ojos de María se hacían vacíos palabras se formaban en su mente sus labios se movían, parecía natural muy natural como si esas palabras las hubiese conocido desde siempre, moviendo el pendiente para que tomara la luz del sol la joven de cabello rosa recitaba las palabras

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

Una luz blanca intensa se generaba desde el collar la energia desintegraba la ropa de María, y en un brillo poco a poco aparecían sobre su cuerpo ropas un leotardo color aguamarina junto con guantes y medias hasta los muslos del mismo color, sin embargo estos tenían hexágonos de plata dispersos de manera irregular, la luz comenzaba ingresar en el metal plateado comenzando a extenderse por su cuerpo generando partes como si fuese una armadura blanca con plateado, sus piernas, y busto cubierto, su brazo derecho sostenía una espada corta con una gema de color rojo como el collar, sin embargo su brazo izquierdo mostraba una armadura más gruesa, en una placa negra aparecían letras electrónicas antes de ser cubiertas, [SG-X00 Airgetlam]

"que rayos es esto? Esto no estaba en la información"

Las criaturas insecto recuperaban el foco, aunque su objetivo tenia ropas diferentes era la misma, así que por cómo fueron creados debían atacar por instinto y capturar a la joven, la boca de María comenzaba a moverse mientras el aire entraba en sus pulmones la luz comenzaba a vibrar en el interior de su armadura

 _Shin no tsuyosa to wa nani ka? Sagashi samayou /Que es la verdadera fuerza? Vago buscándola_

 _Hokoru koto? Chigiru koto? Mada miezu/Sera orgullo? Sera un juramento? Aun no la encuentro_

Dando un salto la joven no solo esquivaba a las criaturas sino que sobrepasaba la altura donde estaban volando, la joven de cabello rosa parpadeaba las palabras de esta canción estaban formándose en su mente y corazón, incluso haciendo algo así no se sentía agotada, adicional a su nuevo traje conocimiento, el cómo pelear, como perfeccionar las técnicas de golpes que había entrenado en boxeo como ejercicio sabia como hacerlas letales combinándolas con su espada, nunca habia manejado algo más que un cuchillo pero ahora sabia como usarlo

 _Omoide no hohoemi ni toikake tsudzuketa/ continuo preguntando a la sonrisa en mis recuerdos_

 _Mada nokoru te no netsu wo wasure wa shinai/asi no olvidar el calor en mi mano_

Lanzándose hacia abajo con la espada corta en su mano derecha se movía con velocidad sus ojos verde azulados fijados en el objetivo un movimiento sutil y un ala y una de las garras de una de las criaturas eran cortadas con facilidad, sin embargo estas no se hacían fragmentos de energía violeta sino que eran quemados por llamas blancas

"esta purificando? Una vampiro no debería tener esa habilidad" aprovechando el descuido por la sorpresa Kazuya halaba las serpientes que estaban aún sirviendo de conexión entre ambos

"no te olvides de mi" dando un salto la rodilla de la armadura chocaba contra el rostro cubierto de naranja haciendo una grieta en la armadura

"como está pasando la defensa de mi Hi no Ashinazuchi" ante sus ojos las partículas del Villkiss comenzaban a incrementarse mas

 _Madoi mayoi kurushimu koto de / Mientras perdida, confundida y sufriendo_

 _Tsumi wo eguri kakushi nigezu ni / arranco mis pecados sin correr o esconderme_

 _Aru ga mama no jibun no koe de / con mi propia voz, como soy_

 _Yūki wo toe ketsui wo ute / pregunto a mi coraje y golpeo con mi proposito_

 _Sore ga watashi no seiken kazase! / Esta es mi espada sagrada, Observenla!_

Las criaturas intentaban acercarse a María pero esta saltaba de izquierda a derecha esquivando las garras, la espada pequeña comenzaba a brillar cortando con facilidad a las criaturas, estas intentaban volar para alejarse

"no crean que podrán escapar después de lo que me hicieron" María pensaba para sí misma mientras en su brazo izquierdo nuevamente las marcas aparecían en letras al sujetar la espada con ese brazo, las luces comenzaban a multiplicarse y a tomar forma

[INFINITE†CRIME]

Las luces habían formado réplicas de la espada corta que sostenía, moviendo su puño izquierdo como golpeando el cielo las espadas eran disparadas en dirección de las criaturas comenzando a perforarlas en el cielo destruyendo por completo a todos los insectos

 _Yowakute mo ī namida wo nagashite mo ī sa/ está bien si soy débil, está bien si mis lágrimas fluyen_

 _Zettai makenai uta sore ga kokoro ni aru no nara / mientras esta invencible canción este en mi corazon_

 _Sadame mo kako mo nageki mo kioku mo ai mo / Destino y pasado y dolor y recuerdos y amor_

 _Gutto nigitte ima agaki mogaki soshite tatsu / los abrazo fuerte y con amarga lucha me levanto_

Una de las dagas disparadas cortaba las ataduras que sostenían a Kazuya las serpientes del sacred gear eran quemadas con las llamas blancas que no lastimaban la armadura

"maldita, porque no simplemente te dejas capturar"

"gracias Señorita María" de un salto el Villkiss se encontraba al lado de la joven la cual miraba con determinación al enemigo en frente de ambos

"acaso pretenden subestimarme?" golpeando sus puños juntos un aura violeta oscura comenzaba a formarse "OVER DRIVE" su armadura comenzaba a pulsar la energía en su interior sin embargo más resquebrajos se hacían las serpientes en sus manos consumían el enorme puño haciéndose más grandes comenzando a moverse hacia los dos

 _Watashi rashisa wo mitsuketa mune ni kyō wo kizande/ Me he encontrado a mi misma y hoy lo pongo en mi pecho_

Kazuya desenfundaba la Kokoroyuki del compartimiento en la espalda del Villkiss la espada se activaba al mismo tiempo María apretaba con fuerza su espada corta esta comenzaba a brillar intensamente el poder purificador comenzaba a acumularse en la punta, pero la canción de la joven comenzaba a tener un efecto en las partículas que desplegaban los propulsores del Villkiss

 _Jūji naru kono kagayaki sono imi to wa?/ ese resplandor que se hace una cruz, que significa_

 _Na ni yadoru oburibion watashi no bureizu/ el olvido de oblivion contenido en un nombre, Mi justicia encendida_

La Kokoroyuki comenzaba a recibir las partículas emitidas poco a poco su filo comenzaba a cubrirse de un elemento que Kazuya hasta ahora no había podido controlar, ni siquiera sabia que podía producir, pero las lecturas del Villkiss no mentían era poder sagrado parecido al que emanaba Irina

"no se que pasa pero con esto" Kazuya se lanzaba en dirección de las serpientes y Maria detrás de el

 _Gin'iro no hidari ude ni ai wo komete/ envio mi compasión de amor en este brazo quizierdo de plata_

 _Yami wo sake aku wo tate musō wo hanate / Cortando la oscuridad, cortando la maldad, libero mi invencibilidad_

La espada en el brazo izquierdo de María comenzaba a extenderse comenzando a moverse como si fuese un enorme laso hecho de cuchillas nuevas palabras aparecían en el brazo izquierdo mostrando lo que era el nombre del ataque

[EMPRESS†REBELLION]

El gran látigo hecho de navajas envolvía las cabezas de las enormes serpientes comenzando a girar como si fuesen una gigante cierra circular cortando el ataque del sacred gear generando una enorme cantidad de chipas y llamas blancas

"IMPOSIBLE MI SACRED GEAR…. EL FRAGMENTO DE OROCHI" perdiendo sus enormes cadenas movía su brazo con el puño gigante para usarlo como escudo

"SE ACABO" haciendo un corte en diagonal Kazuya continuaba derecho deteniéndose detrás de su oponente Maria llegaba un instante después, una línea de color blanco aparecía en el brazo y en el pecho de la armadura anaranjada comenzando a cubrirla en llamas, el sacred gear se rompía dejando de rodilla en el suelo con un corte profundo en el costado y en el brazo a un hombre de tez morena y cabello color verde, su cuerpo se veía de bastante musculo y unas cadenas enormes pasaban por sus hombros su sacred gear desactivado

"quienes son ustedes que quieren de mí?" María se acercaba aun molesta al parecer el combate habia terminado la joven no estaba cantando mas, el aire se hacía extraño alrededor del hombre

"Girochi eres un imbécil…. Nos vamos… pagaran por esto" una mujer de cabello violeta largo sujetaba al hombre de su hombro con su baston un espejo aparecia detrás de ella haciéndole desaparecer a ambos

"esperen" María intentaba correr pero Kazuya le sujetaba del brazo "Suéltame insolente

"no es seguro si esa mujer pudo sacarlo así de rápido puede ser una trampa" Kazuya observaba a María la joven retrocedía un poco mirándole de manera desconfiada "que sucede?"

"lo siento, es solo no estoy acostumbrada a confiar en quien no veo su rostro" la joven estaba en alerta sus manos aun sujetando con fuerza la espada corta

"Villkiss?"

" **mis sensores no detectan organismos en 300 metros"**

"bien en ese caso" Kazuya movía la mano hacia su casco deteniéndose, un momento de duda sobre su identidad, sin embargo el traje de María no protegía su rostro por ende ella ya estaba en riesgo, si los que los atacaron pertenecían a la facción de los héroes en ese caso no estaría a salvo, presionando el botón del casco este se abria revelando su rostro a la idol "supongo que es justo"

"tu eres, el chico que estaba en la máquina de baile" Recordando todo lo que sucedia en un instante "Tsubasa, debemos regresar con ella y que esto que estoy vistiendo?" al fin notando el estado de sus ropas, al parecer había actuado con instinto hasta ahora, mirándose el estado revelador

" _Kazuya aquí Salako donde estas?"_

El comunicador del Villkiss se activaba Kazuya movia una mano a su oído

"aquí estoy Salako, pude rescatar a Maria aunque el enemigo escapo, al parecer un aliado se puede teleportar"

" _una mujer con cabello violeta y se movia por un espejo?"_

"asi es la enfrentaste?"

" _me encerró en una dimensión artificial en un momento de acompañare"_ la voz de la joven dragonian se escuchaba aliviada mientras Kazuya observaba a lo lejos

"bien Villkiss te transmitirá nuestra ubicación nos encontraremos en mitad de camino" Kazuya observaba un leve holograma que el villkiss mostraba en frente de su rostro "parece que iremos por tierra el sistema de vuelo esta dañado"

" _entendido"_

"que son ustedes? Ejercito? PMC? Super héroes?" María observaba curiosa mientras Kazuya rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza

"es complicado debemos irnos pero no puedo volar eh puede volver a la normalidad?"

"no se como" Maria observaba sus ropas "aunque no me importa la apariencia supongo que atraeríamos muchas miradas así

"supongo, Villkiss modo terrestre"

" **Afirmativo Piloto"**

La armadura se desprendia del cuerpo de Kazuya formando una especie de motocicleta en el cual este se subía

"será mejor movernos rápido imagino su amiga está preocupada"

"si es cierto" sin reparos María se subía sujetando la cintura del humano acelerando ambos se alejaban del destruido sitio de combate antes de que las autoridades o curiosos llegaran, Kazuya manejaba entre el camino que poco a poco se llenaba de vehículos mientras su mente recordaba como las partículas del Villkiss reaccionaron y su espada se cubría de poder sagrado

/Flashback/

En la mansión de las montañas de Rias, meses atrás cuando estaban entrenando para el Rating game contra de Raiser Phenex, se encontraban Kazuya, Rias y la joven de cabello de cabello negro observando al humano poco a poco centrar su aura en sus manos

"así es Shiranami-Kun concentra tu energía poco a poco llévala hasta la palma de tus manos pero ahora comienza a pensar en una forma, una sensación familiar, dale forma a tu energía"

Las cejas de Kazuya se fruncían un poco sus palmas poco a poco el agua del ambiente comenzaba a formarse en una burbuja de un balón

"bien estas pensando en agua ahora concéntrate en otra sensación" Akeno observaba mientras Rias continuaba en silencio el agua comenzaba a formar pequeñas puntas y se congelaba de manera inmediata, después de unos momentos más Kazuya

"qué difícil es, aunque sería más impresionante si pudiera hacer relámpagos como Akeno-san"

"aunque estas mostrando un buen avance, la magia demoniaca viene mucho de la imaginación y las sensaciones" Rias explicaba mientras Akeno asentía moviendo sus dedos algo de relámpagos

"aunque parece que el agua y el hielo son mas comunes para ti porque como humano es lo que más has experimentado" una sonrisa sádica se hacia en el rostro de la belleza de ojos violetas "si quieres podemos tener una dolorosa sesión para que entiendas los relámpagos"

"no no no no gracias" Kazuya negaba vehementemente "eso significa que mientras en mi cabeza sepa como funciona un elemento puedo manejarlo?"

"exacto"

/Fin flashback/

Kazuya en su entrenamiento en el mundo dragonian pudo manejar varios sin embargo su comodidad estaba definitivamente en el agua y hielo, gracias a la Kokoroyuki la katana modificada le ayudaba a canalizar más fácil, pero poder sagrado nunca había si quiera pensado en las implicaciones acaso las habilidades de Maria le habían permitido eso

"por favor Tsubasa espero estes a salvo"

"descuida se que tu amiga esta bien"

* * *

Oscuro, oscuro y frio Tsubasa abrasaba su propio cuerpo el lugar sentía que flotaba mientras frente de ella unas voces se escuchaban

" _es tu deber acaso planeas abandonar todo por un sueño?"_

" _perdona por no poder ser mas de ayuda"_

" _te prometo….. te prometo que podrás volver a sonreír como hoy"_

Tsubasa se detenía de flotar, abriendo sus ojos lentamente movía sus manos era lo único que podía ver en esa oscuridad, cadenas a su alrededor, frente de ella una leve imagen como un lago se hacía era ella misma en el suelo mientras alguien de cabello rosa se acercaba halando su cuerpo con dificultad mientras explosiones blancas se veían

"Moka-san por aquí rápido" la voz de la jovencita de cabello rubio que estaba generando esa luz verde que les protegía

"voy… voy"

"realmente soy una tonta que hace las cosas sin pensar" Tsubasa observaba al vacío en la oscuridad

" _ **piensas dejar todo esto así?, ser una más cuya voz se apaga en la oscuridad"**_

Tsubasa observaba una silueta de sí misma frente a un enorme escritorio era un recuerdo, cuando dio en si su primer paso, cuando quiso hablar con su propia voz, ante ella la silueta de un hombre más grande que ella un cabello largo encanecido

" _entonces te opones a lo que se te ordena?" la voz autoritaria se escuchaba "jum bien vete, sin embargo hay unas condiciones si realmente estas decidida con tu elección"_

Las siluetas cambiaban nuevamente, Tsubasa se encontraba en una habitación organizando una maleta ingresando la ropa a la fuerza, la joven hasta ese momento nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo en la puerta una silueta más alta una mujer de cabello en coleta se acercaba

" _Tsubasa, toma esto te servirá"_ la mujer movía una mano posando algo sobre ella

" _el abuelo dijo que la familia no me ayudara"_

" _esto no lo hago como familia, lo hago para ver donde te lleva tu sueño"_

" _nee-san"_

La silueta cambia nuevamente hasta donde se encuentra uno de sus primeras presentaciones, un accidente, la posibilidad de cumplir su objetivo, apreciaba a sus compañeras su esfuerzo pero también era su deseo egoísta se levanto y termino la presentación a pesar del dolor, la joven de cabello azul recordaba las palabras que dijo en ese auditorio, las palabras que hicieron que María le viera

"aunque mi pierna este rota, mi espíritu nunca lo hará" dedos delicados se movían en su pecho llamas azules donde se encontraba el collar ardían en sus manos poco a poco las cadenas se derretían

" _ **quema las cadenas del destino que tu voz sea el viento en tus alas"**_

Tsubasa levantaba las flamas azules en la palma de su mano hacia el aire en la oscuridad mientras las palabras se formaban en su mente con decisión las entonaba

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"

Las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo se rompían las llamas azules comenzaban a iluminar la oscuridad

"he curado su herida pero la petrificación" Asia se encontraba con sus manos cubriendo el pecho de Tsubasa mientras la joven se veia algo angustiada

"que crueles solo intento ayudar a las personas" Moka veia mientras apretaba sus dientes uno de sus colmillos se mostraba

El collar en el cuello de Tsubasa se iluminaba de inmediato fuego azul cubría el cuerpo de la joven mientras esta se elevaba dejando de estar acostada en el suelo, las llamas quemaban la ropa de la joven, un leotardo blanco con azul y líneas negras comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo joyas hexagonales en la parte se comenzaban a modificar en una armadura que cubría principalmente su cuerpo piernas y muslos, en sus manos se materializaba una katana con una leve pantalla mostrando un nombre [SG-X01 Amenohabakiri] del compartimiento en la armadura que se encontraba en los muslos de la joven el mango de otra espada era disparado tomándolo en su mano estas se materializaban de nuevo.

Conocimiento de cómo usar estas espadas, de como conjurar algo que solo podía encontrarse en el mundo sobrenatural llenaba la mente de Tsubasa, una canción comenzaba a formarse en sus labios, cada palabra que comenzaba a entonar hacia que las fuerzas en su interior vibraran como si era natural

 _Hayate wo iru gotoki yaiba uruwashiki wa sen no hana/ una espada que corta como un viento repentino tan hermoso como cientos de flores_

 _Yoi ni kirameita zangetsu kanashimi yo jōdo ni kaerinasai...towa ni/ una luna cortante brilla en la luz tristeza regresa a la tierra pura por la eternidad_

Tsubasa corría en dirección donde estaban los demás insectos saltando con sus Katanas comenzaba a cortarlos sin problemas, las usuarias de sacred gear se encontraban confundidas en lo que había sucedido

"como una traidora tiene poderes no te dejare" Chikane extendia nuevamente su arco comenzando a disparar sin misericordia

En la espada aparecían unas letras mientras el conocimiento necesario ingresaba en el cerebro de la joven de cabello azul, sin cuestionar ella simplemente posaba sus manos en el suelo levantando su cuerpo solo apoyado en ellas mientras en la pantalla de su arma aparecía las letras

[Gyaku Rasetsu]

De las piernas de Tsubasa la armadura materializaba espadas largas abriendo las piernas comenzando a girar con alta velocidad el filo de las espadas en la piernas comenzaban a cortar las flechas y los últimos insectos

"maldición Reiko necesitamos mas de tus criaturas" la usuaria de electricidad activaba la comunicación con su camarada sin embargo lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de combate "que carajos?"

" _lo siento me están atacando chicas con minifaldas de colores tengo todos mis creaciones entreteniéndolas"_

La comunicación se cortaba mientras la usuaria del arco llamaba la atención de su compañera

"Corona cuidado"

 _Dōkoku ni hoetatsu shura isso tsurezure to shizuku wo nugutte / en el campo de batalla llorando de lamentos, limpio las gotas del tedio_

 _Omoide mo hokori mo hitofuri no raimei e to / pongo mis recuerdos y mi orgullo en cada corte de relámpago_

Delante de Corona aparecían dos espadas con la intención de atacarla mientras esta bloqueaba las espadas con sus puños cubiertos de relámpago

"imposible que clase de sacred gears es este?"

"ahora no escaparan" Issei cambiaba de modo regresando a la normalidad se arrojaba junto con Stella, no habiendo ya personas a quien pudieran atacarles, la usuaria del arco disparaba sin embargo las llamas de Stella hacían cenizas a las flechas el sekiryuutei se acercaba a la joven posando sus manos en el abdomen de esta

"a esta distancia no necesito contenerme DRAGON SHOOT" una esfera de energía se formaba a quemarropa de la armadura enviándola a volar fuera de la arcade

 _Sarinasai! Musō ni takeru honō/ Ven mira la llama inmisericorde_

 _Kagura no kaze ni meshi sangese yo / Cae y perece ante el viento de Kagura_

 _Yami wo sake suikyō no iroha uta yo rin to ai wo kazashite/ Brillante pentagrama corta en la oscuridad, forjemos adelante en nuestro color_

 _Iza yukan...kokoro ni michita ketsui shin naru yūki mune ni toite/ Nuestra firme determinación, da a nuestras almas coraje resistente_

 _Ā kizuna ni subete wo toshita senkō no ken yo / el lazo entre nosotros mueve un brillo ultimo_

Tsubasa retrocedia uniendo sus dos espadas desde las empuñaduras comenzando a hacerlas girar estas comenzaban a generar fuego, las espadas en sus piernas se modificaban como si fuesen propulsores

[Fūrin Hiki]

Con velocidad impactaba las espadas generando cuatro cortes los cuales se encendían el impulso del choque hacia retroceder a Corona impactándola contra la calle junto con Chikane

"maldita tu me las uh?" la armadura comenzaba a resquebrajarse poco a poco "que sucede? Ooube no Senazuchi?!" la joven observaba como su armadura se deshacía el balance breaker había sido roto y su sacred gear los brazaletes en sus brazos mostraban unas resquebrajaduras

"no puede ser Corona tu sacred gear"

"espera…. Esa cara" Tsubasa se detenía observando detenidamente a la enemiga que acababa de sacar de su armadura

"tu, me las pagras maldita"

El zumbido de los insectos aparecían nuevamente un insecto enorme sin embargo este tenía a otra persona con un sacred gear de color verde pero con líneas violetas, de diseño parecido

"súbanse debemos irnos, Soma y Miyako nos dicen que debemos irnos, Girochi esta mal herido"

"demonios fallamos" Chikane formaba un grupo de amuletos arrojándolos generando pilares de luz que cegaban a Rias y los demás

"deténganse" Tsubasa daba dos pasos pero Rias posaba el hombro sobre el de la joven

"déjalos ir, no sabemos si es una carnada para emboscarnos" la joven de cabello carmesí intenso observaba como la peliazul respiraba calmándose mientras su traje se abría en compartimientos emanando vapor como si estuviese enfriándose

"oh debo seguir por donde se fue María"

"descuida nuestros compañeros no fallaran" Stella sonreía mientras aparecía Asia cargando a Aika un inconsciente en sus brazos, al terminar de decir eso el sonido de una motocicleta acercándose frenaba en la cercanía de ellos Kazuya y Salamandyne habían llegado, Maria se bajaba de la motocicleta acercándose donde Tsubasa la cual hacia lo mismo ambas se observaban un instante de alivio

"pero que estas vistiendo?" ambas comentaban al unísono

"ejem alguna explicación por el cual no estes vistiendo tu armadura?" Rias observaba a su novio con una mirada entrecerrada el pelinegro rascaba su propia mejilla

"etto el sistema de vuelo sufrió daños jaja"

"veo que hicieron nuevas amistades" Salamandyne señalaba en el otro extremo de la vacia calle de Akihabara se mostraba un grupo variopinto corriendo

"oigan ustedes no han visto un insecto gigante correr por aquí?" cabello rubio largo y una minifalda color naranja les hablaba al grupo mientras otra joven de cabello negro extendía su brazo bloqueándole el paso

"espera Venus, siento energía negativa proviniendo de ese grupo" mirando seriamente los ojos violeta de la pelinegra eran fijos moviéndose entre Issei, Rias, Asia y Stella

"serán enemigos? Pero si continuamos combatiendo en el día las autoridades llegaran" con un visor azul frente de sus ojos la que vestía minifalda azul y cabello corto observaba al grupo de Rias mientras "sin embargo no están incrementando sus niveles de energía no creo que quieran atacarnos Marte"

"uhggg hay dos seres rojos parecen muy fuertes y dan miedo" la rubia del grupo se escondía detrás de la pelinegra

"vamos Sailor moon no seas cobarde no te dieron miedo los insectos"

"pero todos saben que los humanoides son más fuertes" la llamada Sailor moon

"descuida si intentan algo yo te protegeré" la más alta del grupo golpeaba sus puños mientras observaba al grupo deteniéndose

"etto a nosotros también nos atacaron y creo que lo mejor sería irnos antes de que llegue las autoridades ya me encargue de curar a las personas" Asia comentaba mientras sonreía de manera amable y cálida

"estas segura que sientes energía negativa de ella?" la rubia de coletas señalaba a Asia "No te estarán fallando tus poderes marte?"

"cállate claro que no puede ser una trampa"

"creo que podemos confiar" la más alta del grupo hablaba con sus amigas

"porque lo dices júpiter?"

"porque el chico de la motocicleta se parece a uno que me gustaba asi que no puede ser mala persona"

"eso dices de todos" Venus suspiraba en amargura

Issei se acercaba a Kazuya observando la escena frente de ambos y como Rias y Stella estaban tomando las cosas con calma

"oye amigo no que esto iba a ser sencillo, acompañar a una chica a un concierto en Tokio y listo"

"acompañar a una chica vampiro a un concierto de dos Idols que fueron atacadas por usuarios de sacred gear que controlan criaturas parecidas a alienes insectos, idols que aparentemente tienen poderes sobrenaturales solo para ser interrumpidos por aparentemente un grupo sentai de chicas en minifalda que también estaban enfrentando a dichos usuarios de sacred gear" Kazuya se detenía un momento quitándose sus lentes mientras suspiraba volviéndoselos a poner "suena tan absurdo al decirlo en voz alta"

"si es cierto, pero sabes me arrepiento que no este Saji aquí de seguro su reacción seria graciosa"

"si… .realmente lo seria"

/FIN DE CAPITULO/

* * *

 **Jajaj bienvenidos al clusterfuck que es encore XD bueno recuerdan que Azazel leia reportes de cosas sobrenaturales que al parecer Kokabiel les estaba ocultando bueno a que no adivinan de que eran?.**

 **Cierto issei y los demás tuvieron problemas para enfrentarse a sus enemigas en un entorno cerrado pero recuerden en el universo de Encore, Rias no se enfrento a Sona por ende nunca pelearon con esa desventaja y no analizaron ese punto débil sino hasta ahora. la debilidad del grupo gremory son los tipo counter o que tienen mucho poder destructivo dificil de controlar, genial para batallas a gran escala, malo contra escenarios donde hayan inocentes que puedan salir lastimados**

 **Perdón la demora pero salud se interpuso y me parecía correcto para compensarlos un episodio más largo jujuju mientras tanto nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Bueno gente nos hablamos**


	64. Encore 63: Calma antes de la tormenta

**ENCORE 63: Calma antes de la tormenta**

 **Saludos a todos espero les esté gustando los capítulos, yo lo estoy pasando súper.**

 **Algunas dudas que me han escrito, recuerden poco a poco el universo de Encore están saliendo de la línea temporal del original y bueno además de tomarme ciertas libertades para cambiar las cosas.**

 **Nota anti copyrigth : los personajes y situaciones en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y aunque se toma base muchos aspectos del personaje otros son modificados levemente para acomodarse al universo de DxD ENCORE.**

* * *

En una mesa circular en el nuevo auditorio privado de la academia de Kuoh se encontraban los representantes de las facciones que habían formado parte de la alianza, aunque los fundadores eran los ángeles, los demonios y los caídos, las reuniones eran decididas por todos los lideres entre sí, o por lo menos los representantes principales, en un lado con las manos en su regazo la joven Hilda de polaris se encontraba mientras detrás de ella su escolta una mujer vistiendo una armadura de valkiria con algunos emblemas dorados y cubierta con una máscara observaba a los demás

"oh tranquila, tranquila estamos entre amigos no tienes por qué preocuparte" Shuten douji bebía algo de agua mientras hacia una expresión algo aburrida "oh lastima tenía intenciones de beber con lord Odín pero al parecer no esta"

"lo lamento Odín-sama está encargándose de algunos asuntos importantes entre asgard y Valhala por eso estoy aquí" Hilda respondía mientras la joven observaba un poco más relajada

"eres una chica responsable por mi parte preferiría estar en Kyoto relajándome" la pequeña mujer de cabello negro levantaba la mirada ante su guarda espaldas este tocia levemente observándola "pero supongo que debo también ser seria de vez en cuando"

"realmente agradecemos sus presencias aquí" Michael sonreía mientras observaba a los otros dos representantes de las facciones fundadoras "Azazel, Serafall por favor pueden comentarnos del motivo por el cual nuestros invitados requieren de nuestra presencia"

El arcángel observaba en otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraban Issa con su expresión seria y Akasha la mujer se encontraba con una apariencia serena pero esperaba a que sus dos contactos con la Alianza comenzaran a hablar.

"bueno me disculpo por la prontitud de esta reunión pero, por el bien de nuestros invitados necesitábamos hacerlo de forma discreta y rápida" Azazel respondía mientras asentía en dirección de la Maou, la demonio de coletas y cabello negro presionaba algo en su tabla mientras se mostraban dos logos

"como algunos sabrán durante algunos cientos de años los vampiros han estado en una especie de guerra civil intentando establecer un liderazgo de su raza, la facción Tepes quienes dicen que el líder debe ser un Shinso masculino, mientras que la facción Carmilla dice que debería ser una mujer" Serafall se levantaba mientras cambiando la imagen

"Shinso?" Hilda comentaba mientras su guardaespaldas bajaba un poco para responder su pregunta

"son vampiros alfa, los que se dicen poseer un poder más oscuro que la oscuridad, nacen siendo vampiros y no son transformados"

"aparte no necesitan sangre para subsistir" Akasha respondía sonriendo mientras Hilda se apenaba

"lo siento no quería interrumpir siendo irrespetuosa"

"no nos ofende, es la realidad de nuestra gente" Issa comentaba mientras Serafall tocia levemente

"ejem como iba diciendo" la Maou continuaba con su explicación "sin embargo el conflicto no se ha resuelto porque bueno siempre ha estado en un punto muerto y bueno no ha sido una de nuestras prioridades, debido a que es un asunto interno, además los vampiros no es que vean a las demás razas con buenos ojos"

"una batalla de inmortales es de las cosas más aburridas de ver no es así?" Shuten douji comentaba mientras decía observando "que cambio que la balanza del poder se está rompiendo?"

"pues que más puede cambiar la balanza del poder en esta era?" Azazel observaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos "los sacred gears"

"fufufu y eso que dicen que son raros de conseguir" la Oni comentaba mientras observaba a los vampiros presentes "entonces que sucede con nuestros estimados invitados"

Issa esperaba a que Serafall retornara a sus asiento mientras el silencio comenzaba a formarse el vampiro observaba a los presentes

"si esto fuese consecuencias de las decisiones de nuestras casas nobles, no estaría aquí, pero alguien está intentando obtener un beneficio escalando el conflicto en nuestro territorio"

"la Khaos Brigade" Michael fruncía levemente su ceño "son los únicos con los medios y los que se beneficiarían intentando obtener el favor de la facción ganadora, después de sus fracasos en la conversaciones de paz y de intentar detener nuestra alianza con Kyoto lo más obvio es que quieran consolidar más su control"

"en ese caso ustedes nos piden ayuda para apoyar a la otra facción?" Hilda preguntaba de manera inocente después de todo parecía la petición más normal mientras Akasha negaba con su cabeza

"la familia Shuzen es neutral no puede pedir ayuda en ningún momento para favorecer ninguna de las familias por ahora, sin embargo en estos siete años de recrudecimiento del conflicto, tememos que pronto pedirán que nuestro lado se una a uno de ellos"

La mujer vampiro movía una de sus manos hacia su pecho mientras observaba a los líderes

"sé que Kuoh es una ciudad importante para la alianza desde el incidente contra Kokabiel, y creo que está representado que aun con problemas los seres sobrenaturales podemos convivir en armonía" la mujer hacia una expresión difícil pero debía su corazón de madre le daba fuerzas para la decisión "por eso quiero que reciban y protejan a mi hija Moka en esta ciudad"

Los presentes en la mesa estaban algo confundidos, incluso Azazel, cuando los nobles vampiros se acercaron con una petición para la alianza pensó que sería una solicitud para unirse a ellos y terminar la guerra, como mínimo retirar a la Khaos brigade de la influencia del conflicto entre los vampiros, hasta por un instante pensó que les pedirían que se aliaran con la facción contraria a la que estaba apoyando la Khaos brigade, Azazel pensaba rápidamente en todas las opciones disponibles, porque su hija, habían escuchado que tenían más hijos porque solo la joven Moka, no podía ser.

"la chica es la que corre más peligro en el resultado de esa guerra no?" Michael comentaba mientras Azazel observaba a su hermano ángel, realmente aveces olvidaba que Michael era el encargado del cielo por su mente estratégica y cuantos problemas tuvo cuando eran sus planes de guerra en la gran guerra "la Khaos brigade, quiere algo con su joven hija no es asi?"

"ha de estar relacionado con el estatus neutral de la familia Shuzen no?" Shuten Douji comentaba, la oni a pesar de tener una apariencia relajada y aburrida sus ojos estaban fijos y concentrados en los vampiros

"no tenemos porque" Issa comenzaba a hablar algo molesto mientras veía a su esposa negando con su cabeza "Akasha"

"solo siendo honestos es lo mejor, si la Khaos brigade está involucrada esto ha sobrepasado lo de nuestra gente" Akasha suspiraba mientras observaba a los asistentes sin embargo sus ojos parecía no verlos como si recordara algo de hace mucho tiempo "el motivo original de la separación de nuestra gente, fue cuando sellaron a nuestro líder Alucard"

"porque lo hicieron?" levantando la voz viéndose notablemente molesta se encontraba Hilda los recuerdos y las pérdidas de su gente le hacían elevar sus emociones, la valkiria que se encontraba a su lado posaba su mano sobre el hombro de ella para que se calmara "lo siento"

"tu reacción es entendible, supongo que no inicie bien" la mujer de cabello rosa observaba mientras buscaba los recuerdos en su memoria "Alucard era uno de los verdaderos ancestros, el creía en que podíamos convivir con la humanidad, sin embargo la ambición y el temor de un reino lo hizo imposible, destruyeron su reino y el juro venganza"

Azazel recordaba, fue el resultado de una república que había usado los poderes de los sacred gear para iniciar una guerra contra otra nación, fue después cuando estudio el incidente que se enteró que era un reino donde varios tipos de Youkai vivían en armonía, fue la gota que derramo el vaso y que le permitió iniciar sus conversaciones secretas con Michael y Sirzechs.

"Sin embargo Alucard regreso con la intención de destruir a toda la humanidad, así que tres Shinso y sus dos aliados intentaron detenerlo, porque era lo correcto, y de haber logrado su objetivo" la mujer de cabello rosa observaba a Michael "aquellos que llevan la luz no dejarían que eso sucediera y en su odio acabarían con todos los vampiros"

El arcángel observaba una leve tensión admitiendo que de haber sucedido algo así, tan solo una ciudad víctima, Zeruel se habría encargado de exterminar cada uno de los vampiros

"Sin embargo Alucard se había vuelto poderoso más allá de sus cálculos, habiendo asimilado a poderosas criaturas, así que la única forma fue sellarlo, un shinso por otro por toda la eternidad" Akasha sonreía de manera melancólica "sin embargo otros dos shinso no querrían perder a su camarada fácilmente así que buscaron la forma de liberar a su camarada sin despertar a Alucard"

" _muahahahaah regocíjate compañera porque la gran maga te ha liberado y otorgado auch basta bruta no en el rostro"_

" _Kakakaka vaya vaya tan violenta incluso después de 200 años y así es como nos agradeces te falta finesa no es asi Seishirou?"_

" _auch deja de coquetear con tu sirviente y detenla o la volveré a sellar"_

Mientras Akasha recordaba en su mente las voces de sus compañeras, el grupo guardaba silencio cuando Serafall reaccionaba señalando a la dama vampiro de forma asombrada

"oohhhh así que Akasha san fue una de las que venció a Alucard"

"eso era obvio por los detalles que comenta, no actúes tan sorprendida Serafall-san" Shuten douji decía de una manera relajada mientras observaba a la vampiresa "imagino que el sello dependía de tu vida, sin embargo no calcularon que el sello pasaba de generación en generación y la pequeña moka ahora es la portadora del sello de Alucard"

Akasha e Issa se miraban sorprendidos un momento antes de observar a la Oni, está revelando una pequeña copa de sake mientras su guardaespaldas sostenía una botella sirviéndole

"fufufufu arrogancia vampírica créanme ese caso es más común de lo que creen se hace para que el sello no pierda poder con el envejecimiento" Shuten bebía la copa

"sabes es de mala educación beber en una reunión" Azazel comentaba fingiendo seriedad mientras sonreía "y no compartir"

"ara ara, mis sinceras disculpas, pero debido a que una de las presentes no cumple con la edad se me hace da mala educación no compartirle también algo de buen licor"

"oh tranquila no tienen por qué contenerse por mi"

"ejem" Michael tocia para volver que sus compañeros retornaran a la seriedad que merecía el tema traído por los nobles vampiros "por las reacciones de mis compañeros parece que la decisión esta tomada pero hay que hacerlo oficial"

"si quienes están a favor de que Moka Shuzen también conocida como Moka Akashiya este en Kuoh bajo la protección de algunas de las dos familias levanten la mano?" Serafall decía con ánimos mientras dejaba su mano levantada

"una chica debe tener una vida normal cuando le es posible ufufuf así que por parte de Kyoto acepto" Shuten Douji levantaba la mano

"etto, si la alianza pudo detener el ragnarok, evitar que alguien haga algo parecido es también en nuestra responsabilidad, Asgard acepta" Hilda levantaba su mano

"será interesante, además cuando vuelva de ese concierto de seguro estará tan encariñada con Rias y los demás que no creo que desee irse" Azazel levantaba su mano de manera desinteresada

"parece que es unánime entonces, ahora nos encargaremos de las demás cosas claro que con su aprobación" Michael comenzaba mientras el grupo comenzaba a discutir las medidas. La sorpresa en el rostro de Akasha era entendible, aun bajo su fe de que todos podrían vivir en armonía, una mano sobre sus labios mientras intentaba mantener las lágrimas de alegría

"con esto Moka estará a salvo" Issa tomaba la otra mano de su esposa

" _que sucede Azazel?"_ Michael hablaba directamente en la mente de su antiguo hermano celestial, los ángeles no necesitaban comunicación verbal y los ángeles de bajo rango al convertirse en caídos o los hijos de los ángeles caídos no poseían esta habilidad, sin embargo los principales líderes de los grigori no habían perdido esta habilidad

" _nada Michael, nada de importancia"_

" _eso dices pero tienes la costumbre de lucir más aburrido de lo normal cuando algo no te gusta, hay cosas que no cambian querido hermano"_

" _tch parece que tu ojos analíticos son tan finos como siempre"_ Azazel observaba de reojo a su hermano mientras su boca continuaba hablando sobre los detalles de la vivienda donde se quedaría Akashiya Moka " _siento que falta algo"_

" _falta algo?"_

" _sabes el dicho de los humanos, una mentira útil es aquella que está escondida en la verdad"_

" _si lo sé, sin embargo puedes ver el rostro de Akasha-san y decir que lo que ha comentado, sus lágrimas y alivio son falsos?"_

" _no, Michael, de hecho yo creo que hay un tipo de mentira aún más eficiente"_ Azazel cerraba los ojos " _la verdad que deja solo un detalle insignificante"_

El líder de los ángeles parpadeaba un momento observando la situación, pero la historia de la mujer cuadraba en todos los sentidos y era realmente honesta se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hija, sin embargo no podía descartar la leve paranoia de Azazel.

* * *

Dentro de lo que parecía ser un templo abandonado se encontraban sentados los usuarios que habían atacado a Rias y los demás, respirando las armaduras se deshacían mientras observaban al extremo de un lugar donde se encontraba una niña de cabello rosa pálido sentada, con una especie de traje de maid mientras su brazo brillaba en un aura violeta

"reconstruye Izuhara no Tamazuchi" la niña hablaba mientras el aura tomaba la figura de lo que parecía ser una mujer serpiente mientras sus dedos se posaban sobre la herida en el costado que había sufrido el hombre ante la Kokoroyuki

"Nekoko puedes ayudarlo?"

"claro, su herida es limpia y lo trajiste pronto, descuida Miyako tu hermano se recuperara" la niña comentaba con un tono alegre la mujer que manipulaba los espejos suspiraba en alivio mientras observaba a las otras tres jóvenes detrás de sus lentes sus ojos fríos no mostraban ni un apice de simpatía por las que estaban algo cansadas por el ataque

"bien explíquense, porque decidieron adelantar el ataque?" Miyako hablaba, mientras su tono frio hacia sobresaltar un poco a Corona

"bueno es que Reiko encontró con sus bichos al objetivo y decidimos atacar" Corona observaba algo nerviosa intentando deflectar la culpa a su compañera

"Corona dijo que era el mejor momento" la dibujante acomodaba sus lentes mientras observaba a Miyako

"esta imprudencia las esperaba de ustedes dos, pero Chikane creí que podrías un poco más de prudencia" Miyako observaba mientras su bastón comenzaba a brillar "espero que tengas una idea de las consecuencias por este plan el cual mi hermano salió lastimado"

"vimos la oportunidad adecuada incluso si fallábamos podríamos obtener información más precisa de las habilidades de nuestros oponentes" la sacerdotisa comentaba mientras Miyako la observaba fríamente

"segura que no fue porque perdiste la paciencia por ver a criaturas sobrenaturales mezclarse con humanos?" la mujer de cabello violeta observaba como la joven se tensionaba

"yo lo permití hermana" el hombre de tez morena reaccionaba abriendo sus ojos "así que la culpa es de todos"

"pero obtuvimos información interesante" de entre el otro extremo comenzando a acercarse un hombre con cabello verde claro "Nekoko como esta el estado del sacred gear de Girochi" posando una rodilla sobre el suelo tomaba la mano de Corona observando sus brazaletes

"hay algunas leves fisuras en Hi no Ashinazuchi, considerando que es el más resistente en cuestión física de nuestros sacred gears es concerniente" bueno ya te curare ahora para ponerte en buen ánimo" el aura morada de la niña se transformaba en una enorme jeringa que le inyectaba en el glúteo del herido

"auuuuuuch pequeña demonio eso duele"

"eres grande te aguantas"

"también aquí, parece que tu sacred gear también presenta leves daños Corona" los ojos rojos del peliverde se fijaban de manera curiosa levantándose "Reiko puedes hacer los dibujos de aquellos que nos atacaron"

"en seguida Ogami-san"

La mujer dibujante comenzaba a trazar en diferentes papeles aquellos a los que se habían enfrentado, habiendo terminado estaban los retratos del grupo de Rias, dos máquinas extrañas y las extrañas jóvenes que evitaron que enviaran más de sus criaturas insectodies a la arcadia, dibujando en detalles debido a que el sacred gear registraba todo lo que sus creaciones observaban

"Tal como nos lo dijeron el Sekiryuutei tiene mucho poder creímos ponerlo en desventaja enfrentándolo en un sitio donde si lo usara habría consecuencias" Chicane hablaba con su líder mientras este observaba los dibujos

"si pero teníamos una mala suerte quien iba a decir que una de esas se transformaría de no ser por la peli azul de la espada o estas chicas de minifalda habríamos vencido" Corona decía con sus brazos cruzados

"pero en sus prisas capturaron a la chica equivocada" Miyako observaba a las jóvenes mientras su hermano se sentaba de un lado aun doloroso por la inyección

"bueno no es nuestra culpa, el informe era joven de cabello rosa, con algo en el cuello, los insectos de Reiko están algo fallidos en recolección de información"

"fue difícil entre tanta gente" la dibujante cerraba sus ojos "cansa"

"aun así estarán prevenidos para la próxima vez, quizás incluso en este momento estén retornando a la ciudad de Kuoh" Miyako comentaba mientras una leve risa del peliverde le hacía detener "que sucede Ogami?"

"no, aun tendremos una oportunidad, si predigo correctamente" posando un dedo sobre el dibujo de Rias "ella no dejara que se vayan" mostrando los papeles a las sombras que estaban en el templo "imagino que estas chicas fueron de las que nos advirtió en Tokio no es así señorita bruja?"

De entre las sombras una mujer de cabello largo rojo muy oscuro en una coleta con una bata de laboratorio miraba con desprecio los dibujos de las jóvenes

* * *

Issei observaba en un tejado de la ciudad como las autoridades y las ambulancias llegaban para atender a las personas inconscientes a pesar de lo frenético y destructivo que fue la batalla solo habían pasado uno pocos minutos, afortunadamente Rias y una de las chicas de minifalda ayudaron con su magia para reconstruir las cosas que habían sido destruidas mientras Stella pasaba hipnotizando a las personas para que olvidaran lo que sucedió, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había visto como cubrir los rastros de lo sobrenatural hacia las personas

"lo siento todo esto fue culpa mía" Moka hacia una leve reverencia, el grupo se encontraba dividido entre el grupo de Rias y el de las jóvenes en minifaldas de colores, en la mitad se encontraban María y Tsubasa aun vistiendo sus trajes de transformación

"no lo es Akashiya-san descuida" Rias hablaba calmando a la joven mientras posaba una mano comprensiva sobre el hombro de la vampiresa

"pero, será mejor que regresemos a Kuoh" la joven bajaba sus ojos esmeralda sin mirar a las cantantes a los ojos, después de todo aunque las admirara

"pero Moka-san estuviste esperando esto por mucho tiempo" Asia entristecía su mirada mientras se acercaba también para darle su apoyo "no me parece justo que tengas que abandonar ir al concierto solo porque unas personas crueles quieren hacerte daño"

"no quiero generarle problemas a María-san y a Tsubasa-san si vuelve a suceder"

"entonces ellos ganaran"

Los presentes volteaban a ver a la Idol que aún estaba en ropas de combate con los brazos cruzados esta observaba los ojos esmeraldas de la joven vampiro

"si dejas que tu vida sea controlada por el temor de lo que hacen aquellos que usan la violencia entonces perderás" María se acercaba a la joven "cómo te llamas?"

"Akashiya Moka"

"en ese caso Akashiya Moka, te invito personalmente a que vengas a nuestro concierto" María señalaba con el dedo el pecho de la joven "serás testigo de cómo mi canción comenzara desde aquí hasta todo el mundo" la mujer cruzaba sus brazos mientras Tsubasa suspiraba conociendo bien que su compañera estaba mostrando su testarudez y a la vez ayudando a la joven Akashiya

"esto es muy conmovedor pero, quienes rayos son ustedes?" la joven de falda corta roja y cabello negro observaba señalando "nos prometieron respuestas si les ayudábamos con las personas y reconstruir el desastre"

"ay Marte realmente no tienes tacto para estas cosas" la rubia de coletas comenzaba a hablar mientras que la llamada Marte observaba con molestia a lo que podría ser su líder.

Rias estaba pensativa mientras decidía que hacer o que tanta información revelar, observando a su compañera demonio de clase alta, la heredera de los Vermillion asentía

"si quisieran hacernos daño no nos habrían ayudado, aunque podemos guardar ciertos aspectos" Stella observaba entre issei y Salamandyne quienes aún estaban en sus armaduras

"entiendo, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, estamos aquí para el concierto de la señorita María y Tsubasa"

"eso no explica el porqué de su presencia oscura"

"somos demonios" la joven decía de una manera imparcial las jóvenes se ponían en guardia excepto la líder la cual se acercaba observando a Rias detenidamente

"espera Sailor moon no escuchaste son demonios"

"si entiendo, pero no siento que sean malas personas" la joven rubia de coletas observaba

"bueno es cierto aunque poseen poderes de oscuridad no se siente una malicia" el cabello azul de la joven de cabello corto se movía al señalar con su rostro "si fueran malvados no les habría importado las personas"

"uhg no puedo creerlo, que dices tú júpiter?"

"lo siento Marte, pero confió en lo que diga Moon, después de todo sus instintos rara vez fallan, además no creo que ellos formen parte de los death busters" cruzando los brazos esta sonreía "por si no recuerdo cierta persona también no cree que sus cuervos sean malignos"

"auhgg ustedes son imposibles"

"bien ustedes son demonios" Tsubasa señalaba al grupo de Rias mientras volteaba a ver a las jóvenes "quienes son ustedes?"

"ah somos las guerreras del amor y la justicia" la joven rubia de coletas se reunía con sus amigas mientras hacia una pose con sus brazos "donde la oscuridad amenace a los inocentes ahí estaremos somos las Sailor Scouts"

"wooo" Asia y Salamandyne decían en asombro aplaudiendo, Kazuya podía ver los ojos de asombro de la dragonean detrás del casco

"lady Serafall no vería el final de esto, verdaderas Magical Girls" Rias suspiraba mientras se acercaba aun manteniendo su dignidad de nobleza dándole la mano a la líder "supongo que usted es la líder y su temática es de los planetas del sistema solar"

"muy a nuestro pesar si es nuestra líder" Marte suspiraba mientras recibía un codazo de venus

"jejeje gracias señorita Gremory, perdón no poder compartir nuestras identidades pero ya sabe" Sailor moon sonreía mientras issei contaba con sus dedos

"creo que están cortas no les faltan cuatro planetas?" Issei comentaba mientras Stella rectificaba a su novio

"son tres, recuerda que lo vimos en clase, Pluto no es considerado un planeta"

Mientras en los camerinos donde atendían a Yuuma, la mujer enfermera estornudaba y sentía una leve ira interna sin saber el motivo aparente de esta

"bueno, Neptuno y Urano son ehm difíciles de contactar jajajaj"

"me parece fascinante la tecnología que tienen, mis lecturas dicen que la armadura roja masculina está hecha de una caparazón que emana una gran lectura de energía mientras la otra parece mecánica viva" Mercurio observaba al Sekiryuutei y el Enryuugo fascinada mientras Venus la halaba un poco hacia su grupo

"lo siento es que se pone así cuando ve algo interesante"

"quisiera seguir esta interesante conversación, pero creo que debemos irnos a nuestra entrevista Maria, ehm como nos quitamos esto?" Tsubasa mencionaba mientras su compañera cantante suspiraba

"realmente tenemos que ir?"

"si María, debemos ahora por favor"

"eh bueno yo no soy experta en esas transformaciones" la joven observaba a issei el único experto en el grupo

"ah bueno ehh simplemente es respirar relajarse es como si tu cuerpo se des tensionara después de hacer una gran cantidad de ejercicio" el castaño replicaba aunque su expresión no era notable por su armadura. Ambas cantantes seguían el consejo poco a poco las ropas se hacían pequeñas luces desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer los pendientes en sus cuellos y sus ropas de calle comunes y corrientes

"vaya funciono"

"Enryuugo puedes llevarlas a las dos al sitio donde deben hacer su entrevista?" Rias observaba a Salako, la joven asentía mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes "lamentamos pero no podemos arriesgarnos de que intenten atacarlas de nuevo"

"por favor pueden poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello" la dragonian en la armadura se arrodillaba extendiendo sus brazos, las cantantes se miraban resignándose debido a sus obligaciones simplemente se sentaban posando sus manos alrededor del metal rojo los propulsores de la armadura se activaban llevándolas en el aire

"en ese caso nosotras también nos iremos" la líder de las magical girls sonreía en dirección de Stella e issei "espero todo salga bien para ustedes si tienen problemas no duden que estaremos dispuestas en ayudarles" la joven saltaba en dirección de otro edificio mientras las demás le seguían, un par de minutos habían pasado issei se relajaba dejando su armadura desvanecerse y apareciendo con sus ropas.

"creo que pronto vienen la limosina por nosotros, Issei, Asia pueden ir bajando junto con Akashiya-san ya les alcanzo" Rias comentaba mientras observaba en el horizonte en la dirección donde se habían ido Salako con las cantantes

"si Buchou" Issei respondía "vamos de seguro pronto Aika despertara también"

"oh rayos, rayos, la había olvidado vamos rápido" Stella corría hacia la puerta, junto con Issei, Asia y Moka dejando solos a Rias y a Kazuya, respirando la joven de cabello carmesí daba un paso hacia el joven posando su frente sobre su hombro un segundo, el humano le rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la joven de cabello carmesí

"estas bien Rias?"

"je tonto debería preguntarte yo eso" la joven suspiraba mientras sentía como su cabello era acariciado por el humano "de verdad no viniste con la armadura como Salako"

"solo un inconveniente, Villkiss?"

" **sistemas de vuelo para combate inoperativos auto reparaciones tomaran tres horas en completarse"**

"aja" Rias observaba de reojo a la motocicleta sonriendo "y el estado de tu piloto?"

" **solo golpes y agotamiento parcial recuperación en aproximadamente una hora"** se escuchaba unos pequeños pitidos en reacción de la mirada de Kazuya " **analizando reacción facial de piloto, respuesta, Rias Gremory se interesa en la integridad física y emocional del piloto por ende esta unidad decide que compartir información con la mencionada no incurre en la relación entre piloto y maquina"**

"vez Kazuya hasta el Villkiss quiere que seas más honesto con tus problemas"

"está bien me duele un poco el cuerpo pero nada que Asia no termine de curar cuando este mas descansada" besando levemente a la joven en los labios "pero sé que algo te molesta"

"hice lo correcto en seguir con la misión?" la joven se separaba observando al humano a los ojos "pero Akashiya-san me recuerda mucho a como era antes de venir al mundo humano, no quisiera quitarle su primera gran experiencia de independencia"

"si sirve de algo creo que hiciste lo correcto y tanto Issei como Asia incluso Stella te apoyaran" le tomaba las manos levemente entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella "pero en un futuro deberás tomar decisiones tanto como líder de tu sequito como en la familia Gremory y debes tener firmeza en esto"

"no está mal escuchar algunas sugerencias, Kazuya puedes ser honesto"

"creo que estos tipos son malas noticias, este ataque fue sorpresivo porque estamos seguros de que se repetiría lo de Kyoto" Kazuya se posaba sobre la cerca de metal que protegía la azotea del edificio, observando hacia la parte inferior las personas caminando después del alboroto "me recuerdan a lo que intento hacer Kokabiel"

Rias recordaba, el ataque del Cadre había dejado claro las intenciones de reactivar la guerra incluyendo a los humanos y no le importo atacar indiscriminadamente la academia incluso usando humanos como sacrificios para la activación de las excalibur

"hay algo más, si esos tipos están con la facción de los héroes, no podemos dejar a esas cantantes solas, ellos intentaran capturarlas, sus sacred gear les llamara la atención" Rias comentaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos "es parte por la cual decidí continuar, lo más seguro es que ataquen de nuevo y esta vez además de Akashiya-san ellas sean el objetivo"

El silencio quedaba entre los jóvenes, un pitido se escuchaba proveniente del Villkiss la maquina nuevamente activaba su módulo de voz

" **el Enryuugo ha llegado a su objetivo, la piloto desea quedarse en las cercanías para ofrecer protección, doy confirmación?"**

"si hazlo por favor" Rias comentaba mientras Kazuya se separaba de la reja caminando hacia la puerta

"será mejor que nos vayamos ya vi la limosina esperándonos abajo, Vilkiss síguenos cuando tus reparaciones estén completas" el humano decía mientras bajaba un instante mientras observaba a Rias "pasa algo?"

"una llamada de mamá te alcanzo en un momento" Rias tenía su celular en la mano observando mientras el humano asentía bajando la joven esperaba unos segundos mientras caminaba acercándose a la maquina "Villkiss"

" **no detecto señales interfiriendo el dispositivo de comunicación, pregunta, porque Rias Gremory miente al piloto"**

"Así que ya conoces el concepto de mentira"

" **los seres orgánicos omiten información a sus semejantes, motivos difieren, ejemplo piloto miente sobre origen de Villkiss para proteger conocimiento del futuro, reiteración de pregunta"**

"necesitaba hacerte una petición, por favor cuida de Kazuya, él tiene una mala costumbre de priorizar a los demás antes que él y temo que mis decisiones le causen daño" la joven pasaba una mano por el metal

" **prioridad de esta unidad es la integridad del piloto"**

"si, bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco" la joven se separaba un poco respirando mientras sonreía un poco "estoy encargándole el bienestar de mi amado a una maquina más que en mi misma jaja bueno"

En la pantalla interna del Villkiss aparecían letras

 _PROCESANDO PETICION, ANALIZANDO, PARAMETROS ADICIONALES ACEPTADOS, PANDORA SYSTEM ACTUALIZADO_

* * *

María y Tsubasa entraban lentamente al camerino que les había tocado, pronto tendrían la entrevista necesaria, pero estaban aún abrumadas por lo que había sucedido, casi sin notar a la joven en silla de ruedas que se les acercaba, la idol de cabello rosa se arrodillaba abrazando a su hermana

"jaja yo también te extrañe hermana, como estuvo tu tiempo libre?...María?" Serena observaba a su hermana sintiendo como los dedos de su hermana mayor se hundían en su piel como si la joven en la silla no fuese real, un leve temblor y una inhalación profunda la joven observaba una sonrisa forzada en su hermana

"fue divertido jeje, vi una llamada perdida sucedió algo?" María se incorporaba mientras observaba a las personas adicionales en su camerino esta se sorprendía al ver a Yuuma durmiendo en el sillón "Yuuma que le sucedió?"

"tranquila solo hiperventilo está durmiendo, al parecer tuvo un bajón de azúcar" la mujer llamada Setsuna se incorporaba

"oh ya veo, muchas gracias por su ayuda lamentamos que perdiera tiempo de su preparación señorita Kaiou" Tsubasa se acercaba dándole la mano a la joven de cabello aguamarina

"no es nada solo quería pasar a saludar fue una coincidencia agradable" la joven movía su mano mientras María sonreía con algo de arrogancia

"espero que tu violín sea lo suficientemente bueno para mi concierto espero lo mejor de ti"

"descuide señorita Cadenzavna prometo cumplir sus expectativas" la joven sonreía con un aire de nobleza mientras observaba a su acompañante "bien debemos irnos Setsuna, apuesto que Haruka ya debe estarnos esperando en nuestros camerinos"

La mujer de tez morena se levantaba mientras observaba a las jóvenes sacando una tarjeta pasándola

"si algo sucede este doctor es amigo mío y puede atender a su amiga si vuelve a sufrir un desmayo así"

"entendido gracias señorita Meiou" Serena hacia una leve reverencia mientras las jóvenes salían, María se apoyaba contra la pared del camerino sentándose en el suelo soltando su respiración que ni ella misma sabía que estaba conteniendo, había intentado ser fuerte pero ahora se abrazaba a sí misma, sintiendo alguien sentarse a su lado, Tsubasa estaba un poco más compuesta al respecto sin embargo ambas idols estaban inquietas, la joven de cabello rosa posaba sus manos juntas poniéndolas sobre su frente mientras comenzaba a respirar, leves lagrimas se formaban, respirando poco a poco

"Tsubasa-san que sucedió?"

"no nos lo creerías pequeña Serena, yo difícilmente lo puedo creer"

María sujetaba su propio pendiente observando, la verdad del mundo, sus padres siempre comentaban eso, hablaban sobre que su trabajo les traería la verdad al mundo, acaso era esto a lo que se referían?, un pensamiento le aterraba, acaso los que causaron el incidente estarían buscando esto, debería botarlo, no, la joven sabía que no podía dejar esto en otras manos, era el ultimo recuerdo de sus padres y no lo desharía

"uh….que sucedió?" reaccionando levemente Yuuma abría los ojos sentándose "ah Maria-san, Tsubasa-san parece que me quede dormida"

La idol se levantaba del suelo, quizás es por la presencia de la pelinegra que no ha perdido completamente la calma, si un milagro como Yuuma que podía curar a su hermana con una extraña magia, porque no deberían existir otras cosas sobrenaturales

"tuviste un desmayo Yuuma-san estas bien?" Serena acercaba su silla mientras estiraba su mano tocándole la frente "me asustaste"

"oh lo siento pequeña, no era mi intención" Yuuma sonreía amablemente mientras observaba a las cantantes "que les paso las veo estresadas"

"ah nada solo"

"no, algo paso María-san siempre está sonriendo ante las dificultades, si algo la tiene así de seria, debe ser grave" Yuuma decía con convicción.

"je supongo, trae el maquillaje es una historia algo increíble y necesitamos estar preparadas" María se sentaba frente al espejo de su camerino observando su reflejo, las heridas que había sufrido la chica rubia llamada Asia, aun así en su reflejo no encontraba a la idol, se veía a si misma vistiendo el extraño traje, la que pudo defenderse de aquellos que intentaron hacerle daño.

Mientras en el lado también observando el espejo se encontraba Tsubasa, los sucesos ocurridos le pasaban por su mente, su pecho había sido atravesado por una flecha, levantarse y comenzar a cortar, nunca en su vida había manejado una espada siempre admiro como su hermana lo hacía pero nunca se interesó en hacerlo ella misma, y lo último cuando su espada destruyo la armadura del enemigo ese rostro recordaba ese rostro

"Corona-sempai"

La joven de cabello azul recordaba.

" _novatas no crean que lo tendrán fácil, si se entrometen en mi camino la pagaran"_

Era cuando recién su grupo estaba comenzando en la compañía, todas sus compañeras estaban entusiasmadas hasta que se toparon con sus superioras, canto, baile e incluso en apariencia muchas las superaban, esfuerzo dedicación, pero también la suerte era algo que influiría. Corona era una de las superioras, los rumores eran que cualquiera a quien ella viera como una amenaza le intentaría hacer renunciar, Tsubasa no quería creerlos hasta el accidente en medio de su primera presentación, ellas no sabían que los productores estaban filmando la presentación y se demostró que ella le había tropezado apropósito

"pero de no ser por ella, no habría podido conocer a María"

"sucede algo Tsubasa?"

"no, solo pensaba algo del pasado" en su mente Tsubasa no podía comprender aun la evidencia que sus ojos vieron.

"bien entonces que sucedió" Serena se acercaba después de asegurarse que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro se acercaba junto con Yuuma para ayudarle a maquillar a las cantantes, un proceso meticuloso y calmado, al parecer la joven de cabello negro tenia también una habilidad innata para los cosméticos.

Con sus emociones más calmadas las jóvenes comenzaron a contar lo que había sucedido, el ataque en Akihabara, los insectos, aquellos que las ayudaron, los demonios que intentaron detenerlos cada detalle, Serena y Yuuma guardaron silencio durante toda la narración

"hermana, eso que paso, estuviste en mucho riesgo" la joven en la silla abrazaba al costado a su hermana "que habría hecho sin ti"

"me sorprende que nos creas tan fácil" Tsubasa comentaba mientras la joven sonreía

"claro mi hermana no sabe mentir y Tsubasa-san es muy seria para inventarse una historia así además tenemos una evidencia de que cosas así pasan" Serena observaba a Yuuma, la joven de cabello negro tenía una expresión difícil de descifrar, en su mente algo punzaba levemente, sobrenatural, demonios, su cuerpo temblaba, carmesí, sus ojos observaban carmesí y oscuridad completa, un vacío de destrucción se acercaba a su rostro

"no, no, no no no no no no aléjate, aléjate bastaaa" Yuuma cubría su rostro cayendo al suelo mientras alas negras salían de su espalda y la envolvían en protección lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre sus ropas

"alas oscuras" Tsubasa observaba con sorpresa mientras María se acercaba arrodillándose al lado de la joven posando su mano sobre las alas negras sin temor

"Yuuma tranquila estamos aquí contigo, nadie te hará daño" María inhalaba un poco comenzando a cantar suavemente una melodía en un idioma que le era desconocido a Tsubasa, la idol de cabello azul observaba mientras Serena se acercaba también a cantar levemente, aunque no entendía la letra, el tono era calmado y relajante, el collar de María comenzaba a emitir una leve luz que envolvía a Yuuma, la luz era cálida y acogedora, haciendo que la caída observara sus alas abriéndolas mientras Serena y María le tomaban de la mano.

"parece que tenías razón Serena"

"así es, Yuuma-san en verdad es un ángel" Serena sonreía "aunque no importa si no lo fuera aun puedes estar con nosotras"

"así que no te preocupes Yuuma no dejaremos que nada te pase"

Aceptación, no un fanatismo ciego, aceptación de su propia valía, el vacío en su corazón que yuuma sentía desde que se encontró a si misma caminando con harapos se comenzaba a llenar

"gracias, gracias"

En el pasillo unos ojos carmesí brillaban intensamente, observando la escena, no le importaban las lágrimas, ni el alivio, ni siquiera el canto, la mirada estaba enfocada en su objetivo, envuelta en lo que parecían sombras su mano comenzaba emanar una leve aura, sin embargo se detenía

"no pensé que alguien pudiera pasar fácilmente mi pequeña ilusión" la voz de la sombra se dirigía a quien se acercaba con pasos decididos

"creo que ya ha sido suficientes interrupciones para nuestras cantantes, así que será mejor que te retires" la voz de Salamandyne sonaba mientras sus ojos azules habían perdido su apariencia humana líneas intensas como de un reptil observando su presa

"aiya, que problema tus ojos son de alguien que no le importaría destruir todo para detenerme" la silueta anormalmente cubierta de sombras asumía una pose "aunque siempre quise medirme contra un dragón"

/FIN EPISODIO/

* * *

 **Bueno gente otro episodio más, poco a poco las cosas están dirigiéndose hacia el final de este pequeño mini arco. Dejo este capitulo para no dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo, espero les guste**

 **Bueno chicos preguntas, sugerencias, me disculpo por las demoras, espero estén disfrutando este mini arco, cuídense y nos hablamos luego**

 **Rictek Out**


	65. Encore 64: Los latidos del Cambio

**ENCORE 64: Los latidos del Cambio**

 **Saludos a aquellos nuevos lectores que han marcado este fic entre sus favoritos, gracias por seguir mi historia y aquellos que por algún motivo les dejo de gustar lamento que no les atraiga más y gracias por acompañarnos hasta ahora.**

 **Lamento la demora de este episodio muchas cosas se cruzaron que no me permitieron dedicarle el tiempo necesario**

 **Bien sin más preámbulos comencemos este capitulo**

 **Nota anti copyrigth : los personajes y situaciones en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y aunque se toma base muchos aspectos del personaje otros son modificados levemente para acomodarse al universo de DxD ENCORE.**

* * *

La tensión se observaba entre los ojos azules y de color rojo, Salamandyne tensionaba su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos no perdían el movimiento del intruso, este movía su mano hacia la cabeza suspirando

"Aiya, eso me gustaría decir, pero no es el momento adecuado" una voz calmada pero fría

"estas usando una voz falsa no es así?" Salamandyne apretaba sus puños mientras una leve risa salía del intruso

"perceptiva y tú tienes el aroma del viento a tu alrededor, bueno en ese caso me retiro"

Dando un leve salto desaparecía entre el techo como si fuese agua desapareciendo, Salamandyne intentaba dar un paso sin embargo un dolor intenso en su brazo le mostraba una herida abierta, un corte levemente escamas comenzaban a formarse alrededor cerrando el brote de sangre

"como?" la dragonian observaba mientras su herida comenzaba a cerrarse, aunque su piel fuese muy parecida a la humana, cuando entraba en combate podía ser tan dura como el acero, pero ese intruso o intrusa, su voz cambiaba entre ambos generos, fue lo suficientemente hábil para atacar, el único movimiento extraño que hizo fue cuando movió su mano hacia su cabeza. Salamandyne cerraba los ojos en frustración, aunque hubiese entrenado los enemigos que se enfrentaba en su hogar eran los Shades criaturas en algunos casos fuertes, pero seguían siendo resentimientos sin capacidad de pensamiento "no puedo evitar este latir por un oponente digno, sin embargo debo avisar a los demás"

"disculpe señorita pero no puede estar aquí si no es parte de los trabajadores" la productora de María se acercaba observando a la joven dragonian, esta se movía hacia un lado para evitar que se viera su sangre

"ah perdón es que me perdí"

"si claro vamos Paparazis no se rinden será mejor que te vayas pronto" Ryoko observaba cruzando sus manos mientras veía como la joven de cabello negro se alejaba "perdida, si como no" Abriendo la puerta la productora esperaba encontrarse con serena y yuuma "perdón la demora estaba organizando todo Serena ya está oh, María y Tsubasa ya volvieron"

Salamandyne observaba como la mujer entraba en la habitación, desde la parte de afuera se encontraba esperando por si el intruso volvía a manifestarse, un leve círculo mágico aparecía al lado del oído de la dragonian

"estamos acercándonos donde estas Salako?" la voz de Rias se escuchaba levemente como un susurro, eso significaba que estaban junto con Aika y Stella vermillion

"en los camerinos, María-san y Tsubasa-dono están bien, sin embargo alguien hostil estaba esperándolas en el camerino" la mujer pensaba un instante "quizás no hostil, pero no tenía ninguna presencia"

"crees que tenga que ver con los que nos enfrentamos?"

"no sabría, pero estaré vigilando por si sucede algo"

"cuídate Salako, cualquier anormalidad no dudes en avisarnos"

Rias colgaba su teléfono mientras observaba como Aika conversaba con Asia y Moka no había puesto cuidado a la conversación sin embargo no era de más aparentar frente a la humana.

"wow increíble así que Moka-san es súper de primera clase, Asia-chan que hacemos somos las únicas normales entre tanta chica glamorosa" Aika hacia un drama falso mientras se abrazaba a la ex novicia

"vamos no es tanto?" Moka se sonrojaba un poco mientras la joven ajustaba sus lentes

"dónde vives?"

"en un castillo eep" Moka cubría su boca mientras la joven de trenzas sonreía haciendo que los lentes de sus gafas se hicieran blancos era un secreto que Kazuya había intentado copiar sin éxito

"jojojojo vaya, vaya aquí tenemos a una verdadera princesa que hacemos Asia-chan?"

"claro que no has visto donde vivimos verdad?" Stella sonreía mientras su compañera suspiraba recostándose

"ah sí pero ese parece un hotel lujoso un castillo es algo de ensueños, no por desmeritar Gremory-sempai sé que su familia se encargó de la construcción" Aika comentaba mientras Rias simplemente sonreía

"vaya Kiryuu-san estas muy enterada" Rias comentaba mientras veía con interés como la joven sonreía orgullosa

"bueno es algo hereditario mis padres son reporteros, fue idea de mi madre entrar a Kuoh para formarme como una señorita decente pero jejeje es difícil con compañeras tan exuberantes de sensualidad" Akia se reposaba la cabeza en los pechos de Stella, la cual simplemente se apenaba un poco antes de empujarla.

"consideraba que eras una chica problema por lo que me contaba Sona, pero no pareces tanta amenazas" Rias sonreía pareciéndole divertido el leve acoso que la joven de cabello castaño hacía, le recordaba un poco a como era issei al principio y su mala fama antes de que se convirtiera en su peón

"ajaja bueno Gremory-sempai solo intentaba hacer la escuela un poco más animada el año pasado" Aika suspiraba "varias chicas reunidas lo siento no soy tan fanática de los lirios, tiene que admitir que ahora la escuela es más interesante siendo mixta" detrás de los lentes la joven le guiñaba mientras observaba la reacción de la sempai de cabello carmesí al apenarse un poco pero acercando su cuerpo al pelinegro a su lado

"si digamos que ha sido interesante los cambios" sonriéndole a Kazuya este se apenaba un poco pero tomaba la mano de ella entrelazando sus dedos

"moo que envidia, sabes muchos rumores sobre cómo se hicieron pareja, después de todo Gremory Sempai era bastante rehacía y era famosa por rechazar a algunos pretendientes" Aika movía sus manos mostrando sus palmas "claro si no le importa sempai"

"digamos que pasaron algunas cosas que me hicieron cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas" Rias contestaba sin realmente dar más detalles mientras Aika asentía mientras movía su mano como si sostuviera un micrófono invisible

"bien cuál es su opinión al respecto Shiranami-san"

"jajaj que realmente Rias es una de las mejores cosas que he encontrado entre los constantes viajes de madre" el humano sonreía mientras Aika se movía para preguntar a la joven de aun más sorpresa la de Stella e Issei

"y que hay de ustedes eh?"

"bueno a mí me comenzó a gustar issei cuando me llamo una bella dama" Stella se sonrojaba bastante "luego cuando vi lo animado que era y como mostraba sus deseos"

"a pesar de que es un pervertido que busca solo los pechos de las chicas?" Aika le preguntaba mientras Issei se enojaba

"oye yo no solo busco los pechos de las chicas…. Todo el tiempo" el castaño se encontraba con la mirada entrecerrada de todos los presentes "bueno quizas pero no solo eso"

"y?, me gusta cuando issei me mira así jejeje a mí me gusta ver los músculos de issei en la clase de gimnasia" la joven se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho "no, digo ejem bueno etto ahh"

"oh jojojo, acaso estoy viendo un alma gemela ante mí?" Aika se acercaba mientras "si puedo sentirlo dentro de ti el lado pervertido te llama"

"no, no es cierto" Stella decía en un tono fingido de angustia

"claro que si, tú lo sabes en tu corazón"

"oh, oh entiendo esa referencia" Asia comentaba mientras les sonreía "esas películas las vimos con Xenovia e Irina"

"son buenas?" Moka comentaba mientras Aika movía su mano mostrando un tres con sus dedos

"solo las tres primeras" Aika ajustaba sus lentes "Las precuelas son uhggg"

"deberíamos verlas cuando regresemos a Kuoh, así Moka se hace una impresión adecuada" Stella comentaba

"oh pero sin que se entere mamá Akashiya, la última vez que fuimos a cine se molestó mucho junto con mamá Gyokuro" la joven vampiro sabia de la implícita rivalidad entre su madre biológica y la madre de sus hermanas mayores pero esa película unió a ambas poderosas vampiras para compartir su disgusto que incluso a veces se reunían para hablar de lo mala que era.

"que película era?" issei preguntaba mientras los demás la observaban con curiosidad

"Crepúsculo" Moka contestaba mientras todos asentían al tiempo en entendimiento

* * *

El grupo caminaba entrando al palco exclusividad del estadio, excepto Aika y Stella se quedaron ingresando por la fila de los demás, aunque sus entradas eran buenas no eran lo mismo, para Rias era adecuado para sus planes lo mas seguro es que los enemigos no esperarían a la usuaria de llamas estando entre la multitud de la gente

"caramba no me acabo de acostumbrar a este trato tan VIP" Issei se sentaba en una de las cómodas sillas que daban una vista excelente al escenario

"es cierto, es bastante abrumador" Asia comentaba mientras observaba la cantidad de personas que ingresaban "oh son muchas personas, más que en el estadio del rating game"

"y eso no es nada, nuestro sitio de combate contra Sairaog albergara a muchas más personas" Rias se sentaba después de haber terminado de poner algunos sellos mágicos alrededor de las ventanas para reforzar su durabilidad

"en serio buchou?"

"claro Issei, recuerda que ante los ojos expertos Sairaog es uno de los más fuertes contrincantes de los demonios novatos, aunque nuestra acompañante puede explicar con más claridad" Rias miraba a Moka mientras la joven se encontraba bebiendo un jugo de tomate

"oh bueno Hyoudou-san, debido a que Sairaog esta siendo entrenado por el mismo Emperador y campeón de los rating games, aparte de su abrumadora fuerza"

Issei y Kazuya recordaban el leve enfrentamiento amistoso que el castaño tuvo contra el heredero de la familia Bael antes del viaje de Kyoto

"si digamos que estoy consciente de eso" el castaño apretaba sus manos mientras sonreía de admiración por su futuro contendiente

"bueno lo interesante es que su sequito es balanceado como el de meroune sin embargo teniendo menos piezas" Moka leía su pequeña libreta "así que eso le califica muy alto entre los analistas profesionales"

"y el equipo de Rias-buchou? Vamos Moka-san, puedes ser honesta con nosotros" Asia observaba a su compañera mientras la vampiro jugaba un poco con sus mechones rosa

"son fuertes pero desequilibrados" la joven observaba su cuaderno "xenovia tiene poder pero sus tácticas son limitadas y no abusa de la velocidad de su pieza de caballero, Kiba tiene técnica pero su poder defensivo es muy limitado, Akeno bueno es la reina de Rias pero funciona más como un alfil, Asia-chan y gasper-kun son débiles en combate directo y bueno no se mucho de Rossweisse pero debe ser proficiente en magia debido a que es una valkiria"

"si una gran fanática observo eso lo más seguro es que Diehauser Belial ha encontrado más debilidades" Rias comentaba

"lo siento"

"no te disculpes, pero ademas hemos cambiado, Xenovia se que perfeccionara el Accel Turn y yo bueno tengo a Triaina" Issei comentaba confiando tocando la puerta el grupo observaba mientras esta se abría mostrando a Salamandyne entrar por ella

"hola chicos espero no llegar tarde" la joven dragonian se sentaba en su lugar mientras Moka observaba oliendo un poco el aire sus instintos le decían que había sangre en el cuerpo de ella, aunque lo descarto quizas era de la batalla anterior "Villkiss acaba de confirmar que ha hackeado las cámaras de seguridad si hay algo sospechoso nos lo dira en seguida"

"vaya esa armadura si que es útil" Issei comentaba mientras un leve brillo verde se hacia en su brazo

[ **jum solo un juguete recuerda que eres el portador de un longinus aquel que temen los dioses compañero** ]

"vamos draig no es una competencia" el castaño suspiraba mientras observaba como poco a poco el estadio se iba llenando con más y más gente observando entre la multitud en la parte de enfrente sus ojos se revestían con el poder del boosted gear para observar a Stella Vermillion junto con Aika, ambas sonriendo y parecían tener algunos bastones fosforescentes

[ **claro que no porque la ganaría con facilidad** ]

Minutos pasaban, la noche comenzaba a cubrir el estadio las leves luces comenzaban a enfocarse en el escenario, pasos cortos y elegantes las luces se movían hacia una joven de cabello aguamarina, un vestido largo blanco con guantes del mismo color, un violín en sus manos mientras Rias observaba con interés, siendo la heredera del clan Gremory no era extraña en haber crecido en los banquetes de las familias de alto estatus de los demonios le era extraño encontrar en un concierto de este estilo que el acto de apertura fuese a ser música clásica

"gracias por venir todos, soy Michiru Kaioh y espero disfruten mi música"

La joven movía el arco posándolo sobre las cuerdas un movimiento sencillo, las cámaras se movían enfocándola, las pantallas gigantes proyectaban la serenidad del rostro de la joven, el silencio poco a poco se llenaba en el estadio en anticipación, delicados dedos comenzaban a moverse entre las cuerdas, las notas del violín comenzaban a generarse, un delicado pero fuerte tono al tiempo comenzaba a inundar el estadio incluso para los oídos poco conocedores de la música clásica podían disfrutar de la tonada compuesta por la joven de cabello aguamarina, era refrescante pero a la vez fuerte como si estuvieran en el mar

"es increíble, esta sensación, se parece a las notas que pueden calmar a los shades" Salamandyne comentaba cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía que le hacía recordar su propio hogar.

En el backstage se encontraban Maria y Tsubasa envueltas en mantas oscuras mientras los asistentes comenzaban a moverse para tener todo preparado para el inicio de sus espectáculos, mientras la joven de cabello azul se encontraba respirando profundamente su primer concierto

"es hora el primer paso gracias María"

"esto es solo el comienzo Tsubasa," la joven de cabello rosa movía su mano hacia el collar en su cuello, ahora estaba extrañamente calmada como si lo que hubiese pasado en la tarde no hubiese pasado, pero no se rendiría no ante lo sobrenatural, quizás esos demonios le darían la respuestas pero no ahora

"Maria-san, Tsubasa-san entran en 1 minuto" uno de los asistentes del escenario comentaban mientras las cantantes solo se miraban un instante sonriendo caminando en direcciones diferentes.

Los minutos habían pasado y la melodía del violín de michiru disminuía, la joven solo hacia una leve reverencia mientras las luces se apagaban, los bastones de luz comenzaban a moverse en el aire mientras las personas comenzaban a escuchar el sonido de un reloj, la música comenzaba a incrementarse más y más las luces se encendían de repente en el escenario se encontraban Tsubasa y María subiendo en un elevador hasta el escenario se iluminaba en láseres, vistiendo un traje negro con un micrófono que parecía una lanza Tsubasa observaba con determinación, mientras Maria tenía un vestido blanco con líneas violetas, la joven de cabello azul poseía un traje parecido de color negro

"escuchen nuestra canción que resuena en sus espíritus" la joven de cabello rosa comentaba mientras la música comenzaba a sonar en el palco Moka se levantaba emocionada moviendo los bastones de luz

"oh es su primera canción conjunta, Fushichō no Flamme" la joven observaba con entusiasmo cada letra cada movimiento de las jóvenes cantantes, al mismo tiempo Rias las miraba con más curiosidad, no parecían afectadas por los sucesos en la tarde.

* * *

Alrededor del estadio comenzaban a iluminarse con una leve aura violetas papeles con símbolos mágicos que se encontraban ocultos a la vista de las personas curiosas, poco a poco cada uno formaba líneas comenzando a conectarse entre ellas pasando por los alrededores del estadio, los bastones luminosos que habían quedado comenzaban a brillar en la misma aura oscura mientras una de las encargadas cargaba la caja sonriendo al formarse una estrella de cinco puntas de color negro en su frente, lo mismo sucedía en otros cuatro puntos del estadio.

"el proceso ha iniciado todo sigue de acuerdo a los cálculos" una mujer de cabello verde comentaba en una esfera que mostraba una silueta

"excelente, con esto la imitación de guardianas de este mundo no podrán detenernos, serán recompensadas al terminar"

"si lady Kaolinite, sin embargo, permiso para expresarme" la silueta dentro de la esfera no mostraba ninguna negativa por lo que la mujer continuaba "siento que no deberíamos confiarnos de los humanos que estamos aliados"

"no confiamos, solo los usaremos para detener a las variables inesperadas que estarán, pero descuida todo está bajo los cálculos del profesor, ahora vayan por nuestro mesías del silencio"

"por la mesías del silencio" la mujer guardaba la esfera mágica al interrumpir la magia nuevamente, tomando una caja plateada con una estrella igual que la que tenía en su frente, abriéndola un vapor blanco frio salía de la caja mientras se observaban docenas de formas oscuras como si fuesen huevos que comenzaban a pulsar al tener contacto con el aire, como si siguieran el ritmo de los gritos de emoción de las personas asistentes al concierto.

* * *

La primera canción terminaba mientras ambas idol sonreían ante el público Tsubasa movía el micrófono haciendo que la multitud bajara un poco la voz

"gracias a todos" los gritos de emoción del público se intensificaban "cada día, su apoyo me inspira a dar lo mejor de mí misma y espero que mis canciones logren inspirar a todos los que las escuchen"

El público continuaba mientras Maria se acercaba observando a las cámaras que estaban transmitiendo el concierto tanto a las pantallas alrededor del estadio como en diferentes canales

"hare que mis canciones lleguen alrededor del mundo" la joven de cabello rosa movía su brazo a un lado viéndose determinada mientras la cámara enfocaba su rostro "siguiendo hacia adelante con determinación, y esto es a mis rivales, SIGANME SI PUEDEN"

María tenía que mantener el acto de su imagen confiada aunque sus manos apretaban el micrófono de los nervios y el latir de su corazón

"doy gracias a esta nación darme la oportunidad de iniciar este camino y a Kazanari Tsubasa a prestarme su fuerza para conseguirlo" María se movía dándole la mano a Tsubasa la joven de cabello azul sonreía

"también me alegro de estar en este escenario, mostremos que las canciones pueden cambiar al mundo" la joven idol sonreía sin embargo la dicha de la gente era interrumpida cuando numerosos brotes de humo color violeta en frente del escenario y en los pasillos, rompían los aplausos y gritos de ánimo de la gente, criaturas comenzaban a formarse de entre el humo, ojos completamente carmesís y mandíbulas cubiertas de dientes afilados, las personas comenzaban a gritar sin embargo los bastones de luz que tenían en las manos mostraban círculos mágicos que les paralizaban con una luz violeta que envolvía sus cuerpos.

Las criaturas movían sus garras atravesando el pecho de las personas que intentaban huir, pero no les hacían daño físico, solo eran cubiertos de la misma energía violeta la cual comenzaba a salir en pequeños orbes en dirección al techo del estadio

"imposible Moka suelta eso!" Rias ordenaba a la joven vampiro viendo el efecto que había tenido en los humanos desde el palco, Moka observaba como la luz violeta era más lenta en ella envolviéndole solo hasta el codo, issei tomaba el bastón de luz con su mano protegida por el boosted gear apretando haciendo desvanecer la extraña energia violeta de Moka "buen trabajo issei"

"estas bien Moka-san?" issei observaba mientras la joven de cabello rosa se levantaba observando su mano como la magia dejaba de afectarla

"aun siento como si mi brazo se hubiese quedado dormido es extraño" Moka intentaba mover su mano sin embargo no le respondía

"puedo intentar que mejore" Asia se acercaba invocando al Twiligth healing comenzando a emanar la luz verde sanadora en el brazo.

Golpes comienzan a sonar en la parte exterior mientras los símbolos mágicos carmesís de Rias se mostraban en la puerta y las paredes

"algo está atacando, deben haber de esas criaturas afuera, debemos irnos"

"y que hay de las demás personas?" Moka abría los ojos por sorpresa ante la decisión de Rias, la pelirroja le observaba solo un momento antes de mirarle

"nuestra prioridad eres tú, cuando podamos alejarnos vendremos a ayudar" Rias observaba a Kazuya y a Salamandyne "Salako y Kazuya tomen a Moka y Asia y salgan, Issei y yo nos reuniremos con Stella"

"VILLKISS….. uh? Que sucede?" Kazuya observaba por el palco como el estadio estaba cubierto de numerosas runas mágicas desconocidas

"ENRYUUGO" Salamandyne se quitaba el cristal de adorno de su cabeza observándolo "el cristal de transmisión funciona, porque no vienen las maquinas?"

"Salako, Rias una barrera alrededor" el humano señalaba las jóvenes se acercaban al cristal mirando las runas mientras veía que en dos puntos comenzaban a converger mas

"esos deben ser los puntos donde el Villkiss y el enryuugo están intentando ingresar" Rias observaba "son diferentes estilos mágicos pero se parece a la que uso Kokabiel en Kuoh, donde está la fuente de alimentación?" la demonio pensaba un instante "debemos prepararnos para el combate, Issei balance breaker estoy segura que los enemigos se sentirán amenazados apenas comencemos así que iras al frente, yo estaré atrás con Asia y Moka, Salako protégenos junto con Kazuya"

"entendido, ASCALON" issei extendía su brazo la espada dorada salía y el castaño la pasaba a Kazuya "no es la Kokoryuki pero así tendrás algo para defenderte"

"gracias issei"

Rias se acercaba lentamente a la ventana panorámica posando su mano sobre el cristal, mientras sus círculos mágicos aun contenían a las criaturas oscuras fuera del palco sin embargo poco a poco uno de estos comenzaba a resquebrajarse

"están intentando entrar, saldremos por aquí tendremos la ventaja aérea" un círculo mágico se posaba en la mano de Rias preparada mientras Issei era cubierto por su armadura carmesí "necesitaras ayuda Akashiya-san?"

"no descuide Gremory-san madre y mi hermana me han preparado para algunas cosas" la vampiro tragaba algo de saliva para calmar sus nervios.

"puede Kazuya-san volar sin la ayuda de su armadura?" la pregunta inocente de Asia hacia que Rias se detuviera

"descuida Asia-chan, Kazuya está entrenado para estas situaciones" Salamandyne sonreia al desplegar las alas rosas en su espalda dejando salir su cola "ahh es como volver a mi apariencia"

"arrojarme desde las alturas no es un entrenamiento Salako"

"sabes ustedes dos me deben muchos más detalles de los que me han contado" Rias sonreía con confianza mientras Issei, Moka y Asia se veían entre si confundidos, unas criaturas eran enviadas por los aires mientras eran quemadas por llamas carmesis "parece que Vermillion-san comenzó sin nosotros vamos"

Rias invocaba su magia haciendo romper el vidrio desplegando las alas de su armadura Issei salía de primero seguido por Salamandyne, Rias, Asia los cuales batían sus alas saltando hacia el pasillo, saltando de últimos estaban Moka quien estaba quitando el rosario de su pecho y Kazuya mientras las piernas del humano eran rodeadas por su aura apretando a Ascalon.

Las criaturas detectando las nuevas presas comenzaban a atacar al grupo pero encontrando resistencia inesperada en los puños de issei de tal forma que un solo golpe les hacía explotar en humo violeta que era unido nuevamente retomando su forma más lejos

"bien los golpes no funcionan" Issei observaba su puño cubierto "se parecen al tipo con quien me enfrente en Kyoto"

[Podrías pero es arriesgado aun no tienes tanto control]

La voz de Draig se escuchaba mientras issei nuevamente observaba como los enemigos estaban aprovechando de la aparente debilidad de

Bloqueando una de las garras con Ascalon, Kazuya cortaba el brazo de una de las criaturas por un instante mostraba dolor pero el brazo volvía a unirse, la criatura no tenía tiempo de reaccionar recibiendo una patada en el estómago con potencia que le hacía despejar toda la parte trasera del pasillo

"ok los cortes no funcionan pero Moka-san esa patada fue increíble"

"todo está en la técnica, al menos es lo que Akuha-nee me enseño" la joven caminaba mientras rayos con el poder de la destrucción de Rias desvanecían el humo que estaba en el cielo

"traten de enviarlos en el aire así puedo evaporarlos" la heredera de los gremory establecía el plan mientras poco a poco se acercaban hacia el escenario donde se encontraba ahora Stella cargando a una paralizada Aika en sus hombros.

Las pantallas cambiaban mostrando el rostro de una mujer de cabello verde con una vestimenta negra y sus brazos se encontraban envueltos en espinas delgadas que recorrían hasta sus hombros

"vaya, parece que tenemos unos pequeños inconvenientes, lo siento pero no podemos permitir que nos interrumpan nuestra gran cosecha"

Stella apuntaba hacia la pantalla con su espada sus ojos bastante serios y llenos de enojo

"no se lo que pretenden pero esto se acaba aquí, desaparezcan FLAME LANCE GENOCIDE MODE"

Haciendo un movimiento circular incrementando su aura alrededor de Stella se comenzaban a formar minúsculas llamas sin embargo las pocas que estaban cerca objetos comenzaban a derretirlos, los ojos carmesí de la joven observaban a los enemigos enfocándose en sus auras comenzando a disparar las decenas de ataques, pero un muro plateado comenzaba a bloquearlos

"vaya, vaya a pesar de estar siendo drenada sigue siendo un hechizo muy fuerte" en el aire una mujer de cabello plateado tenia extendida una vara con una especie de diamante en ella, no era la única otras cuatro le acompañaban "no debiste avisarles Tellu"

"crei que se distraerían más por las pantallas Viluy" la mujer de cabello verde le respondía a su acompañante

"quienes son ustedes?" Rias junto con los demás llegaban al escenario mientras issei y Salamandyne terminaban de alejar a los seres extraños con golpes y magia de viento respectivamente, las criaturas al parecer se quedaban quietas esperando las órdenes de las mujeres que estaban flotando en el aire

"somos los dead busters y la energía de todos los que están aquí nos pertenece" una de las mujeres de cabello corto rubio sonreía mientras las pequeñas esferas de color violeta salían del cuerpo de las personas paralizadas

"que crueles, porque lo hacen?" Asia observaba mientras Stella le apuntaba a las mujeres con su espada

"eso no importa las detendremos"

"acaso no escucharon?, todos los presentes" una mujer de cabello plateado sonreía cuando círculos mágicos aparecían en el escenario Salamandyne, Rias, Kazuya y Moka eran envueltos por la extraña energía violeta sin embargo Issei, Stella y Asia sus sacred gear resplandecían protegiéndoles de los efectos y dispersando la magia, al igual pasaba con Maria y Tsubasa, los collares en sus cuellos brillaban cubriendo sus cuerpos con las ropas que habían tenido en Akihabara

La reacción de aquellos que habían podido soportar su magia les sorprendía a las mujeres sin embargo las criaturas comenzaban a acercarse mientras numerosos elementos diferentes comenzaban a rodearlas

"no son las guardianas pero mejor acabarlos antes de que sean un inconveniente" las mujeres materializaban bastones arrojando fuego, relámpagos y hielo en dirección al escenario, Asia se movía hacía en frente

"escucha mi oración, que la resistencia de mi alma forme una coraza protectora, BALANCE BREAKER, SHIELD OF AEGIS"

Las ropas de la novicia cambiaban un pulso de energía verde cubría el estadio en el instante que sus pequeños aretes se formaban en la lanza de color esmeralda, posándola en el suelo la energía curativa del Twiligth Healing se formaba alrededor de las personas del estadio, poco a poco los orbes de energía violeta dejaban de formarse, las criaturas tocaban con curiosidad pero sus manos se desintegraban en humo

"Asia-chan" Stella observaba preocupada a su amiga mientras la joven le sonreía

"así podrán luchar sin temor"

"pero son demasiados Asia" Issei cambiando en su forma de Torre de Triaina bloqueaba el poderoso ataque de las mujeres hechizeras con los enormes brazos de las armadura, la mirada de determinación de la joven le hacía parpadear

"contra Kokabiel solo pude curar, mis escudos no fueron suficientes en el ataque de la conferencia de paz, no pude ayudar en Asgard y tuve miedo en Kyoto"

"Asia" Rias se incorporaba, su cuerpo comenzando a acostumbrarse al drenado poco a poco el aura de su destrucción comenzaba a sobreponer la magia de las extrañas mujeres, su aura respondiendo a la determinación que mostraba su joven alfil "debo ser una vergüenza como ama nuevamente no mirando sus sentimientos"

"por eso no retrocederé, por eso no volverán a usar inocentes contra nosotros, Issei-san, Stella-san todos, luchen yo me encargare"

"pequeña insolente como te atreves a interrumpirnos" una de las mujeres en el aire de cabello rojo invocaba numerosos círculos de llamas que comenzaban a impactar a las personas, el resplandor verde les protegía.

"DEEP SUBMERGE"

Una voz se escuchaba el fuego era inmediatamente consumido por una esfera de agua mientras esta se dirigía hacia las mujeres, la de cabello plateado movía sus manos generando un escudo soportando el ataque

"maldita sea no ellas de nuevo"

Dos siluetas saltaban desde la parte alta del escenario posándose al lado de Maria y Tsubasa, el grupo de Rias se tensiono un segundo sin embargo al ver las ropas de aquellas nuevas apariciones se relajaban después de todo eran iguales a quienes les habían ayudado en Akihabara.

"estábamos esperando a ver sus verdaderas intenciones, pero si son capaces de llegar tan lejos por las personas podemos confiar en ustedes" la más alta de las dos nuevas presencias caminaba, empuñando una especie de daga con joyas incrustadas la apuntaba hacia las mujeres "death busters no obtendrán las energías de estas personas, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune te detendremos"

"pff urano" Stella hacia una leve risa ahogándola con una tos sin embargo la mujer de cabello corto y ropa de magical girl le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados "ejem, lo siento señorita uranus"

"jeje no está mal algo de humor" su acompañante de cabello aguamarina, Sailor Neptune observaba a las cantantes con sus transformaciones "una de nuestras compañeras está buscando a las personas de los camerinos para protegerlas" los ojos de la mujer se posaban sobre María

"oh… gracias" los ojos esmeralda de la cantante observaban a la mujer, sabía que no tenía nada para cubrir su rostro pero por alguna extraña razón no podía enlazar la imagen con alguien que reconociera

Las mujeres en el aire comenzaban a reír mientras Rias observaba la actitud de las mujeres, el drenado de la energía estaba siendo contrarrestado por las barreras de Asia y ahora estaban superadas en número, porque estaban aún tan confiadas

"supongo deberemos llevar esto a un mejor sitio no lo creen?, Villuy" la mujer llamada Tellu observaba a su compañera de cabello plateado esta posaba su mano sobre su brazalete una niebla comenzaba a salir condensándose en una especie de líquido plateado refractivo, que reflejaba todo el escenario, sintiendo sus sentidos erizarse Salamandyne gritaba a sus compañeros

"HAY QUE SEPARARSE AHORA"

"BALANCE BREAKER, MIRROR WORLD" una voz se escuchaba proveniente desde el extraño liquido

Una luz iluminaba por completo el lugar cegando incluso a las criaturas, al abrir los ojos Salamandyne observaba alrededor en el escenario solo se encontraban Rias, Kazuya, Moka y ella

"donde están los demás?" Kazuya decía mirando a los alrededores mientras la joven dragón señalaba a la enrome masa de metal liquido

"en el reflejo, esta sensación fue parecida a la mujer que me impidió que te acompañara en la persecución"

"claro no podemos dejar que aquellos inmunes al drenado vengan a interrumpirnos" una de las mujeres flotando observaba como la luz verde de la barrera de Asia aún se mantenía fuerte en las personas "pero he de admitir que esto es interesante como son de fuertes esta estructura mágica"

"después investigas Mimete ahora encargarnos de los que quedaron" la mujer de cabello verde movía su bastón apuntándolo hacia el escenario "vamos mis pequeños consuman todas sus energías"

Sin esperar un momento Rias comenzaba a correr hacia lejos del escenario

"no podemos luchar aquí vámonos"

La voz de la joven de cabello carmesí hacia reaccionar a los demás, Kazuya tomaba de la mano a Moka comenzando a correr junto con ella mientras salamandyne con algo de magia de viento cortaba un par de criaturas que habían logrado subir al escenario, los jóvenes corrian alejándose del lugar

"es hora de jugar a la cacería" la que llamaban Mimete sonreía mientras desaparecia, sus compañeras observaban haciendo la misma situación mientras las criaturas comenzaban a seguir el rastro de los jóvenes

"alguna idea Rias-san?" Salamandyne preguntaba al alcanzarlos viendo que ninguna criatura les seguía por el momento pronto, sin embargo no era seguro que se mantuvieran solos en un sitio, los pasillos del enorme estadio estaban iluminados de verde con los cuerpos de personas trabajadoras detrás de los vestidores, todos paralizados pero a la vez protegidos por los efectos de la barrera de Asia

"podemos hacer algo?" Moka preguntaba algo angustiada su rosario rebotando en su pecho haciendo sonidos metálicos entre la silencio del lugar

"no podemos ayudarlos no sin perder tiempo que no tenemos" Rias observaba sus manos como las pequeñas luces purpuras estaban aún saliendo de su cuerpo, significando que el drenado de sus energías no había sido detenido "esta barrera mágica debe tener puntos de concentración mágica, si es tan fuerte que puede evitar que el Villkiss y el Enryuugo entren debemos encontrar esos puntos y destruirlos"

Una de las criaturas saltaba de entre una puerta, el filo de Ascalon le atravesaba haciéndola desaparecer en humo mientras las luces de todo el lugar comenzaban a apagarse, al parecer las mujeres tenían más control del estadio de lo que imaginaban, Kazuya observaba a su novia

"podremos hacerlo solos?"

"tenemos que, o por lo menos debilitarlos lo suficiente para que puedas comunicarte con el Villkiss, crees que puedan usar ese modo dorado que usaron cuando llegaron la primera vez?"

Kazuya pensaba, el cañón de convergencia, estimular el núcleo del draconium al máximo necesitaría el poder de la canción del infinito, el joven observaba a Salamandyne la joven estaba pensativa, después de todo ella había reparado el Enryuugo y de los presentes era la que más conocía de las maquinas

"creo que es posible con la ayuda de la IA del Villkiss, sin embargo no creo que puedas estimular los núcleos de draconium con transmitir la canción necesitas estar en proximidad" la joven dragonian respondía

Kazuya temía eso, después de todo, la creación de las torres del amanecer en el tiempo de Salako requerían que las jóvenes sacerdotisas realizaran su canción en frente de estas para que se activaran

"bien hay que hacerlo pronto vamos" Rias comenzaba a guiar al grupo usando sus lecciones sobre barreras, las barreras mágicas son alimentadas en combate por el mismo usuario, sin embargo en estructuras como estas debían concentrarse en sitios donde fueran resistentes "debemos buscar los lugares donde sean fuertes estructuralmente"

El grupo asentía mientras continuaban mientras las cámaras de seguridad les enfocaban levemente entre la oscuridad de los pasillos

* * *

Issei y los demás recobraban el uso de su mirada al brillo desaparecer, la sorpresa frente de ellos el estadio del concierto estaba completamente vacío, las personas incluso las criaturas extrañas no se encontraban

"donde están todos?" la voz de la cantante María se escuchaba mientras el eco reflejaba su voz en el vacío

"cuidado" Stella movía su espada con agilidad haciendo tres cortes que hacían caer flechas hechas de un metal violeta que poco a poco se desintegraba, el sonido de unos aplausos se escuchaban en la distancia más exactamente en el techo del estadio

"impresionante" una voz se escuchaba calmada, un joven de cabellera larga verde observaba a los jóvenes demonios con sus ojos carmesís "alerta aun después de haber sido traídos no podía esperarse menos de la familia Vermillion los demonios de la guerra"

"ustedes de nuevo Khaos Brigade" Stella decía el veneno del enojo rápidamente era notado en su voz, mientras las llamas de su aura comenzaban a incrementarse mas

"ustedes nuevamente que ganan con esto?" Issei comentaba mientras el hombre simplemente se levantaba sus compañeros

"sucio demonio como te atreves a hablarle a ogami-sama" la mujer del arco apuntaba hacia issei mientras el hombre simplemente levantaba su mano

"es sencillo queremos lo mejor para la humanidad" el joven de cabello verde observaba al Sekiryuutei sin mucha atención con una calma como si simplemente explicara un hecho o hablara del clima "unos pocos serán sacrificados para que se termine la farsa que cubre los ojos de la humanidad"

"ustedes pretenden que se revele todo? Valientes héroes son ustedes" Stella preguntaba aterrada era como si fuese el intento que había hecho Kokabiel

"pero claro porque no habríamos de preocuparnos?" los ojos carmesí del joven observaban a las cantantes "o acaso les comentaron ya toda la historia? Como todos los seres sobrenaturales están haciendo una alianza? Con que motivo?"

"como?" Tsubasa observaba dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de los demonios

"y que importa?"

Una voz llena de rabia salía de los labios de la cantante de cabello rosa apretando su daga entre sus manos mientras observaba a los integrantes de la facción de los héroes

"humanos, demonios que rayos importa" las palabras comenzaban a formarse en la pantalla del puño izquierdo de su traje "ustedes han puesto en peligro a Serena y a las personas que viven en paz"

[INFINITE†CRIME]

"y eso nunca lo perdonare" la joven observaba con ira palpable las dagas comenzaban a materializarse disparando sin control hacia los enemigos comenzando a despedazar todo a su paso al comando de la voz mecánica de su transformación,

"Ogami-sama" entrando en balance breaker Girochi cubría su enorme cuerpo con la armadura extendiendo su brazo gigante bloqueando las dagas que se dirigían hacia su líder, las dagas comenzaban a hacer algunas leves raspaduras

"así que es verdad, esas armas pueden lastimar nuestras escamas debemos obtenerlas" el hombre llamado Ogami señalaba mientras analizaba con calma los orochi comenzaban a lanzarse mientras María se detenía posando una rodilla en el escenario

"María!" Tsubasa se acercaba donde su compañera mientras Stella le observaba en el brazo de la joven la maquina aparecía con un numero en rojo 10%

"creo que agoto su aura, Issei debemos protegerlas rápido" la joven de coletas sin medir más palabras se lanzaba mientras el traje rojo cubría su cuerpo y el peinado de su cabello cambiaba, entrando en el balance breaker de Leavatein un muro de fuego se formaba entre ella y las jóvenes

"VAMOS DRAIG"

[ **lucha en tu balance breaker normal espera el momento adecuado para usar a Triaina** ]

"entendido"

El sekiryuutei se movía chocando su puño contra el que parecía el más fuerte, el impacto hacia que se movieran y destruyeran algunas sillas Chicane se encontraba disparando flechas que eran quemadas inmediatamente con las llamas de Stella mientras las criaturas insecto aparecían alrededor de la joven demonio esta podía cortarlas sin mayor dificultad sin embargo la cantidad era tal que no podía moverse del lugar, Corona se acercaba al muro de viento sus manos comenzando a cargarse de electricidad

"Ogami-san solo necesitamos las armas no a las estúpidas cantantes no es así?" el casco de la joven se comunicaba con los demás sacred gear de su grupo

"también la usuaria de Twiligth healing, eso nos ayudaría mucho si logramos controlarla" el peliverde aún se encontraba sentado solo observando las batallas, Corona sonreía detrás del casco de su balance breaker moviendo sus palmas hacia las llamas sin embargo se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una silueta haciéndola saltar esquivando un corte en el sitio donde se encontraban sus palmas

"no te dejare pasar" Tsubasa movía la katana en una postura defensiva mientras la mujer detrás de su armadura del sacred gear apretaba sus manos

"nuevamente te interpones en mi camino Kazanari Tsubasa"

"asi que realmente eres tu Corona-sempai"

"NO ME LLAMES ASI, TU NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME ASI" la joven se lanzaba sus puños y patadas cubiertos de electricidad, Tsubasa se sorprendía un instante intentando retroceder, sin embargo el extraño dispositivo llenaba su mente con la información necesaria técnicas de espada para poder defenderse de manera efectiva, cada choque de metal contra metal generaba chispas además de las descargas eléctricas, sin embargo la espada de Tsubasa parecía no transmitir las descargas

"porque haces esto? Sacrificar a las personas para que?" Tsubasa daba un salto a la izquierda esquivando un relámpago mientras la joven detrás de la armadura reía

"debes culparte si no vinieran a verlas a ustedes dos esto no pasaría"

"que clase de cosa dices" la joven se movía hacia un lado cortando a dos criaturas insectoides que se habían hecho a su espalda al volver la joven le sujetaba del cuello y de uno de sus brazos

"jajajaja vaya solo porque ahora eres famosa te has vuelto una presumida" los dedos comenzaban a presionar la garganta "fama y fortuna jajaj ahora esto se terminara"

"a-aun así…..mi… voz… alcanzara" la voz de Tsubasa se hacía débil mientras la mano de la armadura apretaba más su garganta soltando la espada, ese movimiento hacia sonreír a Corona detrás de la máscara de su sacred gear pero un click se escuchaba, el pie de Tsubasa sostenía la espada en su planta haciendo un movimiento como una patada "LE ALCANZARA"

"AHGGGG"

Soltando a tsubasa movía las manos hacia su máscara, aprovechando ese descuido la joven cantante se movía entre combinación de sus reflejos dando una vuelta hacia atrás y tomando nuevamente la espada en su mano, la máscara del sacred gear de la integrante de los héroes caía en pedazos revelando un corte en su mejilla.

"tu…. Maldita mi rostro como te atreves"

"puedes odiarme todo lo que desees, sin embargo las personas que encuentran algo especial en nuestras canciones en las emociones que queremos transmitir" la mirada de Tsubasa se hacía seria "no tienes derecho a lastimarlas"

"jajaja respeto al público? Acaso crees que estarás por siempre en la cima? Esos cerdos pronto encontraran otra idol y quedaras también en el olvido jajajaja para que respetarlos, servirán mejor como cimiento de lo que vendra"

"porque es lo correcto" a pesar de que Tsubasa reconocía la verdad en las palabras de su antigua superiora "sus vidas y acciones son de ellos de nadie más, así como las nuestras"

"no lo entiendes, nunca lo entenderías" los relámpagos comenzaban a incrementarse formando esferas alrededor, las esferas de energía comenzaban a girar siendo arrojadas, la joven en la armadura azul se movía dando saltos alrededor de las sillas, generando una segunda katana cortando la electricidad mientras sus armas comenzaban a generar unas llamas de color azul, detrás de ella en la parte de arriba del falso estadio se encontraba la mujer de cabello violeta moviendo su baston apuntando al escenario comenzando a generar un leve espejo que estaba reflejando a María y a Asia, sin embargo rápidamente saltaba esquivando una esfera de energía amarilla y una de energía azul

"para considerarnos a nosotros los malvados usan unas tácticas muy poco honorables" la mujer sonreía mientras observaba a sailor Uranus y Neptune

"se llama ser practico, eres tú la que controla este espacio no es asi?" Neptune sonreía mientras la mujer levantaba una ceja "solo era cuestión de adivinarlo y encontrar quien estaba escondiéndose"

"el muro de llamas" la mujer comenzaba a reír mientras observaba a la joven Vermillion "ah esta demonio está acostumbrada a esto como se espera de los demonios de la violencia"

La mujer movía su bastón no estando muy preocupada por la presencia de las dos jóvenes frente de ella

"saben me pregunto porque estan ayudando a los demonios"

"porque ustedes están apoyando a un enemigo aun peor" Salir uranus se acercaba en sus manos una espada corta con gemas en su funda "si te derrotamos aquí volveremos con los dead busters"

La guerrera se arrojaba contra la usuaria del sacred gear sin embargo esta desaparecía en el suelo, en un triángulo hecho de espejos que se volvía nuevamente en cemento

"acaso olvidan donde estamos?, este es mi lugar mi balance Break Mirror World, aquí puedo moverme a mi antojo y preferencia"

"Uranus arriba" Neptune avisaba a su compañera que movía con agilidad su espada desviando una luz blanca que provenía de un espejo triangular, el rayo blanco era desviado pero este se desvanecía en otro espejo, en el cielo comenzaban a materializarse numerosos espejos de diferentes formas

" _vaya vaya al parecer alguien tiene un truco bajo la manga pero veamos por cuanto tiempo pueden tenerlo"_

La voz provenía de los espejos más claramente del reflejo de la mujer de cabello largo violeta, la luz blanca comenzaba a rebotar en numerosos espejos intentando impactar a las guerreras nombradas por los planetas, estas saltaban con agilidad y bloqueaban con sus hechizos pero el laser rebotaba, poco a poco los pequeños espejos les rodeaban que no permitían hacer ataques intensos

* * *

Unas luces se formaban y un sonido de cristal rompiéndose llenaba el fondo de las cabinas eléctricas, alejándose un poco del glifo mágico que comenzaba a desintegrarse Rias asentía, era el tercero que encontraban y era como lo pensaba, los hechizos estaban relacionados conceptualmente con la importancia del estadio como tal, asi que los lugares que fuesen importantes para la estructura, agua, electricidad y soportes, ahí encontrarían el sitio

"esta hecho?" Moka se encontraba al lado de la heredera de los Gremory, esta se incorporaba asintiendo a la vampiresa

"lamento la demora, pero si destruyo el círculo mágico es posible que los demás símbolos se refuercen" Rias sabía que contaban con un tiempo limitado, las luces en su cuerpo eran señal de que poco a poco su energía mágica era drenada, sin embargo cada circulo estaba siendo más fácil de destruir que el anterior asi que la tensión de mantener la barrera estaba afectando en cadena como lo planeo

"terminamos por aquí está todo despejado" Salamandyne entraba mientras sacudía su mano, las uñas de sus dedos volvían a la normalidad después de haberse extendido y las escamas rosas en sus manos desaparecían volviendo a asumir un color humano y una piel como la de los demás "debemos apresurarnos" la dragonian observaba a quien había quedado en la puerta haciendo guardia

Retirando sus lentes limpiando algo de sudor en su frente Kazuya se encontraba alerta con Ascalon aun en sus manos, flexionando los dedos podía observar los guantes de draconium empapados de su sudor, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeras el humano se incorporaba levemente

"parece que los enemigos no…uh?"

Deteniéndose al hablar escuchaba pasos acercándose, pero eran pasos cautelosos no eran de las criaturas que les habían estado atacando, Salamandyne también se acercaba estando atenta nuevamente sus brazos se cubrían de escamas haciendo sus uñas crecer como garras, Rias se movía hacia adelante también preparando círculos mágicos en sus manos esperando para desatar el poder de la destrucción.

"oneechan estas aquí?" una voz de una joven se escuchaba en dirección de dónde venían los pasos, poco a poco se comenzaban a visualizar dos siluetas

"alto ahí identifíquense" Rias levantaba la voz mientras las sombras se detenían una leve luz aparecía desde el bastón de la silueta de las que se acercaban, mostrando una tez color canela alerta pero sin hostilidad, una joven mujer vestida con las mismas ropas en las magical girls que les habían ayudado en Akihabara hacia que la joven heredera de los gremory bajara un poco su tensión, a su lado la silueta que cargaba a alguien, la persona siendo cargada en la espalda era revelada poco a poco por la luz, cabello castaño un poco con tonalidad rosada

"no somos monstruos, estoy buscando mi hermana es cantante bueno supongo que la conocen por eso vinieron aquí es María" las palabras de la niña relajaban también a Moka la joven vampiro bajaba, la luz comenzaba a revelar las facciones de quien la cargaba, el cabello negro y ojos violeta, ojos que el humano no podría olvidar y que meses atrás aun le hacían sentir dolor en su estomago

"…i… imposible…. No puede ser" el humano apretaba a Ascalon con fuerza agradeciendo que su amigo no estuviera para ver esta ilusión, esta locura su mente trataba de procesar, Akeno lo había dicho, Rias había aniquilado a Raynare, el humano miraba a su novia, la joven demonio estaba igual de sorprendida en su mirada.

La joven dragonian no entendía lo que sucedía, sin embargo su corazón sentía sorpresa, algo de incredulidad, temor y resentimiento, el vínculo que los unía les transmitía esas emociones negativas, la dragonian caminaba hacia en frente del grupo con confianza con la seguridad de que deberían pasar sobre ella para lastimarles, Rias sentía como sus dudas y sorpresas eran evaporadas mientras aun cargaba su energia en sus manos

"ángel caída Raynare, que haces aquí?" el poder de la destrucción rodeaba a Rias, aunque no nublara sus juicio, las emociones de la joven de cabello carmesí estaban al máximo

"ray…. nare?...ese… nombre… uhgg…" la joven de cabello negro observaba abriendo sus ojos violeta en sorpresa sintiendo algo de dolor en su frente caía con una rodilla en el suelo sin embargo su terquedad para no soltar a Serena y dejar que la joven de las Cadenzavna se lastimara le daba el soporte, los ojos de la joven en su espalda se abrían de sorpresa

"Yuuma-chan, resiste, no puedes tener otro ataque aquí!" la joven posaba sus manos en intentos de calmarla mientras la respiración de la pelinegra hasta que perdia la consciencia nuevamente "ustedes no sean malos con yuuma-chan, ella, que le hicieron?"

El pánico de la voz de Serena hacia que la hostilidad de Rias y Salamandyne se esfumara, la mujer de tez canela se agachaba tocando a la joven de cabello negro sus mano brillante en una luz violeta hacia calmar la respiración de la inconsciente joven mientras abría sus ojos nuevamente observando a Serena"

"ella estará bien Sailor Pluto?"

"si pequeña, no te preocupes solo estará durmiendo" la mujer se levanta observando con algo de precaución a las jóvenes que mostraron hostilidad, a la confundida vampiro, terminando en ojos azules que observaban la situación con sorpresa pero poco a poco estaban calmándose "no detecto maldad en ustedes sin embargo, la hostilidad mostrada no es normal y no bienvenida en estos momentos" los ojos de la sailor scout se movía entre los presentes

"ella es un ángel caído y uno no muy agradable por no usar un lenguaje inapropiado" Rias comentaba observando a Serena para establecer su punto

"confió en Rias-san, si es hostil es por alguna buena razón"

"yo… no se nada" Moka admitía mientras los ojos color rosa de sailor Pluto se posaban sobre el humano nuevamente un silencio antes de decir las palabras que romperían la tensión

"y que me dices tu…. Aquel que ha navegado por los ríos del tiempo"

Las palabras, esas palabras hacían mover la memoria del humano, frio, luz y un cristal enorme rojo en un bastón como en el que está flotando el orbe de luz

"eras quien estaba encerrada en el castillo de Valhala" Kazuya sorprendido daba un par de pasos bajando a ascalon "no queríamos ser hostiles pero….ella"

"si pero el pasado no significa que el futuro sea el mismo, no es asi?" Sailor pluto comentaba mientras Kazuya de sorpresa observaba a la joven serena, dándole su espada a Salamandyne esta le miraba con algo de sorpresa "habla con el" la voz de la mujer de cabello verde oscuro largo, miraba a Serena, la niña asentía

"creo que nos confundimos, por favor que nos puedes decir de tu amiga?" Kazuya observaba a la inconsciente chica quizás, solo quizás era una coincidencia, quizás realmente esta era la verdadera yuuma y Raynare solo la imito o asumió su lugar, pero esos pensamientos poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer cuando la joven hablaba de cómo habían encontrado a Yuuma, sin recuerdos, como había estado viviendo con ella y su hermana, por último, como le había estado curando, con sus manos que brillaban en una amable luz color esmeralda

"Twiligth healing" Kazuya se incorporaba sonriendo levemente a la joven "gracias Serena, descuida encontraremos a tu hermana y nos desharemos de esas criaturas de niebla" el humano se acercaba nuevamente donde estaban Rias con las demás

"no puede ser verdad, pero es muy convincente para venir de las palabras de una niña, ninguna magia de seria asi de invisible" la joven Gremory comentaba mientras tomaba la mano de Kazuya sintiendo su sudor frio de los nervios y las implicaciones que estaban pasando hablando entre susurros "se que no soy tan hábil como mi hermano pero el poder de la destrucción es eso, aniquilación completa del objetivo, la deshice solo quedaron pocas plumas"

"te creo amor, por un segundo pensé que quizás fuese la original yuuma pero el Twiligth healing" el humano negaba mientras Salamandyne miraba a la ángel caída dormida nuevamente

"y puede ser esto obra de un sacred gear?" la dragonian susurraba "es decir no es la primera vez que vemos a alguien que debió morir no?"

Los que habían escuchado la historia de Leone, la torre de Stella vermillion comento sobre la mujer llamada Esdeath y como su amiga la había derrotado y su cuerpo congelado desapareciendo en millones de fragmentos de hielo,

" _Akame tenía muchos talentos, pero mentir no era uno de esos jajajaj"_

Si Esdeath pudo retornar incluso con su mismo sacred gear, aquellos poderosos artefactos que estaban vinculados con el alma de su usuario, el retorno de Raynare no sonaba tan descabellado

"no podemos aclarar nada si no hablamos con Azazel, después de todo él es el experto debe de saber sobre algún sagred gear" Rias decidía mientras se incorporaba "tenemos que movernos los death busters no nos darán espera"

"pero que hay de Yuuma-chan?" Serena observaba mientras las facciones de Rias se ponían pensativas

"yo puedo llevarlas, después de todo no estoy siendo muy útil para los combates" la joven Akashiya bajaba la mirada, hacia su rosario, la joya roja que se encontraba en el adorno estaba sin nada "si algo sucede puedo escapar con ellas"

"eso está bien, ahora debemos apresurarnos y buscar el siguiente punto de soporte de la barrera" Rias comentaba mientras el orbe de la punta del bastón de Sailor pluto comenzaba a iluminarse mientras esta apuntaba hacia un lado

"es por aquí los demás símbolos están por este lado" Sailor pluto comenzaba a caminar mientras Rias dirigía una mirada a la mujer esta solo estaba observando en frente mientras Moka estaba cargando a Yuuma en su espalda mientras a Serena en sus brazos

"esas eran esas marcas extrañas que ibas quitado?" Serena comentaba mientras la mujer asentía en silencio mientras sus pasos resonaban entre la oscuridad

"era por eso que los sellos estaban saliendo tan fácil" Rias le causaba la curiosidad la mujer

"he estudiado algo de magia de barreras para entretenerme" la mujer continuaba mientras se detenía "señorita puede disparar su magia desde aquí? Hacia esa dirección" la mujer movía su bastón un leve viento se formaba levantando su cabello el orbe de luz que flotaba sobre el bastón plateado generaba una onda de luz que iluminaba mostrando un grupo de las criaturas todo el pasillo, Rias concentraba el poder de la destrucción y lo arrojaba con potencia hacia las criaturas, Salamandyne y Kazuya se preparaban para cuando las criaturas reaccionaran algunas eran rápidas para sentir el poder demoniaco y atacar, sin embargo estas eran lentas muy lentas antes de procesar el extraño comportamiento las criaturas eran evaporadas por el poder de Rias

"wooo señorita usted también es una Magical Girl?" Serena observaba a Rias con sorpresa y podían verse estrellas de sus ojos sin embargo movía un momento su cabeza hacia un costado "pero donde está tu transformación?"

"jejeje la olvide en casa" la joven de cabello carmesí le sonreía mientras se veía pensativa como el pulso de luz volvía al pequeño orbe sobre el bastón "interesante magia"

"continuemos ese grupo grande estaba protegiendo el siguiente sello al parecer las Death busters están notando la destrucción de su barrera" Sailor pluto continuaba dejando sin más explicaciones a la joven demonio señalando la siguiente marca de la barrera Rias se acercaba comenzando a deshacerla.

Poco a poco comenzaban a encontrar los demás símbolos pero extrañamente encontraban cada vez menos resistencia, hasta un punto comenzaron a encontrarse sin nada, durante ese lapso Yuuma había recobrado el conocimiento, aun sorprendida por la presencia de Rias y los demás no le habían ocasionado otro ataque de pánico, mientras Serena volvía a estar al cuidado de la supuesta ángel caída mientras esta se mantenía al lado de la guerrera nombrada por el planeta pluto

"es extraño, los enemigos deberían saber que estamos deshaciendo su barrera porque no hay más seguridad? Algo sucede" Kazuya observaba sus alrededores limpiando algo de sudor de su frente

"descuida pronto terminaremos y con esto la barrera dejara de drenar nuestras energías" Salamandyne hablaba para tranquilizar al humano mientras observaba a las acompañantes de Sailor Pluto "ustedes están bien?"

"mi transformación me protege de los trucos de las death busters, y por Yuuma y Serena no se preocupen me encargue de eso" la mujer de cabello verde oscuro respondía

"no puedes hacer lo mismo por nosotros?" Rias preguntaba mientras observaba la negativa de la Sailor Scout

"sería demasiado gasto de energía para mí lo lamento"

Rias asentía volviendo a observar el último símbolo que estaban intentando, cada vez que se acercaban la guerrera hacia un pulso de energía proveniente de su largo bastón los enemigos se paralizaban o cuando se aseguraban de que no había criaturas de oscuridad el pulso regresaba al pequeño orbe de luz

" _será una habilidad constante? Debe ser por eso que no puede gastar más energía?"_ el pensamiento de la heredera de la familia Gremory se detenía al observar como el ultimo símbolo de la barrera se desintegraba poco a poco en la nada, también a la vez las pequeñas luces que salían de sus cuerpos dejaban de formarse

"funciono?" Salamandine observaba sus manos mientras Rias hacia lo mismo un momento

"eso espero, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" Rias señalaba hacia las escaleras, atentos por si les esperaba una emboscada, sin embargo nada el silencio era aún más anunciado, poco a poco al acercarse a donde se encontraban los espectadores, la luz verde el público aun paralizado y protegidos por la barrera del Twiligth healing

"están todos bien" Moka susurraba mientras Rias observaba el techo del lugar, los rastros de la barrera no se observaban mientras caminaban algo extraño parecía alrededor, fuego, hielo y destrucción en ciertas partes de las graderías, la mujer de cabello verde oscuro se alejaba del grupo observando los signos de batalla que habían ocurrido

"alguien estuvo combatiendo aquí… pero serían las otras?, no esto" Sailor Pluto se detenia moviendo su bastón de manera defensiva sorprendida por unos cuerpos que estaban cerca del escenario "HAY ALGUIEN MA…" sus palabras eran interrumpidas se escuchaba un impacto fuerte mientras la mujer era enviada a una gran velocidad contra una pared del estadio

"ENRYUUGO" Salamandyne gritaba mientras sus brazos se cubrían de duras escamas dragonicas, la sombra que había atacado a la guerrera de pluto la maquina ingresaba a alta velocidad comenzando a cubrir a la dragonian para el combate sin embargo la sombra con una velocidad desaparecia de los ojos de la mujer solo un susurro alcanzaba a registrarse

" _Jigen-Tou"_ un golpe impactaba la armadura roja en el costado, la sombra continuaba sin detenerse esquivando con agilidad el ataque de Salamandyne, esta intentaba girar para continuar pero un dolor intenso en su costado como si hubiese sido cortada en su abdomen, la armadura no detectaba el daño pero los sensores le mostraban la herida en su costado, la sombra se movía rápidamente hacia donde estaba Moka golpeándola en el cuello dejándola inconsciente

"maldito no escaparas" Salamadyne aceleraba soportando el dolor en su costado conjurando energía de la destrucción Rias se preparaba para dispararla dudado al momento que la sombra colocaba a Moka en sus hombros corriendo hacia frente de ella, su mano nuevamente brillando en una leve aura distorsionada lanzándola hacia en frente Rias abría los ojos en sorpresa mientras sangre salpicaba su rostro, el brazo del enemigo se encontraba incrustado en el pecho de Kazuya

"está bien, de todas formas tú eras el siguiente" el brazo retrocedía dejando solo un hoyo ensangrentado, solo los instintos de combate le permitieron al intruso esquivar un ataque de Ascalon sin embargo las fuerza hacia que el humano cayera de rodilla en el suelo mientras el aura destructiva de Rias explotaba comenzando relámpagos del poder de la destrucción atacar al intruso, sin importar que impactaran en las personas inocentes, solo la fuerza del escudo de Asia les evitaba que fuesen aniquilados, sin embargo lo mismo no podia decirse de los cuerpos de las dead busters

"Rias…guh..bas..t.a…calma" Kazuya sujetaba la mano de rias mientras la armadura terminaba de cubrir su cuerpo

" _ **iniciando tratamiento de emergencia"**_ la voz mecanizada del villkiss se escuchaba mientras el humano desactivaba el casco para posar su frente sobre la de su novia, Yuuma ocultaba el rostro de Serena entre su pecho para que no observara la sangre y destrucción que pasaba a su alrededor

"RIAS!"

"ah….ah…" Respirando agitadamente Rias reaccionaba ante la voz de Kazuya, sin embargo el poder de la destrucción aún estaba en sus manos incrementándose

" _hagamos un trato Rias gremory te intercambiare a Akashiya Moka por esa mujer que está detrás de ustedes"_ la silueta cubierta en la oscuridad tenia a la joven vampiro en sus manos mientras señalaba en dirección de Yuuma

"que?... que quieres con ella?" Salamandyne decía mientras su armadura estaba reparando la herida de su costado la dragonian apretaba sus dientes mientras los micro láseres cerraban la herida.

" _eso no importa, además ganas tu más que yo, cumples tu misión y salvas al humano encerrado en el metal"_ la sombra movía una de sus manos mostrando entre ellas algo rojo en ellas cubierto con un rosario encima " _no creas que porque es una copia del twiligth healing pueden salvarlo"_

El grupo abria los ojos en sorpresa, Salamandyne observaba con los sensores del enryuugo, la maquina incrementaba más y más la imagen en la mano de quien les ataco estaba un corazón

" _ **elemento orgánico faltante, peligro falla total orgánica en 6 minutos"**_ la voz del Villkiss resonaba antes de cualquier otra palabra la mujer movía su mano aplastando el corazón y luego posándola sobre el cuello de Moka

" _si intentan llevárselo, Akashiya Moka morirá"_ la voz distorsionada daba una hostilidad y frialdad, no mentía, no tenía razón para hacerlo " _dudas, pero la sangre de los vampiros tiene habilidades curativas más allá de las esperadas incluso un órgano humano no sería problema, así que decides Rias Gremory"_

Rias estaba su corazón palpitando a toda capacidad, mientras sus dientes estaban apretándose a toda era obvio entregarles a Yuuma, no a Raynare era la mejor opción no importaba que opinaran de ella, no importaba que Akashiya Moka pensara mal de ella simplemente era cuestión de hipnotizar a Serena y a María así nadie recordaría a la ángel caída

"está bien, pero no los lastimes más" la voz provenía detrás de Rias, haciendo que la demonio observara en sorpresa Yuuma dejaba a la joven Serena en el suelo, la chica apenas sujetando las ropas de la ángel caída

"no Yuuma-chan que haces? Dijiste que no nos dejarías" las lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse en el rostro de la niña humana

"lo sé, pero no es correcto" con manos algo temblorosas Yuuma quitaba las de Serena de su ropa comenzando a dar unos pasos acercándose hacia a la persona cubierta de sombras "prometes que les entregaras a la chica de cabello rosa no es así?"

" _Por supuesto"_

Los pasos de la ángel caída acercándose pasando por donde estaba la joven demonio de cabello carmesí, sus ojos aguamarina observando la resignación y el temor en el rostro de Yuuma, sin embargo a la vez una determinación rara que no había visto la última vez que le observo meses atrás, no eran la misma persona

"no lo hagas" las palabras de Rias dejaban sus labios haciendo detener a Yuuma

" _ese humano morirá si no te apresuras"_

"..n…. no… me jodas" Kazuya se incorporaba con Ascalon en sus manos "no importa si es Yuuma o Raynare, no permitiré que mi vida una carga para los demás,….yo….yo" la frustración se notaba en la voz de kazuya no podía hacer más, no podía sentir su corazón latir pero sentía que no debería rendirse no mientras su cuerpo vistiera al Villkiss, no mientras en sus manos estuviera el arma de su amigo, no mientras su vida le ocasionara preocupación a Rias "aún tengo tiempo seis minutos son suficientes"

" _ **Piloto sobrevivir sin costo ajeno es importante?"**_

"lo es para mí" Kazuya apretaba sus manos recordando como la kokoroyuki corto numerosas vidas controladas, no importaba que el despertar de sus sacred gears artificiales les daba poco tiempo de vida, nunca olvidaría lo que sucedió en la conferencia de paz, poco a poco su visión se hacía oscura cayendo de espaldas el casco se cerraba al detectar la inconsciencia de su piloto, los ojos de la armadura se iluminaban ante Rias

" _ **Rias gremory, protegerá usted a nuestro piloto?"**_

La máquina preguntaba su voz mecánica se escuchaba, la joven demonio pensaba incluso la posibilidad de que había algo de calidez en el tono, secando sus lágrimas de frustración

"Por supuesto, eso no tiene que preguntarse"

" _ **AFIRMATIVO… INICIANDO PROCEDIMIENTO…. PANDORA SYSTEM INSTALANDO TIEMPO DE VULNERABILIDAD 240 SEGUNDOS"**_

La máquina se abría en el pecho mientras los núcleos de draconium comenzaban a activarse las partículas de luz moviéndose alrededor de la herida del humano deteniendo el sangrado poco a poco pequeños láseres salían de la espalda de la armadura comenzando a rodear la herida comenzando a disparar en distintos puntos, el metal de la armadura era cortado también mientras parecía desintegrarse poco a poco en la herida

" _ **purificación completa, pulso débil, estabilización, nanomaquinas iniciando estimulación de medula para producción de sangre, comenzando deconstrucción de material, iniciando conexión comenzando proceso de restructuración de circuitos mágicos"**_

Las partículas comenzaban a hacerse más y más densas hasta formar una especie de cúpula de diferentes luces de colores, la sombra no se atrevía a moverse por un instante no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo que rayos pasaba sin embargo sus instintos le decían, que fuera lo que estuviese sucediendo debía detener lo que estaba frente de sus ojos si no perdería la ventaja, arrojándose aun con Moka en su hombro atacaba, el poder de la destrucción de Rias era disparado pero era distracción lo suficiente para que con ascalon en sus manos Salamandyne atacara a la silueta, la joven dragonian atacaba la espada no impactaba el cuerpo del atacante sin embargo los ataques constantes de Rias no permitían que esta esquivara hacia los lados donde estaban las personas, la sombra se movía con habilidad como si incluso en ese espacio cerrado tuviese todo el espacio disponible para esquivar, si no estuviese tan enojada por lo que le había sucedido a Kazuya, la dragonian incluso estaría admirando a su oponente

" _suficientes juegos"_ la silueta arrojaba a Moka en el aire intentando perder la concentración de su oponente aunque solo lograba la sorpresa de Rias era lo suficiente para que desapareciera entre el suelo

"atenta Rias" Salamandyne se movía en posición para atrapar a Moka en sus brazos elevándose en el suelo con los propulsores e inmediatamente intentando regresar al lado de la joven demonio, una sombra aparecía en el suelo detrás de Yuuma

"ATRÁS" la voz de Serena se escuchaba, la joven humana era tan poco importante que el asesino literalmente la había olvidado, Yuuma volteaba encontrándose con la silueta cubierta con una máscara blanca

" _vienes conmigo"_ sus sentidos le avisaban de que le atacaban de nuevo por la espalda

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN"

Cadenas de energía en diferentes direcciones comenzaban a moverse hacia la silueta esta comenzaba a esquivarlas pero estas le seguían intentando alejarla del grupo que estaba siendo atacado, poco a poco agua se comenzaba a formar en burbujas a su alrededor

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY"

Las burbujas se transformaban en chorros de alta presión que cortaban los muros por donde la sombra estaba esquivando pero con la precisión de no lastimar a los humanos encerrados en las barreras verdes

"son las demás" Sailor pluto se incorporaba su traje le había protegido pero el impacto había sido de una magnitud enorme poco a poco sentía algo de su dolor desaparecía mientras observaba a salior moon canalizar su curación en su estomago

"estas bien sailor pluto?"

"si, pero cuidado esa sombra tiene un poder oculto que supera lo que esperaba, ella sola parece que mato a las dead busters sola" la mujer le levantaba preparándose para luchar junto con sus demás compañeras

" _más interrupciones"_ la sombra comenzaba a emanar un aura demoniaca intensa dentro de las sombras que cubrían su rostro se alcanzaban a ver ojos rojos intensos como rubís " _estoy comenzando a irritarme"_

El aura demoniaca era intensa y opresiva haciendo arrodillar a las presentes con dificultad Rias, Salamandyne, Sailor venus y Jupiter se mantenían en pie, sus espíritus combativos le permitían mantenerse de pie ante tal presión sin embargo el aura de su oponente no disminuía

" _no me hagan aburrir"_

* * *

El campo de rosas blancas poco a poco estas se marchitaban dejando espacio a un terreno baldío, la luna hermosa que aparecía en el cielo poco a poco era cubierta por la absoluta oscuridad, Kazuya se encontraba rodeado de las estatuas que se habían formado en la representación de su espíritu

"todo está cambiando porque?" el humano movía la mano a su pecho recordando algo que había perdido además de su corazón, el rosario no se encontraba, mirando alrededor incluso el lago en el que ingresaba para intercambiar lugares con Natsume había desaparecido "no puede ser, Natsume…. El rosario ese sujeto lo tiene"

Kazuya observaba como todo se volvió en desolación, sin embargo las estatuas aún se conservaban, las estatuas con las apariencias de Rias, Mizore, Salamandyne y Kuroka, poco a poco una luz comenzaba a descender hacia la el centro de las estatuas posándose en el suelo esta desaparecía haciendo brotar una flor hecha de cristal, poco a poco el amanecer comenzaba a formarse en el desolado lugar la luz del sol llegando a la flor esta generaba múltiples luces que cubrían las estatuas y el rostro del humano antes de regresar a su cuerpo Kazuya podía observar como el campo comenzaba a cubrirse de pastura nuevamente con flores de cristal y a la vez la noche desaparecía para ver un nuevo amanecer.

" _llámanos piloto…. Antes éramos separados ahora somos uno, llámanos"_

* * *

Un pilar de luz se formaba dónde estaba la cúpula que había cubierto a la armadura Villkiss, Rias y Salamandine sentían algo en sus pechos una leve luz se formaba dónde estaban posados sus corazones ambas jóvenes miraban al pilar de luz sonriendo, mientras el combate se detenía, algunas sailor scouts estaban heridas siendo curadas por Mercury y Moon, la silueta observaba también el pilar

/Fondo musical: Kibô no Saint yo Eien – Saint Seiya OST 5/

" _ **PROCEDIMIENTO TERMINADO, FORMATO Y RECONFIGURACION COMPLETA, PILOTO ESPERANDO ACTIVACION"**_

El silencio solo duraba un par de segundos

"SUNLIGTH VILLKISS SET UP"

" _ **AFIRMATIVO"**_

El pilar de luz se desintegraba en incontables partículas que rodeaban una silueta cubriéndola en principio con un traje negro, botas de armadura blanca de apariencia tecnológica y propulsores, ambos antebrazos cubiertos con armadura con líneas doradas y hexágonos de cristal en la parte superior de sus brazos, una armadura con similar diseño cubría su pecho, sin embargo no era tan cubierta como un balance break o su apariencia anterior, una bufanda de color naranja cubría el cuello de Kazuya al mismo tiempo que la puntas de su cabello se hacía del mismo tono.

"Kazuya!" Rias se lanzaba sobre el humano abrazándolo con fuerza posando su mano sobre su pecho con cuidado pero de manera continua confirmando que la herida no se encontraba sintiendo el latido del corazón del humano "estas bien… late.. Pero cómo?"

"no lo sé, y creo que ahora no es el momento para las preguntas amor" Kazuya miraba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la sombra

"aiya….. que mal parece que he perdido mi oportunidad de hacer un trato, bueno supongo que tendré que llevarme a esa angelita por la fuerza"

"crees que te deja uhgg" Salamandyne intentaba levantarse pero sus heridas le hacían volver a arrodillarse "rayos… cuidado Kazuya, este oponente puede perforar nuestras armaduras"

"entiendo, te dejaría ir pero tienes algo que me pertenece" Kazuya señalaba en dirección de la sombra sus ojos se iluminaban de un azul intenso mientras leves líneas doradas cubrían sus irises

" _oh y que harás al respecto_?" la presencia del aura de la silueta oscura comenzaba a incrementarse mientras el humano quedaba impávido ante la presión espiritual de la silueta " _curioso tu aura…. Es diferente!"_

La sorpresa de la sombra era debido a que dos pistolas de apariencia futurística se habían materializado en las manos de Kazuya y decenas de círculos mágicos aparecían flotando en la cabeza del humano

"CROSS FIRE FULL BURST"

Los círculos mágicos comenzaban a disparar balas de energía en dirección de la silueta, una leve risa burlona hacia que la sombra saltara pensando que los disparos irresponsables impactarían a las personas en la barrera que poco a poco estaba cediendo sin embargo los disparos giraban en ángulos rectos persiguiéndole

" _como!?"_

La sombra comenzaba a moverse usando una de sus manos para bloquear algunos de los disparos que le impactaban pero solo hacían era quitar algo de su sombra protectora, observando intensamente los círculos mágicos parecían tener otra capa dentro de ellos que giraba en dirección contraria

" _la capa exterior está formando la energía y el circulo interior se encarga de la dirección, sin embargo como me está siguiendo"_

Los pensamientos del asesino estaban siendo analíticos aun en la continua descargas de energía, sus experiencias y entrenamientos le permitían mantener la calma, pero aún estaba la posibilidad como estaba pasando el manto de sombras esa técnica debería hacerla literalmente invisible excepto al ojo y un humano no podría seguirle con facilidad a menos que esa transformación, el brillo azul fuese algo para que le permitiera verle, lanzándose hacia las sombras desaparecía

"cuidado también puede desaparecer entre las sombras" Sailor pluto advertía mientras Kazuya apuntaba su arma en dirección donde estaba Yuuma sentada

"que haces?" la pelinegra abría sus intentando alejar a Serena de ella

Presionando el gatillo del arma dos veces del arma de las manos de Kazuya dos pulsos de luz naranja se dirigían hacia Yuuma sin embargo a mitad de camino la misma cantidad de círculos mágicos de color carmesí se materializaban frente del pecho de la pelinegra y luego en la espalda, las dos luces se impactaban en sombras de forma de un brazo formando dos aros haciéndole impactar contra la pared revelando la silueta oscura sin embargo ya no se veía tan distorsionada

/fin fondo musical/

"eso estuvo cerca" Rias tenía sus manos extendidas el rojo del sello de la familia Gremory desapareciendo poco a poco "era un hechizo de contención?" la joven de cabello carmesí se acercaba agradeciendo que su madre y su cuñada le ayudaron a perfeccionar esa técnica de traslado para poderla usar en combate no era suficientemente grande para enviar gran cantidad de poder de destrucción pero para las pequeñas lanzas de luz fue suficiente, afortunadamente era una luz no sagrada sino habría sido un problema.

"así es ahora necesito recuperar algo" Kazuya se acercaba al brazo presionando un botón de las pistolas generaban una especie de espada corta de luz naranja desde la parte baja del barril "regrésame el rosario, por favor"

" _que te importa para ti"_ la voz se escuchaba desde la sombra que estaba proyectando Yuuma solo unas leves ondas como si fuese agua

"si te vas con eso, te perseguiré hasta donde te escondas, tienes a un integrante de mi familia ahí"

" _jajajajajajaja Aiyaaaa jjajaja divertido, divertido, serias un excelente comediante, si no fuese por tu mirada me dice que estas cien por ciento hablando en serio"_

Abriendo la palma del brazo que estaba atrapado fuera de la sombra revelando el rosario plateado con el rubí en el centro, Kazuya apuntaba la otra pistola la que no tenía un sable de luz haciendo un leve disparo una burbuja naranja encapsulaba el rosario haciendo que flotara hacia las manos de Rias

" _Aiya supongo que es hora que me vaya después de ese enorme pilar de luz las fuerzas de la alianza han de estar acercándose, nos veremos de nuevo humano"_ el brazo que estaba aprisionado se cubría con el aura que había logrado pasar las defensas del Enryuugo desintegrando las ataduras mágicas y desapareciendo entre la sombras, la pesadez del aura del asesino desaparecía la amenaza había pasado por ahora.

" _ **Enemigo no detectado probabilidad que haya abandonado las proximidades 94.686%"**_

"Gracias villkiss" Kazuya desmaterializaba las armas futurísticas acercándose donde estaba Rias "aunque aún no acabamos verdad?" mirando hacia las personas como poco a poco el escudo de Asia hacia un poco de apagado

"quizás pero creo que pronto terminara todo tengo fe en ellos" Rias sonreía cruzando sus brazos

Un par de pilares de energía carmesí cubierta de verde salían desde la parte superior del estadio desintegrando una parte del techo en diagonal y siguiendo en dirección por el aire, el sonido de cristal rompiéndose se escuchaba poco a poco aparecían nuevamente Issei y los Orochi estos con sus balance breaker resquebrajados excepto su líder que estaba aún forma normal con una katana de aura oscura, cargando a una de las mujeres en su hombro mientras Girochi sostenía a las otras dos

"he de admitir que no creí que rompería la dimensión con esos cañones" Sailor uranus comentaba mientras Stella sonreia confiada

"te lo dije me debes unos helados"

"Buchou-san, todos están bien" Asia sonreía mientras con sus manos cerradas la joven sentía que todos las personas protegidas por su sacred gear no habían sufrido daños "lo hicieron ayudaron a las personas"

"Ogami-sama debemos retirarnos" el más grande de los orochi comentaba mientras estaban siendo rodeados por todos

"cierto, Sekiryuutei terminaremos esto luego" el hombre de cabello verde chasqueaba sus dedos generando una luz intensa y desapareciendo en el acto mientras caia un orbe de cristal rompiéndose

"oh rayos estos de la facción de los héroes son buenos para huir" Issei se acercaba observando a las jóvenes "oh son las mahou shojo"

"sailor scouts gracias" marte decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"Serena" María corría hacia donde estaba su hermana mientras Issei y Asia abrían los ojos de sorpresa sobre quien tenía a la hermana de la idol en sus brazos, Rias se acercaba posando su manos en los hombros de sus sirvientes "ay Yuuma, están bien no les paso nada?"

"estamos bien oneechan, estas personas nos ayudaron"

"Gracias a los cielos están bien" Tsubasa se acercaba mientras aún estaba viendo la destrucción de todo el estadio "sé que sería mucho pedirles pero"

"descuida yo me encargo de restaurar todo" Sailor moon decía orgullosa mientras suspiraba "después de todo no pude hacer mucho"

"bueno no es que tengas tanta experiencia en batalla física como las demás" Jupiter comentaba mientras la rubia de coletas levantaba un cetro

"supongo que tenemos que ponernos al día en ciertas situaciones" Neptune observaba a pluto la alta mujer simplemente sonreía algo de cansancio, al usar sus poderes tan seguido estaba al límite "pero debemos irnos, derrotamos a las dead busters nuestro trabajo aquí término"

"Sailor moon también nosotras detecto numerosas señales acercándose, pero no son de energía maligna"

"supongo que son nuestros aliados que estaban preocupados por lo que sucedió aquí" Stella comentaba mientras leavatein desaparecía de entre sus manos y sus ropas regresaban a la normalidad

"bien listo, todo está en la normalidad, vámonos" Sailor moon sonreía mientras sus compañeras comenzaban ha halarla "ahh no esperen no tuve tiempo de pedirle el autógrafo a Maria y Tsubasa nooooooo"

* * *

El concierto sonaba a multitudes mientras las personas seguían animándose, Maria y Tsubasa en sus vestuarios respectivos se movían al ritmo de la música mientras entonaban sus canciones y las luces de los adornos se mezclaban con las estrellas en el cielo, invisibles para las personas normales numerosos seres de alas negras y blancas se encontraban flotando vigilando el lugar, en el palco VIP se encontraban Moka junto con Asia y Stella sonriendo escuchando la canción Issei tenía una leve sonrisa sin embargo a veces su expresión se hacía pensativa

"issei, estoy contigo para apoyarte en lo que quieras solo recuerda estamos aquí contigo" la voz de Stella hacia que el castaño observara también sintiendo la mano de Asia en su otro lado,

"issei-san"

"jeje bueno en ese caso hay que poner todo el ánimo en la siguiente" el castaño encendía los bastones de luz en sus manos

A las afueras se encontraba la motocicleta que era la apariencia oculta del Enryuugo, estacionada al lado de lo que parecía ser una Van conservada de los años 60, dentro de la van sin embargo se encontraba lo que parecía ser una enorme oficina que superaba con creces la apariencia exterior, sentado en un escritorio digitando ágilmente en un computador sencillo con una velocidad que traicionaba el rostro cansado del digitador un hombre delgado de cabello plateado y ojos violetas

"y eso fue todo lo que sucedió en su viaje?" el hombre cansado observaba a Rias, Salamandyne y Kazuya los cuales asentían a la vez "suena agotador, sigan haciendo eso y les saldrán canas más rápido"

"con todo respeto señor Shemhazai, no es que nosotros busquemos a propósito los problemas los problemas" la dragonian contestaba mientras aunque Asia le había curado sus heridas algo de dolor residual quedaba

"lo entiendo no hay problema" el amigo de Azazel y segundo al mando de los Grigori pasaba en las cajas los dos collares que habían obtenido de las cantantes, aunque costo algo solo la palabra de Rias Gremory sobre el honor de su familia permitió que las cantantes entregaran sus collares, Shemhazai los observo un instante tomo unas fotográficas y los escaneo con una máquina que era de diseño de Azazel y solo digito unas cosas antes de comenzarles a preguntar que les había sucedido, contando con los detalles de lo que había sucedido

"esos seres llamados death busters, eso explicaría los ataques a diferentes lugares su sucedieron aquí en Tokio, al parecer fueron distracciones" el ángel caído observaba una fotografía de Yuuma "y ahora con este pequeño elefante en la habitación"

"y ahora que sucederá con ella y con las demás?, porque es obvio que serán objetivo de la Khaos Brigade o como mínimo de la facción de los héroes" Rias preguntaba mientras bebía algo de té que les habían servido sin embargo le hacía lagunas miradas en dirección a Kazuya, el humano estaba completamente de nuevo en la normalidad, y su pecho sin aparentes heridas

"serán puestas bajo nuestra protección claro está, pronto se le enviaran los documentos señorita Gremory"

Terminada la reunión el trio salía de la Van mientras esta buscaba otro lugar para estacionarse, Rias suspiraba mientras posaba la mano en su frente

"las enviaran a Kuoh" la joven pensaba en muchas cosas pero principalmente en cómo sería la reacción de Issei y de Asia si en realidad Yuuma es una Raynare vuelta a la vida

"uh? Como lo sabes amor?" las palabras de Kazuya le hacían reaccionar del

"olvidas quien es la encargada de esa ciudad?" la joven carmesí despeinaba a su novio mientras su mirada se hacía seria nuevamente "Kazuya me hiciste pasar un enorme susto allá atrás, tuviste suerte pero ahora es mejor que te cuides más"

"es cierto, hay que retomar nuevamente el entrenamiento intensivo ese asesino presiento que no se detendrá" Salamandyne decía con sus manos cruzadas mientras observaba a su pareja, los ojos azules recorrían el cuerpo de Kazuya deteniéndose inmediatamente en su pecho moviendo su mano hacia el tocándole por sobre la camisa "no puede ser, por un momento pensé que estaba equivocada pero acaso eso fue lo que hizo el Villkiss?"

"a que te refieres Salamandyne" Rias observaba a la dragonian la cual le miraba fijamente sorpresa, preocupación emoción muchas emociones se veían en los ojos azules de la joven

"esta sensación, la conozco en casa como cuando se activaba un núcleo de draconium"

"como?... no espera Villkiss tu reconstruiste mi corazón no? Fue eso lo que sucedió mientras estaba inconsciente"

Kazuya levantaba la mano izquierda el guante con el cristal que comenzaba a palpitar en color naranja para simbolizar el proceso del habla

" _ **negativo esta unidad no puede recrear materia orgánica, adicionalmente al ser retirado el rosario el enemigo daño el núcleo mágico del piloto de manera severa, por ende tomando información presente pasada y posibilidades futuras, esta unidad tomo el curso más óptimo, el órgano debía ser reemplazado por algo que pudiera cumplir funciones biológicas y mágicas, respuesta encontrada, adaptación y transferencia de uno de los núcleos"**_

"eso significa que su corazón, es una maquina?" Rias abría lo ojos ante sorpresa de las palabras mecanizadas del Villkiss

" _ **Negativo Rias Gremory, un verdadero núcleo de draconium como los de esta unidad es un componente orgánico que no puede ser creado de manera artificial, bajo nuestros cálculos futuros conflictos y en acciones pasadas de nuestro piloto esta unidad considera que la manera más efectiva de mantenerlo era esta"**_

"es por eso que me preguntaste si lo protegería no es así?" la heredera de los Gremory

" _ **Afirmativo, políticas orgánicas ahora tomaran interés en el piloto por su posición Rias Gremory es la candidata que puede ayudarle en ese aspecto"**_

"esto nunca había escuchado acerca de esto nadie se le habría ocurrido" Salamandyne decía sorprendida poniendo su mano nuevamente en el pecho del humano "cómo te sientes?"

"bien, realmente no hay mucha diferencia" Kazuya miraba sus manos sintiendo el latido de su nuevo corazón, realmente no sentía diferencia aunque el draconium fuese algo orgánico no era diferente, pero de la nada su mente recordaba las palabras de issei del futuro.

" _algo que nunca imaginamos, restos de una batalla, cientos de dragones malignos el Draconium fue creado por esos restos"_

"el draconium… un verdadero núcleo… no creado…. Villkiss….Tus núcleos… son corazones de dragón?"

" _ **Afirmativo sin embargo su procedencia fue borrada de mi memoria"**_

El silencio solo era roto por los sonidos lejanos el estadio el candor de la gente y las canciones se escuchaban a lo lejos, sin embargo el humano no la registraba, sus manos siendo sostenidas al parecer habían comenzado a temblar, nervios, posible temor, la vida de issei había cambiado su poder debía ser drenado y solo por la causa del dragonforce que hacía que su cuerpo tuviera características dragonicas, sin embargo un corazón, un órgano era algo que no sabia que sucedería

"estamos contigo Kazuya, no estás solo en esto" la voz de Rias se escuchaba mientras la joven de cabello carmesí le abrazaba "así que puedes contar con nosotras"

sin mediar palabras Salamandyne también se acercaba abrazando al humano, el confort y calor de ambas hacían que poco a poco la máscara de confianza se ocultara un poco, podía hacerlo solo por esta noche, el humano las abrazo dejando salir sus emociones, temor por lo que traería el mañana, sin embargo esta noche dejaría de ocultar su debilidad ellas lo merecían.

/FIN DE CAPITULO/

* * *

 **Ohhgg que largo capitulo y que espera, lamento la demora en este capitulo muchas cosas en la vida real pero bueno aquí esta la conclusión de este mini arco de Tokio, volveremos a los rieles para las finales del torneo de los jóvenes demonios :D prepárense y nos veremos pronto**


	66. Encore 65: Esfuerzo Máximo

**ENCORE 65: Esfuerzo** **Máximo**

 **Nuevo año, nuevos propósitos, espero todos estén comenzando con buena energía este 2019.**

 **Bueno gente aquí vamos espero me disculpen por la poca producción de mis capítulos, algunos elementos de la vida personal se me han cruzado jajaj bueno pero aquí estamos, comenzamos entonces este episodio de ENCORE**

* * *

La ciudad flotante de Agreas comenzaba a recibir muchos más visitantes de lo acostumbrado el motivo era obvio, la semifinal del torneo de los jovenes demonios se llevaría a cabo en esa ciudad, la lucha entre los sequitos de Sairaog Bael y de Rias Gremory había llamado la atención de muchos, Sairaog reconocido el más fuerte de las jóvenes promesas de los demonios obteniendo poder por medio de determinación y entrenamiento, y Rias Gremory la hermana del actual Satán lucifer cuyo sequito estaba compuesto de talentosos jóvenes demonios, cuya fama estaba comenzando a aumentar en los círculos de la política demoniaca debido a su participación en la defensa de los asistentes del tratado de paz hecho en Kuoh

"incluso la elección del estadio fue un acalorado debate" Azazel se encontraba en el lugar de preparación del equipo de Rias repasando las ultimas estrategias sin embargo quería cambiar el tema para que los jóvenes pudieran descansar sus mentes

"asi de complicado fue?" Issei comentaba mientras Azazel sonreía

"los adultos somos complicados, algunos querían que fuese en el territorio de los Maou, sin embargo otros querían hacerlo en el territorio Bael" ante la confusión de algunos de los integrantes del grupo de Rias el líder de los caídos y entrenador continuaba explicando "como saben el puesto de Maou no es hereditario se llega por mérito, sin embargo la casa Bael que tiene tanta importancia en el linaje quería hacerlo en su territorio"

"Así que el territorio de Agares era la mejor opción ya que su Archiduque es conocido por ser un mediador neutral" Rossweisse explicaba mientras algunos le observaban la joven profesora movía su cuerpo un poco nerviosa "que? Me gusta leer sobre las culturas"

"Así que básicamente nuestro enfrentamiento se ve como una batalla entre Satan Lucifer y el gran Rey Bael?" Kiba comentaba mientras su mirada se hacía algo seria

"puede que algunos lo miren así, pero sin importar el resultado la fuerza política de Sirzechs no se verá afectada así que no te preocupes" el ángel caído observaba a Rias la joven con mirada determinada y confiada

"no importa, porque esta lucha es nuestra por nuestros propios motivos y objetivos" Rias se levantaba de donde estaba sentada "quiero ser la campeona de los Rating games y que todos mis queridos sirvientes sean reconocidos por todos por su valor y dedicación, vamos a ganar juntos"

Azazel sonreía de manera aprobatoria, la joven no estaba nerviosa y su determinación era fuerte, por un momento dudo que la ausencia de su novio en el combate afectaría a la heredera de los Gremory pero la joven tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros

"realmente tienes una pareja excepcional Shiranami Kazuya" el ángel caído observaba al humano mientras estaba en la mesa donde había comida para los del sequito, su rostro con algo de pastel en la comisura de los labios y una de sus mejillas llena

"shi… Rias es única" el humano hablaba tomando otra porción de pastel de chocolate mientras Rossweisse asumía una posición estricta

"Kazuya-san es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena"

"y peor el no compartir" Koneko comentaba mientras le arrebataba la segunda porción

"Ara ara ara parece que consumiste mucha energía para tener ese apetito, que hiciste anoche Rias uh?" Akeno comentaba en un tono provocativo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga haciéndola sonrojarse

"qu….que dices Akeno no hemos hecho nada más intenso de lo normal y uhg" la joven apenas notaba su error mientras Akeno se acercaba con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos

"ufufufu oh mi querida amiga detalles necesito detalles" Akeno empujaba a Rias hacia una esquina del lugar

"como siempre buchou es increíble, Asia debemos aprender de esas cosas para cuando llegue nuestro turno" Xenovia halaba a Asia quien asentía sin embargo no entendía muy bien.

"uhhhh como maestra no debo permitir esas obscenidades sin embargo ahora debo ser leal a mi ama Rias ahhh que confusión" Rossweisse estaba pensativa

"no perderé, ahora Shiranami me lleva la ventaja en la construcción de su harem pero ya vera lo alcanzare" Issei comentaba mientras Gasper estaba a su lado

"Issei sempai, estoy seguro de que lo lograra"

"no creo que debas darle ánimos en ese aspecto Gasper-kun" Kiba decia sonriendo algo resignado mientras Kazuya intentaba quitarle el pedazo de pastel a Koneko

"al parecer no habrá problemas" Azazel observaba a los jóvenes con sus mentes ahora despejadas si podían comportarse así los nervios no serían un factor determinante en su combate, el reloj en su muñeca comenzaba a sonar viendo la hora "es hora de que solo los integrantes del equipo estén presentes en este lugar"

"bueno supongo que comeré el pastel cuando ganen" Kazuya se rendía ante la fuerza de Koneko que le impidió acercarse a la comida, pasando su mano por el cabello de la joven nekomata sonriéndole comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Rias, dándole un abrazo la joven de cabello carmesí sonreía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco del color de su cabello "sé que lo harán genial, confió en ustedes"

"ya verás que el banquete para los ganadores del torneo es de lo mejor" Rias comentaba con confianza sus ojos mostraban una serenidad pero a la vez un foco que hacían que el humano sonriera, separándose levemente Kazuya y Azazel salían del lugar cerrando las puertas, "mis queridos amigos, es hora de que nos enfrentemos a Sairaog con todo lo que tengamos, porque créanme él nos enfrentara de la misma forma" la joven de cabello carmesí movía su brazo hacia el cielo cerrando su puño "pero aun así la victoria estará en nuestras manos"

"claro que si Buchou" Issei decía confiado mientras Asia se acercaba tomando su mano, observándole con sus ojos esmeralda a los del joven demonio, este respiraba entendiendo lo de la joven quería, era la misma preocupación que había tenido por algunos días "todo está bien Asia, no dejare que ella me preocupe"

"entiendo Issei, estoy contigo, está bien?" Asia comentaba dando una sonrisa, sabía que en la mente del joven estaba lo que había sucedido en Tokio, siendo honesta ella misma estaba con sentimientos encontrados sobre la aparición de Yuuma o Raynare, ella no recordaba lo que sucedió, aunque les observaba con temor no les reconocía, sin embargo ahora no era el momento su concentración debía ser en este Rating Game.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos en silencio Kazuya junto con Azazel, el ángel caído no podía esperar a ver el combate ambos sequitos poseían interesantes sacred gears y verlos enfrentarse le daría unas ideas para su plan junto con Sirzechs y Michael a futuro, sonriendo levemente recordaba como el mensaje de Vali había sido claro, no dejaría que interrumpieran ese combate, el caído se alegraba de que el joven que crio estuviera protegiendo a las personas aunque su motivo fuese algo egoísta

"Sensei está teniendo una sonrisa sincera y eso me asusta" el humano con las manos en los bolsillos decía mientras el caído hacia una carcajada

"jajaj solo pensaba en algunos inventos nuevos que podría necesitar nuevos conejillos ejem digo voluntarios, que dices?" Azazel le sonreia con malicia mientras el humano movia su mano izquierda para ajustar sus lentes mientras se veía una especie de brazalete en ese brazo

"no gracias ya suficientes problemas me han dado sus otros inventos" el humano le observaba con la mirada entrecerrada mientras el caído levantaba los hombros despreocupado

"bueno me disculpe por el rayo que te transformo en mujer pero no puedes negar el siguiente fue efectivo o sino pregúntale a tu maquina" Azazel sonreía mientras una leve imagen holográfica de un circulo con líneas de voz dentro de la esfera aparecía entre ambos

" _ **afirmativo, la solución presentada por el líder de los Grigori permite que el cuerpo del piloto se adapte al nuevo órgano sin repercusiones"**_

"vez quien soy yo para discutir con el análisis de una maquina tan avanzada" el caído decía en un tono burlón observando al humano como se sonrojaba un poco antes de poder responder unos pasos presurosos se escuchaban

"Shiranami-san perdón la demora ahora oh… Azazel-sama me disculpo por interrumpir su conversación" Ruby la ángel caída y la hija mayor de barakiel hacia una leve reverencia

"sabes que no me gusta las formalidades, pero bueno es mejor que cuando te arrodillabas con tanta devoción" el caído cruzaba sus brazos "imagino que vienes para ayudar a nuestro querido aliado con sus descargas"

"así es Azazel-sama si me disculpa" la joven tocaba un collar de cuero que estaba vistiendo, mas exactamente en un cristal poco a poco una especie de cadena dorada comenzaba a materializarse moviéndose hasta donde se encontraba el brazalete en el brazo izquierdo de Kazuya haciendo una conexión leve formándose un círculo mágico con el símbolo de los Grigory que desaparecía

"bueno supongo que es hora de irme a mis obligaciones especiales" Azazel comenzaba a alejarse

"oiga que no dijo que haría algo para que la cadena fuese invisible ¡?" Kazuya levantaba su brazo mientras la risa del caído era escuchada en la distancia

"ocupado estoy muy ocupado jajajaja"

"Shiranami-san acaso no está conforme con mi ayuda?" Ruby le observaba con una mirada triste y algo llorosa, el humano suspiraba haciendo una leve sonrisa apenada

"no, no, no Ruby-san no hay problema es solo que bueno no es muy cómoda la idea de andar con una cadena así" Kazuya rascaba un poco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, recordando cómo estos días había tenido que andar con la joven por las calles con Ruby encadenada y la mirada de algunas de las personas normales de Kuoh, mientras la joven de cabello negro sonreía sin preocupaciones

"oh es sencillo, si piensa que soy su esclava le será más fácil"

Antes que la boca de Kazuya pudiera protestar contra la afirmación de la atractiva ángel caída una voz que no había escuchado en un buen tiempo se acercaba

"oh Shiranami Kazuya pensé que los equipos deberían estar reunidos" Ruval Phenex se encontraba caminando por otro lado del pasillo acercándose observando la cadena entre el humano y la ángel caída "estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"nada señor Phenex, solo nos dirigíamos hacia las graderías" Ruby contestaba mientras el demonio de alta sociedad simplemente asentía como si hubiese entendido algo observando nuevamente al humano

"así que esta es tu respuesta Shiranami Kazuya" el noble suspiraba algo decepcionado "creí que apoyarías más la imagen de Rias Gremory, al no ser un noble o tener uh?" el futuro líder de la familia Phenex se detenía al ver al humano con la palma extendida en su dirección

"con todo respeto Ruval, pero lo que suceda conmigo y con Rias no es de su incumbencia" abriendo los ojos de su sonrisa le veía intensamente sus ojos azules el demonio podía sentir el mana que comenzaba a rodearlos "y si alguien cree usarme contra de Rias bueno quiero ver que lo intenten pero será por mí mismo y por ella, no para probarme ante ustedes"

"ya veo de donde Rias ha obtenido esa determinación" la voz de Raiser Phenex se escuchaba mientras se acercaba, el hijo medio de la familia Phenex sonreía al ver a su hermano mayor con confusión en su mirada "hermano será mejor que superes lo que sucedió con mi ex prometida, vamos a nuestros palcos madre ha de estar esperándonos"

Ruval observaba a su hermano con una expresión de seriedad, mientras Raiser simplemente levantaba los hombros de manera despreocupada sonriéndole, el mayor de los Phenex respiraba alejándose levemente sin dirigir más las palabras

"pensé que Rias estaría más nerviosa para este rating game pero imagino que no fueron necesarias mis palabras de apoyo" Raiser observaba fijamente a Kazuya "si necesitas lecciones podemos hablar después, Isabella también le gusta eso"

"lecciones?" Kazuya levantaba una de sus cejas mientras Raiser apuntaba atrás observando donde el rubio estaba apuntando "Ruby-san que haces?"

Detrás del humano arrodillada con la cadena envuelta en su cuerpo de manera muy sugestiva como si fuera una sesión de sadomasoquismo la ángel caída estaba respirando algo agitada y sonrojada

"perdón Shiranami-san es que estaba aburrida de esperar y se me ocurrió pasar el tiempo" la ángel caída sonreía sin nunca preocupación "es como cuando juegas con tu cabello cuando no tienes nada que hacer"

"jajajaja, Shiranami Kazuya apoya a Rias Gremory como lo haría un buen prometido" Raiser se alejaba mientras Kazuya y Ruby se dirigían hacia las graderías con los demás.

"en verdad has cambiado hermanito" Ruval se encontraba al Raiser encontrarse de nuevo ya cerca de los palcos de los nobles demonios, sonriendo cerrando los ojos en recuerdo "o debería decir, regresaste a ser como eras"

"jum realmente no sé lo que hablas hermano, yo Raiser Phenex siempre he sido el mismo"

Antes de que la discusión continuara la puerta se abría, Lady Phenex apareciendo haciendo una mirada a sus hijos

"oh aquí están realmente pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlos, y bien como esta Rias?"

"esta relajada madre al parecer mi preocupación no fue necesaria, ella es hábil y con su sequito espero den una buena pelea" Raiser comentaba mientras la dama de la familia cubría la parte baja de su rostro con un abanico

"entonces crees que perderá contra Sairaog?"

"mi yo como profesional dice que Sairaog Bael será el que tenga la victoria" Raiser comenzaba a entrar al palco mientras las jóvenes de su sequito se acercaban este se detenía un momento "sin embargo Rias Gremory no es extraña a enfrentamientos que parecen imposibles" dejando a su madre y hermano mayor solos un instante

"oh mi Raiser, su mirada es igual como cuando trajo a Yubelluna con nosotros" lady Phenex sonreía con amabilidad mientras observaba a su hijo mayor "ahora Ruval vamos a observar a Rias, la chica que gracias a su victoria le mostro alas a mi querida Ravel"

Su hijo le observaba un momento mientras caminaba acompañando a su madre, la mujer se encontraba agradecida con la heredera de los Gremory, ella sabía que tanto ella como Venelana habían encontrado suerte con sus actuales esposos, pero muchas de los matrimonios arreglados eran solo por las apariencias, la pequeña rebelión de Rias y su éxito en romper su compromiso había dado la oportunidad de su pequeña Ravel poder elegir su mismo acompañante.

* * *

El estadio estallaba en alboroto las personas en sus asientos moviendo sus carteles en apoyo a su equipo favorito, Kazuya y Ruby llegaban al lugar mirando en una dirección donde una bandera se movía intentando llamar su atención

"shiranami-san por aquí, aquí estamos" la voz de Irina era acompañada con el movimiento de la bandera que tenía el logo del programa de Issei, el oppai dragon, al acercarse a los asientos especiales se alcanzaba a observar quienes estaban acompañando a Irina, una lamia, una joven con un sombrero oriental, una joven con alas en lugar de manos y una volando con lo que parecían ser alas de demonio pero tenía una cola, todas con trajes de animadoras de color carmesí

"perdón por la demora estábamos hablando con Rias y los demás" Kazuya limpiaba algo de sudor mientras observaba a las que acompañaban a Irina "quienes son ellas?"

"oi que rudo y pensar que fuimos oponentes en el pasado" La joven lamia movía su mano hacia en dirección del humano pero esta estaban sosteniendo unos pompones

"son el sequito de Meroune, vinieron a apoyar a Gremory-san en este combate" Irina explicaba mientras Kazuya tomaba asiento al lado de Mizore y Salamandyne

"realmente nos sorprendieron a todos pero me conmueve ver tal apoyo ante el oponente que te venció" Salamandyne comentaba mientras destapando lo que parecía ser una cerveza Zombina sonreía estando al lado de la joven sirena

"por supuesto, si Rias gana el torneo podemos decir que perdimos contra los campeones jajaja, no es así Mero?" la zombi miraba a la líder del sequito pero esta se encontraba hablando acaloradamente junto con Moka Akashiya, ambas jóvenes de cabello rosa estaban discutiendo sobre las estadísticas y puntuaciones de los Rating Game de los profesionales "ayy son dos"

"jeje déjala es bueno que Mero tenga amistades que comprendan sus gustos" un joven de apariencia universitaria de cabello negro miraba en dirección a Kazuya ofreciendo su mano en saludo, el cual era correspondido "Kimihito Kurosu"

"Shiranami Kazuya mucho gusto y"

"Kazu-nyaaaan" aterrizando sobre su regazo Kuroka le abrazaba "tardaste mucho, por un instante creí que habías cambiado de parecer"

"tentado pero un momento eh no hay problema que estés así?" Kazuya observaba preocupado mientras Kuroka reía levemente

"oh no me subestimes Kazu-nyan, tengo algunos trucos para pasar desapercibida" la nekomata le guiñaba el ojo mientras intentaba acercarse pero dos manos le halaban un poco del Kimono

"lo siento Kuroka-san pero estar en el regazo es suficiente además estamos aquí para apoyar a Rias" Salamandyne sonreía con calma mientras a su lado la segunda persona que estaba interrumpiendo era Mizore

"no es momento para eso"

"hai hai, bueno también es hora de ver el resultado del entrenamiento de Shirone" Kuroka se cambiaba de sitio para estar sentada detrás del humano, este suspiraba antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia Kimihito para terminar su saludo, pero el hombre de cabello negro estaba envuelto entre la joven lamia a la vez que en sus hombros estaba una joven arpía

"Papi porque no te vas a apoyar a las demás Darling está conmigo" la joven lamia observaba con cara de pocos amigos a la arpía que estaba sonriendo

"pero es que es más divertido aquí con esposo"

El alboroto era interrumpido por las pantallas holográficas que comenzaban a formarse en todo el estadio mostrando el rostro del anunciador, un hombre con una barba en candado y una cabellera color lila palido

" _damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, tanto los presentes como quienes nos observan en casa, les damos la bienvenida en esta noche para presenciar la batalla de la semifinal del torneo de los jóvenes demonios, entre los sequitos de Rias Gremory y Sairaog Bael, y yo Naud Gamigin seré su locutor de este que promete ser uno de los encuentros más interesantes de los que llevamos en el torneo"_

El público gritaba de emoción mientras el anunciador movía sus manos

" _pero no estaré solo en esto, junto a mi nuestros asesores y especiales invitados tenemos al gobernador de los ángeles caídos Azazel y al campeón actual el llamado emperador de los Rating Games, Diehauser Belial"_

Las pantallas mostraban a cada uno de los asesores haciendo que las personas estuvieran emocionadas, como las dos jóvenes de cabello rosa que estaban bajo el estandarte de apoyo a Rias Gremory

"es el emperador, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí" Moka decía con entusiasmo mientras sostenía su cuaderno de apuntes

"es cierto, eso significa que este Rating Game será muy observado por los profesionales"

"en serio es tan importante?" Mizore comentaba mientras Meroune le observaba sonriendo y Moka asumía una pose de explicación

"claro desde su aparición en el mundo profesional, Diehauser Belial ha sido campeón por varios años consecutivos y por eso le dicen el emperador" Moka comentaba mientras iba a revelar más datos

"Moka-san luego nos explicas, parece que explicaran las reglas" Salamandyne comentaba mientras la parte donde habían presentado al árbitro se la había perdido la vampiro

" _las reglas de este enfrentamiento será la de un enfrentamiento de dados, para aquellos que están en casa y no sepan las reglas son las siguientes, cada integrante del sequito tendrá un valor asignado dependiendo de su pieza, los peones valen un punto, los caballeros y alfiles tres, las torres cinco y las reinas nueve, cada rey deberá tomar un dado de seis caras y lo arrojan, el resultado determinara las piezas que pueden ser enviadas"_

En las pantallas se mostraba una simulación mostrando dos dados que caían en cinco

" _Por ejemplo en este caso el puntaje es de diez así que podrían enviar una reina y un peón o dos torres, las combinaciones dependerán del ingenio y estrategias de los reyes y ahora la asociación de rating games ha determinado el puntaje para Rias Gremory y Sairaog Bael"_

La pantalla mostraba la foto de Rias bajo su rostro estaba el número 9 y en la imagen de Sairaog un 12

"oh eso es bueno" Moka decía entusiasmada mientras señalaba la foto de Sairaog "con un número tan alto Sairaog solo podrá participar cuando haya el número máximo y este solo"

"ya veo, así que su valoración alta entre los jueces fue un punto negativo en este evento la ventaja está en el favor de Rias" Salamandyne comentaba sin embargo Kazuya estaba silencioso, después de todo su compañera dragonian no había observado al demonio en su combate amistoso contra Issei

" _las reglas determinan que ningún participante puede combatir dos veces seguidas y además debido a que Issei Hyoudou consumió ocho piezas, su valor sera el total de sus piezas acumuladas"_

"rayos eso significa que issei solo podrá salir en tres combinaciones de dados" el humano apretaba su mano ahora solo tenía que tener fe en sus amigos y sus capacidades

" _Gracias a la familia phenex cada equipo contara con una lagrima del fénix y la derrota será declarada cuando el rey sea derrotado, hora denle la bienvenida a nuestros participantes en el lado Este, Sairaog Bael y por el lado Oeste, Rias Gremory"_

El público explotaba en emoción mientras ambos equipos ingresaban al estadio, el sequito de Sairaog se veía confiado y seguían los pasos de su rey, cada uno con ropas diferentes resaltaba el que poseía una armadura completa de placas, por el lado de Rias los jóvenes estaban vistiendo sus ropas de Kuoh con excepción de Asia que estaba con su traje de novicia, Xenovia con sus ropas de exorcista y Rossweisse con sus ropas de valkiria

" _ahora los reyes por favor párense sobre la plataforma especial tomen el dado y háganlo girar"_

Rias y Sairaog caminaban hasta la plataforma especial, Sairaog sonreía ante la joven de cabello carmesí.

"Rias aunque te aprecio como familia, no creas que me contendré"

"descuida Sairaog, me sentiría ofendida si lo hicieras, porque nosotros no nos guardaremos nada"

Frente de ellos dos dados aparecían en la mesa que estaba en la plataforma, los primos tomaban el dado arrojándolo al tiempo, levemente los dados comenzaban a dejar de moverse el primer movimiento seria decidido con la suerte

" _y ahí está, la participante Rias Gremory ha sacado un dos mientras que el participante Sairaog Bael ha sacado un tres, así que es un total de cinco como ambos peones de cada lado son de valor alto solo se dará el combate entre una sola pieza"_

Las pantallas mostraban a cada uno mientras se reunían con su sequito y una barrera de privacidad les cubría, los videos en pantalla solo mostraban parte del rostro mientras sus bocas eran censuradas para evitar trampas

"me pregunto quién será el primero en combatir?" Irina comentaba mientras observaba a la única de las graderías que podría dar una respuesta concreta, Meroune Lorelei

"bueno si estuviera en el lugar de Rias enviaría a Kiba, su sacred gear puede crear armas para cualquier situación y su velocidad lo hacen una elección segura para esta primera ronda, pero…." la sirena terminaba de explicar mientras los minutos de planeación terminaban y se veia el campo de batalla, una extensa llanura verdosa los círculos de mágica de transportación se estaban formando

" _ahora aparencen los contrincantes por el lado de Sairaog Bael, el caballero Beluga Furcas y su fiel corcel"_

La joven sirena se quedaba observando seriamente

"este es el problema Kiba es la opción segura y Sairaog la contrarrestara en seguida, al parecer será una.-…." La joven de cabello rosa se quedaba callada con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, lo mismo sucedía en el lado de Sairaog bael, los integrantes del sequito estaban con la sorpresa su rey reía levemente

"jajajajaja vaya bien veamos que me tienes preparado Rias"

" _por el lado de la participante Rias se encuentra su torre Rossweisse la valkiria"_

El hombre de armadura completa montado sobre el corcel movía su casco observando a la Valkiria con algo de decepción en sus ojos

"realmente estaba esperando con ansias que mi primer enfrentamiento fuese con el llamado caballero veloz de Rias" el hombre observaba a la mujer frente de el "al parecer tu ama no quería que ambos nos enfrentáramos"

Rossweisse simplemente cerraba los ojos esperando al inicio del combate el caballero simplemente volvía a poner su casco en posición notando que su provocación no había tenido ningún efecto, según su mente era normal ya que era una nueva en el sequito de Gremory y su lealtad no era tan fuerte, el árbitro del encuentro se materializaba comenzando a elevarse en el aire

"contrincantes a sus posiciones"

El caballero se alejaba junto con su corcel hasta la parte donde se indicaba, el caballo espectral comenzaba a formar llamas entre azules y blancas en sus patas mientras que la antigua valkiria se detenía en el sitio indicado abriendo sus ojos el aire movía su cabellera plateada mientras sus ojos observaban al caballero

"el inicio del primer combate, INICIEN"

El corcel comenzaba a moverse a gran velocidad el caballero aprovechaba la velocidad de su evil piece, en su manos una lanza pero círculos mágicos nórdicos en el suelo se formaban comenzando a expandirse y cubrir todo en una gruesa capa de hielo

"el hielo no es nada para mi compañero Arutoburau" el caballero movía las riendas y el caballo espectral incrementaba sus llamas sin embargo

"ese instante es todo lo que necesito!" varios círculos mágicos nórdicos se formaban detrás de Rossweisse la mayoría cargando energía de color amarillo "esa armadura te costara LLUVIA DE RELAMPAGOS"

La magia eléctrica era dirigida hacia el caballero de sairaog cubierto por la armadura sería un perfecto conductor junto con su corcel sin embargo Furcas lanzaba su lanza hacia los relámpagos cuando estos se acercaban, el corcel comenzaba a moverse más los círculos de magia alrededor de Rosswisse se formaban creando bloques enormes de hielo sin embargo no eran rivales para la velocidad del corcel y al estar cerca Furcas invocaba una nueva lanza, la valkiria movía sus manos generando círculos mágicos para formar una barrera

"MUY LENTA"

La punta de la lanza era rechazada por un instante en la barrera mágica que comenzaba a formarse en las manos de Rossweisse sin embargo el sonido de metal impactando contra el brazo de la ex valkiria, la armadura de la joven era destrozada y una herida se formaba en el brazo mientras el caballero continuaba derecho haciendo que su corcel diera una vuelta atacando de nuevo, sin darle respiro a la torre, la cual desplegaba sus alas demoniacas intentando levitar más allá del suelo mientras disparaba más magia, pero nuevamente el corcel esquivaba los intentos de la joven de atacarlos, la coordinación entre jinete y su montura era demasiada como si fuesen una sola entidad, lo mismo sucedía pero esta vez en la pierna derecha de la antigua guardaespaldas de Odín, los expertos observaban el despliegue del combate

"Al parecer Rias intento contrarrestar la elección obvia para intentar cambiar los planes de Sairaog, obligando a hacer una batalla larga con la resistencia de su torre y atacar con magia a larga distancia, sin embargo el caballero de Bael es tan rápido como Kiba Yuuto, la magia de Rossweisse no puede ser tan rápida" Diehauser Belial ofrecía su análisis "al parecer la apuesta de la señorita Gremory no salió como pensaba"

"ya entiendo" el anunciador observaba al actual campeón "señor Azazel tiene alguna opinión del combate"

"concuerdo contigo toda lógica indicaría que una torre no puede igualar en velocidad a un caballero" Azazel sonreía levemente "pero si algo he aprendido de observar al sequito de Rias es que son lo más impredecibles"

En el campo de batalla se veía a Rossweisse su armadura destruida en las partes que protegían sus brazos y piernas, fragmentos de esta regados por el suelo, sus heridas se veían con sangre, Furcas tomaba impulso para el último ataque sin embargo apuntando con su lanza hacia la joven

"admirable valkiria, sin embargo no puedes igualar mi velocidad, luchaste bien por eso te aniquilare de un solo golpe"

El caballero halaba las riendas haciendo que su corcel se moviera a alta velocidad, sus ojos observando cualquier movimiento de Rossweisse para contrarrestar arrojando su lanza hacia adelante en una estocada para perforar el pecho que no poseía aun armadura, sin embargo la joven valkiria desaparecía

"magia de teletransportacion?" Furcas observaba en todos los lugares sin embargo debía está en el aire "ahí estas no creas que escaparas de mi"

"es muy tarde ya estas atrapado"

El relinchar del caballo espectral se escuchaba mientras Furcas observaba las piernas de su corcel estaban sin fuego y una gruesa capa de hielo comenzaba a formarse

"como es posible? No has hecho ningún círculo mágico" abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa pequeñas luces iluminaban el pastizal de la arena poco a poco conectándose "q…que son esas?"

"los fragmentos de mi armadura, puedo acumular hechizos en ella y cambiarlos cuando yo quiera sin embargo requiere de tiempo" la joven sonreía "gracias por estar tan concentrado en hacerme enojar antes de iniciar el combate"

Poco a poco el corcel estaba cubierto en la capa de hielo y Furcas entendía que ese era el silencio de la joven estaba era concentrada en cambiar el hechizo de hielo

"ahora prueba esto, MAXIMIZE MAGIC _EVIG KISTE (ataúd eterno)"_

Los fragmentos del suelo de la armadura brillaban intensamente formando in círculo mágico nórdico en el suelo generando un pilar de luz azul en dirección hacia arriba congelando al caballero y su montura en un enorme bloque de hielo, poco a poco estaba perdiendo la conciencia Furcas recordaba

* * *

En uno de los bosques más profundos del inframundo Furcas se encontraba herido con una lanza en su mano, frente de el un grupo de tres ángeles caídos con sus miradas molestas

"maldito demonio como te atreves a interrumpirnos" el ángel caído extendía sus alas cargando dos lanzas de relámpagos arrojándolas al demonio el cual las esquivaba hábilmente y perforando en el pecho haciendo que este desapareciera en una explosión de plumas negras

"nos dijeron que serían fáciles obtener estos corceles espirituales" el ángel caído observaba entre la maleza se levantaba un potrillo con una cubierta en vendas"si no podemos tenerlos entonces nadie los tendrá" arrojando una lanza de luz hacia el potrillo pero esta era detenida por el cuerpo de Furcas, este arrojaba su lanza arrancando la cabeza del segundo ángel caído, el tercero intentaba acercarse pero un golpe le hacia que se incrustara en el suelo.

"q…quien eres?" el demonio observaba a quien le ayudaba un joven de una complexión muscular se arrodillaba "no…te molestes es una lanza de luz si la tocas" antes de que Furcas hiciera más comentarios el joven golpeaba la lanza desintegrándola por completo

"bebe rápido antes que no funcione" el joven le pasaba una lágrima del fénix, el demonio herido la bebía sin dudarlo la herida se cerraba y el humo negro que dejaba de salir de su cuerpo "suerte que decidí cambiar mi ruta de entrenamiento estas bien?"

"si, muchas gracias"

"vaya los ángeles caídos nunca se atreven a ingresar por estos lares que buscarían?"

"los corceles fantasmales…. Son valiosos si logras ganarte su confianza, muchas gracias mi nombre es Furcas Beruka me ayudaste a proteger a este pequeño" el demonio se acercaba a revisar la pata vendada "bien no se ha abierto la herida nuevamente"

"es tuyo?"

"no, es libre como debe ser yo protejo este bosque aunque los nobles solo les interese por los corceles fantasmales, por eso no quieren esta tierra"

"oh ya veo" un leve círculo mágico aparecía "bueno mi tiempo de descanso termino, suerte Ferucas"

El joven desapareció, un mes después aparecieron un grupo de demonios para colocar algunos símbolos frente del bosque Ferucas había salido a confrontarlos para ver si querían algo con los corceles pero en cambio recibió una carta de que el bosque era de la propiedad Bael ahora, el demonio estaba con ira, ese bosque era lo último que quedaba de su familia sin embargo la siguiente carta le daba a el una autorización como jefe de ese territorio, el tiempo paso esperaba en cualquier momento que la familia Bael llegara a intentar domesticar los corceles fantasmales, pero nadie llego, el tiempo creció y el pequeño potrillo se hizo un majestuoso corcel que no abandonaba su lado

"vaya ese pequeño creció" el demonio que le había salvado tiempo atrás volvió a aparecer

"si ya es saludable pero me sigue a todos lados, supongo que empatizamos"

"me alegra, y los ataques pararon?"

"así es, ya es seguro regresar por estos lares la familia bael se encarga de poner guardias a ayudarme, esta bienvenido a entrenar por estos sitios"

"gracias pero quizás después" el hombre comenzaba a irse cuando una mujer rubia descendía del cielo sus alas demoniacas y una mirada fija

"Sairaog nuevamente estás haciendo más entrenamiento que no esta programado"

"jajaja lo siendo Kuisha pero solo pasaba por aquí, ahora vámonos antes que"

"Sairaog….. Sairaog Bael, así que me ayudo sin pedir nada jeje" el hombre posaba una rodilla sobre el suelo "por favor no tengo mucho más que ofrecerle solo mi lealtad, pero siento que la merece"

"no hice esto para obtener un subdito"

"eso refuerza aún más mis creencia en usted" Furcas respondía

"en ese caso ayúdame a construir mi sueño" Sairaog le ayudaba a levantarse

* * *

"no…puedo perder"

El cofre de hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse el poder demoniaco del caballero de Bael explotaba el corcel mostraba un cambio llamas azules le cubrían a ambos formando siluetas haciendo que el hielo explotara de golpe formando una nube de vapor

"resonancia espiritual, tanto mi fiel compañero y yo hemos sincronizado nuestras energías en una sola deténganos ahora torre de gremory… no ROSSWEISSE LA VALKIRIA"

Ambas siluetas saltaban formando alas como de llamas dirigiéndose hacia la silueta de Rossweisse en el cielo una explosión de llamas y brillo azul se formaba eliminando todo el vapor, el público guardo silencio

"he….fallado" la voz agotada de Furcas se escuchaba un hilo de sangre recorría su labio

"no… no lo hiciste" la voz de Rosswisse era serena, al disiparse el brillo la lanza rota de Furcas contra el metal azul brillante de la armadura de Odín, en su pecho estaba la espada de Balmung el brillo del retiro hacia desaparecer al caballero de Bael junto con su corcel

" _RETIRADA DEL CABALLERO DE SAIRAOG BAEL, VICTORIA EN ESTA BATALLA PARA RIAS GREMORY"_

El público explotaba de la emoción, Irina y Ravel junto con las demás animadoras estaban sonriendo mientras que el anunciador replicaba la emoción en sus palabras

" _y es victoria del primer combate después de un duro inicio para Rossweisse que obtiene la primera victoria para su equipo, vemos como la joven llega con sus compañeros aunque el rostro de la joven Gremory no muestra mucho gusto sus opiniones nuestro panel de expertos?"_

Las cámaras cambiaban a la apacible apariencia de Diehauser este con su mirada analítica

" _puedo decir que aunque es una victoria para Gremory, la información revelada sobre su valkiria fue un costo muy alto para las futuras rondas"_

En el lado del equipo de Rias, el cuerpo de la antigua guardaespaldas de Odín, la cual estaba sin su armadura, estaba siendo curado por la luz verde reconfortante del Twiligth healing de Asia

"lo siento tuve que portar la armadura no tenía la confianza para esquivar esa velocidad o soportar el golpe sin ella" Rossweisse bajaba la mirada

"está bien Rossweisse, lo hiciste bien obtuvimos una victoria" Rias aseguraba a su torre con una mirada asegurada "quizás es algo pronto, pero nada que no pueda modificar nuestros planes"

"descuide Rossweisse-sensei nosotros nos encargaremos ahora descanse" Issei comentaba mientras sonreía con confianza.

Rias y Sairaog se acercaban a la plataforma especial, nuevamente los dados giraban, un seis caía en el lado de Rias y dos en el lado de Sairaog

" _un ocho ahora los reyes nuevamente comenzaran a decidir"_

En el lado de Bael el hombre se encontraba algo desanimado después de todo esperaba un numero alto para poder salir

"supongo es la suerte, buen primer movimiento Rias, me pregunto que más sorpresas me tendrás reservadas" Bael observaba a su sequito "Coriana es hora"

"Sairaog esta seguro?" Kuisha abbadon observaba a su rey el hombre simplemente asentía mientras se dirigía al podio

"elegiré a mi alfil Coriana Andrealphus, ella ha logrado hacer una técnica contra las técnicas pervertidas de Hyoudou Issei" Sairaog decía con confianza dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba el sequito de Rias "como responderás?"

Issei observaba asombrado una técnica que puede vencer sus técnicas pervertidas? Ya había sido superado en una ocasión debía demostrar la efectividad de estas

"esta bien acepto" issei decía al sus cámaras ser enfocadas en el mientras Rias hacia una cara de sorpresa suspirando en resignación observaba a issei

"supongo no hay remedio ve Issei"

* * *

En las graderías Kazuya se levantaba acercándose a las barandas

"maldición no lo hagas!" la voz del humano era acallada por los gritos de los niños asistentes y de la música suspirando en frustración el humano se sentaba nuevamente mientras Moka Akashiya veía con algo de pregunta en su rostro

"ten confianza Kazuya-san estoy seguro de que a Issei le ira bien"

"no es eso Moka, es solo que el idiota ha caído en la trampa de Sairaog" el humano se quitaba sus lentes y posaba su mano sobre el puente de la nariz "y ni siquiera consulto con Rias"

"pero sairaog no ha hecho trampa nunca" la vampiro de cabello rosa observaba al grupo "verdad?" mientras Mizore se quitaba el bombon de su boca

"no trampa directa, el está usando las reglas a su favor" la callada mujer de las nieves observaba mientras señalaba con su dulce el libro de Moka, la vampiro observaba leyendo las reglas

"…una pieza no puede luchar dos veces seguidas de inmediato"

"Sairaog está sacrificando su pieza de menor valor para inhabilitar a issei en el próximo lanzamiento es un movimiento entre arriesgado y astuto" Meroune la única que había participado en el torneo y sabia el pensamiento de un rey en la arena comentaba la estrategia "un alfil que vale tres puntos para que en el próximo una pieza de ocho no pueda ser usada"

* * *

En el campo aparecían issei y la alfil de sairaog, el campo eran numerosas plataformas de pastura flotando entre ellas, el castaño movía su mano el guante carmesí aparecía en el

[Welsh dragon balance breaker]

Con la voz de draig la armadura del sekiryuutei aparecía en el cuerpo del castaño, con determinación Issei asumía una pose de combate sin embargo se detenía la sorpresa incluso se alcanzaba a vislumbrar en el casco de su armadura

"..q…que?"

Su oponente la alfil de sairaog estaba lentamente quitándose la ropa, dejando a todos sorprendidos

"no se que planeas pero lo averiguare PAILINGUAL" El espacio extraño se extendía por el campo de batalla issei señalaba a Coriana "muy bien ahora pechos díganme que harán ahora"

" _ahora nos quitaremos la blusa un botón a la vez"_

La atractiva mujer continuaba desvistiéndose de la misma manera haciendo poses provocativas a la vez que las prendas caían

"ahg…es imposible… no puedo atacar a una mujer bella mientras se esta desvistiendo" issei ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, "debo de observar cada momento incluso cuando se va quitando el sos….ten… qu.. que hace señorita nooo ese ORDEN ES INCORRECTO"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Un rayo de energía roja impactaba a la joven antes de que Issei reaccionara de su shock la luz del retiro era mientras la armadura desaparecia, el castaño miraba al cielo con una leve lagrima en su ojo

"señorita…. Yo soy los que prefieren que primero se quiten el sostén"

" _EL ALFIL DE SAIRAOG SE RETIRA, VICTORIA PARA EL EQUIPO GREMORY"_

Sin más palabras sobre el desenlace del combate, Sairaog y Rias lanzaban nuevamente los dados en esta ocasión caían cuatro y cuatro así que era el momento de planear entre ambos bandos, sin embargo por las reglas issei no podía salir al combate una vez mas

"Koneko, Xenovia ustedes irán ahora" Rias mencionaba mientras las jóvenes asentían levantándose mirando de reojo a su primer caballero notando su leve inconformidad "Yuuto aún no es el momento"

"entendido buchou" Kiba observaba a sus compañeras "tengan mucho cuidado"

"descuide Yuuto-sempai lo haremos bien" Koneko levantaba un pulgar mientras Xenovia comenzaba a avanzar a la plataforma

"pondré en práctica los consejos que hemos practicado" la joven de cabello azul junto con la peliblanca desaparecían en un círculo mágico.

Un campo extenso con numerosas rocas era el nuevo lugar de batalla en un extremo Xenovia y Koneko se materializaban, mientras que en el otro un joven con un bastón y cubierto con una túnica mientras a su lado un hombre que parecía bastante delgado.

" _el tercer enfrentamiento comenzara en el lado de Bael, Misteeta Sabnoc y Ladona Bune y por el lado de Gremory Xenovia Quarta y Koneko Toujo, alfil y torre contra caballero y torre quien ganara?"_

El árbitro daba inicio al combate, Xenovia movía a durandal generando una oleada de energía sagrada hacia los sirvientes de Sairaog estos le esquivaban mientras el alfil generaba un gran torrente de llamas que era contrarrestado por Koneko al esta levantar una enorme roca lanzándolo contra ellos generando una enorme nube de polvo

"hay que derrotar primero a la de la espada sagrada Ladona"

"déjamela a mi"

Entre la nube de polvo la silueta del hombre comenzaba a cambiar incrementando su tamaño un poderoso aleteo de viento hacia dispersar el polvo mostrando a un enorme dragón de escamas color café

"un dragon?, creí que pocos de la familia Bune podrían transformarse" Rias decía con sus ojos sorprendida

"demonios si estuviera yo ahí podria usar a Ascalon" Issei golpeaba su puño contra su palma mirando en frustración

"debemos tener fe en ellas Issei-kun" Akeno ponía una mano en el hombro del castaño mientras el combate continuaba

Koneko esquivaba las llamas del enorme dragon con agilidad felina saltando de un lado al otro, acercándose hacia el alfil esta lanzaba un golpe hacia el pecho del alfil, sin embargo el puño de koneko era detenido por una especie de barrera

"mis túnicas están protegidas con numerosos hechizos contra golpes no podrás lastimarme"

"pero puedo alejarte"

Aunque la túnica nulificara el daño no impedía que la fuerza del puño de la pequeña torre le enviara contra una de las rocas, saltando inmediatamente uno de los puños de Ladona corriendo por este pateando la cara del enorme dragón

"Koneko atenta" Xenovia gritaba desde la lejanía, EX Durandal levantada con ambas manos mientras esta comenzaba a generar una enorme cantidad de energia sagrada, el mismo ataque con el que inicio el ataque en Kioto

"a… ahora ESPADA SAGRADA SELLA TU HABILIDAD" Misteeta estiraba su bastón, su sacred gear se activaba un circulo de llamas violetas se formaba alrededor de Xenovia a la vez que marcas alrededor de su piel, Ex Durandal perdía el brillo haciéndose muy pesada para la caballero de Rias

"Xenovia-sempai" Koneko saltaba esquivando las llamas del dragón sin embargo la cola le golpeaba impactándola contra el suelo

"..q…que sucede?" Xenovia observaba en dirección del alfil este sonreia con confianza

"Mi sacred gear Trick vanish puede sellar una habilidad de mi oponente, sabemos de tu afinidad con las espadas sagradas y la he sellado" Misteeta sonreía mientras observaba a su compañero "Ladona aprovecha"

El enorme dragón comenzaba a moverse levantando su puño para golpear a Xenovia arrojando el puño impactando levantaba gran cantidad de polvo

"porque no anuncian el retiro?" Misteeta observaba mientras el humo se desvanecía el enorme dragón había fallado el golpe

"no…. Tocaras a sempai" Koneko estaba sujetando la cola del enorme dragón su cuerpo cubierto en aura blanca mientras sus orejas y colas se mostraban

"SIIIIIIII VEEE SHIRONEEEEEEEEE" Kuroka se levantaba con sus brazos al aire mientras la pequeña nekomata usando el poder del senjustu para incrementar aún más su fuerza comenzaba a girar halando al enorme dragón arrojándolo por los cielos

"condenada nekomata en ese caso" el alfil apuntaba con su bastón cargando a la agotada Koneko sin embargo

"DOBLE ACCEL"

Xenovia estaba al instante cerca del Alfil usando su nueva técnica de velocidad, la pieza de Sairaog estaba confiada, después de todo su túnica estaba encantada contra los impactos, un brillo extraño azul estaba en la mano izquierda de Xenovia, en un instante la caballero le pasaba por un lado

"…que?..." una línea de sangre salía del labio del alfil mientras se arrodillaba y las luces de retiro habían registrado una herida letal observando otra espada en las manos de Xenovia era de un metal azulado y pulsaba un viento frio "….pero… selle tu habilidad"

"para las espadas sagradas…. Aun sin ella mi entrenamiento esta, ese no lo has sellado" Xenovia aún mantenía la mirada hacia arriba moviendo la espada moviéndose de nuevo en dirección a Ladona

"no escaparan" la enorme llamarada del dragón se dirigía hacia donde estaba la agotada Koneko, Xenonovia movía la espada hacia adelante, dos aros de energía demoniaca se formaban en sus tobillos

"acelera….. TEMPEST TURN"

Xenovia se movía hacia las llamas sin embargo su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse en un aura carmesí como el color de las evil pieces de Rias, ante los ojos de Ladona una silueta se hacían cuatro, la ilusión debido a la velocidad de xenovia era evidente el dragón lanzaba uno de sus puños para intentar detectar a la real pero las cuatro imágenes movían generando cuatro cortes poderosos en el dragón uno en cada lado del cuello y otros en el pecho, registrando las heridas fatales en el cuello el sistema generaba la retirada de Ladona

" _victoria para Rias Gremory"_

Xenovia se arrodillaba mientras Koneko se acercaba a cargarla sobre su espalda a la joven más alta, era algo ridículo pero era la mejor forma de cargar a la caballero, Sairaog observaba mientras Kuisha sorprendida a la vez

"creí que Kiba era el más veloz del sequito de Rias pero nos equivocamos" la reina de Sairaog observaba mientras el hombre señalaba una parte de la grabación que tenían los equipos para comprobar irregularidades

"mira sus piernas"

Los presentes del sequito observaban la indicación mientras Xenovia era cargada por koneko, las piernas de la joven estaban sangrando de una manera intensa además de mostrar piel desgarrada

"su velocidad supera a la de Kiba Yuuto por ese instante sin embargo después queda inhabilitada para combatir, una espada de doble filo" Sairaog sonreía con gusto como con su habilidad la joven era más allá que su simple talento que tener afinidad por las espadas sagradas

En el banco del equipo Gremory, Koneko depositaba con cuidado a Xenovia en una de las bancas, con inmediatez Asia comenzaba a curar las piernas de la caballero mientras Koneko se sentaba a meditar

"fue buena idea Kiba de que le hicieras una espada a Xenovia antes del combate" Issei decía a su compañero sin embargo este negaba con la cabeza

"no la hice yo Issei-kun" el joven señalaba la espada en las manos de Xenovia una katana con apariencia poco convencional el castaño la reconocía mientras Rias pasaba sus dedos por el borde sin filo

"la Kokoroyuki" el castaño observaba mientras Koneko le miraba

"oneesan puso la kokoroyuki en un espacio temporal así como cuando Xenovia-sempai tenía a durandal" Koneko respondía mientras Xenovia cruzaba sus brazos

"aunque no es mi estilo usar Katanas, ese es más del estilo de Irina, cumplió su trabajo" la espadachín cerraba los ojos mientras recordaba las palabras del humano

" _en algún momento en los rating game intentaran separarte de durandal, debes tener una reserva para eso"_

Rias y Sairaog se encontraban nuevamente preparados para lanzar los dados, el resultado ahora era un siete demasiado bajo para que salieran Issei y Akeno, Rias se acercaba a su sequito sabiendo todos a quien enviaria

En una especie de coliseo cerrado se materializaban Kiba y Gandoma la segunda torre de Sairaog ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente mientras el árbitro daba el inicio al combate Kiba materializaba dos espadas que generaban fuego mientras dando un salto hacia atrás comenzaba a esquivar los puños del enorme demonio, la fuerza destructora de cada puño era increíble pero Kiba los esquivaba sin dificultades, cada vez atacando el pecho del demonio generando pero no hacia mayor daño

"no me acabaras fácil mi defensa mágica es muy alta"

"ya veo en ese caso….. devora… VOID SWORD"

Haciendo desaparecer las espadas de fuego Kiba invocaba dos espadas que eran como si estuviesen hechas de un cristal transparente sin embargo algo se distorsionaba en ellas a su alrededor

"que? No importa que truco saques mi resistencia mágica no caerá ante tu sacred gear" Gandoma lanzaba un puño mientras kiba lo enfrentaba los golpes en el enorme brazo de la torre repelían el daño solo se escuchaban las espadas como si fuesen una especie de metal sin embargo estas comenzaban a tomar un tono de color bronce

Kiba se movía a más velocidad impactando a la torre una vez más, pero el guerrero de sairaog se mantenía fuerte y firme sin embargo poco a poco las espadas de kiban terminaban teniendo una tonalidad igual a la de la dura piel de Gandoma

"bien es hora" Kiba dejaba las espadas de cristal en el suelo mientras materializaba otras dos una arrojaba una corriente de agua directo hacia la torre, Gandoma cruzaba sus brazos soportando el azote mágico, sin embargo con la segunda espada kiba enviaba un relámpago de energía demoniaca

"te dije que era inutahggggg que?"

"parece que ahora tu defensa ha bajado lo suficiente" kiba invocaba más espadas de relámpago en el suelo y estas comenzaban a emitir electricidad hacia Gandoma

"no puede…. Ser mi defensa"

"consumida por mis espadas del vacío, sabía que eras fuerte por eso necesite de dos" las espadas de relámpago eran lanzadas contra el cuerpo de la torre dejándolo con estas incrustadas en su cuerpo la luz de retirada iluminaba el coliseo

" _Victoria para Rias Gremory, imparable acaso el equipo gremory podrá vencer al invicto Bael?"_

Los dados eran lanzados nuevamente, el número resultante era un tres

"buchou déjeme ir" Gasper se levantaba mientras su mirada estaba llena de decisión "Xenovia san aún no está recuperada y Kiba-san acaba de combatir"

Rias observaba hacia el lugar de Asia estaba curando aun las piernas de Xenovia, aunque el Twiligth healing era poderoso en su cura, sin embargo debía hacerlo con cuidado para que los músculos no quedaran curados de forma errónea

"aun tomara unos minutos" la alfil decía Xenovia intentaba levantarse pero Rias ponía su palma en el hombro de su segundo caballero

"Gasper…. Yo, por el plan"

"lo se buchou, Sempai y usted pensaron mucho en la estrategia a seguir asi que es mi deber que usted gane" Gasper apretaba sus manos algo temblorosas por el combate mientras Issei se levantaba

"descuida solo tienes que ganar"

"Issei-sempai?"

"recuerda la promesa de los hombres del grupo Gremory, siempre levantarse ante la adversidad" Issei ponia su puño en el pecho del joven vampiro "eres un hombre de la familia Gremory?"

"..s…si"

"no te escucho"

"SI ISSEI-SEMPAI"

"entonces ve y gana"

Gasper caminaba decidido hacia la plataforma siendo transportado por magia hasta un lugar que parecía un templo con numerosas columnas, el caballero de Sairaog estaba frente de el Rias cerraba sus ojos un instante abriéndolos para presenciar la batalla

"gracias Issei" la demonio de clase alta le hablaba a su peón "por un instante no creí en Gasper, todos ustedes son preciosos para mi sin embargo…."

"Buchou, todos aquí le estamos agradecidos, usted nos salvó" Issei comentaba mientras observaba la pantalla donde pasarían el combate de Gasper "lo menos que podemos hacer es cumplir su sueño, no es asi?"

Rias observaba a sus sirvientes, sus amigos, su familia, cada uno eran su tesoro preciado, Akeno, su mejor amiga, la cual salvo en ese bosque cuya tristeza poco a poco estaba desapareciendo y alfin había comenzado a aceptarse a sí misma, su pequeña torre, Koneko, la que había sellado sus emociones y poder, ahora poco a poco estaba reconciliándose con su familia, Kiba que había obtenido su venganza y ahora buscaba un nuevo punto a seguir, Xenovia que había confiado en ella para darle un nuevo camino, Rossweisse a quien le dio la oportunidad de salvar a su dios y a su pueblo, Asia la joven cuya vida salvo porque sentía que merecía una segunda oportunidad y ahora Gasper, su tímido alfil, decidido a enfrentarse a una batalla

" _Rias tienes el talento para encontrar gente excepcional"_ las palabras de Raiser le resonaban en su mente, pero ella nunca los escogió por sus talentos, solo porque sentía que merecían vivir

"Gracias a todos"

El combate iniciaba, Gasper se transformaba en numerosos murciélagos dispersándose por todo el campo de batalla, Liban el caballero de sairaog desenfundaba su espada mientras mostraba círculos mágicos con su mano libre, numerosas estacas de hielo atacaban a los murciélagos sin embargo Gasper las congelaba en el aire, el caballero movía sus manos los círculos aparecían alrededor de las estacas eran rojos de llamas generando una explosión de vapor que hacía que Gasper cerrara los ojos

"ahora RAYO" el caballero invocaba un círculo mágico lanzando relámpagos hacia la cortina de vapor generando que la humedad condujera impactando a los murciélagos estos se volvían a unir en Gasper el joven Dhampir gritaba de dolor mientras el caballero mágico sus ojos brillaban en dorado "Gravity Jail"

El cuerpo de Gasper caía al suelo de golpe su cuerpo siendo poco a poco aplastado con la gravedad aumentada que lograban verse resquebrajos en el suelo

"uhg…n….no… puedo…perder" Gasper intentaba levantarse pero sus brazos cedían ante el enorme peso

"admiro tu valor y como usuario de sacred gear visual, lo hiciste bien pero aun no conoces los límites de el" Liban se acercaba poco a poco sin embargo su cuerpo se quedaba detenido "que?"

"estoy logrando…..verte" apenas logrando moverse a un lado con sus ojos estaban fijos en una de las piernas del caballero de Bael, ambos efectos estaban activados dejando a ambos participantes en un equilibrio

" _damas y caballeros aquí estamos observando el poder de dos sacred gear oculares están en un completo punto muerto un empate"_ el anunciador comentaba mientras que Diehauser se acercaba al micrófono para dar su opinión

" _por ahora pero este empate se romperá pronto"_

Poco a poco Gasper comenzaba a hundirse más en el suelo mientras el brazo en el que intentaba sostenerse se doblaba en un ángulo haciéndole gritar pero sin cerrar los ojos

" _la diferencia es el daño puede que Forbiden balor View puede detener a los enemigos completamente sin embargo Gravity Jail el campo que genera es constante si tienes la fuerza para sostenerte no es problema pero"_

El alfil aunque poderosos en magia no aporta enorme a la resistencia física como una torre, el cuerpo de Gasper poco a poco se hundía mas en la grieta generada por la gravedad poco a poco su consciencia le abandonaba

"..pe….perdón….buchou….issei..sempai…. mi… sacred gear no es… tan fuerte"

" _responde con orgullo quien eres"_

Gasper podía sentir esa voz en su mente era un recuerdo cuando estaba entrenando su sacred gear,

/Flashback/

Gasper intentaba detener con su vista varios objetos de distintos tamaños, hacía varias horas habían terminado los demás del sequito pero el se había quedado en la academia practicando extra, era media noche mientras estaba acostado respirando agitadamente

"ya poco a poco estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo por más tiempo" el joven Dhampir se sentaba intentando buscar su bebida "eh donde?"

"uhm.. por lo rojo creí que sería sangre pero es solo jugo" desde una rama desde el árbol Gaper observaba una joven de cabello plateado largo usando el uniforme de Kuoh

"oiga…. E…eso es mío" Gasper observaba como la joven le arrojaba el tarro hacia su rostro mientras activaba su sacred gear el tarro se detenia y al joven le tocaba el cabello despeinándolo

"parece que solo puedes detener a lo que te estas concentrando Booya"

"waaswawwa" algo apenado Gasper sujeta el jugo pero entre los nervios hace que se riegue "cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?"

"solo unos minutos observándote" la joven con sus ojos rojos observaba el tarro vacío "jeje te lo pagare, después de todo es mi culpa"

Gasper estaba sentado al lado de la joven la cual estaba bebiendo un refresco de moras mientras el tenía una soda, frente de ellos una máquina de refrescos de la escuela estaba rota, la joven no tenía dinero así que simplemente pateo la máquina para extraerlos

"ya veo entonces entrenas para ese encuentro importante, y bien que harás si tu sacred gear no funciona?" los ojos rojos observaban los violetas de Gasper, el joven movía sus ojos violetas hacia un lado

"entonces creo que no serviré para mucho"

"tu ama te dijo eso?"

"no… Rias buchou nunca me lo diría, pero sé que sin mi sacred gear… solo soy un medio vampiro… solo soy"

"vampiro…..entonces eso es suficiente" la joven se levantaba moviéndose hacia la maquina "sabes que los vampiros son de los youkai más temidos por su poder"

"pero solo soy medio"

"tonterías" la joven le señalaba con el dedo observándole fijamente Gasper no podía negar la mirada intensa, era familiar pero a la vez muy diferente a los ojos rojos que había visto cuando era niño "se orgulloso de lo que eres, porque otros lo están por ti"

La joven pateaba nuevamente la maquina elevándola en el aire, un salto y su cabello plateado brillaba gracias a la luna llena, con un giro en el aire golpeaba la maquina partiéndola en dos

Los pocos días de noches antes del rating game la joven aparecía ante Gasper para entrenarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta una noche

"esta será la última noche que te entreno Booya, ahora todo depende de ti"

"espere eh….. no se quien eres"

"bueno te lo responderé…. Cuando puedas responder con orgullo quien eres"

/Fin Flashback/

Recuperando el sentido Gasper había cerrado los ojos por un instante, moviendo su mano hacia su cuello

"…yo…soy…..Gasper….Vladi" tomando una pequeña botella destapándola e ingiriendo el líquido rojo dentro de el "….soy…un vampiro…..soy EL ALFIL DE RIAS GREMORY"

La sangre de issei actuaba de inmediato los ojos de Gasper se hacían de color rojo mientras la herida en su brazo se curaba

"EN ESE CASO GRAVITY JAIL MAXIMA POTENCIA" el caballero de Sairaog incrementaba la potencia sin embargo con un puño Gasper impactaba el suelo levantando polvo y pequeñas rocas haciendo por cerrar los ojos al caballero de un solo instante "no funcionara el efecto de mi sacred gear no te dejara"

"estoy contando con eso!"

La voz de Gasper se escuchaba desde el aire el joven levantaba su pierna mientras el efecto de Gravity Jail aún estaba en el haciendo que se acelerara en dirección al suelo impactando con la patada al caballero de Bael el impacto generaba un levantamiento de polvo y escombros por la fuerza

"….eso…fue excelente….niño"

"..pero… no fue suficiente"

Gasper tenía una herida en el estómago la espada del caballero en el mientras que el impacto había roto la armadura y ambos estaban siendo cubiertos por la luz del retiro

" _DOBLE K.O AMBOS PARTICIPANTES NO PUEDEN CONTINUAR"_

Rias observaba lagrimas en su rostro pero su mirada de determinación la valentía del que era uno de los más tímidos de su sequito redoblaba sus esfuerzos por continuar, mientras en el lado de Bael, una silueta se levantaba acercándose hacia Sairaog, una expresión poco leíble en su rostro

"….Sairaog-sama….. permítame participar… cuando sea el momento"

Kuisha Abaddon sorprendida, el peón de Bael nunca hablaba, la joven rubia observaba la expresión de Sairaog este miraba detenidamente al peón

"todos… se han esforzado….yo… deseo retribuir eso"

Sairaog no decía nada simplemente se movía a la plataforma, apretando el dado con sus ojos cerrados, la determinación del joven vampiro y de su propio caballero no rendirse le hacían querer luchar, sentía que el campo de batalla le estaba llamando, sin abrir los ojos Sairaog lanzaba el dado, uno… dos… tres giros y se detenía. El estadio estaba en silencio absoluto por el resultado pero ahora explotaba en júbilo porque una de las razones por las que habían venido saldría al combate

" _DOCE ALFIN ESTE HOMBRE ESTA LISTO PARA SALIR, DEFINITIVAMENTE, DEFINITIVAMENTE ES HORA SAIRAOG BAEL PUEDE PARTICIPAR"_

Del lado de Rias la joven cruzaba sus brazos bajo su enorme busto, era el momento, aunque la estrategia había sido planeada, sus dedos aun estaban sujetando sus brazos sus uñas un poco incrustándose su piel, usar a sus piezas como sacrifico era algo que no le gustaba, su alma le decía que combatieran juntos.

"Buchou" Issei decia preocupado mientras la mirada de Rias estaba aun firme

"pensaba…. Que haría Vermillion en esta oportunidad….pero esta bien… Xenovia… Yuuto.. Rossweisse"

Los sirvientes poco a poco se movían hacia la plataforma, Rossweisse cubierta por la armadura de Odin, Xenovia teniendo en una mano a ExDurandal y la Kokoroyuki en la otra y Kiba le observaban

"tranquila buchou nosotros enviaremos a Sairaog en la mejor condición para issei" Kiba comentaba con determinación mientras desaparecían en la luz, Rias sentía que era una mala persona, enviar a sus piezas así, sin embargo era necesario para ganar.

/CONTINUARA/

* * *

 **Jaja lamento mucho dejarlos así pero, el capítulo estaba muy, muy largo y no quería que terminara enero sin dejarlos leer algo más de encore.**

 **La demora del episodio fue porque use un simulador de dados en internet para intentar hacerlo un poco más diferente y no pegarme tanto a los resultados del canon combinando un poco más las cosas para ver qué sucedería**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia y espero en febrero poder publicar ya el siguiente episodio**

 **Rictek se despide**


	67. Encore 66: Poder Vs Poder

**ENCORE 66: Poder Vs Poder**

 **Gracias a los nuevas personas que han puesto este fic entre sus favoritos espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas y que esta historia les siga llamando la atención.**

 **Bueno amigos aqui estamos un capitulo muy esperado, espero les agrade, dejen sus comentarios o mensajes privados los respondere en el menor tiempo posible :D sin mas dilaciones siguiente episodio de DxD Encore**

* * *

Las luces de transporte aparecían en el campo de combate, parecía una pequeña isla rodeada de un lago, suficiente para que los caballeros usaran su velocidad sin embargo no para alejarse. En la parte superior de un montículo se materializaba Sairaog Bael su rostro sereno y con confianza, no parecía preocuparle ver las tres siluetas frente de el

"ya veo así que esta es la respuesta de Rias" el hombre cerraba los ojos un instante sonriendo con orgullo "parece que mi pequeña prima ha madurado"

El futuro líder de la familia Bael se encontraba orgulloso, ambos sequitos tenían un talento impresionante sus piezas no eran más débiles que las de Rias sin embargo las piezas de su prima poseían algo que las suyas les faltaba, enfrentamientos al límite, ya sea suerte o destino el sequito de Rias se habían enfrentado a muchas situaciones que los llevaron al límite de sus habilidades obteniendo una fuerza más allá que el entrenamiento extremo no podía otorgar

"aun sabiendo que no pueden ganar contra mí, están de acuerdo?" abriendo los ojos nuevamente Sairaog detectaba determinación en la mirada de los jóvenes, pero no eran determinación de sacrificio

"eso no sabremos hasta que luchemos, sin embargo en caso lo peor que pase, daremos lo mejor para enviarte contra el sekiryuutei en la mejor condición" Kiba comentaba mientras preparaba una espada sacro demoniaca

"además si te derrotamos ahora ganaremos" Xenovia decía sus ojos mostraban una confianza no era una falsa confianza nacida del orgullo era un hecho

" _EL COMBATE ENTRE LOS SEQUITOS PUEDE COMENZAR"_

El árbitro anunciaba el inicio del combate, en los brazos y piernas de Sairaog aparecían marcas extrañas las cuales sorprendían a todos, Rossweisse observaba detenidamente una leve sorpresa que desaparecía al instante para estar enfocada

"para responder a su determinación luchare al máximo, estos sellos ponen restricciones en mi cuerpo ahora no están espero estén preparados"

Los sellos desaparecían una presión de viento que movía el agua del lago en olas respondía al aura de sairaog, una leve explosión y el montículo donde el estaba formaba un cráter donde el se encontraba, un aura blanca y poderosa cubría su cuerpo, en las graderías las personas se emocionaban mientras Irina dejaba por un instante de mover su bandera

"esa aura, se parece a la que usa Koneko-chan acaso Sairaog sabe usar Senjutsu?" la castaña observaba a la que podría darle la respuesta, la nekomata movía sus orejas, sus ojos ámbar observando la silueta del demonio de la familia Bael

"no, no es senjutsu, el aura no es de los alrededores, es su propia fuerza vital" Kuroka dejaba el tono juguetón, el humano apretaba sus manos si la nekomata hablaba en ese tono era porque era muy serio "hasta qué punto has llevado tu cuerpo para que responda asi?"

En el campo de batalla Rossweisse no perdía el tiempo invocando numerosos símbolos mágicos comenzaba a disparar los hechizos en gran ráfaga, no tenía pensado guardar sus energías mágicas para después de este encuentro, sin embargo Sairaog se movía a gran velocidad esquivando cada hechizo,

"aparecerás aquí" Xenovia arrojaba una onda de energía sagrada de Ex Durandal a un espacio vacío donde Sairaog aparecía nuevamente apretando uno de sus puños el hombre golpeaba la onda de energía sagrada haciéndola disipar "IMPOSIBLE!"

Un demonio enfrentarse directamente a energía sagrada sin ninguna protección mágica o de equipamiento era inesperado pero Sairaog acababa simplemente de darle un puñetazo a una

"no se distraigan" Kiba hacia reaccionar la sorpresa de la joven mientras invocaba espadas sacrodemoniacas para intentar a Sairaog que comenzaba a acercarse a toda velocidad golpeando las espadas destrozándolas mientras impactaba a Rossweisse esta apenas lograba colocar su brazo izquierdo para defenderse, la armadura de Odin producía un sonido metálico resistiendo el golpe sin embargo la usuaria era diferente, la ex-valkiria era enviada a al lago, el agua se partía en dos mostrando al a joven incrustada en el fondo mientras el agua se cerraba

"una menos" Sairaog comentaba observando detenía con sus palmas una espada de cristal "esto es"

"VOID SWORD CONSUME" la espada de Kiba comenzaba a drenar el aura de Sairaog sin embargo este incrementaba su aura de golpe y esta comenzaba a resquebrajarse

"variedad en técnicas y velocidad te hacen fuerte sin embargo" Sairaog atacaba con un puño mientras Kiba saltaba hacia atrás generando un muro de espadas desde el suelo pero estas eran destruidas por el impacto de Sairaog

"mi balance breaker"

"tu defensa es débil, sin embargo tu creaciones si son hechas en un apuro la resistencia no es la misma" Sairaog alcanzaba a Kiba impactándole en el estómago, el caballero de Rias intento protegerse con su espada pero esta quedaba resquebrajada "no te sientas mal pocos pueden resistir este puño"

"DOBLE ACCEL"

El brillo dorado de durandal cortaba sin embargo Sairaog había logrado esquivar el ataque

"tus movimientos son muy directos y fáciles de esquivar si los esperas" una patada de Sairaog impactaba contra el abdomen de la caballero haciéndola rodar por el suelo

"BALANCE BREAKER TROOP DRAGON KNIGTHS" Kiba se incorporaba nuevamente invocando un grupo de caballeros con armadura que tenía apariencia dragonica, el balance breaker de Blade of Blacksmit

"joooo así que es esta la razón por la cual Rias no te envió de primero, perfecto enfrentare a tu nuevo balance breaker con todo mi poder"

Esa era la razón los caballeros eran veloces y atacaban de manera directa sin embargo cada uno poseía una espada elemental la cuales Sairaog esquivaba sin problemas, y contratacaba con un puño poderoso que destrozaba a cada caballero que impactaba

"agiles y una gran cantidad sin embargo contra mi" Sairaog golpeaba y pateaba destrozando a todos los caballeros generados por el balance breaker "les falta dureza"

Xenovia y Kiba se lanzaban contra Sairaog sin embargo este golpeaba sus espadas sagradas haciendo desviarles seguido por dos poderosos rodillazos haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

"uhgg… no puedo creer que Issei se levantara después de un golpe así" Kiba con algo de sangre en los labios intentaba levantarse

"aun me puedo mover, puedo debilitarlo un poco más para el hombre que elegi" Xenovia se levantaba también mientras sus piernas temblaban "EXCALIBUR MIMIC"

La segunda espada que poseía Xenovia en la mano se movia como si fuese una serpiente sujetando uno de los brazos de Bael

"solo necesitábamos aguantar un par de segundos" Xenovia sonreía mientras Sairaog era rodeado por una cúpula de hechizos mágicos nórdicos, los cuales comenzaban a disparar sin límite a Sairaog por todos los lados, en el aire Rossweisse con dos espadas en una de sus manos

" _es Rossweisse, la torre de Rias gremory ha vuelto de entre el lago en un regreso sorprendente"_ el anunciador comentaba mientras Azazel observaba lo que tenia la joven en las manos

" _excalibur trasparency y la Kokoroyuki, por supuesto Rossweisse aprovecho el momento cuando Xenovia ataco a Sairaog para generar un clon de hielo y hacerse ella misma invisible con la ayuda del fragmento de excalibur"_

El líder de los ángeles caídos explicaba mientras Mizore observaba desde las gradas

"el entrenamiento valió la pena" la calmada mujer de las nieves tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios

"sorprendente Mizore-san eso significa que Rossweisse puede usar clones de hielo como tu?" Moka comentaba mientras la joven negaba, mientras llegaba una Mizore con unas bebidas entregándolas al grupo se deshacía en pequeños fragmentos de hielo

"solo puede hacer estáticos de manera rápida, no como las mujeres de las nieves" la joven youkai decía con un tono un poco presumido en su tranquilo hablar.

De regreso al combate Rossweisse terminaba el bombardeo mágico mientras retornaba las espadas a Xenovia mientras desenfundaba a Balmung, Sairaog se levantaba levemente mientras se notaba que los ataques habían conectado no habían hecho mucho daño

"eso explica porque no hubo un retiro, creí que estaría inconsciente pero sin ser retirada, fue un error que no cometeré de nuevo"

Asumiendo una pose de batalla Sairaog lanzaba un puño cubierto con su energia vital en dirección de Rossweisse la Valkiria movía la espada de balmung para cortar el ataque en dos pero este explotaba al contacto haciéndola volar contra una roca incrustándola en ella uno de sus brazos doblados en una forma extraña mientras la espada estaba en el suelo

"impresionante esa armadura lo que puede proteger" acumulando nuevamente energía vital que envolvía su cuerpo "pero no sucederá dos veces"

Ante la extensión del puño Xenovia y Kiba aparecían para atacar el brazo derecho de Bael, atacando con ambas espadas sin embargo la espada sacro demoniaca de Kiba era resquebrajada por la presión del poder de Sairaog, Durandal lograba perforar parte del brazo pero no avanzaba inmediatamente Kiba tomaba la espada junto con Xenovia, la espada sagrada brillaba intensamente y lograba cortar el brazo de Sairaog dejándolo en el suelo, sin embargo este no desaparecía en humo como seria lo normal en un demonio ante el poder sagrado

"con esto deberé usar una lagrima de fénix lo han hecho bien" Sairaog decía con genuina admiración moviendo una de sus piernas golpeando a los jóvenes con poderosas patadas, no pudiendo defenderse Kiba al caer recibe un puño de Sairaog que lo envía lejos en el suelo

"TEMPEST TURN"

"esa técnica he visto su falla" Sairaog se lanzaba de frente contra Xenovia con su mano buena golpeaba a la caballero en el vientre adelantándose a la velocidad de la joven levantando su pierna la golpeaba hasta que la luz de retiro le hacía desaparecer "necesitas espacio para generar las ilusiones aun puedes mejorar"

Una leve explosión de humo se veía donde Sairaog había estado de pie, el hombre observaba en la roca Rossweisse tenía su brazo extendido levemente un círculo mágico en la punta de sus dedos disparando pero la magia era desenfocada poco a poco se hacía más débil mientras Sairaog se acercaba, desviando las magias con su brazo izquierdo

"aun en estos momentos intentas atacar, tu lealtad es impresionante a pesar de ser una pieza reciente tienes mi admiración"

Rossweisse desaparecia en las luces, Sairaog tomaba su brazo levantándolo del suelo mientras observaba a Kiba como poco a poco desaparecia

"ahora todo está en mano de mi mejor amigo y de mi ama, hemos cumplido" Kiba sonreía mientras las luces terminaban de sacarlo del campo

" _Victoria para Sairaog Bael, con solo su aparición Sairaog ha desaparecido la clara ventaja que tenia Rias Gremory, acaso hay alguien que pueda detener a este hombre?"_

Rias en el lado de su equipo tenía los ojos cerrados agradeciendo el sacrificio de sus piezas intentando tener la resolución para continuar, abriendo los ojos observaba a Issei, el castaño poseía un rostro de ira que pareciera que explotaría

"aun… no debo contenerme" Issei cerraba los ojos

Nuevamente rodaban los dados, un cinco por el lado de Rias y un dos por el lado de Sairaog

" _y el numero es Siete al parecer cada lado solo puede enviar una pieza"_

"Koneko-chan" Issei observaba al a nekomata poco a poco acercándose a la platafomra

"asi bael-san se verá obligado a sacar su peón" la torre de Rias observaba a su ama, la joven de cabello carmesí asentía

"animo Koneko, estaremos esperándote aquí" Akeno posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, esta sonreía levemente mientras observaba hacia las graderías donde sentía el aura de su hermana, observando a la nemokata mayor sujetar la mano de su sempai mientras tenía una expresión levemente preocupada

"si tuviera una pieza menos podría ir" Issei apretaba su mano sin embargo sentía algo cálido en su frente un beso de Koneko

"Issei-sempai no es inteligente, así que revelare todos los secretos del peón, así podrá luchar sin tener que preocuparse mucho" la nekomata saltaba a la plataforma mientras desaparecía

En el lado de Bael Sairaog estaba a punto de acercarse para intentar declarar esa batalla nula sin embargo se detenía observando a su peón, en esa forma era inexpresivo pero podía ver en sus ojos deseaba salir

"Sairaog-sama, en estos momentos es que debe usarme, quiero ser su fuerza como los demás Sairaog-sama"

"esta bien, ve"

La arena donde se mostraban parecía un coliseo romano la Nekomata se ponía en posición de combate el misterioso peón de Bael solo sacaba las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, la tensión en el aire más de una ocasión Sairaog había tenido la oportunidad de enviar a su peón pero se había restringido

" _que la batalla comience"_

Koneko se lanzaba hacia adelante en modo de Nekomata nivel dos sus puños cubiertos con energía golpeaban el pecho del guerrero de Bael sin embargo este reaccionaba con una patada la cual Koneko esquivaba usando su cola para aferrarse a la pierna del peón con una patada lo enviaba contra una de las columnas

"es….extraño" la joven observaba sus manos estaba segura que había ingresado senjustu para distorsionar los órganos de su oponente pero la energía solo se desplazaba por el cuerpo del peón, una explosión de humo hacia que la nekomata volviera a fijarse en el combate la columna de piedra que había chocado el peón se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Koneko

"mi fuerza… no perderá" la joven tomaba sus puños comenzando a golpear la columna haciéndola añicos, sintiendo la energía del peón detrás de ella la joven enviaba una patada sin embargo el peón su cuerpo se doblaba en una forma poco natural y la sujetaba de la pierna comenzando a azotarla contra el suelo y contra los pilares.

"Koneko-chan!" en las graderías Ravel sujetaba las barandas observando a su rival ser azotada contra los pilares sin tener respiro, la nekomata si intentaba sujetarse el peon de bael inmediatamente le golpeaba en el diafragma haciéndola quedarse sin aire sujetándola del rostro y chocándola contra el pilar, el suelo y las paredes "ya detengan esta pelea por favor, esto es muy cruel"

"es cruel pero estos son los Rating game arriesgar todo por la victoria de nuestro amo" Mia comentaba la mujer serpiente observaba pero un instante auras potentes a su lado se observaban

"…maldito…..maldito voy a matarlo….." los ojos ambar de Kuroka estaban sin brillo la nekomata se levantaba sus palmas poseían el circulo de teletransportacion dispuesta a entrar y desgarrar al peon de bael a pedazos

"es… espera eso es contra las reglas" Meroune observaba mientras Salamandyne se hacía al lado de la nekomata pensando que la mujer de cabello negro calmaría a Kuroka

"creo que llamare al enryuugo para que destruya esa dimensión artificial" los ojos azules de la dragonian tenían los iris de un dragón mientras su voz normalmente calmada y respetuosa cambiaba a un dialecto mas directo

"encerrare en hielo a quien se interponga" Mizore observaba al grupo mientras Irina sentía la agresividad venir de las mujeres como última esperanza observaba al humano pero el labio de este estaba brotando sangre de haberlo mordido en frustración no le habia visto tan molesto desde Kioto

"a..gg…al…. alguien deténgalos….." Ruby Grigori estaba recibiendo una descarga del poder de Kazuya, desde el inicio del ataque a la joven nekomata el aura generada por el corazón de draconium del humano se había incrementado de manera explosiva y ella intentaba regularlo para no hacer nada

"Basta chicos…. Este…. Aunque sea difícil debemos ver esto hasta el final" Moka extendía sus manos frente al grupo que la miraban como un obstáculo la joven vampiro cerraba los ojos y se escuchaban tres palmadas en el rostro "eh?" al no sentir dolor la joven de cabello rosa abría los ojos observaba una cabellera gris plateada

"cálmense ahora, piensen en los sentimientos de aquellos que quieren demostrar algo" las ropas eran las del humano sin embargo la voz femenina hacia que los demás observaran las reacciones de las otras tres mujeres, con sus rostros rojos de las cachetadas sus ojos recobraban el sentido

"Nyatsume-chan?...que?" Kuroka reaccionaba al ver a la mujer de cabellera blanca, y el rosario que poseía ahora una joya azul

"tanta ira… es extraño no la sentía" Mizore reaccionaba también mientras Salamandyne se sentaba respirando calmadamente

"yo…. Gracias Natsume-san… nos salvaste de un error"

"entonces cállense y observen esto aún no ha terminado" la joven retornaba a ver el combate mientras la joya azul del rosario parpadeaba levemente

" _lo siento hermana…. Yo… no se que me paso sentí ira y que debía atender"_

"la ira es algo que debes controlar y hacerla explotar cuando el momento es adecuado… aprende a tu amigo el sekiryuutei" la mujer aparentemente hablando sola observaba mientras Moka Akashiya había quedado muda su mundo girando en sorpresa ante la joven que había controlado todo moviendo la mano a su propio rosario murmuraba levemente

"..no… pued.. ser… Ura-chan eres tu?"

Las palabras de la vampiresa eran ahogadas por el estruendo del publico viendo nuevamente la pantalla Koneko había logrado detener la golpiza su cuerpo ensangrentado y sus ropas rasgadas pero el aura de senjutsu de la joven era potente que había frenado de golpe al peón de Bael, con un rodillazo en el codo la joven quebraba el brazo del peón saltando detrás de este y aplicando una llave en el cuello ahorcándolo

"eso es shirone no importa que tan fuerte sea…. El necesita oxígeno" Kuroka se levantaba aun dudosa de porque sintió tanta furia pero ahora confiaba

"ríndete" la joven nekomata apretaba más usando combinación del poder de la torre y el senjustu para que su pequeño cuerpo generara más poder

"nunca" el peón saltaba intentando estrellar su espalda contra los muros pero las piernas de Koneko se aferraban a los muros sin dejarse estrellar

El aura de la nekomata se hacía más y aplicaba más presión que le confundía, en este momento debería estar teniendo problemas para respirar pero este peón continuaba como si nada pero no podía perder más el tiempo estaba llegando a su limite

Un crujido y el cuello del peón se habían doblado en una forma extraña, el peón dejaba de moverse mientras el estadio quedaba en silencio

" _el cuello, el cuello del participante por el equipo bael ha sido roto"_

El círculo de comunicación mágica aparecía al lado del oído de Koneko

"koneko detente ya término"

"Buchou su energía vital va en aumento"

"como?"

El cuerpo del peón de Bael comienza a moverse posándose en el suelo sus extremidades comienzan a deformarse, una melena dorada comienza a crecer levantando a Koneko, la nekomata comienza a sentir que su cuerpo no puede sujetar más el cuerpo del peón salta alejándose, al finalizar el peón se terminaba transformando en un enorme león de pelaje dorado

" _imposible el león de Nemea?"_ la voz de Azazel se notaba de sorpresa " _un león que lucho contra Heracles en la mitología antigua fue sellado en un sacred gear un hacha que es capaz de partir montañas por su poder y es uno de los trece longinus, aunque estaba activo su usuario era desconocido"_

"así es, su usuario murió en una batalla contra un grupo que pretendía hacerse el control de su sacred gear, sin embargo esa hacha se transformo en un león y vengo a su amo, al presenciar eso lo hice uno de mis súbditos" Sairaog explicaba

[un longinus que su espíritu es independiente, realmente esta generación está llena de irregularidades]

La voz de Draig alumbraba desde la joya en la mano de Issei

"como pudo domar algo asi con solo siete piezas de peon?" Issei observaba a Rias la cual tenia un rostro pensativo

"quizás por su madre Misla Vapula, se dice que los demonios de la familia Vapula tienen una gran afinidad por los leones, koneko es suficiente voy a retirarte"

"espere buchou aún no"

La nekomata asumía una pose de combate, su cuerpo en los límites pero su aura estaba tan intensa como antes

"porque lo haces? Has revelado el secreto de mi amo a tu ama Gremory has cumplido tu deber" Regulus le preguntaba a Koneko esta pasaba su pulgar por su nariz limpiándose algo de sangre

"así es, mi deber por ella ha sido cumplido ahora es mi deber por mi Neesan" Koneko comenzaba a acumular toda su aura en un puño

"en ese caso te enfrentare"

Regulus corría sus cuatro patas dejando marcas en el suelo, a la vez Koneko saltaba en dirección al enorme león, abriendo la palma de su mano el aura de senjustsu formaba una garra muy densa, ambos felinos pasaban de uno al otro moviendo sus garras Koneko caía al suelo su pecho con las marcas de las garras del león dorado su cuerpo desaparecía entre las luces del retiro del Rating Game

" _LA TORRE DE GREMORY SE RETIRA, VICTORIA PARA SAIRAOG BAEL"_

" _era difícil después de todo su oponente era un longinus"_ Azazel suspiraba mientras Diehauser sonreía levemente

" _pero eso no los hace invencible compañero analista"_ el campeón de los rating game señalaba el rostro del león las tres marcas del ataque de Koneko le habían lastimado el ojo al enorme león de nemea

El estadio se preparaba para el siguiente movimiento sin embargo Rias se paraba en el podio sin tomar el dado dirigiéndose a todos

"creo que ya hemos mostrado nuestras cartas no hay más secretos, mas estrategias, considero que dejar esto al Azar sería una pérdida de tiempo"

La hermana de lucifer movía su mano hacia un lado en señal de su sequito

"un combate con las piezas que nos quedan, tres contra tres, sé que quieres enfrentarte a Issei, Sairaog entonces que la suerte no sea un factor"

" _increíble Rias gremory ha propuesto algo interesante como responderá el participante Sairaog?"_

"acepto, si los jueces lo determinan que este combate sea bajo esas condiciones!"

El momento los jueces y el árbitro comenzaban a deliberar, la tensión se sentía en las gradas las personas esperaban levantándose de entre su lugar Kuroka comenzaba a caminar a alejarse

"dile a Koneko-chan que lo hizo bien" Natsume comentaba mientras cerraba los ojos su cabello volvía a la normalidad el brillo del rosario revertía la transformación a Kazuya, el humano veía a Kuroka una leve sonrisa y asintiendo la cual la nekomata solo guiñaba el ojo contenta mientras con un par de saltos desaparecía del lugar para encontrarse con su hermana menor en el estadio

"Shiranami-san está bien?" Ruby preguntaba mientras sostenía la cadena

"si Ruby, lamento lo de hace un momento, veré ahora este combate, debo verlo con mis ojos"

El árbitro del encuentro retornaba apareciendo entre las cámaras

"los jueces lo han determinado, Rias Gremory deberás dejar una de tus piezas"

"dejare a alfil, Asia argento" Rias cruzaba sus manos en espera mientras caminaba a la plataforma junto con Issei y Akeno

" _En este caso va a comenzar el combate final entre Sairaog Bael y Rias gremory, un combate triple damas y caballeros"_

El espacio al que eran transportados es un extenso campo blanco sin obstáculos ni terreno, sería un lugar donde el enfrentamiento seria frente a frente, en el extremo aparecían Rias, Akeno e Issei mientras en el lado contrario Sairaog, Kuisha y Regulus.

"Rias déjame decirte, que siento algo de envidia tus piezas piensan mucho en ti, tienen fe en tu fuerza y eso las hace fuertes" el hombre del grupo cruzaba sus brazos la joven de cabello carmesí negaba con el rostro sus ojos aguamarina observaban a su familiar

"te equivocas Sairaog, no soy fuerte yo sola no habría llegado a donde estoy, siempre me pregunto si he hecho lo mejor por ellos, si merezco su lealtad su comprensión y amor, lo único que puedo hacer para responder a sus deseos es dar lo mejor de mi" el poder de la destrucción de la joven comienza a elevarse mientras Rias señala sus brazos comenzando a cubrirse con el aura oscura y roja "por eso ganare"

"jajajaja excelente Rias, antes hablabas con confianza y orgullo pero tus ojos mostraban dudas pero ahora posees una excelente mirada, Issei Hyoudou puedes seguir la voluntad de tu ama?" Sairaog veía a Issei

"lo hare, no solo por ella por mis amigos que has vencido"

[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]

Issei se cubría con su armadura chocando sus puños mientras los niños asistentes se emocionaban por ver nuevamente al Oppai dragón en acción

"no soy tan maduro para perdonar eso en un torneo por eso iré con toda mi ira y poder contra de ti"

"no esperaría menos, te recibiré con este cuerpo y te venceré" Sairaog mostraba determinación

" _Que la ronda final COMIENZE"_

Sairaog e Issei se lanzaban mutuamente el puño cubierto de energía vital de Sairaog impactaba contra el casco de la armadura de Issei al tiempo que el puño del sekiryuutei impactaba en el rostro de Bael

"Dragonforce Ignite" Issei activaba la dragonforce su cuerpo cubriéndose de las escamas del dragón gracias al combate de Rossweisse entendió que su cuerpo debía ser más resistente para soportar los embates

"vienes conmigo con todo"

"y apenas estamos iniciando VAMOS DRAIG"

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

Las joyas de la armadura brillaban intensamente estas incrementaban el poder de Issei haciendo que el golpe contra Sairaog fuese más efectivo enviándolo algo lejos, el demonio de la familia Bael limpiaba sangre de su nariz

"esto es por todos mis amigos cuyos ataques no te hicieron daño"

"siento ese espíritu, pero podrás mantenerlo por todo este combate?" Sairaog se movía nuevamente impactando dos veces a Issei un puño en el pecho y una patada en el costado que hacían resonar la armadura haciéndolo caer

"AUN NO" Issei se levantaba y volvía a atacar

En el cielo numerosos hechizos de diferentes elementos explotaban al chocar unos contra otros, Akeno y Kuisha se encontraban en el cielo

"eres fuerte sacerdotisa del rayo, más de lo que investigamos" Kuisha se encontraba sonriendo mientras que Akeno se encontraba con relámpagos en sus manos

"tú también sin embargo esto se termina aquí" Akeno preparaba su relámpagos sagrados arrojando una gran cantidad en dirección a la reina de Sairaog, esta sonreía preparándose absorbiendo los relámpagos, la reina no se rendía fácilmente generando más nubes los relámpagos sagrados impactaban en todas las direcciones pero los círculos negros alrededor de Kuisha se tragaban la luz y aparecían más para cubrir sus flancos

"mi habilidad permite hacer más que solo drenar los ataques y devolverlos, puedo incrementar el tamaño y la cantidad de agujeros, además dentro de ellos puedo separar las propiedades" la mujer sonreía moviendo sus manos "si separo el relámpago del elemento sagrado y solo te regreso eso que sucederá?"

De la magia de Kuisha aparecían numerosos hoyos alrededor de Akeno rodeándola, la joven no tendría escapatoria, sin embargo un movimiento suicida para los ojos de Kuisha lo que estaba haciendo la reina de los Gremory, Akeno se acercaba a un grupo de los hoyos que estaban pulsando de energía sagrada, a la vez que preparaba un relámpago en su mano, estos eran desintegrados por una ola de energía de poder de la destrucción mientras Akeno disparaba su relámpago sagrado en dirección al suelo, la confianza y coordinación de años y años de prácticas juntas y de convivencia las dos grandes oneesamas de Kuoh estaban en coordinación tal que los relámpagos de energía sagrada que salían de la magia de Kuisha impactaban entre ellos al perder su blanco, mientras que el ataque de Akeno golpeaba a Regulus en el costado

"ara ara Rias por poco y me das con ese ataque"

"oh perdón no es que este luchando contra un longinus león de cinco metros" Rias comentaba su cuerpo cubierto con el poder de la destrucción la Empress of the nigth le permitía generar gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción sin necesidad de concentrarse sin embargo sacrificaba algo de control.

"suerte que Koneko-chan nos dejó ese regalo"

Kuisha aterrizaba al lado de Regulus el león simplemente se sacudía el daño no había sido intenso pero le había impactado de sorpresa

"Regulus estas bien?"

"lo siento Kuisha-sama el ataque de esa nekomata fue más que físico" el ojo que tenía las rasgaduras estaba emanando algo de senjutsu.

"es por eso que Gremory no quiso esperar y recomendó un triple encuentro quería aprovechar esa debilidad, crees poder deshacerlo?"

"puedo pero debo concentrar mi aura, el ataque de esa nekomata fue muy intenso"

"entonces quédate esperando las enfrentare por lo que veo incluso atacarían a Sairaog sin dudarlo" la reina de bael comenzaba a moverse

" _woooo que esto parece que Kuisha Abaddon esta sí, parece que se enfrentara ella sola contra el combo de Rias y Akeno"_

Rias y Akeno se preparaban cargando sus hechizos mágicos, la mujer se movía a una velocidad impresionante Akeno disparaba sus hechizos mientras Rias esperaba para contrarrestar la magia de Hole de Kuisha pero la mujer solo esquivaba los relámpagos de Akeno

"como?"

"son magas excepcionales pero su debilidad es obvia" un puño en el estómago de Akeno la dejaba un poco sin aire, Rias intentaba disparar el poder de la destrucción pero Kuisha sujetaba el brazo de la joven gremory haciéndola impactar contra Akeno, Rias disipaba el aura de la destrucción a su alrededor para evitar lastimar a su amiga "les falta entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

"Akeno estas bien?" Rias estaba atenta mientras Akeno se incorporaba después de toser limpiándose saliva de la boca

"lo siento Rias, aunque Vermillion me lo advirtió decidí seguirme centrando en mi magia" Akeno respiraba mientras sujetaba su estómago entre las rasgaduras de su ropa se veía poco a poco como la piel se ponía morada del impacto "aun con mi defensa incrementada"

"tampoco pensé que me sujetaría, el Empress of the nigth debería herir a quien lo intentara" Rias se preparaba nuevamente su cuerpo cubriéndose con el poder de la destrucción

"no es tanto como la de Sairaog-sama pero mi aura también es fuerte" la mujer asumía nuevamente mostrando la palma herida "comencemos de nuevo"

La mujer atacaba a las jóvenes, pero ahora estando preparadas podían adivinar de donde vendrían sus ataques, sin embargo nuevamente la reina de Sairaog superaba las expectativas de las jóvenes cuando lanzaba puños en direcciones a sus cuerpos pero recibían impactos en el rostro o en otras direcciones

" _que versatilidad la de la joven Kuisha usando el poder del Hole Abaddon desaparece sus puños haciéndolos aparecer en diferentes direcciones"_ Diehauser comentaba mientras la joven mostraba una gran capacidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo " _esto sumado a la poca experiencia de artes marciales de las magas gremory le hace posible pelear en una desventaja numérica"_

" _cierto además no pueden separarse en el momento que Rias o Akeno se separen la joven ira directamente por Rias para terminar el encuentro"_

Rias y Akeno estaban respirando agitadamente los impactos estaban siendo constantes y sus magias estaban o siendo drenadas defensivamente por la habilidad de Kuisha, los más rápidos eran resistidos por la mujer o eran esquivados si cargaban por más de un par de segundos

"no creo que Sairaog este feliz si no termina su lucha contra Issei-kun" Akeno tenía círculos mágicos en sus manos preparándose para el movimiento que haría su reina rival, Rias se encontraba lo mismo, mientras la joven Abaddon estaba preparada

"no importa, mi deber es traerle victoria a Sairaog, si el me odia en el proceso, entonces aceptare ese odio mientras su sueño se cumpla" la mirada de Kuisha era determinada "pronto Regulus recuperara su vista y su plan no dará frutos"

"es tarde ya el plan está hecho" Rias sonreía con confianza mientras Kuisha observaba la pelea entre Issei y su rey

Los golpes se intercambiaban entre el Sekiryuutei y el futuro líder de la familia Bael, cada impacto hacia vibrar el aire a su alrededor, sin embargo Issei comenzaba a notar algo

"los golpes…. Su mano derecha son más lentos y tienen menos poder"

" _ahora todo está en manos de mi mejor amigo"_ las últimas palabras de Kiba en su enfrentamiento llegaban a la mente del castaño

"mis amigos….. Gracias" Issei lanzaba un puño al costado derecho de Sairaog sin embargo este lo intentaba detener pero su brazo no respondía con la velocidad habitual "mis amigos te han dado un punto débil que puedo explotar"

En las graderías Kazuya sonreía el plan estaba funcionando solo un punto mas

"lo sabía la debilidad de las lágrimas del fénix" el humano observaba a los que no eran parte del sequito de Rias y no habían estado en el entrenamiento

"a que te refieres? Creí que las lágrimas del fénix podían recuperar cualquier herida" Moka observaba a la joven de la familia phenex que los estaba acompañando

"bueno si, sin embargo no pueden recuperar los órganos perdidos ni la sangre" Ravel observaba al humano

"así que asumí que su curación funciona parecido al sacred gear de Asia pero de manera instantánea, restaurar las heridas sin embargo una extremidad cortada si se cura de inmediato no se puede ser igual que los nervios al menos no instantáneamente" Kazuya respondía a las dudas de los presentes

"entonces es por eso que el sekiryuutei está atacando siempre por el lado derecho" Kimihito preguntaba mientras observaba "pero una debilidad así no será permanente es por eso que Gremory pidió el combate triple"

"escondieron ese punto débil creado bajo el pretexto de lastimar el ojo de Regulus" Mero observaba al humano

"así es, la familia phenex crea un producto de muy alta calidad pronto o se restaura por completo los nervios de Sairaog o ese sujeto se adaptara y la estrategia pasara al paso tres" las palabras del humano hacían que todos volvieran a observar, el combate

En el campo de batalla Sairaog comenzaba a sentir los golpes de Issei, sin embargo a la vez estaba acostumbrándose sentía nuevamente su brazo responderle a su gusto, su cuerpo lo único que le quedaba para enfrentar ese mundo le respondía nuevamente bloqueando un golpe de Issei con su brazo

"fueron buenos golpes pero, ahora mi cuerpo me responde como deseo" Sairaog movía el brazo sujetando con su palma el hombro de la armadura de Issei comenzando a golpear con su puño izquierdo el rostro del joven

" _en un agarre sorpresivo el participante Sairaog ha atrapado al Sekiryuutei y está haciendo llover golpes"_

"ahora draig"

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

La máscara de la armadura se abría en el instante breve que Sairaog retrocedía su puño llamas carmesí potentes salían de la boca de Issei, posiblemente no le permitirían evitar el ataque, pero el demonio aflojaba un poco su sujeción del hombro de Issei, al impactar contra el rostro de la armadura este era alejado unos metros

"ahora es el momento" Issei pensaba mientras flotaba en el aire por el golpe de Sairaog

" _Issei en un enfrentamiento directo puede que iguales el poder y la velocidad de Sairaog, sin embargo el te supera en experiencia y en conocimiento de artes marciales, podrías superarlo si tuvieras talento mágico, pero no lo tienes, por eso el paso tres del plan dependerá de la sorpresa, debes usar el Triania en el momento preciso ese será…!"_ La voz de Kazuya se difuminaba mientras el Sekiryuutei daba un giro plantando sus pies en el suelo

"cuando Sairaog recupere la confianza al recuperar superar su punto débil" La armadura carmesí brillaba "SWITCH ON"

[WELSH SONIC BOOST KNIGTH]

La armadura era purgada del exceso de armadura moviéndose a velocidad divina Issei se acercaba a Sairaog sin embargo a mitad del recorrido

"SWITCH ON"

[WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK]

Los puños enormes del a armadura de Issei se movían hacia el frente impactando a Sairaog, la combinación de velocidad y fuerza hacían un impacto poderoso que le hacía escupir sangre

"y aún no termina" los percusores de los puños de la armadura de Issei impactaban generando una energía poderosa que hacia retroceder a Sairaog.

"Sairaog-sama" Regulus comenzaba a correr en dirección de Rias Gremory a la vez que Kuisha Abaddon, pretendían obtener la victoria, sin embargo Akeno con su velocidad incrementada se posaba frente de Rias moviendo su mano derecha disparando un hechizo hacia Kuisha esta intentaba drenarlo con el hole pero este se abría parecían numerosas cuerdas hechas de relámpago que envolvían su cuerpo de una manera bastante sugestiva y estas se conectaban a la mano izquierda de Akeno

"ahggg…que….es esto?"

"Raikou no bondage te dará algo de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo ufufuf"

"Akeno deja de disfrutar y el paso cuatro ahora" Rias generaba poder de la destrucción que solo lograba detener a Regulus por un instante antes de que el león retornara

"está bien" la mano libre de la reina de Rias se movía mostrando un círculo mágico con símbolos diferentes a la familia Gremory algunos confundidos excepto Kuisha quien reconocía esos símbolos, ella misma los había creado

"cahgg….como….. Como obtuvieron esos símbolos?"

"de nuestra nueva compañera" el círculo mágico se activaba mientras en el otro lado Sairaog intentaba levantarse pero su aura era sellada de repente observando en sus brazos y piernas, los mismos símbolos que él había liberado cuando por primera vez apareció en el terreno de combate

"mis sellos de supresión?"

"SWITCH ON"

[WELSH BLASTER BISHOP]

"esta no es mi victoria… es la victoria generada por mis amigos"

[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]

"DRAGON BLASTER"

El disparo potente de los cañones de la pieza del alfil de Triaina se dirigían hacia Bael la enorme explosión cubría el campo blanco iluminándolo de un color carmesí

"SAIRAOG-SAMA" el grito del león Regulus estaba lleno de angustia mientras se dirigía entre el humo de la explosión

"LO LOGRARON" Kazuya se levantaba de su asiento celebrando, todo el público por el lado que apoyaba a Rias Gremory estaba exaltado, solo faltaba que el árbitro diera por sentado el retiro de Sairaog

" _impresionante uso de la propia magia que sairaog uso para el mismo en su contra en que momento lograrían transmitir eso?"_ Diehauser Belial decía bastante complacido con este giro de los eventos ese ultimo intercambio era lo que el proclamaba para ser profesional en los rating game, Velocidad, poder y táctica

" _estamos teniendo visual de lo que sucedió…. Oh…. Miren el lago el lugar donde el clon de Hielo de Rossweisse impacto"_ el anunciador mostraba en las pantallas para que las personas lo vieran.

Mostrando el agua del lago donde había combatido por primera vez Sairaog, en hielo se mostraban unos símbolos mágicos flotando en el agua

" _impresionante la participante Rossweisse pudo dejar ese mensaje para que lo vieran los integrantes de su equipo"_

" _así que la armadura de Odin, Exdurandal y el nuevo balance breaker de Kiba yuuto fue solo una distracción para que bael no notara el mensaje, admirable el talento de la torre de Gremory para las fórmulas mágicas poder ver cada detalle en el mero instante en que Sairaog libero el hechizo"_ Diehauser asentía mientras miraba a Azazel sonriendo

" _parece que la estrategia de los tortolos funciono muy bien"_

" _Sin embargo en mi carrera profesional he aprendido… que no todo sale de acuerdo al plan"_ La voz de Diehauser era baja y sus ojos observaban el humo disipándose

Entre el humo Sairaog algo herido sin embargo frente de el, cubierta de sangre y sus ropas desgarradas Kuisha había protegido a Sairaog del impacto, sujetándola en sus brazos este le observaba con sorpresa en sus ojos

/Musica fondo: Ever-present Feeling~Kie nai Omoi Fate/Stay Nigth OST/

"Kuisha…. Yo podía soportarlo… no tenías por qué hacerlo" el hombre sujetaba la mano de la mujer está a pesar del dolor y sus heridas solo hacia una sonrisa débil

"je… eres… malo mintiendo… Sairaog" las luces del retiro comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer "…si no ganas, perderás todo…. Tu sueño no continuara eso es lo que siempre dices"

"así es… por nacer sin poder demoniaco mi valor depende solo de" las palabras de Sairaog eran detenidas por un leve golpe como una cachetada pero los dedos de la mujer solo le rozaban dejándole líneas de sangre en la mejilla

"….tonto…. aun si el mundo te traiciona…aun… si te da la espalda… yo…" las luces del retiro hacían que la mujer no terminara las palabras, Sairaog observaba sus manos vacías recordando

Años atrás Sairaog se encontraba entrenando halando piedras en el campo, su cuerpo muy diferente a la actualidad era delgado y le costaba poco a poco mover las piedras amarradas a su cuerpo

" _oye que haces?"_

" _entreno"_

Sairaog no se detenía simplemente intentaba mover las pesadas piedras

" _sería más fácil si lo hicieras con magia"_

" _no tengo nada más que este cuerpo….. no tengo magia solo… ah que importa si vas a burlarte de mí solo vete, les demostrare que puedo ser el más fuerte"_

Quizás no era justo con la persona que estaba pero el joven Sairaog acababa de perder a su madre, la enfermedad que la dejaría en un coma donde posiblemente no despertaría, solo con una promesa de ser el más fuerte, solo escucho unos pasos alejarse, el continuaba con su entrenamiento, halando las piedras incluso usando sus manos.

Un día más pasaba nuevamente otro entrenamiento, sentía una mirada pero no le importaba, no importaría las palabras crueles, la noche caía y en el suelo el joven Sairaog intentaba levantarse, hasta sentir dolor alguien le tomaba de su mano

" _vienes a entrenar sin botiquines… realmente los niños son tontos"_ unas manos suaves comenzaban a envolver los lastimados nudillos de Sairaog

" _quien… eres?"_ la joven le daba un golpecito en la frente a Sairaog " _auch porque eso?"_

" _primero se dice gracias…. Y soy Kuisha Abaddon"_

El tiempo pasaba, nevadas, entrenamiento, superando a aquellos jóvenes demonios de media clase que lo habían ridiculizado en el pasado, hasta que llego la hora de retar a su medio hermano para obtener el derecho a ser el siguiente líder de la familia

" _es hora, estos puños se enfrentaran al poder de la destrucción de mi hermano"_ Sairaog observaba sus puños una delicada mano se posaba sobre el musculoso puño

" _yo… he visto todo lo que has hecho estos años, estás listo Sairaog siempre creeré en ti"_

 _/Fin OST/_

En el presente Sairaog cerraba las manos donde Kuisha había sido retirada levantándose con determinación observando a Issei, Rias y Akeno

"gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos, creí que solo tenía mi cuerpo pero he conseguido cosas también" apretando sus puños "Regulus es hora"

"entendido Sairaog-sama"

Un brillo dorado comenzaba a emanar del león de nemea, cubriéndolo por completo este saltaba como un haz de luz hacia el cuerpo de Sairaog

"tu mi león, aquel llamado rey de nemea, responde a mi llamado responde a mi furia y transfórmate en mi vestimenta BALANCE BREAKER"

La explosión de energía dorada cubría todo el lugar revelando a Sairaog en una armadura dorada con el rostro un león en su pecho

"REGULUS REY LEATHER REX"

"no puede ser un balance breaker?" Akeno decía asombrada mientras Rias observaba al guante del Sekiryuutei

"puede usarlo aun sin ser su amo?"

[es una irregularidad sin embargo… Regulus acaso tu]

[Con sus últimas energías de vida mi anterior amo me dio un don preciado, el de la libertad de elegir, y he elegido seguir a Sairaog-sama]

"Maldición esto es malo Issei no sabemos que tanto" Rias observaba al peón caminar dos pasos hacia adelante "Issei?"

"lo siento buchou… he seguido su plan y el de shiranami-san, pero ahora es el momento quiero arreglar esto con mis propios puños, si no supero a este hombre limpiamente aquí y ahora como podre llamarme el peón más fuerte?"

"Rias… ten fe" Akeno observaba a su amiga la heredera de la familia Gremory suspiraba

"hazlo"

"VAMOS DRAIG"

[WELSH DRAGONIC ROOK]

Issei saltaba en el aire terminando la transformación en el aire cayendo con su puño izquierdo hacia el cuerpo de Sairaog cubierto por la armadura dorada, el movimiento era perfecto y el puño contenía una fuerza abrumadora, pero era detenido con una sola mano del heredero de la familia Bael

"así que este es tu limite" Sairaog decia en un tono neutral cerrando la mano que sostenía el puño de Issei, la armadura carmesí se resquebrajaba rompiéndose, con su brazo derecho Sairaog impactaba el pecho de la armadura de Issei destrozándola en pedazos, incluso el cuerpo reforzado por la dragonforce sentía la abrumadora fuerza de ese puño haciéndolo escupir sangre, cayendo de rodillas Akeno corría al lado de Issei, Sairaog observaba a Rias, la joven cubierta con el poder de la destrucción en su traje negro, ella tenia sus brazos cruzados como si esperara"

"tu poder de la destrucción se ha incrementado Rias, si sigues así superaras a tu hermano, yo también deseo demostrar que puedo llegar al puesto de Maou con mi propia fuerza"

"aun no" la joven con sus ojos aguamarina veía a Akeno e Issei en el suelo "mi amiga de la infancia me dijo que tuviese fe, aun no has vencido a Issei, él se levantara, porque no puede perder no mientras esos ojos le miren"

En un mundo blanco Issei se encontraba frente de él los espíritus de los anteriores Sekiryuutei se encontraban emanando un aura oscura de resentimiento, odio y más emociones negativas

[Ese hombre desea el Juggernaut drive]

[Es la única manera de vencerlo]

[Si es la única solución]

La oscuridad comenzaba a emanar también del cuerpo del castaño sintiendo el rencor, deseaba borrar a Sairaog Bael de ese mundo

[NO LLOREN…]

Issei escuchaba la voz de un niño podía verla rodeado en las graderías con otros niños tristes Lirenkus, el niño que había obtenido su autógrafo

[el oppai dragón me dijo que debíamos ser valientes, el se levantara creanme]

"es cierto el será un pervertido que piensa en cosas eróticas, sin embargo es alguien que siempre es honesto y trabajador…ese es el oppai dragón que amo. Así que creamos, él es el héroe de todos"

La imagen se veía a Irina con su rostro con lágrimas pero aun agitando la bandera del Oppai dragón

"que carajos haces Issei?, no desperdicies el esfuerzo de todos levántate maldición" Kazuya estaba de pie en la gradería gritando "no me obligues a ir y patearte el trasero, levántate"

"QUE ESTAS HACIENDO BAKA!"

Una voz resonaba en el estadio Issei aun envuelto en la oscuridad y el odio, su corazón latió por la emoción y felicidad de escuchar esa voz, Ojos carmesí y cabello del mismo color, coletas amarillas y siendo bajada poco a poco apoyada en el hombro de Leone, Stella Vermillion, sus ropas de combate gastadas

"Stella" Issei observaba la visión

"aun en otra ciudad…. Termino el encuentro con Sona y vino aquí?" Akeno decía sorprendida mientras sonreía "realmente es temible la principal, Issei-kun todos estamos aquí, por ti responderás a nuestro llamado?"

Lagrimas se formaban en los ojos de Issei en el mundo espiritual dentro de su sacred gear sus ojos fijos en Stella

"LO PROMETISTE…. QUE NO PERDERIAS MIENTRAS YO TE VEIA…. AQUÍ ESTOY…. MI HEROE ISSEI NO PERDERA"

El latido el corazón de Issei se hacía más fuerte, el aura oscura que provenía de su cuerpo desaparecía de golpe

"Sempais…. No sé lo que paso en sus pasados, pero todos tuvieron que tener algo valioso, algo que deseaban proteger, yo deseo proteger el sueño de los niños, a la mujer que amo, pero no puedo hacerlo solo vamos juntos por favor construyamos el futuro"

[no… odio… rencor dominación ese es el verdadero sentido del Sekiryutei]

[acepta,.. odia a ese hombre]

[el poder de la dominación destruye todo a tu paso]

El aura oscura de los demás usuarios intentaba rodear a Issei sin embargo esta pasaba por los lados como aceite y agua que no podían mezclarse

"me niego, mientras mi corazón tenga este sentimiento por Stella, por los sueños de los niños no permitiré ser nuevamente llevado por la negatividad"

" _realmente ese sentimiento es el mas fuerte"_

Issei observaba detrás de el una especie de joya con llamas en el interior, con revestimientos dorados, a Issei se le hacía conocido, esa joya tenía un diseño muy parecido a la hoja Leavatein, el sacred gear de Stella

"eres… Ifrit?" Issei comentaba mientras la voz poderosa sonaba desde esa joya

" _ese es el nombre con quien el primero que hizo contacto conmigo me llamo para ocultarme entre sus deidades…. Mi portadora me llama Rayearth y se acerca más a mi poder, pero sus motivos son parecidos, mi verdadero nombre solo ella lo conoce"_ Issei movía su cabeza hacia un lado confundido " _no soy tu enemigo soy un aliado cuando tomaste el poder de mi contratista en Kioto un fragmento de mi poder fue en ti"_

"oh…. Entonces puedes ayudarme?, porque estos tipos quieren que asuma una transformación peligrosa"

" _por supuesto, usa tu aria, la frase que te da poder, Asi te libraras de las cadenas del sistema que no tiene guía"_

Issei estiraba su mano tomando la gema

[No te dejaremos…. Odio, tristeza y destrucción esa es la verdadera forma del dragón celestial]

"entonces no seré un dragón celestial, seré un Oppai Dragon que le trae esperanza a los niños"

Issei levantaba su mano con fuerza en el aire mientras las llamas carmesí comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo, en su mente Natsu, Belzard y Elsha los antiguos Sekiryuutei que pasaron sus esperanzas a él para llevar a todos a un mejor futuro, las palabras se formaban, no, el mismo las sabia el cantico que rompería el ciclo del odio

"Yo, quien despertara soy el Sekiryuutei que ha descartado la dominación!"

Cadenas oscuras, la representación de la maldición del Boosted Gear comenzaban a ser rotas por las intensas llamas carmesí

"caminare por el camino de la rectitud con infinitos sueños y esperanza!"

Las llamas comenzaban a rodear a los fragmentos de los antiguos usuarios comenzando a quemar el aura oscura que los rodeaba, las túnicas blancas comenzando a tomar un color carmesí

"me convertiré en el Rey dragón carmesí, nuestras llamas destruirán las cadenas que nos atan y mostraran el camino hacia un futuro de luz verdadera!"

En el estadio Stella sentía algo en su pecho era una sensación cálida que solo había sentido una vez hace muchos años, sonriendo hacia Issei

"ahora muéstrales tu despertar…. Mi Issei"

Un huracán de llamas carmesí se formaban dónde estaban Issei y Akeno, Rias abría los ojos en desesperación pensando que su amiga había sido atrapada en las llamas sin embargo Akeno retrocedía levemente sin nada de daño

"estoy bien Rias, esas llamas no me hicieron daño, son cálidas, pero no nos harán daño"

El torbellino de llamas tomaba forma, la armadura de Issei se formaba nuevamente, un diseño distinto, no parecía metal, como si Issei estuviese vistiendo llamas solidas en su armadura, las joyas verdes ahora eran de color negro como la noche pero con pequeñas llamas doradas girando dentro de estas

"Mientras Stella Vermillion esté viéndome no perderé" Issei señalaba a Sairaog "espero esté preparado Sairaog-san"

"llamas como la descripción del infierno antiguo…., estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlas ven Hyoudou Issei"

Ambos se lanzaban hacia adelante chocando sus puños simultáneamente enviando una onda de choque

/CONTINUARA/

* * *

 **Jaja lamento dejarlos hasta aquí pero XD 3 combates en un solo episodio considero que sería mejor hacer una pausa hasta el siguiente, gracias a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia, por cierto una leve pregunta para mini arco siguiente**

 **PLAYA O MONTAÑAS?**

 **Jajaj envíen sus sugerencias por mensaje privado o en sus reviews, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de encore**


	68. Encore 67: Sentimientos, Revelaciones

**ENCORE 67: Sentimientos, Revelaciones, Recuerdos**

 **Hola a todos Rictek aquí, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, bueno al parecer las votaciones van entre 1 para la playa y 1 para la montaña para el siguiente mini arco argumental, esperare un par de días para las reviews o mensajes después de que ponga este capítulo y decidiré, si sigue en empate tirare una moneda y que decida la suerte jaja**

 **Una vez más les doy las gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, me dan inspiración para continuar.**

* * *

Leone dejaba a Stella cerca de las graderías al lado de Irina, la joven ángel reencarnada observa a la demonio de cabello carmesí que estaba algo pálida

"Vermillion-san se encuentra bien? Creo que debería ir a la enfermería"

"eso le dije pero no ella quería venir a ver a su Issei" Leone suspiraba mientras le pasaba algo de comer a Stella, la joven tomaba en su mano la comida comiendo con entusiasmo

"pero que le sucedió?" Irina miraba como la joven llenaba sus mejillas

"el usuario de Vitra… .es muy molesto, Sona lo entreno bien" era lo único que comentaba la joven Vermillion mientras se atascaba recibiendo la bebida de su torre

"calma Stella te ahogaras" la mujer rubia observaba el combate desenvolverse observando fijamente los colores de la nueva armadura del Sekiryuutei con los ojos Stella

En la arena Issei y Sairaog impactaban sus puños al mismo tiempo en sus rostros haciendo el impacto que ambos se alejaran a la vez

"es increíble, esa armadura se mueve como si fuesen llamas vivas, jajaja es increíble realmente has despertado a un nuevo nivel Issei Hyoudou" Sairaog reía mientras sonreía con alegría aquel combate que estuvo esperando para llevar al límite las habilidades de su cuerpo, sin embargo ahora su corazón le llenaba otro sentimiento.

"lo mismo digo Sairaog-san" Issei levantaba sus puños en pose ofensiva "sus golpes ahora no solo son fuertes sino que su emoción es aún más fuerte"

"jajaja si digamos que la venda ha sido quitada de mis ojos" el aura de Sairaog se incrementaba nuevamente "te venceré para que seas un paso más en nuestro sueño"

Sairaog comenzaba a dar pasos corriendo hacia donde Issei mientras las alas de llamas del Sekiryuutei se formaban como propulsores que lo enviaban hacia donde estaba Bael

[Compañero deberíamos esperar un poco, la pieza de la Reina esta aun sincronizándose con tu aura el poder defensivo de la armadura aun no es suficiente]

"lo se Draig pero no podemos detenernos te pido que sostengas el Balance Break"

[Cuenta con ello]

El choque era nuevamente golpes, puños, patadas, no era una pelea con técnicas ni poderes demoniacos, ni planes ingeniosos, era una pelea directa como si fuera una lucha callejera, y el público estaba emocionado viendo a ambos los gritos de la multitud podían escucharse casi en todo el territorio de Agares, dos nombres resonaban en el aire

"SAIRAOG… SAIRAOG…. SAIRAOG!"

"OPPAI DRAGON, OPPAI DRAGON, OPPAI DRAGON!"

Issei resistía los golpes de Sairaog, cargando aura carmesí en sus puños, las llamas se incendiaban por completo en su armadura observando detenidamente el pecho de Sairaog una lágrima en su ojo, el esfuerzo de sus amigos aún no había terminado

"TOMA ESTO, CRIMSON DRAGON FIRE FIST"

El golpe impactaba en el pecho de la armadura más exactamente en el ojo de Regulus que estaba con un leve daño por parte de Koneko el puño impactaba en el cuerpo de Sairaog sin embargo antes de que las llamas dañaran al demonio la boca de la armadura se abría

[ **NEMEAN ROAR** ]

Una enorme ráfaga de energía impactaba a Issei haciéndole alejarse de Bael, llevándolo hasta el cielo las alas del Sekiryuuei mutaban en dos cañones

[FANG BLAST BOOSTER]

Rayos de energía proveniente de los cañones del Sekiryuutei impactaban al mismo tiempo que la energía del ataque de ambos explotara Issei cayendo al suelo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Sairaog estaba en un cráter generado por el ataque de Issei

"creí que Sairaog no tenía talento mágico.. .ahgg… ese ataque dolió" el castaño comenzaba a levantarse"

[Fue Regulus, su armadura está usando su propia energía vital para ese ataque]

"ya veo así que él tampoco está solo, no podemos dejarnos vencer verdad compañero?"

[jajajaja bien dicho de pie Hyoudou Issei mostrémosle a ese León el poder de un dragón celestial]

Issei se levantaba las joyas negras de su armadura comenzando a parpadear en rojo mientras las llamas reconstruían los fragmentos de armadura

"aun… no puedo perder….vamos piernas… cuerpo acaso este es nuestro límite? Aun puedo respirar aun puedo ver aun puedo levantarme" Sairaog se levantaba con dificultad pero su cuerpo le estaba fallando el daño recibido había sido mayor del que esperaba, posando una rodilla en el suelo

" _levántate…. Levántate mi hijo… acaso es así como responderás a los sentimientos de aquellos que te han seguido?"_

Una voz que llevaba años Sairaog sin escuchar, los golpes le estaban haciendo alucinar?

" _no me prometiste ser el más fuerte? Demuestra el valor de tu sueño, un mundo que elegirá a quienes se esfuercen no por su nacimiento, sino por sus propias manos, levantantate para que los que nazcan no sufran tu misma tristeza"_

Sairaog recordaba, la frustración, el odio, pero también recordaba las personas que le han seguido, su sequito que le ha llevado hasta este momento

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

El grito de Sairaog Bael sonaba como el rugido de un león que resonaba en la arena una explosión poderosa de aura que hacia desaparecer la silueta que estaba posada a su lado

"aun no puedo caer aquí tengo un sueño por cumplir"

"yo tampoco puedo perder"

Ambos impactaban nuevamente, un golpe que hacia desprender fragmentos dorados de armadura, otro golpe que hacia salir fragmentos carmesí, las poderosas armaduras estaban siendo llevadas al límite por sus usuarios, Issei se preguntaba si así se sintió Vali cuando se enfrentó a el, preguntándose de donde sacaba la fuerza para levantarse y luchar nuevamente, temor, emoción, muchas emociones se encontraban pasando por la mente del actual Sekiryuutei, pero la más predominante

"que genial….. Sairaog, ojala pudiera mostrar mi respeto de otra forma, pero lo hare luchando sin reservas y con todo mi poder"

Los golpes continuaban, Issei intentaba apuntar a las piernas de Sairaog al verle su dificultad antes pero el brillo dorado de la armadura de Regulus incrementaba la defensa, el león de Nemea estaba luchando junto con su amo ambos longinus resonando con poder

[CHANGE SOLID IMPACT]

Transformando solo las manos de su armadura en los gigantes guantes Issei atacaba a Sairaog sin embargo este sujetaba ambos puños con fuerza soportando el impacto, moviendo sus piernas la armadura dorada posaba sus pies sobre la armadura carmesí del Sekiryuutei ambos atrapados en un mismo punto

"regulus usa toda mi energía si es necesario"

[Si Sairaog-sama]

La boca de la armadura del león comenzaba a acumular rápidamente energía, si Issei recibía ese ataque perdería el encuentro, una idea se generaba en su mente, era una locura en este momento sin embargo transmitiendo ese pensamiento al Sacred gear, Draig sintiendo las intenciones de su usuario solo sonreía, pero era la única manera

/Fondo musical - Trip -innocent of D- (DxD opening 1)/

"AHORA DRAIG"

[CAST OFF!]

La parte trasera de la armadura del Sekiryuutei se abría revelando la espalda de Issei, un pulso de poder proveniente de la armadura hacia que el castaño saliera dejando la armadura intacta en el agarre de Sairaog, las piernas de Issei comenzaban a moverse con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en sus músculos

" _observa los movimientos del oponente y encontraras una abertura"_ La voz de Kiba resonaba en la mente de Issei en sus entrenamientos esta era la oportunidad, Sairaog estaba arriesgando todo en ese movimiento no pensaría en que Issei se desharía de su protección

" _los oponentes más altos por lo general descuidan su defensa baja"_ las lecciones de Koneko eran claras ahora, deslizándose entre el espacio de las piernas de Sairaog el castaño se posaba detrás de este

[BALANCE BREAKER]

La armadura que sujetaba Sairaog desparecía mientras el rayo de energía dorado era disparado comenzando a fracturar la arena

" _este movimiento ayuda a sostener un enemigo y es difícil de librarse"_ Issei seguía las indicaciones de Xenovia posando sus brazos por entre los brazos de Sairaog y enlazando sus propios dedos detrás del cuello de bael

" _el poder demoniaco depende de la imaginación concentra tus energías dándole la forma que desees"_ las lecciones de magia de Akeno le hacían que concentrara toda su magia en los propulsores comenzando a elevarse en el cielo con Sairaog a gran velocidad haciendo una curva en el cielo comenzando a bajar a toda velocidad

" _gran velocidad con la masa corporal multiplica el impacto es una buena forma de usar el caballero y torre de Triania"_ modificando el plan que había dicho Kazuya, Sairaog era más pesado que el por lo tanto este impacto le afectaría más al guerrero cubierto con la armadura de león

"las lecciones de mis amigos…. Están en mí no será mi victoria, será la de todos"

" _una técnica mágica siempre tiene más fuerza con una Aria un nombre que ayude a concentrar tu mente"_

"Rossweisse-san esa lección si la entendí….. CRIMSOM METEOR DRAGON!"

Energía carmesí cubría el cuerpo de ambos acelerando al máximo al impactar al suelo haciendo una ola de energía que desplazaba a Rias y Akeno por los aires mientras la arena terminaba de destruirse por completo

/Fin ost/

La explosión de energía desaparecía poco a poco dejando en el cráter dos siluetas que intentaban ponerse de pie armaduras destrozadas que cubrían ya partes no continuas de sus cuerpos, paso a paso se daban mutuamente, llevados más allá que la simple limite físico

"a….aun… no es suficiente?" Issei se preparaba mientras escuchaba unos sollozos

[Es suficiente….. mi señor perdió la el conocimiento después del impacto] la voz de Regulus era llena de emoción observando Issei veía el rostro apacible de Bael, de pie había logrado dar un par de pasos solo movido por el espíritu de no rendirse

"gracias…. Sairaog-san…. Aprenderé de su determinación" las lágrimas de Issei se formaban mientras el cuerpo de Bael era retirado poco a poco por la luces del retiro

"… _e…es una victoria Sairaog Bael se retira, la victoria es para el equipo de Rias Gremory, este equipo pasa a la finales"_ las palabras del anunciador sacaban al público de su estupor haciendo una ronda de aplausos mientras Akeno corría hacia donde estaba Issei sujetándolo

"Issei, lo conseguiste"

"jeje auch…. Me duele hasta parpadear" el castaño sonreía cansado el balance breaker desaparecía en pequeñas brasas de fuego retornando a la normalidad

"bueno creo que esto te hará desaparecer el dolor" Akeno acercaba su rostro besando a Issei en los labios mientras la pantallas los mostraba a los dos

"ahhh no es justo, Leone llévame a la enfermería donde estará Issei pronto" la joven de cabello carmesí le exigía a su torre mientras esta solo reía mientras la cargaba en su espalda

"si, si tranquila princesita no tienes por qué estar celosa"

"no estoy celosa…. Solo que como la novia principal de Issei no puedo quedarme aquí debo felicitarlo" Stella despeinaba a su compañera mientras esta comenzaba a moverse

"deberemos encontrarnos con Rias, de seguro Asia ya debe de estar curándolos a todos" Salamandyne sonreía acercándose a Kazuya el joven no se había movido de las graderías sus manos sobre las barras estaban blancas de la presión, la batalla había terminado exhalando lentamente las pantallas parecían tan lejanas "Kazuya-san?" la mano delicada de la joven Dragonian se posaba sobre la del humano haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos

"ah….lo siento es que fue tan emocionante que mi cerebro tardo en registrarlo" Kazuya ajustaba sus lentes mientras los dedos de la joven sujetaban la mano de el

"entonces vamos de seguro Kuroka no está esperando"

"cierto, Salako es rápida" Mizore se sostenía de la mano contraria "aunque nos lleves más tiempo no perderemos"

"imagino que cuando Koneko este despierta querrá algo de comer alguna idea?" Kazuya caminaba

"espere… Shiranami-san….. yo… esto….." Moka Akashiya observaba al humano un instante luego el rosario que colgaba del cuello de este frotando sus propias manos algo nerviosa

"quieres acompañarnos Akashiya-san?" Ruby sonreía tomándola de una de las manos "eres nuestra compañera no le molestara a los demás verdad Shiranami-san?"

"creí que nos acompañarías desde el principio, Moka eres parte del club no hay que ser tan reservada" Kazuya caminaba en dirección de la enfermería mientras la joven vampiresa estaba con sus dudas sin resolver, pero podía esperar un poco para hablar con él.

* * *

Azazel y Diehauser comenzaban a caminar alejándose de la cabina, el líder de los Grigori tenía una sonrisa en su facciones después de todo este combate le había mostrado cosas interesantes, unos reporteros se acercaban hacia el hombre conocido como el emperador de los rating games

"disculpe señor Belial puede darnos sus opiniones sobre el combate de la semifinal que acabamos de presenciar?" un reportero movía el micrófono hacia el rostro del emperador este asentía después de pensar un poco

"fue un excelente encuentro, ambos sequitos definitivamente llegaran a la cima cuando llegue el momento de hacerse profesionales, creo que es el inicio de una nueva era"

"alguna predicción hacia la final entre Rias Gremory y Stella Vermillion?"

"siento que Vermillion deberá buscar la manera de neutralizar al Sekiryuutei, sin embargo todo depende del tipo de Rating Game que se vaya a hacer y el tiempo de preparación"

Los periodistas se encontraban satisfechos con las respuestas, uno de los demás se acercaba con un celular en las manos

"algunos comentan que si Sairaog hubiese atacado a Rias Gremory en lugar de esperar a la transformación de Issei Hyoudou, el habría obtenido la victoria"

Diehaurser Belial tenía los ojos cerrados su mano lentamente tomando uno de los micrófonos de los periodistas abriendo sus ojos y hablando en una voz de emoción

"en este estadio, acaso la gente habría quedado satisfecha con eso?, todos querían ver el enfrentamiento entre el Sekiryuutei y Sairaog Bael, incluso un niño sabría que en este momento esa no era una opción"

Los periodistas quedaban en silencio mientras observaban a buscar la otra opinión del otro analista invitado pero Azazel no se encontraba en los alrededores

"entonces, esa persona vino a ver el rating game?, gracias estaba esperando esto" Azazel caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia la sección VIP reservadas para las otras mitologías, deteniéndose frente de una puerta esta se abría revelando a un hombre con camisa con flores al estilo de Hawái , lentes oscuros y una complexión musculosa

"vaya no pensaba encontrarlo por aquí Sakra-dono, que le pareció el encuentro?"

"ohh? Mi hermano ángel caído de la justicia!, fue un encuentro estupendo imagino que debes estar feliz de que tu estudiante gano el combate no?, ese equipo Gremory tiene integrantes que superan el sentido común jajaja ningún equipo normal podrá hacerles frente"

Azazel observaba seriamente al dios guerrero que derroto a uno de los dioses de la batalla en su propia mitología, aunque sus palabras fuesen de admiración el líder de los Grigori sabía que las decía era por sarcasmo, pero no era momento de eso, el había venido por una razón

"hay algo que he querido preguntarle"

"jajaja pues has la pregunta mi estimado hermano ángel caído de la justicia, estoy de buen humor así que te la contestare"

"el usuario de true longinus, sabias de su existencia antes que nosotros?"

Sakra sonreía tranquilamente con una expresión que le indicaba la respuesta era afirmativa, sin embargo el dios de la batalla no deseaba dejar ninguna duda

"claro, pero acaso importa?, acaso hay problema que lo haya conocido desde niño?, o es porque no lo reporte?"

Azazel apretaba sus manos con bastante furia, los incidentes en Kyoto podrían haberse evitado si supieran de alguien con la capacidad de la true longinus

"Indra acaso crees que esto es un juego?"

"jajajajajaj, no hagas esa cara tan aterradora niño Azazel, si pierdes la compostura por una tontería como esa entonces enloquecerías por lo que Hades está haciendo"

Señalandole con el dedo Sakra decía con la misma actitud arrogante que le había respondido la pregunta

"te diré algo joven ángel caído, puede que ahora todas las facciones estén hablando de negociaciones y de paz, pero todas deben pensar lo mismo, nuestra mitología es la más fuerte, Odín y Zeus no piensan así porque son ingenuos, porque si los humanos que supieran que el Dios de la biblia está muerto a donde llevarían su fe eh?" cerrando el puño el dios hindú observaba las reacciones de Azazel "lo sabes verdad, el rencor de los dioses que vieron sus creyentes ser influenciados por su religión y ser relegados a solo mitos y leyendas?"

Azazel estaba consciente de eso, la expansión del cristianismo había beneficiado en gran medida a las tres facciones bíblicas, pero ahora las situaciones estaban cambiando, si el balance del poder cambiara ahora el mundo humano se vería destruido, el futuro donde el Villkiss y el Enryuugo fueron construidos

"aun así colaborare desde el exterior, después de todo Ophis y los demás se están volviendo una molestia"

"acaso Cao Cao está incluido entre esos otros?"

"jajaja por cierto dale un mensaje al Oppai dragón de mi parte, fue una excelente pelea, si llegas a ser una amenaza para el mundo será un gusto para mi desaparecerte junto con tu alma, solo nosotros tenemos el derecho de tener el titulo celestial"

El dios hindú comenzaba a alejarse mientras Azazel pensaba que el sueño de Ophis de retornar al silencio, derrotando al gran rojo estaba desestabilizando el mundo enviándolo al caos debido a que todos deseaban más poder si el dragón de uroboros les entregaba esas serpientes negras, más aun que planeaba Hades las dudas solo se acumulaban en la mente del ángel caído.

* * *

Issei abría los ojos se encontraba recostado en una camilla, su cuerpo aunque sentía que podía moverse, el cansancio de después del combate le había dejado agotado

"supongo que caí inconsciente después del beso de Akeno"

"parece que estas despierto Issei Hyoudou" una voz se escuchaba al lado de la cama, en otra cama con algunas vendas en su cuerpo se encontraba su oponente Sairaog Bael

"Bael-san también está en esta habitación?"

"jajaj no importa, de seguro Sirzechs-san quería que habláramos mientras recuperamos nuestras energías" Sairaog observaba al techo de la enfermería "asi que perdí, es la primera vez que siento una derrota aceptable, aunque no recuerdo nada del desenlace"

"para ser honesto mi memoria es un poco difusa, creo que me golpeaste más duro de lo que pense en la cabeza jajaja"

Ambos demonios reían levemente aun después de haberse enfrentado no había resentimiento un profundo respeto entre ambos, unos pasos se escuchaban cuando la puerta se abría automaticamente

"con permiso" Sirzechs Lucifer entraba a la habitación "pude escucharlos en el pasillo no quería interrumpir su descanso"

"no para nada Sirzechs-sama, perdón por hacerlo esperar" Issei en un tono de disculpa intentaba levantarse

"no hay problema, despues de un combate tan magnifico tienen derecho a descansar" uno de los Maou del inframundo movía una de sus palmas para indicarle al castaño que no era necesario moverse "de hecho vengo a darle una noticia a Issei-kun, si no le molesta a Sairaog"

"no importa, necesitan privacidad?"

"No la necesitamos, descuida no es nada que sea un secreto" Sirzechs observaba a Issei fijamente "por tus logros Issei se ha decidido que tendrás un ascenso de rango demoniaco"

"un ascenso? Eso significa que seré un demonio de clase media?" Issei abría sus ojos en sorpresa

"más exactamente hablo de una promoción para Ti, Akeno-kun y Kiba-kun, después de todo ustedes ayudaron en la reunión de la negociación de las tres facciones, derrotaron a integrantes de la antigua facción de Maou, la ayuda que tuvieron en Asgard y su rescate de Yasaka en Kyoto, todo eso combinado a lo de hoy les han hecho merecedores, así que felicitaciones"

Issei se quedaba sin palabras, realmente no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas para obtener un reconocimiento solo era lo correcto, realmente se merecía el ascenso?

"acéptalo Issei, ese será un buen paso para que te conviertas en el héroe del inframundo"

Las puertas nuevamente se abrían mostrando a Stella Vermillion con una intravenosa conectada a su brazo mientras Leone estaba intentando detenerla

"ya estoy bien puedo…. Oh.. ah buenas Lucifer-sama ehm…. No sabía que estaba aquí" Stella decía apenándose un poco haciendo sonreír amablemente a Sirzechs

"descuida hice lo que tenía que hacer, no hay mejor medicina que estar con los que amas jaja" lucifer salía por la puerta mientras la joven de cabellos y ojos carmesí se sentaba en una silla al lado de Issei

"está todo bien?" Issei observaba a Stella "oye como porque tienes eso? Acaso paso algo durante tu rating game?"

"jeje bueno esto fue porque Saji es muy molesto" Stella hacia un puchero mientras el joven castaño movía su cabeza hacia un lado confundido

"Lo que pasa es que nuestro rating game fue equipo contra equipo, en una especie de edificio de un centro comercial, no podíamos generar gran destrucción fue tan restrictivo por eso Stelly está de mal humor" Leone despeinaba a su ama mientras Sairaog observaba a los jóvenes

"extraño, en nuestro encuentro cancelado pudimos usar la isla artificial"

"ah no importa el hecho es que Sona Sitri tuvo unas estrategias muy eficientes" Stella cruzaba los brazos "aún me falta mucho por aprender" la joven sonreía sin preocupaciones sin embargo en la mente de Sairaog estaba ejerciéndose una duda mientras la joven contaba los hechos de su rating game.

" _un escenario donde su oponente tenía la ventaja"_

En su enfrentamiento era obvio que luchar contra todo su sequito a la vez sería una posibilidad remota para poder remontar su pelea, quizás era algo arrogante pero era un dato posiblemente Leone podría enfrentarlo debido a la regeneración que otorgaba el sacred gear Lionel, si tenía el apoyo de Kuisha y de Regulus el sequito de Vermillion habría sido derrotado, y ahora según lo que la joven describía un escenario que estaba bastante a favor de Sona Sitri, acaso era porque era la hermana de uno de los Maou?, no porque entonces Rias habría recibido una ventaja mayor, algo más estaba en juego no era hacer ganar a Sona, era más correcto decir que quien estuviese influenciando en este torneo quería que Stella Vermillion perdiera

"oh Sairaog-san sucede algo? Ha estado callado todo este tiempo" Issei comentaba a su anterior contrincante

"ah bueno solo pensaba que debe ser difícil enfrentarse a alguien que amas durante un combate, la final será interesante" Sairaog comentaba sin embargo se detenía observando los ojos de Stella

"que dice Bael-san?, yo enfrentare a Issei-kun con todo mi poder y más allá, nuestro sequito no perderá contra el de Rias" la joven hablaba con determinación sus ojos, le recordaban a los que el mismo tuvo cuando era joven cuando emprendió el camino de ser el más fuerte

"Stella, tu aun…." Issei observaba a su novia, hacía mucho no observaba esa intensidad, solo cuando ella decidió retar a Rias muchos meses atrás, pensaba que había dejado atrás su ambición de ser conocida como la verdadera princesa de cabello carmesí, pero al parecer no era así

"niño no creas que la ambición de mi ama es fácil de extinguir" Leone observaba al actual sekiryuutei "si vienes contra nosotros con dudas, te derrotaremos"

Antes de que el joven pudiese responder la puerta se abría y el club del ocultismo entraba junto con el sequito de Sairaog

"Issei-sama ya despertó, se encuentra bien? Aunque Asia-sempai curo sus heridas pero aun no despertaba" Ravel se encontraba con una manzana en su mano

"ara ara después de semejante combate no le culpo de que durmiera un poco más" Akeno observaba a Koneko y Kuroka "aunque Kuroka-san quiso usar algo de senjutsu para revitalizarlo"

"nya cierto sin embargo Shirone hizo un puchero en palabras de. –solo dejare que mi aura entre en el cuerpo de sempai-" la nekomata mayor sonreía mientras terminaba de imitar la voz neutra de su hermana menor, dando un paso hacia atrás escondiéndose detrás de Kazuya "nyaa querido protégeme mi hermanita es muy mala"

"aunque sea mi cuñado no me detendré" Koneko simplemente decía preparándose para saltar estando algo apenada mientras Kazuya sacaba un paquete de pokis

"erh… tregua?" el humano sacudía un poco la caja de dulces que era arrebatada

"nya mi héroe" Kuroka le daba un beso en la mejilla

"oh cierto! Recordé porque vine aquí, no podía dejar que Akeno-san me llevara puntos por delante" Stella se acercaba a darle un beso a Issei luego Irina y Xenovia sin embargo cada una se interrumpía la una a la otra.

"oh Irina porque piensas que debes ir primero?"

"Xenovia mis ánimos fueron los que hicieron levantar a Issei-kun así que yo también quiero una recompensa"

"oh pero fuimos Kiba y yo quienes permitieron que Bael-san tuviese un punto débil no es así?" la segundo caballero de Rias observaba a Sairaog, el demonio siendo un poco asombrado por ser incluido en la conversación

"eh… bueno si supongo, ustedes tres hicieron un excelente trabajo"

"claro que si de recompensas por un trabajo bien hecho Kuisha debería tener una" Salamandyne hablaba observando a la reina de Sairaog, la cual tenía una expresión complicada en el rostro al ser el centro de atención "después de todo ese acto de amor al proteger a Sairaog del ataque de Issei fue majestuoso pude sentirlo en el viento, sin dudarlo usar su habilidad para ponerse al frente de su amado para protegerlo del mal, Kuisha realmente me inspiro"

"..q…que dices a… amor? Cla… claro que yo uhg.. Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho" Kuisha se sonrojaba bastante mientras miraba a los integrantes de su sequito, algunos levantando los pulgares en aprobación

"Salako hay momentos y lugares para todo" Moka decía algo sonrojada

"ah me disculpo por no se las costumbres podría jurar que Sairaog y Kuisha eran pareja" la dragonian respondía mientras Kuisha cubría su propio rostro con sus manos para esconder su sonrojo preguntándose si podría ocultarse dentro de su habilidad un par de semanas para evitar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo

"lo siento Rias si Salako incomoda a tu primo…. Donde esta Rias?" Kazuya observaba alrededor "y Mizore?"

"juraría que Mizore-san estaba detrás de nosotros hasta hace poco" Ruby observaba a su medio hermana después de todo las dos jóvenes habían quedado hasta el final

"oh creo que Rias tenía que hablar algo con su hermano dijo que nos alcanzaría"

* * *

Caminando entre los pasillos del estadio Mizore Shirayuki se encontraba pensativa sus pasos eran serenos tranquilos pero para el oído más cuidadoso, sus pisadas no dejaban nada de sonido a su alrededor, los pensamientos de la joven eran un poco distintos

" _porque reaccione así, no lo entiendo"_

Mizore sabía que no era buena para exteriorizar sus emociones, sin embargo la ira que sintió durante el combate de Koneko era algo extraño, de no ser por la aparición de Natsume en el cuerpo de Kazuya quizás habrían intentado interrumpir el combate, las mujeres de las nieves eran un Youkai que sus poderes espirituales estaban muy ligados a sus estados de ánimo, incluso algunas podían generar valiosas joyas de sus lágrimas, pero ahora nuevamente sentía un poco de disturbio en sus emociones enojo y algo de frustración, deteniéndose frente a una de las máquinas de refrescos al parecer el lugar estaba desierto después de todo estaban en las enfermerías del estadio, nuevamente sintió un toque de enojo a la vez de que escuchaba la voz de Rias Gremory cerca

"onii-sama tenemos que hablar" la voz de Rias se escuchaba en un lado de los pasillos que daba a las salidas rápidas

"Rias-sama espero sea pronto, Sirzechs está ocupado" la voz de Grayfia era silenciada por la risa leve de su esposo

"jaja déjala siempre tengo minutos para mi adorada hermanita" Sirzechs sonreía acercándose abrazando a Rias "por cierto felicitaciones en tu victoria, la final del torneo será increíble"

"si me preocupare de eso después sin embargo, quería hablarte de otra cosa"

"es sobre las promociones de tus sirvientes no es así?" el actual Lucifer sonreía ante la mirada de sorpresa leve de su hermana "mi querida Rias no vives tantos años como yo sin aprender un par de cosas"

"entonces porque Kazuya no fue incluido?, el se hizo un demonio honorario casi al mismo tiempo que Issei, sus logros"

"solo han sido un par de rating games, no estuvo en Asgard, y en Kyoto." La voz de Sirzechs era definitiva, entonces Rias comprendió en verdad el Villkiss todo lo que hiciera Kazuya con esa máquina seria ocultado "cuando se someta a la ceremonia de cambio, todo será más fácil"

"ceremonia…. Me dices que están ignorando todo lo que ha hecho, porque no es uno de nosotros?" los ojos de Rias mostraban un enojo que Sirzechs nunca pensó que sería dirigido hacia el "eso es injusto hermano"

"es complicado Rias entiende"

"creí que la alianza, que todo tu trabajo como Lucifer era para mejorar las cosas, si las cosas solo funcionan por poder por como naciste, entonces que tan diferente es de la facción de los antiguos satán?"

"Rias no hables de cosas que no entiendes!" Sirzechs se detenía, incluso la inexpresiva Grayfia abría los ojos en sorpresa, los ataques de la facción de los héroes, el riesgo que representaba la true longinus junto con Ophis, aunque no lo mostrara Sirzechs estaba ocupado en muchas cosas, pero su esposa nunca pensó que el hombre de cabello carmesí le levantaría la voz a su propia hermana "Rias yo.."

"es cierto…. No lo entiendo, me disculpo por hacerle perder su tiempo Lucifer-sama" Rias hacia una leve reverencia y se alejaba con paso veloz sin mirar atrás, dejando a su hermano en el pasillo vacío cerca de la salida

"Lucifer-sama eh….. es la primera vez que escuchar ese título me duele" Sirzechs cerraba sus ojos "otra vez Kuoh, otra vez una demonio de clase alta enamorándose de un humano, como esas circunstancias suceden nuevamente"

"Lo que sucedió con Cleria, no le pasara a Rias, Sirzechs tu trabajo ha hecho posible eso" la mujer de cabello plateado sujetaba la mano de su esposo "Rias comprenderá tus temores, pero debes tener fe en ella"

"no puedo culparla, supongo que para mí será aun la pequeña Rias" Sirzechs comenzaba a alejarse haciendo una mirada discreta hacia el pasillo "aunque olvido que no está sola en esto"

Rias Gremory se encontraba sentada en el techo del estadio observando poco a poco las estrellas de la noche, era paradójico estaba enojada porque sentía que su hermano aun la trataba como una niña y ahí está haciendo lo mismo que cuando era niña y se enojaba, esconderse y hacer pucheros

"así que aquí estas Rias Gremory, sabes esconderte bien" de pie al lado de la joven se encontraba la mujer de las nieves Mizore Shirayuki la mujer de las nieves observaba los alrededores "se ven las estrellas"

"ah sí, pero no son estrellas reales, fueron creadas con la magia de los Maous" la joven observaba el cielo "era de las primeras cosas que mi hermano y los demás trajeron para las nuevas generaciones del inframundo desde el mundo humano"

"les falta una aurora boreal, en casa se ve algo así" Mizore se sentaba al lado de Rias moviendo una sus manos con algo de hielo en ella reflejando la luz del estadio formando un leve arco de luz.

"ahh que estoy haciendo, debería estar celebrando con mis queridos súbditos después de una ardua lucha, mientras tanto estoy aquí melancólica"

"soy hija única por lo que no sé qué tanto afecta pelear con un hermano" la joven observaba la reacción de Rias, algo de sorpresa, viéndose un poco apenada Mizore miraba hacia las estrellas artificiales "lo siento escuche sin permiso, no era mi intención"

Ambas quedaban en silencio solo observando la ilusión de colores de hielo que hizo Mizore mientras los colores dejaban nuevamente el cielo violeta del inframundo en su oscuridad

"y que importa?" la voz de la mujer de las nieves rompía el silencio entre ambas "demonio, humano, Yuki-onna, nekomata o dragonian, nuestros sentimientos tienen valor, Rias Gremory hasta cuando buscaras el permiso de otros?"

"a que te refieres?"

"buscas la aprobación de tu hermano, de tu padre o de la sociedad demoniaca para tu relación con Kazuya-dono" la normalmente tranquila Mizore estaba hablando con más emoción de lo habitual, sintiendo su propia frustración alimentada por el enojo de Rias. "que rayos importan lo que ellos digan"

"acaso no te molesta ver que sus esfuerzos no sean reconocidos? Tu misma lo escuchaste y" Rias intentaba hablar levantándose pero Mizore le sujetaba de los hombros y posando un dedo en el corazón de Rias y luego en el de ella

"su reconocimiento está aquí!" la joven observaba con sorpresa a Rias "ustedes los demonios están tan concentrados en tradición, orgullo y reconocimiento, hay algunos que no quieren eso"

"Mizore-san"

"las mujeres de las nieves, por nuestra biología solo podemos tener bebes en pocos años, si cuando cumplimos diecisiete no tenemos una pareja, la sacerdotisa de las nieves nos elige una" Mizore apretaba sus manos recordando el pasado "yo…. No quería eso, por eso me esforcé mucho…. Y siempre fueron rechazos…. Tras rechazos…. Por un segundo pensé que era mejor dejar que la sacerdotisa eligiera pero mi maestra me dijo."

" _elige tu destino y camina lejos de aquí o quédate temerosa y que los demás elijan por ti"_

Las palabras de la persona que le había entrenado en su magia de hielo le hacían sonreír levemente mientras observaba a Rias a los ojos después de repetir esas palabras

"no estaba de acuerdo, por eso hui de casa y viaje, gracias a eso pude conocer a Kazuya-dono" la joven observaba a Rias "quizás no signifique nada pero admiraba tu determinación, en la lucha cuando firmaron el acuerdo, no importo lo que pasara ni incluso un dragón maligno te enfrentaste a él, yo dije quiero ser como Rias Gremory, así Kazuya-dono me vera más, sin embargo solo hay una Rias Gremory… por eso decidí que si no puedo ser como ella, seré yo mejor aún a mi propia forma como Mizore Shirayuki"

Rias cerraba los ojos, calmando sus emociones poco a poco sentía calidez a su alrededor, felicidad, algo de preocupación, poniendo atención a las palabras de Mizore, curiosamente la Yuki-onna no hablaba mucho de sí misma, la joven demonio entendió algo que se había olvidado, que sin embargo ahora gracias al enfrentamiento con su primo y a la charla con la mujer de las nieves recordó, si ella quería que la vieran como era, solo como Rias, no como una Gremory, no como la hermana de un Maou, no como una demonio de clase alta, debía comportarse así.

"tienes razón Mizore-san, gracias"

"Mizore"

"uh?"

"no hay necesidad de ser formal, puedes llamarme Mizore" la joven comenzaba a caminar alejándose "ahora vamos de seguro los demás esperan pacientes a la victoriosa líder"

Una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Rias mientras la joven caminaba para alcanzar a la mujer de las nieves, la celebración de la victoria de Rias que se hizo en la mansión Gremory, duro durante todo un día, para Venelana Gremory la sonrisa de su hija al estar con su sequito parecía brillar más de lo habitual.

* * *

"por favor todos hagan una fila" Asia sonreía levemente mientras acomodaba a los estudiantes en una enorme fila

"aquellos que vengan por una lectura de la fortuna pueden hablar con Himejima Akeno sempai y los que deseen una limpia de aura pueden hacer su fila con Toujou Koneko" Irina ayudaba a las personas a entrar mientras Xenovia se movía con un traje de camarera junto acercándose a una cortina

"necesitamos dos rodajas de pastel de cereza y uno de limón"

"hai Xenovia-sempai" Ravel sonreía mientras se encontraba encargada de los postres.

Dias después del Rating Game El club de estudio de lo oculto se encontraba atareado en el evento de sus actividades escolares para el festival de la academia de Kuoh, debido a que no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo decidieron simplemente hacer todo a la vez, café, cosplay, casa de terror y una exhibición leve de lo sobrenatural como lo haría un club normal.

"digan wiski" Kazuya con la cámara del club tomaba una foto de Rias la cual también estaba vestida como una maid junto con una estudiante, al terminar anotaba el nombre y clase de la alumna "perfecto la enviare mañana disfruta tu comida" Kazuya le guiñaba un ojo a su novia haciéndola sonreír mientras ambos se dirigían a distintos lugares del edificio

"realmente fue una buena idea hacer que los clientes puedan elegirse tomar una foto con los integrantes que deseen" Kiba comentaba mientras descansaba un rato

"las chicas del club son populares incluso Moka y eso que lleva menos de un par de semanas" Kazuya observaba a la joven vampiresa moviéndose con un aura de alegría atendiendo a los clientes

"si pero soy el único al que no le han pedido una foto" Issei decía cruzando los brazos "no entiendo porque nos soy popular"

Kazuya y Kiba se miraban un segundo después observando al castaño

"porque eres un pervertido" ambos chocaban levemente sus puños en un saludo mientras Issei les sacaba el dedo medio

"pendejos" calmándose observando desde la ventana la gran cantidad de personas que ingresaban o estaban alrededor de la academia "siempre es así de concurrido?"

"de hecho parece que este año está más concurrido de lo normal" Kiba comentaba pensativo mientras veía algo que había dejado un cliente "supongo que es por esto"

Un poster que mostraba la foto de Tsubasa Kazanari

"al parecer hay rumores de que la famosa idol se transferirá a estudiar aquí y este mini concierto lo demuestra" Mizore Shirayuki aparecía detrás de los jóvenes de la nada vestida con una camisa blanca cubierta con sangre artificial y con un maquillaje muy pálido,

"waaaa de donde sale Shirayuki-san?"

"por ahí, los necesitamos en la casa de terror" Mizore tomaba a Kazuya y a Issei de sus camisas y comenzaba a llevárselos arrastrando como si realmente fuese la aparición fantasmal que estaba haciendo cosplay

Dentro de la casa del terror Issei, disfrazado como frankestein y Kazuya como un hombre lobo observaban al grupo de chicas de la academia estaban rodeando a Gasper quien estaba intentando hacer lo mejor posible para asustarlas sin embargo las chicas solo se sonrojaban de lo tierno que era

"… ok Gaper tiene su fanaticada" Issei decía con un rostro sin expresión

"deberías ver la cantidad fanáticos que tuvo en el inframundo haciéndole barra en el rating game"

"Kazuya creo que tu japonés necesita un repaso creo que te referías a fanáticas"

"nope….. hombres"

Ambos simplemente sentían un leve escalofrió sin pensar más Issei observaba su traje

"he de admitir que Mizore tiene talento para coser" Issei observaba mientras Stella se acercaba su piel de color rojo y con dos cuernos mientras tenía un enorme garrote de utilería, la joven demonio disfrazada como un Oni del folclor japonés

"cierto, como lograste hacer eso durante poco tiempo"

"tengo práctica, maestra me enseño muchas cosas aparte de hacer magia de hielo" Mizore comentaba mientras Kazuya levantaba una mano

"eh pregunta, porque el mío esta sin camisa?"

"preferencia personal" La Yuki-onna se sonrojaba levemente al observar al humano

En un descanso que tenían apoyados en el tronco de un árbol se encontraban Issei y Kazuya, escuchando la respuesta de lo que había sucedido con Sairaog después de perder la semifinal

"Como que retiraron el apoyo a Sairaog solo por perder?. Pero Sairaog peleo de una manera magnifica" Issei comentaba bajando la mirada

"así es, pero quienes apoyaban a Sairaog no son tan amables como para quedarse con alguien que perdió, así son las políticas del inframundo" Azazel suspiraba mientras Issei bajaba la mirada

"no es justo, entonces por mi culpa"

"fue algo mas no es así Sensei?" Kazuya observaba al ángel caído "fue por su sacred gear no es así?"

"por Regulus?" Issei observaba al líder de los ángeles caídos

"realmente eres observador Kazuya" Azazel cruzaba sus brazos "pero si tienes razón , los longinus y sus usuarios deben ser informados y registrados esa es una de los puntos que logramos conferir en el tratado de la alianza"

"eso significa que Sairaog tomo el golpe para evitar que hubiese una tormenta política" Kazuya terminaba su refresco aplastando la lata "sacrifico todo para tener el combate que siempre quiso, vamos Issei no estés triste de seguro Sairaog no es alguien que dejara que eso lo detenga"

"es verdad, gracias a ti el Rating game fue muy aclamado y la popularidad de Sairaog ha crecido aún más, de seguro no habrá problema para que vuelva a obtener gente que lo respalde" Azazel reconfortaba al sekiryuutei posando una mano en sus hombros

"eso me hace sentir mejor"

"además no tienes algo más importante en que concentrar tu mente ahora?" Azazel sacaba un celular mostrando la foto de la transformación de Issei "tu nueva forma Reina, debes aprender a manejarla"

"si sensei"

Azazel comenzaba a alejarse mientras los amigos de Issei, Motohama y Matsuda se acercaban, aprovechando la distracción Kazuya seguía al ángel caído, hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados

"sensei, deseo hacerle una pregunta que no quería hacer frente de Issei"

"es sobre Raynare?" el ángel caído levantaba una ceja ante la sorpresa leve del humano "miles años de vida, acaso lo olvidas"

"si se comportara con la dignidad de uno"

"jajajaj me han dicho tanto eso que he perdido la cuenta" Azazel dejaba salir una risa honesta mientras dejaba "descuida está aquí en Kuoh es la mejor ciudad para protegerla a ella y las cantantes"

"es por eso que Tsubasa Kazanari comenzara a estudiar aquí?"

"ella misma lo solicito, descuida Raynare, Serena y María están bajo vigilancia digamos que cobre un favor y están en buenas manos y Tsubasa Kazanari estará aquí en esta academia"

El humano levantaba una ceja intentando expresar su pregunta en su expresión solo para comprobar la famosa experiencia de vida que tenía Azazel

"traer a los Grigori para vigilarla sería demasiado, además sus exámenes médicos demuestran un profundo terror subconsciente a muchas personas" Azazel cerraba los ojos "incluyéndome y no la culpo fueron mis órdenes lo que hicieron que ella perdiera la vida, si solo la hubiese escuchado o solo hablarle"

"pero no fue así, Azazel-san, Raynare tomo su decisión y pago las consecuencias"

"por tu tono puedo intuir que no tienes mucha compasión por ella"

"trato de matarme, mato a mi amigo y a Asia, Raynare era un ser egoísta que intento hacer daño para beneficiarse a si misma, no tendré compasión por alguien así" Azazel podía ver detrás de los lentes del joven, sus ojos azules estaban con una emoción fría y calmada, Azazel se entristecía al parecer su antigua subordinada había dejado un mal recuerdo en el humano, pero una sorpresa los ojos de Kazuya dejaban la frialdad

" _está bien… iré…. Pero promete que les entregaras a esas chica de cabello rosa"_

Voz temblorosa, con miedo pero firme esos eran los recuerdos en la mente que ocupaban ahora

"Sin embargo…. , a pesar de tener miedo, estaba dispuesta a ir con una asesina" el humano hacia una expresión de resignación "así que Raynare murió por sus errores eso es definitivo, Amano Yuuma no tiene por qué cargar con sus pecados"

Azazel reía levemente dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro

"me agrada ese optimismo, me recuerdas a Sirzechs cuando era joven, quizás por eso le llamaste la atención a Rias-chan"

"uhg…no bromee con eso por favor Sensei"

"jajajaja bueno no te detendré más tengo otros asuntos" Azazel comenzaba a alejarse dándole la espalda pausaba un instante "por cierto, cambiar solo por poder, no es bueno Shiranami Kazuya, sigue tu camino a tu ritmo, no eres Issei, no eres Sairaog y mucho menos eres Cao Cao, no intentes imitarlos" Azazel desaparecía dejando al asombrado humano atrás, realmente había adivinado las dudas del joven, después de ver el combate de Issei y Sairaog a final de cuentas había quedado en manos del Sekiryuutei vencer a Bael, sus planes no sirvieron de mucho y aparte estaba Cao Cao.

"acaso poder detenerlo así?" Kazuya observaba sus propias manos un momento cuando su celular sonaba contestando la voz de Ravel se escuchaba desde el otro extremo

" _Shiranami-sempai venga al club por favor no encontramos las memorias de reserva para la cámara_ "

"voy en seguida" Kazuya comenzaba a correr al edificio de una facultad sin notar una mirada en su ser proveniente de un par de ojos color esmeralda

" _no puedo verlo… es…. Extraño"_

* * *

El atardecer caía en la ciudad de Kuoh, en la academia fogatas en diferentes secciones de la academia donde los alumnos y alumnas comenzaban a bailar alrededor de estas, cerca de una fogata se encontraban Stella, con Issei y Koneko

"ah no puedo creer que perdiera en cada juego y me creí hábil en estas cosas" Issei comentaba mientras observaba toda la comida que estaba al lado de la nekomata

"jaja vamos prometiste recompensar a todos por apoyarte en tu pelea contra Sairaog" Stella le sonreía mientras Koneko asentía

"Issei-sempai gracias por acompañarme"

"aunque creo que la comida es poco para lo que hizo Koneko-chan" Stella sonreía con algo de malicia "porque no haces un baile con Koneko-chan primero y luego bailamos nosotros"

"Segura? Porque creo que Koneko uh?" El castaño iba a protestar cuando Koneko le sujetaba de una de las mangas de la camisa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

"si quiero bailar con sempai"

Ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la fogata comenzando a hacer un baile lento alrededor de esta Issei algo nervioso observando a los alrededores

"no le gusta bailar conmigo sempai?"

"ah no.. . es solo que bueno no quiero que la gente hable mal de Koneko-chan jaja no tengo la mejor imagen aquí"

"porque Issei sempai es un pervertido" la nekomata le miraba de manera neutra un momento pero luego le sonreía "pero también es valiente y amable, vi cómo se esforzó levantándose una y otra vez"

"Koneko-chan"

"por eso no importa porque nosotras sabemos los puntos buenos de Issei-sempai" Koneko daba un leve salto dándole un beso corto a Issei en los labios "por eso Issei-sempai véanos un poco más"

Continuando con el baile en la fogata ambos llegaban nuevamente hasta el final donde ahora Stella no estaba sola

"ara ara parece que Koneko-chan está siendo ha comenzado su ataque" Akeno sonreía mientras posaba una mano en sus labios

"Stella-sempai y Asia-sempai tienen sus puestos, pero no perderé contra Akeno-sempai"

"y… yo también me esforzare no dejare que la nekomata me lleve la delantera" Ravel decía con un leve enojo

"jum inténtalo princesa yakkitori"

Aprovechando la distracción entre las jóvenes por la pequeña discusión entre Koneko y Ravel, Stella tomaba la mano de Issei para llevarlo hacia la fogata y comenzar a bailar entre los dos

"es la segunda vez que me salvas en un Rating game" Issei comentaba mientras sus manos estaban junto con las de Stella, los dedos entrelazados "tu voz cuando estuve a punto de rendirme y activar el Juggernaut drive me hizo reaccionar"

"ya veo… y sucedió algo tu aura brillo como cuando en Kyoto c…c….chupaste ehmm bueno" la joven veía su propio busto sonrojándose como el color de sus ojos "ya sabes"

"ohh si algo parecido y asi pude evolucionar mi transformación a la reina, todo por el poder de tus pechos" Issei cerraba la boca apenado después de registrar lo que dijo

[ah… jajaja…. Obtener un nuevo poder recordando los pechos realmente eres interesante]

"Draig perdón" Issei se disculpaba ante el resplandor en su brazo "oh es cierto esas llamas alguien hablo conmigo se identificó como Rayearth"

Stella se detenía un instante pero luego seguía bailando mientras acercaba su rostro al odio de Issei

"es por nuestro lazo, parece que _el_ te ha aceptado, sería poco apropiado explicarlo en algo abierto, quiero decírtelo pero…."

"tengo una idea"

La luz de la luna pasaba por las ventanas del club del estudio de lo oculto, lentamente las puertas se abrían mientras Issei y Stella entraban sentándose en un lugar descubierto ambos invocaban sus sacred gears mientras cerraban los ojos a meditar, ambos aparecían en el espacio interior del Sacred gear de Issei

"es cierto esta es una buena idea así no nos pueden escuchar aunque nos espíen" Stella caminaba alrededor "donde están los antiguos compañeros de Draig?"

[Sintieron que necesitarían privacidad así que dejaron este lugar temporalmente]

"Vaya los sempais son realmente amables uh que es esto?" Issei tocaba un símbolo mágico que parecía que habían dejado los antiguos usuarios, este se activaba explotando en el cielo como fuegos artificiales formando las palabras

 _LAS OPPAI DE STELLA SON LAS MEJORES_

"estos sempais"

"jajaja vamos Issei no estés celoso, sabes que son para ti"

[Ejem…. No iban a discutir algo importante?]

"oh cierto perdón draig" Stella se sentaba respirando lentamente "por mi lazo te llamo preséntate ante mi llama de la retribución"

El cristal oscuro aparecía materializándose entre ambos tomando la forma de un lobo hecho de llamas carmesí

" _atiendo a tu llamado mi contratante en este ciclo"_

"Issei, este es… bueno no puedo decir su nombre lo más cercano seria, la llama que incinerara el cielo y la tierra" Stella observaba la confusión de Issei "por eso decidí llamarle Rayearth"

"creí que era el espíritu de tu longinus"

"es algo así pero no es lo mismo" Stella pasaba su mano por la melena de fuego "el es secreto por el cual los Vermillion subieron a la nobleza en la gran guerra, sus llamas fueron las que nos dieron a los Vermillion nuestro poder"

"porque me dices esto ahora?"

"necesitas saberlo, tu nueva transformación en reina funciona usando las llamas de Rayearth junto con el poder de Draig"

"eso significa que mi poder es peligroso como el Juggernaut?"

" _no acompañante de mi contratante"_ la voz que venia del lobo era un poco más seria que la que solía usar Draig cuando " _es solo que posiblemente seas blanco de sus enemigos"_

"enemigos?" Issei apretaba sus manos "no importa los enfrentare si Stella está en problemas yo la protegeré"

"Gracias Issei-kun" la joven se acercaba tomando la mano del castaño "Rayearth me permites contar la historia?"

" _es la historia de tu familia tienes el derecho"_

"que dices Rayearth, si tu también eres parte de mi familia" la joven sonreía mientras respiraba aprovechando el espacio del sacred gear de Issei para conversar con libertad

"durante la gran guerra, a pesar del esfuerzo de los ángeles, muchos de los humanos se vieron afectados durante la guerra, buscando ayuda algunos se unieron a otras mitologías, sin embargo un pueblo decidió una solución diferente, los detalles son confusos pero decidieron crear una enorme torre que se elevaba hacia el cielo, se llamaba Kadingir"

"Kadingir, ese nombre creo que no me suena, Draig?"

[uhm es una antigua palabra del lenguaje humano Sumerio, significa una existencia elevada]

"temeroso por la guerra un demonio débil de clase baja decidió escapar hacia la ciudad donde construían esa torre, ya que tenía numerosos usuarios de poderosos sacred gears, ahí estableció una familia con una humana"

Stella cerraba los ojos intentando recordar lo poco y nada que existía en esa época, los documentos de la familia Vermillion habían sido destruidos durante la guerra civil demoniaca.

"aquí es donde la historia se hace confusa, algo sucedió con la torre, un ritual salió mal o salió de acuerdo al plan, los ángeles vinieron a destruirla con todo y su ciudad, en su desesperación para proteger a su familia el demonio de clase baja acepto un trato con Rayearth y obtuvo el poder de las llamas carmesí"

" _escuche el llamado de mi primer contratante, furia y hambre de justicia, cruce la ruptura entre mundos y le otorgue el vínculo para llamar mi poder"_

"espera ruptura entre mundos…. Eso significa que Rayearth no es de este mundo?"

"así es Issei-kun Rayearth, no es un dios que este conectado a este mundo, por eso si se supiera sería un desastre o más bien tendríamos problemas, si la Khaos brigade intenta llamar a otros dioses para enfrentarse a la alianza" Stella observaba al lobo "por eso la espada la llamo Laevatein y Surt su espíritu"

[eso explica el incremento en el poder de la joven Vermillion, usando una identidad falsa el poder a quien estaba enlazada poco a poco se perdía]

"ya veo, pero entonces y tus padres?, ellos estan en peligro si saben también esto"

" _el vínculo y el contrato pasan cuando el contratante crece con una nueva vida, para la protección los recuerdos y esta información es borrada de su mente"_

"el poder se hereda, pero solo ser activa según la voluntad de Rayearth" Stella explicaba mientras se levantaba abrazando al lobo "mis padres fueron envenenados pensando que habría cierta ceremonia para heredar a leavatein, Rayearth se manifestó cuando intentaron secuestrarme"

"como? Quienes?"

"no lo se fue hace muchos años…. Leone peleo tan duro casi logramos llegar donde estaban Tatsumi-san y Mine-san, pero eran sombras poderosas y por un instante Leone su curación no funcionaba, casi muere, en mi desesperación llame por ayuda y Rayearth respondió a mi llamado" Stella sonreía un instante al ver el rostro de rabia de Issei esta se levantaba abrazándolo "no estés triste, eso es en el pasado"

Issei abrazaba a su novia, pensando que tanto habría pasado la joven, que tanto estarían buscándola por sus poderes

"solo ten cuidado posiblemente quienes vieron las llamas intentaran ver como las puedo compartir, pero te lo juro mis llamas y todo mi ser son solo para ti Issei kun"

La declaración de Stella hacia que Issei perdiera la concentración rompiendo el balance y haciendo que ambos recuperaran la conciencia en el mundo real, estando los dos solos en el club

"oh lo siento, es que esa declaración me hizo emocionar mucho y perdi la concentración"

"está bien Issei se cómo puedes compensármelo" la joven sonreía de manera seductora mientras posaba sus piernas al lado del regazo de Issei sentándose en el "aprovechando que no hay nadie siempre he querido hacerlo en el club"

"o…oye en serio Stella?" lssei observaba a su novia la joven asentía sonrojada mientras desataba la cinta de la blusa de su uniforme con una expresión seductora

"no te gusta cuando soy así?" haciendo un leve puchero Stella parpadeaba mientras desabotonaba poco a poco los botones de su blusa

"me encanta!"

Las puertas del club se abrían de golpe mostrando haciendo que el resto de integrantes del club cayeran apenados mientras de pie se encontraba Rossweisse

"Actividades ilícitas entre estudiantes en el campus están prohibidas!"

"Rossweisse sensei? Chicos que hacen aquí?" Issei apenado mientras Stella se cubria

"estábamos preocupados por Issei-sama no imaginamos que estaría aquí haciendo… otras cosas" Ravel estaba con sus manos en sus ojos pero entre abriendo los dedos para observar

"lo siento intente detenerlas" Kiba decía mirando hacia un lado

"creí que estabas buscando ideas para hacer lo mismo con Tsubaki-san" Akeno decía con una risa maliciosa mientras Xenovia e Irina entraban

"no es justo Vermillion yo también quiero hacer bebes con Issei" Xenovia se acercaba mientras se pegaba a Issei

"no… eso es muy pervertido ahh que debo hacer" la joven Irina con sus alas blancas estas comenzaban a parpadear entre blanco y negro

"espera Irina cálmate… vas a caer si lo haces Michael-sama se pondrá molesto" Issei intentaba detener el caos

"ahh por que sucede esto cuando estaba todo tan romántico" Stella se encontraba deprimida

"Animo Stella-san se quizás la próxima vez podamos los tres…" Asia comentaba sonrojándose y cubría su rostro con sus manos "ah que pensamientos"

"la perversión de ustedes se multiplica" Koneko se acercaba "pero… no me dejen fuera"

El Club comenzaba a ser caótico entre las discusiones entre las jóvenes, Issei y Stella se miraban riendo levemente.

* * *

En una parte alejada en los límites de la academia había un pequeño estanque que tenía en el centro un pilar blanco, los ruidos del concierto de Tsubasa y la celebración del final del festival de Kuoh eran ruido de fondo, una leve vela encendida flotando en el pequeño estanque poco a poco eran más hasta que el estanque quedaba iluminado, cada vela tenia tallado un nombre, nombres escritos con letras en algunos distintos idiomas

"sabía que te encontraría aquí" Rias Gremory se encontraba observando a su novio que estaba en frente encendiendo una última vela enviándola flotando en el estanque hacia el pilar "no respondías tu celular pensé que pasaba algo"

"ah?" Kazuya sacaba el celular de su bolsillo observando la pantalla oscura "rayos sin batería como se me paso?"

"hemos estado ocupados es lo normal" la joven sonreía levemente sentándose al lado del pelinegro "que haces?"

"una ceremonia que aprendí cuando estaba en el pueblo de Salako" el joven observaba levemente el monumento, el cual Rias arrojaba una diminuta esfera de energía mágica hacia el pilar, al entrar en contacto unas letras mágicas se formaban en el idioma nativo de las personas que lo leyeran

 _ **Construiremos un nuevo futuro para todos –Azazel,Michael,Sirzechs-**_

Rias observaba era cursi pero era el sentimiento de su hermano, la joven nuevamente se sentía mal por haber tratado a su hermano de manera injusta, aún estaba algo molesta con el pero

"para que es esa ceremonia?"

"que descansen las almas de los fallecidos" los lentes del joven no dejaban de ver las luces de las velas, no observando la reacción de sorpresa de Rias, sin embargo podía sentirla "es por lo que sucedió en la firma del tratado"

"son… los que fueron controlados por los héroes no es así?" Rias movía la mano para tomar la de Kazuya, estaba fría y algo temblorosa

"así es, controlados solo por nacer con sacred gears, solo entes sin una mente solo atacaban y atacaban, no…. No tenían por qué terminar así…." Kazuya tragaba algo de saliva al recordar, había hecho paz con el hecho de los que elimino para salvarse para sobrevivir, sin embargo no tenía por qué gustarle recordarlo

"Kazuya no es tu culpa, fue la Khaos brigade, ellos fueron los que buscaron a los humanos"

"y sabes que es lo peor…. Hay aquellos con la habilidad de detenerlos… pero en cambio los ayudan…. Por obligación? Por control?, no solo quieren su propia leyenda y ego" Kazuya su mirada se hacía seria recordando, Cao Cao tenía un longinus, podía luchar contra Azazel y contra Issei con sus habilidades y estaba atacando a las personas incorrectas, donde estaba el cuándo Diodora estaba cazando jovencitas para sus retorcidos gustos, donde estaba cuando unos seres estaban drenando energías en Tokio "es tan… tonto, si yo fuera ellos…"

"pero no lo eres…. Kazuya y es por eso que estas aquí, no quiero presumir que pasaría con otro camino, solo avancemos juntos no tienes por qué cargar todo tu solo no es verdad?" Rias observaba hacia atrás mientras caía de una de las ramas Kuroka, Salamandine y Mizore

"nyajajaja como supiste que los estábamos viendo?"

"no lo supe, solo lo imagine"

"rayos caímos" Mizore caminaba sentándose al lado derecho de Kazuya abrazándole por el lado contrario "sé que si Kazuya no estuviese Mizore no estaría en Kuoh con sus amigos"

Kuroka se sentaba frente del humano dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de este

"Mizo-nya tiene razón, es divertido estar aquí con los demás, y me gusta estar con Kazu-nyan" Kuroka cerraba los ojos "somos tus estrellas no es así Kazuya, pues te iluminaremos tu camino si no sabes cual elegir"

"Kazuya recuerda que estamos enlazados, sentimos tu tristeza, tu frustración y tu alegría, pero por qué solo depende de ti compartirlo con nosotras" Salako lo abrazaba por la espalda

"yo… siento que podría haber hecho más, primero Issei y Asia, luego estas personas" Kazuya observaba detenidamente las luces que flotaban en el lago "siento un día sucederá algo que no nos salvara, que pueda perderlos a todos frente de mí y no pueda hacer nada"

Rias comenzaba a comprender el sentimiento de Kazuya, ella difícilmente pensaba en el fracaso.

"entonces simplemente tendrás que entrenar y hacerte fuerte" la voz de Mizore se escuchaba "consigues aliados para hacerte fuerte junto con ellos, o seguir solo sin embargo nada ganas quedándote pensando las cosas" la mujer de las nieves se quitaba el dulce de sus labios "es lo que decía mi maestra Yukihime solía decirme"

"Tu maestra se llama Yukihime? Nyajajaj princesa de las nieves si que es presumida" Kuroka comentaba mientras Mizore solo hacia una expresión algo vacía

"si se lo comente una vez….. me dejo encerrada en hielo seis horas…."

"suena más estricta que Kaname" Kazuya sonreía levemente, por el vínculo las jóvenes sentían que el humano estaba de mejor humor

"además Kazuya recuerda nunca está solo, aunque nosotras estemos lejos" Rias daba un toquecito al rosario que colgaba del cuello y luego en la muñeca donde estaba el controlador del Villkiss

"es cierto" el humano suspiraba mirando a las estrellas, siempre le calmaban ver los puntos de luz en el cielo "he sido un tonto"

" _tonto hermano menor, que no se te olvide o tendré que mostrarte tu lugar"_

[ **afirmativo, piloto en su estado actual puedo sugerir un método para incrementar su fuerza y la de sus aliados más cercanos** ]

"en serio así de fácil?" Rias comentaba observando la muñeca del humano

[ **afirmativo, aunque el piloto deberá seguir incrementando su entrenamiento, el ritual es posible** ]

"Nyajajaja quizás los héroes tengan almas de sus descendientes y Cao Cao tenga un longinus" Kuroka decía entusiasmada poniéndose de pie "pero Kazu-nyan tiene una máquina del futuro"

"Kazuya confiemos en Villkiss, recuerda el fue creado para ser la esperanza de la humanidad" Salamandyne se levantaba "así que ten fe en ti mismo que eres su piloto"

"nosotras creemos en ti" Mizore se ponía de pie también

"Cree en nosotras que creemos en ti y a la vez cree en el ti que cree tu propio ser" Rias se levantaba extendiendo su mano a Kazuya mientras el humano comenzaba a reir honestamente

"jajajajajaj Rias, amor eso es de Gurren Laggan"

"q…que? Es valido…. " la joven se sonrojaba mientras el humano reía tomando su mano, las demás también tomaban su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una demonio otaku, una nekomata traviesa, una mujer de las nieves acosadora y una joven dragón del futuro, eran un grupo peculiar pero el sentía sus sentimientos

"si realmente lo es, es hora de terminar Salako me ayudas?"

"Por supuesto"

 _ **aimo aimo**_

 _ **ne-deru ru-she**_

 _ **noina miria**_

 _ **enderu purodea**_

 _ **fotomi**_

 _ **koko wa attaka na umi dayo**_

 _ **ru-rei rureia**_

 _ **sora wo mau hibari wa nami da**_

 _ **ru-rei rureia**_

 _ **omae wa yasashi midori no ko**_

aunque la voz de Kazuya y Salamandyne no era muy fuerte las pequeñas luces de diferentes colores comenzaban a emerger desde el suelo, levantándose en el aire poco a poco, los resentimientos y demás sentimientos negativos que habían quedado en el aire en la batalla del tratado encontraban paz en las notas de la canción, el aura de Kazuya a la vez comenzaba a formarse en pequeñas luces que se combinaban con las que salían del ambiente haciéndola elevarse en el cielo.

"Azazel-sama el efecto de la canción de shiranami Kazuya y Frejya Salamandine ha iniciado" detrás de un árbol con un círculo mágico discretamente en dirección donde estaban los jóvenes reunidos se encontraba Ruby transmitiendo la información "Azazel-sama?"

" _es suficiente Ruby, puedes retirarte"_ la voz proveniente del círculo mágico no era la del líder de los Grigori, sino la de Baraqiel

"padre? Que sucede"

" _no pasa nada parece que Azazel se distrajo con uno de sus inventos, tranquila"_

"entiendo padre"

En el estudio de Azazel en Kuoh, el líder de los ángeles caídos se encontraba sirviéndose algo de una botella comenzando a beber de un trago sirviéndose otra copa mientras Baraqiel le observaba

"je esto realmente es gracioso no amigo?" Azazel servía otro trago dándoselo a su amigo "salud por el pasado que nos persigue"

Azazel observaba la información que su amigo leal le había traído en secreto, el resultado del análisis de las reliquias que eran de la cantante María Cadenzavna, solo una palabra al mismo tiempo que Ruby había comenzado a transmitir la canción del joven humano que había estado vigilando

"Azazel talvez sea una coincidencia"

"Quizás, pero aun no deja de ser desastroso" Azazel observaba nuevamente solo una palabra aparecía llamarle la atención

 _Material Reconocido: Ruinas de Kadingir_

Esas palabras solo le hacían resonar sus recuerdos, una voz en específico

" _la palabra Aimo?, ah esa significa mi amado"_ una voz de una niña y una silueta se hacían en los recuerdos de Azazel luego esa silueta crecía

" _sé que… debe haber una forma de que todos podamos escucharnos entre todos"_ la voz y la silueta habían crecido más ropas antiguas de una sacerdotisa, el tono era amable y aun con esperanza.

" _pronto….las estrellas… nuestra voz llegara a ellas"_ la silueta era de una mujer adulta de cabello largo, pronto lo que rodeaba a la mujer todo eran llamas, la silueta corría hacia una torre a la cual era impactada por luces " _jajaja…. No podían tolerarnos verdad? Jaja aun cuando hice amándolo… pero ustedes no pueden amar… merecen… pudrirse en esta roca"_

"Fine…." Azazel abría los ojos nuevamente bebiendo un poco del licor, Baraqiel se acercaba tomando los documentos pero Azazel le detenía "está bien yo me encargo de esto"

"debes descansar amigo, duerme o ve a tontear con alguna chica hermosa realmente lo necesitas"

"jaja esa es una excelente idea" Azazel tomaba los documentos arrojándolos en su caja de seguridad más protegida "que dices me acompañas como en los viejos tiempos?"

"bien me lo debes, además quiero una buena explicación de porqué estas usando a mi hija mayor como polo a tierra"

"porque le gusta ser lastimada como su padre?" Azazel esquivaba un puño "jajaj vamos tienes que dejar de verlas como niñas ahora son unas mujeres que pueden tomar sus decisiones"

"Akeno y Ruby siempre serán mis nenas"

"tú lo que necesitas, es acostarte más que yo, iré por las llaves del auto espérame" Azazel entraba al ropero en su departamento tomando un saco, este brillaba con una pequeña luz de un cristal mágico, el cual le había dejado Vali para comunicarse, solo un mensaje en letras mágicas

 _UROBOROS HA ACCEDIDO_

Azazel suspiraba observando al cielo, sabía que su padre no estaba allá y a veces se preguntaba si esas jugadas del destino no era su intervención en broma

FIN DE EPISODIO.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno gente aquí Rictek dejándoles un capítulo más de DxD encore, lamento la demora y de hecho he estado un par de días seguidos escribiendo este episodio, ahggg mis juegos pero realmente me he entretenido con este episodio ya que he tocado temas y revelaciones que he estado esperando mencionar, espero el desenlace de la pelea de Sairaog e Issei sea satisfactorio, siento que con el nivel de poder que tenían ellos ambos estaban sometiéndose a un enorme cantidad de daño así que ahí está mi explicación para la brevedad.**

 **Issei y Kazuya siento que son como dos lados de una moneda, Issei con su determinación y arrojo inspira a los demás para que sigan sus pasos, mientras que Kazuya analiza la situación y aprende de los demás para ser mejor el mismo, por eso duda más y bueno es más consecuente. Ambos son muy apegados a sus aliados y a la vez ambos son muy contrarios a Cao Cao. El cual ahora se ha mostrado un poco el, no diría odio pero si el posible conflicto que tiene Kazuya con él, curioso que tengan apariencias similares. Bueno gente espero les guste estaré pendientes para las votaciones del siguiente mini arco, y una vez más alcanzamos al anime en DxD Encore.**


	69. Encore 68: Encuentros Nuevos, Nuevo Lazo

**ENCORE 68: Encuentros Nuevos, Nuevos Lazos**

 **Hola a todos Rictek aquí, los resultados están, después de haber contado los votos XD que literalmente fueron 1 por la playa y 1 por la montaña decidí lanzar una moneda 5 veces para decidir así que XD vamos con el siguiente episodio de DxD encore**

* * *

Una nueva mañana llegaba a la ciudad de Kuoh, una silueta se levantaba con energías de comenzar un nuevo día, siguiendo su rutina, con unas leves modificaciones, la casa era diferente, no era Tokio pero no importaba mientras quienes le acompañaban estuvieran felices, en lugar de ropa de civil estaba vistiendo un uniforme de una academia.

"oh Yuuma-chan buenos días" la voz alegre de Serena Cadenzavna Eve le saludaba desde el comedor, la joven se encontraba desayunando mientras vestía el mismo uniforme que ella uniforme "dormiste bien?"

"si, oh lamento no estar más temprano" la joven de cabello largo negro hacia una leve reverencia mientras Serena movía un asiento desde su silla de ruedas

"tranquila Yuuma-chan ven siéntate conmigo ya sensei tendrá tu desayuno listo"

Yuuma se sentaba, estando en la ciudad en la que ella supuestamente vivió, la búsqueda por su pasado le había traído unas revelaciones que no esperaban, ángeles, demonios y demás sobrenatural era real, y ella misma un ángel caído, al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho, y ahora Serena, María y Tsubasa quienes le habían ayudado estaban envueltas en esa extraño mundo

"aquí tienes" una voz calmada le hacía salir de sus pensamientos mientras el olor dulce de panqueques llamaba su atención para olvidar por un instante sus preocupaciones

"oh gracias Hasegawa-san" Yuuma hacia un leve gesto de agradecimiento que la mujer de ojos esmeralda solo asentía, a parecer era alguien que estaba para dos motivos, protegerlas debido a las reliquias que tenían Tsubasa y María podrían hacerles daño para obtenerlas y para ayudar a Serena en su rehabilitación, al parecer la joven había sido curada por algo llamado sacred gear, sin embargo años de no usar sus piernas no era fácil de recuperarse con magia

"sabe bien no es así yuuma?, Hasegawa-sensei debería comer con nosotras esta noche Yuuma puedes hacer esa pasta que nos gusta a mi hermana y a mí?"

"claro no te preocupes" la joven sonreía, no podía negarse al rostro de Serena cuando le pedía algo, mientras comía notaba la ausencia de la mayor de las Cadenzavna "y María? Tuvo grabación?"

"si y no, llego bastante molesta anoche y decidió en la mañana hacer ejercicio para liberar tensión" Serena decía algo nerviosa mientras Yuuma suspiraba

"realmente así de mal?"

"es malo que haga ejercicio?" la mujer de ojos color esmeralda observaba a las jóvenes

"no es que cuando María decide hacer ejercicio para liberar tensión resulta ser algo, excesiva" Yuuma apenas llevaba seis meses desde que las hermanas la aceptaron en su hogar y conocía lo que hacia la idol cuando algo le era estresante, sin más interrupciones las jóvenes terminaban sus desayunos

"bien chicas es hora de irnos, no querrán llegar tarde"

"si sensei"

Minutos después por las calles de Kuoh un auto deportivo rojo se encontraba avanzando, el apartamento de las jóvenes había sido recluido en las afueras de Kuoh, Serena se encontraba sentada al frente, una de las cosas que le gustaban a la joven era la velocidad, mientras en la parte de atrás Yuuma se encontraba algo aferrada

"no vamos muy rápido?" los ojos violetas de la ángel caída observaban el frente del manubrio del automóvil observando que el velocímetro estaba en tres dígitos

"uhm no lo se, Serena-chan?" la mujer con un tono neutro observaba de reojo a la jovencita que estaba sonriendo

"a mí me parece bien"

Cinco minutos después en el estacionamiento Serena se encontraba siendo depositada en la silla de ruedas por la mujer de cabello negro

"recuerda acercarte a la enfermería después de clases esta bien?"

"entendido hasegawa-sensei gracias por traernos" Serena sonreía mientras observaba el suelo a la joven arrodillada "estas bien Yuuma-chan?"

"si.. solo un minuto" la joven intentaba calmar sus nervios para poder llevar a Serena a clases "gracias señorita yo me encargo"

La mujer de la bata simplemente asentía moviéndose, atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes femeninos y masculinos por igual, Yuuma recuperándose comenzaba a mover la silla de serena en dirección del edificio, muchos las saludaban pero era más que todo por la joven Serena debido a que en el primer día de clases al presentarse

" _ehh una pregunta Cadenzavna-san acaso es conocida de la Idol María?"_

" _ah claro ella es mi hermana"_

Y con esas palabras la popularidad de la joven se incrementó de golpe al mismo tiempo que el plan de tener un perfil bajo se iba al caño, era de esperarse, debido al trabajo de María, la menor de las Cadenzavna solo había recibido clases por medio de medios electrónicos y a distancia, tutores privados y no había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar mucho con las personas.

"entonces iré a llevarte donde la enfermera cuando terminen las clases y "

"no te preocupes Yuuma-chan sensei me dijo que me recogería al terminar las clases no tienes por qué aburrirte"

"pero…"

"hey Serena-chan por favor dame copia de tu tarea la olvide" una joven se acercaba mientras Serena usaba el control de su silla eléctrica para moverse sola hacia el salón

"otra vez?, Shigure-san la delegada se enojara si se entera, además porque no la hiciste?"

"es que tuve una cita con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto jejeje"

"la otra vez fue por el de futbol" Serena observaba a su compañera con ojos entrecerrados suspirando "esta bien pero necesito detalles, detalles"

Las jóvenes entraban al salón, Yuuma observaba caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su clase

"vaya primera vez que te observo con ese rostro tan pensativo" en la parte de arriba una joven de cabello rubio con coletas y una apariencia menor del grado que aparentaba su uniforme observaba "parece que si hay una primera vez para todo"

"Mittelt-san"

"ven vamos a hablar a la azotea, verte con esa cara me da escalofríos y no podria concentrarme"

"pero las clases"

"descuida, descuida yo me encargue de todo"

Las clases comenzaban, en un salón se encontraban dos puestos vacíos donde todos parecían ignorarlos, en la azotea de la escuela estirando un par de alas negras mientras el viento soplaba Mittelt estiraba un poco sus brazos

"y bien Ray-ray que sucede porque la cara triste"

"no me… ese no es mi nombre"

"oh cierto Yuuma" Mittelt suspiraba mientras sus alas desaparecían sentándose en la cerca que rodeaba la azotea observando a la pelinegra desde la altura "entonces Yuuma-san que sucede?"

"es solo… no quiero ser innecesaria, Serena y María-san me han ayudado tanto aun sin saber mi identidad… pero ahora, siento que no soy útil"

"ay por el fallecido Dios de los cielos, no has cambiado en nada aun después de morirte" Mittelt saltaba de la reja al frente de la joven que aunque era más alta se retraía un poco ante la intensa mirada de la joven azul "al menos antes disimulabas, pero ahora te angustias por ser útil a un par de inútiles humanas que bajo has"

Las palabras no terminaban cuando ella era tomada de las ropas y sujeta contra la malla de seguridad, ojos violetas intensos le observaban mientras un par de alas negras se extendían detrás de la espalda de Yuuma

"no te atrevas a insultarlas o si no yo.."

"oh jeje… me gusta esa mirada… hola de nuevo Ray-ray"

Reaccionando la joven soltaba a la pequeña rubia mientras esta ajustaba su uniforme sonriendo de una manera que no debería alguien que acababa de ser amenazado

"lo siento, yo no sé qué me paso ah" la joven observaba sus alas negras "ahora como me las quito de nuevo"

"no pasa nada, sabes porque no nos vamos de aquí a la ciudad, no es divertido estar en clases" Mittelt extendía sus propias alas "de que sirve todo esto si no lo disfrutas vamos se que quieres"

Yuuma lo pensaba un instante observando uno de los edificios que era donde se encontraba Serena cerrando los ojos abriéndolos mirando al cielo, algo de nostalgia se sentía en su corazón

"está bien, ehh… como vuelo?"

"jajajaja ay eres divertida Yuuma-chan solo imagina que quieres atrapar una nube y estírate hacia ella"

Sintiendo la sensación en sus alas Yuuma se estiraba poco a poco estaba elevándose en el aire en ninguna dirección, Mittelt le seguía mientras desde la ventana de la enfermería los ojos esmeralda de Chisato Hasegawa las observaba irse.

* * *

Issei abría los ojos lentamente en el sol de la mañana, ahora la batalla que presenciaba ante el, Akeno y Stella estaban de frente observándose fijamente ambas con sus uniformes puestos

"Akeno-sempai creo que hoy es mi turno para darle el beso de buenos días a Issei"

"ah pero Stella-san el nuevo horario dice que es mi turno"

"ese horario fue temporal mientras estaba con mis padres" la joven cruzaba sus brazos formando una X "así que esta nulo e invalido"

"caray Stella estas muy posesiva últimamente"

"es que… .es que"

"es que esta algo celosa de que Issei y Akeno se besaron en la transmisión del rating game y es la boca de todo el inframundo" Xenovia se levantaba de la cama de Issei estirándose

"Xe… Xenovia porque? Te confié eso en secreto"

"es porque están haciendo mucho ruido" Xenovia caminaba hacia la puerta tomando una toalla que estaba cerca a la salida "por cierto Issei está despierto desde hace un par de minutos"

"etto…. Hola buenos días"

"oh escuchaste nuestra conversación, ara ara eso es muy mala educación Issei-kun" Akeno sonreía levemente con malicia "me pregunto si tendré que castigarte"

"vaya que confiada te has vuelto Akeno-san" Stella se acercaba a Issei besándolo "pero no perderé"

"Vamos Stella yo te quiero mucho, al igual que Akeno" apenándose el castaño les tomaba las manos a ambas "eso no lo duden"

"n-no lo estaba dudando" Stella sonrojada negaba sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro era amplia

"e….etto.. el desayuno estará… listo" Asia estaba en la puerta mientras Issei se levantaba de golpe a abrazarla

"Asia no estés triste también te quiero demasiado"

"ara ara parece que Asia-chan es la mas consentida que dices Stella-san"

"me parece correcto Akeno-sempai" Stella sonreia con malicia al igual que Akeno "quizas tengamos que enseñarle una lección"

"me parece una buena idea Stella-kouhai"

"awwawaawaw"

Ambas jóvenes se abalanzaban contra la ex novicia mientras Issei observaba con una expresión neutra pero un leve hilo de sangre se formaba en su nariz

"esta es la mejor mañana"

Ya en el comedor la madre de Issei se encontraba sirviendo los diferentes desayunos a los que estaban presentes, gracias al regreso de Stella a la residencia eso significaba también el regreso de su reina Muramasa Tachibana

"Muramasa-san es un joven con mucho talento me ayuda mucho en la cocina, Issei-kun deberías aprender de el" la madre del castaño comentaba mientras el joven de apariencia de delincuente negaba con la cabeza

"no aun me falta mucho, la señora Hyoudou se nota mucha experiencia como esposa es una mujer excepcional" el joven observaba a su ama "Stella-sama por favor aprenda"

"uhg… estoy aprendiendo es solo" la joven sonrojada comía un poco más "si aprendo mucho, no podre disfrutar de tu comida"

"etto issei-sama yo hice esto espero que le sepa bien" Ravel acercaba una lonchera en dirección de Issei, este tomaba observando a la joven Phenex

"vaya muchas gracias Ravel-chan esperare con ansias a la hora del descanso para probarlo"

"princesa Yakittori" Koneko murmuraba mientras veía una lonchera frente de ella "y esto?"

"bueno… últimamente has estado muy pensativa así que pensé quizás estabas sin energía por eso te prepare esto"

"es una preocupación innecesaria"

"ah tras de que me preocupo por ti" Ravel observaba algo molesta "los gatos deben ser agradecidos pueden vivir aun si tienen una mala actitud"

"no quiero escuchar regaños por parte de una cerebro de pájaro"

"cerebro de paja? Si recuerdo aquí se le dice eso a las personas olvidadizas"

"oh te felicito, lo recordaste bien"

"uhggg está gata-ladrona"

La madre de Issei sonreía ante las palabras que se daban las más jóvenes de la mesa

"verlas así animadas me hace querer sostener a mis nietos ya" ante las palabras de su madre Issei se atragantaba con algo de agua que estaba tomando al tiempo que Stella su rostro se tornaba de un rojo que igualaba al de su cabello

"q…que dices?"

"ay no Okaa-san quizás cuando nos graduemos aún es muy pronto aunque desearía uno o dos niños, sería bueno una niña y un niño" Stella hablaba rápidamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar que la chica estaba soñando despierta

"cierto es que entre tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando nombres, y ya que Stella tiene un nombre extranjero nos preocupaba el nombre" la madre de issei decía mientras sacaba una libreta la que hacía que Stella se levantara y se hiciera al lado de ella

"oh estos nombres son muy lindos, Sakura uhm sería bueno" Stella comenzaba a hablar con la madre de Issei sobre nombres para los bebes

"niños …nietos… felicidad" Koneko observaba la escena mientras pensaba un momento una mano le despeinaba observando hacia arriba a su hermana mayor la cual tenía una apariencia humana

"tranquila… habrá tiempo para ello" una sonrisa levemente maliciosa se acercaba a susurrarle al oído de su hermana "aunque si quieres Onee-chan te puede enseñar como seducir al sekiryuu-chin" Kuroka se alejaba sonriendo ante la expresión sonrojada de su hermana

"Nee-san es pervertida"

"eso no significa un no"

La nekomata menor se levantaba sin decir más tomando su mochila observando a todos

"es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde"

"cierto Koneko-chan gracias" Issei se levantaba deteniéndose mirando a la mesa los que estaban con el uniforme de Kuoh "ahora que lo pienso donde esta Kazuya-san?"

"descuida el nos alcanzara" Rias sonreía sin preocupación mientras se levantaba a acompañar a sus sirvientes y aliados. Kuroka se dirigía hacia el elevador de la residencia presionando un botón que solo podía ser accedido por alguien con energía sobrenatural así evitaban que los padres humanos de los jóvenes ingresaran a los pisos especiales inferiores, deteniéndose en un piso donde estaban los cuartos de entrenamiento especiales, la nekomata abría la puerta de uno de estos cuando una corriente de aire le hacía entrecerrar un ojo y el viento le movía el cabello

En el cuarto de entrenamiento Kazuya se encontraba esquivando pequeños torbellinos que salían de círculos mágicos color verde claro, en el otro extremo del cuarto Salamandyne era quien controlaba los círculos mágicos

"recuerda Kazuya-kun no podrás ganar un combate esquivando por siempre" Salamandyne sabía que el humano estaba esperando un espacio para atacar sin embargo el no era lo suficientemente hábil en la magia de tierra como para contrarrestar sus ataques de viento, el humano comenzaba a correr hacia la dragonian en las manos de este estaban formándose unos círculos con fórmulas, el aura era de color verde ante los ojos de la dragonian "magia de viento? Interesante veamos si competir AeroBlaster"

Juntando ambas manos dos círculos mágicos se unían frente de la dragonian enviando un torbellino verde compreso en dirección del humano, Kazuya movía sus manos hacia el ataque sin dudar

"GREEN ELEMENT CAPTURA"

Los círculos mágicos en las manos del humano brillaban girando a gran velocidad al momento de que el ataque de Salamandyne impactaba en ellos este comenzaba a ser drenado cerrando sus puños Kazuya sonreia lanzando un golpe en el aire en dirección a Salamandyne

"AeroBlaster liberar" del puño del humano el ataque idéntico al de la dragonian volaba impactándola en el cuerpo haciéndola volar por los aires, sin embargo extendiendo sus alas Salamandyne giraba apoyándose en el techo impulsándose hacia el humano derribándolo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de este con una mano en el cuello y su otra moviéndola de forma amenazante

"te rindes?" los ojos azules de la joven tenían líneas feroces como de reptil mientras el humano levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición

"me rindo" Kazuya respiraba tranquilo cuando la joven le quitaba la mano del cuello "realmente eres fuerte Salako, creí que te tenía"

"fue un buena sorpresa no imagine que pudieras capturar mi magia con facilidad, parece que tu entrenamiento con Kuroka y Rossweisse ha servido de mucho" después del enfrentamiento contra Sairaog, Kazuya había comenzado a redoblar sus esfuerzos incluso pidiendo ayuda a Rossweisse para mejorar las fórmulas mágicas de sus hechizos.

"si aunque aún no fue suficiente" el joven observaba a la dragonian levemente, tragando algo de saliva al ver sus ropas al tiempo de que el sudor de su cuerpo le hacía brillar, ambos tenían ropas de entreno sin embargo Salamandyne tenía solo un top muy pequeño y unos shorts, lo cual le dejaba ver sus abdominales "ehm.. salako puedes moverte?"

"oh si cla.." deteniéndose la joven se sonrojaba levemente con una sonrisa mientras posaba más de su peso sobre el cuerpo del joven "acaso insinúas que soy muy pesada Kazuya-kun?, con todo el esfuerzo que hago para entrenarme" tomando la mano del joven la hacía pasar por el propio abdomen de ella "aunque quizás necesite un poco más de actividad física"

Salamandyne movía la mano del humano lentamente haciendo que la palma pasara por la piel húmeda de sudor, la punta de los dedos haciéndole pasar por la tela del top pegada a sus pechos, los ojos azules de la joven tenían una expresión de lujuria mientras posaba los dedos de Kazuya en sus labios lamiéndolos lentamente, la cola de la joven dragonian se movía hacia el pantalón deportivo de Kazuya

"no sería un mal momento para hacer la Dragon Synergy verdad?" la joven bajaba un poco su rostro dándole una lamida en el cuello después mordiéndole levemente

/Flasbhack/

"Dragón Synergy?" Kazuya observaba en su habitación la proyección holográfica que estaba mostrando el Villkiss por medio de un proyector mágico del diagrama mágico del ritual que había mencionado el Villkiss durante el final del festival cultural de la acaedema Kuoh

[ **Afirmativo piloto, este ritual permitirá usar el potencial de sus compañeras junto con el corazón de draconium para incrementar sus habilidades combativas** ]

"uhm es curioso no reconozco muchos de estos símbolos mágicos" Kuroka observaba atentamente los patrones del símbolo mágico "esta demoniaca, esta es celestial, china, unas cuantas runas nordicas pero el resto me elude, de donde provienen?"

Kuroka observaba el holograma pero el brazalete que era el dispositivo que se había terminado convirtiendo el Villkiss mostraba unas luces rojas

[ **poseo un bloqueo que me evita contestar esa pregunta** ]

"las maquinas pueden sufrir amnesia?" Mizore observaba a Rias mientras esta pensaba

"quizás es una restricción como un Geass o un contrato mágico que evita que comparta ese conocimiento con nosotros, no es así es por eso que trajiste a colación este ritual apenas ahora?"

[ **Afirmativo Rias Gremory, mucho del conocimiento estaba bloqueado bajo el comando del Pandora System, además de otras condiciones, tiempo, estado del piloto y estado de sus aliados** ]

"pandora system? Es eso lo que se activó cuando" Kazuya posaba su mano en el pecho donde había recibido la herida en el corazón

"Pandora, que es eso?" Salamandyne observaba mientras Mizore levantaba la mano quitándose el dulce

"es una leyenda se dice que pandora se le encomendó una caja por parte de los dioses pero al abrirla libero todos los males del mundo, dejando solo la esperanza en ella, al ver el desastre pandora abre de nuevo la caja para liberar la esperanza al mundo mortal" Mizore volvía a poner el dulce en su boca mientras todos le observaban "me gustan las fabulas"

[ **en mi caso es el conocimiento que en manos equivocadas puede generar un desbalance** ]

"la implantación de un corazón de dragón, haría una cacería para ellos si alguna de las facciones se enteraran" Rias estaba pensativa ante las implicaciones recordando lo que Kiba había pasado en la iglesia solo para poder usar espadas sagradas "bien creo que nos hemos desviado del tema"

[ **afirmativo, Dragon Synergy mezclara las energías del piloto junto con una de sus compañeras en un acto que incrementara las habilidades de ambos de manera gradual, en el caso del piloto su cuerpo comenzara a acoplarse más a la producción de energía del corazón de draconium** ]

"excelente y que debemos hacer" Kazuya decía entusiasmado mirando el holograma cuando poco a poco su entusiasmo cambia por sorpresa mientras la imagen en el holograma cambiaba a algo que no debería ser un ritual "qué demonios? Villkiss esas son dos personas teniendo relaciones sexuales"

[ **Afirmativo, el Dragon Synergy funciona cuando las mentes y corazones se unen en afecto, por lo general el acto de reproducción de los seres orgánicos va mucho más allá que la simple prolongación de la especie** ]

El grupo se quedaba callado mientras Kuroka se ponía de pie

"QUIERO IR PRIMERO" la nekomata se quitaba el kimono negro arrojándose hacia Kazuya

"no gata ladrona soy la novia oficial de Kazuya yo iré primero" Rias se lanzaba mientras Salamandyne se acercaba también

"no yo llevo más tiempo por antigüedad"

"Kazuya-san tiene más afinidad con la magia de hielo así que mi aura le servirá más"

/fin flashback/

La mente de Kazuya era traída nuevamente al presente sintiendo una cálida respiración en su entrepierna mientras enfocaba su vista hacia su cadera encontrando a Salamandyne que había removido su ropa inferior

"parece que no estás tan agotado del entrenamiento" la dragonian pasaba sus delicados dedos por el pene de Kazuya "que diría lady Aura si una de sus descendientes fue convertida en una pervertida" la joven continuaba masajeando el miembro del humano "como tomaras responsabilidad Ka-zu-ya?"

"de….esta manera" respirando algo agitado y por la excitación el humano tomaba los cabellos de la joven rozando los labios de esta contra su pene introduciéndolo poco a poco en la boca de ella

"uhhhhm..!" un gemido de gusto ahogado proveniente de Salamandyne mientras esta comenzaba a succionar, la joven le excitaba cuando Kazuya era dominante con ella, pasando su lengua por el miembro sentía como su propia intimidad se incrementaba, moviendo una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna la dragonian comenzaba a masturbarse lentamente al principio, pero poco a poco incrementaba el ritmo de sus propios dedos

"pero creo que eso no es suficiente" Kazuya alejaba a Salamandyne de su entrepierna apoyándola en el suelo sujetando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza de la joven, esta respiraba excitada con sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos llenos de expectativas, moviendo una de sus manos Kazuya levantaba el top deportivo de la joven mostrando sus pechos, acercando su rostro a ellos el humano comenzaba a besarlos y lamerlos lentamente sin detener su mano hasta dejarla en la entrepierna de ella tocando su clítoris levemente

"ahh!... ah… no son… grandes como los de Rias y Kuroka" la dragonian mordía su labio inferior ahogando sus gemidos "ahhhh pe…uhhh.. Pero los disfru ahhhhh! No aguanto más!"

Salamandyne moviendo su cola para rasgar sus shorts deportivos moviéndola hábilmente para mover el pene de Kazuya a la entrada de su propia intimidad húmeda, el joven hacia un leve gemido de placer al contacto con ella poco a poco penetrándola a una velocidad que desesperaba a la joven dragón, moviendo sus piernas envolviendo la cintura del humano con ellas le halaba haciendo que la penetrara por completo, un gemido alto de la joven mientras una sonrisa se formaba a la vez que el círculo mágico del holograma aparecía en el suelo bajo ambos.

"ahh.. rayos….dragona tonta ahh" en el marco de la entrada se encontraba Kuroka respirando agitadamente una mano en su entrepierna estimulando la entrada de sus labios y el clítoris, "tan seria…uhmm…Kazu-nyan es mío…ah" la mirada de la nekomata se hacía algo desenfocada ella no era de ser celosa, sin embargo ver el sexo tan intenso que estaban teniendo Salako y Kazuya le encendía un fuego que no sentía en años, desde que apareció el círculo mágico se intensificaba mas

" _ah…. Estoy entrando en mi época de apareamiento?, ahh…tengo que, tengo.. que…hhh….porque estoy cerca de Kazu-nyan?"_

La nekomata estaba de pie sobre Salamandyne dejando su entrepierna cerca del rostro del humano

"Kazu-nya…. No ignores a tu gatita" Kuroka estaba sin ropa el olor de excitación proveniente de su sexo le era atrayente, acercando su boca Kazuya comenzaba a lamer introduciendo su lengua en la nekomata "nyaaaaaa!"

La reacción era inmediata, la excitación de Kuroka era tal que tan solo unas pocas lamidas le hacían correr de una manera intensa, sus ojos ámbar bastante desenfocados por la excitación y su mente estaba siendo nublada por la lujuria sintiendo un escalofrió mientras sus líquidos eran lamidos y disfrutados por su pareja

"nyaa…n… no… no los bebas ahhmm!" entre gemidos su mente intentaba advertir si realmente estaba en su época de apareamiento sus fluidos tendrían un efecto afrodisiaco

"ahhhhhhmm esta.. más dura ahh… jeje gracias Kurokaahhh" Salamandyne sonreía entre gemidos mientras sentía como Kazuya incrementaba sus movimientos corriéndose dentro de la dragonian, esta acción quebraba la resistencia de Kuroka dejándose llevar por sus instintos y su deseo de apareamiento la joven besaba los labios del humano dejándole marcado con su lápiz labial purpura, lamiendo su rostro, su cuello y rápidamente rasgando la camisa de sudor el pecho

"no me… tortures más nyaaaaa…Kuroka quiere tus bebes" la nekomata se posaba sobre la joven dragón con sus dedos abriendo los labios de su vagina derramando su humedad

"no dudes Kazuya-kun" Salamandyne sujetaba a Kuroka de la cadera dándole una nalgada que hacia gemir a la otra mujer de cabello negro "tienes instintos … síguelos"

Las mente de Kazuya recibía las emociones de Kuroka y de Salako por medio del vinculo y del ritual, lujuria, cariño, calidez, expectativa.

"en ese caso te cumpliré tu deseo Kuroka" moviendo sus caderas de un solo empujón penetrándola completamente el gemido de la nekomata era fuerte y de placer

"nyaaaaa ahhhhh profundo…ahh si….si…" Kuroka dejaba caer su pecho contra el de Salamandyne sintiendo las embestidas que le provocaban gemir más y sentir que se corría, debido a su estado la nekomata sentía una excitación mayor su cuerpo sensible sentía los toques de cuando sus pieles chocaban, las manos en sus pechos y los besos girando su rostro

"que glotona eres Kuroka-san" Salamandyne se movía un poco separando sus piernas cerca del rostro de la nekomata, su intimidad goteando un poco el semen que había sido depositado en ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios "quieres más leche pequeña gatita"

"ahh…le..che …nyaa" Kuroka avanzaba su rostro comenzando a lamer a la dragonian, su lengua comenzando a explorar la intimidad de ella probando cada lamida un poco de semen que hacía que su excitación creciera más, incrementando mas sus movimientos.

"auh….Kuroka me esta… apretando más uhm" moviendo sus caderas aún más rápido y penetrando a la nekomata más profundo "no aguanto!"

"nyaaaa… dentro… ohhh…lléname Kazuya….AHHHHH!" arqueando su espalda al sentir el semen que llenaba su interior en un último orgasmo a la vez que en su rostro recibía los líquidos del orgasmo de Salamandyne, los ojos ámbar de Kuroka se hacían hacia atrás a la vez que su cuerpo estaba haciendo leves espasmos, el cirulo mágico brillaba intensamente sus auras eran visibles y se mezclaban en una sola ingresando en sus cuerpos dejando un leve brillo pulsaba en el centro del pecho de la dragonian y la nekomata, verde y amarillo respectivamente.

"ah… ah creo… que fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy jajaja" Kazuya reía levemente mientras recuperaba el aliento acostado en el suelo, Kuroka y Salamandyne recostándose a su lado

"no se creó que puedo ir un poco más" Kuroka sonreía de manera seductora mientras movía la mano por el pecho descubierto de Kazuya "podemos usar bien esa energía que recorre tu cuerpo auch" la nekomata se frotaba la frente de un pequeño golpecito en la frente dado por Salamandyne

"aunque placentero recuerda el por que hacemos esto bueno aunque tu lo hagas por un motivo adicional"

La conversación se detenía cuando el brazalete de Kazuya comenzaba a parpadear en una luz

[ **Piloto, comunicación entrante de Kokonoe Mercury** ]

"uh? Que querrá la anciana" Kuroka observaba el dispositivo

"oh cierto el proyecto eh… si comunica pero solo por voz" Kazuya observaba su estado y las de las jóvenes a su lado "no creo que estemos presentables"

" _Shiranami-san buen día, llamaba para confirmarte tres cosas, primero la medicina que desarrollamos con la sangre de Gremory ha podido curar a la madre de Sairaog Bael, aunque está en desarrollo para poderla usar en más demonios"._

"oh no sabía que Rias y tu estaban trabajando en eso" la voz de Salamandyne sonaba interesada "eso explica porque se iban en el espejo"

"Rias lo quiso así y bueno si hacíamos algo con la alianza pudiese filtrarse y acabar en la Khaos brigade, como lo que pasa con las Phoenix tears" el humano se sentaba muy al pesar de la nekomata de cabello negro que le abrazaba por la espalda

"y las otras dos cosas? Señorita Kokonoe" Kazuya estiraba su mano para recibir agua de Salamandyne pero esta la bebía y le daba boca a boca

" _aunque teorizo que el efecto fue positivo debido a que Gremory es familia de la paciente, bueno si la segunda cosa es que hemos detectado más o menos la señal donde proviene el Rosario, está en Romania, no sé exactamente aun pero está en los alrededores de la capital"_

"será difícil, los vampiros son muy recelosos de su territorio, no creo que puedas entrar fácilmente" Kuroka hacia lo mismo para darle de beber al humano

"cof.. .Suficiente liquido gracias chicas ejem" agradeciendo que no había video para que Kokonoe no viera lo que hacía con la hija de su mejor amiga "entonces el final es para el rosario de purificación"

" _correcto el proceso funciona bien pero aún no tenemos un buen receptáculo te enviare una de las copias luego, por cierto no es hora de que estés en clases?"_

"oh mierda, voy a llegar tarde, gracias señorita Kokonoe hablaremos en la noche" Kazuya cortaba la comunicación levantándose corriendo del lugar de entrenamiento "lo siento nos vemos luego tengan buen día"

"y ahí va" Kuroka suspiraba en resignación mientras se levantaba a tomar su kimono "lo que me paso hoy no sale de nosotras entendido?"

"soy una tumba"

"eso veo Kazu-nyan y tu guardaron el secreto de dónde eres por un buen rato" Kuroka observaba a la dragonian mientras esta terminaba de quitarse la ropa para tomar una toalla "realmente… eres un dragón?, porque tu aura es muy distinta" la nekomata había estado en presencia de Vali por un buen tiempo además de Ophis, incluso Issei todos los dragones emanaban un aura de poder intenso, salvaje y libre. En cambio la joven en frente de ella, su aura era calmada como una briza, sin embargo hasta hace una hora era una tormenta cuando estaba entrenando con Kazuya, una disparidad que siempre le había causado curiosidad

"ah parecido pero somos el pueblo de Aura, dragonians no dragones" Salamandyne abría el agua sintiendo el agua fría por un instante abriendo el agua caliente "ahh mucho mejor, es simple nuestros ancestros fueron humanos que evolucionaron para poder sobrevivir a la contaminación que dejo la guerra"

La contaminación creada por el material llamado dragonium, abriendo los ojos en comprensión ante la información que recién había recibido la nekomata, el ritual, el nuevo corazón de Kazuya, la única forma que el podría sobrevivir en su cuerpo

"la dragón synergy…. Es el ritual para hacerlo uno de tu especie, por eso no reaccionaste con tu curiosidad típica a los símbolos, tu sabias lo que harían"

"hay similitudes, Aura lo llamaba el despegar, sin embargo la dragón synergy funciona de otra manera y espero con entusiasmo que sucederá con Kazuya-kun" los ojos de la dragonian observaban a Kuroka un azul intenso y brillo, la nekomata era cubierta por la intensidad del aura de la mujer, sin embargo estaba de acuerdo, Kuroka en su interior sabía que no dejarían de involucrarse en futuros conflictos y que el tiempo no daría espera a que Kazuya se hiciera fuerte, la mujer de ojos ámbar observaba el agua caer sobre su cuerpo.

"tendremos que apoyarlo de todas formas no es asi?, después de todo Kazu-nyan necesita muuucha ayuda" Kuroka sonreía para sí misma mientras reflexionaba en el ritual

* * *

"woaaaa jajaja esto es increíble" Kazuya se encontraba en el aire su cuerpo cubierto con una leve capa de color verde permitiéndole planear acercándose hacia un edificio de apartamentos comenzando a correr por la pared impulsándose nuevamente en la azotea para dirigirse hacia la academia.

[ **Piloto si se transforma podría volar fácilmente hacia su destino** ]

"si es cierto, pero quería hacerlo por mis propios medios, además de probar mi control de la energía de viento que obtuve de Salako"

[ **Respuesta registrada]**

el humano se detenía en la azotea de otro edificio de apartamentos alcanzado a ver la universidad de Kuoh que estaba cerca de la academia

"bien solo un impulso más y llegare a tiempo, en serio Villkiss no puedes decir quien hizo el ritual?"

[ **Negativo, el conocimiento esta bloqueado por mis rutinas principales, acaso no esta satisfecho piloto por los resultados?** ]

"satisfecho esto es solo" Kazuya tomaba un impulso el viento recorriendo su cuerpo mientras se arrojaba al aire en un gran salto apenándose un poco distrayéndose de mirar al frente "tiene que ser el método tan pervertido? No que me queje pero me causa curiosidad que clase de persona crearía.."

[ **peligro de colisión** ]

"que?..."

Sin darse cuenta Kazuya chocaba contra algo en el cielo haciéndole perder el control ya que no se encontraba volando el choque hacia que cayera junto con lo que había impactado, pasando por las ramas de los arboles hasta llegar a un parque cercano, el cuerpo del humano se cubría de un aura amarilla al recibir el impacto del suelo

"auuuch…. Elemento tierra… durable pero el dolor aun registra auch" el humano abría los ojos intentando mover su cabeza pero sentía un peso sobre su cuerpo y el lado de su rostro

"jajaja oh esto es bueno un par de fotos y listo" una voz infantil pero conocida para el humano se escuchaba desde la parte de arriba sin embargo antes de que reaccionara una voz detrás de ellos

"qué clase de cosas están haciendo en un parque público?, busquen un hotel para eso y….. Yuuma?!" la voz de Maria Cadenzavna se escuchaba detrás de la cabeza del joven mientras el peso que estaba sobre su cuerpo se re acomodaba, dejándole mover su cabeza haciéndole ver que quien estaba sobre él y con unos botones de su uniforme abierto de tal forma que dejaba ver el sostén que tenía puesto, Yuuma Amano

"au…quien me choco… uh?" la joven veia sus ropas y luego a quien estaba debajo de ella "nooooo" levantando su mano en el aire

"espera es un malentendí…"

En una cafetería se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas Mittelt sentada al lado de Kazuya quien tenía una mejilla roja y en frente de ellos María y Yuuma la cual estaba apenada mirando hacia un lado.

"ay que divertido jajaj ahh nunca pensé ver a Ray-ray con esa expresión tan avergonzada jajaj"

"me alegro que mi dolor te divierta" Kazuya suspiraba mientras María observaba de manera molesta a la pequeña ángel caída

"eso fue lo que paso fue un accidente?" María suspiraba dejando su mirada de hostilidad "Yuuma creí que estarías en clases, que sucedió?".

"eso… uh…" Yuuma se encontraba algo apenada

"simple no pudo controlar sus poderes de ángel y decidí que la mejor forma era volar un poco alrededor para que pudiera quemarlos un poco" Mittelt se encontraba tranquila mientras tomaba algo del refresco que le habían servido "descuida tu hermana está segura con Hasegawa-san"

"descuida María…. Serena no…. Ustedes no me necesitaran pronto" la pelinegra había dejado su pena por una expresión mas decaída y triste.

"Yuuma tu" Maria movia su mano para tocar el hombro de la joven pero unas puertas se abrían de par en par

"AJA TE ENCONTRE MARIA CADENZAVNA EVE" una voz femenina con mucha energía comenzaba a acercarse "TENGO EXCELENTES IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE OPENING" Serafall Leviathan se acercaba a paso

"oh mierda me encontró" la cantante subía la mirada cuando algunas personas que estaban alrededor comenzaban a reconocer a la idol comenzando a acercarse a pedir autógrafos y fotografías "esperen solo un momento por favor, gracias por su apoyo"

"oye humano aprovechemos y vámonos de aquí" Mittelt halaba la manga del uniforme de Kazuya "ella ya se nos adelantó" observando hacia adelante se veía a Yuuma salir de la cafetería a un paso rápido, la pequeña ángel caída le halaba mientras seguían a la joven de cabello negro

"si la saco de mi vista Azazel-sama se enojara" Mittelt observaba como la joven entraba al parque nuevamente "tienes que ayudarme es porque chocaste con ella que nos descubrieron"

"está bien por donde se fue? " Kazuya no quería tentar la suerte debido a que podrían estarle siguiendo para capturarla, había sucedido en Tokio y era mejor no arriesgar la suerte "será mejor enviar un mensaje" el humano sacaba su teléfono mientras Mittelt se elevaba en los aires

"yo buscare por arriba si decide volar" la caída rubia se elevaba en el cielo aprovechando la confusión que ocasionaba la presencia de la idol en la cafetería para elevarse.

Caminando por el parque por varios minutos, llegando por una zona que se le hacía familiar, el ruido del agua correr le llamaba la atención y comenzaba a caminar, cada paso hacia que mas y mas cosas se le hicieran familiares

" _este sitio, hermano fue cuando sali por primera vez en Kuoh"_

La voz de Natsume le llegaba a su mente, era ese lugar, quizás inconscientemente lo había estado evitando durante su tiempo de estadía, sus manos húmedas de la sangre de su amigo, pidiendo ayuda que quizás no llegaría, la primera vez que observo a Rias, era un recuerdo que le era difícil de asimilar. Ahí en frente de la fuete sentada observando sus manos la pelinegra estaba observando un punto en el suelo solo registrando cuando observaba los pies del humano

"ah… perdón es solo esa cafetería, me recordó de una pesadilla" Yuuma observaba al humano mientras este se sentaba al lado "aunque no es una pesadilla verdad? Son recuerdos de quien era, pero algunos son tan crueles me pregunto si vale la pena recuperarlos?"

Los ojos violeta observaban el rostro del joven de lentes, este no le miraba solo estaba hacia el frente una expresión pensativa en el rostro, acaso la conoció en el pasado?, el joven no decía nada solo el sonido del agua y algunos pájaros a su alrededor

"no sabría que decirte" Kazuya le observaba liberando un respiro que no sabía que tenía contenido "que quieres hacer en estos momentos?"

Yuuma solo movía las piernas para abrazarlas mientras posaba su mentón en las rodillas

"solo, quiero ser de ayuda para María y Serena, me ayudaron tanto sin ellas no estaría aquí" suspirando observaba al humano con una expresión de tristeza "siento que es por mi culpa que están involucradas en todo esto, ángeles, demonios asesinos le he traído mala suerte"

"les has dicho eso?"

"no, temo de lo que dirían, de quedar nuevamente sola en la lluvia como cuando desperté"

"entonces no lo sabrás, habla con ellas" Kazuya se levantaba moviendo una mano en dirección a la de ella "vamos, cuando estés lista te acompañare así no estarás sola."

La joven observaba la mano un instante una leve duda asaltaba su mente sin embargo su mano se movía hacia la del joven tomándola, la calidez era parecida a la que cuando tomo la mano de María en esa noche lluviosa, siendo ayudada a levantarse

"Gra…"

"Yuuma!" los pasos se escuchaban mientras se acercaba la joven de cabello rosa "porque te fuiste así de repente, me preocupaste y oh….lo siento no sabía que estabas encontrándote con alguien pero no es excusa para no ir a clases" María sonreía levemente mientras señalaba la mano de la pelinegra que estaba aún sujeta de Kazuya

"ah no esto, no es lo que parece" Yuuma se sonrojaba pero aun no soltaba la mano del humano "María, yo quería decirte que lamento haberlas involucrado en todo esto, pero hare lo posible por compensarlas y…"

La joven era interrumpida por la cantante siendo abrazada levemente, Kazuya se alejaba dándoles espacio a las mujeres, después de unos segundos María se separaba sosteniendo los hombros de Yuuma en sus manos, una mirada amable pero decidida

"que dices Yuuma, de no ser por ti mi hermanita habría pasado muy mal en sus crisis y gracias a ti ahora sus piernas están curadas, has hecho mucho por nosotras"

"pero, pero ustedes me aceptaron y me siento mal que ahora que están en peligro por mi culpa y" la ángel caída resucitada era callada por un golpecito en la frente con el índice de la idol

"que tonterías dices Yuuma, para eso estamos la familia, nos apoyaremos y no nos importa que seas ángel, demonio o lo que sea" María sonreía tomándola de las manos "estos meses has sido muy buena con nosotras y tanto Serena como yo queríamos que encontraras tu pasado pero también queremos que hagas lo que tú quieras"

"familia" los ojos de Yuuma se comenzaban a poner llorosos mientras leves lagrimas movían en sus mejillas "en… en verdad puedo quedarme con ustedes?, puedo ser una Cadenzavna?".

"claro que si Yuuma, no estarás sola nuevamente" María le abrazaba de nuevo también con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Lejos observando la escena pero fuera del alcance de las jóvenes se encontraba Kazuya mientras unos pasos se hacían al lado de el

"gracias por encontrar a Yuuma" Mittelt sonreía con tristeza "creo que ella pertenece más a esas humanas que con nosotros"

"Extrañas a Raynare?" Kazuya le pasaba un pequeño pañuelo a la rubia ángel caída mientras esta apenas notaba que estaban formándose lágrimas en sus ojos

"claro, ella fue quien me recibió cuando caí y…" la pequeña le pasaba nuevamente el pañuelo mientras cruzaba sus brazos "pero no importa de todas formas eso está en el pasado, te agradezco por no tenerle rencor sé que no hicimos cosas buenas y ahgg no soy buena para esto"

"no tienes por qué hacerlo, al menos no conmigo"

Kazuya sabía que era el que menos tenía derecho a darles absolución por sus acciones, a veces por la paz había que olvidar los rencores

"Shiranami-san" la voz de Yuuma acercándose tranquilamente junto con la cantante "gracias"

"no tienes por qué agradecerme, realmente no hice nada"

"al menos recibe mis gracias entonces" María observaba al humano "no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte en persona por lo que sucedió en Tokio, por Serena, por Yuuma y por ayudarme"

"bueno entonces ya que las cosas están aclaradas es hora de volver a clases no quiero que sean delincuentes" Serafall leviathan aparecía detrás de Kazuya y Mittelt la pequeña ángel caída saltaba escondiéndose detrás del humano ante la presencia de la Maou

"es cierto Yuuma hablaremos en casa del resto" Maria sonreía mientras cruzaba sus brazos observando a Serafall "la inspiración no sale del aire así que debes darme tiempo"

"ah pero Azazel y Sirzechs se les ocurrió muy rápido la canción del oppai dragon"

"esa canción es una aberración y me niego a manchar mi estilo con eso" la joven movía su mano presionando su índice ante el pecho de la joven "si deseas que tu show sea el mejor no nos reduciremos a su nivel"

"esta humana es rara antes se veía toda amable y ahora es hostil" Mittelt se acercaba a Yuuma esta reía levemente

"María es muy exigente con la música, en sus palabras ella dice que las canciones cambiaran el mundo" la joven de cabello negro observaba sonriendo a la idol "bueno Mittelt-san por favor acompáñeme estoy dispuesta a volver a clases ya"

"awww y tan divertido era no estar en clases" la angel caída a regañadientes extendida sus alas "bien vámonos entonces"

Ambas ángeles caídas salían por los aires mientras la magia que las hacia invisible a los ojos normales se activaba haciéndolas desaparecer

"bien Kazuya-san creo que es también hora que te vayas, no dejare que un alumno de la escuela de So-tan este de vago"

"lady Serafall créame que no fue mi intención llegar tarde pasaron" acomodando sus lentes mirando hacia un lado "cosas que me entretuvieron"

"ohhh ya veo, bueno supongo que puedo hacerme la de la vista gorda y no decirle nada a mi querida hermanita" la demonio de alto rango le giñaba el ojo "pero me debes un favor, bueno vámonos" un símbolo mágico se hacia abajo los pies de María y ella

"no me acostumbro a esta manera de viajar" la cantante suspiraba mientras desaparecía junto con Serafall dejando al humano solo en el parque

"la última vez que le hice un favor terminamos en Tokio con seres que consumían energía humana, la facción de héroes y consiguiendo dos usuarias de algo parecido a un sacred gear" el humano suspiraba mientras observaba su brazalete y su rosario "opiniones"

" _no seas negativo hermano, eso fue una coincidencia y salio algo positivo"_ la gema brillaba un poco mientras las palabras de Natsume llegaban a la mente del humano

[ **las probabilidades de que un inconveniente así suceda son del 0.2%** ]

"espero no llegar muy tarde, oh rayos teníamos clases con Rossweisse en la primera hora estoy jodido" el humano comenzaba a correr en dirección de la academia.

* * *

"ahhh rayos porque tengo que hacer un reporte sobre la puntualidad y a mano, Rossweisse es tan anticuada aveces" Kazuya se encontraba escribiendo con su brazo derecho en un papel

"bueno si lo hicieras en computadora no sería un castigo adecuado" Rias se encontraba sentada a su lado observándole "descuida estaré aquí contigo hasta que termines"

"pero no voy a poder concentrarme contigo aquí amor" Kazuya le sonreía a la joven demonio mientras esta levemente le acariciaba el rostro

"oh no puedes decirme eso Kazuya-kun porque entonces me tentarías a distraerte más" Rias se acercaba besándole levemente "después de todo los demonios traemos tentación a los mortales"

"ejem creo que sería mejor que dejaran sus cosas de pareja en algo mas de privacidad aunque si son exhibicionistas no los juzgare" Quitando el dulce de su boca Kokonoe Mercury dejaba de ver unas pantallas que mostraban algunas lecturas

"pues no es mi culpa que estés tomando tiempo que quiero pasar con mi novio para tus estudios" Rias suspiraba mientras cruzaba los brazos observando el brazo izquierdo de Kazuya el cual estaba extendido sobre una mesa donde varias máquinas estaban pasando luces de distintos colores. "pero entiendo que lo haces por ayudarnos pero no me hace muy feliz"

"jajaj eres una adolecente aunque quieras dar una respuesta madura me agradas" Kokonoe observaba nuevamente las pantallas "aunque dentro de poco terminare, según los análisis estas estable, pero por si acaso no expongas tu cuerpo a usar mucho poder de golpe no puedo predecir lo que sucedería"

"y no tiene alguna solución oh gran genio Kokonoe-sama?" Kazuya dejaba el lapicero en el escritorio del laboratorio mientras miraba a la nekomata de cabello rosa, esta reía un poco

"jajaja ojala Kuroka aprendiera a ser así de respetuosa, está bien chico no tienes porque adularme aunque suena buen jojojo" con la risa presumida la nekomata digitaba en el teclado holográfico haciendo que apareciera una proyección frente a Kazuya y Rias

"uhm esta se parece a la Kokoroyuki" Rias observaba los diagramas mientras giraba el rostro para observar la sonrisa maliciosa de la nekomata, suspirando conociendo esa expresión por Kuroka "puede explicarnos lo que es?"

"con mucho gusto Rias-chan" Kokonoe se acercaba al lado de los jóvenes mientras retiraba las herramientas del brazo izquierdo del humano "lo llamo el sistema Exceed, utiliza cartuchos de energía mágica comprimida para hacer una explosión de poder que sobrepasa los limites incrementando el poder del ataque"

"hablas de cartuchos, como si fuesen balas?" Kazuya observaba a la nekomata mientras esta asentía "pero esta es una espada" Kokonoe asentía de nuevo con una sonrisa

"Impresionante no es así?, claro había tenido problemas encontrar un metal que pudiera canalizar por completo la energía"

"Así que ahí entra la Kokoroyuki" Kazuya observaba los diagramas sabía que no entendería nada al verlos pero el sistema era bastante complicado

"exacto, el draconium es un material tan interesante siento que sistema Exceed podría adaptarse de gran forma a tu espada que dices?"

"tengo que hablarlo con Salako después de todo ella es quien sabe más del material" Kazuya se levantaba observando su brazo izquierdo haciendo desaparecer el brazalete de activación del Villkiss

"porque nos ayuda tanto?" Rias preguntaba mientras el humano se hacía al lado de ella, Kokonoe destapaba otro dulce azul poniéndolo en su boca

"porque es lo correcto, el chico necesita ayuda y además" La mujer les guiaba hasta el circulo de transporte "le han dado un hogar a Kuroka y Shirone, siento que es lo que Fujimai hubiese querido"

"Mercury-san" la expresión de la heredera de los Gremory se hacía suave, para alguien como ella que apreciaba mucho a las personas cercanas a ella, no podía entender el dolor de perder a alguien cercano

"vayan con bien" La mejor amiga de la madre de Kuroka y Koneko, cerraba los ojos recordando, mientras el círculo de teleportacion hacia que Rias y Kazuya desaparecieran dejando el laboratorio solo, la mujer caminaba hacia la silla en el teclado holográfico, pulsando algunas luces se veían una foto de Kokonoe junto con una nekomata de cabello blanco sonriendo con una pequeña niña sujetando su vestido y un bebe en sus brazos. "no les fallare de nuevo lo prometo por mi vida"

* * *

En la sala de la residencia Hyoudou-Shiranami Issei se encontraba probando unos pequeños pasteles junto con Koneko, la joven nekomata sentada en el regazo del Sekiryuutei estaba con los ojos cerrados como si se concentrara en probar cada bocado, en el otro extremo se encontraban Ravel, Moka y Stella de pie con delantales en sus rostros algo de nerviosismo, abriendo los ojos observando a las jóvenes Koneko daba su veredicto

"con gran pesar debo decir que la princesa Yakkitori pasa"

"esta gata porque insulta incluso cuando tengo una victoria" Ravel cruzaba sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia el sillón sentándose al lado de Akeno

"ara ara bien hecho Ravel-chan"

"y por ultimo… Stella"

"si?" la joven demonio levantaba la mirada con entusiasmo ante las palabras de Koneko pero esta señalaba hacia la mesa

"deja tu delantal, Moka pasa"

"ay no, en serio?" la joven de cabello carmesí suspiraba mientras tomaba uno de los minipostres de Moka "rayos, son mejores"

"pero has mejorado mucho Stella por mi fuera serias la ganadora pero" Issei observaba a Koneko esta tenia una mirada decidida parecida a la que cuando se enfrento a Regulus

"la comida es algo que se debe juzgar imparcialmente"

"Stella-neesan estuvo cerca nos ganaste a nosotras" en el otro lado se encontraban Asia, Xenovia e Irina la joven de cabello azul pensativa

"si hago mejor comida podre convencer a Issei que tenga bebes comigo?"

"Xenovia creo que eso no es bueno creo que talvez?" la ángel reencarnada estaba pensativa mientras se sonrojaba "ah no pero esa no era mi intención para cocinar"

La puerta principal se abría los jóvenes miraban quien llegaba, el líder de los ángeles caídos caminando sentándose

"vaya están muy animados" sus ojos observaban a la joven Vermillion "bueno casi todos que hacían?"

"ah es solo un concurso que quiso hacer Koneko-chan para decidir quién haría la cena ya que Tachibana-sempai no está y mis padres salieron con la madre de Kazuya para llevar a su abuelo a Tokio, creo que volverán el lunes" Issei respondía mientras le ofrecía uno de los pastelillos "que le trae aquí sensei?"

"ah solo venia para decirle a Akeno que su padre ha aceptado y solo esperamos tu aprobación" el líder de los caídos observaba a la hija de Barakiel la joven sonreía

"ya veo, entonces descuide no puedo ser la única en quedarme atrás" la joven observaba a Issei y Stella guiñando un ojo "será una sorpresa"

"por cierto necesito preguntar dónde está Rias necesito su aprobación para algo" Azazel observaba alrededor buscando a la joven

"salió en una cita con Kazuya-san" Moka contestaba mientras se sentaba al lado de Akeno

"oh rayos un par de adolecentes salen de cita y saben que los adultos no estarán, no los veremos hasta unos días" Azazel suspiraba mientras escuchaba los pasos venir de las escaleras "no los culpo, yo haría lo mismo si tuviese su edad"

"desearía que no pensara que nos iríamos a hacer lo que este imaginando" la heredera de los Gremory llegaba a la sala mientras se sentaba junto con su novio

"cierto, eso es para la Golden week auch" Kazuya sobaba su brazo donde Rias le había dado un golpecito

"para que nos requería?" la joven tomaba uno de los pastelillos comenzando a comerlo

"necesito su autorización para traer un visitante a esta casa, afortunadamente los Hyoudou no estarán y tampoco la madre de Kazuya eso facilita en algo las cosas"

"es algo sobrenatural?, pero fue repentino" Kazuya observaba la expresión del líder de los ángeles caídos, era seria, no era su usual rostro de relajamiento, lo que sea quien quisiera venir era algo de lo cual Azazel estaba tomando en serio.

"digamos que quiero que conserven la calma, es posible que puedan sentir hostilidad contra ese visitante"

"acaso Vali viene aquí?" Issei comentaba siendo su primer pensamiento, debido a lo que había sucedido en la firma del tratado de paz oficialmente y debido a ser el usuario de Albion, Vali Lucifer se vería como un enemigo, sin embargo también ayudo a enfrentar la crisis en Asgard y ayudo cuando Rias perdió el control del poder de la destrucción.

"sea quien sea, si la posibilidad de que sea un enemigo estaremos preparados" Rias cruzaba sus brazos viéndose seria "sin embargo, si vienen en son de paz, les escucharemos"

"es todo lo que quería escuchar, gracias ojala pudiera decirles más, pero esperen hasta mañana"

Con esas últimas palabras Azazel se retiraba dejando al grupo en confusión, la cena preparada por Akeno, Moka y Ravel pasaba entre las dudas de quien sería el visitante que llegaría el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente Issei se encontraba nervioso observando a la puerta, algunas de las chicas residentes habían decidido hacer otras actividades para distraer sus mentes de la puerta, cosa que e Sekiryuutei estaba fallando

"vamos viejo estas muy nervioso, si fuese Vali, sensei no habría sido tan críptico" Kazuya estaba sentado en la sala vigilando a su amigo. mientras el castaño le observaba

"entonces porque estas aquí?"

"porque estas hecho un manojo de nervios, ven siéntate y juguemos algo o más bien reemplázame porque Koneko está pateando mi trasero en este juego de peleas"

La nekomata le veía de reojo con un aire de satisfacción a su alrededor.

"eres mal perdedor cuñado"

El timbre de la puerta sonaba haciendo que todos quedaran estáticos, esperando un momento Issei y Kazuya se dirigían hacia la puerta

"aja tu también estabas nervioso" Issei le daba un leve golpe en el brazo al pelinegro

"no… es solo no quiero lo arruines por los nervios, además que tan malo puede ser?" Kazuya abría la puerta de la casa en frente de ambos una niña con traje de lolita gotica, cabello negro y ojos grises daba un paso hacia adelante

"ha pasado tiempo Draig"

Ophis, el dragón de uroboros y líder de la Khaos Brigade estaba dentro de la residencia

"tenías razón Kazuya, es peor" la voz de Koneko se escuchaba desde la sala describiendo la sensación que recorría por todos los que estaban dentro del edificio

/Fin episodio/

* * *

 **Hola gente aquí un saludo perdón por la demora ocupaciones y demás, no quería dejar este mes sin un episodio XD aparte bueno un lemon que faltaba desde hace un buen rato, ya está en proceso el episodio 69.**

 **Como siempre, lean escríbanme sus comentarios y sugerencias estare dispuesto a escucharlos y contestarlos en el menor tiempo posible, hasta la próxima**


End file.
